Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung: Ein Band 7
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Der Weg, auf den Harry sich begibt, entwickelt sich ganz anders, als er sich das vorgestellt hat, und er findet überraschende Weggefährten. Ganz langsam enthüllt sich, was es wirklich bedeutet, die Macht zu besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt.
1. Chapter 1: Coming of Age

**Kapitel 1**

**Coming of Age**

Die Julisonne brannte fahl durch einen dünnen Wolkenschleier, der für den Abend ein Gewitter verhieß. Im Ligusterweg herrschte Mittagsstille, die Stimmen der spielenden Kinder, ohnehin meist schnell von besorgten Müttern zur Ruhe gerufen, waren verstummt, gedämpft hörte man von hier und da durch die hoffnungsvoll geöffneten Fenster das Klirren von Besteck und Geschirr.

Auch in Nummer vier, einem gepflegten Häuschen, das sich von denen der Nachbarn höchstens durch einen grüneren Rasen und die in Reih und Glied angeordneten Blumen in den Blumenbeeten unterschied, rief Petunia Dursley zum Lunch.

Schweres Getrampel auf der Treppe kündigte an, dass zumindest einer der Bewohner dem Ruf sofortige Folge leistete. Keuchend und rotgesichtig ließ sich Dudley Dursley nur wenige Sekunden später auf seinen Stuhl im Esszimmer fallen.

"Schon wieder Selleriestangen mit Dip?", murrte er.

Petunia, die so hager war wie ihr siebzehnjähriger Sohn fett, verzog das Gesicht.

"Liebes, du _musst_ Diät halten! Colin Fortescue hat mich geradezu dazu verpflichtet. Er meint, er kann dich sonst nicht weiter trainieren."

Grunzend nahm Dudley einen Sellerieschnitz in seine fleischigen Hände und würdigte seine Mutter keiner weiteren Antwort.

Petunia, die in diesem Sommer blass und gehetzt aussah, stand unschlüssig im Kücheneingang und schien mit sich in irgendeiner Sache zu kämpfen. Dann ging sie hinaus in den Flur und rief noch einmal: "Das Essen ist fertig!"

Keine Reaktion.

"Dann beklag dich aber später nicht, Harry!"

Als sie sich dann an den Esstisch setzte, starrte Dudley sie verwundert an. Er hatte sogar einen Moment im Kauen innegehalten.

"Sei doch froh, wenn er oben bleibt!"

Petunia nahm sich mit zimperlichen Bewegungen ein wenig Rohkost und stocherte darin herum, ohne wirklich zu essen. Das Schweigen im oberen Stock lastete allmählich auf ihren Nerven. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht: Nun, da der Tag endlich näher rückte, auf den sie alle seit Jahren gewartet hatten, der Tag, an dem ihr Neffe Harry endlich ausziehen und die Dursleys auch in den Ferien wieder ein normales Leben würden führen können – nun wurde sie von Tag zu Tag unruhiger.

Oben, in Dudleys altem Zimmer, umgeben von Dudleys ausrangierten Besitztümern, lag auf einem durchgelegenen Bett ein Junge, der so blass und mager war, dass zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Tante Petunia erkennbar wurde. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke.

So hatte Harry Potter den überwiegenden Teil seiner ersten Ferienwochen verbracht. Der große Koffer, der seinen ganzen Besitz enthielt, stand achtlos mitten im Zimmer, schmutzige Socken klemmten nachlässig unter dem nur aufgelegten Deckel. Er hatte gar nicht erst ausgepackt. Die beiden Regalborde, in denen er in den vergangenen Jahren einige Bücher untergebracht hatte, waren jetzt leer und staubig.

Harry nahm das Zimmer ohnehin kaum wahr. Die Szenen, die sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf abspulten, waren so grell und wild, dass sie ganz bestimmt keine Langeweile aufkommen ließen.

Seit er vor drei Wochen in dem üblichen Knäuel lärmender Mitschüler aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen und an der Seite von Tante Petunia, die ihn als Einzige am Bahnhof erwartet hatte, zurück in die Muggelwelt gegangen war, erschien ihm alles um ihn herum seltsam unwirklich. Es war, als sehe er die Welt durch eine dicke, gefrostete Glasscheibe: die Stimmen der Menschen, der Verkehrslärm in den Straßen – all das war gedämpft und weit weg. Selbst das Sonnenlicht und der Boden unter seinen Füßen schienen nicht viel mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Ein paar Mal hatte er sogar das erschreckende Gefühl gehabt, seine Füße und den Boden darunter gar nicht mehr spüren zu können, und als er dann erschreckt nach Luft schnappen wollte, schien keine da zu sein.

Es war leichter, einfach auf seinem alten Bett mit der zerschlissenen Decke zu liegen und sich den Szenen zu überlassen, die offenbar ohne sein Zutun und ohne Unterlass in seinem Gehirn abliefen.

Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, dachte er wieder und wieder.

Und wenn er dann von unten die Stimmen von Tante Petunia, Dudley und Onkel Vernon hörte – "Ich sag dir, der Kerl nimmt Drogen, Petunia!", hatte Letzterer gestern durch das Haus gedröhnt – dann kamen sie ihm so harmlos vor. Hatte er wirklich mit diesen Leuten all die Jahre im Dauerstreit gelegen, sich von ihnen verfolgt und schikaniert gefühlt? Hatte er ihre Engstirnigkeit, ihre Angst, bei den Nachbarn aufzufallen, weil ihr Neffe ein Zauberer war, wirklich ernst genommen? Vernons Wutanfälle, Dudleys Gezänk, Petunias Keifen – was war das schon? Sie waren dumm, manchmal gemein. Aber sie deshalb hassen? Zumindest brachten sie niemanden um.

Und dann fing es wieder an: _Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore ..._

Draußen grollte ein erster Donner über die Dächer. Durch das Fenster kam ein plötzlicher Windstoß und wirbelte etwas herein, das Harry zuerst für ein Blatt hielt. Als es aber wie wild durchs Zimmer zu schwirren begann, setzte er sich ruckartig auf.

"Pigwidgeon!"

Mit einem Satz war er auf, und die winzige graue Eule landete auf seinem Kopf. Es dauerte einige schmerzhafte Sekunden, bis sie sich aus seinem Haar befreien konnte, ein würdeloses Schauspiel, von dem sich Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig, die im Käfig am Fenster saß, demonstrativ abwandte. Aber Harrys Herz schlug rascher vor Freude über den kleinen Postboten seines Freundes Ron. Es war ihm beinahe egal, was in dem Brief stand, der an Pigs Bein befestigt war.

Hastig entrollte er das Pergament und las:

"Hi Harry,

wir laden Dich zu einer Überraschungsparty diesen Donnerstag ein. Wir holen Dich morgens um halb neun ab. Lass Dich nicht von den Dursleys ärgern!"

Und unter diese Zeilen hatte Hermione noch geschrieben:

"Uns ist klar, dass Dir nicht nach Party zumute ist. Uns geht's auch so. Aber lass Dich trotzdem überraschen!"

Harry drehte das Pergament um in der wilden Hoffnung, doch noch irgendwas von Ginny zu finden, aber da war nichts, und während er sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken ließ, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich nur an das hielt, worum er sie gebeten hatte.

Überraschungsparty! Klar, man wird nur einmal volljährig. Und am Donnerstag war sein siebzehnter Geburtstag – wirklich schon am Donnerstag?

Er fuhr wieder auf. Pigwidgeon, der sich auf seinem Bein niedergelassen hatte und mit wildem Picken Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache zu lenken versuchte, dass er doch wohl zumindest Wasser und ein paar Eulenkekse verdient hatte, flog kreischend auf. Hedwig schloss angewidert die Augen.

Aber Harry war wie aus einem langen Alptraum erwacht. Draußen wühlte der Wind nun in den Baumkronen, und die ersten Regentropfen klatschten auf die Fensterbank.

Als Zauberer wurde er mit siebzehn volljährig. Sein Geburtstag würde ihn frei machen. Frei von den Dursleys. Frei von dem Zwang, Zeit in der Welt der Muggel zu verbringen. Frei, in der magischen Welt zu leben und zu zaubern, wann immer er wollte. Er würde endlich frei sein zu gehen, wohin er wollte.

Wie hatte er darauf gewartet! Welche Pläne hatte er noch vor wenigen Monaten für diese Zeit geschmiedet! Und jetzt –

Er hatte auf einmal das Bild einer Sanduhr vor Augen, durch die die letzten Körner immer schneller rieselten.

Unten schlug die Haustür, Sekunden später heulte ein Automotor auf. Dudley fuhr zum Training. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, fiel ihm Pigwidgeon wieder ein, der schimpfend auf Harrys Koffer saß. Hoffentlich hatte Tante Petunia ihn nicht durchs Fenster fliegen sehen!

"Komm schon, Pig!" rief er leise und öffnete Hedwigs Käfigtür. "Hier rein! Und schön leise sein."

Er schob noch eine Handvoll Eulenkekse in den Käfig, und der kleine graue Kauz hüpfte hinterher. Hedwig rückte indigniert ans Ende ihrer Stange, und als Harry auch noch nach einem alten Pullover griff und ihn über den Käfig warf, sah sie eindeutig beleidigt aus.

Er hatte den Besucher keinen Augenblick zu früh versteckt. Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet, und Harry fuhr herum. Da stand Tante Petunia.

"Ich – ich muss mit dir reden –", begann sie.

Harry war so perplex, dass er nichts sagen konnte. In den beinahe sechzehn Jahren, die er nun bei den Dursleys wohnte, war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass seine Tante ein Gespräch mit ihm suchte. Aber jetzt kam sie herein, schloss sorgfältig die Tür und blieb unbehaglich davor stehen; die Situation war ihr sichtlich ebenso unvertraut wie Harry.

"Du hast Vernon und mich letztes Jahr sehr gekränkt mit dieser schrecklichen Szene mit deinem Lehrer", begann Petunia, darauf anspielend, wie Dumbledore ihn im vergangenen Sommer bei den Dursleys abgeholt und ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit gewissermaßen eine Strafpredigt gehalten hatte, weil sie sich um Harry nicht so gekümmert hatten, wie sie es hätten tun sollen. "Und trotzdem haben wir dich noch einmal aufgenommen. Aber am Donnerstag ist dein Geburtstag, und wenn wir deinen Lehrer richtig verstanden haben, bist du dann in – in deiner Welt volljährig."

Offensichtlich wurde hier eine Antwort erwartet, also nickte Harry.

"Er sagte etwas von einem – äh – Schutz, den wir dir hier geben könnten, und dass der mit deiner Volljährigkeit endet."

Harry nickte noch einmal.

"Das heißt vermutlich, dass auch wir von da an in Gefahr sind, wenn wir uns länger mit dir abgeben. Irgendeine Gefahr, die du dir in dieser – dieser Schule da zugezogen hast – in die _wir_ dich nie schicken wollten, das hast du hoffentlich nicht vergessen."

"Mmh", sagte Harry.

"Du kannst dann nicht länger hier wohnen. Vernon erwartet, dass du ausgezogen bist, wenn wir in zwei Wochen aus dem Urlaub zurück sind."

Petunia sah ihn streng an.

"Ich werde am Donnerstagmorgen von meinen Freunden abgeholt", sagte Harry leise. "Ich nehme meine Sachen mit und – äh, komme nicht wieder."

Petunia nickte erleichtert.

"Ich hoffe sehr, sie benehmen sich unauffällig! Das hier ist eine anständige Wohngegend, und ich möchte nicht, dass wir zu guter Letzt doch noch ins Gerede kommen deinetwegen."

Aber sie war noch nicht fertig, der wirklich schwierige Teil schien noch zu kommen.

"Wir werden keine weitere Gelegenheit mehr haben –", begann sie und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

Harry verstand. Übermorgen brachen die drei in den Urlaub nach Mallorca auf, und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Dudley und Onkel Vernon noch einmal beide gleichzeitig aus dem Haus sein würden. Tante Petunia wollte offenbar keine Zeugen dieses seltsamen Gesprächs haben, und der Grund wurde Harry bei ihren nächsten Worten klar.

"Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich, das mir Dumbledore – so hieß er doch? – damals nach Lilys Tod gegeben hat. Es ist wohl so etwas wie ein Erbstück, das ich dir erst zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geben sollte."

Sie zog aus der Schürzentasche ein kleines Päckchen und gab es ihm nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

"Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es dir wirklich geben soll. Aber es gehört ja wohl dir."

Harry nahm das Päckchen, und während er darauf in Dumbledores Schrift "_Für Harry, zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, nicht früher und nicht später_!" las, redete Petunia weiter.

"Ich vermute, dass du wirklich in Gefahr bist. Was mit meiner Schwester passiert ist, war schrecklich. Und es lag alles an dieser unsinnigen Zauberersache. Unsere Eltern hätten nie zulassen dürfen, dass sie da hineingerät."

Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn dann an.

"Du solltest versuchen, da herauszukommen. Such dir eine Arbeit, irgendwas wirst du ja können, auch wenn du deine Schulzeit mit diesem Unsinn vergeudet hast."

Harry begriff das Unglaubliche. Sie machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn!

Und er begriff schlagartig noch etwas anderes: Wenn es je eine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, von ihr etwas über die Familie seiner Mutter zu erfahren, dann war sie jetzt da. Vorsichtig, um sie nur nicht durch zu großen Eifer zu verschrecken, fragte er: "Wie waren sie so, meine Großeltern? Und wann – wann sind sie gestorben?"

Petunia wand sich immer noch unbehaglich, ihre knochigen Hände kneteten den Saum ihrer Schürze.

"Sie sind – wir haben nie Genaueres erfahren. Sie waren Archäologen und sind bei einer Grabung im Irak verschollen. Das ist jetzt zwanzig Jahre her."

Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. Nur kein falsches Wort jetzt, dann würde sie vielleicht weiterreden.

"Sie hatten kein Gramm gesunden Menschenverstand, gaben sich mit den verrücktesten Sachen ab und kümmerten sich kein bisschen um die normalen Dinge des Alltags!", platzte es aus Petunia heraus. "Brüteten ständig über irgendwelchen alten Scherben und Schriften, waren monatelang auf Ausgrabungen in obskuren Ländern verschwunden – kein Wunder, dass Lily so aus der Reihe getanzt ist. Sie hätte Eltern gebraucht, die ihre komischen Vorstellungen gebremst hätten. Aber nein, nicht Persephone und Edward Evans!"

Sie schnaubte. Bei ihr selbst war eine solche Bremsung offenbar nie nötig gewesen. Harry aber war zu entzückt über den unerwarteten Ausbruch von Gesprächigkeit, als dass er sich über Petunias Missbilligung aufgeregt hätte.

"Wo habt ihr denn gewohnt?"

"Sie hatten ein Haus in London, zu ihrem Glück ganz in der Nähe des Britischen Museums. Wenn sie mal in England waren, konnten sie doch immer in fünf Minuten im Museum sein. Das Haus wurde nach ihrem Tod verkauft. Ich war damals schon verheiratet und wohnte hier, und Lily heiratete im selben Jahr diesen unangenehmen jungen Mann, den sie an ihrer Schule kennen gelernt hatte."

Petunia musterte Harry missmutig.

"Leider bist du sehr nach ihm geraten."

"Hast du ihn kennen gelernt – meinen Vater, meine ich?"

"Er war bei der Trauerfeier dabei, die das Museum veranstaltete, als klar wurde, dass unsere Eltern wohl nicht wieder auftauchen würden. Ein eingebildeter, spöttischer Kerl. Aber Lily hatte sich da ja völlig verrannt. Vernon und ich haben versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, und ihr dringend davon abgeraten, diesen Mann zu heiraten, zumal er kaum älter war als sie. Aber sie hat uns nur ausgelacht. Und was dabei rausgekommen ist, weißt du ja."

"Ja, ich", konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen.

Aber Petunia hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Offenbar hatte das alles lange in ihr gebrodelt, und da bei den Dursleys nicht über ihre Familie gesprochen wurde, platzte es jetzt nur so aus ihr heraus.

"Wenn Lily sich nur nie mit diesem Zauberkram eingelassen hätte, dann würde sie jetzt noch leben."

"Waren eure Eltern denn damit einverstanden? Ich meine, sie waren doch Mug-, äh, nicht magische Leute!"

"Einverstanden? Sie waren total begeistert, als Lily mit ihren Faxen anfing! Da war sie noch ein Kind. Sie glaubten tatsächlich, sie könnte – zaubern. Und als sie dann in diese Schule aufgenommen wurde, hatten sie schon alles Mögliche darüber rausgekriegt und waren fasziniert, wie von allem, was nicht mit dem normalen Alltag normaler Engländer zu tun hat. Und ich musste jahrelang mit ihnen auf diesem Bahnhof herumstehen und warten, dass sie ankam."

Dieses Detail berührte Harry seltsam. Dass sie da schon auf seine Mutter gewartet hatte – und später dann auf ihn.

"Hast du vielleicht noch – Fotos von ihr? Und von deinen Eltern?"

Petunia dachte nach. Wieder dieses Zögern, das Harry von ihr gar nicht kannte, dann ein angespannter Blick hinaus ins Treppenhaus.

"Bleib hier. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Sie verließ das Zimmer, und Harry hörte sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flurs herumkramen. Bald kam sie zurück, und Harry wagte kaum zu atmen, als er das dunkelgrüne Fotoalbum sah, das sie in den Händen hielt.

"Eigentlich wollte ich es schon lange loswerden. Ich möchte nichts mehr von diesem Teil der Familie hier haben. Also nimm es mit."

Harry schlug das alte Album sogleich auf. Fotos, die auf Seiten aus schwarzem Karton geklebt waren, säuberlich in weißer Schrift datiert und kommentiert. Hin und wieder ein Zeitungsausschnitt. Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich, dass die Personen alle so erstarrt schienen, dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies ja Muggel-Fotos waren. Im Einband stand in enger, steiler Kinderschrift _"Dieses Album gehört Petunia Evans. 14. Januar 1968."_

"Ich bekam es zum zehnten Geburtstag", sagte sie steif. "Von Nanna Dora, meiner Urgroßmutter. Deshalb ist das auch so ein altmodisches Ding mit schwarzen Seiten. Ich brauche es nicht mehr."

Harry schlug eine Seite auf und starrte völlig fasziniert auf die ersten Fotos seiner Familie, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das Fotoalbum, das ihm Hagrid vor Jahren geschenkt hatte, enthielt – kostbar genug – nur Fotos von seinen Eltern, die deren Schulfreunde gemacht hatten.

"Ich muss jetzt hinunter, das Abendessen vorbereiten. Vernon wird bald kommen. Ich hoffe, du überlegst dir gut, was du nun machen willst, Harry. Mach nicht den Fehler, den meine Schwester gemacht hat. Und lass um Himmels Willen Vernon nicht dieses alte Album sehen!"

Damit rauschte sie hinaus. Harry saß da mit dem Fotoalbum und dem kleinen Päckchen und konnte nicht fassen, dass er seine wichtigsten Geburtstagsgeschenke ausgerechnet von Tante Petunia bekommen hatte.

Begierig blätterte er in dem Album und musterte die Gesichter.

Natürlich war da oft Petunia zu sehen, bei der Abschlussfeier ihrer Schule, auf einem Abschlussball mit schrecklich unnatürlicher Dauerwelle und Rüschenkleid, schließlich auch bei ihrer Hochzeit, dem Datum nach am 27. Mai 1976. Und da, das mussten sie sein: Harrys Großeltern, neben der angespannt dreinschauenden Braut in Weiß und Schleier und dem plumpen Bräutigam, der grimmig in die Kamera sah. Persephone und Edward Evans, die noch recht jung aussahen, waren braun gebrannt und eher nachlässig gekleidet. Die Kamera hatte sie in einem Moment erwischt, als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr offenbar etwas zuflüstern wollte. Oder wollte er sie küssen?

Und da war auch seine Mutter, die er sofort erkannte, obwohl sie damals gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt sein konnte. Sie trug ein silbergraues Kleid, das gut mit dem aufgesteckten roten Haar harmonierte und Harry sehr schön vorkam. Dazu trug sie keinen Schmuck außer filigranen silbernen Ohrgehängen. Sie grinste ziemlich frech, wie sie da neben Vernon stand, und es fiel Harry schwer, sie sich als seine Mutter vorzustellen. Immerhin war sie damals jünger gewesen als er jetzt.

Auf einer der ersten Seiten entdeckte er ein Foto, das beide Schwestern zusammen zeigte – das einzige, wie er feststellte. Zwei kleine Mädchen, offenbar in ihren Sonntagskleidern, die neben einer kleinen, sehr energisch aussehenden älteren Frau standen. Selbst aus dem verblassten Foto heraus blickten ihre grünen Augen Harry herausfordernd an. Ihr Haar war weiß, aber Harry hätte gewettet, dass es einmal ebenso rot wie das seiner Mutter gewesen war. Unter das Foto hatte Petunia geschrieben: _"Juni 1968, zwei Wochen vor Nannas Tod"._

Harry blätterte die wenigen Seiten bis zum Anfang zurück in der Hoffnung, noch weitere Bilder dieser Frau zu finden, deren Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter so auffällig war. Aber da war keins mehr.

Das letzte Foto war vom Januar 1978 und ziemlich unscharf. Es war bei der Trauerfeier für seine Großeltern gemacht worden, wie die Beischrift sagte. Harry erkannte seine Mutter darauf nur, weil der große, magere Mann, neben dem sie stand, sich umgedreht hatte und Harry anzusehen schien. Es war James Potter, in einem schwarzen Muggelanzug, den Arm fest um das Mädchen neben sich gelegt.

Harry schluckte und schloss das Album langsam. Er musste an den Spiegel Nerhegeb denken, in den er vor Jahren gesehen hatte, während seines ersten Jahres in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Ihm fiel das Problem ein, mit dem er sich lange beschäftigt hatte: Er hatte in dem Spiegel seine Eltern und seine Vorfahren gesehen, darunter viele mit grünen Augen, die eindeutig aus der Familie seiner Mutter stammten. Seiner Muggel-Mutter. Wie hatte der Spiegel ihm Muggel zeigen können? Darüber hatte er viel nachgedacht, aber immer wieder vergessen, Dumbledore danach zu fragen. Hatte der Spiegel ihm die Familie gezeigt, die er sich so sehr wünschte, oder hatte er ihn tatsächlich seine wirklichen Vorfahren sehen lassen?

Harry kam das Problem jetzt ein wenig konstruiert vor. Er griff nach dem Päckchen von Dumbledore und musste wieder schlucken, als er die vertrauten Schriftzüge sah. _Nicht früher und nicht später_ – ob das hieß, dass er noch zwei Tage warten sollte, bevor er es öffnete? Er wog es nachdenklich in der Hand. Es war sehr leicht. Schließlich stand er auf und packte es zusammen mit dem Album in seinen Koffer. In dem herrschte das übliche Chaos, aber er beschloss, das zu übersehen.

Ein schrilles Kreischen von Pigwidgeon, dem offenbar die Kekse ausgegangen waren oder der es einfach satt hatte, unter Harrys Pullover begraben zu sein, rief ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er nahm den Pullover vom Käfig und warf noch ein paar Kekse hinein. Und dann mussten Ron und Hermione eine Antwort kriegen.

Als er vor dem leeren Pergament saß, kam er ins Grübeln. Natürlich würde er zu seiner Überraschungsparty kommen, und wenn es nur war, um seinen Freunden den Spaß zu lassen. Quatsch. Er vermisste sie schrecklich, wurde ihm klar. Wie hatte er nur die letzten Wochen verbracht? Es mussten doch so viele Entscheidungen getroffen werden!

Und da war sie wieder, die Last, die ihm die Luft abschnüren wollte.

Er nagte an der Spitze seiner Schreibfeder und sah hinaus in die dunklen Gewitterwolken. Wie Tante Petunia es so treffend ausgedrückt hatte, war er eine Gefahr für die, die sich mit ihm abgaben. Und er hatte sich vorgenommen, diejenigen, die ihm nahe standen, dieser Gefahr nicht mehr auszusetzen. Ron, Hermione. Und Ginny, Ginny –

Er konnte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers fühlen, dass sich der Zeitpunkt näherte, da er Voldemort, dem Dunklen Lord, entgegentreten musste. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war es ihm absurd erschienen, hier im Ligusterweg an Voldemort zu denken. Aber seit ihn vor zwei Jahren nur einige Straßen weiter ein Dementor angegriffen hatte, hatte er begriffen, dass Voldemort auch in der Muggelwelt eine Realität war.

Wie auch immer, er würde den Ligusterweg ohnehin übermorgen verlassen, das hatte er nie anders vorgehabt. Warum also nicht zusammen mit Ron und Hermione, seinen besten Freunden, zu einer Geburtstagsparty? Danach konnte er immer noch entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Er schrieb also:

"Hi Ron, Hermione,

danke für die Einladung. Ich komme gerne, übrigens mit allem Gepäck! Ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine Lösung für das Problem. Ich darf nämlich noch nicht apparieren, falls Ihr das vergessen haben solltet.

Seh' Euch Donnerstag!

Harry"

Vage hatte er die Idee gehabt, seine Sachen in dem Haus in London unterzubringen, das er von seinem Paten Sirius Black geerbt hatte und in dem sich das Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens befand. Er konnte vom _Fuchsbau_, Rons Zuhause, wo die Party zweifellos stattfinden würde, nach London aufbrechen. Und dann – dann wollte er nach Godric's Hollow, wo seine Eltern und er gelebt hatten, bis Voldemort sie vor nun bald sechzehn Jahren ermordet hatte.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Eulenkäfig hinüber.

"Hedwig, ich hab einen Auftrag für dich! Nun komm schon, dann bist du auch Pig los! Der muss wohl erst mal verschnaufen, bevor er nachkommt", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den kleinen Kauz, der schläfrig auf der Stange hockte.

Schließlich hüpfte die große weiße Eule aus dem Käfig heraus und ließ sich die Pergamentrolle ans Bein binden.

"Du musst zu Ron und Hermione fliegen. Ich vermute, sie sind im _Fuchsbau_. Aber ganz sicher bin ich nicht. Du wirst sie sicher finden."

Hedwig breitete stolz die Schwingen aus und segelte durch das Fenster in das noch immer grollende Gewitter hinein.


	2. Chapter 2: Überraschungen

**Kapitel 2**

**Überraschungen**

Nachdem die Dursleys abgereist waren, hätte Harry gern die Stille im Haus genossen, aber er fand sie ehrlich gesagt nur beklemmend. Er verdrückte eine Schüssel Cornflakes und überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Rest der Milch nicht auf dem Tisch stehen lassen sollte, als kleinen Willkommensgruß an die Dursleys, wenn sie in zwei Wochen wieder kämen. Aber dann kam ihm das kindisch vor, und er kippte sie weg und spülte sogar sein Frühstücksgeschirr.

Er hätte jetzt endlich einmal in Ruhe fernsehen können, aber das reizte ihn auch nicht.

Das Gefühl, die letzten Minuten in diesem Haus zu verbringen, war schon ein wenig seltsam.

Hoffentlich kommen sie bald, dachte er und beobachtete den Zeiger der Uhr, der viel zu langsam auf halb neun zurückte. Er fragte sich, ob er gleich mit seinem Koffer und allem übers Flohnetzwerk zum _Fuchsbau_ würde reisen müssen. Der Gedanke war nicht gerade angenehm.

Er schloss alle Fenster, stellte das Wasser ab und schaltete die Alarmanlage ein, wie es ihm Onkel Vernon eingeschärft hatte. Es erschien ihm jedoch nicht zu kindisch, in Dudleys (wie dieser glaubte) geheimes Süßigkeitenversteck eine Ladung Kotzpastillen zu mischen. Im Gegenteil, er schloss den Deckel der vorgeblichen Briefkiste mit großer Befriedigung.

Um fünf vor halb neun griff er sich seinen gepackten Koffer, der schon im Flur stand, und den Käfig, in dem Hedwig sich von den Flügen der vergangenen Tage ausruhte, und verließ das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er verschloss die Tür sorgfältig und warf den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten.

Dann ging er die Stufen hinunter und blieb auf dem Ligusterweg stehen.

Die Sonne schien aus einem blauen, hohen Himmel, an dem plusterige, weiße Wolkenkissen segelten. Harry atmete tief die Sommerluft ein und fühlte auf einmal ganz unerwartet wilde Freude.

In diesem Augenblick knatterte ein kleines rotes Auto die Straße entlang, hupte laut, als es an ihm vorbeifuhr, und kam dann kreischend zum Stehen.

"Harry! Wir sind's!", schrie Hermione.

Harry glotzte das wirklich sehr kleine Fahrzeug an, aus dem sich jetzt seine Schulfreundin Hermione wand. Strahlend – und irgendwie verändert – lief sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"

"Danke! Hey, du kannst Auto fahren?" Harry war beeindruckt.

"So würde ich das nicht nennen!", stöhnte es vom Beifahrersitz.

Ron war ein wenig grün um die Nase und hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, seine langen Beine aus dem Wagen zu ziehen.

"Hör nicht auf ihn. Er hat mindestens fünfzig Schokofrösche gegessen, seit wir losgefahren sind. Ehrlich, ich dachte, mit siebzehn wäre man über Schokofrösche hinaus!"

"Klar, wenn man so erwachsen ist wie du." Ron hatte es geschafft und stand auf der Straße. "Siehst du ihr Haar, Mann?"

Das war es! Hermiones buschige Haarmähne war gestutzt und flog nun in Kinnlänge um ihren Kopf.

"Sie hat es abgeschnitten, weil sie dachte, es sieht dann erwachsener aus", sagte Ron abfällig. "Ich finde, es sieht _bescheuert_ aus."

Das klang alles nicht ganz so, als wären sie in den vergangenen Wochen in ihrer Beziehung weiter gekommen, fand Harry. Aber er war so froh, sie zu sehen!

"Glaubt ihr, wir kriegen meinen Koffer da rein?", fragte er skeptisch. "Plus den Käfig?"

"Ich rate dir, nimm Flohpulver. Oder den Zug!", sagte Ron. "Sie fährt wie ein Henker."

"Also hör mal –", empörte sich Hermione.

"Ich find's klasse, dass ihr hier seid! Und mit einem Auto! Ich dachte wirklich schon, wir müssten durch die Kamine."

Während er seinen Koffer zum Kofferraum schleppte, fragte Ron: "Wo sind denn die Dursleys? Hinter den Gardinen versteckt?"

"Nee, die sind schon seit gestern auf Mallorca. Das macht den Abschied kürzer. Lasst uns losfahren!"

Harry stellte Hedwigs Käfig auf den Rücksitz und quetschte sich daneben. Es lagen eine Menge Schokofroschpapiere herum. Ron würgte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, und Hermione fuhr ruckend an. Hedwig schimpfte laut, und dann lag der Ligusterweg plötzlich für immer hinter Harry.

"Gibt es was Neues?"

Harry, der in der Muggelwelt immer ziemlich abgeschnitten lebte, musste diese wichtigste Frage sofort stellen. Er vermutete allerdings, dass man ihm diesmal wichtige Neuigkeiten sofort mitgeteilt hätte.

"Nichts", sagte Ron. "Keiner kann sich da einen Reim drauf machen. Ich meine, nach allem was passiert ist, konnte man doch damit rechnen, dass – Du-weißt-schon-, äh, Voldemort irgendwas unternommen hätte. Aber nichts. Totenstille."

Kein glücklich gewähltes Wort.

Hermiones Blick war starr auf die Straße gerichtet.

"Woher hast du das Auto?", fragte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Meine Eltern haben es mir geschenkt. Sie meinten, ich sollte wenigstens Auto fahren können. Den Führerschein hab ich letzte Woche gemacht", sagte sie stolz.

"Und leider merkt man das auch", murmelte Ron. "Lass Hedwig lieber fliegen, Harry. Sie kotzt sonst garantiert auf den Rücksitz."

"Wo fahren wir denn eigentlich hin?", fragte Harry, während er seiner Eule einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

"Das ist 'ne Überraschung, Harry. Wart's einfach ab."

Nach den anfänglichen Frotzeleien wurde es ungewohnt still zwischen ihnen. Alle drei scheuten sich, von Hogwarts und Dumbledore zu sprechen, und doch führten letztlich alle Gedanken dorthin.

Schließlich war es Hermione, die das Schweigen brach.

"Übrigens, jetzt kannst du uns doch sagen, was du vor der Abreise noch so dringend bei McGonagall wolltest."

Harry hatte unglaublicherweise seit drei Wochen nicht mehr daran gedacht. Jetzt fiel ihm auch noch etwas anderes ein, das er den beiden unbedingt hatte erzählen wollen. "Es ging um das Verschwindekabinett. Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, dass Malfoy das kaputte Ding im Raum der Wünsche wieder repariert hatte."

"Und dass das Gegenstück dazu bei _Borgin und Burkes_ steht und er die Todesser auf diesem Weg nach Hogwarts gebracht hat. Ja, hast du", sagte Hermione.

"Genau. Ich – ich musste einfach noch mal nachfragen, ob sie das Ding sicher verschlossen hatten. Versteht ihr, in der Nacht damals – da ging alles so durcheinander, und danach wurde nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Ich hatte einfach Angst, sie könnten es vergessen haben! Das ist mir erst auf dem Bahnhof eingefallen. Also bin ich auf dem Besen zurückgeflogen und –"

"Und der ganze Zug musste eine Stunde warten, bis du zurückkamst", ergänzte Ron.

"Und – was hatten sie damit gemacht?", fragte Hermione.

"Sie hatten tatsächlich noch nichts unternommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie es ja auch gar nicht gefunden ohne jemanden, der schon mal in dieser speziellen Version des Raumes war. Wir haben das Ding dann zusammen gefunden und in McGonagalls Büro gestellt. Sie haben es mit allen möglichen Zaubern verschlossen. Zerstören wollten sie es nicht, sie wussten nicht, ob sie es nicht noch mal brauchen würden."

Und er sah wieder vor sich, wie er auf dem Korridor im siebten Stock auf- und abmarschiert war, voller Sorge, dass er den Raum der Wünsche nicht wieder würde öffnen können. Aber es war gelungen, und er konnte Hagrid und McGonagall zu dem Verschwindekabinett führen. Während Hagrid sich bemühte, den schweren Schrank hinauszutragen, hatte er selbst nach etwas anderem gesucht. Glücklicherweise war Professor McGonagall da schon wieder im Korridor.

"Und dann – dann habe ich nach dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen gesucht. Ich hatte es ja ganz in der Nähe versteckt."

Harry brach ab. Bei dem Gedanken an das Buch – ein Gedanke, der unweigerlich zu Snape führte – krampfte sich sein Inneres zusammen.

"Du hast dieses Buch da rausgeholt? Nach allem, was passiert ist?", schnappte Hermione.

"Pass auf!", schrie Ron. "Du fährst auf den Gehsteig!"

Hermione packte das Steuer wieder fester.

"Gerade deshalb wollte ich das Buch wieder haben", sagte Harry. "Aber es war weg."

"Es war weg?!"

"Hermione, bitte halt an, wenn du dich so aufregst", flehte Ron.

"Noch so einen Haken macht mein Magen nicht mehr mit."

"Ist dir nicht klar, was das bedeutet, Ron?", fauchte Hermione.

"Harry muss sich noch ein neues Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ kaufen", sagte Ron.

"_Er_ hat es mitgenommen", sagte Harry voller Abscheu. "Ich bin sicher, er wusste, wo ich es versteckt hatte. Er hat's mir sicher vom Gesicht abgelesen, damals. Ich weiß nicht, wie er's gemacht hat – ob er wirklich noch mal zurückgekommen ist nach allem – aber er war es, bestimmt."

Sie schwiegen bedrückt.

"Lasst uns heute nicht von Snape reden, okay?", sagte Hermione schließlich leise. "Heute ist dein Geburtstag, und wir wollen feiern."

Um sie herum verdichtete sich der Verkehr ständig, und Harry merkte verwundert, dass sie sich London näherten. Als hinter ihnen wieder einmal ein Hupkonzert ertönte, weil Hermione vor einer Ampel den Motor abwürgte, sagte Ron: "Wieso schaltest du nicht den Fluggang ein?"

Hermione warf ihm einen genervten Seitenblick zu.

"Ehrlich, Hermione, lass uns aussteigen und die – die U-Bahn nehmen. Das hab ich mit Dad schon ein paar Mal gemacht."

"Ich bin auch nach Little Whinging gekommen, oder?!"

"Ja, aber nur so gerade eben. Und jetzt ist der Verkehr noch viel dichter! Und du fährst auch schon verdammt lange. Ich meine, wir wollten doch noch feiern heute, oder?"

Einige Minuten später verpasste Hermione die richtige Abfahrt, und sie fuhren immer gereizter und schließlich verzweifelt durch ein Gewirr von Straßen, die alle nicht die richtigen waren. Harry hielt sich klugerweise aus dem Gezänk der beiden anderen heraus, aber irgendwann sagte Hermione:

"Okay. Wir nehmen die U-Bahn. Ich fahre das Auto nur noch schnell zu meinen Eltern nach Hause."

"Die wohnen in London?", fragte Harry überrascht, obwohl er eigentlich noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Tatsächlich war er überrascht, dass er eigentlich noch nie über Hermiones Muggel-Herkunft nachgedacht hatte. Ihm fiel etwas ein.

"Was halten deine Eltern eigentlich so davon, dass du eine Hexe bist? Waren sie nicht total fertig, als sie das merkten – und als sie von Hogwarts hörten und so?"

"Die sind der Ansicht, dass jeder auf seine Weise glücklich werden muss. Die sind auch so mit ihrer Zahnarztpraxis beschäftigt – ich glaub, sie denken da nicht so viel drüber nach."

Danach verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen.

Hermione hatte dann gleich zweimal Glück: Sie fand wider Erwarten den Weg zu ihrem Elternhaus, und außerdem gab es eine U-Bahn-Station ganz in der Nähe. In der überfüllten Bahn kämpfte Harry die ganze Zeit mit seinem Koffer, während Ron, der Hedwigs Käfig hielt, neugierige Blicke auf sich zog, die ihn schließlich richtig wütend machten. Alle waren erleichtert, als Hermione endlich verkündete, dass sie aussteigen müssten.

"Wir gehen zum Grimmauldplatz!", sagte Harry, als sie wieder nach oben in die Sonne traten.

"Überraschung!"

"Ich hab's mir schon die ganze Zeit gedacht, als wir Richtung London fuhren."

"Eigentlich wollten wir mit dir da mal so richtig einen drauf machen", sagte Ron und sah die Front eines Pubs direkt gegenüber verdrießlich an. "Aber _sie_ war dagegen."

Hermione ignorierte das. Sie las konzentriert die Straßenschilder.

Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst, sein Koffer wäre nicht so schwer oder er dürfte wenigstens zaubern. Allerdings sah er ein, dass ein neben ihm schwebender Koffer mitten in London nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen wäre.

"Ist dir klar, was für ein Glück es ist, dass du letztes Jahr in Sirius' Haus gekommen bist?", fragte Hermione, die nun offenbar den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte und forschen Schrittes weiterging.

"Wieso?", keuchte Harry.

"Dieses Jahr wärst du nicht mehr hingekommen. Nicht, nachdem Dumbledore –"

"Sprichst du von diesem Geheimniszauber, Fidibus oder wie auch immer?", fragte Ron, der Hedwigs Käfig mühelos trug, wenn auch nicht zur Zufriedenheit seiner Bewohnerin.

Hermione verdrehte gequält die Augen.

"Fidelius-Zauber! Genau der."

"Das hab ich sowieso nie so richtig kapiert."

Aber Harry wurde das Problem in diesem Moment klar.

"Oh verdammt, du hast Recht! Er war der Geheimniswahrer, und das heißt, dass nur die Leute das Haus finden können, denen er persönlich gesagt hat, wo es ist. Mir hat Moody damals einen Zettel mit der Adresse gezeigt, und den hatte Dumbledore selbst geschrieben."

Ron nickte. "So einen hat Dad uns auch gezeigt."

"Das bedeutet übrigens auch, dass der Orden keine neuen Mitglieder mehr aufnehmen kann. Jedenfalls nicht in _dieses_ Hauptquartier", führte Hermione ein wenig selbstgefällig aus.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es da sogar noch mehr zu sagen gab, aber in diesem Moment rief Hermione: "Oh, da ist es!"

Und richtig, als Harry sich umblickte, erkannte er den Grimmauldplatz, obwohl er damals nachts hier angekommen war und nicht in der hellen Mittagssonne. Er fragte sich, wie sie zwischen den Passanten hier unauffällig in ein Haus kommen sollten, das eigentlich gar nicht zu sehen war. Nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie Nummer elf erreicht und blieben zögernd stehen.

"Und jetzt?"

"Lasst die erst vorbeigehen", sagte Hermione leise und deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine junge Frau mit Kinderwagen.

Sie folgten ihr mit den Blicken, bis sie ausgerechnet vor Nummer dreizehn hielt und mühsam zwischen Windelpackungen und Lauchstangen nach ihrem Hausschlüssel kramte.

"Konzentriert euch ganz auf die richtige Adresse!"

Harry kam sich vor wie vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Aber hier war es leichter. Wie damals schob sich auf einmal einfach eine Hausfront zwischen die beiden Nachbarhäuser. Sie hörten das Baby aus dem Kinderwagen schreien und standen auf der Vortreppe von Nummer zwölf, als der Frau der Schlüssel hinfiel und sie sich fluchend bückte.

Hermione, Ron und Harry sahen sich an, als sie vor der Tür mit dem schlangenförmigen Türklopfer standen.

"_Dein_ Haus, Mann!", sagte Ron nicht ohne Neid.

"Bin ich froh, den Koffer loszuwerden!", sagte Harry.

Er war nicht so angenehm überrascht, wie die anderen offenbar dachten. Sirius' Haus war ihm nicht gerade anheimelnd in Erinnerung.

"Nun läute schon!", forderte Ron ihn auf.

"Äh – habt ihr vergessen, was dann passiert?"

"Mach schon!", sagte auch Hermione mit einem Grinsen.

Also klingelte Harry, und Sekunden später standen Fred und George vor ihnen.

"Na endlich! Wir waren sicher, dass Hermione mit euch auf dem Schrottplatz landet."

"Tonks deckt schon seit Stunden den Tisch!"

Und unter Gratulationen und weiteren Begrüßungen betrat Harry, gefolgt von Ron und Hermione, das Haus der Familie Black, das sein Pate Sirius ihm vererbt hatte. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen und starrte verblüfft die helle Eingangshalle an, als eine Opernarie erschallte, so laut, als sei ein Radio eben auf volle Lautstärke aufgedreht worden.

"Seit wann habt ihr ein Radio?"

"_Du_ hast jetzt eins, Harry", kicherte Hermione. "Es hat allerdings nur den einen Sender! Hör mal genau hin!"

Als Harry das tat, erkannte er den Text, den die Sängerin da mit vielen Koloraturen von sich gab: "Dreck! Abschaum! Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht! Halbblüter, Mutanten, Missgeburten, hinfort von hier!"

Und so weiter. Die drei starrten sich an und brachen in haltloses Gelächter aus.

"George kam auf die Idee!", prustete Ron. "Wir haben das Porträt von Sirius' Mum einfach nicht von der Wand gekriegt, und die Klappe wollte sie auch nicht halten."

"Also haben wir ihr einfach einen Sangeszauber verpasst, Hermione hat da was gefunden."

"_Cantate!_ – hab ich aus Gilderoy Lockharts _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_."

"Wie gut, dass wenigstens einer von uns Gilderoys gesammelte Werke gelesen hat."

"Und was habt ihr mit der Eingangshalle gemacht? Die war doch so düster."

"Geputzt, neu gestrichen, ausgeräumt –"

"Und nicht nur die, du wirst dich –"

"Eine Hausführung könnt ihr nachher machen!", unterbrach George sie. "Kommt jetzt endlich essen! Mum bringt uns um, wenn wir das Essen doch noch kalt werden lassen."

"Ist sie auch da?", fragte Harry, der sich schon gewundert hatte, dass nicht noch mehr Weasleys zu sehen waren.

"Nein, es tut ihnen leid, aber sie müssen noch so viel für Bills Hochzeit übermorgen vorbereiten. Mehr als drei von uns konnten sie nicht entbehren. Und wir hauen auch nach dem Essen ab."

"Aber sie hat für dich gekocht. Wir mussten mit drei riesigen Picknickkörben apparieren. Nicht auszudenken, als was wir hier angekommen wären, wenn was schief gelaufen wäre", sagte Fred.

Harry fühlte einen Stich der Enttäuschung darüber, dass Ginny nicht da war. Molly Weasleys Abwesenheit nahm er mit einem Gefühl beschämter Erleichterung auf. Er hätte ihre Fürsorge und Bemutterung im Moment einfach nicht ertragen können.

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Bills Hochzeit schon übermorgen ist."

"Du Glücklicher!", seufzte Ron. "Wir ersticken seit Wochen in Seidenstoffen, Tischschmuckentwürfen, Sitzordnungsplänen –"

"Von Tränenausbrüchen und ganz allgemein einer Überdosis Phlegm mal ganz abgesehen", ergänzte George. "Wenigstens können _wir_ uns immer wieder in den Laden verdrücken."

Staunend folgte Harry den anderen in den großen Speisesaal im Erdgeschoss, der nun ebenfalls voller Licht war, sauber und mit hellen Möbeln ausgestattet. Die lange Tafel in der Mitte des Raumes war schön gedeckt und voller dampfender Schüsseln.

Zu seiner besonderen Freude sah Harry, dass auch Lupin hier war. Remus Lupin, wieder ein wenig grauer, kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen.

"Alles Gute, Harry."

"Setzt euch. Der Wein ist endlich auf", rief Nymphadora Tonks, die mit zwei geöffneten Flaschen durch die Tür stolperte.

"Wir hätten doch noch einen neuen Hauself engagieren sollen", sagte Fred zu George.

"Aber wo kriegst du schon einen mit tomatenroten Haaren?", erwiderte George und kassierte einen bösen Blick von Tonks.

Deren Frisur erstrahlte allerdings wirklich in der Farbe einer prachtvoll gereiften Tomate, woraus Harry ganz richtig schloss, dass es mit ihr und Lupin gut lief.

Wenigstens einer, der Glück hat, dachte er.

Er setzte sich neben Lupin, und beim Anblick von Molly Weasleys Geburtstagsessen lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Aber als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, kam noch ein letzter Gast herein.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody sah abgehetzt aus, aber ganz in seinem Element.

"Komme offenbar gerade richtig!", sagte er und blickte Harry mit seinen so unterschiedlichen Augen über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Keine Rede jetzt, Alastor!", riefen Fred und George wie aus einem Mund. "Wir müssen erst was essen!"

Moody schloss den schon geöffneten Mund wieder und setzte sich hin.

"Habt Recht, Jungs. Das sieht einfach zu gut aus."

Und so wurde erst einmal reingehauen. Erst als die Schüsseln wirklich restlos leer waren, erhob sich Moody wieder.

"Hoffe, ihr seid jetzt imstande, ein paar Worte anzuhören. Ich darf dir im Namen aller Mitglieder des Phönixordens zum Geburtstag und zur Volljährigkeit gratulieren, Harry", sagte er und hob seinen Kelch, den Tonks eben wieder gefüllt hatte. "Und dir unseren Dank aussprechen, dass du uns das Haus weiterhin als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung stellst. Wie du dir denken kannst, sind die meisten von uns zur Zeit unterwegs." Ein Schatten zog über sein von vielen Narben entstelltes Gesicht. "Leider ist das nicht nur ein glücklicher Tag. Mit dem heutigen Tag hast du einen besonderen Schutz für immer verloren. Darum stellen wir dir von nun an Remus Lupin als ständigen Bewacher an die Seite! Er wird euch im September auch nach Hogwarts begleiten und da stationiert sein, solange du dort bist."

Harry spürte die Blicke von Ron und Hermione auf sich und wich ihnen aus.

"Wir hoffen, dass du trotz allem dieses letzte Schuljahr erfolgreich abschließen und danach die Aurorenlaufbahn einschlagen wirst. Es wird uns alle freuen und – ehren, wenn du nach Abschluss der Schule in den Orden des Phönix eintrittst."

"Äh – danke, euch allen", sagte Harry, denn offenbar wurde eine Erwiderung erwartet. "Um ehrlich zu sein – ich bin noch nicht sicher, was ich machen werde."

Ihr wisst nicht, was _ich_ weiß, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Ärger. Voldemort fragt nicht nach meinem Schulabschluss.

Moody und auch Lupin musterten ihn scharf.

"Ist denn überhaupt sicher, ob Hogwarts geöffnet bleibt?", fragte Harry, um die Stille zu brechen.

"Die Schule bleibt geöffnet, und Minerva McGonagall übernimmt fürs Erste das Amt des Schulleiters", antwortete Moody. "Wir haben auch für Hogwarts eine verschärfte Bewachung abgestellt."

Hat ja letztes Jahr auch toll funktioniert, dachte Harry.

"Und außerdem verstärken wir die Gruppe von Auroren, die das Ministerium auf Snape und den jungen Malfoy angesetzt hat."

Snape! Jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein, was er vorhin noch hatte sagen wollen.

"Snape kann jederzeit hier rein!", platzte er los. "Er war im Orden!"

Moody und Lupin wechselten einen Blick.

"Das ist uns klar. Auch dieses Haus steht unter ständiger Bewachung. Nennen wir es ein kalkuliertes Risiko!", knurrte Moody. "Zumindest kann er niemand anderen hier reinbringen."

"Snape ein kalkuliertes Risiko?" Harry versuchte nicht länger, sich zurückzuhalten. "Das Einzige, was an dem kalkulierbar ist, ist seine Unberechenbarkeit!"

"Wir kommen vom Thema ab, Harry", sagte Lupin leise, aber entschieden. "Du solltest wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Um genau zu sein, ist das der sicherste Ort, den es zur Zeit in der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer überhaupt gibt."

Zweifelnd sah Harry ihn an.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Harry jetzt seine Geschenke kriegt?", schlug Hermione vor, die spürte, wie unbehaglich er sich fühlte.

"Gute Idee", sagte Ron.

"Ich räume eben ab", meinte Tonks.

"He, Tonks!", rief Fred. Und George sagte: "Nicht doch, Tonks!"

Beide schwenkten ihre Zauberstäbe einige Male in Richtung Tisch. Augenblicklich war er leer geräumt. Sogar die Flecken der Bratensoße hatten das Tischtuch verlassen. Sie hörten ein leises, sozusagen _geordnetes_ Klirren in der Küche.

"Und alles wieder schön in den Körben."

"Mum hängt an ihrem Geschirr, weißt du."

Tonks, die für ihre Ungeschicklichkeit berüchtigt war, schnaubte. Aber George wandte sich jetzt Harry zu.

"Eigentlich wollten wir dir ja eine Packung _Potters Praktische Pastillen_ schenken, schon wegen des Namens und wo du doch jetzt volljährig bist –"

"Aber seit wir die im Laden führen, sind sie ständig vergriffen", setzte Fred hinzu. Sie feixten. "Ein altes Hausmittel, neu entdeckt. '_Potters Praktische Pastillen – und ER steht wie Ihr Zauberstab!_'"

"Jungs, es sind Damen anwesend!", mahnte Lupin.

"Wie dem auch sei, wir haben uns dann doch für zwei Highlights unserer eigenen Kollektion entschieden", sagte Fred geschraubt und hielt Harry etwas hin, das wie eine dicke Rolle Klebefilm aussah.

"Langziehohren, die verbesserte Version", erklärte er auf Harrys ratlosen Blick hin.

"Wir fanden sie transparent einfach unauffälliger", fügte George hinzu. "Und das hier ist auch von uns."

Er überreichte ihm eine kleine Pappschachtel mit der Aufschrift _Snails and Wails_. Harry entnahm ihr einen runden Gegenstand, der sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Glasflakon in Form eines Schneckenhauses erwies. Ein schmales Band war daran befestigt.

"Ein Stück aus unserer neuen Serie _Sprüh-und-flieh!_ Wir haben es gerade erst vertriebsfertig gemacht, du bist der Erste, der eins kriegt", sagte Fred.

"Passt bequem in jede Hand. Und damit du es nicht im falschen Moment verlierst, kannst du es wie ein Armband tragen", sagte George zufrieden.

"Oh nein!", fuhr Ron auf. "Ihr habt das tatsächlich gemacht! Eigentlich solltet ihr mich an den Einnahmen beteiligen."

"Er hat schwer dafür gelitten, unser Won-Won", sagte Fred. "Wir haben ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis wir die Sache so hingekriegt haben, dass sie so funktioniert wie damals bei Rons kaputtem Zauberstab."

"Es ist ein Schnecken-Kotz-Spray, Harry! Erinnerst du dich an den schief gelaufenen Fluch gegen Malfoy damals im zweiten Jahr?"

"Ich glaub, den hat keiner vergessen, der dich damals gesehen hat", antwortete Harry und sah den harmlos wirkenden Flakon angewidert und fasziniert zugleich an.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Ron, wie er mehrere Stunden lang in regelmäßigen Abständen ganze Ladungen von Schnecken hervorgewürgt hatte.

"Sie haben mich seitdem immer wieder damit genervt –"

"Wir haben _experimentiert_, bis wir es raushatten. Hat uns tatsächlich einen Zauberstab gekostet."

"Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht selbst was davon abkriegst, wenn du es auf jemanden sprühst", warnte George. "Wir nennen die Serie nicht umsonst _Sprüh-und-flieh!_"

"Da haben wir noch ein paar nette Sachen in Planung. Wir hoffen, wir sehen dich demnächst bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze._"

"Und jetzt zeigen wir dir _unser_ Geburtstagsgeschenk!" sagte Hermione. "Komm mit!"

oooOOOooo

Harry bedankte sich bei Fred und George – und überlegte flüchtig, ob ihm _Snails and Wails_ im Kampf gegen Voldemort vielleicht von Nutzen sein könnte. Dann folgte er seinen Freunden hinaus aus dem Speisesaal. Lupin schloss sich ihnen an.

Wieder bewunderte Harry die neue Helligkeit der Eingangshalle. Der Fußboden bestand überall im Haus aus dunklem Stein und war bei seinem letzten Besuch hier stumpf und schmierig gewesen. Jetzt war er blank geschliffen und schimmerte in einem tiefen Schwarzgrün wie ein Waldsee. Es war immer noch nicht der Boden, den er sich für sein Haus ausgesucht hätte, aber er war unbestreitbar schön.

Alle schlangenverzierten Tischchen, alle düsteren Porträts – mit der einzigen Ausnahme von Mrs Black – waren aus Flur und Treppenhaus verschwunden. Als Harry dieses Mal vorbeiging, schloss Sirius' Mutter in ihrem dunklen Rahmen nur angewidert die Augen und verzog den Mund, als müsse sie einen ganz besonders bitteren Happen schlucken. Harry hielt das für eine deutliche Verbesserung. Und seine Laune wurde noch besser, als er feststellte, dass die Tafeln mit den abgehackten Köpfen der Black'schen Hauselfen nicht länger die Wände über den Treppen zierten.

Die linke Treppe führte hinauf in den Flügel des ersten Stocks, der den Salon beherbergte, in dem sie sich damals so viele Stunden mit den merkwürdigen Gegenständen aus den Sammlungen der Familie Black befasst hatten. Zu seinem Erstaunen befand sich jetzt auf dem Treppenabsatz eine neu eingezogene Wand mit einer schön geschnitzten Tür aus dunklem Holz.

Hermione war davor stehen geblieben und sah sich strahlend zu Harry um. An der Tür war ein Türklopfer in Form eines Goldenen Schnatzes befestigt. Darüber befand sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter_.

"Na, was sagst du?"

"Nun lass ihn doch erst mal reingehen, Hermione!"

"Das ist deine Wohnung!", sagte Hermione voller Stolz, als sie die Tür öffnete und Harry hineinwinkte.

Er folgte ihr durch den Flur – auch dieser durch eine Reihe von Lampen viel heller als früher – und dann in den Salon.

Es war ein großes, lang gestrecktes Zimmer, und das helle Licht des Sommernachmittags strömte durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren eines Balkons an der einen Längsseite des Raums. Hier hatten früher moosgrüne Samtvorhänge gehangen, in denen sich in Jahren der Vernachlässigung eine Unmenge von Doxys eingenistet hatte. Harry hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sich dahinter ein Balkon verbarg. Jetzt konnte er den Wind hören, der in den Kronen der beiden Kastanien draußen rauschte.

Die scheußlichen Vitrinen, die olivgrünen Tapeten, der modrige Teppichboden und die uralten, von Ratten angenagten Möbel, an die Harry sich noch gut erinnerte, waren allesamt verschwunden. Stattdessen gaben die in einem blassen Grüngoldton gestrichenen Wände dem Raum Weite und Frische, der dunkle Steinboden war auch hier von schimmernder Glätte und hier und da von hellen, schweren Wollteppichen bedeckt, und vor dem Kamin war eine üppige Ansammlung von bequem aussehenden Sesseln, Polsterhockern und zwei Sofas um einen niedrigen Tisch gruppiert. Die andere Seite des Raums dominierte ein großer schlichter Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, die Wände hinter ihm waren von bis zur Decke reichenden Bücherregalen aus dem gleichen Holz bedeckt. Das Schreibpult, in dem sich damals der Irrwicht versteckt hatte, war nirgends zu sehen.

"Ich glaub's einfach nicht!", sagte Harry nur.

Ihm hatte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen.

Hermione öffnete eine Tür neben der einen Regalwand. Harry betrat einen wesentlich kleineren Raum, durch dessen Fenster er ebenfalls die Kastanien sehen konnte. Die einzigen Möbel hier waren ein breites, niedriges Bett und ein geräumiger Kleiderschrank, beide aus demselben Holz wie Tisch und Regale nebenan.

Die Wand über dem Bett zierte ein riesiges Poster der _Chudley Cannons_, auf dem sich in eben diesem Augenblick eine wilde Jagd nach dem Schnatz abspielte.

Harry ließ sich quer über das Bett fallen – _sein_ Bett, wenn er das nicht alles nur träumte, sein erstes eigenes Bett.

"Wahnsinn!", war alles, was er sagen konnte.

"Also gefällt es dir? Ich war mir ja nicht sicher, ob wir wirklich so dunkles Holz nehmen sollten, und Ron fand das Grüngold einfach peinlich, aber –"

"Hermione, hör auf! Es ist toll! Einfach klasse! Ich _liebe_ euch! Und das Grüngold auch!"

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle der goldene Schnatz geradewegs aus dem Poster heraus ins Zimmer hineinschießen, dicht gefolgt von dem Sucher der Cannons.

"Wie habt ihr das bloß gemacht? Und wann? Das war doch das reinste Horrorkabinett hier!"

"Alle Weasleys waren beteiligt", sagte Hermione strahlend.

"Außer Percy natürlich", murmelte Ron.

"So richtig haben wir erst jetzt in den Ferien angefangen. Ich meine, entgiftet war es ja, und Mrs Weasley hat letztes Jahr alle Böden geschliffen und richtig saubergemacht. Und so weiter."

"Wir haben ja auch erst letztes Jahr erfahren, dass Sirius das Haus dir hinterlassen hat. Der Orden trifft sich weiterhin in der Küche im Kellergeschoss, so dass du immer was zu essen vorfinden wirst. Ein Bad hast du übrigens auch noch, direkt hier nebenan."

"Und im anderen Flügel des Hauses sind Gästezimmer, wo vor allem Moody und ich sehr oft wohnen", sagte Lupin, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war. "Ehrlich gesagt, wohne ich fast immer da, wenn ich nicht unterwegs bin. Ich bin also wohl so etwas wie dein Dauergast, Harry."

"Du bist immer willkommen", sagte Harry und meinte es auch so.

"Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte Lupin und überreichte Harry eine längliche, schmale Schachtel.

Harry öffnete sie und nahm zwei Schreibfedern heraus.

"Es sind Portschlüssel. – Genehmigte!", sagte Lupin, als er Hermiones alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Es ist ein so genannter Doppel-Port. Die eine nimmst du mit, die andere bleibt hier im Haus, auf deinem Schreibtisch oder so. Wenn du sie verwendest, öffnest du eine Art Gang zwischen den beiden. Dann kannst du jederzeit in dein Haus."

Harry starrte erst die Schreibfedern und dann Lupin an.

"Ich hatte gehört, dass du nicht so gern apparierst", erklärte der mit einem Lächeln.

"Und er wartet auch immer noch auf seine Lizenz", sagte Ron.

"Danke!", sagte Harry aus tiefstem Herzen. "Euch allen!"

"Wo sind denn die ganzen Sachen der Blacks geblieben?", fragte er, während sie wieder in den Salon hinübergingen.

"Oh, _ein _Überbleibsel ist ja nicht zu übersehen!", antwortete Hermione und zeigte auf die Längsseite des Raumes, die dem Balkon gegenüberlag.

Da hing der uralte Wandteppich mit dem eingestickten Familienstammbaum der Blacks noch an derselben Stelle wie früher, was Harry vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Auf dem Blassgrün der Wand machte sich der graue Gobelin gar nicht so übel, und seine Goldstickerei harmonierte mit dem Goldton der Wandfarbe.

"Wir haben ihn nicht abgekriegt", sagte Ron. "So ziemlich jeder hat sich daran versucht, aber selbst Hermione hat irgendwann aufgegeben."

"Der Rest ist oben, im ehemaligen Zimmer von Mrs Black", sagte Hermione.

"Wir haben alles gereinigt und in den Schränken zusammengepackt", warf Lupin ein. "Wir haben nichts mehr weggeworfen, nachdem Sirius – gestorben ist."

"Die meisten Bücher haben wir hier in den Regalen untergebracht", fuhr Hermione rasch fort. "Es sind einige sehr seltene dabei, und 'ne Menge, die in Hogwarts unter strengem Verschluss stehen."

Lupin verabschiedete sich, er wollte noch mit Moody sprechen, bevor dieser das Haus wieder verließ. Nachdem auch Fred und George noch in Harrys neuer Wohnung vorbeigesehen und sich verabschiedet hatten, blieben die drei allein zurück.

Harry beschloss, seine neuen Zimmer einzuweihen, indem er seine Sachen aus dem Koffer holte und in Schrank und Regale räumte. Drei Wochen im Koffer waren eindeutig genug. Während Hermione die Bücherreihen der Blacks in den Regalen genauer in Augenschein nahm und Ron es sich zunächst in einem der Sessel gemütlich machte, schaufelte Harry muffige Klamotten und Bücher aus seinem Koffer und türmte sie zu Haufen und Stapeln um sich herum.

"Die haben hier wirklich eine Menge Sachen über schwarzer Magie", murmelte Hermione begeistert, die Nase in einem Buch. "An so was kommst du in Hogwarts gar nicht ran!"

Harry griff sich einen Armvoll Bücher und begann sie in eines der freien Regalborde zu stellen.

"He Mann!", sagte Ron erstaunt.

Er hatte sich dazu bequemt, Harry einige Bücher zu reichen, und griff nun nach einem Buch in einer Regalreihe über Harrys. "Da ist doch _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_! Glück gehabt, dass Sirius' Schulbücher auch noch hier rumstehen!"

"Schön", sagte Harry mäßig begeistert und nahm das Buch von Ron entgegen, um es zu seinen Schulbüchern zu stellen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch Verwendung für Schulbücher haben würde.

"Puh, das ist ja scheußlich!", sagte Hermione und schloss ein großes, in dunkelgrünes Leder gebundenes Buch mit einem staubaufwirbelnden Knall.

Dann sah sie Harrys Gesicht. Er stand da wie erstarrt und sah fassungslos auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

"Was ist los?"

"Es ist – _seins_. Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen!"

"Quatsch! Das ist doch unmöglich, oder?" Ron sah über Harrys Schulter. "Oh Mann", sagte er leise, als er die vertrauten, in winziger Schrift gekritzelten Kommentare überall an den Seitenrändern erkannte.

Hermione und er zuckten zusammen, als Harry das Buch krachend auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Ich will es nicht mehr haben. Ich will das nicht mal mehr anfassen!", sagte er mit weißen Lippen.

"Er ist also schon hier gewesen", flüsterte Hermione entsetzt. "Von wegen, das Haus ist ständig bewacht! Snape muss hier gewesen sein! Falls wirklich er es war, der es aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt hat."

"Wer soll das denn sonst getan haben?"

"Warum sollte er es dir denn wiedergeben?", warf Ron skeptisch ein. "Wenn er doch so scharf drauf war, es zurück zu kriegen?"

"Um – uns zu warnen. Was er alles kann. Das ist eine Drohung!", stammelte Harry, der immer noch versuchte, das Bild von Snapes Gesicht zu verdrängen, wie er –

"_Ich bin euch immer eine Nasenlänge voraus_, so in etwa?"

"Genau."

"Bei _der_ Nase übrigens keine Schwierigkeit", sagte Ron.

Jetzt hatte Hermione genug. "Kannst du nicht mal aufhören? Den ganzen Tag gibst du schon dämliche Kommentare ab. Das ist NICHT WITZIG!"

Sie hob das Buch auf, und Ron verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich glaub, ihr steigert euch da in was rein. Snape hatte sicher was anderes zu tun, als ausgerechnet ins Hauptquartier des Ordens zu sausen und Harry sein Buch wiederzugeben. Das war irgendein anderer, wer weiß, vielleicht sogar Hagrid."

"So ein Schwachsinn", schnaubte Hermione. "Wie sollte der denn darauf kommen, von allen anderen Schwierigkeiten mal abgesehen? Nein, das muss Snape gewesen sein."

Sie blätterte ein wenig in den Seiten. Dabei fiel ihr Blick zufällig auf den mit _Sectumsempra_ überschriebenen Kommentar, und angewidert schlug sie das Buch zu.

"Wir müssen das sofort Moody sagen. Sie müssen die Bewachung verstärken."

Dann stellte sie das Buch des Halbblutprinzen ins Regal zu Harrys Schulbüchern.

"Vielleicht brauchst du es doch noch. Es ist auf jeden Fall gut, seine speziellen Rezepte und Sprüche zu kennen."

"Genau das irritiert mich ja", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Wieso will er mich die kennen lassen?"

"Moody will übrigens gerade gehen", meldete Ron. "Ich höre ihn unten."

Sie stürzten die Treppe hinunter, und wirklich verabschiedete sich Moody gerade von Lupin. Überrascht sah er ihnen entgegen.

"Was gibt's denn?", fragte er alarmiert.

"Snape ist hier gewesen!", stieß Harry hervor. "Er – er hat ein Buch oben ins Regal gestellt, das nur er gehabt haben kann."

Wenn irgend möglich wollte Harry auf die näheren Einzelheiten nicht weiter eingehen.

Wieder wechselten Moody und Lupin einen Blick.

"Er könnte doch jederzeit hier rein!", rief Harry. "Ich meine, selbst wir konnten einen Vielsafttrank brauen. Und mehr braucht er doch nicht. Er könnte hier in jeder beliebigen Gestalt reinkommen."

"Unsinn", knurrte Moody. "Für so unvorsichtig musst du uns nicht halten. Es gibt eine Menge magischer Sperren um dieses Haus. Die gegen Vielsaft-Verwandlung ist nur eine davon."

"Er kann ja auch hier gewesen sein, kurz nachdem er – von Hogwarts geflohen ist", schlug Harry vor. "So schnell konnte hier doch keiner über die Ereignisse informiert werden."

"Er war zuletzt vor ziemlich genau sechs Wochen hier", sagte Moody in abschließendem Ton. "Und da brachte er nur einen weiteren Vorrat an Wolfsbann-Trank für Remus vorbei und verschwand wieder. Glaub nicht, dass er mehr als drei Worte gesagt hat."

Er hob grüßend seinen Flachmann, aus dem er sich offenbar noch einen Schluck zu genehmigen gedachte, und stakste dann mit seinem Holzbein Richtung Haustür.

"Seh' euch morgen. Muss jetzt los!"

Die Tür schlug zu.

"Lasst uns zu Abend essen", schlug Ron vor.

"Gute Idee", sagte Hermione. "Wir haben noch eine Geburtstagstorte unten in der Küche."

"Ihr nehmt die Sache nicht ernst genug!", sagte Harry.

"Du hast Moody ja gehört!", rief Ron, während er die Treppe ins Untergeschoss hinunterrannte. "Und _der_ ist echt paranoid."

In der Küche, einem Gewölbe aus rauhem Stein, in dem nichts verändert worden war, trafen sie auf Tonks, deren Gesicht förmlich aufleuchtete, als sie Lupin sah.

"Ich wollte gerade hinaufkommen und nach euch sehen", sagte sie, während sie vom Tisch aufstand, wo sie über einigen Pergamentrollen gebrütet hatte. Sie legte den Arm um Lupin, der sie lächelnd an sich zog.

Als sie alle am Tisch saßen und das erste Stück Kuchen verdrückt hatten, sagte Hermione endlich, was sie schon den ganzen Tag auf dem Herzen hatte.

"Du kommst doch wieder mit uns nach Hogwarts, Harry, oder?"

Mit einem Schlag war die angenehm träge Stimmung zerstört. Harry würgte an seinem Bissen.

"Stand das denn ernsthaft zur Debatte, Harry?", fragte Lupin ruhig.

"Ja, und das tut es noch!", erwiderte Harry gereizt. "Ich – ich kann das jetzt nicht in allen Einzelheiten ausbreiten. Und ich muss darüber noch nachdenken."

"Mann, dazu hattest du doch jetzt schon wochenlang Zeit!"

Harry sah Ron an, bereit zu einer wütenden Antwort. Aber als er die Angst in seinem Gesicht sah, die Angst, sein bester Freund könnte Ernst machen und die Schule ein Jahr vor dem Abschluss sausen lassen, da schwieg er.

Was hatte er die letzten Wochen denn getan? Auf dem Bett gelegen und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Jedenfalls nicht über die Zukunft nachgedacht, so seltsam das erscheinen mochte. Jetzt war alles wieder da, und zusätzlich der Zwang, endlich Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und das in einem Moment, in dem ihm ein Stück Siruptorte die Kehle verklebte.

"Ich – ich geh zuerst nach Godric's Hollow", hörte er sich schließlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. Offenbar waren auch ohne Nachdenken einige Entscheidungen bereits gefallen. "Danach werde ich weitersehen."

"Godric's Hollow?", fragte Tonks.

"Wir kommen mit", sagten Ron und Hermione gleichzeitig.

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Ich meine – seid mir nicht böse – ich weiß, ihr wollt mich unterstützen und – aber ich muss da allein hin."

Hilflos sah er in ihre bösen Mienen. Sie waren beleidigt, und das konnte er ihnen nicht mal übel nehmen.

"Wir sprechen danach über alles!", sagte er drängend.

"Wann willst du denn da hin?", fragte Hermione schließlich sauer.

"Morgen."

"Übermorgen ist Bills Hochzeit", warf Ron ein.

"Ich versuch', pünktlich da zu sein!"

"Harry, du weißt, dass du meine Begleitung in jedem Fall ertragen musst, nicht wahr? Du hast gehört, was Alastor gesagt hat. Und ich nehme das sehr ernst", sagte Lupin leise.

oooOOOooo

Einige Stunden später saß Harry allein in seinem neuen Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Er war unglücklich darüber, dass der Tag in einem Missklang geendet hatte. Vor allem Ron und Hermione hatten sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihm einen schönen Geburtstag zu bereiten. Jetzt waren sie nach einer Weile mürrischen Beieinandersitzens ziemlich unversöhnt abgezogen und in den Gästezimmern im anderen Flügel schlafen gegangen.

Durch die geöffneten Balkontüren kam die warme, ein wenig abgestandene Luft einer Londoner Sommernacht herein. Harry fand es irgendwie absurd, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu sitzen und von draußen den Verkehrslärm Londons zu hören. Eben hupte ein Auto unten so laut, dass er das Klopfen an seiner Tür erst beim zweiten Mal hörte.

"Harry, bist du noch auf?"

Es war Lupin, der zögernd den Salon betrat.

"Komm rein!"

"Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus, Harry", sagte Lupin, während er sich in einem Sessel Harry gegenüber niederließ.

"Sie haben sich alle so bemüht, mir eine Freude zu machen. Uns alle etwas aufzuheitern. Aber irgendwie geht es eben doch nicht. Dazu ist alles zu schlimm."

Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie das genauso empfinden, dachte Harry. Nur bei Lupin hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

"Ich will sie nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen! Der Gedanke macht mich ganz krank – jeder, der mit mir zu tun hat, könnte das nächste Opfer sein!"

"Du solltest sie aber auch ihre Entscheidungen treffen lassen und sie dann akzeptieren. Du brauchst deine Freunde, Harry."

Einen Moment lang war es Harry, als hätte Dumbledore gesprochen.

"Ich muss Voldemort töten."

Nun war es heraus. Lupin schien nicht weiter überrascht.

"Und vorher muss ich eine Reihe von – Gegenständen finden und vernichten. Sonst brauche ich Voldemort gar nicht erst zu suchen."

"Ich nehme an, du sprichst von Horcruxen?"

Harry war zu müde, um erstaunt zu sein. Er nickte einfach.

Lupin maß ihn mit einem langen, teilnahmsvollen Blick.

"Trotzdem solltest du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es ist dein Zuhause. Und du kannst dort noch vieles lernen, das dir nützlich ist. Allem voran Okklumentik – ich muss dich nochmals daran erinnern."

"Ich glaub, da werd' ich nie eine Leuchte drin", murrte Harry. "Und was soll es mir gegen ihn schon nützen. Er weiß ohnehin, was ich will."

"Du darfst dich nicht nur auf Voldemort konzentrieren, Harry, verstehst du nicht? Das ist es doch, was er will. Dass wir nur noch das Dunkle sehen. Die Dementoren werden leichtes Spiel mit uns haben, wenn wir vergessen, was uns das Leben lebenswert macht", sagte Lupin.

"Es ist nur – ich bin so wütend! Ich will, dass er dafür bezahlt! Ich will ihn leiden sehen!"

"Das ist nur verständlich. Voldemort –"

"Ich meine nicht ihn, nicht nur, jedenfalls. Ich meine – _Snape_!" Harry spuckte den Namen geradezu heraus und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste.

Lupin sah ihn an, und Harry fand, dass er unendlich müde aussah.

"Harry –"

"Nein! Fang gar nicht erst an, Erklärungen für das zu finden, was er getan hat! Ich will sie nicht hören! Er ist ein Mörder und ein Verräter! Er ist schuld, an jedem einzelnen Tod war er beteiligt! Meine Eltern hat er verraten, Sirius hat er so provoziert, dass er in den Tod rannte, und Dumbledore – Dumbledore –"

Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Er sah Snape vor sich, wie er den hilflos an die Mauer gelehnten Dumbledore angestarrt hatte. Den Hass und die Verbitterung auf seinen Zügen, bevor er ihm sein _Avada Kedavra_ entgegen geschleudert hatte. Bevor er Dumbledore ermordet hatte, den Einzigen, der ihm völlig vertraut hatte. Dafür konnte es nie ein Verzeihen geben.

Lupin saß schweigend in seinem Sessel.

"Ich verstehe es auch nicht, Harry, das muss ich zugeben", sagte er nach einer Weile hilflos. "Vielleicht habe ich mich doch in Severus getäuscht. Irgendetwas muss mit ihm passiert sein, dass – diese Seite in ihm wieder die Oberhand gewinnen konnte."

"Ich habe ihm nie getraut! Er hat mich immer gehasst, vom ersten Moment an. Alles, was er getan hat, war doch doppeldeutig! Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm nur vertrauen? Wieso? Wieso ist er auf ihn hereingefallen? Er könnte noch leben!"

Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Dumbledore kannte Severus Snape schon so viel länger als du, Harry", sagte Lupin sanft. "Glaubst du nicht, dass er mehr über ihn gewusst hat, als du ahnst?"

"Wieso bist du nicht wütend?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als er wieder sprechen konnte. "Wieso hasst du ihn nicht?"

"Weil Hass Albus Dumbledore nicht wieder lebendig macht. Nichts kann das. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sein Tod einen Sinn hatte. Nach diesem Sinn müssen wir suchen, Harry. Es ist gefährlich, sich im Hass zu verlieren – in diesen Zeiten gibt es kaum etwas Gefährlicheres! Hass macht blind und unvorsichtig. Er raubt uns die Lebensfreude. Er macht dich zu einem leichten Opfer für die dunkle Seite."

Langsam stand Lupin auf und streckte sich.

"Es ist sehr spät. Und morgen wollen wir früh los, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe. Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Harry nickte. Aber er blieb noch lange sitzen, nachdem Lupin hinunter gegangen war.

Als er sich endlich nebenan in sein neues Bett fallen ließ, war das Letzte, woran er dachte, bevor er in den Schlaf hinüberdriftete, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow

**Kapitel 3**

**Godric's Hollow**

Ron, Hermione und Harry hatten sich ihr Frühstück hinauf in Harrys Wohnzimmer geholt. Mit dampfenden Kaffeebechern saßen sie nun da und sahen dem Sonnenlicht zu, wie es seinen Weg die neu gestrichenen Wände entlang fand.

Die Atmosphäre war noch immer ziemlich gespannt.

"Seid nicht sauer, Leute", sagte Harry lahm. "Wir sehen uns doch dann morgen."

Aber Hermione stocherte weiter unlustig in ihrem Rührei herum, während Ron stillschweigend Marmeladentoast mampfte.

Nicht einmal die Zeitung konnte man lesen, weil der _Prophet_ noch nicht eingetroffen war. Nach einer Weile beschloss Harry, ein paar Sachen zu packen, die er mitnehmen wollte.

Er bückte sich nach seiner Tasche, die unterhalb des alten Gobelins auf dem Boden lag. Die Goldstickerei auf dem altersbrüchigen grauen Stoff blitzte im Licht der Morgensonne auf. _Toujours pur_ erstrahlte in ganz unverdientem Glanz, wie Harry fand. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ein Wort seinen Blick fing und ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er sah genauer hin. Richtig, da stand es, winzig, aber deutlich zu erkennen und jetzt voll ins Sonnenlicht getaucht.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!"

"Was? Stehen die Potters drauf?", fragte Ron.

"Nein. Aber – hier, seht doch mal selbst! _Gaunt_! Da steht's!"

Während Hermione aufsprang, versuchte Ron, den Namen Gaunt einzuordnen.

"Gaunt, das war der Mädchenname von Voldemorts Mutter, weißt du nicht mehr?", sagte Hermione ungeduldig. "Harry ist ihm in Dumbledores Denkarium begegnet."

"Soll das heißen, Sirius war mit Du-weißt-, äh, Voldemort verwandt?", fragte Ron entgeistert.

"Er hat mir damals selbst gesagt, dass letztlich alle reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien miteinander verwandt sind", sagte Harry, der nachdenklich die winzige Namensstickerei betrachtete.

"Sie ist sogar hier drauf", stellte Hermione fest. "Da: Merope Gaunt. Und ihr Bruder Morfin. Aber mit den beiden endet der Zweig hier. Anscheinend konnte bisher niemand die Spuren weiterverfolgen."

"Du kannst das ja nachtragen, Harry", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. "Du könntest Kreacher dazu bringen, sticken zu lernen und dann diesen Stammbaum seiner Herrschaften zu ergänzen."

"Gute Idee", stimmte Harry zu, allerdings nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Er versuchte, die Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zu den Blacks herzustellen.

"Also, Meropes Urgroßmutter Charlotte war die Schwester von Elladora Black", rief Hermione da triumphierend. "Ihr wisst schon, die mit den Elfenköpfen. Die war die Schwester von Charlotte Peverell. Elladora heiratete Peter Black und blieb kinderlos – was für ein Glück. Charlotte heiratete Alexander Gaunt und bekam zwei Söhne, Jeremy und Lawrence. Jeremy hatte dann einen Sohn – Marvolo. Und Lawrence eine Tochter – Pandora. Die beiden heirateten – ist das überhaupt erlaubt, die waren doch Cousin und Cousine ersten Grades?"

"Also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sagte Dumbledore mir sogar, dass das bei den Gaunts so Familientradition war", sagte Harry langsam.

"Ja, jetzt sehe ich es auch. Das kam in der Familie anscheinend dauernd vor."

"Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Morfin und Merope ziemlich – na ja, irgendwie fast schon missgebildet aussahen", meinte Harry, der immer noch darüber nachgrübelte, was ihm der Name Peverell sagte.

"Guten Morgen allerseits!"

Lupin und Tonks standen in der Salontür.

"Die Tür draußen stand auf, da dachten wir, wir leisten euch Gesellschaft beim Frühstück", sagte Tonks fröhlich.

Sie dirigierte ein schwebendes, schwer beladenes Tablett zu Harrys Couchtisch.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke, ich sollte bald aufbrechen", sagte Harry. "Ich werde nämlich den Zug nehmen."

"Den Zug nach Godric's Hollow?", lächelte Lupin. "Meinst du wirklich?"

Harry hatte nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wo das Dorf lag, in dem seine Eltern zu Tode gekommen waren.

"Wieso?"

"Na ja, es ist ein umständlicher Weg. Wir können natürlich bis Bristol mit dem Zug fahren, aber dann geht's vermutlich nur noch mit irgendeiner Bimmelbahn weiter. Es wäre leichter, wenn wir apparieren."

Harry wand sich ein wenig.

"Ich habe die Lizenz noch nicht. Und ich habe – irgendwie das Gefühl, der Zug ist das Richtige."

"Es ist dein Ausflug, Harry. Wenn du mit dem Zug fahren willst, werde ich nicht versuchen, dich davon abzubringen. Aber wenn wir morgen früh pünktlich zur Hochzeit im _Fuchsbau_ sein wollen, wird es jetzt wirklich Zeit."

"Wir müssen auch bald los. Wir warten nur noch, bis Moody zurückkommt, um Tonks hier abzulösen, dann verschwinden wir auch", sagte Hermione.

"Ja, verdammt. Zurück ins Irrenhaus. Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten", murrte Ron.

Harry stopfte ein paar Brote in seine Tasche.

"Könnt ihr Hedwigs Käfig mitnehmen? Lasst sie selbst einfach zum _Fuchsbau _vorfliegen."

"Klar. Sollen wir auch deinen Festumhang mitnehmen?"

"Oh Mann, den hätt' ich jetzt glatt vergessen! Nehmt ihn bloß mit!"

Und siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er auch kein Geschenk für Bill und Fleur hatte. Die Hochzeit hatte er bis gestern so gut wie vergessen gehabt.

Er griff sich die Portschlüssel-Schreibfeder und packte sie in seine Tasche, in der schon der Tarnumhang und verschiedene andere unentbehrliche Dinge steckten, und verwahrte das Gegenstück in einem Becher mit mehreren anderen Schreibgeräten, der auf seinem neuen Schreibtisch stand.

Tonks verabschiedete sich von Lupin, und Harry sah auf ihrem Gesicht die Sorge, die ihnen allen in den letzten Monaten vertraut geworden war: die Angst, einen geliebten Menschen vielleicht nicht mehr wieder zu sehen.

Etwas verlegen wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu. Zu seiner Überraschung umarmte Hermione ihn.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry!"

"Mach ich. Und noch mal danke für alles. Das Haus ist wirklich schön geworden. Seid mir nicht böse, dass ich heute allein gehe."

oooOOOooo

Obwohl es ein Freitagmorgen im Sommer war, hatten Harry und Lupin Glück und fanden ein leeres Zugabteil. Hier fuhren sie nun Richtung Bristol, sahen hinaus in die vorbeifliegende Landschaft und hingen ihren Gedanken nach: Ein müde aussehender, schlecht gekleideter Mann Ende Dreißig, der älter wirkte mit seinem früh ergrauten Haar und den tiefen Falten in seinem freundlichen Gesicht, und ein hagerer, blasser Halbwüchsiger mit viel zu langem schwarzem Haar, dessen Jeans nicht nur zu kurz, sondern auch ausgefranst und fleckig war.

"Bist du eigentlich jemals in Godric's Hollow gewesen?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

"Ja. Bei James' Hochzeit. Und bei der Beerdigung deiner Eltern. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren dabei, zumindest die, die noch lebten. Und du? Hast du irgendeine Erinnerung an den Ort?"

"Nein. Ich war auch nie da, ich meine, außer als Baby, und daran erinnere ich mich natürlich nicht. Das Komische ist, dass ich bis vor kurzem auch nie daran gedacht habe, noch mal hinzugehen."

Es war ihm erst bei Dumbledores Begräbnis eingefallen. "Ich dachte, ich könnte doch wenigstens mal die Gräber meiner Eltern sehen. Und vielleicht die Stelle, wo es passiert ist."

"Ich habe das Haus damals gesehen. Es ist ziemlich zerstört, das Dach war eingestürzt, und ich glaube, auch der ganze zweite Stock. Wer weiß, was da inzwischen ist. Müsstest du nicht übrigens wenigstens das Grundstück geerbt haben?", fragte Lupin plötzlich.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. "Gehörte es ihnen denn? Ich dachte, sie wären da nur untergekommen."

"Nein, das Haus war schon lange im Familienbesitz, ich glaube, von der Seite deiner Großmutter her. Das weiß ich, weil Sirius seine Schulferien oft mit James bei deinen Großeltern verbracht hat. Er hat von James' Mutter geschwärmt. Sie war Auror, und was wohl noch wichtiger war, beinahe eine Profi-Quidditch-Spielerin."

Lupin sah, dass Harry gebannt zuhörte und auf mehr wartete. "Hat er dir denn nichts von den Potters erzählt?"

"Nein. Wir sind eigentlich nie dazu gekommen."

"James sagte immer, dass _er_ es gewesen ist, der seiner Mutter die Karriere verdorben hat. Vielleicht hätte sie als Quidditch-Profi länger gelebt."

Harry versuchte, sich eine Quidditch spielende Großmutter vorzustellen, aber das funktionierte nicht.

"Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

"Deine Großmutter wurde wahrscheinlich von einem Todesser ermordet. Das war 1978, kurz nach der Hochzeit von James und Lily."

"Und mein Großvater?"

"Er war viel älter als sie." Lupin lächelte. "Er war übrigens Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts."

"Was? Wieso hat das nie jemand erwähnt?"

"Vielleicht gehen die wenigen, die das noch wissen, davon aus, dass du das sowieso weißt. Ich glaube, er war auch nicht lange da. Jedenfalls hat er den Schuldienst verlassen, nachdem seine Schülerin Artemis Pepperleaf ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Er hat sie dann nämlich geheiratet. Die Geschichte hat er selbst erzählt, bei James' Hochzeit."

"Artemis Pepperleaf?"

Harry hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten, sich seine Großmutter vorzustellen.

"Ein schöner Name für eine Jägerin, findest du nicht?", grinste Lupin. "Dein Großvater ist ziemlich bald nach ihr gestorben. Und James erbte das Haus, aber sie wohnten zuerst in London. Ich denke, du müsstest irgendwas darüber hören, dass dieses Grundstück dir gehört. Es muss ja auch bis jetzt von jemandem verwaltet worden sein."

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet. Ein Mann mit Aktentasche und Zeitung unter dem Arm drängte sich herein. Er musterte sie misstrauisch, offenbar gefiel ihm ihre Kleidung nicht. Dann setzte er sich mit einem gemurmelten Gruß auf den freien Platz neben der Abteiltür, entfaltete raschelnd seine Zeitung und verschwand dahinter.

Harry bedauerte die Störung sehr. Endlich konnte er etwas über seine Familie erfahren, und dann musste wieder jemand reinplatzen. Wieso hatte er Lupin nicht schon viel früher gefragt? Schließlich war er ein Schulfreund seiner Eltern gewesen. Er verstand auf einmal, warum er diese Reise auf Muggelweise hatte machen wollen. Er brauchte die Zeit zum Nachdenken, diese Reisezeit, während der er kaum etwas anderes machen konnte, als sich mit seinen Gedanken zu beschäftigen.

Lupin, der ihm gegenübersaß, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er ihn mit dem Fuß antippte. Als Harry aufsah, erschreckte ihn Lupins Gesichtsausdruck. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Zeitung des Mannes. Da war ein großes Foto, auf dem die rauchenden Trümmer eines Hauses zu sehen waren. Daneben schrie eine Schlagzeile "_Bombenterror in Little Whinging?_". Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er entzifferte mit Mühe den Artikel darunter.

"In der Nacht zum Freitag wurden die Anwohner des Ligusterwegs, einer ruhigen kleinen Straße im idyllischen Londoner Vorort Little Whinging, gegen halb zwei aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als das Haus Nummer Vier von einer Explosion fast völlig zerstört wurde.

"Das Dach wurde komplett weggesprengt", sagte ein aufgeregter Nachbar. "Einige Ziegel sind bis in meinem Swimmingpool geflogen."

Nach bisherigen Ermittlungen kamen Menschen nicht zu Schaden. Die Besitzer des Hauses waren erst vor zwei Tagen in den Urlaub gestartet und konnten noch nicht erreicht werden."

Harry und Lupin sahen sich an. Aber es war natürlich nicht möglich, sich zu unterhalten, wenn der Mann mit der Zeitung zuhören konnte. Harry war das nur allzu klar bewusst.

Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn ihn am Bahnhof in Bristol die Polizei in Empfang nehmen würde. Unwillkürlich spürte er auch Mitleid mit den Dursleys. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn verdächtigen würden. Dumme Frage. Onkel Vernon würde seinen Steckbrief durchgeben, bevor er sein ruiniertes Haus auch nur gesehen hätte.

Und wie erschreckend das war! Ob der "Bombenleger" gewusst hatte, dass niemand mehr im Haus war? (Harry war sich übrigens ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Bombe gegeben hatte, und auch sonst nichts, was Muggel würden entdecken können.) Oder ob er einfach die erstbeste Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte, als mit Harrys Volljährigkeit alle Schutzzauber um dieses Haus erloschen waren?

"Lass uns gehen, Harry", sagte Lupin leise, aber entschieden.

Er stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Harry folgte ihm, völlig durcheinander.

"Es ist nicht nötig, dass wir in Bristol aufgehalten werden, nur weil dein Onkel alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hat, um dich zu finden. Lass uns apparieren. Nimm meinen Arm und halt dich fest", sagte Lupin, als sie im Gang standen.

Wieder schien da Dumbledore aus seinen Worten zu sprechen, und Harry gehorchte ohne Widerspruch.

oooOOOooo

Als er am anderen Ende des Soges, der ihm nun schon vertraut, aber deshalb nicht lieber war, wieder auf seinen Füßen zu stehen kam, standen sie direkt vor einem Schild am Straßenrand.

„_Willkommen in Godric's Hollow!", _verkündete es.

Die Straße war kaum mehr als ein staubiger Damm zwischen grünen Wiesen. Zweimal am Tag fuhr hier der Überlandbus her, und auch der wurde eigentlich nur von den Feriengästen des Dorfes genutzt.

Lupin und Harry atmeten tief die sommerwarme Luft ein. Überrascht schmeckte Harry das Salz darin.

"Ist das Meer in der Nähe?"

Lupin wies auf die feine Linie des Horizonts in der flimmernden Luft. Weit hinten im Dunst konnte Harry mit viel Phantasie einen blauen Schimmer ausmachen.

"Wusstest du das nicht?", fragte Lupin seinerseits erstaunt. "Das kommt vom Apparieren. Unsereins beschäftigt sich einfach nicht mehr mit Landkarten und anderen Details des Reisens."

Als er losgehen wollte, hielt Harry ihn zurück.

"Einen Moment noch", bat er. "Fändest du es sehr verrückt, wenn wir zuerst zum Friedhof gehen könnten? Bevor wir ins Dorf gehen?"

"Wenn es dir so lieber ist, kein Problem. Wir können einen Bogen um das Dorf schlagen. Der alte Friedhof liegt nahe an der Küste, ein wenig außerhalb."

Sie bogen also links von der Hauptstraße ab und folgten den heckengesäumten Feldwegen in die ungefähre Richtung.

"Du meinst also auch, dass die Dursleys mich beschuldigen werden?", fragte Harry bedrückt.

"Harry, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das passieren musste. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore das Haus mit einer Reihe von Schutzzaubern belegt hat, aber die waren hinfällig in dem Moment, in dem du es für immer verlassen hast. Natürlich werden deine Verwandten denken, dass du ihnen etwas heimzahlen wolltest."

"Na ja, ich hab so das Gefühl, dass die Verfolgung durch Onkel Vernon jetzt mein geringstes Problem ist", murmelte Harry halb zu sich selbst.

"So ist es. Schieb es von dir weg. Denk darüber nach, wenn du Zeit dafür hast. Heute geht es um deine wirkliche Familie."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

"Was weißt du noch von meinen Eltern?", fragte Harry dann. "Hast du sie gemocht?"

"Es war schwer, Lily nicht zu mögen."

"Und ihn – meinen Vater?"

Lupin lächelte. "War ein verwöhnter Kerl. Reiche Eltern. Genau wie Sirius. Kannte keine Angst, keinen Zweifel. Er war deshalb vielleicht nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll mit anderen. Aber ein treuer, absolut zuverlässiger Freund. Doch, ich mochte ihn sehr. Aber ich stand ihm nie so nahe, wie Sirius das tat."

"Wo warst du, als sie starben?"

Lupin warf ihm trotz des Themas einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Das klingt, als wolltest du mein Alibi hören."

"Nein, es ist nur – ich weiß von Sirius und Pettigrew in dieser Nacht, aber nichts von dir."

Lupin seufzte. "Dafür gibt es einen einfachen Grund. Es war – eine Vollmondnacht. Ich verbrachte sie eingesperrt im Keller meines Elternhauses."

"Wieso hat Sirius dich dann verdächtigt, der Verräter zu sein?"

"Ich glaube, damals haben wir uns alle gegenseitig verdächtigt. Es war alles so unklar. Ich – ich war sicher, dass Sirius es gewesen sein musste. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber ich wusste ja, dass er ihr Geheimniswahrer war. Besser gesagt, ich glaubte es zu wissen. Dass sie im letzten Moment doch Peter dazu gemacht hatten, wusste ich nicht, bis er es mir sagte, in Hogwarts vor drei Jahren."

In einiger Entfernung konnten sie nun das Dorf Godric's Hollow zwischen Bäumen sehen: ein paar alte Häuser und einen kleinen Kirchturm. Grauer Stein schimmerte zwischen den wehenden Zweigen von Weiden und Erlen auf.

Harry wandte im Weitergehen nicht die Augen von diesem Anblick, bis sie den Küstenweg erreichten und von Godric's Hollow nur noch die Kirchturmspitze zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen war. Hier oben um die grasige Kante war der Seewind stark zu spüren. Harry sah mit einem leisen Schwindelgefühl, wie tief die Klippen direkt zu seiner Linken abfielen. Aber vor ihnen gliederte sich der Küstenabbruch mehr und mehr, er konnte kleine Pfade ausmachen, die zwischen den Klippen hinunterführten zu schmalen, sandigen Buchten, wo man sicher auch schwimmen konnte.

In einiger Entfernung vor ihnen standen vier, fünf überwiegend junge Leute in kurzen Hosen und mit Rucksäcken auf dem Rücken um eine Frau herum, die ihnen in den Fels gehauene, nach unten führende Stufen zeigte.

"Kann man die Höhle auch besichtigen?", fragte eines der Mädchen gerade, als Lupin und Harry vorbeigingen.

Sie grinsten sich an. Irgendwie war es seltsam, dass es hier auch Touristen gab.

Und dann sah Harry den Friedhof: ein mit einem hohen schmiedeeisernen Gitter umzäunter Abschnitt dicht an der Küstenlinie. Vom Seewind landwärts gebogene Bäume, altersdunkle Steinkreuze. Es sah beinahe so aus, als sei ein Teil des Friedhofes schon von der Küste weggebrochen und als drohe dieses Schicksal nun dem nächsten Abschnitt. Harry wurde beklommen zumute, als er neben Lupin durch das Friedhofstor ging.

Sie gingen an einem alten Mann in grünem Kittel vorbei, der mit langsamen Bewegungen die kiesbestreuten Wege harkte. Er hielt inne, als er sie sah, und blickte ihnen nach. Lupin ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten, obwohl es immerhin sechzehn Jahre her war, dass er hier gewesen war. Aber vermutlich verfügte man als Werwolf über ein gutes räumliches Erinnerungsvermögen.

"Hier ist es", sagte er schließlich, als sie die hintere Ecke der seewärts gelegenen Friedhofsseite erreicht hatten. Die Grabstätte lag unter einer windschiefen Kiefer. Andere Bäume konnten sich hier wohl nicht halten.

In den grauen Stein waren nur die Namen seiner Eltern mit ihren Lebensdaten eingeschnitten. Das Polster einer rundblättrigen Pflanze hatte das Grab fast völlig überwuchert.

Es war unerwartet friedlich hier, mit dem Rauschen des Windes in den Kiefernzweigen und den Möwenschreien von der See her.

Harry stand einfach da, ein wenig ratlos, was jetzt zu tun war. Was hatte er erwartet? Einen Hinweis – darauf, wie es weitergehen sollte, wohin er sich wenden sollte?

Aber hier gab es nichts. Die Vorstellung, dass sich die Überreste seiner Eltern hier im Boden zu seinen Füßen befanden, war ebenso schwierig wie letztlich nichts sagend. Was James und Lily ausgemacht hatte, war hier jedenfalls nicht zu spüren. Und wenn er irgendeine Botschaft von ihnen erwartet hatte, würde er sie hier sicher auch nicht finden.

"Ist seltsam, mit Gräbern", sagte Lupin, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. "Wenn die Toten einmal beerdigt sind, begreift man, dass man sie bei ihren Grabstätten am wenigsten wieder finden wird."

"Ist das immer so?", fragte Harry irgendwie erleichtert. "Mir kam es so wichtig vor, hierhin zu gehen und den Ort zu sehen. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich erwartet habe."

Der alte Friedhofsarbeiter harkte sich wie zufällig in ihre Nähe. Harry hatte schon im Vorbeigehen die Neugier in seinen wasserhellen Augen gesehen.

"Ich werde auf jeden Fall noch in ihr Haus gehen, oder dahin, wo es gestanden hat", sagte er dann entschieden. "Und Hermione würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit mir reden, wenn ich nicht nach irgendwelchen alten Dokumenten, Zeitungsartikeln oder sonstigem Zeug über die – Ereignisse damals suche."

"Ich bezweifle, dass dich das weiterbringen wird. Das Ministerium hat damals alle Muggel gedächtnisverändert."

"Ja, das habe ich auch gehört", sagte Harry und dachte an die Unterhaltung zwischen Fudge, McGonagall, Rosmerta und Hagrid, die er vor drei Jahren in den _Drei Besen_ belauscht hatte. "Aber Hermione würde sich solche Sachen zumindest ansehen. Zeitungsarchive und so was. Und irgendwie findet sie dabei immer was raus."

Der alte Mann war nun auf Hörweite herangekommen. Als er zu sprechen begann, sah Harry, dass er nur noch Zahnstummel im Mund hatte.

"Kannten Sie die beiden?", fragte er und nickte zum Grab der Potters herüber. "War schon 'ne Weile keiner mehr da, um sie zu besuchen. Ich schneid das Zeug hier immer zurück, wenn es über den Stein will."

"Das – das – äh – ist sehr nett von Ihnen", stammelte Harry.

"Is' mein Job, hier für Ordnung zu sorgen", sagte der Alte lässig. "Ich mein', jetzt ist hier ja nich' mehr viel los, seit sie drüben den neuen Friedhof angelegt haben, da hinter der Neubausiedlung. Aber damals – und gerade _diese_ Sache –"

"Sie erinnern sich daran?"

"Machst du Witze, Junge? Das war die schlimmste Geschichte, die Godric's Hollow je erlebt hat! Gab vierzehn Tote damals, mit den beiden da. Ich war damals noch richtig als Friedhofsarbeiter angestellt, hatte jede Menge zu tun. Und dann all die Diskussionen, ob man die Potters denn überhaupt hier beerdigen sollte, in geweihter Erde, Sie verstehen schon. Man kannte die Familie ja, sie gehörte zu _den _Leuten, na, Sie wissen schon. Hexerei und so."

An dieser Stelle machte er eine Pause und sah sie scharf an. Als die beiden nicht reagierten, redete er weiter.

"Aber Pfarrer Gwynnith hat dem Gerede ein Ende gemacht. Sagte, er würde sie _selbstverständlich_ hier beerdigen, wo doch auch schon Artemis und Alexander hier liegen und alle Vorfahren der Pepperleafs und viele der Potters. War ein guter Mann, der Pfarrer Gwynnith."

"Meinen Sie, wir könnten mit ihm sprechen?"

"Der ist tot, seit bald zehn Jahren. Jetzt teilen wir uns den Pfarrer mit den Nachbargemeinden. Im Pfarrhaus wohnt auch keiner mehr, da gibt's nur noch die Bibliothek und den Gemeindesaal."

"Eben haben Sie gesagt, dass schon lange keiner mehr hier war, bei diesem Grab. Heißt das, dass früher häufiger jemand kam?", fragte Harry.

"Häufig würd' ich nich' grad sagen. So ein, zwei Mal im Jahr kam ein alter Mann, ziemlich auffällig, mit 'nem langen weißen Bart und immer ziemlich verrückt angezogen. War aber immer sehr höflich zu mir. Es heißt, dass er auch das alte Haus gekauft hat, besser gesagt, das, was davon noch übrig ist."

"Das Haus der Potters?"

"Mmh, das _Pepperleaf_-Haus, heißt das hier! Lion's Lane Nummer sieben. Weiß allerdings keiner, warum er's gekauft hat. Er hat sich nie drum gekümmert, es in Ordnung gebracht oder so. Hat 'nen Zaun drum gezogen, so dass die Bengel keine Mutproben oder sonstige Spielchen da abhalten können. Und das war's. Ansonsten steht's da immer noch so wie damals, als da dieser Herd, oder was es auch war, in die Luft flog. Is 'n Wunder, dass es nich' ganz zusammengebrochen is."

Harry und Lupin sahen sich vielsagend an.

"Schade eigentlich, war 'n schönes Haus. Hatten Generationen von Pepperleafs drin gewohnt. Aber die sind ja jetzt wohl ausgestorben, genau wie die Potters. Hatten ja nur den einen Sohn. _Sic transit_ und so weiter. Sie wissen schon."

Harry ging in tiefes Grübeln versunken neben Lupin her.

"Ich kapier das nicht", sagte er endlich. "Das mit den vierzehn Toten! Soll das etwa heißen, das war _hier_, wo Sirius und Wurmschwanz aufeinander getroffen sind?"

Lupin sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wusstest du das nicht?"

"Nein!", rief Harry empört. "Niemand hat mir das jemals richtig erzählt. Andeutungen ja, mal hier und da 'nen Satz – aber keiner hat mir wirklich was Zusammenhängendes gesagt. Das meiste hab ich aus 'nem Gespräch erfahren, das ich vor ein paar Jahren belauscht hab!"

"Na ja – ein Grund dafür ist sicher, dass die Zusammenhänge immer noch nicht richtig geklärt sind", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. "Ich hab damals ein paar Mal mit Sirius darüber gesprochen. Dadurch ist mir einiges klarer geworden, aber längst nicht alles."

"Also Sirius hat Wurmschwanz hier in Godric's Hollow gestellt?", kam Harry immer noch ungläubig auf seine Frage zurück. "Der ist wirklich am nächsten Tag am Ort des – des Verbrechens erschienen?"

"Offensichtlich. Aber warum, das ist die Frage. Er musste doch wissen, dass Sirius ihn verdächtigen und jagen würde."

"Vielleicht – könnte es nicht sein, dass Pettigrew auf Voldemorts Befehl in Godric's Hollow war?", überlegte Harry.

"Zu diesem Schluss sind wir auch gekommen. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort ihn dabeihaben, für den Fall, dass sich Peters Angaben als falsch erwiesen hätten. Aber warum war er _am nächsten Tag_ in Godric's Hollow? Wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht. Aber erst, als du Sirius dann damals erzähltest, dass Peter bei diesem Wiedererstehungsritual Voldemorts Umhang und Zauberstab hatte – da kam uns eine Idee. Möglicherweise waren es eben diese Gegenstände, die Peter damals noch aus dem Haus holen wollte."

Darüber musste Harry erst mal nachdenken.

"Aber war es nicht gefährlich, das erst am nächsten Tag zu tun? Ich meine, die Muggel hätten sie doch finden können, finden _müssen_! Die sind doch dann in das Haus gekommen, nachdem meine Eltern tot waren."

"Ein guter Einwand. Aber nimm mal an, dass Peter irgendwie beim oder im Haus auf Voldemort warten sollte – und dann ging die Sache für Voldemort so unerwartet aus. Peter wagte sich an den Ort des Geschehens – wahrscheinlich in Rattengestalt. Dort entdeckte er nur noch den Umhang und den Zauberstab seines Herrn und Meisters – er wollte sie an sich nehmen, wurde aber gestört, vermutlich durch Sirius' Eintreffen. Er muss die Sachen im Haus versteckt haben, um sie später zu holen. Als Sirius eintraf, hat er jedenfalls weder Umhang noch Zauberstab gesehen."

Auf ihrem Weg ins Dorf kamen sie nun an den ersten Häusern vorbei. Auf den Gartenmauern blühten in verschwenderischer Fülle kleine Rosen, und überall summten Hummeln in den dunkelblauen Büscheln des Lavendels.

"Stell dir vor, wie es in dieser Nacht zugegangen sein muss – ein friedliches kleines Dorf, in dem plötzlich ein Haus mehr oder weniger in die Luft fliegt! Es kann nicht lang gedauert haben, bis die Leute von allen Seiten herbeiströmten. Es ist eher ein Wunder, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Hagrid noch ungesehen kommen und gehen und dich mitnehmen konnten! Aber danach gab es sicher keine ruhige Sekunde mehr in dieser Straße und dem zerstörten Haus."

"Ja", murmelte Harry und dachte an seine durch das Fernsehen erworbenen Erfahrungen mit Polizeiarbeit. "Die Polizei wird alles auf den Kopf gestellt haben."

"Genau. Und vergiss nicht, dass es hier immer schon einen großen Anteil magische Bevölkerung gab. Die werden sich ihren eigenen Reim auf die Ereignisse gemacht haben. Und als die Nachricht von Voldemorts Niederlage dann offiziell war – also, ich denke, da wird es eine Menge Schaulustige gegeben haben. Peter konnte sich vielleicht unter die Menge mischen, aber unauffällig etwas aus dem Haus entfernen konnte er sicher nicht."

"Du meinst, er hat gewartet, bis sich die Wogen am nächsten Tag etwas geglättet hatten, und ist dann noch mal in das Haus, um –"

"Wir wissen es nicht und werden es auch wohl nie mehr genau erfahren", sagte Lupin düster. "Sirius sagte mir, er habe Peter noch in der Nacht überall gesucht. In seiner Wohnung war er ja schon gewesen, bevor er nach Godric's Hollow kam. Er ging davon aus, dass Peter geflohen war – die Frage war, wohin und in welcher Gestalt! Es war eine aussichtslose Sache, Peter hätte überall sein können. Also ist Sirius am nächsten Tag noch mal zum Tatort zurückgekommen, in der Hoffnung, hier irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden."

"Aber ihm muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass Dumbledore ihn für den Verräter halten würde, oder? Dass jetzt alle _ihn _suchen würden?"

"Ja, natürlich. Die einzigen, die wussten, dass James und Lily im letzten Moment Peter an seiner Stelle zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatten, waren tot. Ich glaube, Sirius war damals völlig außer sich. Er wusste, dass er verloren war. Und dann traf er ausgerechnet hier in Godric's Hollow auf Peter, auf offener Straße – als wäre nichts geschehen! Peter hat dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben die Flucht nach vorn angetreten und Sirius als Verräter gebrandmarkt, so laut, dass alle es hören konnten."

Harry mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in welcher Verfassung sein Pate damals gewesen sein musste. Kein Wunder, dass er nach Pettigrews finalem Schachzug nur noch zu verrücktem Gelächter imstande gewesen war.

"Aber was hat Pettigrew dann mit dem Umhang und dem Zauberstab gemacht? Oder meinst du, er ist irgendwie als Ratte damit verschwunden?"

"Das ist eine weitere interessante Frage. Wenn er die Sachen als Ratte hätte mitnehmen können, hätte er das ja auch schon nachts tun können", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. "Ich denke eher, dass er sie versteckt hat, irgendwo hier in der Nähe, wo er sie später unauffällig abholen konnte."

Sie waren nun im Dorf und gingen auf das Zentrum zu, in dem sich außer einem Supermarkt noch Kirche und Apotheke befanden.

"Ich möchte noch in diese Bibliothek. Vielleicht haben die ja irgendwelche – äh, Archive oder so –", sagte Harry vage, als sie an der Kirche vorbei kamen. "Ich meine, Hermione würde auf jeden Fall nach so was fragen."

oooOOOooo

Die örtliche Bibliothek war, wie der alte Mann gesagt hatte, im Pfarrhaus neben der Kirche untergebracht, und sie hatten Glück: Freitags war von neun Uhr dreißig bis zwölf Uhr geöffnet, und jetzt war es gerade zwanzig vor zwölf.

Sie betraten einen kleinen, mit Bücherregalen zugestellten Saal und gingen zögernd über die knarrenden Holzdielen zu einem Schreibtisch, an dem eine geschäftstüchtig aussehende Dame am Ende des mittleren Alters saß.

Eine gute halbe Minute lang studierte sie weiter die vor ihr liegenden Ausleihkarten, bevor sie den Kopf hob und die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit einem strengen Blick über die goldgefasste Halbbrille hinweg musterte, die auf ihrer Nasenspitze saß. Fliederfarbene Seidenbluse mit Rüschenborte am Kragen, die Brille an einer langen Kette befestigt, ein Gesicht, dem das Bewusstsein, letztlich doch immer Recht zu behalten, geradezu aufgeprägt war – sie war die typische kleinstädtische Pfarreibibliothekarin.

"Jaa – was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie in einem Ton, der zu verstehen gab, dass es, was immer es auch sein mochte, eine intellektuelle Unterforderung für sie darstellen würde.

Dann glitt ihr Blick prüfend über die beiden Besucher. Offenbar neue Feriengäste am Ort. Ein Mann und ein Junge, eindeutig nicht Vater und Sohn – und wie merkwürdig der Mann aussah in seiner schlecht sitzenden, in verschiedenen Grautönen zusammengestellten Kleidung –

"Haben Sie eine Abteilung – äh – Heimatkunde oder so etwas ähnliches?", fragte Harry stammelnd.

Das hier wäre eindeutig mehr Hermiones Sache gewesen.

Wieder so ein prüfender Blick über den Brillenrand.

"Sie interessieren sich für die Geschichte des Ortes und lokale Sehenswürdigkeiten? Aus welcher Zeit?"

"Äh –", begann Harry wieder.

"Wir haben hier eine ganze Reihe von Büchern zur Geschichte der Umgebung. Und ein kleines Bändchen zur Legende des Ortes, diesen Kram über Godric Griffens und seine Braut, den hat der letzte Pfarrer gesammelt und dann veröffentlicht."

Ihr missbilligender Ton ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, was sie von Geschichten dieser Art hielt.

"Godric Griffens?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Hieß der nicht Gryffindor?"

Ein scharfer Blick.

"Kennen Sie das Buch?"

"Nein – äh, ich habe von ihm gehört, von Godric, meine ich."

"Sie haben wahrscheinlich eine von Patricias Führungen mitgemacht", sagte sie abfällig. "Patricia bauscht diese Geschichtchen gerne auf, weil es hier ja nicht allzu viel zu sehen gibt."

"Nein – aber das klingt sehr interessant", sagte Harry. "Wo kann ich denn etwas darüber nachlesen?"

"Ich sagte Ihnen ja bereits, Pfarrer Gwynnith hat ein Buch darüber geschrieben. Erzählt diese alte Schauermär von dem Alchimisten Godric Griffens, der hier um die Wende des ersten Jahrtausends Zuflucht gesucht haben soll. War mit der Tochter seines Freundes oder Rivalen, das ist nicht ganz klar, durchgebrannt und wurde nun von ihm verfolgt. Godric soll mit dieser Frau in der Höhle oben in den Klippen gewohnt haben. Selena hieß sie, glaube ich. Bis ihr Vater sie dann doch eines Tages fand. Er brachte sie dazu, sich von den Klippen zu stürzen, Godric konnte sie nicht retten und versuchte dann, seinen ungnädigen Schwiegervater zu erschlagen. Wie das ausgegangen ist, ist unbekannt."

Lupin und Harry tauschten einen Blick.

"Völliger Unsinn, wenn Sie mich fragen. Es gibt nichts, was diese Legende in irgendeiner Weise belegt. Und wer würde sich in dieser Höhle da oben auch verstecken – die ist für jedermann leicht zugänglich. Übrigens gibt es auch eine überlieferte Geschichte, wonach sowohl Godric als auch sein Schwiegervater große Hexenmeister gewesen sein sollen, die sich dann ein spektakuläres Zaubererduell geliefert haben. Das ist vielleicht mehr nach Ihrem Geschmack", fügte sie hinzu, und ihren Ton konnte man nur als naserümpfend bezeichnen. "Wir haben hier am Ort einen ganzen Club, der sich mit Hexerei befasst. Zieht immer wieder Spinner von außerhalb an. Nun ja, jedem das Seine."

"Das war eine interessante Geschichte", meldete sich nun Lupin mit seiner besten Professorenstimme zu Wort. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ging es uns um ein Kapitel aus der jüngeren Geschichte des Ortes. Und dafür würden wir gern Einblick in ein Archiv der hiesigen Tageszeitungen nehmen, wenn Sie so etwas führen."

Das wirkte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich mit ihrer Einschätzung geirrt hatte. Der Mann war wahrscheinlich ein Lehrer oder ein College-Professor, der hier recherchierte, und der Junge einer seiner Studenten. Nicht nur äußerlich waren die Grenzen zu den Spinnern manchmal recht verschwommen –

"Wir haben hier die Jahrgänge der _Village News_ von 1958 an auf Mikrofiche", sagte sie ein wenig spitz. "Das Gerät finden Sie hinten im Leseraum. Wenn Sie mir sagen, für welchen Jahrgang Sie sich interessieren, werde ich Ihnen die entsprechenden Mikrofiches holen."

Harry und Lupin tauschten einen weiteren Blick, in dem sich Alarmiertheit und Hilflosigkeit kreuzten. Die Bibliothekarin missverstand ihr Zögern.

"Leider sind wir noch nicht computerisiert", sagte sie, und es war klar, an _wessen_ Einspruch ein solches Vorhaben in jedem Falle gescheitert wäre, "aber wenn Ihnen der Umgang mit dem Mikrofiche-Gerät nicht mehr vertraut ist, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein. Worum geht es denn?"

"Wir würden gern die Ausgaben von Anfang November des Jahres 1981 sehen", sagte Lupin.

Mit einem Schlag wich die überhebliche Distanziertheit aus dem Gesicht der Bibliothekarin und machte echter Betroffenheit Platz.

"Oh – sind Sie Angehörige? Ich meine – haben Sie auch jemanden hier verloren, damals?"

"Äh – ja", murmelte Harry.

"Das war eine schreckliche Sache", sagte sie gedämpft. "Meine Schwester und ihre Familie gehörten zu den Opfern. Die – die ganze Straße – war einfach – zerstört."

Ihre Stimme zitterte, und sie stand ruckartig auf.

"Ich hole Ihnen die Ausgaben. Wir haben sie auch noch als gebundene Originale."

So kam es, dass Harry und Lupin zehn Minuten später an einem Lesetisch über drei in schwarzes Kunstleder gebundene Folianten gebeugt saßen und nur leicht vergilbte Zeitungsseiten in durchsichtigen Einsteckhüllen studierten.

Es gab nicht viel. Aber das hatten sie auch nicht erwartet, waren aber nach dem Gespräch mit dem Friedhofswächter gespannt darauf, wie die Muggel es darstellten.

Und so lasen sie in der Ausgabe vom 2. November 1981 über die Katastrophe, die das beschauliche Leben in Godric's Hollow so jäh unterbrochen hatte. Die Polizei vermutete, dass eine defekte Gasleitung im Haus der Potters zunächst die beiden Bewohner getötet und dann zur Explosion des Hauses geführt hatte. Von einem Baby war nirgends die Rede.

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages hatte das Unglück dann noch einmal zugeschlagen. Vielleicht dieselbe defekte Gasleitung hatte die Straße in einer gewaltigen Explosion aufgerissen und einen Krater und zwölf Tote hinterlassen.

Harry starrte auf die kleinen Schwarzweißfotos, auf denen nicht viel zu erkennen war. Die zerstörte Straße sah man, im Vordergrund das Gesicht einer Frau, im Moment des Entsetzens mit zum Schrei geöffnetem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrt. Rauch und Trümmer überall. Und da – da war Sirius! Winzig, mitten im Bild. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Arme aber ohnmächtig nach unten hängend. Verwirrung und Wildheit gleichermaßen in seinen Gesichtszügen, selbst hier noch zu erkennen. Minuten später mussten die Beamten der Magischen Polizeibrigade eingetroffen sein, die ihn dann nach Azkaban abgeführt hatten.

"Kein Wort über Sirius und Pettigrew", murmelte Harry. "Dabei waren es doch Muggel, die berichtet haben, was die beiden gesagt und gemacht haben."

"Ja – gegenüber den Magischen Brigaden, und _bevor_ sie gedächtnisverändert wurden", erwiderte Lupin. "Was erhoffst du dir eigentlich von diesen Zeitungen?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Ich wollte einfach mal sehen, was damals darüber geschrieben wurde, bei den Muggeln, meine ich."

"Es muss eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe gewesen sein, die Gedächtnisse all dieser Leute zu verändern", murmelte Lupin.

Vor ihm lag eine Seite mit einem großen Foto von aufgebahrten Särgen, alle nebeneinander. Zwei davon waren wahrscheinlich die seiner Eltern gewesen, wurde Harry jäh bewusst.

Er dachte an die Gräberreihe draußen an der Steilküste. Wie seltsam, dass so viele Muggel von jenem Ereignis betroffen gewesen waren – noch heute betroffen waren – das seit Jahren eine so persönliche Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Und keiner von ihnen wusste wirklich, was geschehen war. Mit Ausnahme der Leute vielleicht, die die Bibliothekarin für Mitglieder eines Club für Hexerei hielt.

"Wir schließen jetzt", sagte diese nun. Sie war zu ihnen herüber gekommen und hatte offenbar einen Großteil ihrer forschen Haltung wiedergefunden. "Sie können am Montag um neun Uhr dreißig weiter lesen, ich werde Ihnen die Bände gerne zurücklegen."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Harry. "Aber ich glaube, wir haben alles gefunden, was wir wissen wollten."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen voller Zweifel.

"In so kurzer Zeit? Nun ja. Heute muss ja alles schnell gehen. Wenn Sie meinen. Aber ich muss jetzt schließen, wir haben schon zehn nach zwölf."

oooOOOooo

Als sie hinaus in die Mittagssonne traten, sagte Lupin: "Du hast mich heute morgen um mein Frühstück gebracht. Lass uns ins _Wizard and Wand_ gehen und etwas essen!"

"_Wizard and Wand_?"

"Das ist ein alter Pub am Marktplatz, gleich um die Ecke. Falls es den noch gibt."

"Wird er vom Club der Spinner betrieben?"

"Wegen des Namens, meinst du? Nein, der Besitzer war damals ein Muggel. Aber das ist ein Ort mit magischer Geschichte, Harry. Nicht mal die Muggel können sich dem ganz entziehen, das hast du ja gehört."

"Was ist denn dran an der Geschichte über Godric?", fragte Harry, während sie über das abgeschliffene Kopfsteinpflaster gingen.

"In dieser Form hab ich sie heute auch das erste Mal gehört. Bei uns erzählt man sich nur, dass Godric hier im Alter eine Weile gewohnt haben soll. Als eine Art Einsiedler. Was wir da eben aufgetischt bekommen haben, war ja ganz schön fantastisch. Gibt einem zu denken."

Das fand Harry auch.

Als sie wieder auf die Hauptstraße abbogen, rannte ihnen eine Horde von fünf, sechs kreischenden Kindern entgegen. Sie jagten lachend und johlend die Straße entlang, von einer wütenden Frau in weißer Schürze verfolgt, die einen Besen hinter ihnen her schüttelte.

"Lasst euch bloß nicht noch mal hier blicken!", schrie sie erbost. "So eine Frechheit!"

Als sie Lupin und Harry sah, gab sie die Jagd auf, wandte sich um und ging vor sich hin schimpfend die Straße entlang zurück. Sie verschwand in einem behäbig aussehenden, altersdunklen Haus, das halb von einer großen Weide verdeckt wurde.

"Da ist es!", sagte Lupin und wies auf das Haus. "_Wizard and Wand_."

Jetzt sah auch Harry das Schild und verspürte plötzlich Hunger.

"Ich hoffe, du hast Muggelgeld bei dir?!", fragte Lupin alarmiert.

"Ja, klar."

"Ich hab mein letztes Geld für die Fahrkarte ausgegeben", sagte Lupin zerknirscht. "Bin's einfach nicht gewohnt, so zu reisen."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das aufgeschwatzt hab. Ich lad dich zum Essen ein!", grinste Harry.

Als sie in den Pub hineingingen, sahen sie zwei verwüstete Blumenkübel, die die Tür einrahmten.

Drinnen war es dämmrig und angenehm kühl. Der Duft nach Fish and Chips war verlockend. An der Bar spülte die Frau, der sie eben auf der Straße begegnet waren, mit heftigen Bewegungen Gläser, während sie sich mit einem Mann, eindeutig dem Wirt, unterhielt.

"Diese verdammten Gören! Haben mir sämtliche Geranien rausgerissen. Jedes Jahr derselbe Ärger!"

"Nu reg dich nicht mehr auf, Lizzie! Du hast noch jede Menge von dem Grünzeug. Du kannst die Kästen wieder füllen."

"Ach, du solltest da endlich mal eingreifen! Die machen das doch aus reiner Gemeinheit. Ich will dich hören, wenn die beim nächsten Mal eine Scheibe einschlagen!"

Der Wirt wandte sich seinen eben herein gekommenen Gästen zu.

"Dürfen Sie ihr nich' übel nehmen", sagte er, während er zwei Bier für sie eingoss. "Die Blumen sind ihr ein und alles. Und die Kinder, na ja. Stimmt schon. Freche kleine Kröten. Aber sie ham ja sonst nich' so viel von ihrem Leben."

Harry wusste nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte und wann. Aber plötzlich fühlte er in seinem Kopf etwas wie einen Sog, der alle Gedanken in eine einzige Richtung mit sich riss. Noch wusste er nicht, wo sie ankommen würden, aber es war unausweichlich und würde in den nächsten Minuten klar werden, er fühlte es mit wild schlagendem Herzen –

"Die machen hier jedes Jahr Sommerurlaub. So ein Kinderheim oder so was."

"Ein Waisenhaus", meldete sich Lizzie von der Bar, noch immer verstimmt. "Kommen extra aus London. Ich frag mich, woher die das Geld haben, diese Rotzgören auch noch in die Sommerfrische zu schicken. Sollten sich lieber ein paar ordentliche Erzieher leisten."

"Hör schon auf zu grummeln, Mädchen. Ich sag immer –"

Harry war so heftig aufgestanden, dass sein Stuhl beinahe hintenüber gefallen wäre. Lupin sah ihn erschreckt an. Harry war weiß bis in die Lippen geworden.

"Ein Waisenhaus? Aus London?", fragte er atemlos.

"Ja. Die kommen schon seit Ewigkeiten her, ist so eine Tradition geworden, schätze ich. Wohnen draußen bei den Wiltshires und den Carmichaels, immer so zehn, fünfzehn Kinder."

"Früher waren's sogar noch mehr, da hatten die ein eigenes Haus am Rande des Dorfes", warf Lizzie ein. "Mussten sie aber vor Jahren schließen."

Und Harry begriff. Seine Gedanken wurden aus dem Sog hinausgeschleudert und mündeten in eine Erkenntnis, die schon eine Weile irgendwo in ihm gelauert hatte, seit er die Steilküste mit ihren wilden Zerklüftungen gesehen hatte, vielleicht schon seit dem Moment, in dem er die Salzluft geschmeckt hatte, nachdem sie appariert waren.

Godric's Hollow – wieso hatte Dumbledore es ihm nicht gesagt? Er war schon einmal ganz in der Nähe gewesen, es war noch keine fünf Wochen her. Die Höhle in der Steilküste – wenn auch nicht die, die den Touristen gezeigt wurde. Tom Riddles Höhle. Godric's Hollow.

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn die anderen anstarrten.

"Entschuldigung. Mir ist nur gerade was eingefallen."

Er setzte sich wieder hin und kam sich vor wie ein Idiot. Der Wirt verschwand, um sich um das Essen zu kümmern. Lupin sah Harry immer noch an, fragte aber nichts, und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür.

Als das Essen kam, wandte sich Harry an den Wirt.

"Wie lange kommen die Kinder schon her?", fragte er.

"Oh – bestimmt schon ewig – also, ich hab als Kind schon mit einigen von den Jungs gespielt."

"Einige von denen, die als Kinder hier waren, haben sich später auch hier niedergelassen", meldete sich Lizzie von der Theke her.

"Ja genau, Fredericks drüben zum Beispiel, der vom Supermarkt."

"Und der alte Bishop, der kam doch auch von da, Sean, oder?"

Harry wäre beinahe wieder aufgesprungen, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment bremsen.

"Haben Sie _Bishop_ gesagt?"

"Ja. Haben Sie den etwa gekannt?", fragte der Wirt überrascht. "Jetzt ist er jedenfalls schon seit ein paar Jahren tot. War zum Schluss ziemlich verrückt, ist immer in den Klippen rumgestiegen. Und irgendwann dann wohl abgestürzt."

"Seine Leiche wurde nicht gefunden", fügte seine Frau düster hinzu.

Harry und Lupin beendeten ihr Essen schweigend.

In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Was sollte das alles? Was bedeutete es, dass der Ort, an dem seine Eltern durch Voldemort den Tod gefunden hatten, derselbe Ort war, an dem der junge Tom Riddle als Kind seine Sommerurlaube verbracht hatte? Bedeutete es überhaupt etwas?

Abgesehen davon, dass _Riddle_ die richtige Höhle gefunden hatte.

Er wünschte sich jetzt sehnlichst, er hätte Ron und Hermione mitkommen lassen. Mit ihnen hätte er reden können. Hermione hätte sicher schon ein paar Erklärungen gefunden. So musste das warten, mindestens bis morgen.

Einen schaudernden Moment lang fragte er sich, ob es irgendeinen Zweck haben würde, nach der Höhle zu suchen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das Medaillon, das Dumbledore und er aus jener Höhle geholt hatten. Das gefälschte Horcrux, für das Dumbledore letztlich gestorben war und das Harry seitdem immer bei sich trug. Er entschied, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Sinn haben würde, noch einmal dorthin zu gehen – wenn es ihm überhaupt gelänge, die Höhle wieder zu finden. Diese Erkenntnis erleichterte ihn sehr. Er konnte im Moment nicht einmal den Gedanken ertragen, diesen Ort jemals wieder sehen zu müssen.

Und heute würde er sich noch einer anderen Sache stellen müssen.

Eine halbe Stunde später machten sie sich auf, um der Lion's Lane Nummer sieben einen Besuch abzustatten.

oooOOOooo

Die Lion's Lane war typisch für die alten Straßen dieses Dorfes: ein– und zweistöckige Häuser aus grauem Stein, zum Teil mit moosbewachsenen Ziegeldächern, liebevoll gepflegte Vorgärten mit einer Unmenge von Kletterrosen, Weinreben und Dahlien in allen Farben.

Nummer sieben bildete da auf den ersten Blick nur insofern eine Ausnahme, als das Grundstück von einer hohen Mauer aus aufeinander geschichteten Steinen umgeben war. Überall aus den Fugen wuchsen Grasbüschel und wilde Blumen.

Vor dem Eisentor blieben die beiden stehen. Es gab kein Schloss.

Als Lupin es mit _Alohomora!_ versuchte, geschah gar nichts.

"Versuch du's!", sagte er. "Wenn Dumbledore hier Schutzzauber errichtet hat, dann solltest wenigstens du als rechtmäßiger Erbe hineinkommen."

Also zog Harry den Zauberstab und murmelte wenig überzeugt: "_Alohomora!"_ Zu seiner Überraschung sprang das Tor geräuschlos auf.

Als sie hindurchgegangen waren, konnten sie die Zerstörung nur allzu deutlich sehen. Im ersten Stock fehlten einige Fensterscheiben. Über der Haustür hing ein Wappenschild, das einen Löwen und ein Blatt zeigte, zwischen denen ein Goldener Schnatz schwebte.

"Daran erinnere ich mich gut. Das ist das Wappen der Pepperleafs", sagte Lupin. "Auf James' Festumhang war es in Gold eingestickt, und er fand das immer tödlich peinlich."

Sie gingen durch den verwilderten Garten, in dem noch eine alte Schaukel und eine Gartenbank standen.

"Ich würde damit rechnen, dass Dumbledore da drin einige Dinge für dich hinterlassen hat", sagte Lupin leise, als sie vor der Haustür standen.

Harrys Herz schlug wie wild, seit sie das Grundstück betreten hatten. Das hier war ganz anders als der Friedhof.

"Und vielleicht", fuhr Lupin fort, "vielleicht spricht auch etwas von deinen Eltern zu dir. Ich werde hier draußen im Garten auf dich warten."

Harry öffnete die Haustür, die unverschlossen war.

Im Flur, der ihm nach dem hellen Licht draußen dämmrig und kühl erschien, hing ein großes Bild an der Wand. Das Licht, das durch das staubblinde Fensterchen oben am Treppenabsatz fiel, war zu schwach, um Genaueres erkennen zu lassen. Er sah eine Bewegung darin, sagte leise: "_Lumos!"_, und sein Zauberstab erhellte ein goldgerahmtes Porträt. Ein weißhaariger, großer Mann und eine sehr schlanke junge Frau in einem dunkelroten Kleid, die sich an ihn schmiegte. Beide lächelten. Auf den ersten Blick dachte er, er hätte Vater und Tochter vor sich. Als er die Frau genauer betrachtete, traf ihn der Anblick ihres schmalen, munteren Gesichts, das von schlecht frisiertem, tiefschwarzem Strubbelhaar umgeben war, wie ein Schlag. Kein Zweifel, dies war seine Großmutter, die Ähnlichkeit mit James war frappierend. Um ihren Hals hing an einer dünnen goldenen Kette ein winziger Goldener Schnatz. Er hatte die Form eines stilisierten Löwenkopfes. Artemis Pepperleaf, die Beinahe-Profi-Jägerin, lächelte ihrem Enkel aus dunklen Augen zu.

Harry ging langsam weiter über die knarrenden Dielen und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Hier schien nichts zerstört zu sein, nur ein paar Bücher waren aus dem Regal gefallen.

Er öffnete die andere Tür des Zimmers und spähte in die Küche.

Zersplittertes Porzellan und Glas übersäten den Küchenboden. Harry verzichtete darauf, die Küche zu betreten, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sich das Licht in den Splittern von Glas und Porzellan brach, von denen der Boden übersät war. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und sah sich noch einmal im Wohnzimmer um. Hatte Dumbledore, der dieses Haus doch wohl für ihn so bewahrt hatte, erwartet, dass er etwas Bestimmtes suchen würde?

Sein Blick fiel schließlich auf eine abgegriffene, lederbezogene Kiste unter dem Regal. Er erkannte darin einen Quidditch-Koffer und zog ihn hervor. Richtig, als er die Verschlüsse löste und den Deckel zurückklappte, lagen vier Bälle vor ihm: zwei schwarze Klatscher, ein roter Quaffel und ein Goldener Schnatz. Er griff nach dem kleinsten und sah, dass ihm die Buchstaben L.E. aufgeprägt waren. Der Schnatz, der so lange in seinem Gefängnis geschlafen hatte, zuckte ein wenig mit den winzigen Flügelchen. Harry strich sacht über die Initialen seiner Mutter, die in verblasstem Grün schimmerten.

Und plötzlich war es, als könne er durch den Schnatz wie durch ein Guckloch in etwas hineinsehen, das ihm wie eine Szene aus einem alten Film erschien.

Da war seine Mutter, die ein Kleid aus elfenbeinfarbener Seide trug; das lange dunkelrote Haar fiel ungeflochten über ihren Rücken, nur in ein hauchfeines Netz gelegt, in dem hier und da smaragdgrüne Splitter funkelten. An ihren Ohren sah er dieselben filigranen Silbergehänge, die er schon von dem Foto von Petunias Hochzeit kannte.

Harry fand seine Mutter wunderschön.

Jetzt neigte sich sein Vater ins Bild, in einen Festumhang aus dunkelblauem Samt gekleidet, und hielt ihr etwas in seiner geschlossenen Faust vor die Augen.

"Sieh mal, aber schnell!", flüsterte er und öffnete die Faust ein wenig. Ein goldener Schnatz flatterte verzweifelt mit den Flügelchen, und James schloss die Hand schnell wieder darum. Aber Harry hatte die Buchstaben "L.E." darauf erkennen können. Lily lachte.

"Lass ihn bloß nicht frei! Er landet sicher in der Torte!"

"Ich lass ihn nie mehr frei. Jetzt, wo ich ihn endlich gefangen habe", murmelte James dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Und damit verlosch das Bild, und der Schnatz in seiner Hand war wieder nur ein alter Schnatz. Harry schloss die Finger um ihn wie sein Vater und wandte sich dann der Treppe zu.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Ruine des Obergeschosses wie ein Gewicht auf ihm lastete. Dort musste es passiert sein, dort, wo das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gewesen war. Zögernd und vorsichtig tastete er sich Stufe für Stufe der wackligen Holztreppe hinauf.

Der Dachboden war vollständig zerstört. Durch einen großen Einbruch des Bodens waren Trümmer des Daches bis ins Zimmer im Stockwerk darunter gefallen. Dumbledore musste das Haus mit einem sehr dauerhaften Zauber versehen haben, denn obwohl das Tageslicht durch die eingebrochene Zimmerdecke hereinfiel, sah das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern so aus, als sei das Unglück eben erst darüber gekommen. Weder Regen, noch Tiere, noch allgemeiner Verfall hatten diesem Raum in den vergangenen sechzehn Jahren weiteren Schaden zufügen können. Es war gespenstisch. Ziegel und Mörtelstücke lagen auf den staubigen Holzdielen, auf dem Bett, dem Kinderbettchen. Ein Nachttischchen lag umgeworfen vor Harry.

Der Raum war von einer stummen Spannung aufgeladen.

Harry bückte sich nach etwas, das wohl von dem Nachttisch unter das Bett gerollt war. Es war ein Foto in einem kleinen Behälter aus rauchigem Glas. Er sah seine Mutter, die ihn selbst als kleines Baby herumwirbelte, offenbar im Garten dieses Hauses. Es war ein sehr glückliches Bild.

Ob ihn der Schnatz noch mehr sehen lassen konnte? Er hielt ihn auf einer Handfläche und strich sanft über die zerknitterten Flügelchen. Und tatsächlich, noch einmal war es so, als öffne sich ein Loch in der Wirklichkeit – oder vielleicht in der Zeit – und sauge ihn hinein in einen anderen Tag, eine andere Stunde, in ein Geschehen, das hier in diesem Raum begann –

oooOooo

Der Kleine war endlich eingeschlafen. Lily legte ihn vorsichtig, um ihn nicht wieder zu wecken, in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn zu. Dann ließ sie sich seufzend auf den Rand ihres eigenen Bettes sinken, das keinen Meter von dem Kinderbett entfernt stand. Es war dunkel, nur der Kürbis auf dem Regalbord schickte sein orange leuchtendes Grinsen durch das Zimmer.

Er war witzig gemeint, aber dem beobachtenden Harry verursachte er eine Gänsehaut. Das schwache Licht reichte aus, dass Harry auf dem Kissen neben Lily den dunklen Kopf seines Vaters ausmachen konnte.

Seine Eltern begannen ein Gespräch im Flüsterton.

"Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler war, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen", sagte Lily.

"Darüber haben wir jetzt schon so oft gesprochen! Du hast Sirius doch gehört. Und ich stimme ihm zu, Voldemort wird an ein Würstchen wie Peter keinen zweiten Gedanken verschwenden."

"Aber Dumbledore wollte die Sache in zuverlässigen Händen wissen. Er hat sich selbst angeboten, James. Er war nicht einmal mit Sirius wirklich einverstanden, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

"Oh, Lily bitte! Nicht schon wieder!" James setzte sich auf, diesmal war sein Haar wirklich verstrubbelt. "Dumbledore hält ihn eben für zu impulsiv…"

"Und war er in dieser Sache nicht auch genau das – impulsiv?", fragte Lily leise.

"Du bist voreingenommen gegenüber Sirius. Aber auch wenn er mit Frauen ein wenig leichtsinnig umspringt, kann er ein zuverlässiger Freund sein."

"Psst – du weckst Harry noch auf! Ich meine ja nur, Dumbledore schien mir wirklich besorgt zu sein."

"Und was glaubst du, was ich bin? Meinst du, ich verstecke mich zum Spaß in diesem Kaff? Ich bin nicht Auror geworden, um mich zu verkriechen! Und jetzt sitzen wir hier fest, wer weiß wie lange noch. Ich frage mich, wie sich Dumbledore das vorstellt. Sollen wir uns den Rest unseres Lebens vor Voldemort verstecken?"

Ärgerlich schlug er nach einer winzigen schwarzen Fledermaus mit leuchtenden grünen Augen, die durch das Zimmer schwirrte. Ein letztes Überbleibsel der Halloween-Scherztüte, die sie vorhin für Harry geöffnet hatten.

Lily seufzte und legte sich zurück, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, mit weit offenen Augen ins Dunkel starrend. Einige Minuten war es still, so still, dass Harry das Baby in seinem Bett leise im Schlaf schmatzen hörte.

Das Baby, das er selbst gewesen war.

Dann beugte sich James über seine Frau und flüsterte: "Nicht böse sein, Liebes. Mir fällt hier einfach die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich liebe euch. Ich liebe _dich_, Lily. Ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag, als ich dich im Hogwarts-Express neben diesem kleinen Schleimer gesehen habe."

Er küsste sie.

"Ich hole mir noch was zu trinken", sagte sie. "Willst du auch noch was?"

"Ja, bitte! Bring am besten gleich die ganze Wasserflasche mit. Die Kartoffeln waren doch wieder mal ziemlich versalzen, vorhin –"

Sie schlug mit ihrem Kissen nach ihm und ging dann auf nackten Füßen aus dem Zimmer ins dunkle Treppenhaus.

Harry wünschte, das Baby würde brüllen, um sie zurückzuhalten. Sie sah so verletzlich aus in ihrem T-Shirt. Und spürte sie denn nicht das Unheil, das sich schon um diesen kleinen Raum zusammengezogen hatte?

Aber unerbittlich wurde sein Blick von ihrer Gestalt mitgezogen – die dunkle Treppe hinunter bis in die Küche, in die durch das Fenster ein Streif Mondlicht fiel.

Harry sah ihn zuerst. Er sah das rote Glimmen in der dunkelsten Ecke der Küche, als Lily sich die Wasserflasche vom Tisch schnappte. Er sah, wie sich die Nacht zu einem Umriss verdichtete, der sich aus dem umgebenden Dunkel löste.

"So treffen wir uns also wieder, Lily", sagte Voldemort gelassen.

Lily schrie gellend auf. Sie fuhr herum und sah in das ehemals gut aussehende, nun seltsam mutierte, beinahe reptilienhafte Gesicht der großen Gestalt, die an ihrem Küchenschrank lehnte.

"Ich fürchte, du hast die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen, Lily. Immer wieder die falschen Entscheidungen. Und jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen."

Lily wollte nach einem Zauberstab tasten, aber der lag oben neben ihrem Bett.

"Lass das doch. Wir wissen beide, dass es nichts helfen wird."

Laute Schritte auf der Treppe, dann stand James im Zimmer, den Zauberstab gezückt.

"Was ist hier los? Lily, warum –"

Er brach ab, als er die rot glimmenden Augen vor sich im Dunkel der Küche schweben sah. Im selben Moment flog auch sein Zauberstab in einem sanften Bogen durch die Luft und landete in Voldemorts Hand.

"Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es!", schrie James überflüssigerweise und wollte Lily aus dem Zimmer drängen. "Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!" Aber die Tür schlug krachend zu.

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als wolle er sich auf seinen Gegner stürzen, aber Lily hielt ihn zurück. Da blieb er vor ihr stehen, als hätte er sie so schützen können.

"Oh, und da ist ja auch James. Unser bester Mann von Gryffindor. Klug, mutig, und genau im richtigen Maße wild, um nicht ganz wie ein gezähmtes Haustier zu wirken." Voldemort lachte verächtlich. "Lass dir noch eins sagen, James. Ein Mann, der niemals gezweifelt hat, der niemals zweifeln _musste_, der hat auch nie wirklich Mut beweisen müssen. Und jetzt ist es dazu leider zu spät. Du darfst aber gern als Held sterben, James."

Und in eben dem Moment, in dem James sich doch noch in den Kampf stürzen wollte, und sei es mit bloßen Fäusten, zuckte ein grüner Strahl von Voldemorts Zauberstab und traf ihn genau in die Brust.

Lily schrie. Sie versuchte, den zusammensackenden Körper ihres Mannes zu halten, musste aber nachgeben und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten.

"Ich nehme an, du weißt, warum ich hier bin, Lily", sagte Voldemort kühl. "Gib mir den Jungen, dann muss dir nichts geschehen."

"Nein, nein, nein!", schrie sie außer sich. "Du Ungeheuer!"

Und plötzlich sprang sie auf, entkam durch die Küchentür und schien damit sogar Voldemort zu überraschen. In atemloser Panik raste sie die Treppe hinauf, stolperte, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, fing sich eben noch und schaffte es, ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen, bevor Voldemort es erreichte.

Der Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachttisch. Aber Lily riss das Baby aus dem Bettchen und versuchte, zum Fenster zu kommen.

"Bleib stehen", sagte Voldmort kalt. "Lass den Unsinn. Du solltest wissen, wann du aufgeben musst. Gib ihn mir."

"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry! Ich tu alles –"

Harry, der zuschauende, beinahe erwachsene Harry, fragte sich inmitten des namenlosen Entsetzens, das ihn gepackt hielt, warum Voldemort nicht einfach beide tötete. Stattdessen versuchte er, Lily das Kind zu entreißen, aber sie wehrte sich wie ein wildes Tier.

"Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen – geh weg jetzt –"

Aber Lily presste sich in die Zimmerecke, schützte das kläglich schreiende Baby mit ihrem Körper.

"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle –"

Und Harry sah, wie er den Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal hob und den grünen Blitz auf seine Mutter herabjagen ließ.

"Nicht Harry! Bitte – verschone ihn – verschone ihn –"

Voldemort lachte schrill, als Lily zusammensank, das Kind noch im Tod umklammernd.

"Nun sind wir unter uns, nicht wahr?", wandte er sich mit schauriger Belustigung an das weinende Baby, das daraufhin so abrupt verstummte, als hätte er es mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Voldemort betrachtete seinen winzigen Widersacher einen Augenblick lang.

"Sie hätte nicht sterben müssen, weißt du", sagte er. "Auch die letzte Entscheidung hat sie falsch getroffen. Aber jetzt zu dir."

Dann geschahen die Dinge so schnell, dass Harrys Verstand kaum folgen konnte.

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und sprach mit schneidender Stimme den tödlichen Fluch aus. Zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht zerschnitt der grüne Lichtstrahl die Dunkelheit. Der Blitz stieß auf das Baby herab, das immer noch im Arm seiner Mutter festgehalten wurde. Harry sah, wie der Blitz von ihm abprallte und auf Voldemort zurückfiel. Er sah die Überraschung in Voldemorts Gesicht in dem Sekundenbruchteil, bevor ihn der Strahl traf. Für einen langen Augenblick stand der grüne Strahl zitternd zwischen dem Kind und dem Mann.

In diesem Moment der Erstarrung stürmte unvermittelt eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ins Zimmer. Harry hatte keine Schritte von draußen gehört.

"Nein!", schrie der Mann – ein wildes, wahnsinniges Nein, im Sprung ausgestoßen.

Im grünen Licht des Blitzes konnte Harry eine Kapuze und ein maskiertes Gesicht erkennen. Ein Zischen kam von Voldemorts Lippen, als er, von seinem eigenen Zauber getroffen, zusammenzuschrumpfen begann. Zugleich erschütterte eine explosionsartige Welle das Haus, und das Dach stürzte ein; Harry konnte die Zimmerdecke unter der Last der aufschlagenden Ziegel bedrohlich schwanken sehen.

Der Todesser war zu spät gekommen, daran hatte auch sein halsbrecherischer Sprung nichts ändern können. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab ins Leere gestreckt, konnte er nur noch zusehen, wie sein Herr und Meister zu einem hässlichen, kleinen, unidentifizierbaren Ding zusammenschnurrte und dann einfach verschwand. Auf dem Boden blieb sein leerer Umhang zurück.

Der Todesser schrie wieder. Eine wortlose, gellende Klage, markerschütternd, wie von einem Tier. Er sank auf dem Boden zusammen, wo Voldemort eben noch gestanden hatte, und blieb dort reglos liegen.

Harry das Baby begann wieder zu weinen, er hatte einen Schnitt auf der Stirn, von dem Blut in großen Tropfen herabrieselte.

oooOooo

Der erwachsene Harry klammerte sich an den kleinen Ball in seinen Händen, fühlte die zerbrechlichen Flügel verzweifelt flattern, und kam atemlos in die Gegenwart zurück. Er saß am Boden und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Vor ihm tanzte der Staub in dem einen Sonnenstrahl, der über den Boden fiel. Die Spannung, die in dem Raum vibriert hatte, war verschwunden.

Harry steckte den Schnatz in seine Tasche, griff sich das Foto in dem Rahmen aus rauchigem Glas und warf noch einen letzten Blick in das Zimmer. Dann ging er langsam die Treppe hinunter, am Porträt seiner Großeltern vorbei, die ihm zuwinkten, und trat ins goldene Licht der Spätnachmittagssonne hinaus.

oooOooo

Lupin saß auf der verwitterten Bank im Garten und sah ihm entgegen. Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

"Du hattest Recht. Dumbledore hat einige Zauber hier hinterlassen. Es ist alles so geblieben, wie es damals war, glaube ich. Er wollte wohl, dass ich es so sehe. Und vielleicht hat er auch was mit diesem Schnatz hier gemacht –"

Er brach ab und betrachtete das Foto, das er in den Händen hielt.

"Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber sprechen", sagte er dann. "Aber mit einer Sache hattet ihr Recht. Da war noch jemand dabei."

Lupin nickte. "Wir können ja später darüber reden."

Auch er sah Lily zu, die ihren kleinen Jungen herumwirbelte.

"Was ist das denn?"

Harry hielt einen graugrün gemaserten Gegenstand in der Hand, der wie ein flaches, an einer Seite zackig ausgebrochenes Stück Holz aussah. Er drehte den gläsernen Fotobehälter um, und richtig, da war ein Verschluss herausgefallen – und aus dem Innenraum dann wohl dieses seltsame Objekt.

Lupin beugte sich darüber.

"Sieht aus wie eine Frucht vom Amulettbaum." Er lächelte. "Noch nie gesehen? Bizarr geformte, holzige kleine Dinger. Aber sie sind meist schön gefärbt, ein bisschen wie Meerkiesel. Und sie zerbrechen immer in zwei Teile, die jeweils immer nur zu dem einen Gegenstück passen. Ist bei kleinen Mädchen sehr beliebt."

Klingt nach etwas, worüber Luna sicher genau Bescheid weiß, dachte Harry. Er steckte das Amulett zurück in das Glas und verschloss es wieder. Der Gedanke an Luna Lovegood hatte etwas seltsam Tröstliches an diesem Tag, der so voller Szenenwechsel und verstörender Entdeckungen gewesen war.

"Wir sollten zum _Fuchsbau_ apparieren, Harry", sagte Lupin sanft. "Es ist schon spät. Und ein Vorteil des Zaubererdaseins liegt darin, dass wir wenig Zeit aufs Reisen verschwenden müssen. Du kannst also jederzeit nach hier zurückkehren."

Harry dachte an seine Freunde und das große, chaotische Heim der Weasleys. An die Wärme und Herzlichkeit und nicht zuletzt an das unübertroffen gute Essen von Molly Weasley.

"Du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen."

"Ich sollte wirklich möglichst noch heute Abend da sein. Ich bin nämlich Bills Trauzeuge."


	4. Chapter 4: HochzeitsHäppchen

**Kapitel 4**

**Hochzeits-Häppchen**

Und hier war er: Ein goldener Tag im August mit all der reifen Wärme eines Sommertages, und doch ließ die Luft in der Dämmerung schon den Herbst ahnen, auch wenn er noch außer Sichtweite war. Ein sanfter Wind wiegte sich in den alten Bäumen des Weasley-Gartens, der so ordentlich und gepflegt war wie nie zuvor und in vollem Festschmuck prangte. Ein golden und blauer Tag, an dem sich die Schwalben vor dem hohen Himmel hinabstürzten auf die grauen Dächer von Ottery St. Catchpole, wieder davonjagten und schrill ihre Lebensfreude in die Welt zwitscherten. Ein Tag, wie geschaffen für eine Hochzeit.

Es sollte der letzte Tag in Freiheit sein.

oooOOOooo

Als die Kirchturmglocke vom Dorf herüber sechs Uhr schlug, war Harry mit einem Schlag wach. Er war erst spät ins Bett gekommen – sie hatten noch bis in die Nacht hinein Stühle gerückt, Tische gedeckt und Blumenkübel und Torten hin und her getragen (vor allem bei Letzteren achtete Mrs Weasley streng darauf, dass niemand irgendwelche Transportzauber anwandte!) – aber eine heftige Unruhe schien ihn im Schlaf befallen zu haben und riss ihn nun direkt in den Tag.

Er hatte das Gefühl, wichtige Dinge übersehen oder vergessen oder nicht verstanden zu haben. Nach den Wochen, die er im Ligusterweg mit der Trauer um Dumbledore verbracht hatte, waren die letzten Tage so voller Informationen gewesen, dass er sich wie betäubt fühlte. Er wollte, musste nachdenken. Und die Zeit drängte, das spürte er. Er musste mit der Suche nach den Horcruxen beginnen. Wie lange würde Voldemort noch stillhalten? Und wieso tat er das überhaupt?

Harry stand auf, leise, um den schnarchenden Ron nicht zu wecken, trat ans offene Fenster und sah in den Garten hinab, der noch ganz im Schatten lag – der frisch gemähte Rasen ein samtiger Teppich, der bis hier herauf duftete. Er konnte den Tau auf den Stühlen sehen, die sich in vielen Reihen hintereinander vor einer Art Tribüne aus Holzbohlen drängten.

Hier sollten heute Bill und Fleur heiraten. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie eine Hochzeit unter Zauberern aussah. Aber die Anordnung im Garten, die natürliche Laube, die die Haselnusssträucher hinten über der Bühne bildeten, der Schmuck der Blumengirlanden – das alles wirkte doch recht vertraut auf Harry, als er es jetzt im Licht des frühen Morgens sah. Es fiel schwer, in dieser Umgebung über Horcruxe nachzudenken.

Stattdessen fiel ihm Ginny ein, Ginny, die in den vergangenen Wochen so weit aus seinen Gedanken gerückt war, dass ihm die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, immer mehr wie ein Traum erschienen war. Und dann war sie gestern Abend wirklich da gewesen, eine blasse, stille Ginny in einem schokoladenbraun und rosa gestreiften, abgetragenen Pullover, den ganz sicher ihre Mutter gestrickt hatte und der sich scheußlich mit ihrem roten Haar biss. Ihr Gesicht darüber so weiß und elend. Sie war ihm in Hogwarts auch nach Dumbledores Tod noch so stark und zuversichtlich erschienen. Gestern Abend hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie morgen miteinander sprechen wollten, nicht jetzt. Und von da an hatte er sie nur immer wieder einmal im Licht der Lampen, die den Garten teilweise erhellten, auftauchen und dann wieder im Dunkel verschwinden sehen, mit Stühlen, Blumen, Kerzen.

Was wollte er hier? Er sollte längst nicht mehr hier sein. Vermutlich gefährdete seine bloße Anwesenheit die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Das explodierte Haus der Dursleys fiel ihm ein, und ihm wurde heiß und kalt.

Im Haus begann es sich zu regen. Ab zehn Uhr sollte ein ausgedehntes Frühstück den Auftakt zu den Feierlichkeiten bilden. Nach und nach würden die Gäste eintreffen und sich dazu gesellen. Um zwölf Uhr sollte dann im Garten die Trauungszeremonie beginnen.

Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd seinen Festumhang, den Hermione ihm über den Stuhl gehängt hatte. "Deinen Koffer haben wir aber am Grimmauldplatz gelassen. Wir wussten ja nicht, ob du ihn hier brauchst oder was du so vorhast", hatte sie gestern Abend etwas spitz erklärt. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen, dass er sie und Ron nicht mit nach Godric's Hollow genommen hatte.

Es war gestern auch keine Zeit mehr für einen Bericht oder ein ausführlicheres Gespräch geblieben. Sie hatten alle in der Weasley'schen Küche gesessen und Suppe gegessen, dann wurde weiter gearbeitet. Und Harry war sogar ganz froh gewesen, dass er in dieser fröhlichen, erwartungsvollen Atmosphäre untertauchen durfte und eine Weile nicht mehr über Bedrohung und Tod nachdenken musste.

Aber eins war klar: Nur diesen einen Tag noch, dann würde er gehen. Keinen Tag länger würde er in der Nähe von Menschen verbringen, die ihm nahe standen.

oooOOOooo

Zehn Minuten später hatte er sich gerade in seinen zerknautschten und reichlich muffigen Festumhang geworfen – er hatte keine Ahnung, was in Punkto Kleiderordnung für heute Morgen von ihm erwartet wurde, und Ron konnte er nicht fragen, weil der immer noch schlief – da wurde die Stille im Zimmer jäh gestört, als Fred und George in altvertrauter Manier gnadenlos hereinapparierten. Ihr Geschäftssinn und ihre Tüchtigkeit mochten sich stark entwickelt haben, seit sie ihren Laden führten, aber ansonsten schienen sie ganz dieselben geblieben zu sein.

"Guten Morgen, allerseits!", riefen sie munter, und Fred schnippte dem schlafenden Ron eine braune Bohne aufs Kopfkissen.

"Na, Harry, schon ganz in Schale? Es ist erst halb sieben!"

"Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ist der Festumhang richtig?"

"Mmh. Könnte ein Bügeleisen brauchen – 'ne Wäsche auch, findest du nicht?", fragte George und schnüffelte in seine Richtung. "Aber grundsätzlich ist er richtig. Setz dich einfach weit genug von den Delacours weg, dann wirst du schon kein Ärgernis erregen."

"Ehrlich gesagt, die sind ohnehin wahrscheinlich voll damit beschäftigt, sich über die Hauptpersonen aufzuregen. Haben den Schock von vor zwei Wochen noch nicht überwunden, schätze ich."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Sie wollten Bill kennen lernen. So 'ne Art Antrittsbesuch machen. Kannten ihn ja bisher nur von Fotos und Phlegms zweifellos beschönigenden Erzählungen."

"Ich glaube, denen hätte Bills Frisur und der Ohrring, über den Mum ja immer so herzzerreißend zetert, schon voll ausgereicht. Aber unser Bill hatte diesmal noch mehr auf Lager."

Harry dachte an die furchtbaren Verletzungen, die Bills Gesicht von dem Angriff des Werwolfs Fenrir Greyback in jener Nacht vor fünf Wochen davongetragen hatte. Er fand es ziemlich herzlos, wie die Zwillinge darüber sprachen.

"Nein, wir reden nicht von seinem Gesicht. Aber unglücklicherweise war vor zwei Wochen Vollmond. Der erste, seit es passiert ist."

Harry erschrak. "Es hat ihn also doch erwischt?"

"Wir wissen es nicht genau. Er wurde seltsam in der Woche, irgendwie brütend, ging beim kleinsten Anlass in die Luft. Manchmal hatten wir den Eindruck, dass er nicht so genau wusste, wer wir waren."

"Von ihm selbst ganz zu schweigen!"

"Remus gab Mum den Rat, ihm den Wolfsbann-Trank zu geben."

"Als die Delacours ankamen, lag er oben im Flur und schlief. Er hatte das Gebräu brav genommen, sich umgezogen – und ist dann einfach umgefallen."

"Der hat zwei Tage ununterbrochen gepennt. Remus meinte, an der Dosierung müssten wir noch arbeiten, bis sie auf ihn eingestellt ist."

"Aber er hat sich nicht irgendwie – verwandelt?"

"Nee. Nicht erkennbar. Aber du hättest Fleur sehen sollen. Die ist fast ausgeflippt."

"Kann man ihr nicht verdenken", murmelte Harry.

In diesem Moment gab es ein Zischen und dann einen lauten Knall. Ron sprang aus seinem Bett und hielt sich ein Ohr.

"Seid ihr völlig verrückt geworden? Mann, ich bin gottverdammt _taub_!"

Ein roter Kussmund schwebte zögernd zwischen ihnen und rief dann silberhell: "Aufwachen, Won-Won!"

Fred und George gackerten los. Ron schlug nach dem Gebilde, das sich sofort in Luft auflöste.

"War der nicht gut?"

"Kannst du auf einen bestimmten Namen einstellen."

"Und es wirkt garantiert immer!"

"Nur ab dem dritten Mal nicht mehr", knurrte Ron. "Dann bist du nämlich auf beiden Ohren taub."

Harry fühlte sich seltsam am Rande stehend, weil ihm einfach nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

"Ich geh mal Zähne putzen", sagte er lahm und machte sich auf den Weg.

Auf dem Flur traf er Molly, die in ihrem Küchenumhang steckte, aber über dem Arm ein Seidenkleid hielt. Als sie Harry sah, umwölkte sich ihr Blick.

"Harry – Harry – auf ein Wort!", sagte sie und winkte ihn hinter sich in die Küche. Dort waren sie in dem Moment allein. Es duftete intensiv nach Kaffee und gebratenem Speck.

"Harry, du weißt, du bist für mich in den letzten Jahren so etwas wie mein – wie einer meiner eigenen Söhne geworden. Mir liegt sehr viel daran, dass du glücklich bist, das musst du mir glauben. Aber Harry – ich muss dich bitten, mit Ginny keine – keine Beziehung mehr anzufangen."

Harry, der zwar schon auf etwas in der Art gefasst gewesen war, hatte doch Mühe zu antworten.

"Ich – wir –"

"Ich weiß, sie hat mir alles erzählt. Und ich denke, dass du richtig entschieden hast. Sie – sie darf dir jetzt einfach nicht nahe stehen, verstehst du? Ich habe sie schon einmal beinahe an – an Du-weißt-schon-wen verloren. Lass nicht zu, dass er sie noch einmal in die Hände bekommt!"

Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Wartet wenigstens, bis – bis sich die Dinge geklärt haben!"

Harry verzichtete darauf, ihr zu sagen, dass er selbst dann vielleicht nicht mehr leben würde. Er verstand Molly ganz genau, schließlich sprach sie seine eigenen Befürchtungen aus. Und doch, es tat weh, das zu hören. Und tief in ihm regte sich der böse Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht anders reden würde, wenn er wirklich einer von ihnen gewesen wäre, ein reinblütiger Zauberer ...

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken, aber es kostete ihn einige Mühe, und er umschwirrte ihn immer wieder, wie ein lästiges Insekt.

So sagte er brüsker, als er wollte: "Ich hab Ginny in Hogwarts gesagt, dass wir – dass wir uns erst mal trennen müssen. Sie war damit einverstanden."

"Und sie leidet darunter, Harry! Sieh sie dir doch nur mal an!"

Harry murmelte etwas. Ja, er hatte sie gesehen.

"Ich muss mich jetzt umziehen, Harry. Die ersten Gäste sind bald da. Danke, dass du Verständnis hast."

Aber kein Wort darüber, dass sie sich ansonsten freuen würde, mich als Ginnys Freund zu sehen, redete die böse Stimme in ihm weiter. Wenn nicht zufällig Voldemort hinter mir her wäre.

oooOOOooo

Im ersten Moment, als er die Frau neben Percy erkannte, dachte Harry, dass Penelope Clearwater ja ordentlich zugelegt hatte seit der Schule. Dann begriff er, dass sie schwanger war.

"Mutter, darf ich dir vorstellen", begann Percy spröde, "Penelope, meine Frau. Wir haben im Januar geheiratet."

Molly starrte ihn an, und nicht nur Harry rechnete jetzt mit einem handfesten Ausbruch. Stattdessen schien sie sich zu fassen.

"Und das ist in Anbetracht der Umstände ja wirklich beruhigend", sagte sie nur in kühlem Ton.

Fred und George, die in der Nähe standen, kicherten. Aber zu früh, wie sich zeigte, denn in Mollys Gesicht zuckte es, und dann rauschte sie weinend aus dem Zimmer.

"Ohne deiner Familie auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen!", hörten sie sie schluchzen.

"Hattest wohl wieder Angst, wir könnten dich kompromittieren, was, Perce?", fragte Fred.

"Ich denke, dass meine Leistungen und meine Loyalität für sich selbst sprechen, Fred, danke", erwiderte Percy gestelzt. "Und jetzt entschuldigt uns, es sind noch andere Leute zu begrüßen."

"Ist er nicht ein Super-Mistkerl?", fragte Ron. "Was macht der überhaupt hier – _wir_ haben ihn bestimmt nicht eingeladen!"

"Komm, lass uns endlich zum Frühstück gehen", sagte Harry etwas erschöpft und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er war schon fast unten, als er merkte, dass Ron immer noch oben stand.

"He Alter, kommst du jetzt oder nicht?"

Aber Ron starrte mit einem Ausdruck entrückter Verzückung an Harry vorbei in die durcheinander wuselnde Gästeschar unten in der Diele, wo die Haustür weit geöffnet war. Harry folgte seinem Blick und erkannte die Delacours direkt unten an der Treppe. Bei ihnen stand Gabrielle, Fleurs kleine Schwester. Und daneben –

Ein weiteres Mädchen, in ein bodenlanges, vogeleiblaues Kleid gehüllt; ein blassblauer feiner Schleier umfloss ihre schlanke Gestalt. Ihr aufgestecktes silberblondes Haar schmückten mehrere kleine kreisförmige Spangen, die mit ebenfalls hellblauen Steinchen besetzt waren. Ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Fleur war unübersehbar, und sie war so schön, dass es auch Harry den Atem verschlug.

"Noch eine Schwester von Fleur?", fragte er. Ron nickte.

"Fabienne. Und sie hat keinen Freund!", sagte er. "Hat Fleur gestern noch gesagt."

Harry wurde ärgerlich.

"Findest du das besonders fair Hermione gegenüber?"

"Fair?", wiederholte Ron, nicht mit seinem intelligentesten Gesichtsausdruck. "Hermione?"

"Also hör mal, Ron! Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch endlich mal – zusammengerauft."

Idiotischer Ausdruck, dachte er. Und was misch' ich mich eigentlich ein!

"Äh – hast du nicht gemerkt, wie sie die ganze Zeit auf mir rumhackt? Sie lässt doch keine Gelegenheit aus, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, für wie unterbelichtet sie mich hält. Meinst du, das macht mich besonders an?" Ron kam jetzt endlich die Treppe herunter. "Und nach großer Liebe sieht so was für mich auch nicht aus."

Er war rot, und Harry wurde klar, dass er in ein Wespennest getreten war.

"Mach dir um Hermione keine Sorgen!", sagte Ron sauer. "Warte, bis du sie siehst!"

Wenige Sekunden später hatte Harry Gelegenheit, seine Einmischung noch heftiger zu bereuen. An dem Tisch, der sich durch den ganzen Raum zog und Platz für bestimmt dreißig, vierzig Personen bot, saß Hermione bereits. Und neben ihr, in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit ihr vertieft, saß Viktor Krum. Hermione sah Harry und Ron hereinkommen und warf ihnen einen Blick voll schlecht verhohlenem Triumph zu.

"Na, kapierst du, wovon ich rede?", sagte Ron noch ein bisschen saurer.

"Was macht denn Krum hier?", fragte Harry total überrascht.

"Oh, er ist Trauzeuge. Fleur hat ihn eingeladen. Hat anscheinend auch jahrelang Briefe an ihn geschrieben. Hermione war ziemlich sauer, als sie das hörte. Wie mich das Getue nervt!"

"Harry! Ron! Setzt euch doch hierher!", zwitscherte Hermione in diesem Moment.

"Komm schon, Ron. Gib nicht kampflos auf", sagte Harry grinsend, und sie setzten sich zu den beiden.

Angesichts der Schüsseln mit Ei und Schinken, der Platten mit Toast, der Schalen mit Müsli und Obst – so eine hatte Hermione vor sich stehen – spürte Harry, wie hungrig er war. Während er mit einem Ohr Hermiones Geplänkel mit Krum verfolgte und auf der anderen Seite Rons gezischte Kommentare dazu anhörte, aß er sich erst mal durch einen Teller voll Rührei mit gebratenem Speck und Pilzen und Toast. Dann begann er sich an der schon bunt besetzten Tafel umzusehen.

Alle paar Minuten kamen neue Gäste hinzu, es gab Begrüßungen und über den Tisch gebrüllte Unterhaltungen. Die Delacours hatten mit leicht verkniffenen Mienen am anderen Tischende Platz genommen, weit ab von der lärmigen Weasley-Verwandtschaft.

Schließlich kamen Lupin und Tonks, dicht gefolgt von Percy und Penelope. Die vier ließen sich gegenüber von Harry und Ron nieder. Penelope warf Harry einen misstrauischen Blick zu und sah dann sofort wieder weg. Er bemerkte, wie sie unbehaglich in ihrem Essen zu stochern begann, während Percy selbstgewiss wie immer Konversation nach allen Seiten machte. Harry hörte, wie er zu einem älteren Herrn, der eindeutig dem Weasley-Clan angehörte, sagte: "Der Minister wird übrigens später auch noch vorbeischauen. Ich werde ihn dann gleich zurück nach London begleiten. Ach ja", wandte er sich dann an Harry, Ron und Hermione, "ich denke, er hat auch noch eine Überraschung für euch."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ron finster. "Bringt er uns eine Tüte Schokofrösche mit oder was? Überraschung – pah. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie alt wir sind?"

Percy musterte seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd.

"Wirklich Ron, du solltest allmählich aufhören, dich so kindisch zu benehmen. Minister Scrimgeour bringt, soviel ich weiß, eine Bekannte mit." Er machte eine Kunstpause.

"Ah ja", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

"Eine Bekannte, die ihr sicher gerne kennen lernen werdet. Wenn meine Informationen zutreffen – und davon gehe ich eigentlich aus – dann handelt es sich um eine neue Lehrkraft für Hogwarts."

"Was?"

"McGonagall stellt _jetzt_ eine Neue ein?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

"Nun ja, die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist doch wieder einmal frei, oder?"

"Wer ist es?"

Percy genoss sichtlich das Interesse, das er ausgelöst hatte.

"Sie hat die vergangenen Jahre im Ausland verbracht. Dem Ministerium ist sie als Legilimentik-Spezialistin bekannt. Ihr Name ist Hekate Harper", schloss er und sah triumphierend in die Runde.

Harry hatte den Namen nie zuvor gehört, und Ron schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Aber auf Hermione konnte man sich wie immer verlassen.

"Hekate Harper – den Namen kenne ich!", rief sie und sprühte einige Müslikrümel über ihren Teller. "Sie hat _Interview mit einem Dementor_ geschrieben. Und ein Buch über Azkaban, Moment – _Selbstverlust als Katharsis_ oder so ähnlich."

"Ganz genau", mischte sich Lupin ein, der die letzten Minuten interessiert zugehört hatte.

"Na, die scheint ja die passenden Interessen zu haben", murmelte Ron.

"Ich dachte, Harper ist seit Jahren tot. Ich bin ganz sicher, von einem tödlichen Unfall gehört zu haben", sagte Lupin. "Sie war in Hogwarts, ein paar Jahre jünger als wir, und verließ nach ihrem Abschluss ziemlich bald das Land, glaube ich. Und McGonagall hat sie eingestellt?"

"Der Minister hat sie empfohlen", sagte Percy, als sei damit alles gesagt.

"Oh Mann, noch mal so 'ne Umbridge übersteh ich nicht", murrte Ron.

Penelope, die immer unruhiger geworden war, gelang es endlich, Percys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Sie wisperte ihm ein paar Sätze zu, und Harry sah, wie ihr Blick dabei wieder zu ihm herüber flatterte.

"Aber Liebes – ich bitte dich."

Noch etwas mehr erregtes Gemurmel.

Schließlich erhob sich Percy.

"Meine Frau zieht einen anderen Platz vor. Nun ja. Schwangere Frauen – das kennt man ja!" Aber der Blick, mit dem er Harry streifte, war kühl.

Und er führte sie am Arm zu einem freien Platz, der so weit weg wie möglich von Harry war.

"Das war meinetwegen!", platzte Harry heraus. "Sie hat schon die ganze Zeit so komisch rübergeguckt. Als hätte ich – den bösen Blick oder so was!"

Wenige Minuten später kam Bill ins Zimmer, begleitet von einem kurzen, rundlichen Mann in marineblauem Festumhang mit weißem Spitzenkragen. Bill, der ihn um anderthalb Kopf überragte, bot einen ziemlich schockierenden Anblick. Die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts war ein noch kaum verheilter Krater, offenbar hatte Greyback ein großes Stück seiner linken Wange herausgerissen. Die Vernarbung hatte sein Gesicht zusätzlich verzerrt, so dass ein Auge und der eine Mundwinkel immer ein wenig verzogen waren. Aber er lachte seinen Gästen entgegen.

"Hallo, ihr alle! Hier ist Antonius Merryweather vom Ministerium, Abteilung Magisches Ritual und Zeremoniell. Er wird uns heute trauen. Die meisten von euch kennen ihn ja schon."

Merryweather grüßte freundlich in die große Runde, setzte sich dann auf den nächsten freien Platz – Harry und Ron gegenüber – und ließ einen hungrigen Blick über den Tisch schweifen.

"Ich werd mich dann mal in Schale werfen", sagte Bill. "Ist Charlie schon da?"

"Draußen, mit Fred und George. Stellprobe mit der Band oder so was", antwortete Ron mit vollem Mund.

"Es gibt 'ne Band?", fragte Hermione.

"Yeah, _Taranis et ses Chiens_ – toller Name, was? Fleur hat sie aus Frankreich kommen lassen. Ihr Bruder spielt da mit, Etienne, der große, düstere Typ, dem du vorhin so schmachtend nachgesehen hast."

"Ron, du hast echt ein Problem!", sagte Hermione genervt.

Harry war satt, und allmählich verschmolzen die Stimmen und Gesichter um ihn herum zu einem Wirbel aus Klang und Farben, der ihn nichts anzugehen schien. Er saß da vor seinem Teller, auf dem Toastkrümel und Reste von Rührei klebten, und fühlte sich, als sinke er in einen kalten, dunklen Schacht, immer tiefer und tiefer. Andere Stimmen umgaben ihn dort auf einmal, zischend, kreischend, irr. Sie hallten unheimlich, wie durch dunkle Gänge und Verliese.

oooOOOooo

Genau um zwölf Uhr – die Kirchturmuhr vom Dorf hatte eben geschlagen – waren alle auf ihren Plätzen im Garten versammelt. Zum Klang von Geige, Flöte und tatsächlich einem Dudelsack gingen Bill und Fleur endlich den Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen entlang zu den beiden zerbrechlich aussehenden, mit exotischen Schnitzereien verzierten Stühlen vorne auf der Tribüne. Ein ehemaliger Kollege von Bill hatte sie extra aus Ägypten mitgebracht.

Bill trug einen nachtblauen Umhang mit Silberstickerei, das lange rote Haar lag zu einem Zopf geflochten ordentlich über seinem Rücken, und der Anstoß erregende Ohrring war zur Feier des Tages einer unregelmäßig geformten, dunkelgrau schimmernden Perle gewichen. Er strahlte, als er seine zukünftige Frau an all den bewundernden Blicken vorbei führte, und schaffte es, trotz seines zerstörten Gesichts sehr attraktiv auszusehen.

"Das ist er endlich, ihr großer Auftritt", zischte Hermione Harry zu, als Fleur an ihnen vorbeiging. "Vermutlich der Höhepunkt ihres Lebens."

Aber Harry gaffte wie alle anderen. Ihr Kleid schimmerte in zartem Lindgrün, auf den ersten Blick schien es schulterfrei und ziemlich freizügig ausgeschnitten, dann sah man den hauchdünnen Spitzenstoff, der ihren Hals und die Arme bis zu den Handgelenken umschloss. Auf ihrem silbrig blonden Haar ruhte ein funkelndes, schmales Diadem – Großtante Muriels koboldgefertigte Tiara, wie Harry sich erinnerte. Fleur trug dieses Zeichen ihres Sieges über Mollys Widerstand mit unübersehbarem Stolz.

Als auch die Braut ein wenig umständlich auf dem ägyptischen Sesselchen Platz genommen hatte, wurde es endlich ganz still. Der Beamte des Ministeriums, Antonius Merryweather, trat mit gemessenen Schritten aus dem Hintergrund und blieb in der Mitte der Holztribüne unter der Girlande aus Sommerblumen stehen, das Gesicht den gespannten Versammelten zugewandt.

"Willkommen! Ich begrüße euch alle, die Familien Weasley und Delacour, die Freunde und Kollegen und ganz besonders natürlich die Brautleute, Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley."

Er hatte eine klare, ruhige Stimme und sprach freundlich und doch voll Würde.

"In dieser dunklen Zeit, in der sich die Anzeichen für das uns allen drohende Unheil täglich mehren, ist euer Entschluss zur Ehe ein Zeichen der Hoffnung, das uns alle ermutigen sollte. Und ganz besonders ist es das in eurem Fall, denn ihr nehmt damit ein gemeinsames Leben mit ungewisser Zukunft an: Du, Bill, weißt noch nicht, was diese Zukunft aus dir machen wird. Und du, Fleur, bindest dich an einen Mann, der nicht nur vom Bösen gezeichnet wurde, sondern auch sein Gift in sich trägt und für den Rest seines Lebens dagegen ankämpfen muss. Ihr habt beide eine mutige Entscheidung für eure Liebe getroffen, und wir danken euch dafür."

Merryweather trat zu den beiden hin.

"Gern wollen wir nun Zeugen sein, wenn ihr einander den Unverbrüchlichen Eid der Treue und Liebe schwören wollt. Kniet also nieder."

Als die beiden einander gegenüber auf dem Boden niederknieten, sah Harry ein kleines Tischchen zwischen ihnen, auf dem ein gläserner Kelch stand. Zu beiden Seiten lagen die Zauberstäbe von Bill und Fleur.

"Gebt euch die rechte Hand."

Das taten sie. Er berührte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes ihre verbundenen Hände.

"Willst du, William Jonathan Weasley, diese Frau, Fleur Adrienne Delacour, in Liebe zu deiner Frau nehmen und sie lieben und ehren bis in den Tod?"

"Ich will", antwortete Bill. Eine funkelnde dunkelrote Flamme wand sich um ihre verschränkten Hände.

"Willst du, Fleur Adrienne Delacour, den hier anwesenden William Jonathan Weasley in Liebe zu deinem Mann nehmen und ihn lieben und ehren bis in den Tod?"

"Ich will", antwortete Fleur – akzentfrei. Schimmernd verflocht sich eine silberne mit der dunkelroten Flamme und umschloss ihre Handgelenke wie ein Armband.

Liebe, dachte Harry. Die Waffe gegen Voldemort. _Die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_. Dumbledore glaubte, dass ich sie habe. Aber stimmt das?

Als er an Liebe dachte, war es nicht Ginny, die ihm vor Augen stand, und schon gar nicht Ron und Hermione. Nein, verrückterweise war es dieses kindische kleine Amulett, das seine Mutter möglicherweise wer weiß wie viele Jahre aufbewahrt hatte, zuletzt in dem gläsernen Fotorahmen.

"Dann erkläre ich euch vor all diesen Zeugen zu Mann und Frau", fuhr Merryweather lächelnd fort.

Die beiden küssten sich unter dem Beifall der Versammelten, ohne die Hände zu lösen oder aufzustehen.

"Remus Lupin und Viktor Krum, ihr seid von den Brautleuten zu Zeugen gewählt worden. Seid ihr bereit, Bill und Fleur in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben nach Kräften zu unterstützen und ihnen bei der Wahrung ihres Eides beizustehen?"

"Das sind wir", antworteten die beiden Männer und legten ihre Hände auf die des Brautpaares.

Bis hier war die Zeremonie Harry recht vertraut erschienen, auch wenn es ihn einigermaßen schockte, dass das Ehegelöbnis unter Zauberern in Form eines Unverbrüchlichen Eides abgelegt wurde. Hieß das, der Partner würde sterben, der diesen Eid je brach? Er musste Hermione danach fragen.

Aber offenbar war die Trauung noch nicht vorbei.

"Dann tauscht jetzt die Zauberstäbe", forderte Merryweather die beiden nun auf.

Bill nahm seinen Zauberstab auf und reichte ihn Fleur, die den ihren an Bill übergab.

Dann hob Bill Fleurs Zauberstab – Rosenholz mit Veelahaar, wie Harry sich erinnerte, "ein eigenwilliger Zauberstab!", hatte Ollivander damals gesagt – und sagte: "Ich will dir ein Licht sein, wenn alles dunkel ist. _Lumos!_"

Und tatsächlich, von Fleurs Zauberstab kam ein helles Leuchten, das die beiden umgab. Harry sah rosa Funken darin aufblitzen.

Fleur hob Bills Zauberstab mit angespannter Miene, hielt einen Moment inne und sagte dann mit einem Lächeln: "Lass mich dir Wasser sein, wenn dich dürstet. _Aguamenti!_"

Und von Bills Zauberstab sprühten Funken, fielen in den Kelch, der zwischen ihnen stand, und füllten ihn mit klarem Wasser.

Jetzt kam Beifall auf, und Harry klatschte mit. Er wusste, dass es immer ein Risiko war, mit einem fremden Zauberstab zu zaubern.

"Es hat geklappt!", sagte Hermione, ein wenig überrascht. "Sie passen also wohl doch besser zusammen, als wir dachten."

"Was war das mit dem Eid?", beeilte sich Harry zu fragen. "Heißt das etwa, sie sterben, wenn sie jemals – äh – die Ehe brechen oder so?"

"Das schockt doch irgendwie immer alle Männer", sagte Hermione abfällig. (Allmählich fragte sich Harry, wieso sie so schlecht gelaunt war.) "Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, nein. Diesen Bund kann man lösen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber ich glaube, man sollte das besser tun, _bevor_ man die Ehe bricht. Gute Einrichtung, finde ich."

Nach der Trauungszeremonie gab es Sekt. Er war rosa und schäumte in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Gläsern auf und machte dabei ein Geräusch, das wie das Rülpsen eines Drachens klang. Die Mutter der Braut stellte ihr Glas nach dem ersten Ausfall dieser Art angewidert auf das nächstbeste herumgetragene Tablett zurück. Molly entschuldigte sich wohl hundertmal, dass sie offenbar die falsche Marke gekauft hatte, und bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie Fred und George feixten.

Harry wanderte ziellos zwischen den Grüppchen umher, immer stärker von dem Gefühl geplagt, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Sein Bedürfnis, endlich irgendeine ruhige Ecke zum Nachdenken zu finden, wurde immer dringender.

Er sah Hermione, Gabrielle, Fabienne und Ron, zu denen sich Merryweather gesellt hatte, ein gefülltes Glas in der Hand, das offenkundig nicht sein erstes war. In der Gesellschaft der Mädchen entpuppte er sich als reichlich gesprächig und spreizte unter dem Mantel beruflicher Würde mächtig die Federn. Sein leutseliges Lächeln schloss auch Harry mit ein, als er sich zögernd zu ihnen stellte.

"Ja, ja, es besteht immer ein gewisses Risiko, wenn die Leute dann tatsächlich zaubern. Viele tauschen nur die Stäbe und belassen es bei dieser symbolischen Handlung. Gut ausgebildete Zauberer rufen meist einen einfachen Zauber auf, wie Bill und Fleur hier. Wasser und Licht sind am beliebtesten, schon wegen der Symbolik. Und dann ist das natürlich Schulstoff, recht einfach eben. Selbst wenn man normalerweise ein guter Zauberer ist, hat man doch unter dieser Anspannung und vor all den Leuten ja oft gewisse Hemmungen, nicht wahr?"

"Kommt es auch vor, dass es – misslingt?", fragte Hermione, die sich recht gut daran erinnerte, dass _Aguamenti_ im vergangenen Schuljahr nicht eben allen leicht gefallen war –

"Oh ja. Meistens passiert dann einfach gar nichts. In einigen Fällen zauberten die Betreffenden sozusagen daneben, irgendetwas völlig anderes. Das ist dann im Allgemeinen ein Lacherfolg, wenn auch nicht für das Brautpaar. Nur wenige wagen sich an wirklich schwierige Zauber in dieser Situation – man will sich ja nicht die Hochzeit verderben, nicht wahr? Aber unter Auroren ist es zum Beispiel recht beliebt, den Patronus des anderen mit dessen Zauberstab aufzurufen. Eine wirklich schwierige Sache!"

"Sie sind Harry Potter, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Merryweather dann ganz plötzlich an Harry, der am liebsten schnell verschwunden wäre. Inzwischen hatte er angefangen, es zu hassen, wenn man ihn erkannte.

"Ja", sagte er ergeben. Der Mann lächelte ein wenig.

"Ich habe Sie schon vorhin bei Tisch erkannt. Ich habe Ihre Eltern getraut", fuhr er dann völlig unerwartet fort. "Ich glaube, sie standen damals sogar noch vor dem Beginn ihrer Aurorenausbildung. Aber sie hatten schon den ganzen Ehrgeiz und haben es versucht."

"_Versucht_?", fragte Hermione zögernd.

"Nun, Mr Potters Vater hatte keine Probleme. Aber die Braut brauchte drei Anläufe, bis es ihr gelang. Zweimal hat sie mit dem Zauberstab ihres Mannes den eigenen Patronus aufgerufen, übrigens wirklich ein Kunststück, wenn das auch damals die wenigsten zu würdigen wussten. Es wurde viel gelacht bei dieser Trauung. So viele Einhörner hatten wir selten gesehen!"

"Ihr Patronus war ein Einhorn?", fragte Harry.

"Ja. Sehr hübsch. Nun ja, es fielen natürlich auch ein paar böse Bemerkungen von einigen älteren Herrschaften aus der Pepperleaf-Verwandtschaft. Ihre Mutter war muggelstämmig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nicht wahr? Und die Pepperleafs hatten ja doch so etwas wie einen Ahnenwahn. Führten sich direkt auf Gryffindor zurück, nicht wahr? Sie fanden die Braut wohl nicht ganz passend für ihren letzten Spross."

"Harry – dann fließt das Blut der Gryffindors in dir!", rief Hermione ganz aufgeregt.

"Oh ja, und jede Menge erstklassiges, reines Muggelblut! Hör schon auf, Hermione, du wirst doch nichts auf diesen ganzen Kram mit dem Blut geben!"

"Nein, es geht doch um die Abstammung! Verstehst du nicht, du wärest ein Nachkomme von Godric Gryffindor, vielleicht der einzige!"

"Nun, nun – ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie berechtigt der Anspruch der Pepperleafs war! Sie lebten seit vielen Generationen in diesem Dorf, nicht wahr, in Godric's Hollow, wo dann ja auch später – das Unglück geschah, nicht wahr. Also vielleicht hat der Ort da auch eine Rolle gespielt und zu einer gewissen – äh – Legendenbildung hinsichtlich der Abstammung geführt."

Dem Ministeriumsangestellten wurde die Richtung, die das Gespräch eingeschlagen hatte, nun doch ein wenig unbehaglich.

"Übrigens, ich denke, da wird jetzt gerade die Hochzeitstorte angeschnitten, nicht wahr. Lassen Sie uns hinübergehen."

Und sichtlich entzückt über seine schmückende Gesellschaft ging er los. Harry blieb allein zurück. Wie seltsam war es, dass in den letzten Tagen plötzlich alle von seinen Eltern zu berichten anfingen – nach all den Jahren, in denen er kaum mal ein Wörtchen über sie erfahren hatte.

Ihm war nicht nach Torte, noch weniger, nachdem er einen Blick auf Ginnys blasses Gesicht geworfen hatte. Mollys Worte vom Morgen schmerzten mehr, als er gedacht hatte.

Eine Weile sah er dem Treiben um das Kuchenbuffet zu, dann bahnte er sich seufzend einen Weg und ging geradewegs auf Ginny zu.

"Komm, lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen", sagte er und fühlte sein Herz heftig schlagen.

"Mum hat dich schon bequasselt, stimmt's?", fragte Ginny mit düsterem Blick und spießte ein Stück Zuckerguss auf ihre Kuchengabel.

Er nickte nur.

"Okay."

Sie stellte ihren Teller im Vorbeigehen auf einem Tisch ab, dann verließen sie ungesehen den Garten und schlugen den Weg in Richtung Dorf ein.

"Was ändert es denn, letztlich?", fragte Ginny mürrisch. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal geküsst. "Im Grunde sagt sie doch dasselbe wie du."

"Ja."

"Hast du mich vermisst, in den letzten Wochen?", fragte sie plötzlich geradeheraus.

Harry fühlte sich elend. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie kaum vermisst hatte, weil er die letzten Wochen in einer Art Vakuum verbracht hatte. Aber wie sollte er ihr das erklären?

Ginny blieb stehen, als er schwieg. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen starrten ihn zweifelnd an. "Harry?"

"Klar hast du mir gefehlt. Aber – ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll, Ginny."

"Brauchst du gar nicht", sagte sie kühl.

"Lass uns nicht streiten, bitte. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ich – am besten nicht mal mehr an dich _denken_ sollte in der nächsten Zeit. Kannst du das verstehen?"

"Ich verstehe jedenfalls eins. Du – du fühlst nicht dasselbe wie ich. Und das tut verdammt weh."

Von der Seite sah er, wie eine Träne an ihrer Nase entlanglief. Und doch, er konnte jetzt nicht einmal den Arm um sie legen. Das ist toll, dachte er. Ich bin wirklich der Mann der Liebe.

Er ballte die Faust in der Hosentasche und stieß mit den Fingern an Metall. Dann schlossen sie sich um etwas Rundes, Glattes. Das Medaillon. Das falsche Horcrux.

"Ginny, gib mir ein paar Wochen. Stell dir einfach vor, ich müsste – wieder so was machen wie das Trimagische Turnier – oder mich auf eine Prüfung vorbereiten oder –"

"Für wie blöd hältst du mich, Harry? Übrigens, das mit den Prüfungen kommt ja hin. Abschlussprüfungen!", erinnerte sie ihn, als sie seinen verwirrten Blick sah. "Oder etwa nicht?", fügte sie angespannt hinzu. "Wie ist es – kommst du mit zurück nach Hogwarts?"

"Ich – ich weiß es einfach noch nicht."

Er suchte verzweifelt nach irgendetwas, das dieses Gespräch zu einem versöhnlichen Abschluss bringen konnte.

"Ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht, wie ich weitermachen werde. Ich muss ein paar Sachen erledigen. Allein, glaube ich. Und mir kommt unsere Zeit zusammen jetzt so weit weg vor, schön, glücklich, aber furchtbar weit weg. Ich möchte daran denken und auch an dich, aber – ich hab Angst davor."

Weil ich dann nämlich wegrennen würde, mit dir wahrscheinlich; vielleicht würde ich mir einreden, wir könnten zusammen in der Muggelwelt untertauchen und diesen ganzen Quatsch über Horcruxe und Voldemort und Dementoren vergessen, zuckte es auf einmal blitzartig durch seinen Verstand.

Es war Ginny, die ihn am Arm fasste.

"Ich glaube, ich kann's doch verstehen", sagte sie leise. "Mir gefällt es nur nicht. Und ich glaube, du hast Recht. Lass uns zurückgehen, bevor Moody und der ganze Orden uns suchen."

Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm das zu lange Haar aus der Stirn, berührte sacht die Narbe.

Wegrennen, dachte Harry wirr. Weg. Mit ihr. Nach London. Nein, besser noch ins Ausland. New York. Kanada.

"Komm", sagte sie sanft und nahm seine Hand.

Sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum _Fuchsbau_, wo inzwischen ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war, weil alle eine Pause einlegten, bevor es am frühen Abend mit Musik, Tanz und großem Buffet weitergehen sollte.

Sie setzten sich zu Ron und Hermione, die im Garten unter einem Baum saßen, und klatschten über den bisherigen Verlauf der Hochzeit und die Gäste, wobei vor allem Percy und Penelope sehr schlecht wegkamen.

Und für zwei Stunden waren sie alle einfach nur gute alte Freunde an einem schönen Sommertag.

oooOOOooo

Die Dämmerung brach herein, als die ersten Geigentöne von der Tribüne aufklangen. Kurze Zeit später hatten sich sämtliche Gäste wieder im Garten eingefunden und lauschten wilder irischer Tanzmusik.

"Die müssen da was verwechselt haben, diese Franzosen", meckerte Ron.

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Ich find's toll!", rief Hermione und klatschte begeistert mit, als Bill und Fleur auf die Tribüne kamen und nach ein paar Sätzen an die Gäste den Tanz eröffneten.

Harry sah zu, wie die anderen tanzten, lachten, aßen und tranken, wie es immer dunkler wurde und die bunten Licht- und Nebelwerfer aus _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ die fröhlichen Gesichter flackernd beleuchteten. Er wurde immer unruhiger. Das Gefühl von herannahendem Unheil verdichtete sich mit jedem Atemzug.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er hinein gehen sollte, als sein Blick auf ein Paar fiel, das eben vom Haus her den Garten betrat. Den großen Mann mit der Mähne ergrauenden Haares und dem löwenhaften Gang erkannte er sofort. Die Frau, die neben dem Zaubereiminister ging, wirkte klein neben ihm, schien aber dank ihrer energischen Gangart mühelos mithalten zu können. Ihr kinnlanges Haar war weiß, aber als sie näher kamen, sah Harry, dass ihr Gesicht noch nicht alt war.

Harry hatte eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert. Scrimgeour hatte ihn entdeckt und kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

"Gut, dass ich Sie sehe, Mr Potter", sagte er anstelle eines Grußes.

Der ist meinetwegen hier, erkannte Harry schlagartig.

Scrimgeour nahm sich kaum die Zeit, seine Begleiterin als Hekate Harper vorzustellen, eine Information, die Harry zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt sehr interessiert hätte. Dann fuhr er fort, ohne sich um einen verbindlichen Ton zu bemühen.

"Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr Potter. Bitte folgen Sie mir doch ins Haus. Ich bin sicher, Arthur und Molly haben nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns drinnen unterhalten."

Harry verlor keine Zeit mit Widerspruch. Hekate Harper blieb indessen draußen stehen.

Drinnen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich im Moment niemand sonst aufhielt. Durch die geöffneten Fenster drang die Musik herein, und Harry sah sehnsüchtig in die wogende Menschenmasse unter den flackernden Lichtern draußen. Zugleich wusste er mit einem Gefühl seltsamer Endgültigkeit, dass es nun vorbei war.

Scrimgeour musterte Harry, der noch immer einen Teller mit Häppchen vom Buffet in der Hand hielt, mit einem kalten Blick.

"Ja, wir müssen miteinander reden", begann er. "Und damit wir beide diesen Abend noch ein wenig genießen können, werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen. Ich weiß ja, dass diplomatische Umschweife ohnehin nicht nach Ihrem Geschmack sind."

Harry schwieg.

"Ich will Ihnen nicht verheimlichen, Mr Potter, dass im Ministerium – und auch sonst, wie ich höre – in letzter Zeit wieder Stimmen laut geworden sind, die aufgreifen, was in all den Jahren immer wieder gemunkelt wurde: dass nur ein seinerseits hoch begabter schwarzer Magier Voldemort die Stirn bieten konnte. Ich persönlich halte das nach wie vor für Unsinn. Ein Baby ist ein Baby, und wenn es noch so große Anlagen für Magie, schwarze oder weiße, besitzen mag – diese lassen sich jedenfalls nicht ohne viele Jahre des Studiums und der Ausbildung so weit entwickeln. Nein, meiner Ansicht nach haben Sie damals einfach ungeheures Glück gehabt, dass Voldemort an Ihnen zunächst einmal gescheitert ist."

Scrimgeour machte eine Pause, und Harry dachte, dass die Wandlung vom Chef des Aurorenbüros zum Minister für Zauberei sich nun auch auf seinen Satzbau auszuwirken begann. Als er nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, redete der Minister weiter, und die Anzeichen seiner Verärgerung wurden stärker.

"Ich will Sie auch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass nicht wenige inzwischen zu der Ansicht neigen, dass Sie möglicherweise nicht mehr auf der richtigen Seite stehen. Es ist doch ein wenig auffällig, was den Leuten zustößt, die Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise nahe stehen. Leute, die zu den fähigsten Zauberern unserer Gesellschaft gehören, möchte ich hinzufügen."

Harry wurde blass und hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen, wie Scrimgeour mit einer gewissen Befriedigung erkannte.

"Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich hätte etwas mit Professor Dumbledores Tod zu tun? Mit der Ermordung meiner Eltern, meines Paten –?"

"Wir wollen doch jetzt nicht pathetisch werden, Mr Potter", erwiderte Scrimgeour genüsslich. "Aber ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass wir für das zuletzt Vorgefallene – für die Ermordung Dumbledores, die Flucht von Snape – nur einen einzigen Augenzeugen haben: Sie. Und Sie behalten wichtige Details für sich, was Sie ja auch zugegeben haben. Sie haben Ihrer Schulleiterin, Professor McGonagall, schlicht und einfach die Auskunft darüber verweigert, wo Sie mit Dumbledore gewesen sind – angesichts des Vorgefallenen ist das ganz ungeheuerlich. Ich kann da McGonagalls Zurückhaltung weder verstehen noch gutheißen. Ich war bereits im Juni der Ansicht, dass der Wizengamot Sie erneut zu einer Anhörung vorladen müsse. Sie müssen uns Rede und Antwort stehen – und sei es durch eine Legilimentation."

Dieses Wort ließ der Minister erst einmal wirken. Harry stand da mit seinem Häppchenteller und hätte ihn Scrimgeour am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich zu einer Legilimentation zwingen können. Soweit ich gehört habe, muss ich damit einverstanden sein – es sei denn –"

"Es sei denn, es besteht der berechtigte Verdacht auf ein schweres Verbrechen. Richtig, Mr Potter. Ich denke, Sie haben die Wahl: Berichten Sie uns freiwillig und ausführlich alles, was Sie wissen. Helfen Sie uns, die Mörder Ihres Mentors zu überführen."

"Ich habe Ihnen den Mörder genannt. Es ist _Ihre _Aufgabe, ihn aufzuspüren, oder?"

"Sie haben jemanden beschuldigt, das ist richtig, und selbstverständlich fahnden wir nach ihm. Aber wenn Severus Snapes Vergangenheit auch gewisse – äh – dunkle Punkte aufweist, so hat er doch in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahrzehnten Dumbledores Vertrauen genossen –"

"Professor Dumbledore hat sich geirrt – er ist getäuscht worden!"

"– und sich, wie ich gehört habe, darüber hinaus als Mitglied des Phönixordens verdient gemacht. Wohingegen es an Ihrer Schule bekannt ist, dass Sie gegenüber Snape seit je einen – unbegründeten Groll hegen."

"Jetzt reicht es mir! Sie –"

"Nein, Mr Potter. _Ich_ habe genug. Genug von Ihrer Sturheit, Ihrer Überheblichkeit. Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat, war die Explosion des Muggelhauses gestern. Das Haus Ihrer Tante, in dem Sie aufgewachsen sind. Da war Magie im Spiel. Und bis wir Genaueres wissen, stelle ich Sie unter Hausarrest. Ich habe eine entsprechende Verfügung dabei. Sie werden das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens nicht mehr verlassen, bis ich es Ihnen erlaube. Mr Moody ist unterrichtet, er wird Sie nach Ende der Feierlichkeiten hier nach – nun, nach _dort_ begleiten."

Harry stand geschockt da. Zu spät, dachte er nur. Ich hab's verpatzt!

"Und ich werde Sie vorladen, Potter. Sie werden uns haarklein berichten – oder ich lasse Sie einer Legilimentation unterziehen. Wegen vermuteter Beihilfe zum Mord."

Scrimgeour fixierte ihn mit seinen durchdringenden bernsteingelben Augen und ließ Harry dann einfach stehen.

Als er sich wieder rühren konnte, ging er langsam in den Garten zurück. Die Band spielte jetzt etwas Langsames, und Harry sah viele Paare eng umschlungen tanzen, darunter auch Molly und Arthur Weasley.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermione, die ein wenig abseits unter den Bäumen stand, und dankbar ging er zu ihr.

"Was ist passiert? Ich hab dich mit Scrimgeour reingehen sehen."

"Er hat mich unter Hausarrest gestellt. Grimmauldplatz. Bis er mich vorlädt. Zu einem Verhör mit Legilimentation."

Hermione starrte ihn fassungslos an.

In diesem Augenblick verstummte die Musik, und mit einem Mal klangen angstvolle Stimmen durch die laue Dunkelheit der Sommernacht. In der Stille war deutlich der Ruf einer Frauenstimme voller Panik und Entsetzen zu hören.

"Azkaban ist gefallen!"


	5. Chapter 5: Gold, Schlangen, Blut

**Kapitel 5**

**Gold, Schlangen, Blut**

Snape tauchte mühsam empor aus einem Schlaf, in den er wie in einen dunklen Abgrund gestürzt war vor – Tagen, Wochen?

Er wusste es nicht. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, und die Helligkeit, die selbst durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang, brannte in seinem Kopf. Da war auch ein Geruch, betäubend und süß und doch mit einer Beimischung von Fäulnis, der sich schwer auf seine Sinne legte, bevor er noch richtig erwacht war. Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, die Augen zu öffnen, versetzte ihm die fremde und völlig unerwartete Umgebung einen Schock.

Ein träger Wirbel aus Gold und blassem Rot und Schwarz verursachte ihm Schwindel. Langsam setzte er sich auf, schlug mit verwirrten Händen eine schwere Brokatdecke in Gold und Schwarz zurück, hielt sich schließlich den Kopf mit beiden Händen, in der Hoffnung, der Raum werde dadurch endlich zum Stillstand kommen.

Als das geschehen war, schien immer noch ein Teil seines Sichtfeldes schräg nach unten wegzusacken, und er fand sich damit ab.

Er saß auf einem breiten Bett mit kannelierten goldenen Pfosten, die in den hohen Raum aufragten und einen Baldachin aus schwarzem Samt trugen. Unter seinen Füßen, die immer noch in schweren Stiefeln steckten, erstreckte sich ein kalter Steinboden, in dem unzählige eckige Steinchen ein das Auge verwirrendes Mosaik in Weiß, Schwarz und Rosenrot bildeten.

Die Wände bestanden aus schwarzen Steinplatten, in die, wie er bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte, Reliefs geschnitten waren. Er stöhnte auf, nicht nur, weil sein Körper sich anfühlte, als sei er von einer Kutsche überrollt worden, sondern auch vor Grauen über die abstoßenden Bilder von Qual und Tod, die überall die Wände säumten

Erschöpft wandte er den Blick ab. Das Licht, das ihm so grell erschienen war, kam von zahlreichen brennenden Lampen an den Wänden und auf dem kleinen Tisch bei dem Fenster, das, vom Boden bis zur hohen Decke reichend, von dunkelroten Vorhängen verdeckt war.

Er ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und wandte sich um, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung sah. Als er auf eine Nische zuging, die gegenüber der Fensterwand lag, stellte er fest, dass sie einen zimmerhohen Spiegel in einem reich geschnitzten und vergoldeten Rahmen barg. Sein Spiegelbild kam ihm entgegen, düster und abgerissen inmitten all dieser Pracht. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer den zerrissenen Umhang trug, dessen Brand- und Kampfspuren nur allzu deutlich an jene Nacht erinnerten, die nun – wie lange zurücklag? Sein Gesicht, weißer denn je unter dem schmutzigen, verfilzten Haar, blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Was hatte er getan seitdem? Wie war er hierher gekommen?

"Nun, Severus", erklang eine unverkennbare Stimme, "bist du endlich wach!" Und Voldemort trat geradewegs aus dem Spiegel vor Snape hin, der um Haltung rang.

"Ich hatte dich gerufen, mein Prinz", Voldemort lächelte nicht ohne Spott, "und selbstverständlich bist du sofort hierher gekommen. Aber du schienst mir doch recht erschöpft von deinen Taten, und so ließ ich dich schlafen."

Voldemort machte ein paar beschwingte Schritte ins Zimmer hinein und drehte sich zu Snape um, der immer noch schwieg.

"Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer hier in meinem neuen Palast?"

Snape hatte die Veränderung seines Herrn mit dem ersten Blick erfasst. Da lag wie eine geisterhafte Maske das Gesicht des gut aussehenden Tom Riddle dünn über dem schlangenähnlichen von Lord Voldemort, so dünn, dass dessen flache Reptilienzüge gespenstisch hindurchschienen. Die Aura von neuer Macht und Energie, die die hoch gewachsene Gestalt umgab, wurde noch unterstrichen von der prachtvollen Kleidung: einem schweren Umhang aus Brokatstoff, in dem sich die im Raum vorherrschenden Farben Gold, Nachtschwarz und Rosenrot wiederholten, und ein hoher, einer Tiara ähnlicher Hut, der an die uralten Bilder von babylonischen Priestern erinnerte.

Er hat immens an Macht gewonnen durch Dumbledores Tod, dachte Snape. Und _ich_ habe das bewirkt ...

Voldemort beugte sich über einen Krug voller langstieliger Blumen, die Snape jetzt erst sah. Es waren weiße Lilien, und von ihnen kam der betäubende Duft, der das Zimmer durchzog.

"Dieser Palast, diese Festung wird meiner Machtfülle endlich eine würdige Umgebung bieten. Auch auf dich wartet endlich eine angemessene Wirkensstätte. Aber vorher müssen wir unsere Freunde empfangen, es sind wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."

Er maß Snape mit einem Blick, in dem sich Vergnügen und Spott mischten. "Zuallererst aber, mein lieber Freund, müssen wir ein wenig an deinem Äußeren arbeiten."

Er öffnete eine kleinere Tür direkt neben dem Blumenkrug. "Sieh hier!" Er zog aus einem dicht gefüllten Schrank einen Umhang heraus und legte ihn dem verblüfften Snape über den Arm. Tiefgrüner Samt, eingefasst von einer schmalen Goldborte mit winzigen, aufgestickten weißen Blüten.

"Du findest hier alles, was du brauchst, um deinem Rang gemäß gekleidet zu sein."

Dann öffnete er eine andere schmale Tür, und Snape stand allein in einem weiteren großen Raum, in dessen Mosaikboden eine Wanne eingelassen war. Auch hier Gold und Rot, Spiegel und Kristallleuchter. Die Gemälde, die die eine Wand verzierten, waren voller Gestalten, die sich lasziv durch Szenen bewegten, die Snape lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Aber die Wanne mit dampfendem Wasser war so einladend, dass ihm die Umgebung erst einmal gleichgültig war.

oooOOOooo

Einige Zeit später wurde Snape von einem Hauself, der offenbar stumm war, durch eine Reihe von goldenen, spiegelnden Korridoren geleitet. Gelegentlich zweigten von ihrem Weg schmalere Gänge ab, die sich im Dämmerlicht verloren, und Snape konnte hinter eben noch erkennbaren Türen hin und wieder Schreie und andere Laute der Qual hören.

Endlich stieß der Elf eine zweiflügelige geschnitzte Tür auf, und Snape trat an ihm vorbei in einen hohen Saal, der auf den ersten Blick kreisrund wirkte. Hier bestand der Boden aus schwarzem Stein, während die Wände von Spiegeln bedeckt waren, als sollte in diesem Raum niemand etwas verbergen können. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt durch das in tausend Funken gebrochene und gespiegelte Licht eines großen Kronleuchters, der genau von der Mitte der Kuppel herabhing, die den Saal überwölbte.

Snape wurde bereits erwartet: Etwa vierzig Personen standen in einem schweigenden Kreis beieinander. Voldemort wandte sich ihm zu.

"Ah, hier kommt er. Severus, vollende unseren Kreis!"

Snape nahm seinen Platz neben Voldemort ein und sah in die Runde. Keine Kapuzen heute, keine Masken. Der engste Kreis der Getreuen, die meisten kannten einander ohnehin seit vielen Jahren. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Lucius Malfoy, den er immer noch in Azkaban vermutet hatte, blass und ausgezehrt an Voldemorts anderer Seite stehen. Neben ihm wiederum Bellatrix Lestrange, die Snape einen scheelen Blick zuwarf.

"Nun sind wir also alle versammelt, meine Todesser. Wir haben Grund zu feiern, wie ihr alle wisst. Durch Severus Snape ist uns der mächtigste Feind aus dem Weg geräumt worden, der unserem Streben entgegenstand. Nun steht nur noch einer zwischen uns und der Errichtung der Gesellschaft, von der wir seit so vielen Jahren geträumt haben. Und dieser eine ist noch fast ein Junge, noch kaum ein Mann. Ohne Dumbledore ist Harry Potter hilflos wie ein Kind. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er unterliegt."

Voldemort machte eine Pause und ließ seinen glimmenden Blick über die weißen Gesichter der Versammelten gleiten. Vielleicht war es ihre Anspannung, die ihn reizte, jedenfalls flackerte ein Ausdruck des Unmuts über das gespenstisch doppelte Gesicht.

"Ja, wir werden feiern, ihr Kleinmütigen! Ich habe mir einen Palast errichtet, der nirgends seinesgleichen hat. Meine Getreuen werden hier alles vorfinden, was ihr Herz begehrt."

Und mit einem Mal flammten weitere Lichter auf, die einen lang gestreckten Teil des Saales beleuchteten, der zuvor im Dunkel gelegen hatte. Unter zwei großen runden Leuchtern aus schwarzem Metall, die mit elfenbeinfarbenen Kerzen besteckt waren, sahen die Todesser eine lange, festlich gedeckte Tafel, die mit üppigen Speisen und Getränken gedeckt war. Edles Porzellan, Kristall und Besteck schimmerte auf weißem Damast, große Blumengestecke krönten den Anblick.

Snape konnte die Luftperlen sehen, die in den gläsernen Kelchen aufstiegen, und die winzigen Wassertropfen an den Außenseiten, wo sie von der Kälte des Getränks beschlagen waren. Auf einmal verspürte er ungeheuren Durst.

"Zuvor aber gibt es noch einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln!", riss ihn die schneidende Stimme zurück. "Severus, mein getreuer Prinz, Kronprinz meiner Macht –", wandte sich Voldemort mit kaum verhohlener Bösartigkeit an Snape, "du warst ein wenig übereifrig. Es war nicht dein Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten. Damit ist nun deine Rolle als mein Spion in Hogwarts leider ausgespielt. Und wer wird mich jetzt auf dem Laufenden halten?"

Es herrschte Stille, die ganz unerwartet von Bellatrix Lestrange gebrochen wurde.

"Mein Gebieter", begann sie atemlos, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit darauf gebrannt hatte, ihre Neuigkeit loszuwerden. "Hekate Harper ist wieder aufgetaucht! Ich weiß von einer Quelle aus dem Ministerium, dass sie in Hogwarts als Lehrkraft eingestellt worden ist!"

Diese Nachricht sorgte für nur mühsam unterdrücktes Stimmengemurmel. Auch Snape war einigermaßen fassungslos und vermutete, dass es den anderen ähnlich ging. Voldemort aber lächelte mit seinem zurückeroberten Riddle-Gesicht.

"Das ist mir bekannt, Bellatrix!", sagte er nur.

"Aber es hieß doch, sie sei seit Jahren tot!", entfuhr es Avery, der neben Bellatrix stand.

"Mein Gebieter, sie hat Euch verraten!", keuchte Bellatrix. "Wo ist sie denn all diese Jahre gewesen – und wie kann es sein, dass Dumbledores Nachfolgerin sie eingestellt hat?"

"Hekate Harper, mein Schlänglein!", flüsterte Voldemort, und das Zerrbild einer grausigen Zärtlichkeit glomm auf seinen Zügen. "Selbstverständlich weiß ich, wo sie ist, Bellatrix. Ich weiß immer, wo sie sich aufhält."

"Aber sie ist nicht einmal eine von uns!", entrang es sich Bellatrix, die Voldemort gequält betrachtete. Er musterte sie mit spöttischen Augen.

"Bellatrix, meine gute alte Freundin, das braucht sie auch nicht. Sie muss keine von euch sein, solange sie nur eine der meinen ist! Und sie ist meine beste Schülerin. Zweimal hat sie mir geholfen, mein Leben zu bewahren."

Niemand sagte etwas. Bellatrix atmete schwer.

"Hekate Harper hat sich in Hogwarts auf mein Geheiß beworben!", sagte Voldemort in abschließendem Ton. "Dank Severus' Übereifer kann er mir dort nicht länger dienen. Deshalb schickte ich Hekate. – Und das bringt uns wieder zu dir, Severus."

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich eisig. Starr ruhten die roten Augen auf dem reglosen Snape.

"Du hast die Aufgabe, die ich diesem kleinen Versager erteilt habe, eigenmächtig übernommen und ihn dann heim zu seiner Mutter gebracht. Nun, das ist rührselig, nicht wahr?"

"Ich konnte nicht anders handeln, Herr", sagte Snape ruhig und hielt dem Blick stand. "Die Situation duldete keinen weiteren Aufschub."

"Ja, so habe ich dich verstanden. Aber dennoch werden wir heute Gericht halten müssen. – Draco Malfoy, komm herein!", rief er, und nun zuckte auch Snape zusammen. Draco hier?

Derselbe alte Hauself wie eben öffnete die Türflügel und geleitete ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung die beiden verzweifeltesten Gestalten herein, die man sich denken konnte.

Draco stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und wurde nur von seiner Mutter am Fallen gehindert. Hilflos starrte er in die Runde, bis seine Augen an seinem Vater hängen blieben, der aber den Blick abwandte. Narcissa Malfoy hielt ihn am Arm fest, aber sie sah so aus, als brauche sie selbst dringend eine Stütze. Ihr langes blondes Haar war nachlässig zusammengeknotet, und sie hatte, was Snape sogleich auffiel, ihr Kleid falsch geknöpft. Ihr langes, blasses Gesicht, das einmal den ganzen Adel eines Jahrhunderte alten, reinblütigen Zauberergeschlechts aufgewiesen hatte, war nun eine Maske der Verzweiflung. Über die reglosen Züge rannen unablässig Tränen.

Unwillkürlich warf Snape Lucius Malfoy einen Blick zu. Aber von da kam keine Hilfe für die beiden, die nun von Voldemort in den sich öffnenden Kreis gewinkt wurden.

"Heißen wir Draco Malfoy willkommen – und seine trauernde Mutter!"

Draco versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur unverständliches Gestammel heraus. Snape, der nur zu gut wusste, woran das lag, spürte, wie sich sein Inneres verkrampfte.

"Draco, du hattest von mir den Auftrag erhalten, Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Sage uns, was geschehen ist, was dich gehindert hat, diesen Auftrag auszuführen!"

Weiteres Gestammel. Aber wenigstens keine Tränen, nicht von Draco.

Voldemort hörte eine Weile den Versuchen zu, ein verständliches Wort herauszubringen. Dann schnitt er ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

"Lucius, sprich für deinen Sohn! Hat er sich würdig erwiesen, zu diesem Kreis zu gehören, was meinst du?"

"Nein, mein Herr", sagte Malfoy leise.

"Ist es ihm gelungen, die Fehler, die sein Vater gemacht hat, wieder von der Familienehre zu waschen?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Herr", wiederholte er noch leiser.

"Und was meinst du, was ihn gehindert hat? Sein Kopf? Seine Hand? Sein – Herz?"

Es herrschte atemlose Stille. Die festliche Tafel im Hintergrund war vergessen, die Düfte, die von den Speisen dort herüberzogen, verursachten Snape ein Gefühl der Übelkeit. Voldemort ließ seinen Blick böse über die Versammlung gleiten, bevor er Draco Malfoy damit umfasste.

"Nun, Draco, sag du es mir. Warum hast du versagt? Was hat versagt? Hirn? Herz? Oder nur die Hand?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Vielleicht befreist du ihn von seiner Sprachlosigkeit, Severus?", sagte Voldemort scharf.

Snape hob schwerfällig den Zauberstab und murmelte: "_Finite_!"

Aber Draco schwieg immer noch.

"Dann wollen wir um Dracos Willen annehmen, es sei nur seine Hand gewesen, die ihm den Dienst versagt hat, nicht wahr?"

"Oh Herr, vergebt ihm! Er ist doch noch – ein Kind!", rief Narcissa und warf sich vor Voldemort zu Boden. Der entzog den Saum seines Umhangs mit einer angewiderten Miene ihren Händen und wandte sich an Lucius.

"Ich kann Draco nicht mit dem Tod bestrafen, obwohl er ihn verdient hat. Aber sein Tod würde mich etwas kosten, auf das ich im Augenblick nicht verzichten möchte."

Er weiß es, dachte Snape. Natürlich weiß er es.

"Lucius, du weißt, dass ich Versagen nicht ungestraft durchgehen lasse?"

Wieder nickte Dracos Vater.

"Und du stehst nach wie vor in meiner Schuld, nicht wahr? Ich warte noch immer auf einen Beweis deiner Treue. Heute hast du endlich Gelegenheit dazu!"

Snape fühlte, wie die Übelkeit weiter in ihm aufstieg. Er kannte Voldemort gut genug, um zu ahnen, was nun kommen würde.

Malfoy fuhr zusammen. Auf eine Handbewegung Voldemorts hin hatte sich der schwarze Steinboden in der Mitte des Kreises aufgestülpt und ein Becken gebildet, das auf einem gewundenen Schlangenleib ruhte. Die Todesser waren zurückgewichen.

"Bring deinen Sohn her, Lucius", zischte Voldemort. Er hielt auf einmal ein langes, glitzerndes Schwert in den Händen.

Malfoy führte den offenbar völlig willenlosen Draco am Arm zu dem schwarzen Steinbecken.

"Welche Hand hat mich verraten, Draco Malfoy?"

Zitternd streckte Malfoy die linke Hand aus.

Voldemort lachte.

"Ein echter Slytherin, selbst jetzt noch! Ich weiß, dass du Rechtshänder bist, Draco!"

Und in diesem Augenblick schoss eine schwarze Schlange aus dem Becken und fesselte Dracos rechten Arm an den Steinrand, so dass sein Handgelenk über dem Becken lag.

"Lucius, du wirst Draco bestrafen! Du wirst dein Fleisch und Blut zur Ordnung rufen!"

Mit diesen Worten reichte Voldemort Lucius Malfoy das Schwert.

"Nein!", schrie Narcissa. "Nein, Lucius, er ist _dein Sohn_!"

Nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns hob Malfoy das Schwert. Snape konnte den feinen Laut hören, mit dem die Klinge die Luft durchschnitt.

Wurde es tatsächlich dunkler in diesem Moment? Einen schwindelnden Augenblick lang hatte Snape den Eindruck, dass all der gleißende Prunk um ihn herum plötzlich sein wahres Gesicht zeigte und zu einem Gewimmel schwarzer Schlangenleiber zerfiel – die Spiegelrahmen, die Kristalltropfen des Kronleuchters, der Stein der Wände und des Fußbodens. Sogar auf den Gewändern der Umstehenden schienen sie sich zu winden. Einen Augenblick lang war die Übelkeit in ihm so stark, dass er voller Entsetzen befürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Das Zischen der herabsausenden Klinge – dann zerriss der Aufschlag von Metall auf Stein die fürchterliche Stille. Schreie. Und Blut.

Gellender Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm ließ Snape zusammenfahren. Ein karmesinrotes Band zog sich um sein Handgelenk, von dem das Blut zu Boden rann. Die Schreie Dracos und Narcissas lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen von Snape ab, der seine Hand hastig mit dem Saum seines Umhangs umwickelte. Er kämpfte verbissen darum, nicht zu schreien, sich nicht vor Schmerz am Boden zu winden, wie der unglückselige Draco es tat, dessen Hand in dem schwarzen Steinbecken lag, während Lucius nur da stand, das blutige Schwert in der Hand, und nicht zu wissen schien, wo er war.

Aber Voldemort ließ seine glühenden Augen wissend von Draco zu Snape wandern, wo sie verharrten. Ich beobachte dich, sagte sein Blick. Und ich kann warten.

Snape sah, wie sein Blut den neuen Umhang tränkte und die winzigen weißen Blüten rot färbte. Auch diese hier waren Lilien, wie ihm jetzt erst auffiel.

"Nun, Todesser! Der Gerechtigkeit ist Genüge getan! Lasst uns jetzt essen!", rief Voldemort.

Und sie, die sich schließlich Todesser nannten, ließen sich an der Festtafel nieder, während der Hauself immer noch ohne eine Gefühlsregung Draco und seine Mutter hinausgeleitete, irgendwohin in die Tiefe dieses Grauen erregenden Palastes.

oooOOOooo

Oben am Kopf der langen Tafel nahm Voldemort Platz, der sich allerdings nicht am Essen beteiligte. Er wachte darüber, dass die drei Hauselfen ihren Dienst bei Tisch korrekt versahen.

"Es hat einiges für sich, wenn sie stumm sind", sagte schließlich Avery mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die schmächtige Elfe, die ihm soeben Wein nachgoss.

"Dieses ewige Gerede und Gejammer, Meister hier und Meister da, das geht einem mit der Zeit wirklich auf die Nerven. Welchen Verstummungszauber habt Ihr verwendet, mein Herr?"

Voldemort lächelte.

"Zeig es ihm, Elfe", sagte er harsch. "Öffne deinen Mund."

Die Elfe zitterte so sehr vor Entsetzen darüber, die Aufmerksamkeit der Herren auf sich gezogen zu haben, dass ihr die Weinflasche entglitt und auf dem Steinboden zerbarst. Als sie ihren Mund zu einem unartikulierten Schrei aufriss, sahen Avery und Snape, der neben ihm saß, dass ihre Zunge herausgeschnitten worden war.

"Es gibt nichts, was sie sicherer verstummen lässt!", sagte Voldemort. "Und nun wisch das auf", zischte er die Elfe an, die am Boden kauerte.

oooOOOooo

Das Essen war hervorragend. Dennoch kämpfte Snape mit den Bissen. Sein Handgelenk, das zwar inzwischen nicht mehr blutete, schmerzte heftig. Schließlich trank er einen kleinen Schluck Wein, entspannte sich und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert auf seine Umgebung, um sich von dem Schmerz zu lösen.

Neben ihm saß Lucius Malfoy, wachsweiß im Gesicht, und bewegte sich wie eine aufgezogene Puppe. Snape fragte sich, ob ihn das Entsetzen über das, was er seinem Sohn zugefügt hatte, lähmte, oder ob es nicht vielmehr seine Angst war, die Gunst Voldemorts möglicherweise endgültig verloren zu haben. Er beteiligte sich jedenfalls nicht an der Unterhaltung, sondern löffelte Kartoffelstücke, Fleisch und Gemüse in seinen Mund, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass jeder zweite Bissen in seinen Schoß fiel und ihm die Bratensoße vom Kinn tropfte.

"Euer Palast ist herrlich, mein Lord!", rief Bellatrix, die immer noch das Flackern in den dunklen Augen hatte, das der Anblick von Grausamkeiten darin hervorzurufen pflegte. Sie saß so nah bei Voldemort, wie sie es hatte bewerkstelligen können, und aß mit erregten Bewegungen winzige Häppchen. "Und einen neuen Koch habt Ihr auch. Aber natürlich, das konnte ja auch nicht anders sein."

Betretene Blicke bei einigen zarter besaiteten Todessern.

"Ich meine, als wir zuletzt bei Euch zu Gast waren –"

"Wir wissen alle, was du meinst, Bellatrix", sagte Voldemort sanft. "Die Köchin, an der du solchen Anstoß genommen hast, hat uns auf andere Weise einen Dienst erwiesen."

"Ich habe nie verstanden, wie Ihr die Anwesenheit dieser – dieser schmutzigen Muggel ertragen konntet!"

"Ich hatte meine Gründe, Bellatrix. Vielleicht konnte Amy Benson nicht besonders gut kochen. Aber sie war meine erste Dienerin. Und sie hat mir sogar noch mit ihrem Tod gedient."

Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich über ihren Teller.

Snape wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, wie jemand, der so wenig emotionale Disziplin besaß, schon so lange in der Nähe Voldemorts hatte überleben können.

Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Haus, in dem Voldemort damals, vor so vielen Jahren, seine Getreuen gelegentlich empfangen und bewirtet hatte. Es war ein großes Haus gewesen, aber eben nur ein altes Wohnhaus in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend Londons, in der niemand Fragen stellte, wenn seltsame Gestalten ein und aus gingen oder es in einer Wohnung bis in den Morgen hinein laut war. Bücherregale bis an die Decke, zerschlissene Sessel, abgetretene Teppiche auf knarrenden Holzböden

Und dazwischen immer die demütige, verhärmte Gestalt Amy Bensons, die als Wirtschafterin, Köchin und schlicht als Mädchen für alles fungierte. Sie öffnete die Tür, wenn die Todesser eintrudelten, sie nahm ihre Umhänge entgegen, servierte das Essen und räumte das Geschirr wieder ab.

Snape hatte sich manchmal gefragt, wieso Voldemort eine Muggel beschäftigte anstatt eines Hauselfen. Er hatte schließlich angenommen, dass sie für ihn so etwas wie ein Maskottchen darstellte. Ein weiteres Objekt, das er bei einer bestimmten Gelegenheit aufgelesen hatte und nun in nutzbringender Weise bei sich aufbewahrte. Bewusst lenkte er seine Gedanken von der Erinnerung an Amy Bensons Ende ab und hörte den Gesprächen der anderen zu.

oooOOOooo

Endlich waren die gebratenen Wachteln, die Lammkoteletts, Käse und Obst verzehrt. In Erinnerung an frühere Abende in dieser Gesellschaft fragte sich Snape resigniert, was nun noch folgen mochte. Der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk hatte nachgelassen, und er empfand endlich so etwas wie Dankbarkeit, dass er seine Hand zumindest noch besaß, auch wenn er sie im Augenblick nicht recht bewegen konnte.

"Lasst uns nun spielen, meine Freunde!", rief Voldemort plötzlich, nachdem er längere Zeit den Gesprächen der anderen gelauscht hatte, die durch den Wein allmählich gelöster geworden waren. "Ich habe ein Vergnügen besonderer Art für diesen Abend vorbereitet. Zugleich werde ich dabei sehen, wie es um eure Fähigkeiten steht. Kommt mit mir!"

Er stand auf und ging zu dem runden Teil des Saales hinüber, wo er neben dem schwarzen Schlangenbecken stehen blieb. "Nehmt Platz!"

Erst jetzt sah Snape die an ein Chorgestühl erinnernden Sitze aus dunklem Holz, die sich an den Spiegelwänden entlang der Rundung des Saales befanden. Auch die anderen wirkten überrascht, und Snape vermutete, dass dieses Gestühl eben erst aufgetaucht war. Sie alle fanden einen Platz und saßen nun im weiten Kreis, gespannt wie Schulkinder auf ein neues Experiment.

"Und nun wollen wir Theater spielen. 'Das Theater der Inferi' wäre, wie ich glaube, ein passender Name für unser Spiel."

Er klatschte in die Hände, und eine Tür in der verspiegelten Wand sprang auf. Herein drängten sich mit schwankenden, schlurfenden Schritten halbnackte Gestalten, deren fischbauchweiße Haut die Helligkeit im Saal nicht zu ertragen schien. Sie kreischten und wimmerten und suchten mit blinden Augen Deckung vor dem Licht.

Die Todesser saßen mit angehaltenem Atem auf ihren Plätzen, bemüht, den Schauer von Angst und Ekel nicht zu zeigen, den dieser Anblick ihnen verursachte. Während die Inferi sich alle zusammen in einem wimmelnden Haufen bei dem Schlangenbecken niederkauerten, begann Voldemort wieder zu sprechen.

"Das sind eure Schauspieler, meine Freunde! Sie warten auf euren Willen, der sie lenken wird, zu tun, was immer ihr ihnen befehlt. Unterhaltet mich, meine Todesser! Verschafft mir einen kurzweiligen Abend, indem ihr eure dunklen Wünsche und Fantasien in Szene setzt! Amüsiert euren Herrn!"

Noch während er sich selbst auf einem der geschnitzten Stühle niederließ, regte sich in den Inferi das einzige Verlangen, das sie noch kannten: der Hunger auf lebendes Fleisch. Schnüffelnd begannen einige von ihnen, sich in die Richtung der Todesser zu bewegen, mit langsamen, ungeschickten Bewegungen, aber dennoch zielstrebig und entschlossen. Einer von ihnen erreichte eine zitternde Frau, deren Namen Snape nicht kannte, und schlug mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung seine Zähne in ihr Bein. Sie sprang kreischend auf und versuchte, dem Toten mit blutendem Bein zu entkommen, was unter den übrigen Todessern für schallendes Gelächter sorgte.

Als sie schreiend in Richtung der Tafel zu fliehen versuchte und dabei die abräumenden Hauselfen überrannte, hob Voldemort wieder seinen Zauberstab, und augenblicklich ließ der Inferius von seinem Opfer ab und kehrte mit schlenkernden Armen zurück in den Kreis.

Nun sprang Bellatrix auf, nahm mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen ihren Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn auf das Becken aus schwarzem Stein, in dem noch immer die Hand des unglückseligen Draco lag. Sie machte eine kurze scharfe Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, murmelte ein Wort, und die Hand flog, einen Schleier aus Blutstropfen hinter sich herziehend, in die Gruppe der kauernden Inferi. Sie sprangen mit Kreischen auf, versuchten, einander wegzudrängen, um an das Stück noch warme Fleisch zu kommen. Eine Frau mit wehendem schwarzem Haar fing die Hand aus dem Flug mit den Zähnen und wankte mit ihrer Beute den anderen Inferi hastig davon. Diese verfolgten sie mit tierhaftem Heulen, aber Bellatrix' Zauberstab hielt sie vorerst zurück.

Voldemort klatschte geziert, als der weibliche Inferius Fleischfetzen aus Dracos Hand riss und hinunterschlang. Snape konnte das Knacken der Knochen bis zu seinem Platz hören, als sie einen ganzen Finger abbiss. Er hörte auch ein Wimmern von Lucius Malfoy, der neben ihm saß und beide Hände in sein verzerrtes Gesicht krallte.

"Sehr schön, Bella, sehr gekonnt! Immer noch eine Meisterin des Grauens, nicht wahr?"

Unglaublicherweise errötete Bellatrix vor Freude über den Beifall ihres Herrn. Mit frischem Enthusiasmus hob sie die magische Sperre auf, die sie vor die übrigen Inferi gelegt hatte. Sofort warfen sich diese mit wildem Geheul über die Fressende.

Snape wandte angewidert den Blick von Bellatrix und verfolgte dann wieder mit unbewegtem Blick das Treiben der Inferi. Die Frau, die Dracos Hand verschlungen hatte, teilte nun deren Schicksal. Snape konnte in dem Gewirr der Leiber nur noch ihren linken Oberarm ausmachen. Ihn zierte – was, wie er wusste, unter Muggeln derzeit Mode war – eine schwarze Tätowierung in Form eines chinesischen Schriftzeichens.

Wie seltsam erbarmungswürdig dieser Anblick doch war.

oooOOOooo

Der Abend artete schließlich in einen Wettstreit zwischen Avery und Bellatrix Lestrange aus, die einander in scheußlichen Einfällen zu übertrumpfen versuchten, um ein Lob ihres Herrn zu erlangen.

Die anderen tranken und klatschten Beifall, wenn es erwartet wurde – und tranken weiter. Auch Voldemort wirkte schließlich gelangweilt. Dicht hing der Dunst von Blut und Angst und Alkohol in der Kuppel des Saales und betäubte die wenigen, die Wein und Grauen noch nicht besiegt hatten.

Voldemort klatschte in die Hände, und der Hauself erschien.

"Bring sie in ihre Zimmer. Fang mit ihm da an", sagte Voldemort und zeigte auf Lucius Malfoy, der schon lange bewusstlos über der Lehne seines Stuhles hing, das lange weißblonde Haar von Rotwein und Bratensoße besudelt.

Snape war einer der wenigen, die aus eigener Kraft aufstehen konnten. Er wirkte kühl und unberührt von den Szenen der vergangenen Stunden. Einzig der von getrocknetem Blut steife Saum seines Umhangs wies darauf hin, dass der Abend auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen war. Voldemort sah ihn mit einer gewissen Achtung an.

"Was gäbe ich dafür, deine Gelüste zu kennen, mein Freund!", sagte er mit leiser Ironie. "Immer zurückhaltend und kühl wie eine viktorianische Jungfrau."

"Ermüdet, Herr", sagte Snape.

"Müde der fremden Exzesse?"

"Welche Herausforderung liegt darin, seinen Willen diesen hirnlosen Kreaturen aufzuzwingen?"

"Geh schlafen, Severus", lachte Voldemort. "Ich brauche deine ganze wohl ausgeruhte Geisteskraft."

"Gute Nacht, Herr", sagte Snape und verließ mit dem Hauself den Saal.

"Noch etwas, Snape!", rief Voldemort ihm nach. "Versuche nicht, Draco Malfoy zu finden. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung. In meinem Palast findest du nur, was ich dich finden lassen will."

oooOOOooo

Am Morgen fand Snape in einen beinahe tropisch anmutenden Innenhof, in dem es einen Springbrunnen, üppig blühende Büsche und Blumen und Bänke gab, die zum Verweilen einluden. Die Stimmen fremdartiger Vögel erfüllten die Luft. Wenn man den Blick hob, sah man zwischen den Palmwedeln und Blütenranken die zyklopischen schwarzen Mauern in den Himmel ragen, die diesen ganzen Ort umgaben und die seinem wahren Charakter weit mehr entsprachen als dieses kleine Idyll hier.

Während Snape noch hinsah, erreichte die Sonne den oberen Rand der einen Mauer, und augenblicklich flammte sie in gleißendem Gold auf.

"Die Goldene Festung!", erklang da Voldemorts Stimme geradezu schwärmerisch. "Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Der Stein enthält metallische Einschlüsse. Je nach Lichteinfall erscheint er schwarz oder eben golden."

Er stieg die Treppe hinab, die in den Hof führte.

"Guten Morgen, Severus! Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

Er stand nun neben Snape und verfolgte, wie die aufgehende Sonne rasch mehr und mehr von der schwarzen Mauer aufstrahlen ließ.

"Ein schöner Anblick! Und man wird ihn bald im ganzen Land kennen lernen. – Nun, dir war nicht nach Frühstück? Dann lass mich dir mehr von deinem neuen Zuhause zeigen."

Sie stiegen eine steile, enge Treppe hinauf, die aus demselben schwarzen Stein gehauen war. Sie führte zu einem Umgang hoch oben auf der wuchtigen Außenmauer.

Snape wandte sich dem inneren Bereich zu, den die Mauern umgaben. Er sah hinter einer schmaleren Innenmauer Dächer, Kuppeln und Türmchen. Das Areal musste riesig sein. Alles schien in einen schimmernden Nebel getaucht zu sein, der es unmöglich machte, die tatsächlichen Ausmaße der Anlagen oder die Entfernungen abzuschätzen.

Über dem bizarren Gewirr erhob sich klar eine große Kuppel, die wohl den Bankettsaal vom gestrigen Abend überwölbte, wie Snape vermutete. Dann machte er noch die Umrisse eines gigantischen Turmes aus, der im Dunst beinahe verschwand. Seine Höhe verschleierten die Wolken.

"Und nun dreh dich um, sieh nach außen!", forderte Voldemort ihn auf.

Als Snape über den äußeren Mauerrand blickte, konnte er tief unten die rauhe See bis fast gegen den Mauersockel anrollen sehen.

"Azkaban! Das ist Azkaban!", rief er vollkommen überrascht.

"Endlich gelingt es mir einmal, dir eine Gefühlsregung zu entlocken! Ja, das war Azkaban. Seit Dumbledores Tod habe ich Tag und Nacht daran gearbeitet, aus diesem heruntergekommenen Gefängnis die Festung zu machen, die du jetzt siehst. Ich glaube allerdings kaum, dass die Nachricht über den Fall Azkabans schon lange nach draußen gedrungen ist."

"Wo sind die Dementoren?"

"Ausgeflogen. Ich lasse sie ein wenig jagen. Sie waren recht hungrig. Aber wir sind dennoch nicht ungeschützt. Siehst du die tiefen Gräben dort?"

Snape waren die Gräben zwischen äußerem und innerem Mauergeviert natürlich aufgefallen. Sie schienen mit schwarzgrüner Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die ihn an das modernde Wasser eines Moores erinnerte. Hier und da standen große schleimige Blasen auf der reglosen Oberfläche, die den leeren Himmel widerspiegelte. Ein Ekel erregender Geruch stieg in Wellen bis nach hier oben von den Gräben auf. Als er jetzt hinabsah, konnte er hier und da unter der Oberfläche träge Bewegungen ausmachen.

Voldemort sah es auch und lachte leise.

"Was du da siehst, ist die Armee deines Herrn. Die, die du gestern Abend hirnlose Kreaturen zu nennen beliebtest – das werden unsere Soldaten sein. Da unten treiben sie dahin in einem traumlosen Schlummer, mit ihren blicklosen, weit geöffneten Augen, über die sich der Schlick der Gräben legt. Da unten in den Tiefen meiner Festung, da findest du Gewölbe und Gemächer, in denen – ah, das sind nokturne Träume, die wir uns dort erfüllen!"

"Ihr seid ein wahrer Poet des Grauens, mein Lord", sagte Snape nach einer Pause mit gekräuselten Lippen. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Aber dann hörte er Voldemort wieder leise lachen.

"Ich schätze deinen Mut, Severus, mein Prinz! Du ahnst nicht, wie langweilig es auf die Dauer ist, immer von Kleingeistern umgeben zu sein. Sieh dir Lucius an – alles hohle Fassade: der alte Adel, die superbe Arroganz – er ist zusammengebrochen, als er das erste Mal selbst Blut vergießen musste! Oder Bellatrix – oh, Bellatrix! Alles, wovon unsere Freundin Bellatrix in der Tiefe ihres unruhigen Herzens träumt, ist, ihren Körper in schweißnasser Ekstase um den meinen zu winden! Wie ermüdend! Und wie – nun, dumm!"

Voldemort sah sich zu Snape um, und in seinem Gesicht stand echte Ratlosigkeit.

"Ich habe nie verstanden, warum gerade dieser Trieb eine solche Macht über die Menschen hat. Ist die Ekstase nicht wie ein Vorgeschmack des Todes? Ist die Fortpflanzung nicht wie ein Götzendienst für die Sterblichkeit? Aber sie alle fallen diesem Trieb zum Opfer. Meine eigene Mutter – sie hätte alles erreichen können! Sie hätte die mächtigsten Männer behexen können, ihr zu Willen zu sein – aber sie wollte nur den einen, meinen Vater. Als dieser sie nicht mehr wollte, gab sie sich auf. Ist das vielleicht nicht dumm? Sag du es mir, Snape: Was ist das für eine Macht, die so auf die Menschen wirkt?"

"Ihr scheint zu denken, dass ich eine Antwort darauf weiß."

"Nun, ich denke vor allem, dass du dich wieder herauswinden willst. Ein andermal wirst du mir schon noch Rede und Antwort stehen. Jetzt gibt es anderes, um das wir uns kümmern müssen. Ein Wort noch zu den Inferi. Sie mögen hirnlose Kreaturen sein. Aber unterschätze nicht das Grauen, das sie auslösen! Unterschätze nicht ihren Hunger! Sie mögen für einen guten Zauberer leicht zu führen sein – bis sie lebendes Fleisch wittern. Dann bedarf es eines wahrhaft starken Geistes, sie zu zügeln. Ich denke, du wirst ein guter Heerführer sein, Snape. Komm jetzt!"

Er wandte sich von der Mauer ab und eilte mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe hinunter. Snape folgte ihm zurück ins Innere. Voldemort führte ihn in einen kleinen, seltsam feminin gestalteten Salon, von dem aus man in den Innenhof mit seinen Brunnen und üppig blühenden Pflanzen sehen konnte.

"Ich hoffe, mein Palast gefällt dir. Ich erwarte hier für die nächste Zeit eine Reihe von Gästen. Darunter auch solche, die es gewohnt sind, dass man ihnen einiges an Komfort und Ästhetik bietet. Und ich möchte diesem Gerede endlich ein Ende machen, wonach wir Barbaren sind, ohne Geschmack, ohne Sinn für die schöne Form", sagte Voldemort, während er sich an dem Teetischchen niederließ. Ein stummer Hauself stand bereit und servierte Tee in zierlichen eierschalenfarbenen Porzellantassen.

"Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass das auf einen Großteil meiner neu gewonnenen Anhänger leider zutrifft", fuhr Voldemort fort. "Nicht wenige unter ihnen halten schon das Essen mit Besteck für eine Kunstform. Nun, das sind Verbündete, auf die man in einem Krieg bedauerlicherweise eben angewiesen ist.

Aber sieh dir die anderen an, den engsten Kreis, der von Anfang an dabei war! Das sind Menschen, die sich jahrhundertealter, reinblütiger Abstammung rühmen, die reich und verwöhnt sind und seit Generationen von erlesenem Luxus und kostbarsten Gegenständen umgeben. Sie peitschen ihre Hauselfen, wenn die ihnen eine Falte in die Unterwäsche bügeln. Wie man zu welchem Essen angemessen gekleidet ist, ist bei ihnen Gegenstand philosophischer Erörterungen. Aber wenn du in ihre Träume blicken kannst, ah – Severus, da erwartet dich ein ganz anderes Bild. Da waten sie im Blut und wälzen sich im Dreck. Und ich, ich kann ihnen das geben: die Verwirklichung ihrer Träume, ohne Scham und Reue. Im Gegenteil: Ich schenke ihnen noch das Bewusstsein, es für eine würdige Sache zu tun, dazu."

Snape trank einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse.

"Die vergangenen Wochen haben dich nicht unbedingt gesprächiger gemacht, mein Freund. Während mich der Überschwang gelegentlich davonträgt! Ich gestehe, dass ich stolz bin auf das Erreichte. Dies ist der Ort, den ich erschaffen wollte, und endlich verfüge ich über die Mittel und die Gelegenheit, es zu tun. Ich verspreche dir, auch dich werde ich noch begeistern können. Lass mich dir dein neues Laboratorium und meine Bibliothek zeigen, die ich nun endlich in einer würdigen Umgebung unterbringen kann."

Und mit den beschwingten Schritten, die zu seiner erneuerten Persönlichkeit zu gehören schienen, ging er voran und bedeutete Snape, ihm zu folgen.

"Der Tee war jedenfalls ganz hervorragend", sagte Snape.

"Feinster erster Schnitt! Nur die zartesten Blattspitzen. Ich beziehe ihn inzwischen direkt aus Japan."

Sie gingen den Korridor entlang bis zur Eingangshalle und dort die breite Treppe hinauf. Vom nächsten Treppenabsatz aus führten zwei Treppen in unterschiedliche Richtungen weiter.

Voldemort wandte sich nach rechts und sagte mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Gegenrichtung: "Dort oben befindet sich – nun, nennen wir es ein Museum. Ein Museum der Sterblichkeit, ja, so könnte man es bezeichnen. Eine exquisite Ausstellung, die ein weites Gebiet des Themas abdeckt! Nicht das ganze, natürlich." Voldemort lächelte. "Es ist ein Gebiet, das kaum erschöpfend behandelt werden kann, da es sich sozusagen ständig erweitert und dem eifrigen Sammler stets neue Überraschungen zu bieten hat. Und da ich gerade von Sammlungen spreche: Meine kleine Sammlung ganz persönlicher Kostbarkeiten befindet sich ebenfalls in diesem Flügel. Einige Exponate habe ich gerade noch aus dem Geheimversteck unseres Freundes Lucius retten können, bevor die Auroren ihre ungehobelten Finger darauf legen konnten. Eines Tages werde ich dir beide Sammlungen zeigen. Du wirst sie zu würdigen wissen."

Oben angekommen gingen sie den Korridor entlang, bis Voldemort schwungvoll eine Tür öffnete und Snape hereinwinkte. Snape fand sich in einem großen Raum wieder, dessen Wände Regale und Schränke verdeckten, die voller Gläser, Flaschen und Behälter aller Art waren. Schimmernde Geräte, Modelle, Tafeln mit Abbildungen von Pflanzen, Tieren und zahlreichen magischen Gegenständen waren säuberlich auf gut erreichbaren Borden untergebracht. Und dann ein Bücherschrank, dessen Inhalt tatsächlich einen beinahe ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

Severus Snape stand da und staunte. Voldemort betrachtete ihn mit einem lauernden Blick von der Seite.

Snape hob eine Hand und berührte einen übergroßen, in altersbrüchiges Leder gebundenen Folianten. Zögernd nahm er ihn schließlich mit beiden Händen aus dem Regal und schlug ihn langsam auf.

"_De Caligine mundi_", las er laut. "_Weltennacht_! Ihr besitzt es tatsächlich!"

"Eine von nur drei existierenden Abschriften des Originals von Salazar Slytherin, ja. Nicht diese Version für Kinder, die Grindelwald daraus gemacht hat. _Nachtwelten_ – pah. Populäres Gewäsch. Nein, das ist der wahre Slytherin."

"Als Junge habe ich alles versucht, um an diesen Text zu kommen", murmelte Snape. "Nur hineinsehen wollte ich. Es war zwecklos."

"Nun, jetzt kannst du ihn in Ruhe studieren. Zu unser aller Nutzen, wie ich hoffe."

Snape hob den Blick von den Seiten.

"Ich erwarte weiterhin Großes von dir, Severus", sagte Voldemort, und Snape entging der drohende Unterton keineswegs.

oooOOOooo

Es war dunkel geworden, als Voldemort Snape wieder in seinem neuen Laboratorium aufsuchte. Dieser war in die Lektüre des alten Buches versunken und löste den Blick mit sichtlicher Mühe von den Pergamentseiten.

"Genug gelesen, Snape. Du darfst dich nicht so in den Büchern vergraben! Es gibt noch mehr, das ich dir zeigen will. Hier, nimm deinen Umhang mit, es ist kalt dort oben."

Snape stand auf und warf gehorsam seinen Umhang um.

"Auf den Turm hinauf?", fragte er nur.

"Richtig, mein aufmerksamer Schüler. Wir sollten apparieren – um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt keinen anderen Weg hinauf. Es sei denn, du willst den Besen nehmen."

Snape hatte immer noch Mühe, sich an die gute Laune seines Herrn zu gewöhnen. Er folgte ihm und stand Sekundenbruchteile später auf einer kleinen Plattform hoch oben auf dem Turm, den er am Morgen betrachtet hatte. Eine schwankende kleine Laterne verbreitete ein schwaches Licht, das eben ausreichte, dass sie einander sehen konnten. Der Wind ertönte als ein beständiges Heulen hier oben, und hin und wieder verdeckten ziehende Wolkenfetzen die Sicht nach unten.

Snape war überrascht, als er dort, wo er nach allem, was er wusste, nur das Meer hatte vermuten können, auf einmal die Lichtmuster einer Muggelstadt erkannte.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte Voldemort, der Snapes erstaunten Blick auffing.

"Ja", sagte Snape und meinte es ehrlich.

"Da unten schlafen sie, die Muggel, und ahnen nichts von uns. Vielleicht würden sie sogar über uns lachen, wenn man ihnen von uns erzählte. Magie gehört für sie in die Kinderstuben und zu den Märchen, die sie ihrer Brut erzählen. Und doch haben sie Angst, oh so viel Angst! Oft wissen sie nicht einmal wovor und rennen zu ihren Seelenärzten – dabei liegt es nur daran, dass sie die Magie aus ihren Vorstellungen von der Wirklichkeit verbannt haben." Voldemort lachte. "Aber ich werde sie _wahre_ Angst lehren!"

Er stand dicht neben Snape und sah über das Geländer der Plattform in die Tiefe.

"Ihre Furcht ist meine Macht. Je mehr sie mich fürchten, desto intensiver lebe ich. Du musst ihre größte Angst herausfinden lernen, mein Freund. Das ist der Schlüssel zur Macht. Es ist eine ganz besondere Kunst, die Angst der Menschen herauszufinden. Meistens fürchten sie nämlich etwas ganz anderes als sie zu fürchten glauben. Sie leben so sehr in ihrem Alltag mit seinen alltäglichen Sorgen und Nöten. Sie wissen gar nicht, welche Abgründe sich unter ihren Füßen auftun können – in jeder Sekunde." Voldemort lachte leise und sah in das lichtgepunktete Dunkel unter ihnen. "Sie sind solche – _Kreaturen_! Sie werden geboren, sie wachsen auf, sie zeugen die nächste Generation, werden alt und sterben. Und keiner wagt es, das auch nur in Frage zu stellen! Sie unterwerfen sich einfach. Sie sind so erbärmlich. Sie haben nichts anderes verdient als den ewigen Kreislauf, das ewige Sterben!"

Snape erschauerte neben ihm, der scharfe Wind hier oben ließ ihn sogar unter dem schweren Umhang frösteln.

Nachdem Voldemort eine Weile hinabgesehen hatte, wandte er sich unvermutet heftig an Snape.

"Und was ist mit dir, Severus –! Ich muss gestehen, dass es mich ungeheuer reizt, zu erfahren, was denn deine dunkelste Angst ist. Ich beobachte dich schon so lange, aber du verstehst es wirklich, dir keine Blöße zu geben. Alsdann –", er wandte sich mit seinem bösen Lächeln an sein Gegenüber, "alsdann, Severus, sag es mir. Sag mir, was dich aus deinen tiefsten Träumen aufschrecken lässt, was deinen Körper mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, dich zitternd die Augen schließen lässt!"

Snapes Gesicht lag im Schatten.

"Vielleicht sehe ich ein überwuchertes, vergessenes Grab. Mein eigenes Grab", antwortete er schließlich.

"Eine gute Antwort. Und möglicherweise ist sie sogar wahr, wenn es auch ganz sicher nur die Angst deines Geistes ist. Und doch – sag mir noch etwas, Severus! Was hat dich bewogen, dich für den kleinen Malfoy so zu engagieren?"

Und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung umfasste er Snapes Handgelenk mit einem eisernen Griff. Die Spitzen seiner langen Fingernägel schnitten in die verletzte Haut dort. Voldemort lächelte immer noch, aber in der Tiefe seiner roten Augen glomm ein grausamer Funke.

"Habe ich das? Bin ich etwa eingeschritten, als sein Vater das Schwert gegen ihn erhob?"

"Weich mir nicht aus", warnte Voldemort leise. "Wage es nicht, mich für dumm zu halten! Es war die Frau, Narcissa, oder? Sie wird dich tränenreich um Hilfe angefleht haben. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass Frauentränen eine solche Macht über dich haben –"

"Und das haben sie auch nicht, Herr", sagte Snape spröde. "Es war der Junge. Nur ein Junge – fast noch ein Kind."

"Ist sie das – deine geheime Schwäche? Knaben?"

Snape lächelte ein ironisches kleines Lächeln. Voldemort konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, als Snape antwortete: "Nein, das nicht. Er war mein Schüler. Der Sohn eines Mannes, den ich seit vielen Jahren kenne. Ich wusste, er war mit der Aufgabe überfordert. Und er hat sich ja auch erbärmlich genug angestellt und durch sein Versagen beinahe das ganze Unternehmen infrage gestellt."

"Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Aber das war es nicht, was ich wissen wollte. Wieso hast du dich mit dem Eid an diese Frau gebunden, Snape?"

"Um sie zu beruhigen. Um ihr Vertrauen in mich zu stärken. Und ich ging davon aus, Ihr würdet ohnehin von mir erwarten, dass ich im Falle von Malfoys Versagen eingreifen würde."

Voldemort musterte ihn eine ganze Weile stumm.

"Und noch einmal gut geantwortet, Severus", sagte er dann langsam. "Was mir zu denken gibt, ist, dass du deinen Tod jedenfalls nicht zu fürchten scheinst. Das gibt mir viel zu denken. Ein Diener, der den Tod nicht fürchtet, ist entweder ein sehr guter oder ein sehr gefährlicher Diener."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern hielt dem Blick stand.

"Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du dich nicht doch täuschst. Vielleicht hast auch du mehr Angst, als du glaubst. Vielleicht kannst auch du die Abgründe nicht erahnen, in die ich eine Menschenseele zu stürzen vermag."

Er streckte einen langen, weißen Zeigefinger aus und berührte Snapes Brust.

"Oder auch einen Menschen_leib_", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. "Das wollen wir nicht vergessen."

Dann raffte er mit einer abschließenden Bewegung seinen Umhang um sich und sagte in anderem Ton: "Aber nun sieh her! Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Er hob den Zauberstab über die Stadt tief unter ihnen. Snape sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Dann eine kurze, schneidende Bewegung des Zauberstabes.

Zuerst begriff er nicht, was geschehen war. Dann erkannte er, dass sich unter ihnen vollständiges Dunkel ausbreitete. Alle Lichtfunken der Stadt waren verloschen. Voldemort lachte.

"Genial, oder was meinst du? Ich glaube, unsere Freunde werden dieses Werk gar nicht recht zu schätzen wissen. Aber du und ich, wir sind beide bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen. Wir wissen, wie sehr sie an ihren Steckdosen hängen, nicht wahr?"

Noch immer lachend, wandte er sich zu Snape um.

"Weißt du, sie machen Filme über solche Dinge. Sie lieben es, sich alle möglichen Weltuntergänge auszumalen! Ich werde sie ihnen schenken, einen nach dem anderen!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hausarrest

**Kapitel 6**

**Hausarrest**

Hermione hatte Harry am Arm gepackt. Die Leute hörten nach und nach auf zu tanzen, als die Musik verstummt war. Zuletzt glitten nur noch die bunten Lichtstrahlen über die geschockte Menge und fielen überall auf erschreckte, geisterhaft bleiche Gesichter.

"Azkaban?", fragte Hermione leise.

Aus dem auseinander brechenden Kreis der Tanzenden sahen sie Ron auf sie zukommen. Ihm folgte Fabienne, mit der er getanzt hatte. Ganz in der Nähe entdeckte Harry, halb im Dunkel unter den Bäumen stehend, Hekate Harper, die das Geschehen aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie selbst schien völlig ruhig zu sein.

Derweil trat Scrimgeour in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, und alle verstummten.

"Ja, leider ist das richtig: Soeben wurde bekannt, dass Azkaban in die Hand – des Feindes gefallen ist", sagte er mit lauter Stimme. "Und es scheint, dass dies schon vor mindestens zwei Wochen geschehen ist."

Das Stimmengemurmel fing wieder an, vereinzelte Rufe wurden laut.

"Wieso erfahren Sie das jetzt erst?"

"Was ist mit den Dementoren?"

"Warum hat das keiner Ihrer Angestellten von dort mitgeteilt?"

"Leben die Gefangenen noch?"

Scrimgeour winkte um Ruhe.

"Wie es aussieht, sind alle Angestellten – und offenbar auch die Insassen – des Gefängnisses Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen", fuhr er dann etwas gedämpft fort. "Wir versuchen seit gestern Nacht, in die Nähe der Festung zu kommen, aber es ist nicht möglich. Azkaban ist offenbar von Voldemort mit einem Entrückungszauber umgeben worden. Es ist völlig in einem dichten Nebel verschwunden."

Harry beobachtete den Minister, der ihn vor zehn Minuten unter Hausarrest gestellt und bedroht hatte. Er war im Moment gut beschäftigt, die Leute drängten sich heran und stellten Fragen. Wenn er jetzt einfach verschwand? Irgendwohin apparierte oder einfach davonlief?

Er spürte Hermiones Blick auf sich.

"Nicht Harry", sagte sie leise. "Mach' es nicht noch schlimmer!"

"Was soll er lassen?", fragte Ron, dem es sichtlich etwas unbehaglich war, wie Fabienne sich an ihn lehnte.

"Er soll nicht abhauen. Scrimgeour hat ihn eben zu Hausarrest verdonnert. Im Hauptquartier."

"Was!"

Jetzt sahen sie Arthur und Molly auf sich zukommen, dicht gefolgt von Moody.

"Harry, es tut mir so leid!", rief Molly ihm entgegen.

Moody und Arthur Weasley sahen sehr ernst aus.

"Muss dich wohl gleich mitnehmen, Harry. Hatte mir den Abend auch anders vorgestellt", knurrte Moody.

"Die können mich doch jetzt nicht einfach einsperren!", sagte Harry verzweifelt. "Verstehen Sie doch, ich muss hier weg, ich habe – Dinge zu tun. Wichtige Dinge."

Ihm wurde bewusst, wie kindisch er sich anhörte.

"Das ist der Punkt, Harry. Kein Alleingang mehr, keine einsamen Helden. Stimme Scrimgeour darin zu. Könnte zuviel von dir abhängen."

"Wir kommen mit ihm", sagte Hermione entschlossen. "Und ich werde mich informieren, ob das überhaupt rechtmäßig ist. Schließlich hat er nichts getan!"

"Das Haus seines Onkels in London wurde vorletzte Nacht eindeutig durch magische Einwirkung zerstört", sagte Moody.

"Aber das war doch nicht Harry! Er war doch – wo ist denn bloß Lupin, der muss doch hier mal eingreifen!" Hermiones Stimme klang verzweifelt.

"Ich bin schon da", sagte Lupin und trat aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen heran. Die bunten Lichter waren endlich verloschen, und das Gelände lag im schwachen Licht einiger Laternen da. Die Leute strebten dem Haus zu. Hier und da hörte Harry ein Weinen.

Lupin sah sehr müde aus.

"Ich kann leider nichts dagegen ausrichten, Harry", sagte er leise. "Wir alle wissen, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast. Es ist ein Vorwand von Scrimgeour. Er steht zur Zeit sehr unter dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit, und das wird noch schlimmer werden. Er will einfach sicher sein, dass _der Auserwählte_ unter seiner Kontrolle ist."

"Das hörte sich bei ihm eben aber anders an. Da ließ er anklingen, dass mich viele für einen schwarzen Magier halten, der Voldemort im eigenen Interesse loswerden will. Und manche denken, ich hätte die Seite gewechselt. Wie auch immer, Scrimgeour will mich zu einer Legilimentation zwingen", sagte Harry.

Die anderen starrten ihn an.

"Das kann er doch gar nicht", sagte Hermione.

"Er will mich im Notfall anklagen – wegen Beihilfe zum Mord."

"Was!"

"Wir sollten das jetzt nicht hier diskutieren", sagte Arthur Weasley. "Kommt mit rein. Die Dinge stehen schlimm genug. Es ist vielleicht nicht mal das Schlechteste, wenn du für einige Zeit am Grimmauldplatz untergebracht bist. Da ist es wenigstens sicher."

"Schön. Denn dann seid ihr sicher beruhigt, wenn ihr hört, dass ich mit ihm dahin gehe", sagte Ron, was ihm einen dankbaren Blick von Hermione eintrug.

Molly wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber und sah resigniert aus.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir verständlich machen soll", begann Arthur Weasley, während sie hineingingen. "Auch der Orden ist nicht ganz glücklich über dein Schweigen, weißt du. Alastor hat beschlossen, deine Entscheidung erst mal zu respektieren. Aber es sind auch Zweifel geäußert worden."

"Was für Zweifel?"

"Nun, einige fragen sich, ob es richtig ist, dass du jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot ist, immer noch – Informationen für dich behältst, die du von ihm hast."

"Aber er hat mir gesagt, ich soll mit niemandem, wirklich _niemandem_ darüber reden!", sagte Harry und verschwieg instinktiv, dass es zwei Ausnahmen von diesem Verbot gegeben hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich auch noch seine Freunde vorknöpften.

"Das haben wir ja auch akzeptiert, Harry. Aber Dumbledore ist nun tot. Hat er damit gerechnet? Und wenn, hätte er dann nicht vielleicht andere Verfügungen getroffen?

"Das werden wir nun nie erfahren, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry ziemlich angriffslustig. Er war auf einmal unheimlich wütend. Was wollten sie bloß alle von ihm? Wieso konzentrierten sie sich nicht darauf, Snape zu jagen – der würde ihnen sicher eine Menge erzählen können, und nicht nur über Dumbledore.

oooOOOooo

Draußen war es grau und drückend. Sie hatten beide Türen zum Balkon offen stehen und hingen unschlüssig im Salon herum. Ron lag auf dem Sofa, Hermione strich unruhig an den Bücherregalen entlang, und Harry stand einfach da und sah auf die Kastanie hinaus.

Er dachte an den überstürzten Aufbruch am vergangenen Abend. Sie waren alle wie betäubt gewesen vom plötzlichen Szenenwechsel. Die Hochzeit endete abrupt und in bedrückter Stimmung. Ron, Hermione und er hatten ein paar Sachen zusammengepackt – Harrys waren ja ohnehin noch zum größten Teil am Grimmauldplatz – und waren mit Moody und Lupin unter der Aufsicht von Scrimgeour persönlich nach London appariert. Bis zum Grimmauldplatz konnte er sie nicht begleiten, weil er nicht in das Haus hineingefunden hätte, nachdem der Geheimniswahrer Dumbledore dessen Ortung sozusagen mit ins Grab genommen hatte.

"Ihre Apparier-Lizenz wird selbstverständlich erst einmal einbehalten", hatte Scrimgeour kalt gesagt.

Er hatte jedoch nichts dagegen einwenden können, dass Ron und Hermione ihn begleiteten. Harry war überrascht, wie dankbar er dafür war, dass sie mitkamen. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos, und wenn er mit niemandem würde sprechen können während seines Arrests, würde er verrückt werden, das wusste er.

"Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich da herauszuholen", hatte Arthur zum Abschied gesagt. "Und mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken wegen dieser Legilimentationssache Ich glaube kaum, dass er damit durchkommt."

Harry wandte sich von der Kastanie ab und zu seinen Freunden um.

"Ich kann auf keinen Fall eine Legilimentationmachen", sagte er entschlossen. "Wenn die mich dazu zwingen wollen, haue ich ab."

"Was genau soll das eigentlich sein?", meldete sich Ron vom Sofa her.

"Ein anerkannter Legilimens durchforscht sein Hirn nach den Sachen, die sie wissen wollen", erklärte Hermione.

"Ich wette, die meinen diese Harper. Hat nicht einer gesagt, dass sie ein Legilimens ist?"

"Percy war das. Kannst du sie nicht mit irgendwas abspeisen, damit sie nicht die schweren Geschütze auffahren?", fragte Hermione.

"Das hat doch keinen Zweck. Die sind eindeutig hinter der Sache mit den Horcruxen her. Lupin zum Beispiel wusste, dass Horcruxe im Spiel sind. Und wenn diese Harper Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gibt, dann weiß sie darüber auch Bescheid. Ich bin sicher, dass die sich im Orden schon lange darüber klar sind, dass Voldemort Horcruxe benutzt. Sie suchen wahrscheinlich schon ewig danach."

"Aber Harry – willst du dann nicht vielleicht doch mit ihnen reden? Ihnen sagen, was du weißt? Ich meine, die stehen auf _unserer_ Seite!", sagte Hermione. "Bevor du hier festsitzt."

"Snape war auch im Orden", sagte Harry. "Und Dumbledore hat mir ganz eindeutig gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall mit jemandem darüber reden soll, außer mit euch. Er hatte seine Gründe dafür. Die Horcruxe sind meine Aufgabe. Wie Voldemort auch", fügte er leise hinzu.

Sie schwiegen. Eine Weile hingen sie alle ihren Gedanken über diese verfahrene Situation nach. Was konnten sie tun – drei kaum erwachsene Schüler, mit der Schule noch nicht einmal fertig, gegen einen Zauberer wie Voldemort?

Endlich hörte Hermione mit ihrem Hin- und Hertigern auf und setzte sich an Harrys Schreibtisch.

"Okay", sagte sie in entschlossenem Ton. "Dann werden wir jetzt _methodisch_ vorgehen. Hast du hier irgendwo Pergament und Federn?"

"Denk' schon. Müsst ihr doch besser wissen."

"Stimmt. Hier ist was", sagte sie und glättete die Rolle mit energischen Bewegungen. "Also. Das Thema lautet _Horcruxe._ Was wissen wir darüber? Von wem können wir weitere Informationen kriegen? Wie kann man sie vernichten?"

"Du bist echt gut, Hermione", sagte Ron. "Vielleicht könnte einer von euch noch mal genau erklären, was das überhaupt ist?"

"Horcruxe sind Gegenstände, auf die mithilfe schwarzer Magie Seelenstücke eines Menschen übertragen wurden. Sie schützen einen vor dem Tod, denn selbst wenn man getötet wird, lebt ein Stück Seele von einem da drin weiter und kann wieder zurück ins Leben geholt werden – auf welche Weise auch immer", sagte Hermione.

"Eigentlich keine schlechte Einrichtung."

"Von der Tatsache mal abgesehen, dass du selbst jemanden töten musst, um Stücke von deiner Seele abzuteilen", erwiderte Hermione grimmig. "Das kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben!"

"Nein, nein. Reg dich nicht auf. Ich hör dich einfach gern dozieren, Hermy. Mach weiter."

Aber es war Harry, der fortfuhr.

"Voldemort wollte ganz sicher gehen. Er hatte vor, seine Seele in sieben Teile zu teilen, um endgültig unsterblich zu werden. Ein Teil, das in seinem Körper bleibt, und sechs Horcruxe. Wenn wir die finden und vernichten, dann haben wir schon fast alles geschafft. Dann müssen wir nur noch dem Dunklen Lord selbst das Licht auspusten."

"Schöne Aussichten", murmelte Ron bedrückt.

"Jetzt lasst uns mal sammeln und auflisten, was wir über die Horcruxe von Voldemort wissen", sagte Hermione und zückte die Feder. "Das Riddle-Tagebuch war sein erstes Horcrux. Und es ist vernichtet."

"Ja, aber vielleicht hat er inzwischen ein neues gemacht. Er weiß ja, dass das Tagebuch hinüber ist", sagte Harry.

"Okay, weiter. Der Ring seines Großvaters, den hat Dumbledore vernichtet."

"Ja, und er meinte, dass Voldemort sich wahrscheinlich nicht dessen bewusst wird, wenn eines seiner Horcruxe gefunden und vernichtet wird", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Also weiß er das vermutlich nicht. Dann das verdammte Medaillon. Gibt es das richtige Medaillon noch, oder ist es R.A.B. gelungen, es zu vernichten?"

Hermione schrieb eifrig mit. "Über R.A.B. reden wir gleich. Jetzt erst mal alle Horcruxe."

"Also, Dumbledore vermutete, dass Voldemort gern besondere Gegenstände als Horcruxe nimmt, nach Möglichkeit etwas von den Hogwarts-Gründern. Slytherin ist ja schon vertreten. Vermutlich auch ein Pokal von Helga Hufflepuff, den hat er sich zusammen mit dem Medaillon durch den Mord an dieser Frau, Hepzibah Smith, angeeignet. Hab ich euch ja erzählt."

"Das wären dann – der Ring, das Medaillon, der Pokal, drei Stück, von denen eins sicher und ein anderes vielleicht vernichtet ist."

"Noch etwas von den anderen Gründern, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor. Und die Schlange Nagini hatte er auch im Verdacht."

"Das wären dann sechs, plus das Tagebuch, das er vielleicht durch eines dieser anderen Horcruxe ersetzt hat."

Hermione schrieb ihre Liste, dann strich sie nachdenklich mit dem gefiederten Ende der Schreibfeder über ihre Nase.

"Hatte Dumbledore eine Idee, was genau das für Objekte von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor sein könnten?"

"Nein. Nur, dass es nicht Godrics Schwert sein kann." Harry warf sich aufs andere Ende des Sofas.

"Und wo sollen die Dinger sein?", fragte Ron. "Ich meine, wir brauchen doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt! Er könnte sie doch überall versteckt haben."

Hermione schrieb in großen Buchstaben _Wo versteckt?_ auf ein anderes Stück Pergament.

Sie schwiegen.

"Lasst uns erst mal darüber nachdenken, wer etwas über Horcruxe im Allgemeinen und die von Voldemort im Besonderen wissen könnte", sagte Hermione dann.

"Im Allgemeinen ja wohl alle Lehrer für Verteidigung, oder?", sagte Ron. "Oder meint ihr, dass das nicht zur Ausbildung für Verteidigung gehört?"

"Voldemort, R.A.B., wer immer das sein mag, und Snape vielleicht", ergänzte Harry.

"Warum denkst du, Snape weiß etwas darüber?"

"Er hat Dumbledore geheilt, jedenfalls das Schlimmste in Ordnung gebracht, nachdem Dumbledore sich den Marvolo-Ring geholt hatte."

Hermione sah überrascht auf. "Snape?"

"Ja. Dieser Ring war wohl mit irgendwelchen Flüchen gesichert. Ihr erinnert euch doch noch, wie Dumbledores Hand aussah, so abgestorben? Das ist dabei passiert. Und er sagte, Snape hätte ihm – sozusagen das Leben gerettet."

"Warum?", fragte Ron.

"Vermutlich brauchte er ihn da noch", sagte Harry kalt. "Und vergesst nicht, er war schon immer ein echter Star in den Schwarzen Künsten. Ich bin sicher, dass er was darüber weiß. Außerdem war – _ist_ er ein Todesser."

"Ja, aber wir können ihn wohl kaum fragen, oder?"

Aber Harry hörte nicht zu. Ihm war etwas eingefallen. Ein Satz, den er vor Jahren einmal gehört hatte, schwebte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, und er hielt ganz still, um ihn nicht zu verscheuchen. Dann hatte er es.

"Hört mal, mir ist da was eingefallen! Damals, auf diesem Friedhof, ich meine, als Voldemort wieder – ins Leben zurückgekehrt ist – da hat er was über die Todesser gesagt, das vielleicht wichtig ist. Er sagte, dass sie die Schritte kannten, die er vor langer Zeit unternommen hatte, um sich vor dem endgültigen Tod zu schützen."

"Und du meinst, er redete von den Horcruxen? Dass die Todesser davon wussten?", fragte Hermione gespannt.

"Was soll er denn sonst gemeint haben?"

"Das ist sehr wichtig. Wenn die Todesser Bescheid wussten, gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, was von ihnen zu erfahren. Oder von ihren Angehörigen."

"Oder von ihren Hauselfen!", sagte Ron.

"Dobby! Genau! Der war doch so lange bei den Malfoys", rief Harry. "Und Kreacher vielleicht auch – ich meine, Sirius' Bruder war doch auch ein Todesser."

"Ja, aber ja doch nur sehr kurz. Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, was können sie wohl davon gewusst haben?"

Harry starrte in die Luft und dachte nach.

"Ich denke, es könnte vielleicht so 'ne Art Ritual geben, wisst ihr, so wie die Sache damals auf dem Friedhof. Ein Ritual, wie man ein Horcrux macht. Vielleicht braucht man dafür Zeugen oder so. Vielleicht hat er die Todesser als Zeugen genommen."

"Gute Idee!" Sie schrieb _Horcrux-Ritual vor Zeugen?_ auf ihre Rolle.

"Und dann hat Snape sicher Bescheid gewusst", schloss Harry.

"Falls Voldemort die Horcruxe nicht schon viel früher gemacht hat", wandte Hermione ein. "Ich meine, wie lang kann Snape denn damals dabei gewesen sein? Der war doch erst so um die zwanzig, als Voldemort – na ja, ihr wisst schon."

"Woher weißt du, wie alt Snape ist?", fragte Ron verwundert. "Nein, sag es nicht! Die alten _Prophet_-Ausgaben! Du hast was erzählt von 'ner Geburtsanzeige, stimmt's?"

"Du hast mal zugehört? Sehr ermutigend."

"Wir wissen nicht, wie sehr Snape in den letzten Jahren mit Todesser-Angelegenheiten beschäftigt war", gab Harry zu bedenken. "Er könnte dabei gewesen sein, als Voldemort das Riddle-Tagebuch durch ein neues Horcrux ersetzte!"

"Jedenfalls können wir ihn nicht fragen."

"Wie ist es denn mit Dumbledore?", warf Ron ein. Als er die Blicke der beiden anderen sah, fügte er rasch hinzu: "Klar, er ist tot. Aber was ist mit seinem Porträt, in seinem Büro? Du hast doch oft genug gesagt, dass die Porträts da oben jede Menge reden und sich einmischen."

"Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so blöd!", dachte Harry laut.

"Herzlichen Dank auch!"

"Wenn er inzwischen – äh – aufgewacht ist. Ich meine, als ich ihn damals in dem Porträt gesehen habe, da hat er einfach geschlafen."

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir rausfinden, wer R.A.B. ist", sagte Hermione energisch. "Der muss ja ein Verbündeter sein, und ein ziemlich schlauer noch dazu."

"Ja, und ein ziemlich toter wahrscheinlich auch. Hast du vergessen, was in diesem Brief stand?", sagte Ron.

Einen Moment lang sah Hermione etwas betreten aus, dann fing sie sich wieder.

"Trotzdem müssen wir wissen, wer er war. Oder sie", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu. "Schon damit wir wissen, ob das echte Horcrux noch existiert." Und sie schrieb schwungvoll _Wer ist R.A.B.?_ und _Medaillon vernichtet?_ auf ihr Pergament. Dann sah sie auf. "Das macht hungrig. Lasst uns was essen."

"Ich war schon in der Küche", sagte Ron trübselig. "Die haben da anscheinend nur gebackene Bohnen in Dosen und alten Toast."

Hermione verzog das Gesicht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal einkaufen gehen."

"Ich denk eher, hier fehlt ein Hauself", sagte Ron aufsässig.

"Stimmt, ihr habt ja zu Hause auch so viele Hauselfen, nicht wahr?", schnappte Hermione zurück. "Beweg deinen Hintern und kauf ein paar Kekse und Äpfel oder so."

"Schokolade", sagte Harry.

"Geht doch selbst. Ich hab nicht mal Muggelgeld. Und könnte damit auch nicht einkaufen."

"Okay. Aber dann lasst uns das hier vorher noch zu Ende machen."

Harry lachte plötzlich. Er fühlte sich in dieser Sekunde glücklicher als jemals seit Dumbledores Tod. Er war eingesperrt, aber er hatte seine Freunde bei sich, mit denen er nicht nur über alles reden konnte, sondern die ihn auch immer wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurückholten. Vielleicht fühlten die beiden anderen dasselbe, jedenfalls fingen sie auch an zu lachen.

"Wir haben besprochen – die Fragen _was wissen wir über Horcruxe_? und _von wem können wir Informationen dazu kriegen?_. Fehlt noch: Wie kann man sie vernichten? Und wo sind sie versteckt?"

"Keine Ahnung und keine Ahnung", sagte Harry nach längerem Schweigen schließlich. "Zur Vernichtung von Horcruxen steht doch sicher was in irgendwelchen Büchern. Vielleicht könnten wir Slughorn fragen? Aber der wird sich zieren bei dem Thema."

"Wir fragen ihn auf jeden Fall. Schließlich hat er da was gutzumachen, oder? Er hat Riddle immerhin einiges dazu erzählt."

"Du _hast_ doch schon eins vernichtet, Mann", sagte Ron.

"Stimmt. Aber bei dem Marvolo-Ring war zum Beispiel außerdem noch dieser Fluch drauf. Dumbledore hat es nur gerade eben überlebt. Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass es nicht so einfach ist, ein Horcrux zu vernichten."

"Dann bleibt noch – wo sollen wir suchen?"

"Dazu müssten wir mehr über Voldemort selbst wissen. Wo er gelebt hat. Was wichtig für ihn war. Und so was. Dumbledore hat sich jahrelang mit ihm beschäftigt. Jetzt ist sein ganzes Wissen weg."

"In der Muggelwelt würde man Voldemort einen Serienkiller nennen. Die Polizei würde ein Täterprofil erstellen", sagte Hermione auf einmal nachdenklich.

"Was?" Ron verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Aber Harry hatte wie Hermione viele Schulferien in der Muggelwelt verbracht und dabei – wenn es die Laune der Dursleys zuließ – seine Langeweile oft genug vor dem Fernseher zu vergessen versucht. Er wusste, worauf Hermione hinauswollte.

"Das heißt, wir müssen alles zusammentragen, was wir über ihn, über seine Persönlichkeit wissen", fuhr Hermione aufgeregt fort. "So können wir etwas über seine Schwächen herausfinden oder seine – Besessenheiten. Vielleicht finden wir dann einen Weg, ihn zu bekämpfen."

"So etwas Ähnliches hat Dumbledore auch gesagt", meinte Harry nachdenklich, "ich glaube, deshalb hat er mir diese ganzen Sachen aus Voldemorts Vergangenheit im Denkarium gezeigt."

"Genau!"

"Aber du vergisst eine wichtige Sache", wandte Harry ein.

"Und?"

"Voldemort ist ein Zauberer. Der größte schwarze Magier, der je gelebt hat, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf. Und da hätten wohl selbst Profiler vom FBI ihre Schwierigkeiten."

"Könnte mir mal jemand erklären –"

"Trotzdem ist er doch noch irgendwie ein Mensch, oder? Mit Schwächen, die wir rauskriegen könnten. Zum Beispiel die Prophezeiung, die sagt doch, dass er _eine_ Macht schon mal nicht hat –"

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit dieser Liebessache an! Wirklich, ich kann das nicht mehr hören! Es ist einfach – peinlich!"

"Oh ja, Mann, ich bin echt froh, dass niemand über _mich_ so was gesagt hat, in einer Prophezeiung oder sonst wo."

"Ja, Ron. Für 'nen Liebesgott würde dich auch dann keiner halten, keine Sorge. Vielleicht können wir jetzt mal ernsthaft darüber reden?"

Sie sah die beiden streng an, und wie sie da so hinter Harrys großem Schreibtisch saß, den Pergamentbogen vor sich und die Feder schreibbereit in der Hand, da konnte Harry sich plötzlich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie einmal an – vielleicht McGonagalls Stelle – hinter einem Lehrerpult in Hogwarts sitzen würde.

"Mir fallen da zwei Sachen ein. Einmal, dass er ein Sammler ist. Er sammelt Objekte, die mit seinen Morden oder anderen Taten zu tun haben. Und das Wichtigste: Seine größte Angst ist es, zu sterben", sagte Hermione. "Man könnte sagen, er hat sein ganzes Leben mit dem Versuch verbracht, sich unsterblich zu machen."

"Und er kam mir irgendwie – eitel vor", sagte Harry langsam und versuchte sich genau an die verschiedenen Denkarium-Szenen zu erinnern, in denen er Tom Riddle alias Voldemort begegnet war. "Er war sich so sicher, schlauer als alle anderen zu sein. Er verachtete alle anderen, auch seine Anhänger. Vielleicht die ganz besonders. Er manipulierte die Leute gern. Und er war total skrupellos. Andere bedeuten ihm nichts."

"Ob er nie jemanden geliebt hat?"

"Und ob jemals jemand ihn geliebt hat?", sagte Harry.

Er sah plötzlich wieder Merope Gaunt, Voldemorts Mutter, vor sich, diese geschlagene Kreatur, die nur eine einzige Liebe gekannt hatte. Für ihren Sohn hatte sie nur noch einen Namen gehabt, aber nicht mehr die Kraft weiterzuleben. Und ebenso plötzlich stand das Bild wieder vor ihm, wie seine eigene Mutter ihn mit ihrem Körper vor Voldemort geschützt hatte, bis sie starb. Er schluckte.

"Besonders viel wissen wir ja nicht. Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten. Slughorn fragen, zum Beispiel."

Hermione hatte weitergeschrieben. Harry stand auf und sah über ihre Schulter auf die Pergamentrolle.

"Klasse", sagte er. "Sehr nützlich. Aber wir müssen es verstecken."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Hermione und nahm ihren Zauberstab. "_Rana!_"

Und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verwandelte sich die Rolle in einen gläsernen Frosch. Sie setzte ihn auf die unbeschriebenen Pergamentrollen, und er war nichts weiter als ein unauffälliger und recht hübscher Briefbeschwerer.

Sie gab vor, die bewundernden Blicke der anderen nicht zu bemerken, aber ihr Strahlen war zu deutlich, als dass sie ihr das abgenommen hätten.

"Und jetzt, Ron, werden wir einkaufen gehen", sagte sie.

oooOOOooo

Nach den beiden ersten Tagen von Harrys Hausarrest begannen sie, sich wirklich zu langweilen. Harry hatte ihnen endlich ausführlich von allem erzählt, was er in Godric's Hollow erlebt hatte, und sie hatten die rätselhaften Punkte heftig diskutiert, ohne zu sinnvollen Ergebnissen zu kommen. Auch ihre Überlegungen zu den Horcruxen hatten sie wieder und wieder durchgekaut, kamen aber ohne weitere Informationen nicht voran. Sie lasen sich durch einige Bücher aus der Black'schen Bibliothek, ohne auf etwas Nützliches zu stoßen.

Dann überraschte Lupin sie am dritten Tag mit einer Nachricht, die sie wenig später auch im _Prophet_ lasen: Nach dem Fall von Azkaban hatte das Ministerium beschlossen, das Schuljahr aufgrund der unsicheren Lage so bald wie möglich beginnen zu lassen. Statt am ersten September sollte der Hogwarts-Express in diesem Jahr schon am fünfzehnten August fahren. Die Schule galt immer noch als einer der sichersten Orte im ganzen Land.

Harry fing wieder an, von Horcruxen zu träumen und schlief schlecht. Am Morgen des vierten Tages war er so genervt, dass er nur noch durch die Wohnung tigerte und nicht einmal mehr Appetit hatte.

Hermione beobachtete ihn eine Weile und sagte dann plötzlich in einem Ton, als wolle sie einen Geistesblitz verkünden: "Okklumentik!"

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry gereizt. Ihm war schon das Wort zuwider.

"Hat Lupin nicht auch gesagt, du musst noch Okklumentik lernen? Und Dumbledore?"

"Das wird mir bei der Legilimentation aber auch nicht helfen", sagte Harry mürrisch. "Selbst wenn es möglich wäre, dass ich jetzt noch mal so eben Okklumentik lerne – was ich übrigens nicht kann!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Bei der Legilimentationverpassen sie dir vorher so einen Trank, der dich unfähig macht, deine Gedanken zu verbergen", antwortete Harry düster. "Hab ich nachgelesen."

"Trotzdem. Alle haben dir gesagt, du sollst auf jeden Fall Okklumentik-Techniken können, wenn du Voldemort entgegentreten willst."

"Vergiss es. Ich kann es einfach nicht."

Ihn schauderte, wenn er nur an die fehlgeschlagenen Unterrichtsstunden bei Snape vor zwei Jahren dachte.

"Moment mal, bloß weil Snape es dir nicht beibringen konnte, heißt das nicht, dass es unmöglich ist. Vielleicht wollte der dir ja gar keinen guten Unterricht darin geben."

"Das finde ich sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich."

"Na also. Ich glaube, ich habe gestern ein, zwei Bücher zu diesem Thema hier gesehen."

Hermione eilte an ein Bücherregal. Sie war in ihrem Element.

"Und es würde dir vielleicht auch jetzt helfen, gegen die Ungeduld, meine ich. – Ah, hier: _Schweigen des Geistes. Grundlagen der Okklumentik._ von Julia Tranquill. Und direkt daneben _Ersetzende Imagination. Techniken der Okklumentik._, auch von Tranquill."

"Wie bitte?"

Hermione packte die beiden recht dünnen Büchlein und ließ sich damit auf dem Sofa nieder. Als sie in den _Grundlagen_ zu lesen begann, nahm sich Harry das andere vor und schlug die _Techniken_ auf.

Wider Erwarten war es recht interessant. Es war völlig anders als das, was Snape damals gemacht hatte. Der hatte ihm nur knapp befohlen, seine Gedanken abzuschirmen und sich von seinen Emotionen zu lösen. Harry fühlte sich immer mehr in seinem Verdacht bestätigt, dass er nie wirklich die Absicht gehabt hatte, ihm etwas beizubringen. In den Tranquill-Büchern nun wurden Methoden und zahlreiche Übungen beschrieben.

Hermione schaffte es, Harry und auch Ron von da an täglich zu einer Okklumentik-Übungsstunde zu zwingen. Sie war der Ansicht, dass es ihnen allen dreien nur nützlich sein würde, wenn sie ihren Geist abschirmen könnten. Abgesehen von allem anderen half es auch gegen die Langeweile, fanden Harry und Ron, und setzten sich ergeben auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin, den Hermione als den besten Übungsplatz erwählt hatte.

"Denkt ihr, man kann auch Legilimentik lernen? Oder muss man eine bestimmte Begabung haben?", überlegte Harry eines Nachmittags.

"Du meinst so was wie eine Anlage zur Telepathie oder so?"

"Verwechsle das bloß nicht!", sagte Harry säuerlich. "Snape hat mir damals einen Vortrag gehalten, etwa in dem Sinn, dass nur so plumpe Trottel wie ich die hohe Kunst der Legilimentik für Gedankenleserei halten. Aber ehrlich gesagt, klar ist der Unterschied dabei nicht geworden."

"Nach allem, was ich bisher gelesen habe", begann Hermione ein wenig geschraubt, "besteht da wirklich ein Unterschied. Ein Legilimens dringt bewusst in den Verstand eines anderen ein, aber er kann ihn nicht lesen, nicht seine Gedanken sozusagen in Wörtern hören. Er sieht Bilder und das Chaos, das wir normalerweise so im Hirn haben. Er muss nach dem suchen, was er wissen will, und es dann entschlüsseln, es aus der Bildersprache des anderen übersetzen und deuten. Ich meine, wir haben doch viel mehr Bilder im Kopf als Wörter und Sätze."

Die Ausführungen Tranquills schienen Hermiones Ansicht zu stützen; vor allem die Technik der "ersetzenden Imagination" ging davon aus, dass der Verstand mit Bildern arbeitete. Wollte man einen bestimmten Gedanken verbergen, so sollte man ihn durch ein anderes Bild, eine andere Vorstellung ersetzen und sich vollständig auf diese konzentrieren. Dabei konnte es hilfreich sein, wenn zwischen dem originalen Gedanken und dem ersetzenden Bild irgendeine Verbindung bestand. Die durfte natürlich nicht zu eng oder zu deutlich sein.

"Im Grunde ist das nicht anders als Vokabeln lernen", meinte Hermione. "Vokabeln in deiner eigenen Sprache, die nur du selbst verstehst."

Diese Vorstellung fand Harry ganz hilfreich. Er hatte jedoch, ebenso wie Ron, anfangs große Schwierigkeiten mit der Technik des "leeren Geistes". Wenn er sich hinsetzte und ganz ruhig werden, alle Gedanken und Gefühle loslassen wollte, wie es gefordert wurde, turnten die Gedanken umso wilder durch seinen Kopf.

"Julia schreibt, dass das bei Anfängern völlig normal ist", beruhigte Hermione die beiden, obwohl es ihr selbst nicht anders erging.

Am nächsten Tag gelang es Ron, bei den Übungen einzuschlafen.

"Immerhin scheint er sich wirklich entspannen zu können", sagte Harry. Er selbst hatte damit keinen so großen Erfolg.

"Ich kann das einfach nicht", murrte er. "Und überhaupt, das ist doch so wie Trockenschwimmen, wenn wir nicht mal 'nen echten Legilimens zum Üben haben."

"Okklumentik kann man lernen", sagte Hermione. "Da sind sich alle einig."

"Ich glaube, das ist alles großer Quatsch." Er ließ sich hintenüber auf den Teppich fallen und starrte missmutig an die Decke. "Wir üben hier so was wie Meditation. Aber ich sag dir, wenn dir Snape mit seinem bösen Blick in die Augen sieht, kippst du einfach um, und er liest in deinem Kopf, was immer er will."

Ron schnarchte.

"Denk nicht mehr an Snape."

"Ich frag mich, wo er jetzt ist. Und Malfoy."

"Vergiss sie. Das lenkt dich nur ab. Harry, ich glaube, du _musst_ das einfach lernen." Hermione sah ihn mit echter Besorgnis an. "Das hier ist kein Spiel", sagte sie leise. "Ich bin sicher, dass du das hinkriegen kannst."

"Es hat irgendwie wenig mit Magie zu tun."

"Sieh es als die nächste Stufe des Zauberns. Die, bei der es nicht mehr so sehr auf einen gut gelernten und richtig gesprochenen Zauberspruch ankommt, sondern auf – dich selbst. Versuche, dich selbst als etwas zu sehen, das magische Kräfte einfängt und bündelt."

"Hast du das von Tranquill?"

"Nein, das stelle ich mir immer vor, wenn ich appariere."

Harry war wider Willen beeindruckt. Hermiones Worte schienen etwas auszusprechen, das er selbst bei einigen Gelegenheiten unklar empfunden hatte, vor allem, wenn er den Patronus-Zauber ausgeführt hatte.

"Und wie schaffst du es, dich so zu konzentrieren?"

"Stell dir irgendein kleines Objekt vor und versuche, es ganz genau vor dir zu sehen. Das klappt bei mir meistens."

Harry versuchte, sich auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu konzentrieren und konsequent alle anderen Bilder, die ihm durchs Hirn flattern wollten, abzuweisen. Das kleine Amulett seiner Mutter kam ihm in den Sinn, und er versuchte, es sich vorzustellen, jede Maserung des grünlichen Holzes, die bizarren Zacken an der Bruchseite. Die Wirkung war erstaunlich. Er beschloss, dieses Bild nun immer in seinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen, wenn er seinen Geist abschirmen wollte.

"He Ron, kannst du mal mit dem Geschnarche aufhören und dich wieder an die Übungen machen?", sagte Hermione schließlich.

"Du meckerst doch nur, weil du es nicht hinkriegst", sagte Ron gähnend und streckte sich.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry wachte plötzlich auf. Es war noch völlig dunkel, im Haus war alles ruhig. Was hatte ihn geweckt?

Dann wusste er es wieder. Das Päckchen. Dumbledores Päckchen, das Tante Petunia ihm zum Geburtstag gegeben hatte. Das Päckchen mit der Aufschrift _Für Harry, zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, nicht früher und nicht später._

Wie hatte er es nur vergessen können?

Er sprang auf und suchte im Schrank nach seinem Koffer.

"_Lumos!_"

Mit etwas Licht war es leichter. Da war er. Er wuchtete den alten Koffer mit einiger Mühe aus dem Fach über seinem Kopf und ließ ihn auf den Boden krachen. Irgendwie war ihm der Schrecken in die Glieder gefahren. Was, wenn es weg war?

Hastig löste er die Riegel des Koffers und klappte den Deckel auf. Leer. Nein, halt, da war etwas. Ganz hinten lag noch ein alter und – wie er befürchtete – ziemlich muffiger Quidditch-Umhang. Mit zitternden Händen zerrte er ihn hervor. Und da war es. Dumbledores Päckchen fiel unversehrt aus dem Kleiderbündel.

"Merlins Bart!", stöhnte er erleichtert. "Was bin ich bloß für ein Trottel!"

Dann wog er das kleine Ding noch einmal in der Hand. Ein leises, wuschendes Geräusch, als rutsche darin etwas Kleines herum. Schließlich öffnete er die Schachtel. Darin lag – ein kleiner, hübsch verschnörkelter, goldener Schlüssel. Sonst nichts. Kein Brief, kein Zettel. Harry starrte das Schlüsselchen in seiner Hand an und fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Ein winziges Schlüsselchen – in einer Welt voller Schlösser! Woher sollte er das richtige finden, das dieser Schlüssel öffnete?

Aber Dumbledore musste etwas damit bezweckt haben. Er hatte gewollt, dass Harry diesen Schlüssel bekam, zu seiner Volljährigkeit. Er hatte ihn etwas wissen lassen wollen – vielleicht war es ihm zu gefährlich erschienen, etwas dazu zu schreiben, das in falsche Hände hätte fallen können? Er musste davon ausgegangen sein, dass Harry mit diesem Schlüssel etwas anzufangen wusste.

Harry seufzte. Eine Weile ging er im Geist alle kleinen Schlösser durch, die ihm jetzt einfallen wollten. Ein Schrank in Dumbledores Büro? Eine Geheimtür? Wer weiß, vielleicht sogar etwas in dem Haus in Godric's Hollow? Er versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was er dort gesehen hatte. Sicher hatte es dort Schränke gegeben. Irgendein verschlossener Gegenstand, ein Kasten oder Ähnliches war ihm aber nicht aufgefallen.

Er seufzte noch einmal und betrachtete den Schlüssel noch einmal ganz genau. Etwas an diesem Schlüssel kam ihm vertraut vor, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Nur noch ein klein wenig nachdenken ...

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Ron und Hermione standen in Schlafanzügen und mit erschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Schwelle.

"Was machst du denn da mitten in der Nacht?"

"Du hast uns total erschreckt mit dem Gerumpel!", riefen sie durcheinander.

Mist. Die Erinnerung war fort. Harry war sauer.

"Ich kann doch wohl mal aufstehen, oder?"

"Es ist drei Uhr morgens!", sagte Hermione vorwurfsvoll.

"Musstest du noch nie nachts aufs Klo?"

"Willst du sagen, du hast in den Schrank –", begann Ron.

"Jetzt reicht's! Ich bin aufgewacht, weil mir was eingefallen ist. Im Schlaf, ja!"

"Und was hatte das mit dem Schrank zu tun? Es hörte sich an, als hättest du ihn umgekippt."

"Ich hab meinen Koffer aus dem oberen Fach geholt, er ist mir aus den Händen gefallen."

Ron ließ sich auf Harrys Bett plumpsen und gähnte.

Hermiones Blick fiel endlich auf den Schlüssel in Harrys Hand.

"Was ist das?"

"Wonach sieht's denn aus?", erwiderte Harry grantig. "Also, meine Tante hat mir zum Geburtstag das Päckchen hier gegeben. Sie hatte es von Dumbledore bekommen, schon vor Jahren. Sie sollte es für mich aufbewahren."

"_Für Harry, zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, nicht früher und nicht später_", las Hermione laut. "Und warum bist du dafür mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und –"

"Okay, ich hatte es – einfach vergessen! Kapiert? Die letzten Tage waren so voll – ich hab einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht."

"Kein Wunder", murmelte Ron, der schon halbwegs wieder schlief.

"Und das war drin? Der Schlüssel?"

"Ja. Und sonst nichts. Kein Wort."

"Und wofür ist er?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, ging's mir besser, Hermione!", brüllte Harry. "Gerade hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich an irgendwas erinnert, da seid ihr reingetrampelt und alles war weg!"

Harrys Lautstärke hatte auch Ron wieder geweckt.

"Lass mal sehen, vielleicht fällt uns ja was ein", sagte er besänftigend.

"Aber klar!", schnaubte Harry, aber er reichte Ron den Schlüssel.

Ron betrachtete ihn und gähnte wieder.

"Ja, alles klar", sagte er. "Das ist ein Schlüssel von Gringotts. Bankverlies. Weißt schon!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Während Ron sich gähnend wieder zurück sinken ließ und offenbar sofort einschlief, sahen Harry und Hermione einander an und fingen an zu lachen.

"Unser Won-Won!", kicherte Hermione schließlich. "Er kann's im Schlaf!"

"Na ja, das weißt du wohl besser als ich", sagte Harry grinsend und bekam prompt einen ziemlich kräftigen Schlag in die Rippen. "Jetzt ist mir auch klar, wieso er mir bekannt vorkam. Ich hab doch selbst einen von Gringotts. Obwohl der zur Zeit bei seinem Dad ist, glaube ich", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Ron hinzu.

"Was wohl in dem Verlies ist, zu dem er gehört?", überlegte Hermione neugierig.

"Sicher irgendwas von meinen Eltern. Irgendwas, das sie für mich verwahren wollten."

"Aber sie haben doch schon ein Verlies mit Geld."

"Vielleicht haben sie extra noch eins genommen. Damit ich es erst zur Volljährigkeit sehe. Oder Dumbledore hat das so gemacht. Oder es ist einfach ein zweiter Schlüssel zum selben Verlies? Nein, das wäre ja Quatsch."

"Wir müssen morgen früh sofort in die Winkelgasse", sagte Hermione.

"Vergiss es", sagte Harry nur düster.

"Oh Mann, ja. Hab ich gerade wirklich vergessen. Du kannst ja nicht raus. Wir werden für dich gehen, was hältst du davon?"

"Meint ihr, die Kobolde lassen euch da dran? Hat Bill nicht was darüber gesagt, dass die Sicherheitsbestimmungen bei Gringotts zur Zeit so streng sind?"

"Du kannst uns ja 'ne Vollmacht mitgeben."

"Dieser verdammte Hausarrest. Hoffentlich fällt Rons Dad oder Lupin bald was ein, damit ich hier wieder rauskomme. Ich werd hier sonst noch verrückt!"

"Wir sollten jetzt erst mal schlafen gehen."

Sie sahen beide auf Ron, der sich in Harrys Bett gekuschelt hatte und friedlich wie ein Baby schlief.

"Ich lass ihn da", sagte Harry. "Für die paar Stunden wird's auch sein Bett tun."

oooOOOooo

Als sie am nächsten Morgen hinuntergingen, um zu frühstücken, fanden sie in der Küche Moody und Lupin vor. Sie sahen ihnen mit besorgten Gesichtern entgegen.

"Gut, dass ihr kommt."

"Ist was passiert?"

"Die Dementoren haben wieder zugeschlagen. Mindestens vierzig Leute aus einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe von Cambridge. Überwiegend Muggel. Die Magischen Brigaden kommen kaum noch nach. Aber Gedächtnisveränderung kann die Gerüchte auch nicht mehr stoppen. Es war in allen Nachrichten. Nur dass die Muggel keine Ahnung haben, was wirklich passiert ist."

"Ich muss einfach hier raus!", sagte Harry leise und verzweifelt. "Warum halten die mich hier fest? Ich muss –"

"Ja, Harry? Was musst du?", fragte Moody und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sein magisches Auge bohrte sich förmlich in seinen Blick. "Gibt es irgendetwas, womit du die Dementoren aufhalten kannst? Irgendetwas, das wir vielleicht wissen sollten?"

Harry sah ihn nur an und fühlte, wie die Hoffnungslosigkeit sich in ihm breit machen wollte. Auch Moody wollte ihn aushorchen. Und ehrlicherweise konnte er es ihm und den anderen vom Orden nicht mal verdenken. Sie saßen im Grunde genauso hilflos herum wie er selbst – und sie vermuteten, dass er über ein geheimes Wissen verfügte, das ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte.

"Und sonst?", fragte Ron schließlich. "Hat mein Vater sich gemeldet?"

Die beiden schüttelten nur den Kopf.

"Ron und ich müssen heute in die Winkelgasse", sagte Hermione beiläufig. "Schulbücher kaufen und diesen Kram."

Moody und Lupin wechselten wieder einen Blick.

"Ich denke, das wird in Ordnung sein", meinte Lupin schließlich.

"Wenn geklärt ist, dass ihr nur in die Winkelgasse geht. Keine Umwege. Keine kleinen Abstecher, in die Nokturngasse etwa oder so", sagte Moody streng.

"Nur die Winkelgasse. Schulkram, und Gringotts natürlich", sagte Hermione.

"Da werdet ihr euer Vergnügen haben", seufzte Lupin düster. "Inzwischen wartet man stundenlang, bis die Kobolde alle Sicherheitsüberprüfungen durchgemacht haben."

"Na, das müsste doch ganz in eurem Sinne sein", sagte Harry etwas spitz. Er hätte aus seiner Haut springen mögen vor Ungeduld und Wut darüber, hier festzusitzen.

Nachdem Ron und Hermione unter Harrys neidischen Blicken mit dem Schlüssel abgezogen waren, begann der Tag sich ins Endlose zu dehnen.

Harry beschloss, sich mit den Okklumentik-Übungen zu beschäftigen. Sie erschienen ihm allmählich nicht mehr ganz so schwierig und auch nicht mehr so sinnlos.

Er begann zu spüren, wie sich eine ungekannte Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete, wenn es ihm gelang, seinen Geist zu "leeren", wie Hermione es nannte. Es war eine Wohltat, Abstand von der zerrenden Ungeduld zu finden.

Aber es wurde Abend – und Lupin, der heute den Wachdienst im Haus versah, war immer unruhiger geworden – bis Ron und Hermione bepackt und verschwitzt und völlig ausgehungert wieder eintrafen.

Harry war überglücklich, als er Mrs Black unten in der Halle loslegen hörte, und rannte hinunter. Auch Lupin kam aus der Küche hinauf.

"Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, ihr hättet euch doch irgendwo abgesetzt."

"Quatsch. Aber es war viel los. Die Schule fängt nächste Woche wieder an, und anscheinend sind die meisten entschlossen, wieder hinzufahren. Überall Schüler. Wir sind Lavender gerade noch entwischt", sagte Hermione mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron.

"Ja, und Luna haben wir auch getroffen", sagte der rasch. "Sollen dich von ihr grüßen."

"Und – sonst?", drängte Harry.

Hermione sah ihn warnend an. Lupin stand noch bei ihnen.

"Können wir vielleicht erst mal 'nen starken Tee trinken?"

"Ja, und was essen?", fügte Ron hinzu.

"Ich mach uns was zu essen, dann sehen wir uns oben im Salon", schlug Harry vor.

"Wir bringen erst mal den Krempel rauf", riefen die beiden, schon halb auf der Treppe.

Harry gab sich alle Mühe, seine Ungeduld zu zügeln und ein paar Sandwiches zusammenzupappen. Sie gerieten ziemlich fettig, was auch an den Vorräten in der Küche lag. Der Tee aber wurde gut. Er nahm noch Milch und Zucker mit und schickte dann das schwere Tablett die Treppe hinauf.

"Schönen Abend noch!", sagte Lupin, der in ein Buch vertieft am Küchentisch saß.

Im Salon hatten es sich Ron und Hermione inzwischen in den Sesseln am Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Auf dem Teppich lag ein wirrer Stapel aus Schulbüchern und Umhängen und Zaubertrankzutaten. Harry sah, wie sich einige besonders fette Maden auf dem Teppich wanden, sie waren aus einem Glas gefallen, das nicht richtig verschlossen war.

"Uäh, Ron, das sind sicher deine. Heb sie auf und tu sie weg!", sagte Hermione, die Harrys Blickrichtung gefolgt war.

"Lass doch jetzt die blöden Maden! Sagt mir lieber endlich, was ihr gefunden habt!"

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick.

"Nichts? Ihr seid gar nicht reingekommen, oder?", fragte Harry mit sinkendem Mut. "Oder es war doch kein Schlüssel von Gringotts!"

"Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe und lass uns erzählen!", sagte Ron.

"Es _war_ einer von ihren Schlüsseln. Und es hat zwar ewig gedauert, aber irgendwann haben sie uns reingelassen. Keine Ahnung, was die schließlich überzeugt hat. Jedenfalls sind wir dann noch 'ne Ewigkeit mit dieser Karre durch die Gänge gerast."

"Und – nun sag schon endlich, was war in diesem Verlies?"

"Es war gar kein Verlies. Es war ein kleines Schließfach, in einer riesigen Wand voll solcher Fächer."

"Der Kobold hat irgendwas mit dem Schlüssel gemacht, jedenfalls war dann eine Zahl oder so was drauf, so dass er wusste, zu welchem Fach er gehörte."

"Ich hatte schon Angst, wir müssten wissen, zu welchem Fach er passt. Oder alle durchprobieren."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Bitte! SAGT ES MIR ENDLICH! WAS WAR DRIN?"

"Das hier."

Hermione gab ihm ein altertümlich aussehendes Kästchen aus Holz, der Deckel war mit Perlmutt und grünem Stein eingelegt. Harry nahm das kleine Ding und sah verwirrt aus.

"Das war alles? Was ist denn drin?"

"Also ehrlich, Mann. Glaubst du, wir haben reingeguckt?"

"Jetzt mach's schon auf. Nach all dem Theater wollen wir jetzt auch endlich wissen, was es ist", sagte Hermione. "Oder – oder willst du doch lieber allein sein?", fügte sie mit einem verspäteten Anfall von Feingefühl hinzu.

"Nein. Bleibt hier."

Und er öffnete die Dose. Auf schwarzem Samt lag ein Paar Ohrgehänge aus filigran gearbeitetem Silber, die Harry sofort erkannte.

"Die gehörten meiner Mutter! Ich hab sie auf zwei Fotos gesehen – und in dieser Szene von ihrer Hochzeit, die ich in dem Haus in Godric's Hollow gesehen habe!"

Alle drei beugten sich über das Kästchen und betrachteten die Ohrgehänge. Sie fühlten sich ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Du meinst, all das war nur wegen einem Familienschmuckstück?"

Aber Harry war in den Anblick versunken. Er hatte die Ohrringe noch nie so genau ansehen können wie jetzt. Die Anhänger bestanden aus zahlreichen feinen Silberfäden, die in regelmäßigen Abständen von schwarzgrünen, dunkel schimmernden Steinperlen zusammengefasst waren. Zusammen bildeten sie ein schlangenförmiges Gebilde – und richtig, jetzt sah er das winzige, kunstvoll gearbeitete Schlangenköpfchen, in dem die Fäden am unteren Ende zusammenliefen, die winzigen glitzernden Edelsteinaugen. Dann sah er hauchzarte Silbergespinste an den Seiten des Schlangenleibes. Flügel, wie er erkannte, zusammengefaltet wie kleine Fächer. Es war gar keine Schlange, es war ein –

"Es ist ein winziger Drache!", rief Hermione überrascht.

Und in dem Moment, in dem sie das Wort aussprach, wusste Harry, wo er diesen Drachen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und glaubte zu verstehen, innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Die Erkenntnis fuhr wie ein Blitz durch seinen Verstand.

Er war aufgesprungen.

"Nein!", sagte er tonlos.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich – kann das jetzt nicht sagen. Ich muss erst mit jemandem sprechen!"

Er stürmte mit dem Kästchen davon.

"He, Harry! Das ist ja wohl total gemein von dir! Was ist mit den Dingern?"

"Wo willst du denn hin? Es ist Abend, und überhaupt, du kannst doch nicht weg!"

Harry warf sich mit wilden Bewegungen seine Jacke um.

"Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da!"

"Harry, jetzt warte mal! Das kannst du nicht machen! Sag uns, was los ist! Mit wem willst du denn jetzt noch reden?"

"Mit Tante Petunia", antwortete er zu ihrer Überraschung.

"Aber – aber du hast doch keine Ahnung, wo die Dursleys jetzt sind!"

Das stoppte Harry kurz.

"Ich versuch's bei Tante Marge", sagte er dann. "Vermutlich sind sie erst mal da untergekommen."

"Nein, jetzt halt mal", sagte Hermione entschieden. "Du kannst nicht weg, Harry. Wenn du das machst, lässt Scrimgeour dich einsperren, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Schlaf erst mal 'ne Nacht drüber."

Harry ließ die Arme sinken. Sie hatte ja Recht. Aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das musste einfach alles anders zusammenhängen. Und doch – es ergab einen Sinn. Vieles bekam plötzlich einen Sinn, vor diesem neuen Hintergrund. Aber es war ihm unmöglich, Ron und Hermione von seinem Verdacht zu erzählen. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft und irgendwie elend.

"Trink einen Tee mit uns", sagte Hermione leise und zog ihn zu einem Sessel. "Wir drängeln nicht mehr. Du musst uns nichts sagen. Aber mach jetzt keinen Unsinn, den du später bereuen wirst."

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und war Hermione vage dankbar.

oooOOOooo

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen waren alle drei ungewohnt schweigsam. Harry grübelte immer noch über die Ohrringe seiner Mutter. Hermione schien ebenfalls nachzudenken. Ron las den _Prophet_ und trank Kaffee.

"Also, gestern –", begann Hermione, wurde aber unterbrochen, als genau in diesem Moment unten die Tür geöffnet wurde und hastige Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren. Es war Lupin, dicht gefolgt von Arthur Weasley, der ein Dokument in der Hand schwenkte.

"Harry! Du hast es geschafft! Der Wizengamot hat die Legilimentation erst mal verboten." Weasley kam atemlos bei ihrem Frühstückstisch zum Stehen. "Und der Hausarrest ist auch aufgehoben. Scrimgeour musste nachgeben, weil die anderen der Ansicht waren, dass er dich nicht ernsthaft der Beihilfe zum Mord anklagen könne."

Die drei jubelten. Es waren nur zehn Tage gewesen, aber die hatten gereicht.

"Allerdings ist eine Auflage damit verbunden", sagte Lupin. "Du musst nach Hogwarts und die Schule beenden."

Harrys Lächeln verblasste. Er fragte sich, wann man ihn endlich einmal seinen eigenen Weg gehen lassen würde.

"Komm schon, Mann! Wir sind froh, wenn du mitkommst."

Und du hast ja dort auch einiges zu tun, sagte Hermiones Blick.

"Du musst hier unterschreiben, dass du am Fünfzehnten dieses Monats – das ist übermorgen – mit dem Hogwarts-Express abreisen wirst."

"Andernfalls?"

"Anderenfalls stehst du weiter unter Hausarrest. Und du machst dich nicht beliebter bei Scrimgeour."

"Als ob ich das wollte", murrte Harry.

Aber was sollte es. Wie sich in den Gesprächen der vergangenen Tage herausgestellt hatte, gab es auch in Hogwarts noch einiges zu erledigen. Er konnte ebenso gut da anfangen. Dableiben und brav das Schuljahr zu Ende machen – das hatte er jedenfalls nicht vor.

Und da war auch die Sehnsucht nach der Schule, nach der Welt, die sie für ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auch nach dem Tod Dumbledores noch verkörperte. Er _wollte_ zurück, merkte er auf einmal. Wieder die rauhe, frische Luft atmen. Über den See fliegen. Sich noch einmal nur wie ein Schüler fühlen, dem nichts Schlimmeres bevorstand als eine Abschlussprüfung.

Er nahm die Feder und unterschrieb.

"Sehr gut, Harry. Dann bist du jetzt frei", strahlte Arthur Weasley.

oooOOOooo

Harry hatte die Füße auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, drehte eines der Ohrgehänge in den Händen und grübelte. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag das Fotoalbum von Petunia.

Hermione saß ihm gegenüber, vor sich die Horcrux-Aufzeichnungen, die sie verfasst hatte, neben sich einen Stapel Bücher aus Harrys ererbter Bibliothek.

Nach einer langen Weile schwang Harry seine Füße mit einer endgültigen Bewegung vom Tisch.

"Könnt ihr Lupin heute irgendwie ablenken?", fragte er.

"Du hast Glück. Er ist eben weg. Heute ist Hestia hier", sagte Hermione säuerlich.

"Ich muss einfach weg. Wenn ich Glück hab, dauert es nicht lang."

"Schon klar. Auf zu Tante Marge, was?"

"Das scheint dir nicht zu passen."

"Ich find es nicht okay, es vor Lupin zu verheimlichen", sagte sie geradeheraus. "Er vertraut dir. Irgendwie bürgt er hier sogar für dich."

"Ich muss das allein machen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, Hermione!"

Als sie schweigend eine Seite in ihrem Buch umblätterte, fühlte Harry, wie einiges von seiner Wut und Ungeduld zurückkehrte.

"Hör mal, die haben mich hier eingesperrt. Jetzt zwingen sie mich, zurück in die Schule zu gehen. Ich habe es satt, mit fairen Mitteln weiterzumachen. So komme ich nicht weiter. Und noch was: Ich bin erwachsen und frei. Ich kann gehen, wohin ich will."

Hermione sah ihn einigermaßen überrascht an.

"Eigentlich hast du Recht", sagte sie. Und dann fuhr sie fort, mit einem Seufzen, als habe sie sich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen.

"Der Drache – er ist das Wappen der Peverell, oder?"

Harry war so verblüfft, dass er in der Tür innehielt.

"Woher weißt du _das_ denn? Wie hast du das rausgekriegt?"

"Oh, es gibt hier 'ne Menge Bücher, gerade auch über Wappen und Genealogien und so weiter. Das Buch, das ich eigentlich gesucht habe, war nicht da. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Sirius es hatte. Wir haben damit damals dieses komische spinnenartige Instrument platt gehauen, erinnerst du dich?

"An die Spinne schon, aber das Buch – meine Güte, Hermione, was hast du eigentlich für ein Gedächtnis?

"Es war _Noblesse der Natur. Eine Genealogie der Zauberei_", sagte Hermione selbstgefällig. "Jetzt ist es weg. Na ja. Kreacher vermutlich. Das Wappen der Peverell war jedenfalls nicht so schwer zu finden. Sie müssen mal eine sehr bedeutende Familie gewesen sein. Es stand allerdings kaum etwas dazu in den Büchern, die ich durchgesehen habe, da ging es hauptsächlich um die Wappenbilder. Ich werde noch weiter lesen."

Harry dachte an den Gegenstand, auf dem er diesen Drachen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Es war der Ring von Marvolo Gaunt gewesen, der Ring, der sich dann als eines von Voldemorts Horcruxen entpuppt hatte.

Harry fühlte immer noch den Schock, den es ihm versetzt hatte, dieselbe Drachendarstellung bei den Ohrgehängen seiner Mutter zu entdecken. Sogar die dunklen Steine schienen von derselben Art zu sein wie der große Stein von Marvolos Ring, in den der Drache eingraviert gewesen war – zumindest bis er durch die Magie, die Dumbledore bei der Vernichtung des Horcruxes angewandt hatte, geborsten war.

"Charlotte Peverell – so hieß sie doch? Wir haben sie doch hier auf dem Wandteppich entdeckt", sagte Harry. "Voldemorts Urgroßmutter. Mir fiel da einfach nicht mehr ein, woran mich der Name Peverell erinnerte. Ich hatte ihn aus der Denkarium-Szene, von der ich euch erzählt habe. Marvolo Gaunt zeigte seinen Ring diesem Ministeriumsangestellten, Ogden. Er gab mit dem Wappen der Peverell an, so als müsste jeder wissen, wer die sind."

Er war aufgestanden und stand nun vor dem Wandteppich.

"Genau, hier ist es. Charlotte Peverell. Frau von Alexander Gaunt, Mutter von Jeremy und Lawrence. Großmutter von Marvolo und Pandora Gaunt."

Nachdenklich ging er zum Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich wieder.

"Die Peverells müssen irgendwie mit Slytherin zu tun haben. Warum hätte Marvolo Gaunt damals sonst so besonders auf dieses Wappen hinweisen sollen? Ich meine, es ging ihm ja gerade darum, seine Slytherin-Abstammung darzulegen."

"Vielleicht wollte er mit dem Peverell-Wappen aber auch nur generell auf seine reinblütige Herkunft hinweisen, nicht speziell auf Slytherin", überlegte Hermione. "Er sagte, der Ring sei seit Jahrhunderten in seiner Familie gewesen, oder? Also sind die Peverells jedenfalls schon ein ziemlich altes Geschlecht."

"Deshalb denke ich ja, dass auf dieser Seite die Verbindung zu Slytherin besteht, verstehst du? Ich meine, Dumbledore sagte zwar, dass die Gaunts eine alte Familie seien – aber doch wohl kaum _so_ alt, oder?"

Hermione strich nachdenklich über ihr Buch.

"Ich frag mich, woher deine Mutter diese Ohrringe hatte. Und ob sie wusste, was sie bedeuteten."

"Ich dachte zuerst, sie wären ein Familienerbstück. Weil sie sie schon als Mädchen getragen hat, bei Tante Petunias Hochzeit. Da war sie erst sechzehn. Und dann bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit. Ich glaube, sie waren sogar der einzige Schmuck, den sie da trug."

"Aber wie soll eine Muggelfamilie an diese Sachen gekommen sein?"

"Das frag ich mich auch. Deshalb muss ich ja auch mit Tante Petunia reden."

"Könnte jemand sie ihr geschenkt haben? Ich meine, jemand, der nicht zur Familie gehörte?"

Harry schwieg und starrte finster auf die Ohrgehänge, die da so harmlos auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

"In Godric's Hollow habe ich gesehen, wie Voldemort meine Eltern getötet hat", begann er schließlich.

"Ja. Das hast du erzählt."

"Aber nicht alles. Es war alles entsetzlich. Aber ich wusste es ja irgendwie schon. Was mich fast am meisten geschockt hat, war, wie Voldemort meine Mutter begrüßt hat – wie eine alte Bekannte."

"Waren sie sich nicht schon dreimal vorher begegnet? Das sagte doch die Prophezeiung."

"Ja, aber irgendwie habe ich da an – na ja, kämpferische Begegnungen gedacht. _Die dem Dunklen Lord dreimal die Stirn geboten haben_ – so hieß das doch. Aber er redete anders mit ihr, mehr so als ob – Und er sagte zu ihr, dass sie immer die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen hätte."

"Denkst du etwa, _er_ hat sie ihr geschenkt?", fragte Hermione konsterniert.

Harry schwieg wieder. Sein Verdacht kam ihm noch sehr viel schlimmer vor. Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen.

Hermione schien auch mit einem Gedanken zu kämpfen.

"Meinst du, die Dinger könnten – ein Horcrux sein?"

Sie flüsterte beinahe.

Daran hatte Harry nicht einmal gedacht.

"Das hätte Dumbledore doch sicher gewusst. Ich meine, er muss doch gewusst haben, wozu er mir den Schlüssel hinterließ, oder?"

"Er wusste aber auch nicht, dass das Medaillon das falsche war", erinnerte Hermione ihn überflüssigerweise.

"Ich muss mit meiner Tante reden. Und jetzt stehe ich nicht mehr unter Hausarrest. Ich werde sie heute besuchen. Hoffentlich sind sie wirklich bei Tante Marge!"

Harry stand auf und schloss den Deckel des Schmuckkästchens.

"Lass uns mitkommen", sagte sie.

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich will das allein klären."

Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er Angst vor dem hatte, was er vielleicht erfahren würde. Und dass er dabei nicht einmal seine besten Freunde als Mitwisser haben wollte.


	7. Chapter 7: Petunia im Garten

**Kapitel 7**

**Petunia im Garten**

"Was habt ihr vor?" Ron war unbemerkt in den Salon gekommen.

"Wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte Hermione.

"Hab Dad noch zur U-Bahn begleitet. Er wollte sich mal wieder 'ne Tour mit 'ner Muggelkutsche gönnen, aber er wusste nicht, wo die nächste Haltestelle ist. Na, und wir sind ja letztens noch da angekommen."

Ron kam zum Schreibtisch.

"Ehrlich, ich freue mich auf die Schule. Diese Sommerferien waren nicht der Hit. Erst das Dauertheater mit Phlegm, dann hier mehr oder weniger eingesperrt. Von allem, was sonst noch so war, ganz zu schweigen."

"Ich kann mir Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Hermione traurig. "Alles wird irgendwie anders sein."

"Und es ist unser letztes Jahr", sagte Ron. "Was machst du da, Hermione, schon mal ein paar Hausaufgaben oder was?"

"Ich hab nur was nachgeschlagen. Den Drachen, den die Ohrgehänge von Harrys Mutter bilden."

"Normannischer Seidenflügel, stimmt's?"

"Ron!", rief Hermione erstaunt. "Das haut mich echt um! Woher wusstest du das? Ich hab mindestens 'ne Stunde in diesem Drachenatlas gesucht!"

"Tja, hättest mich direkt fragen sollen. Mein Bruder ist schließlich Experte! Ich hab schon als Dreijähriger die Drachenpuzzles gemacht, die er uns dauernd geschenkt hat. Wir haben bestimmt zwanzig Stück davon zu Hause."

Er setzte sich auf die einzige freie Ecke des Schreibtischs und sah die beiden an. Schließlich seufzte er.

"Ist nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, wie platt ihr immer seid, wenn ich auch mal was beisteuere", sagte er. "Aber ich geb's zu, in letzter Zeit hab ich mich wirklich reichlich überflüssig hier gefühlt. Ich meine, Okklumentik und so ein Zeug, das ist einfach nicht mein Ding."

Hermione starrte auf ihr Pergament und malte ein paar sorgfältige O an den Rand.

"Lass den Quatsch, Ron", sagte Harry. "Glaubst du etwa, ich steh auf den Kram? Aber Hermione hat Recht, ich _muss_ es lernen. Und ohne euch wäre ich hier einfach ausgeflippt."

Er steckte das Schmuckkästchen ein, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

"Ich muss jetzt weg, Leute. Versucht alles, damit es keiner merkt, okay? Ich beeile mich so sehr ich kann."

"Du willst wirklich deine Tante besuchen? Die, die du damals – äh – aufgepumpt hast?"

"Genau die. Allerdings hoffe ich sehr, dass sie mir nicht über den Weg läuft. Und ihre Köter auch nicht."

"Wie willst du denn hinkommen? Weißt du überhaupt, wo sie wohnt?"

"Klar. Ich war mal da, als mich die Dursleys auf einen Ausflug dahin mitnehmen mussten, weil die alte Figg krank war und nicht auf mich aufpassen konnte. Es war das schrecklichste Wochenende, das ich je erlebt habe."

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, und sie hörten ihn herumwühlen. Dann kam er mit seinem Tarnumhang in der Hand wieder heraus.

"Kannst du mir deinen Zauberstab leihen, Hermione?", fragte er unerwartet.

"Was willst du denn damit?", fragte sie entgeistert zurück.

"Also, ich hab doch noch immer keine Lizenz. Und ich dachte, wenn ich einen anderen Zauberstab benutze, äh – dann fällt das vielleicht nicht als unerlaubtes Apparieren auf, versteht ihr? Vielleicht ist das auch Quatsch, aber ich –"

"Ich glaub', du spinnst, Harry. Aber bitte, versuch's doch. Wahrscheinlich apparierst du dann in Einzelteilen quer durch England", schnaubte Hermione.

"Gib her, lass mich's wenigstens mal versuchen!"

Zögernd reichte Hermione ihren Zauberstab an Harry weiter. Der nahm ihn, betrachtete ihn zweifelnd und wirbelte ihn probeweise durch die Luft. Nichts geschah. Ron und Hermione beobachteten ihn gespannt.

"Versuch's lieber erst mal von hier ins Schlafzimmer oder so", riet Ron.

Das war ein guter Ratschlag, und Harry machte sich daran, ihn zu befolgen.

Er hob Hermiones Zauberstab, holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf die Goldene Dreierregel. Als er wieder aufsah, stand er mit den Schuhen auf seinem Kopfkissen und starrte die Wand an. Die beiden anderen kamen gerade durch die Tür. Ron grinste und sagte: "Wow!" Hermione aber sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an und sagte gar nichts.

"Na, wie war ich?", fragte Harry triumphierend. "Danke, Hermione! Ich bring ihn dir bald zurück. Und jetzt drückt mir die Daumen, dass die Dursleys wirklich bei Tante Marge untergekrochen sind."

"Dann mach's gut, Alter." Und mit einem forschenden Blick auf Hermione, die immer noch schweigend in der Tür stand, fuhr er fort: "Ich werd dann den Vormittag nutzen und mal an Fabienne schreiben."

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

"Ich überlass' euch euren Spielchen. Bis bald!"

oooOOOooo

Wenige Minuten später stand er auf einer Wiese mit ungemähtem, regennassem Gras voller Maulwurfshügel. Es war grau und kühl hier, und aus einiger Entfernung hörte er eine Kirchturmuhr schlagen. Elf Uhr.

Er warf einen hastigen Blick in die Runde und atmete erleichtert auf. Das war Tante Marges Grundstück, und niemand war zu sehen. Er zerrte den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn um. Dann ging er zögernd in Richtung des alten Hauses am anderen Ende der Wiese, wobei er sorgfältig der Reihe der Hundezwinger auswich, die auf der linken Seite unter dem Schutz einiger großer Ulmen standen. Ebenso aufmerksam hielt er Ausschau nach eventuellen Hinterlassenschaften der Insassen dieser Zwinger. Er hatte seinen einzigen Besuch hier noch allzu gut in Erinnerung.

Vier der sechs Zwinger standen leer. Das schien ihm ein gutes Zeichen zu sein, denn es bedeutete sicher, dass Tante Marge mit den Hunden aus war. Die beiden zurückgebliebenen Bulldoggen aber bellten und knurrten wie wild, als er unter seinem Tarnumhang vorbeiging. Daraufhin flog die Terrassentür am Haus auf, und eine schrille Stimme keifte los.

"Ruhe, ihr verdammten Köter! Könnt ihr nicht _einmal_ dieses Gekläffe lassen! Euer liebes Frauchen ist sicher bald zurück!!"

Und Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er in der mageren Frau im grau-karierten Tweedkleid Tante Petunia erkannte. Sie blickte argwöhnisch in die Runde, und plötzlich fragte sich Harry, wie er nur so naiv hatte glauben können, dass sie ihn anhören, mit ihm sprechen würde. Er fühlte sich einen Moment lang so beklommen, dass er am liebsten sofort zurückgekehrt wäre. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Tante Petunia! Hier, beim Zwinger!", rief er leise.

Petunia blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Bitte komm herüber! Ich bin's, Harry!"

Entweder schlug sie jetzt sofort Alarm, dann konnte er immer noch verschwinden. Oder sie –

Petunia, die ihm knochiger und blasser als je zuvor erschien, kam entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Hundezwinger zu. Zaghaft zog sich Harry den Umhang vom Kopf und ging ihr entgegen. Sie hatte rote Flecken auf den spitzen Wangenknochen, und ihr schmaler Mund war so verkniffen, dass sie ziemlich verhärmt wirkte. Aber sie sah ihm gerade entgegen.

"Ich – ich war es nicht! Das mit eurem Haus, meine ich", sagte Harry anstelle einer Begrüßung. Ihm schien, dies müsse als Erstes geklärt werden.

"Du hast Glück. Vernon ist in London, Grunnings kann nicht so lange auf ihn verzichten. Er ist also bei einem Kollegen untergekommen und versucht, die Dinge zu regeln. Und Marge ist mit den Hunden aus."

"Dudley?"

"Der ist drinnen vor dem Fernseher."

Und plötzlich brach Petunia in Tränen aus.

"Ich hasse dieses Haus! Diese Hunde! Der Lärm, die Haare und der Hundedreck überall! Und zu wissen, dass das eigene Heim zerstört ist –"

Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich schuldig. Irgendwie _war_ er sogar schuld. Und er fühlte ganz unerwartet etwas wie Mitleid mit dieser Frau, deren ganzes Dasein um ihr Heim, ihren Sohn und ihre Nachbarschaft gekreist war und die hier nun völlig entwurzelt auf einer Wiese voller Hundekacke stand.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Tante Petunia", murmelte er. "Ich war das nicht, das musst du mir einfach glauben."

"Ich habe das auch nie geglaubt", schluchzte seine Tante. "Vernon schon, natürlich. Aber es hat was mit – mit deinen Leuten zu tun, nicht wahr? All diese ungeklärten Einzelheiten, die Versicherung spielt verrückt deshalb, und die Polizei kommt nicht weiter –"

Mit zitternden Händen putzte sie sich die Nase.

"Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du kannst hier unmöglich wohnen, weißt du. Wenn Marge oder Vernon dich sehen –"

"Nein, darum geht's nicht. Ich muss dich nur unbedingt was fragen."

Sie verkniff ihren Mund noch mehr.

"Wirklich, Harry, ich habe jetzt andere Sorgen. Ich will einfach nichts mehr mit deinen Angelegenheiten zu tun haben. Ich war sechzehn Jahre für dich da und –"

Harry verbiss sich die verschiedenen Erwiderungen, die ihm zu dieser Formulierung einfielen, und sagte nur drängend: "Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig. Und ich kann nur dich fragen. Hör mir zu, nur dieses eine Mal noch!"

"Es geht wieder um meine Schwester, oder?"

Harry nickte. Dann zog er das Schmuckkästchen hervor, öffnete es und hielt es seiner Tante hin.

Sie nahm das Kästchen mit spitzen Fingern, sah hinein und direkt wieder auf. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich wenn möglich noch mehr, als sie ihm das Kästchen zurückreichte.

"Kennst du die Ohrringe?"

"Ja, natürlich. Ziemlich hässliche Dinger. Sie gehörten Lily."

"Woher hatte sie sie?", fragte Harry mit klopfendem Herzen.

"Von Nanna Dora. Unserer Urgroßmutter. Ich glaube, du hast sogar ein Foto von ihr gesehen in dem Album, das ich dir gegeben habe. Was ist nun mit den Ohrringen?"

Harry musste erst einmal schlucken.

"Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie sie sie ihr geschenkt hat? Oder wann, warum?"

"Ja, zufällig kann ich das ganz genau", antwortete Tante Petunia bissig. "Sie besuchte uns an einem Sonntag, da war ich so etwa zehn. Mir brachte sie ein Buch mit dem Titel _1000 Witze für kleine Leute_ mit. Und Lily bekam diese – diese Ohrringe. Ein achtjähriges Mädchen! Ich meine, sie waren nicht besonders schön, aber sicher wertvoll und ganz und gar unpassend für ein Kind!"

Tante Petunias Empörung schien sich in all den Jahren nicht gelegt zu haben.

"Sie konnte noch nicht mal ein Kleid tragen, ohne es zu verdrecken oder zu zerreißen. Aber sie bekam die Ohrringe!"

"Kannst du – erinnerst du dich an irgendwas – irgendwas Besonderes von deiner Urgroßmutter? Ich meine, wie war sie so?"

"Also, vor allem ist sie kurz danach gestorben", begann Tante Petunia. Aber dann bekam ihr Blick etwas Glasiges, und sie verstummte.

Harry wartete atemlos und hörte sein Blut in den Schläfen rauschen. Jeden Moment würde Marge um die Ecke biegen, mit vier sabbernden, hechelnden Kötern im Gefolge, das fühlte er. Gerade wollte er noch einmal drängen, da fuhr Tante Petunia in ganz anderem Ton als vorher fort, und es schien fast, als spreche sie zu sich selbst.

"Ja, da war etwas mit Nanna Dora. Hab jahrelang nicht mehr dran gedacht. Nie mehr. Wollte das vergessen. Wenn Lily und ich bei ihr zu Besuch waren, haben wir oft zusammen gebacken. War immer lustig, ich glaube, sie war einsam und freute sich, wenn wir kamen. Ihr Mann war da ja schon tot. Und sie hat immer so kleine Sachen gemacht, wenn wir fertig waren mit Backen oder wenn wir müde waren, dann hat sie gesagt, sie hext mal schnell die Küche sauber oder so was. Dann hat sie rumgefuchtelt und lange Sprüche gemacht, und wir haben gelacht, und dann war die Küche tatsächlich auf einmal sauber. Lily und ich haben einfach nie rausgekriegt, wie sie das machte. Aber wir fanden das toll und ziemlich lustig."

Abrupt kam Petunia in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie lief rot an und machte ein entsetztes Gesicht.

"Das – das wusste ich gar nicht mehr. Erst als du jetzt gefragt hast, ist mir das wieder eingefallen. Ich war immer so eifersüchtig, weil sie Lily lieber mochte als mich. Was bedeutet das alles? War sie – eine – eine von diesen –? Heißt das, Lily hatte es _doch_ geerbt – von ihr? Oh mein Gott, heißt das etwa, dass auch ich oder sogar vielleicht Dudders –?!"

Harry hatte stumm zugehört. Sein Mund war trocken, und er konnte nur krächzen.

"Kannst du dich an ihren Mann erinnern? Deinen Urgroßvater? Oder an irgendjemanden aus ihrer Familie?"

Petunia starrte ihn an.

"Ich glaube, sie – sie hatte gar keine Familie", sagte sie leise. "Außer uns natürlich. Mein Urgroßvater hat sie oft ‚meine kleine Zigeunerin' genannt. Ich erinnere mich daran, weil ich damals nicht wusste, was eine Zigeunerin ist und nachgefragt habe. Meine Mutter hat sich immer geärgert hat, wenn er das sagte. Sie hing sehr an ihr und meinte, es würde sie kränken."

Harry starrte sie an.

"Harry, sag mir, was der Unsinn soll! Überhaupt, wie kannst du dich jetzt, wo all diese schrecklichen Dinge passieren, mit so etwas beschäftigen?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Hör zu, du musst mir glauben, ich habe Lily nicht gehasst! Ich habe nie gewollt, dass ihr so etwas Schreckliches passiert! Aber sie – sie musste einfach immer mit dem Feuer spielen, bis sie sich dann verbrannt hat. Und jetzt du – du machst dasselbe! Es – es passieren dieselben bösen Dinge –", sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem drängenden Flüstern, "genau wie damals. Häuser fliegen in die Luft! Leute verschwinden oder werden auf seltsame Art – ermordet!"

Lautes Hundegebell verkündete das Herannahen von Tante Marge. Petunia fuhr zusammen.

"Sie darf dich hier nicht sehen! Du musst verschwinden! Bitte, geh, Harry! Das Leben hier ist sowieso schon die Hölle."

Harry nickte.

"Ich werde sehen, ob ich – ob ich euch irgendwie Geld schicken kann", sagte er heiser. "Es war schließlich meinetwegen."

Das Letzte, was er sah, waren Tante Petunias überraschtes Gesicht und die erste wild kläffende Bulldogge, die sich auf die Stelle stürzte, wo er Sekundenbruchteile zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Dann war alles dunkel, und er befand sich wieder im Sog des Apparierens.

oooOOOooo

Erst als er wieder auf seinen Füßen stand und den vertrauten schwarzen Steinboden des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz sah, wurde ihm bewusst, wie gefährlich es gewesen war, so Hals über Kopf und in innerem Aufruhr zu apparieren, noch dazu mithilfe eines fremden Zauberstabs.

Er fühlte sich völlig erledigt und ließ sich einfach auf eine Treppenstufe fallen, dankbar dafür, dass niemand zu sehen war. Er saß da und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wollte niemanden sehen. Nichts mehr denken. Aber in der purpurnen Schwärze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern formte sich immer wieder ein einziger Name.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah auf. Neben ihm stand Hermione.

"Ich wollte dich nicht stören", sagte sie mit ungewohnter Zurückhaltung. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, das ging ja wirklich schnell. Niemand hat bemerkt, dass du weg warst."

Zögernd setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Treppenstufe und zupfte an einer ausgefransten Stelle am Knie ihrer Jeans herum.

"Und? Hast du sie gefunden?"

Harry nickte.

"Hast du erfahren, was du wissen wolltest?"

"Ja, hab ich", antwortete er leise.

Dann saßen sie schweigend da. Das ganze Haus war ungewohnt still.

"Wo sind denn alle?", fragte Harry, nur um etwas zu sagen.

"Ron ist oben im Zimmer von Mrs Black, wir haben da ein bisschen herumgesucht. Hestia – wo schon! Wo die alle dauernd rumhängen, in der Küche."

Hermione hatte es inzwischen geschafft, aus der ausgefransten Stelle so viele Fäden zu ziehen, dass ihr Knie hindurchschien.

"Oh klar, dein Zauberstab!", fiel es Harry plötzlich ein. Er nahm ihn aus seiner Jackentasche. "Danke, wirklich! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit getarnt war. Aber jedenfalls hat es geklappt – und bisher steht ja auch niemand auf der Schwelle, um mich zu verhaften."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zurück und drehte ihn in den Händen.

"Du willst nicht darüber reden, oder?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Ich – weiß nicht. Muss erst drüber nachdenken", murmelte er.

"Äh – ich habe übrigens die Verbindung zwischen Peverell und Slytherin gefunden", sagte sie.

Harry sprang auf, und Hermione sah ihn überrascht an.

"Es gibt also eine? Bist du sicher?"

"Allerdings. Eine ganz einfache. Ich zeige es dir, komm mit."

Sie ging ihm mit ihrer üblichen Energie voran, die Treppe zu Harrys Wohnung hinauf.

"Wir haben wie gesagt oben in den Black-Sachen ein bisschen herumgewühlt – äh, ich hoffe, das war okay?"

Harry nickte nur. Mach weiter, sagte sein Blick.

"Ich wollte unbedingt dieses Buch finden, von dem wir geredet hatten – diese _Genealogie der Zauberei_, erinnerst du dich? Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht bei den anderen Sachen oben in dem Zimmer gelandet. Und bingo, das stimmte. Ich hab's gefunden!", sagte sie triumphierend.

Sie riss schwungvoll die Tür zum Salon auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Der war übersät mit ihren Pergamentrollen. Mittendrin lag aufgeschlagen ein sehr dicker Wälzer.

"Da, lies selbst!", sagte sie und drehte das Buch zu ihm herum.

Harry starrte auf die mit winziger Schrift bedeckte Seite, den umfangreichen Fußnotenteil darunter, die zahlreichen eingeklammerten Verweise. Das musste wirklich ein Buch nach Hermiones Geschmack sein. Zu allem Überfluss fanden sich auch noch handschriftliche Notizen am Rand, bei deren Anblick ihm noch beklommener zumute wurde, weil es ihn an das Buch des Halbblutprinzen erinnerte. Schließlich begann er zu lesen.

"Am besten fängst du gleich da an", riet sie und tippte auf einen Abschnitt in der Mitte der Seite. Harry las:

"Dankenswerterweise ermöglichen es einige seltene Dokumente, einen großen Teil von Salazar Slytherins Familiengeschichte zu erschließen. Als Quellentext ist hier vor allem das Vorwort des im 13. Jahrhunderts berühmten Heilers Leon Peverell zu seinem Werk _Magische Heilpflanzen_ zu nennen, in welchem er seine Ahnenreihe auf Salazar Slytherin zurückführt."

Harry seufzte und las weiter.

"Als Salazar Slytherin nach wirren Wanderjahren mit einem immensen Wissen und anscheinend auch mit reichen Schätzen aus dem Orient in seine Heimat zurückkehrte, machte er sich schnell einen Namen und wurde sehr berühmt. Zusammen mit seinem alten Studiengefährten Godric Gryffindor und den beiden gelehrten Hexen –"

Harry überflog ein paar Zeilen, in denen die Gründung von Hogwarts beschrieben wurde, und las weiter, als der gesuchte Name seinen Blick fing.

"In demselben Jahr, in dem er Hogwarts mitbegründete, heiratete Salazar Slytherin die aus einem normannischen Adelsgeschlecht stammende Lucille Peverell, "eine Jungfrau, deren Schönheit und Klugheit überall gerühmet ward". Sie hatten drei Töchter, Salome, Syriadne und Selena.

Es ist überliefert (siehe den bereits erwähnten Text von Leon Peverell im Anhang 4), dass Syriadne ihren Cousin Jerome Peverell heiratete und damit jenen Zweig der Slytherin-Nachfahren begründete, der bis in dieses Jahrhundert hinein belegt ist (vgl. Ahnentafel auf S. 725; zum Wappen siehe Tafel 25 im Anhang).

Weniger klar ist, ob Salome tatsächlich bereits einen Spross der zu dieser Zeit schon belegten Zaubererfamilie Ghaunt geheiratet hat. Ein Jahrhundert später rühmt sich jedenfalls der wohlhabende Kaufmann Claudius Ghaunt im Vorwort zu _Handelswege durch Muggel-Lande_ seiner Ahnen und führt seine Familie auf die Slytherin-Tochter Salome zurück, die Theodorus Ghaunt geheiratet habe.

Was Salazars jüngste Tochter anbelangt, so berichtet eine Legende, Godric Gryffindor sei in heftiger Liebe zu Selena entbrannt und mit ihr geflohen; als ihr Vater sie dann aber aufgefunden habe, habe sich Selena ins Meer gestürzt. In jedem Fall sind keine Nachfahren von Selena bekannt."

Harry blätterte um. Seine Finger zitterten. Es folgten seitenweise Stammbäume und Erwähnungen gesicherter Zweige der Familien Peverell und Ghaunt. Die Stammbäume erschienen ihm erstaunlich wenig verzweigt; wie es aussah, reichte die Tradition der Heirat innerhalb enger Grenzen der Großfamilie tatsächlich sehr weit zurück. Im letzten Zweig vereinigten sich dann die beiden Stämme der Peverells und der Ghaunts, die sich inzwischen "Gaunt" schrieben.

Harrys Blick löste sich nicht mehr von den letzten Namen – Namen, die er bereits kannte und noch vor wenigen Tagen auf Sirius' altem Wandteppich gelesen hatte. Der letzte Name, bei dem sowohl Geburts- als auch Todesdatum angegeben war, war Morfin Gaunt. Für seine Schwester Merope und seine Mutter Pandora wurde nur das Datum ihrer Geburt verzeichnet. Anstelle von Todesdaten sah Harry winzige Fragezeichen.

Pandora Gaunt. Pandora Gaunt, geborene Peverell. Voldemorts Großmutter. Wo war sie gewesen, damals, während jener Szene in Marvolo Gaunts Haushalt, die Dumbledore ihn in seinem Denkarium hatte sehen lassen?

Als er den Blick schließlich hob, waren Hermiones Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet.

"Ist das nicht klasse? Schien doch so ein großes Rätsel zu sein, aber wir mussten einfach nur in dieses Buch sehen! Und wir sind nicht die Ersten, die sich für das Thema interessieren, wie du siehst."

"Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore hat das sowieso gewusst", sagte Harry tonlos.

Aber Hermiones Entdeckerfreude war nicht so leicht zu dämpfen.

"Sogar die Geschichte, die dir diese Bibliothekarin in Godric's Hollow aufgetischt hat, scheint irgendeinen wahren Kern zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war diese Sache zwischen Godric und Selena der eigentliche Grund für die Entzweiung von Slytherin und Gryffindor."

"Meinst du?", fragte Harry trübe. "Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu romantisch gedacht?"

Ihn bewegten andere Probleme, und schließlich konnte auch Hermione seinen Mangel an Begeisterung über ihre Entdeckung nicht länger übersehen.

"Was ist denn nun, Harry? Was hast du denn bei deiner Tante rausgefunden?"

Harry kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, schob die Rollen ineinander, steckte Schreibfedern in den Becher zurück.

"Lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit, Hermione", bat er schließlich. "Ich muss einfach erst mal in Ruhe drüber nachdenken. Vielen Dank, dass du dieses Buch ausgegraben hast. Ich seh' jetzt – viel klarer als ich wollte."

"Okay", sagte Hermione und klang ein wenig eingeschnappt. "Dann geh ich jetzt mal nach Ron sehen."

Sie schloss die Tür nicht gerade sanft, und Harry ließ den Kopf auf seine aufgestützten Arme sinken.

Pandora Peverell. Nanna Dora. Die kleine Zigeunerin ohne Familie. Die für die Kinder die Hexe spielte. Das war alles einfach un-

Ein gellender Schrei zerriss die Stille des Hauses.

"Harry! Harry!! Komm schnell!!"

Das war Hermione, ihre Stimme kam von oben. Harry sprang auf und rannte los, nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal. Oben unter dem Dach gab es außer einem Bad nur noch dieses eine Zimmer, das Sirius' Mutter gehört hatte und in dem nun alle Dinge aus dem Black-Nachlass aufbewahrt wurden, die nicht mehr von Nutzen waren.

Die Tür stand offen, und drinnen kniete Hermione auf einem alten Teppich. Das Tageslicht fiel nur spärlich durch die Ritzen der Jalousie vor dem Fenster. Aber es reichte aus, um Ron zu erkennen, der reglos neben Hermione auf dem Boden lag. Harry hatte auf einmal so schreckliche Angst, dass er nicht sprechen konnte.

Hermione sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen.

"Er bewegt sich nicht!", schluchzte sie. "Er atmet kaum noch."

Harry schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Er suchte nach dem Puls. Der war da und erschien Harry sogar normal. Zitternd holte er Luft und ließ sich dann auch auf den Teppich sinken.

"Vielleicht – vielleicht übt er nur wieder – ersetzende Imagination", krächzte er. Aber Hermione hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

"Oh Ron! Ich hätte ihn hier oben nicht allein lassen dürfen!"

Sie hielt seine schlaffe Hand und weinte. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass die Gefahr, worin auch immer sie bestehen mochte, vielleicht noch auf sie alle lauerte. Er sah sich um, und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Gegenstand, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Eine der Vitrinentüren stand offen, und auf dem Boden davor lag – eine Spieldose.

Harry stand auf und hob sie vorsichtig auf.

"Was ist das?", fragte Hermione.

"Diese Spieluhr. Weißt du noch? Wir hatten sie aufgezogen. Wurden alle schläfrig – komisch. Dann hat Ginny sie zugemacht."

"Aber – aber jetzt ist der Deckel auf", flüsterte Hermione. "Und es ist nichts zu hören."

Harry nickte. Er betrachtete das kleine Ding eingehend. Es war aus Holz, mit einer zart eingravierten Tanzszene auf den Seiten und dem Deckel. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass man nicht tanzende Feen oder Veelas vor sich hatte, sondern bösartig aussehende, seltsam missgestaltete kleine Ungeheuer.

Harry stellte das Kästchen mit angewidertem Blick in die Vitrine zurück, sorgsam darauf bedacht, es nicht zu schließen oder irgendwie zu beschädigen.

"Lupin. Wir brauchen ihn."

Er schien keine vollständigen Sätze mehr herausbringen zu können.

"Außer Hestia ist niemand im Haus." Hermione weinte immer noch. "Warum bin ich nur runtergegangen?"

"Nicht verrückt machen, Hermione." Harry berührte sanft ihren Arm. "Er atmet. Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

Aber er fühlte sich selbst am Rande einer Panik. Ron war so weiß im Gesicht und so starr. Und er fühlte sich so kalt an.

"Wir sollten ihn vielleicht runterbringen, in sein Bett. Warm halten. Und irgendwie Lupin verständigen."

Sie wollten Ron nicht mit einem Schwebezauber die Treppe hinunterschaffen. Das wäre ihnen grob erschienen und hätte zu sehr so ausgesehen, als ob –

Harry bückte sich und schaffte es mit viel Mühe, den um einiges größeren Ron aufzuheben und die Treppe hinunter in sein Zimmer zu tragen.

Inzwischen hatten sie wohl genug Lärm gemacht, denn Hestia stand auf der Treppe.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie alarmiert.

"Ron – wir wissen es nicht. Wir brauchen unbedingt Lupin, sofort! Kannst du ihn irgendwie erreichen?"

Sie nickte knapp und eilte die Treppe wieder hinunter.

Harry und Hermione legten Ron in sein Bett und deckten ihn fest zu. Sein Zustand erschien ihnen immer noch unverändert.

Ängstlich saßen sie nebeneinander an seinem Bett und wagten kaum, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Die Minuten tickten vorbei.

Und dann stand auf einmal Lupin im Zimmer, mit einem Schwall kühler Regenluft von draußen, im Gesicht grau vor Sorge. Hinter ihm kam eine große dunkelhaarige Frau herein, die sich sofort über Ron beugte.

"Das ist Melanie Raeburn, sie ist Heilerin und ein Mitglied des Ordens, wie ihr euch denken könnt", erklärte Lupin.

Melanie Raeburn befühlte Rons Stirn, seinen Puls, sah in seine Augen, indem sie die Lider anhob. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht.

"Er steht unter einer Art Schock oder Bann, ich kann es nicht genau sagen", sagte sie schließlich. "Wisst ihr, was er gemacht hat?"

Sie erzählten von der Spieldose. Sie nickte mit ernstem Gesicht.

"Ich werde sie mir sofort ansehen", sagte Lupin.

"Im Moment scheint keine Lebensgefahr zu bestehen. Ich kann aber auch nicht viel für ihn tun. Ihn warm zu halten, ist schon mal eine gute Idee. Ich würde ihn außerdem nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es kann sein, dass er in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwacht und völlig in Ordnung ist. Man muss das erst mal abwarten."

Lupin verließ das Zimmer, um die Spieldose zu untersuchen. Harry folgte ihm langsam die Treppe hinauf. Er fühlte sich allmählich völlig betäubt.

Als er oben ankam, hatte Lupin die Dose schon in der Hand.

"Sie war auf, als wir sie fanden. Hab sie extra nicht zugemacht. Hätte ja sein können, dass ich damit irgendwas – endgültig mache oder so", schloss Harry lahm.

"Das war sehr umsichtig von dir", sagte Lupin, der seinen Zauberstab zog.

"_Specialis revelio_!", murmelte er, als er ihn sacht über die Dose schwenkte.

Es gab nur ein seltsames, knirschendes Geräusch, das aus dem Holz zu kommen schien.

"Sie spielte keine Melodie mehr, als ihr kamt, oder?", fragte Lupin.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Damals, als wir hier mit den Weasleys das Haus entgifteten, da hatten wir das Ding schon mal aufgezogen. Wir wurden alle müde und irgendwie schwach, als wir die Melodie hörten. Ginny hat es gerade noch geschafft, den Deckel zuzumachen."

"Und er hat sie trotzdem noch mal angestellt?", fragte Lupin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Vielleicht ist sie auch nur aus der Vitrine gefallen", sagte Harry leise.

Lupin stellte die Dose zurück in den Schrank. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um.

"Wir müssen wohl abwarten, wie Melanie sagt", sagte er mit sorgenvollem Gesicht. "Und jetzt muss ich die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens zusammenrufen. Wir müssen heute Abend ein Treffen abhalten."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry in dem deutlichen Empfinden, heute nicht viel mehr ertragen zu können.

"Eine Kleinstadt bei Liverpool hatte vor drei Tagen einen kompletten Ausfall der – na, wie nennen die Muggel das, wenn ihre Lichter und Geräte nicht mehr funktionieren – genau, einen Stromausfall. Das kommt gelegentlich vor, habe ich gehört. In diesem Fall aber konnte es nicht repariert werden. Und nicht nur das. Alle Versuche, irgendeine Form von Energieversorgung – so hieß es – in die Stadt zu bringen, waren vergeblich. Es funktioniert dort nichts mehr. Die Bewohner müssen die Stadt verlassen."

Harry und Lupin sahen sich an.

"Magische Einwirkung", sagte Harry mehr bestätigend als fragend.

Lupin nickte. "Nach meiner Einschätzung ein überaus komplexer Zauber. Kein Todesser-Scharmützel. Da war der Meister am Werk."

Harry spürte, wie ihn ein Schauer überlief. Es hatte endlich begonnen.

oooOOOooo

Sie saßen den ganzen Abend an Rons Bett und hofften, er werde aufwachen. Unten im Haus hörten sie die Leute vom Phönixorden hereinkommen und in die Küche hinunterstampfen, aber an diesem Abend interessierte es sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht in erster Linie. Trübselig fütterte Harry Hedwig mit einem Eulenkeks. Sie war ihm auf die Schulter gehüpft, beinahe als wolle sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte Krummbein nicht bei den Weasleys gelassen", sagte Hermione bei diesem Anblick. "Es wäre so tröstlich, wenn er jetzt hier wäre. Aber –"

Der Rest ihres Satzes war ein Kreischen, das Harry durch Mark und Bein ging. Er fuhr herum. Ron hatte die Augen geöffnet. Sie schienen völlig schwarz zu sein. Erst als er genauer hinsah, stellte Harry fest, dass dieser Eindruck dadurch entstand, dass seine Pupillen extrem stark geweitet waren. Ron schien nichts zu sehen. Er lag weiterhin wie erstarrt da, aber seine Augen rollten beängstigend in den Höhlen. Der Anblick war schwer zu ertragen.

"Ron! Ron, kannst du uns hören?", sagte Hermione drängend und fasste wieder seine Hand. "Ron!"

Minutenlang starrten sie ihn an und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Nichts geschah.

"Glaubst du, er wird wieder?", fragte Hermione schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ich hoffe es!", sagte Harry.

Irgendwann löschten sie die Lichter, weil sie dachten, dass sie Ron vielleicht störten, und blieben im Dunkel zurück, das nur durch das Licht einer Straßenlaterne von draußen ein wenig erhellt wurde.

Harry hatte sich auf dem Teppich ausgestreckt, und während er da lag, kamen langsam die Ereignisse des Tages zurück in seinen Verstand.

Ob meine Mutter es gewusst hat, fragte er sich. Und wenn, hat sie es meinem Vater gesagt? Hat sie es _irgendwem _gesagt? Und wie hat sie es geschafft, ins Gryffindor-Haus zu kommen? Genauso wie ich damals?

Der Sprechende Hut hatte Recht, damals, dachte er bitter. Ich hätte nach Slytherin gehört!

Ihm fiel ein, was Slughorn im vergangenen Jahr von Lily Evans erzählt hatte: wie er sie damit aufgezogen habe, dass sie in _seinem_ Haus – Slytherin – hätte sein sollen. Wie sie ihm mit frechen Antworten darauf zu erwidern pflegte.

Aber wenn sie es geheim halten wollte, warum trug sie die Ohrringe dann?

Und die ganze Wahrheit konnte sie gar nicht gewusst haben, die konnte sich erst Harry jetzt zusammenreimen.

Pandora Gaunt musste ihre Familie verlassen haben, ihren Mann und ihre reizenden Kinder Morfin und Merope. Harry konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Dann hatte sie die magische Welt hinter sich gelassen – und die Magie! – und war in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht. Hatte einen Muggel geheiratet und eine zweite Familie gegründet. Als Dora, die Zigeunerin. Später dann Nanna Dora.

Die Großmutter meiner Mutter war Merope Gaunts Halbschwester.

Harry stieß ein irres Kichern aus, das er sofort zu ersticken versuchte.

Ich bin der Erbe von Slytherin, dachte er voller Sarkasmus. Ich, Harry Potter, bin Voldemorts letzter lebender Verwandter! Ich – und Tante Petunia und Dudley!

Er fragte sich, was seine Freunde wohl sagen würden, wenn sie es erfuhren.

Dumbledores Worte fielen ihm ein, und jetzt bekamen sie einen tieferen Sinn für ihn: Es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind – und nicht die Anlagen, die wir haben.

Und dann erklang in seinem Kopf gespenstisch die Stimme Voldemorts, wie er zu seiner Mutter sagte: "Ich fürchte, du hast die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen, Lily. Immer wieder die falschen Entscheidungen. Und jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen."


	8. Chapter 8: Elfentreue

**Kapitel 8**

**Elfentreue**

Als sich die Morgendämmerung durch die Ritzen der Jalousie stahl, erwachte Harry, weil ihn jemand heftig am Arm rüttelte.

"Harry, wach endlich auf! Ich glaube, Ron – er kommt zu sich!"

Verwirrt setzte sich Harry auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte, was kein Wunder war, offenbar hatte er auf dem Fußboden geschlafen. Er sah in Hermiones aufgeregtes Gesicht, dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Von dem Bett kam ein Wimmern, ein Laut, der so gar nicht nach Ron klang. Sie sprangen auf.

"Alles dunkel", jammerte Ron wieder und klang erschreckend wie ein kleines Kind. "Alles so dunkel, und es bewegt sich!"

Er riss die Augen auf, in denen sie nacktes Entsetzen sehen konnten. Aber seine Pupillen waren wieder normal groß, und es waren eindeutig Rons blaue Augen, die sie anblickten.

"Ron, wir sind bei dir! Du bist im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Alles in Ordnung!", sagte Hermione beruhigend.

"Es war so dunkel und kalt", sagte Ron jetzt mit seiner eigenen Stimme und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Du bist unter einen Schockzauber geraten oder einen Bann, wir wissen es nicht genau. Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?", fragte Hermione.

Ron starrte an die Decke und erschauerte wieder.

"Sollen wir dir was Warmes zu trinken holen?"

Ron nickte. "Ein Kaffee wäre toll!"

Sie lachten unwillkürlich vor Erleichterung. Das klang wirklich wieder nach Ron.

Hermione lief los, um einen Kaffee aus der Küche zu holen.

"Du hattest diese Spieldose aufgezogen, Mann, wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?", sagte Harry rauh. "Die hat uns doch damals schon beinah umgehauen!"

"Spieldose? Quatsch. Ich hab nicht mal eine gesehen. Wo soll das eigentlich passiert sein?"

"Oben, im Zimmer von der alten Black. Ihr hattet in ihren Sachen rumgewühlt, du und Hermione."

Ron sah verwirrt aus. "Keine Ahnung. Kann mich an nichts erinnern. Doch, Moment! Du bist zu deiner Tante appariert. Mit Hermiones Zauberstab."

Harry seufzte. "Und sonst weißt du wirklich gar nichts mehr?"

Ron dachte nach und fröstelte.

"Die Stimmen", sagte er leise und voller Angst. "Ich hab Stimmen gehört, viele durcheinander, so unheimlich. Ich konnte niemanden sehen, weil alles dunkel war. Und ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Ich glaube – sie haben gesungen!"

"Trink erst mal den Kaffee", sagte Hermione munter, die gerade wieder ins Zimmer kam. "Melanie Raeburn hat unten übernachtet, sie kommt gleich rauf und sieht noch mal nach dir."

"Was soll der Quatsch – wer ist das? Au!"

Er hatte etwas von dem dampfenden Kaffee über seine Hand und das Bett gekippt. Entnervt setzte er sich auf.

"Mir geht's gut. Ich kann mich bloß an nichts mehr erinnern, aber das könnte auch besser so sein, oder? Müssen wir nicht packen? Morgen –"

Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und stöhnte auf.

"Ich bin nicht vom Besen gefallen oder die Treppe runter oder so, als ich – äh – unter Schock stand oder was immer? Auhu! Mir tun alle Knochen weh!"

"Sie sollten erst mal langsam machen, Mr Weasley", sagte Raeburns Stimme von der Tür her. "Schön, dass Sie aufgewacht sind und sich so gut fühlen."

Sie kam herein und untersuchte Ron, der die Augen verdrehte.

"Es scheint wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber ich gebe Ihnen auf jeden Fall eine Flasche hiervon mit. Nehmen Sie es, wenn Sie sich plötzlich wieder ungewohnt schläfrig fühlen. Zehn bis fünfzehn Tropfen sollten reichen."

Ron gähnte herzhaft. Hermione und Harry grinsten.

"Und Sie passen auf Ihren Freund auf! Es kann sein, dass es wieder vorkommt. Und ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie unangenehm es werden kann, wenn er irgendwo allein in diesen Zustand verfällt."

"Wir passen auf ihn auf", sagte Hermione. "Er kann doch morgen mit zur Schule abreisen?"

"Ich denke schon. Wenn er sichweiterhin wohl fühlt."

"Ich brauch' jetzt erst mal was zu essen", sagte Ron.

oooOOOooo

Später am selben Vormittag packten sie im Salon ihre Sachen für die Abreise nach Hogwarts zusammen. Hermione hatte sich geweigert, Harrys und Rons Sachen zu waschen oder sie noch häufiger daran zu erinnern, es selbst zu tun. Jetzt knüllten sie ihre Klamotten einfach so wieder in die Koffer und beschlossen, dass sie sie auch noch in Hogwarts waschen könnten.

Harry fand den Gedanken, jetzt doch wieder zur Schule zurückzukehren, sehr seltsam. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, viel zu viel Zeit verloren zu haben. Er fühlte sich fremdbestimmt, vom Ministerium, den Leuten vom Phönixorden gesteuert und außerdem auch noch hilflos dagegen. Wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dass er allein Voldemort vernichten konnte, wie konnte er sich dann so wehrlos im Netz von bürokratischen Bestimmungen einfangen lassen? Wieso hatte er sich wieder und wieder den Vorschriften gebeugt? Wieso war er nicht einfach abgehauen, vielleicht schon in Godric's Hollow – oder noch früher, direkt an seinem Geburtstag?

Weil ich dann vielleicht endgültig vom Ministerium schachmatt gesetzt worden wäre. Weil ich es riskiert hätte, dass die einzige Waffe, die es gegen Voldemort gibt, für unbestimmte Zeit weggesperrt wird.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, so von sich zu denken. Aber wenn man es genau nahm, lief es doch eben darauf hinaus. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall versagen. Was immer er oder andere dazu sagen mochten, er fühlte, dass es seine Aufgabe im Leben war, ein Ende mit Voldemort zu machen. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore – sie sollten nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Und ja, er wollte auch Rache. Er wollte Snape bestraft, nein, _vernichtet_ sehen und Draco zumindest in sicherem Gewahrsam wissen.

Was konnte er denn jetzt tun? Instinktiv fühlte er, dass viele Fäden des Gewebes, das er entwirren musste, in Hogwarts zusammenliefen. Hogwarts, das für Tom Riddle einst ebenso einzige Heimat gewesen war wie für ihn selbst. In Hogwarts würde er Hinweise finden, vielleicht sogar Antworten. Es war nicht das Verkehrteste, dort mit der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu beginnen.

Der Schrecken wegen Rons Unfall saß ihm noch in den Gliedern, aber in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er begriffen, dass er seine Freunde brauchte, wenn er seine Aufgabe zu einem erfolgreichen Ende bringen wollte. Er hatte begonnen, das zu akzeptieren, ebenso wie er jetzt auch die Möglichkeit, nein, die Wahrscheinlichkeit mit in Kauf nahm, dass auch sie Schaden dabei erleiden könnten. Es würde seine Schuld sein, wenn ihnen etwas passierte, aber diese Schuld musste er auf sich nehmen.

Voldemort zu vernichten, seinem Terror für immer ein Ende zu machen, war wichtiger als seine Unversehrtheit – und die seiner Freunde.

Diese Erkenntnis hallte wie ein Gongschlag durch sein Hirn, seine Seele. Sie ließ ihn schaudern, und zugleich straffte sich etwas in seinem Innern. Er war jetzt bereit, die Verantwortung und, wenn erforderlich, auch die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Auf einmal fiel der Wust seiner Verwirrung von ihm ab, die Ängste, andere mit hineinzuziehen, die Fragen, wo er überhaupt beginnen und wie er es zu Ende bringen sollte. Er hatte Ron und Hermione an seiner Seite. Zusammen würden sie einen Weg finden. So musste auch Dumbledore gedacht haben, als er ihm erlaubt hatte, ihnen – und nur ihnen – von den Dingen zu erzählen, die er im Denkarium gesehen und die er mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte.

Er sah Hermione mit einem Stapel Bücher hereinkommen.

"Oh verdammt – ich hab ja gar keine Schulsachen gekauft!"

Das wurde ihm erst bei diesem Anblick schlagartig klar. Sie kam lächelnd heran und setzte den Stapel auf dem Tisch ab.

"Wir haben sie auf Verdacht schon für dich mitgekauft. Wir dachten, du kommst vielleicht doch noch mit zurück."

Er lächelte zurück. "Danke. Ihr seid wirklich die Besten. Danke!"

"Aber vergiss nicht das hier", fügte sie hinzu und knallte ein weiteres Buch auf den Stapel.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er Snapes Kopie von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ erkannte. Das Buch des Prinzen.

"Du wirst es brauchen, Harry. Und wenn es nur ist, damit Slughorn sich nicht über deine plötzliche Schwäche im Tränke-Unterricht wundert. Und wer weiß, was du noch darin findest."

Harry nickte ergeben.

"Und noch was: Wir sollten _Noblesse der Natur_ mitnehmen."

"Den fetten Wälzer? Brauchen wir den wirklich?"

"Könnt' ich mir denken. Du sagst uns ja nicht, was nun mit dieser Peverell-Slytherin-Geschichte ist, aber es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sehr wichtig für dich ist. Und darum sollten wir das Buch mitnehmen, nur für den Fall, dass du noch mal was nachschlagen musst."

"In Ordnung. Ich pack es ein."

Er schob das Buch, das noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, zu den anderen und legte dann nach einigem Zögern auch das Schmuckkästchen mit den Ohrringen seiner Mutter und das Fotoalbum von Tante Petunia dazu. Die Schreibfeder, den einen Teil des Doppelports, der einen Gang zu diesem Haus hier öffnete, hatte er schon eingesteckt. In einem gut verschlossenen Seitenfach seines Koffers waren außerdem der Goldene Schnatz seines Vaters und der gläserne Fotobehälter seiner Mutter verwahrt, die er aus Godric's Hollow mitgenommen hatte.

Er hatte es heute bisher vermieden, weiter über seine Familiengeschichte nachzudenken. Was bedeutete es für ihn, dass er vermutlich tatsächlich ein Slytherin-Nachfahre war? Eigentlich fand er diese ganzen Bluts- und Abstammungsgeschichten ziemlich bescheuert. Seit Salazar Slytherin waren mehr als tausend Jahre vergangen. Was sollte ihn der heute noch kümmern? Aber Voldemort dachte ganz sicher anders darüber. Er musste es wissen und hatte vielleicht –

Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass der Familie seines Vaters außerdem die Gryffindor-Abstammung nachgesagt wurde. Das mochte nur ein Märchen sein, aber wenn Voldemort auch davon wusste –

Was sollte das bedeuten? Dass sich in ihm Slytherin und Gryffindor wieder vereinigten? Harry hatte auf einmal eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen.

oooOOOooo

Für einen Morgen im August war es kalt und trüb. Am Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel von King's Cross herrschte ein unglaubliches Gedränge. War das immer schon so gewesen? Es war doch wohl kaum anzunehmen, dass es in diesem Jahr mehr Schüler waren, die sich hier drängten – eher im Gegenteil – aber Harry kam es so vor, als sei es noch nie so voll und laut gewesen. Und wie jung die alle aussahen! Harry sah zwei Knirpse, deren Koffer um einiges größer schienen als sie selbst. Hedwig schimpfte indigniert in ihrem Käfig, weil sie zum wiederholten Mal heftig angerempelt worden war.

"Es ist gleich elf Uhr!", sagte Hermione besorgt. "Meinst du, er schafft es noch?"

"Da hinten ist er! Und er schleppt ganz schön an deinem Vieh!", erwiderte Harry und zeigte auf Bill Weasley, der eben herankeuchte.

In der einen Hand trug er den großen Korb, in den der beleidigte und ziemlich missgelaunte Krummbein, Hermiones Kater, eingesperrt war. In der anderen schwang der Käfig mit dem wild zwitschernden Pigwidgeon, Rons kleinem Kauz. Die beiden nahmen dankbar ihre Haustiere entgegen.

"Ich habe es nicht früher geschafft. Dieser blöde Arnold ist im letzten Moment abgehauen. Wir haben das ganze Haus durchsucht, damit Ginny – na ja", unterbrach sich Bill plötzlich. "Sie kam mir nicht so ganz glücklich vor. Ich wollte ihr wenigstens diesen dämlichen Pygmäenpuschel mitgeben. Und wir haben ihn dann ja auch gefunden."

Sie sahen sich alle ein wenig betreten an. Harry senkte den Blick.

"Nun guckt nicht so. Ich glaube, Ginny hat da wirklich eine gute Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Bill, der heute wieder einen offenen Pferdeschwanz und den altvertrauten Schlangenzahn-Ohrring trug. Sein zerstörtes Gesicht trug ihm eine Menge neugieriger und verstohlener Blicke ein.

"So, Leute, ich muss ins Ministerium. Macht's gut und passt auf euch auf", sagte er dann und verschwand in der Menge.

Als Harry ihm nachblickte, sah er, wie Lupin und Tonks sich nicht weit von ihnen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss voneinander verabschiedeten. Er wandte den Blick ab und stieg nach Hermione in den Zug. Ron folgte ihnen, immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen und sehr blass.

Sie hatten Mühe, ein paar freie Plätze zu ergattern. Im überfüllten Gang des Zuges winkte ihnen Neville Longbottom.

"Kommt hierher, ich halte euch die Plätze frei!", rief er und zog damit die bösen Blicke derjenigen auf sich, die sich eben vor sein Abteil schoben. Aber Neville zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und verteidigte die Plätze, bis die drei ihn erreichten.

"Uff!", sagte Hermione, als sie ihre Koffer endlich im Gepäckfach verstaut hatten.

"Voll heute, nicht?", fragte Luna Lovegood freundlich, die am Fenster saß und von ihrer Zeitschrift aufblickte.

Auch sie hatte irgendwas an ihrer Frisur geändert, fiel Harry auf. Sie sah direkt hübsch aus.

"Und ich muss da gleich wieder durch!", stöhnte Hermione leise.

"Wieso, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Ron erstaunt, der es sich gegenüber von Luna bequem gemacht hatte. "Unsere Tage als Vertrauensschüler sind doch glücklicherweise vorbei, oder? Jetzt rückt doch die nächste Generation nach, soweit ich weiß."

Hermione kramte in ihrer Tasche.

"He, Hermy! Spuck's aus, was ist los?", drängte Ron.

Hermione hörte auf zu kramen und sah sie an.

"Ich hatte einfach noch keine Gelegenheit, es euch zu sagen", begann sie. "Aber ich bin – Schulsprecherin. Der Brief kam am Tag von Bills Hochzeit."

Ron, Harry, Neville und Luna starrten sie an. Dann brachen sie in Johlen aus und klatschten Beifall. Hermione wurde rot und versuchte, nicht allzu selbstzufrieden auszusehen.

"Es bedeutet im Moment nur, dass ich rüber in den Wagen der –"

"Der Autoritätspersonen?"

"Meinetwegen. Jedenfalls durch den Gang."

"Wo bleibt denn eigentlich Ginny?", fragte Luna.

Ron sah ein wenig unbehaglich drein.

"Sie kommt gar nicht mit. Sie geht heute für ein Jahr nach Beauxbatons."

"Was?", fragte Luna verblüfft. Und dann, wie gewohnt ohne Umschweife: "Ist das wegen dir, Harry?"

Alle sahen Harry an.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich. "Glaub schon, irgendwie. Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln? Ich hab das bis gestern Abend nämlich auch nicht gewusst und muss mich erst mal dran gewöhnen."

Daraufhin herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen im Abteil. Harry sah den Strom der Gesichter am Abteilfenster vorbeigleiten. Viele sahen zu ihnen herein, aber es war ganz anders als im vergangenen Jahr, als ihm von vielen – vor allem Mädchen – so etwas wie Heldenverehrung entgegengebracht worden war. Jetzt sah er eine Menge Leute, die ihn anstarrten, aber schnell den Blick abwandten, wenn sie merkten, dass er sie ansah. Ein paar Mal sah er auch offene Abneigung und sogar Feindseligkeit. Es traf ihn nicht besonders, da sich sein Leben in Hogwarts anscheinend immer zwischen diesen beiden Polen zu bewegen schien. Im einen Jahr war er der Held, im nächsten wieder eine verdächtige Gestalt. Aber es erinnerte ihn an Scrimgeours böse Worte im _Fuchsbau_, und die gaben ihm immer noch zu denken.

Als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte, wurde es endlich ruhiger. Ron aß sich durch eine Tüte Schokofrösche und gähnte immer häufiger. Luna las den _Quibbler_. Neville sah aus dem Fenster.

Unsere letzte Fahrt zur Schule, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, und obwohl er sich die ganze Zeit ziemlich fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte, mischte sich nun doch eine gehörige Portion Wehmut mit hinein. Das trübe Licht draußen schien genau zu seiner Stimmung zu passen. Er setzte sich auf seinem Platz zurück und zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Hemdtasche.

Dann las er noch einmal, was er schon gestern Abend gelesen hatte, als Lupin ihm den Brief weitergegeben hatte:

"Lieber Harry,

nach unserem Gespräch am Tag von Bills Hochzeit habe ich eingesehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat. Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Und Mum auch. Jedenfalls hat Mum vorgeschlagen, dass ich für dieses Schuljahr als Gastschülerin nach Beauxbatons gehen soll. Und nach unserem Gespräch hab ich mich ergeben. Ich reise genau wie ihr am Freitag ab und wohne erst mal für zwei Wochen bei den Delacours.

Harry, ich bin dauernd am Heulen. Wieso haben wir so ein Pech? Ich will nicht von dir weggehen, jetzt, wo du uns alle so dringend brauchst. Aber ich kapiere, was du gesagt hast. Vergiss mich wenigstens nicht. Wir sehen uns wieder!

Ich bin bei dir,

Ginny"

Harry konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Die kleine Pergamentrolle hatte mehrere Flecken und verwischte Stellen. Ihm war selbst zum Heulen zumute, aber er fühlte zugleich eine so große Erleichterung, dass er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Er wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt stimmte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in Beauxbatons jedenfalls viel sicherer sein würde als in Hogwarts – oder irgendwo sonst in seiner Nähe.

oooOOOooo

Später, als die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen sie mit Kesselkuchen und anderen Köstlichkeiten versorgt hatte, kam in dem Zugabteil wider Erwarten doch noch richtig gemütliche Stimmung auf. Neville, Harry, Ron und Luna unterhielten sich über ihre Zukunftspläne, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, das diese Zukunft in einem unsicheren Licht erscheinen lassen könnte.

"Ich werde nach der Schule Kräuterkunde studieren", sagte Neville mit einem ganz neuen Selbstbewusstsein. "Seit wir Tränke nicht mehr bei Snape haben, macht mir sogar das Spaß. Guckt mal, was ich in den Ferien gezüchtet habe!"

Er schälte vorsichtig das Papier um einen kleinen Blumentopf ab und brachte eine Pflanze mit wundervollen weißen Blüten zum Vorschein. Sie waren trompetenförmig und innen ganz zart fliederfarben gezeichnet. Ein leiser süßer Duft ging von ihnen aus.

"Es ist eine neue Sorte _Denkanmich_. Ich habe schon lange versucht, sie weiß zu kriegen, sonst wollen sie ja alle nur in Rottönen. Ich werde sie vor das Grab pflanzen, wisst ihr, wenn sie es erlauben."

Keiner musste fragen, wessen Grab er meinte. Dumbledore schien in ihren Gesprächen auch ungenannt ständig anwesend zu sein, das war Harry schon bald aufgefallen.

Vielleicht weil sie gerade über Pflanzen sprachen, fiel Harry die Frage ein, die er Luna hatte stellen wollen.

"Luna, hast du schon mal von einem Amulettbaum gehört?"

"Klar", antwortete sie. "Das hat doch jeder. Oder hast du noch nie _Kleine Hexen_ gelesen?"

"Äh – nein", antwortete Harry.

"Oh, schon gut. Du bist kein Mädchen. Aber jedes Mädchen hat das Buch gelesen, da kannst du sicher sein. Und da kommt der Amulettbaum drin vor, oder besser gesagt seine Früchte. Man zerbricht sie und jeder kriegt eine Hälfte. Nur die Hälften derselben Frucht passen zusammen. Es ist so was wie 'ne Liebeserklärung, wenn dir jemand so ein Teil schenkt."

"Klingt ja ganz schön kitschig", sagte Ron, obwohl er es insgeheim netter fand als eine schwere Goldkette mit den daran baumelnden Buchstaben _My Sweetheart_.

"Ich kenn zwar _Kleine Hexen_ nicht, aber den Amulettbaum", meldete sich Neville. "Und den kennt ihr auch alle, denn es steht einer direkt unten am See von Hogwarts. Professor Sprout hat schon ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen, weil man aus der Rinde einen Tee gegen Kopfschmerzen machen kann."

Hermione kam zurück ins Abteil.

"Jede Menge Neue", verkündete sie mit gekrauster Stirn. "Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich erwartet, dass sie dieses Jahr gar keine Neuen aufnehmen würden. Bis die Situation geklärt ist. Ach, und bei Slughorn im Abteil sitzt diese Harper zu einem kleinen Tête-à-Tête. Ich hab gehört, sie war auch seine Schülerin."

"Wer ist Harper?", fragte Neville.

"Unsere neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung. Unsere nächste Ein-Jahres-Kandidatin", antwortete Hermione.

"Doch nicht etwa _Hekate _Harper?", fragte Luna zur Überraschung aller.

"Doch, genau die. McGonagall hat sie eingestellt."

"Aber – aber die ist doch vor Jahren von einem Dementor getötet worden!"

"Sagt der _Quibbler_", sagte Hermione ironisch.

"Ja. Und das ist noch nicht alles", fuhr Luna unbeirrt fort. "Sie soll die Tochter von Du-weißt-schon-Wem sein! Und _die_ hat McGonagall eingestellt?"

"Was ist das denn wieder für ein Quatsch? Harper wurde vom Ministerium vorgeschlagen! Die ziehen sie sogar als Legilimens zu Rate. Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie würden das tun, wenn sie Voldemorts Tochter wäre?", fragte Hermione ungeduldig und ignorierte das Zucken, das die Nennung des unnennbaren Namens hervorrief.

"Der Chefredakteur meines Vaters hat damals selbst den Bericht recherchiert", sagte Luna, ohne beleidigt zu wirken.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

"Heute also keine kleinen Gourmet-Picknicks für die Auserwählten des Slug-Clubs?", fragte Ron, der sich bemühte, es leichthin zu sagen. Slughorns Arroganz ihm und seiner Familie gegenüber hatte ihn zutiefst beleidigt.

"Sieht nicht so aus", antwortete Hermione, und als Harry erleichtert aufseufzte, setzte sie hinzu: "Freu dich nicht zu früh, Harry. Er hat schon angedeutet, dass er morgen Abend ein kleines Jahresanfangsessen bei sich geben will – und er lässt dich ausdrücklich einladen. Mich will er morgen Mittag schon sprechen."

Harry stöhnte.

oooOOOooo

Als Harry endlich wieder die Große Halle betrat, war ihm die Kehle ziemlich eng. Schon draußen, als er die hell erleuchteten Fenster des Schlosses durch die Dunkelheit hatte blinken sehen, war ihm ganz wackelig ums Herz geworden. Hierher gehörte er, dieser Ort hatte ihm gefehlt, und er hatte gedacht, er würde ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Es war absurd, beinahe lächerlich, sich jetzt so einfach wieder mit dem Strom der anderen Schüler hineintreiben zu lassen. Zugleich hatte er Angst, dass alles ganz anders sein würde – ohne Dumbledore. Neben ihm ging Hermione, und ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht, als müsse sie mühsam das Gleichgewicht wahren. Ron hatte immer noch ein wenig glasige Augen, als er sich da hinter ihnen her schob.

Die Halle war strahlend erleuchtet, wie jedes Jahr zum Festessen am ersten Abend. Zahllose Kerzen schwebten über den Tischen in der Luft, in der schon der Duft der verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten hing, wenn auch auf den Tellern noch nichts zu sehen war.

Erleichtert gingen Harry, Ron und Hermione zum Gryffindortisch und begrüßten Schulkameraden. Die Halle war vom Summen vieler Stimmen erfüllt, aber ein feines Ohr hätte gemerkt, dass in diesem Jahr der Oberton von Ausgelassenheit und Unbeschwertheit fehlte. Man begrüßte sich, freute sich über das Wiedersehen, tauschte Neuigkeiten aus – aber alles war ein wenig gedämpfter, als es sonst am ersten Abend zuzugehen pflegte.

Die Blicke der Schüler gingen schließlich immer häufiger zum Lehrertisch am oberen Ende der Halle, und ganz langsam dünnte das Stimmengewirr aus.

Da saß Professor McGonagall mit freundlichem, aber ernstem Gesicht, und Harry verspürte einen Stich, als er an Dumbledores stets heitere Gelassenheit dachte.

Da waren sie alle, die Professoren Flitwick, Slughorn, Sinistra, Vector, Binns, sogar Trelawney, und zu Harrys Freude auch Hagrid, unübersehbar und in seinem besten Anzug. Auf Snapes Platz saß heute Hekate Harper, die die meisten neugierigen Blicke auf sich zog, sich aber nichts daraus zu machen schien. Es war ihr kinnlanges, lockiges Haar, das sofort den Blick fing, weil es so schlohweiß war, während sie doch die Jüngste am Tisch zu sein schien. Ihre Kleidung war dunkel und nachlässig, der teilweise gelöste Saum ihres einen Umhangärmels fiel sogar Harry auf.

Harry sah sich weiter um und suchte nach den Lücken in den Reihen seiner Mitschüler. Am Gryffindor-Tisch schien kaum jemand zu fehlen, während bei den Slytherins die freien Plätze nicht zu übersehen waren. Draco fehlte natürlich, ebenso aber auch Crabbe und Goyle und eine Reihe anderer.

Harry betrachtete mit beklommenem Herzen die Slytherins genauer. Sahen so die schwarzen Magier von morgen aus? War es wirklich so schlimm, einer von ihnen zu sein?

Die Gegnerschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor erschien ihm jetzt wie ein etwas kindisches Spiel, das dem Schulalltag zwar ein wenig Würze verlieh, aber er glaubte nicht mehr ernsthaft, dass diese Spaltung die Kluft zwischen guten und bösen Zauberern markierte. Und doch war er froh, nicht an diesem Tisch sitzen zu müssen, und noch froher, dass niemand außer ihm wusste, dass er eigentlich dorthin gehört hätte.

In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte der Sprechende Hut in seinem Lied auf einmal die notwendige Einigkeit der vier Häuser Hogwarts angesichts der drohenden Gefahr betont. Harry fragte sich gerade, wie sein Lied wohl heute lauten mochte, als die lange Reihe der Neuen hereinkam, angeführt von der energisch ausschreitenden Professor Sprout, die einen dreibeinigen Stuhl in der einen und den uralten Sprechenden Hut in der anderen Hand hielt. Die Neuen sahen aus wie immer: aufgeregte, blasse Knirpse, überwältigt von den ungewohnten Eindrücken und voller Spannung auf das bevorstehende Ritual der Auswahl.

Es wurde jetzt völlig still in der Großen Halle, und so hörte man Rons Gähnen bis zum letzten Platz. Aber keiner kicherte. Nur der Fast Kopflose Nick, der Gryffindor-Hausgeist, warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Professor Sprout, die in diesem Jahr offenbar die Pflichten von Professor McGonagall übernommen hatte, stellte den Hocker vor die Neuen und setzte den Hut darauf. Dann warteten sie alle gespannt auf die Worte des Hutes, der jedes neue Schuljahr mit einer unterschiedlich gearteten Erzählung der Gründungsgeschichte eröffnete.

Die Stille begann sich zu dehnen, und Harry fing an, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Man hörte Husten und Niesen, Räuspern und Herumrücken. Schließlich Gemurmel.

Der Hut aber schwieg. Das war noch nie vorgekommen.

"Was denkt ihr ist da los?", fragte Seamus Finnigan zischend seine Tischnachbarn. "Wieso fängt er nicht endlich an?"

"Vielleicht – vielleicht findet er es nicht richtig, dass die Schule wieder geöffnet hat?", überlegte Neville leise.

Überall wurden ähnliche Theorien im Flüsterton geäußert. Die Neuen waren kurz davor, herumzuzappeln und laute Fragen zu stellen.

Schließlich wurde deutlich, dass der Hut nicht mehr sprechen würde. Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, erhob sich. Augenblicklich wurde es wieder ruhig.

"In diesem Jahr scheint es eine weitere Neuerung zu geben", sagte sie bedächtig. "Der Hut schweigt, und wir werden versuchen müssen, den Grund dafür herauszufinden."

Sie zögerte. Harry begriff, dass sie überlegte, ob der Hut wohl bereit sein würde, sein Schweigen für die Verteilung der Neuen auf die Häuser zu brechen. Als sie weitersprach, war ihre Entscheidung gefallen.

"Zuerst aber möchte ich euch alle herzlich willkommen heißen, die neuen wie die alten Schüler. Nun, da es in diesem Jahr offenbar keine Auswahl durch den Sprechenden Hut geben wird, schlage ich vor, dass die neuen Schüler sich vorerst einmal einfach einen freien Platz an den Tischen suchen."

Jetzt brach lautes Stimmengewirr aus. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben, das war unerhört! Keine Auswahl! Die Neuen sollten sich selbst ihren Tisch, ihr Haus aussuchen?

Harrys und Hermiones Blicke begegneten sich über all dem Trubel.

"Er weigert sich, die Aufteilung in die vier Häuser weiter fortzusetzen!", sagte Hermione leise, und Harry nickte.

"Einigkeit im Angesicht des Feindes", murmelte er.

Zögernd und verwirrt suchten sich die Neuen ihre Plätze. Die trübselig dreinblickende Pansy Parkinson am Slytherintisch sah sich plötzlich von vier elfjährigen Jungen umgeben, und offenbar besserte das ihre Stimmung nicht im Geringsten.

"Lasst es euch schmecken!", sagte McGonagall mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Alles Weitere nach dem Nachtisch!"

Sie klatschten Beifall, und endlich schien sich die Spannung etwas zu lösen. Das Essen, das plötzlich überall auf den Platten erschienen war, tat ein Übriges, und kurze Zeit später waren alle mit dem Leeren ihrer Teller beschäftigt.

"Bin ich froh, dass wir den alten Fettkopf da oben nicht mehr sehen müssen", sagte Ron irgendwann undeutlich durch ein Stück Steak hindurch und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lehrertisch.

"Dabei fällt mir ein", sagte Dean Thomas, ebenfalls mit vollem Mund, "habt ihr gehört, dass die Malfoys verschwunden sind? _Alle_, meine ich. Auch Dracos Eltern. Und ihr Haus hat wochenlang leer gestanden und ist anscheinend geplündert worden."

"Wer sagt das?", fragte Hermione.

"Mein Onkel arbeitet bei den Magischen Polizeibrigaden."

Harry fand nicht, dass dieses Gesprächsthema zum Essen passte. Er fragte sich, ob er allein so überempfindlich auf alles reagierte, was auch nur entfernt mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun hatte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er der Einzige gewesen war, der Dracos hilfloses Ansetzen zum Mord und Snapes _Avada Kedavra _tatsächlich mit angesehen hatte.

Er hatte den Appetit verloren und kaute lustlos auf einem Stück Sirupkuchen herum, als sich Professor McGonagall wieder erhob.

"Jetzt, da wir alle satt sind, möchte ich natürlich noch ein paar Worte sagen. Zunächst einmal freue ich mich, dass Sie alle wieder zurückgekommen sind. Weil wir das erwartet und erhofft haben, hat sich der Vorstand entschlossen, die Schule trotz aller dagegen sprechenden Umstände weiterhin geöffnet zu halten."

"Wir alle", fuhr sie langsam fort, "wir alle trauern um Albus Dumbledore, der diese Schule in so vielen vergangenen Jahren mit seiner unerreichten Weisheit, seiner Güte, seiner Weitherzigkeit und nicht zuletzt seinem Humor geprägt hat. Sein Verlust hat eine Lücke in unsere Reihen gerissen, die nie wieder gefüllt werden kann. Aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir das Andenken Albus Dumbledores am besten ehren, indem wir weitermachen wie bisher: indem wir diese Schule – _seine_ Schule – weiterhin zu einen Ort machen, an dem junge Hexen und Zauberer in einem Geist der Freiheit und Toleranz unterrichtet und ausgebildet werden. In diesem Sinne möchte ich Sie nochmals alle willkommen heißen.

Des Weiteren möchte ich Sie bitten, sich nicht an der Verbreitung böswilliger Gerüchte zu beteiligen, auch und insbesondere nicht über Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy, die zur Zeit zu den unglückseligsten Mitgliedern unserer Gemeinschaft gehören dürften. Wir wollen nicht urteilen, bevor wir das Ende der Geschichte kennen, wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hätte."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Böswillige Gerüchte?

"Dann darf ich Ihnen ein neues Mitglied des Lehrkörpers vorstellen: Professor Hekate Harper, die sich nicht gescheut hat, die Stelle der Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anzutreten."

Harper lächelte in die Runde, und sie klatschten.

"Ich selbst werde das Amt der Schulleiterin ausüben, bis im März offiziell die Wahl des neuen Schulleiters stattfindet. Über die Situation, in der wir uns alle befinden, muss ich sicher keine Worte mehr verlieren. Nur so viel: Ich weise Sie alle an, jede Anordnung zu Ihrer Sicherheit genau zu befolgen. Wir stehen unter dem Schutz von – nun, von besonderen Wachleuten, und die speziellen Schildzauber, die über Hogwarts liegen, werden zur Zeit gerade tatkräftig überprüft und überarbeitet. Sie sind hier sicher. Lernen und arbeiten Sie!"

McGonagalls Blick glitt mit ernstem Lächeln über all die ihr zugewandten Gesichter, und sie setzte sich wieder.

oooOOOooo

Nach dem Festessen, als die anderen in die Gemeinschaftsräume oder auch schon in die Schlafsäle schlenderten, hatte Harry wieder die Unruhe überkommen. Er beschloss, dem Büro der Schulleitung noch einen Besuch abzustatten, vielleicht war Professor McGonagall ja noch dort und ließ ihn ein. Ihm würde schon eine Ausrede für sein spätes Erscheinen einfallen. Aber er _musste_ einfach nachsehen, ob Dumbledore in seinem Porträt war, ob er immer noch schlief oder vielleicht doch –

Er wagte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende zu denken, so sehr wünschte er sich mit einem Mal, wieder seine Stimme zu hören.

Aber als Harry endlich oben im Flur des siebten Stocks vor dem Wasserspeier stand, der zur Seite rücken musste, um den Weg zum Büro der Schulleitung – Dumbledores altem Büro – freizugeben, war alles dunkel und verlassen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Passwort, das den Wasserspeier in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, heute lauten mochte. Versuchsweise probierte er es mit "Brausebonbon", aber wie er erwartet hatte, zeigte es keine Wirkung. Der Wasserspeier schien ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Als er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, war auch dieser verlassen. Ein paar leere Butterbierflaschen und mehrere leere Chipstüten lagen herum und überall haufenweise Krümel. Arbeit für die Hauselfen.

Harry war müde, aber ihm fiel eine Sache ein, die er vielleicht doch noch heute erledigen konnte.

"Dobby?", fragte er in die Stille des leeren Zimmers hinein.

Er wartete, aber nichts geschah.

"Dobby? Kreacher?", fragte er dann zögernd nach seinem eigenen Hauselfen, der jetzt hier in Hogwarts arbeitete. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich heute mit ihm auseinander zu setzen und ahnte auch, dass das nicht sehr ergiebig sein würde. Kreacher, den er von Sirius Black geerbt hatte, hasste ihn unnachgiebig. Dennoch hätte er auf Harrys Befehl hin zumindest erscheinen müssen.

Weil auch Dobby nicht kam, der sich sonst überschlug, um Harry zu Diensten zu sein, bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er beschloss, in die Küche hinunterzugehen und selbst nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatten sie alle nur viel zu viel zu tun nach dem Festbankett des ersten Abends?

Er eilte durch dunkle Korridore und düstere Treppen hinab (wobei er sich einmal kurz ducken musste, um nicht von den Professoren McGonagall und Harper gesehen zu werden, die in ein Gespräch vertieft den Gang entlanggingen), bis er den Flur vor der Küche erreichte. Dort hing ein Gemälde an der Wand, das ein Stillleben mit Obst zeigte. Er berührte die gemalte Birne, die zu kichern begann und sich wand, bis sie zu einem Türgriff geworden war. Harry öffnete die Tür.

In der riesigen Schlossküche wuselten in Küchenhandtücher gekleidete Elfen durcheinander, mit dem Abwasch und Aufräumen nach dem großen Festessen beschäftigt, ganz wie Harry erwartet hatte. Nach einer Weile gelang es ihm, einen von ihnen zu fragen, wo Dobby war.

"Ich hörte, dass er nach Kreacher sehen wollte, Sir. Kreacher hatte vorhin einen – Anfall. Als er hörte, dass Harry Potter wieder in Hogwarts ist, hat er –"

Er wurde unterbrochen, aber weitere Erklärungen erübrigten sich, denn was da durch einen anderen Eingang in die Küche hineinpolterte, waren Kreacher und Dobby, in einen erbitterten Kampf verklammert. Die Elfen sahen von ihren Arbeiten auf und verfolgten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Geschehen.

"Es gehört Harry Potter!", schrie Dobby wütend und zerrte an einem schwarzen Gegenstand in Kreachers Händen. Kreacher zischte vor Wut.

"Kreacher spuckt auf den Namen des Schmutzblutes! Die Bücher seiner Herrin bekommt er nicht! Niemals!"

"Dein Herr hat es Harry Potter hinterlassen! Gib es her!"

Harry erkannte, dass der schwarze Gegenstand ein Buch war. Er sah Silberbeschläge aufblitzen und etwas, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein Reißverschluss aussah, der um drei Seiten des Buches herumlief. Jetzt hatte Dobby ihn entdeckt.

"Harry Potter, Sir!", rief er laut. "Kreacher versteckt Sachen seines Herrn!"

Kreacher hielt inne, als auch er Harry bemerkte. Ein hässlicher Ausdruck trat in sein ohnehin bösartiges Gesicht. Er riss dem abgelenkten Dobby das Buch aus den Händen und rannte los. Aber Dobby erwischte ihn am Bein, Kreacher stolperte und fluchte. Er trat nach Dobby, so heftig, dass dieser einige Schritte zurückflog. Dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Als er sah, dass Harry auf ihn zukam, packte er das Buch und schlug mit einem Ausdruck der Verzweiflung seine nadelspitzen Zähne in den schwarzen Einband. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, ein Stück abzubeißen.

Er kaute und versuchte zu schlucken, wobei ihm die Augen beinahe aus dem Kopf quollen. Dann biss er erneut zu, aber er konnte von dem Einband nichts mehr abbeißen. Als er das begriff, zögerte er nur eine Sekunde, dann presste er das Buch an seine magere Brust und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei in die knisternden Flammen des großen Herdfeuers.

"Nein, _nicht_!", schrie Harry entsetzt.

Da waren schon mehrere der Elfen beim Herd und rissen Kreacher aus den Flammen. Diese hatten nicht einmal sein einziges Kleidungsstück, einen schmuddeligen Lendenschurz, ansengen können. Aber der alte Elf lag auf dem Boden und wand sich und schrie, als stünde er in Flammen. Das Buch hielt er immer noch an sich gepresst, die Hände zu Klauen verkrampft.

"Nein, oh nein, Kreacher hat versagt! Kreacher hat seine Herrin im Stich gelassen!", schrie er, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sein Gesicht eine seltsame, bläuliche Färbung anzunehmen begann. "Jetzt fällt alles dem Schlammblut in die Hände! Oh, was wird die Herrin zu Kreacher sagen!"

Er wälzte sich auf dem Boden und litt offensichtlich grausame Schmerzen.

"Wir müssen etwas tun!", stieß Harry hervor. "Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Er kniete neben ihm und versuchte, ihn am Arm zu fassen, aber Kreacher zuckte zurück, als sei er gebissen worden. Der Abscheu in seinem alten, schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ließ Harry zurückfahren.

"Harry Potter wird Kreacher _nicht_ anfassen!", fauchte er. "Kreacher will nicht besudelt sterben! Weg! Weg mit Potter!"

Dann überwältigte ihn der Schmerz. Er schrie, und seine großen Augen quollen immer stärker hervor. Große Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

"Herrin, verzeihe Kreacher!", heulte er, wobei er anscheinend kaum noch Luft bekam.

"Solche Schmerzen!", röchelte er. "Weh! Kreacher – will – nicht – sterben – helft –"

Dann brach seine Stimme, und er wurde zuckend über den Boden geschleudert, als wüte der Schmerz wie ein wildes Tier in ihm. Schließlich sanken seine Hände kraftlos zur Seite, das Buch fiel mit einem endgültigen Krachen zu Boden. Dann lag Kreacher still. Sein Gesicht war blau angelaufen, die Zunge hing aus seinem verzerrten Mund, und die Augen waren so verdreht, dass fast nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus dem rechten Augenwinkel.

Die Stille dröhnte in Harrys Ohren. Er zitterte.

Vor kaum mehr als zwei Wochen hatte er den Tod seiner Eltern nacherlebt; er war Augenzeuge bei Sirius Blacks und Dumbledores Tod gewesen. Aber in keinem Fall hatte er tatsächlich ein _Sterben_ mit angesehen. Das _Avada Kedavra_ hatte seine Eltern wie ein Blitzschlag gefällt, und sowohl Sirius als auch Dumbledore waren im Augenblick ihres Sterbens seinem Blick entzogen gewesen. Das hier aber war der Tod. So sah er also aus.

Auch den Hauselfen stand das Entsetzen in die kleinen Gesichter geschrieben. Sie standen immer noch wie erstarrt, als sie eilige Schritte auf der Treppe hörten. Dann wurde die Tür mit einem Schwung geöffnet, und McGonagall stand in der Küche.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie streng. Hinter ihr stand Professor Harper.

Sie sahen den toten Hauself auf dem Küchenboden.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Er wollte – das Buch da vernichten", krächzte Harry. "Wollte nicht, dass ich es kriege, glaub ich."

"Was ist das für ein Buch, Potter?"

Harper hatte es schon aufgehoben. Sie sah auf das große Wappen der Blacks, das den tiefschwarzen Ledereinband verzierte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry. "Aber er ist tot, glaube ich. Hat versucht, es zu essen, und als er merkte, dass es nicht ging, ist er damit ins Feuer gesprungen."

Harper sah ihn an.

"Dieses Buch lässt sich nicht öffnen", sagte sie.

"Es ist meins. Bitte geben Sie es mir", sagte Harry bestimmt.

"Ich sehe hier das Wappen der Familie Black", erwiderte Harper ruhig. "Wieso sollte das Buch Ihnen gehören, Mr Potter?"

"Sirius Black war mein Pate. Als er starb, hat er mir seinen gesamten Besitz vererbt", antwortete Harry und griff mit entschiedener Miene nach dem Buch. Harper ließ es sich aus der Hand nehmen.

"Moment mal", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Dieses Buch hat anscheinend gerade einen Hauself getötet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie es einfach an sich nehmen, Mr Potter."

"Es ist meins. Ich werde vorsichtig damit umgehen, aber ich werde es behalten."

McGonagall und er starrten einander in die Augen. Nach einer Weile wandte McGonagall den Blick ab und sagte kalt: "Sie sind volljährig, Potter. Ich werde Sie also nicht hindern, obwohl ich als Ihre Schulleiterin das Recht dazu hätte. Aber ich warne Sie, bringen Sie niemand anderen damit in Gefahr."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann Ihnen vermutlich helfen, dieses Buch zu öffnen", sagte Professor Harper. "Sie sind jederzeit damit willkommen."

McGonagall musterte ihn immer noch mit einem sehr strengen Blick.

"Was ist mit Kreacher?", flüsterte Harry. "Was geschieht jetzt mit ihm?"

"Das überlassen Sie den Elfen. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn wir uns in diese Dinge einmischen. Sie haben ihre eigenen Bräuche."

McGonagall schnaubte, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass er so unwissend war und ihr dennoch die Stirn zu bieten wagte.

"Denken Sie nicht, dass sein Tod genauer untersucht werden müsste?"

"Sie müssen mich nicht an meine Pflichten erinnern, Potter, vielen Dank. Nehmen Sie Ihr Buch und verschwinden Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal, wohin Sie ohnehin seit etwa einer Stunde gehören. Wir sprechen uns morgen noch!"

Harry verließ die Küche auf zittrigen Beinen.

oooOOOooo

Harry lag endlich in seinem Bett, die Decke fast bis über den Kopf gezogen. Rings um sich hörte er das leise oder weniger leise Atmen seiner Zimmergenossen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an etwas aus Julia Tranquills _Schweigen des Geistes_ zu erinnern, das ihm jetzt helfen konnte. Aber seine Übungen in Okklumentik waren noch nicht weit genug gediehen, es half nichts. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, es schüttelte ihn geradezu.

Kann ich töten? schrie es in ihm. Kann ich wirklich Leben nehmen? Kann ich absichtlich solche Qualen auslösen? _Werde ich töten können_?


	9. Chapter 9: Bücher über Bücher

**Kapitel 9**

**Bücher über Bücher**

Als Harry und Ron zum Frühstück hinuntergingen, saß Hermione schon am Tisch und studierte den _Prophet_.

"Lest das hier!", sagte sie düster.

Die Schlagzeile sagte schon alles. _"'Energie' weg – zwei weitere Städte evakuiert. Muggel-Premier wendet sich an Minister Scrimgeour_."

"Oh Mann! Der Premierminister?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ja, seltsam, nicht? Irgendwie hatte ich immer gedacht, Voldemort wäre nur an der Zaubererwelt interessiert."

"Hier steht, sie plündern in den Städten. Die Leute hauen alle ab. Die Nachbarorte sind voller Flüchtlinge. Und keiner weiß, was los ist."

Das hatte etwas wirklich Bedrohliches. Harry erkannte, dass er sich im Hinterkopf immer an den Gedanken geklammert hatte, in der Muggelwelt könnten die Dinge noch einigermaßen in Ordnung sein, so dass sie im größten Notfall doch noch eine Zuflucht geboten hätte –

"Die Muggel denken an Terroristen", sagte Hermione. "Aber sie kriegen nicht raus, wie sie es machen – und wie man es wieder reparieren kann. Bisher waren es Kleinstädte. Habt ihr mal überlegt, was los ist, wenn er sich – sagen wir, London aussucht?"

Keiner wagte, sich das genauer auszumalen.

Und _ich_ soll ihn aufhalten können, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Ich kann ja nicht mal das verdammte Buch öffnen!

"Ich muss euch nachher dringend was erzählen. Kommt nach dem Frühstück mit an den See", sagte er endlich und griff nach einem Becher Kürbissaft.

"Mach's doch nicht so spannend, Harry. Was ist denn los?"

"Wir haben in einer dreiviertel Stunde McGonagall", sagte auch Hermione ein wenig ungeduldig.

Harry kleckste Marmelade auf eine ungewöhnlich trockene Scheibe Toast.

"Ich kann das nicht hier erzählen, nicht beim Frühstück."

"Also gut, lasst uns runter an den See gehen", sagte Hermione. "Aber dann jetzt!"

Draußen war es wieder schön und sonnig, aber erstaunlich kalt.

"Die Blätter fallen schon!", sagte Hermione ganz überrascht, als sie den Weg zum See einschlugen. Tatsächlich lag um die alten Bäume am Seeufer bereits ein dünner Teppich von welken Blättern.

Harry aber hatte anderes im Sinn als den Herbstanfang. Aus seiner Tasche holte er das schwarze Buch. Er musste sich überwinden, es zu berühren.

"Das habe ich gestern Abend bekommen", sagte er. "Kreacher – Kreacher ist deshalb gestorben."

"Was?!"

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der überhaupt sterben kann", sagte Ron. "Ich dachte, bei all dem Gift müsste er – konserviert sein."

Die beiden anderen sahen ihn strafend an.

"Was heißt das, er ist deshalb gestorben?", fragte Hermione dann.

"Er wollte es mir nicht geben. Lieber wollte er sich mitsamt dem Buch vernichten. Er – er ist ins Herdfeuer gesprungen. Aber das hat ihm nichts getan. Ich glaube, woran er wirklich gestorben ist, ist der Bissen, den er hier rausgebissen hat."

Er zeigte ihnen die winzige Lücke im Einbandleder, wo Kreacher seine Zähne hineingeschlagen hatte. Hermione sah aus, als wäre ihr übel.

"Was ist das denn bloß für ein Buch?"

"Es kommt aus dem Black-Nachlass, deshalb wollte Kreacher ja auch nicht, dass ich es bekomme. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist. Es geht nicht auf."

"Nein! Nicht schon wieder so 'ne faule Sache!", stöhnte Ron.

"Quatsch", sagte Hermione. "Das kriegen wir schon auf. Da ist doch so ein Verschluss."

Sie begutachteten, was Harry am vergangenen Abend wie ein Reißverschluss erschienen war. Es waren winzige Silberschlangen in Spiralform, die vom oberen und unteren Deckelrand ausgingen und fest ineinander griffen. Dieser Verschluss rührte sich nicht im Geringsten, gleichgültig, wie viele Zaubersprüche Hermione auch ausprobierte.

"Wir könnten es mit Gewalt versuchen", schlug Ron vor. "Den Deckel abschneiden oder so."

"Ja, und dabei von dem Ding angegriffen werden! Denk an Kreacher. Das war kein Zufall!", sagte Hermione.

Schließlich mussten sie sich erst mal geschlagen geben.

"Professor Harper hat gesagt, sie würde mir helfen, es zu öffnen", sagte Harry. "Sie und McGonagall kamen dazu, als Kreacher – tot war."

"Dann lasst uns doch zu ihr gehen."

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wir können sie doch noch gar nicht einschätzen. Und wer weiß, was das für ein Buch ist. Sie hat übrigens das Wappen der Blacks erkannt."

"Ich würd' da auch keinen Lehrer mit reinziehen", sagte Ron. "Schon aus Prinzip nicht. Du fragst sie um Hilfe und endest mit Strafarbeiten am Samstagnachmittag."

Harry nickte.

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt zurück. McGonagall wird sehr sauer, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

oooOOOooo

Einige Minuten später saßen sie alle im Klassenraum für Verwandlung, und Harry empfand wieder ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Das verstärkte sich noch, als er sah, wie sich Lavender Brown flüchtig nach Ron umsah und ihm ein kokettes Lächeln schenkte. Offenbar hatte sie noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Hermione, die neben Harry saß, schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

"Guten Morgen, alle miteinander", grüßte Professor McGonagall die Klasse. "Ich heiße Sie willkommen zum Beginn Ihres letzten Schuljahrs. Zu den Prüfungen und Ihrer jeweiligen Fächerbelegung möchte ich Sie heute Mittag einzeln sprechen, wie gehabt. Aber bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht beginnen, gibt es noch einige andere Dinge zu besprechen.

Da wäre zunächst die Gestaltung Ihrer Abschlussfeier. Traditionell verabschiedet sich die siebte Klasse mit einem Ball. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie dafür ein Festkomitee wählen und sich alle in irgendeiner Form einbringen. Erfahrungsgemäß ist das alles sehr viel mehr Arbeit, als man erst mal annimmt. Und denken Sie rechtzeitig daran, sich um Ihre Festumhänge zu kümmern", sagte sie mit einem Blick, der vor allem den Herren der Klasse galt.

Also wählten sie ein Festkomitee, dessen Vorsitz Lavender übernahm.

"Der nächste Punkt ist das Jahrbuch. Für die Abschlussklasse wird immer ein Jahrbuch hergestellt, in dem jeder Schüler mit einem Artikel und einem Foto gewürdigt wird. Die Leitung dieses Projektes übernimmt üblicherweise jemand aus der sechsten Klasse, damit die Siebtklässler nicht allzu sehr von ihren Prüfungen abgelenkt werden. In diesem Jahr hat sich Luna Lovegood für diese Aufgabe gemeldet. Gibt es hier jemanden, der sich freiwillig als Mithelfer des Projektes zur Verfügung stellt?"

Zur Überraschung aller meldete sich Ron, der ziemlich rot wurde.

"Ich könnte das mit den Fotos machen", sagte er.

Jahrbücher und Horcruxe, ging es durch Harrys Kopf. Ich glaub es einfach nicht!

"Abschließend noch ein paar Worte zur Sicherheit. Auch für Sie sind die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade zuerst einmal ausgesetzt. Das tut mir leid für Sie, aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Des Weiteren erwartet Sie im Unterricht bei Professor Harper in diesem Jahr aus aktuellem Anlass ein besonderer Kurs: der Kampf mit Magischen Waffen. Ich habe mich für jeden Einzelnen von Ihnen verbürgt und hoffe, dass Sie mir keine Schande machen. Weiteres erfahren Sie heute Nachmittag von Professor Harper selbst.

Und zu guter Letzt muss ich Ihnen leider auch mitteilen, dass jegliches Quidditch-Spielen fürs Erste untersagt ist. Wenn geklärt ist, ob die Schirmzauber um Hogwarts alle nach wie vor funktionstüchtig sind, wird über die weitere Regelung beraten. Glauben Sie mir, auch ich bin nicht erfreut darüber!", sagte sie, als einige Ausrufe der Empörung laut wurden.

Harry war sehr enttäuscht. Obwohl er im Sommer vor der Abreise bei McGonagall noch seinen Rücktritt vom Posten des Kapitäns der Gryffindor-Mannschaft erklärt hatte – er hatte nicht vorgehabt, überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren – hatte er sich aufs Quidditch-Training gefreut, seit er sich zur Rückkehr entschlossen hatte.

"Und nun lassen Sie uns anfangen", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. "Unser erstes großes Thema in diesem Schuljahr sind die komplizierteren Raumverwandlungen. Wie erweitere ich einen Raum – wie verkleinere ich ihn. Können Sie sich noch weitere Dinge vorstellen, die Sie einem gegebenen Raum angedeihen lassen könnten? Ja, Miss Granger?"

Und so begann der Unterricht in der siebten Klasse in aller Form und Ruhe.

oooOOOooo

Nach dem Mittagessen und einer knappen Besprechung zum Thema Fächerbelegung bei McGonagall schlenderten Ron und Harry über die sonnenbeschienene Wiese noch einmal zum See hinunter, setzten sich unter die große Buche und sahen eine Weile zu, wie die orangeroten und dunkelockerfarbenen Blätter bei jedem Windstoß vor dem blauen Himmel herunterregneten. Hermione hatte ihr Essen hinuntergeschlungen und war dann zu der Besprechung bei Professor Slughorn losgestürzt, von der sie schon im Zug gesprochen hatte. Ron und Harry dagegen hatten beschlossen, die Freistunde zu genießen.

Eben, als sie die breite Schlosstreppe hinuntergelaufen waren, hatten sie zwei Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse überholt. Eine warf Harry über die Schulter einen bösen Blick zu. Er hatte gehört, was sie laut zu ihrer Freundin sagte.

"Warum ist der nicht weggeblieben? Dann wäre wenigstens Ginny hier!"

Es klang noch immer in seinen Ohren nach.

"Lass uns einen Besuch bei Hagrid machen", schlug Ron jetzt vor.

"Gute Idee. Hör mal, wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dich für diesen Jahrbuchkram zu melden?"

Ron wurde wieder rot und schwieg ein paar Schritte lang.

"Ich stell's mir ganz witzig vor, mit Luna zusammenzuarbeiten. Und ein paar Fotos, Mann, die krieg ich gerade noch hin."

Harry beschloss, sich dazu nicht weiter zu äußern. Arme Hermione, dachte er. Die kann einem echt leid tun.

Das strahlende Wetter hatte viele Schüler hinaus an den See und auf die Wiesen gelockt. Ständig musste man irgendeinem Ball oder sonstigen fliegenden Spielgeräten ausweichen. Harry sehnte sich auf einmal nach einem richtigen, guten Quidditch-Training.

"Erwartest du auch immer, im nächsten Moment irgendwo Malfoy zu sehen?", fragte Ron.

"Nee", antwortete Harry, der jeden Gedanken an Draco vermied, so gut er es konnte.

"Irgendwie fehlt einem beinahe was, wenn man nicht ständig mit seiner arroganten Fratze rechnen muss. Und Snape – der auch. Ich meine, ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn geradezu vermisse, aber –"

"Jetzt halt aber die Klappe, Ron. Ich will von Snape nichts mehr hören. Ich hoffe – er sitzt irgendwo in einer dunklen Zelle und – leidet!"

Harry war selbst über die Intensität seines Hasses erschreckt, als die Worte heraus waren. Ron sah ihn fragend von der Seite her an, sagte aber nichts mehr, da sie Hagrids Hütte jetzt beinahe erreicht hatten. Außer dem rauchgeschwärzten Fundament deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass diese Hütte vor kaum mehr als zwei Monaten lichterloh gebrannt hatte. Hagrid selbst konnten sie im Garten dahinter hin- und hergehen sehen.

"Hallo Hagrid!", rief Ron ihm zu. "Dein Haus sieht wieder aus wie neu!"

"Hallo ihr beiden! Schön, euch zu sehen! Wo habt ihr denn Hermione gelassen?"

"Die ist zu einem Plauderstündchen mit Professor Slughorn."

"Oha. Sie is' verdammt ehrgeizig, unsere Hermione, wie? Na, dann geht schon mal rein, ihr könnt Teewasser aufsetzen. Komm gleich nach, muss nur noch 'n paar Kürbisse ernten. Hatten tatsächlich Bodenfrost letzte Nacht! Im August!"

Sie sahen ihm zu, wie er die riesenhaften Kürbisse in seinen nicht minder riesenhaften Händen zu einer kleinen Steinmauer hinübertrug und an den sonnengewärmten Steinen stapelte. Dabei fiel ihnen der Neubau in einiger Entfernung auf.

"He, Hagrid, was ist das denn da drüben?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf ein kleines kuppelartiges Bauwerk, das ein bisschen an einen geschlossenen Gartenpavillon erinnerte.

"Kleiner Neubau", murmelte Hagrid. "Professor McGonagall wollt' ihn haben."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Ihnen schwante nichts Gutes.

"Was ist denn da drin?", fragte Harry.

"Angelegenheit der Schulleitung", murmelte Hagrid noch leiser. "Fragt einfach nicht, Jungs, okay?"

"Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn wir es nicht wissen", sagte Ron. "Vermutlich schlafe ich so ruhiger."

Sie gingen um die Hütte herum zur Tür, und Harry stolperte im hohen Gras über etwas und schlug hin. Verärgert griff er nach dem Zinnteller, der völlig unsichtbar im Weg gelegen hatte.

"He Hagrid, schmeißt du die Teller jetzt aus dem Fenster? Hast du den hier vermisst?"

Hagrid sah nur kurz auf.

"Ah, da ist er ja. Nö, ich wusste, der liegt hier irgendwo rum. Tu manchmal Reste drauf für so 'n paar Streuner. Kommen mir dann wenigstens nicht in die Bude."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er die klebrigen Reste von alten Fleischstücken an dem Teller bemerkte.

"Streuner?"

"Katzen", antwortete Hagrid. "Kann die Viecher in der Wohnung nich' leiden. Un' Fang schon gar nich'."

Sie gingen endlich durch die offene Tür in die Hütte, die nur aus einem einzigen Raum bestand. Der vor dem Kamin schlafende große Hund ließ sich von ihnen nicht im Mindesten stören. Fang kannte sie seit langem.

Sie setzten Wasser auf, und als der Kessel pfiff, kam auch Hagrid herein. Mit seiner bärenhaften Gestalt schien er mindestens die Hälfte des Raumes auszufüllen.

"Lass mich mal machen", sagte er und nahm Ron die Teebüchse aus der Hand. "Da muss ordentlich was rein!"

Er schaufelte Teeblätter in die Kanne, und Ron und Harry tauschten einen resignierten Blick.

"Kekse sin' auch da", sagte Hagrid fröhlich. "Aber nich' mehr viele. Grawp liebt sie, deshalb bring ich ihm immer die meisten mit."

Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp war ein Riese, dessen Vorliebe für Felsenkekse vermutlich eine seiner nettesten Eigenschaften war. Seit einiger Zeit lebte er in einer Höhle in den Bergen, wo Hagrid ihn ständig versorgte und um seine Bildung bemüht war.

"Er fragt übrigens immer nach Hermione, der Grawp. Sie muss ihn unbedingt mal besuchen kommen."

Auch darüber dachten sich Ron und Harry ihr Teil und schwiegen lieber.

"Sag schon, was ist in diesem Gartenhäuschen?", fragte Ron und tunkte seinen Keks versuchsweise in den dampfenden, tiefschwarzen Tee.

"Gartenhäuschen?" Hagrid schien ehrlich verwirrt. "Ach, du meinst das Bassin. Oh verdammt. Hab ich schon wieder zu viel gesagt."

"Bassin? Da ist ein _Schwimmbad_ drin?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Jo", sagte Hagrid. "Aber eins, in das du besser nich' reingehst."

Sie hatten es ja geahnt.

"Also, was für ein Tier ist denn drin?"

"Totengräber."

"Hä?"

"Käfer?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Doch nicht Käfer. Quallen! Totengräber-Quallen."

"Nie gehört."

"Sei froh. Sin' verdammt giftig und verdammt dauernd schlecht gelaunt", murrte Hagrid. "Geb' mir schon alle Mühe, aber denen is' nix genug. Die fressen ohne Ende."

"Vielleicht vermissen sie das Meer", schlug Ron vor.

"Die kommen gar nich' aus dem Meer. Sin' Süßwasserquallen. Ich zeig sie euch mal. Aber man darf ihnen nich' zu nahe kommen."

"Und McGonagall hat die bestellt?"

"Sie und Professor Slughorn. Sie brauchen das Gift. Aber bitte, Jungs, fragt jetzt nich' weiter. Ich hab schon viel zu viel geredet!"

"Hagrid", begann Harry schließlich, "warst du noch mal im Büro – in Dumbledores Büro, meine ich?"

Hagrid sah ihn aus trüben Augen an und nickte.

"Weiß schon, worauf du hinauswillst, Harry. Aber er schläft immer noch. Hatte auch gehofft, er wird mal wach. Aber bisher – nichts. Hat jetzt sogar 'n paar Kissen unterm Kopf. Sieht aus, als wollt' er noch 'ne Weile schlafen."

Er trank einen großen Schluck. "Hat er vielleicht auch verdient, oder, ein bisschen ausruhen!"

Harry sah die Tränen in Hagrids Augen und fühlte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, dass jemand da war, der genauso empfand wie er selbst.

Sie hörten eilige Schritte auf dem Weg draußen. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Hermione stand im Zimmer, mit leuchtenden Augen und ziemlich außer Atem.

"Dachte mir doch, dass ich euch hier finde! Hallo, Hagrid! Dein Haus sieht wieder richtig gut aus."

"Setz dich, Hermione! Hier, nimm dir 'ne Tasse Tee."

Sie warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das teerartige Gebräu in Rons Tasse, in dem nun auch noch Kekskrümel schwammen. Aber da sie Hagrid sehr gern hatte, nahm sie ihre Tasse dankend entgegen und nippte sogar daran.

"Ihr ratet nie, was Slughorn wollte!", fing sie an.

"Ein – Date?", sagte Ron.

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Er hat gesagt, er will mich für ein Stipendium vorschlagen! Für die Akademie in Padua, nächstes Jahr, direkt nach dem Abschluss!"

"Das ist ja toll", sagte Harry.

"Und wie! Das ist eine der ältesten Schulen für Zauberei in ganz Europa. Das heißt natürlich auch, dass ich jetzt jede Menge dafür tun muss, neben allem anderen. Ich muss einen Aufsatz über das Projekt vorbereiten, das ich während meines Aufenthaltes dort bearbeiten will. Oh Mann, ich hab noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was – es gibt so viele interessante Themen!"

"Du vergisst aber nicht, dass du dich auch auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten musst?", sagte Ron boshaft.

Hermione seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Zeitumkehrer wieder, wisst ihr noch, von damals?"

"Klar", sagte Harry und ließ seine Gedanken kurz zurück ins dritte Jahr schweifen, als sie mithilfe des Zeitumkehrers Sirius gerettet hatten.

"Übrigens, wo wir gerade von Zeit reden", sagte Hermione. "Wir müssen rauf ins Haus! Harpers erste Stunde! Ich bin total gespannt!"

Während sie den Weg zur Schule hinaufliefen, sagte sie noch: "Ach, Harry, Slughorn lässt dich an die Party heute Abend erinnern. Acht Uhr in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

"Oh nein! Ich hatte gehofft, er würde es irgendwie – vergessen."

"Er vergisst wohl kaum, dass er den _Auserwählten_ eingeladen hat", schnaubte Ron.

oooOOOooo

Professor Harper kam mit energischen Schritten in den Raum und wandte sich mit einem Schwung, der ihren nachlässig übergeworfenen schwarzen Umhang flattern ließ, der Klasse zu. Das konnte einen beinahe an ihren Vorgänger erinnern, dachte Harry und verzog das Gesicht ein wenig.

Um ihn herum warteten vierzehn Schüler gespannt darauf, was diese weitere neue Lehrkraft in Verteidigung ihnen nun sagen würde. Sie ließ ihren kühlen Blick über die ihr zugewandten Gesichter gleiten.

"Wie Ihnen Professor McGonagall ja bereits mitgeteilt hat, werden wir in diesem Schuljahr angesichts der besonderen Situation einen ungewöhnlichen Schwerpunkt in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben, der im Übrigen auch mein Spezialgebiet ist: Magische Waffen."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und konnte mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie geweckt hatte, zufrieden sein.

"Der Kampf mit Magischen Waffen", fuhr sie fort, "hat vor allem das Ziel, schwere Verletzungen und Beschädigungen des Gegners anzurichten oder ihn zu töten. Er ist überwiegend eine Dunkle Kunst. Das Studium dieser Materie ist eigentlich Bestandteil der höheren Auroren-Ausbildung. In Ihrem Fall wurde wegen der augenblicklichen Gefahrenlage eine Ausnahme genehmigt, so dass ich Sie in diesem Jahr in einige Grundkenntnisse einweihen werde, die für Sie vielleicht wichtig werden könnten."

Als Harper innehielt, meldete sich Hermione. Harper nickte ihr zu.

"Aber es gibt doch auch Magische Waffen in der weißen Magie?"

"Ja, und die dienen im Wesentlichen dazu, sich gegen die dunklen Waffen zu verteidigen. Und es gibt solche, die den Träger mit einem Schutz umgeben, vergleichbar mit einem Patronus, den Sie nicht mehr aufrufen müssen, sondern schon bei sich tragen. Allerdings ist ein solcher Schutz nicht so vielseitig anwendbar wie ein Patronus. Entscheidend ist, dass magische Waffen üblicherweise viel kleiner und unauffälliger als ein Zauberstab sind und diesen im Fall eines Kampfes ersetzen können.

Die Herstellung von und der Kampf mit magischen Waffen ist eine uralte Kunst, die nicht zu Unrecht ein zwiespältiges Ansehen hat. Sie können größten Schaden anrichten. Das Ministerium und der Wizengamot müssen in jedem Einzelfall zustimmen, ob jemand zum Studium oder zur Lehre dieser Kunst zugelassen werden darf. Der Bewerber wird durch einen Legilimens auf die Lauterkeit seiner Absichten geprüft. Diese Prüfung muss er in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholen, damit gewährleistet ist, dass er nicht zwischenzeitlich vom Weg abgekommen ist.

"Und wenn der Bewerber nun selbst ein guter Okklumens ist?", platzte Hermione heraus.

"Gute Frage – Miss Granger, wie ich vermute", sagte Harper mit einem Zögern, das eindeutig gespielt war. "Ich sehe, Sie denken mit. Der Bewerber muss diese Prüfung in einem – sagen wir, schutzlosen Zustand ablegen. Es gibt Mittel, die ihn unfähig machen, seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten einzusetzen."

"Wie stellt man sicher, dass der Legilimens nicht selbst dunkle Absichten hat?", fragte Harry.

Harper maß ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

"In normalen Zeiten verlässt man sich in dieser Hinsicht auf die Weisheit des Wizengamots. In Zeiten wie diesen, da vermuten Sie richtig, Mr Potter, kann letztlich niemand die Integrität eines anderen garantieren."

Mit großen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Pult zurück und setzte sich auf dessen Kante.

"Sie kennt unsere Namen, hast du das gemerkt?", flüsterte Hermione Harry aufgeregt zu.

"Legilimentik! Was hast du erwartet?", flüsterte Harry zurück.

Aber Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und wollte noch etwas sagen, entschloss sich dann jedoch, lieber zuzuhören.

"In diesem Kurs", nahm Harper den Faden wieder auf, "wird jeder Schüler lernen, eine magische Schutzwaffe zu seinem eigenen Gebrauch herzustellen. Da diese Kunst stets nur mündlich vermittelt wird, werden Sie kein Lehrbuch haben, in dem Sie nachschlagen können. Ich lege Ihnen deshalb dringend ans Herz, genau aufzupassen." Ihr Blick fiel möglicherweise nicht zufällig auf Ron.

"Vielleicht ist Ihnen bewusst, welche Gefahr darin liegt, einem unbelebten Objekt etwas von Ihrer Persönlichkeit zu geben. Denn darum geht es letztlich bei der Magischen Waffe: Sie ist sozusagen ein Teil von Ihnen – Sie haben sie dazu gemacht. Sie haben einen Gegenstand ausgewählt, der für Sie und nur für Sie eine bestimmte Bedeutung besitzt. Sie haben ihn mit Ihren Fähigkeiten zu einem magischen Gegenstand gemacht, der nur in Ihrer Hand zur Waffe taugt. Wenn er in fremde Hände fällt, ist er bestenfalls nutzlos. Schlimmstenfalls aber kann er gegen Sie verwendet werden."

Das erinnert mich an ein Horcrux, dachte Harry auf einmal. Und beschloss, sehr genau aufzupassen. Hermione wandte sich ihm zu, und in ihrem vielsagenden Blick konnte er lesen, dass sie genau dasselbe gedacht hatte.

"Und noch etwas möchte ich Ihnen sagen, bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht beginnen werden", sagte Professor Harper, und nun fiel der Blick ihrer grauen Augen eindeutig auf Harry, dem der spöttische Funke darin nicht entging. "Wie einige von Ihnen vielleicht gehört haben, arbeite ich gelegentlich auch als Legilimens. Diese Tätigkeit übe ich aber nur in bestimmten Fällen aus – sagen wir, wenn ich angemessen dafür bezahlt werde. Sie können mir also ungefährdet in die Augen sehen."

oooOOOooo

Um fünf vor acht stand Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Hermione. Ron saß am Tisch und blätterte lustlos in einem Quidditch-Buch. Harry hatte beschlossen, diese Party dazu zu nutzen, Slughorn in lockerer Atmosphäre ein wenig über das Thema Horcruxe auszuhorchen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte endlich aufbrechen und es hinter sich bringen, umso mehr, als Ron sich seit einer Viertelstunde in bissigen und, wie er offenbar annahm, humorvollen Bemerkungen zum Thema Partys im Allgemeinen und Slug-Club im Besonderen erging.

Aber Hermione ließ sie gnadenlos warten, und es war zehn nach acht, als sie endlich den Raum betrat, in frisch gebügeltem Umhang, mit Lippenstift und einem deutlichem Hauch von Parfüm. Dieser Auftritt gab Ron sichtlich den Rest.

"Ich schreib dann mal weiter an Fabienne", sagte er und stand auf.

"Der wird alt, Ron", gab Hermione zurück. "Versuch's mit einem Spaziergang mit Luna!"

Harry stöhnte.

"Jetzt lass uns endlich gehen! Sonst kriegen wir nicht mal mehr was zu essen ab!"

Schon auf dem Flur hörten Harry und Hermione das Gesumm der Stimmen aus Slughorns Arbeitszimmer, untermalt von den heiteren Klängen einer barocken Streichermusik.

Wenigstens keine Weihnachtslieder heute, dachte Harry. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er zusammen mit Hermione Slughorns Arbeitszimmer.

Auch diesmal musste es – mit welchen Mitteln auch immer – sehr viel geräumiger gemacht worden sein, als es die Zimmer der Lehrer üblicherweise zu sein pflegten. Anderenfalls hätten unmöglich all diese Leute hier Platz gefunden. Obwohl – Platz hatten sie eigentlich nicht mehr so viel. Sie standen in kleinen Grüppchen so dicht beieinander, wie es die Gläser in ihren Händen eben noch zuließen. Es war nicht einfach, sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen, ohne mit Alkoholika der verschiedensten Art bekleckert zu werden.

Was machten die bloß alle hier – und wer war das überhaupt alles?

Harry erkannte natürlich eine Reihe von Gesichtern als die seiner Schulkameraden, so den unvermeidlichen Blaise Zabini oder Cormac McLaggen.

"Was macht der denn hier?", fragte Harry Hermione leise. "Der hat doch letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht!"

Hermione sah ihn strafend an.

"Hat er nicht. Harry, kriegst du eigentlich gar nichts mehr mit? Im letzten Jahr haben überhaupt keine Abschlussprüfungen mehr stattgefunden! Was meinst du, warum im Moment so viele Schüler hier sind? Die letzte siebte Klasse muss in den nächsten zwei Tagen ihre Prüfungen ablegen!"

Gerade schob sich, wie es schien, eine silberne Platte auf Beinen an ihnen vorbei. Die Pastetchen auf dem Silber sahen ein wenig angebrannt aus, und die Petersilie dazwischen war eindeutig verwelkt. Harry griff sich frustriert ein möglichst blasses Häppchen.

"Aber die Tische in der Halle – da waren doch überall noch Lücken!", sagte er.

"Klar, die sind doch verlängert worden. Sie wussten ja nicht, wer alles zurückkommen würde", schnaubte Hermione und musterte das Schinkenpastetchen in ihrer Hand skeptisch. "Ob er die selbst gebacken hat?"

Harry fühlte seinen Optimismus schwinden. Wie sollte er in dem Gedränge ein Gespräch mit Slughorn führen, noch dazu eins über Horcruxe? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn er es in einer ruhigen Stunde in seinem Büro versuchen würde? Aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Slughorn ihn dann abwimmeln würde. Nein, die gelockerte Atmosphäre einer Party, auf der seiner Eitelkeit von allen Seiten geschmeichelt wurde, war die bessere Wahl. Schließlich konnte er Slughorn nicht jedes Mal betrunken machen, wenn er Informationen von ihm haben wollte.

"Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wer die alle sind? Und was die hier machen – ich meine, irgendwie stehen wir doch unter Bewachung, sozusagen im Ausnahmezustand, oder?"

Sie betrachteten beide das bunte Treiben ringsum. In einer Ecke hatten es sich ein paar junge Leute auf den diversen Fußbänkchen und Sitzpolstern bequem gemacht, die sonst über den ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Sie sahen, wie Harry fand, abschreckend erfolgreich und selbstsicher aus in ihren gut geschnittenen Partyklamotten, mit den teuren Haarschnitten und dem reichlich eingestreuten, zahnblitzenden Gelächter.

"Die sind fast immer dabei. Ehemalige von Slughorn. Oh, da ist ja auch Rosemary Johnson, die hat im letzten Jahr dasselbe Stipendium bekommen wie das, für das ich mich bewerben will! Ich muss _unbedingt_ mit ihr reden!", sagte Hermione ganz aufgeregt und war schon verschwunden.

Endlich entdeckte Harry Slughorn, und der Mut sank ihm endgültig. Er war umringt von einer kleinen Gruppe älterer Zauberer und stellte ihnen offenbar gerade die Frau vor, die neben ihm stand: Hekate Harper. Die hatte heute Abend zwar keine ausgefransten Säume, soweit Harry erkennen konnte, aber sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang über einem schwarzen Kleid und hatte, wohl um so etwas wie ein Party-Outfit daraus zu machen, noch einen dunkelblauen, flatterigen Schal um den Hals geworfen, der gut zu Sybill Trelawney gepasst hätte. Die stand übrigens, wie Harry jetzt erst sah, ebenfalls in der Gruppe und starrte Professor Harper mit spiegelnden Brillengläsern an.

Harry fragte sich mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen, wie seltsam wohl eine Begegnung zwischen einer Seherin und einem Legilimens für die Beteiligten sein musste. Wer würde sich durchschauter fühlen?

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und arbeitete sich zu Slughorns Gruppe vor.

"... bedauerlicherweise alles dahingeschludert heute!", sagte Slughorn gerade ziemlich empört. Er hielt ein Käsehäppchen mit aufgespießtem Radieschen in die Höhe, an dem noch die Wurzel hing, und betrachtete es anklagend.

"Ich glaube, da hat es gestern Abend einen Zwischenfall in der Küche gegeben", ließ sich Harpers tiefe Stimme vernehmen. "Einer der Hauselfen hatte einen tödlichen Unfall. Vermutlich sind sie deshalb heute etwas verstört."

Aber jetzt hatte Slughorn Harry entdeckt, und seine Züge erstrahlten.

"Harry, mein Junge! Gesellen Sie sich zu uns!", rief er und winkte mit dem Radieschen. "Es gibt hier einige Leute, denen ich Sie gern vorstellen möchte!"

Zögernd reihte sich Harry in die Runde. Trelawney betrachtete ihn unheilvoll wie immer.

"Eldred Worple kennen Sie ja noch von meiner Weihnachtsparty, wie ich annehme. Dies sind Ignatius Sparkle, ein berühmter Feuerwerker, und Theodorus Mortar, ein Kollege von mir, allerdings sehr viel erfolgreicher, als es mir je beschieden war. Es zahlt sich eben doch aus, die freie Wirtschaft anstatt der Schule zu wählen!"

Mortar, der große Hände mit tief eingefressenen Verfärbungen und Verätzungen hatte, schüttelte den ziemlich kahlen Kopf.

"Na, na, Horace – ich würde sagen, du hast dir auch so einen sehr guten Namen gemacht!" Dann wandte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Harry.

"Ich glaube, ich kannte Ihren Großvater, Alexander Potter, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte.

"Wir haben mehrere Jahre zusammen gearbeitet. Aber er ist dann ja sehr schnell wirklich reich geworden mit –"

Slughorn unterbrach ihn plötzlich ein wenig hastig.

"Ja, natürlich, natürlich! Und hier, Harry, darf ich Sie Ihrer neuen Lehrerin für Verteidigung vorstellen, Miss –, nein, _Professor_ Hekate Harper muss ich ja nun sagen! Hekate ist eine überaus begabte Schülerin von mir gewesen. Ravenclaw durch und durch!"

Professor Harper grüßte Harry mit einem kühlen Blick aus grauen Augen. Von nahem gesehen wirkte ihr Gesicht noch jünger, und der Kontrast, den das weiße Haar dazu bildete, fesselte unwillkürlich den Blick.

Vermutlich der Grund, warum sie es nicht färbt, dachte Harry grantig.

"Wir sind uns schon begegnet", sagte er etwas patzig.

"Ah ja?"

"Ja. Ich glaube, Professor Harper sollte mich in Scrimgeours Auftrag einer Legilimentation unterziehen, aber dazu ist es dann doch nicht gekommen."

"Ts, ts", machte Slughorn indigniert. "Dass das Ministerium aber auch immer überreagieren muss! Aber Sie sollten sich deshalb nicht grämen, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Hekates Unterricht ganz und gar faszinierend finden werden. Man begegnet nicht oft Experten, die sich intensiv mit Dementoren befasst haben."

"Ich habe Ihre Bücher natürlich gelesen, Ms Harper", fiel Worple nun ein, der ungewöhnlich blass, geradezu blutleer wirkte. "Aber ich würde doch gern genauer wissen, wie es Ihnen denn nun eigentlich möglich war, sich unbeschadet so lange in der Nähe eines Dementors aufzuhalten!"

Harry hätte das unter anderen Umständen auch sehr interessant gefunden, aber heute gingen ihm die Horcruxe nicht aus dem Kopf. Er musste Slughorn unbedingt für eine Weile allein sprechen, nicht _zu_ allein allerdings, noch schön in die Atmosphäre seiner Party gehüllt. Im Moment war aber gar nicht daran zu denken, ihn aus dieser Gruppe wegzulotsen. So blieb Harry noch eine Weile ergeben stehen und hörte Professor Harper zu, die über fortgeschrittene Okklumentik dozierte. Wider Willen stellte er fest, dass sie ihm eigentlich gar nicht so unsympathisch war. Ihre Art zu sprechen hatte etwas angenehm Unverschnörkeltes, Klares. Außerdem gefiel ihm, dass sie sich offenbar nicht besonders mit Kleidungsvorschriften aufhielt.

Zerstreut beobachtete er die Hauselfen, die weiterhin ihre ziemlich misslungene Kollektion von Partyhäppchen durch das Gedränge balancierten, und fragte sich mit einem inneren Schaudern, ob sie Kreacher schon beerdigt hatten. Dann riss er seine Gedanken schnell von Kreacher und dem vergangenen Abend zurück. Kreachers qualvolles Sterben hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert und in seinem Inneren eine Tür geöffnet, durch die er nicht einmal hatte sehen wollen.

Schließlich hatte er das Partygetue gründlich satt und überlegte, wie er sich unauffällig verdrücken könnte.

Harry schob sich durch das Gedränge, fing hier und da Fetzen von angeregten Unterhaltungen auf, denen er unter anderem entnahm, dass für den späteren Abend sogar noch eine Dichterlesung geplant war – die bekannte Schriftstellerin Queenie Stephens würde ihr eben vollendetes Werk _Dunkle Türme_ vorstellen – und schloss sich doch keinem Gespräch an.

Ihm war klar, dass dies in den Augen der meisten anderen und insbesondere für Slughorn eine gelungene Party sein musste. Ihm selbst aber machte neben den Horcruxen auch der Gedanke an Dumbledore zu schaffen – war dies wirklich die richtige Zeit, um Partys zu feiern? Er sah Hermione, die mit blitzenden Augen den Kreis der Erfolgreichen geentert hatte und sich offenbar prächtig unterhielt.

Weitermachen wie bisher, hatte McGonagall gesagt. Dumbledore hätte die Party gefallen, dachte Harry, und ihm fiel ein, dass er in seinem Büro die gesammelten Werke von Queenie Stephens auf einem Bord gesehen hatte.

Auf einmal fand er sich vor Slughorns Schreibtisch wieder.

Neben diesem befand sich ein Flaschenschrank, wie er mit einem Grinsen sah, dicht gefüllt mit Weinflaschen, von denen einige ziemlich eingestaubt waren. Offenbar hatte ihm das Erlebnis im letzten Frühjahr, als er Ron mit seinem im Eichenfass gereiften Met versehentlich beinahe vergiftet hatte, nicht die Lust am Trinken genommen.

Gerade als sein Blick auf Slughorns nicht weniger dicht gefüllten Bücherschrank fiel – er konnte sich ja auch selbst ein wenig umsehen, beschloss er – hörte er Slughorns Stimme hinter sich.

"Harry, Sie wollen doch wohl nicht schon wieder verschwinden?", fragte er mit schelmischem Drohen. "Queenie Stephens sollten Sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen! Es ist mir vorher noch nie gelungen, sie einzuladen, denn sie hat einen furchtbar überfüllten Terminkalender. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir noch einmal gelingen wird. Ich erwarte sie eigentlich jede Minute."

"Professor, eigentlich wollte ich Sie noch etwas anderes fragen", begann Harry in dem plötzlichen Entschluss, es einfach zu versuchen. "Sie haben doch im letzten Jahr etwas über – na ja, Horcruxe – äh – gesagt."

Ihm war nur zu bewusst, dass Slughorn keineswegs darüber gesprochen hatte und schon gar nicht zu ihm, Harry. Und prompt sah er, wie die Züge des Tränkeprofessors ihr Strahlen verloren und alle Visiere herunterklappten.

Wie eine Schnecke, die die Hörner einzieht, dachte Harry ironisch.

"Bitte, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig!", fuhr er hastig fort. "Sagen Sie mir nur, in welchen Büchern ich etwas zu diesem Thema finden kann."

"Mein Junge, das ist kein Thema, das Sie in Büchern behandelt finden, die Sie hier in Hogwarts einsehen können", sagte Slughorn kühl. "Ich habe übrigens den Verdacht, dass Sie im vergangenen Schuljahr einen Moment der Schwäche ausgenutzt und sich meine diesbezügliche Erinnerung – nun sagen wir – erschlichen haben. Angesichts der Umstände", fuhr er seufzend fort, "angesichts all der schrecklichen Dinge, die sich ereignet haben, möchte ich allerdings darüber hinwegsehen. Und ich würde Ihnen sogar weiterhelfen, wenn ich könnte, Harry. Aber es gibt nur wenige Bücher, die sich mit diesem Thema befassen, und wie ich schon sagte, werden Sie keines von ihnen hier in Hogwarts – oder irgendwo sonst frei zugänglich – finden."

"Mir würde schon ein Titel weiterhelfen", drängte Harry, dem der Stimmungsumschwung Slughorns nicht entging und der das Eisen schmieden wollte, solange es heiß war.

Slughorn spitzte den Mund und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Nun, da ist vor allem das uralte Werk _Weltennacht_ – oder _De Caligine mundi_, wie der lateinische Titel lautet – von Salazar Slytherin persönlich zu nennen. Es existiert nur in wenigen Abschriften, und ich habe nie von jemandem gehört, der eine davon tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekommen hat."

Er machte eine Pause.

"Grindelwald hatte offenbar Anfang dieses Jahrhunderts Zugang zu diesem Werk. Er hat es in Auszügen neu ediert und mit Kommentaren unter dem Titel _Nachtwelten_ herausgegeben. Dieses Buch ist leichter zugänglich, aber ich besitze es nicht. Es wäre jedoch eine gute Quelle für dieses Thema", fügte er zögernd hinzu. "Wenn Sie sich wirklich mit so dunkler Materie befassen müssen."

Harry nickte.

"Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass der Name Slytherin immer wieder nur in diesen – düsteren Zusammenhängen fällt. Salazar Slytherin war nicht allein die _Weltennacht_, er war ein genialer Zauberer, dem wir zahlreiche andere Schriften verdanken. Es ist nicht angemessen, ihn auf das Thema schwarze Magie zurückstutzen zu wollen, das ihn zwar offenbar gefesselt hat – was ihn aber nicht gleich selbst zu einem schwarzen Magier macht."

Slughorn wandte sich zu seinem Bücherschrank und zog ein dickes Buch heraus, das Harry auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Es war _Noblesse der Natur_.

"Sehen Sie hier, ich will Ihnen einmal zeigen, wie viel – nun, nennen wir es ruhig: Adel und Genie – sich in seinem Geschlecht vereinigen. Es ist keine Schande, sich ein Slytherin zu nennen, und das sollte gerade auch in diesen Tagen nicht vergessen werden!"

Harry wusste so genau, wo Slughorn dieses Buch nun aufschlagen würde, dass ihn ein Gefühl von Déjà vu überkam, als er ihm tatsächlich dieselbe Seite zeigte, auf die er noch vor wenigen Tagen fassungslos gestarrt hatte.

"Sehen Sie selbst, er heiratete eine normannische Prinzessin, kann man fast sagen, und ihre Nachkommen und die ihrer Familie wurden ein sehr berühmtes Geschlecht hier, nachdem sie sich erst einmal in Großbritannien niedergelassen hatten. Reihenweise kluge und geniale Köpfe in den Reihen der Peverells und Slytherins, sogar in denen der Gaunts."

Slughorn sah auf einmal lächelnd auf.

"Wie amüsant! Genau dieses Buch, ja, genau diesen selben Abschnitt habe ich vor Jahren Ihrer Mutter gezeigt! Das war – lassen Sie mich nachdenken – auf einer Weihnachtsparty vor so vielen Jahren. Da kann sie nicht älter als vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre gewesen sein. Nach all den spitzen Bemerkungen, die sie zu diesem Thema zu machen pflegte, wollte ich ihr wohl auch einmal zeigen, worauf sich das Haus Slytherin tatsächlich berufen darf."

Slughorns Blick ging über Harrys Kopf hinweg und bekam für einen Moment etwas beinahe Schwärmerisches.

"Ah ja, Lily Evans! Sie war eine Schönheit, aber was wichtiger ist, sie war wirklich – nun, _hell_. Nicht nur im Kopf, Harry. Sie hatte so etwas Heiteres, Lichtes an sich, das spürten alle in ihrer Nähe."

Slughorn musterte Harry mit einem unglücklichen Ausdruck, der ihn mit seinem Schnauzbart wie ein trauriges Walross aussehen ließ.

"Wie schade, wie unendlich _schrecklich_, dass ein solcher Tod sie treffen musste!"

Er seufzte, während in Harrys Kopf die Gedanken wirbelten. Also Slughorn – Slughorn hatte sie darauf gestoßen! Er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass seine Mutter in jenem Gespräch von Slughorn unwissentlich Antworten auf Fragen bekommen hatte, die sie sich schon jahrelang gestellt haben mochte.

Slughorn strich nachdenklich über das schwere Buch, das er wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Dieses Buch hätte längst eine Neuauflage mit Ergänzungen erleben sollen", sagte er, immer noch in bedauerndem Ton. "Aber auch hier hat das Schicksal zugeschlagen. Ein anderer Schüler von mir, ein wahres Talent auf diesem Gebiet, hatte schon in seiner Schulzeit damit begonnen. Dabei fällt mir ein, Sie kennen seinen Namen vielleicht sogar, Regulus Black, er war der jüngere Bruder von Sirius Black. Auch er wurde ermordet, nach seinem – nun ja, etwas unglückseligen Ausflug in die Welt der Extremisten. Tja, und seitdem habe ich nicht mehr gehört, dass an diesem Projekt weitergearbeitet worden wäre."

Sorgfältig passte er das Buch wieder in den engen Freiraum im Bücherschrank ein

"Ja, Harry, Ihre Mutter, Ihr Vater, Regulus, Sirius, Dumbledore – alle verschlungen von den Schrecknissen unserer Zeit! Verrat, Mord, – es ist entsetzlich."

Seufzend wandte er seinem Blick dem Partytreiben um sie herum zu und fuhr dann scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang fort:

"Die Liebe ist eine furchtbare Macht. Sie macht uns zu Mördern und Verrätern. Bei allen großen Verbrechen spielt sie eine entscheidende Rolle. Sie ist wie ein gigantischer Mahlstrom, der alles mit sich reißt, was ihm zu nahe kommt. Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, Harry, was Liebe in einem – nun, nennen wir es: brütenden Charakter anrichten kann. Ein isolierter Charakter, ohne das Talent, sich Freunde zu gewinnen, der immer wieder nur über sein Verlangen, seine Sehnsucht, das Objekt seiner Träume grübelt und –"

"Ich hatte gedacht, dass Voldemort zur Liebe nicht fähig ist", wagte Harry einzuwenden.

"Was? Oh ja. Nein, ich sprach nicht über – äh – Voldemort", sagte Slughorn und fuhr dann hastig fort: "Auf jeden Fall sind das Gründe dafür, warum ich mich nie auf diese Macht eingelassen, sondern mich immer als Beobachter schön am Rande gehalten habe."

In diesem Moment kam eine vierschrötige, dunkelhaarige Hexe mit einer schwarzrandigen, ausgesprochen hässlichen Brille durch die Tür, und Slughorn sprang auf und eilte ihr mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen.

"Queenie! Meine Liebe, endlich! Wir erwarten Sie alle schon sehnsüchtig!"

Und er geleitete sie am Arm in den Raum. Harry nutzte die Chance, um ungesehen zu entwischen, dicht gefolgt von Hermione, die ihn im Flur einholte.

"Warte doch! Hast du etwas erfahren?"

"Wir brauchen _Nachtwelten_ von Grindelwald. Und was ist mit dir, willst du nicht die Lesung mit anhören?"

"Ich steh' nicht so auf Horrorgeschichten", sagte Hermione. "Oh Mann, gibt es wirklich nichts außer _Nachtwelten_? Das Buch kriegen wir nie!"

Harry nickte düster. Sie standen vor dem Porträt.

"Nasenhaartrimmer", sagte er und stockte dann. "Äh, stimmt das wirklich, oder ist das wieder so ein blöder Witz von Ron?"

Aber die Fette Dame schwang mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite.

"Irgendwer hat sich wieder über die Passwörter beschwert", erklärte Hermione, während sie durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen. "Ich glaube, das ist ihre Art von Rache."

Vor dem Kamin fanden sie Ron, der im Sessel eingeschlafen war. Ansonsten waren nur noch ein paar Fünftklässler an einem Tisch in der Ecke anwesend, die offenbar in eine Diskussion über Prüfungstexte vertieft waren.

Harry rüttelte Ron.

"Wach auf!"

"Meinst du, er ist wieder –?"

Aber Ron regte sich und setzte sich gähnend auf.

"Na, schon zurück? Sind ihm die Wachteleier ausgegangen oder was?"

"Lass den Blödsinn. Das Essen war miserabel, du hast also nichts verpasst."

"Na, so richtig locker und partymäßig seht ihr ja nicht aus!", befand er fröhlich, als er in ihre bedröppelten Gesichter sah. "Nichts rausgekriegt?"

"Doch. Wir brauchen nur Grindelwalds Buch _Nachtwelten_, und schon können wir alles über Horcruxe nachlesen", knurrte Harry.

"Das Buch gibt's leider nicht so einfach", erklärte Hermione.

"Oh doch", sagte Ron, und ein gewaltiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "_Nachtwelten_ – genau, das war es! Es steht in Mrs Blacks Vitrinenschrank! Oh Mann, endlich weiß ich wieder, was passiert ist! Ich hatte das Buch oben im Schrank gesehen und drin geblättert – scheußliche Bilder übrigens. Ich hatte gerade das Kapitel über Horcruxe aufgeschlagen und wollte Hermy rufen, um es ihr zu zeigen. Da fiel diese blöde Spieldose aus dem Fach und fing an zu spielen. Und dann", schloss er verwirrt, "dann weiß ich nichts mehr!"

Harry und Hermione hatten atemlos zugehört. Jetzt starrten sie einander an und fielen sich dann johlend in die Arme.

"Wow! Das gibt's nicht!"

"Ron, du bist einfach – Wahnsinn!"

"Los, wo ist der Portschlüssel?"

"Kommen wir innerhalb des Schlosses überhaupt raus damit?"

"Versuchen wir's doch!"

"Wollen wir alle zusammen gehen?"

"Vernünftig ist das nicht gerade. Einer sollte hier die Stellung halten."

"Ich bleib freiwillig!", sagte Ron großzügig. "Ein kleines Nickerchen vor dem Kamin –"

"Hauptsache, du passt auf den Portschlüssel auf!"

"Aber klar!"


	10. Chapter 10: Snape Upset

**Kapitel 10**

**Snape Upset**

Snape wischte sich mit einem Ärmel seines Umhangs den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann stand er mühsam vom Boden auf, wo er die letzten zehn Minuten vor der Toilettenschüssel gekniet hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Gestalten auf den Wandfriesen ihr übliches obszönes Treiben unterbrochen hatten, um ihm mit höhnischem Grinsen dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. Mit taumeligen Schritten eilte er zum Fenster des Laboratoriums und riss es auf. Hier oben wehte stets ein heftiger Wind, der ihm jetzt mit einer jähen Böe das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn fegte. Er atmete die kalte Luft in tiefen Zügen.

Wie so oft konnte er auch heute von diesem Fenster aus die tiefer gelegenen Teile der Festung nicht sehen, sondern blickte auf einen schimmernden Nebel hinab, aus dem hier und da ein Türmchen oder ein Giebel ragte. Aber er bildete sich ein, aus der Tiefe ganz leise das Rauschen der Brandung und gelegentlich den Schrei eines Seevogels zu hören.

Wie still es hier war – vor allem, wenn man an einen Ort wie Hogwarts gewöhnt war! Die Gäste, von denen Voldemort gesprochen hatte, waren jedenfalls noch nicht eingetroffen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der Dunkle Lord und er die einzigen Bewohner dieser anscheinend riesigen Anlage waren. Von den stummen Toten unten in den Gräben und den stummen Hauselfen in den Fluren einmal abgesehen. Aber so sicher, wie er wusste, dass die übrigen Todesser wieder in ihr jeweiliges Heim zurückgekehrt waren, so sicher war er auch, dass sich die drei Malfoys noch irgendwo hier befanden. Nicht tot, auch da war er sicher, diese Gnade hatte Voldemort ihnen noch nicht gewährt. Und Dracos Tod wäre in keinem Fall ohne Folgen für Snape gewesen. Unwillkürlich rieb er sein rechtes Handgelenk, das immer noch schmerzte.

Aber Snape hatte gar nicht erst versucht, sie zu finden. Es war seltsam mit Raum und Zeit in Lord Voldemorts Festung. Kaum je einmal fand er sein Laboratorium am selben Platz wieder, meistens kam er überhaupt nur dort an, wenn er sich von einem der stummen Elfen hinführen ließ. Erst in den letzten Tagen schien es sich dauerhaft neben seinen Privatgemächern zu befinden.

Während das Laboratorium an sich stets unverändert so blieb, wie er es verließ, geschahen in den Räumen, die Voldemort ihm zum Wohnen zugewiesen hatte, merkwürdige Dinge.

Nachts hatte er im schwachen Mondlicht gesehen, wie sich die zahllosen kleinen Mosaiksteinchen seines Fußbodens in Bewegung setzten und sich in sinnverwirrenden Wirbeln neu und immer wieder neu anordneten. Hatte er dem eine Weile zugesehen, dann schien es ihm unweigerlich, als wollten sich daraus Bilder formen, die er kannte und die ihm irgendetwas sagen sollten – aber kaum war es so weit gekommen, dass sie fassbar schienen, zerfielen sie erneut in wirre Muster.

Schließlich beachtete er den Fußboden nicht mehr, auch wenn er ihn, wie er feststellte, sogar hören konnte: ein feines, unheimliches, schleifendes Geräusch, wenn sich die Steinchen umordneten, das sich manchmal fast bis zu einem Kreischen steigerte. Aber er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

Und auch die Zeit schien sich an manchen Tagen seltsam zu verhalten, er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie lange er jetzt schon hier war. Da dehnte sich ein Nachmittag, eine Nacht scheinbar ins Unendliche, während ihm ein andermal ein halber Tag einfach zu entgleiten schien. Er orientierte sich an den Mondphasen, soweit es das Wetter zuließ, und versuchte sich im Übrigen nicht weiter mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen.

Es gab eine Reihe Fragen, die er nicht stellte. Nach seinem Haus in Spinner's End zum Beispiel, oder nach dem Verbleib von Wurmschwanz. Und natürlich auch die Frage, was Voldemort eigentlich von ihm wollte. Sicher, er hatte eine ganze Reihe von Tränken für ihn herzustellen, was seine Tage neben dem Studium verschiedener Bücher recht gut ausfüllte. Aber hätte Voldemort dies nicht selbst tun können? Was wollte er von ihm, Severus Snape?

Er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin: Er war ein Gefangener. Ein privilegierter Gefangener sicherlich, aber dennoch ein Gefangener.

Einige Male war es ihm gelungen, den Weg hinauf auf den Umgang der Außenmauern zu finden. Dort oben war der einzige Ort in dieser Festung, an dem er sich entspannen konnte. Hier konnte man den Seewind unverfälscht im Gesicht spüren, mit viel Glück sogar das Salz der tief unten aufschäumenden Gischt auf den Lippen schmecken. Und er konnte das Meer sogar sehen, wenngleich auch hier der Horizont fehlte, weil irgendwo draußen der schimmernde Nebel die Sicht verwehrte.

Aber wenn er nur ein wenig den Kopf wandte, trafen ihn die Wellen des fauligen Gestanks, der von den Gräben unten die innere Seite der Mauer hinaufstieg, und beim letzten Mal, als er dort oben gestanden hatte, hatte er hoch über sich zwischen den Wolken dahinjagende schwarze Schatten entdeckt.

Es war besser, jetzt nicht an diesen Gestank und seinen Ursprung oder an die flatternden Schatten zu denken. Er atmete noch ein paar Mal tief die frische Luft ein, dann wandte er sich ab und ging – wieder mit seinen üblichen zielstrebigen Schritten – zu einem Bord und nahm eine kleine Glasflasche mit rotgrünen Kapseln herunter. Mit geübtem Griff entkorkte er sie, ließ zwei Kapseln in seine Hand gleiten und schluckte sie.

Während er an den Arbeitsflächen mit Kesseln und Feuerstellen, mit Flaschen und großen Glasbehältern vorbei und zu einem Schreibtisch hinüberging, überlegte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln, ob Dumbledore wohl gewusst hatte, dass er all die Jahre hindurch unter einem schwachen Magen gelitten hatte und die Disziplin der Okklumentik, die ihm all seine Undercover-Aktionen abverlangten, gewöhnlich einen heftigen Tribut von ihm forderte. Als er sich an den Tisch vor das aufgeschlagene Buch setzte, wanderten seine Gedanken noch einmal für einen Moment davon.

Hier in der Goldenen Festung hatte er nun endlich gefunden, wonach er sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte: eine herausragende Stellung, in der er zeigen konnte, was wirklich in ihm steckte. Er war zu einem Prinzen der Todesser aufgestiegen, dachte er mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

Jahrelang hatte er zugesehen, wie andere, die ihm an Begabung und Fähigkeiten weit unterlegen waren, die Stellen und den Ruhm einheimsten, die von Rechts wegen eigentlich ihm hätten zufallen sollen. Leute, die Idioten waren wie dieser Lockhart oder gar Quirrell. Leute, die charmanter waren als er und sich einfach besser zu verkaufen wussten. Das alles hatte die Bitterkeit in ihm immer weiter angehäuft. Es war nur eine geringe Befriedigung gewesen, dafür die Schüler bluten zu lassen.

Was für eine Verschwendung, kleinen Ignoranten mühselig die grundlegenden Begriffe der Tränkekunst einhämmern und sich von ihnen auch noch ständig Frechheiten anhören zu müssen! Ihre Unverschämtheit, ihre Dummheit, ihre unerträgliche Mittelmäßigkeit, mit der er sein Leben hatte verbringen müssen, er, der für Größeres geboren war und dies von klein an gewusst hatte! Und doch, all seine herausragenden magischen Fähigkeiten hatten ihm nicht dazu verholfen, als geachtetes und respektiertes Mitglied wenigstens im Kreise seiner Kollegen arbeiten und forschen zu können. Nein, auch hier blieb er immer der Außenseiter, der düstere, missgelaunte, ein wenig absonderliche Professor Snape.

Und jetzt, Ironie des Schicksals, hatte er alles, was er wollte. Mochten ihn die anderen Todesser auch nicht lieben und ihm seine besondere Stellung bei Voldemort neiden, so hatten sie doch Respekt vor ihm. Er hatte Zugang zu Büchern und Mitteln, von denen er sein Leben lang geträumt hatte und die in Hogwarts immer nur ein Traum hätten bleiben können. Er würde einem schwarzen Magier zur Herrschaft verhelfen, der keinerlei Skrupel kannte, und seine Macht würde auch auf ihn abfärben – wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile, dessen war er sich sicher. Und dennoch kniete er, Prinz der Todesser, hier regelmäßig vor einer Toilettenschüssel und würgte sich seinen Ekel aus dem Leib.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln wandte er sich dem Buch zu und schlug wieder die Seiten auf, die sich dem Thema der Inferi widmeten. Er hatte sich einige Verbesserungen für den Trank zur Belebung dieser Körper einfallen lassen, der hier beschrieben wurde. Das Problem war, dass er dafür eine Reihe frischer Zutaten benötigte, die er hier nicht bekommen konnte.

oooOOOooo

Als eine Weile später die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte er sich um, froh, dass der Hauself, der mit seiner üblichen ausdruckslosen Miene eintrat, ihn nicht mehr am Boden vorfand. Dass er niemals anklopfte, bestätigte Snape in seiner Annahme, dass er ein Gefangener eher als ein Gast war.

Der Elf bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Snape gehorchte und ging ihm nach, viele Treppenstufen hinunter und Flure entlang. Er wusste zwar, dass es seiner Orientierung nicht helfen würde, wenn er sich seine Umgebung einprägte, aber schon aus Gewohnheit hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit niemals abgelegt. So erkannte er die Treppe wieder, die zu Voldemorts geheimnisvollem Museum führte, und folgte dem Elf mit gemischten Gefühlen hinauf.

Er trat durch eine schmale Tür und stand im Dunkeln. Zumindest schien es ihm so, bis seine Augen sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann konnte er zahlreiche schwache Lichtinseln ringsum erkennen, die sich als die Exponate von Voldemorts Ausstellung erwiesen. Viele von ihnen ruhten auf schwarzem Samt unter Glas. Viele waren aber auch zu ganzen Szenen zusammengestellt und bildeten Dioramen des Schreckens.

Snape ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten durch den lang gestreckten Raum auf den dunkleren Schatten an seinem Ende zu, in dem er Voldemort erahnte.

"Nun, Severus, habe ich dir nicht versprochen, dass ich dir meine Sammlungen eines Tages zeigen würde?", begrüßte ihn dieser. "Wie du siehst, habe ich einige meiner Lieblingsszenen nachbilden lassen. Kobold-Arbeit, übrigens. Kunstfertige Kerlchen. Wann immer du den letzten Schliff des Besonderen für einen Gegenstand suchst, solltest du dich an Kobold-Kunsthandwerker wenden. Bessere Arbeiten findest du nicht."

Snape, dem die beklemmende Lebensnähe einiger Figuren in diesen Glaskästen nicht entgangen war, nickte.

"Aber wir sind nicht hier, um uns über Kunsthandwerk zu unterhalten, auch wenn das zweifellos ein ergötzliches Thema wäre. Nein, mein Prinz und Professor, ich habe dich vielmehr zu mir bestellt, um dir endlich den Auftrag zu erteilen, zu dessen Ausführung du eigentlich hier bist. Ich vermute, dass du immer noch ganz vergraben bist in die Schrift meines geschätzten Vorfahren Salazar. Das trifft sich gut, denn darin wirst du alles beschrieben finden, was du für deine Aufgabe benötigst."

Voldemort machte eine Pause, tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Glaswand des ihm am nächsten stehenden Schaukastens, und griff, als diese einfach verschwand, hinein, um prüfend über den nackten und sehr weißen Arm einer Figur zu streichen.

"Manchmal neigen diese Materialien dazu, inwendig zu faulen oder Moos anzusetzen", erklärte er, während er seine Finger betrachtete. "Ich dachte, ich hätte einen verräterischen Schimmer dort gesehen, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist perfekt wie immer, meine Schöne", sagte er, während er das Glas wieder erscheinen ließ.

"Um zum Thema zurückzukehren, Severus – ich habe vor, die Mitglieder des Bundes zusammenzurufen, damit sie noch einmal dem Großen Ritual als Zeugen beiwohnen."

Snape fühlte, wie sein Magen wieder eine sanfte Vorwärtsrolle versuchte.

"Das Große Ritual?", fragte er mit trockenem Mund.

"Ja, und diesmal sollst du der Ritualmeister sein. Das wird das Ganze viel feierlicher und eindrucksvoller machen, als wenn ich alles selbst übernehme, meinst du nicht?"

"Ich hatte angenommen, Ihr wäret fertig mit dieser Arbeit", sagte Snape.

"Aber Severus, du enttäuschst mich! Wir beide wissen, dass eines meiner Objekte zerstört wurde. Nun habe ich die Macht und die Gelegenheit, es zu ersetzen. Und du als Zeremonienmeister wirst diese Feier zu einem krönenden Ereignis für alle Mitglieder unseres Bundes machen."

"Wenn Ihr es wünscht, mein Lord –"

"Allerdings", sagte Voldemort mit einer gewissen Schärfe. "Ich will, dass du mir so bald wie möglich den Zwietrank braust."

"Für den Zwietrank brauche ich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, den Gespaltenen Feuerröhrling oder Teufelsfuß – einen Pilz, der nur frisch in einem Wald geerntet werden kann."

"Was immer du brauchst, hole es herbei, aber bald. Ich will diese Sache nun so schnell wie möglich durchführen."

"Ich werde aber mindestens eine Woche dafür brauchen, mein Herr. Der Pilz muss nachts während mehrerer Tage in einer bestimmten Mondphase geerntet werden."

"Du hast eine Woche, Severus", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns in der richtigen Mondphase befinden."

"In acht Tagen ist Vollmond", sagte Snape. "Die Zeit könnte also nicht besser sein."

"Wie schön. Dann brauchst du also nur noch einen passenden Wald, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich kenne ich entsprechende Plätze im Wald um Hogwarts", sagte Snape langsam. "Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es klug wäre, dorthin zu gehen. Ich werde vermutlich dringend gesucht, und die Umgebung der Schule werden sie sicher besonders scharf bewachen."

"Oh, ich vertraue da völlig auf dein Talent, unterzutauchen und mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen", sagte Voldemort. "Aber du solltest dich wirklich beeilen und keine Zeit verlieren. Ich will die Dementoren um Hogwarts in Stellung bringen."

Voldemort drehte sich um und öffnete eine Tür, die sich offenbar hinter ihm in der Wand befunden hatte, die Snape aber zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Sie war so niedrig, dass er sich bücken musste, um hindurchzugehen.

"Folge mir."

Snape betrat mit gebeugtem Kopf eine hellere, kleine Kammer, die gegen den anderen Raum geradezu heiter wirkte. Auch hier gab es Glaskästen, aber nicht viele, und ihr Inhalt war vergleichsweise alltäglich. Snape sah ein paar Kinderspielzeuge, die ebenfalls auf schwarzen Samt gestreut waren, seltsam verloren in dieser Umgebung; dann ein paar Schmuckstücke, eine Brosche mit Granatrosen, ein Halsband mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Goldenen Schnatzes, mehrere schlichte Goldringe, und, besonders ausgefallen, ein Paar schwere Handschellen aus schwarz angelaufenem Metall.

Voldemort ging an diesen Vitrinen vorbei und blieb vor der letzten stehen, in der sich ein kleiner goldener Kelch befand. Er nahm ihn an einem seiner fein gearbeiteten Henkel heraus und hielt ihn vor Snapes Augen in die Höhe.

"Erkennst du das?"

Snape nahm den Kelch entgegen und drehte ihn vorsichtig in den Fingern. Auf einer Seite befand sich eine Gravur, die einen Dachs darstellte. Snape zog hörbar die Luft ein.

"Hufflepuff!", sagte er überrascht.

Voldemort lachte.

"Selbst der Name klingt wie das Stottern eines Kindes, nicht wahr? Armes Hufflepuff! Wer möchte schon wegen seines Fleißes berühmt sein! Aber es ist das originale Stück der werten Gründerin selbst. Es kam vor vielen Jahren in meinen Besitz."

Voldemort nahm den Kelch wieder an sich und stellte ihn zurück in sein gläsernes Gefängnis. Dann entnahm er der Vitrine mit den Schmuckstücken das Halsband mit dem Anhänger.

"Das hier ist das Objekt. Ich bin gespannt, ob du errätst, was es ist."

Snape betrachtete den kleinen Anhänger sorgfältig.

"Ein Goldener Schnatz, als Löwenkopf stilisiert – übrigens nicht übermäßig geschmackvoll, meiner Ansicht nach – nun, wenn der Dachs auf Hufflepuff hindeutet, dann ist der Löwe wohl ein Hinweis auf Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

Wieder lachte Voldemort.

"Mein lieber Severus, ein wenig mehr Achtung vor altehrwürdigen Erbstücken solltest du schon an den Tag legen! Aber du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Dieser kleine Löwenkopf – er wurde übrigens erst sekundär zum Schnatz gemacht, wie ich herausfinden konnte, die Flügelchen stammen erst aus dem 15. Jahrhundert – dieser Löwenkopf-Anhänger gehörte Godric Gryffindor. Ich konnte das in mühsamer Kleinarbeit nachweisen. Ich habe als Schüler sogar einen viel beachteten Artikel dazu veröffentlicht in _Goldschmiedkunst und Kunsthandwerk_. Gryffindor schenkte ihn seiner Frau, Julianna selbstverständlich, der Frau, die ihm Nachkommen gebar. Nicht Selena."

"Und jetzt ist er hier –"

"Ja, mein Freund, jetzt ist er hier. Nachdem ich mich so gründlich mit ihm befasst hatte, beschloss ich, dass er mir eher zustand als den Erben, die ihn einander nur von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben hatten."

Snape reichte Voldemort das Halsband zurück in dem sicheren Gefühl, dass auch für diesen Gegenstand jemand sein Leben hatte lassen müssen.

Voldemort legte das Schmuckstück zurück in sein samtenes Nest.

"Hier gäbe es noch so manche Kostbarkeit zu betrachten, obwohl ich einige Stücke erst noch wieder zusammentragen muss von den Plätzen, an denen ich sie geborgen hatte. Ich werde sie dir ein andermal zeigen, wenn meine Sammlung wieder vollständig ist. Heute fehlt uns auch die Zeit dazu, denn ich möchte, dass du dir noch einmal die Räumlichkeiten ansiehst, in der die Zeremonie stattfinden wird."

"Die Höhle?", fragte Snape und fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

"Nicht doch, Snape! Ich habe gehört, dass ihr sie damals den ‚Tempel der Todesser' genannt habt. Aber diese Zeiten sind doch jetzt vorbei. Nein, jetzt gibt es die Goldene Festung, und hier habe ich Räume, die sehr viel angemessener sind als jene Höhle. Du hast das Schlangenbecken doch schon gesehen."

Snape folgte Voldemort, der mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten die beiden Ausstellungsräume durchmaß und dann die Treppen hinunterlief.

Treppen, Treppen, dachte Snape zusammenhanglos. Ständig geht es treppauf, treppab.

Der Saal mit den Spiegelwänden sah ohne das gleißende Licht des Kronleuchters, nur im gedämpft durch die grauen, bleigefassten Glasfenster der großen Kuppel hereinfallenden Tageslicht, ganz anders aus als während der Nacht, in der Draco Malfoy seine Hand verloren hatte. Der große, dämmrige Raum hatte etwas Lauerndes.

Das Schlangenbecken, das sich aus dem schwarzen Stein des Fußbodens hervorgestülpt hatte, stand immer noch in der Mitte des Kreises. Voldemort eilte mit hallenden Schritten auf das Becken zu und blieb dann dort stehen. Snape folgte langsamer, zögernd.

Dieses Becken, dachte er, immer wieder endet mein Weg vor diesem schwarzen Altar.

"Wir werden diesen Raum noch um einiges erweitern müssen, fürchte ich", sagte Voldemort, der sich mit einem kritischen Blick umsah. "Schau dich um, Severus, und sag du mir, wie wir ihn würdig gestalten können. Du als Zeremonienmeister sollst das letzte Wort haben."

"Noch etwas, Herr. Für den Lösezauber schlägt der Ritualtext, soweit ich es im Kopf habe, einen schwarzen Hahn oder ein Lamm vor. Was soll ich beschaffen?"

Voldemort maß ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, dann lächelte er.

"Ich denke, wir werden auf ein Exemplar derselben Art wie bei den beiden letzten Malen zurückgreifen, Severus. Du kannst das mir überlassen."

"Ja, mein Lord", sagte Snape leise.

"Und bevor du zu deiner Reise aufbrichst, denk daran, eine ausreichende Menge des Inferi-Trankes zu brauen. Lass ihn einfach im Laboratorium stehen, ich werde ihn schon finden."

Snape legte seine Hände um den weich geschwungenen, irgendwie widerlich glatten Rand des Beckens, der warm war, als sei er lebendig.

Die Erinnerung an jene andere Nacht, die nun knapp siebzehn Jahre zurücklag, überrollte ihn mit solcher Macht, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Voldemort aus dem Saal ging und ihn allein zurückließ.

oooOooo

Damals war Snape schon seit mehr als anderthalb Jahren dabei gewesen. Im Mai hatte er seinem Herrn einen wichtigen Dienst erwiesen und damit den Makel des Versagens gelöscht, als den er es empfunden hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht als Lehrer hatte einstellen wollen. Voldemort hätte Snape zu gern in Hogwarts gehabt. Aber was Snape ihm stattdessen brachte, hatte die Schande mehr als wettgemacht.

Und nun, in einer der letzten Novembernächte, stand er mit den anderen Todessern in einem weiten Kreis um das dunkle Wasser der Höhle, in dessen Zentrum sich eine kleine Insel befand, die hell erleuchtet war wie eine Bühne. Durch einen Zauber konnten die Todesser trotz der Entfernung, in der sie sich befanden, das Geschehen auf dieser Insel genau verfolgen. Dort hatte das Schlangenbecken damals gestanden.

Tiefe Stille herrschte in der Höhle, in der sich doch um die dreihundert Menschen aufhielten, wie Snape schätzte. Ringsum blickte er in maskierte Gesichter, denen der flackernde Schein der Fackeln eine seltsame Wildheit verlieh. Die Kapuzen taten ein Übriges, die Personen unkenntlich zu machen, aber Snape erkannte doch die fanatischen dunklen Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange, die neben ihrem Mann Rodolphus stand, und neben den beiden sah er Lucius Malfoy. Auch die alten Todesser, die Anhänger Voldemorts aus den frühesten Tagen, konnte er hier und da erahnen: Nott, Mulciber, Dolohov, Macnair.

Neben ihm selbst stand Regulus Black, gerade achtzehn Jahre alt und erst seit Halloween ein Mitglied der Todesser, aber es war schwer zu sagen, was unerträglicher war: sein zur Schau getragener Eifer oder seine Selbstverliebtheit. Selbst unter der Kapuze konnte Snape das sorgfältig frisierte Haar erahnen, und der Duft des teuren Rasierwassers, der ihn umgab, hatte in dieser Umgebung etwas außerordentlich Absurdes. Dass Black, der ihn noch von Hogwarts her kannte, ihm nicht mehr als einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zugeworfen hatte, kümmerte Snape nicht im Mindesten.

Er war zum zweiten Mal hier an diesem Ort, den die Todesser im Flüsterton _den Tempel_ nannten, wenn sie, selten genug, überhaupt darüber sprachen. Beim ersten Mal hatte er das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Was sie heute erwartete, wusste er nicht genau, aber er konnte die ungeheure Spannung fühlen, die in der Luft lag, die mühsam unterdrückte Unruhe der älteren Todesser, die verstohlenen Seitenblicke, die sie einander zuwarfen. Er hatte die Worte "das Große Ritual" aufgeschnappt, wusste aber damit nichts Rechtes anzufangen, obwohl er glaubte, diese Bezeichnung einmal im Zusammenhang mit einer schwarzmagischen Praktik gehört zu haben, die mit der Herstellung eines Horcruxes zu tun hatte. Aber das konnte hier ja wohl nicht gemeint sein, denn soweit er wusste, waren Horcruxe seit dem Mittelalter nicht mehr hergestellt worden.

Endlich erschien Voldemort auf der Insel. Er blieb neben dem schwarzen Becken stehen, aber allen in der Runde kam es so vor, als schwebe sein merkwürdig deformiertes Gesicht mit den rötlich glimmenden Augen direkt vor ihnen.

"Meine Todesser! Willkommen!", füllte seine Stimme die Höhle. "Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, damit ihr Zeugen seid bei dem Großen Ritual, das meine Macht noch verstärken und euren Herrn schließlich unangreifbar machen wird."

Seine Worte hallten von den felsigen Wänden wieder, die sich über der schweigenden Menge zu einer Kuppel wölbten, deren oberer Teil im Dunkel lag.

"Diese Zeugenschaft wird auch euch stärken und eure Gemeinschaft festigen! Zuvor aber möchte ich euch unseren besonderen Gast vorstellen, der uns heute Abend mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt und den viele von euch bereits kennen."

Aus dem Nichts heraus erschien auf der Insel eine seltsame und erschreckende Dreiergruppe: zwei riesige, grauschwarze Doggen, die eine schmächtige Frau flankierten, die nicht wenige von ihnen überrascht als Benson, Voldemorts langjährige Haushälterin, erkannten. Kaum hatten sie den Boden berührt, sprangen die beiden Hunde auf und legten ihre Vorderpfoten auf die Schultern der Frau, die unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht taumelte. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens, aber Voldemort schien das nicht zu bemerken, als er sich in feierlichem Ton an sie wandte.

"Hier in dieser Höhle haben sich vor vielen Jahren unsere Leben miteinander verknüpft. Damals waren wir beide noch nicht mehr als zwei Waisenkinder aus demselben Waisenhaus", sagte er. "Hier wurdest du meine erste Dienerin, und du bist meine treueste geblieben. Du hast mich mit der Fürsorge einer – ja, ich will es so sagen: einer Mutter umgeben und all die vielen Kleinigkeiten für mich getan, die getan werden müssen, damit man ein geordnetes und behagliches Leben führen kann.

Und nun stehst du am Ende deines Lebens wieder hier, Amy Benson – bereit, deinem Herrn einen letzten, großen Dienst zu erweisen. Aber bevor du das tun kannst, muss erst noch etwas anderes geschehen.

Viele Jahre hindurch hast du etwas für mich aufbewahrt, und es gab keinen Ort, an dem es sicherer oder passender aufgehoben gewesen wäre. Du, meine Schatzhüterin, hättest es nicht preisgeben können, selbst, wenn du es gewollt hättest."

Snape begriff bei diesen Worten, dass Voldemort es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, den _Hortus-Conclusus_-Zauber auf Amy Benson anzuwenden. Er hatte sich schon lange gefragt, wieso Benson, eine Muggelfrau, ihm derart treu ergeben war. Mit einem Frösteln sah er auf die magere, früh gealterte Frau, die zitternd zwischen den beiden Hunden stand. Er ahnte, was nun kommen musste, denn um den _Hortus Conclusus _– den "Verschlossenen Garten" – zu öffnen, gab es nur eine einzige Methode.

Voldemort gab seiner Miene den Anschein von Bedauern, aber seine Augen blieben kalt und bekamen nur einen gierigen Glanz, als er nun weiter sprach.

"Leider ist es selbst für mich, den eigentlichen Besitzer deines Schatzes, nicht ganz einfach, wieder an ihn heranzukommen. Sag mir, Amy, hier am Ende deines Lebens, sag mir, was deine tiefste Angst ist. Sag es mir in aller Ehrlichkeit, dann wird es leichter sein."

Aber Benson konnte nicht sprechen. Snape sah, wie sie es versuchte, aber keinen Laut herausbrachte. Die beiden Hunde hatten immer noch die Vorderpfoten auf ihre Schultern gelegt, und aus ihren Kehlen drang ein leises, drohendes Knurren, nur allzu dicht an Bensons Hals. Ihr Atem musste das Gesicht der Frau streifen, und unter dem grauschwarzen, glatten Fell konnte man die mühsam bezwungenen Muskeln zucken sehen – die Tiere waren bereit, sich beim ersten Zeichen der Erlaubnis auf ihr Opfer zu stürzen.

Voldemort wartete auf ihre Antwort, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Schließlich sagte er im Ton eines enttäuschten Lehrers: "Schade, dass du nicht antwortest, Amy. Aber ich vermute, dass das Wort, das du nicht über die Lippen bringst, _Hekate_ lautet. Der Name deiner Tochter. Sie ist es, der deine größte Angst gilt. Dass ihr nichts zustößt, ist deine tiefste Sorge. Denkst du."

Er ging die wenigen Schritte, bis er vor ihr stand, und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Einer der Hunde bellte auf, und sie sank fast zu Boden.

In der Höhle war sonst kein Laut zu hören, die Todesser verfolgten die Szene wie versteinert.

"Amy, Amy! Du irrst dich. Aber zum Glück kenne ich deine größte Furcht besser als du."

Und mit einem wilden Lächeln beugte er sich zu ihr und sagte fröhlich, als sei dies ein Kinderspiel: "Es sind die Hunde, nicht wahr? Die Hunde! Und das ist gut so, denn so können wir die kleine Hekate aus dem Spiel lassen! Ich hätte ihr nur ungern ein Haar gekrümmt!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich an den weiten, stummen Kreis der Maskierten.

"Denn der Zauber, der Amy Benson zur besten aller Schatzhüterinnen machte, kann nur gelöst werden, wenn sie sich ihrer größten Angst stellt. Und am meisten hat Raggedy-Amy, das kleine Waisenkind aus London, große Hunde gefürchtet. Sie hatte Alpträume davon, aus denen sie regelmäßig schreiend erwachte! Und daran hat sich, wie ich weiß, bis heute nichts geändert."

Mit einem Schwung wandte er sich wieder der inzwischen am Boden zusammengesunkenen Frau zu, über der die Hunde standen, mit angelegten Ohren und gefletschten Zähnen.

"Steh auf, Amy."

Sie gehorchte zitternd, aber es kostete sie ihre letzten Kräfte. Snape sah, wie der Angstschweiß ihre Schläfen hinabfloss und die Beine unter ihr einknicken wollten. Und dann machte Voldemort eine winzige Bewegung mit der Hand, kaum ein Winken mit den Fingern, und die Hunde brachen los.

Snape wandte nicht den Blick ab, und so sah er Minuten später, wie sich Voldemort über sein noch lebendes Opfer beugte und mit einer geschäftsmäßigen Bewegung das goldene Ding, das plötzlich an Bensons Hals erschienen war, herunterriss und einsteckte.

Es muss etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges für ihn sein, dachte er, wenn er es auf diese Weise verborgen hat.

Neben ihm sackte auf einmal Regulus Black zusammen. Er lag auf dem Boden und schlotterte am ganzen Körper, sein Gesicht war verzerrt, die Augen quollen hervor, und aus seinem Mund kamen kaum hörbare Wimmerlaute. Snape packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn auf die Füße.

"Reiß dich zusammen", zischte er grob. "Du musst schon noch ein Weilchen durchhalten, Todesser!"

Der Duft des Rasierwassers hatte sich mit dem Gestank der Angst vermischt, und Snape ließ ihn angewidert los.

Nachdem der _Hortus Conclusus_ aufgehoben worden war, begann das eigentliche Ritual erst. Amy Bensons letzter Dienst für ihren Herrn bestand darin, dass sie ihr Blut für das Horcrux gab, das Voldemort in dieser Nacht erschuf. Flüchtig hatte Snape einmal etwas über dieses Ritual gelesen, und da war die Rede vom Blut eines schwarzen Jungtieres, Hahn oder Lamm, gewesen. Voldemort aber ließ das Stück seiner Seele, das er wegzuschließen wünschte, mit dem Blut seiner ältesten Dienerin herauslösen.

Snape sah, wie das Blut schließlich in die silberne Klinge des Messers einzuschmelzen schien, eines Messers, dessen Griff wie der Kopf eines Adlers geformt war und das er Jahre zuvor im Pokalzimmer von Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Voldemort die Zeremonie endlich beendete, war Regulus noch mehrere Male zur Seite weggesunken, jedes Mal böse von seinen Nachbarn angezischt, bis Snape ihn schließlich grob am Arm gepackt hielt.

Regulus Black lebte nach dieser Nacht noch vierzehn Tage.

oooOooo

Snape kam schaudernd in die Gegenwart zurück. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf dem schwarzen Rand des Beckens. In seinen Ohren hallten die Worte Voldemorts: "Töte Regulus Black!"

Aber diese Worte waren erst in der dritten Nacht gesprochen worden, die er in dieser Höhle verbracht hatte – und der Erinnerung daran konnte er sich heute nicht auch noch stellen.

Er verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Saal und hoffte, er werde draußen einem Hauself begegnen, der ihn zu seinem Laboratorium führen würde. Diese Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht.

oooOOOooo

Der Hauself brachte ihm außerdem unaufgefordert eine Kanne Tee und einige Sandwiches. Für den japanischen Tee war Snape immer dankbar, während er den Broten keinen zweiten Blick schenkte. Er war froh, dass sein Auftrag es ihm erlaubte, die Festung für ein paar Tage zu verlassen – auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er sicher nicht unbeobachtet bleiben würde. Aber bevor er sich auf den Weg machen konnte, musste er noch einiges erledigen.

Da war zunächst der Trank, den Voldemort für seine schlafende Armee brauchte. Einen Wochenvorrat zu brauen, kostete schon einige Zeit. Das Laboratorium schwamm in schweren Dämpfen, als die beiden großen Kupferkessel endlich gefüllt waren. Der Geruch dieses Trankes war nicht einmal unangenehm, machte einem Lebenden aber das Atmen schwer.

Snape öffnete noch einmal das Fenster und blieb mit der Hand am Fenstergriff stehen, die Stirn gegen seinen Unterarm gelehnt. Draußen hatte sich eine stille Dämmerung über die Festung gelegt. Er schloss die Augen. Der Ärmel seines Umhangs war zurückgeglitten und gab die fast fingerbreite rote Narbe frei, die wie ein Armband um sein rechtes Handgelenk verlief.

Nach einer Weile ging er zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück und schlug vorsichtig ein paar Seiten des kostbaren Buches um, bis er den Text mit der Zubereitung des Zwietranks gefunden hatte. Er machte sich in seiner winzigen Schrift einige Notizen auf einem Stückchen Pergament. Zu guter Letzt galt es noch einige private Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Er zögerte einen Moment, machte sich dann aber klar, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich vor eventuellen Beobachtern zu schützen. Also führte er seinen Zauberstab wie zufällig an die Schläfe und zog geschwind ein, zwei schimmernde Gedankenfäden hervor und ließ sie in ein Gefäß gleiten, dessen Boden mit einem feinen weißen Pulver bedeckt war. Als die Gedankenfäden sie berührten, rollten sie sich blitzschnell zu winzigen Kugeln zusammen.

Snape kniff die kleine Tüte, der er das Pulver entnommen hatte, fest zusammen und lächelte säuerlich. Es war sehr befriedigend zu sehen, wie genau sein Rezept wieder einmal aufging. Aber irgendwie war es auch ermüdend.

Er angelte die kleine Glasflasche mit den rotgrünen Kapseln vom Regalbord neben dem Fenster, öffnete sie und schüttelte noch einmal einige Kapseln heraus. Die rotgrünen warf er zurück in die Flasche, bis schließlich nur noch drei Kapseln auf seiner Handfläche lagen. Diese waren einfarbig, zwei rot, eine grün. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung knackte er zwei davon auf, so dass er je zwei Hälften erhielt, nahm dann mit einer Pinzette die schimmernden Kügelchen aus dem Pulver und steckte sie eins nach dem anderen vorsichtig in die Kapselhälften. Dann setzte er die Kapseln wieder zusammen und ließ sie in die Glasflasche gleiten. In der Menge der rotgrünen Kapseln fielen die wenigen einfarbigen nicht auf, und das war ja auch beabsichtigt gewesen. Er hatte nicht vor, Kristallflakons mit Erinnerungen in einem Laboratorium stehen zu lassen, das Voldemort jederzeit durchsuchen konnte. Und in seinem Kopf wollte er sie auch nicht mit sich nehmen.

Er wollte die kleine Flasche in die Tasche seines Umhangs stecken, hielt aber inne und zögerte.

Da gab es noch eine Erinnerung, die er vielleicht auch wegschließen sollte. Er dachte nicht oft daran, wie er seinen Gedanken überhaupt selten erlaubte, sich in die Vergangenheit zu bewegen. Jetzt aber holte er diese Erinnerung hervor, wie um sie zu prüfen. Während er mit langsamen Bewegungen ein paar Dinge aufräumte, ging er in Gedanken zurück zu jenem Winternachmittag und ließ die Szene vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen, als sei er ein unbeteiligter Beobachter.

Es ist Winter, genau gesagt der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. In diesem Jahr haben sie Glück: Es hat so stark gefroren, dass der See mit einer dicken Eisschicht überzogen ist. So tummeln sich heute Nachmittag zahlreiche Schüler mit Schlittschuhen auf dem Eis. Unter dem tief hängenden, schneeschweren Himmel ist die Luft voller schnatternder, fröhlicher Stimmen.

Über den Köpfen der Schlittschuhläufer tanzen Funken, farbige Schlangen und Nicht-Platzende-Seifenblasen – die übermütigen Erzeugnisse ferienfroher Jungzauberer. Einer von ihnen, ein Viertklässler, hat die Schlittschuhe tatsächlich unter seine Hände geschnallt und fährt im Handstand, bis er in eine Gruppe hineinkracht und einen großen Tumult verursacht.

Das Seeufer mit seinen dunklen, entlaubten Bäumen steht dagegen starr und dunkel um die Eisfläche, und nur wenige Spaziergänger hält es hier auf dem schneeverkrusteten Weg.

Da ist ein Junge mit viel zu langem, strähnigem schwarzem Haar, der missmutig den Weg entlang schlurft. Er ist etwa vierzehn Jahre alt und hasst Schlittschuhlaufen, vor allem deshalb, weil er selbst es nicht kann. Er tut also so, als höre er die vergnügten Stimmen – und die gelegentlichen Spottrufe – seiner Mitschüler nicht, und darin ist er gut. Auch den Schneeball, der von irgendwoher geflogen kommt und ihn hart am Kopf trifft, beachtet er nicht weiter.

In Wirklichkeit beobachtet er die Schlittschuhläufer ganz genau, und in erster Linie ein Mädchen mit einer grauen Strickmütze auf dem Haar, das so rot ist, dass es durch die trübe Luft zu leuchten scheint. Zumindest kommt es dem Jungen so vor. Er sieht sie überall sofort in der Menge, er glaubt, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme bis hierhin aus all den anderen Stimmen heraushören zu können. Er hat in den vergangenen drei Jahren eine Menge Übung darin gewonnen, sie zu beobachten. Lily Evans läuft mit zwei anderen Mädchen wieder und wieder rund um die Eisfläche, und die dunklen Augen des Jungen folgen ihr und verlieren sie jedes Mal, wenn sie hinter einer Biegung des Sees verschwindet.

Ziemlich genau in der Mitte der Eisfläche laufen die üblichen Angeber, Potter natürlich und Black, die sich in eleganten Drehungen und weit ausholenden Rückwärtsschwüngen zu überbieten suchen, vor allem dann, wenn Mädchen in der Nähe sind.

Snape, der Junge, kräuselt verächtlich die Lippen. Schließlich bleibt er unter den Bäumen stehen, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines schmuddeligen und eigentlich zu dünnen schwarzen Umhangs vergraben, mit einem düsteren, brütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er steht in einer kleinen Bucht, wo allerlei festgefrorene Wasserpflanzen aus dem See herausragen. Kein guter Platz zum Schlittschuhlaufen. Und Snape schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf, als plötzlich einer der Eisläufer in diese Bucht hineinschießt.

Es ist das Mädchen mit der Strickmütze, das er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Sie saust in vollem Schwung auf ihn zu, und er rechnet damit, dass sie auf dem dünnen Eis um die Stengel am Rand einbrechen wird. Aber das tut sie nicht. Stattdessen springt sie mit einer raschen Bewegung ans Ufer und bleibt vor ihm stehen. Sie ist ein wenig größer als er, aber das weiß er längst. Schließlich sehen sie sich täglich im Klassenzimmer. Sie ist außer Atem vom Laufen, und ihre Nase und Wangen sind von der Kälte gerötet. Der breite, stets zum Lachen bereite Mund lächelt auch jetzt.

"Hallo, Severus", sagt sie, und dann beugt sie sich zu ihm herüber.

Er sieht die zahllosen blassen Sommersprossen auf ihrem Gesicht, die die milchweiße Haut zu etwas Exotischem, Exquisitem machen. Sie küsst ihn, ohne ihn mit mehr als ihren Lippen zu berühren. Er steht da wie versteinert, fühlt die weiche Kühle ihres Mundes, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, bis sie sich schließlich von ihm löst. Sie ist rot geworden und lächelt nicht mehr.

"Du hast Schnee auf dem Kopf", sagt sie leise und streicht ganz zaghaft über sein Haar. Er sieht die Flocken herunterstäuben. Dann nimmt sie unerwartet eine seiner sinnlos herabhängenden Hände, drückt sie, dreht sich um und eilt mit großen Schritten aufs Eis zurück. Sie wendet sich noch einmal zu ihm um, bevor sie wieder in das Getümmel auf dem See eintaucht.

Schließlich kann er sich so weit bewegen, dass er nachsehen kann, was sie ihm da in die Hand gedrückt hat. Er muss es sich genauer ansehen, um zu erkennen, was es ist. Ein Stückchen Holz? Dann erkennt er es: Es ist die eine Hälfte einer Frucht des Amulettbaumes. Seine Finger gleiten über die scharfen Zacken am einen Rand. Er schließt die Hand über dem Amulett. Dann macht er sich wieder auf den Weg um den See.

Wenig später beginnt es zu schneien. Während sich der See allmählich leert, die Schüler zum Abendessen hineingehen und zu den verschiedenen Weihnachtspartys aufbrechen – Lily geht zu Slughorns Party, wie er weiß – geht er die halbe Nacht wie in Trance durch die schneedurchwirbelte Dunkelheit.

Snape, der erwachsene Snape, stellte den Kessel, den er eben gereinigt hatte, behutsam in den Schrank, dann entnahm er mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung des Zauberstabs seinem Kopf noch einen Gedankenfaden und machte sich daran, diese Erinnerung auf dieselbe Weise in die verbliebene einfarbige Kapsel zu füllen.

Seine Bewegungen waren eckiger als sonst, er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ihn hielt die Erinnerung an die Zeit nach jenem Wintertag gefangen, die Tage, in denen er auf ein Wort, eine Geste Lilys gewartet hatte, die an diesen Nachmittag anschloss – Tage, die zu Wochen und schließlich zu Monaten wurden.

Am darauf folgenden Tag hatten die Weihnachtsferien begonnen, und Lily war nach Hause abgereist, bevor er ihr noch einmal begegnen konnte. Aus diesen Ferien war sie verändert zurückgekehrt. Sie saß immer noch neben ihm im Tränkeunterricht, und sie lächelte ihm auch hin und wieder noch zu, aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, in irgendeiner Form an jenen Nachmittag anzuknüpfen. Im Gegenteil, sie hielt sich auf unauffällige Weise von ihm fern, und das kränkte ihn zutiefst. Sie hätte ihm ihren Sinneswandel wenigstens erklären können, fand er. Ein paar Mal streifte ihn sogar der Gedanke, bei dem Kuss könnte es sich um eine blöde Wette unter den Mädchen gehandelt haben.

Aber da war das Amulett, das er – nach den ersten Wochen, in denen er es ständig bei sich getragen hatte – in die tiefste Ecke seines Koffers verbannt hatte. Als es Sommer wurde, beschloss er verbittert, sie nicht mehr zu beachten und stürzte sich umso mehr in seine Schularbeit und seine eigenen Projekte.

Mit Lily Evans sprach er danach nur noch ein einziges Mal unter vier Augen – und selbst da waren sie nicht wirklich allein.

Snape steckte die fest verschlossene Flasche sowie einige kleine Behälter in eine Tasche, schloss vorsichtig das große Buch und verwahrte es in einem Glasschrank. Dann warf er seinen Reiseumhang um und ging hinaus.

Er schloss die Tür des Laboratoriums hinter sich und ließ sich von dem Hauselfen, den er auf dem Flur antraf, aus der Festung hinausführen.

Hoch oben in einem anderen Zimmer sah Voldemort das Licht im Laboratorium verlöschen und wandte sich an den kleinen Mann, der sich ängstlich an die Wand presste.

"Er geht! Folge ihm!", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.


	11. Chapter 11: Nistlinge und Grabende Schlu

**Kapitel 11**

**Nistlinge und Grabende Schluffer**

Es war ein Gefühl des Fallens – und dann krachten Harry und Hermione hart auf den Boden. An ihren Fingern, mit denen sie die Portschlüssel-Feder berührt hatten, spürten sie ein Brennen. Die Feder selbst war nicht mehr da.

Um sie herum war es dunkel, und einen schrecklichen Moment lang fragten sie sich beide, wo sie wohl gelandet waren. Harry fühlte ihr Haar auf seinem Arm, es fühlte sich weich und verletzlich an, wie ein kleines Tier, und Harry grinste ins Dunkel über diesen Gedanken. Inzwischen war Hermione längst aufgestanden.

"Wir sind am Grimmauldplatz. Vor deinem Schreibtisch! Glück gehabt", flüsterte sie.

Auch Harrys Augen hatten sich jetzt an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und er erkannte die Umrisse seines neuen Salons.

"Komm schon, wir sollten schnell machen! Ich will auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden!"

Hermione zerrte ihn auf die Füße, dann schlichen sie sich die Treppe hinauf in Mrs Blacks ehemaliges Zimmer. Im Haus war nichts zu hören, aber sie vermuteten, dass zumindest die Küche im Untergeschoss besetzt war.

Das dunkle Zimmer mit den noch dunkleren Schatten in den Ecken hatte etwas sehr Unheimliches. Harry und Hermione standen einen Moment lang zögernd auf der Schwelle, dachten beide daran, wie sie Ron hier auf dem Fußboden vorgefunden hatten, mit der bösartigen kleinen Spieldose daneben.

"_Lumos!_", sagte Hermione entschlossen.

Das Licht ihres Zauberstabs drängte die Schatten zurück. Sie ging zu dem Vitrinenschrank und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

"Du passt auf! Wenn diese Spieldose rausfällt oder nur den kleinsten Ton von sich gibt, dann schlag drauf!"

Mit diesen Worten reckte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und betrachtete die fünf oder sechs Bücher, die im Fach über ihrem Kopf standen.

"Da ist es!"

Mit so etwas wie Ehrfurcht griff Hermione nach einem in dunkelblauen Brokatstoff eingeschlagenen Buch. Der Titel _Nachtwelten_ war in silbernen Buchstaben auf Rücken und Deckel geprägt.

Harry hatte die Spieldose noch im Auge, aber sie gab keinen Ton von sich.

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte er.

Ihm konnte das Buch eines schwarzen Magiers keinerlei Ehrfurcht abringen.

Sie reichte Harry das Buch und schloss die Schranktür sorgfältig. Dann gingen sie die Treppe leise wieder hinunter.

"Ich möchte zu gern wissen, wer unten ist. Und ob sie uns bemerken. Angeblich bewachen sie die Bude doch so gut", sagte Harry.

"Ich weiß nicht. Willst du wirklich Ärger riskieren? Die werden doch wissen wollen, warum wir hier sind."

"Ich hab den Tarnumhang mit. Komm schon!"

So zogen sie sich den Tarnumhang über die Köpfe. Zu zweit war es jetzt wirklich eng darunter. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich die Treppen bis zum Untergeschoss hinunter. Vor der Küchentür blieben sie stehen und lauschten auf das Stimmengemurmel, das durch die Tür drang.

"Verdammt, die Langziehohren hab ich oben gelassen! Die wären jetzt perfekt", flüsterte Harry.

"Wenn wir direkt an der Tür lauschen, geht's auch so", sagte Hermione und legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Sie hatte Recht. Als Harry ihrem Beispiel folgte, war es zu seiner Überraschung Lupins Stimme, die er sprechen hörte.

"... auch gleich beide – weg sein müssen, Dumbledore und Snape! Sie waren maßgeblich an der Erhaltung der Schirmzauber beteiligt. Minerva weiß nicht, wie lange sie sie noch aufrechterhalten können!"

"Was macht der denn hier, ich dachte, der ist in Hogsmeade?", fragte Hermione.

"Shh!", zischte Harry.

"Was ist denn mit Slughorn? Und diese Harper, die muss doch auch einiges drauf haben, nach dem, was man so hört."

Das war Moodys Stimme.

"Oh nein!", flüsterte Hermione und wollte zurückweichen. "Der kann uns doch auch durch die Tür sehen!"

Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Lass uns das riskieren", flüsterte er zurück. "Ich will das jetzt hören!"

"Slughorn arbeitet schon hart daran", antwortete Lupin gerade. "Aber anscheinend sind da eigene Erfindungen im Spiel, sagt er. Snape hat ja gern experimentiert, schon als Schüler. Slughorn kriegt es nicht raus. Und was Harper angeht – ich glaube, Minerva will sie erst etwas besser kennen lernen, bevor sie sie an solche Sachen ranlässt."

Hinter der Tür dehnte sich das Schweigen. Dann sagte eine weitere Stimme, die sie kannten: "Was ist mit dem Totengräber-Gift? Hat Hagrid schon was zusammenbekommen?"

"Das ist Fred!", flüsterte Hermione überrascht.

"Wir sind nämlich so weit, die Patronen sind fertig."

"Und George", ergänzte Harry.

"Hagrid hat etwa einen Viertelliter zusammen, sagt er. Das reicht für etwa zwanzig Liter des zubereiteten Trankes aus", erwiderte Lupin. "Wie funktionieren eure Patronen denn?"

"Man schießt oder wirft sie ins Getümmel. Sie lösen sich auf und erledigen die Inferi innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Zumindest, wenn das stimmt, was ihr über dieses Gift rausgefunden habt."

"Mir persönlich kommt das ziemlich widerlich vor", sagte Fred.

"Ein Inferius ist tot, Fred. Nichts weiter als ein durch schwarze Magie belebter Körper. Das Gift neutralisiert nur den Trank, mit dem er überhaupt erst in Gang gebracht wurde", erläuterte Lupin.

"Ist dann besser dran, Junge", sagte Moody. "Und wenn du sie erst mal in Aktion erlebt hast, vergisst du solche Empfindlichkeiten. Die fressen dir bei lebendigem Leib das Fleisch von den Knochen."

Unter dem Tarnumhang erschauerte Hermione unwillkürlich. Wieder streifte ihr Haar Harry.

"Sind denn wieder welche gesichtet worden?", fragte Tonks zögernd.

"Der Muggel-Premier hat Scrimgeour von Vorfällen berichtet, die ziemlich sicher auf Inferi hindeuten", antwortete Moody. "Ist ziemlich fertig, der gute Rufus. In der Aurorenzentrale kommen sie anscheinend auch keinen Schritt weiter, und er hat gewettert, das hätte unter seiner Leitung ganz anders ausgesehen.

Na ja. Jedenfalls nach wie vor keine Spur von Snape oder den Malfoys. Alle Versuche, sich Azkaban zu nähern, sind auch gescheitert. Alles, was sie sehen, wenn sie in die Nähe kommen, ist goldener Dunst. Sobald sie mit Schiffen oder Besen da rein kommen, irren sie nur noch im Kreis herum. Inzwischen sind sie ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort sich in Azkaban aufhält."

"Und wir kommen auch nicht weiter", seufzte Arthur Weasley. "Keine Spur. Das Haus, das gestern abgebrannt ist, da oben im Norden, das scheint wirklich Snape gehört zu haben. Da ist nur noch Schutt und Asche übrig."

Harry und Hermione sahen sich an.

"Das Schlimmste kommt erst noch", begann Lupin zögernd. "Minerva und Slughorn befürchten, dass er sich an Wetterzaubern versuchen könnte."

"Wetterzauber? Wie kommen sie denn da drauf?", fragte Fred ungläubig.

"All diese kalten Nächte im August – und oben im Norden ist seit Wochen kein Regen mehr gefallen. Das ist schon ein bisschen verdächtig."

"Aber Wetterzauber – ich dachte, das ist so ein Muggelmärchen! Ich meine, mal ein bisschen Schnee in den Garten zaubern, für die Kinder zu Weihnachten, das ist in Ordnung. Aber in größerem Stil – hab noch nie gehört, dass das jemand kann." Auch Arthur klang zweifelnd.

"Minerva sagte, Dumbledore hätte so was angedeutet. Er hat anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort es damit versuchen wird", sagte Lupin langsam.

Drinnen wurden Stühle gerückt, Schritte erklangen.

"Machen wir, dass wir wegkommen!", zischte Harry.

Sie hasteten die Treppen hinauf so schnell sie konnten, und erreichten Harrys Salon keine Sekunde zu früh, denn unten wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"Oh Mann, das war höchste Zeit!", sagte Hermione. "Ich frag mich, warum Moody uns nicht bemerkt hat. Mit seinem Auge hätte er uns auch durch die Tür und den Tarnumhang sehen müssen!"

"Und wenn schon!", murmelte Harry abgelenkt. Er suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach der anderen Portschlüssel-Feder. "Ich bin rechtmäßig hier, hast du das vergessen?"

"Und hätte sie nicht irgendwas warnen müssen, dass jemand im Haus ist?", grübelte Hermione weiter.

"Hier ist sie. Jetzt komm schon, fass mit an", sagte Harry.

"Hast du das Buch auch fest in der Hand?"

"Klar. Los jetzt. Die haben uns vielleicht doch bemerkt, und ich hab jetzt keine Lust auf Erklärungen!"

Sie standen am Schreibtisch und berührten beide die Schreibfeder, die der andere Teil des Doppel-Ports war.

"Zurück!", sagte Harry.

Mit einem Ruck wurden sie nach vorn in den nun schon vertrauten Sog gerissen und zischten durch etwas hindurch, das Lupin als Gang bezeichnet hatte.

Der Sog spuckte sie am anderen Ende wieder aus, und als sie auf den Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraums in Hogwarts polterten, war es zu spät, um darüber nachzudenken, ob vielleicht noch andere ihre ungewöhnliche Ankunft bemerken würden.

Harry hatte beide Arme um das Buch geklammert und war unsanft auf den Knien aufgeprallt. Hermione rieb sich den Arm, auf dem sie gelandet war. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte ihnen, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen.

"Ron!"

"Da ist er. Er schläft", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Auch Ron hatte ihre Ankunft verpasst. Aber auf der Armlehne des Sessels lag die Schreibfeder, der sie ihre zielgerechte Rückkehr verdankten.

"Kapierst du eigentlich, wie das mit den Portschlüsseln funktioniert?", fragte Harry leise, als er die Feder wieder einsteckte.

"Es gibt die offiziellen, wie damals den, mit dem wir zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gekommen sind. Und dann gibt es auch welche zum privaten Gebrauch, so wie dein Doppel-Port hier. Da ist ein Ende des Weges festgelegt, mit dem Gegenstück kannst du von überallher immer an diesen bestimmten Ort kommen. Und der Portschlüssel nimmt dich nicht mit auf die Reise, sondern er öffnet dir nur den Gang zu deinem Zielort. Deshalb kannst du auch problemlos wieder zurückkehren", erklärte Hermione, während sie aufstand.

"Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Harry mit einem Anflug von Ehrfurcht.

"Nachgelesen", antwortete sie kurz. "Mir kam das ziemlich komisch vor mit deinen Federn, vor allem, weil das Haus am Grimmauldplatz ja nur für Eingeweihte zugänglich sein sollte. Lupin hat den wohl selbst gemacht. Aber auch diese speziellen Portschlüssel müssen genehmigt werden, und das werden sie nur, wenn du nachweisen kannst, dass du dich an dem festgelegten Ort berechtigt aufhalten darfst."

Hermione klang ein wenig abwesend. Sie betrachtete den schlafenden Ron, dessen rotes Haar ihm völlig verwuschelt in die Stirn hing. Er sah sehr jung und unschuldig aus, wie er da so vor sich hinschnarchte. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry eine Ähnlichkeit mit Ginny, die über die Haarfarbe hinausging: der großzügige Mund, die lang gezogenen, feinen Augenbrauen. Ein trauriges Gefühl des Verlustes breitete sich in ihm aus.

Schließlich begegnete er Hermiones Blick. Sie mussten beide lächeln, vielleicht, weil beide wussten, woran der andere gedacht hatte. Es war ein seltsamer Moment.

Dann griff sich Hermione entschlossen das Buch aus Harrys Armen.

Harry stupste indessen Ron an, um ihn zu wecken. Das stellte sich als ebenso schwierig heraus, wie er erwartet hatte. Am Ende rüttelte er ihn gnadenlos. Rons tiefer Schlaf machte ihm jetzt immer ein wenig Angst.

"Binjaschonwach!", nuschelte der Geschüttelte.

"Ich hätte mir von Fred und George eine Dose mit diesen Weckbohnen mitgeben lassen sollen!"

"Oh nein!", stöhnte plötzlich Hermione auf.

"Was ist denn?"

"Hier, seht euch das an! Mann, Ron, und das ist dir nicht aufgefallen? Ich dachte, du hast in diesem Buch sogar _gelesen_!"

Die beiden beugten die Köpfe über die Seiten, die Hermione ihnen hinhielt.

"Das ist ja Latein!", rief Harry entsetzt.

"Genau. Und was die Sache noch schlimmer macht, ich glaube, es ist mittelalterliches Gelehrtenlatein. Hab ich keine Ahnung von."

"Ron, du Knallkopf! Hast du das echt nicht bemerkt?"

Ron war rot geworden und sah jetzt ziemlich wütend aus.

"Ich hab nur drin geblättert! Zum Lesen bin ich doch gar nicht gekommen! Das einzige Wort, das ich gesehen habe, war Horcruxe!"

"_Horcruces!_ Hier, da steht es! Allerdings – dazwischen sind auch immer englische Abschnitte. Offenbar ist nur der Originaltext von Slytherin in Latein, Grindelwalds Kommentar ist auf Englisch."

„Na also", knurrte Ron.

Hermione starrte angestrengt auf die Seiten.

"In der Bibliothek gibt es Wörterbücher und Grammatiken. Ich werd' mich da einarbeiten", sagte sie entschlossen. "Aber wir müssen dieses Buch versteckt halten. Es ist in Hogwarts streng verboten."

"Und du willst es trotzdem lesen?"

"Ich finde, hier rechtfertigt der Zweck die Mittel."

"Ich nehm' das Buch mit und verwahre es in meinem Koffer. Da ist schon das Black-Buch drin und einige andere Sachen, die keiner sehen soll. Ich hab ihn mit einem Passwort verschlossen", sagte Harry.

"Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so was wie 'Ginny' oder – äh – 'Voldemort'!", sagte Ron, als er aufstand und sich streckte. "Das würde _ich_ nämlich als Erstes probieren."

"Genau, Blödmann. Und deshalb heißt es auch anders. So, ich geh schlafen! Wir erzählen dir beim Frühstück, wie es eben gelaufen ist."

Auch Hermione gähnte und verschwand in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

oooOOOooo

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zu Kräuterkunde zu den Gewächshäusern hinübergingen, lag der Nebel dick und kalt über den Wiesen. Weil sie verschlafen hatten und die Zeit fürs Frühstück nicht mehr gereicht hatte, erzählten sie Ron gerade flüsternd, was sie am vergangenen Abend beim Treffen des Phönixordens mit angehört hatten.

"Denkt ihr, Snape hat was an diesen Schirmzaubern gedreht?", fragte Ron. "Damit sie zusammenbrechen?"

"Würde mich gar nicht wundern", sagte Harry grimmig.

Er versuchte, nicht an die Inferi zu denken, die angeblich gesichtet worden waren. Sein Erlebnis in der Höhle, auf dem unterirdischen See, in dem es von diesen Körpern gewimmelt hatte, war noch zu frisch. Und dass der Phönixorden offenbar mit Quallengift gegen sie vorgehen wollte, fand er auch nicht eben tröstlich.

"Mit dem Wetterzauber, das glaub ich auch nicht", sagte Hermione und zog fröstelnd ihren Umhang um sich. "Ich hab gelesen, dass man dafür zuerst so einen Schirm über dem Gebiet errichten muss, in dem man das Wetter ändern will, so 'ne Art Käseglocke, wisst ihr. Und einer allein kann das gar nicht, da müssen mehrere zusammenarbeiten."

"Todesser gibt es wohl inzwischen genug, oder?", gab Ron zu bedenken, der den Nebel misstrauisch beäugte.

"Leise jetzt, da ist Professor Sprout. Treffen wir uns doch heute Mittag am See, dann können wir über alles reden", sagte Harry.

Professor Sprout stand an der Tür zum Gewächshaus und sah mit grimmigem Blick in den Nebel hinaus, der sich nun langsam zu heben begann.

Vor Harry stolperte Neville gähnend fast über die Schwelle. Drinnen war es kühl und feucht und duftete nach Wald. Professor Sprout winkte sie alle zu einem abgetrennten, großen Bereich, wo auf einer dicken Schicht von Erde, Blättern und Nadeln zu ihrer Überraschung einige große Waldbäume eingepflanzt waren.

"Ich begrüße Sie alle zu unserem Jahresprojekt. Wie immer in der Abschlussklasse wird das ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt sein, diesmal sind Professor Slughorn und Hagrid mitbeteiligt."

Harry sah in die Krone einer jungen Buche hinauf, in deren Zweigen, wie er jetzt bemerkte, einige Büschel eines anderen Gewächses hingen. Sie trugen Trauben von winzigen grünen Beeren, aber auch unangenehm aussehende schwärzliche Beutel dazwischen, in denen wimmelnde Bewegung zu herrschen schien. Harry stieß Ron an, aber der hatte die geschwulstartigen Auswüchse schon gesehen und beobachtete unbehaglich, wie sie sich mal hier, mal da vorwölbten.

"Hat jemand eine Idee, worum es geht?", fragte Professor Sprout, der die neugierigen Blicke nicht entgangen waren.

Neville und Hermione meldeten sich.

"Ja, Mr Longbottom, erleuchten Sie uns!"

"Das sieht nach dem Nistling aus –"

"Dem Waldnistling!", fiel Hermione ein.

"Genau, der Waldnistling. Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Wiesen-, Hecken- oder Sumpfnistling, die alle drei –"

"Sehr schön, sehr schön, Mr Longbottom. Aber langsam. Sie haben Recht, was Sie hier oben in den Zweigen sehen, ist der Gemeine Waldnistling. Diese Pflanze, ihre Vermehrung und schließlich die Nutzung ihrer Beeren stellen das Projekt Ihres Abschlussjahres dar. Der Nistling –", begann Professor Sprout, während sie mit einem prüfenden Blick nach oben ein Stück von dem abgetrennten Bereich zurücktrat, "der Nistling galt lange Zeit nur als Schädling. Er wuchert in den Kronen von Waldbäumen, und nicht selten erstickt er nach ein paar Jahren die Wirtspflanze. Die besondere Problematik beim Nistling aber ist seine Art, sich zu vermehren.

Sie sehen die Samenbeutel da oben? Wenn sie aufplatzen – und das wird ziemlich bald der Fall sein, wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute! – dann lassen sich aus jedem Beutel an die tausend kleine Sämlinge zu Boden segeln. Dort machen sie sich auf die Suche nach den von ihnen bevorzugten Nistplätzen – und das sind vor allem die Felle von Tieren oder Haut und Haar von Menschen. Und diese Sämlinge können sich mit Flimmerhärchen bewegen, wie winzige Käfer. Sie klammern sich fest, wo immer sie Wärme und – tja, Blut vermuten. Dann graben sie sich in die Haut und reifen dort zu mehreren flugfähigen Sprossen heran."

"In der Haut?", fragte Lavender angewidert.

"Ganz recht. Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen und zur falschen Zeit unter dem falschen Baum spazieren gehen, können Sie sich ein paar hübsche Furunkel einfangen", antwortete Professor Sprout lakonisch. "Das ist nicht wirklich gefährlich, nur ziemlich unangenehm. Bis zur Reife dauert es etwa vier bis acht Wochen. Dann platzen die Furunkel von selbst, und die Sprossen fliegen heraus."

Die halbe Klasse gab Stöhnen und Würgelaute von sich. Sprouts Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Deshalb werden Sie alle auch nur in Schutzkleidung arbeiten", sagte sie und wies auf einen Stapel von Kitteln und einen Korb mit großen Schutzbrillen daneben.

"Und worin liegt der Nutzen des Nistlings?", fragte Hermione.

"Aus seinen Beeren kann man harmonisierende und sogar schmerzlindernde Aufgüsse herstellen. Das ist erst seit zwei Jahren bekannt, seit der Arbeit von Ursula Ulcus. Übrigens möglicherweise eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, denn es sieht so aus, als könnten die Wirkstoffe der Beeren nach entsprechender Aufbereitung das viel teurere Drüsensekret des Rotäugigen Zirbelbeutlers ersetzen."

Die Klasse interessierte das nicht so brennend, abgesehen vielleicht von Neville und Hermione. Alle waren jetzt von dem nachgebildeten Stück Wald abgerückt und beobachteten das Gezappel in den Samenbeuteln wachsam.

"Wo sollen die Samen denn jetzt hier nisten?", fragte Dean Thomas. "Hier sind doch keine Tiere!"

Professor Sprout war wieder zur Tür des Gewächshauses gegangen und sah hinaus. Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen aufgelöst.

"Hagrid sollte eigentlich schon hier sein. Ich erwarte ihn jede Minute", sagte sie.

Ron stöhnte auf.

"Nein! Nicht Hagrid! Ganz sicher hat er Viecher, die noch viel schlimmer sind als die Aussicht auf ein paar Furunkel!"

"Nur die Ruhe, Mr Weasley. Oder haben Sie Angst vor Maulwürfen?"

Die anderen kicherten.

"Wenn sie von Hagrid kommen, haben sie auf jeden Fall 'ne Menge Zähne oder Krallen oder Giftstachel", erwiderte Ron.

"Da kommt er endlich!", sagte Professor Sprout in diesem Augenblick und öffnete die Tür weit.

Die anderen drängten sich hinter ihr und konnten so Hagrid sehen, der über die Wiesen herankam. Er trug einen schweren Käfig in den Armen, aus dem ihm offenbar in eben diesem Moment etwas entwischt war, denn er setzte ihn fluchend ab und schlug ein Türchen zu.

"Na toll!", sagte Ron. "Fängt doch gleich gut an."

Hagrid versuchte, ein Etwas zu fangen, das Haken schlagend durch das Gras huschte, so schnell wie ein Kaninchen. Und dann jagten fauchend von verschiedenen Seiten zwei Katzen herbei, die das kleine Wesen kreischend verfolgten.

"Oh nein, das ist Krummbein!", rief Hermione und sauste ebenfalls los.

Der große rötliche Kater und ein schwarzer Kollege von ihm rasten wie wild über die Wiese.

Hagrid kam keuchend mit dem inzwischen wieder geschlossenen Käfig heran.

"Hoffe, die Biester fangen ihn nich'!"

Hermione schaffte es, Krummbein einzufangen. Er wehrte sich heftig, aber sie hielt ihn unerbittlich fest.

"Der da wird ihn auch nich' kriegen, schätze ich!", sagte Hagrid, der den noch immer jagenden schwarzen Kater beobachtete. "Buddelt sich wahrscheinlich gleich ein, der Schluffer. Und der Kater guckt in die Röhre! Schnelligkeit is' eben nich' alles."

"Schluffer?", fragte Harry und riskierte einen Blick in den Käfig.

"Grabende Schluffer. Hier drin sin' zwanzig Stück. Die Kröten bring ich noch."

Das Schauspiel auf der Wiese fand das von Hagrid vorhergesagte Ende: Der Kater erreichte den Schluffer endlich, aber dieser hatte sich in Windeseile in den weichen Boden gegraben. So sehr der Kater auch mit der Pfote nach ihm schlug, er erreichte ihn nicht mehr. Schließlich ließ er beleidigt von dem Häufchen Erde ab und begann indigniert, sich zu putzen. Es gelang ihm, dabei eine hochmütige Miene aufzusetzen, als sei ihm die Aufregung, zu der er sich hatte hinreißen lassen, peinlich und als wolle er sie möglichst schnell in Vergessenheit geraten lassen.

"Kann ich Krummbein loslassen?", rief Hermione, die immer noch den Pfoten ihres Haustiers auszuweichen versuchte.

"Klar", rief Hagrid. "Der Schluffer is' eingebuddelt."

Erleichtert ließ Hermione den roten Kater los, der sofort davonlief.

"Also", begann Hagrid in etwas gelangweiltem Ton, "das is' der Grabende Schluffer! 'ne Art Maulwurf, sehr friedlich, kann einem aber die Gemüsebeete übel verwüsten. Katzen jagen ihn verdammt gern, wie ihr gesehen habt. Können nich' widersteh'n, wenn sie einen sehen."

"Die Schluffer werden wir jetzt im Gewächshaus aussetzen", sagte Professor Sprout. "Sie sind als Wirte für den Wald- und auch den Wiesennistling hervorragend geeignet. Als experimentelle Alternative werden wir nachher außerdem auch eine Reihe von Waldkröten in das Gehege hier bringen. Mal sehen, ob das auch funktioniert."

Neville hatte die kleinen, graubraunen Tiere im Käfig genau inspiziert. Sie waren Maulwürfen wirklich sehr ähnlich mit ihren grabschaufelartigen Vorderpfoten, aber sie waren offenbar sehr viel flinker und wendiger. Neugierig stellten sie sich auf die Hinterpfoten und betrachteten die Schüler, die wiederum sie anstarrten.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hagrid uns so was Harmloses vorsetzt!", sagte Ron leise zu Harry. "Die sehen ja beinahe niedlich aus!"

"Ist das nicht gemein, die Schluffer absichtlich mit den Nistlingen zu infizieren?", fragte Neville.

Professor Sprout verdrehte die Augen.

"Mr Longbottom, wollen Sie nun Forschung betreiben oder einen Streichelzoo betreuen?"

Neville schwieg.

"Da!", schrie Lavender plötzlich auf. "Eins ist geplatzt!"

Alle stürzten zu dem Waldbereich, hielten sich allerdings in sicherer Entfernung von den Bäumen. Tatsächlich, einer der schwärzlichen Beutel in der Buche war aufgerissen. Fasziniert sahen sie zu, wie eine Wolke von winzigen, bläulichen Objekten herausstäubte und flirrend zu Boden sank.

"Sie haben ein Flügelchen auf dem Rücken, damit können sie kreiselnd vom Baum segeln", erklärte Professor Sprout. "Dann fällt der Flügel ab, und sie bewegen sich krabbelnd weiter."

Sie griff in den Käfig und setzte einen der Schluffer auf den aufgehäuften Waldboden. Er sauste sofort los. Hagrid ließ auch die anderen frei.

"Neville! Nicht, komm da weg!", rief Hermione da auf einmal.

Aber Neville ließ sich nicht stören. Er war über die absperrende Glaswand gestiegen und ging nun entschlossen zu der Stelle, wo die Nistlinge eben gelandet waren. Die Klasse sah mit fasziniertem Ekel zu, wie er die Hand auf die Erde legte und wartete, bis einer der winzigen Krabbler auf seinem Arm angekommen war.

Professor Sprout sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

"Ich werde es genau studieren", sagte Neville mit einem Anflug von Trotz. "Und einen Bericht dazu schreiben."

"Sehr gut, Mr Longbottom. Ihr Einsatz ist bewundernswert. Ich hoffe nur, Sie bereuen ihn nicht. Aber ich werde Ihren Bericht mit großem Interesse lesen!"

Als Neville wieder zurückkletterte, wichen die anderen ein wenig vor ihm zurück.

"Das ist ja so widerlich!", stöhnte Lavender.

"Ey Mann, du schläfst in unserem Schlafsaal!", sagte Dean. "Du hättest das vorher mit uns absprechen sollen!"

"Wenn der Nistling sich einmal festgesetzt hat, besteht für andere keine Gefahr mehr", sagte Professor Sprout. "Und nun fangen Sie an. Da hinten habe ich einen Korb mit Beerenbüscheln, die müssen abgeerntet werden. Sie werden sie in Professor Slughorns Unterricht verarbeiten. Seien Sie vorsichtig, die Büschel haben zahlreiche feine Stacheln."

"Können wir Handschuhe tragen?", fragte Lavender.

"Dann können Sie die kleinen Beeren nicht mehr pflücken. Beißen Sie die Zähne zusammen und los!", war die resolute Antwort.

oooOOOooo

Endlich Mittagszeit. Sie hatten gegessen, dann war Hermione wieder einmal in ein Büro gehetzt – diesmal in das von Professor Harper – und Ron und Harry vertraten sich unten am See die Beine. Seit sich der Nebel aufgelöst hatte, herrschte wieder schönster Sonnenschein, und überall waren Schüler unterwegs.

"Die Phönixleute vermuten, dass Voldemort in Azkaban ist?", fragte Ron.

"Ja. Irgendwie passend, oder? Aber wusstest du, dass Fred und George jetzt richtig dabei sind?"

"Nö. Aber ich schätze, man kann auch damit richtig Geld machen."

"Meinst du, die sind nur aufs Geld aus?", fragte Harry überrascht.

"Nein, das nicht. Aber sie sind verdammt gut darin, Geld zu machen – ich glaube, die riechen jede Gelegenheit dafür."

Da musste Harry ihm allerdings Recht geben.

"Und Snapes Haus ist also abgebrannt – ich find's komisch, dass er überhaupt eins hatte. Hab irgendwie nie drüber nachgedacht, wo der wohl wohnt, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist", sagte Ron.

"Na ja, sein Vater war doch ein Muggel. Vielleicht war das _sein_ Haus." Harry ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, Snape möge irgendwo unter den rauchenden Trümmern dieses Hauses liegen. Unwillig schüttelte er sich, als könne er die Vorstellung so loswerden. Dieser Wunsch ging entschieden über normalen Hass hinaus. Aber was genau war normaler Hass? Er musste nur an Snapes Blick denken, mit dem er sich damals über Dumbledore gebeugt hatte – dann fühlte er etwas in seinem Innern ausrasten.

Er warf einem Erstklässler eine neonorange Frisbeescheibe zurück, der er gerade noch hatte ausweichen können.

"Irgendwie bescheuert, wieder in die Schule zu gehen, als wäre nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Ron. "Und die ganze Zeit versuche ich, nicht auf dieses Grabmal da zu gucken."

Harry war es genauso gegangen, aber jetzt blickten sie beide hinüber ans andere Seeufer, wo der weiße Stein von Dumbledores Grabmal in der hellen Sonne leuchtete. Danach gingen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend weiter den Seeweg entlang, und zum ersten Mal empfand Harry so etwas wie Frieden bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledore.

Schließlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich.

"Wartet doch!", sagte Hermione, als sie sich umdrehten. Als sie neben ihnen ging, war es mit der Stille vorbei.

"Ich komm gerade aus Harpers Büro. Sie hat ja auch in Padua gearbeitet, deshalb konnte sie mir einiges über die Akademie und das Stipendium sagen."

"Und, wie war's?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Das Gespräch war ganz in Ordnung. Die kommt mir ganz witzig und ziemlich cool vor. Aber in ihrem Büro hat sie was an der Wand, das mit einem schwarzen Tuch abgedeckt ist."

"Vielleicht ein Porträt von diesem Dementor, den sie interviewt hat?", schlug Ron vor, der ein paar noch grüne Eicheln über den Weg kickte. "Ich meine, was erwartest du, die gibt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

"Irgendwie war mir das Ding nicht geheuer", sagte Hermione nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, es war ein Spiegel. Warum hängt sie ihn auf, wenn sie ihn dann so gründlich abdeckt?"

"Vielleicht mag sie einfach ihr Spiegelbild nicht?"

"Ich sag euch, die hat auch eine Leiche im Keller", sagte Hermione. "Ich werd' mal sehen, was ich über sie rauskriegen kann.

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht den Quatsch, den Luna erzählt hat, oder? Von wegen Voldemorts Tochter?", fragte Harry.

"Blödsinn. Aber irgendwas ist da faul. Da kommt Luna übrigens gerade."

Tatsächlich. Luna schlenderte den Seeweg entlang, einen Apfel in der einen Hand, in den sie von Zeit zu Zeit genüsslich hineinbiss, den Blick unverwandt auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Wasser gerichtet. Sie schien sie erst zu bemerken, als sie fast gegen Ron geprallt wäre. Dann sah sie sie mit mildem Erstaunen an.

"Hallo! Hab euch gar nicht kommen sehen."

"Das haben wir gemerkt", sagte Ron und lächelte sie an.

"Ich hab mir den See angesehen. Sieht der nicht toll aus, so in der Sonne?"

"Finde ich auch", sagte Ron, der aber eigentlich nur Luna ansah.

Sie hatte ihr langes Haar zu einem geflochtenen Knoten aufgesteckt und trug einige Nadeln mit großen, schimmernden Perlen darin.

Harry und Hermione vermieden es bewusst, einen Blick zu tauschen.

"Was meint ihr, ist das Wasser schon zu kalt, um darin zu schwimmen?", überlegte Luna.

"Ich würd' da nie freiwillig reingehen", sagte Hermione schaudernd. "Mir hat's damals beim Trimagischen Turnier vollauf gereicht, besten Dank!"

"Und dann gibt's doch auch den Riesenkraken. Und die Wassermenschen wären auch nicht mein Geschmack", sagte Ron.

"Von Grindelohs und Ähnlichem ganz zu schweigen", ergänzte Harry, dem sein Bad im See anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers auch noch gut in Erinnerung war.

"Im _Quibbler_ steht, wenn man bei Vollmond durch einen See schwimmt und genau in die Bahn des Mondlichts taucht, kann man etwas finden, womit man denjenigen, den man liebt, für sich gewinnen kann", erklärte Luna ganz sachlich. Riesenkraken, Wassermenschen und Grindelohs ließen sie offenbar unbeeindruckt.

"Hat der _Quibbler_ jetzt auch eine Rubrik mit Lebensberatung oder was?", fragte Hermione, die Luna mit einem forschenden und etwas verzweifelten Blick musterte.

"Die hatte er schon immer. Madam Merrymaids Mutmacher auf Seite acht", antwortete Luna friedlich.

"Nimm dir bloß ein Büschel Kiemenkraut mit, wenn du tauchen willst", sagte Harry.

"Werd' ich mir merken, danke, Harry. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Ron!"

Damit ging sie weiter.

"Ihr seht euch heute Abend?", fragte Hermione mit einer leisen Schärfe.

"Das Jahrbuch-Projekt. Wir wollen uns alte Jahrbücher ansehen. Anregungen suchen. Bisschen Hintergrundmaterial sammeln", erklärte Ron, der ihren Blicken auswich.

"Red ihr bloß den Kram mit dem Tauchen aus", sagte Harry.

"Ja, sag ihr doch einfach gleich, womit sie dein Herz gewinnen kann", sagte Hermione bissig.

oooOOOooo

Hermione war in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an ihrer Bewerbung für dieses Stipendium. Ron war abgezogen, um sich mit Luna wegen des Jahrbuchs zu treffen. Er hatte versucht, so cool wie möglich auszusehen, als er ging, aber seine Ohren waren ziemlich rot gewesen. Jetzt war Harry allein und hatte sich, um ungestört zu sein, in den leeren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen.

Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett und verbrachte eine düstere Stunde mit Nachdenken. Von hier aus hatte er eben Lupin unten durch die Wiesen gehen sehen, und neben ihm war Hekate Harper gegangen. Ihr weißes Haar war immer leicht zu erkennen. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich jetzt mit den Schirmzaubern befassten, die Snape so undurchschaubar zurückgelassen hatte. Oder gingen sie zu Hagrid, um das geheimnisvolle Gift der Quallen abzuholen?

Irgendwie war es beruhigend, Lupin in der Nähe zu wissen. Von allen Freunden seines Vaters war er allein übrig geblieben. Er nahm sich vor, Lupin das nächste Mal, wenn er ihm begegnete, gründlich über seine Eltern auszufragen. Das hätte er schon längst tun sollen.

Er fragte sich, ob er es über sich bringen würde, über das zu sprechen, was er über die Abstammung seiner Mutter herausgefunden hatte. War es möglich, dass Lupin davon wusste? Denn dass Lily von ihrer Slytherin-Herkunft gewusst hatte, dessen war Harry sich seit seinem Gespräch mit Slughorn auf der Party ganz sicher. Aber irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie es sogar seinem Vater verschwiegen. Harry bekam auf einmal ein ganz anderes Bild von seinen Eltern als das, das man ihm immer gezeigt hatte: Seine Eltern als ein rundherum glückliches, einträchtiges Paar, das sich schon in der Schule kennen und lieben gelernt und dann schnell geheiratet hatte und noch heute glücklich leben würde, wenn nicht Voldemort gewesen wäre.

Was mochte es für seine Mutter bedeutet haben? Was bedeutete es für ihn selbst? Er _wollte_ kein Slytherin sein, so einfach war das. Da konnte Slughorn noch so viel über Genie und Adel reden, die sich in diesem Stammbaum vereinigt haben mochten. Für Harry war die Sache klar: Slytherin zu sein hieß, zu nah an der dunklen Seite zu sein. Es war schlimm genug, von Voldemort aufgrund einer Prophezeiung verfolgt zu werden. Er musste nicht noch mit ihm verwandt sein. Es war, als hätte er an sich selbst eine Seite entdeckt, die er noch nicht gekannt hatte, die ihm völlig fremd und zuwider war, die er aber nicht loswerden konnte.

Heute schien es nur düstere Gedanken zu geben. Wenn er so in seinen Koffer blickte – das Passwort lautete übrigens "Pandora" – sahen ihm nur unangenehme Dinge entgegen: Das Schmuckkästchen mit den Ohrringen, die er am liebsten vergessen hätte, die _Nachtwelten_, denen er heute erst mal einen harmlosen Umschlag verpasst hatte, Snapes Kopie von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_, _Noblesse der Natur_ und natürlich das geheimnisvolle, fest verschlossene Buch mit dem Black-Wappen.

Das Buch, für das Kreacher gestorben war ... Harry konnte das nicht vergessen. Er hatte schon viele Minuten mit Grübeln darüber verbracht, wie man es öffnen könnte, aber er hatte keine Idee mehr, wie er es noch versuchen könnte. Allmählich neigte er dazu, sich Rons Vorschlag anzuschließen und es mit Gewalt zu versuchen. Nur die Erinnerung an Kreacher hielt ihn davon ab. Er fragte sich auch, was es wohl enthalten mochte, dass es Kreacher so wichtig gewesen war, es nicht in seine Hände geraten zu lassen. Etwas Unheimliches ging von diesem Buch aus, und das nicht nur wegen Kreachers schrecklichem Tod. Harry konnte es fühlen.

Und dann war da der immer in seinem Hinterkopf schwelende Gedanke an die Horcruxe. Wieder einmal zog er das flache, schmucklose Goldmedaillon aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete es. Auch für dieses Ding waren mindestens zwei Menschen gestorben: Der geheimnisvolle Briefschreiber, der mit R.A.B. unterzeichnet hatte, und natürlich Dumbledore. Wieso hatte er nicht vorher gewusst oder zumindest dann erkannt, dass dieses Medaillon eine Fälschung und nicht das originale Horcrux war? Darüber hatte Harry schon viel nachgedacht. Es schien ihm ein Fehler zu sein, den er Dumbledore einfach nicht zutrauen wollte. Und es blieb immer noch die Frage, wo das echte Medaillon sich befand. War es R.A.B. gelungen, es zu vernichten?

Das Buch von Grindelwald würde ihnen vielleicht helfen, etwas über die Erschaffung und hoffentlich auch über die Vernichtung von Horcruxen herauszufinden – immer vorausgesetzt, Hermione kam mit dem Latein zurecht – aber es würde keine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Voldemorts speziellen Horcruxen sein. Das Tagebuch und der Ring von Voldemorts Großvater, Marvolo, waren vernichtet. Verbleib und Zustand des Medaillons – unklar. Blieben, wenn Dumbledores Vermutungen zutrafen, noch der Pokal von Helga Hufflepuff, und möglicherweise Voldemorts Schoßtier, die Schlange Nagini. Und schließlich etwas von den anderen Hogwarts-Gründern, von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor.

Aber wieso sollte er nicht ein weiteres Horcrux erschaffen haben, um das Tom-Riddle-Tagebuch – von dessen Vernichtung er doch wusste – zu ersetzen und so die Siebenzahl seiner Seelenteile wieder voll zu machen?

Und wer sagte, dass Voldemort die Vernichtung des Rings tatsächlich nicht entdeckt hatte?

Die Grübeleien über die Horcruxe waren ein Fass ohne Boden. Harry schwirrte jedes Mal der Kopf, wenn er sich eine Weile damit befasst hatte. Er beschloss, hinauszugehen und Hagrid zu besuchen. Er wollte ihn ohnehin über Tom Riddle befragen, mit dem er doch immerhin zeitgleich zur Schule gegangen war.

oooOOOooo

Harry sah Hagrid schon von weitem. Er kam gerade mit zwei leeren Körben am Arm und einer großen Kiepe auf dem Rücken vom Waldpfad in Richtung auf sein Haus zu. Als er Harry sah, winkte er ihm zu.

"War eben bei Grawp", sagte er, als Harry ihm entgegengekommen war. "Hab ihm 'ne Ladung Brot un' Kekse un' Tee gebracht. Der hat wirklich 'ne Menge gelernt. Kann jetzt selbst Tee kochen!"

"Mmh", sagte Harry.

"Aber er war irgendwie durcheinander. Scheint, als wären so 'n paar Kreaturen unterwegs in den Bergen und reden Unsinn über Du-weißt-schon-wen un' so. Ham ihm total den Kopf verdreht. Alle Riesen würden sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen, un' er sollte das auch, un' wenn nich', würdense ihn fertig machen. Hatte wirklich Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen."

Sie gingen schweigend den Weg zwischen Hagrids Gemüsebeeten und Kartoffelacker entlang zu seiner Hütte.

"Willst du auf 'n Tee mit reinkommen?", fragte Hagrid.

"Ja. Eigentlich will ich dich sogar was fragen."

Hagrid, der gerade seine Kiepe abbuckelte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Harry nicht direkt deuten konnte. Misstrauisch? Wachsam? Ängstlich? Von allem war etwas darin. Sein Unbehagen bei dieser Ankündigung war jedenfalls nicht zu übersehen, und Harry wunderte sich darüber.

"Ich koch erst mal 'n Tee", sagte Hagrid schließlich und verstaute Kiepe und Körbe in seinem Schrank. Dann füllte er den Kessel und kramte umständlich nach Teebüchse und Zucker. "Worum geht's denn, Harry?"

"Du kanntest doch Tom Riddle in seiner Schulzeit", begann Harry.

Hagrid hörte auf zu kramen und tauchte mit überraschter und, wie es Harry schien, erleichterter Miene aus seinem Vorratsschrank auf.

"Klar. Hat schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich aus der Schule geschmissen wurde. Der Mistkerl."

"Erzähl mir was von ihm. Wie er so war. Mit wem er zusammen war."

"Tom Riddle", sagte Hagrid leise und ließ sich auf einen ächzenden Stuhl fallen. Er drehte die Teebüchse in seinen großen Händen und dachte nach. Harry wartete geduldig.

"Weißt du, da gibt's so 'ne Sache, die ich immer für mich behalten hab. Aber vielleicht solltest du's doch wissen."

Aber offenbar tat er sich trotzdem schwer damit. Er stand wieder auf, und Harry sah ihm zu, wie er den Tee aufbrühte, Milch in das abgestoßene Kännchen goss, die Zuckerschale auf den Tisch stellte.

"Damals, in den Sommerferien, nachdem ich von der Schule geflogen war – da hab ich ihn verfolgt. Ich hab mich an seine Fersen geklemmt, kann ich gut, würd'st du nich' denken, weil ich so groß bin, aber das kann ich trotzdem gut. Glaub nich', dass er mich je bemerkt hat", sagte er zufrieden. "Erst nach London, in dieses Waisenhaus, in dem er wohnte. Dann sin' die alle in die Sommerfrische gefahren – kannst du dir vorstellen, der hat hier für all den Aufruhr gesorgt un' is' dann einfach in Urlaub gefahr'n! Ich war ganz erledigt. Ich glaub, ich wollt' ihn zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht wollt' ich ihn auch nur verprügeln."

Harry war aufs Äußerste gespannt. Weil Hagrid ihn ansah, nickte er.

"Du rätst nie, wohin die gefahren sin', Harry."

"Doch. Nach Godric's Hollow", sagte Harry lakonisch. "Wo meine Eltern ermordet wurden."

Hagrid starrte ihn an.

"Du weißt das? Woher?"

"Ich war da, mit Lupin. Ich erklär's dir später. Jetzt erzähl du erst mal, bitte."

"Also, ich kannte den Ort damals ja noch nich'. Hab ihn aber wieder erkannt, als ich dich als Baby da raus geholt hab. Jedenfalls fuhr das ganze Waisenhaus da hin, um 'n bisschen Seeluft zu schnuppern. Un' das war's auch, was Riddle machte."

Hagrid erschauerte unwillkürlich. Als er weitersprach, senkte er die Stimme.

"Er war viel allein unterwegs, unten am Strand, in den Klippen, ziemlich halsbrecherische Wanderungen. Aber einmal war er nich' allein. Da hatte er 'n Mädchen dabei, paar Jahre jünger als er. Die sah nich' so glücklich aus, aber sie sin' zusammen in die Klippen gegangen. Dann war'n sie plötzlich weg, un' ich dacht schon, ich hätt' sie verloren, aber dann hab ich den Spalt in der Felswand geseh'n. Da war 'ne Höhle, un' sie sin' rein, ich hinterher. Hier war's verdammt schwierig. Musste mich gut verstecken und ziemlich weit von ihnen weg bleiben. In der Höhle, da hat er plötzlich was aus seiner Tasche gezogen, war 'n Karnickel oder so was. Hat's dem Mädchen gegeben, zusammen mit 'nem Messer. Sie musste dem armen Ding die Kehle durchschneiden. Konnt' sehen, wie sie zitterte, und als das ganze Blut da rumspritzte, hat er sie so eisig angezischt. Hat das Blut dann in 'ner Schüssel aufgefangen. "

"Und dann?", fragte Harry atemlos, als Hagrid eine Pause machte.

"Er hat – ich glaub, er hat irgendwas aus 'nem Becher getrunken un' dann seine Hände in der Schüssel gewaschen. Kannste dir das vorstellen? Mit _Blut_ gewaschen!"

"Hatte er noch was dabei? Was ist dann passiert?"

Hagrid sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ja, er hatte so 'n kleines Buch dabei. Keine Ahnung, was für eins. Hat er mit dem Blut aus der Schüssel übergossen. Dann hat er irgendeinen Zauber gesprochen un' das blutige Buch mit dem Zauberstab berührt. Un' ich hab gesehen, wie das ganze Blut da rein – reingeschmolzen is' oder so. Is' drin versunken. Das Buch sah wieder wie neu aus. Dann bin ich abgehau'n, weil's so aussah, als würden sie bald aufbrechen. Danach wollt' ich mich schon gar nich' mehr von ihm entdecken lassen!"

"Klar", sagte Harry mechanisch.

Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Hagrid, ohne es zu wissen, Zeuge geworden war, wie Voldemort sein erstes Horcrux geschaffen hatte. Das Tagebuch. Er war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass das Mädchen jene Amy Benson gewesen war, von der damals in Dumbledores Denkarium die Leiterin des Waisenhauses gesprochen hatte. Tom Riddle hatte sie ja schon als Kind in eine Höhle verschleppt – ganz sicher in dieselbe, die anscheinend irgendeine besondere Bedeutung für ihn hatte.

"Sag mir noch mal, wie alt war Riddle da genau?"

"Das war im Sommer nach seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts. Also so um die sechzehn, denk ich."

"Und du bist ihm wirklich den ganzen Sommer gefolgt?"

"Danach nich' mehr", murmelte Hagrid und senkte den Blick. "Kann's nich' erklären, aber die Sache in der Höhle, die war – die hat mir wirklich Angst eingejagt. All das Blut –"

"Und davor?"

"Hab ihn einmal aus den Augen verlor'n", antwortete Hagrid, immer noch etwas beschämt. "War nur _ein_ Tag. Da war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Zeit genug, um seinen Vater und seine Großeltern zu töten, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an die Szene, die Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte.

Drei Morde, aber nur ein Horcrux. Das musste ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht haben, mehrere Horcruxe herzustellen. Er hatte sozusagen zwei Morde überzählig gehabt. Und im Herbst des Jahres, zurück in Hogwarts, hatte er Professor Slughorn dann über Horcruxe ausgefragt, und zwar speziell über die Möglichkeit, mehr als eines zu erschaffen.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Hagrids Erzählung schien außerdem tatsächlich auf eine Art Ritual hinzuweisen.

"Hast du Dumbledore denn nie davon erzählt?", fragte er schließlich.

"Bis vor ein paar Jahren wusste ich doch nich' mal, dass Tom Riddle – äh – Du-weißt-schon-wer ist. Un' wer hätt' mir denn geglaubt? Ich war erst dreizehn un' gerade von der Schule geflogen, un' er war dafür verantwortlich! Er war Vertrauensschüler, beste Noten, Auszeichnungen un' all das! Direktor Dippet war immer sehr angetan von ihm. Hab versucht, es zu vergessen."

"Und dann? Als die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet wurde, vor fünf Jahren?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

"Fühlte mich so schuldig, damals, weißt du. Un' dann is' ja auch alles gut ausgegangen. Was hätt' es da noch genutzt?"

Ja, was? Es hätte Dumbledore vielleicht eine lange Suche nach der Höhle erspart. Aber sonst?

"Hab ich was Schlimmes angerichtet?", fragte Hagrid leise und ängstlich. "Ich mein', hätt' ich Dumbledores Tod – verhindern –"

"Nein, nein", beruhigte Harry ihn. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich glaub, das meiste wusste er sowieso schon."

Er musste jetzt an die Luft und nachdenken und dann Ron und Hermione so schnell wie möglich alles erzählen. So fiel sein Abschied etwas überstürzt aus.

Als er vor Hagrids Hütte trat, sah er den schwarzen Kater, der am Morgen den Schluffer gejagt hatte, in Richtung Waldrand davonspazieren.

Der Nebel hing wieder dick über den Wiesen. Oben im dämmerblauen Abendhimmel rundete sich hinter einem dünnen Schleier der Mond.


	12. Chapter 12: Die Höhle der Schlange

**Kapitel 12**

**Die Höhle der Schlange**

Harry hatte wieder verschlafen. Gähnend eilte er die Treppen hinunter, um noch rechtzeitig zum Tränkeunterricht zu kommen. Unten sah er eben Hermione um die Ecke biegen.

"Hermione! Warte auf mich!"

Den Rest der Treppe sprang er hinunter.

"Wo ist Ron?", fragte sie, als er neben ihr ging.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte er, plötzlich verstimmt.

Sie sah ihn an und lachte.

"So war's nicht gemeint! Ich hab mich nur gewundert, wo ihr bleibt!"

"Wir haben beide verpennt. Aber er wollte unbedingt noch 'n Toast verdrücken."

"Da wird er aber kein Glück haben! Die Große Halle ist schon geräumt worden – heute finden die Abschlussprüfungen der Siebtklässler vom letzten Schuljahr statt."

"Das hatte ich total vergessen", sagte Harry und überlegte, ob er Cho eigentlich noch einmal gesehen hatte in den letzten Tagen.

Sie stiegen langsam die Treppe zu Snapes Kerker hinab, wo nun Slughorn unterrichtete.

"Gib mir nachher den Grindelwald. Ich will nachprüfen, ob das, wovon Hagrid dir gestern erzählt hat, wirklich ein Horcrux-Ritual war."

"Wo willst du denn damit arbeiten?", fragte Harry zögernd. "Wenn dich jemand damit erwischt, gibt es Riesenärger, und das Buch wird auch noch einkassiert!"

"He, wirst du doch noch mal vorsichtig? Ich glaube, es ist am unauffälligsten, wenn ich ganz normal im Gemeinschaftsraum und in der Bibliothek damit arbeite. Du hast ihm doch einen neutralen Umschlag angehext, oder?"

Harry nickte.

"_Geschichte der Zauberei_ steht jetzt drauf. Schätze, da guckt keiner freiwillig rein."

"Für alle Fälle hab ich noch 'nen Verwirrzauber. Wenn dann einer rein sieht, sind alle Zeilen so durcheinander, dass er es nicht mehr lesen kann."

Sie verzog auf einmal das Gesicht, und auch Harry schnüffelte.

"Riechst du das auch?"

"Komisch, oder?"

Sie betraten den düsteren Kerker mit seinen Regalen voller Gläser mit überwiegend unangenehmen Inhalten. Die meisten Plätze waren schon besetzt. An einem Arbeitstisch im Hintergrund stand zu ihrer Überraschung Hagrid neben Professor Slughorn. Sie waren mit der Inspektion eines großen Kessels beschäftigt. Anscheinend war er die Quelle des seltsamen Geruchs.

"Da ist ja Padma wieder! Hallo!", rief Hermione zu einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber. Da saß tatsächlich Padma Patil wieder bei den anderen drei Ravenclaws, als sei sie nie fort gewesen.

"Meine Eltern meinten, hier wären wir noch am sichersten", erklärte sie. "Parvati und ich sind erst heute früh angekommen."

Hagrid kam an Harrys Platz vorbei. Er trug eine riesige Schürze und Schutzhandschuhe, die bis zu den Oberarmen hinaufreichten. Durch sein Gesicht zog sich eine Strieme aus feinen, feuerroten Punkten.

"Totengräber!", flüsterte er Harry mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu. In der Tür stieß Ron mit ihm zusammen, der eben in die Klasse stürmte.

"Sind wir jetzt vollzählig?", sagte Professor Slughorn, der sich nun der Klasse zuwandte.

Ron setzte sich hastig neben Harry.

"Schön. Dann lassen Sie uns anfangen. Zuvor aber noch ein Wort zu dem Duft, der zweifellos die Nasen der Empfindlicheren unter uns reizen wird! Er entsteigt dem Kessel dort, und ich möchte Ihnen allen dringend raten, diesem nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er enthält ein sehr unbekömmliches Gemisch. Leider hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn an einem geeigneteren Ort unterzubringen."

"Hagrid muss die Quallen gemolken haben!", sagte Ron leise zu Harry. "Hast du die Strieme in seinem Gesicht gesehen?"

Harry nickte ein wenig abwesend, denn er hatte noch eine unangenehme Aufgabe vor sich. Er beschloss, es direkt hinter sich zu bringen, und meldete sich.

"Ja, Harry, was gibt es noch?"

"Haben Sie vielleicht noch ein Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ für mich? Ich – äh – habe meins – zu Hause gelassen."

Harry spürte, wie Hermione ihn von der Seite ansah. Slughorn zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hm, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich lässt, Harry, habe ich Ihnen bereits zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahrs mit einem alten Exemplar aus dem Schulbestand ausgeholfen! Aber Sie haben es ja zurückgegeben, nicht wahr? Ein ziemlich zerlesenes Stück, wenn ich mich recht erinnere – aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat der eifrige Vorbesitzer ja auch das ein oder andere Nützliche hineingeschrieben!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Materialschrank und suchte dort in dem kleinen Stapel alter Bücher herum.

"Na also, da haben wir ihn ja! Libatius Borage!", sagte er zufrieden und hielt ein Buch hoch. "Wie es aussieht, ist es das Exemplar vom letzten Jahr."

Harry nahm das – wie er wusste – funkelnagelneue Buch im eselsohrigen und ziemlich schmierigen Einband von Snapes altem Tränkebuch entgegen und nickte ergeben.

"Du willst wirklich auf den Prinz verzichten?", fragte Hermione flüsternd.

"Für den absoluten Notfall habe ich ihn ja noch oben in meinem Koffer", erwiderte Harry finster.

"Wie Sie ja gestern schon von Professor Sprout gehört haben, werden wir uns zunächst mit der Aufbereitung und Verwendung von Nistlingsbeeren befassen. Da wird Ihnen der gute alte Borage keine Hilfe sein, denn wir wagen uns damit auf experimentelles Neuland. Ich bin sehr gespannt, zu welchen Ergebnissen wir miteinander kommen werden, und bedauere es nur, dass nicht mehr Schüler an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen. Wir werden zuerst einen einfachen kleinen Trank ausprobieren, dessen Rezept Ursula Ulcus im Zuge ihrer Forschungen auf dem Gebiet erarbeitet hat. Sie können den Trank wie einen Tee trinken und zum Beispiel – nun, schwierigen Gästen servieren. Wie ich höre, erfreut er sich im Zaubereiministerium schon einer beträchtlichen Beliebtheit. Er bewirkt Entspannung und hat insgesamt eine harmonisierende Wirkung."

Er holte ein großes Glasgefäß, das in einem mit Eis gefüllten Becken gestanden hatte.

"Hier sind die Beeren, die Sie gestern, zweifellos im Schweiße Ihres Angesichts, abgelesen haben. Jeder erhält nun eine kleine Menge, und dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Sie noch über die weiteren unabdingbaren Zutaten harmonisierender Tränke wissen. Ja, Miss Granger?"

Der Unterricht nahm seinen Lauf. Harry empfand kein besonderes Interesse für Nistlingsbeeren, obwohl ihm ein entspannender Trank eigentlich ganz gelegen gekommen wäre. Als er seine Gerätekiste geöffnet hatte, um eine Waage und einige Messlöffel herauszuholen, war ihm ein kleiner Pergamentfetzen entgegengesegelt. Als er ihn glättete, erschien darauf in feuerroter Schrift die wenig freundliche Zeile "_Potter hau ab!_"

Er sah sich um, ob ihn jemand beobachtet hatte, aber alle waren mit Auspacken und Abwiegen beschäftigt. Er knüllte den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn ein.

Als sie am Ende der Stunde ihre Kessel spülten und die Utensilien wieder einpackten, klopfte es an der Tür, und Lupin trat ein. Er lächelte Harry, Ron und Hermione zu und ging dann zu Slughorn, der wieder vor dem stinkenden Kessel stand.

"Habt ihr gesehen, wie schlecht der aussieht?", fragte Ron ganz entsetzt.

"Es geht auf Vollmond zu", erklärte Hermione.

"Wartet nicht auf mich, ich muss noch mit ihm reden!", sagte Harry kurz entschlossen.

"Beeil dich aber! Sonst kommst du zu spät zu Verteidigung!"

Ron und Hermione verließen mit den anderen den Kerker, während Harry an seinem Tisch herumkramte und darauf wartete, dass Lupin und Slughorn ihr Gespräch beendeten. Als Slughorn in seinem kleinen Büro neben dem Kerker verschwand, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit.

"Bist du länger hier in der Schule?"

"Ich hole mir gerade eine neue Portion vom Wolfsbann-Trank ab. Heute Nacht ist Vollmond. Die nächsten zwei bis drei Tage werde ich wohl überwiegend hier in einem Gästezimmer verbringen. Geht es dir gut?"

"Ich würde gern mit dir reden. Über eine ganze Menge Sachen, glaube ich. Aber vor allem über meine Eltern."

Lupins Lächeln verblasste. Ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck glitt über sein bleiches, übernächtigtes Gesicht.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir übermorgen einen Spaziergang um den See machen? Bis dahin bin ich wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung, und wir können uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

Harry nickte. Auf zwei Tage mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.

"Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin noch.

"Klar", antwortete Harry und nahm seine Bücher. Angesichts Lupins fiebriger Augen hätte eigentlich _er_ diese Frage stellen sollen.

Als Professor Slughorn mit einem dampfenden Becher wieder aus dem Büro kam, wandte Harry sich zum Gehen. Vor der Tür des Kerkers hörte er noch, wie Slughorn sagte: "Erstaunlich, das mit den Schirmzaubern, nicht wahr? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieso es nun auf einmal klappt, aber sie scheinen sich wieder zu verstärken. Wir müssen wohl doch endlich den richtigen Zauber gefunden haben."

"Es wäre allerdings beruhigender, wenn wir wüssten, welcher es war, der schließlich funktioniert hat", erwiderte Lupin.

Der erste Gedanke, der Harry auf seinem hastigen Weg zur Klassenraum für Verteidigung durch den Kopf ging, war: "Quidditch! Jetzt können wir wieder trainieren!"

oooOOOooo

Während die Schüler hereinkamen, sich setzten, in ihren Sachen kramten und Unterhaltungen zu Ende führten, saß Professor Harper hinter ihrem Pult und las. Sie trug einen dunkelroten, abgetragenen Wollpullover über dem schwarzen Rock und hielt einen großen dampfenden Becher in einer Hand. Mit der anderen brach sie hin und wieder ein Stück von einem ganzen Block Schokolade und biss ungeniert davon ab. Vor ihr stand eine verbeulte Kanne, aus der es heftig dampfte.

Harry setzte sich und wollte gerade Ron gegenüber die Vermutung äußern, dass auch Professor Harper möglicherweise einen Wolfsbann-Trank zu sich nahm, da stand sie auf, fegte die Schokoladenkrümel vom Tisch und setzte sich auf dessen Kante.

"Guten Morgen zusammen. Also, wer gibt mir eine kurze Zusammenfassung der letzten Stunde? Mr Longbottom?"

Neville, dessen Gesicht ein wenig verzerrt wirkte, weil seine linke Wange angeschwollen war, errötete wie immer, wenn er sprechen musste.

"Magische Waffen – es ging um Magische Waffen – wir werden in diesem Kurs lernen, eine zum persönlichen Gebrauch herzustellen. Es gibt Angriffs- und Verteidigungswaffen, aber wir werden nur eine Verteidigungswaffe herstellen."

"Etwas kurz, Mr Longbottom, aber korrekt. Macht Ihnen das Sprechen heute Schwierigkeiten?"

"Ein bisschen", murmelte Neville.

Ein leises Kichern ging durch die Reihen.

Harrys Blick war die ganze Zeit von Professor Harpers schweren, schwarzen Stiefeln gefesselt gewesen, die unter ihrem langen Rock hervorsahen. Sie sahen aus, als seien sie selbst recht geeignete Waffen. Als er jetzt ihr Gesicht sah, fiel ihm auf, wie bleich auch sie war. Noch ein Werwolf? fragte er sich wieder, allerdings nicht ganz im Ernst. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Schokolade, und die ließ ihn immer gleich an Dementoren denken.

"Verteidigungswaffen!", rief Professor Harper, stieß sich vom Tisch ab und begann, langsam vor ihnen und auf dem Gang zwischen den Bänken auf– und abzugehen, während sie sprach. Ihre Stiefel klangen, als seien die Sohlen mit Metall beschlagen. "Selbstverständlich stellen wir keine Angriffswaffen her. Und darüber sollten Sie froh sein, denn deren Herstellung erfordert Blut – _Ihr_ Blut. Ich sagte ja, eine überwiegend Dunkle Kunst. Und wie in vielen Bereichen, die der schwarzen Magie angehören oder ihr doch nahe stehen, ist Blut ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Zaubers. Unter anderem deshalb werden wir uns hier nur mit Verteidigungswaffen befassen. Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Wieso unser Blut? Ich dachte, in solchen Zaubern würde vor allem Tierblut verwendet?"

"Ja, in vielen Fällen wird auch Blut von Tieren – in erster Linie das von schwarzen Jungtieren – verwendet. Aber sehen Sie, eine Magische Waffe – und ganz besonders die, die zum Angriff gedacht ist – ist etwas Persönliches, ein Objekt, das sozusagen auf Sie persönlich geeicht sein soll. Ihre Kräfte sollen sich darin bündeln und zu voller Stärke kommen. Und wenn Sie ein Stück Ihrer Persönlichkeit auf ein Objekt übertragen wollen, ist die simpelste und zugleich profundeste Methode, das mit Ihrem Blut zu tun. Es ist nichts, was man leichtfertig tun sollte. Es bedeutet immer ein Risiko, wenn man etwas von sich selbst an ein Objekt weitergibt!"

Hermione sah Ron und Harry vielsagend an.

"Wie ist das mit den Zauberstäben? In denen sollen sich doch auch äh – unsere Kräfte bündeln und so. Aber da –"

"Der Zauberstab, Mr Thomas, wählt _Sie_ – nicht umgekehrt! Ist Ihnen das nie bewusst geworden? Er wird angefertigt und ruht, bis zu dem Tag, an dem derjenige ihn berührt, zu dem er gehören will. Ein Zauberstab ist auf ganz andere Weise persönlich als eine Magische Waffe. Ich kann Ihnen zu diesem Thema ein Buch empfehlen, _Zauberstab und Magische Waffe_ von Wanda Armiger, das übrigens auch Teil der prüfungsrelevanten Literatur ist ... Es ist recht erhellend!"

Sie war gerade wieder bei ihrem Pult angekommen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihren Becher nachzufüllen. Dann nahm sie das Gehen wieder auf.

"Aber nun zurück zum Thema. Verteidigungswaffen. Nun, wie die Angriffswaffe ist auch die, die der bloßen Verteidigung dienen soll, in einem gewissen Ausmaß persönlich auf Sie geeicht. Kurz gesagt, Sie wählen zur Herstellung ein Objekt aus, das alltäglich, möglichst unauffällig ist und das Sie stets bei sich tragen können. Wenn Sie eine gefühlsmäßige Bindung dazu haben oder etwas wählen, das in irgendeiner Weise einen vorrangigen Zug Ihrer Persönlichkeit ausdrückt, wäre das ziemlich hilfreich. Sie zum Beispiel – Mr Weasley, richtig? – was für ein Objekt würden Sie wählen?"

"Einen Springer. Eine Schachfigur", antwortete Ron prompt.

Professor Harper sah ihn erfreut und auch ein wenig überrascht an.

"Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Demnach spielen Sie gern Schach?"

"Mhm!", nickte Ron, der über das Lob geradezu errötete.

Als Harper weiterging, tastete Harry in seiner Tasche nach dem Medaillon und nahm es heraus. Es war unauffällig, er trug es immer bei sich, und er hatte allerdings eine gefühlsmäßige Bindung dazu. Aber es schien ihm trotzdem nicht passend. Es gehörte nicht ihm, und es hatte eine böse Bedeutung. Und er wusste zu wenig darüber –

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass sich Professor Harper über ihn gebeugt hatte. Als er aufsah, erkannte er einen Moment lang echtes Entsetzen in ihrem Blick.

"Ich möchte Sie nach der Stunde in meinem Büro sprechen, Mr Potter", sagte sie ernst.

Er steckte das Medaillon rasch ein und reagierte nicht auf die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermione.

Der Rest der Stunde rauschte mehr oder weniger an ihm vorbei. So sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ihm war klar, dass Professor Harper das Medaillon in seiner Hand gesehen hatte – und dass es für sie irgendetwas bedeuten musste. Das war umso rätselhafter, als er selbst an diesem Medaillon nichts Besonderes feststellen konnte.

Er hörte mit einem Ohr, wie es im Folgenden um Übertragungszauber und spezielle Tränke dafür ging, die ohne Blut auskamen; er sah Professor Harper mit einer gewissen Bewunderung dabei zu, wie sie in aller Ruhe ihren Unterricht fortsetzte, ihren Tee – oder was es auch sein mochte – trank und ihre Runden ging. Dabei hatte er sich nicht getäuscht, sie war eindeutig entsetzt gewesen, dieses Medaillon in seiner Hand zu sehen.

"Was will sie denn von dir?", fragte Ron leise, als sie am Ende der Stunde ihre Sachen zusammen packten.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry ergeben. "Sie hat das Medaillon gesehen", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Hermione sah ihn besorgt an.

"Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Mach's gut, Harry", sagte sie, als sie neben Ron das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Professor Harper stand vor ihrem Pult und beobachtete ihn wachsam. Als alle hinausgegangen waren, griff sie nach Kanne und Becher und ging in ihr Büro.

Beklommen machte sich Harry auf, ihr zu folgen. Sie ging mit energischen Schritten voran und warf dann hinter Harry die Tür krachend ins Schloss. Sie winkte ihn lässig zu dem Stuhl, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, ein unbequem aussehender alter Holzstuhl, der ganz offensichtlich für Besucher gedacht war. An der Wand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, an dem Professor Harper jetzt selbst Platz nahm, sah Harry, wovon Hermione gesprochen hatte: einen länglichen Gegenstand, der dicht mit einem schwarzen Tuch verhängt war.

"Und jetzt, Mr Potter, erklären Sie mir bitte, woher Sie dieses Medaillon haben!", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn erwartungsvoll und – wie Harry fand – auch ein wenig Unheil verkündend an.

"Professor Dumbledore hat es mir – äh, gegeben", antwortete Harry, der so wenig wie möglich über seine Unternehmungen mit Dumbledore preisgeben wollte. Harper sah ihn durchdringend an, dann lächelte sie überraschend.

"Da haben wir also eine richtige Patt–Situation. Aber da Sie Harry Potter sind, werde ich den Anfang machen, denke ich. Vielleicht hätte ich das schon früher tun sollen."

Harper machte eine Pause und schien zu überlegen, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Dann blickte sie Harry an.

"Ich habe dieses Medaillon selbst vor vielen Jahren gekauft", sagte sie schließlich zu Harrys größter Überraschung.

"Woher – ich meine, es sieht doch nicht außergewöhnlich aus – woran wollen Sie das also erkennen?"

"Sagen wir einfach, ich sehe es", war die düstere Antwort. "War – war etwas darin?"

Harry schwieg. Als die Stille lastend wurde, fragte sie mit einem Seufzer der Ungeduld: "Also gut, war ein Zettel darin – ein Brief?"

Sie konnte an Harrys fassungslosem Blick die Antwort wohl ablesen.

"Es war ein Brief an – an Lord Voldemort, richtig?"

"Wie können Sie das wissen? Oder lesen Sie meine Gedanken?"

"Nein, Mr Potter. Ich weiß es, weil ich denjenigen kannte, der diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Das weitaus größere Rätsel ist, wie ich finde, die Tatsache, dass _Sie_ dieses Medaillon mitsamt dem Brief in den Händen halten. Soweit ich informiert bin, war es – nun sagen wir, eher unzugänglich aufbewahrt."

"Sie kannten ihn?"

Professor Harper gab plötzlich ein hilfloses Lachen von sich.

"In Ordnung, Mr Potter. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich werde Ihnen etwas zeigen, das uns vielleicht weiterbringen wird."

Sie zog eine dünne Kette aus ihrem Umhang hervor, an der ein winziger Adler aus Gold hing, dessen Augen mit Onyx eingelegt waren. Sie berührte ihn leicht mit ihrem Zauberstab. Ein blasser Nebel stieg daraus hervor und erfüllte den Raum um Harry und Professor Harper.

Als sich der Nebel langsam legte, schien sich der Raum um sie geweitet haben: Sie blickten auf eine felsige, unwirtliche Küste, die Harry sofort und mit einem tiefen Schaudern wieder erkannte. Hinter ihnen ragte die Steilwand unzugänglich in den hellen Morgenhimmel empor.

Vor ihnen kraxelten zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen von sechs, sieben Jahren über den schmalen Streifen aus heruntergebrochenen Felsbrocken, der die Klippen vom Meer trennte. Harry fragte sich flüchtig, wie die beiden die Steilwand heruntergekommen sein mochten.

"Jetzt kommt doch endlich!", rief eine Stimme von weiter vor ihnen, und ein schwarzer Haarschopf wurde über einem großen grauen Stein sichtbar. Harry erkannte sofort das gut geschnittene Gesicht von Tom Riddle, obwohl dieser hier höchstens zehn Jahre alt war. Er grinste.

"Hier vorne ist es schon!"

Als die Kinder ihn erreicht hatten, konnte auch Harry den dunklen Spalt in der Felswand sehen, durch den er schon einmal geschwommen war. Bei Flut war er, wie er wusste, bis weit über die Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt, jetzt, bei Ebbe, schien man aber einigermaßen trockenen Fußes hineingelangen zu können.

"Ich find es unheimlich hier, Tom!", sagte das kleine Mädchen.

Der Junge sagte nichts, aber sein Blick war zweifelnd.

"Nun komm schon, Raggedy-Amy!", drängte Tom Riddle, nicht ohne einen verächtlichen Unterton. "Sei kein Feigling. So was seht ihr nie wieder!"

Zögernd folgten Amy und Dennis ihm in den schmalen Gang. Es war düster hier, aber Tom ging schnellen Schrittes voran.

"Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte Amy auf einmal und blieb stehen.

Atemlos lauschten die beiden Kinder. Das Rauschen der Brandung – da, da war es wieder! Eindeutig ein Stöhnen, dann ein kraftloser Aufschrei.

"He, ihr beiden! Es ist nicht mehr weit!"

Tom wandte sich zu ihnen um. In der Hand hielt er auf einmal eine brennende Fackel. Amy und Dennis stürzten hinter ihm her, um nur nicht allein zu sein. Als sie neben Tom stehen blieben, sahen sie im Licht der Fackel etwas, das zuerst wie ein Bündel Kleider aussah. Dann stöhnte das Bündel wieder. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sahen die Kinder Tom an.

"Er muss von den Felsen abgestürzt sein. Nur ein alter Landstreicher", sagte dieser. "Hat sich hier reingeschleppt, um vor der Flut sicher zu sein."

Jetzt erst sahen sie die dunkle Lache, die sich um den Körper gebildet hatte. Amy glaubte, das Blut riechen zu können. Und einen schärferen Geruch – Alkohol? Tom kicherte.

"Er hatte zwei Flaschen Rum in der Tasche. Leider auch kaputt. Aber ihr riecht es noch, oder?"

"Tom, wir müssen das unbedingt Mrs Cole sagen. Und der Polizei! Wir müssen ihn rausholen! Die Flut könnte ihn –"

"Natürlich wird ihn die Flut erreichen. Die Flut wird ihn da erreichen – in genau – siebenundvierzig Minuten. Ich habe es nachgemessen und berechnet."

"Dann müssen wir uns beeilen!"

"Du bist ein Idiot, Dennis! Der ist hinüber, glaub mir. Dem kann keiner mehr helfen. Aber wir –", Tom unterbrach sich und sah die beiden mit einem wilden, verschwörerischen Blick an, "wir können ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Wir können ihm zusehen, wie er stirbt! Vielleicht sehen wir, was passiert, wenn man stirbt!"

Die beiden starrten ihn entsetzt an.

"Was glotzt ihr denn so? Er ist nur irgendein alter Penner, und er kratzt sowieso ab! Wollt ihr etwa abhauen? Ich dachte, ihr seid nicht solche Pfeifen wie die anderen!"

"Aber wir können – können doch nicht einfach hier sitzen und –"

Die kleine Amy verstummte. Sie war ein wildes Kind, das in seinen sechs Lebensjahren schon einiges gesehen hatte. Sie bewunderte Tom, weil er vor nichts und niemandem Angst zu haben schien und immer nur das tat, was er wollte. Aber das hier – das hier war etwas anderes.

"Könnt ihr nicht? Was wollt ihr denn tun? Bis ihr die Cole erreicht, ist die Flut längst hier."

"Können wir ihn nicht rausziehen? Auf die Felsen draußen?", schlug Dennis vor.

"Ich laufe los!", sagte Amy entschlossen. "Ihr wisst, wie schnell ich rennen kann. Vielleicht treffe ich unterwegs –"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du loslaufen wirst, Raggedy-Amy", sagte Tom ganz ruhig und sah sie an. Ein Schauer überlief sie.

"Was meinst du –"

"Sieh mal da!", sagte Tom und zeigte auf ihren rechten Fuß.

Amy sah hinunter und erstarrte. Eine kleine grüne Schlange mit einem schwarzen Muster auf dem Rücken schlängelte eben an ihrem Schuh hinauf. Sie kreischte.

"Sei lieber still, Amy! Ich kann ihr sagen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll."

"Mach sie weg!!"

"Bleib einfach stehen!"

"Nein! Tom! Hilf mir!"

Die Schlange glitt um ihren Fußknöchel. Die Berührung war offenbar zu viel für Amy. Sie trat nach der Schlange – und diese biss zu. Amys Schrei gellte in der Höhle wider. Sie fiel zu Boden, mit beiden Händen ihr Fußgelenk umklammernd. Als die Schlange wieder zubeißen wollte, ertönte ein lautes Zischen. Das Tier hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und blickte mit hin- und herschwankendem Kopf in Toms Richtung. Tom gab noch einige zischende Laute von sich. Die Schlange glitt auf ihn zu, er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, und das Tier schlang sich um seinen Unterarm wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt werden will.

Dennis war an die Wand zurückgewichen. Tom hob seinen lächelnden Blick zu den beiden.

"Sie wird jetzt wieder verschwinden, nicht wahr?", sagte er, und gehorsam glitt die Schlange von seiner Hand zu Boden, schlängelte durch die Höhle und verschwand im Dunkeln. Dennis keuchte vor Entsetzen.

Amy saß zitternd auf dem feinen weißen Sand, der den Boden der Höhle bedeckte. Schweiß stand in großen Tropfen auf ihrer Stirn.

"Es tut so weh!", krächzte sie.

"Du wirst nicht sterben, Amy. Ich helfe dir", sagte Tom. "Aber vorher sehen wir dem Alten hier beim Sterben zu. Setzt euch zu mir, hierhin. Du auch, Dennis."

Das Wasser war in der Zwischenzeit unbemerkt fast bis zu ihnen herangekrochen.

Tom Riddle eilte leichtfüßig die Stufen hinauf, die zu einem höher gelegenen Teil der Höhle führten, wohin Harry mit Dumbledore hinaufgestiegen war. Damals waren sie von Wasser bedeckt gewesen.

Die drei Kinder kauerten sich auf der obersten Stufe nieder, direkt oberhalb der zerschlagenen Gestalt.

"Warum?", wagte Amy zu fragen. "Warum willst du das sehen, Tom?"

"Sag ich doch. Ich will wissen, was passiert, wenn man stirbt."

"Aber das war nicht alles", sagte Hekate Harper, die mit einer Handbewegung den blassen Nebel wieder über der Szene ausbreitete, "das begriff Amy trotz ihrer sechs Jahre und dem Schlangenbiss, der jetzt glühende Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper sandte."

Sie und Harry schienen jetzt irgendwo im Nichts zu stehen. Professor Harper, die ihm offenbar den Anblick der folgenden Szene ersparen wollte, redete langsam weiter, mit einer Stimme, als erzähle sie ein Märchen.

"Das Grausen der folgenden zwanzig Minuten, in denen das Wasser den Schwerverletzten erreichte und langsam bedeckte, ohne dass er fliehen konnte, konnten weder Amy noch Dennis je in ihrem Leben wieder vergessen, noch war es ihnen möglich, darüber zu sprechen. Das eisige Wasser brachte den Sterbenden so weit zu Bewusstsein, dass er sie bemerkte. Als er begriff, was geschah, versuchte er, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie reglos dasaßen, kaum einen Meter über ihm, und ihm nicht einmal antworteten. Es gab keinen langen Todeskampf, nur ein paar krampfhafte rudernde Armbewegungen. Das Letzte, was Amy von ihm sah, war das verständnislose Entsetzen in seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen. Dann spülte das Wasser endgültig über ihn hinweg."

"Und jetzt, Raggedy-Amy, werden wir dich verarzten!", hörte Harry wieder Tom Riddles Stimme, in der ein schreckliches Vergnügen mitschwang.

Dann konnte Harry ihn auch wieder sehen.

Riddle beugte sich über Amys angeschwollenen Fuß, schob den schweren Schuh und den Wollstrumpf herunter und berührte die beiden winzigen dunklen Punkte in der roten Schwellung mit seinen Fingern. Dann beugte er sich darüber und saugte die Wunde aus. Als er ihren Fuß wieder losließ und mit dunkel glühenden Augen lächelnd zu ihr heraufsah, sagte er: "Ab jetzt seid ihr meine Diener und müsst immer tun, was ich euch sage!"

"Und obwohl das ein kindischer Befehl zu sein schien", mischte sich Professor Harper wieder ein, "fühlte Amy doch damals schon, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte."

Der Nebel hob sich, und sie standen wieder in Professor Harpers Büro.

"Woher wissen Sie das alles? Woher haben Sie diese – was war das überhaupt? Eine Erinnerung?", platzte Harry heraus.

"Es _war_ eine Erinnerung, die letzte bedeutsame Erinnerung der betreffenden Person, die man – einsehen konnte. Alle weiteren Erinnerungen waren in ihrem Geist sozusagen verdeckt – von dem Bild eben dieses Medaillons! Die Erinnerung gehörte meiner Mutter", sagte Professor Harper leise. "Meiner Mutter Amy Benson."

"Raggedy-Amy Benson", sagte Harry wie in Trance. "R.A.B!"

"R.A.B.?", fragte Professor Harper. "War so der Brief unterzeichnet? Was für ein seltsamer Zufall."

Harry sah sie fragend an, begierig auf weitere Erklärungen.

"Lumpen-Amy, so wurde sie von den Kindern im Waisenhaus genannt. Gut möglich, dass der Name sogar von _ihm_ stammte. Ich habe jedenfalls noch selbst gehört, wie er sie so anredete."

Harry sah wie elektrisiert auf. "Sie haben – Sie sind ihm begegnet? Ihm, Vold-, Tom Riddle?"

Harper betrachtete ihn ein wenig spöttisch.

"Das kann man so sagen, ja. Aber bevor ich weiterrede, möchte ich erst ein paar Dinge von Ihnen wissen, Mr Potter. Allem voran: Wie kommen Sie an das Medaillon? Und wollten Sie das etwa zu Ihrer Magischen Waffe machen?"

"Ich hab's ohnehin die ganze Zeit bei mir. Es ist so etwas wie eine Mahnung an mich selbst", sagte Harry ausweichend.

"Jedenfalls ist es ein magischer Gegenstand. Sehen Sie her."

Sie wischte mit dem Zauberstab über das Schmuckstück, das auf Harrys Handfläche lag. Und auf einmal schien es deutlich größer und schwerer zu sein und – Harry schrie auf. Das war doch unmöglich! Da war das schlangengleiche S der Slytherin auf der zuvor glatten goldenen Oberfläche.

"Nein", flüsterte Harry. "Dann war es doch nicht umsonst! Dann ist es doch das richtige –"

Er brach ab, die Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf wie ein Gewitter.

"Horcrux?", beendete Professor Harper seinen Satz leise. "Nein, Mr Potter. Unglücklicherweise ist es das nicht. Aber jetzt sind Sie mir noch einige Erklärungen mehr schuldig!"

Harry sah verwirrt von dem Medaillon auf, das so unerwartet genau das Aussehen angenommen hatte, das er damals in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Das Aussehen des Medaillons, das er um Merope Gaunts Hals hatte hängen sehen und später dann in Voldemorts eigener Hand, in dem überfüllten Zimmer jener unseligen Hepzibah Smith.

Einen Moment lang hatte er gehofft, Dumbledores letzter Ausflug hätte doch noch seinen Zweck erfüllt.

"Aber –"

Es klopfte an die Bürotür. Auf Harpers "Herein!" hin steckte eine Erstklässlerin den Kopf schüchtern durch den Türspalt.

"Direktor McGonagall möchte Sie sprechen, Professor Harper. Sie sagt, es ist dringend!"

Harper erhob sich widerwillig. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "In Ordnung, ich komme sofort. Mr Potter, wir werden dieses Gespräch so bald wie möglich fortsetzen! Inzwischen verwahren Sie dieses Medaillon sicher und sprechen Sie mit niemandem darüber!"

Als die Tür geöffnet worden war, hatte die Zugluft das Tuch um das Ding an der Wand leise bewegt und für einen Moment eine kleine Ecke davon freigelegt. Harry konnte einen Goldrahmen erkennen und ein Stück von einer Oberfläche, die in einem tiefen Bronzeton schimmerte. Es war ziemlich sicher ein Spiegel.

"Und hinaus mit Ihnen!", sagte Harper, die an der Tür stand.

Harry verließ langsam ihr Büro. Als er das Medaillon wieder in seine Tasche steckte, war er nicht einmal mehr besonders überrascht, als er sah, dass es wieder seine vorherige, unauffällige Gestalt angenommen hatte.

oooOOOooo

"R.A.B.?", fragte Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen eine halbe Stunde später im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Heißt das, das war ihre _Mutter_ – diese Amy – wie hieß sie doch gleich?"

„Ja – ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry, der immer noch ganz durcheinander war. "Sie sagte so was wie – dass das ein seltsamer Zufall wäre oder so. Keine Ahnung, was sie meinte."

"Und sie sagte wirklich, sie hat das Medaillon selbst gekauft?", fragte Hermione. Sie saß an zwei zusammengeschobenen Tischen, vor sich einen Wust von beschriebenen Pergamentrollen, links und rechts davon je einen Bücherstapel. Auf dem Pergament, an dem sie eben geschrieben hatte, thronte ein gläserner Frosch, wie Harry feststellte. Ron hing in einem Sessel neben ihr und versuchte offensichtlich noch, Harrys Bericht zu verdauen.

"_Das_ findest du das Bemerkenswerteste an der ganzen Geschichte?", fragte Harry. "Was hältst du denn von der Tatsache, dass unsere neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung Voldemort persönlich kennt? Schlimmer noch, dass ihre Mutter so was wie seine allererste Dienerin gewesen ist?"

"Ob der _Quibbler_ diesmal doch Recht hatte?", warf Ron ein und fing sich prompt einen bösen Blick von Hermione ein, die an ihrer Schreibfeder herumzupfte und nachdachte.

"Wenn sie das gefälschte Medaillon gekauft und anscheinend auch verzaubert hat, dann hat sie jedenfalls mit dem Verschwinden des echten Horcrux zu tun."

"Wer sagt uns, auf welcher Seite sie steht?" Harry musste diese Frage einfach stellen. "Sie hat mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt und lebt, gesund und munter! Und sie ist wieder mal eine vom Fach Verteidigung! Wie viele von denen hatten wir jetzt, für die die Dunklen Künste eindeutig interessanter waren als die Verteidigung dagegen?"

"Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber ist das nicht paranoid? Sie hat einen hervorragenden, internationalen Ruf, –"

"Genau, sie hat seit Jahren im Ausland gearbeitet und nie Interesse an Hogwarts gehabt – bis jetzt! Findet ihr das nicht verdächtig? Was will sie auf einmal hier?"

"– sogar das Ministerium vertraut ihr – McGonagall hat sie selbst eingestellt!", ließ sich Hermione nicht unterbrechen.

"Und Dumbledore hat _Snape_ eingestellt! Und der Orden hat Snape auch aufgenommen! Wie naiv seid ihr denn eigentlich?"

Harry warf sich aufs Sofa.

"Nicht so laut!", sagte Hermione warnend.

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes saß eine Gruppe von Viertklässlern, die Harry aufmerksam betrachteten. Einen Moment lang erwog Harry, seinen Freunden von dem anonymen Zettel zu erzählen, den er heute gefunden hatte. Dann erschien es ihm einfach zu läppisch. Was war schließlich schon neu daran, dass einige ihn lieber nicht hier gesehen hätten?

"Du kannst nicht jedem misstrauen! Professor Harper hat dir immerhin alles Mögliche erzählt – und nicht versucht, etwas aus dir rauszuholen", fuhr Hermione fort.

"Nur deshalb nicht, weil sie unterbrochen wurde!"

"Wenn du ihr misstraust, solltest du versuchen, Genaueres über sie herauszufinden! Sie war hier Schülerin, also gibt es Aufzeichnungen. Und Leute, die sie gekannt haben müssen, und so weiter. Streng dich doch mal selbst an und such in so langweiligen Sachen wie Zeitungsstapeln und alten Jahrbüchern – in der Bibliothek und auf dem Dachboden gibt es ganze Tonnen davon!"

Hermione klang auf einmal richtig wütend. Und Harry musste ihr Recht geben: Bisher hatte diese langweiligeren Aspekte immer sie selbst übernommen.

"Entschuldige, Hermione!", sagte er reumütig. "Du hast Recht. Du hattest übrigens auch Recht mit dem Spiegel an Professor Harpers Wand", setzte er leise hinzu. "Ich hab's eben gesehen, als der Wind das Tuch ein bisschen bewegt hat."

Er verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke.

"Was soll ich bloß machen, wenn sie mich wieder sprechen will? Ich kann ihr auf keinen Fall erzählen, wie ich an das Medaillon gekommen bin!"

"Tja, das wird dann wohl dein erster Versuch in angewandter Okklumentik", sagte Ron.

"Hör mal, die ist ein hoch qualifizierter Legilimens –"

" – der nur gegen Bezahlung arbeitet, vergiss das nicht!"

"Was weiß ich, wer die bezahlt!"

"Ich glaube eher, dass sie ein persönliches Interesse an dem Ding hat, sie war doch anscheinend selbst beteiligt –", warf Hermione ein.

"Wenn es _stimmt_, was sie sagt! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, sie hätt' 'ne Leiche im Keller."

"Doch wohl kaum die ihrer Mutter", sagte Hermione nachdenklich. "Ist euch übrigens klar, dass ihre Geschichte von der Höhle –"

"Das war keine Geschichte, Hermione! Es war – wie im Denkarium. Ich war _dabei_!"

" – also diese Erinnerung, dass die Hagrids Geschichte von gestern stützt? Offenbar ist Voldemort immer wieder in diese Höhle gekommen, wenn er was Besonderes, etwas Rituelles machen wollte. Vielleicht war das, was die Harper dir da eben gezeigt hat, sozusagen das auslösende Erlebnis."

"Spielst du wieder Profiler?", fragte Harry grinsend, aber eigentlich bewunderte er Hermione dafür, dass sie immer auf den entscheidenden Punkt kam. "Du meinst, der hat die Horcruxe immer in der Höhle hergestellt?"

"Das wäre doch möglich! Ich bin übrigens ziemlich sicher, dass in _Nachtwelten_ ein Ritual zur Horcrux-Herstellung beschrieben ist."

"Heißt das, du bist weitergekommen mit dem Latein?"

"Nicht so wahnsinnig weit", antwortete Hermione düster. "_Sanguis_, also 'Blut', ist so ziemlich das einzige Wort, das ich bisher in diesem Horcrux-Kapitel verstanden habe. Kommt auch oft genug vor! Aber seht euch das mal an."

Sie nahm den großen Band, auf dessen grauem Einband die Aufschrift _Geschichte der Zauberei_ prangte, und blätterte von hinten nach vorne zurück. "Hier – wo ist es denn – ah, Hostia – Hortus – da ist es, Horcrux! Da!"

Sie beugten sich alle drei über die eng beschriebene Seite. Den breiten Rand zierten viele altertümlich gezeichnete Abbildungen. Hermiones Finger tippte auf ein Bild, das eine Gruppe von nackten Menschen zeigte, die in einem Kreis um einen Altar standen. Am Altar stand ein Mann, der in der erhobenen Hand ein Beil hielt. Mit der anderen Hand presste er einen Hahn auf den Altarstein. Diese Figur war als Einzige in dieser Gruppe bekleidet und trug einen bodenlangen, mit kryptischen Zeichen gemusterten Umhang und eine kronenartige Kopfbedeckung. Ihm gegenüber war ein anderer Mann mit einem Pokal in der Hand zu sehen.

"Kapiert ihr, was ich meine?"

Die beiden nickten. Da waren tatsächlich Parallelen zu Hagrids Bericht erkennbar. Der lange Textabschnitt neben dieser Abbildung trug die Überschrift _Solvere_.

"Das heißt einfach nur 'lösen'. Das kann ja alles Mögliche bedeuten", sagte Hermione.

"Steht denn kein Kommentar dabei? Ich dachte, Grindelwald hat den alten Text kommentiert", fragte Harry.

"Da steht nur, dass Slytherin sich hier offensichtlich auf noch ältere Textquellen aus dem Orient bezieht. Und so ein gelehrtes Blabla eben; Grindelwald geht offensichtlich davon aus, dass jeder Leser diesen Lateinkram versteht, und diskutiert in seinen Anmerkungen fast immer nur, woher Slytherin seine Texte haben könnte und was andere Texte sagen und so weiter."

"Dass ich von dir mal die Worte 'gelehrtes Blabla' hören würde, hätte ich nie gedacht", sagte Ron genussvoll.

"Ich finde, dass uns das hier aber schon weiterhilft", sagte Harry, der merkte, wie frustriert Hermione war. "Denkst du, da steht auch irgendwas darüber, wie man ein Horcrux vernichtet?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Gib mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit, Harry. Oder versuch's selbst mal mit dem Wörterbuch."

Plötzlich sah sie auf ihre Uhr und sprang auf.

"So spät schon! Tut mir leid, Leute! Ich muss zu Slughorn und meinen Aufsatz für die Stipendienkommission mit ihm besprechen", sagte sie, während sie mit hastigen Bewegungen ihre Rollen ordnete und zusammenraffte. Zum Schluss schlug sie _Nachtwelten _zu und schob es unter die anderen Bücher.

"Seh' ich dich nachher noch?", fragte Ron.

Sie streifte ihn mit einem verlegenen Blick.

"Ich muss heute unbedingt noch _Zauberstab und Magische Waffe_ durchlesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch Zeit habe, Ron!"

"Seit Slughorn dich für dieses blöde Stipendium vorgeschlagen hat, hast du für nichts anderes mehr Zeit, merkst du das eigentlich?", sagte Ron so gereizt, dass Harry klar war, dass dieses Thema nicht zum ersten Mal diskutiert wurde.

"Bitte, Ron", stöhnte sie genervt. "Du weißt doch, wie wichtig das für mich ist. Lass uns jetzt nicht wieder davon anfangen!"

Und damit rauschte sie ab. Ron trat gegen den Stuhl, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte.

"Sie geht mir aus dem Weg, Mann. Und das ist nicht nur wegen diesem Stipendium."

Er sah wütend und frustriert aus, und Harry hätte sich am liebsten verdrückt. Er musterte Ron verstohlen. Was war das nun wieder?

"Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass du – äh – auf ihren Gefühlen rumtrampelst?", wagte Harry zu sagen.

"Hä?"

"Ich sag nur Luna! Ehrlich, ich dachte, du willst – na ja, irgendwas mit ihr anfangen!"

"Das ist doch nur – okay, ich find sie – richtig nett – aber –"

"Ist ja auch egal. Geht mich nichts an", sagte Harry, dem das Gespräch peinlich wurde und der merkte, dass er selbst jetzt ziemlich gereizt war.

"Da hast du zwar verdammt Recht –", begann Ron. "Aber wo du schon mal dabei bist, kann ich dir ja auch was dazu sagen!"

"Nein, Mann, musst du nicht! Das ist eure Sache!"

"Du machst aber schon immer mal solche Andeutungen, dass du mich für einen unsensiblen Trottel hältst, oder? Also, die Wahrheit ist, dass Hermione mich abblitzen lässt. Seit Wochen. Du hast die ganze Spöttelei doch mitgekriegt. Ich sag dir, ich versteh das Hin und Her nicht und ich find's auch bescheuert. Aber ich seh' nicht ein, wieso _ich_ immer der Idiot sein soll!"

Harry wand sich innerlich. Er wollte das einfach nicht hören.

"In Ordnung. Tut mir leid, wenn ich was Blödes gesagt hab. Ich geh jetzt Mittag essen – kommst du mit?"

oooOOOooo

Den ganzen Tag über wartete Harry darauf, dass Professor Harper ihn wieder zu sich bestellte. Aber nichts geschah. Am Nachmittag hatten sie noch Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, und danach verbrachte er eine Stunde in der Bibliothek und suchte ergebnislos nach einem Zauberspruch, mit dem man verschlossene Bücher öffnen konnte. Dann beschloss er, ein wenig über Hekate Harpers Schulvergangenheit nachzuforschen und fragte Madam Pince nach alten Jahrbüchern und Schulzeitungen. Sie sah ihn nur vernichtend an und erklärte, dass sie heute keine Zeit mehr habe, schon wieder im Archiv herumzuwühlen.

Abends hatte er alles gründlich satt und sehnte sich wieder heftig nach einem wilden Quidditch-Training. Er hatte halb und halb gehofft, dass McGonagall die Aufhebung des Quidditch-Verbotes verkünden würde, nachdem doch nun die Schirmzauber wieder funktionierten. Aber auch da kam nichts.

Als er mit Ron vom Abendessen zurückging, fragte er sich wieder einmal, was er eigentlich hier machte. In düstere Gedanken versunken folgte er Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Als sie vor dem Porträt standen, fragte die Fette Dame geschäftsmäßig: "Wollen Sie auch wetten?"

Harry und Ron sahen, dass die Wand, vor der die Dame in ihrem Gemälde stand, neuerdings dicht beschrieben war. Daten und Namen, und Zahlen dazu.

"Wetten? Worauf denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Wann das Furunkel des jungen Neville platzen wird. Ich habe schon über vierzig Einsätze hier."

"Spinnen die eigentlich?", fragte Harry Ron. "Gibt's irgendwas, wovor die nicht zurückschrecken?"

"Äh – keine Ahnung."

"Oh, mit _Ihrer_ Einschätzung – ja, genau, zehnter Oktober war das, nicht? – stehen Sie übrigens noch ganz allein da, Mr Weasley", sagte die Fette Dame. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"_Ich_ wette da jedenfalls nicht drauf", sagte er.

"Auch gut", sagte die Dame zuckersüß. "Also, Passwort?"

"Nasenhaartrimmer", sagte Harry genervt.

"M–m!", lächelte die Dame und schüttelte den lockigen Kopf.

"Furunkelquetsche", murmelte Ron.

Das Porträt schwang auf, und die beiden stiegen ein.

"Er hat es doch selbst so gewollt, Harry! Der macht 'ne Forschungsarbeit draus. Warum sollen wir nicht ein bisschen Spaß dabei haben? Und gerade _wir_, im gleichen Schlafsaal mit ihm. Was, wenn das Ding nachts platzt, wenn er schläft? Vermutlich wachsen uns dann morgens schon allen die Blätter aus dem Gesicht!"

"Professor Sprout hat gesagt, es ist ungefährlich, wenn die Dinger einmal nisten!"

"Und woher will sie das so genau wissen?"

Drinnen war es voll und laut. Einige Zweitklässlerinnen übten zu dröhnender Radiomusik und unter endlosem Gekicher einen Tanz. In einer Ecke saß Hermione wieder an ihren Büchern und sah sehr genervt aus. Und auf der Fensterbank kauerte Neville und starrte in die zunehmende Dunkelheit hinaus. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Was macht die Backe?", fragte er.

"Schon okay. Es tut nicht weh."

"Wir dachten, das Biest wär' nur auf deinem Arm gelandet."

"Dachte ich auch. Hat sich aber anscheinend letzte Nacht anders entschieden. Inzwischen hat es übrigens vier Schluffer erwischt. Aber keine einzige Kröte. Der Nistling steht anscheinend nur auf Warmblüter."

Harry empfand eine gewisse Bewunderung für Nevilles Forschereifer.

"Trotzdem hält sich Trevor jetzt eindeutig fern von mir. Er haut jedes Mal ab, wenn ich ins Zimmer komme."

War das jemals anders? fragte sich Harry, der Nevilles Kröte Trevor nie anders als auf der Flucht erlebt hatte.

Dann sah er draußen den Mond über dem Verbotenen Wald aufgehen, riesig und hell und völlig rund. Lange tintenschwarze Wolkenbänder schwammen im dunkelnden Blau des Abendhimmels und schoben sich bald über die silberne Kugel.

Als der Lärm des Radios einmal aussetzte, glaubte Harry, vom Verbotenen Wald her das Heulen eines Wolfs zu hören. Es klang schaurig, nach Trauer und Einsamkeit.


	13. Chapter 13: Lunatics

**Kapitel 13**

**Lunatics**

Der folgende Tag begann zwar in einer Hinsicht beruhigend, entwickelte sich dann aber mehr und mehr zu einer endlosen Reihe von vergeblichen Bemühungen.

Als Ron und Harry – ausnahmsweise einmal halbwegs pünktlich – zum Frühstück in die Halle kamen, war Professor McGonagall gerade dabei, einige Ankündigungen zu machen.

"Nach ihrer letzten Prüfung werden uns heute die ehemaligen Siebtklässler wieder verlassen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln in die blassen, überarbeiteten Gesichter hier und da an den Tischen. "Wir alle hoffen sehr, dass wir Ihre Abschlussfeier zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt nachholen können."

"Du siehst beschissen aus, Mann", sagte Ron, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und eine Schüssel Rührei auf seinen Teller leerte.

"Ich hab kaum geschlafen", sagte Harry. "Hab dauernd überlegt, wie ich der Harper heut aus dem Weg gehen kann. Mir fällt eigentlich nur die Krankenstation als Lösung ein. Hast du vielleicht noch was von dem Nasch- und Schwänz-Kram?"

"Glaubst du, _das _Zeug verwahr' ich? Wenn ich das aus Versehen selbst esse – nee, danke."

Mit Appetit schaufelte er Ei und Speck auf Toast in sich hinein.

"Du kannscht doch scho tun als ob, oder? Isch mein, aufsch Klo werden schie dir kaum folgen, oder?"

"Hm", brummte Harry zweifelnd.

Ihm war klar, dass die Krankenstation auch keine wirkliche und vor allem keine dauerhafte Lösung seines Problems darstellte.

"Und die Drittklässler haben heute eine Freistunde", sagte Professor McGonagall gerade. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste muss ausfallen, der Unterricht wird dann nächste Woche nachgeholt. Professor Harper wurde unerwartet ins Ministerium gerufen und kommt frühestens heute Abend zurück."

Harry fiel beinahe das Saftglas aus der Hand. Ron grinste ihn an.

"Das wird dein Glückstag heute!"

"Jetzt müsste sie nur noch verkünden, dass heute die Quidditch-Saison wieder startet!", sagte Harry inbrünstig.

Als hätte die Direktorin ihn gehört, fuhr sie fort:

"Wenn ich Ihnen auch glücklicherweise mitteilen kann, dass unsere Schutzzauber wieder voll funktionstüchtig sind, so ist doch über die Wiederaufnahme des Quidditch-Trainings noch nicht entschieden."

"Na ja. Man kann nicht alles haben", sagte Harry und machte sich daran, nun doch noch zu frühstücken.

Es war zwar nur ein Aufschub, aber selbst dafür war er dankbar. Er musste heute unbedingt etwas über Hekate Harper in Erfahrung bringen. Wenn sich irgendwie feststellen ließ, dass sie auf der richtigen Seite stand, konnte sie ihm wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Stück weiterhelfen. Zum Beispiel auch mit dem verdammten Black-Buch, das sich nicht öffnen lassen wollte.

"Wo bleibt eigentlich Hermione?", fragte Ron und sah sich am spärlich besetzten Gryffindor-Tisch um.

"Schätze, die ist schon weg. Wir haben nicht verpennt, aber früh sind wir auch nicht gerade", sagte Harry.

Mit einem Auge las er in _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, Bd. 2_, während er sich bemühte, seinen Toast in drei Bissen herunterzuwürgen.

Als sie die Halle Minuten später verließen – Ron kaute noch immer – wurden sie von Luna überholt

"Hi, Harry! Danke für den Tipp mit dem Kiemenkraut! Ich hab mir jetzt welches besorgt", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Hast du dir den Quatsch immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf geschlagen?", fragte Harry roh. "Wenn du 'nen richtig guten Tipp willst, dann bitte: Lass das sein mit dem Bad im See! Der ist wirklich gefährlich, vor allem nachts."

Aber Luna war schon weitergegangen und winkte ihnen über die Schulter noch mal zu. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der ist doch echt nicht zu helfen. Du solltest ihr mal klarmachen, was für ein Blödsinn das ist."

"Wieso ich?", fragte Ron entrüstet. "Die macht sowieso nur das, was sie für richtig hält."

oooOOOooo

Von da an wurde der Tag ein echter Durchhänger.

Harry handelte sich ein entrüstetes Schnauben von Professor McGonagall ein, als er das Modellhaus, an dem sie Raumverwandlungen übten, in ein Aquarium verwandelte, anstatt das Badezimmer zu vergrößern. Beim Versuch, die Sache richtigzustellen, entstand ein Vogelkäfig, und eine erstaunliche Menge grünliches Wasser ergoss sich klatschend durch die Käfigstangen – und natürlich über Harry.

In der Mittagspause ging er in die Bibliothek und bat Madam Pince erneut, einen Blick in das Archiv werfen zu dürfen, aber umsonst.

"Ich habe in wenigen Minuten eine Besprechung mit einem wichtigen Buchhändler. Ich muss jetzt schließen", sagte sie spitz.

Auch Harrys Versprechungen, nichts aus ihrer Bibliothek zu entwenden und im Archiv sitzen zu bleiben, bis sie wiederkam, halfen nichts.

Danach verbrachte er wieder einmal eine vergebliche halbe Stunde mit dem Versuch, das Black-Buch zu öffnen – er entwickelte allmählich echte Aggressionen dagegen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe so weit zügeln, dass er die kleinen Spiralschlangen des Verschlusses nicht einfach auseinander bog.

Zumindest schien Hermione mit ihrem Latein voranzukommen. Nachmittags vor Zaubersprüche flüsterte sie ihnen zu, dass sie ihnen später einiges zu berichten hätte.

Aber zuvor mussten sie noch zwei ziemlich unerfreuliche Stunden im Gewächshaus damit zubringen, sämtliche Schluffer einzufangen – um festzustellen, dass sich inzwischen bei allen irgendwo ein Nistling festgesetzt hatte – und danach die Kröten zu sammeln, die sich als vollkommen resistent gegen den Nistling erwiesen hatten. Hagrid ließ sie im Wald wieder frei, während die Schluffer im Gewächshaus blieben, wo sie bereits eifrig Tunnelröhren gegraben hatten.

Danach sollten sie die noch nicht geplatzten Nistlingsbeutel pflücken, eine Aufgabe, die bei Lavender einen Anfall von akuter Übelkeit auslöste und die eigentlich nur Neville in stoischer Ruhe in Angriff nahm.

Professor Sprout schimpfte und spottete und erklärte zum wiederholten Mal, dass sie unter der Schutzkleidung sicher seien, aber den meisten Schülern genügte ein Blick auf Nevilles bläulich angelaufene Hamsterbacke, um sie in der Überzeugung zu bestärken, sich stattdessen lieber für die weitere Ernte der Nistlingsbeeren zu melden.

Als sie endlich erschöpft und verschwitzt aus dem Gewächshaus kamen, war es schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Harry war allmählich ganz verzweifelt, weil ihm immer noch keine Möglichkeit einfiel, sich über Harper zu informieren oder sich vor ihrer drohenden Befragung zu drücken. So eilte er, kurz bevor die Bibliothek geschlossen wurde, extra noch einmal hinüber in der Hoffnung, Madam Pince könnte ihre Meinung geändert haben oder angesichts des nahenden Feierabends in freundlicherer Stimmung sein – aber umsonst. Sie sah ihn nur grimmig an und erklärte, dass sie jetzt schließen würde.

Auf dem Rückweg kam Harry am Lehrerzimmer vorbei, dessen Tür offen stand. Er sah Professor Slughorn und Lupin zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen, offenbar in eine entspannte Unterhaltung vertieft. Als Lupin ihn sah, lächelte er.

"Bis morgen Nachmittag dann, Harry!", rief er ihm zu.

Harry überlegte flüchtig, ob er nicht Lupin morgen das Black-Buch vorlegen sollte. Er konnte es sicher öffnen. Aber er verwarf die Idee. Er hatte Angst, die Sache könnte ihm wieder einmal aus der Hand genommen werden, und er hatte inzwischen jede Art von Bevormundung gründlich satt, mochte sie noch so wohlmeinend sein.

Also grüßte er ebenfalls und ging dann eilig weiter. Der Wolfsbann-Trank schien jedenfalls gut zu wirken.

Beim Abendessen beschloss er, nachts unter dem Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek zu gehen und sich die entsprechenden Bücher selbst zu beschaffen. Es musste einfach irgendwas geben.

oooOOOooo

Später saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Also, hört zu", sagte Hermione leise. "Ich weiß jetzt, was der Typ auf der Abbildung da in seinem Pokal hat. Es ist ein Zeug namens Zwietrank. Jedenfalls nennt Grindelwald es so. Er schreibt hier im Kommentar kurz und knapp, dass Salazar für den Zwietrank den Gespaltenen Feuerröhrling empfiehlt, während ältere Quellen den Hundsmorchel vorschlagen."

Ron und Harry sahen sie an und warteten auf mehr. Ungeduldig zog sie ihr zerlesenes Exemplar von Spores _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze _aus dem Stapel hervor.

"Hier: _Der Gespaltene Feuerröhrling_ – _wächst nur auf Waldboden_ – blabla – _hat starke euphorisierende Wirkung, wird für halluzinogene Tränke verwendet, gelegentlich in der Heilkunde empfohlen, vor allem aber in der schwarzen Magie beliebt. Beschleunigt den Puls und die Atemfrequenz, starkes Schwitzen und Übelkeit sind die gewöhnlichen Begleiterscheinungen bei Genuss._" – Das passt doch gut, oder?"

"Aber wozu ist dieser Trank denn nun gut?", fragte Ron.

"Dazu hab ich bisher nur 'ne Theorie. Aber er kommt hier im Abschnitt mit der Überschrift _Lösen_ vor, er ist sicher das Getränk, das der Mann da trinkt", sagte Hermione, enttäuscht über den Mangel an Begeisterung, und tippte auf die Abbildung, die sie sich gestern angesehen hatten: den Mann mit dem Pokal in der Hand.

"Meinst du, das ist der, der das Horcrux haben will – der Mörder also?", fragte Ron unbehaglich. "Und wer ist dann der andere, der im Mantel?"

"Ich vermute, so eine Art – Ritualmeister. Wenn dieser Trank – halluzinogen oder so wirkt, wäre es ja auch nur sinnvoll, wenn ein anderer das Ritual durchführt."

"Aber in Hagrids Geschichte von der Höhle kam kein Ritualmeister vor", sagte Harry.

"Er hat aber auch gesagt, dass Riddle was getrunken hat. Und das Mädchen musste das Tier töten, oder?"

"Das stimmt", bestätigte Harry.

"Und es war doch wohl sein erstes Horcrux. Er hatte ja noch keinen Club von Todessern um sich rum. Aber ich hab mir was zu diesem Zwietrank überlegt", sagte sie und sah sie triumphierend an. "Dieser Ritualschritt heißt ja offenbar 'Lösen'. Also, vielleicht braucht man den Trank, um dieses Seelenstück irgendwie aus der Person rauszulösen! Vielleicht heißt der deshalb auch _Zwie_trank, weil er sozusagen etwas spaltet, zu zweien macht, versteht ihr?"

"So sieht übrigens auch dieser Pilz aus", sagte Ron und gähnte kieferausrenkend. "Wie zwei Kartoffeln, die in der Mitte aneinander gewachsen sind. Oder die's nicht ganz geschafft haben, sich zu trennen. Oder so was."

Irgendwie war das in diesem Zusammenhang komisch, und sie kicherten.

"Der nächste Abschnitt heißt übrigens 'Übertragen'", fuhr Hermione dann fort. "Ich vermute jetzt einfach mal, dass da drin beschrieben wird, wie man das herausgelöste Seelenteil auf – auf irgendein Objekt überträgt. Ein Objekt, das dadurch zum Horcrux wird. Das ergibt doch einen Sinn, oder?"

"Ja, das klingt gut!", stimmte Harry zu.

Nur hilft es mir nicht, die speziellen Horcruxe zu finden oder zu vernichten, um die es hier geht, dachte er, aber er sagte es nicht. Hermione sah so begeistert aus.

"Was kommt denn noch da rein, hast du da schon was rausgekriegt?", fragte er stattdessen etwas lahm.

"Äh – wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, unter anderem Haar und vielleicht auch abgeschnittene Fingernägel. Anscheinend werden sie vorher verbrannt", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. "Aber das kommt in der schwarzen Magie oft vor. Solche Sachen gelten als Teil der Person, für – oder gegen – die das Ritual gemacht wird. Meistens wird –"

"Blut genommen", ergänzte Ron und gähnte wieder.

"Genau", sagte Hermione überrascht.

"Das hat doch die Harper gestern in Verteidigung gesagt. Wetten, dass wir für die Herstellung unserer Waffen auch Haare oder Fingernägel brauchen?"

"Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich jetzt unbedingt noch Hausaufgaben machen muss", sagte Hermione mit einem nervösen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Wir auch", sagte Harry, und Ron nickte. "Aber du bist wirklich weitergekommen. Gute Ideen!"

Hermione lächelte erfreut, während sie sich zu ihr um den Tisch setzten und ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen hervorkramten.

oooOOOooo

An diesem Abend war es glücklicherweise sehr viel ruhiger im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatte trotzdem Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall zu konzentrieren. Zu allem anderen geisterte heute auch noch der Gedanke an Ginny drängend durch sein Hirn. Er musste ihr endlich antworten – kaum zu glauben, dass er das überhaupt bis jetzt vor sich her geschoben hatte!

Aber als er nun endlich vor der leeren Pergamentrolle saß, wollte und wollte ihm nichts Passendes einfallen.

"Wisst ihr, ob die Eulen eigentlich bis Frankreich durchkommen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Wenn du lang genug wartest. Du kannst aber auch den Express-Service nehmen, dann fliegt Hedwig bis zur nächsten Station, dort kriegt eine andere Eule deinen Brief und fliegt weiter – und so weiter", antwortete Hermione und sah von ihrem Buch auf. "Schreibst du endlich an Ginny?"

"Also hör mal, wir sind noch nicht mal 'ne Woche hier!", verteidigte sich Harry mit schlechtem Gewissen. "Und es war 'ne Menge los!"

"Ich mein' ja nur", sagte Hermione. "Ich wette, Ginny wartet schon die ganze Zeit."

"Ich wette, die hat schon längst was mit diesem Etienne angefangen", warf Ron düster ein. "Tschuldige, Harry. Aber ich fand's schon seltsam, wie sie sich erst so geweigert hat, nach Beauxbatons zu gehen, und dann, kaum dass sie diesen Typ gesehen hatte, konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug nach Frankreich."

"Ich würde ja sagen, dass das wieder mal ein Problem deiner Sichtweise ist", sagte Hermione spitz. "Ich glaub kaum, dass Ginny Harry schon vergessen hat!"

Harry hörte ihrem Geplänkel nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er war selbst überrascht über sein Verhalten. Als er Ginnys Brief erhalten hatte, hatte er eigentlich sofort zurückschreiben wollen. Und jetzt konnte er sich nicht einmal erinnern, was er ihr da hatte sagen wollen.

Er saß da, starrte auf die Pergamentrolle und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es mit Ginny gewesen war – damals. Vor einer Ewigkeit.

Eine Weile war es still.

"Ron? Ist alles in Ordnung?", sagte Hermione auf einmal alarmiert.

Harry sah auf. Ron saß da, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und starrte mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin.

"Oh nein! Glaubst du, er kriegt wieder so einen – so einen Anfall?"

"Anfall? Wer kriegt 'nen Anfall?", fragte Dean, der eben an ihnen vorbeigehen wollte.

"Ron! Kannst du uns hören? Mann, er reagiert nicht mehr!"

"Wir müssen seine Tropfen finden. Hoffentlich sind die in seinem Koffer!", sagte Harry und rannte los in den Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum bildete sich derweil ein ganzer Kreis um Ron und Hermione, die immer noch versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Lavender stand jammernd neben ihr und warf ihr böse Blicke zu, während sie Rons Hand tätschelte. Aber Ron verpasste diesen erhebenden Augenblick, in dem er endlich einmal unangefochten im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stand, und starrte nur weiter vor sich hin.

"Das ist doch ein Scherz!", rief Seamus. "Der tut doch nur so!"

"Nein! Er hatte in den Ferien so 'ne Art – magischen Unfall. Und wir hatten schon gehofft, dass es nicht mehr wiederkommt!"

"Sollten wir nicht Madam Pomfrey rufen?", fragte Neville besorgt, dessen Aussprache inzwischen ein wenig undeutlich wurde.

"Er hat Tropfen dagegen verschrieben bekommen", erwiderte Hermione. "Wir warten erst mal ab, ob die helfen."

Da kam Harry auch schon zurück. Er hatte Rons chaotischen Koffer kurzerhand auf den Boden ausgeleert und tatsächlich die Flasche mit den Tropfen gefunden, nachdem sie aus einem Schuh gerollt war.

Sie flößten ihm fünfzehn Tropfen ein, die Höchstdosis, die die Heilerin Melanie Raeburn ihm verordnet hatte. Dann warteten sie gespannt. Nach einer Weile schien Ron sich zu entspannen, der glasige Ausdruck verschwand aus seinen Augen – er gähnte.

Hermione atmete auf. Lavender küsste ihn zur allgemeinen Begeisterung auf die Stirn. Das brachte ihn kurzfristig zu sich.

"Soll 'n das?", nuschelte er. "Schgehschlafen."

Und ohne sich um das Gekicher um ihn herum zu kümmern, ging er wie ein Schlafwandler zum Jungenschlafsaal hinüber.

"Ob alles klar ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry.

"Ich hau mich jetzt auch hin", sagte Neville. "Dann hab ich 'n Auge auf ihn."

Seine linke Backe zeigte nun eine deutliche Schwellung in bläulicher Färbung. Harry konnte kaum hinsehen. Wenn er an das Gezappel in den Nistlingsbeuteln im Gewächshaus dachte, überkam ihn der Ekel.

"Danke, Neville! Ich muss nämlich eigentlich noch 'ne Menge Hausaufgaben erledigen."

oooOOOooo

Es wurde spät, und irgendwann saßen nur noch Harry, Hermione und ein einsamer Fünftklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Prüfungspanik", flüsterte Hermione mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf den gebeugten Rücken.

"Das Schuljahr hat doch gerade erst angefangen!"

"Glaub mir, ich kenne die Anzeichen! Das ist die Krankheit des ZAG–Jahres", sagte sie düster.

"Quatsch, der ist eingeschlafen!", sagte Harry. Und dann hörten sie beide ein lautes Aufschnarchen und grinsten sich an.

Dann seufzte Harry und beschloss, Hermione in seine Pläne einzuweihen.

"Ich muss heute unbedingt noch was über die Harper rauskriegen. Ich kriege ganz sicher keinen weiteren Tag Aufschub – morgen ist sie wieder da, und ich wette, das Erste, was sie tut, ist, mich in ihr Büro zu bestellen. Und ich muss einfach wissen, was ich von ihr halten soll."

"Was hast du denn vor? Und wieso hast du's nicht mal in der Bibliothek versucht – ehrlich, die ist total nützlich!"

"Glaub ich ja. Aber Madam Pince hat mich gefressen, spätestens seit sie mich beim Schokolade-Essen in ihren heiligen Hallen erwischt hat – echt nachtragend, die Frau. Jedenfalls schaltet sie jedes Mal auf stur, wenn sie mich sieht. Sie hat mir erklärt, es seien bereits zu viele Jahrbücher ausgeliehen – wohl an Luna, vermute ich, und sie könnte nicht mehr auf einmal aus dem Archiv holen."

Er schnaubte frustriert. Es war unglaublich, woran wirklich wichtige Dinge manchmal scheitern konnten.

"Ich werde mich heut Nacht da mal mit Tarnumhang umsehen. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal."

"Ich komme mit", sagte sie entschlossen. "Ich find' die Bücher bestimmt schneller als du."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder genervt sein sollte.

"Wir passen kaum beide unter den Tarnumhang."

"Wenn wir erst mal in der Bibliothek sind, brauchen wir den doch nicht mehr."

"Vielleicht – vielleicht sollten wir auch gleich einen Besuch in Harpers Büro machen", überlegte Harry. "Unter dieses Tuch sehen, zum Beispiel."

"Erst in die Bibliothek! Ich weiß nicht – in ein Lehrerbüro – wenn sie uns da erwischen –!"

"Also komm, dann zuerst in die Bibliothek. Lass uns gehen!"

Harry wollte wenigstens einmal an diesem Tag einen Erfolg verbuchen. "Hoffentlich schläft Filch tief und fest. Oh, ich seh' noch mal nach Ron!", fiel ihm dabei ein, und er hastete in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort lagen Neville, Ron, Dean und Seamus und schliefen. Ron war wie üblich in ein Chaos aus Decken und Kissen verwickelt und atmete tief und ruhig, und Harry war beruhigt. Als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, stand Hermione am Fenster und sah hinaus.

"Hast du gesehen? Es ist völlig klar draußen – und total hell! Der Mond steht genau über dem Schloss."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie beide wie gebannt in die Nacht hinaus. Die tiefe Stille und das bläuliche Mondlicht über allem – Harry kam es so vor, als könnte er sogar von hier aus jedes einzelne Blatt drüben am Waldrand sehen.

"Da! Ist das Krummbein?", fragte er dann.

"Bestimmt! Ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher. Er ist in diesen hellen Nächten immer draußen", sagte Hermione, immer noch ganz in den Anblick der mit Mondlicht übergossenen Landschaft versunken.

Harry beobachtete, wie der große Kater ziemlich elegant über einen Dachfirst des Ravenclaw-Hauses ging.

"Jetzt komm schon, wenn du mit willst", sagte er dann wenig charmant und zerrte den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche. Die Angewohnheit, ihn ständig bei sich zu tragen, hatte er noch nicht aufgegeben.

Hermione wandte sich vom Fenster ab, verpasste ihm einen kleinen Boxhieb in die Rippen und zog sich dann eine Ecke des Tarnumhangs über den Kopf.

"Ob man da nicht mal was dran nähen kann?", fragte sie, als sie versuchte, so viel wie möglich von sich darunter zu verstecken.

"Wenn man das könnte, Hermione", erwiderte Harry mit unbezwinglicher Logik, "dann könntest du dir gleich einen eigenen nähen! Und stopf deine Haare in deinen Kragen oder was, ich krieg sie ständig ins Gesicht!"

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, einen Ausdruck der Verletztheit über ihr Gesicht gehen zu sehen, als sie sich unter dem Umhang ansahen. Aber dann wandte sie sich ab, und sie gingen los.

oooOOOooo

Es war sehr still im Haus. Aus den Gemälden neben den Treppen und in den Gängen hörte man allenfalls leise Schlafgeräusche. Nur in einem Bild, das ein mit Büchern voll gestopftes Studierzimmer zeigte, hatte sich um den Schreibtisch eine Runde älterer Zauberer und Hexen niedergelassen und spielte unter ziemlich angetrunkenem Gelächter und lautem Gejohle ein Kartenspiel. Die Pergamentrollen, die zweifellos auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, waren achtlos auf dem Fußboden verstreut. Die beiden Bewohner der benachbarten Porträts sahen dem Treiben mit indigniertem Schweigen zu.

Sie kamen ohne Schwierigkeiten in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich nach einem prüfenden Blick in alle Gänge und Ecken mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung den Umhang von den Köpfen rissen. Im schwachen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe gingen sie weiter.

"Das Archiv ist hier hinten. Zumindest das kleine, und darin sind die Jahrbücher der letzten vierzig Jahre, glaube ich", sagte Hermione leise und ging voran durch die stummen Reihen mit Bücherregalen, vorbei an dem Bereich mit den verbotenen Büchern. Sie öffneten eine Tür und betraten einen dunklen, fensterlosen Raum, dessen Wände allesamt vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt waren. Zusätzlich stand im hinteren Bereich eine Reihe von Kisten, die ebenfalls mit Büchern gefüllt waren. In der Regalreihe, zu der Hermione jetzt zielstrebig ging, klafften große Lücken.

"Mann, Luna hat sich ja wirklich 'ne Menge ausgeliehen! Was hat die vor? Will die unsere kompletten Stammbäume anhand der Jahrbücher rekonstruieren?"

Ihre Augen glitten über die nach Jahren sortierten Bücher.

"Was glaubst du, wann die Harper hier ihren Abschluss gemacht hat?"

"Das _weiß_ ich sogar. 1980. Im Herbst ist sie dann nach Padua gegangen."

"Na super. Dann brauchen wir ja nur noch das Buch von 1980."

"Und hier ist es! 1980 bis '84!", triumphierte Hermione.

"Ist das von 1978 auch da?", fragte Harry, dem plötzlich der Gedanke kam, dass er seine Eltern auch gleich nachschlagen könnte.

"Nein. Tut mir leid."

Sie gab ihm den Band mit Jahrbüchern, und er setzte sich, um im Licht seines Zauberstabs den Eintrag über Hekate Harper zu suchen.

Einige kurze Zeilen gaben für jeden Schüler Geburtsdatum, Haus und Namen der Eltern an, darunter folgte eine mehr oder weniger geschmackvolle persönliche Würdigung durch die Mitschüler. Harrys Augen huschten über die Seiten, bis sie endlich bei dem gesuchten Namen hängen blieben.

"Hier, ich hab's!", zischte er Hermione zu. Sie las über seine Schulter mit.

"_Hekate Harper, geboren 24. März 1962, Ravenclaw. Eltern: Amy und Jeremiah Harper (verstorben)._" lasen sie, und darunter:

"_Heil Hekate – unserer Meisterdiebin!_

_Wir wissen, dass du diese Bezeichnung als Ehrentitel ansehen wirst, und so ist er auch gemeint, sonst würden wir ihn hier nicht erwähnen! _

_Quidditch war zwar nicht dein Ding, aber du hast seine Bedeutung erkannt und den Goldenen Schnatz geklaut, als Ravenclaws Sucher Anthony Gregorian vor dem entscheidenden Spiel die Magen-Darm-Grippe kriegte! Und nachdem Ravenclaw über Slytherin gesiegt hatte, hast du die Umhänge der Slytherin-Mannschaft an den Astronomie-Turm gebunden. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge ist dir im dritten Jahr auch Professor Cassanders Wahrsagekugel zum Opfer gefallen – sie hat sie nie wieder gefunden ... Die Liste ließe sich noch eine Weile fortsetzen, aber wir wollen es hierbei mal bewenden lassen._

_Du hast uns oft zum Lachen gebracht und mit ausgerissenen Umhangsäumen und knielangen Wollpullovern einige neue Modetrends kreiert. _

_Es ist dir außerdem gelungen, über deine Eltern und dein Zuhause so viele widersprüchliche, um nicht zu sagen fantastische Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen, dass niemand weiß, ob du nun die Tochter ausländischer Auroren, britischer Gewohnheitsdiebe oder schlicht von Muggeln aus Übersee bist. Wir können nur vermuten, dass die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen liegt._

_Aber wir wollen dich angemessen würdigen und deshalb noch ausdrücklich deine überragenden Leistungen in Verteidigung und Zaubertränke erwähnen. Professor Slughorn hat dich für ein Stipendium im Ausland empfohlen, und wir prophezeien dir eine große Zukunft – vor allem, wenn du dein Hobby zum Beruf machen solltest!"_

"Na toll", sagte Harry. "Meisterdiebin! Das ist wirklich Vertrauen erweckend."

"Ob die in Jahrbüchern immer so einen Blödsinn über einen schreiben?" Hermione rümpfte die Nase. "Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, was Luna über uns verzapft."

"Gebracht hat uns das jetzt aber gar nichts."

"Was hast du erwartet? _Schloss sich nach der Schule den Todessern an_ – oder so?"

"Sie ist kein Todesser. Ich habe ihre Arme gesehen. Kein Dunkles Mal."

"Gib noch mal her", sagte Hermione und nahm ihm das Buch weg.

"Stehen eigentlich ihre eigenen Bücher – diese Sache mit dem Dementor und so – auch hier?"

"Klar. Da musst du aber drüben in der Bibliothek suchen", murmelte sie, während sie blätterte.

Harry ging in die Bibliothek zurück. Hier erhellte der Mond die Gänge zwischen den Regalen am Fenster wenigstens ein bisschen. Er ging zum Fenster und überlegte, wo er wohl am sinnvollsten mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Da stand Hermione schon wieder in der Tür.

"Guck mal hier, die Harper war mit Regulus Black in einer Klasse! Das war doch der Bruder von Sirius, oder?"

"Ja! Zeig mal her!"

Sie wollten sich gerade auf die Fensterbank setzen und das Mondlicht zum Lesen nutzen, als Hermione mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

"Harry, sieh mal da! Da ist doch jemand im See –!"

Er sah ebenfalls hinaus. Der See lag glänzend im Licht des Mondes, und so war die Bewegung auf der ansonsten spiegelglatten Fläche auch von hier aus deutlich erkennbar.

"Luna!", sprach er aus, was sie beide dachten. "Oh Mann, ich dachte, sie hätte sich den Quatsch aus dem Kopf geschlagen! Außerdem war doch _gestern_ Vollmond, oder?"

"Dachte ich auch. Vielleicht war es letzte Nacht zu bewölkt?"

"Los komm, wir müssen sie unbedingt da raus holen! Oder wenigstens da sein, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. Und die braucht sie bestimmt bald!"

Hermione stellte widerwillig das Buch zurück, schloss die Archivtür und dann rannten sie los, wieder unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt.

oooOOOooo

Als sie vor das Tor traten und vorsichtig die Schlosstreppe hinuntergingen, betraten sie eine fremde Welt aus schwarzen Schatten und bläulichem Licht, das wie eine leuchtende Flüssigkeit über allem lag. Die Helligkeit war wie ein seltsamer Tag mitten in der Nacht oder wie das Tageslicht auf einem fremden, sonnenfernen Planeten.

Der Verstand, mit dem er Minuten zuvor noch Bücher gelesen hatte, war ausgeschaltet oder doch zumindest überlagert von einer Auffassungsgabe, die viel tiefer, viel umfassender zu sein schien. Dies war keine verwunschene, romantische Mondnacht, sondern etwas Urtümliches, Unheimliches, etwas Fremdes, und das hatte nichts mit Zauberei zu tun.

Auch Hermione schwieg,

Er fühlte sich zugleich beklommen und aufgeregt, alle seine Nerven waren hellwach und angespannt, seine Haut schien zu prickeln. Der Duft des Waldbodens und der welkenden Blätter, der irgendwie grünliche Geruch des ruhenden Sees – all das hatte er tagsüber nie so intensiv erlebt. Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob die Tiere, die nachts jagten – und gejagt wurden – auch so empfanden.

Als sie vom Wald her ein lang gezogenes Heulen hörten, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Lupin, dachte er und war sicher, dass Hermione auch an ihn dachte, aber sie sprachen es nicht aus.

Als sie das Seeufer erreichten, konnten sie die Gestalt des Schwimmers deutlich sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheuten sie davor zurück, sie zu rufen, aber sie waren sich ganz sicher, dass es tatsächlich Luna war.

Der schmale Pfad ganz dicht am Wasser war glitschig und stellenweise von dichtem Gestrüpp und heimtückischen Wurzeln überwuchert. Immer noch schweigend, verfolgten sie Lunas Schwimmbahn vom Ufer aus. Es war hier unter den Bäumen trotz des Vollmondes, den sie auf der spiegelnden Fläche des Sees sehen konnten, ziemlich dunkel.

Hermione kletterte eben über eine knorrige Baumwurzel und blieb prompt im Geflecht der dünneren Wurzeln hängen. Sie zappelte einen Moment hilflos und fiel dann hin.

"Au, verflucht!"

Harry drehte sich um.

"Hast du dir was verstaucht?", fragte er leise, als sie ihr Knie rieb.

Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

Dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Anstatt ihre Hand loszulassen, zog er Hermione an sich. Er hörte sie erschreckt aufatmen, dann küsste er sie. Er hatte das nicht geplant, es war einfach geschehen. Und nun standen sie hier und küssten sich.

"Entschuldige", sagte er, als er sich schließlich völlig verwirrt von ihr löste. Sofort war ihm klar, dass er kaum etwas Idiotischeres hätte sagen können.

"Ich wollte das auch", sagte sie mit einer seltsamen, zittrigen Stimme. "Wollte wissen, wie das ist."

"Und – wie war es?"

"Ich – weiß nicht", sagte sie, immer noch mit dieser seltsamen Stimme.

Auch Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sein Herz wie wild schlug und sein Gesicht glühte. Ron, dachte er zusammenhanglos. Das ist das Ende unserer Freundschaft.

"Aber es geht nicht, oder?", sagte sie dann.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber, als sie jetzt noch einmal küssen.

"Wir sollten das besser vergessen", sagte er stattdessen mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

Wie ist das nur passiert, fragte er sich, als sie ungelenk nebeneinander weitergingen, bemüht, Abstand vom anderen zu halten.

Hermione zu küssen war etwa so, wie von einem hohen Turm zu springen: Man fragte sich manchmal, wie es wohl sein mochte, aber solange man bei klarem Verstand war, tat man es nicht. Aber jetzt hatte er es getan und konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum. Er wusste nur, dass er immer noch fiel.

Er hielt den Blick mechanisch auf den See gerichtet, aber er sah überhaupt nichts. Er versuchte immer noch, wieder ruhig zu atmen.

Das war Verrat, dachte er. Verrat. Verrat. Verrat.

Das Wort schien im Rhythmus seiner Schritte in seinem Kopf aufzuleuchten. Aber mochte es auch Verrat sein, es war dennoch lebendiger und verlockender als alles, was er je gefühlt hatte. Das machte ihm Angst, und die Angst verstärkte diesen dunklen Jubel in ihm noch.

"Siehst du Luna noch?", fragte Hermione schließlich.

Ihre Stimme klang so wackelig, wie sich Harrys Beine anfühlten, und sie drang kaum durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hindurch.

"Was?"

"Luna! Ob du sie noch sehen kannst!"

Er riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte seinen Blick auf das Wasser. Aber die schimmernde Bahn des Mondes lag völlig ruhig da.

"Nein", sagte er.

Sie blieben stehen und starrten wie gebannt auf die Fläche des Sees.

"Sieh mal, da drüben!", sagte Hermione plötzlich alarmiert.

Er folgte ihrem Blick. Da war jemand auf der anderen Seite des Sees. Es war ziemlich weit entfernt, aber der Mond schien hell, und beide konnten das weiße Haar der Person sehen.

"Harper!", sagte Harry. "Das hat uns noch gefehlt! Was macht die hier?"

"Sie kommt wahrscheinlich gerade zurück! Ins Schlossgelände kann sie doch nicht apparieren."

"Aber sie steht am Seeufer! Und – es sieht so aus – als hätte sie –"

"Da! Hast du das auch gesehen?"

"Ja! Das muss Luna sein! Verdammt!"

Jetzt konnten sie dünne Schreie hören, so winzig, so verschwindend in der mondhellen verlassenen Weite ringsum. Sie sahen die Gestalt in der Mitte des Sees mit den Armen um sich schlagen, sie konnten sogar die Wasserschleier, die sie aufwirbelte, im Mondlicht glitzern sehen. Ihr Kopf tauchte unter und wieder auf. Diesmal gellte ihr Schrei deutlich über das Wasser. Sie schrie um Hilfe.

"Was sollen wir bloß tun!", jammerte Hermione verzweifelt. "Wieso haben wir keinen Besen mitgenommen!"

"Ich werde hinschwimmen!", sagte Harry entschlossen und watete ins Wasser hinein, bevor Hermione etwas sagen konnte. Es war eisig und betäubte seine Beine wie ein Schock. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Luna so lange da drin hatte schwimmen können.

"Harry, das ist doch Wahnsinn! Bleib hier! Uns fällt was anderes ein! Ich ruf einen Besen!"

Das tat sie. Indessen ließ sich Harry keuchend ins Wasser gleiten. Die Kälte lähmte ihn beinahe, er versuchte, auf die immer noch kämpfende Gestalt zuzuhalten, die ihm endlos weit entfernt schien. Er zwang sich, nicht an die Wesen zu denken, die diese eisige, dunkle Tiefe bewohnten.

"Harry! Sieh doch!", rief Hermione.

Harper – wenn sie es denn war – hatte ihren Besen offenbar nicht vergessen. Sie stob über das Wasser und packte das um sich schlagende Mädchen.

"Beruhigen Sie sich!", konnten sie Professor Harpers Stimme nun klar und deutlich vernehmen. "Hören Sie auf, sich zu wehren! Sie sind in Sicherheit!"

Sie zerrte die tropfende Luna auf ihren Besen und flog langsam ans Ufer, ein ganzes Stück von Harry und Hermione entfernt.

Als Harry zitternd aus dem Wasser kam, krachte etwas durch das Geäst der Bäume über ihnen und fiel vor ihren Füßen auf den Uferrand. Es war einer der Schulbesen.

"Hättest du nur den Moment noch gewartet!", sagte sie und zog Harry die kleine Uferböschung hinauf.

Er ließ sich erst mal auf den Boden sinken und schlotterte vor Kälte. Hermione stand hilflos daneben.

Was vorhin geschehen war, war während dieses dramatischen Zwischenfalls in den Hintergrund gerückt. Aber jetzt, als sie für den Moment sicher waren, dass Luna gerettet war, kam es zurück und lähmte Hermione. Sie war so durcheinander, dass all ihre sonstige Energie und Entschlossenheit wie weggeblasen waren. Endlich zerrte sie ihren Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn Harry um.

"Du musst sofort rein. Nimm den Besen und flieg los!"

"Nein", sagte Harry mit klappernden Zähnen. "Ich will erst sehen, was mit Luna ist. Und – was die Harper macht!"

Und dann schoss noch etwas wie eine Kanonenkugel durch das Unterholz – und sprang Hermione in die Arme.

"Krummbein! Was –"

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn er sprang wieder herunter, sauste ein paar Schritte voran, kam zurück und hieb mit den Tatzen an ihre Beine.

"Was soll das denn – ich _kann _jetzt nicht, Krummbein – he, lass das – lass das doch!"

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen schoss er wieder davon, und Hermione blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück.

"Der spinnt wohl! So was hat er noch nie gemacht!"

Harry war aufgestanden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie los und eilten den Uferweg entlang bis zu der Stelle, an der sie Harper und Luna stehen sahen.

Luna hielt sich den Arm und stöhnte.

"Sie müssen auf die Krankenstation", hörten sie Harpers entschlossene Stimme sagen. "Mit solchen Sachen ist nicht zu spaßen."

Überrascht sahen sich die beiden um, als Harry und Hermione heranstolperten. Professor Harper bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick.

"Sie auch noch? Was machen Sie denn alle hier draußen, um diese Zeit? Soweit ich weiß, sind die Bestimmungen doch ganz eindeutig! Strengstes Ausgehverbot nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit!"

Harry und Luna sahen sich an, beide tropfnass und zitternd vor Kälte.

"W–w–wie konntest du nur so b–b–blöd sein!", klapperte Harry.

"Ich wollte doch nur –", begann Luna und verstummte, als sie Hermione ansah.

Die machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Sie war ganz bleich und fröstelte ohne ihren Umhang.

"Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie.

"Ich bin getaucht. Dann kam so ein – ein – kleines grünes Biest. Ein Grindeloh, glaube ich. Er packte mein Haar und zerrte mich mit sich." Luna schluchzte. "Ich hab um mich geschlagen, aber er ließ einfach nicht los. Es war schrecklich! Und plötzlich hatte er ein Messer in der Hand und versuchte – ich weiß gar nicht, was er wollte. Stieß einfach blind damit herum. Ich hab's ihm aus der Hand gerissen – und dann ist er weggetaucht!"

"Sehr mutig von Ihnen! Zumal er Sie ja am Arm erwischt hat. Aber dass Sie ihm das Messer abgenommen haben – alle Achtung!", sagte Harper.

Sie hielt die Waffe in der Hand. Das Mondlicht fiel auf ein kleines Silbermesser mit verziertem Griff, das nicht nach dem Eigentum eines Grindeloh oder irgendeines anderen Seebewohners aussah. Harper wischte es mit ihrem Umhang trocken und steckte es ein.

"Ich werde das untersuchen. Wer weiß, woher dieser Grindeloh die Waffe hatte. Und Sie müssen jetzt ohne weiteren Aufschub auf die Krankenstation. Es ist nur eine kleine Wunde, aber wir wissen nicht, ob dieses Messer in irgendeiner Form präpariert war."

Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. Einen Moment lang fiel das Mondlicht voll auf ihr Gesicht, und da sah er einen Ausdruck so wilden Triumphes in ihren Augen aufflammen, dass er regelrecht zusammenzuckte.

"Und Sie, Mr Potter, sollten sich ihr anschließen. Wenn Sie sich keine Lungenentzündung zuziehen wollen!"

Lag da ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel?

Harry war so durch den Wind, dass er es nicht sagen konnte.

oooOooo

Sie stiegen zusammen auf den Besen, den Hermione herbeigerufen hatte, und flogen los. Ihr Haar flatterte wieder in sein Gesicht, aber diesmal beschwerte er sich nicht. Er schloss die Augen und überließ sich der Empfindung – weich wie der innere Flaum einer Eulenschwinge – ich werd's nie mehr so fühlen –

Sie hörten das Kreischen schon von weitem, aber erst, als sie über die Wiese vor dem Hauptportal flogen, sahen sie die Verursacher, die in einen verzweifelten Kampf verwickelt waren.

"Das ist Krummbein – und Mrs Norris! Ich muss da runter, Harry!"

Sie landeten, dicht gefolgt von Professor Harper und Luna.

Hermione eilte auf die ineinander verbissenen Katzen zu und versuchte, sie zu trennen. Harry sah derweil mit endgültig sinkendem Mut Mr Filch, den ewig übel gelaunten Hausmeister, mit eiligen Schritten die Schlosstreppe hinunterkommen.

"Was ist hier los?", zerschnitt Professor McGonagalls wütende Stimme unheildrohend die Nacht.

Die Direktorin folgte Filch mit energischen Schritten. Sie hatte offenbar in aller Eile den Umhang über ihr Nachthemd geworfen, was ihre Würde und Autorität aber nicht im Mindesten schmälerte. Sogar die Katzen hielten inne, und Hermione nutzte die Chance, Krummbein aus dem Getümmel herauszuzerren und festzuhalten.

Filch legte los.

"Mrs Norris lief mir davon, sie hatte anscheinend etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen! Und das stimmte ja auch, nicht wahr? Sehen Sie doch selbst, all diese Schüler, mitten in der Nacht auf dem Außengelände!"

"Danke, Mr Filch, das sehe ich selbst! Miss Granger – Miss Lovegood – Mr Potter – was in Merlins Namen tun Sie hier mitten in der Nacht – und auch noch tropfnass?!"

"Ich wollte –", begann Luna.

"Wir hatten –", sagte Hermione.

"Professor Harper, vielleicht können Sie mir das ja schneller erklären!", schnitt ihnen McGonagall das Wort ab. "Und Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie diesen Kater irgendwie beruhigen könnten! Das ist ja unglaublich!", schnaubte sie.

Hermione kämpfte selbst verbissen mit Krummbein. Er schlug unter wildem Kreischen mit den Pfoten nach ihr, bis sie schließlich ein Hieb auf die Nase traf, der so schmerzhaft war, dass sie ihn mit einem Aufschrei fallen ließ. Er schoss davon.

"Was ist nur los mit ihm?", fragte sie hilflos, wischte sich über die Nase und sah überrascht das Blut auf ihrer Hand.

"Ohhh! Sehen Sie, da – da kommt Hagrid! Krummbein rennt zu ihm!", rief Luna in diesem Moment.

Sie sahen alle in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Da kam tatsächlich Hagrid vom Wald her auf sie zu. Seine riesenhafte Gestalt war auch aus der Entfernung unverkennbar. Krummbein machte in seinem wilden Lauf Halt bei ihm und schloss sich ihm dann an.

"Er trägt etwas", sagte Luna.

Professor Harper sagte langsam: "Ja, das stimmt. Das ist – ein Mensch."

Keiner bewegte sich, wie gebannt standen sie da und sahen ihm entgegen. Hagrid stapfte leicht schwankend heran und stieß eine Art keuchendes Schluchzen aus. Trotz der Last auf seinen Armen erreichte er sie schnell.

Als er schließlich in ihre Mitte trat, hatten sie alle den blutüberströmten, leblos in seinen Armen hängenden Körper erkannt.

Harry kam es so vor, als sei plötzlich der Ton abgeschaltet worden. Er sah alles, konnte Hermione schreien sehen und wie McGonagall mühsam beherrscht ihre Fragen stellte, aber er hörte nichts. Er sah das stille, unter all dem Blut kaum erkennbare Gesicht Lupins, die geschlossenen Augen, seine schlaff herunterhängenden Arme. Sah die grauenhafte Wunde, wo einmal seine Kehle gewesen war. Hagrids weinendes Gesicht, als er sich um einen Bericht bemühte. Professor Harper, die vergeblich versuchte, die Wunde zu schließen. Das Entsetzen in allen Augen.

Aber alles, was er hören konnte, war ein Rauschen in seinem Kopf und die Worte _Deine Schuld!_.

Es war eine böse Stimme, und sie sagte es nicht anklagend, sondern eher mit einem Lächeln.

Der Anblick von Hagrid mit dem verletzten Lupin auf den Armen erschreckte ihn zutiefst, aber zugleich war ihm, als habe er es geahnt, als hätten ihm seine Sinne dies schon die ganze Zeit zugetragen – als sei es _dieses_ Ereignis, das er noch hatte sehen müssen, bevor er ins Schloss hineingehen konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Weltuntergang, aber es war ein Klang, der sich in die chaotische, alles mit sich reißende Musik dieser Nacht passend einfügte.

Er schüttelte sich mühsam, wie unter Wasser, und endlich kamen die Geräusche der Welt zurück.

"... im Wald!", klagte Hagrid gerade. "Verdammtes Biest hat mich hingeführt, hat mir fast die Augen ausgekratzt, bis ich endlich mitgegangen bin! Hab doch nich' kapiert, was er wollte! Oh nein, nein, nein!"

"Ist er – tot?", krächzte Harry.

"Atmet noch. Ganz schwach. All das Blut –"

Hagrid weinte, und seine Tränen fielen auf Lupins blutverklebte Kleidung.

"Wir müssen sofort hinein", sagte Professor McGonagall mit rauher Stimme. "Krankenstation!"

Sie konnten mit dem Schwerverletzten nicht fliegen, also gingen sie alle zu Fuß. Eine klägliche Prozession kam da zustande, vorneweg Krummbein neben Hagrid, denen Hermione und McGonagall folgten. Luna stolperte hinterher. Am Schluss fanden sich Harry und Professor Harper nebeneinander wieder. Als er sich umwandte, hatte sich ihnen noch jemand angeschlossen: Der schwarze Kater, der mit Krummbein den Schluffer gejagt hatte, war von irgendwoher aufgetaucht und kam nun eilig hinterher.

Harper schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Zu spät", hörte Harry sie murmeln. "Da ist nichts mehr zu machen."


	14. Chapter 14: Der Wolf kommt frei

**Kapitel 14**

**Der Wolf kommt frei**

Harry saß an dem viel zu weißen Krankenbett und hielt den Blick unverwandt auf Lupin gerichtet. Sie hatten ihm das Blut abgewaschen und einen Verband um seinen Hals gelegt, aber sein Gesicht hatte eine gelbliche, wächserne Farbe angenommen, und die Nase sah zwischen den eingesunkenen Wangen und den dunkel umschatteten Augenhöhlen viel schärfer geschnitten aus als sonst.

Eine eisige Hand hielt Harrys Herz umkrallt und ließ ihn kaum atmen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte nur ein einziges Wort, seit Stunden, wie ihm schien: "Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

Sonst konnte er nichts denken, nur immer starren. Vage war ihm bewusst, dass Hermione neben ihm saß, genauso reglos wie er selbst, und das brachte irgendeine Saite in ihm zum Schwingen.

Sie hatten Ron geweckt, während Hagrid und McGonagall den Schwerverletzten zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht hatten. Harry hatte schnell irgendetwas Trockenes angezogen. Dann waren sie zu dritt ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Krankenflügel geeilt und dort geblieben. Niemand sagte etwas dagegen, obwohl es mittlerweile kurz nach drei Uhr nachts war.

Nur allmählich drangen die gedämpften Stimmen des Gesprächs zu Harry durch, das Professor McGonagall mit Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid und Professor Harper ein wenig von Lupins Bett entfernt führte.

"Haben wir irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt dafür, wie das geschehen ist?", fragte McGonagall gerade.

"Ich vermute einen Werwolfbiss – es ist ja noch nicht lange her, dass ich den letzten gesehen habe", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. "Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun", fügte sie leise hinzu. "Die Blutung ist nicht zu stoppen."

Professor Harper nickte nur bestätigend.

"Wir haben Nymphadora Tonks und Alastor Moody eben verständigt", sagte McGonagall heiser. "Sie werden gleich hier sein."

"Er lag mitten im Wald", sagte Hagrid, der mit Macht gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. "Ohne den Kater hätt' ich ihn nie gefunden. Aber der hat mich so lang mit den Tatzen bearbeitet, bis ich kapiert hab, was er wollte. Bin ihm nach. Un' dann lag er plötzlich da. Hatt' ihn doch vorhin noch geseh'n!"

Hier konnte er nicht mehr weitersprechen.

McGonagall nickte.

"Er wollte Wache gehen. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen so viele Hinweise auf fremde Wesen im Wald! Und der Wolfsbann-Trank machte es ihm möglich, auch in Wolfsgestalt die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten."

"War aber 'n Mensch, als ich plötzlich fast über ihn gestolpert bin!", sagte Hagrid. "Die Kehle aufgerissen – nass vom Blut – dacht', er wär' tot. Un' dann der schwarze Streuner dabei."

"Wer?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

"So 'n schwarzer Kater, der hier oft rumläuft. Kommt schon seit Jahren immer mal wieder hier im Wald vorbei."

"Ich dachte, der hätte Sie zu ihm geführt?", fragte Professor Harper nach.

"Nee, der doch nich'. Das war Krummbein, der Kater von Hermione hier. Der kam zu meiner Hütte un' kreischte un' hat sich aufgeführt wie toll."

"Haben Sie sonst irgendjemanden – oder etwas – gesehen, das ungewöhnlich war?"

Hagrid dachte gründlich nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht in den wilden Bart.

"Hab Wolfsheulen gehört. Dachte aber, das wär' _er_. Ich hab ihn doch schon als Jungen gekannt!", brach es dann plötzlich aus ihm heraus, und er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Mad-Eye Moody kam mit Tonks herein.

Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, als seien sie vor Entsetzen erstarrt. Sie sah keinen an, sondern ging nur zu dem Bett hin und blieb neben Ron stehen, der verlegen von seinem Stuhl aufstand und ihn ihr anbot. Sie zog ihn ohne ein Wort dicht an das Bett und setzte sich.

Moody folgte ihr langsam. Sein Holzbein tockte schwer auf den Boden.

Harry sah, wie Tonks Lupins Hand ergriff und festhielt. Er warf einen scheuen Blick in ihr Gesicht und sah dort dieselbe furchtbare Angst, die sein eigenes Herz erfüllte. Auf einmal war ihm, als müsste er schreien, sich auf den Boden werfen und wie ein kleines Kind schreien. Nicht Lupin! brüllte es in ihm. Nicht er auch noch!!

Und dabei sah er, wie das Blut schon wieder den Verband verfärbte und das stille Gesicht immer eingesunkener aussah.

"Remus!", flüsterte Tonks mit zitternden Lippen und beugte sich über ihn. Auch sie hatte das verräterische Rot auf dem Verband gesehen. Sie strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn, dann blieb ihre Hand an seiner Wange liegen, während sie selbst den Kopf auf das Bett sinken ließ.

Harry fühlte etwas um seinen Stuhl streichen und sah dann, wie Krummbein mit einem schiefen Sprung auf Hermiones Schoß landete. Sie legte mechanisch eine Hand in das dichte, rötliche Fell und bewegte sacht streichelnd die Finger. Er wandte den Blick ab, unfähig, jetzt den Schauer zu ertragen, den dieser Anblick ihm völlig unerwartet durch den Körper rieseln ließ.

Dann erst sah er, dass sich nach Krummbein auch der andere Kater durch die Tür des Krankenzimmers gedrängt hatte und nun mit einem eleganten Sprung die Fensterbank erklomm. Dort blieb er sitzen und schien mit seinen rätselhaften Katzenaugen die Szene wachsam zu beobachten.

Und dann tickte die Zeit unaufhaltsam dahin. Es war still in dem Zimmer geworden, Hagrid und Professor McGonagall hatten sich mit Moody auf den Flur verzogen, Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich nebenan im Krankensaal um Luna, wie Harry erst später erfahren sollte. Er, Ron und Hermione blieben schweigend an Lupins Bett sitzen. Tonks rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, nur ihre Hand streichelte mit winzigen Bewegungen unaufhörlich das Gesicht des Sterbenden.

Inzwischen rasten Gedankenfetzen durch Harrys Kopf – Bluttransfusion – sollten in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus mit ihm – Intensivstation – die müssten ihm doch helfen können –

Aber er wusste selbst, dass er sich betrog. Bluttransfusionen gegen Werwolfbisse? Irgendwann füllte die Müdigkeit sein Hirn mit einem hellen Rauschen, das fast wie ein Schlaf mit offenen Augen war.

Als kaum wahrnehmbar das erste graue Dämmern des Morgens durch das Fenster drang, sah Harry, wie Lupins Hand erst zuckte, dann unsicher nach Tonks tastete. Sofort war er hellwach. Auch Tonks Kopf schnellte nach oben.

"Remus. Liebster –"

Seine Hand glitt kraftlos von ihrem Arm ab, aber er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie an. Dann lächelte er.

Harry war sicher, dass er mit dieser Verletzung nicht mehr würde sprechen können, aber er versuchte es tatsächlich. Ganz schwach und mit röchelnden Atemzügen dazwischen sagte er schließlich:

"Greyback – hat's zu Ende gebracht –"

"Nicht reden!", sagte Tonks ängstlich. "Du musst deine Kräfte sparen!"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, aber es ging nicht. Er schloss die Augen, und sie warteten mit angehaltenem Atem und voller Angst.

"Harry – noch so viel – zu sagen –", kam es schließlich kaum hörbar.

Danach lag er lange still, und sie sahen, wie mühsam sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Der Verband um seinen Hals war jetzt völlig durchgeblutet. Tonks fing leise an zu weinen.

"Frei!", sagte er noch, aber das lasen sie mehr von seinen Lippen, als dass sie es hörten.

Dann konnten sie sehen, wie er davonglitt. Harry, der den Blick nicht von Lupins Gesicht abwandte, sah voller Überraschung, wie es einen Ausdruck der Erleichterung, des Friedens annahm.

Sie saßen noch wie versteinert da, als sich seine Brust längst nicht mehr bewegte.

oooOooo

Irgendwann kam dann Madam Pomfrey herein, gefolgt von allen, die anscheinend draußen im Flur gesessen hatten, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Moody. Es wurde sehr unruhig in dem stillen Zimmer, die Kater drängelten sich durch die Tür nach draußen, und auch Harry stand auf und ging einfach hinaus.

Wie im Schlaf suchte er sich seinen Weg hinaus in den sonnigen, windigen Tag, stolperte die große Eingangstreppe hinunter, die sie vor wenigen Stunden hinaufgegangen waren, ging mit blinden Augen an der Stelle vorbei, an der nachts Hagrid mit Lupin gestanden hatte. Ging und ging, bis er sich wieder einmal am Seeufer wieder fand.

Hier ging er weiter, ohne einen Blick für die wirbelnden bunten Blätter, die der Wind von den Bäumen schüttelte. Er ging, bis er nicht mehr weiterkonnte. Seine Seiten und seine Kehle schmerzten, als sei er gerannt, und seine Beine wollten ihn einfach nicht mehr weitertragen.

Er setzte sich ans Wasser und kauerte sich so klein zusammen wie er nur konnte. So blieb er lange sitzen, bis sein Körper von der Kälte des Windes völlig betäubt war.

Eigentlich wollten wir heute hier spazieren gehen und uns unterhalten, dachte er auf einmal und lachte. Der schrille, krächzende Klang erschreckte ihn selbst. Aber er konnte nicht weinen.

Jetzt sind sie alle tot, dachte er. Alle, die mir von meinen Eltern hätten erzählen können, alle, die ihre Freunde gewesen sind.

Er dachte an Lupins Gesichtsausdruck, als er starb, aber er wusste, dass es diesen Frieden für ihn selbst noch nicht geben konnte. Friede mochte sein, wenn der Tod kam. Aber er, Harry, lebte, und er war erfüllt von dem Wunsch nach Vergeltung, in dieser Stunde mehr als je zuvor.

Remus Lupin, dachte er. Er war der sanfteste Mensch, den ich kannte. Sein Mörder kommt nicht ungestraft davon!

Dann stand er auf, schüttelte das feuchte Laub von seiner Hose und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück zum Schloss.

oooOooo

Es war Vormittag, und alle anderen Schüler waren in ihren Klassen. Deshalb sah er Ron und Hermione schon von weitem. Sie saßen auf einer Bank nicht weit von Dumbledores Grabmal. Er fühlte einen Stich in der Brust, als er die beiden zusammen sah, und wäre plötzlich lieber in die andere Richtung gegangen.

Als er sie erreichte, sah er, dass Ron seinen Arm um Hermione gelegt hatte.

"Hallo", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Ron.

"Wir haben dich schon gesucht", sagte Ron kratzig, um nicht zu zeigen, wie erschüttert er tatsächlich war. "McGonagall hat uns für heute frei gegeben."

Harry hätte beinahe gelacht, und es hätte sicher genauso geklungen wie vorhin. Glaubte die tatsächlich, dass er heute einfach in den Unterricht gegangen wäre?

Hermione sah ihn über Rons Schulter hinweg an. Sie hatte geweint, und er sah noch immer Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich über Ron hinweg und verschränkten sich, und da wusste er, dass der Kuss keineswegs vergessen war. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein langsamer Schwinger genau in den Magen, aber er konnte den Blick nicht von ihren nussbraunen Augen abwenden.

Er vermied es, auf ihre Lippen zu sehen, versuchte es zumindest. Diesen Mund hatte er schon so viele schlaue Dinge und Klugscheißereien und Überheblichkeiten sagen hören, aber es war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass er – wenn sie nicht sprach – sanft und weich war und schön geschwungen.

"Sie wollen es geheim halten", sagte Ron. "Damit es keine Panik gibt. Die meisten kannten ihn ja auch gar nicht."

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", sagte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme. "Wieso musste das passieren? Warum gerade Lupin? Er war doch so –"

Sie brach ab und fing wieder an zu weinen. Ron streichelte ein wenig ungelenk ihr Haar, und jetzt musste Harry doch den Blick abwenden. Er starrte auf seine Schuhe, scharrte damit in den Blättern herum und konnte nicht fassen, dass er keine zwei Stunden nach Lupins Tod hier saß und Eifersucht auf seinen besten Freund empfand.

"Was ist mit Luna?", fragte er schließlich, mehr um etwas zu sagen, als weil es ihn im Moment besonders interessiert hätte.

"Liegt auf der Krankenstation. Schläft, soweit ich weiß. Madam Pomfrey wollte sie zur Beobachtung dabehalten, weil die Harper ihr gesagt hat, man müsste ein Auge auf ihre Schnittwunde haben", sagte Ron.

"Und die Harper? Wo ist die jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Im Unterricht vermutlich, oder?", sagte Ron erschöpft.

Harry war siedend heiß eingefallen, dass sie ihn heute sicher noch würde sprechen wollen. Im ersten Moment war ihm nicht einmal mehr bewusst, worum es eigentlich gegangen war. Lupins Tod und – er musste es sich eingestehen – der Kuss hatten alles andere aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt.

Hermione hatte sich von Ron losgemacht und putzte sich nun die Nase.

"Ich bin furchtbar müde", sagte sie dann. "Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt einfach rein und lege mich eine Weile hin."

"Ihr müsst mir nachher unbedingt erzählen, was heute Nacht eigentlich los war", sagte Ron unschuldig, und Harry hörte in sich ein verrücktes Kichern.

Klar, dachte er, das erzählen wir dir in allen Einzelheiten, mein bester Freund! Luna nimmt ein Mitternachtsbad im See, um etwas zu finden, womit sie dein Herz gewinnen kann, wir versuchen, sie zu retten und küssen uns stattdessen, und dann kommen noch Harper und Krummbein und McGonagall und Filch und Mrs Norris und – und – Hagrid. Oh Lupin! Ich will, dass du lebst!

"Ich geh auch rauf!", sagte er grob. "Ich brauch' ein bisschen Schlaf."

Und er stapfte schnell davon, um nicht zu sehen, wie die beiden möglicherweise Hand in Hand hinterherkamen.

oooOooo

Als Ron Harry ein paar Stunden später wachrüttelte, riss er ihn aus einem wirren, dunklen Traum, in dem er auf einer kleinen Insel mitten auf dem See gestanden hatte und darüber entscheiden musste, welcher von seinen Freunden als Nächster sterben sollte. Die dunkle, von unheimlicher Heiterkeit erfüllte Präsenz neben ihm hatte zwar keine Gestalt, aber ihre Stimme kannte er.

"Harry! Mann, jetzt wach endlich auf!"

"Ja, ja! Du musst gerade reden!", murrte Harry und setzte sich auf. Erst da fiel es ihm wieder ein, fiel wie ein schwerer, schwarzer Block aus Stein in sein Bewusstsein: Lupin war tot.

"Madam Pomfrey und McGonagall wollen dich sprechen, jetzt sofort!"

Er sprang aus dem Bett und in seine Schuhe. Seine Sachen fühlten sich klamm und verschwitzt an, aber er verschwendete keinen Gedanken ans Umziehen. Er hob das zusammengeknüllte Pergamentfetzchen auf, das aus seinem Umhang gefallen war, und stopfte es blicklos in seine Hosentasche. Atemlos fragte er sich, was nun wohl wieder los war.

Es war kurz nach Mittag, und überall wuselten Schüler durch die Gänge, unterhielten sich, lachten, eilten zu ihren nächsten Unterrichtsstunden.

Harry fühlte sich, als sei er von einen fremden Planeten hierhin abgestürzt.

Ron lenkte ihn auf die Krankenstation, und da wollte er eigentlich überhaupt nicht hin.

"Worum geht's denn?", fragte er endlich.

"Es ist was mit Luna. Ihr geht's nicht so gut."

"Aber sie hatte doch nur einen kleinen Schnitt am Arm!"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Komm jetzt endlich!"

Vor dem Büro von Madam Pomfrey trafen sie auf Hermione, die mit ihnen zusammen eintrat. Drinnen wartete vor Madam Pomfreys Schreibtisch auch Professor McGonagall, die ihnen ernst entgegensah.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, wir brauchen unbedingt die Waffe, mit der Miss Lovegood verletzt wurde", sagte sie, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

"Die hat Professor Harper eingesteckt. Sie wollte sie untersuchen."

"Sie dachte, sie könnte mit irgendwas präpariert gewesen sein", fügte Hermione hinzu.

"Das scheint auch tatsächlich der Fall gewesen sein", sagte Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Lovegood hat hohes Fieber und bekommt anscheinend eine heftige Infektion. Die Mittel, die ich ihr gegeben habe, schlagen nicht an. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Professor Harper inzwischen herausgefunden hat, was mit der Waffe los war."

McGonagall war ein wenig blasser geworden.

"Ich fürchte, Professor Harper ist gar nicht im Hause. Sie wurde heute Morgen noch einmal ins Ministerium gerufen!"

Harry und Hermione sahen sich voller Schrecken an.

"Vielleicht hat sie das Messer irgendwo in ihrem Büro liegen lassen?", schlug sie verzagt vor.

Aber in Harrys Kopf hatte das Rauschen wieder eingesetzt. Weg! Sie ist weg! Und ich wette, die ist nicht im Ministerium! Wieder sah er ihr Gesicht mit diesem unbegreiflichen Triumph in den Augen vor sich.

"Also gut", sagte Professor McGonagall entschlossen. "Dann werde ich in ihrem Büro danach suchen. Sie hat es ja sicher nicht mit sich genommen. Haben Sie das Messer gestern gesehen? Würden Sie es wieder erkennen?", wandte sie sich an Harry und Hermione. Sie nickten.

"Es war ein kleines Silbermesser. Es hatte einen irgendwie verzierten Griff."

"Es war ein Vogelkopf", sagte Hermione. "Ich konnte es nicht ganz genau sehen, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es wie ein lang gezogener Vogelkopf aussah."

McGonagall starrte sie an.

"In Ordnung", sagte sie dann. "Sie beide begleiten mich."

Ein Vogelkopf? ging es durch Harrys Kopf, während sie wieder durch die Flure eilten. Das ist doch – das habe ich doch letztens schon mal –

"Da sind wir", sagte Professor McGonagall energisch, als sie vor Harpers verschlossenem Büro neben dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung standen. Sie zog einen großen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und schloss mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck die Tür auf.

"So, Sie bleiben da stehen. Wenn schon das Zimmer einer Lehrkraft durchsucht werden muss, dann werde ich das selbst tun – und so diskret wie möglich."

Harry und Hermione blieben in der Tür stehen und sahen zu, wie die Direktorin mit sichtlichem Unbehagen in Schubladen und Schränke sah. Harry nahm die verlassene Atmosphäre dieses Zimmers in sich auf. Sie hatte etwas Endgültiges, und zugleich machte es auf ihn den Eindruck, als habe seine Bewohnerin diesen Raum in ungeplanter Eile verlassen. An einem Haken hinter dem Schreibtisch hing noch ein schwarzer Umhang, unordentlich, als sei er hastig darüber geworfen worden – dann wurde ihm klar, dass darunter der Spiegel sein musste.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte McGonagall, als ihr aus einer Schreibtischschublade ein kugeliges Büschel dunkler, getrockneter Pflanzen entgegen quoll.

"Kiemenkraut", antwortete Harry mechanisch.

"So eine Menge? Was hat sie denn damit vor?" fragte McGonagall erstaunt, während sie die widerspenstige Kugel zurückzustopfen versuchte.

Harry und Hermione tauschten wieder einen Blick.

"So, das war's. Keine Spur von einem Messer. Sie muss es versehentlich mitgenommen haben", seufzte Professor McGonagall dann.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Umhang, und automatisch griff sie danach, um ihn ordentlich aufzuhängen.

"Oh, was haben wir denn hier?", murmelte sie, als sie den Spiegel dahinter entdeckte.

Harry und Hermione beugten sich vor, als sie den Umhang vom Haken nahm und den ovalen, goldgerahmten Spiegel dahinter ganz freilegte. Alle drei sahen in die bronzene Tiefe dieses Spiegels, die wie die innere Wölbung einer Kugel war. Man sah nichts als sein eigenes Gesicht, verschwommen und in diesem tiefen Bronzeton zurückgeworfen.

McGonagall klopfte vorsichtig mit dem Finger an die Fläche. Nichts.

"Seltsam", murmelte sie. "Frage mich, was das wohl ist."

Dann hängte sie den Umhang zurück, ohne den Spiegel wieder ganz zu verdecken.

"Wir müssen Madam Pomfrey leider mitteilen, dass wir das Messer nicht haben", sagte sie besorgt. "Ich werde versuchen, Professor Harper irgendwie zu erreichen, aber –"

Sie sprach nicht zu Ende. Ihr sorgenvoller Blick fiel auf Harry und Hermione, die sie aus blassen Gesichtern ansahen. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Gehen Sie hinaus, an die Luft. Gehen Sie ein bisschen spazieren und versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen", sagte sie freundlich. "Ich bin ganz sicher, dass wir Miss Lovegood auch so helfen können."

Als sie sich zum Gehen wandten, sagte McGonagall noch:

"Und sprechen Sie möglichst mit niemandem über – über den armen Remus. Die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens sind verständigt, und wir werden ihn übermorgen hier – bestatten. Aber es ist nicht nötig, die ganze Schule zu beunruhigen. Moody verfolgt zur Zeit die Fährte von diesem Greyback."

Harry sah die Tränen in Professor McGonagalls Augen und musste den Blick ganz schnell abwenden. Er kämpfte noch gegen seine zugeschnürte Kehle, als Hermione und er schon fast wieder im Krankenflügel waren. Sie hatten diesen Weg ganz selbstverständlich eingeschlagen.

"Denkst du, dass Professor Harper wirklich ins Ministerium ist?", fragte Hermione schließlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte sie leise. "Wie genau hast du übrigens gestern das Messer wirklich gesehen?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Es hatte einen Adlerkopf als Griff", sagte sie.

"Warum hast du eben – oh Mann, einen _Adler_kopf?" Da war die Erinnerung wieder, aber diesmal deutlich. "Sie hatte so einen Anhänger! Auch mit einem Adlerkopf!"

"Genau, das hast du uns erzählt, und eben ist mir wieder eingefallen, warum mir das bekannt vorkam. Dieser Anhänger – das ist eine Auszeichnung für besondere Leistungen. Verliehen an Ravenclaw-Schüler."

Harry blieb stehen.

"Etwas von Ravenclaw!", sagte er leise, und ein Schauer überlief ihn. "Er sagte, es würde etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor sein!"

"Eben", sagte Hermione.

Er stand da wie gelähmt. Ron kam auf sie zu, aber er bemerkte ihn nicht. Konnte das wahr sein? War ein Horcrux direkt vor seinen Augen und in Reichweite gewesen – und wieder verschwunden? Ein entsetzliches Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es so war.

"Sie muss es gewusst haben, Harry, ist dir das klar?"

Er nickte.

"Das Kiemenkraut", sagte er schwach. "Sie wollte es selbst suchen! Sie wusste sogar, wo es versteckt war –"

Es war einfach zu viel. Er hätte schreien können vor Wut und Frustration.

"Die große Frage ist doch, wohin ist sie jetzt gegangen?", sagte Hermione leise.

Er sah auf, in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Ruhe war so tröstlich. Er hätte gern ihre Hand genommen. Aber da kam Ron bei ihnen an, und gleichzeitig überholte sie Professor McGonagall auf ihrem Weg zur Krankenstation.

"Und, habt ihr es gefunden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein. Es ist weg", sagte Harry.

Dann erklärte Hermione ihm in knappen Worten, was geschehen war. Rons Gesicht wurde immer besorgter.

"Denkt ihr, sie ist auf dem Weg zu – _ihm_, zu Voldemort?", fragte er, als Hermione fertig war.

Sie schwiegen.

"Ich hätte ihr das nie zugetraut", sagte Ron langsam. "Wer ist sie denn bloß?"

"Du hättest letzte Nacht ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als Luna ihr das Messer gab", sagte Harry dumpf. "Sie sah aus, als wollte sie vor Freude losbrüllen. Ich hab bloß nicht kapiert, wieso."

"Wir müssen sofort mit Professor Slughorn sprechen", meldete sich Hermione wieder zu Wort.

"Mit Slug? Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

"Er weiß doch über Horcruxe Bescheid. Er kann vielleicht irgendeinen Trank für Luna herstellen, der gegen so eine Verletzung hilft."

"Das wollte ich euch gerade sagen. Luna geht's gar nicht gut. Sie redet wildes Zeug, und Madam Pomfrey kann sie kaum beruhigen."

"Ich gehe zu Slughorn", sagte Hermione.

"Wir sollten auch zu Professor Flitwick gehen", sagte Harry langsam. "Er ist Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Er wird wissen, ob irgendwas von Ravenclaws Gründerstücken verschwunden ist."

"Gute Idee", sagte Ron. "Ich komme mit dir. Hoffentlich hat er gerade keinen Unterricht."

Harry merkte mit einer Art von Entsetzen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, ohne Hermione loszuziehen.

"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Ron und zog ihn mit sich.

oooOooo

Sie hatten Glück: Professor Flitwick saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze, als Ron und Harry auf sein piepsendes "Herein!" hin eintraten.

Der kleine Professor für Zaubersprüche lächelte ihnen unbeschwert entgegen, und den beiden war sofort klar, dass er noch nichts von Lupins Tod gehört haben konnte. Harry wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, wie streng Professor McGonagall die Geheimhaltung offenbar nahm.

"Mr Potter – Mr – äh – Whimsey –"

"Weasley."

"Richtig, Mr Weasley – also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Wir haben eine Frage zu den Objekten von Rowena Ravenclaw, die hier in Hogwarts aufbewahrt werden."

Professor Flitwick sah interessiert aus.

"Nun, wenn Sie sie ansehen wollen, dann müssten Sie mir schon in das Pokalzimmer folgen. Die Stücke der Gründerin sind schon vor vielen Jahren nach dort verlagert worden, weil mein kleines Büro nicht über die angemessenen Einrichtungen für so etwas verfügt."

Damit meinte er wohl, dass ein Schreibtisch und zwei alte hölzerne Bücherschränke nicht der geeignete Platz für Wertgegenstände waren.

Er kletterte von seinem Stuhl und kramte in einer Schreibtischschublade, bis er eine umfangreiche Pergamentrolle herauszog.

Harry und Ron waren überrascht, aber sehr erleichtert, dass Professor Flitwick keinerlei Begründungen für ihr plötzliches Interesse hören wollte.

"Dann kommen Sie", sagte er freundlich. "Wir müssen eine Menge Treppen hinter uns bringen."

Das Pokalzimmer war im sechsten Stock untergebracht, und weil Professor Flitwick extrem klein war, dauerte es seine Zeit, bis sie oben waren.

"Von Rowena haben wir allerdings nur noch zwei der ursprünglichen drei Objekte hier: die Pergamentrolle, auf der sie ihre Pläne und Vorstellungen für die Schule niedergelegt hat, und die Schreibfeder, mit der sie sie angeblich geschrieben hat."

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, brach sich in den kristallenen Vitrinentüren, tanzte auf den goldenen Flächen von Pokalen und Tellern und ließ Bahnen von wirbelnden Staubpartikeln auffunkeln. Flitwick führte sie zu einer Vitrine, in der ein eng beschriebenes Pergament lag und daneben eine altmodische, längst vergilbte Feder.

"Und was war –"

"Das dritte Stück – von seinem Materialwert ganz sicher das wertvollste – war ein silbernes Messer. Wenn Sie das sehen wollen, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Es ist bedauerlicherweise schon vor Jahren verschwunden. Aber ich kann Ihnen eine Abbildung im Katalog zeigen!", sagte er und schwenkte triumphierend die schwere Rolle, die er mit hinaufgebracht hatte. Er rollte sie auf einer Glasvitrine aus und suchte ein Weilchen zwischen zahlreichen kleinen Bildern von Pokalen, Wandtellern, Waffen und Schmuckstücken.

"Ah, hier ist es!", rief er schließlich. "Da, das Messer der Rowena Ravenclaw. Sehen Sie."

Ron und Harry beugten sich über die Stelle, auf die Professor Flitwicks gelblicher Zeigefinger zeigte. Ein eher kleines, aber schön gearbeitetes Silbermesser mit scharfer Klinge, der Griff, ganz so wie Hermione es gesagt hatte, wie ein Adlerkopf geformt.

_Die Waffe des Verstandes_ stand in fließenden Buchstaben daneben, und darunter ein Spruch, den Professor Flitwick nun in leicht pathetischem Ton vorlas:

_"Eine scharfe Klinge sei der Verstand:_

_Sie kappe das Überflüssige,_

_lege das Einfachste frei_

_als die wahrscheinlichste Antwort!"_

"Das ist auch auf der Klinge eingraviert", sagte er dann. "Es ist zu schade, dass ich Ihnen das Original nicht zeigen kann. Ich habe es selbst noch gesehen."

"Was ist denn damit passiert?", fragte Harry, bemüht, sein Interesse an diesem speziellen Punkt nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.

Und richtig, Flitwicks Gesicht verschloss sich, und er runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich sagte er:

"Es wurde vor Jahren gestohlen, vermutlich von einem diebischen Hauself. Bei ihm fand man eine Menge anderer wertvoller Gegenstände. Er hatte ein regelrechtes Lager davon angesammelt. Das ist jetzt – lassen Sie mich nachrechnen – das ist über zwanzig Jahre her!"

"Und das Messer tauchte nicht wieder auf?", fragte Harry.

"Nein. Wir vermuteten damals, dass es bereits verkauft worden war. Sie ahnen nicht, welche Preise skrupellose Kunsthändler für ein solches Stück zu zahlen bereit sind!"

Professor Flitwick strich sich den Bart und sah so unbehaglich drein, dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte, als weiter zu fragen.

"Aber da war noch etwas mit diesem Messer, nicht wahr?"

Flitwick rollte umständlich seinen Katalog wieder zusammen. Als Harry seine Frage gerade wiederholen wollte, sagte er widerwillig:

"Nun ja. Zunächst wurde eine – ein Schüler des Diebstahls verdächtigt. Der Betreffende hatte zuvor im Pokalzimmer geputzt, verstehen Sie. Sonst wäre er nie beschuldigt worden. Und zum Glück fand man dann bald das Diebesgut dieses Elfen, und der Verdacht wurde fallen gelassen. Der Schüler wurde rehabilitiert – und machte eine große Karriere."

"Heil der Meisterdiebin!", murmelte Harry. aber so leise, dass Flitwick ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

"Vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick", sagte er dann laut. "Sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen."

"Oh ich freue mich immer, wenn Schüler Interesse an der Geschichte Hogwarts' und besonders an seinen Gründern zeigen! Ich vermute, Sie müssen einen entsprechenden Aufsatz schreiben, nicht wahr? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass dieses Interesse selten aus eigenem Antrieb kommt", schloss er seufzend.

"Oh nein", murmelte Ron. "Da irren Sie sich aber. Wir haben ein rein privates Interesse. Es geht um – äh – einen Artikel für unser Jahrbuch."

"Wie schön", sagte Flitwick. "Dann will ich mal zu meinen Aufsätzen zurückkehren. Freut mich, dass ich Ihnen weiterhelfen konnte."

Und damit machte er sich an den langen Abstieg. Ron und Harry folgten ihm.

"Hör mal, wenn das erst vor zwanzig Jahren war, dann kann es aber nicht Tom Riddle gewesen sein!", sagte Ron ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Der war es auch nicht", erwiderte Harry grimmig. "Das war die Harper."

"Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich meine – ich dachte, du hältst das Ding für eins von Voldemorts Horcruxen!"

"Pst, nicht so laut!", zischte Harry und sah vielsagend auf die Schülergrüppchen, die ihnen entgegen die Treppe heraufkamen. "Das tue ich auch! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das alles zusammenhängt. Aber die Harper wusste, _wo_ das Ding war, und sie wusste, _was_ es war, so viel ist mir klar!"

Sie sprangen noch ein paar Stufen weiter.

"Mann, das war's auch, warum die so blass und fröstelig aussah, letztens im Unterricht! Die ist nachts im See rumgeschwommen und hat danach gesucht!"

Irgendwie war es dieses letzte Detail, das Harry endgültig von der Richtigkeit seiner Theorie überzeugte.

"Und jetzt ist sie damit verschwunden", sagte er leise. "Vor unserer Nase hat sie es eingesackt und ist damit garantiert direkt zu ihrem Herrn und Meister abgehauen."

"Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Und überhaupt – warum sollte sie auf Voldemorts Seite stehen? Denkst du jetzt doch, dass Luna mit ihrer Geschichte Recht hatte?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Und noch was wundert mich. Warum hat Dumbledore die Sache mit dem Messer nicht erwähnt? Ich meine, wenn er schon vermutet hat, dass Voldemort eins der Gründerstücke von Ravenclaw zum Horcrux gemacht haben könnte, dann hätte er doch als Erstes an das verschwundene Messer denken müssen, oder?"

"Vielleicht _hat_ er das ja. Vielleicht hat er das Ding ja gerade gesucht und wollte dir nicht mehr sagen, bevor er es gefunden hat?"

Harry seufzte. Wie viele wichtige Dinge mochte es geben, die Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr hatte mitteilen können?

Als sie in die Nachmittagssonne hinaustraten, spürte er, wie erschöpft er war. Ihm war schwindelig vor Müdigkeit, und er konnte nicht mehr richtig denken. Und als er diesen blauen Himmel sah, fiel ihm wieder Lupin ein, der irgendwo unter diesen Dächern kalt und tot dalag und Sonne und Himmelsblau nie wieder sehen würde.

Was sollte er, Harry, gegen einen Feind ausrichten, der solche Waffen besaß und Verbündete wie den Werwolf Fenrir Greyback oder eine Hekate Harper?

oooOooo

Hermione hatte ebenfalls Glück. Der Kerker war verlassen bis auf Slughorn, der gerade mit dem großen Kessel beschäftigt war, den Hagrid ihm gebracht hatte. Er rührte mit finsterer Miene in der dünnen schwärzlichen Flüssigkeit, von der jetzt ein betäubender Geruch ausging, der vage an angebrannte Milch erinnerte. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Pipette, aus der er gelegentlich einen dunklen Tropfen in das Gebräu fallen ließ. Nicht eben erfreut über die Störung sah er auf, als Hermione hereinkam, lächelte ihr dann aber entgegen, als er sie erkannte.

"Miss Granger – kommen Sie doch herein – setzen Sie sich einfach, ich bin hier gleich fertig."

Etwas in seiner Stimme zeigte ihr an, dass er über Lupins Tod informiert war. Hermione aber hatte jetzt keine Zeit und keine Geduld mehr, um sich auf ein mühsames Hin und Her von Höflichkeiten einzulassen.

"Gibt es etwas, das einem helfen kann, wenn man von einem – Horcrux verletzt worden ist?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Slughorn zuckte zusammen. Er stellte vorsichtig die Pipette in einem Halter ab. Dann streifte er seine Schutzhandschuhe ab, zog ein Taschentuch aus der Westentasche und wischte sich über die Stirn.

"Aber – meine Liebe! Ich bitte Sie, meine liebe Miss Granger – wovon reden Sie denn da? Ein Horcrux – von so etwas sollten Sie nicht einmal sprechen –"

Er nahm seine Brille ab, wischte daran herum und setzte sie wieder auf.

"Professor Slughorn, es ist wirklich dringend. Luna Lovegood liegt mit einer schweren Infektion auf der Krankenstation. Sie hat hohes Fieber. Madam Pomfrey weiß nicht mehr weiter. Aber wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass sie – nun ja, dass sie mit einem Messer verletzt wurde, das ein Horcrux ist."

Slughorn sah sie bestürzt an. Wieder wischte er sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Stirn.

"Miss Granger – also wirklich – ich weiß ja nicht –"

Dann endlich hielt er inne und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen.

"Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass Mr Potter und offenbar auch seine Freunde sich mit diesen Dingen befassen. Ich will auch gar nicht weiter darauf bestehen, dass Sie mir erklären, aus welchen Gründen Sie das tun." Er erschauerte ein wenig, und es war klar, dass er lieber so wenig wie möglich davon wissen wollte. "Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ein solches Problem meine Kenntnisse übersteigt. Um ehrlich zu sein", fügte er besorgt hinzu, "gehe ich davon aus, dass eine solche Verletzung – nun, nicht zu heilen ist."

Das war zuviel für Hermione. Sie senkte den Kopf und stand auf. Als sie sich wortlos in Richtung Tür bewegte, versuchte Professor Slughorn, sie zu beschwichtigen.

"Nicht doch, meine Liebe – ich wollte nicht andeuten – aber Sie sind sich doch gar nicht sicher, ob die Verletzung wirklich von – nun, von einem – äh – Horcrux herrührt – nicht wahr –"

Aber sie schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. Und dann, als sie gerade hinauseilen wollte, fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Und wenn Sie nun – wenn Sie nun Grindelwalds _Nachtwelten_ zur Verfügung hätten?", fragte sie atemlos und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Könnten Sie damit vielleicht etwas anfangen?"

"Die _Nachtwelten_? Von Grindelwald? Aber liebes Kind, an dieses Buch kommen Sie nicht so leicht heran! Sicher, es mag sein, dass er etwas zu diesem Thema geschrieben hat – ich glaube sogar gelesen zu haben, dass er sich mit dem mittelalterlichen Horcrux recht gründlich auseinander gesetzt hat – aber, wie gesagt –"

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich bin in zehn Minuten zurück!", unterbrach ihn Hermione und ließ ihn stehen. Er sah ihr mit völlig perplexer Miene hinterher.

oooOooo

"Bist du verrückt?", schimpfte Ron wenige Minuten später, als sie die beiden im Gang gefunden hatte. "Was, wenn er es einkassiert und uns verpfeift? Außerdem ist es _Harrys _Buch!"

Harry, der immer noch ein wenig betäubt in das Sonnenlicht draußen starrte, schwieg.

"Ich denke, wir müssen das riskieren. Vielleicht ist das Lunas einzige Chance. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er das Buch in die Hände kriegt. Vielleicht kann er uns sogar helfen", verteidigte sich Hermione.

"Lasst uns noch mal rauf in den Krankenflügel gehen", sagte Harry schließlich. "Mal sehen, was Madam Pomfrey sagt. Vielleicht geht es Luna ja auch schon besser."

Widerstrebend schloss sich Hermione den beiden an, und sie gingen wieder zur Krankenstation – zum soundsovielten Mal an diesem Tag, wie es ihnen vorkam.

Es war still hier oben, und das erschien ihnen als gutes Zeichen. Sie sahen Madam Pomfrey, die in ihrem Büro saß und etwas in eine große Liste eintrug. Sie blickte auf, als die drei zögernd näher kamen.

"Wir wollten uns erkundigen, wie es Luna Lovegood geht", sagte Hermione.

"Nun ja. Jetzt schläft sie. Sie hat noch immer ordentlich Fieber. Aber die Schwellung an ihrem Arm geht zurück." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe so etwas selten gesehen. Es war ja nur ein winziger Schnitt! Aber wer weiß, was das für ein Messer war. Nun, ich hoffe sehr, dass es Miss Lovegood morgen besser geht."

Die drei bedankten sich für die Auskunft und verließen schweigend den Krankenflügel.

"Gut, dass wir nachgefragt haben", sagte Ron. "Du hättest Slug sonst völlig umsonst das Buch ausgeliefert."

"Ja, ja", murrte Hermione. "Ich finde immer noch, er könnte uns vielleicht helfen."

"Ich trau dem Typ nicht", sagte Ron angriffslustig.

"Oh Ron, du bist doch nur sauer, weil er zu dir so arrogant ist!", sagte Hermione. "Das versteh' ich ja auch – aber bitte, vertrauenswürdig ist der ganz sicher."

oooOOOooo

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und verging sehr still.

Harry fühlte sich seltsam gelähmt. Er mied jede Gesellschaft und verbrachte den Tag überwiegend damit, durchs Gelände zu streifen. Seine Gedanken rasten im Kreis und endeten doch immer wieder bei dem toten Freund seiner Eltern, dem Mann, der auch für ihn zu einem Freund geworden war. Auch er hatte ihn beschützen wollen, und auch er war dabei umgekommen. Wie seine Eltern. Wie Sirius. Und Dumbledore.

Harry quälte sich mit dem Gedanken, verflucht zu sein. Nicht weit von Hagrids Hütte entfernt stand er lange an einen großen Stein gelehnt und starrte nachdenklich zum Waldrand hinüber. Wenn er einfach ginge?

Konnte er einfach gehen? Seine Hand umschloss das Medaillon in seiner Hosentasche. Die Antworten, die er suchte, waren hier, in Hogwarts. Das fühlte er deutlich. In Gedanken versunken zog er das zusammengeknüllte Zettelchen aus der Tasche, das er gestern achtlos aufgehoben und eingesteckt hatte. Er glättete es und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er darauf in leuchtend roten Buchstaben las: _"Was tust du in Hogwarts, Potter? Du bist SEIN Auserwählter!"_

Harry knüllte das Fetzchen zusammen und wollte es schon mit seinem Zauberstab anzünden, als er es sich anders überlegte und es wieder zurück in die Tasche schob.

Am Spätnachmittag fand ihn ein Erstklässler, der ihm ausrichtete, dass Professor McGonagall ihn, Hermione und Ron in ihrem Büro sprechen wollte. Nicht allzu verwundert eilte er hinauf ins Schloss, wo Ron und Hermione bereits in Professor McGonagalls Büro – ihrem eigenen alten – warteten.

"Morgen früh werden wir Remus Lupin in aller Stille beisetzen", sagte sie etwas brüsk, als die drei vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen. "Sie sind natürlich eingeladen, daran teilzunehmen. Ich möchte Sie aber bitten, weiterhin Stillschweigen darüber zu wahren. Dabei geht es nicht darum, einen Besorgnis erregenden Vorfall zu vertuschen", fuhr sie mit einem strengen Blick fort, "sondern darum, die Schüler dieser Schule nicht noch mehr als nötig zu beunruhigen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben für diese Entscheidung Verständnis."

Dann zögerte sie, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie sich schließlich geradezu einen Ruck gab, um weiter zu sprechen.

"Ich vermute, es ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass Professor Harper noch nicht wieder zurück ist. Nun, es ist Wochenende, und vielleicht hat sie es vorgezogen, dieses aus irgendwelchen Gründen in London zu verbringen. Aber –", hier räusperte sie sich und fuhr nun mit sichtlichem Widerwillen fort, "ich konnte sie im Ministerium nicht erreichen. Es – äh – es sieht beinahe so aus, als habe sie dort überhaupt keinen Termin gehabt."

Sie sah sie aufmerksam an und wartete einen Moment.

"Gibt es irgendetwas, das Sie mir dazu mitteilen wollen?", fragte sie dann scharf.

Als immer noch keiner antwortete, sagte sie resignierend:

"Ich bitte Sie also, vorerst auch über diese Angelegenheit Stillschweigen zu wahren. Sollte Professor Harper bis Montagmorgen nicht zurück sein, werde ich mich ohnehin dazu äußern müssen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie Ihre Eigenmächtigkeit nicht bereuen müssen", schloss sie mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit.

Damit waren sie entlassen. Im Gang berichtete Hermione, dass Lunas Zustand unverändert sei.

"Sie schläft fast die ganze Zeit", sagte sie.

Harry sagte nichts. Er dachte angestrengt über Professor Harper nach.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte der übliche abendliche Geräuschpegel. Es war ziemlich voll, und Harry empfand sich, Ron und Hermione wie eine stumme Insel im Getöse. Während Ron und Harry sich auf dem Sofa herumflegelten und vorgaben, in einem Buch zu lesen, tat Hermione das an ihrem gewohnten Tisch tatsächlich. Als Harry den Einband mit der Aufschrift _Geschichte der Zauberei_ sah, stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

"Lass das doch jetzt mit dem Zwietrank und dem Ritual", sagte er leise. "Das nützt uns ja doch nichts. Wir brauchen etwas, um Horcruxe zu vernichten. Am besten auch was, womit man sie aufspüren kann."

Hermione sah blass und hilflos zu ihm auf.

"Genau danach such' ich auch. Und nach etwas, das gegen Horcrux-Verletzungen hilft. Falls es so was gibt."

Harry ging zurück zum Sofa und las zum dritten Mal dieselbe Seite in _Räume in Verwandlung_.

Als er Hermione kurz darauf hinausgehen sah, konnte er einfach nicht länger widerstehen. Er wartete ein paar Minuten – vielleicht waren es auch nur anderthalb – verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte los. Ron sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher.

Harry hatte Glück: Er sah Hermione noch den Korridor entlanggehen, und der Korridor war verlassen. Mit wild schlagendem Herz rannte er hinter ihr her, bis er sie erreicht hatte. Er musste auch nichts weiter erklären oder Ausreden erfinden: Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und dann hielten sie sich auch schon in den Armen.

"Weißt du, dass ich so eine Art Neffe von Voldemort bin?", fragte er in ihr Haar hinein mit einer Stimme, die sich zwischen Kichern und Schluchzen nicht recht entscheiden konnte.

"Eine Art Großneffe – ja, klar", antwortete sie mit demselben Schwanken.

"Du weißt das?! Seit wann?"

"Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Schon, seit du so komisch von deiner Tante zurückkamst. Oh Mann, das ist doch auch völlig egal, jetzt, meine ich."

Küss mich lieber, sagte ihr Blick, und das tat er dann auch.

"Und was ist mit Ron?", fragte er schließlich.

"Und was ist mit Ginny?", fragte sie leise zurück.

Sie sahen sich an, aber sie fanden beide keine Antwort.

Und das Schlimme war, es war auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass sie hier zusammenstanden und einander nahe sein konnten. Der erste wirkliche Trost seit Lupins Tod. Eigentlich sogar seit Dumbledores Tod.

oooOOOooo

Es war früh am Sonntagmorgen, und der überwiegende Teil der Schülerschaft lag noch schlafend in den Betten. Der Nebel stand wieder dick und weiß über dem Gelände, und es war sehr kalt hier draußen, wo sich ein ziemlich kleines Grüppchen über die taunassen Wiesen hinunter zum See bewegte.

Harry ging zwischen Ron und Hermione langsam in Richtung Dumbledores Grabmal. McGonagall hatte in Übereinstimmung mit den Hausvorständen und den Ordensmitgliedern – der einzigen Familie, die Lupin noch gehabt hatte – beschlossen, ihn neben Dumbledore zu bestatten. Bill war gekommen und noch ein paar Leute, die Harry zwar schon einmal am Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte, die er aber nicht näher kannte. Aber selbst vom Orden hatten nicht viele kommen können.

Und so gingen sie nun in einer kleinen schweigenden Gruppe hinter Hagrid her, der wieder einmal einen Toten trug. Harry konnte die in dunkle Tücher gehüllte Gestalt nicht ansehen, die er auf den Armen hielt.

Wie anders war diese stille, beinahe verstohlene kleine Prozession hier im Vergleich zu Dumbledores Bestattung! Bei dieser Erinnerung stand ihm seltsamerweise plötzlich Ginny deutlich vor Augen, und er stellte überrascht fest, wie unkompliziert ihm damals wenigstens seine eigene Welt erschienen war – und wie dunkel und verstrickt er sich jetzt fühlte.

Hinter ihnen gingen Moody und die seltsam klein wirkende Tonks. Ihr Haar war völlig farblos und lag wie tot um ihr spitzes Gesicht. Moody führte sie am Arm, als die beiden jetzt an Harry, Ron und Hermione vorbeigingen. Dann drehte Tonks sich zu ihnen um und schüttelte Moodys Hand ab.

"Ist dir klar, dass er deinetwegen hier war?", sagte sie bitter zu Harry. "Kannst du nicht endlich losgehen und diesen Scheißkerl finden und erledigen? Bevor wir noch alle dafür draufgehen!"

Harry prallte zurück, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen, aber er konnte nichts erwidern.

Moody warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und zog Tonks sanft mit sich.

"Nun komm schon, Kleines", murmelte er so tröstend, wie seine bärbeißige Stimme es nur zuließ. Seine andere Hand zuckte in alter Gewohnheit zu seiner Umhangtasche, in der sich normalerweise der Flachmann befand, sank dann aber unverrichteter Dinge zurück.

Ron sah Moody und Tonks erschreckt und bekümmert hinterher. Harry stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und überlegte, wie er nun weitergehen sollte. Da berührte Hermiones Hand die seine und drückte sie.

Endlich stand die kleine Gruppe fröstelnd vor dem Steinblock neben Dumbledores Grabmal, auf den Hagrid den Toten gelegt hatte. Die Nässe des Nebels hing ihnen in winzigen Tropfen in Haar und Umhängen. Aber während sie schweigend dastanden, begann sich die weiße Decke über dem See zu lichten und ließ erste Sonnenstrahlen hindurch.

Harry schauderte wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, heute kein Sonnenlicht mehr ertragen zu können. Und er wünschte sich, Hermione würde seine Hand noch in der ihren halten.

Professor McGonagall hielt eine kurze Ansprache, die an seinen Ohren vorbeirauschte.

Stattdessen hörte er Hermione neben sich auf einmal scharf einatmen,

"Sieh mal da!", flüsterte sie, und als er ihrem Blick folgte, konnte auch er zwischen den Bäumen jenseits des Seeufers große, sich weich wie unter Wasser bewegende Gestalten ausmachen.

"Was ist das?", hauchte Hermione, und Rons Blick ging entsetzt in dieselbe Richtung.

Die Gestalten sahen ein bisschen aus wie schwarze Dinosaurier, die sich in träumerischer Stille durch das Morgenlicht bewegten.

"Das sind Thestrale", flüsterte Harry beklommen. "Jetzt könnt ihr sie auch sehen."

Sie konnten den Blick von diesen Tieren nicht mehr abwenden, während sie McGonagalls Stimme lauschten. Sie sehen zu können, bedeutete, dem Tod begegnet zu sein …

Und schließlich ergriff Alastor Moody das Wort.

"Verabschieden wir uns nun von unserem Freund Remus Lupin", begann er rauh. "Sein Leben ist schon früh verletzt worden, und wie es aussieht, konnte derjenige, der das getan hat, sein Werk nun doch noch vollenden. Er wird dafür bezahlen. Das verspreche ich.

Remus Lupin war ein tapferer Mann, der im Kampf gegen das Dunkel nie ermüdet ist. Er war ein – sanfter Mann, der schwer an seinem Schicksal, ein Wolf zu sein, getragen hat. Denn vor allem war er ein Mensch, einer der menschlichsten, die ich kennen gelernt habe. Er hat so viele seiner Freunde vor sich sterben sehen. Ich glaube, dass er manchmal gern an ihrer Stelle gegangen wäre. Aber er hat sich selbst nie aufgegeben.

Und nun hat er es geschafft", schloss Moody leise. "Der Wolf ist endlich freigekommen."


	15. Chapter 15: In jenen dunklen Tagen 1

**Kapitel 15**

**In jenen dunklen Tagen ...**

**Teil 1: Tage des Schädels**

Der Montagmorgen brach grau und düster an. Diesmal schien sich der Nebel nicht lichten zu wollen. Harry fragte sich, wie er heute einfach wieder in den Unterricht gehen sollte, als sei nichts gewesen. Er saß am Frühstückstisch und fühlte sich unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Um ihn herum herrschte das übliche Stimmengewirr, das ihm heute laut und grell erschien. Neben ihm saß Neville und las angespannt die Zeitung; an seiner anderen Seite saß Ron und kaute mürrisch auf seinem Toast. Ihm schräg gegenüber saß Hermione neben Lavender, die sich angeregt mit Parvati unterhielt. Auch Hermione blickte kaum von ihrem Teller auf, auf dem sie Toastkrümel herumschob. Harry wollte, dass sie ihn ansah, nur einmal.

Wenn sie mich jetzt ansieht, dann – dann –

Aber konnte er das zu Ende denken? Er hatte Ginny noch nicht einmal geschrieben. Und nun saß er hier und überlegte, ob Hermione und er –

In diesem Moment sah Hermione zu ihm herüber, ein schiefer, kurzer Blick aus geröteten Augen. Ein Blick, der ihm dennoch sofort unter die Haut ging. Er konnte das kaum verstehen. Jetzt waren sie seit Jahren befreundet, hatten so viel zusammen erlebt – und dann das. Wann war das denn nur geschehen? Und warum?

"Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!", durchschnitt in diesem Moment Professor McGonagalls kühle Stimme den Brei aus Geräuschen. Es wurde sofort still.

"Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Professor Harper plötzlich erkrankt ist und bis auf Weiteres nicht unterrichten kann. Wenn wir Genaueres über die Dauer ihres Fehlens wissen, werden wir uns gegebenenfalls um Ersatz bemühen."

Das löste einiges Gemurmel aus.

"Des Weiteren bittet Madam Sprout denjenigen, der die Nistlingsbeeren aus dem Gewächshaus entwendet hat, diese sofort zurückzubringen. Sie werden benötigt. Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass ich dies _nicht_ als Scherz betrachte", fügte sie drohend hinzu, als in den Reihen der Sechst- und Siebtklässler gekichert wurde.

Neville legte mit einem Schnauben die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Er hatte kein Wort von dem, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte, mitbekommen. Als diese sich zurück an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatte und die Gespräche langsam wieder einsetzten, sagte er tonlos:

"Bellatrix Lestrange hat jemanden angegriffen. Hier, lest euch das durch."

Harry, dankbar für die Ablenkung, sah auf den Zeitungsartikel, neben dem ihm aus einem kleinen Foto die fanatischen dunklen Augen von Voldemorts eifrigster Anhängerin entgegensahen.

"Am späten Freitagabend versuchte eine Frau, sich Zutritt zum Anwesen der Familie Malfoy zu verschaffen, die seit einigen Wochen vermisst wird (wir berichteten). Als Angehörige der Magischen Brigaden sie daran hindern wollten, warf sie wild mit dem _Cruciatus_-Fluch um sich und verletzte drei Personen. Danach flüchtete sie und blieb bislang unauffindbar.

Einer der Verletzten konnte sie als Bellatrix Lestrange identifizieren, die Schwägerin des verschwundenen Besitzers des Anwesens, Lucius Malfoy. Mrs Lestrange wird bereits wegen anderer schwerer Vergehen gesucht und hat schon eine mehrjährige Haftstrafe in Azkaban hinter sich.

Wenn Sie Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Frau haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an Ihre lokale Station der Magischen Brigaden."

Als Harry aufsah, sah er die Flamme des Hasses in Nevilles sonst so gutmütigem Blick. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte seine Eltern vor vielen Jahren gefoltert, und seitdem lagen sie im St. Mungo's Hospital und dämmerten ihrem Tod entgegen. Und wie gut konnte er gerade heute seinen Hass verstehen. Lupins Tod war wie eine offene Wunde in ihm.

oooOOOooo

Am Nachmittag hatte Harry endlich frei und verkroch sich in den Schlafsaal, wo er wenigstens mit niemandem sprechen musste. Er durchstöberte ziellos seinen Koffer, vielleicht auf der Suche nach einem Trost. Aber da war nicht viel Tröstliches. Das Fotoalbum, das ihn anfangs so gefreut hatte, mochte er nicht mehr ansehen, weil es ihn an die unwillkommenen Neuigkeiten über seine Mutter erinnerte, ebenso erging es ihm mit ihren Ohrringen und dem Goldenen Schnatz seines Vaters, der ihm beinahe davongeflogen wäre, so unaufmerksam war er. Als sein Blick auf die beiden Okklumentik-Bücher von Julia Tranquill fiel, zögerte er einen Moment, dann nahm er sie aus dem Koffer und stellte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er sich wieder damit beschäftigte.

Schließlich hielt er den gläsernen Fotobehälter in der Hand und betrachtete die Frau mit dem langen, wehenden Haar, die ihr Baby so glücklich durch die Luft schwenkte. Im Garten in Godric's Hollow. Er dachte an das Amulett, das Lily mit diesem Foto aufbewahrt hatte. Liebe. Das hatte Liebe bedeutet.

Und dann lag wieder, wie ein unüberwindliches Hindernis, das schwarze Buch mit dem Wappen der Blacks vor ihm. Widerwillig nahm er es aus dem Koffer und drückte verzagt an den Spiralschlangen herum, die es verschlossen hielten. Eine Weile saß er grübelnd vor seinen verstreuten Besitztümern. Dann begann eine Idee Gestalt in ihm anzunehmen. Und schließlich legte er alles außer dem Buch hastig zurück in den Koffer, sprang auf und verließ mit dem Buch den Schlafsaal.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ihm Hermione. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er sie sah und merkte, wie sie seinem Blick auswich.

"Wo ist Ron?", fragte er leise und konnte im selben Moment nicht glauben, dass er soeben nach seinem besten Freund gefragt hatte, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass er aus dem Weg war.

"Bei Luna auf der Krankenstation. Es geht ihr besser", antwortete sie. "Ich habe ihn mit einem Packen Jahrbücher dahin abziehen sehen. Sie nehmen dieses Projekt wirklich ernst."

"Vielleicht ganz gut für Luna, wenn sie ein bisschen abgelenkt wird", sagte er gedankenlos. Er hob die Hand und berührte ihre Wange, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

"Und was machst du?", fragte sie, bemüht, es leichthin klingen zu lassen. Sie umschloss sein Handgelenk und zog seine Hand weg, behielt sie aber in der ihren.

"Mir ist eben eine geniale Idee gekommen. Was dieses Buch hier angeht", sagte er und zeigte auf das in schwarze Leder gebundene Buch, das er unter dem Arm trug.

"Lass mich raten – der Raum der Wünsche?", fragte sie mit einem winzigen spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Ich geb's auf, du bist mir einfach immer einen Schritt voraus", sagte er. "Aber den Tipp hättest du mir ruhig schon früher geben können."

"Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das gerade erst eingefallen. Als du 'genial' sagtest."

Und dann standen sie da und sahen sich an. Ein paar grinsende Erstklässler gingen an ihnen vorbei.

"Komm doch mit mir", sagte er schließlich ganz leise.

Sie stiegen also Treppen um Treppen bis zum siebten Stock hinauf, und Harry fragte sich, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Das Buch war auf einmal völlig aus seinen Gedanken geraten.

Im Flur des siebten Stocks sahen sie überrascht, dass Barnabas der Bekloppte auf seinem Wandteppich dazu übergegangen war, selber einen Spitzentanz vorzuführen – wohl zur Erleuchtung der Trolle, die aber nur erschöpft an Baumstämmen und Felsbrocken lehnten, aus völlig absurd anmutenden Wasserflaschen tranken und seinen Bemühungen mit stumpfsinniger Verwunderung folgten.

"Bekloppt", murmelte Hermione kopfschüttelnd.

Dann gingen sie dreimal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vorbei, mit geschlossenen Augen und fest auf ihren Wunsch konzentriert: Wir brauchen etwas, um dieses Buch zu öffnen!

Als sie die Augen eben wieder öffneten und frustriert die unveränderte Wand ansahen, sprang aus dieser so plötzlich eine Tür auf, dass Hermione aufschrie. Aus der Tür kam Neville, mit rußgeschwärztem Gesicht und einer blutigen Schramme am Unterarm. In der Hand hielt er einen prall gefüllten kleinen Lederbeutel, und hinter ihm her wehte eine Wolke von Kräuterduft.

"Was –", begann er, und sie fragten gleichzeitig: "Was hast du denn gemacht?"

Neville, dessen ausgebeultes Gesicht man jetzt nicht mehr ansehen konnte, ohne einen leisen Schauder zu verspüren, machte eine Mundbewegung, die wohl ein hilfloses Grinsen sein sollte.

"Ich will diese Magische Waffe herstellen!", sagte er finster und entschlossen. "Ist euch klar, dass wir vielleicht nie erfahren werden, wie es damit weitergeht? Wenn die Harper nicht bald wieder gesund ist – falls sie überhaupt krank ist, heißt das", fügte er düster hinzu.

Über die Waffen hatten weder Hermione noch Harry noch weiter nachgedacht. Mit Harper verbanden sie ganz andere Probleme. Aber Neville hatte natürlich Recht.

"Also versuche ich, das Ding selbst herzustellen."

"Im Raum der Wünsche?"

"Klar. Ich brauche was, um eine Magische Waffe zu bauen", antwortete er. "Und dann hab ich da drin Bücher und allen möglichen Kram gefunden."

"Aber die Harper hat doch gesagt, es gibt keine Bücher zu dem Thema!", sagte Hermione verwundert.

"Da gibt's auch keins, das sich ausdrücklich damit befasst. Aber eine Reihe anderer, die irgendwo 'ne Bemerkung über die Dinger fallen lassen – aus der man wieder auf was schließen kann, das einem weiterhilft", antwortete Neville, der offenbar nicht so leicht zu entmutigen war.

"Du meinst, du lässt den Raum so 'ne Art Literaturrecherche für dich machen?", fragte Hermione begierig und offensichtlich entzückt von der Idee.

"So ähnlich, ja. Glaube ich", antwortete Neville und pflückte ein paar Rußpartikel von seinem Hemd. "Und ich glaub, ich bin ein ganzes Stück weitergekommen. Wollt ihr mal sehen?"

Sie nickten und folgten ihm durch die noch offen stehende Tür in den Raum, in dem noch überall aufgeschlagene Bücher herumlagen.

"Was wolltet ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Neville, während er den Lederbeutel zurechtzupfte.

Harry sah, wie Hermione auf einmal glutrot anlief und konnte wieder sein Herz im Magen schlagen fühlen. Und dann kam ihm noch eine geniale Idee.

"Wir wollten dieses Buch hier öffnen. Wir haben schon alles versucht, aber nichts klappt. Und jetzt hör mal, Neville, ich hatte gerade 'ne Eingebung! Wenn ich dich mit diesem Buch – äh – bedrohen würde, es nach dir schmeißen würde oder so – müsste deine Waffe dann nicht irgendwie reagieren? Ich meine – vielleicht –"

"Harry, du spinnst doch! Selbst wenn Nevilles Waffe oder was es auch immer sein soll tatsächlich schon so weit ist, riskierst du doch, dass das Buch – vielleicht einfach in Flammen aufgeht oder so!", rief Hermione warnend.

Aber Neville war sehr angetan von der Möglichkeit, seine Konstruktion zu testen.

"Ich habe bisher erst ein paar kleine Schildzauber darin gespeichert", erklärte er, "aber den Versuch ist es wert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie was kaputtmachen kann", fügte er mit einem kritischen Blick auf den handtellergroßen Beutel hinzu.

"Was ist denn da drin?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

"Bestimmte Kräuter und Pflanzen. Und so dies und das", erwiderte er. "Und nun mach schon, Harry! Schmeiß das Ding nach mir! Das Schlimmste, das passieren kann, ist, dass es einfach auf den Boden kracht."

"Harry –", wollte Hermione noch einmal warnen.

Aber Harry war entschlossen. Er hatte genug von diesem sturen Buch. Entweder ließ es sich jetzt öffnen oder es ging eben in Flammen auf. Er nahm ein paar Schritte von Neville entfernt Aufstellung und holte theatralisch aus.

"Hier, Neville! Nimm das!", brüllte er, während er warf.

Und ob es nun Nevilles Magische Schutzwaffe war, ob die Magie des Raums wirksam wurde oder ob es schlicht der Aufprall auf den Boden war, der es bewirkte – das Buch fiel zu Boden, und es gab ein silberhelles, sirrendes Geräusch, als sich alle kleinen Schlangenspiralen zugleich in den Einband zurückschraubten. Die Buchdeckel sprangen auf.

Alle drei standen da und starrten, für einen Moment schlicht sprachlos.

"Das gibt's nicht!", rief Neville, der sich als Erster erholte. "Das Ding funktioniert tatsächlich!"

Harry bückte sich schließlich und blickte in ein dickes Buch, das viel kleiner war, als der Ledereinband vermuten ließ. Es lag aufgeschlagen da, und er sah, dass die Seiten eng mit einer kleinen Handschrift in hellblauer Tinte beschrieben waren.

"Schlag es bloß nicht mehr zu!", sagte Hermione, immer noch fassungslos.

"Ich nehm' an, ihr wollt da jetzt in Ruhe reinsehen, Leute. Ich lass euch allein!", rief Neville und verließ stolzgeschwellt den Raum.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, starrten Harry und Hermione einander an. Er stand auf und schloss sie in die Arme.

Es war vermutlich die Freude über den Erfolg, die sie beide mitriss, jedenfalls machte Hermione sich schließlich halbherzig und ziemlich atemlos von ihm los.

"Wir sollten damit aufhören", sagte sie heiser. "Das – das ist einfach nicht in Ordnung.

"Du meinst, wir brauchen Rons Erlaubnis?", fragte Harry bitter.

"Und Ginnys!", erwiderte sie scharf.

Das wirkte. Harry ließ die Hände sinken, die er gerade nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry!", sagte sie mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung in der Stimme. "Das geht so einfach nicht!"

"Was geht schon einfach!", murrte er.

"Lass uns jetzt in das Buch sehen."

Und dann nahmen sie das Buch und setzten sich zusammen in den großen Ohrensessel, der vor einem Schreibtisch stand, an dem Neville offensichtlich mit seinen Kräutern experimentiert hatte. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns legte Harry den Arm um sie und blätterte dann zum Anfang des Buches zurück.

Und während draußen der Nachmittag langsam in den Abend überging, während Neville dem suchenden Ron erklärte, dass er Harry und Hermione oben im Raum der Wünsche zurückgelassen hatte, während Luna in ihrem Krankenbett beim Lesen auf ein Detail stieß, das ihr das erste Gelächter seit Tagen entlockte – während dieser ganzen Zeit saßen sie hier und lasen in regloser Spannung eine Botschaft, die vor beinahe siebzehn Jahren in dieses Tagebuch geschrieben worden war.

**Das Tagebuch **

**15. September 1980**

Gestern war endlich der große Tag. Meine letzte Sprechprobe habe ich morgens beim Anziehen vor dem Spiegel gehalten. Es musste einfach jedes Wort sitzen – eine solche Chance, meine Arbeit einem so großen (und wichtigen!) Publikum vorzustellen, würde ich so schnell nicht wieder bekommen, das war mir klar. Ich hatte von Lucius gehört, dass Lord Voldemort wahrscheinlich sogar persönlich anwesend sein würde! Ich war unwahrscheinlich nervös, schließlich bin ich in den Augen der meisten nicht mehr als ein frischgebackener Schulabgänger.

Mutter hat streng über meine Kleidung gewacht – sie hat Kreacher die Hölle heiß gemacht, als sie einen winzigen Fleck auf meinem linken Stiefel entdeckte (tatsächlich konnte er gar nichts dafür, denn er hatte sie sogar heute Morgen noch mal poliert, aber ich habe dann Haarwasser drauf tropfen lassen, beim letzten Schliff!).

Nun denn. Ich will das Beste gleich vorausschicken: Mein Vortrag war ein voller Erfolg. Ich habe großes Glück, dass der Vorsitzende der Genealogischen Gesellschaft, Adrian Pedigree, auch ein Anhänger der Erneuerungsbewegung ist. So war er bei der gestrigen Veranstaltung anwesend und sprach mich danach auch auf meine Arbeit an. Er wollte außerdem meinen Vortrag auf Pergament haben.

Ich konnte ihm _Noblesse siegt!_ gleich als kleine Rolle mitgeben, ich hatte etwa fünfundzwanzig Stück davon vorbereitet und bin sie auch wirklich losgeworden. Mutter und auch Vater waren verdammt stolz gestern. Ich war es selbst. Meine erste Rede vor öffentlichem Publikum! Und sie dürfte die Leute darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben, dass hier jemand energisch an der Arbeit ist und man in absehbarer Zeit eine Neuausgabe der _Noblesse der Natur_ erwarten darf!

Professor – Blödsinn, ich bin ja kein Schüler mehr! Also: Horace Slughorn war zu meiner Überraschung auch da. Er schätzt es im Allgemeinen nicht so sehr, auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen gesehen zu werden. Ich schmeichle mir ein bisschen mit der Vorstellung, dass er meinetwegen da war, denn ich hatte ihm geschrieben, dass ich einen Vortrag halten würde. Die ganze Sache mit dem Slug-Club kommt mir jetzt, da ich aus der Schule raus bin, schon ein bisschen kindisch vor, aber andererseits hat der gute Slug tatsächlich hervorragende Beziehungen, und ich habe nicht vor, in dieser Hinsicht schüchtern zu sein ...

Ich war aber von der ganzen Veranstaltung recht angetan. In letzter Zeit hat die _Erneuerung_ ja eine Menge Anhänger gefunden; es scheint immer mehr Leute zu geben, die endlich begreifen, dass wir etwas dafür tun müssen, wenn wir wollen, dass die Zauberer in der Welt wieder das Ansehen erlangen, das ihnen eigentlich zusteht. Und dass – als ein erster Schritt in diese Richtung – die Verwässerung unserer Kraft durch dieses allzu selbstverständlich gewordene Einheiraten von Muggeln stärker unterbunden werden sollte.

Zu eben diesem Thema sprach übrigens Lydias Vater, Berengar Purge. Eine viel beachtete Rede. (Lydia, die neben mir saß, ist in mancher Hinsicht doch reichlich dämlich. Ich glaube, sie hat nicht mehr als das Wort "Ehe" in dieser Rede gehört und ständig versucht, mir vielsagende Blicke zuzuwerfen.)

Und dann habe ich ihn tatsächlich gesehen – wenn auch nur von weitem – den Mann, dem man nachsagt, dass er der Drahtzieher hinter dieser Bewegung ist: Lord Voldemort. Ich habe schon so viel von ihm gehört – über seine ungeheure Befähigung, Anhänger um sich zu scharen, seine Entschlossenheit, die magische Welt wieder zu wahrem Ruhm zu führen, zu dem Platz, der ihr zusteht! Und nicht zuletzt natürlich über sein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste. Manche nennen ihn bereits einen ‚Mozart der Magie'.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr neugierig auf ihn war. Mich persönlich fasziniert vor allem die Tatsache, dass er als der Kopf des geheimnisvollen Schwarzen Ordens gilt, jenes düsteren Bundes, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, die Gesellschaft zur Not auch gegen ihren Willen zu befreien und zu erneuern. Sie wollen aufräumen mit der Bequemlichkeit und Lässigkeit, die sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten so breit gemacht hat in unseren Reihen.

(In den vergangenen Jahren gingen eine Menge recht unangenehmer Vorfälle auf das Konto dieses Bundes. Die Opfer waren, wie vermutet wird, meistens Mitglieder einer geheimen Organisation, die sich wiederum der Bekämpfung der Todesser verschrieben hat – aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von Albus Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen, dessen feindselige Haltung gegenüber Lord Voldemort und seinen Idealen allgemein bekannt ist.

Man hat den Lord jedoch nie wirklich der Beteiligung oder gar Anstiftung überführen können. Wann immer es einmal wirklich brenzlig für ihn wurde, war er nicht greifbar. Ich weiß jedoch von mindestens zwei Fällen, in denen die Aurorenzentrale ihn ganz persönlich auf ihrer Fahndungsliste hatte.)

Ich habe ihn wie gesagt nur von weitem gesehen, aber ich hatte ungeheures Glück. Lucius, der gestern natürlich auch dabei war, lud uns zu einem festlichen Dinner ein, bei dem auch Lord Voldemort sein Gast sein würde. Und er sagte, mein Vortrag habe ihn, den Lord, sehr beeindruckt!

**28. September 1980**

Heute Abend ist das Dinner bei den Malfoys.

In den letzten zehn Tagen habe ich recherchiert und alles zusammengetragen, was ich über Lord Voldemort und die Todesser finden konnte. Ich bin mehr und mehr gefesselt.

Man kann natürlich darüber streiten, mit welchen Mitteln man ein Ziel verfolgen darf. Aber ich denke, jedem ist klar, dass die grundlegende Erneuerung einer Gesellschaft nicht ohne Blutvergießen zustande kommen kann. Das ist ein bedauerliches, aber wohl notwendiges Übel.

Ich denke auch, dass dieser Bund im Grunde Recht hat. Die Gesellschaft ist ein träges Tier. Die meisten Leute sind relativ dumm und wollen nur ihr eigenes kleines Leben in Ruhe genießen. Es ist nötig, dass irgendjemand die Arbeit übernimmt, sie aufzuwecken! Sie in den faulen Hintern zu treten und zu sagen: Hier geht's lang! Besinnt euch auf das, was als edle Gabe in euch ist, bringt sie zur vollen Reife, hütet sie als kostbares Gut!

Da verwenden sie ihre Fähigkeiten, um die Kartoffeln nicht mit den eigenen Händen schälen zu müssen oder um die Hecken in ihren Gärten zu schneiden, ohne sich dabei die Hände schmutzig machen zu müssen. Zum Quidditch-Spielen und für Liebeszauber! Aber sie sollten bedenken, dass Leute mit unserer Gabe die Welt regieren könnten, wenn sie nur wollten und es geschickt anstellen! Und ich meine damit nicht nur unsere ängstlich zusammengekauerte magische Welt, in der sich jeder duckt und versteckt hält, damit nur die Muggel nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden – nein, ich meine die ganze Welt, die, in der die Muggel regieren, die sich wegen der Knappheit ihrer Energievorräte Kriege liefern. Wegen Dingen also, für die wir nur unsere Zauberstäbe schwenken müssen ... Das hat Lord Voldemort meines Erachtens erkannt. Und wenn er der ist, für den ich ihn halte, dann hat er auch das Zeug dazu, es bis ganz nach oben zu schaffen. Es wäre also nur klug, sich an ihn zu halten, wenn man wirklich Karriere machen will ...

Das sind übrigens Überlegungen, bei denen mir meine Eltern nicht folgen können. Sicher, sie teilen die Ansichten über Reinblütigkeit, über den Unsinn der Muggelehen und darüber, dass man Muggelstämmige und Mischblütige nicht so einfach an Zaubererschulen zulassen sollte. Aber um wirklich Farbe zu bekennen, sich aus der vornehmen Deckung zu wagen, dazu fehlt es ihnen an Mut und Energie. Vielleicht auch an Konsequenz, wenn ich mir meinen Vater so ansehe.

Aber ich will Erfolg haben! Und ich bilde mir ein, einen Blick dafür zu haben, wer mir auf meinem Weg helfen kann. Ich denke, es wäre nur intelligent und vorausschauend, sich mit Lord Voldemort bekannt zu machen.

**1. Oktober 1980**

Das Dinner bei den Malfoys – ein folgenreicher Abend, wie ich annehme. Ich war schon häufiger bei ihnen zu Gast – schließlich ist Narcissa meine Cousine. Aber einen Abend wie diesen habe ich bei ihnen noch nicht erlebt. Vielleicht war diese Dinnergesellschaft eine Barometeranzeige für das sich verändernde Klima in unserer Gesellschaft. Die Tatsache, dass sich Lord Voldemort persönlich bei einer solchen Sache sehen lässt, spricht ja schon dafür.

Oder sehe ich das falsch? Gewinne ich diesen Eindruck nur deshalb, weil ich nun in die entsprechenden Kreise Einlass gefunden habe? Denn der _Daily Prophet_ ist noch immer täglich mit bösen Meldungen über die Todesser und ihren Anführer gefüllt, mit Warnungen und Panikmache. Und oft einfach mit Gemunkel, wenn ihnen nichts Besseres einfällt. Andererseits habe ich diese Zeitung bislang noch nicht eindeutig Stellung hinsichtlich der Erneuerungsbewegung beziehen sehen. Und das dürfte ihr auch schwer fallen, wenn sie nicht einen Großteil ihrer Leser verprellen will, denn Tatsache ist, dass inzwischen sehr viele die Ideale der _Erneuerung_ zumindest bedenkenswert finden.

Ich denke, die Erklärung dafür ist, dass die Leute die Todesser und die _Erneuerung_ nicht als die beiden Gesichter ein und derselben Ideologie sehen, die sie tatsächlich sind.

Um auf das Dinner zurückzukommen: Es waren etwa zwanzig Personen eingeladen, von denen ich einige schon auf den Veranstaltungen gesehen habe. Und dann natürlich Lord Voldemort selbst.

Die meisten schienen sich bereits zu kennen, und ich kam mir ziemlich allein vor. Zu meiner Freude war auch Bellatrix da, sie ist immer noch die schönste Frau, die ich kenne. Sie schien mit dem Lord sehr gut bekannt zu sein.

(Von Bellatrix konnte ich schon als Kind nie den Blick wenden, wenn sie bei uns im Haus zu Gast war. Sie ist acht, neun Jahre älter als ich, so genau weiß ich es nicht mal, und ich war immer fasziniert von dem Gegensatz zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester Narcissa: Die eine üppig, mit schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen, voller Leidenschaft, die andere blond und schmal, mit blauen Augen, ebenso schön auf ihre Weise, aber so unnahbar und kühl!)

Aber ich schweife ab. Bei Tisch wurde so offen politisiert, wie ich es auch bei Lucius noch nicht erlebt habe. So sprach man über die Möglichkeit eines bevorstehenden Ministerwechsels und darüber, mit etwas Glück Berengar Purge (der selbst nicht anwesend war) auf diesen Posten bringen zu können. Das war eine Neuigkeit für mich! Lydias Vater arbeitet allerdings auf einem hohen Posten im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Er ist seit längerer Zeit schon recht aktiv in der _Erneuerung_ und hat den Ruf eines strengen, aber integren Mannes.

Obwohl Lord Voldemort sich selbst nur wenig an der Diskussion beteiligte, war er doch der heimliche Mittelpunkt dieser Runde, er war eindeutig derjenige, dem man seine Ideen vorlegt, der aber im Letzten selbst und frei entscheidet, was daraus werden soll.

Seine Beiträge zeichneten sich denn auch durch ihre analytische Schärfe aus, die in Verbindung mit der Souveränität, mit der sie gemacht wurden, sowie dem bösen Humor, der da oft hindurchfunkelte, sein Charisma wie auch einen eigenen Charme ausmachten.

Ich war wirklich fasziniert von ihm. Er muss einmal sehr gut ausgesehen haben, bis Verletzungen welcher Art auch immer sein Gesicht so eigentümlich verändert haben. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass sich mancher von ihm eingeschüchtert fühlen mag – so schien sich zum Beispiel Narcissa in seiner Gegenwart geradezu zu ducken. Eine Aura der Macht umgibt ihn, eine Kraft, die unberechenbar und darum etwas beängstigend wirkt.

Ich glaube, es ist mir gelungen, ihn auf mein Interesse an seinen Ideen und Plänen aufmerksam zu machen. Als ich mich später verabschiedete, bat ich Lucius in einem spontanen Entschluss, sich bei ihm für mich zu verwenden: Ich sei interessiert, ihm auf _besondere_ Weise Gefolgschaft zu leisten. Lucius lächelte etwas ironisch, vielleicht weil er mich für zu jung hält, ich weiß es nicht. Aber er versprach, dass ich von ihm hören werde. Wahrscheinlich noch vor Ende des Monats ...

**8. Oktober 1980**

Heute war ich wieder auf einer Veranstaltung der _Erneuerung_. Im Hinblick auf meine weiteren Ambitionen bin ich entschlossen, Präsenz zu zeigen, wie man so schön sagt.

Die Sache fand diesmal in der Halle einer Grundschule statt und hatte auch ein entsprechendes Thema: _Muggel und Mischblütige – Probleme der Koedukation_. Der Vortrag von Rosalind Umbridge war zwar etwas trocken, aber doch recht erhellend. Es waren eine Menge Frauen da – eindeutig Mütter von Schulkindern – und ich fand es begrüßenswert, dass sich auch das einfache Volk mit diesen Themen auseinander zu setzen beginnt. Zwar tritt das Muggelproblem an den Grundschulen ja noch nicht in Erscheinung, aber Umbridge beschränkte sich in ihren Ausführungen nicht auf die unteren, sondern fand recht deutliche Worte auch für die weiterführenden Schulen, und zwar insbesondere für die Situation in Hogwarts – ohne den Namen direkt zu nennen.

Diesmal fielen mir einige Leute auf, die hier und da entlang der Wände standen und bei näherem Hinsehen ein bisschen wie Beobachter wirkten. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass die Todesser Veranstaltungen wie diese sehr genau beobachten – wer hingeht, wer spricht, wer sich beteiligt. Diese Beobachter sind es, die im Anschluss Flugblätter und weitere Informationen verteilen. Sie werben Mitglieder für die Erneuerungsbewegung.

Ich musste ja schon etwas grinsen, als ich die gelangweilten Mienen sah – die sind wahrscheinlich stärkere Geschütze gewöhnt als eine Rede gegen die gemeinsame Erziehung von Rein- und Minderblütigen. Und interessantere Aufgaben als die Mitgliederwerbung.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Leute Todesser sind, wenn auch wohl keine ranghohen Mitglieder (allerdings habe ich gehört, dass es in diesem Bund keine Ränge gibt, jedenfalls nicht offiziell).

**30. Oktober 1980**

Ich warte voll Spannung – eigentlich schon den ganzen Monat über, seit Lucius mir gegenüber angedeutet hat, dass mein Aufnahmegesuch geprüft wird – wohlwollend geprüft, sagte er. Und dass ich mich gegen Ende des Monats bereithalten solle.

Wird also morgen der Ruf des Dunklen Lords auch an mich ergehen? Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, endlich wirklich dazu zu gehören!

**31. Oktober 1980, nachmittags**

Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie man mich wohl verständigen würde –

Heute Morgen fand ich auf meinem Arbeitstisch einen kleinen Brief von Lucius vor, in dem er mich für halb neun heute Abend zu sich bestellt. Mir klopfte das Herz wie wild vor Freude, denn mir war klar, dass dies die Einladung war, auf die ich so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte.

Als Mutter hereinkam, um wie üblich den Tee mit mir zu trinken und sich eine Weile mit mir zu unterhalten, versteckte ich das Briefchen schnell unter meinen Büchern. Später habe ich es dann verbrannt. Eigentlich sollte ich heute Abend ja mit zum Dinner zu den Rathbones – die sind so langweilig, und ihr Koch ist m.E. unter aller Kritik! – aber ich hatte schon eine Weile an einer Ausrede gebastelt, nur für den Fall, dass es doch wahr werden und ich an Halloween – nun, anderweitig eingeladen werden würde.

ooOoo

Ich bin ungeheuer gespannt. Was erwartet mich wohl? Bisher kenne ich nur Lucius, in dem ich mit großer Sicherheit ein Mitglied des Bundes vermute. Oder kommt das nur daher, weil er mit seinen Ansichten so gar nicht hinter dem Berg hält und ständig von der Überlegenheit der Reinblütigen spricht?

Aber das ist ja in letzter Zeit, wie ich schon anmerkte, auch mehr und mehr gesellschaftsfähig geworden. Meines Erachtens ist es dafür auch höchste Zeit – jedes Geschichtsbuch legt doch Zeugnis für diese Tatsache ab, ich meine: Schlagt es auf, wo ihr wollt, hinter jeder großen Errungenschaft, hinter jeder wirklich grundlegenden Tat steht ein Reinblütiger.

Die Jahre in Hogwarts haben in dieser Hinsicht für die Schüler eine künstliche Realität geschaffen, dank Dumbledore, der ja überhaupt nichts auf Herkunft und Blut gibt.

Er nimmt schon seit jeher jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe auf, so dass die Schule voll von Muggelstämmigen und Mischblütigen ist. Und weil hier sein Wort Gesetz war, waren die Lehrkräfte angehalten, bei der Bewertung für eine ausgeglichene Quote zwischen Reinblütigen und den anderen zu sorgen. Nach außen hin konnte so der Eindruck entstehen, dass Geist und Begabung auf beide Gruppen ziemlich gleich verteilt sind. Aber in den letzten Jahren bin ich darauf nicht mehr hereingefallen. Und seit ich die Schule hinter mir habe und mich mehr und mehr in Gesellschaft reiferer und aufgeklärter Zauberer bewege, sehe ich diese Dinge vollkommen klar. Inzwischen kann ich auf Gesellschaften mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit bestimmen, wer reinen Blutes ist und wer nicht. Geoffrey, Lydia und ich machen uns seit Wochen ein Vergnügen aus diesem Spiel.

Es ist zu schade, dass Geoffrey so sehr unter der Fuchtel seiner Eltern steht, die ihm mit Enterbung drohen, für den Fall, dass er sich dem Bund anschließen sollte. Und Lydia – na ja, ehrlich gesagt möchte ich gar nicht, dass sie dazu gehört. Ich bin froh, wenn sie meine Ansichten teilt – aber ich mag es nicht sehr, wenn sich Frauen politisch engagieren.

Aber ich bin vom Thema abgekommen. Ich habe Mutter erklärt, dass ich heute Abend zu einem Arbeitsessen bei Egbert Dennehy von der Genealogischen Gesellschaft gehe. Das hatte ich übrigens auch vor – ich bin in den letzten Wochen so gut vorangekommen mit meiner Arbeit! Aber natürlich ist DAS jetzt wichtiger.

ooOoo

Alle Gerüchte, die ich über den Schwarzen Orden gehört habe, purzeln mir seit heute Morgen durch den Kopf. Ob es stimmt, dass sie bei ihren Treffen nackt sind und nur Masken tragen! Ich hoffe, das ist nur eine Erfindung – vielleicht durch irgendwelche alten Märchen über Hexenversammlungen und so entstanden!

Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wo die Versammlungen der Todesser wohl stattfinden und wie viele Mitglieder sie nun tatsächlich haben. Den Gerüchten zufolge sind sie ja inzwischen auch schon im Ministerium vertreten.

Es ist jetzt kurz nach fünf. Noch mehr als drei Stunden! Ich frage mich, was ich anziehen soll. Und ob ich irgendwas mitnehmen sollte?

**1. November 1980**

Ich bin ein neuer Mensch. Endlich! Endlich hat Lord Voldemort mich für würdig befunden, in seinem Bund Aufnahme zu finden.

Ich zittere immer noch! Der vergangene Abend – die Nacht, sollte ich wohl besser sagen, denn es war beinahe halb drei Uhr heute Morgen, als ich zurückkam! – hat mich einfach überwältigt. ER hat mir auch schon eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, was mir sehr schmeichelt, umso mehr, als es eine Aufgabe ist, die meinen Interessen und Talenten entspricht – darf ich also annehmen, dass ER weiß, wo meine Stärken liegen – dass ihn auch meine Persönlichkeit interessiert –?

Es war ein ungeheures Erlebnis, das mich verändert hat. Vorher war es mein Kopf, der mir sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord den richtigen Weg geht. Jetzt ist es auch mein Herz – mein ganzes Ich. Ich hätte das nicht für möglich gehalten, aber so ist es. Ich glaube, mehr kann ich heute dazu einfach noch nicht schreiben.

**2. November 1980**

Was für ein ernüchternder Tag das gestern dann wurde!

Mutter war nun doch etwas erschreckt, dass ich beigetreten bin. Hat sich über die Tätowierung aufgeregt und bestand darauf, dass ich den Arm von Rathbone ansehen lasse.

Vater war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, völlig aus dem Häuschen vor Ärger. Hielt es für eine Riesendummheit und beschimpfte mich regelrecht. Meinte, ich hätte mir damit die Zukunft verbaut. Slughorn werde sich nun nicht mehr für mich verwenden, es sei allgemein bekannt, dass er sich nie mit irgendwelchen Extremen einlasse. Mir nur recht. Ich komme auch ohne die Fürsprache dieser zickigen alten Jungfer weiter. (Viel schlimmer war für mich damals, dass Onkel Alphard – MEIN Pate übrigens! – sein gesamtes Vermögen meinem Bruder hinterlassen hat, weil der ihm angeblich der einzige selbständig denkende Mensch in unserer Familie zu sein schien ... Sirius, der Angeber – ausgerechnet!)

ooOoo

Also, ich bin ziemlich harsch aus meiner Begeisterung herausgerissen worden. Umso wichtiger ist es mir, meine Aufnahme in den Schwarzen Orden nun hier schriftlich festzuhalten.

Ich apparierte gegen kurz vor halb neun vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys und klingelte. Der Hauself öffnete und erklärte mir aufgeregt, sein Herr habe jetzt keine Zeit, das Baby sei krank und der Heiler gerade da und –

Glücklicherweise kam Lucius da die Treppe herunter, schon im Kapuzenumhang und sichtlich in Eile. Narcissa lief hinter ihm her, so aufgelöst, wie ich sie bis dahin nie erlebt habe. Sie rief ihm nach, er solle doch bleiben. Er könne nicht, so leid es ihm tue, erwiderte Lucius und kam mit angespannter Miene heraus, wo ich immer noch stand. Der Hauself bekam entsprechend eine zornige Rüge (Lucius ist nicht eben der Sanftmütigste ...) und verzog sich eilig.

"Der Kleine kränkelt wieder einmal", sagte Lucius. "Narcissa ist dann immer ganz außer sich. Leider kann ich nicht jedes Mal darauf Rücksicht nehmen."

Als wir das Haus ein Stück hinter uns gelassen hatten, sagte er:

"Wir sollten jetzt apparieren. Nimm meinen Arm!"

"Ich kann selbst apparieren! Ich habe eine Lizenz!"

"Dahin, wo wir jetzt hinwollen, kannst du noch nicht apparieren, glaub mir, Regulus", sagte Lucius ungeduldig. "Jetzt mach schon. Nimm meinen Arm! Den Dunklen Lord lässt man nicht warten!"

Ich gehorchte also und apparierte mit ihm zusammen in –

Es war wie ein Schock, von dem stillen, dunklen Feldweg vor dem Malfoy-Gut in diese fremdartige Umgebung geworfen zu werden.

Es war eine Höhle, erleuchtet vom Licht zahlloser Fackeln, die in Haltern an den Wänden steckten. Wir waren, wie ich erst langsam erkannte, auf einer Insel mitten in einem dunklen, unterirdischen See wieder auf die Füße gekommen. Direkt vor uns stand ein Becken aus schwarzem Stein, und dahinter wartete Lord Voldemort persönlich.

Als ich mich vorsichtig umblickte, entdeckte ich erst, dass in weitem Rund um diese Insel herum, jenseits des Wassers, in Kapuzenmäntel gehüllte Gestalten standen, reglos, mit maskierten Gesichtern, einer neben dem anderen. Ihr Anblick war beklemmend, auch ihre Anzahl, die ich in meiner Aufregung kaum schätzen konnte. Offenbar war ich der nächste, aber nicht der erste Punkt auf ihrer Tagesordnung, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so viele Mitglieder nur für die Aufnahme eines weiteren zusammengerufen werden.

Schlagartig überfiel mich die schwere Luft und machte mir das Atmen schwer. Als ich mich Lord Voldemort wieder zuwandte, erkannte ich in der großen Gestalt neben ihm eindeutig Bellatrix. Es waren ihre Augen, die durch die Öffnungen der Maske glitzerten.

"Meine Freunde!", rief nun Lord Voldemort. "Meine Freunde, hier ist jemand, der Aufnahme in unserem Bund erbittet. Wer bürgt für ihn?", wandte er sich wieder an uns.

"Ich, Lucius Malfoy, bürge für ihn", antwortete Lucius, der immer noch neben mir stand und meinen Arm hielt.

"Wer ist es, der Aufnahme erbittet?"

"Sein Name ist Regulus Alphard Black, er entstammt einer angesehenen Familie von reinstem Blut", antwortete Lucius, und ich war froh, dass er mich mit einem warnenden Druck an meinem Arm daran gehindert hatte, selbst zu antworten.

"Nun, Regulus, du willst den Todessern angehören?", fragte er nun wirklich mich, und das dunkle Feuer in seinen seltsamen Augen schien sich in mich zu brennen.

"Ja, das will ich", antwortete ich, erleichtert, dass mir die Stimme nicht versagte.

"So sprecht, meine Freunde! Nennt ihm die Pflichten der Todesser!"

"Wir essen den Tod aus der Hand unseres Herrn", erklang es in einem dumpfen Chor ringsum. "Unser Feind ist der Tod, doch der Tod unsrer Feinde ist unsere Kraft. Unser Blut wird leben in Ewigkeit. Aus der Hand unsres Herrn essen wir den Tod ..."

Es war barbarisch und doch rührte es seltsam an tiefste Tiefen. Ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen, was es bedeuten sollte, aber ich spürte, wie mich Schauder um Schauder überlief, als ich da in diese weite Runde sah und die entschlossenen Stimmen hörte. Ja, ich wollte dazu gehören, unbedingt!

"Regulus Alphard Black, willst du den Todessern angehören und dich diesem Bund mit Leib und Seele verschreiben?", fragte Lord Voldemort mich noch einmal.

"Ja! Das will ich!", antwortete ich aus tiefstem Herzen.

Da schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab über dem schwarzen Becken, das wie der gewundene Körper einer großen Schlange geformt war, wie ich nun sah. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit darin entzündete sich mit einem flappenden Geräusch. Die entstehende Flamme war so dunkel, dass sie kaum zu sehen war, aber ihre Hitze strahlte machtvoll aus. Er winkte Bellatrix heran.

Sie hielt einen Gegenstand in der Hand, in dem ich sofort ein Brandeisen erkannte. Hatte ich Furcht? Ja, ich fürchtete mich, denn ich bin ein Mann der Bücher und nicht vertraut mit dem Schmerz. Aber zugleich war diese Szene so vereinnahmend, sie hob mich aus mir selbst heraus und riss mich dahin. So zuckte ich nicht einmal, als sie mir bedeuteten, meinen Arm auf den Rand des Beckens zu legen, wo er sogleich von zwei schwarzen Schlangen umklammert wurde, die sich aus dem Stein herausschlängelten.

Bellatrix tauchte das Eisen in die brennende Flüssigkeit. Es zischte, und grüner Dampf stieg in schweren, betäubenden Schwaden auf. Als sie das Eisen wieder herausnahm, glühte sein Ende in grünem Feuer. Ich sah das Echo dieser Flamme in ihren Augen, als sie das Eisen auf die empfindliche Haut meines Unterarms presste und ich nicht anders konnte als schreien.

Dieser wahnsinnige Schmerz! Er schien in meinen ganzen Körper einzusinken und sich dort festzusetzen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch – meinem Fleisch! – stieg mir in die Nase, und beinahe wäre ich ohnmächtig geworden. Da reichte mir Lucius einen Becher, und ich trank, und von da an spürte ich zwar noch immer den Schmerz, aber zugleich glitt ich auf ihm dahin wie auf einer atemberaubenden Welle.

Der Rest des Abends ist mir nur in einzelnen Bildern bewusst. Ich war nun ein Todesser und hatte Kapuzenumhang und Maske erhalten. Wir feierten, wir tranken und sangen. War das immer noch da in der Höhle? Ich glaube mich an das dunkle Wasser unter uns zu erinnern, als seien wir alle auf einer schwebenden Bühne darüber gewesen, wo wir an Tischen saßen. Bellatrix küsste mich, auch daran erinnere ich mich, und wie sie lachte, als ich sie festhalten wollte. Die deutlichste Erinnerung aber habe ich ausgerechnet an Severus Snape – kann der wirklich dabei gewesen sein? Ich sehe ihn jedenfalls am Rand dieser schwebenden Ebene stehen und hinunter in das Wasser starren, wo ab und an eine Bewegung in der Tiefe zu erkennen war, wie von einem großen Fisch.

ooOoo

Und jetzt bin ich wieder hier, in dem Haus, in dem meine Mutter herrscht, die meinen Arm mit Salben bestreicht, und wo Kreacher mit seinen Tellern voll Hühnersuppe um mich herumschleicht ...

**4. November 1980**

Ich wundere mich schon ein wenig über die Aufgabe, die ER mir gestellt hat. Ich soll ihm die Stammbäume von Frank und Alice Longbottom sowie von James und Lily Potter, vormals Evans, erstellen. Ganz besonders interessiert ihn – man höre und staune! – Lily Evans!

Die Evans kenne ich – wie Potter auch – noch von der Schule: Sie ist eine Muggelstämmige (!), Gryffindor, sehr schön, angeblich auch sehr schlau, aber wie schon erwähnt, traue ich da den Beurteilungen nicht, Hogwarts-Lehrkräfte sind nicht frei in ihren Bewertungen.

Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und hat vor zwei Jahren, ziemlich bald nach Abschluss der Schule, James Potter geheiratet, den Busenfreund meines Bruders. Ich glaube, sie haben gerade ein Kind bekommen, aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher, denn Sirius treffe ich kaum noch. Die Potters übrigens sind Reinblütige – oder waren es, bis James diese Schande über sie brachte.

Vater hat mir immer wieder gesagt – das erste Mal übrigens, als ich gerade mal dreizehn war! – du kannst mit Mischblütigen befreundet sein, dich in eine verlieben – meinetwegen mit ihr schlafen – aber nie, nie, niemals ein Kind mit ihr zeugen oder gar eine heiraten. Mutter ist beinahe ausgeflippt über diesen Spruch. Ihrer Ansicht nach sollte ich mit Mischblütigen oder Muggelstämmigen nicht mal reden.

Die gute alte Mum hat schon manchmal was Besessenes! Sirius hat sie ja damals angeschrien, dass sie verrückt sei und in Behandlung gehöre, aber das denke ich nicht. Sie hat eben diesen einen Tick mit der Reinblütigkeit, aber ansonsten ist sie völlig normal. Und selbst dieser Tick geht nicht so weit, dass sie glücklich wäre, ihren Sohn bei den Todessern zu sehen, wie ich in den letzten Tagen feststellen konnte! Obwohl ich glaube, dass sie tief in ihrem Herzen stolz darauf ist, dass ich diese Konsequenz gezeigt habe.

Und wieder bin ich vom Thema abgekommen! Lily Evans war das Thema, das kleine Muggelfrüchtchen, das sich einen Reinblütigen – noch dazu aus einer der ältesten Familien! – geangelt und jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund sogar das Interesse des Dunklen Lords auf sich gezogen hat.

Was ich bisher herausgefunden habe, hätte ich wohl auch dem Schul-Jahrbuch entnehmen können: Ihre Eltern waren Edward und Persephone Evans, letztere eine geborene Williams, beide Muggel, beide Archäologen, beide seit einer Grabung im Irak im Herbst 1977 vermisst.

Frank und Alice Longbottom sind wie James Potter Reinblütige, es dürfte nicht schwer sein, ihre Vorfahren ausfindig zu machen.

Aber natürlich frage ich mich, was der Dunkle Lord mit einem Muggel-Stammbaum will. Es ist mir schon jetzt klar, dass die Evans der wichtigste Punkt dieser Untersuchung sein wird. Dank der Genealogischen Gesellschaft habe ich Zugang zu den Stellen, die mir da weiterhelfen können – sogar bei den Muggeln. Morgen arbeite ich in der Bibliothek der GG.

Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit der beiden Ehepaare, die ich bisher feststellen konnte, besteht übrigens darin, dass drei von ihnen Auroren sind (die Potters können allerdings noch kaum mit der Ausbildung fertig sein). Vermutlich hat auch das etwas zu bedeuten ...

ooOoo

Meine geplante Neuedition von _Noblesse der Natur_ wird wohl trotz all meiner Energie ein Werk von vielen Jahren werden. Aber wenn es mir gelingt, ist mir ein dauernder Ruhm gewiss. Und das ist jedenfalls mehr, als mein überheblicher Bruder von sich behaupten kann. Ich habe gerüchtweise gehört, dass er mit einer Band durch die Gegend tingelt und unter dem Namen Stubby Boardman als Sänger auftritt! Ist es zu fassen! Wenn Mum davon hören sollte, wird sie einen Heiler brauchen, so viel steht fest!

**5. November 1980**

Heute Vormittag habe ich von der Genealogischen Gesellschaft aus einen Antrag ans Ministerium gestellt, mir Einsicht in die Akten meiner vier Objekte zu gewähren. Dann habe ich mich ans Britische Museum gewandt und um Informationen zu den beiden verschollenen Evans gebeten. Glücklicherweise ist das nicht mein erster Kontakt zum Museum, außerdem ist die Chefsekretärin des Leiters, Monica McIntyre, eine von uns. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir weiterhelfen kann. Es ist wirklich hilfreich, dass ich bekanntermaßen an der Neuedition des Hauptwerkes der Genealogie arbeite. So fallen solche Anfragen meinerseits überhaupt nicht weiter auf, und im Allgemeinen ist man bereit, mir zu helfen, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen ...

Am Nachmittag ist es mir dann gelungen, erstaunlich viele Fotos von Lily Evans zusammenzutragen. Quellen sind die erwähnten Jahrbücher und Schulzeitungen, aber auch zum Beispiel ein Foto im _Daily Prophet_, der damals sogar ein paar Zeilen über James Potters Hochzeit berichtet hat. Die Frau ist wirklich eine Schönheit, das muss man ihr lassen. Ich habe sogar – Forschergeist kennt keine Tabus! – Kreacher beauftragt, bei Sirius ein bisschen herumzuwühlen. Und es hat sich gelohnt, er hat ein hervorragendes Foto von ihrer Hochzeit mitgebracht. Sirius ist selbst drauf, klar, er war ja Trauzeuge. Grinst ganz schön fett.

**abends**

Unglaublich, was ich da eben entdeckt habe! Lily Evans trägt auf ihrem Hochzeitsfoto den Normannischen Seidenflügel in Silber als Ohrringe! Das mag einem Nicht-Genealogen nichts sagen, aber ich habe sofort erkannt, dass es sich bei dieser speziellen Darstellung um das Wappentier der Peverells handelt!

Na ja, ein bisschen Glück war auch dabei, das muss ich zugeben: Obwohl ich mich recht häufig mit Wappen befasse, ist es doch wohl mehr ein Zufall, dass mir diese Sache aufgefallen ist, denn ich habe gerade gestern Abend noch über dem Vergleich der Wappen der Peverells und der de Longevilles gebrütet.

Wie kommt die Evans an solchen Schmuck? Die Peverells sind eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien – beim Merlin, Salazar Slytherin war mit einer Peverell verheiratet! Nach meiner dunklen Erinnerung war die Familie Peverell da gerade auf die Britischen Inseln gekommen, war aber in Frankreich schon seit Generationen eine Zaubererfamilie.

Da habe ich also eine Spur und vielleicht auch einen Hinweis darauf, warum sich Lord Voldemort für Lily Evans interessiert. Ich soll ihm demnächst einen ersten Bericht über meine Nachforschungen bringen, hatte schon Angst, mit leeren Händen erscheinen zu müssen. Aber jetzt –

Ich werde Lydia absagen müssen und die ganze Nacht Bücher wälzen!

**6. November 1980**

Noch eine Überraschung heute! Bin noch einem alten Bekannten von der Schule wieder begegnet – und zwar ausgerechnet in SEINEM Haus!

Ich war zu Lord Voldemort bestellt, weil er einen Auftrag für mich hatte – dazu später – und als mich Benson wieder zur Tür begleitete, sah ich am anderen Ende des Flurs (in der Küchentür, wie sich herausstellte) jemanden stehen, dessen wilde Frisur mir sogar im düsteren Licht dieses Flurs auffiel. Ich musste einfach hingehen und mich überzeugen, weil es mir völlig absurd erschien, dass sie tatsächlich hier sein sollte. Ich kehrte also, zu Bensons eindeutigem Unbehagen, noch einmal um und ging den Gang entlang. Und wirklich, die Frau, die da in der Küchentür stand und sich mit dem Personal unterhielt, war Hekate Harper aus Ravenclaw! Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während sie mich genauso frech angrinste und grüßte, wie ich das von ihr kannte. Als sei es nichts Besonderes, in der Küche von Lord Voldemort einem alten Schulkameraden zu begegnen.

Sie war in meinem Jahrgang, ein sehr cleveres, schneidiges Mädel. Spielte gerne Streiche. Hat damals die Kugel der alten Cassander geklaut – die hat sich so aufgeregt, dass ihr Unterricht für eine Woche ausfiel. Die Zeit hat sie wohl mit Suchen verbracht ...

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es da im dritten Jahr aber auch mal eine weniger witzige Sache, in die Hekate verwickelt war – irgendwas war aus dem Pokalzimmer verschwunden, nachdem sie dort (zur Strafe für irgendein Ding, das sie gedreht hat, da bin ich sicher!) die kostbaren Gerätschaften hatte polieren müssen. Sie wurde beschuldigt, diesen Gegenstand – ich glaube, es war sogar irgendein besonderes Ravenclaw-Stück – gestohlen zu haben. Obwohl das Objekt nicht wieder auftauchte, wurde Hekate sozusagen rehabilitiert, als man bei einem Hauselfen ein ganzes Lager von Diebesgut fand.

Ach ja, Schulklatsch! Wie lang her kommt mir das schon wieder vor – dabei bin ich erst seit Juni fertig mit Hogwarts!

Sie war es übrigens auch, die damals nach dem Ravenclaw-Sieg über Slytherin die Slytherin-Trikots wie einen Drachenschwanz an die Schulfahne oben auf dem Astronomie-Turm gebunden hat. Ein echtes kleines Biest.

Wie sich herausstellte, arbeitet ihre Mutter seit vielen Jahren für den Lord – es ist Benson, die Haushälterin! In der Schule war nichts davon bekannt. Hekate war, von ihrer Frechheit mal abgesehen, immer eine typische Ravenclaw (und übrigens auch im Slug-Club!) – wenn die gewusst hätten, dass ihre Mutter die Haushälterin des Dunklen Lords ist! Hekate erzählte mir, dass das natürlich mit allen Mitteln geheim gehalten worden sei, damit sie keine Nachteile deshalb hätte. Nicht mal Dumbledore habe davon gewusst.

Auch Hekate ist also mischblütig, sehr schade eigentlich, denn sie hat mir – trotz ihrer verdammt schlampigen Kleidung! – immer schon gut gefallen. (Ihr Temperament und dann all diese wilden Locken in Kastanienbraun!) Aber ihr Vater war nur ein Squib – und arbeitete bis zu seinem Tod im vergangenen Jahr als Gärtner bei den de Longevilles, wie sie erzählte.

Woran man aber auch mal wieder sieht, dass es gelegentlich gerade das fremde, unverbrauchte Blut ist, das für das frische Grün an den Zweigen eines verdorrten Stammbaums sorgt. Als Genealoge kann ich nicht umhin, diese Tatsache festzustellen, auch wenn ihre Konsequenzen für die Reinblütigkeit der Gesellschaft störend sind.

Sie sagte es nicht ausdrücklich, aber ich glaube, dass ihre Eltern nicht einmal miteinander verheiratet waren ...

**Nachtrag**

Im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass Hekate wohl kaum mal so eben beim Arbeitgeber ihrer Mutter vorbeisehen kann, wie ich zunächst dachte – sein Haus ist durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt, und ich könnte nicht mal meine eigene Mutter dahin führen, wenn er nicht zustimmt. Das macht ihre Anwesenheit dort noch rätselhafter.

**7. November 1980**

Gestern kam ich nicht mehr dazu, von Lord Voldemorts Auftrag zu berichten. Das will ich heute nachholen.

Es ist übrigens das Dunkle Mal, über das er die Todesser zu sich ruft. Es macht sich durch Brennen und Schmerzen bemerkbar, die immer stärker werden, wenn man dann nicht umgehend bei ihm erscheint. In meinem Fall war es sogar so, dass ich zu ihm apparieren _musste_, er zog mich förmlich zu seinem Haus, in dem ich vorher noch nie gewesen bin. Vielleicht hätte ich sonst seinen Ruf auch gar nicht bemerkt, denn das Mal brennt und schmerzt ohnehin noch recht heftig, trotz Mutters Salben.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es immer so vor sich geht, aber in diesem Fall war es so, dass er uns Todesser einzeln zu sich bestellte und uns den Auftrag erteilte, uns abends um neunzehn Uhr bei einer bestimmten Adresse einzufinden und weitere Befehle abzuwarten.

Ich apparierte also, maskiert und in meinem neuen Kapuzenumhang, und kam mir ein wenig seltsam vor, wie ein Kind, das sich verkleidet hat. Aber das verging in dem Moment, in dem ich in die Gruppe der anderen eintauchte, die dort bereits im Dunkeln warteten. Es waren etwa zwanzig, alle in Maske und Kapuze, schweigend. Ganz in unserer Nähe wurde in einem großen, hell erleuchteten Haus offenbar ein tosendes Fest gefeiert. Als wir vollzählig waren – nach mir erschien nur noch einer – gab uns der Anführer den knappen Befehl, dieses Haus zu stürmen, die Feierlichkeit zu stören und ruhig ein bisschen Kleinholz zu hinterlassen. Es handele sich um die Hochzeit einer Hexe mit einem Muggel, und hier sollten wir mal ein Exempel statuieren.

Wie seltsam ich mich da erst fühlte – ich, der ich nie zu Gewalttätigkeiten geneigt, sondern immer über meinen Büchern gebrütet habe, ich sollte maskiert in eine Feier hineinplatzen und sozusagen die Sau rauslassen! Aber als wir uns erst in Bewegung setzten, taten die Kleidung, die Anonymität, der Gruppeninstinkt ihre Wirkung. Keiner wusste, wer die anderen waren, als wir da in dieses Haus stürmten, Tische und Buffets umwarfen, und hier und da ein paar Leute in die Luft schickten, wo sie kreischend und hilflos herumbaumelten – das hatte was! Zum ersten Mal TAT ich etwas, um meinen Überzeugungen Ausdruck zu verleihen – hielt keine zivilisierte, zahme Rede, sondern drosch mit meinem Zauberstab in dieses dumme Gesindel hinein, dessen entsetzte Gesichter auf unerklärliche Weise meine Wut entfachten. Ich vermute, es ging uns allen ähnlich.

Als wir uns irgendwann draußen wieder sammelten, brannte das Haus, und die Gäste strömten schreiend und wild durcheinander rennend in die Nacht hinaus. Ich fühlte mich beinahe trunken da in der Dunkelheit, in der das sich rasch vergrößernde Feuer flackernd und Funken sprühend diese chaotische Szene beleuchtete.

Dann löste sich unsere Gruppe schweigend wieder auf, jeder apparierte dahin zurück, woher er gekommen war. Ich habe mich noch nie so stark und machtvoll gefühlt wie in dieser Stunde.

**8. November 1980**

Sensationelle Ergebnisse, auf die ich da bei meinen Forschungen stoße! Letzthin nachts, als ich meinen Bücherschrank nach Büchern durchforstete, die mir bei der Verfolgung der Peverell-Spur helfen konnten, stieß ich auf _Wappentiere in der bildenden Kunst_ von Paulina Beasting und fand darin einen winzigen Hinweis auf die Peverell-Ohrringe, die offenbar seit vielen Jahren als verschollen gelten. Anscheinend waren sie in Kunsthandwerkskreisen nicht unbekannt, es gibt wohl sogar einen Artikel in einer entsprechenden Zeitschrift, der sich mit ihnen befasst. Mir reichte aber vorerst schon die Tatsache, dass der letzte rechtmäßige Besitzer Lawrence Gaunt war! Lawrence Gaunt hatte nur eine Tochter, Pandora, die ihren Cousin Marvolo Gaunt heiratete und mit ihm zwei Kinder, Morfin und Merope, bekam.

So weit, so gut. Aber Morfin starb kinderlos, während niemand weiß, was aus Pandora und ihrer Tochter Merope wurde. So weit reichen übrigens die Stammbäume in _Noblesse_, wo die Familie Gaunt sehr ausführlich aufgeführt ist – weil sie die einzige überlebende Linie der Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin bildet! (Mir war dieser Stammbaum allerdings schon von unserer eigenen Ahnentafel her bekannt – Lawrence Gaunts Mutter, Charlotte Peverell, war die Schwester von Tante Elladora, die sich mit ihren ausgestopften Elfenköpfen ein unsterbliches, wenn auch nicht sonderlich geschmackvolles Denkmal gesetzt hat ...)

Wie aber kommt man nun von Pandora bzw. Merope Gaunt, die möglicherweise die letzten Besitzer dieses Schmucks waren, ausgerechnet zu Lily Evans-Potter – die doch offenbar reine Muggelvorfahren hatte? Ich könnte einfach annehmen, dass sie sie geschenkt bekommen hat und sie nichts weiter mit ihr zu tun haben. Aber ich finde diese Spur im Zusammenhang mit dem Interesse des Herrn überaus fesselnd. Sie MUSS etwas zu bedeuten haben!

Leider wird es noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich die Daten über die Evans von den Muggelämtern bekomme.

**12. November 1980**

Die Stammbäume der Longbottoms habe ich jetzt so weit fertig – fünf Generationen zurück, lautete der Auftrag. Sie sind ohne Überraschungen. Bei Potter bestätigte die Untersuchung das, was Lord Voldemort mir gegenüber schon angedeutet hatte: Er ist über seine Mutter, Artemis Pepperleaf, tatsächlich mit einer der Linien verwandt, die wohl zu Recht als direkte Abkömmlinge von Godric Gryffindor gelten. Ein faszinierendes Detail!

Auf weitere Unterlagen zur Sache der Evans warte ich immer noch.

Morgen Abend habe ich eine Dinner-Einladung bei Lord Voldemort, auf die ich überaus gespannt bin!

**14. November 1980**

Lydia zickt wieder mal herum. Allmählich finde ich das wirklich ermüdend. Sie braucht die ganz große Hochzeit mit allen Schikanen, bevor sie sich zu mehr erweichen lässt als zu ein paar kleinen Küssen im Dunkeln. In welchem Jahrhundert leben wir eigentlich? Ich denke nicht daran, mich jetzt schon an eine Frau und möglichst noch eine ganze Familie zu binden!

Jedenfalls war ich gestern wieder total entnervt. Da kam die Einladung abends gerade recht. Ich war schon sehr darauf gespannt, wie wohl ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis bei IHM aussehen würde. Ich meine, das Haus ist ja doch recht bescheiden. Was ich übrigens nicht ganz verstehen kann; soviel ich weiß, verfügt er nicht nur über die magischen Mittel, es zu einem angemessenen Wohnsitz zu machen, sondern auch über eine ganze Menge Geld. Aber Letzteres ist vielleicht auch nur ein Gerücht. Wie dem auch sei, ich war gespannt. Ein festliches Dinner, mit Gästen wie zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy, der nun wirklich verwöhnt ist.

Und es wurde ein Abend der Überraschungen! Lord Voldemort hat uns nicht enttäuscht! Ich bedaure nur, dass Lydia nicht dabei war, denn sie hat sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt, spöttische Bemerkungen über meine Beschäftigung fallen zu lassen, sie nennt es meinen düsteren kleinen Herrenclub usw. (Ich habe ihr natürlich nicht gesagt, dass ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen habe, sie denkt, ich sei innerhalb der Erneuerungsbewegung in den inneren Zirkel aufgestiegen; das Mal konnte ich bisher noch vor ihr verbergen.)

Es stimmt, Frauen sind bei den Todessern eher unterrepräsentiert, aber ehrlich, was sucht eine Frau auch in einem solchen Bund? Gestern Abend aber waren jedenfalls Frauen anwesend. Und das war nicht die einzige Überraschung.

Das Haus strahlte förmlich, keine zerschlissenen Sessel und abgewetzten Teppiche mehr – keine Spur. Schon von draußen – man appariert da irgendwie immer vor der Eingangstreppe – konnte man erkennen, dass drinnen viel mehr Licht als sonst brannte.

Lord Voldemort muss auch außerhalb seiner Spezialgebiete ein exzellenter Magier sein! Da gab es jetzt ein immerhin annehmbares Esszimmer mit langer Tafel, an der alle Gäste – etwa vierzig, wohlgemerkt! – mühelos Platz fanden, mit Blumen und Kerzen und bestem Porzellan. Bisher deutete nichts darauf hin, dass er für so etwas auch nur ein Auge hat. Außer der Benson waren ausnahmsweise auch zwei Hauselfen da, die ihre Arbeit ordentlich und professionell verrichteten. Das Essen war wirklich gut, es gab Musik und Unterhaltung und ganz hervorragenden Wein.

Lucius kam ohne Narcissa, offenbar ist ihr Sohn Draco, der kaum ein halbes Jahr alt ist, immer noch nicht wieder gesund.

Auch Bellatrix und Rodolphus waren da. Seit sie mich mit dem Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt hat, sehe ich sie in einem anderen Licht. Eine sehr schöne Frau, mit einer Neigung zur Grausamkeit, die ich zuvor nie bemerkt habe. Ich weiß nicht, welche Empfindung in mir stärker ist: Erregung oder Abscheu. Gestern fiel mir aber noch etwas anderes an ihr auf: Offenbar gilt ihre Leidenschaft nicht allein der Sache der Todesser, sondern auch und vielleicht ganz besonders Lord Voldemort. Sie verschlang ihn während des ganzen Abends mit den Augen und hatte so gut wie keinen Blick für ihren Mann übrig.

Die größte Überraschung – zumindest für mich – war aber Hekate. Dass sie nicht einfach nur die Tochter der Haushälterin war, die sich zufällig gerade im Haus des Arbeitgebers ihrer Mutter aufhielt, war mir in Anbetracht des Fidelius-Zaubers, mit dem das Haus verborgen ist, ja schon klar geworden.

Aber dann saß sie da gestern an der Tafel, in einem wirklich umwerfenden Kleid aus nachtblauer Seide, die Lockenmähne zu einer richtig damenhaften Frisur gebändigt, und bewegte sich mit einem unwiderstehlichen, maliziösen Charme durch die Unterhaltungen – ich muss gestehen, ich war hingerissen. Niemand hätte da an einen Squib und eine Muggel als Eltern gedacht! Ich vermute, sie hätte sogar Mutter beeindruckt – und Vater sowieso.

Aber so überraschend das war, so sehr mich die Verwandlung des schlampig angezogenen Aschenputtels aus Schultagen zu dieser Dame der Gesellschaft auch faszinierte, noch sehr viel erstaunlicher erschien mir die Art, wie sie und Lord Voldemort miteinander umgingen, etwas, das den anderen Gästen ganz offenbar schon vertraut war.

Sie – die Tochter der Haushälterin immerhin, und Benson stand mit ihrer Schürze quasi daneben! – trat nicht wie ein Gast auf, sie kam mir vielmehr wie die Frau des Hauses vor, und Lord Voldemort – dem man sicher nicht gerade eine Neigung zu familiären, freundschaftlichen oder überhaupt vertraulichen Gefühlen nachsagen kann – ging mit ihr um wie ein Onkel mit seiner Lieblingsnichte. Es hatte etwas beinahe – ja, Unheimliches.

Ich fürchte, ich konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden. Wie kommt sie zu dieser Vertrautheit mit IHM?

Sie verwickelte schließlich auch mich in ein Gespräch, in dem es um Hogwarts und die alten Zeiten und mein Buchprojekt ging, über das sie recht gut informiert war. Dann beobachteten wir die anderen und klatschten ein bisschen. Zum Beispiel über Severus Snape, den wir beide noch von der Schule her kennen und der gestern Abend auch anwesend war. (Eine weitere Überraschung übrigens, ich wusste ja inzwischen, dass er auch dabei ist, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er in den Reihen der Todesser so weit aufgestiegen ist, dass er zu einem Dinner bei Lord Voldemort eingeladen wird! Allerdings scheint er an der Akademie für Geheime Künste, die Lucius vor zwei Jahren mitbegründet hat, als eine Art Wunderkind zu gelten.)

Snape ist jedenfalls immer wieder für Klatsch und unfreiwillige Unterhaltung gut. Der kann nicht mal Konversation machen, er gibt sich auch überhaupt keine Mühe. Wenn er tatsächlich mal auf einer Gesellschaft oder zu einem Essen erscheint, so wie gestern Abend, dann bildet er in den Ecken, in denen er sich mit Vorliebe aufhält, immer so etwas wie ein schwarzes Loch. In seiner Nähe verstummen Gespräche, Lachen, ehrlich gesagt, es vergeht einem der Appetit. Wenn man ihn so dasitzen sieht, mit seinem fettigen, ungepflegten Haar, seinen SCHEUSSLICHEN Klamotten, seiner ewig düsteren Miene – der Mann ist gerade zwanzig, was kann einen da zu so einer trüben Tasse machen?

Angeblich ist seine Mutter vor kurzem gestorben. Aber in der Schule war er auch schon so ein Randsteher. Selbst wir aus den Klassen darunter kannten ihn alle. Wenn man ihn irgendwie reizte, riskierte man, dass er einem was anhexte. Mit Vorliebe übrigens eigene Erfindungen, dafür war er richtig berühmt. Die Erstklässler hauten ab, wenn sie ihn nur sahen.

Auch mein Bruder konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, er und James Potter haben ihn gejagt wie ein Kaninchen. Es gibt da auch Geschichten über eine wilde Schlägerei zwischen ihnen, die angeblich sogar im Unterricht (bei Slughorn, hab ich gehört) stattgefunden hat, aber das ist nur ein Gerücht.

Nun, Snape ist ein echter Giftpilz, aber das ist ja nichts Neues.

Was ich witzig finde – und darüber haben Hekate und ich uns gestern Abend zusammen amüsiert – ist, dass er auf manche Frauen anscheinend wirklich attraktiv wirkt. All die düstere Glut und so! Da saß Melissa Rookwood, die Tochter von Augustus Rookwood – übrigens einer der Todesser, die es bis ins Ministerium geschafft haben und sich dort hervorragend halten – also, Melissa Rookwood, süß und kaum sechzehn Jahre alt, saß unserem Freund Severus beim Essen gegenüber und konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. Hat gelächelt und gezwitschert und immer wieder versucht, ihn ins Gespräch zu ziehen, ist aber natürlich kläglich gescheitert. Er war einsilbig, abweisend und schließlich schlicht unhöflich. Dann gelang es ihm, sein Weinglas umzustoßen und seine Tischnachbarin damit zu bekleckern. Als er den ganzen Kram wegzaubern wollte, hätte er beinahe den Ärmel seines Umhangs an einer Kerze in Flammen gesetzt – und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Melissa errötend aufgab.

Es ist einfach sein Mangel an KLASSE und Stil, verbunden mit einem ungeheuren Talent, sich im falschen Moment komplett lächerlich zu machen, mit dem er sich jedes Mal ins Fiasko führt. Pech für ihn!

Um auf Hekate Harper zurückzukommen – ich fürchte, am Ende des Abends habe ich mich tatsächlich mit ihr verabredet ... Wir wollen uns morgen Mittag treffen, ich habe sie eingeladen, mit mir bei der Genealogischen Gesellschaft zu Mittag zu essen. Jetzt sitze ich hier und frage mich, was ich da eigentlich mache! Wenn Lydia dahinter kommt, rastet sie aus! Und das sollte ich bei der Tochter des möglichen nächsten Ministers doch besser vermeiden.

oooOOOooo

Hermione sah auf. Es fiel ihr für einen Moment schwer, aus der Welt dieses Buches herauszufinden. Harry hielt ebenfalls inne im Lesen.

"Das ist unglaublich!", sagte er schließlich.

Hermione nickte.

"Und trotzdem müssen wir jetzt aufhören. Es ist schon spät, und Ron wird sich allmählich wundern, wo wir bleiben. Und ich muss unbedingt noch an meiner Bewerbung arbeiten, das ist jetzt seit Tagen liegen geblieben. Klingt bescheuert, nach allem", fügte sie hinzu. "Aber so ist es."

Sie stand auf und reckte sich.

"Und du, du solltest zu Ron gehen und ihm das Tagebuch zeigen. Es ist sehr wichtig", sagte sie. "Lass uns nachher weiterlesen. Vielleicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er nickte. Der Gedanke an Ron lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen.

"Hermione! Warte!"

Sie stand schon in der Tür. Er sprang auf und zog sie zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann sag mir, was wir machen sollen!", sagte er leise.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie.


	16. Chapter 16: In jenen dunklen Tagen 2

**Kapitel 16**

**In jenen dunklen Tagen ...**

**Teil 2: Tage des Bluts**

Als Hermione gegangen war, kehrte Harry zu dem Ohrensessel zurück. Er nahm das aufgeschlagene Buch und starrte auf die penible Schrift, in der der Bruder seines Paten so akribisch über seine Todesser-Zeit berichtete. Mit Mühe widerstand er der Versuchung, einfach weiterzulesen. Er blätterte nicht einmal vor, um zu sehen, wie viele der folgenden Seiten noch beschrieben waren. Nach seiner Erinnerung musste Regulus Black noch in demselben Jahr, in dem er dies geschrieben hatte, ermordet worden sein. Also konnte er unmöglich noch das ganze dicke Buch voll geschrieben haben. Er fragte sich, was wohl noch kommen mochte.

Hermione hätte Harry nicht auf die Bedeutung dieses Tagebuches aufmerksam machen müssen. Während er das Buch vorsichtig aus dem schweren schwarzen Ledereinband löste, wirbelten ihm die Dinge durch den Kopf, die er eben erfahren hatte. Während des Lesens war ihm mit zunehmender Aufregung klar geworden, dass er hier die Aufzeichnungen des bislang geheimnisvollen R.A.B. in den Händen hielt und dass dieses Buch die Geschichte des Medaillon-Horcruxes enthalten konnte. Und dann war da Hekate Harper und ihre Rolle in der Angelegenheit – ein Rätsel, das immer rätselhafter wurde.

Aber etwas anderes berührte ihn noch viel persönlicher. Die Aufgabe, die Voldemort Regulus gestellt hatte – zweifellos der Grund, warum dieser überhaupt bei den Todessern aufgenommen worden war – hatte seine und Nevilles Eltern betroffen. Die beiden Paare, auf die die Prophezeiung in zweierlei Hinsicht zutraf: Sie waren Voldemort dreimal begegnet, und sie hatten Ende Juli jenes Jahres einen Sohn bekommen. Es sah so aus, als habe Voldemort versucht, mehr über diese beiden Familien und ihre Herkunft in Erfahrung zu bringen, um so zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, welches der beiden Kinder die Prophezeiung gemeint haben könnte. Regulus Black mit seinem Interesse an der Genealogie und seinen Beziehungen war ihm da gerade recht gekommen. Er konnte für ihn Unterlagen einsehen, die ihm selbst nicht so leicht zugänglich gewesen wären.

Harry fröstelte. Wie unheimlich es gewesen war, die Namen seiner Eltern in diesen Aufzeichnungen zu lesen!

Er hielt den ungewöhnlich dicken und schweren Einband des Buches in der Hand und betrachtete ihn. Von den Spiralschlangen des Verschlusses war nichts mehr zu sehen als winzige Löcher rund um die offenen Deckel. Löcher wie Schlangenbisse ...

Er vermutete, dass der Zauber, der das Buch verschlossen hatte, in diesem Einband gesteckt hatte und nun gebrochen war. Aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, deshalb hatte er das Tagebuch herausgenommen. Ob er wagen konnte, es zu schließen? Er wollte nicht mit dem offenen Buch durch die Gänge laufen. Er kramte in seinen Taschen nach etwas, das er als Lesezeichen verwenden konnte. Dabei fiel ihm ausgerechnet einer der beiden zusammengeknüllten Zettel mit der anonymen Botschaft in die Hände. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen strich er ihn glatt und sah noch einmal "_Was tust du in Hogwarts, Potter? Du bist SEIN Auserwählter!_" aufleuchten. Dann legte er ihn einfach auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und schloss das Buch. Hektisch schlug er es wieder auf, aber es ging ohne Probleme.

Dann nahm er den Ledereinband in die andere Hand und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

Draußen auf den Gängen und Treppen holte ihn die Gegenwart wieder ein. Es musste beinahe Abendessenszeit sein, und er wollte Ron unbedingt vorher noch von den neuen Erkenntnissen berichten. Halt, wollte er das wirklich unbedingt? Ja, ein Teil von ihm, der Rons treuer Freund war und mit ihm selbstverständlich solche wichtigen Dinge teilen wollte, dieser Teil platzte beinahe vor Mitteilungsbedürfnis. Und an alles andere wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Er beschloss, direkt im Krankenflügel nachzusehen; selbst wenn Ron nicht mehr dort war, konnte er doch erfahren, wie es Luna ging.

oooOOOooo

Im Krankenflügel war es dämmrig und still. Harry sah Licht durch die halbgeöffnete Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro fallen, und schlich schnell vorbei. Im Krankensaal lagen außer Luna noch zwei andere Patienten, aber im Moment schienen alle zu schlafen oder zu dösen. Harry wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen, als ihn Madam Pomfreys scharfe Stimme herumfahren ließ.

"Mr Potter! Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei! Ist Ihnen klar, dass meine Patienten krank sind und ihre Ruhe brauchen?"

"Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Pomfrey. Ich – ich wollte nur kurz sehen, wie es Luna geht. Und ich dachte, Ron wäre vielleicht –"

"Mr Weasley habe ich vor einer Viertelstunde hinausgeworfen! Auch ihm ist offenbar nicht bewusst, dass dies hier eine Krankenstation ist! Kommt hier mit all diesen Büchern an!"

Von drinnen näherten sich schnelle Schritte der Tür. Dann wurde Harry die Klinke aus der Hand gerissen, und Luna stand da, im langen, froschgrünen Nachthemd, das von einer wilden Haarmähne umgebene Gesicht blass, aber mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Hi, Harry!", sagte sie aufgeregt. "Ich wollte dich sowieso unbedingt sprechen!"

"Miss Lovegood! Sofort zurück ins Bett! Sie hatten gestern noch hohes Fieber und haben die halbe Nacht im Schlaf geredet! Ich kann das nicht dulden –"

"Bitte, Madam Pomfrey! Es geht mir schon viel besser! Und ich kann sowieso nie schlafen. Lassen Sie mich kurz mit Harry reden."

"Dann ziehen Sie sich zumindest was über und gehen in den Besucherraum! Dann stören Sie wenigstens die anderen nicht", schnaubte Madam Pomfrey resigniert. "Zehn Minuten, keine Sekunde länger."

Und so saß Luna ihm in dem ziemlich schäbigen Besucherzimmer gegenüber, einen mit grellorangen, grinsenden Kürbissen verzierten Morgenmantel über das grüne Nachthemd gezogen, auf dem sich, wie Harry mit einem zweiten Blick feststellte, tatsächlich Frösche tummelten.

"Geht's dir besser?", fragte er.

"Ist schon okay. Ich hab bloß blöde Träume. Vermutlich war Grindeloh-Spucke auf dem Messer oder so was. Das sieht ein bisschen komisch aus an meinem Arm – hier!"

Und sie krempelte den Ärmel hoch und hielt Harry ihren Arm entgegen. Sie trug nur noch ein großes Pflaster auf dem Schnitt, und voller Schrecken sah Harry darum herum schwärzlich verfärbte, seltsam ausgetrocknet aussehende Haut.

"Was denn für Träume?", fragte er alarmiert.

"Ist doch jetzt egal. Ich werd' ermordet und so. Von so 'nem Typen mit Kapuze und Maske. Ist ja im Moment kein Wunder, wenn man so was träumt, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht – was kommt denn noch vor in deinem Traum?"

"Ist doch nicht so wichtig jetzt. Werd' ich alles später mit meinem Traumbuch abgleichen. Jetzt hör mal lieber, was wir rausgefunden haben! Ron und ich haben doch in den alten Jahrbüchern und Zeitungen rumgewühlt. Also, Artemis Pepperleaf, deine Großmutter, war eine Nachfahrin von Godric Gryffindor! Du bist so was wie ein Erbe des Gründers! Ist das nicht toll?"

Sie sah ihn so begeistert an, dass er mühsam nach einer entsprechend begeisterten Antwort suchte. Aber die brauchte Luna offenbar gar nicht.

"Ich hab sogar einen Hinweis auf einen Artikel in 'ner Fachzeitschrift gefunden, der sich mit diesem Nachweis befasst", fuhr sie voller Eifer fort und zog ein Blatt aus der Tasche ihres Morgenrocks. "Da steht es, _Der Goldene Löwenschnatz der Julianna Gryffindor_, von Thomas Screen. In einer Zeitschrift, die _Goldschmiedekunst und Kunsthandwerk_ heißt. Werd' ich nachlesen, sobald ich hier raus bin."

Löwenschnatz? Das erinnerte Harry an etwas. Aber im Moment war sein Kopf einfach zu voll.

"Jedenfalls war dieser Schnatz – der muss wohl ein Schmuckstück sein, kein richtiger – im Besitz von Gawain Pepperleaf, und der war dein Urgroßvater!", schloss Luna triumphierend.

Harry hatte ganz allmählich die Nase voll von all den Urgroßvätern und -müttern, die da in letzter Zeit aus der Versenkung auftauchten. Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zu Luna sagen.

"Wirklich toll", sagte er darum schwach. "Das find ich klasse."

Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde in dem Moment die Tür geöffnet.

"He, hier bist du!", rief Ron. "Ich hab dich überall gesucht, dann sagte Hermione mir, dass du mich suchst, und zwar vermutlich hier."

Er setzte sich zu ihnen und sah dann Luna erwartungsvoll an.

"Hast du's ihm erzählt?"

"Klar, hat sie. Aber das wusste ich schon, Leute. Na ja, ich hab's gerüchtweise gehört und nicht so genau, wie Luna es jetzt sagte. Aber ehrlich, na wenn schon!", sagte Harry nun doch, und der Gedanke an den anderen Gründer, von dem er offenbar auch abstammte, ging ihm durch den Kopf. "Was ist so toll daran, dass vor soundsoviel Generationen ein Gründer meinen Stammbaum gestreift hat?"

Ron sah ihn perplex an, dann begann er zu kichern.

"Äh, nee, doch nicht das, Mann! Wir haben noch was rausgefunden. Erzähl's ihm, Luna!"

Verwirrt sah Harry, dass auch Luna nun kicherte, und hoffte sehr, dass sie jetzt keinen ihrer berüchtigten Lachanfälle kriegen würde.

"Also, wir haben festgestellt, warum deine Eltern so reich waren – waren sie doch, oder? Ron sagte das."

Harry nickte ungeduldig. Ron gackerte immer noch.

"Wenn Fred und George _das _hören –"

"Nun sag schon endlich, Mann! Hatten sie 'nen Scherzartikel-Laden oder was?"

"Nee. Aber dein Großvater – wie hieß er noch –"

"Alexander Potter!", warf Luna hilfreich ein.

"Genau. Der hat was erfunden, was ihn wahnsinnig reich gemacht hat", prustete Ron.

"Und zwar?", fragte Harry zunehmend genervt.

"Er war der Erfinder von _Potters Praktischen Pastillen_", sagte Luna. "Nachdem er sich selbständig gemacht hat. Vielleicht weißt du gar nicht, was das ist, also _Potters Praktische Pastillen_ sind –"

"Klar weiß ich das!", knurrte Harry und sah den johlenden Ron an. "Wahnsinnig komisch."

Ihm wurde auf einmal klar, warum Professor Slughorn damals auf der Party Theodorus Mortar so hastig unterbrochen hatte, als dieser ihm gerade von seiner Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Großvater hatte erzählen wollen.

"He Mann, das _ist_ es doch auch, oder? Sich vorzustellen, dass die vielen Stapel in deinem Gringotts-Verlies das sind, was die ganzen alten Knacker bezahlt haben, um wieder –"

"Ende der Besuchszeit!", schnitt da Madam Pomfreys Stimme Rons Ausführungen scharf ab. Sie stand in der Tür und sah sie drohend an.

"Ins Bett, Miss Lovegood! Und Sie beide, Sie sollten sich jetzt beeilen, sonst kriegen Sie kein Abendessen mehr!"

"Wir werden das nicht erwähnen, Harry. Im Jahrbuch, meine ich", sagte Luna noch beschwichtigend, als sie sie verließ.

Ron und Harry zogen ebenfalls los, und Harry hatte einige Mühe, Ron wieder so weit zu bringen, dass er ihm von dem Tagebuch erzählen konnte.

oooOOOooo

Später standen sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, und Harry sagte gedankenlos "Furunkelquetsche" und wandte sich dann wieder an Ron.

"Du kannst es ja dann später von Anfang an lesen. Nachher sollten wir alle drei erst mal den Rest lesen. Ich muss einfach wissen –"

"He, er hat doch schon Furunkelquetsche gesagt!", murrte Ron die Fette Dame an, die gerade Besuch von ihrer Freundin Violet hatte.

"Oh ja. Aber das ist nicht mehr aktuell. Und ein höflicherer Ton wäre auch angebracht!", war die grimmige Antwort.

Die beiden seufzten.

"Also gut, Entschuldigung. Aber wir kennen das neue Wort nicht", sagte Ron genervt.

"Entschuldigung angenommen", funkelte die Dame zurück. "Und weil _Sie_ es sind, Mr Weasley, werde ich Ihnen helfen! Das neue Passwort lautet _Verräter_!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und hielt mit Mühe dem bedeutungsschweren Blick stand, den ihm die Fette Dame und Violet zuwarfen. Konnte es sein, dass –? Wer weiß, was diese Porträts alles mitbekamen. Man übersah sie einfach zu leicht, sie hingen da an den Wänden, und man rechnete nicht immer damit, dass sie einen beobachteten und sich genüsslich an allem Tratsch beteiligten.

"Verräter!", sagte Ron derweil. "Ich frage mich, warum sie die Körperpflege so schnell aufgegeben hat. Es fing doch gerade erst an, interessant zu werden."

Noch immer durcheinander folgte Harry ihm durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ja, da hinten saß sie, an ihrem Tisch beim Fenster. Die Hände in das buschige Haar vergraben, das nur noch kinnlang war und nun in alle Richtungen abzustehen schien. So starrte sie in ihr Buch und sah so sehr nach der Hermione aus, die Harry seit Jahren kannte, dass er einfach nicht verstehen konnte, warum schon ihr Anblick sein Herz zum Jagen brachte.

"Ich kapier' nicht, wie sie jetzt dasitzen und Hausaufgaben machen kann", sagte Ron neben ihm. "Aber so ist sie eben, oder?"

Und während sie sich selbst auf ihre Stammplätze auf dem Sofa fallen ließen, begriff Harry, dass Ron seine Gefühle für Hermione zwar vielleicht nicht so gut zeigen konnte, dass er aber durchaus welche hatte.

Dann versuchte er sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, um morgen nicht wieder in Zaubersprüche zu versagen. Aber da wirbelten so viele Gedanken und Gefühle durch seinen Kopf, dass das unmöglich war. Schließlich wartete er nur noch darauf, dass Hermione mit ihrem Kram fertig war und sie alle zusammen weiterlesen konnten. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich dafür wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zurückziehen sollten.

"Hi, Harry!", sagte Neville da lässig, als er sich neben die beiden aufs Sofa fallen ließ. "Das war 'ne gute Show heut Nachmittag, was?"

Harry bemühte sich um ein Grinsen, was ihm noch erschwert wurde durch den allzu nahen Ausblick auf Nevilles Gesicht.

"Du warst klasse, Neville. Ich wette, du kriegst das Ding auch ohne die Harper hin", sagte er dann.

In diesem Moment stand Hermione auf. Sie sah angespannt aus.

"Ich kann heut keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen", sagte sie, während sie ebenfalls zum Sofa kam. "Lasst uns weiterlesen."

Sie vermied es sorgfältig, Ron anzusehen, fiel Harry auf. Aber im Augenblick war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie endlich fertig war und es weitergehen konnte.

"Hier?", fragte er nur.

"Ich dachte – wir gehen am besten noch mal – dahin."

"Okay, Leute, ich versteh' schon, ich bin überflüssig. Also dann, schönen Abend noch!", sagte Neville würdevoll und stand auf.

"Geht ihr schon vor", sagte Harry. "Ich hol eben das Buch und komme dann nach. Und lasst bloß die Tür auf!"

**oooOOOooo**

Zehn Minuten später traf Harry atemlos im Raum der Wünsche ein. Der Flur war schon dunkel und völlig still, aber durch den Türspalt fiel ein Streifen goldenes Licht hinaus. Aufatmend schloss er die Tür und sah sich um. Ein großes gemütliches Sofa, ein Tisch mit Butterbierflaschen, einer dampfenden Teekanne und mehreren Schüsseln Salzgebäck, ein knisterndes Kaminfeuer ...

"Ich habe gedacht, dass wir einen Ort brauchen, wo man so richtig gemütlich und in Ruhe lesen kann!", erklärte Ron.

"Lasst uns endlich anfangen", sagte Hermione und trank einen Schluck Tee.

Harry setzte sich auf den Platz, den die beiden zwischen sich freigelassen hatten, und schlug das Tagebuch auf.

**Das Tagebuch**

**15. November 1980, abends**

Das Essen mit Hekate war recht gelungen. Im letzten Moment hatte ich angefangen, mir Gedanken zu machen – wenn sie nun in dem Outfit auftauchte, das ich von unseren Schultagen her kenne (ihre Wollpullover waren das Gespött aller Mädchen)! Im Speisesaal der Genealogischen Gesellschaft achtet man sehr auf das angemessene Auftreten der Mitglieder, und ich wollte mich auf keinen Fall blamieren. Ich hatte also schon Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, aber sie war ganz passabel angezogen, nichts besonders Tolles, aber immerhin keine ausgefransten Säume und so. Und es ist wirklich ein Vergnügen, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie bringt einen zum Lachen und ist ziemlich geistreich. (Und leider ist das mehr, als man von Lydia behaupten kann.)

Wir bekamen sogar einen Tisch am großen Panoramafenster, von wo aus man diesen schönen Blick auf den Park und den Teich hat.

Hekate war ja auch im Slug-Club – Slughorn hat immer darauf geachtet, die wirklichen Talente um sich zu sammeln und dabei nicht in erster Linie auf die Herkunft zu sehen – und so haben wir eine Weile über Slug geredet und die Leute des Clubs und was sie jetzt so machen. Dabei habe ich erfahren, dass Hekate das Stipendium bekommen hat, für das Slug sie empfohlen hat. Sie geht im Dezember nach Padua an die Akademie und wird dort vor allem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste studieren – bei Slinkhard persönlich, obwohl der ja inzwischen schon reichlich alt ist. Aber seine _Theorie der magischen Verteidigung_ ist immer noch DAS Standardwerk, und ich denke, mit ihm haben sie in Padua wirklich einen guten Griff getan.

Ich war verflucht neugierig auf Hekates auffällige Beziehung zu Lord Voldemort und überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie ich das Gespräch darauf bringen könnte, ohne direkt nachzufragen. Dann fing sie selbst irgendwann davon an.

"Er war es, der mich als Hexe entdeckt hat", sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln. "Da war ich so um die vier Jahre alt und lebte sozusagen in seinem Haushalt. Er war damals viel auf Reisen, und Mutter begleitete ihn stets. Sie durfte mich mitnehmen – ich glaube, ich habe Lord Voldemort in meiner Kindheit häufiger gesehen als meinen eigenen Vater."

Meine Neugier steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Jemand, der den Dunklen Lord so lange aus dieser großen Nähe her kennt!

"Nun, jedenfalls erwartete niemand von einem Kind, dessen Eltern eine Muggel und ein Squib waren, besondere magische Talente. Aber eines Tages, als wir uns gerade in Marokko aufhielten, muss ich wohl gezaubert haben. Keine Ahnung, woher ich das konnte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass meine Mutter sich ganz furchtbar aufregte, weil Lord Voldemort einige wichtige Leute zu einem Dinner erwartete – und sie das Essen noch nicht fertig hatte. Sie tat sich sowieso schwer mit dem Kochen, und dann noch diese fremden Mahlzeiten –

Und dann schnitt das Messer plötzlich die Gemüse von selbst, das Fleisch wurde richtig gewürzt, dieser seltsame Tee kochte sich genauso, wie er sein sollte – und er hat's gesehen. Er stand in der Tür und schien ziemlich verblüfft.

Und von dem Tag an hatte ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er fand es wohl unterhaltsam, einem kleinen Mädchen Tricks beizubringen und zu sehen, ob sie sie kapierte und anwenden konnte. Ich konnte es. Er führte mich auf den Gesellschaften, die er hin und wieder gab, manchmal so richtig vor. Ich fand das einfach toll. Ich war ein ziemlich geltungssüchtiges Kind!", sagte sie lachend. "Meine arme Mutter! Ich fürchte, ich war damals eine ziemliche Plage. Lord Voldemort bestand darauf, dass sie mich immer wie eine Puppe herausputzte. Er verwendete mich oft als eine Art Eisbrecher, wenn er wichtige Gäste hatte."

Ich hatte völlig fasziniert zugehört, ich hatte die Bilder, die sie beschrieb, geradezu vor Augen.

"Er war es auch, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nach Hogwarts kam und dass mich niemand mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. Seitdem heiße ich übrigens Harper wie mein Vater, obwohl meine Eltern nicht verheiratet waren. Voldemort war immer sehr interessiert an meinen Fortschritten und Hogwarts und allem, was da so vor sich ging", fuhr sie fort, während sie nachdenklich in ihr Weinglas sah.

Ich hätte zu gern weitergefragt – zum Beispiel, wie sie jetzt zu ihrem Gönner steht, ob sie auch bei Todessertreffen dabei gewesen ist – ob sie vielleicht sogar dazu gehört, obwohl ich sie nicht gesehen habe, als ich aufgenommen wurde. (Aber das heißt nicht viel, das ist mir klar. Auch Snape fiel mir ja erst später auf.) Ich bin allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sie kein Dunkles Mal trägt.

Aber sie lenkte dann das Gespräch wieder auf meine Arbeit, und wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich darüber dann alles andere vergessen kann.

Eines aber hat mich diese Verabredung erkennen lassen: Es ist durchaus nützlich, Hekate Harper zu kennen und auch, diesen Kontakt zu pflegen, selbst wenn sie nicht reinblütig ist. Ehrlich gesagt, pflege ich diesen Kontakt sogar recht gerne. Wir werden nächste Woche zusammen zu einer Ausstellung von Daria Wunderbild gehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Lydia nicht misstrauisch wird.

**17. November 1980**

Heute war ich bei _Flourish and Blotts_, um nachzufragen, ob die Bücher, die ich bestellt habe, schon da sind. Waren sie nicht. Als ich aus dem Laden rauskam, sah ich zu meiner großen Überraschung auf der anderen Straßenseite Lily Potter stehen, und zwar ausgerechnet mit Snape! Ob der auch irgendeinen Auftrag im Zusammenhang mit ihr hat? Dieser Gedanke machte mich geradezu etwas eifersüchtig! Vielleicht vergibt Lord Voldemort all seine Aufträge doppelt, um ganz sicher zu gehen? Aber würde Snape dann mit ihr selbst sprechen? Auf diese Idee bin ICH noch gar nicht gekommen. Wozu gibt es denn Bücher! Die sind für mich immer der erste (und meistens auch der letzte) Weg!

Also, verdächtig war das schon, denn soweit ich weiß, sind die Potters und Snape nicht gerade befreundet! Sie sah auch gar nicht so glücklich aus. Und Snape – na ja, wir kennen ja Snape! Ich konnte sie nicht weiter beobachten, ohne aufzufallen, sah nur noch, wie sie zusammen weitergingen.

Ich hoffe, die Bücher kommen bald. _Wappen und Wappentiere_ von Paulina Beasting ist gerade erst herausgekommen, und ich bin sicher, dass es mir nützliche Details oder Verweise bringt.

**18. November 1980**

Eben kam eine Eule mit einem ganzen Packen am Bein. Muggel-Dokumente in Kopien, so nannte die McIntyre vom Museum das in ihrem Begleitbrief. (Mechanische Abschriften, durch eine Maschine erstellt, hab so ein Gerät auch schon gesehen.) Das waren Geburts-, Eheschließungs- und Sterbeurkunden, Stammblätter, bestimmt an die hundert Seiten, ich frage mich, wie sie da so schnell drangekommen ist. Sie hofft, sie habe mir weitergeholfen, schreibt sie.

Ich habe sofort alles durchgesucht, wusste selbst nicht so genau, was ich eigentlich zu finden hoffte. Da waren Edward und Persephone Evans, und aus irgendeinem Grund beschloss ich, erst einmal ganz stur die Linie der Frauen zu verfolgen. Also sah ich mir zuerst die Dokumente an, die Persephone betrafen. Sie war das einzige Kind von Tiberius Williams und Penelope, geb. Scott. Schön, noch ein griechischer Name! Das bestärkte mich in meiner Suchrichtung. Penelope Scott hatte ebenfalls keine Geschwister.

Und dann sah ich es. Auf einer Eheschließungsurkunde aus dem Jahr 1910, ausgestellt in London. Leonard Scott hatte die Ehe geschlossen mit "Dora Smith, Eltern unbekannt." Dora Smith, ohne Herkunft. Sie war die Mutter von Penelope und die Urgroßmutter von Lily.

Und meines Erachtens ist sie identisch mit Pandora Gaunt, der Tochter von Lawrence Gaunt – dem letzten rechtmäßigen Besitzer dieser verräterischen Ohrringe!

Pandora muss ihre Familie verlassen (von ihr ist ja, wie auch von ihrer Tochter Merope, kein Todesdatum bekannt!) und in der Muggelwelt einen Neuanfang gemacht haben.

Ich werde das natürlich noch genau überprüfen, ebenso wie die Dokumente der Vaterlinie von Lily. Aber ich FÜHLE, dass es richtig ist!

Unglaublich! Wie es aussieht, ist Lily Evans also – eine Slytherin-Nachfahrin! Ich frage mich, ob sie das selbst weiß. Oder Potter und mein lieber Bruder, der ja ihr Trauzeuge gewesen ist vor zwei Jahren. Allerdings gilt es noch einige Fakten zu überprüfen, bislang ist das mehr eine Theorie, obwohl ich keine großen Zweifel habe, dass sie sich als richtig herausstellen wird.

Ob das der Grund ist, warum der Herr sich für die beiden interessiert? Aber diese Frage steht auch mir sicher nicht zu. Ich bin nur ein demütiger Diener. Ich werde weiter graben, glaube aber, etwas Überraschenderes als die Peverell-Herkunft dieses vermeintlichen Schlammblutes werde ich kaum finden!

Was mich übrigens auch interessiert, ist die Frage, was denn eigentlich aus Merope Gaunt geworden ist. Sie ist ja nun der letzte ungeklärte Punkt in der Slytherin-Nachfolge, ich werde der Frage also nachgehen.

**22. November 1980 **

Seit ein paar Tagen warte ich jetzt auf einen Ruf zu Lord Voldemort. Aber es kommt nichts. Ich vermute, er ist auf einer seiner vielen Reisen.

Heute Nachmittag treffe ich mich mit Hekate, und wir werden zusammen zu der Ausstellung von Daria Wunderbild gehen. Der Kontakt zu Hekate ist mir ziemlich wichtig, denn es gibt keinen, der dem Dunklen Lord näher steht als sie. Dafür nehme ich auch in Kauf, dass Lydia stinksauer auf mich ist, so wie heute. Abgesehen davon ist Hekate sehr unterhaltsam. Ja, sie ist nicht reinblütig, aber ich habe ja auch nicht vor, etwas mit ihr anzufangen. Und wenn der Herr selbst darüber hinwegsehen kann –

Ich halte es überhaupt für sehr weise von IHM, dass ER sich die verschiedenen Begabungen und Talente stets zunutze macht und sich dabei auch von gemischtblütiger Herkunft nicht hindern lässt. So ist es zum Beispiel ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Severus Snape Muggelblut hat. Aber er scheint außerdem auch einen recht hellen Kopf zu haben und geradezu ein Naturtalent in den Dunklen Künsten zu sein.

Dass er leider eine ganz und gar unmögliche Kinderstube hat, habe ich bereits angedeutet. Ich hatte ja genug Gelegenheit, ihn in der Schule zu beobachten, und muss sagen, dass er für alle Nachteile des gemischten Blutes ein bedauerlich deutliches Beispiel ist – keine Manieren, keinerlei Sinn für ein angemessenes Auftreten und Äußeres – lässt sich dieser Mann gehen!

All das führt dazu, dass er in einem Bund wie dem unseren zwar geduldet ist – weil der Herr eben nicht blind für seine Nützlichkeit ist – aber doch für immer auf die hintersten Ränge verbannt bleibt. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass ihm die Gründe dafür bekannt sind, und ebenso, dass er je imstande sein wird, sie zu erkennen ...

**29. November 1980**

Heute Abend ist mit einem Todesser-Treffen zu rechnen, ich sollte mich also bereithalten. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. In den Tempel der Todesser kann man nur hineinapparieren, wenn ER uns ruft. Es funktioniert auch über das Dunkle Mal, denke ich. (Es schmerzt übrigens immer noch – ob das jetzt für immer so bleibt?)

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein bisschen besorgt bin. Je mehr ich über meinen letzten Einsatz nachdenke, desto größer ist meine Erleichterung, dass mich niemand auf dieser Hochzeitsfeier erkannt hat. Natürlich will ich meinen Ruf nicht ruinieren oder mir sonst wie meine Zukunft verbauen. Und da ist noch etwas, das mir keine Ruhe lässt. Was, wenn er das nächste Mal von mir verlangt, jemanden – zu töten? Ich weiß ja nicht, aber kann das nicht durchaus sein? Und ich frage mich wirklich, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin–

Ich war also recht erleichtert, dass ich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen keine weiteren Aufträge erhalten habe.

**2. Dezember**

Den gestrigen Tag habe ich krank im Bett zugebracht. Mutter machte eine Menge Aufhebens, dabei wollte ich eigentlich nur meine Ruhe haben. So kriegte ich Hühnerbrühe, einen Erdbeerkuchen (im Dezember!) und eine Menge Gerede und Gejammer um mein Bett.

Ich bin noch immer kaum in der Lage, von der Nacht im Tempel zu schreiben. Gleichzeitig muss es auch heraus, wie ein Gift, das ich loswerden muss. Und sprechen kann ich darüber mit niemandem.

Diese Frau – hingeschlachtet wie ein Stück Vieh! Sie mag nur eine Muggel gewesen sein, aber sie war jahrzehntelang eine treue Dienerin des Dunklen Lords. Mir wird immer noch schwach vor Entsetzen, wenn ich an die Szene zurückdenke. Ich meine, wir sind Magier, keine Schlächter! Brauchen wir solche Rituale wirklich? Und hätte es nicht auch ein Tier getan, wenn denn unbedingt Blut fließen musste?

Was wird Hekate wohl je über den Tod ihrer Mutter erfahren?

Snape wirkte ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig angeschlagen. Aber es ist ja bekannt, dass diese Mischblüter kein Rückgrat zeigen, wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt, so dass ich bei ihm eher eine gewöhnliche psychische Schwäche vermute – vielleicht kann er kein Blut sehen! – als ein moralisches Zurückscheuen vor dem, was da geschah. Er war zwar schweigsam und mürrisch wie immer, ich muss ihm aber zugestehen, dass er mich nach Hause gebracht hat, ohne ein abfälliges Wort zu verlieren. Mein Schwächeanfall war mir dann im Nachhinein doch ein wenig peinlich.

**3. Dezember 1980**

Die Sache mit Amy Benson lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Hekate jemals wieder gegenübertreten soll. Ich habe noch gar nichts von ihr gehört und habe Hemmungen, mich bei ihr zu melden. Wie auch nicht, bei Merlins Bart!

Und doch, ich muss darüber nachdenken. Leider hatte ich eine Art Schwächeanfall, als –

Nein, ich muss das jetzt in nüchternen Worten von Anfang an aufschreiben. Ich kann es einfach nicht in einem Nebensatz abhandeln.

Lord Voldemort hat sie von seinen Hunden anfallen lassen. Sie haben ihr die Kehle durchgebissen. Das Blut hat er in einer Schale aufgefangen und es für ein seltsames Ritual verwendet. So viel in knappen Worten.

Das war die eine Sache, auf die ich noch ausführlicher eingehen werde. Aber mir ist da noch was aufgefallen, obwohl mir elend schlecht war.

Er hat die Benson vorher in einer Art Rede angesprochen und sie als seine erste Dienerin und treue Schatzhüterin bezeichnet. Anscheinend hat er sie schon als Kind in einem Waisenhaus kennen gelernt (ich wusste nicht, dass er Waise ist und offenbar bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen, sehr interessant, vielleicht kommt seine Abneigung gegen die Muggelwelt daher!).

Er nannte sie also seine Schatzhüterin, die etwas für ihn aufbewahrt hat. Das ließ irgendwas in meinem Hirn klingeln. Es ging wohl um einen besonderen Zauber, der nur dadurch wieder aufgehoben werden kann, dass der Hüter größte Angst erleidet – deshalb übrigens diese barbarische Sache mit den Hunden.

Kurz bevor ich umkippte – es muss auch an der schlechten Luft da drin gelegen haben – kurz vorher also sah ich noch, wie er etwas von ihrem Hals riss. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, es war ein goldenes Medaillon. Er steckte es so schnell ein, dass es niemand so richtig sehen konnte, denke ich. Die Szene war so grauenvoll, dass dieses Detail vermutlich ohnehin kaum jemanden interessiert haben dürfte.

Aber mich hat die ganze Sache an irgendwas erinnert, und als ich mich hier von meinem Entsetzen etwas erholt hatte, kam ich auch drauf.

Ich habe im Zusammenhang mit meiner genealogischen Forschung mal eine Anekdote gelesen über einen sehr reichen und sehr geizigen Zauberer, der starb, ohne dass er seinen Besitz irgendwem vermacht hätte – und niemand wusste, wo das Zeug überhaupt war. Seine Frau lebte also mit den drei Kindern in bitterer Armut. Eines Tages brannte das Haus, und nachdem die Frau in größter Panik ihr jüngstes Kind sozusagen den Flammen entrissen hatte, brach sie zusammen. Sie wäre beinahe erstickt, bis jemand darauf kam, in ihren Mund zu sehen. Darin lag ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel – zu einem Verlies bei Gringotts, in dem das komplette Vermögen ihres Mannes lagerte, wie sich dann herausstellte. Der Mann hatte diesen Schlüssel mit einem besonderen Zauber in seiner Frau geborgen, und sie wusste es nicht einmal selbst.

Ich habe heute verzweifelt nach dem Buch gesucht, in dem ich die Geschichte gelesen habe – und oh Wunder, ich hab es gefunden. Die Bezeichnung dieses Zaubers lautet _Hortus Conclusus_: ‚der verschlossene Garten', und ich habe dann mal in die _Nachtwelten_ gesehen, wo er tatsächlich ausführlich geschildert ist. Er hatte im frühen Mittelalter eine Blütezeit und geriet dann, nachdem man ihn wegen moralischer Verwerflichkeit ächtete, ziemlich in Vergessenheit.

Aber dieser Zauber erklärt die ansonsten unerklärliche Bindung dieser Muggelfrau an Lord Voldemort. Er hat sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu seinem lebenden Tresor gemacht, um dieses Medaillon zu verwahren.

Was mag das übrigens für ihre Tochter bedeuten? Ist es möglich, dass Hekate davon weiß oder es ahnt? Ob sie weiß, was das für ein Medaillon ist?

Ich muss einfach mit ihr sprechen.

**nachts**

Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Dieses Ritual ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Blut, mit dem ein Silbermesser gewaschen wird, Blut, das schließlich spurlos in dieses Messer zu versinken scheint – ich kriegte das nicht zusammen. Habe eben noch mal gründlich bei Grindelwald nachgeschlagen. (Diese _Nachtwelten_ sind wirklich ein extrem nützliches Werk, insbesondere, wenn einem der Zugang zu _Weltennacht_ verwehrt ist!) Jetzt bin ich mir sicher: Das war ein Horcrux-Ritual!

Das hat mein Entsetzen zu blankem Abscheu werden lassen. Ich kann heute nicht mehr dazu schreiben. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen. Meine Welt ist ins Wanken geraten ...

**4. Dezember 1980**

Lord Voldemort hat eben einen Boten geschickt mit der Nachricht, dass ich mich morgen Vormittag bei ihm einfinden soll. Das Warten hat also ein Ende –

Werde ihm noch die fertig gestellte Untersuchung überreichen und dann darum bitten, von meinen weiteren Pflichten entbunden zu werden. Selbstverständlich werde ich ihm mein Wort als Ehrenmann geben, dass nichts über die Angelegenheiten des Bundes an fremde Ohren dringen wird. Auch in der Erneuerungsbewegung will ich mich gerne weiter engagieren.

Aber den Todessern kann ich nicht länger angehören. Das geht mir doch ein bisschen zu weit.

Ich sehe mich als den Spross eines alten und edlen Hauses und als zukünftigen Familienmann; ich möchte ordentliche, saubere Kinder mit einer guten Frau aufziehen – und irgendwie kann ich diese Vorstellung nicht mit der Teilnahme an solchen Blutritualen vereinbaren. Ich meine, so etwas mag für die Blutserneuerung unserer Gesellschaft nötig sein, aber ich bin nur ein Mann des Buches. Das sehe ich jetzt endlich ein.

ooOoo

Aber ich muss dazu noch etwas loswerden – dieses blutige Ritual wurde ja keineswegs zum Nutzen der Gesellschaft durchgeführt. Im Mittelalter haben die schwärzesten Magier sich ein Horcrux hergestellt, um darin ein Stück ihrer Seele aufzubewahren und so in einem gewissen Umfang unsterblich zu werden. Denn mittels ihres Horcruxes konnten sie jederzeit wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen werden – vorausgesetzt, sie hatten einen getreuen Diener, der ihnen dabei half.

Es mag nun sein, dass das Leben des Dunklen Lords für die Durchsetzung unserer Ziele so wichtig ist, dass es gerechtfertigt erscheint, ein Horcrux für ihn zu erschaffen. Aber wenn jemand ein Horcrux herstellen will, muss er dafür zunächst einen Mord begehen. Nur das – einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen – spaltet die Seele so tief, dass man ein Stück von ihr herauslösen kann ...

Mittels Blut – und Grindelwald nennt eigentlich Tierblut – wird dieses Seelenteil auf ein bestimmtes Objekt übertragen. Es ist finsterste schwarzmagische Praktik, und wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass so etwas heute tatsächlich noch gemacht wird.

ooOoo

Ich habe es endlich über mich gebracht und Hekate eine Eule geschickt, um mich mit ihr zu verabreden. Eben kam die Eule mit ihrer Zustimmung zurück. Wir werden uns heute Nachmittag in einem Muggelcafé nicht weit vom Grimmauldplatz treffen.

**abends**

Ein Muggelcafé ist ein guter Ort, wenn man sich ungestört unterhalten will.

Hekate hat sich den Bericht, den ich ihr vom Tod ihrer Mutter gab, in steinerner Ruhe angehört. Sie war sehr blass und hat danach so lange geschwiegen, dass ich eine unerklärliche Angst bekam. Was, wenn sie –

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie von einem Muggel mit einem Auto angefahren worden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden sei. Als er's erfahren hätte, sei's schon zu spät gewesen. Sie wäre schon tot gewesen, als er in das Krankenhaus kam. Morgen Nachmittag wird sie beerdigt", sagte sie leise.

Dann stellte sie eine völlig unerwartete Frage: Ob ich sicher sei, dass in dem Ritual ein _Messer_ verwendet worden sei?

Ich erklärte ihr, dass wir dank eines Nahsicht-Zaubers das Geschehen auf der Insel ziemlich genau verfolgen konnten. Ich bin sogar sicher, einen vogelartigen Griff an diesem Messer gesehen zu haben.

Das ließ Hekate zusammenzucken.

Wir tranken einen starken Irish Coffee, während ich darauf wartete, dass sie sich entschloss, mir zu vertrauen. Vertraute ich ihr eigentlich? Schließlich ist sie Lord Voldemorts Vorzeigepüppchen gewesen und jetzt so etwas wie seine Adoptivtochter, oder? Was gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich ihr vertrauen könnte? Dass es ihre Mutter war, um die es ging?

Ich glaube, von meiner allgemeinen Gutgläubigkeit und – ja, geben wir es ruhig mal zu – Naivität abgesehen war es vor allem der Anblick ihrer Augen. Sie hatte geweint, viel geweint, und das konnte man sehen. Und sie hatte dunkle Schatten um die Augen und dieses kränkliche Aussehen, das man nach schlaflosen Nächten und Hungern bekommt.

Und endlich, endlich fing sie dann leise an zu reden.

"Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe ihm das Messer gebracht, hab's damals aus dem Pokalzimmer geklaut. Das hielten wir für einen guten Scherz. Er hat mich drauf angesetzt. Meinte, ihm fehle noch ein Stück für seine Sammlung, von allen anderen Schulgründern hätte er jetzt was, nur nicht von Rowena Ravenclaw. Ich hab damals zum Spaß geklaut wie eine Elster, weißt du noch? Hatte einen richtigen Ruf darin. Ich hab zwar immer alles zurückgegeben –"

"Außer Professor Cassanders Kugel", warf ich ein.

Sie sah mich an, und plötzlich lachte sie, während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

"Stimmt! Cassanders Kugel! Hätte sie die nicht sehen müssen? Mit dem Inneren Auge, meine ich?"

Ich glaube, wir haben ein seltsames Bild geboten in dem Moment, kichernd wie zwei Verrückte, sie mit Tränen im Gesicht. Aber es half uns. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage, die kaum noch zu ertragen gewesen war, löste sich ein bisschen. Und irgendwann konnten wir dann vernünftig weiterreden.

"Du warst das also doch? Du hast für ihn Rowenas Messer gestohlen?"

"Ja. Wie gesagt, wir hielten das für einen gelungenen Scherz. Ich war damals dreizehn und hielt mich für die Größte! All diese braven Schüler – und wenn ich dann an mein Leben zu Hause dachte, wo ich die Leute mit der _wirklichen_ Macht sah, die Leute, die keine Skrupel kannten – ich kann das nicht mal wirklich erklären. Nicht besser jedenfalls als mit der Antwort: Ich war eben dreizehn Jahre alt!"

Was habe ich getan, als ich dreizehn war? Meinen Vater verfolgt, als der wieder mal zu einer Geliebten ging – einer Muggel übrigens – und ihr am nächsten Tag einen Ausschlag angehext, den sie heute noch haben dürfte. Und als ich ihren Mann ausfindig gemacht hatte, habe ich ihm einen anonymen Brief geschrieben ...

Und Hekate hat eben für den Dunklen Lord ein Gründerstück aus der Schule gestohlen.

Endlich wagte ich meine Vermutung anzusprechen, die ich bisher noch für mich behalten hatte.

"Weißt du, wozu dieses ganze Ritual diente?"

Wir sahen uns über den kleinen Plastikrosenstrauß auf unserem Tisch hinweg in die Augen.

Dann nickte sie. Mich überlief ein Schauer. Hier saß Hekate Harper aus Ravenclaw, achtzehn Jahre alt, und wusste Bescheid.

"Woher –?"

"Er hat eine sehr umfassende Bibliothek. Ich habe darin gelesen, seit ich lesen konnte. Er hat mich immer ermutigt."

Dann schwiegen wir wieder. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich noch mal auf ihre Mutter zu sprechen kommen könnte. Aber das tat sie dann selbst.

"Meine Mutter – hat geahnt, dass ihr so etwas bevorstand", sagte sie irgendwann zögernd. "Sie hat mir in letzter Zeit einige Dinge erzählt. Ich habe – kennst du das Denkarium-Verfahren zur Erinnerungsschau?", unterbrach sie sich.

Ich habe davon gehört, aber noch nie selbst in eins gesehen. Das sagte ich ihr.

"Also, dafür musst du jedenfalls Gedanken extrahieren. Über den meisten ihrer Erinnerungen lag allerdings so etwas wie – wie ein Siegel. Aber zwei bedeutsame Gedankenfäden konnte ich von ihr doch bekommen."

Jetzt war ich wirklich beeindruckt.

"Du kannst das? Also, Schulwissen ist das doch nicht, oder habe ich irgendwo geschlafen?"

"Nein, das ist kein Schulwissen. Aber auch das kann man lernen, mit den richtigen Büchern."

Und der richtigen Begabung, dachte ich.

"Ich habe sie sicher verwahrt", sagte sie. "Sie erklären einiges, wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss. Du hast mir ja erzählt, dass er sie als Schatzhüterin bezeichnet hat."

"Ja. Und darüber wollte ich gerade mit dir sprechen. Ich habe nachgelesen. Es geht um einen _Hortus-Conclusus_-Zauber, oder?"

Jetzt sah sie mich mit Überraschung an, was mir richtig gut tat.

"Genau. Anscheinend liest du auch die richtigen Bücher! Ich hatte jedenfalls auch die Vermutung, dass er sie mit diesem Zauber belegt hat. Aber sicher bin ich erst, seit du mir das eben erzählt hast. Ein Medaillon also."

Nachdenklich rührte sie im schwarzen Bodensatz ihres Glases.

"Was denkst du, warum dieses Ding so wichtig für ihn ist?", fragte ich.

Sie sah mich scharf an, und in diesem Moment begriff ich.

"Du meinst – dieses Medaillon – ist auch eins?", fragte ich atemlos. "Noch ein Horcrux?"

Sie brauchte nicht zu antworten, ihr Blick sagte genug. Zwei Horcruxe! Grindelwald erwähnt solche Fälle nicht. Natürlich, wenn man es bedenkt, warum sollte jemand nicht mehr als eines herstellen, vor allem, wenn kein Mangel an begangenen Morden besteht.

"Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen", sagte Hekate auf einmal. "Ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, dass wir uns mit diesem Gespräch in Gefahr gebracht haben. Wir sollten jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein."

Ich konnte nur nicken. Natürlich hat sie Recht!

"Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber du musst aufpassen. Lass dir nichts anmerken. Du kannst nur noch mitmachen."

Das fiel wie ein Felsbrocken auf mein Herz.

"Lass uns eine Verabredung für übermorgen ausmachen!", bat ich ganz hemmungslos. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Gründlich nachdenken und dann mit dir reden. Verstehst du?"

Sie sah mich mit einem Lächeln an, das halb ironisch und halb traurig war.

Wir werden uns morgen Abend wieder treffen, diesmal in einem kleinen Restaurant, auch in der Muggelgegend.

Ihre Mutter wird morgen beerdigt, auf einem Muggelfriedhof. Lord Voldemort hat das alles so geregelt, dass da niemandem was auffallen wird.

**5. Dezember 1980**

Oh gütiger Merlin! Ich komme eben von Lord Voldemort. Er war recht angetan von meiner Arbeit und trug mir auf, einem bestimmten Detail noch etwas genauer nachzugehen (da gibt es eine kleine Unsicherheit in Bezug auf Frank Longbottom). Morgen soll ich noch mal bei ihm erscheinen.

Aber all das war nicht das Wesentliche, nicht das, weswegen ich jetzt hier an meinem Schreibtisch sitze und zittere.

Als ich da in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, während er sich meine Pergamente durchlas, ließ ich meinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern. Er hat dort eine kleine Vitrine, in der er Objekte aus aller Welt aufbewahrt, wohl von seinen Reisen. Es sind wunderschöne Dinge dabei, aber auch ganz Alltägliches, wie eine Mundharmonika und ein paar Kinderspielzeuge. Heute entdeckte ich darin etwas, das mir zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen war – weil es bis vor kurzem auch nicht darin gewesen ist. Es war ein massives, goldenes Medaillon, auf dessen Deckel das schlangenartige "S" der Slytherin eingraviert war!

Ich dachte, er müsste mein Herz schlagen hören, so laut kam es mir vor. Ich konnte kaum noch still sitzen bleiben. Da war es, ganz in meiner Nähe: das Horcrux, für das Amy Benson und irgendein anderer sein Leben hatte lassen müssen (denn die Benson diente nur als die Blutspenderin, da bin ich sicher!). Für einen Moment ging mir sogar der wüste Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass alle diese Gegenstände in der Vitrine Horcruxe sein mochten ... Ich hielt nach dem Silbermesser Ausschau, aber es war nirgends zu sehen.

Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich gar nicht mehr daran dachte, ihm meinen Austrittswunsch vorzulegen. Aber das kann ich auch morgen noch tun!

Im Moment rasen wilde Gedanken durch mein Hirn. Ich muss jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben Und nachdenken. Sehr gründlich nachdenken.

**nachts**

Ich muss sehr leise sein. Mutter ist in Sorge um mich und macht immer wieder mal Kontrollgänge an meinem Zimmer vorbei, auch Kreacher hat sie darauf angesetzt. Es ist jetzt halb zwei nachts, aber ich muss noch aufschreiben, was Hekate und ich vorhin besprochen haben.

Wir trafen uns im Black Pidgeon, eigentlich mehr eine Kneipe als ein richtiges Restaurant. Es war voll und laut, und das war uns ganz recht. Da waren so viele junge Leute, dass wir überhaupt nicht auffielen.

Ich berichtete ihr von dem Medaillon – und dem Plan, den ich heute Nachmittag gemacht habe: dass ich morgen irgendwie versuchen werde, dieses Medaillon aus der Vitrine zu stehlen. Und dann zu vernichten.

Sie lächelte schief und sagte dann, ich sei zu leicht zu durchschauen.

"Lass mich das machen. Ich kann auch viel unauffälliger zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer und ihn ablenken. Und außerdem bin _ich_ die Diebin, nicht wahr?"

Sie kam mir so schön vor in dieser qualmigen Kneipe, und ich war ihr so dankbar, dass sie meine Komplizin sein wollte! Natürlich kann sie das besser, daran zweifle ich nicht.

"Und wir sollten eine verdammt gute Fälschung in diese Vitrine legen", sagte sie dann.

"Aber wir können nicht länger warten! Wer weiß, wohin er das Medaillon bringen will – das Messer war auch nicht in der Vitrine! Und wo soll ich so schnell eine Fälschung herkriegen, noch dazu eine gute?"

Da saßen wir dann und schwiegen uns an. Das Muggelbier hatten wir noch nicht angerührt. Schließlich sagte sie:

"Ich habe zu Hause ein altes Medaillon, auch aus Gold. Es hat einen Kratzer auf der Rückseite, ansonsten ist nichts daran oder darauf."

Ich fragte mich, was uns das nützen sollte.

"Kannst du mir aufzeichnen, wie sein Medaillon aussieht? Das Slytherin-S, hast du gesagt – noch was?"

Ich nahm mir einen Bierdeckel und zeichnete ihr mit der Feder, die ich immer bei mir trage, die Gravur so genau wie möglich auf.

Sie sah mir aufmerksam zu.

"Das ist gut. Nicht so kompliziert. Jetzt hör zu. Ich kann mein Medaillon so verzaubern, dass es diese Gravur hier zeigen wird. Mit etwas Glück wird ihn das täuschen. Ich werde das Original wegnehmen und durch die Fälschung ersetzen. Und später gebe ich dir das echte Medaillon."

"Warum?", platzte es aus mir heraus. "Warum willst du das für mich tun? Du bist doch seit Jahren sein Günstling oder wie immer man das nennen soll –"

"Ich tu das nicht für dich", sagte sie leise. "Ich tu's für meine Mutter. Und ich würde es selbst vernichten – wenn ich eine Ahnung hätte, wie. Aber ich kenne kein Buch, in dem etwas darüber steht, wie man ein Horcrux vernichtet."

Dann hatte ich noch etwas wie eine Eingebung.

"Hast du ein Pergament dabei? Ein Zettelchen reicht schon."

Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und förderte schließlich einen von einem Pergamentbogen abgerissenen Zettel zutage, den sie mir hinhielt.

Ich grübelte eine Weile und schrieb dann –

Verdammt! Ich höre Mutter und muss aufhören. Wenn nur morgen alles gut geht!

**6. Dezember 1980**

Meine Welt scheint sich verändert zu haben seit heute Morgen. Nein, eigentlich schon seit gestern Abend. Seit ich dieses Briefchen an den Dunklen Lord geschrieben habe.

Und dann heute diese Besprechung mit ihm! Ich hatte nichts Besonderes mehr herausgefunden, und das lag natürlich daran, dass mir gestern kaum etwas ferner war als Frank Longbottom und sein Stammbaum.

So saß ich ihm denn gegenüber in dem Wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich das Medaillon in der Vitrine sehen und fragte mich, ob Hekate es tatsächlich getan hatte. Ich konnte keinen Unterschied zu gestern erkennen.

Dann betrachtete ich den Dunklen Lord.

Wie konnte ich mich nur so irren! Dieser Mann ist ein Wahnsinniger! Niemals wird er die Gesellschaft erneuern – alles, wonach er strebt, ist sie zu beherrschen und seine eigenen kranken Träume dabei auszuleben! Dieses unaussprechliche Ritual diente allein der Verewigung seines eigenen Lebens, und er hat es nicht zum ersten Mal ausgeführt.

Ich hatte Angst, ja Angst, Angst sogar, meinen Rücktritt zu erklären. Aber ich habe es getan und ihn gebeten, mich aus den Reihen der Todesser zu entlassen.

Und er? Er hat mich einfach ausgelacht!

"Du wirst schon wiederkommen, Regulus, wenn ich dich rufe!", sagte er mit diesem bösen Lachen.

Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, dass aus dem Blick dieser Augen kein normaler Mensch mit einem gesunden Geist mehr spricht. Natürlich traut er keinem Ehrenwort. Und vielleicht kränkt es auch seinen Stolz, wenn man seinen Bund verlassen will. Jedenfalls hat er mich mit einem Lachen entlassen.

Mir ist nur zu bewusst, dass jetzt mein Leben in Gefahr ist.

**Noch ein Nachtrag.**

Als ich heute Morgen bei Lord Voldemort zur Tür ging – von einem sehr schweigsamen Hauself geleitet – kam schon der nächste Besucher. Ich sah ihn nur kurz, aber ich bin sicher, die kümmerliche Figur von Peter Pettigrew erkannt zu haben. Da er in der Schule ein enger Freund von Sirius war – oder vielleicht eher eine Klette, die er nicht so recht abschütteln konnte – hätte es mich gewundert, ihm dort zu begegnen, wenn ich heute Morgen noch in der Verfassung gewesen wäre, mich über irgendwas zu wundern.

Gleich treffe ich mich mit Hekate, noch einmal in einem dieser kleinen Muggelcafés. Ich habe solche Angst, dass sie nicht erscheinen könnte!

**abends**

Das Treffen mit Hekate war das letzte, wie sich herausstellte. Morgen Abend reist sie nach Padua ab. Und davor –

Aber ich will von vorne anfangen.

Das Café war vorweihnachtlich geschmückt, und wir bestellten einen (grauenhaft süßen und klebrigen) Glühwein. Sie war blass bis in die Lippen, als sie mir ein kleines Päckchen überreichte.

Ich nahm es und steckte es ein. Seltsamerweise war ich nicht beruhigt, obwohl alles nach Plan verlaufen war.

"Ich hoffe, du findest einen Weg, es zu vernichten", sagte sie leise.

Und dann gab es irgendwie nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Uns war beiden so deutlich bewusst, wie ungeheuerlich das war, was wir da getan hatten. Dass es einem Todesurteil gleich kam.

"Morgen werde ich mit _ihm_ nach Hogwarts reisen", sagte sie schließlich, als sei es das Normalste der Welt. "Er fragte mich, ob ich Lust hätte, ihn noch einmal zu meiner alten Schule zu begleiten, bevor ich das Land verlasse."

Da erst fiel mir siedend heiß wieder ein, dass sie ja noch vor Weihnachten nach Padua abreisen wollte! Ich hatte es völlig vergessen.

"Was will er denn in Hogwarts?", fragte ich schwach.

"Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon", antwortete sie grimmig, aber sie erklärte es nicht weiter. "Ich werde jetzt gehen, Regulus. Vermutlich werden wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Das tut mir leid, aber ich glaube auch, dass es besser so ist."

Sie stand auf, und ich begleitete sie hinaus in den kalten Schneeregen.

"Pass auf dich auf!", sagte sie und küsste mich flüchtig auf den Mund. "Ich hoffe, du hast Erfolg!"

Und jetzt liegt es hier vor mir. Lord Voldemorts Horcrux. Ich habe großen Widerwillen, es zu berühren. Und keine Ahnung, wie ich es vernichten kann.

Und ich fühle, wie sich die Bedrohung um mich zusammenzieht. Ich kann es wirklich fühlen. Seit Hekate weg ist, bin ich schutzlos.

**8. Dezember 1980**

Ich lebe in der ständigen Erwartung, dass ER mich zu sich bestellt – oder dass mir im nächsten Hauseingang eine Gestalt in einem Kapuzenmantel auflauert. Ich kriege kaum mehr einen Bissen runter, und Mutter macht mir die Hölle heiß mit Rathbone und Lieblingsgerichten und ihrem besorgten Gesicht. Ich sollte hier verschwinden, um sie nicht alle in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber ich brauche meine Bücher – ich habe es noch nicht aufgegeben, etwas zu finden, das mir hilft, dieses ekelhafte Ding zu vernichten ...

Bis dahin verberge ich es im Geheimfach dieses Buchumschlags.

Oh Merlin! Es ist so schwer, nach außen hin ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Ich weiß, dass ich verloren bin. Ich weiß es, seit ich in dieser Kneipe das Briefchen geschrieben habe, das Hekate dann später in das falsche Medaillon gesteckt hat.

Als ich, wie ich es üblicherweise mache, meine Initialen darunter gesetzt hatte, sprang es mir auf einmal ins Auge, und da WUSSTE ich, dass ich sterben werde. Es ist wie ein böses Omen, dass sie und ich dieselben Initialen haben – wenn man ihren Spottnamen dazusetzt, so wie ER es getan hat. Zugleich wurde mir klar, dass ich so den Brief auch in ihrem Namen schreibe. Und das fühlt sich irgendwie auch ganz richtig an.

Er kennt meine Art zu unterschreiben, da ich so auch meine Studien und Essays zu unterzeichnen pflege – übrigens schon seit Schulzeiten. So wird er wenigstens wissen, wer ihm diesen Strich durch seine Rechnung gemacht hat.

**10. Dezember 1980**

Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich verfolgt werde. Ich wage mich kaum noch vor die Tür; das Gefühl, ständig belauert zu werden, ist einfach zu schrecklich. Aber hin und wieder überkommt mich der Trotz und der Stolz. Ich kann mich ja nicht für immer verstecken. Und manchmal halte ich es hier auch einfach nicht mehr aus.

Ich bin mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Horcrux nicht vernichten kann. Wenigstens dürfte es in diesem Buch erst mal gut verborgen sein. Ich frage mich, ob ich Hekate schreiben sollte, wo ich es versteckt habe. Aber das ist mir dann auch zu unsicher. Eulen kann man abfangen.

Ich schlafe kaum noch. Ich fühle, wie mir die Zeit ausgeht.

oooOOOooo

Harry blickte auf. Hermione war schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Lesen der letzten Seite fertig. Hier brach das Tagebuch ab. Die übrigen Seiten des Buches waren leer.

Sie sahen sich an.

"Wo hast du den Buchumschlag hingetan?", fragte sie leise.

"In meinen Koffer", antwortete er schaudernd.

Dann war auch Ron mit Lesen fertig.

"Die haben das Messer zusammen hier in den See geschmissen!", sagte er. "Deshalb wusste die Harper Bescheid."

"Glaub ich auch."

"Ist doch idiotisch", sagte Ron und streckte sich. "Ich meine, wozu das? Direkt vor Dumbledores Nase!"

"Ich könnt' mir denken, dass das genau der Grund war", sagte Hermione leise. "Und er konnte sicher sein, dass es da niemand finden würde."

"Ich frage mich nur, warum er das Medaillon nicht auch da untergebracht hat", murmelte Harry. "Hat er gemerkt, dass es eine Fälschung war? Aber wenn, warum hat er es dann mit diesem Trank gesichert? Und in der Höhle, auf der Insel, mitten in einem See voller Inferi!"

"Gute Frage", sagte Hermione. "Vielleicht hat er es nicht gemerkt und für dieses spezielle Horcrux eben ganz besondere Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ich meine, er hat es ja auch vorher anders behandelt als die anderen. Dieser _Hortus-Conclusus_-Zauber, also –"

"Sagt mal, hört ihr das auch?", unterbrach Ron sie.

Harry wurde bewusst, dass auch er schon seit einer Weile Geräusche von draußen hörte, die er bisher ausgeblendet hatte. Als sie jetzt alle angestrengt lauschten, hörten sie ferne Rufe.

"Was zum –", begann Harry. "Wir sind im siebten Stock! Und es ist nach elf!"

Sie eilten zur Tür, Harry hielt das Buch fest in der Hand, Ron kaute noch an einer letzten Ladung Chips.

Als sie in den Flur hinaustraten, spürten sie sofort die Unruhe im Haus. Gerenne auf den Treppen, Türen, die aufgerissen und zugeschlagen wurden, Rufe und Schreie und das Getuschel in den Porträts.

Hier auf dem Flur begegnete ihnen niemand. Als sie den sechsten Stock erreichten, sahen sie Schüler an den Fenstern hängen und nach draußen starren. Stimmenlärm erfüllte das ganze Treppenhaus.

Sie drängten sich an ein Fenster und sahen hinaus in die Nacht.

In der Helle des abnehmenden, aber noch ziemlich vollen Mondes konnten sie deutlich die flatternden Schatten vor den Wolken sehen, hoch oben über den Türmen von Hogwarts und den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes.


	17. Chapter 17: Nocturne

**Kapitel 17**

**Nocturne**

Snape schlug an das schmale Tor in der Außenmauer und wurde nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel eingelassen. Er würdigte den Torwächter keines Blickes, sondern betrat ohne Zögern die schwankende Holzplanke, die als Brücke über dem Graben lag.

Auf ihrer Mitte hielt er inne und sah nach oben. Es war, als stünde er am Grunde eines tiefen Brunnens, eingesperrt zwischen diese gewaltigen schwarzen Mauern, die von nahem so gar nichts Goldenes mehr hatten. Wenn er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, sah er weit oben einen schmalen Ausschnitt blauen Himmels, über den hin und wieder eine eilige Wolke zog. Das erinnerte ihn an den frischen Seewind, den er eben erst hinter sich gelassen hatte, von dem hier zwischen Außen- und Innenmauer aber schon nichts mehr zu spüren war. Der Gestank des Grabens dazwischen war unerträglich, und nur mit Mühe bezwang er sich so weit, dass er sich nicht den Umhang vor Mund und Nase hielt.

Das innere Tor wurde von einem stumpf blickenden alten Mann geöffnet, dem rote Geschwüre das halbe Gesicht weggefressen hatten. Es war derselbe, der ihn Tage zuvor aus der Festung hinausgelassen hatte.

Schon als er durch den Torweg ging, spürte er, wie sich die Festung verändert hatte. Ein tiefer Ton, wie von einem endlich angesprungenen und langsam stärker werdenden Motor, schien von der ganzen Anlage auszugehen.

Als er dann den Hof betrat, blickte er zu seiner Überraschung auf eine ganze Zeltstadt, die sich in unüberschaubarer Weite anscheinend rund um die gesamten inneren Bauten der Festung erstreckte.

Im ersten Moment begriff er nicht, was er da sah, verwirrt durch den Anblick zerlumpter Kinder und müde und verwahrlost aussehender Frauen, kleiner Buden, in denen gekocht, und Stände, an denen verkauft wurde.

Dann sah er finster dreinblickende Gestalten verschiedenster Herkunft, mit zum Teil kurios anmutenden Waffen ausgestattet – so war er sicher, dass der schmächtige Mann, der gerade vor ihm an einem Stand ein paar Kartoffeln kaufte, ein Samurai-Schwert über der Schulter trug – und er erkannte, dass es sich nicht um einen Wochenmarkt handelte, sondern um das Heerlager des Lord Voldemort, das offenbar während seiner Abwesenheit hier einquartiert worden war.

Als er in das Gewimmel eintauchte, entdeckte er hier und da auch die gut gekleideten Gestalten der Todesser, die sich mit überheblichen Gesichtern ihren Weg durch das Volk bahnten.

Snape ging erstaunlich lange, bis er hinter den Buden und Zelten eine weitere, kleinere Mauer entdeckte, die die eigentlichen Festungsbauten umgab und die vor seiner Abreise noch nicht da gewesen war. In dieser Mauer öffnete sich nun ein Tor, und hinter einem Hauself, den Snape erkannte, trat Lord Voldemort hindurch, und aller Lärm in seiner Nähe, ja, alle Bewegung erstarb. Eingeschüchtert hielten die Leute inne, und Snape ging durch eine Gasse des Schweigens, als die Leute vor ihm zurückwichen.

"Du bist spät, Severus!", rief Voldemort ihm entgegen. "Sehr spät! Ich glaube, ich hatte dir eine Woche gegeben!"

"Verzeiht mir, mein Lord", erwiderte Snape und ging an einer Gruppe von zerlumpten Kindern vorbei, die erschreckt in ihrem Ballspiel erstarrt waren. "Verzeiht mir, aber ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, Galgamoth-Sprossen zu finden! Es hat mich mehr als einen Tag gekostet, und die Suche blieb trotzdem vergeblich!"

"Dann komm jetzt, es ist höchste Zeit. Ich werde dich selbst zu deinem Laboratorium führen und mir ansehen, was du mitgebracht hast."

Snape folgte Voldemort durch die Zeltstadt, und überall trafen sie auf dasselbe ehrfürchtige Verstummen aller Stimmen, sobald Voldemort erkannt wurde.

"Wie gefällt dir mein Heer?"

"Es ist sehr – vielfältig. Ihr scheint Anhänger in vielen Ländern zu haben, mein Lord", antwortete Snape, dessen Blick schon mehrfach auf Gruppen gefallen war, die mehr nach Flüchtlingen aus fernen Ländern aussahen als nach dem Bodensatz der britischen Gesellschaft, den er hier in noch größerem Umfang erwartet hatte, als er ihn tatsächlich auch vorfand.

"Es gibt viele Menschen auf dieser Welt, die dringend eine Verbesserung ihres Lebens ersehnen", sagte Voldemort.

"Ihr meint, hier sind auch Muggel?"

"Aber natürlich, Snape! Hier sind eine Menge Muggel. Eine Menge Muggel und andere, die gar nicht wissen, worum es geht, die nur wissen, dass sie hier ein Stück Brot bekommen und vielleicht ein Zeltdach über ihrem Kopf. Dafür sind sie dankbar und dafür werden sie auch kämpfen."

"Aber Frauen und Kinder?"

"Oh, du kennst doch die Menschen, Severus. Gerade für die werden sie kämpfen, meinst du nicht?"

Sie kamen an einer finsteren Gruppe von groben, schmutzigen Gestalten vorbei, in denen er auch dann Werwölfe vermutet hätte, wenn sie sich nicht um Fenrir Greyback gesammelt hätten, der ihn mit einem bösen, aber auch eingeschüchterten Blick verfolgte.

"Ich erwarte noch eine Gruppe von Riesen in den nächsten Tagen", erklärte Voldemort, als sie zu einer abgesperrten und noch völlig leeren Sektion kamen. "Lass uns hier hindurch in die Festung gehen."

Er öffnete ein Tor in der Innenmauer, und sie betraten den Innenhof um die Festung, den Snape kannte. Es war sehr still und leer hier.

"Ein großes Heer, das ich ausschicken werde, um Verwirrung und Chaos zu stiften, kaum mehr", sagte Voldemort nachlässig. "Der wahre Kampf findet anderswo statt, wie du und ich sehr gut wissen."

Er bewegte sich energisch und elegant, stellte Snape fest, aber ihm waren auch das schon wieder ausdünnende dunkle Haar und die pergamentene Beschaffenheit seiner Haut aufgefallen. Lord Voldemort, der sich mit großer Kunst sein früheres gut aussehendes Gesicht – zumindest als dünne Hülle – zurückerobert hatte, schien bereits wieder zu altern.

"In diesem wahren Kampf gibt es jetzt noch _einen_ wichtigen Gegner", fuhr Voldemort fort. "Und es ist an der Zeit, dass wir endlich über ihn sprechen. Also. Zu Harry Potter, mein Freund. Erzähle mir von ihm. Du hast ihn so viele Jahre ganz aus der Nähe kennen gelernt! Was, denkst du, fürchtet er am meisten, unser jugendlicher Gegner?"

Snape dachte eine Weile nach. Dann antwortete er, und ein böses, kleines Lächeln verzerrte seinen schmalen Mund.

"Am allermeisten fürchtet er wohl, wieder ein gewöhnlicher Mensch zu sein, zurück in die Muggelwelt zu müssen, in der er ein Nichts wäre, ein kleiner Niemand, dem auch das mindeste Rüstzeug fehlt, in dieser Welt zu bestehen. Seine Freunde, seine Gönner, all den Ruhm, der ihn in der magischen Welt auf Schritt und Tritt getragen hat, hinter sich lassen zu müssen."

Voldemort lachte.

"Das wäre in der Tat schrecklich, auch für andere unter uns, nicht wahr, Severus? Und ich denke, du könntest Recht haben. Gewöhnlichkeit also."

"Amüsant bei einem Menschen, der vor allem eines ist: mittelmäßig", erwiderte Snape säuerlich. "Und zugleich ist eben diese Mittelmäßigkeit seine stärkste Waffe. Denn es ist nicht die Macht, die Potter an all diesem Aufhebens schätzt, das man um ihn gemacht hat. Er hat nicht einmal erkannt, dass er Macht besitzt! Nein, es ist die Bequemlichkeit, die es ihm bietet. Das warme Nest, in das er schlüpfen und sein kleines, angenehmes Leben leben kann."

Sie hatten inzwischen die äußeren Höfe hinter sich gelassen und den kleinen tropischen Garten betreten, dessen falsche Schwüle Snape noch immer beklemmend fand.

"Du wirst ja richtig gesprächig, Severus!", amüsierte sich Voldemort, während sie am Becken des Springbrunnens stehen blieben. "Offenbar ist Harry Potter ein Thema, über das du viel nachgedacht hast. Das trifft sich sehr gut. Aber was meinst du damit, dass diese bequeme Mittelmäßigkeit seine stärkste Waffe ist?"

"Es dürfte schwer sein, ihn zu korrumpieren, mein Lord. Er will nicht hoch hinaus. Er hat keine Leidenschaften."

"Warum sollte ich ihn korrumpieren wollen?"

"Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr – machtvoll und unangreifbar, wie Ihr spätestens morgen Nacht sein werdet – Potter nicht mehr einfach umbringen wollt. Das könnte inzwischen vermutlich jeder Eurer Handlanger tun."

"Also, mein kluger Freund, was will ich denn stattdessen?", fragte Voldemort lauernd.

"Vielleicht wollt Ihr ein Spiel mit ihm spielen. Ihn die Macht schmecken lassen, ihn zum Dunkel verführen! Das wäre erst der wahre Sieg über Dumbledore – wenn Harry Potter selbst Eure Überlegenheit anerkennen und ehren würde!"

Voldemort fixierte Snape mit seinen glimmenden, unmenschlichen Augen.

"Snape – du bist wirklich ein kluger Mann", sagte er schließlich langsam. "Manchmal, fürchte ich, klüger als gut für dich ist. Und du hast Recht. Es sind diese Dinge, die mir durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Und doch denke ich, dass es eine Stelle gibt, an der auch Harry Potter zu packen ist! Weißt du, wovon ich spreche?"

"Von seinem Hass", antwortete Snape, ohne zu zögern. "Sein Hass auf die, die seine Eltern, seinen Paten, seinen Mentor getötet haben, macht ihn angreifbar. Das einzige seiner Gefühle, das einer Leidenschaft nahe kommt, dürfte sein Hass sein!"

"Gut, Severus, sehr gut! Und ich darf deine Aufzählung um einen weiteren Mentor ergänzen: Greyback hat den letzten nahen Freund seines Vaters tödlich verwundet, wie er mir erzählt hat. Potter steht nun ganz allein da, ohne jede väterliche Unterstützung, und sein Inneres brodelt vor Hass! Übrigens nicht zuletzt vor Hass auf dich, mein Freund."

Snape nickte schweigend und sah in das Wasser, das der Springbrunnen unablässig in das Becken zurückfallen ließ.

"Und da wir gerade wieder auf diese Sache zu sprechen kommen, Snape – es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass du so voreilig warst. Auch mit Dumbledore hatte ich noch einiges vor. Ich hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, eine simple, aber sehr wirksame Falle, in die er mit Sicherheit hineingegangen wäre – vorausgesetzt, du hast ihn wirklich mit den Informationen gefüttert, die ich dir gegeben habe!"

"Das habe ich, mein Lord. Nachdem Ihr mich von dem Schweigezauber befreit hattet, habe ich ihm von der Höhle erzählt. Und Ihr hattet Recht, er war tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit mit Eurer Vergangenheit beschäftigt und Euren – Euren Objekten auf der Spur."

"Natürlich hatte ich Recht", sagte Voldemort kalt und schüttelte die Hand, mit der er spielerisch das Wasser des Brunnenbeckens berührt hatte. "Und er hätte leicht hingefunden, wenn du ihm nur noch etwas Zeit gelassen hättest."

Er wandte sich vom Brunnen ab und ging zur Treppe. Snape folgte ihm.

"Du hast ihn in Hogwarts getötet, sagte man mir. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass dir das mit dem _Avada Kedavra _gelungen ist, Severus."

"Weshalb, mein Lord?"

"Ich hatte dir nicht so viel Hass auf ihn zugetraut."

"Ich habe ihm viele Jahre gehorchen müssen, mein Lord."

"Und dennoch. Ich war mir deiner nie wirklich vollständig sicher, mein Prinz. Es gab da immer – nun ja, ein Quentchen des Zweifels." Snape hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. "Das macht aber unsere – Freundschaft auch so spannend, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatten nun den Eingang in die verwirrende Vielfalt der Treppenhäuser im Inneren gefunden. Auch hier machte sich eine Veränderung bemerkbar, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snape darauf kam, was es war. Erst, als er eine Armee von kleinen schwarzen Käfern sah, die emsig ihren Weg die Wand hinauf krabbelten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nach Verfall roch, nach Schmutz und modrigen Stoffen.

Voldemort schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er ging mit energischen Schritten weiter, Treppenstufen hinauf und Flure entlang, und nahm keinerlei Notiz von den Ratten, die in einer dunklen Ecke unter der Treppe nisteten, von den Spinnen, die in großen Netzen an der Decke saßen, und von den ausfransenden Teppichrändern in den Fluren.

"Übrigens ist Harry Potter nicht ganz so mittelmäßig, wie du denkst", fuhr Voldemort fort, als sie in einen weiteren düsteren Korridor einbogen. "Er ist – von seiner Mutter her – ein direkter Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin."

Wenn Snape überrascht war, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

"Das dürfte er aber kaum wissen, mein Lord."

"Das vermute ich auch, und wenn, so ist es etwas, das er lieber geheim halten wird. Das hat auch seine Mutter getan."

"Sie hat es gewusst?", fragte Snape, und nun war seiner Stimme ein Hauch von Überraschung anzumerken. Voldemort hörte es und lächelte.

"Ja, Severus. Lily Evans hat es gewusst, längst bevor sie Lily Potter wurde. Durch eine Verkettung seltsamer Zufälle wusste sie es sogar, bevor ich selbst auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Aber dieses Wissen erklärt ihre Angst vor der – nennen wir es wie sie: vor der dunklen Seite, nicht wahr? Es erklärt, warum sie so häufig die falschen Entscheidungen traf."

Snape schwieg.

"Wie dem auch sei", sprach Voldemort weiter, "als ich dieses interessante Detail über die Abstammung Harry Potters erfuhr, wurde mir klar, dass die Prophezeiung nur diesen Jungen gemeint haben konnte. Diesen Jungen, in dem sich wiedervereinte, was über tausend Jahre getrennt gewesen war: Gryffindor und Slytherin. Mischblütig, in der Tat, das ist er!"

Voldemort öffnete eine Tür, die Snape bekannt vorkam, trotz der Spinnweben, die wie ein grauer Vorhang ihren oberen Teil bedeckten. Und richtig, dahinter lag sein Laboratorium. Er folgte Voldemort hinein und sah, dass zumindest auf den ersten Blick alles unverändert war und das Ungeziefer jedenfalls vor dem kostbaren Buch Slytherins Halt gemacht hatte.

"Diese Hohlköpfe, die sich da etwas vom Adel der Reinblütigkeit zusammenfaseln!", lachte Voldemort. "Wir beide wissen, wie entscheidend der Tropfen fremdes Blut in unseren Adern sein kann – was er bewirken, was er in unseren Seelen erklingen lassen kann! Diese Brüche, diese Risse in uns, sie sind es, in denen sich die Leidenschaft entzündet, unser Verlangen nach Veränderung, unser Wille zur Macht!"

Snape hatte seine Tasche auf dem Arbeitstisch abgestellt und stand nun da, reglos, mit herabhängenden Armen, und seine schwarzen Augen folgten stumm den beschwingten Gesten seines Gegenübers.

Als plötzlich ein Sonnenstrahl durch einen Riss im schiefergrauen Gewölk draußen brach, schien der ganze Raum aufzuleuchten, und Voldemort, der mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand, war ein langer, schwarzer Schatten in einer Korona aus Licht.

"Du siehst müde aus, Severus", sagte der Schatten. "Und schlecht genährt. Hast du nichts zu essen bekommen, dort im Wald?"

"Das Futter der Streuner eben, mein Lord", erwiderte Snape und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Voldemort lächelte.

"Heute Abend erwartet dich ein festliches Mahl im Kreise alter Freunde. Und es wird ein Wiedersehen mit jemandem geben, den du möglicherweise schon vermisst hast. Aber zuvor will ich die Ausbeute deiner Sammeltätigkeit sehen. Pack deine Tasche aus."

Snape griff nach seiner Tasche und entnahm ihr verschiedene kleine Behälter.

"Ah, die Pilze! Ich gestehe, ich hätte nicht mehr gewusst, wo ich sie finden sollte", sagte Voldemort, als er den Deckel einer Glasflasche abnahm. Darin lagen zwei kleine, braune knollige Pilze, eingebettet in grobe weiße Kristalle, die wie Salz aussahen.

"Das sind die beiden aus der Vollmondnacht. Sie sollten voll ausgereift und reich an dem speziellen Wirkstoff sein, der für den Zwietrank erforderlich ist. Und hier sind die anderen vier: geerntet in den vier Nächten vor Vollmond. Sie werden die Wirkung abrunden."

Er schob vier kleinere Glasflaschen zu Voldemort hinüber, der aber nur seinen Blick darüber schweifen ließ.

"Weiter", sagte er.

Snape nahm zwei weitere Glasgefäße und ein Stoffbeutelchen aus der Tasche.

"Was ist in diesem Gefäß?", fragte Voldemort und zeigte auf das größte Glas, das bis zum Rand mit kleinen grünen Beeren gefüllt war.

"Die Beeren des Waldnistlings, Herr", antwortete Snape. "Man kann sie anstelle von Galgamoth-Sprossen verwenden, die extrem selten zu finden sind, vor allem in dieser Jahreszeit. In der Wirkung sind sie vergleichbar."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.

"Das gefällt mir nicht, Severus. Es ist wichtig, dass der Zwietrank vollkommen ist. Ohne ihn gelingt die Herauslösung nicht."

"Ich weiß, mein Lord. Aber seid unbesorgt, die Nistlingsbeere erfüllt denselben Zweck. Und sie hilft zugleich ein wenig gegen die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen der Pilze. Ihr werdet Euch wohler fühlen als – als bei den früheren Gelegenheiten."

"Ah ja! Das Große Ritual! Kaum zu glauben, dass dies morgen das letzte Mal sein wird – du wirst doch bis morgen fertig mit dem Trank?"

"Selbstverständlich, mein Lord. Je frischer er getrunken wird, desto besser."

"Diesmal werden wir wieder viele Gäste dabei haben – ganz anders als beim letzten Mal, als mir nur ein einziger getreuer Knecht beistand – ja, nicht einmal dich wollte ich dabeihaben! Aber morgen – all der ahnungslose Pöbel wird zusehen und zittern und hinterher umso zügelloser feiern. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand außer dir und Lucius je begriffen hat, was da eigentlich wirklich geschieht!"

Snape, der soeben fünf verschiedene Gläser mit der Flüssigkeit aus einer Karaffe füllte, nickte.

"Und vielleicht der kleine Black damals – erinnerst du dich an ihn?", fragte Voldemort mit einem maliziösen Unterton. "Natürlich erinnerst du dich. Nun, er ist ja kurz nach diesem Erlebnis vom Glauben abgefallen, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, die Blacks besaßen Grindelwalds unschätzbare Volksausgabe der Schwarzen Magie. Gut möglich, dass unser Bücherwurm also mehr als nur genealogische Werke gelesen hatte."

Snape hatte in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten.

"Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich", sagte er nun.

"Wir wollen dem Pöbel morgen etwas bieten, mein Freund! Sieh zu, dass dein Auftritt perfekt und würdevoll ist. Ich will da keinen ausgemergelten Zauberer im schwarzen Kittel sehen, sondern einen wirklichen Ritualmeister, verstehst du? Ein Hauself wird dir entsprechende Gewänder bringen. Und ich möchte, dass du den Ritualtext auch auf Englisch sprichst, nicht nur in Latein. Die Idioten sollen wenigstens einmal etwas davon verstehen. Was ist übrigens noch da drin?", fragte er und zeigte auf Snapes Tasche.

"Nichts, Herr."

"Und was ist das? Severus?", fragte er mit einem bösen Grinsen, richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tasche und fing die kleine Glasflasche auf, die ihm entgegenflog.

"Das sind nur Magentabletten. Ich habe sie meistens dabei", antwortete Snape säuerlich.

"Immer noch so empfindlich?", lachte Voldemort und stellte die Flasche mit den rotgrünen Kapseln auf den Tisch. "Wirklich, Snape, das ist würdelos!"

Er ging mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür.

"Also gut dann, wir sehen uns später zum Essen. Ich vertraue ganz auf deine Fähigkeiten, was diesen Trank angeht!"

Und Voldemort ließ ihn allein.

Snape stand sekundenlang ganz still.

Als Voldemort den nur schwach erleuchteten, fensterlosen Raum viele Stockwerke unter Snapes Laboratorium betrat, fuhr der kleine Mann, der sich am Arbeitstisch zu schaffen gemacht hatte, herum und hätte beinahe die gläserne Phiole fallen gelassen, die er in der Hand hielt.

"Mein Herr!", rief er, und ein nervöses Zucken ging über sein blasses, schweißfeuchtes Gesicht, aus dem die Augen wässrig und unstet blickten.

"Ja, Wurmschwanz, dein Herr ist hier! Dein Herr ist müde und hungrig und hat auf deine Rückkehr gewartet", sagte Voldemort und ging zu einem großen, hochlehnigen Sessel, der beinahe wie ein Thron aussah mit den samtenen Kissen und den goldenen Beschlägen an den Seiten. Jedenfalls wirkte er in diesem düsteren, modrigen Gewölbe völlig fehl am Platz. Voldemort aber ließ sich hineinsinken, und es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass es sich dabei um eine liebgewordene Gewohnheit handelte.

"Mein Herr!", rief Wurmschwanz noch einmal aus. "Ich bin sofort zurückgekehrt, als Snape –"

"Das weiß ich schon, also beruhige dich. Alles, was ich jetzt wünsche, ist ein ausgiebiges Mahl. Also gib dir Mühe, es zu bereiten."

"Ja – jawohl, mein Herr."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen schoss der kleine Mann hierhin und dahin und schien sich endlich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er ein Glasgefäß in seinen zitternden Händen halten konnte. Mit diesem ging er in den hinteren, dunkelsten Teil des Raumes.

"_Lumos!_", befahl er mit unsicherer Stimme, und einige dicke Kerzen, die in Haltern an den Wänden steckten, flammten auf. Sie beleuchteten ein groteskes Bild. Der Raum endete in einer Rundung, als befände er sich in einem Turm oder habe einen fensterlosen Erker. In dieser Rundung hing aufgespannt und von starken Ketten gehalten etwas wie ein Tierfell, eine Haut aus schimmernden Schuppen, gut vier Meter lang und nahezu einen halben breit. Wurmschwanz näherte sich dem einen Ende dieses Gebildes zögernd, und erst aus der Nähe wurde erkennbar, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Tierhaut handelte, eine Schlange – und dass diese noch lebte. Ihr großer Kopf stieß vor, die Kiefer öffneten sich und zeigten zwei lange, nadelspitze Giftzähne.

"Ruhig, ruhig, meine Schöne!", murmelte Wurmschwanz. "Sei ganz ruhig!"

Voldemort in seinem Sessel kicherte träge.

"Du leidest mit ihr, Wurmschwanz, nicht wahr? Du bist immer noch nicht einverstanden damit, sie so zu halten! Ist dir klar, dass sie dich, ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, töten würde – wenn sie nur könnte?"

"Ja, mein Herr. Und doch, sie war ein so schönes, stolzes Tier – und jetzt–"

"Ich habe offenbar den richtigen Mann zu meinem Schlangenwärter gemacht. Du hattest ja immer eine Neigung, dich von den Stolzen und Mächtigen knechten zu lassen, mein Wurmschwänzchen. Und du bist recht gut damit gefahren, hab ich nicht Recht?", sagte Voldemort und fügte dann ein paar scharfe, zischende Laute hinzu.

Der Schlangenkopf zuckte in seine Richtung und schien in ähnlich zischenden Lauten zu antworten.

"Leider erwidert Nagini deine Zuneigung nicht", sagte Voldemort und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Sessel zurück. "Sie findet, dass du ein erbärmlicher, stinkender Wicht bist, aber sie wird deine Anwesenheit ertragen, um mir zu dienen. Und jetzt los!"

Wurmschwanz packte den Schlangenkopf mit seiner linken Hand und wich geschickt den zuschnellenden Zähnen aus. Dann hielt er das Glasgefäß mit seiner rechten, silbern glänzenden Hand gegen die Giftzähne, bis eine klare Flüssigkeit aus ihnen hervorträufelte.

"War es nicht weise von mir, dir diese metallene Hand zu schenken, mein Knecht?", fragte Voldemort in beinahe schläfrigem Ton. "Selbst wenn dich ihre Zähne bei dieser Arbeit nun einmal erwischen sollten, werden sie nur abgleiten."

"D–d–das war sehr weise und gütig, mein Herr", stammelte Wurmschwanz, der seine ganze Kraft darauf verwenden musste, den widerstrebenden Schlangenkopf ruhig zu halten.

"Das geht elend langsam bei dir! Versuche es einmal so: _Crucio!_"

"Oh nein, Herr, nein!", rief Wurmschwanz, und wurde fast zu Boden geschleudert, als sich der grausam gefesselte Schlangenleib aufzubäumen versuchte. Dann warf sich der Kopf mit einem Fauchen, das fast wie ein menschlicher Schrei klang, nach hinten und erstarrte dort in krampfhaftem Zittern.

So konnte der Mann die Schlange wieder in den Griff bekommen und das Glasgefäß erneut an ihre Zähne pressen, aus denen das Gift nun als ein stetes, dünnes Rinnsal floss.

"Genug jetzt! Das reicht", sagte Voldemort schließlich, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. "Bereite es nun zu wie gewohnt."

Der kleine Mann wich schnell vor der Schlange zurück und ließ sie in ihrer schauderhaften Befestigung hängen. Als könne er es nicht ertragen, sie dort zu sehen, löschte er die Kerzen wieder und eilte zurück zu seinem Arbeitstisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er fuhr wieder zusammen, als sein Herr zu sprechen begann.

"Ja, mein Knecht, du hast mir treu gedient. Du hast mich gefunden in meiner Hilflosigkeit und mich aufgepäppelt wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter ihr Kind. Du hast mir meinen Körper zurückgegeben – und meinen Zauberstab. Du hast mehr für mich getan als irgendeiner meiner Diener, und der Zeitpunkt ist nahe, an dem du deinen Lohn erhalten wirst. Auch wenn du das nicht alles ganz freiwillig getan hast."

Hier setzte sich Voldemort plötzlich wieder auf und sah den erschreckten Wurmschwanz mit seinen rot schimmernden Augen an.

"Sicher erinnerst du dich an den speziellen Trank, den du nach meinen Anweisungen für mich zubereitet hast, vor zwei Jahren?"

"D–den Inferi-Trank?"

"Wenn du ihn so nennen willst – ganz recht. Nun, diese besondere Falle ist nicht zugeschnappt, dank unseres übereifrigen Freundes Severus. Aber dennoch ist Dumbledore tot – was wir ebenfalls Severus zu verdanken haben. Übermorgen werden wir uns noch einmal in – wie nanntet ihr es, den Tempel der Todesser, richtig? Dorthin also werden wir beide uns begeben und das Objekt bergen, das mich so viele Jahre deiner Treue versichert hat."

Er lachte leise. "Dann wirst du es tragen dürfen bis zu deinem Tod."

Wurmschwanz erschauerte. Unschlüssig stand er da, das Glasgefäß mit dem Gift in der Hand, und blickte seinen Herrn und Meister ängstlich an.

"Ich werde Euch auch ohne das – das Medaillon treu dienen, Herr!"

"Aber Wurmschwanz! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du ohne diese besondere Hilfe ein schwankendes Rohr im Wind bist! Aber genug davon! Berichte mir von den Wegen und Umwegen unseres Freundes Severus Snape! Und mach endlich meinen Trank fertig!"

Wurmschwanz fuhr herum und griff hastig nach einer Karaffe, zog mehrere zugekorkte Flaschen heran und machte sich ans Werk.

"S–S–Snape – mein Gebieter – er hat den Wald bei Hogwarts durchstreift, nächtelang – unablässig. Die Tage hat er schlafend verbracht, in einem kleinen Unterschlupf tief im Wald. Ich – ich habe ihn selbst da gesehen."

"Und – weiter? Was hat er gemacht? Die Spinnen besucht oder was? Die Zentauren?"

"Nein, mein Herr. Er hat überhaupt mit niemandem gesprochen. Es sah so aus – ich hatte den Eindruck, als suche er bestimmte Plätze wieder auf, die er von früher her kannte. Er sammelte Pflanzen – Pilze vor allem."

"Und du hast nie seine Spur verloren?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch.

"Ich – nein – ich bin sehr schnell und gewandt, Herr. Einmal ist er beinahe auf mich getreten, aber –"

"Das war nicht meine Frage!"

"Einmal nachts – ich dachte, er sei mir entwischt – aber, nein, nein Herr, so war es nicht – ich fand ihn wieder schlafend in seinem Unterschlupf, nur kurze Zeit später."

"Severus – schlafend? Er sah mir nicht nach einer erholsamen Woche aus! Hast du gesehen, ob er sich Hogwarts genähert hat? Vielleicht sogar das Gelände betreten hat?"

"Das hat er nicht, mein Herr", antwortete Wurmschwanz voller Überzeugung und darum erleichtert.

Voldemort sah ihn scharf an.

"Bedauerlich, dass unerschütterliche Treue und ein scharfer Verstand nie in einer einzigen Person vereint zu finden sind. Nun ja. Andererseits –"

Er unterbrach sich und blickte auf den Inhalt eines großen Pokals, den Wurmschwanz ihm nun reichte. In seinen Augen flammte die Gier auf, als er mit langen, dünnen Fingern nach dem Pokal griff und in tiefen Zügen trank.

"Mein einfältiger Knecht – ist dir klar, dass du mich vergiften könntest, wenn du nur etwas mehr Verstand besäßest?", fragte er mit wieder erwachter Heiterkeit, als das Glas geleert war.

"Ihr seid mein Herr und Meister", erwiderte Wurmschwanz mit einem seltsamen Anflug von Würde. "Ich will Euch dienen und damit zufrieden sein!"

"Du hast eine Menge gelernt, seit ich dir damals vor so vielen Jahren meinen kostbarsten Schatz anvertraut habe! Aber trag nicht zu dick auf!"

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um.

"Ach, und Wurmschwanz! Vergiss nicht, deine gute Freundin zu füttern! Und nimm nicht wieder Rattenblut. Ich denke, sie hat sich heute eine große Portion ihrer Lieblingsspeise verdient, findest du nicht?"

Wurmschwanz wurde noch fahler, und die großen Schweißtropfen, die ihm auf Stirn und Schläfen standen, begannen zu rollen.

"Ja, mein Herr."

oooOOOooo

Als es Abend wurde, versammelten sich die Todesser um dieselbe Tafel wie beim letzten Mal, die aber heute nicht in jenem Kuppelsaal, sondern in einem eher konventionellen Esszimmer stand.

Einer nach dem anderen kamen sie herein, von Hauselfen durch das lebendige Labyrinth geführt, das diese Festung in Wirklichkeit war.

Keiner wagte es, sich zu setzen, bevor der Hausherr da war, und so standen sie in Grüppchen beisammen, bis Voldemort als Letzter und in strahlender Laune erschien.

"Aber, aber, meine Freunde! Weshalb habt ihr noch nicht Platz genommen? Komm, Severus, setz dich hierher, neben mich! Nein, Bellatrix, heute nicht da, dieser Platz ist – reserviert."

Nach und nach fanden alle einen Platz.

"Ein einziger Gast fehlt noch, aber ich denke, wir werden das Essen auftragen lassen", sagte Voldemort, und augenblicklich betraten die Hauselfen in einer stummen Reihe den Raum, beladen mit Platten und Schüsseln voll dampfender Speisen und geöffneten Weinflaschen.

Eine Weile hörte man nur das Klirren von Schöpflöffeln und Bratengabeln gegen Porzellan und das leise Gluckern von Wein, der in die Pokale gegossen wurde.

Dann plötzlich öffneten sich die Türflügel noch einmal, und geleitet von einem Hauself stolperte eine erbarmungswürdige Gestalt herein. In abgerissenen, unendlich schmutzigen Kleidern, das Haar in verfilzten Strähnen über den gebeugten Rücken hinabfallend, schlurfte sie zwei Schritte in den Raum und hielt dann inne. Alle Gespräche waren verstummt, die Todesser starrten voll Neugier und Ekel auf diese Erscheinung, die direkt einer Gruft entstiegen schien.

Dann sprang Voldemort auf und zog den Mann zum Tisch.

"Und hier, meine Freunde, ist Lucius! Er ist ein wenig unangemessen gekleidet, weil die Einladung zum Dinner ganz überraschend für ihn kam. Aber wir werden ihm das nachsehen, nicht wahr?"

Er drückte Malfoy, der einfach stehen geblieben war, wo Voldemort ihn hingeschoben hatte, auf den frei gebliebenen Platz neben dem seinen. Von ihm ging ein Geruch aus, als hätte er die letzten Wochen in den Inferi-Gräben verbracht. Aber Voldemort schien das nicht zu stören. Munter setzte er sich zurück in seinen Sessel am Kopf der Tafel.

"Lucius hatte etwas abzubüßen, im Namen seiner Familie und auch wegen der Ungeschicklichkeit, die er in letzter Zeit bedauerlicherweise selbst gezeigt hat", sagte er. "Aber jetzt bin ich schon beinahe versöhnt, mein Freund. Ich kann dir sagen, dass deine Bußezeit nicht mehr lange dauern wird!"

Snape spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog. Also Lucius würde es sein. Er hatte es schon vermutet, als er seine verwahrloste Gestalt durch die Tür hatte kommen sehen. Lucius Malfoy, ausgerechnet.

Snape konnte den Blick nicht von dem Mann wenden, der beinahe so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn gewesen war und der nun am Tisch hing wie ein Inferius und mit den Fingern gierig das Essen in sich hineinschlang, das eine unterwürfige Hauselfe ihm auf den Teller häufte. Aus seinen stumpf gewordenen grauen Augen schoss er zwischendurch misstrauische Blicke in die Runde, als befürchte er, jemand könne ihm seinen Teller streitig machen.

"Wo bleibt Hekate Harper, mein Gebieter? Sollte sie nicht heute auch hier sein?", fragte Bellatrix, um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen und die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem schmatzenden Schwager abzulenken.

"Ich erwarte sie stündlich, meine Liebe. Hekate hatte eine Aufgabe für mich zu erledigen, eine überaus wichtige und nicht ganz einfache Aufgabe. Es kann schon sein, dass sie sie nicht so schnell erledigen kann, wie sie hoffte. Wir wollen ihr die Unpünktlichkeit verzeihen!"

"Oh mein Lord! Hättet Ihr nur _mir_ diese Aufgabe erteilt! Ich hätte sie erfüllt und wäre dennoch pünktlich zu Euch zurückgekehrt!", rief Bellatrix aus.

Snape betrachtete sie kühl aus seinen dunklen Augen. Lucius, den sie beinahe ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte, das Schicksal ihrer Schwester Narcissa, ihres Neffen Draco – das alles war ihr anscheinend keinen Gedanken, nicht einmal ein Innehalten wert.

Er versuchte seinen Geist vor dem fürchterlichen Gestank zu verschließen, der von Malfoy ausging, und seine Gedanken von der Überlegung abzuhalten, wo und wie er die Zeit seit jener Nacht verbracht hatte, als Draco –

Es gelang nur schwer. Die Frage, wo Draco und Narcissa waren und was Voldemort mit ihnen vorhatte, war zu brennend. Um sich abzulenken, überlegte er, welche Aufgabe Hekate Harper wohl nach all den Jahren für ihren alten Herrn und Gönner zu erledigen hatte, und er vermutete, dass es auch da um Voldemorts Horcruxe ging.

Er versuchte, etwas zu essen. Immerhin schien die Küche noch zu funktionieren. Er hätte sich nicht gewundert, Ungeziefer im Gemüse zu finden oder eine tote Maus in der Bratensoße, aber es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Die Todesser – dieselbe Runde wie beim letzten Dinner, das Snape in der Festung eingenommen hatte – ließen sich offenbar von Malfoys Auftritt nicht den Appetit verderben, sondern schienen sich angesichts der guten Laune ihres Herrn zu entspannen und das Essen zu genießen.

Eine Weile wurde schweigend gegessen und getrunken. Dann sagte Voldemort:

"Morgen Nacht – wenn meine Macht endlich vollkommen und unsterblich ist – werde ich dieses Land entrücken! Das wird der Beginn unseres Feldzuges sein, unseres Siegeszuges, mit dem wir das Land überziehen werden!"

"So werden die alten Träume also endlich doch noch wahr!", sagte Bellatrix inbrünstig. "Ich freue mich, mein Gebieter!"

Die anderen in der Runde schienen nicht recht aufsehen zu wollen. Schließlich fragte Snape: "Mein Lord, welches Land wollt Ihr entrücken?"

"Aber Snape! Großbritannien natürlich, das einst die Heimat der Unseren war – und das soll sie endlich wieder werden! Wir werden die Muggel nicht länger über uns herrschen lassen!"

"Aber – sind Entrückungszauber nicht bisher immer nur auf einen fest umgrenzten und – kleineren Bereich angewandt worden?", wagte Macnair zu fragen.

"Ganz recht, bisher!", sagte Voldemort verächtlich. "Ihr ewig Kleinmütigen! Morgen Nacht – morgen Nacht werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer sein, der jemals gelebt hat! Und ich werde dieses Land – eine _Insel_, meine Freunde, eine Insel mit festen Grenzen! – entrücken! Niemand wird mehr von draußen hereinkommen, niemand hinaus, solange ich das nicht will. Ich sage euch, wir werden dieses Land nach unseren Vorstellungen verändern!"

Snape gab den Versuch zu essen auf. Als er stattdessen nach seinem Wasserglas griff, begegnete sein Blick Malfoys grauen Augen, die ihn ansahen. Das Essen schien ihm geholfen zu haben; der stumpfe Ausdruck war aus ihnen verschwunden, und zwischen den Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, war nun auf einmal wieder etwas von dem alten Lucius Malfoy zu erkennen. Und dessen Blick ließ Snape nicht los.

Unterhaltungen kamen in Gang, ein Nachtisch wurde auf- und wieder abgetragen, die Weinpokale wurden nachgefüllt. Und immer wieder begegneten sich die Blicke von Snape und Malfoy.

Snape sah verschorfte Wunden auf Malfoys rechtem Arm und schmutzige Strohhalme, die fest in seinem ehemals hellblonden Haar verklebt waren. Sein Gesicht, das ohnehin immer blass und spitz gewesen war, sah nun aus wie ein Totenschädel. Er musste gehungert und offenbar auch Durst gelitten haben, wie die tiefen braunen Schatten um seine Augen und die aufgesprungenen, verkrusteten Lippen zeigten. Immerhin war er so vernünftig, sich zunächst mit Wasser zu begnügen.

Snape sah, wie er schließlich doch noch nach dem gefüllten Weinpokal griff und gierig trank, als sei ihm bewusst, dass dies sein letzter Wein sein würde. Gerade da erhob Voldemort wieder die Stimme.

"Und nun, meine Freunde, möchte ich die Tafel für heute aufheben. Wir werden uns morgen Abend alle wieder versammeln – im Kuppelsaal hier in der Goldenen Festung!"

oooOOOooo

Es war halb drei nachts, als der Zwietrank endlich fertig war. Snape betrachtete die funkelnde Flüssigkeit, die sich im Destillierkolben gesammelt hatte. Ihre Farbe oszillierte zwischen verschiedenen Blau- und Grüntönen, und so hatte Slytherin sie in seinem Buch auch beschrieben. Optisch stimmte also alles, und dass er Nistlingsbeeren anstelle von Galgamoth-Sprossen verwendet hatte – seine eigene Neuerung – hatte den Trank offenbar nicht beeinträchtigt.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch die persönliche Note, sozusagen die Unterschrift desjenigen, für den der Trank wirksam sein sollte. Es war Snape klar, dass Voldemort sich diese letzte Prägung für das Ritual selbst aufheben würde. So vertrauensselig war er nicht, dass er Snape eine Haarsträhne überlassen hätte.

Snape ging zum Fenster und öffnete es weit. Die Nachtluft wehte kühl und frisch herein, für einen Moment glaubte er sogar, die See darin riechen zu können. Draußen war es nun still geworden, die Geräusche der Zeltstadt, die viele Stunden lang bis nach hier oben gedrungen waren – und wie absurd der Klang gefiedelter Tanzmusik hier erschien! – waren endlich verstummt.

Lange stand er da und ließ die nächtliche Stille auf sich wirken. Er konnte keine Lichter in anderen Fenstern der Festung sehen, aber er spürte, dass sie keineswegs schlief.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab, strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück. Er löste den Destillierkolben und leerte seinen Inhalt in einen schweren, gläsernen Pokal, den der Hauself vorhin zusammen mit den Gewändern gebracht hatte, die nun über einer Stuhllehne hingen. Er löschte die Flamme des Brenners, und für einen Moment glomm etwas in seiner Handfläche auf. Dann strich er mit dem Zauberstab über den Pokal und verschloss ihn so. Die Nachtluft trug die winzige Schliere von Geruch nach verbranntem Haar rasch hinaus.

Mit der Nachtluft kamen auch einige Motten herein und flatterten wie irr um die Kerzen. Snape schlug nach ihnen, dann schloss er das Fenster, griff sich den Packen schwerer Stoffe von der Stuhllehne, löschte das Licht und betrat den Korridor, wo wie erwartet ein Hauself reglos neben der Tür gestanden hatte.

Er folgte ihm die weite, treppenreiche Strecke, die nun wieder zwischen seinem Laboratorium und seinem privaten Zimmer lag.

Der Elf brachte ihn in einen Teil der Anlage, in dem noch andere Gäste untergebracht waren. Hinter verschiedenen Türen hörte er Stimmen, Gelächter und andere Geräusche. Auf einmal wurde vor ihnen eine Tür aufgerissen, und ein nackter Mann stolperte auf den Flur hinaus und schlug vor ihnen auf dem Teppich hin. Lautes Gelächter schrillte ihm aus dem Zimmer nach. Snape erkannte Bellatrix' Stimme.

Der Hauself ging mit unbewegter Miene um den fluchenden Mann herum, der offenbar zu betrunken war, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, und öffnete die nächste Tür. Er winkte Snape hinein und verschwand.

Snape betrat sein Zimmer mit saurer Miene und achtete darauf, die Tür nicht ganz ins Schloss zu ziehen. Dann hielt er inne, denn in der Dunkelheit des Raums überfiel ihn der schwere Duft von Lilien.

"_Lumos!_"

Die Kerzen des Kronleuchters flammten auf, und ihr Licht fiel auf den Krug voll langstieliger, reinweißer Lilien, der vor den zurückgezogenen dunkelroten Vorhängen stand. Voller Widerwillen ging er über den Mosaikfußboden zum Bett, warf die Gewänder ziemlich achtlos über das Fußende und setzte sich.

Von nebenan drangen gedämpft betrunkene Stimmen.

"_Nox!_", sagte er leise und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Die Lichter verloschen, und nur ein schwacher Schimmer in Form eines hohen Spitzbogens lag auf dem Mosaikfußboden – vom Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel.

Vorsichtig öffnete Snape seine linke Hand. Er konnte den dunklen Umriss der Motte gerade noch erkennen. Aber je länger er hinsah, desto schärfer wurde seine Sicht, und endlich konnte er im schwachen Licht sogar ihre starren, ausdruckslosen Augen sehen. Die Zeit war gekommen, er musste es riskieren.

Er murmelte zwei, drei Wörter. Dann schloss er die Augen und lag still. Der Zauberstab entglitt seiner Rechten.

Die Motte schwirrte von seiner geöffneten Handfläche.

Sie flog durch die spaltbreite Öffnung, die die nur angelehnte Tür ihr bot. Draußen im Korridor lag der nackte Betrunkene und schnarchte friedlich auf dem Teppich.

Snape konnte sehen durch diese fremden, seltsamen Augen. Aber er wusste, es war ziemlich aussichtslos. Die Festung war riesig und ständig in Umwandlung, das fühlte er nun, mit den Sinnen des Insekts, so selbstverständlich und eindeutig, als spüre er den Atem eines gigantischen Lebewesens. Er hätte nicht einmal sein eigenes Laboratorium wieder gefunden. Also steuerte er den winzigen Körper aufs Geratewohl durch die Gänge und Treppenhäuser, in die wenigen Räume, deren Türen offen standen oder die sonst wie eine Einlassmöglichkeit boten.

Er versuchte, in die Tiefe des Gebäudes zu gelangen, dahin, wo er Kerker und Verliese vermutete. Aber die Treppen endeten alle auf der Ebene der Höfe, und er fand nichts, keinen Gang, keinen Einstieg, kein Fenster, das tiefer geführt hätte. Es war wie in einem Albtraum.

Schließlich gab er es auf und ließ sich wieder durch die Gänge treiben. Dann hatte er Glück. Am anderen Ende eines Korridors wurde eine Tür geöffnet, und eine vertraute Gestalt taumelte hinaus, ein, zwei Schritte, dann sackte sie stöhnend zusammen.

Es war Wurmschwanz, sein entschwundener und wenig loyaler Diener.

Die Motte schwirrte durch die offen stehende Tür und hinein in einen düsteren Raum, den ein paar fast heruntergebrannte Kerzen kaum erhellten. Er sah den aufgespannten Schlangenleib im Hintergrund sofort, ebenso wie er den Sinn dieser Konstruktion sogleich erfasste.

Nagini, die Schlange, lebte also noch und nährte ihren Herrn nach wie vor. Und wie es aussah, musste Wurmschwanz die Schlange seinerseits nähren. Er hörte das schwache Stöhnen vom Flur, wo sich der kleine Mann gerade wieder aufrappelte, mühsam hereinschlurfte und das Licht löschte. Die Motte flatterte hastig hinaus, bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Er wollte noch weiter suchen, vielleicht Voldemorts Museum finden, obgleich er dort wohl kaum einen Zugang gefunden hätte. Aber ein Instinkt, den er bis zu diesem Moment ignoriert hatte, alarmierte Snape nun unüberhörbar. Er verließ die Motte und sank zurück in seinen eigenen Körper. Sofort spürte er, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Ein Grunzen, ein Schnüffeln kam von der Tür her. Er fuhr auf. Das Mondlicht fiel auf einen gespenstisch weißen Körper, der auf sein Bett zu kroch, ungelenk, aber schnell. Snape sprang auf. Wo war nur sein Zauberstab!

Er packte einen der schweren Kerzenständer. Der Inferius hatte ihn nun entdeckt und holperte in seine Richtung. Snape hob den Kerzenständer zum Schlag – als der Mosaikfußboden sich plötzlich unter dem geisterbleichen Körper öffnete und ihn verschlang. Das schrille Geheul, das aus der toten Kehle drang, erinnerte Snape an ein Schwein, und ihn erfasste ein Grausen, das ihm fast den Atem nahm.

Endlich fand er seinen Zauberstab wieder – er war zwischen Matratze und Bettkasten gerollt – und machte Licht. Er schlug die Zimmertür zu und setzte sich in den Sessel, der bei dem Blumenkrug stand. Atemlos und immer noch erschauernd saß er da und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Aber seine Gedanken fanden keinen Ruhepunkt mehr in dieser Nacht. Sie entglitten ihm und drifteten immer wieder hin zu der Erinnerung an eine andere Nacht, in der er ebenso von Grauen erfüllt gewesen war.

Diese Nacht lag viele Jahre zurück, er war zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen und kam soeben von einem Gespräch mit seinem Herrn, zu dem er bestellt worden war – nicht in der Londoner Wohnung, sondern in der Höhle, im Tempel der Todesser ...

ooOoo

Und nun stand er hier, im nassen Schneeregen, in einer schmalen Straße Londons, die zum Haus der Genealogischen Gesellschaft führte – einer Einrichtung der Magischen Welt übrigens, mitten in einem Muggelviertel. Es war fast Mitte Dezember, und in einem Fenster gegenüber blinkten die bunten Lichter einer Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. An und aus. Und an und aus.

Er stand in einem Hauseingang, reglos und ohne die Kälte zu beachten, die allmählich durch seinen Umhang drang; er stand da und wartete auf Regulus Black.

Du wirst ja inzwischen wissen, wo du ihn finden kannst, hatte der Dunkle Lord gesagt, und das stimmte natürlich. Snape hatte ihn seit Wochen beobachtet.

Und richtig, sein Warten hatte ein Ende. Da kam er.

Black ging eilig die verlassene Straße entlang, ein Bündel Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt. Es war niemand zu sehen, und Snape fühlte so etwas wie Bedauern darüber, dass es so leicht war. Was musste der auch zu Fuß durch die Nacht gehen! Als die hallenden Schritte beinahe bei ihm waren, trat er auf den Weg vor. Black blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, und das Licht der Straßenlampen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die ihn voll Entsetzen ansahen. Aber er fasste sich.

"Da bist du also endlich. In einer dunklen Straße. Damit habe ich gerechnet", sagte er und tastete mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Snape hinderte ihn nicht.

"Nimm doch wenigstens deine Maske ab, Mann, oder bist du zu feige dazu? Lass mich sehen, wer mein Henker ist!", rief Black.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann zerrte er die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Blacks Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.

"Snape! Wer hätte das gedacht!" Er hatte nun seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und hob ihn.

"_Expelliarmus_", murmelte Snape und machte eine kleine Bewegung. Der Stab zerbarst in Blacks Hand, die Splitter sanken als verglühende Funken auf den Schneematsch, wo sie still erloschen.

"Snape – du dienst einem Wahnsinnigen", sagte Black heiser und ließ den nutzlosen Rest seines Zauberstabs fallen. "Wenn er hat, was er will, wird er euch alle töten! Ist dir das klar?"

Snape schwieg immer noch. Black zitterte am ganzen Körper, so sehr, dass ihm die Bücher aus der Hand zu fallen drohten.

"Also gut", sagte er. Er legte sein Bücherbündel auf einer Mülltonne ab, die neben ihm stand. "Ich bin bereit."

"_Sectumsempra!_", sagte Snape leise, aber deutlich und machte mit dem Zauberstab eine scharfe kleine Bewegung in Richtung von Blacks Kehle.

Sie klaffte auf wie von einem Messer durchschnitten. Blut spritzte aus der durchtrennten Schlagader in den Schneematsch. Black kippte lautlos vornüber in die Blutlache.

Snape wandte sich um und disapparierte.

Er landete hart auf den Füßen, die Hände auf etwas gepresst, das sich wie warmer Stein anfühlte, und starrte in ein dunkles Gesicht, in schwarze Augen so voller Entsetzen, dass er mehrere Sekunden brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass es sein eigenes Spiegelbild war, das ihm aus einem schwarzen Becken entgegensah. Da auch merkte er erst, dass seine Hände an den Stein gefesselt waren.

Etwas berührte den Stein und ließ das Becken leicht erbeben; sein Spiegelbild zerbrach.

Er blickte auf und sah in Voldemorts Gesicht, das ihn mit einem Ausdruck musterte, den er am ehesten mit grausamer Güte beschrieben hätte.

"Und, Snape?", fragte er sanft.

Sie sahen einander an, und die Stille dehnte sich zwischen ihnen, sie hätten die einzigen Lebewesen in einem ansonsten leeren Weltall sein können.

Snape begriff, dass zwischen dem, der er noch vor wenigen Stunden gewesen war, und dem, der er jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens sein würde, eine unüberwindliche Mauer lag. Er hörte ein seltsames Geräusch, halb Keuchen, halb Schluchzen, und sah immer noch wie Hilfe suchend in das grausam-gütige, so seltsam entstellte Gesicht auf.

"Oh entschuldige, Snape, die Schlangen – sie reagieren meistens so auf plötzliche Berührung", sagte Lord Voldemort und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die metallenen Schlangen, die sich wie Klammern um Snapes Handgelenke geschlossen und ihn an das Becken gefesselt hatten. Augenblicklich zogen sie sich in den Stein zurück. "So, ich nehme an, deine Unternehmung war erfolgreich?"

Snape nickte.

"Sehr schön. Lucius! Lucius, bring unserem jungen Freund hier doch ein Glas Wein!"

Malfoy, dessen Anwesenheit er bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte, kam die Treppe herunter, die die schwebende Ebene über dem See mit der kleinen Insel verband, auf der das Schlangenbecken stand.

Snape war zurückgetreten und wollte das Glas ablehnen, aber Malfoy drückte es ihm entschlossen in die Hand.

"Nun komm schon, trink das, Snape", sagte er mit unwirscher Freundlichkeit und fügte leiser hinzu: "Tu es, Mann! Das wird dir helfen. Geht uns allen mal so!"

Da trank er. Es war nicht nur Wein.

Er sah, wie Voldemort und Malfoy sich entfernten, und dass oben auf der Ebene noch mehr Todesser waren. Er hörte ihre Stimmen ganz von fern und bemerkte auch, dass sie irgendwann verschwanden und es dunkel wurde in der Höhle. Er war allein – Voldemort hatte etwas gesagt, das ihm klarmachte, dass er die Nacht hier verbringen sollte, und war gegangen.

Nun war er allein auf dieser Insel, allein mit dem schwarzen Becken, auf dessen spiegelnde Oberfläche von irgendwoher ein Mondstrahl fiel. Snape fragte sich, ob es Spalten in der Felskuppel gab, die sich über ihm wölbte, aber er interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für die Antwort.

Seine Gedanken schienen sich wie auf einer spiraligen Wendeltreppe in rasender Hast empor zu schrauben, immer höher, immer verdrehter.

Als er hier träumend an diesem dunklen Altar stand, im Dienste eines Herrn, der alles fordern konnte, alles forderte – morgen vielleicht schon sein eigenes Leben – da fühlte er die tiefe bittere Süße seines Daseins intensiver als jemals zuvor.

Es war nicht von Belang, dass sein Blut vermischt, verwässert war, im Gegenteil, vielleicht verhalf ihm das sogar zu einer umso schärferen Empfindung für das, worum es eigentlich ging. Denn es ging nicht um Reinblütigkeit, wie sie die Muggel verstehen oder auch hochmütige Narren in den Reihen der Zauberer – wie Regulus Black einer gewesen war – nicht um Reinblütigkeit im Sinne von gesellschaftlichem Darüberstehen.

Nein, es ging um das, was hinter dieser oberflächlichen Sicht der Dinge steckte: um Magie, um die uralte Magie des Blutes. Um die magische Kraft des unvermischten Blutes, die wie ein starker Strom sein konnte.

Seine Sehnsucht, die sich aus seinem Selbsthass ebenso sehr speiste wie sie in ihn mündete: Einer von ihnen zu sein! Der Würde des Geistes den Adel des Blutes hinzuzufügen ...

Der dunkle Spiegel des Beckens, der nur gelegentlich einen Schimmer des Mondlichts einfing. Ihn sogleich zersplitterte, verschwimmen und vergehen ließ und ihm so ein Symbol der Zerstörung, des Chaos wurde – des tiefsten Mysteriums des Seins.

Zu töten ist der letzte Akt der Liebe.

Nur wer das begriff, konnte die Schönheit, die unendliche Gnade der Dunklen Seite erkennen. Sie erlaubte ihrem Diener, allen Schmutz, alle Qual der Welt zu durchschreiten, sich ihrer zu bedienen, wenn es nötig war, und sie entließ ihn doch aus der Pflicht der Scham, der Reue und Verdammnis.

Der Dunkle Lord sah die Menschen so, wie sie waren: als Wesen aus Dreck und Geist, zappelnd im Gefängnis ihrer sterblichen Körper. Wer die Welt so begriff, dem war Zerstörung ein Gottesdienst, Angst ein Gebet, und Schmerz die Erlösung.

Als er sein Blut in dieses schwarze Becken rinnen sah, bis es den dunklen Spiegel in feinsten Wellen erzittern ließ, fühlte er bis in die letzte Faser seines Seins, dass für den Dunklen Lord zu sterben das höchste Glück seines Lebens sein würde, die Vervollkommnung seines so beklagenswert unfertigen Wesens.

Die köstliche Schwäche, die ihn langsam erfasste, je länger er dem dunklen Rinnsal zusah! Es fiel ihm schwer, innezuhalten und den Schnitt zu schließen. Es war ein Opfer für seinen Herrn, dass er sich dem verlockenden Dunkel der ewigen Nacht noch nicht ganz hingab. Er gehörte nicht sich selbst.

Aber er hatte zu lange gezögert, seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, und er sank an dem schlangenumwundenen schwarzen Becken zusammen.

Er sah das Silbermesser unendlich langsam aus seiner rechten Hand gleiten, durch die Luft schweben, bis es mit hartem Klirren auf dem Steinboden aufschlug. Da lag er schon am Boden, versuchte, durch flatternde Lider hindurch seinen Zauberstab zu erkennen, der ganz in seiner Nähe liegen musste. Ein krankes, selbstfernes Lächeln verzerrte sein bleiches Gesicht, als er dalag und in die dunkle Wölbung hinaufsah.

In Wellen kam die Schwärze über ihn.

Aber so tief reichte sein Gehorsam, dass seine unverletzte Hand schließlich doch noch den Zauberstab ertastete. Seine tauben Lippen formten mit Mühe den erforderlichen Spruch. Der tiefe Schnitt an seinem linken Handgelenk schloss sich. Aber es dauerte lange, bis er genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, um sich langsam wieder aufrichten zu können.

ooOoo

Snape, so viele Jahre älter jetzt, kehrte mit einem Schaudern in die Gegenwart zurück. Morgen also. Morgen sollte er ein weiteres Mal für den Dunklen Lord töten.

Ein böses Lächeln verzerrte seinen Mund. Diesmal würde er danach keinen drogenvermischten Wein mehr brauchen. Seit damals war er sehr viel weitergekommen. Er legte sich auf sein Bett.

Draußen stahl sich schon der erste Schimmer der Dämmerung über den nachtdunklen Himmel.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort hatte den Kuppelsaal, in dem er die Todesser damals zu Dracos Bestrafung zusammengerufen hatte, zu einer Art Amphitheater umgebildet, und Snape musste seiner außerordentlichen magischen Befähigung wieder einmal Respekt zollen.

Der Saal war nun kreisrund und viel größer, als er ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Kein Kronleuchter spendete zivilisiertes Licht in dieser Nacht, stattdessen flackerten wieder die Fackeln in ihren Haltern ringsum an den verspiegelten Wänden.

Snape in seinem schweren, mit Goldstickerei verzierten Brokatmantel betrat den Saal durch eine Flügeltür und ging auf einem Steg aus schwarzem Stein über einen vielleicht drei Meter breiten Graben, der mit schwarz glitzerndem, unruhigem Wasser gefüllt war. Dieser trennte die eigentliche Bühne dieses Theaters von den Rängen, auf denen nun dicht gedrängt die Todesser standen, schweigend, in Kapuzenmänteln und mit Masken vor den Gesichtern.

Snape war überrascht über ihre große Zahl. Hinter ihnen sah er andere Gestalten; die Werwölfe um Greyback konnte er ausmachen, eine Gruppe von Kobolden und viele andere, die wohl kaum mehr als Handlanger des Dunklen Lords waren. Sie standen auf mehreren Stufen, die rund um die Bühne liefen. Hoch über ihnen wölbte sich die steinerne Kuppel.

Die Stille, die trotz der vielen Zuschauer herrschte, war beklemmend.

Voldemort selbst erwartete ihn an seinem schwarzen Altar, dem Schlangenbecken. Snape setzte den gläsernen Pokal mit seinem blau funkelnden Inhalt auf dem Rand des Beckens ab. Er vermisste noch jemanden.

Und richtig, da kam er. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich waschen und umkleiden dürfen und sah nun fast wieder so aus, wie Snape ihn seit über fünfundzwanzig Jahren gekannt hatte. Er kam durch dieselbe Tür wie zuvor Snape und wurde von Bellatrix über den Steg geführt. Unwillig schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und blieb dann vor Snape und Voldemort stehen.

"Nun sind wir vollzählig", ertönte Voldemorts Stimme. "Lasst uns also beginnen. Lucius, leg deinen Umhang ab."

Malfoy warf ihm den schwarzen Kapuzenmantel der Todesser mit angewiderter Miene vor die Füße. Die glimmenden Augen blickten ihn warnend an. Aber es war Bellatrix, die ihn zu Boden stieß.

"Heb ihn auf!", zischte sie. "Er ist noch immer dein Herr!"

Malfoys eigener Wille, der sich noch einmal aufgebäumt hatte, sank nun endgültig in sich zusammen. Er hob mit zitternden Händen den Umhang auf und reichte ihn Voldemort, der ihn achtlos beiseite legte. Im selben Moment schossen die Schlangen aus dem Stein und fesselten Malfoy mit Händen und Füßen an das Becken.

"Meine Todesser – ihr habt euch versammelt, um ein letztes Mal Zeuge des Rituals zu sein, das euren Herrn und seine Macht unsterblich machen wird! Lucius Malfoy hat vor einigen Jahren den Verlust eines meiner wertvollsten Besitztümer verschuldet, die diesem Zwecke dienen. Er hat leider noch viel mehr Schaden angerichtet – er, und seine Familie ebenfalls. Es ist also nur recht und billig, dass er diesen Schaden wieder gutmacht. Dafür wird er uns heute in ganz besonderer Weise dienen."

Snape fühlte, wie ihm unter den schweren Gewändern der kalte Schweiß ausbrechen wollte. Aber er war völlig ruhig, als er Malfoy in die Augen sah und dieser seinen Blick erwiderte.

"Sein Blut wird die Ehre haben, meine Erinnerung – oh und wie viel mehr als nur eine Erinnerung! – für die Ewigkeit aufzunehmen", fuhr Voldemort fort.

Von den Rängen der Zuschauer kam unbehagliches Hüsteln, aber Snape konnte auch die Gier spüren, die so deutlich wie ein Geruch über der Menge stand.

"Und nun, Severus, walte deines Amtes!"

Es wurde ganz still in dem Saal.

Snape hob den gläsernen Pokal und öffnete ihn mit dem Zauberstab. Winzige blaue Funken stoben hinaus.

"Mein Herr! Es fehlt noch Eure Gabe, die diesen Trank erst zu dem Euren macht!"

Voldemort lächelte dunkel.

"Gib zuerst Malfoy einen Schluck davon!"

"Wie Ihr wünscht!"

Er goss ein wenig von dem Zwietrank in einen kleinen Silberbecher und hielt ihn dem Gefesselten an die Lippen. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, trank dann aber doch. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Es geschah jedoch nichts.

"Sehr gut", sagte Voldemort. "Und verzeih meine Vorsicht, Severus. Hier, nimm nun die Haarsträhne!"

Er schnitt sich mit einem Messerchen eine dünne Strähne seines dunklen Haars ab und reichte sie an Snape weiter. Der berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab, und sie glomm kurz auf. Dann warf er die Reste in den Pokal, aus dem augenblicklich weitere blaue Funken stoben.

Snape nahm ihn auf und sagte mit kühler, volltönender Stimme die ersten Worte des Ritualtextes. Voldemorts Befehl folgend trug er den Text zunächst in Latein vor und ließ dann eine englische Übersetzung folgen.

"_Solvere! _Das Lösen! Dies ist der Trank der Aufspaltung, der Trank, der zu zweien macht, der Trank, der das Gespaltene löst! Trinkt, mein Lord, denn dies ist Euer Trank, und nur Eure Seele vermag er zu lösen!"

Er reichte den Pokal an Voldemort weiter, der in tiefen Zügen daraus trank. Dann gab er das geleerte Gefäß zurück an Snape.

"Und nun, während der Zwietrank Euren Körper und Eure Seele durchdringt, werde ich das Opfer vornehmen, dessen Blut aufnehmen wird, was immer Ihr ihm anvertrauen wollt."

Snape konnte die Bitte um Gnade für seine Familie in den grauen Augen seines Opfers lesen, als er sich ihm zuwandte.

In kühler Ruhe hob er seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit fast die Kehle seines alten Freundes. Und dann sagte er leise, aber deutlich genug, dass man es bis zu den hintersten Rängen hinauf hörte: "_Sectumsempra!_"

Und noch einmal sah er, wie die Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die Kehle eines Menschen durchschnitt, ein Leben nahm. Er stand neben Lucius Malfoy, hielt seinen Arm und fühlte, wie sein warmes Blut auch ihn benetzte, seine Hände, sein Gesicht. Malfoy war stumm nach vorne gesackt, und sein Blut rann in das schwarze Becken. Snapes Stimme bebte ein wenig, als er weitersprach.

"Und nun, mein Lord, taucht Eure Hände in dieses – dieses Opferblut und überlasst ihm, was der Trank in Euch gelöst hat."

Er ergriff Voldemorts Hände und drückte sie in das Becken. Sie sahen den perlfarbenen Schimmer, der wie ein blasser Geist von ihren Händen aufstieg, für einen Moment über dem Becken schwebte und dann langsam zurücksank in das warme Blut.

Sie nahmen die Hände aus dem Becken.

"_Tergeo!_", sagte Snape, und das Blut verschwand von ihren Händen.

"Mein Lord, reicht mir jetzt das Objekt!"

Voldemort hielt auf einmal eine kleine goldene Kugel auf seiner Handfläche. Snape nahm sie entgegen und ließ den Löwenschnatz in das Becken gleiten. Er schimmerte golden durch die dunkle Flüssigkeit.

"_Transferre! _Das Übertragen!", sprach Snape weiter. "Nimm auf, was dein Herr dir hier anvertraut! Sei ein würdiger Speicher für die Seele deines Herrn! Verschließe sie für die Zeit, die er dir befiehlt, oder aber für die Ewigkeit!"

Und all das Blut, das aus Malfoys Kehle in das schwarze Becken geronnen war, schien in die kleine Kugel am Grunde des Beckens zu fließen und in ihr zu verschwinden. Schließlich lag sie goldglänzend und völlig unbefleckt auf dem leeren schwarzen Stein.

Snape nahm sie heraus und hielt sie Voldemort entgegen.

"Das Horcrux ist erschaffen! Nehmt also Euren Seelenspeicher an Euch, mein Lord, und verbergt ihn gut."

Und während Voldemort mit gierigen Händen das letzte Stück seiner Unsterblichkeit entgegenzunehmen glaubte, löste Snape die Fesseln, die den toten Malfoy an das Schlangenbecken ketteten. Er ließ ihn sanft auf den Boden gleiten und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Umhang, den er getragen hatte.

Seine Hände waren wieder blutverschmiert, als er sich aufrichtete und mit brennenden Augen Voldemort ansah. Dieser wandte sich nun wieder an die Zuschauer, die in ängstlicher Stille das Geschehen verfolgt hatten.

"Meine Todesser, nun ist der Moment gekommen! Euer Herr hat sich seine Unangreifbarkeit gesichert, und nun sollt ihr feiern! Severus und ich haben jedoch noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"

Er wandte sich an Snape, beschwingt und voller Energie.

"Folge mir!"

Und er eilte mit großen Schritten an der überraschten Bellatrix vorbei, über den Steg und aus dem Saal, aus dem Gebäude, hinaus in die Nacht. Snape folgte ihm.

Draußen war der Wind so heftig, dass sie kaum dagegen ankamen. Aber das war anscheinend genau das Wetter, das Voldemorts Stimmung entsprach, denn anstatt direkt zu apparieren, eilte er weiter durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie am Fuß des Turms standen. Erst hier packte er Snape am Arm, und dann apparierten sie zusammen hinauf.

Oben angekommen spürten sie das Schwanken des Turms unter ihren Füßen. Snape konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er Halt suchend nach dem Geländer der Plattform griff. Voldemort, der es sah, lachte.

Es war ein schauerliches Geräusch, das im Geheul der winddurchtosten Dunkelheit davongetragen wurde. Immer wieder tauchte der schiefe Mond zwischen den fliegenden Wolken auf wie aus den Brechern einer sturmgepeitschten See. Sein Licht fiel auf die beiden Zauberer, die sich hier oben gegenüberstanden, der eine mit glühenden Augen voller unmenschlicher Heiterkeit, während aus den bleichen, verzerrten Zügen des anderen Augen blickten, in denen die Dunkelheit Einzug gehalten hatte.

"Los jetzt! Lass uns die Entrückung vornehmen und damit meinen Siegeszug endlich beginnen! Gib mir deine Hand, schließe den Kreis!"

"Mein Lord, wir sind nur zu zweit!"

"Da unten in der Festung sind Hunderte und vor allem meine Todesser, auf die wir zugreifen können, Severus! Konzentriere dich!"

"Mein Lord – ich –"

"Was ist mit dir, Snape? Bekommt Töten deinem Magen nicht?" Wieder dieses wilde Lachen, als Snape sich mit seinen blutverschmierten Händen an dem schwankenden Geländer festzuhalten versuchte. "Du wirst schon noch auf den Geschmack kommen, vertrau mir! Ich kenne dich! Und nun gib dir Mühe, ich brauche deinen hervorragenden Geist!"

Snape richtete sich auf und berührte mit seiner blutigen Hand schließlich die knochenweiße Hand Voldemorts, deren ohnehin überlange Finger in langen, gekrümmten Nägeln endeten.

"Gut so. Und jetzt sprich mit mir zusammen."

Sie hoben die Zauberstäbe und führten sie langsam in einem weiten Kreis auseinander, bis sie sich wieder trafen.

"_Ex conspectu sevoco! Ex conspectu sevoco! __Ex conspectu sevoco!_"

Der Wind riss ihnen die Worte des Zauberspruchs vom Mund, aber als sich die beiden Zauberstäbe berührten, war es, als gäbe es eine gewaltige Explosion, die jedoch stumm und unsichtbar blieb. Eine riesige dunkle Welle schien aufzusteigen und sich in alle Richtungen auszubreiten.

Snape taumelte zurück, nach Atem ringend. Voldemort sah hinauf in den Nachthimmel, wo sich das Dunkel nun vor die fliegenden Wolken legte und mehr und mehr davon verdeckte.

Dann gab es einen Lichtblitz, und eine gleißend helle Kugel aus grünem Licht stand für einen Augenblick hoch über ihnen, bis sie zerplatzte und Licht wie eine Flüssigkeit überallhin in die Dunkelheit verspritzte. Das Licht breitete sich aus und wurde blasser, schien in feinen Schlieren den ganzen Himmel zu überziehen.

Voldemort lachte laut und triumphierend. Snape rang immer noch nach Atem, mit der Hand seine Kehle umklammernd brach er schließlich in die Knie.

"Ich lasse dich für eine Weile allein, mein Freund! Du scheinst keine Gesellschaft zu wünschen!", rief Voldemort immer noch lachend und schwang sich über das Geländer der Plattform. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit, die nun von einem grünlichen Schimmern erfüllt war, und sein Gelächter wurde vom Wind davon gerissen.

Auf dem schwankenden Boden hoch oben über der Festung lag Snape auf den Knien und würgte erbärmlich.


	18. Chapter 18: Verräter und Verratene

**Kapitel 18**

**Verräter und Verratene**

"Dementoren!", sagte Hermione entsetzt.

Harry und Ron standen neben ihr am Fenster und starrten stumm hinauf in die dunklen Schatten, die sich hoch oben am mondhellen Nachthimmel sammelten.

Er spürte, wie die Angst sein Inneres auflösen wollte. Er konnte nichts sagen.

Hermione sah ihn von der Seite an, und wieder nahm sie seine Hand, wie schon auf dem Weg zu Lupins Bestattung.

"Die Schildzauber funktionieren doch wieder", sagte sie leise. "Die kommen sicher nicht da durch."

Schon einmal hatte man in Hogwarts Dementoren gesehen, aber das war jetzt schon vier Jahre her. Die meisten Schüler kannten diese Wesen also gar nicht aus eigener Erfahrung. Trotzdem erklang das Wort überall, gestammelt, geflüstert, gerufen – Harry hörte, wie es durch das ganze Haus wogte. Die wachen Schüler weckten die noch schlafenden und zogen sie zu den Fenstern, bis man schließlich das Gefühl hatte, dass die ganze Schule auf den Beinen war.

"He, Hermione, du bist doch Schulsprecherin. Musst du nicht irgendwas unternehmen, Lehrer wecken oder Schüler beruhigen oder so?", sagte Ron betont lässig.

Hermione, deren Hand immer noch Harrys umschlossen hielt, nickte verwirrt.

"Lasst uns runter in die Eingangshalle gehen", sagte sie dann, und die beiden folgten ihr durch das Treppenhaus.

Es war unnötig, Lehrer zu wecken. Im zweiten Stock kam ihnen Professor McGonagall im wehenden, schottengemusterten Morgenmantel entgegen. Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich bei diesem Anblick – irgendwie verhieß es nie etwas Gutes, ihr in diesem Aufzug zu begegnen, sagte ihm eine innere Stimme.

"Miss Granger – Miss Granger, gut, dass ich Sie treffe. Wir müssen die Schüler alle in der Großen Halle versammeln. Helfen Sie mir, diesem Aufruhr hier ein Ende zu machen, dann gehen Sie hinüber in die Krankenstation und holen die Leute herüber! Und Sie, Mr Potter und Mr Weasley, gehen Sie los und wecken Sie die, die noch schlafen. Alle in die Große Halle! Und keine Panik, bitte!"

Ron und Harry eilten durch die Jungenschlafsäle im Gryffindor-Turm und weckten alle, die noch schliefen. Bevor sie in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal gingen, betraten sie noch die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen – die sich gewöhnlich in eine Rutschbahn zu verwandeln pflegte, wenn ein Junge hinaufzugehen versuchte – und brüllten ihre Botschaft hinauf.

"Die flippen doch total aus", murrte Ron. "Gerade die – wenn die keiner persönlich weckt und ihnen klar macht, was los ist."

"Ich denk mal, McGonagall schickt ihnen noch jemanden!", sagte Harry, war aber auch erleichtert, als ihnen Lavender verschlafen entgegenkam und sie verwirrt ansah.

"Ihr sollt alle in die Große Halle kommen. Sofort. Bitte weck die anderen. Es ist ein Notfall, aber keine Panik", sagte Harry, der einfach zu müde war, um sich eine feinfühligere Formulierung einfallen zu lassen.

"Was?", kreischte Lavender los. "Ron, was ist passiert?"

Sie stürmte die Treppe hinunter und warf sich Ron an den Hals. Der stand verlegen da und wusste nicht, wie er die Umklammerung der nur in ein hauchdünnes und sehr kurzes Nachthemdchen gehüllten Lavender lösen sollte. Sie sah mit entsetzensgeweiteten Augen zu ihm auf.

"Sag schon, was ist denn los? Werden wir – werden wir angegriffen?"

"Quatsch", sagte Ron roh. "Da fliegen bloß ein paar Dementoren über dem Schloss rum. Aber McGonagall will –"

Aber der Rest seines Satzes ging in Lavenders Schrei unter.

"Dementoren! Nicht schon wieder die! Oh Mann, was ist das eigentlich für eine Schule!"

Ihr Geschrei bewirkte, dass mehr und mehr verschlafene Mädchen auf der Treppe erschienen.

Harry hatte es jetzt satt.

"Alle runter in die Halle! Komm, gehen wir Neville und die anderen wecken!", wandte er sich an Ron.

Parvati kam und nahm ihre Freundin am Arm, mit einem strafenden Blick auf Ron, der sie erleichtert gehen ließ.

"Ich wusste es doch!", war das Letzte, was er hörte. "Erinnerst du dich, was Firenze erst neulich im Unterricht gesagt hat?"

Dann verschwanden die beiden nach oben, wohl um ihre Morgenmäntel zu holen.

Ron folgte Harry augenrollend zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal. Neville, Dean und Seamus waren die letzten Jungen, die noch in tiefem Schlaf lagen.

Gnadenlos machte Ron Licht.

"He, alles raus aus den Betten! Dementoren-Alarm! Alle runter in die Große Halle!"

Harry bewunderte ihn ehrlich für seine Coolness. Er selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Gehen, so sehr krampften sich seine Eingeweide beim Gedanken an die schwarzen Gestalten draußen zusammen.

Lass sie nicht reinkommen, dachte er dauernd. Lass sie bloß nicht reinkommen!

Und doch musste er noch etwas erledigen, bevor er in die Halle flüchten konnte.

Neville tauchte als letzter aus seinen Kissen auf.

"Was ist los?"

"Komm schon. Zieh dir was über. Wird wohl 'ne lange Nacht werden", sagte Ron. "Also, kommt ihr jetzt?"

"Geht schon. Ich muss noch was holen", sagte Harry.

"Ich bleib bei dir."

Also zogen Neville, Dean und Seamus im Halbschlaf ab. Seamus hatte nur einen Schuh gefunden, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Harry zerrte seinen Koffer hervor. Ron sah ihm zu.

"Muss das wirklich jetzt sein?"

"Allerdings. Ich lass nicht noch eins entwischen", murmelte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Mit angespannter Miene murmelte er das Passwort, und die Riegel sprangen auf. Harry zog den schwarzen Ledereinband des Tagebuchs hervor. Beide starrten auf die silbernen Beschläge und das Wappen der Blacks, die diesen trotz allem doch harmlos aussehenden Einband verzierten.

"Glaubst du wirklich – es ist noch – da drin?", flüsterte Ron.

Harry wog den Umschlag in den Händen. Er war wirklich schwer.

"Denk doch an Kreacher", sagte er, ebenfalls beinahe im Flüsterton. "Was meinst du, warum er gestorben ist, als er versuchte, es zu vernichten? Als er versuchte, es zu _essen_?"

"Du meinst – das war – deshalb? Weil – weil ein – Horcrux drin versteckt ist?"

Harry nickte nur. Dann klappte er den Einband vorsichtig auf. Irgendwo musste ein Geheimfach sein.

"Und wenn das nun auch durch Zauber gesichert ist?", fragte Ron besorgt. "Warum nimmst du nicht das ganze Ding mit runter?"

"Das fällt doch auf. Nein, ich riskier' das jetzt. Entweder sind die Zauber raus, oder – oder –"

"Genau. Oder du verbrennst dir verdammt die Finger."

Harry tastete das schwarze Leder ab. Er musste sich dazu zwingen. Vor seinen Augen stand auf einmal wieder das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des sterbenden Kreacher. Und dann schob sich darüber ein anderes Gesicht, das er gar nicht kannte: ein Junge oder ein sehr junger Mann mit sorgfältig frisiertem blondem Haar und dunklen, angsterfüllten Augen – in denen sich seltsamerweise bunte Lichter spiegelten –

Dann war es weg. Harrys Hand war vor dem Leder zurückgewichen.

"Was ist?", fragte Ron.

"Weiß nicht", murmelte Harry. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "_Specialis revelio!_"

Nichts geschah.

"Kein Zauber mehr, anscheinend", sagte er. "Und kein Geheimfach."

"Warte mal", sagte Ron plötzlich und hob seinen Zauberstab. "_Alohomora!_"

Und da klickte etwas im Innern des Einbandes. Eine schmale Ritze wurde in der Innenseite des Rückendeckels sichtbar. Harry berührte sie, und etwas wie eine winzige Schublade schob sich heraus. Dann lag es funkelnd im Lampenlicht. Das Medaillon. Voldemorts echtes Horcrux.

Sie starrten fasziniert darauf, noch ganz erfüllt von den Worten Blacks, die sie eben erst gelesen hatten.

"Wir müssen los, Harry", sagte Ron schließlich.

Widerwillig berührte Harry das Medaillon und nahm es endlich in die Hand. Es war wirklich schwerer als das gefälschte, das er dann zum Vergleich aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Und die Gravur des Slytherin-S schimmerte, als sei sie eben frisch ausgeführt worden. Im Vergleich dazu war das gefälschte Medaillon matt und unscheinbar. Harry drehte es um, und da war er, der Kratzer auf der Rückseite, von dem Hekate Harper Regulus in jener Kneipe – dem Black Pidgeon – erzählt hatte.

"Wie konnte er die beiden bloß verwechseln?", fragte sich Harry laut.

"Du hast doch gesagt, die Harper konnte es so verzaubern, dass es genauso aussah. Hat der Kerl doch auch geschrieben."

"Ja – aber Voldemort _selbst_ – ich weiß nicht – müsste er es denn nicht bemerkt haben? Sein eigenes Horcrux? Als er es in diesen Trank geworfen hat?"

"Na ja, wir haben ja eben gelesen, dass er es jahrelang – äh – gar nicht in der Hand gehabt hat, nicht mal gesehen hat, oder? Weil er es in dieser Frau verborgen hatte."

Harry sah auf seine beiden Handflächen, die jeweils ein Medaillon hielten. Der Gedanke an all das Blut, das für diese beiden Dinger vergossen worden war, ließ ihn erschaudern.

"Jetzt pack sie ein und komm!", drängte Ron.

"Moment noch!"

Harry griff in einem plötzlichen Entschluss noch einmal in seinen Koffer und nahm aus dem Seitenfach zwei Gegenstände heraus.

"Was ist das?"

"Gehörte meinen Eltern", sagte Harry. "'ne Art Gegenzauber, hoffe ich. Wenn ich das Ding hier schon bei mir tragen muss."

Er steckte den Goldenen Schnatz seines Vaters ein und hielt dann inne, als er den gläsernen Fotobehälter seiner Mutter dazu stecken wollte. Zu groß, zu schwer. Hastig öffnete er den Verschluss und schüttelte das Amulett heraus. Er steckte es ein, packte dann den Glasklotz zurück und schob das Tagebuch des Regulus Black zurück in seinen nun so harmlosen Einband. Dann wickelte er es in einen alten Umhang und legte es in den Koffer. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, auch noch die Karte des Rumtreibers mitzunehmen. Wer wusste, wozu man die noch gebrauchen konnte.

"Schon fertig", sagte er und sprang auf.

"Haha", sagte Ron. "Ich wette, wir sind die Letzten. Die, die von den Dementoren direkt vor der Tür zur Großen Halle erwischt werden."

"Halt bloß die Klappe, Mann."

Sie rannten die Treppen hinunter und gelangten noch mit den letzten Nachzüglern zusammen in die hell erleuchtete Große Halle.

oooOOOooo

Sie tauchten ein in ein buntes Gewimmel aus Schlafanzügen, Nachthemden, Morgenröcken und hier und da hastig übergeworfenen Klamotten. Viele tuschelten aufgeregt, aber die meisten hatten schlaftrunkene, verwirrte Gesichter und warteten schweigend auf eine Erklärung von McGonagall.

Der Lehrertisch war bereits voll besetzt, und zu ihrer großen Überraschung sahen Ron und Harry neben Professor McGonagall, die vor dem Tisch stand und die Schüler mit strengem Blick in Schach hielt, Bill Weasley und Tonks stehen.

"Der Orden des Phönix ist auch schon da!", sagte Harry erstaunt, als sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch neben Neville setzten, der sich damit abmühte, die Kröte Trevor in der Tasche seines Schlafanzugs festzuhalten.

Dann fand sein Blick Hermione, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß – umgeben von Erst- und Zweitklässlern – und zu ihm herübersah. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sie gesucht hatte.

"Sieh da, die Schulsprecherin am Kopf der Tafel", sagte Ron ein bisschen spöttisch.

Harry überwand sich und blickte auf zu der verzauberten Decke. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, ob sie einfach ein allgemeines Bild von der gerade herrschenden Tageszeit und dem Wetter draußen vermittelte, oder ob sie so verzaubert war, dass man durch sie – wie durch ein Glasdach – in den wirklichen Himmel über Hogwarts blicken konnte. Im letzteren Fall hätte man doch jetzt wohl Dementoren sehen müssen. Aber da waren keine.

Wieder sah er zu Hermione hinüber. Sie redete mit einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen, das eine Katze auf dem Schoß hielt, die fast genauso groß schien wie sie selbst. Es war Krummbein.

Überall an den Tischen fielen ihm jetzt auf einmal die Erst– und Zweitklässler auf, die mit verschreckten, schlafblassen Gesichtern zwischen den Größeren saßen und überhaupt nicht wussten, was los war. Viele von ihnen hatten ihre Haustiere mitgebracht.

"Ruhe! Darf ich um Ruhe bitten!", rief nun Professor McGonagall und hatte beinahe sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller. "Ich werde mich kurz fassen, denn wir sind alle müde.

Sie haben vermutlich fast alle gesehen, dass Dementoren über Hogwarts fliegen. Hogwarts ist durch starke Schildzauber geschützt, die diese Wesen nicht durchbrechen können. Dennoch ist ihr Erscheinen sicher ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Darum habe ich Sie alle zusammengerufen, damit Sie den Rest der Nacht hier in der Halle verbringen, bis wir Genaueres wissen. Wachleute, die zu unserem Schutz hier sind, patrouillieren in diesem Augenblick durch die Gebäude und über die Außengelände. Sie werden die ganze Nacht bleiben. Ich wiederhole also, hier befinden Sie sich in Sicherheit. Über alles Weitere werden wir morgen früh sprechen. Und jetzt nimmt sich jeder eine Matratze, Decke und Kissen und versucht zu schlafen. Die Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler werden Ihnen helfen. Gute Nacht."

Trotz dieser Worte war die Anspannung in McGonagalls Miene wie in allen anderen Gesichtern nicht zu übersehen. Aber immerhin stellten sich jetzt alle brav in Reihen an, um ihre Schlaflager in Empfang zu nehmen. Eine Stunde später kehrte Ruhe ein, und zwischen den vielen Matratzen-Reihen gingen leise wie Schatten immer zwei Lehrer auf und ab.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in den verzauberten und immer noch Dementoren-freien Nachthimmel über sich hinauf. Rechts von ihm schlief Ron schon tief und fest, auf seiner linken Seite drehte Neville seinen mysteriösen Kräuterbeutel in den Händen.

Harry ließ sich die zahlreichen Dinge, die er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. Kaum zu glauben, dass er nun hier lag, mit einem von Voldemorts Horcruxen in der Hosentasche! Die Erinnerung an die düstere Zeit der Todesser, die in Regulus Blacks Tagebuch lebendig geworden war, hielt ihn in ihrem Bann.

Er konnte die Faszination, die dieser düstere Bund in Black geweckt hatte, einfach nicht verstehen. Konnte man wirklich bereit sein, einer so abstrakten Idee wie der ‚Reinblütigkeit' Menschenleben zu opfern? Und warum? Ob Sirius' Bruder, bevor er die grausame Ermordung von Amy Benson mit angesehen hatte, jemals dem Tod begegnet war? Hatte er je zuvor Todesqual in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen? Wohl nicht.

Harry dachte an den bedauernswerten Kreacher, der bereit gewesen war, sich mit dem Buch seines ehemaligen Herrn in die Flammen zu stürzen, nur damit Harry es nicht in die Hände bekam. Auch wenn er keinen Grund hatte, Kreacher besonders freundliche Gefühle entgegenzubringen, hatte sein qualvolles Sterben ihn doch tief bestürzt. Ob es das Horcrux in diesem Buch gewesen war, das den Hauself so weit getrieben hatte?

Das war ein Gedanke, den er jetzt – mit demselben Horcrux in der Tasche – lieber nicht weiter verfolgen wollte.

Und Hekate Harper – wo mochte sie in diesem Moment sein? Was hatte sie mit dem Ravenclaw-Messer gemacht? Brachte sie es eben jetzt zu Voldemort, ihrem Herrn?

Und dann kam ihm immer wieder Hermione in den Sinn. Wie sie sich im Raum der Wünsche geküsst hatten – sein Herz schlug schneller beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Was war mit Ginny, mit Ron? Wie konnten sie so etwas nur anfangen – wenn sie doch wussten, dass es mit der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Ron endgültig zu Ende sein würde, wenn er es erfuhr? Und wie sollten sie damit aufhören?

Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, als er in einen dämmrigen Halbschlaf sank, aus dem er immer wieder aufschreckte.

Die ganze Nacht über saßen Professor McGonagall und die Hauslehrer mit den beiden Phönixleuten zusammen – immer in wechselnder Zusammensetzung, je nachdem, wer gerade mit einem Wachgang an der Reihe war – und berieten sich im Flüsterton. Dieses eine Mal war Harry dankbar, dass er noch zu jung war, um ein Mitglied des Ordens zu sein. Er war so müde, dass er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Wenn er in der unruhigen Halle auch keinen wirklichen Schlaf finden konnte, so war er doch froh, dass er wenigstens liegen und schweigen durfte.

oooOOOooo

Am frühen Morgen, als alle ihre Matratzen wegräumten und sich, als Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnis gab, in ihre Schlafsäle verzogen, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen, kam Parvati wie zufällig bei Harry vorbei, der gerade zusammen mit Neville nach Trevor suchte. Sie trug einen weinroten Morgenmantel, der bis zum Boden reichte, und sah für eine so frühe Stunde nach einer üblen Nacht außerordentlich hübsch aus. Aber ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blickten sehr besorgt zu Harry auf.

"Harry – ich wollte es dir schon gestern sagen, aber wir haben dich nirgends gefunden. Und Lavender und ich finden, du solltest es wissen."

"Was ist denn?", fragte Harry mürrisch und betrachtete sein zerwühltes Nachtlager, in dem sich Trevor auch nicht gefunden hatte.

"Professor Trelawney hat – deinen Tod vorausgesagt, Harry!", flüsterte Parvati. "Sie sagte, dass du diese Welt bald verlassen wirst!"

"Ach, und was ist daran neu?", knurrte Harry, obwohl er gerade an diesem Morgen lieber von solchen Botschaften verschont geblieben wäre. "Das ist dann ungefähr das zweihundertsiebzehnte Mal, oder?"

"Ja, aber ihre Stimme klang so komisch – und sie sah auch so anders aus, als sie das sagte. Und es war nicht im Unterricht, sondern abends, als Lavender und ich sie privat besuchten!"

Harry fühlte, wie eine eisige Hand sein Herz wie in einem Schraubstock zusammenquetschte. Sollte das tatsächlich noch einmal eine der wenigen echten Prophezeiungen Trelawneys gewesen sein? Hatte sie mit den bisherigen sein Leben nicht ohnehin schon einschneidend genug verändert?

"Hat sie noch was gesagt?", fragte er, bemüht, lässig zu klingen.

"Nein – na ja, irgendwas von einem dunklen Spiegel oder so. Ich krieg's nicht mehr zusammen. Aber das andere war ganz klar. Und Harry, das hat sie gestern erst gesagt!"

"Wieso überhaupt Trelawney, ich dachte, Firenze gibt jetzt Wahrsagen!"

"Sie teilen sich den Unterricht! Er gibt Astrologie, sie macht alles andere." Sie sah sich um. "Ich muss jetzt zurück zu Lavender. Sie ist ein bisschen nervös. Harry, noch was. Professor Trelawney sagte auch, dass – dass _du_ es wärest, der – der Du-weißt-schon-wen nach Hogwarts lockt."

"Hat sie das auch – prophezeit?"

"Nein, nein, das hat sie schon vor 'ner Woche mal gesagt, nebenbei im Unterricht. Aber ich glaube, ein paar andere denken das auch!"

"Ich locke Voldemort hierher!", wiederholte Harry, ohne sich um Parvatis Zusammenzucken zu kümmern. "Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich bin so scharf drauf, ihm zu begegnen?"

"Also, das war jedenfalls das, was Professor Trelawney gesagt hat. Und ich glaube, 'ne ganze Reihe von Leuten aus der Sechsten denkt, dass du schuld bist, dass Ginny nach Beauxbatons gegangen ist. Die sind alle nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen."

"Parvati! Kommst du jetzt endlich?", rief Lavender ihrer Freundin im Vorbeigehen zu. Sie warf einen schiefen Blick auf Ron, der soeben gähnend und mit völlig verwüstetem Haar unter seinem Kissen auftauchte.

"Uäh – was ist das denn –", schrie er plötzlich auf und sprang mit ungekannter Geschwindigkeit von seinem Matratzenlager.

Er schüttelte sich und tanzte dabei ziemlich würdelos vor den Augen der erstaunten Mädchen herum. Und siehe da, aus seinem linken Hosenbein stürzte Trevor und blieb verdutzt auf Lavenders rosa Plüschpantoffel sitzen. Ihr Schrei zog noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe, und Harry beeilte sich, die geschockte Kröte einzusammeln und ihrem Herrn zurückzugeben.

Dann suchte er seine Schuhe, die erstaunlich weit von seinem Platz verstreut lagen, und machte sich daran, sie anzuziehen. Als er den rechten Fuß in den Schuh stecken wollte, bemerkte er den Zettel darin. Er nahm ihn heraus und warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die Runde, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

"POTTER, DIE ZEIT IST NAHE! VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!"

Das passte ja gut. Die roten Buchstaben leuchteten hell in der morgendämmrigen Halle. Harry knüllte auch diesen Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn in eine seiner allmählich ziemlich vollen Hosentaschen.

oooOOOooo

Die Schlaflager wurden weg-, die Tische und Bänke wieder herbeigehext. Nach und nach trudelten die angezogenen Schüler wieder herein, und dann gab es erst einmal Frühstück. Obwohl es keinen Angriff gegeben hatte und offenbar keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand, herrschte eine gedrückte und angespannte Stimmung, und alle warteten nur darauf, dass McGonagall endlich ihre Ansprache hielt und ihnen mitteilte, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Neville, der Trevor jetzt ein kleines Band mit einer Leine daran um den Bauch gelegt hatte, mümmelte schlecht gelaunt sein Rührei hinunter. Seine Backe war heute so geschwollen, dass die anderen vorsichtig Abstand von ihm hielten.

Dean und Seamus tuschelten miteinander, wie auch Parvati und Lavender, und die Blicke von allen vieren streiften immer wieder Harry, der sich inzwischen ziemlich elend fühlte. Wenn er nur mit Hermione hätte reden können, aber die saß immer noch bei den Jüngeren, offenbar um im Bedarfsfall Trost spenden zu können. Bill und Tonks waren nirgends zu sehen.

Und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Mad-Eye Moody kam hereingestakst, mit schnellen Schritten und einem angenehmen Schwall kalter, frischer Luft. Anscheinend hatte Professor McGonagall nur auf ihn gewartet, denn nun stand sie auf, stellte den Kaffeebecher ab und bat um Ruhe.

"Zunächst einmal wünsche ich Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen. Wie Sie sehen, ist Mr Moody extra gekommen, um uns über die Situation aufzuklären. Bitte hören Sie ihm aufmerksam zu."

Moody griff sich einen Kaffeebecher vom Tisch und trank einen langen Schluck. Dann begann er mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen, immer wieder von Husten unterbrochen.

"Von den Dementoren geht im Augenblick anscheinend keine Gefahr aus. Sie haben im weiten Bogen über Hogwarts Stellung bezogen, aber offenbar haben sie den Befehl, dort als Wache still zu verharren. Natürlich ist klar, dass sie dort auf weitere Befehle ihres Herrn warten. Darum ist die Situation auch alles andere als – nun ja –" Er unterbrach sich hustend, als er in die verängstigten Gesichter sah, die alle ihm zugewandt waren. "Also, wir müssen jedenfalls auf – weitere Schritte vorbereitet sein. Ich glaube, darüber klärt Sie jetzt am besten Professor McGonagall auf."

Abrupt setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch, riss mit seinem Holzbein beinahe Professor Slughorns Stuhl um und griff verstohlen nach seinem Flachmann. Er sah richtig krank aus, auch wenn das bei einem Gesicht wie dem seinen nicht so einfach zu sagen war.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich ein wenig überrascht wieder.

"Wie ich Ihnen letzte Nacht schon sagte, halten sich bis auf Weiteres mehrere kampferprobte Mitglieder einer Schutztruppe zur Bewachung und, wenn nötig, Verteidigung der Schule hier auf. Heute Abend steht der Hogwarts-Express bereit für alle Schüler, die die Schule verlassen möchten. Esther Ripley von der Aurorenzentrale und Hagrid werden Sie durch einen Geheimgang bis nach Hogsmeade geleiten."

Die Schulleiterin sah mit einem scharfen Blick in die Runde.

"Ich muss Sie aber darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es ein Risiko ist, die Schule jetzt zu verlassen. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Dementoren darauf reagieren werden. Wer es dennoch versuchen möchte, hat leider keine Möglichkeit, seine Eltern zu benachrichtigen. Ich muss Sie nämlich bitten, keine Eulen mehr auszuschicken. Hagrid hat bereits mehrere tote und verletzte Eulen gefunden. Anscheinend kommen sie nicht von Hogwarts fort."

McGonagall machte eine Pause, bevor sie mit einem Seufzen fortfuhr.

"Wir müssen uns wohl mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass Hogwarts unter Belagerung steht. Wir werden alles tun, um einem Angriff nicht hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Die Schule verfügt über uralte Schutzräume, die in diesem Moment hergerichtet werden.

Und was mir am schwersten fällt: Ich muss alle Schüler, die bereit sind, sich – aktiv an einem eventuellen Kampfgeschehen zu beteiligen, bitten, sich nach dem Frühstück bei Mr Moody im Klassenraum für Verteidigung zu melden."

Hier kam wildes Gemurmel auf. Professor McGonagall machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

"Ich sage Ihnen gleich, alle – und ich wiederhole: _alle_ Schüler unter siebzehn Jahren werden im Fall eines Angriffs in die Schutzräume gehen und nicht zu irgendwelchen Kampfhandlungen zugelassen werden!

Bis auf Weiteres aber werden wir unserer Tradition getreu den normalen Schulbetrieb fortsetzen. Bleiben Sie möglichst zu mehreren zusammen, gehen Sie nicht weiter hinaus als bis zu den Gewächshäusern – und dahin nur, wenn Sie dort Unterricht haben! – lassen Sie sich durch nichts zu irgendwelchen wagemutigen Aktionen hinreißen. Wenn Ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt, wenden Sie sich sofort an einen Lehrer, einen Vertrauensschüler oder einen der Wächter, die weiterhin ständig patrouillieren werden.

Seien Sie geduldig und bewahren Sie Ruhe. Hogwarts wird diese dunkle Zeit überstehen!"

Sie wollte sich setzen, dann sah sie, dass sich jemand am Ravenclaw-Tisch zu Wort meldete.

"Ja, Miss Lovegood, was gibt es denn noch?"

Luna, selbst aus der Ferne durchscheinend und blass, fragte:

"Warum versuchen wir es nicht über das Flohnetzwerk? Ich meine, die Leute, die gehen oder ihre Eltern benachrichtigen wollen, warum –"

Es war McGonagall deutlich anzusehen, wie unbehaglich sie sich fühlte, als sie Luna unterbrach.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Lovegood. Wir haben das bereits ausprobiert. Aber das Netzwerk – funktioniert im Augenblick nicht. Es scheint – unterbrochen zu sein."

Das löste heftige Diskussionen aus.

Harry merkte, wie müde er war. Mit schweren Augen sah er zu, wie sich die Gruppen und Grüppchen allmählich zum Unterricht trollten, wie Moody und eine junge Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und die wohl Esther Ripley sein musste, von einem Knäuel Siebtklässler und einigen Sechstklässlern verfolgt die Halle verließen und –

"Wach auf, Harry!" Ron schubste ihn energisch. "Ich geh jetzt zu Moody, du kommst doch mit, oder?"

"Klar", sagte Harry und gähnte. Beim Hinausgehen sah er sich nach Hermione um, aber sie war nirgends zu entdecken.

Die Gänge waren jetzt wieder überflutet vom morgendlichen Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster hereinfiel, und da war es wirklich schwer, an die ernsthafte Bedrohung zu glauben, die über ihnen lag. Die Schüler, die um sie herum zu ihren Unterrichtsstunden eilten, verstärkten nur den Eindruck, die Dementoren könnten nichts als ein Albtraum gewesen sein.

Auch im Klassenraum für Verteidigung malte der Sonnenschein Muster auf den dunklen Boden und ließ ganze Bahnen von tanzenden Stäubchen aufleuchten. Die Schüler hatten sich an die Tische gesetzt. Am Pult nahm Moody Platz, die Frau blieb daneben stehen. Als Letzte schob sich noch Tonks durch die Tür.

Harry sah sie an und wartete darauf, dass sie seinen Blick erwiderte, aber das geschah nicht. Ihr kurzes Stoppelhaar war jetzt schwarz, was ihr schmales Gesicht noch blasser erscheinen ließ. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich dachte Harry an Lupin.

Moody ließ seinen durchdringenden, von dem magischen Auge unterstützten Blick grimmig über die Schüler schweifen.

"Also. Wir erwarten, dass Voldemort Inferi einsetzen wird. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr alle wisst, was das ist? Gut. Gegen die Inferi ist ein Gift entwickelt worden. Fred und George Weasley haben dafür eine handliche kleine Waffe für jedermann – und jede Frau – entwickelt."

Moody hustete heftig und hielt dann einen kleinen Flakon hoch, der Harry bekannt vorkam.

"Das –", er wurde wieder von seinem Husten unterbrochen, "das ist ein Anti-Inferius-Spray. Aus der Weasley-Reihe – wie hieß das noch?"

"_Sprüh-und-Flieh!_", ertönte da eine vertraute und unverschämt ungezwungene Stimme von der Tür.

Zu seiner großen Freude sah Harry, wie George – es war doch George? – Weasley hereinkam und neben Tonks stehen blieb.

"Genau. _Sprüh-und-Flieh_. Da steht einer der Erfinder, George Weasley, der in den nächsten Tagen ebenfalls hier bleiben wird."

Spontane Beifallsrufe aus der Gryffindor-Riege wurden laut. George winkte ihnen grinsend zu.

"Um zum Thema zurückzukommen – jeder von euch bekommt so ein Ding. Wenn ihr einen Inferius seht, sprüht ihr ihn einfach voll. Klar? Dann wäre das geklärt."

"Wie sollen die Inferi eigentlich hierher kommen?", fragte Dean Thomas, der neben Neville in der ersten Reihe saß.

"Gute Frage. Haben wir auch noch nicht raus. Aber es liegen eindeutige Hinweise darauf vor, dass Voldemort eine große Menge dieser Kreaturen hat. Wir sind sicher, er lässt sich für ihren Transport auch was einfallen. Ich würde ja auf Portschlüssel tippen. Natürlich müssen wir auch mit anderen Kämpfern rechnen. Er hat wieder 'ne Menge Todesser um sich geschart. Und auch von den Werwölfen wissen wir's ja leider sicher –"

Wildes Husten.

"Um das klarzustellen – ihr seid nicht für's aktive Kampfgeschehen vorgesehen. Dafür kommt noch 'ne Abteilung Auroren, die Scrimgeour in letzter Minute lockergemacht hat. Soll ihm wohl hinterher keiner vorwerfen können, dass er die Schule geöffnet gelassen hat. Miss Ripley hier ist eine von ihnen. Tschuldigung, wenn ich nicht so respektvoll von Ihrem Boss rede."

"Wir würden Sie als hintere Deckung an sensiblen Punkten des Schlosses einsetzen", sagte Ripley nun. "An den Türmen, Eingängen und so weiter. Und als Boten hier auf dem Gelände, zwischen den Auroren, den Phönixleuten und den Bewohnern."

Harry sah, wie Lavender und Parvati zweifelnde Blicke wechselten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er war selbst nicht so scharf darauf, Inferi und Werwölfen entgegenzutreten, schon gar nicht, wenn er an seine letzte Begegnung mit Greyback dachte.

"Noch was. Wer aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl hat, dass er diese Sache nicht packt – der soll sich bitte nicht schämen und es einfach sein lassen. Das ist keine Schande. Und ihr schadet uns allen mehr, wenn ihr nur Helden sein wollt und dann im entscheidenden Moment ab– äh, versagt. Verstanden? Ich will keine toten Helden. Ich will ein paar umsichtige, klar denkende Leute mit einem gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb und einer guten Portion Ahnung in Verteidigung. Verdammt, dieser idiotische Husten!"

"Ich koch' dir jetzt einen heißen Tee, und dann redest du mal 'ne Weile nicht mehr", meldete sich Tonks, als Moody endlich ausgehustet hatte.

"Kann glaub ich nichts dagegen einwenden. Ripley, übernehmen Sie die Jungs?"

"Und die Mädchen auch, Sir, ja", erwiderte Ripley kühl, aber mit einem Lächeln in den Augen.

"Kurze Grundausbildung. Wie besprochen."

"Ja, Sir."

"Noch eine Frage bitte!", meldete sich Hermione, die Harry jetzt erst in einer der letzten Bänke entdeckte, ausgerechnet neben Pansy Parkinson.

"Ja?"

"Was ist denn nun mit den Schirmzaubern um Hogwarts? Inwieweit können wir uns denn auf die verlassen?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein", hustete Moody, "überhaupt nicht. Gut, sie halten. Jetzt. Und gegen die Dementoren. Aber wenn Voldemort persönlich hier erscheinen sollte oder ein Trupp seiner Leute – dann müssen wir mit allem rechnen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil einer derjenigen, die hier an der Errichtung des Schutzes maßgeblich beteiligt waren – äh – vermutlich auf die andere Seite gewechselt ist. Wie ja die meisten von Ihnen wissen. Außerdem sollte man Voldemorts Fähigkeiten nicht unterschätzen."

oooOOOooo

Mittags, als die "kurze Grundausbildung" endlich beendet war und Harry kurz davor war, im Stehen einzuschlafen, blieben sie noch im Klassenraum für Verteidigung zurück, er, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, George und Moody.

Moody hatte mit steinerner Miene den Tee getrunken, den Tonks für ihn gekocht hatte, und war inzwischen wieder bei seinem Flachmann angekommen. Ripley war gegangen, um die anderen Auroren in Empfang zu nehmen, die um diese Zeit ankommen sollten.

"Gibt es was Neues von Greyback?", fragte Hermione.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf mit dem grauweißen Haar.

"Ich hab seine Spur verloren. Wir sind sicher, dass er in der unzugänglichen Zone um Azkaban verschwunden ist. Dort dürfte sich Voldemorts Hauptquartier befinden, da sind sich inzwischen alle ziemlich einig."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, und die meisten betrafen Lupin. Tonks, die Harry heute klapperdürr erschien, hatte die Hand so fest um ihren Kaffeebecher geklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie mied immer noch seinen Blick und hüllte sich in Schweigen.

"Euer Neville ist ein richtig guter Kämpfer", sagte Moody schließlich. "Entschlossen und gründlich. Sehr gut."

Schade, dass er das nicht gehört hat, dachte Harry und beschloss, es auf jeden Fall an ihn weiterzugeben.

"Ja, und mit seiner Backe sieht er auch richtig gefährlich aus. Als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren oder so", ergänzte George. "Was hat er gemacht?"

"Frag nicht", antwortete Ron düster.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und ein winziger Erstklässler – oder war es ein Mädchen? – schob sich herein.

"Professor McGonagall sagt, Sie sollen zu ihr kommen – äh, Mr Moody und Harry Potter", sagte er oder sie und schoss wieder davon.

Harry stöhnte innerlich und stand schwerfällig auf. Zusammen mit Moody verließ er den Raum und fragte sich, wann er wohl wieder einen Augenblick mit Hermione allein verbringen konnte.

"Warum bist du hier, Tonks?", fragte Hermione, als sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte. "Ich meine, nach allem, was – na ja – und du siehst nicht gut aus, weißt du – Moody hat dich doch sicher nicht geschickt, oder?"

"Nein. Er wollte überhaupt nicht, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe, aber ich wollte das unbedingt. Ich werde jedes dieser Schweine fertig machen, das mir über den Weg läuft."

Da mussten sie erst mal schlucken.

"Und was hast du gegen Harry?", fragte George dann.

"Wieso – was meinst du damit? Oh – also gut. Ich weiß, er kann nichts dafür. Aber ich – ich kann ihm im Moment trotzdem – nicht ins Gesicht sehen", murmelte sie. "Natürlich glaube ich den Quatsch nicht, den die Kimmkorn wieder verzapft hat, aber – na ja –"

"Welchen Quatsch?", fragte Hermione alarmiert. "Wir haben schon ewig nichts mehr von ihr gelesen."

"Das war in der letzten _Hexenwoche_! Ein langer, reißerischer Artikel, in dem sie alles auflistet, was dafür sprechen könnte, dass Harry eigentlich ein schwarzer Magier ist – ehrlich, das ist der totale Blödsinn – ich –"

"Habt ihr die Zeitung da?", schnitt Hermione ihr das Wort ab.

"Oh, ich glaub – also, irgendwer hat sie bestimmt – George, du hattest doch eine –"

"Hier", sagte George und zog ein zerfleddertes Exemplar mit Ketchup-Flecken aus seiner Umhangtasche. "Aber es lohnt sich wirklich nicht, den Kram zu lesen."

"Her damit!", sagte Ron, und er und Hermione blätterten, bis ihnen die Schlagzeile "_Harry Potter – Sohn der Dunkelheit?"_ in die Augen sprang.

"Oh", sagte Hermione schwach. "Das fängt ja gut an."

Dann lasen sie beide.

"Ist es möglich, dass Harry Potter, der so viele Jahre lang als derjenige galt, der uns vom Terror des Unaussprechlichen befreit hat, der ihm selbst seit dessen Wiedererstehung mehrfach die Stirn geboten hat und der im letzten Jahr noch als der ‚Auserwählte' bezeichnet wurde – ist es möglich, dass dieser Harry Potter in Wirklichkeit selbst auf der Dunklen Seite steht?

Die Verfasserin dieser Zeilen hatte bereits mehrfach die Gelegenheit, mit ihm persönlich zu sprechen, und ist schockiert über die Entwicklung der Dinge, sieht sich aber auch nicht imstande, weiterhin zu schweigen.

Harry Potter ist bei denen, die ihn länger kennen, bedauerlicherweise für seine Rachsucht bekannt. Immer noch sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, wonach er am Tod seines Mitschülers und damaligen Konkurrenten Cedric Diggory im Trimagischen Turnier vor drei Jahren nicht ganz unschuldig sein könne.

Es wirft ebenfalls ein bezeichnendes Licht auf ihn, dass das Muggelhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist und bis zum Juli dieses Jahres gelebt hat, am Tag nach seinem Auszug durch eindeutig magische Einwirkung zerstört wurde.

Aber den Hauptpunkt der Anklage – wenn der juristische Terminus hier gestattet ist – bilden doch die völlig ungeklärten Umstände beim gewaltsamen Tod seines Schulleiters und Mentors Albus Dumbledore im Juni dieses Jahres.

Harry Potter hat sich mehrfach geweigert, über gewisse Dinge Auskunft zu geben, die mit dem Tod des berühmten Leiters von Hogwarts in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang stehen. Minister Scrimgeour, der ihn schließlich einer Legilimentation unterziehen wollte, konnte sich mit diesem Vorhaben im Wizengamot nicht durchsetzen – bedauerlicherweise, wie nicht nur die Verfasserin dieser Zeilen findet. Zu tief ist die Wertschätzung des ‚Jungen, der überlebte' immer noch in den Herzen unserer Mitbürger verwurzelt, und ganz offenbar hat Potter bis hinauf in die höchsten Stellen mächtige Fürsprecher, die ihm nach wie vor unerschütterlich vertrauen.

Nun hat die Schule einen neuen Skandal: Wie aus einer gut informierten Quelle verlautete, ist die international anerkannte Forscherin Hekate Harper – selbst auch Hogwarts-Absolventin – die sich trotz der widrigen Umstände bereit erklärt hatte, für dieses Schuljahr die vakante Stelle der Lehrkraft für Verteidigung zu übernehmen, verschwunden. Dieselbe Quelle informierte uns auch darüber, dass Professor Harper vor ihrem rätselhaften Verschwinden Harry Potter zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen in ihr Büro gebeten hat. Wie es der Zufall will, war übrigens Professor Harper, ein vom Ministerium anerkannter Legilimens, im Juli für die Legilimentation Potters vorgesehen.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht soll es einen bislang noch völlig ungeklärten Zwischenfall auf dem Gelände der Schule gegeben haben, bei dem ein nicht näher benanntes Mitglied der in Hogwarts stationierten Schutztruppe zu Tode gekommen sein soll und eine weitere, Potter nahe stehende Mitschülerin schwer verletzt wurde.

Warum, so fragen sich viele Eltern, warum zieht die neue Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, nicht endlich die Konsequenzen aus all diesen Ungereimtheiten und schickt Harry Potter nach Hause, bis seine Unschuld erwiesen ist? McGonagall, die gehetzt wirkte und möglicherweise auch mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe überfordert ist, war zu einer Stellungnahme nicht bereit.

All diese Vorkommnisse haben den schon vor vielen Jahren aufgekommenen Gerüchten neue Nahrung gegeben, wonach Harry Potter vielleicht selbst ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier ist, der nur auf die richtige Stunde wartet – oder auf den richtigen Verbündeten ..."

"Was für ein hirnlos zusammengequirlter Schwachsinn!", sagte Ron.

"Woher weiß sie das?", fragte Hermione angespannt. "Mit Harper, mit Luna, mit Lupin? Wer ist diese gut informierte Quelle?"

"Das fragen wir uns auch", sagte Tonks. "Und auch, was nun mit Harper wirklich los ist – und sonst so einiges. Im Moment ist niemand besonders gesprächsbereit. Vielleicht hätte Harry sich der Legilimentation doch stellen sollen!"

Hermione stand auf. Ihre Augen blitzten.

"Wieso sollte er? Wieso sollte er irgendjemanden in seinen Gedanken herumstochern lassen?"

"In einem so wichtigen Fall – wenn er damit dazu beitragen kann, Dumbledores Tod aufzuklären oder auch nur seine eigene Unschuld eindeutig und für alle klarzustellen – da hätte er es vielleicht tun sollen!", erwiderte Tonks, ebenfalls in scharfem Ton. "Wenn er nichts zu verbergen hat, heißt das!"

"Das reicht!", sagte Hermione. "Das höre ich mir nicht länger an. Vielleicht bist du blind vor Trauer, aber –"

"Red nicht von _ihm_!", brauste Tonks auf. "Er hat sich für diesen – er hat mit dem Leben bezahlt – und Harry ist nicht mal bereit, uns zu erzählen, was er weiß!"

Ihre Tränen unterbrachen sie. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, und Ron und Hermione sahen betroffen und hilflos auf das zuckende, schwarze Zottelhaar.

"Entschuldige, Tonks", sagte Hermione schließlich. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid für dich – und wir – wir vermissen ihn auch alle –"

Und nun liefen auch bei ihr die Tränen. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

"Er fehlt mir so!", weinte Tonks. "Und wir hatten doch so wenig Zeit!"

"Ich seh' mal nach, wo Harry bleibt", sagte Ron unbehaglich und stand auf. George schloss sich ihm an, und dann blieben die beiden Frauen weinend zurück.

oooOOOooo

Harry kam aus McGonagalls Büro. Er war entlassen, während die Direktorin nun mit Moody die wahren Erwachsenen-Gespräche führte. Aber Harry ärgerte sich nicht weiter darüber. Sie hatten ihn nach den verschiedenen Geheimgängen gefragt. Die Karte des Rumtreibers war offenbar kein Geheimnis geblieben. Aber in diesem Fall war es gut, dass er helfen konnte.

Eine falsche Wachheit hatte ihn überkommen. Alles schien ihm etwas grell und zu scharf konturiert, aber er war hellwach. Wenn er aus dem Fenster sah, war nicht der geringste Schatten eines Dementors zu sehen. Nur sattblauer Himmel mit fliegenden, wenn auch verfrühten Herbstblättern davor. Und das leuchtende Grün der Wiesen.

Er musste hinaus, an die Luft. Nicht einmal seine Angst vor den Dementoren konnte ihn daran hindern. Er hatte die letzten Tage überwiegend drinnen verbracht und tief vergraben in alte Geschichten, die ihn zu ersticken drohten. Jetzt brauchte er Luft und Gegenwart – und Hermione. Ja, und auch Ron, und Frieden und ein Ende dieses ganzen irrwitzigen Albtraums!

Es war still in den Gängen, denn die meisten Schüler waren beim Mittagessen in der Halle. Er ging in die Eingangshalle, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Er öffnete eben vorsichtig die Tür, als er schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte.

"Harry! Warte!"

Es war Hermione. Sie war allein und sah aus, als hätte sie geweint.

"Warte auf mich. Ich komme mit."

"Es ist verboten", sagte er.

"Oh, hör schon auf!"

Sie öffneten das große Portal und rannten die Treppe draußen hinunter.

"Gehen wir zu den Gewächshäusern rüber – das ist zumindest nicht ausdrücklich verboten."

"Ja, und wir könnten uns die Schluffer ansehen", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

Eilig gingen sie nebeneinander über die Wiesen.

"Hast du Angst? Wegen der Dementoren, mein' ich", fragte sie auf einmal, als er zum dritten Mal den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Himmel absuchte.

"Und wie", antwortete er.

"Mir kommt das alles so unwirklich vor. Sieh dich doch um – das ist der perfekte Spätsommertag, oder etwa nicht?"

"Bisschen kalt."

"Ja, aber sonst – "

Dann standen sie vor dem Gewächshaus, in dem die armen Schluffer ihre fremde Brut austrugen.

"Nicht da rein", bat Harry. "Wir setzen uns drüben in die kleine Seitentür. Dann sind wir immer noch bei den Gewächshäusern, oder?"

Sie gingen um das Glashaus herum und setzten sich auf die Stufe, die zu einem Nebeneingang führte, der aber meistens verschlossen war. Direkt gegenüber war die Rückseite des zweiten Gewächshauses, und hinter der Glaswand zeichneten sich die vertrauten, bizarren Umrisse von Professor Sprouts diversen Zöglingen ab.

Sie saßen da und fühlten sich mit einem Mal etwas beklommen. Harry wollte ihr nicht von Parvatis Geschichte und den anonymen Briefen erzählen, und Hermione war entschlossen, nichts von Rita Kimmkorns neuester Sudelei zu berichten. So saßen sie schweigend da, Hermione rupfte Grashalme aus, und Harry starrte immer wieder nach oben.

Seit Stunden hatte er gehofft, er würde sie endlich allein sprechen können – es gab so viel, was er mit ihr bereden musste, das Tagebuch, das Medaillon, Harper, die jetzige Situation – aber nun fiel ihm plötzlich gar nichts mehr ein.

"Wenn du mich fragst, ist das alles, was die da machen, Quatsch", sagte sie plötzlich grob.

"Was meinst du?"

"Moody, McGonagall, die Auroren – "

"Alle sind wieder blöder als du, Hermione Granger?"

Sie sah ihn böse an, aber er lächelte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, wir können uns gegen Voldemort mit _Sprüh-und-Flieh_ verteidigen?"

"Nein, aber das denken die auch nicht. Denen ist schon klar, dass wir gegen den eigentlichen Feind nichts ausrichten können. Gar nichts", sagte Harry hart. "Aber das können sie uns nicht sagen, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Ich sollte was haben, das uns retten könnte. Dumbledore hat das jedenfalls gedacht, glaube ich."

"Ja, das glaube ich auch."

"Aber da ist nichts. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Verstehst du? Die werden hier alle draufgehen, wenn er kommt. Und ich werde dabei zugucken, bis ich an der Reihe bin. Dann wird er mich entwaffnen und mir das Licht auspusten. Und das war's dann."

"Sag so was nicht. Wir – wir haben jetzt eins seiner Horcruxe!"

"Ja, aber was können wir damit tun? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir es vernichten können?"

"Wir sollten vielleicht doch mit Slughorn sprechen."

"Der feiste kleine Wicht! Der macht sich doch in die Hosen vor Angst! Hast du ihn mal beobachtet, heute Morgen?"

"Harry!"

"Aber eins sag ich dir. Ich werde nicht draufgehen, bevor ich Snape eins aufs Maul gegeben habe. Ich – ich glaube – ich will ihn – umbringen! Für alles, was er getan hat! Dieser miese Verräter!"

"Harry!", sagte sie wieder und berührte seinen Arm. "Lass uns zehn Minuten lang mal nicht von all dem sprechen. Ich weiß, ich hab davon angefangen, tut mir leid. Aber lass uns einfach mal nur hier sitzen. Und die Sonne genießen."

Sie sagte es nicht, aber er konnte beinahe hören, wie sie es dachte: Wer weiß, wie oft wir das noch tun können. Vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal.

Und dann saßen sie da nebeneinander und sahen in den Sonnenschein.

Irgendwann legte er den Arm und sie und zog sie an sich. So blieben sie sitzen, so nahe beieinander, dass sie den Herzschlag des anderen spüren konnten.

Harry sah, wie sich hoch über ihnen der silbrige Kondensstreifen eines Flugzeugs über den Himmel zog.

"Seltsam, nicht?", murmelte sie, die seinem Blick gefolgt war. Er nickte.

Seltsam, über diese andere Welt nachzudenken, in die Hogwarts eingebettet lag wie eine Perle in einer Auster. Die andere Welt, aus der sie beide kamen.

Schließlich sagte sie: "Wir sollten zurück ins Haus. Slughorns Stunde fängt bald an."

Harry lachte abfällig. Was kümmerte ihn jetzt noch Slughorns Unterricht? Aber er stand auf. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

Ohne Übergang hielt er sie fest umschlungen und küsste sie und fühlte, wie ihre Hände sich in sein Haar gruben und versank in diesem Kuss wie in einem dunklen Wirbel.

Und dann packte ihn plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter und riss ihn hart herum. Er konnte gerade noch Rons Gesicht erkennen, das weiß war vor Wut, dann traf ihn Rons Faust ungeübt, aber voller Kraft auf die Nase. Es kam so überraschend und tat so weh, dass er zurücktaumelte und hinfiel.

"Das ist für Ginny!", sagte Ron leise. "Du – du – "

"Ron – bitte!", rief Hermione, die Harry wieder aufhalf. Seine Nase und seine Lippe bluteten.

Aber Ron beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Er stand mit geballten Fäusten da und wartete darauf, dass Harry zurückschlug. Aber Harry stand nur da und sah einen Ausdruck in Rons Augen, den er noch nie darin gesehen hatte.

"Du lügnerisches, verräterisches Schwein", sagte Ron noch immer in diesem unnatürlichen leisen Ton. "Mit dir bin ich fertig! Hast du gehört? Fertig!", brüllte er plötzlich los und klang nun endlich wieder nach Ron Weasley.

"Ron, Mann, bitte – es tut mir leid –", stammelte Harry heiser und kam nicht über den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes hinweg.

"Halt die Schnauze! Wahrscheinlich haben die doch Recht mit allem, was sie über dich sagen! Und ich bin ja nur der blöde Ron Weasley, der fällt ja auf alles rein! Hau endlich ab!", schrie er, aber dann wandte er sich um und ging stattdessen selbst.

Beide, Harry und Hermione, wollten ihm nachstürzen. Aber da stand plötzlich Hagrid im Weg und hielt Harry am Arm fest.

"Halt, warte mal, Harry!"

Er wollte ihn abschütteln, begriff kaum, dass es Hagrid war. Seine Augen brannten. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah mit trübem Blick, wie Hermione über die Wiesen weiter hinter Ron herlief.

"Was ist denn?"

"Das hat jetzt keinen Sinn, Harry. Lass ihn erst mal gehen."

Auch Hagrid schien verlegen.

"Ich – ich hab's zufällig mitgekriegt", sagte er. "Tut mir leid, wollte nicht lauschen. Hab ein Talent, immer in so was reinzuplatzen. Wie wär's, komm einfach mit, ich muss rüber ins Quallenhaus."

Und so stolperte er neben Hagrid her, während er versuchte, sich das Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen. Er zitterte immer noch.

Sie erreichten den kleinen Pavillon, in dem sich das Quallenbassin befand und der zu jeder anderen Zeit Harrys ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hätte. Jetzt starrte er nur stumpf in das hier herrschende Dämmerlicht.

Es war sehr warm und feucht hier. Ein großes, rundes Becken war mit dunklem Wasser gefüllt. Er konnte die trägen Bewegungen unter der Oberfläche sehen, als sie an den Rand traten.

"Pass bloß auf, geh nicht zu nah dran. Die werfen manchmal ihre Nesselarme einfach mal so raus. Tut verflucht weh, wenn dich eine erwischt", sagte Hagrid, während er eine riesige Schürze von einem Haken an der Tür nahm und umband. Dann packte er einen verschmierten Eimer und griff sich aus einem kleinen Regal mehrere große Behälter und Flaschen heraus. Er kippte den Inhalt eines dieser Behälter in den Eimer, und es klatschte irgendwie Ekel erregend. Harry riskierte einen Blick und sah nur matschige, dunkel glänzende Klumpen. Es stank fürchterlich.

Hagrid rührte mit einem großen Löffel weiße Flocken aus einem Karton darunter.

"Du solltest nichts zwischen Ron un' dich kommen lassen, Harry", brummte er. "So was is' nie gut. Können sich schreckliche Sachen draus entwickeln. Hab's schon selbst gesehen."

"Oh Mann", sagte Harry schwach. Er stand ganz neben sich vor Scham und verwirrten, verletzten Gefühlen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll –"

"Alles, was das wieder in Ordnung bringt", sagte Hagrid mit ungewohntem Ernst. "Weißt du – ich hab's dir nie erzählt – wollt' ich auch nicht – aber – aber ich denk, du bist jetzt alt genug – is' vielleicht genau der richtige Moment dafür –"

"Was? Hagrid, was meinst du?", fragte Harry plötzlich etwas aufmerksamer.

Hagrid schlug mit dem Löffel auf die Klumpen in seinem Eimer ein und hackte sie klein. Im Hintergrund hörten sie das Plätschern im Becken, das stärker zu werden schien, als wüssten die Quallen, dass es bald Futter geben würde.

"Also weißt du – vor Jahren – dein Vater –"

"Hagrid! Was war mit meinem Vater?", drängte Harry.

Er fühlte schon wieder die nächste Aufregung herannahen. Hagrid – hatte der nicht schon oft so was an sich gehabt, als wolle er ihm etwas verheimlichen? Und jetzt stand er da und rührte in seinem blöden Eimer und schwieg wieder.

"Du musst mir das jetzt sagen!"

"Ja, ja. Versuch's ja schon", brummelte er. "Also, ich hab damals auch mal 'n Gespräch mit angehört – das wollt' ich gar nich', aber ich war schon da im Gewächshaus – un' sie hatten mich nicht gesehen un' ich konnt' nich' wieder unauffällig verschwinden, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine –"

"Hagrid, _bitte_! Erzähl's mir jetzt endlich. Also, was hat mein Vater gesagt? Und zu wem?"

Aber sein Herz schlug heftig, und irgendwie war er nicht sicher, ob er wirklich hören wollte, was Hagrid zu sagen hatte.

"Nich' James. Es war Lily, deine Mutter, und – Snape –"

Harry starrte ihn nur stumm an.

"Sie arbeiteten da an irgend'ner Pflanze. Un' als die anderen weg waren, fing Snape plötzlich an un' – un' redete auf Lily ein. Was eigentlich passiert wär', oder so. Warum sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Was er ihr getan hätt'."

Hagrid kippte noch mehr weiße Flocken in den ekelhaften Brei.

"Un' dann – dann sagte er, dass – dass er sie – lieben würd' – un' sie wär' das Einzige, was ihn noch an der Schule hielt' un' – ach, ich weiß es auch nich' mehr so genau! War irgendwie schrecklich. Ich mein', das war _Severus_ – der war doch immer so 'n Randsteher – nich' grad beliebt, weißt du – un' Lily – die hat nur gesagt, es wär' unmöglich – ich glaub', sie hat geweint."

Harry stand wie versteinert da. Etwas in ihm brüllte los, aber er sagte nichts.

"Ich glaub – nee, ich bin _sicher_ – James war auch noch da in dem Gewächshaus, das is' der springende Punkt. Er hatte den Tarnumhang um un' war ganz in meiner Nähe. Hat jedes Wort gehört. Un' dann, 'ne Woche später oder so, gab's diesen Aufstand da in Professor Slughorns Klasse. Ham sich geprügelt, James und Severus. War 'ne üble Sache. Un' – wer weiß, wenn das nich' gewesen wär' – verstehste, was ich dir sagen will?"

Harry schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf, nicht als Antwort auf Hagrids Frage, sondern mehr in Abwehr dieser ganzen Geschichte.

"Wann war das denn? Waren meine Eltern da schon – äh – befreundet?", fragte er schließlich mit krächzender Stimme.

"Nee, das war vorher – irgendwann im Sommer, muss wohl Ende ihres sechsten Jahres gewesen sein – ja, so war's. Paar Monate später waren James und Lily jedenfalls fest zusammen."

Hagrid packte seinen Eimer und kippte den Inhalt komplett in das Becken. Augenblicklich spritzte das Wasser in ganzen Fontänen auf. Harry sah entgeistert in ein wildes Gewühl von etwas, das wie rubinrote Schlangen aussah, die sich um die breiigen Klumpen schlugen.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich ganz schwach im Magen.

"Danke Hagrid – dass du's mir gesagt hast", murmelte er. "Ich muss jetzt raus – an die Luft!"

"Geh sofort ins Haus, Harry! Un' versuch das mit Ron in Ordnung zu bringen, ja?"

Aber Harry stürmte schon über die leuchtend grünen Wiesen davon. Er rannte aufs Schloss zu und rannte und rannte und versuchte nur, das Bild von Snape loszuwerden, von Snape, wie er –

Er konnte es nicht ertragen. An die Dementoren verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr.


	19. Chapter 19: Lily und die wilden Tiere

**Kapitel 19**

**Lily und die wilden Tiere**

Harry war der Letzte, der die Treppen zum Kerker hinunterlief. Die Tür war bereits geschlossen, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste auch noch Tränkeunterricht sein, in diesem Klassenraum, in dem Snapes Geist ohnehin noch immer umzugehen schien. Und Ron musste er da auch noch gegenübertreten! Seine Nase tat immer noch furchtbar weh, und seine Lippe war inzwischen angeschwollen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, einfach nicht hinzugehen. Aber er wollte Hermione sehen und wissen, wie sie jetzt dachte über ihre – ja, was eigentlich – Beziehung? Und er musste unbedingt Leute um sich haben, sonst würde diese Sache mit Snape ihn noch völlig verrückt machen.

Also öffnete er einfach die Tür und ging hinein. Slughorn hatte noch nicht angefangen, es war noch unruhig, und er konnte unbemerkt an seinen Platz verschwinden.

Die schrägen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne fielen durch die Kerkerfenster und blendeten ihn. Erst als er sich setzte, bemerkte er, dass nur Hermione und Ernie am Tisch saßen. Der Platz neben seinem war frei.

"Ah, da ist ja auch Mr Potter!", sagte Professor Slughorn. "Dann sind wir jetzt vollzählig, nicht wahr? Mr Weasley – richtig, wurde eben entschuldigt! Also, dann lassen Sie uns anfangen!"

Harry sah fragend zu Hermione hinüber. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Er ist mit Bill weggegangen", sagte sie leise.

"Tja, meine Lieben. Die Nistlingsbeeren haben sich ja leider nicht wieder eingefunden. Zur Zeit sind auch keine neuen reif, so dass wir jetzt ein wenig – improvisieren müssen, nicht wahr?", sagte Professor Slughorn und sah die Klasse mit trügerischem Lächeln an. "Ich möchte allerdings dem – äh – Finder dieser nicht unbeträchtlichen Menge an Beeren – sollte er sich in diesem Klassenraum befinden, heißt das – dringend ans Herz legen, vorsichtig damit umzugehen. Vermutlich haben einige von Ihnen – wie zum Beispiel Miss Granger – die Artikel ausfindig gemacht, die Ulcus zu diesem Thema publiziert hat. Es ist richtig, dass man aus diesen Beeren einen – äh – Rauschtrank herstellen kann."

Die Schüler sahen sich verstohlen um, ob irgendjemand besonders unschuldig in die Gegend blickte. Man sah aber nur aufrichtige Überraschung, vermischt mit neu aufkeimendem Interesse.

"Von diesem Trank sollte man allerdings auf keinen Fall zu viel zu sich nehmen oder etwa mit der Menge der Zutaten experimentieren! Überdies sind die Nebenwirkungen – äh – alles andere als erfreulich. Also", sagte er mit einem strengen Blick in die Runde, "seien Sie gewarnt! Das Zeug ist nichts, um irgendeine heimliche Party in Schwung zu bringen, falls Sie verstehen!"

Als wenn jetzt irgendwer auf die Idee gekommen wäre, eine Party zu planen!

"Und nach diesem kleinen Exkurs zurück zum Unterricht. Also, da wir wie festgestellt nicht mit unseren Versuchen mit dem Nistling fortfahren können, werden wir heute einen kleinen Trank brauen, der Ihnen – sollten Sie das Bedürfnis dazu verspüren – sozusagen die Wahrheit vor Augen führen kann."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.

"Veritaserum?", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

"Aber nein, Miss Granger – wo denken Sie hin! Das ist dann doch eine Nummer zu groß für den Schulunterricht! Ich dürfte Sie das gar nicht herstellen lassen! Nein, wir werden heute zusammen den Wahrtraumsaft brauen. In der richtigen Menge getrunken, bewirkt er, dass Sie in Ihren Träumen – nun, zur Wahrheit finden. Sie werden ihr sozusagen Auge in Auge gegenübertreten – aber eben nur Sie allein, in Ihrem Kopf. Der Trank eignet sich deshalb auch nicht für Partyscherze!", sagte er eindringlich.

Wer denkt schon jetzt an blöde Partyspielchen, dachte Harry erschöpft.

"Das vielleicht nicht", sagte Ernie Macmillan leise. "Aber mein Cousin ist damals damit an die Prüfungsthemen für die Abschlussprüfungen gekommen."

"Wie das denn?", fragte Harry und stürzte sich begierig auf diese Ablenkung.

"Das Entscheidende ist, dass du noch etwas Persönliches reintust, verstehst du. Normalerweise von dir selbst. Aber er hat ein paar Haare von Professor Sinistras Umhang runtergepflückt und die dann –"

"Und abgesehen davon werden Sie mir Ihre Flaschen am Ende der Stunde aushändigen – so dass niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte! Dieser Trank ist nämlich ebenfalls nicht freigegeben. Sie bekommen ihn nur auf ein Rezept hin", sagte Slughorn mit einem deutlichen Blick zu Ernie, der daraufhin verstummte. "Was im Übrigen auf beinahe alle personenbezogenen Tränke zutrifft, wie das eben erwähnte Veritaserum, den Vielsaft-Trank und eine ganze Reihe anderer."

"Und wenn man ihn selbst braut?", fragte Hermione.

Slughorn lächelte.

"Verständlich, dass Sie das fragen, Miss Granger – _Sie_ würden damit wohl auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Aber Sie können nicht alle Zutaten für diese Tränke einfach so kaufen. Für nicht wenige davon müssen Sie ein – äh, berechtigtes Interesse nachweisen.

Dieser Trank basiert ebenfalls auf einer harmonisierenden Grundmischung und gehört übrigens zu den Mitteln, die heute mithilfe der Nistlingsbeere sehr viel wirkungsvoller und mit weniger Aufwand hergestellt werden können.

Nun, in Ermangelung von Beeren werden wir also auf die konventionelle Weise vorgehen und zunächst eingelegte Salamanderzungen klein schneiden."

Das löste – wie Professor Slughorn zweifellos beabsichtigt hatte – ein Aufstöhnen des Ekels in der Klasse aus. Slughorn aber nahm die beiden großen Einmachgläser, die vor ihm auf dem Pult standen, und stellte je eines auf die beiden vor ihm stehenden Tische.

"Viel Vergnügen, meine Lieben. Und geben Sie sich Mühe, die Zungen wirklich fein zu schneiden", sagte er munter. "Sie dürfen auch schon Seite dreihundertvierundfünfzig in Ihren Büchern aufschlagen, da finden Sie das vollständige Rezept."

Hermione blätterte ungewohnt konfus in ihrem Buch; Harry begnügte sich damit, Ernie zuzusehen, wie er das Zungenglas öffnete.

Endlich überwand er sich und fragte Hermione leise: "Wo ist Ron denn hingegangen? Hast du noch mit ihm geredet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat mir nicht zugehört. Hat mich einfach – übersehen, als wäre ich Luft. Dann ist er mit Bill weggegangen, der kam uns gerade entgegen. Aber was hätt' ich denn auch sagen sollen!", sagte sie leise, während sie eine dünne, schwarze Zunge in grünlichem Glibber mit ihrem Schneidebrett entgegennahm. Angewidert nahm sie ihr Messer zur Hand.

"Kindisch von Slughorn, wenn ihr mich fragt", murrte Ernie, als ihm das Messer das erste Mal abrutschte und die Zunge über den Tisch glitschte. "Ich meine, woher will er denn wissen, ob es einer von uns war, der die Beeren geklaut hat?"

"Mann, wer sollte das Zeug denn klauen, mal ernsthaft!", schnaubte Blaise Zabini, der eben vom Tisch der Slytherins herüberkam, um sich das Glas mit den Zungen zu holen. "War schon nervig genug, die Dinger zu pflücken. Und als wenn irgendwer diese Artikel gelesen hätte! Außer dir vielleicht", fügte er mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Hermione hinzu. "Also, und wozu hätte jemand die Beeren nehmen sollen, wo wir doch nicht wussten, dass man auch was – sagen wir – Nützliches damit machen kann!"

Er nahm sich das Glas und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch, an dem nur Draco Malfoy fehlte.

Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er sein Tränke-Buch in der Hoffnung aufschlug, der Prinz möge etwas zu diesem Saft geschrieben haben, das die Sache abkürzen könnte –

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr er sich an die Hilfe dieses Buches gewöhnt hatte – an _Snapes _Hilfe, mit anderen Worten. Erst beim Blättern fiel ihm wieder ein, dass dies hier ein anderes Exemplar war und das Buch des Prinzen oben in seinem Koffer lag. Der Gedanke an Snape, den er eben mit größter Mühe von sich geschoben hatte, bewirkte, dass ihm geradezu übel wurde.

"Was hat Hagrid denn zu dir gesagt?", fragte Hermione schließlich, den Kopf tief über die schwarze Zunge gebeugt, die sie in hauchdünne Scheibchen schnitt.

"Er – er meinte, ich sollte es in Ordnung bringen und so", sagte Harry lahm. Er hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihr von Hagrids Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Wenn Sie nun alle Ihre Zungen geschnitten haben, setzen Sie bitte die Kessel auf und lassen Sie sie aufkochen und danach eine Viertelstunde köcheln – in der Zeit können Sie dann die übrigen Zutaten vorbereiten", sagte Slughorn nun, der von Tisch zu Tisch gegangen war und sich die Schnippelei angesehen hatte.

Jetzt blieb er bei Hermione stehen.

"Sehr schön, Miss Granger, wie immer! Übrigens, ich habe neulich eine ganze Weile auf Sie gewartet! Wollten Sie nicht mit einem Buch zurückkommen? Einem äußerst ungewöhnlichem Buch sogar? Oder habe ich Sie da falsch verstanden?"

Einen Moment lang wusste Hermione wirklich nicht mehr, wovon er sprach, so viel war seitdem geschehen. Dann kapierte sie.

"Ach ja, das tut mir leid, Professor Slughorn – ich – äh – ich hatte mich vertan. Es war doch nicht das richtige Buch."

Noch viel schlechter hätte sie das nicht bringen können, dachte Harry und sah mit einer Woge von Zuneigung in ihr errötendes Gesicht.

"Wie geht es denn Miss Lovegood jetzt? Ich habe sie heute Morgen in der Großen Halle gesehen, da erschien sie mir doch recht blass. Aber immerhin ist sie wieder auf den Beinen, nicht wahr?"

"Mmh", nickte Hermione.

"Ich nehme an, Ihr – äh – ungewöhnlicher Verdacht bezüglich ihrer Verletzung hat sich dann doch nicht bestätigt?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Nervosität in der Stimme.

"Nein", sagte Hermione fest.

"Nun gut. Das ist mir doch eine Beruhigung." Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Klasse, immer noch mit der aufgesetzten Munterkeit, die Harry allmählich wirklich zusetzte. "Wenn Sie mit den Zungen alle so weit sind, geben Sie bitte einen Würfel gepressten Braunen Blasentang hinzu und lassen es zehn Minuten weiter köcheln."

Der Blasentang strömte schon in getrocknetem Zustand einen unangenehmen Geruch aus. Als sich die ersten Würfel in den Kesseln zu einem matschigen Gelee auflösten, krochen Schwaden fauligen Gestanks durch den Kerker. Den Tränkebrauern stand allmählich der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

"Und schließlich reiben wir noch einen großen Löffel Amulettbaum-Rinde hinein", sagte Slughorn fröhlich.

Sie kommentierten das nicht einmal mehr mit einem Stöhnen. Der Geruch, den der aufgekochte Tangsud ausströmte, lud nicht dazu ein, mehr Atem als nötig für irgendetwas zu verschwenden.

Ein Korb mit Rindenstücken machte die Runde, und als er bei Harry ankam, waren natürlich nur noch die kleinsten Stückchen darin. Er konnte also sicher sein, dass er sich die Fingerspitzen auf der Reibe verletzen würde. Dieses Zeug war steinhart.

"Im Rezept steht aber gar nichts von Amulettbaum-Rinde!", beschwerte sich schließlich Millicent Bulstrode und betrachtete verzweifelt ihre gepflegten Fingernägel, die schon unter der Zungen-Schnippelei gelitten hatten.

"Ganz recht, meine Liebe. Das ist eine Zutat, mit der ich selbst gern experimentiere – mit _gemahlener_ Rinde allerdings", antwortete Slughorn gnadenlos.

Aber irgendwann war auch diese Doppelstunde vorbei – die Dämmerung hatte längst Einzug in den Kerker gehalten – und sie konnten aufatmend die Flaschen mit ihren Trankproben füllen, sie etikettieren und beschriften und dann endlich den stinkenden Klassenraum verlassen.

"Diesmal hat er's uns aber ganz schön gegeben", stöhnte Ernie, als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. "Und dann lässt er uns das Zeug nicht mal ausprobieren!"

"Er wirkt immer so jovial – aber ich glaub, er kann's gar nicht leiden, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass man ihn verarscht", sagte Harry, der mit dem Unterricht ganz zufrieden gewesen war. Ablenkung hatte er jedenfalls genug geboten.

Er ging neben der schweigenden Hermione und sah sie von der Seite her an.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, fanden sie dort eine große Versammlung vor. Ein kleiner Trupp von Schülern hatte sich um Hagrid versammelt, der wie ein Bär zwischen ihnen herausragte. Jeder hatte irgendein kleines Gepäckstück dabei.

Die Schüler, die zum Hogwarts-Express wollten, fiel es Harry ein, der den ganzen Tag keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Die vielen anderen waren Zuschauer und Freunde, die sich verabschiedeten.

Harry entdeckte Neville, der am Rand der Gruppe stand und ihnen entgegenlächelte.

"Hi, Neville – du willst uns doch wohl nicht verlassen?"

"Mad-Eye hat mich dazu eingeteilt, die Gruppe nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten", erklärte er und versuchte, nicht so wichtig auszusehen, wie er sich zweifellos fühlte. "Mich und Ron."

"He Mann, wo ist denn dein Furunkel hin?", fragte in diesem Moment Ernie überrascht.

Ein Schatten ging über Nevilles Gesicht, das nun ein großes Pflaster zierte anstelle des Geschwürs, an das sie sich gerade gewöhnt hatten.

"Hab Madam Pomfrey gebeten, es aufzumachen", murmelte er.

"Aber die kleinen Schätzchen waren doch sicher noch gar nicht reif!", sagte Ron, der eben an ihnen vorbeiging.

Er würdigte Harry und Hermione keines Blickes.

"Ich komm' jetzt nicht dazu, mich damit zu beschäftigen", sagte Neville würdevoll. "Im Moment gibt es Wichtigeres."

"Da hast du verdammt Recht", sagte Ron. "Also komm jetzt. Ich glaub', die warten schon auf uns."

"Tut mir leid, wenn ihr deshalb irgendwelche Wetten verliert!", rief Neville ihnen noch über die Schulter zu. Dann verschwand er in der Gruppe.

Eben kam auch Professor McGonagall hinzu, und die Gespräche und Verabschiedungen verstummten. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus, als sie ihren Blick über die erstaunlich kleine Gruppe der Weggehenden schweifen ließ.

"Ich lasse Sie nicht gerne ziehen", sagte sie. "Ich trage die Verantwortung für Sie und habe große Bedenken, Sie ohne Zustimmung, ohne Wissen Ihrer Eltern auf diese – ungewisse Reise zu schicken. Aber die Lage der Schule ist im Moment auch nicht sicherer, und ich respektiere Ihre Entscheidung. Immerhin haben wir seit gestern Nacht keine Dementoren mehr gesichtet.

Ms Ripley wird Sie im Zug bis London begleiten. Kommen Sie wohlbehalten zu Hause an. Ich werde mich selbstverständlich sofort mit Ihren Eltern in Verbindung setzen, sobald die Verbindungen wieder funktionieren. Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen alles Gute und hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen, sobald sich die Lage beruhigt hat."

"Das sind ja wirklich wenige!", sagte Ernie erstaunt an Harry und Hermione gewandt, die stumm zu Ron hinsahen. Hermione hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Ich dachte, die würden den Hogwarts-Express heute stürmen!"

"Vielleicht haben sie alle Angst, man könnte sie für feige halten", sagte Harry mit einem Kloß in der Kehle.

"Es sind auch kaum Kleine dabei."

"Die fühlen sich hier wahrscheinlich sicherer", sagte Hermione mit wackliger Stimme und winkte einem Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse zu, das eben mit blassem Gesicht an ihnen vorbeiging.

Die Stimmung in der Halle war sehr bedrückt, als die Gruppe schließlich aufbrach. Das Letzte, was Harry und Hermione von Ron sahen, war sein roter Haarschopf, der im Licht der großen Deckenleuchter leuchtete, an dem eben die Kerzen aufgeflammt waren.

"Slug hätte uns mal lieber einen Kessel Felix Felicis brauen lassen sollen", murmelte Ernie, als die Letzten außer Sicht waren und sich die Versammlung der Übrigen allmählich auflöste. "Den könnten wir jetzt alle brauchen. Kommt ihr mit zum Abendessen?"

oooOOOooo

In der Großen Halle herrschte zehn Minuten später eine ganz andere Stimmung. Eine Vielzahl von Schülern war nach dem ruhigen Tag zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Bedrohung so groß ja wohl nicht sein konnte. Man hatte nicht den Schatten eines Dementors mehr gesehen – die Sonne schien – in der Schule waren eine Menge Wächter, die auf sie aufpassten – das alles führte dazu, dass sie sich hier sicher fühlten.

Es wurde geredet und mit Appetit gegessen wie sonst auch, und vereinzelt wurde sogar Gelächter laut.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Platz neben Dean und Seamus, gegenüber von Lavender und Parvati, und versuchte, nicht an Neville und Ron zu denken. Hunger hatte er keinen. Er stocherte im Salat herum und beobachtete die Leute.

Das war Hogwarts, seine Heimat. Die warm erleuchtete Halle mit Tischen voller Essen und einer Menge Leute, die es sich schmecken ließen, jeder so, wie es ihm passte, ohne dass sich irgendwer besonders für Manieren interessierte. Die Halle mit den gelegentlichen Besuchen der Geister (die sich allerdings in diesem Schuljahr bisher sehr zurückgehalten hatten), mit zahlreichen Kerzen, der verzauberten Decke und der Lehrertafel am Kopfende des Saales. Der Ort, an dem er sich schon an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts glücklich und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Den Professor Dumbledores humorvolle, gütige Gelassenheit zu einem Ort gemacht hatte, an dem sich jeder willkommen fühlen durfte genau so wie er war, ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor.

Der Ort, an dem Dumbledore jetzt so schmerzhaft fehlte.

Er fühlte sich entsetzlich bedrückt und hilflos. Seit er es zu Hermione gesagt hatte, wurde er den Gedanken gar nicht mehr los: Er war derjenige, von dem Dumbledore erwartet hatte, dass er das Unheil von dieser Schule abhalten würde.

Und nun saß er hier, Dumbledore war tot, die Dementoren belauerten die Schule, und er hatte das Medaillon in der Tasche – eines von vermutlich noch vier existierenden Horcruxen – und nicht die blasseste Ahnung, wie er es vernichten könnte. Und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, hatte er ein anderes dieser Horcruxe, das zum Greifen nahe gewesen war, einfach entkommen lassen. Wo Hekate Harper sich in diesem Moment mit dem Ravenclaw-Messer befand, darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Er hat sich in mir geirrt, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Genau wie in Snape! Liebe – schöner Mist ist das! Von wegen Liebe. Jetzt hab ich auch noch den besten Freund verloren, den ich je hatte!

Hermione saß nach wie vor am anderen Ende des Tisches und stocherte genau wie er im Essen herum. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile. Hermione, die seit ihrem ersten Jahr hier seine – und Rons – Freundin gewesen war. Sie war ihm so vertraut, sie hatte ihn so oft genervt – und jetzt?

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen?

Er hatte auch Ginny geküsst, aber das hatte ihn nicht aus seiner Welt hinausgeschleudert, im Gegenteil, es schien so gut zu passen. Es hatte Geborgenheit, Zuhause-Sein bedeutet.

Aber jetzt – jetzt war ihm, als hätte die Welt um ihn herum plötzlich ein anderes Licht, andere Farben angenommen. Er verstand auf einmal, was damit gemeint war, wenn man sagte: die Welt in einem anderen Licht sehen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er dieses Licht mochte. Alles wirkte intensiver, so als brenne es.

Das fühlte sich auch nicht nach Geborgenheit an, außer wenn er tatsächlich in Hermiones Nähe war. Nein, es fühlte sich _verboten_ an.

Und nicht zuletzt das Verbotene daran war ganz schön aufregend, musste er sich eingestehen. Sogar jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem ein großer Teil seines Herzens um ihre Freundschaft trauerte – sogar jetzt lachte etwas in ihm, lachte über Ron, den Trottel, und Ginny, das Gänschen, das sich einfach hatte wegschicken lassen, lachte laut und wild darüber. Er fühlte sich schuldig und als Verräter, aber etwas tief in ihm genoss gerade auch das: das Dunkle, das Unwiderstehliche daran, das ihn rücksichtslos immer weiter und weiter lockte. Genoss die Heimlichkeit. Genoss das Gefühl, die Welt in Brand gesteckt zu haben mit einem einzigen Kuss ...

"He Mann! Gibst du mir jetzt mal den Ketchup oder brauchst du's s schriftlich?" rief Dean grob zu ihm herüber.

Mürrisch schubste er ihm die Flasche hin.

Dann sah er Hermione an, und ihre Blicke begegneten sich über die Länge des Tisches hinweg und hielten aneinander fest. Er fühlte, wie sehr sie miteinander verbunden waren – und dass Ron und Ginny nicht wirklich zwischen ihnen standen.

Etwas war geschehen mit seiner Welt. Sie schien noch dieselbe zu sein, aber alles klang anders, als gäbe es auf einmal einen Riss in einer Glocke, die vorher rein und voll getönt hatte.

Und es machte ihn wütend, wenn er merkte, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Wieso sollte er sich nicht in sie verlieben? Wer wollte ihm das verbieten? Ron etwa, der ihre Gefühle jetzt seit Jahren mit seinen großen Füßen trat? Und trotzig dachte er, dass er sich von niemandem seine Gefühle verbieten lassen würde.

Aber konnte es wirklich _das_ gewesen sein, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte, als er von Liebe sprach?

Er merkte auf einmal, dass Lavender ihn sehr genau beobachtete.

"Komisch, dass Ron allein mit den anderen losgezogen ist", sagte sie. "Wo ihr doch sonst immer so zusammenklebt. Na ja, wenigstens einer, der sich wirklich für diese Schule einsetzt."

"Neville ist übrigens auch dabei", sagte Harry mit trügerischer Friedfertigkeit.

"Das stimmt!", warf Dean ein und spießte ein Fleischbällchen auf. "Und er hat dafür sogar sein Projekt für Kräuterkunde platzen lassen!"

"Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!", prustete Seamus und sprühte ein paar Brotkrümel über die Tischdecke.

"Ihr seid echt ekelhaft", sagte Parvati, aber sie musste auch grinsen.

"Genau. Und weißt du, wir sind eben nicht alle zu Helden geboren, oder, Harry?"

"Du bestimmt nicht", knurrte Harry, für einen Moment von der albernen Stimmung der anderen mitgerissen. "Ich selbst – na, wartet es ab!"

Lavender warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas Bissiges zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Moody kam mit Bill und Tonks herein.

Die drei gingen zum Lehrertisch und wollten offenbar nur zu Abend essen, aber die anheimelnde Hogwarts-Atmosphäre war trotzdem zerstört, und Harry fühlte, wie all seine Sorgen sich erneut wie eisige Klumpen in seinem Magen sammelten.

Erst im Anschluss an das Essen gab Bill freundlich und mit beruhigender Gelassenheit einen kurzen Bericht zur Lage ab – die alles in allem völlig unverändert war.

"Und ich darf euch allen mitteilen – es steht auch schon draußen am Schwarzen Brett – dass ihr heute wieder in euren Betten schlafen könnt! Wir haben im Moment zwanzig Leute, die das Schloss bewachen. Ihr solltet natürlich bereit sein, im Notfall direkt wieder hier in die Halle zu kommen – also lasst heute Nacht die Spitzennachthemdchen mal im Schrank!"

Gekicher und vereinzelte empörte Blicke quittierten den letzten Satz. Aber alle fühlten sich einigermaßen beruhigt, als sie die Große Halle verließen und sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzogen.

oooOOOooo

Harry stand am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Von den Dementoren war zwar den ganzen Tag über nichts zu sehen gewesen. Dennoch fand er den Gedanken sehr beruhigend, dass dort draußen jetzt Bill, George, Moody, Tonks und die Auroren Wache hielten und ständig das Gelände abschritten.

Seit er hier drin war, hatten sich seine Gedanken wieder fest verbissen, zunächst in sein Problem mit Ron, dann, sosehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, in Hagrids elende kleine Geschichte über Snape.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien es ihm, dass Hagrid sich da irgendwie verhört hatte – dass er etwas missverstanden hatte. Es konnte doch unmöglich die Wahrheit sein! Er erinnerte sich an die Szene in Snapes Erinnerungen, die er vor zwei Jahren im Denkarium gesehen und die dieser ihm natürlich hatte vorenthalten wollen.

James Potter hatte Snape ganz schön zugesetzt und ihn vor den Mädchen – ganz besonders vor Lily Evans – lächerlich gemacht. Und als Lily sich für Snape einsetzte, hatte der sie nur beschimpft. Schlammblut hatte er sie genannt, und Harry fühlte, wie seine Wut auf Snape aufkochte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Also, nach Liebe hatte das nicht gerade ausgesehen, oder?

Aber da war – etwas gewesen. _Etwas_. Er hatte es schon damals gefühlt, ohne es benennen zu können.

Harry rutschte unruhig auf der Fensterbank hin und her. Es war nervtötend, wie ein Kernchen, das einem im Zahn steckte ... Er musste irgendwie die Wahrheit darüber herausfinden, das war ihm klar. Vorher würde er keine Ruhe mehr finden. Slughorn fragen? Angeblich musste der ja einiges von der Sache mitbekommen haben. Aber das war einfach zu peinlich.

Er rutschte weiter herum und grübelte.

Hier drinnen war es, so unglaublich das schien, als sei nichts geschehen. Auf der anderen Fensterbank saßen Lavender und Parvati zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Um den Tisch am Sofa lümmelte eine große Runde von Viertklässlern und spielte Karten. Hermione brütete schon wieder über einem ganzen Stapel von Büchern und kritzelte von Zeit zu Zeit etwas auf eine Pergamentrolle. Konnte es sein, dass sie jetzt wirklich Hausaufgaben machte?

Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, sah sie auf, und er brauchte nur in ihr müdes, unglückliches Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass auch sie sich nur abzulenken versuchte.

"Verdammt!", rief in diesem Moment Dean quer durch das Zimmer. "Ron hat sich heute Morgen meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung ausgeliehen – ich brauch' den heute Abend unbedingt zurück!"

"Tja, dann wirst du wohl warten müssen, bis sie zurück sind", sagte Lavender spitz. "Und das kann dauern. Vielleicht geht er danach ja auch noch auf Wache!"

"So ein Quatsch", murrte Dean. "Mad-Eye hat vorhin selbst gesagt, dass sie im Moment keinen von uns brauchen! Ich hab ihn extra noch gefragt! Wahrscheinlich sitzt der Blödmann schon längst irgendwo mit seinen Brüdern zusammen und zieht sich ein paar Butterbierchen rein! Und ich häng' hier mit meinem Aufsatz in der Luft!"

Er warf sich in den letzten freien Sessel.

"Na ja, auch gut. Ich hatte sowieso keine Lust, mich noch mal da dran zu setzen. Bescheuert genug, in dieser Situation an Hausaufgaben zu denken, findet ihr nicht? Ich meine, erst treiben sie uns mitten in der Nacht in der Halle zusammen und machen ein Riesentheater – und dann tun sie so, als gäb's nichts Dringenderes als den Unterricht."

"Ich frag mich, was mit der Harper ist", sagte Seamus nachdenklich. "Warum sagt keiner von den Lehrern was dazu? Sie verschwindet einfach – und irgendwie ist es, als wär' sie nie da gewesen!"

"Das find' ich auch seltsam", sagte Parvati. "Ich hatte sie ja nicht im Unterricht, aber Padma hat jede Menge von ihr geredet. Bisher sind die Verteidigungstypen ja immer irgendwie am Ende des Schuljahrs verschwunden – aber die Harper hat doch wohl den Rekord gebrochen!"

Lavender kicherte.

Harry setzte sich zu Hermione.

"Was machst 'n du noch? Etwa Hausaufgaben?", fragte er und berührte unter dem Tisch sacht ihr Bein.

Er sah auf ihr Pergament. Sie hatte praktisch jede Zeile wieder durchgestrichen.

"Muss ich nachher noch mal machen", murmelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Sie war eiskalt.

"Ich wär' so gern allein mit dir! Ich möchte mit dir reden", flüsterte Harry.

"Ich auch mit dir", sagte sie gequält. "Was sollen wir nur tun, wegen Ron, meine ich? Wie konnten wir ihn nur so gehen lassen?"

Er bewegte seine Hand unter der ihren, streichelte mit angehaltenem Atem ihr Bein in der Cordhose. Das Gefühl des warmen Stoffes unter seinen Fingern hatte etwas so bezwingend Reales, bewirkte eine geradezu schockierende Nähe. Er fühlte sein Herz auf einmal wieder wie wild schlagen und war beinahe froh, als sie seine Hand packte und festhielt.

"Komm mit raus", sagte er. "Was soll's, er weiß es doch ohnehin."

Sie sah ihn verletzt an.

"Heißt das, es ist dir egal, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist?"

"Nein. Er ist – war mein bester Freund. Und er –", aber hier wusste er nicht weiter. Die Erinnerung an Rons Blick da draußen bei den Gewächshäusern tat ziemlich weh. "Ich – ich – bitte komm mit mir, Hermione! Nur ganz kurz!"

Er sah auf – und begegnete direkt Lavenders aufmerksamem Blick.

"Verstehst du, was ich meine?", fragte Hermione leise, der der Blick auch nicht entgangen war.

Harry sah sie an und nickte. Und in diesem Moment kam ihm eine Idee, eine Idee, die simpel und ziemlich verrückt war, aber er wusste sofort, dass er sie in die Tat umsetzen würde.

"Ich muss noch mal weg", sagte er. "Ich muss einfach was rauskriegen, und mir ist gerade eingefallen, wie ich es versuchen könnte."

"Wohin willst du denn?"

"In den Kerker", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung.

"Soll ich nicht mitkommen? Wir sollen doch jetzt nicht mehr auf den Gängen rumlaufen."

"Oh Mann. Erst bettle ich dich an, mit raus zu kommen, und dann – aber _das_ muss ich allein machen. Es – es geht um meine Eltern, weißt du. Nichts Gefährliches. Nur was, das ich rauskriegen muss."

"Also gut. Ich warte hier auf dich. Und wenn du in einer Stunde nicht zurück bist, schlag ich Alarm", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Bis dahin müsste ich's schaffen. Und ich bin wirklich nur im Tränkeraum. Ich nehm' den Tarnumhang."

Er hätte sie gern geküsst. Aber daran war natürlich nicht zu denken. So streichelte er ihre Hand unter dem Tisch noch einmal und stand dann auf.

Ein kleiner Umweg über den Schlafsaal – dann war er wieder einmal unsichtbar in den Gängen unterwegs.

oooOOOooo

"_Alohomora!_", sagte Harry Minuten später und war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er im Begriff war, einen Einbruch zu begehen. Die Tür zu Professor Slughorns Büro öffnete sich geräuschlos. Wenigstens musste er nicht lange suchen.

Das Licht seines Zauberstabes schimmerte auf den zehn Flaschen, die sie heute im Tränkeunterricht mit Wahrtraumsaft gefüllt hatten und die nun ordentlich in Slughorns Regal standen. Harry fand die Flasche mit der Beschriftung "_H. Potter_" auf dem Etikett und verließ das Büro schnell wieder.

Dann nahm er einen kleinen Kessel vom Bord und setzte sich in dem dunklen Klassenraum an einen Tisch.

Er öffnete das fest verkorkte Fläschchen, goss die Flüssigkeit in einen kleinen Kessel und zog dann seufzend das Kästchen mit dem Goldenen Schnatz aus seiner Hemdtasche. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, strich er vorsichtig über die zerknitterten Flügelchen, die unter seinen Fingern zu flirren begannen. Die Initialen seiner Mutter, die sein Vater vor vielen Jahren auf die goldene Kugel geschrieben hatte, waren im Halbdunkel eben noch erkennbar.

Dieser Gegenstand war sicherlich etwas ganz Persönliches – und er hatte sich für ihn schon einmal zu einer Art Fenster in die Vergangenheit geöffnet. Harry hatte sich schon ein paar Mal gefragt, ob Dumbledore ihn extra für ihn verzaubert hatte, in der Gewissheit, dass er ihn finden würde in dem Haus in Godric's Hollow. Oder war es einfach eine spezielle Magie, die ihm innewohnte, weil er für seinen Vater so etwas wie ein Sinnbild seiner Liebe gewesen war? In diesem Fall musste er eigentlich genau der richtige Gegenstand für seine Zwecke sein, fand Harry.

Aber er zögerte immer noch. Sein Vorhaben kam ihm ziemlich verrückt vor – Magie hin oder her, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das tatsächlich funktionierte. Und außerdem war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Wahrheit wirklich wissen wollte.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ließ den Goldenen Schnatz in den Kessel plumpsen. Dann hielt er rasch die Hand darüber, damit er nicht einfach wieder hinausflog. Tatsächlich fühlte er den Schnatz sekundenlang immer wieder gegen seine Handfläche flattern, aber jedes Mal fiel er mit einem leisen Platschen zurück in den Saft.

Ich spinne doch, dachte Harry.

Entnervt packte er den Schnatz bei dessen nächstem Fluchtversuch und steckte ihn zurück in das Kästchen. Die feuchten Flügelchen flirrten noch einmal, und Harry spürte einen ganz feinen Schauer in sein Gesicht sprühen. Dann schloss er den Deckel und steckte das Kästchen wieder ein.

Schließlich sah er in den Kessel. Der Moment der Wahrheit, dachte er mit schiefem Grinsen.

Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck. Es schmeckte eigentlich nicht so scheußlich, wie man nach den Zutaten und dem Geruch hätte vermuten können. Schließlich kippte er den ganzen Inhalt runter und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf den Punkt, den er klären wollte.

Dann saß er einfach da und kam sich blöd vor. Er fühlte sich weder schläfrig noch sonst irgendwie anders als vorher. Seufzend kippte er den Stuhl nach hinten und legte die Beine bequem auf den Tisch.

Ein paar Minuten geb' ich der Sache noch, dachte er, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte gähnend auf die dämmrigen Bögen der Fenster.

ooOoo

Und dann hatte sich unvermittelt das Klassenzimmer um ihn herum mit Schülern gefüllt, und obwohl doch Nacht war, wie sich Harry noch vage erinnerte, fiel durch die geöffneten Fenster warmes Sonnenlicht. Sogar die Vögel konnte er zwitschern hören. Die Luft, die hereinwehte, roch nach Sommer.

Es musste ein Traum sein, denn Harry konnte sich frei im Raum bewegen, so schnell wie er denken konnte, und niemand schien ihn zu bemerken. Wie kam er hierher und was wollte er hier?

Während sich die Schüler um ihn herum wie üblich unter Stühlerücken, Gerede und Herumkramen an ihre Plätze setzten, stellte er fest, dass ihm keiner von ihnen bekannt vorkam, und fing an, sich genauer umzusehen.

Und dann, mit einem Schreck, der richtig wehtat, sah er, dass er den Jungen, der neben ihm saß und unberührt von der Unruhe um sich herum in einer Zeitung las, doch kannte. Der braune Haarschopf war noch nicht grau gesträhnt, das Gesicht noch nicht so müde und verhärmt, wie Harry es gekannt hatte, aber es war unverkennbar –

"He, Moony! Guck mal, was Sirius da hat! Ich glaub, er hat's tatsächlich geschafft!", sagte der Junge in der Reihe vor ihnen, der sich zu Remus Lupin umgewandt hatte.

Er wirkte klein und pummelig, hatte ein kindlich weiches Gesicht, kleine, dunkel umschattete Augen und einen trotzigen Zug um den Schmollmund. Er sah aus wie der ewige Außenseiter, fand Harry, das Dickerchen, das immer wieder versucht, Freunde zu finden und dabei eine gewisse Verschlagenheit entwickelt hat. Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem abgemagerten, nervösen Mann, den er vor vier Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, lag nicht so sehr in den Äußerlichkeiten wie in der Ausstrahlung. Aber er war sich sicher: Das war Peter Pettigrew. Besser bekannt unter seinem wenig schmeichelhaften Namen Wurmschwanz.

Jetzt erst blickte er in die Richtung, in die dieser zeigte und wohin auch Lupin sich nun lässig wandte. Schräg hinter ihnen, in der letzten Reihe, saßen sie. James und Sirius: Sein Vater und sein Pate, in ein offenbar unerfreuliches Gespräch vertieft. Vor allem James sah wütend aus und schien im nächsten Moment laut werden zu wollen. Als Harry sie ansah, konnte er ihr Gespräch mit anhören.

"Nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Sie hat nein danke gesagt, oder etwa nicht? Und was viel wichtiger ist – sieh dir mal das an!"

Und mit einem triumphierenden Blick hielt Sirius seinem Freund ein Blatt unter die Nase, offenbar eine aus einem Buch herausgerissene Seite. Wider Willen schien James fasziniert zu sein.

"Du hast es tatsächlich getan!"

"Aber klar. Alles eine Frage des richtigen Zeitpunkts. Und ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er dazu was ausgeknobelt hat. Noch dazu was, das viel simpler ist als alles, was wir probiert haben."

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Slughorn den Raum. Er sah genauso aus, wie Harry ihn kannte. Dunkelroter Samt mit Goldborte brachte die schon damals beträchtliche Wölbung seines Bauches prachtvoll zur Geltung. Die schwarzen Stiefel, in denen seine kleinen Füße steckten, hatten goldene Beschläge. Aber er war nicht in der leutseligen Stimmung, die Harry an ihm kannte. Sein kleiner Mund war schmollend gespitzt, die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern blickten unwillig über die Schülerköpfe hin – Horace Slughorn war verstimmt.

Er legte seine Drachenhautmappe mit einem Knall auf das Pult und wandte sich demonstrativ dem Materialschrank zu, in dem er vor sich hin murmelnd zu kramen begann. Offenbar ergebnislos, denn schließlich wandte er sich zur Klasse um, die inzwischen ruhig geworden war und ihn beobachtete, und sagte missgelaunt:

"Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass jemand den Drüsenextrakt des Rotäugigen Zirbelbeutlers aus diesem Schrank gestohlen hat. Er ist äußerst schwer zu gewinnen und entsprechend teuer. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Budget es zulässt, noch eine weitere Flasche davon zu besorgen, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Schuljahr. Womit das Projekt ‚Versöhnungstrank' wohl gestrichen ist. Sie werden also auf Ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen müssen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal irgendwas verbockt haben", fügte er nicht ohne Bosheit hinzu. "Dann fahren wir jetzt mit dem –"

"Professor Slughorn, sagten Sie nicht in der letzten Stunde, dass dieser Extrakt auch zur Herstellung von Liebestränken verwendet wird?", wurde er von Sirius grinsend unterbrochen. "Also, da gibt's doch sicher jede Menge Interessenten, oder?"

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Harry krümmte sich innerlich, als er in dem mageren, kümmerlich aussehenden Teenager, der möglichst schnell und unauffällig an seinen Platz zu verschwinden versuchte, Snape erkannte. Sein schwarzes Haar, fettig wie eh und je, war noch länger und ungepflegter als in jener Szene, die Harry damals im Denkarium gesehen hatte, und sein blasses, beinahe gelbliches Gesicht wirkte kränklich und verbissen. Er setzte sich in die erste Reihe.

Das Mädchen auf dem Platz neben ihm hatte dunkelrotes Haar, das sie zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt trug, und als Harry hinsah, machte sein Herz einen wilden Sprung. Lily Evans, seine Mutter. Sie ordnete gerade ihre Utensilien, Kessel, Kellen, eine Reihe von Zutaten. Harry erkannte in dem Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag, ohne große Überraschung _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Snape hatte sich neben Lily gesetzt, ohne sie zu begrüßen oder auch nur anzusehen. Jetzt saß er da, über die Tischplatte gebeugt, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, und starrte mit einem dumpf brütenden Ausdruck ins Leere. Als Slughorn weitersprach, fuhr er zusammen und begann in seiner Materialkiste zu kramen.

"Er ist sogar eine überaus wirksame Zutat bei allen Mitteln, die eine Harmonisierung bewirken sollen", sagte Slughorn. "Und zweifellos ist er eine der grundlegenden Zutaten bei allen Liebestränken. Leider ist er aber auch –"

Doch da wurde er ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen.

James platzte unbeherrscht los: "Na also! Das passt doch genau! Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wer das Zeug gestohlen hat!"

"Aber, aber – Mr Potter –"

Aber James war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Mit dem Blatt, das er von Sirius bekommen hatte, wedelte er in Richtung erste Reihe und sagte voll kaum verhaltener Wut: "Da vorne sitzt er, fragen Sie _ihn_ doch mal! Na, Sniv – gib's doch zu!", wandte er sich unvermittelt an Snape, der noch immer in seiner Kiste kramte und jetzt herumfuhr. "Du hast doch sicher Bedarf an solchen Sachen, oder? Ich meine, freiwillig geht doch keine mit dir!"

"Halt den Mund, Potter!", zischte Snape zurück. Er war noch blasser geworden, und seine schwarzen Augen waren hasserfüllt. "Und wenn du von Diebstahl reden willst – gib mir das Blatt da zurück! Das ist meins! Du hast es aus meinem Buch rausgerissen!"

"Ich wette, du hast das Zeug geklaut und kochst jetzt einen deiner ganz speziellen Tränke draus!", sagte James, ohne Snapes Worte zu beachten. "Du schleimiger Heuchler! Jahrelang hast du hier rumgeschwafelt von wegen reinem Blut und altem Adel und all diesem Schwachsinn und hast die Leute beschimpft! Und dann jaulst du _ihr _was vor, ausgerechnet _ihr_!"

"Halt die Klappe, Potter!", schrie Snape, jetzt kreideweiß und außer sich.

Er war aufgesprungen wie James, und über die Tischreihen hinweg starrten sie sich an, bereit, im nächsten Moment aufeinander loszugehen.

"Aber bitte, meine Herren!", versuchte Slughorn einzugreifen, aber niemand beachtete ihn. Die ganze Klasse verfolgte gebannt diesen wundervollen Ausbruch ungezügelter Emotionen.

"Ihr hättet ihn hören sollen!", höhnte James. "_Ich liebe dich, Lily! Du bist das Einzige, was mich an dieser Schule hält!_", machte er Snape nach.

"Du – verdammter – SCHEISSKERL!", schrie Snape und stürzte sich auf James, der darauf nur gewartet hatte.

Sie rissen einen Tisch um, und Snape gelang es in seiner Wut, dem um einen Kopf größeren James die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wurde dann aber von ihm zu Boden geschleudert. Offenbar war dies eine der wenigen Situationen, in denen auch ein Zauberer seinen Gefühlen nur noch durch das Zuschlagen den richtigen Ausdruck verleihen konnte.

"Treibst dich die ganze Zeit mit diesen Typen da rum und redest was von Erneuerung der Gesellschaft – und denkst, dass wir nicht wissen, was wirklich mit dir los ist!"

James hatte Snape auf die Füße gerissen und schüttelte ihn jetzt wie eine Katze die Maus.

"Glaubst du, wir wissen nicht, dass dein Vater ein versoffener alter Muggel ist, der –"

"Genug jetzt!", brüllte Slughorn.

"Beruhig' dich, Mann!", sagte Sirius zu James, während er versuchte, seinen Freund von Snape wegzuziehen.

Der wiederum versuchte vergeblich, James an die Kehle zu gehen oder wenigstens einen weiteren Treffer in seinem Gesicht zu landen.

Auch Lily war dazugekommen, aber sie schien von dieser Szene wie gelähmt. Hilflos stand sie da und sah von einem zum anderen. Harry verstand das nur zu gut. Er war selbst vor Entsetzen erstarrt.

"Ich bring dich um, Potter!", schrie Snape, als er endlich loskam. Er hatte Tränen der Wut im Gesicht. Seine Stimme kippte, als er weiterschrie: "Ich bring dich um! Du arrogantes Schwein!"

"Heul doch, Sniv!", höhnte James. "Heul doch mal uns _allen _was vor!"

Da zückte Snape endlich seinen Zauberstab, als habe er sich erst jetzt wieder darauf besonnen, dass er wirksamere Waffen als seine Fäuste hatte. James' Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden hinter dem umgeworfenen Tisch.

"Nicht!", sagte Lily, und fasste Snape am Arm.

Einen Moment lang standen sie alle wie erstarrt, Snape, Lily, James und Slughorn mit der ganzen Klasse.

Als Snape die Hand mit dem Zauberstab sinken ließ, ging ein leises Aufatmen durch den Raum.

Er schüttelte Lilys Hand ab. Dann ging er einfach aus dem Zimmer.

ooOoo

Harry starrte immer noch auf die dämmrigen Fenster. Er hatte keinen abrupten Übergang gespürt. Das Klassenzimmer um ihn herum war einfach zurück ins Dunkel gesunken, die Stimmen waren verklungen, und nun saß er wieder allein hier, mit lässig auf den Tisch gelegten Füßen. Er holte Luft mit einem langen, zitternden Atemzug, nahm die Füße vom Tisch und ließ den Stuhl auf alle vier Beine zurückkippen.

"Oh _Mann_", murmelte er in den stillen Raum und ließ den Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, als könne er dadurch die Bilder ausblenden, die er eben gesehen hatte. "Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!"

Das fast Unerträgliche an der Sache war, dass er etwas wie – Mitleid mit Snape fühlte. Und das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Was sein Vater da gemacht hatte, war wirklich gemein gewesen, noch um vieles gemeiner als die Schwebenummer, die er früher mit ihm abgezogen hatte und die Harry damals im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Egal wie wütend und eifersüchtig er gewesen war, _das_ hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Und Snapes Schrei "Ich bring dich um, Potter!" hallte nur allzu deutlich in seinen Ohren nach.

Zugleich streifte vieles in dieser Szene so sehr das, was Harry selbst gerade heute erlebt und empfunden hatte, dass er sich ducken und verkriechen wollte. Hagrid hatte Recht gehabt.

Und wie absurd das war, das Letzte, worauf er jemals gekommen wäre; in gewisser Weise erschien es ihm noch viel abwegiger, als seine Slytherin-Abstammung zu entdecken: dass Snape – ausgerechnet Snape! – in seine Mutter verliebt gewesen war. In diesem Moment hoffte Harry inbrünstig, dass er ihm nie, niemals wieder begegnen und ins Gesicht sehen musste. Es gab da noch eine Frage, die dicht unter der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken lauerte und die er rücksichtslos überging. Er wollte sie sich nicht einmal stellen.

Tatsache war, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater geliebt und geheiratet hatte – er konnte ihr glückliches Gesicht auf dem Hochzeitsfoto noch deutlich vor sich sehen, und auch die Erinnerung, die er in Godric's Hollow erlebt hatte.

Er fragte sich, was das für ein Blatt gewesen sein mochte, das Sirius offenbar aus einem Buch von Snape gerissen hatte. Im selben Moment war er sich unerschütterlich sicher, dass es sich um eine Seite aus Snapes Tränkebuch gehandelt haben musste – eine von den vielen Seiten, auf die er seine eigenen Rezeptvariationen, aber auch selbst erfundene Zaubersprüche an den Rand geschrieben hatte.

Was konnte die vier Rumtreiber so interessiert haben, dass Sirius nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war, eine Seite aus Snapes Buch zu reißen?

Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen. Und jetzt war es in seinem, Harrys, Besitz. Wieder – und durch merkwürdige Umstände ...

Harry stand auf.

Er schlich sich unter dem Tarnumhang zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Zweimal begegnete er stummen Gestalten in den Fluren und blieb reglos stehen, bis sie vorbei waren.

Beim ersten Mal erkannte er Bill, der langsam und aufmerksam seine Runde ging. Beim zweiten Mal, nicht weit vom Porträtloch entfernt, kam ihm Tonks entgegen. Ihre Schritte hallten hart im Treppenhaus wider, und mehrere Köpfe in den Porträts an den Wänden drehten sich nach ihr um und sandten ihr strafende Blicke nach. Sie ging so dicht an Harry vorbei, dass er erschrak, weil er glaubte, sie habe ihn bemerkt. Aber ihre Augen blickten an ihm vorbei, so voll von dumpfer Trauer, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.

Endlich stand er vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame.

"Verräter", brachte er über die Lippen. Wie wahr, dachte er.

Sie hatte geschlafen und öffnete nun ungnädig ein Auge.

"Ja, das sind Sie. Und was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen?"

"Das geht Sie gar nichts an. Ich will einfach nur rein!", sagte er voll zorniger Resignation. Musste die ihn auch noch zur Rede stellen?

Das Porträt schwang auf. Als Harry hindurchstieg, hörte er sie noch "Rotzlöffel!" sagen.

"Endlich!", sagte Hermione, die noch immer an ihrem Tisch saß. Sie war ganz blass, und Harry begriff, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte.

Er kam zu ihr und schloss sie einfach in die Arme. Irgendwie wurde es so erträglicher.

"Ist Ron zurückgekommen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Nein", sagte sie, und es klang seltsam verloren.

"Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden. Und wenn ich ihn festbinden muss."

Aber was soll ich bloß zu ihm sagen? Tut mir leid, ich wusste es selbst nicht, aber ich glaube, ich bin in Hermione verliebt? War er das? Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er das nennen sollte, was er fühlte, wenn er sie so hielt wie jetzt. Es war vertraut und zugleich so fremd, so neu, dass es ihm immer noch den Atem nahm, wenn er sie nur sah.

"Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte sie.

"Den Wahrtraumsaft getrunken", antwortete er. "Ich musste was rauskriegen."

"Hat es funktioniert?"

"Ja. Und jetzt muss ich was in dem verdammten Tränkebuch nachsehen – in _seinem_, meine ich."

Er brachte es nicht über sich, Snapes Namen auszusprechen, aber Hermione verstand offenbar.

"Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht darüber reden", sagte er dann entschuldigend. "Es war so – ätzend. Geh doch schlafen, ich werd' noch eine Weile aufbleiben."

Er streichelte ihr Haar. So weich, so verletzlich, dachte er wieder.

Über ihre Schulter sah er, dass sie in den _Nachtwelten_ gelesen hatte.

"Bist du damit weitergekommen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe diese _Hortus-Conclusus_-Sache nachgeschlagen. Und ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass da nichts über die Vernichtung von Horcruxen drinsteht", sagte sie mutlos. "Sonst hätte Regulus Black es ja sicher auch gewusst."

"Vielleicht gibt es dafür gar keine wirkliche Methode. Keine allgemein gültige, meine ich."

oooOOOooo

"Was suchst du denn jetzt? Irgendein spezielles Rezept?", fragte Hermione Minuten später, als Harry das Buch aus seinem Koffer geholt hatte.

"Nee. 'ne ausgerissene Seite", erwiderte Harry. "Es muss sie geben. Beziehungsweise eine entsprechende Lücke!"

"Aber eine ausgerissene Seite hätte er doch sicher wieder reingehext!", sagte Hermione zweifelnd. "Ich glaub kaum, dass er dafür Tesafilm verwendet hat!"

"Aber du hast doch damals selbst das _Specialis revelio_ über das Buch gesprochen. Da hätte sich eine angehexte Seite doch vielleicht gelöst."

"Das stimmt."

Harry blätterte und zupfte hier und da an den Seiten. Aber da war nichts lose.

"Vielleicht hat er sie ja wieder festgehext", sagte Hermione, die ihm skeptisch zusah. "Du denkst doch, dass er es war, der das Buch zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht hat, oder? Vielleicht –"

Aber er hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Seine Augen leuchteten.

"Klar, Hermione, das ist es! Er hat es wieder festgehext!", rief er. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn über dem Buch. "_Specialis revelio!_"

Es geschah wieder einmal – gar nichts.

"Du musst –"

Aber Harry war schon selbst darauf gekommen. Er packte das Buch am Rücken und schüttelte es. Und dann sahen sie gebannt, wie ein Blatt herausrutschte und langsam zu Boden segelte.

Sie starrten einander an. Harry nahm das Blatt und überflog es hastig. Es war die Seite, auf der der Vielsaft-Trank in verschiedenen Varianten beschrieben wurde. Snape hatte eine Menge handgeschriebener Anmerkungen gemacht.

Vor Harrys Augen drängte sich das Bild des Jungen, den er noch vor einer halben Stunde gesehen hatte – wie er mit tief gebeugtem Rücken über diesem Buch saß, die eine Hand in das fettige schwarze Haar vergraben, mit der anderen hastig kritzelnd –

Er schob das Bild beiseite.

"Hier, sieh mal", sagte Hermione, die ebenfalls die Anmerkungen verfolgte. "Ich weiß ja nicht, worum es dir geht, aber das da ist auf jeden Fall interessant."

Sie zeigte auf ein Rezept, das eine Variante des Vielsaft-Trankes bot, mit deren Hilfe man sich angeblich für länger als einen Tag in ein Tier verwandeln konnte. Es wurde aber empfohlen, keine kleinen und vor allem keine fliegenden Tiere zu verwenden, da das Fliegen einen Menschen auch in Tiergestalt überfordere ...

Snape hatte es mit ungeduldigen Federstrichen einfach durchgestrichen. Daneben hatte er geschrieben: "Sinne übertragen! '_Sei mein Auge!_'"

"Sei mein Auge? Was meint er denn damit?", fragte Harry.

Hermiones Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.

"Damit schlüpft er in den Geist des Tieres! Verstehst du? Er _verwandelt_ sich nicht in ein Tier, was ja sowieso immer nur für kurze Zeit geht, wenn du kein Animagus bist, sondern er überträgt seine Sinne auf das Tier! Sieht durch seine Augen und so! Das ist genial!"

Auf einmal verstand Harry, was die Rumtreiber gesucht hatten. Allerdings hatten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt – in der sechsten Klasse – doch längst den Animagus-Zauber erfolgreich herausbekommen, wozu also das Interesse? Hatten sie sich von Snape verfolgt gefühlt? Von Snape – oder von etwas, hinter dem sie Snape vermuteten?

"Es geht um die Rumtreiber, stimmt's?", sagte Hermione, die ihn beobachtet hatte.

Harry nickte. Er stand da mit dem Buch in der Hand und dachte nach.

Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen. Er hatte es vor Snape im Raum der Wünsche versteckt. Dann hatte er es in seinem Bücherregal am Grimmauldplatz wieder gefunden. Konnte es wirklich Snape gewesen sein, der es ihm auf diese Weise zugespielt hatte? Aber warum sollte er das getan haben?

Konnte es denn jemand anders als Snape gewesen sein?

"Was meinst du – _war_ es Snape, der das Buch zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht hat?", fragte er, während er die Seite, die sein Pate vor so vielen Jahren aus diesem Buch gerissen hatte, wieder einlegte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wer es sonst gewesen sein könnte. Ich meine, wer wusste denn außer ihm – und uns – dass du sein Buch hattest? Und dass du es im Raum der Wünsche versteckt hast – da ist er vielleicht von selbst drauf gekommen."

"Aber wieso sollte er das tun – mir das Buch wieder zuspielen?"

"Das frag ich mich auch. Für 'ne bloße Drohung scheint mir das einfach zu viel Aufwand. Hast du es je wieder gründlich durchgesehen?"

"Nein. Ich wollt's nicht mehr anfassen. Ich kann nicht mal seine Schrift sehen, ohne an sein Gesicht zu denken – wie er Dumbledore eiskalt umgebracht hat!", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

"Aber wir müssen das jetzt wirklich tun", sagte Hermione leise. "Es muss einen Grund geben für diese komische Sache. Wir hätten da schon früher reinsehen sollen."

Sie zog ihn zum Sofa. Und dann saßen sie da, und anstatt irgendeine verliebte Unterhaltung zu führen, gingen sie Seite um Seite dieses Buches durch, in das der Mörder Dumbledores – der Junge, der in Lily Evans verliebt gewesen war – so fleißig und erfinderisch seine Kommentare geschrieben hatte.

Als sie auf Seite einhundertneunundvierzig waren, sank Hermiones Kopf gegen seine Schulter, und er sah, dass sie schlief. Er versuchte, möglichst leise zu blättern, um sie nicht zu wecken. Gähnend las er weiter, eine Seite nach der anderen, bis die Wörter und die winzige Schrift vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Vielleicht nickte er zwischendurch auch ein paar Mal ein. Er war schrecklich müde.

Jedenfalls zuckte er zusammen, als sein Blick mit einem Mal auf eine Seite fiel, die er nur zu gut kannte. Die obere Ecke war umgeknickt. Das hatte er selbst getan, im Winter. _Sectumsempra_, stand da in Snapes Schrift. _Gegen Feinde._

Und dann sah er es. Neben Snapes Gekritzel am Seitenrand war über die Zeilen des Rezepts gegen Albträume etwas geschrieben worden, das, wie Harry ziemlich sicher war, nicht da gewesen war, als er die Seite das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen zeigte sich auch, dass es sich nicht um Snapes übliche Verbesserungen zu einem Tränkerezept handelte, sondern um eine Sache, die gar nichts mit dem Rezept zu tun hatte. Und es schien, dass die Worte _Tabula Rasa_, die über die unterste Zeile geschrieben waren, den Anfang bildeten. In den drei Zeilen darüber setzte sich die Notiz fort.

In der Handschrift des Prinzen, etwas abgeschliffener vielleicht, aber erkennbar in derselben Schrift.

Harry las. Und las noch einmal.

Ganz langsam durchdrang das Verstehen sein Gehirn und ließ ihn erstarren. Ja, das war Snape. Er konnte sein zynisches Lächeln förmlich sehen, als er wie gelähmt auf dem Sofa saß.

Bleich bis in die Lippen saß er lange da und starrte auf die Zeilen, die ihn zu verhöhnen schienen.

oooOOOooo

Dann geschah es.

Es war wie eine vollkommen lautlose Druckwelle, die wie ein harter Schlag durch ihn hindurchging. Dass sie ihn tatsächlich beinahe vom Sofa gestoßen hätte, wurde ihm erst klar, als er sah, wie Hermione sich mit einem Aufschrei an die Rücklehne klammerte, und er selbst sich eben noch am Tisch abfangen konnte.

Sie starrten einander an.

"Was war das? Ein Erdbeben?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nichts gehört. Auch nichts gesehen."

Sie stürzten zum Fenster. Draußen war alles dunkel und auf den ersten Blick auch ruhig. Dann sahen sie, wie vom Verbotenen Wald ein großer Schwarm Vögel aufflog und kreischend auf das Schloss zustob. Im Haus um sie erwachten wieder die Stimmen. Vom Jungenschlafsaal stolperte Dean herein.

"Was is'n bloß schon wieder los?", nuschelte er und versuchte die Augen aufzukriegen.

"Da!", rief Hermione und zeigte zum Nachthimmel hinauf. Ganz blass ergossen sich von irgendwoher plötzlich grünliche Streifen über die Schwärze, wie von einem Meteoritenschauer.

Aber sie erloschen nicht, sondern breiteten sich weiter und weiter aus und wurden dabei immer blasser.

"Das ist nicht die Dämmerung, oder?", fragte Dean leise.

Harry, der den Arm fest um Hermione gelegt hatte und spürte, wie sie zitterte, schüttelte den Kopf.


	20. Chapter 20: Entrückt

**Kapitel 20**

**Entrückt**

Neville Longbottom träumte. Er saß im karamellduftenden Dämmerlicht von Madam Puddifoots Café und wartete auf Noelle Devine, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die sich unglaublicherweise hier mit ihm verabredet hatte.

Noelle hatte tiefschwarzes langes Haar und blaue Augen und reichte Neville gerade bis zur Schulter. Sie geisterte in letzter Zeit recht häufig durch seine Träume.

Und jetzt saß er hier in einer Nische an einem Tischchen, auf dem eine Wasserschale mit vier rosafarbenen, schwimmenden Kerzen in Herzform stand, und wartete. Vor sich hatte er einen großen Becher heiße Schokolade mit Sahne, und vor den Fenstern sah er einzelne Schneeflocken durch die graue Luft taumeln. Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich über ihn, eine schwarze Haarsträhne strich seidig über sein Gesicht, und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Das schmerzte, und er spürte, wie die Stelle heiß wurde und ganze Hitzewogen auszusenden begann. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unheimlich glücklich.

Ohne Übergang war er wieder von Dunkelheit umgeben. Noelle war fort, zurückgeblieben waren ein Puckern unter dem Pflaster auf seiner Wange und das Glücksgefühl. Und der durchdringende Duft von Karamell und Schokolade.

Neben ihm saß, an die Wand gelehnt und laut schnarchend, ein Drittklässler, dessen Kopf mit offenem Mund zurückgesunken war. Als er ganz wach geworden war, konnte er ringsum an die Wände gekauerte und auf dem Boden liegende Gestalten erkennen, die meisten in irgendeinem Stadium zwischen Wegdämmern und Tiefschlaf gefangen.

Obwohl Noelle ihn nur im Traum geküsst hatte, hielt das Glücksgefühl weiter an. Ihm war auf einmal, als würde er nie wieder Angst haben, so stark und zugleich leicht fühlte er sich. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als ihm die vergangenen Stunden wieder in den Sinn kamen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass Mitternacht eben vorbei war, dass also mehr als sechs Stunden vergangen waren, seit sich der kleine Trupp auf den Weg in den dritten Stock gemacht hatte.

Hier hatte das Unternehmen bereits den ersten Rückschlag erlitten. Ripley hatte die steinerne Hexe, die hier stand, mit ihrem Zauberstab berührt und, ganz wie Harry es Professor McGonagall mitgeteilt hatte, mit dem Befehl _Dissendium!_ einen schmalen Einstieg in ihrem Buckel geöffnet. Durch diesen passte Hagrid aber auch beim besten Willen nicht hinein. Knirschend vor Wut musste er schließlich aufgeben. Es war keine Zeit mehr, einen anderen Begleiter als Ersatz herbeizuholen. So führte Ripley den Trupp an, Neville wurde in der Mitte der Gruppe platziert, und Ron bildete die Nachhut.

Nach dem Einstieg, der auch rundlicheren Personen schon einiges abverlangte, waren sie erst mal wie auf einer Rutschbahn übereinander purzelnd in einen engen, dunklen, feuchten Tunnel hineingeschlittert. Das hatte schon ziemlichen Verdruss ausgelöst, vor allem bei Neville selbst, dem Romilda Vanes Fuß ins Gesicht geknallt war, als sie unmittelbar hinter ihm von der Neigung des Bodens überrascht worden war.

Als Neville jetzt daran dachte, grinste er in die Dunkelheit. Ein Tritt ins Gesicht – und nicht etwa ein Kuss von Noelle Devine! Irgendwie war das komisch! Er fühlte die frische Wunde immer noch puckern. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie noch nicht endgültig geschlossen, sondern ihm eingeschärft, auf jeden Fall am nächsten Tag wieder bei ihr zu erscheinen. Dabei hatte sie etwas über idiotische Schülerhirne gemurmelt.

Nach der Rutschpartie liefen sie alle hintereinander her, weil die Röhre so eng war, dass sie nur jeweils Platz für einen bot; die Größeren, wie Ron, mussten überdies den Kopf einziehen, um nicht an die niedrige Decke dieses erdigen Tunnels zu stoßen. Es gab wenig Licht, es wurde geschimpft, gekeucht, geschubst. Und über allem die Angst vor dem, was sie wohl am Ende des Weges erwarten würde.

Gerade als Neville dachte, er könnte die Enge und den feuchten Modergeruch nicht länger ertragen, begannen die Treppenstufen. Es waren so viele, dass sie alle ins Schwitzen gerieten und Neville schließlich kaum noch seine Knie beugen konnten.

Dann endlich öffnete Ripley, die voranging, ganz oben eine Falltür, und sie kletterten hinauf in den düsteren Keller unter dem _Honigtopf_. Einige von ihnen mussten tatsächlich durch die Falltür hinaufgezogen werden, weil sie es nach all den Treppenstufen allein nicht mehr schafften. Neville sah Ripley darüber einigermaßen ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Der begehrte Süßigkeitenladen von Hogsmeade empfing die zerzauste, lehmbeschmierte Gruppe mit seinem Duft, der warm und tröstlich war.

Schließlich standen sie alle atemlos und aufgeregt im Keller und warteten gespannt darauf, wie es nun weitergehen würde. Der Plan, soweit sie ihn kannten, sah vor, dass sie von Hogsmeade aus unter dem Schutz der Auroren zu Fuß zur Bahnstation gehen sollten, die nah beim Ort lag.

Aber von da an war gar nichts mehr weitergegangen. Von oben kam ein Mann herunter, der die Gruppe mit einem grimmigen Blick musterte und dann zu Ripley sagte, dass der Zug noch nicht eingetroffen sei und sie hier warten müssten. Neville erkannte in ihm ein weiteres Mitglied des Phönixordens – Kingsley Shacklebolt, der wohl zu den Leuten gehörte, die um Hogwarts herum Wache hielten, und er fühlte aufrichtige Bewunderung für jemanden, der sich trotz der Dementoren da draußen aufhielt.

Und seitdem saßen sie hier und warteten. Die anfängliche Spannung war zu quälender Langeweile und schließlich zu steinerner Müdigkeit geworden, als sich herausstellte, dass es nicht nach ein paar Minuten weitergehen würde.

Zuerst hatte Neville versucht, sich mit Ron zu unterhalten, aber der hatte nur irgendwas gemurmelt und sich dann an einen anderen Platz gesetzt, was Neville nicht wenig gekränkt hatte. Und dann musste er ein bisschen eingedöst sein.

Aber jetzt war er nicht nur wach, er wollte auch unbedingt etwas tun. Er grinste immer noch in die Dunkelheit und dachte daran, dass in diesem staubigen Keller irgendwo auch Noelle Devine saß. Dieser Gedanke löste endgültig ein Hochgefühl in ihm aus, das der Situation nicht unangemessener hätte sein können. Er stand auf und ging vorsichtig zu Ripley hinüber, die am Fuß der Holztreppe saß und eisern gegen den Schlaf kämpfte. Zweimal wäre er dabei beinahe über zusammengerollte Körper gestolpert – sie waren zwar nur fünfundvierzig Personen, aber dafür war der Keller einfach zu eng.

"Pass doch auf!", muffelte ihn jemand schlaftrunken an.

"'Tschuldigung", murmelte Neville, aber er hätte hüpfen können.

Er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht so lebendig und gut gefühlt.

"Ms Ripley – gibt es was Neues?", fragte er, als er sie endlich erreicht hatte.

"Nein. Der Zug muss irgendwo aufgehalten worden sein", sagte sie leise. "Ich geb' ihm noch eine Stunde. Dann kehren wir um."

"Wie sieht's denn draußen aus?"

"Dunkel", war die lakonische Antwort.

"Ich meine – sind Dementoren in Hogsmeade gesichtet worden – was sagen denn Ihre Leute?"

Neville konnte selbst nicht so recht fassen, was er da plötzlich machte: einen Auroren einfach so anzuquatschen und auszufragen!

"Hören Sie – Sie sind doch Neville, oder? Also, ich warte genauso ungeduldig wie Sie auf Neuigkeiten. Kingsley war vorhin kurz hier und sagte, es wäre alles unverändert ruhig, aber wir sollten erst mal hier unten bleiben. Wenn Sie mich fragen, hat dieser Süßigkeitenkrämer, dem die Bude hier gehört, einfach Angst, wir könnten uns oben durch seinen Laden fressen."

Neville kicherte.

"Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben – kann ich dann mal raufgehen – vorsichtig natürlich – und rausgucken?"

"Wenn Sie im Laden bleiben und keinen Krach machen!"

"Natürlich nicht. Ich seh' nur mal durchs Fenster", antwortete Neville und hüpfte auch schon die Treppe hinauf.

Oben war es heller, und der Duft der verschiedensten Süßigkeiten war noch viel stärker. Er kämpfte kurz mit der Versuchung, ein paar Eismäuse einzustecken, die in einem großen Glas verlockend ganz in seiner Nähe standen. Schon seltsam, so eine Art Kindertraum auf einmal verwirklicht zu sehen: mitten in der Nacht in einem Süßigkeitenladen eingesperrt ...

Er trat vorsichtig an eines der Fenster, durch das gedämpft das Licht der Straßenlaternen fiel. Unter dem gebogenen Schriftzug _Honigtopf_ auf der Scheibe war eine kunstvolle Welt aus Schokofröschen, Lakritzkrokodilen, Eismäusen und vielem mehr aufgebaut worden. Neville spähte hinaus.

Es war still und düster. Hogsmeade schlief.

Und dann sah er sie. Zuerst hatte er sie für Schatten oder Bäume gehalten, in den Schatteninseln zwischen den Laternen war das nicht genau auszumachen. Aber dann erkannte er mit einem jähen Schreck, was die großen, schattenschwarzen Gestalten wirklich waren. Dementoren standen reglos in weiten Abständen an der stillen Straße entlang verteilt.

Neville wich mit einem Keuchen vom Fenster zurück. Sein Herz raste, und während seine Backe immer noch glühte, spürte er, wie kriechende Kälte vom Rest seines Körpers Besitz ergriff.

Er stolperte die Treppe hinunter.

"Ms Ripley! Da oben – auf der Straße – Dementoren!", stieß er hervor, so leise es sein Entsetzen zuließ.

Sie war schon halb oben, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Dann standen sie beide schweigend in dem dämmrigen Laden und starrten hinaus, wo die Schatten unverändert verharrten.

"Was – was – machen die denn?", fragte er und fühlte den Schrecken allmählich zurückweichen.

"Warten. Ich schätze, der Zug hat sich doch endlich blicken lassen!", sagte Ripley grimmig.

Ein Knirschen an der hinteren Tür ließ sie herumfahren. Aber die große dunkle Gestalt, die in den Laden kam, war nur Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah, ihr habt sie also auch entdeckt", sagte er. "Kein schöner Anblick, was?"

"Wie sind Sie denn da durchgekommen?", fragte Neville verwundert.

"Die haben mich gar nicht beachtet. Die stehen einfach da – seit dem Moment, als der Zug von weitem in Sicht kam."

"Also doch. Er hat's also doch noch geschafft", sagte Ripley.

"Sieht so aus. Ist jedenfalls eben in die Station eingelaufen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Neville.

In diesem Moment kam noch jemand von unten herauf. Es war Ron, der mit mürrischer Miene zu ihnen trat.

"Ist dieser dämliche Zug endlich da?", fragte er.

"Ist er. Aber wir können nicht zur Station. Das Risiko ist zu groß", sagte Shacklebolt ernst. "Das heißt –"

"Rückzug", ergänzte Ripley, und Shacklebolt nickte.

Aber da fühlte Neville, wie die Leichtigkeit wieder in ihn zurückströmte, ihn langsam ganz durchdrang und zu einem unerschütterlichen Gefühl von Unverwundbarkeit wurde. Ihm war, als hätte er sogar da raus_fliegen_ können, selbst wenn Voldemort persönlich dagestanden hätte –

"Ich gehe", verkündete er fröhlich. "Ich probier' das aus. Vielleicht sollen die uns ja nur abschrecken."

"Aber klar", sagte Ron. "Ich vermute sogar, dass die da nur auf den Fahrenden Ritter warten. He, Neville!"

Neville war zur Tür gegangen und hatte sie einfach geöffnet.

"Tür zu!", zischte Ripley, und Shacklebolt rief gleichzeitig: "Bleib bloß hier, Junge!"

Aber da stand Neville schon draußen in der Nachtluft, die herrlich frisch und kühl war nach der stickigen Zuckrigkeit des Ladens. Er fühlte, wie glücklich er war. Heute würde er alles schaffen!

"Bis gleich!", rief er über die Schulter zurück und rannte los.

"Nicht, Neville!", schrie Ron hinter ihm her.

Die Ladentür wurde zugeschlagen, aber es war Shacklebolt, der Neville nachrannte, während Ripley Ron zurückhielt.

Neville flog, er _wusste_, dass er flog, als er den ersten Dementor erreichte, der immer noch völlig reglos am Straßenrand stand. Seine Sicht schien sich zu verlangsamen, er sah, wie der Nachtwind das schwarze Gewand der riesigen Gestalt sacht und in wogenden Unterwasserbewegungen bewegte, er fühlte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, wie die plötzliche Kälte, die einen in Sommernächten in den Senken einer Wiese anwehen konnte. Und er war erfüllt von dieser berauschenden Kraft und Leichtigkeit, die ihn weitertrug, ohne dass der Dementor sich auch nur bewegt hatte!

Er rannte mit einem Lachen weiter, der Bahnstation entgegen, er wusste, er würde es schaffen und dafür sorgen, dass Noelle und die anderen sicher nach Hause kamen.

Shacklebolt rannte hinterher, versuchte ihn mit einem Lähmzauber zu erreichen, aber vergeblich. Und als er die nächste Straßenecke erreichte, sah er, dass endlich Bewegung in die Dementoren gekommen war. Sie schwebten stumm hinter der dahinjagenden Gestalt her. Eisige Unerbittlichkeit strahlte von diesen schwebenden Gestalten aus; sie wussten, dass ihnen ihr Opfer sicher war.

"Neville!", schrie Shacklebolt mit aller Kraft. "Wappne dich! Du musst dich sichern!"

Einen Moment lang glaubte er tatsächlich, den Jungen lachen zu hören. Was war denn bloß in den gefahren? Und wie konnte er so verflucht _schnell_ sein?

Da wurden endlich auch die Auroren auf Neville aufmerksam. Sie waren hoch über dem kleinen Ort und der Bahnstation Hogwarts gekreuzt und stießen nun im Senkflug hinab. Aber es war zu spät.

Shacklebolt sah, wie der Vorderste der Dementoren Neville erreichte und ihn sozusagen im Flug fing. Er riss ihn hoch in die Luft und jagte mit ihm davon, hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Zwei Besen sausten mit einiger Verzögerung, die daher kam, dass ihre Besitzer sich zuerst wieder aus dem Senkflug abfangen mussten, hinterher und verschwanden in den Wolken.

Hinter sich hörte er Ron schreien und fühlte, wie die Kälte näher rückte.

"Zurück!", brüllte er Ron entgegen, der sich Ripley also doch noch entwunden hatte. "Zurück! Wir können jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun! Wir müssen die anderen sofort zurückbringen!"

Und er packte Ron, der immer noch fassungslos und mit seltsam verzerrtem Gesicht hinauf in die dunklen Wolken starrte, wo sein Zimmergenosse eben verschwunden war.

"Los jetzt! Sie haben uns entdeckt!"

Sie versuchten zum Laden zu apparieren, aber da war die Kälte schon wie eine unsichtbare Mauer ringsum, es gelang nicht. So rannten sie einfach, rannten um ihr Leben. Sie erreichten den Laden, als eine verfaulende Hand eben nach Rons Haar greifen wollte.

Sie warfen die Tür ins Schloss und rissen Ripley mit sich die Treppe hinunter.

"Los, aufwachen! Alle zurück!", brüllte Ripley und zerrte den Deckel der Falltür zur Seite.

Sie stießen die meisten noch im Halbschlaf hindurch. Als Letzte schubste Ron ein weinendes Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar durch die Einstiegsluke und sah sich dann nach Kingsley um, der oben an der Treppe stand.

"Los, hau ab! Ich halte sie hier auf! Ich lass den Laden hier oben einstürzen und komm dann nach! Nun los!"

Ron schwang sich nach unten, zog den Deckel wieder über den Einstieg und stolperte die endlose Treppe hinunter. Er hörte die anderen keuchen, schluchzen und fluchen. Alles rannte in blinder Hast den dunklen Gang entlang. Nur die schwachen Lichter einiger Zauberstäbe zuckten über die nahen, lehmigen Wände der Röhre.

Ron dachte nichts, hörte nur den harten, lauten Schlag seines Herzens, der seinen Kopf erfüllte. Er erreichte wieder das Mädchen, das er eben durch die Einstiegsluke auf die Treppe gestoßen hatte, sie war immer noch die Letzte. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, sagte irgendwas Beruhigendes und zog sie mit sich, bis sie die anderen erreicht hatten. Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder panische Blicke zurück, ständig in der Erwartung, dass die Hand, die eben nach ihm gegriffen hatte, ihn nun doch noch packen würde.

Seine Kehle brannte vom Rennen, und er fühlte, wie er langsamer wurde. Er fragte sich, ob er hier drin apparieren konnte – er konnte das Mädchen ja mitnehmen –

Und dann geschah es. Er wurde zu Boden geschleudert und wie von einer gewaltigen Faust auf die nasse Erde gepresst.

Jetzt haben sie mich! dachte er verwirrt, während er wieder zu Atem zu kommen versuchte. Dann sah er, dass das Mädchen – Noelle hieß sie, fiel ihm ein – auch am Boden lag und kein Dementor zu sehen war. Er sprang auf die Füße, hörte Schreie und Rufe von vorne, sah viele, die sich wieder aufrappelten, und war einen Moment lang völlig desorientiert. Was war geschehen? Was hatte ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen?

"Weiter! Kommt schnell!", schrie Ripley von weiter vorn.

Dann hörten sie es alle, ein dumpfes, anschwellendes Grummeln, das schnell lauter wurde und schließlich wie polternder Donner über sie hinwegraste. Im schwachen Licht von vorne konnte Ron eine schwarze Zickzacklinie in der gekrümmten Decke über sich erkennen. Dann begann es hinter ihnen zu krachen.

"Die Decke stürzt ein!", brüllte er. "Los, komm!"

Er riss Noelle mit sich und hörte, wie ihnen der Einsturz zu folgen schien.

Er rannte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, von einem Entsetzen gepackt, wie er es nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, er konnte schon fühlen, wie die schweren Lehmmassen ihn unter sich begraben würden. Nahm dieser furchtbare Tunnel denn nie ein Ende? Und wie sollten sie bloß die Rutschbahn am Ende hinaufkommen?

Er rannte an Ripley vorbei, die stehen geblieben war, um sicher zu sein, dass alle nachkamen. Und dann rannte er irgendwann in den Pulk der anderen hinein, die sich am Fuß der geneigten Röhre drängten und diejenigen, die sich vor ihnen mühsam hinaufarbeiteten, flehend anfeuerten, doch schneller zu machen.

Hinter ihm kam Ripley zum Stehen.

"Es hat aufgehört", sagte sie bemerkenswert ruhig. "Die Decke hängt zwar durch, ein Stück hinter uns, aber sie ist nicht weiter runtergekommen. Guter Schutz gegen die Dementoren."

"Meinen Sie, das war Shacklebolt?", fragte Ron fassungslos.

"Unsinn. Das war 'ne Nummer größer. Ein Erdbeben vielleicht", antwortete sie, aber er konnte die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. "Na ja, vor den Dementoren sind wir hier jedenfalls erst mal sicher."

Ron kicherte, er konnte nicht anders. Kichernd half er einigen noch aufgelösteren Schülern, den Weg die Rutsche hinauf zu bewältigen.

Er und Ripley waren die Letzten. Als sie ein gutes Stück hinaufgeklettert waren, hörte er von vorne einen lauten Ruf. Jemand rief seinen Namen. Harry.

Da setzte er sich kichernd hin und war drauf und dran, wieder hinunterzurutschen.

"Jetzt reißen Sie sich mal zusammen", sagte Ripley barsch und hielt ihn fest. "Wir haben's ja fast geschafft!"

"Ja, von der Pfanne ins Feuer!", sagte Ron und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, während er unter zunehmenden Seitenstechen hinaufkletterte.

Und dann stand er auf einmal wieder blinzelnd im hell erleuchteten Gang des dritten Stocks, umgeben von den lehmverkrusteten, völlig aufgelösten übrigen Flüchtlingen.

Da waren Harry und Hermione, direkt vor dem Einstieg, und sahen ihm voller Angst entgegen. Harry hatte ein Buch in der Hand – was machte der um die Uhrzeit noch mit Büchern? Hermiones Gesicht, blass, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen – er sah sie nach Harrys Hand tasten und wandte den Blick ab. Kichernd lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Moody stakste durch den Gang auf die Gruppe zu, von Professor McGonagall in ihrem unvermeidlichen Morgenrock überholt, als er wegen eines heftigen Hustenanfalls stehen bleiben musste.

"Was ist passiert? Habt ihr das auch gemerkt? War das ein Erdbeben?", flogen die Fragen hin und her. Professor McGonagall wandte sich mit strengem Blick an Ripley.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie knapp.

"Der Zug ist erst vor einer halben Stunde in Hogsmeade angekommen. Gleichzeitig gingen die Dementoren überall entlang des Wegs von diesem Laden bis zur Station in Stellung. Wir beschlossen, das Risiko nicht einzugehen und den Rückweg zur Schule anzutreten. Im Gang wurden wir von einer – Druckwelle erreicht, die die Decke des Gangs auf einer weiten Strecke zum Einsturz gebracht hat."

"Danke, Ms Ripley. Ich denke, Sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Die Druckwelle haben wir hier auch gespürt – und man kann auch seltsame Verfärbungen am Himmel sehen – ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, was da vorgefallen ist. Sind Sie vollzählig?"

Ripley senkte den Blick und antwortete dann leise, damit es möglichst wenige Schüler mitbekamen.

"Wir – wir haben Mr Longbottom verloren. Er rannte hinaus, es war, als wäre er irgendwie – nun ja, betrunken, denke ich. Ein Dementor hat ihn mitgenommen."

Atemlose Stille herrschte nach diesen Worten.

"Nein!", schrie Hermione. "Nicht Neville!"

"Doch Neville!", kam es von Ron, zu dem sich nun ein paar Leute umdrehten. "Er war komplett durchgeknallt! Bildete sich ein, er könnte diesen Dingern entwischen."

Hier wurde er wieder von einem Kicheranfall überwältigt. "Hahaha, und jetzt sind wir von der Pfanne ins Feuer gesprungen! Ist Voldemort erst umgebracht, kommt Harry Potter an die Macht!" Vor Lachen konnte er kaum weitersprechen. "Gut, was?"

Die anderen sahen ihn betreten an, bis Moody energisch auf ihn zuging.

"Komm schon, Junge – was du brauchst ist ein guter Schluck zu trinken. Kenn' das Gefühl! Komm mit uns runter."

McGonagall hatte den Ausbruch in stummer Fassungslosigkeit verfolgt. Jetzt wollte sie gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Ron sich hinsetzte – und einzuschlafen schien. Das überraschte nun auch Moody.

"Warten Sie, Mr Moody!", sagte Hermione. "Das hat er manchmal, er hat dagegen Tropfen verschrieben bekommen. Ist so was wie 'ne magische Verletzung."

Sie beugte sich über Ron, der mit glasigen Augen ins Leere starrte.

"War wohl zu viel für ihn, armer Kerl", sagte Moody unbehaglich.

"Er wollte Neville zurückhalten. Hat's direkt mit angesehen", sagte Ripley.

"Ich weiß, wo er die Tropfen hat", murmelte Harry. "Ich geh in den Schlafsaal und hol sie!"

Da endlich kam wieder Leben in McGonagall.

"Gut, tun Sie das, Mr Potter. Und sagen Sie allen, die Sie unterwegs sehen, dass sie wieder runter in die Große Halle kommen sollen, bis wir geklärt haben, was da vorhin passiert ist", sagte sie mit gewohnter Energie. "Und das gilt auch für Sie alle hier. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie den Zug nicht nehmen konnten. Aber wer weiß, welchen Gefahren Sie damit entgangen sind. Und nun los, in die Halle."

"Ich trag ihn runter", sagte Moody zu Hermione, die immer noch unschlüssig vor dem erstarrten Ron stand.

"Das mach' ich!", sagte Hagrid, der hinzugekommen war. "Is' alles meine Schuld! Wär' ich nur mitgekommen!"

"Unsinn, Hagrid!", sagte Professor McGonagall barsch. "Und tragen Sie ihn hinüber in den Krankenflügel! Pomfrey soll ihn sich ansehen. Ich schicke Potter mit den Tropfen nach."

"Is' gut", sagte Hagrid, hob den schlafenden Ron auf und stapfte mit ihm auf den Armen die Treppen hinunter. Moody hustete wieder heftig.

"Und wenn du vernünftig bist, Alastor, gehst du auch zu Poppy und lässt dir was gegen diese Erkältung geben!", sagte McGonagall streng.

Moody knurrte irgendwas und blieb stehen. Um sie herum setzte sich nun alles in Bewegung und eilte hinunter zur Großen Halle. Hermione ging langsam hinterher.

Nur Ripley, Moody und die Direktorin blieben zurück.

"Und ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Kingsley Shacklebolt ist", sagte Ripley leise. "Er wollte sie aufhalten, uns den Weg für eine Weile freihalten. Da durch konnte er jedenfalls nicht mehr, nachdem die Decke eingestürzt ist."

Keiner sprach es aus, aber alle drei versuchten sie das Bild zu verdrängen, wie Shacklebolt von den Lehmmassen begraben tief unter Hogwarts lag. Oder wie er von einem Dementor geküsst wurde ...

"Sie sagten, der Dementor habe Neville Longbottom _mitgenommen_", sagte McGonagall. "Also hat er ihm nicht direkt etwas – angetan?"

"Nein. Er ist mit ihm davongeflogen, soweit ich das vom Laden aus beobachten konnte. Also, ich hab das alles nur von weitem gesehen. Auf jeden Fall haben sich zwei von uns – das waren wohl Savage und Proudfoot – direkt an die Verfolgung gemacht. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dem Dementor nachflogen, gerade als Shacklebolt und Ron zurück in den Laden stürmten. Ein Dementor war ihnen so dicht auf den Fersen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie wir ihn doch noch abhängen konnten."

"Und Neville Longbottom war – betrunken? War das Ihr Ernst?", fragte sie scharf.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwas war jedenfalls mit ihm. War ganz aufgekratzt. Wirkte schon ein wenig – berauscht."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann das nicht glauben! Aber bitte, kommen Sie jetzt erst mal mit hinunter in die Halle. Ich werde die Dinge da noch organisieren, dann möchte ich mit Ihnen und Ihren Kollegen sowie mit allen Freiwilligen im Raum zwölf sprechen."

oooOOOooo

Harry war im Dauerlauf zum Gryffindor-Turm gerannt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler, die sich hastig angezogen hatten. Alles redete durcheinander, anscheinend konnten sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie runter in die Halle gehen sollten oder nicht. Die Erschütterung hatte die meisten geweckt, der anschließende Lärm warf die übrigen aus den Betten.

"Wir sollen alle wieder in die Große Halle gehen!", rief ihnen Harry zu und wehrte alle Fragen ab, mit denen sie ihn bestürmten. "Geht einfach runter, McGonagall wird sicher gleich 'ne Erklärung abgeben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."

Er stürmte weiter in den leeren Schlafsaal, sah Nevilles unberührtes Bett, auf dem Trevor in einem kleinen Terrarium saß, und sah ganz schnell wieder weg.

Mit fliegenden Fingern nahm er Rons Tropfen vom Regalbord über seinem Bett. Dann warf er das Buch des Prinzen auf sein eigenes Bett. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über nicht aus der Hand gelegt. Das eine Blatt, auf dem sein schweißfeuchter Zeigefinger die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte, war ganz gewellt. Nach kurzem Zögern und einem weiteren Blick auf das überschriebene Rezept gegen Albträume riss er die Seite kurzerhand aus dem Buch. Er faltete sie klein zusammen und steckte sie in seine Hemdtasche. Dann holte er heraus, was er sonst noch in den Taschen hatte – das Kästchen mit dem Schnatz, zwei Medaillons, das hölzerne Amulett und zwei anonyme Briefchen.

Er steckte das echte Medaillon wieder ein und nach kurzem Nachdenken auch das Amulett. Die übrigen Sachen stopfte er samt dem Tränkebuch zurück in seinen Koffer, den er danach wieder mit dem Passwort verschloss.

Dann jagte er los, um Ron die Tropfen zu bringen, und wurde unten im Korridor von Dean abgefangen, der dort auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Ich soll dir sagen, Ron ist im Krankenflügel. Du sollst die Tropfen dahin bringen. Und dann auch in die Große Halle kommen."

Harry nickte und rannte weiter.

oooOOOooo

In der Halle war es hell, und die Schüler trudelten in Grüppchen ein und setzten sich an ihren jeweiligen Tisch. Professor McGonagall stand vor dem Lehrertisch und beobachtete das Geschehen mit angespannter Miene. Sie winkte alle hereinkommenden Lehrer zu sich.

Als endlich die Halle ziemlich gefüllt war, rief sie laut:

"Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Ihren Nachtschlaf ein weiteres Mal stören müssen. Sie haben vermutlich die Erschütterung gespürt, die die Schule getroffen hat. Im Moment wissen wir noch nicht, was das war. Wir sind nicht angegriffen worden, aber ich möchte, dass Sie alle zusammenbleiben und im Notfall sofort hinüber in die Schutzräume gehen können, ohne dass ich Sie alle einzeln aus den Schlafsälen holen muss. Vorerst muss ich Sie bitten, für den Rest der Nacht noch einmal hier Ihre Matratzenlager aufzuschlagen. Mr Filch wird Ihnen dabei helfen. Bitte überprüfen Sie alle, ob jeder da ist, den Sie kennen! Melden Sie fehlende Schüler bitte unverzüglich!

Und nun alle Lehrer, die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zu mir! Im Anschluss an diese kleine Besprechung möchte ich außerdem alle Freiwilligen im Klassenraum zwölf zu einer Beratung mit den Wachleuten sehen."

Während in der Halle dieselbe Geschäftigkeit ausbrach wie in der Nacht zuvor, kamen die Aufgerufenen zum Lehrertisch.

"Wo ist Professor Sprout?", fragte McGonagall, als sie mit scharfem Blick die Anwesenden überflog.

Keiner schien es zu wissen.

"Ich warte noch einen Moment, dann schicke ich jemanden nach ihr. So, und nun zur Sache. Ich möchte, dass die Hauslehrer und die Vertrauensschüler die Schüler ihres Hauses auf Vollzähligkeit überprüfen, für Disziplin und Ruhe sorgen und sich bereitmachen, im Notfall die Schutzräume aufzusuchen. Da ich selbst nicht dauernd hier in der Halle sein werde, übertrage ich die Aufsicht über Gryffindor so lange an Sie, Madam Hooch."

Die Angesprochene, in einem braunen Morgenmantel und Stiefeln, nickte.

"Sie, Horace, werden mit mir zusammen die Schildzauber überprüfen. In Ihrer Abwesenheit wird Sybill die Aufsicht über Slytherin übernehmen. Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sybill?"

Professor Trelawney zuckte zusammen. Sie stand da mit verkrampften Händen und unruhigem Blick.

"Wie? Ja – ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur ein bisschen – derangiert, fürchte ich – wissen Sie – dieses Gedränge – diese Atmosphäre –"

"Gut dann", schnitt ihr McGonagall das Wort ab. "Filius, bei Ihnen ist alles klar, hoffe ich. Und jetzt muss nur noch Pomona erscheinen! Was die Krankenstation angeht, so bleiben die Leute erst mal da – im Moment haben wir nur drei Patienten, keiner davon ernsthaft krank. Aber lassen wir sie solange wie möglich die Ruhe dort genießen. Sie sollen aber zur Umquartierung im Ernstfall bereit sein. Es handelt sich um Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley und Miriam McMillan, nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen.

Die Schüler, die die Schule verlassen wollten, sind übrigens zurückgekehrt, da ihnen die Dementoren den Weg versperrten. Neville Longbottom ist – ist verschwunden", fügte sie mit sichtlicher Anstrengung hinzu und schnitt alle Fragen und Ausrufe ab. "Das muss auf jeden Fall unter uns bleiben, wenn wir eine Panik vermeiden wollen. Also kein Wort darüber. Wenn jemand fragt, ist Neville hier in Hogwarts mit den Wächtern unterwegs."

"Aber werden nicht die Schüler, die von Hogsmeade zurückgekommen sind, ohnehin darüber reden?", fragte Professor Slughorn, der ganz blass geworden war.

"Niemand von ihnen hat mitbekommen, was wirklich passiert ist, denke ich. Und Gerüchte werden sich ohnehin nicht unterbinden lassen."

"Da kommt Professor Sprout!", sagte Hermione und zeigte zur Tür.

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", schnaubte Professor McGonagall.

Überrascht sahen sie alle der Kräuterkunde-Professorin entgegen, die keineswegs in Morgenrock und Pantoffeln aus dem Bett gestolpert kam, sondern vollständig angezogen und in Wetterumhang und schmutzverkrusteten Stiefeln durch die Halle stapfte. Mit grimmiger Miene hielt sie etwas mit beiden Armen fest – etwas, das sich heftig gegen ihren Griff wehrte.

"Hier bin ich, Minerva, alles in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. Hatte noch was zu erledigen! Gehört der jemandem von Ihnen?", fragte sie dann, auch an die Schüler gewandt, und hielt den schwarzen Kater, der bis dahin in ihrer Umklammerung gezappelt hatte, am Nacken gepackt vor sie hin.

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Aber ich glaub – wir haben ihn schon mal gesehen", rief Dean, der nicht allzu weit entfernt stand.

"Klar", sagte nun Hermione. "Ein Streuner, Hagrid kannte ihn. Und Krummbein war mit ihm unterwegs. Falls es derselbe ist." Und sie musste wieder an Lupins Tod denken.

"Ja, wie ein Streuner hat er sich auch aufgeführt! Ich wollte eben noch mal in den Gewächshäusern nach dem Rechten sehen – nachdem doch gerade die Beerenbüschel von dort gestohlen worden sind! Ich hab da ein paar sehr seltene und wertvolle Pflanzen. Na ja, und da hör' ich schon von draußen ein wildes Gekreische. Das war er hier. Hat die Schluffer gejagt! Zwei von ihnen erledigt. So ein Mistvieh."

"Also, das führt uns jetzt nicht weiter, denke ich", entschied McGonagall mit einem strafenden Blick zu Professor Sprout. "Ich habe Sie eben zur Aufsicht über Ihr Haus eingeteilt. Prüfen Sie, ob die Schüler vollzählig sind. Und sorgen Sie bitte mit den anderen Hauslehrern für Ordnung hier in der Halle, während ich mich mit den Wachen und den Freiwilligen über die weiteren Maßnahmen berate. Ich möchte hier drin keinen Unsinn haben!", sagte sie und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ein eng umschlungenes Pärchen in einer dunkleren Ecke der Halle. "Sie verstehen, was ich meine, Pomona?"

Sprout, sichtlich noch immer in Rage, nickte knapp.

"Und lassen Sie doch endlich das Tier runter. Wir können ihn kaum vor Gericht bringen, oder? Wie konnte er überhaupt in die Gewächshäuser kommen?"

"Ich denke, jede Katze schafft das schon über die Belüftungsklappen, nicht wahr. Und die stehen nachts meist auf", antwortete Sprout mit einem hörbaren Schnauben. "Aber als er eben abzuhauen versuchte, habe ich gesehen, dass hinten im Gewächshaus eins – hinter einer Gruppe von wirklich _seltenen_ chinesischen Drachenschlingen – ein Einschlupf gegraben worden ist. Nicht groß, aber sicher groß genug, dass eine Katze hindurch kann."

"Nun, dann wäre das ja geklärt", sagte McGonagall säuerlich. "Und vielleicht ist da auch Ihr Nistlingsbeerendieb eingestiegen."

"Sie meinen –", begann Sprout und brach ab. "Ich hatte mich ja gleich über diese Schleifspuren gewundert", murmelte sie dann. "Aber ich hab noch nie gehört, dass Katzen an dieses Zeug gehen!"

"Nein, ich meinte gar nichts, Pomona – und ich denke, wir haben jetzt genug Zeit mit dieser Angelegenheit vertan. Es gibt Dringenderes als ein paar verschwundene Beeren. Halten Sie die Schüler hier in Zaum! Die Situation entgleitet uns sonst noch. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie!"

Und damit wandte sie sich schwungvoll um und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

oooOOOooo

Im Flur kam ihnen Harry atemlos entgegen.

"Schön, Mr Potter! Sie können uns gleich in Raum zwölf begleiten", sagte Professor McGonagall knapp und ging voran. "Ist mit Mr Weasley alles in Ordnung?"

"Er schläft. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm die Tropfen gegeben", keuchte Harry und folgte den anderen zu dem selten benutzten Klassenraum direkt vorne bei der Eingangshalle. Er lag gegenüber von dem Raum, in dem Firenze seinen Unterricht in Astrologie abhielt.

Ein ganzer Trupp Siebtklässler und ein paar Sechstklässler drängten sich in den Raum, der übrigens hell erleuchtet war und in dem es intensiv nach Kaffee roch. Einige Tische waren zusammengeschoben worden, da saß jetzt Alastor Moody und blickte trübsinnig in einen Becher.

"Die anderen kommen gleich", sagte er heiser.

Und da kamen sie auch schon, Bill, Tonks, George, Ripley und vier junge Männer, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, von denen er aber auf den ersten Blick hin annahm, dass sie Auroren waren.

Dann war der Raum voll.

"Was können Sie uns sagen?", wandte sich McGonagall an die Phönixleute und die Auroren.

"Draußen ist alles ruhig. Auf den ersten Blick keine Schäden an den Gebäuden. Nach wie vor keine Dementoren zu sehen. Das einzig Auffällige sind die grünen Lichter und Streifen am Himmel, die Sie sicher schon gesehen haben", antwortete einer der Auroren knapp.

"Vielen Dank, Mr Mainwaring. Ich werde mich auch kurz fassen", begann McGonagall, die offenbar keine Lust mehr auf weitere Ansprachen hatte. "Mr Moody wird Sie alle in Gruppen von mindestens zwei Leuten einteilen, die jeweils ein bestimmtes Stück der Schule abgehen und auf eventuelle Schäden, schlafende Schüler sowie Auffälliges aller Art untersuchen werden.

Professor Sinistra wird so freundlich sein, das seltsame Phänomen vom Astronomie-Turm aus zu beobachten und dann Bericht zu erstatten.

Professor Slughorn und ich überprüfen jetzt die Schildzauber, das wird ein Weilchen dauern. Hagrid wird uns begleiten.

Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, wieder in die Große Halle zu gehen und dort bei der Aufsicht über die Schüler zu helfen! Sie haben das in den letzten Tagen sehr gut gemacht, und die Jüngeren haben Vertrauen zu Ihnen.

Und Sie, Mr Potter, werden Mr Weasley und Nymphadora begleiten und mit ihnen die Einstiege zu allen Geheimgängen kontrollieren und dann verschließen. Sie sind ja im Besitz dieser besonderen Karte, die Ihnen dabei helfen wird. Und bitte beachten Sie: Ich möchte _nicht_, dass Sie in die Gänge hineingehen und nachsehen, ob sie begehbar sind. Die Einsturzgefahr erscheint mir zu groß. Verschließen Sie sie einfach.

Wenn Sie Ihre Aufgaben erfüllt haben, kommen Sie alle hierher zurück und geben einen Bericht ab. Mr Moody wird hier sein. Und nun viel Erfolg!"

Die Schüler scharten sich um Moody, der sie in Gruppen einteilte.

Pansy Parkinson sah Hermione gehen und rief ihr gehässig nach: "Viel Spaß beim Babysitten, Granger!"

Einige Slytherins kicherten. Harry wunderte sich, dass sie sich überhaupt freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Hogwarts auch _ihre_ Schule war – und Slytherin zu sein nicht bedeutete, dass man ein Todesser sein musste oder auch nur mit ihnen sympathisierte.

Schließlich war er selbst –

"Kommst du, Harry?", sagte George und ging beschwingt voran. Tonks schloss sich ihnen mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck an.

oooOOOooo

"Richtig gut, mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein", sagte George vergnügt, als sie durch das Treppenhaus gingen, und grüßte hier und da Leute in den Porträts, die ihnen hinterher sahen.

"Was macht eigentlich Fred?"

"Na, den Laden führen natürlich! Einer muss sich ja ums Geschäft kümmern – und das läuft immer noch bestens. Ach, übrigens, hat Ginny dir auch die letzten Neuigkeiten von Percy geschrieben?"

"Äh – nein. Bei uns lief's mit der Post in letzter Zeit nicht so gut", murmelte Harry.

George musterte ihn mit wachen Augen.

"Also, Percy hat ihr wohl einen seiner peinlichen onkelhaften Briefe geschrieben, gratulierte ihr zu der vernünftigen Entscheidung, nach Beauxbatons zu gehen und ein bisschen Abstand zwischen ihr und dem ‚bedauerlich notorischen Potter' zu schaffen." Er kicherte. "Genau das waren das seine Worte: bedauerlich notorisch, wie gefällt dir das? Der Gute sollte mal wieder an seinem Stil feilen! Und dann hat er sie gebeten, sich um seine Penelope zu kümmern. Denn die – und jetzt kommt es – schickt er jetzt auch nach Frankreich, zu den Delacours. Sie erwartet ja ein Baby, und offenbar hat Percy Angst, egal, was sein Chef so an Beschwichtigungsversuchen loslässt."

"Und Percy selbst? Was macht der jetzt?"

"Also wenn du mich fragst, der plant da seinen eigenen Abgang! Ich meine, es ist doch immer eine gute Entschuldigung, wenn man sagt, dass die schwangere Ehefrau Probleme hat und ihren Mann unbedingt in der Nähe haben will –! Im Moment scheint er aber noch ermutigende Reden im Auftrag seines Chefs zu schwingen."

Sie waren im zweiten Stock angekommen, wo laut Karte der Einstieg in den ersten Geheimgang war.

"Hier ist es", sagte George zufrieden, als sie vor einem großen steinernen Kessel stehen blieben. "Der Kessel von Alan Haystack. Besser bekannt als der Anbetungswürdige Alan oder –"

"– Alan Amortentia!", fiel Tonks mit einem blassen Grinsen ein. "Ja, von dem hab ich auch gehört!"

"War vor hundert Jahren Tränkelehrer hier", fuhr George mit dumpfer Stimme aus dem Innern des Kessels fort, wo er auf dem Boden nach dem Stein suchte, den man zur Öffnung der Tür mit dem Zauberstab berühren musste. "Ah, hier ist es ja! Übrigens, Alan der Anbetungswürdige hat angeblich jede Menge Herzen gebrochen und ist am Ende mit einer Schülerin durchgebrannt. _Dissendium!_"

Es gab ein Krachen und einen dumpfen Aufprall.

Harry sah in den Kessel hinein, dessen Rand ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte. Statt auf den Kesselboden blickte er in einen dunklen Schacht, an dessen Grund er George eben noch erkennen konnte. Er rieb sich die Knie.

"Hatte vergessen, dass man sich festhalten sollte", rief er hinauf.

Dann kletterte er an den eisernen Sprossen hinauf, die in die Wand des Schachtes getrieben waren. Als er wieder aus dem Kessel herausgeklettert war, verschlossen sie den Eingang mit einem dreifachen _Colloportus_-Zauber.

"Dann mal weiter!", sagte er munter, ohne sich an seinen schlammbeschmierten Hosenbeinen zu stören.

"Die Geschichte von Alan kenn ich aber anders", sagte Tonks, als sie zum dritten Stock hinaufgingen. "Ich hab das so in Erinnerung, dass sogar die damalige Direktorin scharf auf ihn war und ihn dann gefeuert hat, als er auf ihre Avancen nicht einging. Sie soll gesehen worden sein, wie sie mitten in der Nacht –"

"He, Tonks, das ist die Version für Erwachsene", sagte George. "Harry, mein Junge, warum so verbissen?"

"Tschuldige", murmelte Harry.

Er war froh, das Gefrotzel von George wieder mal um sich zu haben, aber auch unfähig, auf diesen Ton einzugehen. Er konnte seine Gedanken nur mit Mühe vom Grübeln über Neville abhalten. Und dann war da dieses fest zusammengefaltete Blatt in seiner Brusttasche. Er glaubte, sein Gewicht tatsächlich spüren zu können.

"Woher habt ihr nur so 'nen Kram?", fragte er lahm.

"Aus _Inside Hogwarts_", sagten Tonks und George wie aus einem Mund.

"Ein fesselndes kleines Buch, das sich ausschließlich der weniger rühmlichen Seiten von Hogwarts' Historie annimmt", erklärte George. "Und du rätst nie, wer das geschrieben hat!"

"Dolores Umbridge?"

"Quatsch. Rita Kimmkorn! Das war ihr Erstling!"

Im dritten Stock verschlossen sie den Eingang, durch den vor wenig mehr als einer Stunde die Schüler zurückgekommen waren – alle, außer Neville.

"Tut mir richtig leid, dass gerade dieser Gang zerstört ist", sagte George. "Wir haben ihn so oft benutzt."

Danach verschlossen sie noch einen Einstieg im vierten, zwei im fünften, einen im sechsten und sogar einen im siebten Stock. Aus dem Letzteren flog ihnen ein Schwarm Fledermäuse ins Gesicht, und Harry ließ beinahe die Einstiegsluke fallen, einen schweren Balken aus altersgeschwärztem Holz, der wie ein Bord an der Wand befestigt war und auf dem eine Reihe obskurer Bilder standen.

"Fertig!", sagte George nach dem letzten _Colloportus_. "Ihr wart zwar keine besonders unterhaltsame, aber doch wenigstens hilfreiche Gesellschaft. Gehen wir runter in Moodys ‚Zentrale'. Da kriegen wir sicher einen Kaffee – oder was Stärkeres."

Er hängte sich bei Harry und Tonks ein, und so stiegen sie die stillen Treppen wieder hinunter.

Das ist mein Abschied von Hogwarts, ging es Harry plötzlich durch den Kopf, und die Kehle wurde ihm eng.

In der ‚Zentrale' – wie Moody Raum zwölf nannte – saßen er selbst und Professor McGonagall und unterhielten sich leise.

"Alle verschlossen", sagte George und nahm sich einen Becher mit Kaffee.

Tonks blieb mit verkniffenem Gesicht an die Wand gelehnt stehen.

"Mr Potter, gehen Sie ein bisschen schlafen", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Aber in diesem Augenblick kam Professor Sinistra hereingefegt.

"Faszinierend!", rief sie mit leuchtenden Augen. "So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Wie Meteoritenschauer, und es dauert immer noch an! Grünliche Lichter wie Funken, hoch über den Wolken! Sie ziehen eine schimmernde Bahn über den Himmel, ohne zu verlöschen, stattdessen scheinen sie sich auszubreiten. Wie die Fäden eines gigantischen Netzes, die ganz langsam miteinander verschmelzen!"

Die anderen sahen sie ein wenig zweifelnd an und konnten ihre Begeisterung offensichtlich nicht ganz teilen.

"Aber Sie haben keine Ahnung, was dahinter stecken könnte?"

"Nein. Nur, dass es keineswegs nach einem Naturphänomen aussieht. Anfangs dachte ich ja, wir hätten da eine ganz ungewöhnliche Form der Aurora Borealis, aber jetzt – nein, nein, das ist magischen Ursprungs. Auch zum Zweck kann ich Ihnen nichts sagen. Übrigens ist das Wetter umgeschlagen. Die Temperatur fällt stark, und Wolken ziehen auf."

McGonagall zuckte zusammen.

"Natürlich!", sagte sie, ohne weitere Erklärungen abzugeben.

"Ja, das ist interessant", murmelte Moody und putzte sich schnaubend die Nase. "Ihr habt es ja vorausgesagt, du und Dumbledore."

Und Harry erinnerte sich schlagartig an das Gespräch, das Hermione und er – vor vielen Wochen, wie es ihm vorkam – im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens belauscht hatten.

Wetterzauber, dachte er. Er werde sich an Wetterzaubern versuchen, hatten sie damals eine Vermutung Dumbledores zitiert. Und was hatte Hermione später darüber gesagt? Wetterzauber könnten nur gelingen, wenn man zuvor –

"Potter – ins Bett!", sagte McGonagall harsch. "Wenn Sie vor Müdigkeit aus den Schuhen kippen, nützen Sie niemandem. Es ist ohnehin bald wieder hell!"

"Können Sie mir erklären, worauf Sie da anspielen?", hörte Harry Professor Sinistra noch fragen, bevor er die Zentrale verließ.

In der dunklen Eingangshalle stehend, warf er einen neugierigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Richtig, da waren riesige Wolkenbänke aufgezogen und bedeckten fast den ganzen Himmel. Aber an ihren Rändern konnte er grünliches Licht schimmern sehen. Und immer wieder zuckten Blitze darüber hin und ließen das Grau der Wolkenberge fahl aufleuchten.

Ein Schirm. Eine gigantische Käseglocke, dachte Harry. Er hat angefangen! Irgendwas ist passiert. Und jetzt legt er los. Es ist höchste Zeit für mich!

Und wieder berührte er mit der Hand den gefalteten Zettel in seiner Hemdtasche. Das war nun sein wichtigster Besitz, wie ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst war. Ausgerechnet Snapes Gekritzel!

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er ging noch einmal zurück.

Drinnen hatte sich Tonks inzwischen zu den anderen gesetzt, und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das nicht getan hätte, solange er noch im Raum geblieben wäre.

"Was gibt's noch?", fragte McGonagall, und Harry kam sich vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der noch einmal aufgestanden und zu den Erwachsenen gegangen ist, nachdem man ihn zu Bett geschickt hatte.

Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie ihnen hin.

"Ich dachte, ich sollte sie Ihnen vielleicht zur Verfügung stellen, solange – na ja, bis das hier alles vorbei ist. George kann damit umgehen", fügte er hinzu.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an.

"Das ist sehr – uneigennützig von Ihnen, Harry", sagte sie warm. "Vielen Dank. Sie werden sie zurückbekommen."

Aber als Harry dann durch den dunklen Flur weiter zur Großen Halle ging, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, eben ein Stück Kindheit unwiederbringlich aus der Hand gegeben zu haben.

Wenn man anfängt, mit Lehrern zusammenzuarbeiten, dachte er mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln, dann ist's wirklich vorbei mit dem Spaß.

oooOOOooo

Er öffnete leise die Tür zur Großen Halle. Direkt bei der Tür stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Lampe und ein paar Gläsern darauf, an dem Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick saßen.

"Ah, Sie sind's, Potter", sagte Madam Hooch leise. "Kommen Sie rein, aber machen Sie keinen Krach."

In der Halle herrschte vorbildliche Ruhe. Anscheinend waren die meisten tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen und ließen sich auch von dem flackernden Wetterleuchten nicht stören, das durch die Decke zu sehen war – also hat man doch den direkten Durchblick auf den Himmel draußen, dachte Harry flüchtig.

Gelegentlich war Donnergrollen zu hören, aber das kam noch aus weiter Entfernung.

Er ging an den Reihen schlafender Hufflepuffs vorbei und wollte eben zur Gryffindorseite gehen, als er Hermione genau auf sich zukommen sah. Sie wollte offenbar zur Tür. Gerade als sie zusammentrafen, berührte ihn auf einmal jemand am Arm, und er schrak zusammen. Eine kleine Erstklässlerin stand hinter ihnen und sah sie mit verschreckten Augen an.

"Hallo – könnt ihr mir sagen, wo Professor McGonagall ist? Oder könntet ihr mal mit mir zu Professor Trelawney kommen?", fragte sie. "Sie ist so komisch! Sie redet die ganze Zeit vor sich hin! Die anderen sagen, die ist immer so und machen sich drüber lustig. Aber – ich find es irgendwie unheimlich!"

Harry erkannte den Winzling, der ihn neulich nach der "kurzen Grundausbildung" zu Professor McGonagall geholt hatte. Jetzt trug sie ein übergroßes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _Rettet die Drachen_ unter einem prachtvollen Exemplar des Chinesischen Feuerballs, aus dessen Maul in regelmäßigen Abständen aufleuchtende Funken stoben.

Kein Wunder, dass die nicht schlafen kann, dachte Harry.

"Was ist denn mit Professor Slughorn?", fragte Hermione.

"Äh – der schläft. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken."

"Also gut, wir kommen mit", sagte Hermione beruhigend.

Sie gingen leise zwischen den Reihen schlafender Schüler hindurch zu der Seite der Halle, wo sonst der Slytherin-Tisch stand. Die meisten Slytherins schienen zu schlafen. Aber Pansy Parkinson sah auf, als sie an ihrer Matratze vorbeikamen.

"Was ist denn los? Oh – hat sich die kleine Loons ein paar Beschützer gegen die unheimliche Trelawney geholt? Mann, Loons, die ist immer so, das hab ich dir doch gesagt! Die hat einfach ein paar Schrauben locker!"

"Pst!", sagte Hermione. "Wo ist sie denn nun?"

"Da drüben – sitzt an der Wand. Direkt hinter meiner Matratze", sagte das Mädchen, das Pansy mit Loons angesprochen hatte, ein wenig beschämt.

Und richtig, auf einem Stuhl an der Wand saß Sibyll Trelawney und bewegte sich unaufhörlich: Ihre Hände wanden sich umeinander, ihre Füße zuckten, sie war anscheinend kurz davor, aufzuspringen. Es schien, als schliefe sie und könne sich nicht aus dem Schlaf befreien. Als sie herankamen, hörten sie sie murmeln, ohne dass sie Worte ausmachen konnten.

"Sie redet im Schlaf!", sagte Hermione grinsend. "Das kenn ich von meiner Kusine. Die macht das auch stundenlang, und man kann nie ein Wort verstehen!"

Loons sah noch beschämter aus.

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie aber wecken", sagte Hermione. "Sie kann sich ja jetzt woanders hinsetzen, wo Slug doch wieder hier ist."

Sie grinste zu Harry hin, und nickte in Richtung eines anderen Stuhls am Ende der Matratzenreihe, wo Professor Slughorn mit auf die Brust gesunkenem Kopf saß und selig schlummerte. Sein gelegentliches Schnarchen klang bis hier herüber und wirkte seltsam beruhigend.

Hermione ging zu Professor Trelawney und fasste sie am Arm.

"Professor Trelawney! Bitte wachen Sie auf! Können Sie –"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Sybill Trelawney sprang so plötzlich auf, dass Hermione vor Schreck zurückwich. Die ohnehin großen Augen der Lehrerin – jetzt ohne Brille wie blind – waren weit aufgerissen. Sie blickte gehetzt um sich, bis ihr Blick an Harry hängen blieb. Und dann stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus, bei dem ihnen allen eine Gänsehaut ausbrach. Überall fuhren Leute von ihren Matratzen auf. Hermione fasste sich als Erste.

"Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich doch, Professor Trelawney! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Sie haben geschlafen."

Professor Trelawney keuchte, als wäre sie lange gerannt. Ihre Augen flogen zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her, während sie wieder unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen hervorstieß. Aber dann wurde ihr Gesicht auf einmal ganz starr, beinahe wie eingefroren, und sie begann mit einer rauhen, lauten Stimme zu sprechen, die so gar nicht ihre eigene war und bei deren Klang Harry am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

"Die Zeit ist nahe! Der Dunkle Lord sucht seinen Auserwählten, um ihn zu krönen! Die Zeit ist nahe!"

Nein, dachte Harry entsetzt. Oh nein, nicht _so was_! Und den Spruch kenn ich schon!

Er wich Hermiones erschrecktem Blick aus.

Um sie herum wurden Stimmen und Gekicher laut. Sogar Professor Slughorn war erwacht und kam mit unsicheren Schrittchen näher, wobei er sich über Haar und Kleidung strich.

Trelawney bekam von all dem nichts mit, sie war übergangslos wieder ins Stammeln mit ihrer üblichen Stimme verfallen. Professor Slughorn trat zu ihr und fasste sie an den Schultern.

"Sybill, meine Liebe! Nun beruhigen Sie sich! Sie verschrecken ja all die Kinder hier", sagte er jovial, aber Harry sah, dass ihm selbst der Schrecken im Gesicht stand. Trelawney sah Slughorn an und krallte ihre Hände um seine Arme wie eine Ertrinkende.

"Wie in einem – dunklen – Spiegel!", stieß sie kehlig hervor. "Wie in – einem – dann – von – Angesicht – von Angesicht –"

Es klang irgendwie flehend, so als hoffe sie, er könne sie verstehen.

"Schon gut, Sybill, Sie hatten einen Albtraum! Jetzt kommen Sie und trinken ein Gläschen Wein mit mir! Das wird Ihnen helfen."

Ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich von ihm wegführen. Sie steuerten den Tisch bei der Tür an, wo Hooch, Flitwick und Sprout eben aufgestanden waren, um nach der Ursache des Aufruhrs in der Slytherin-Ecke zu sehen.

Harry fragte sich verwirrt, ob Slughorn wirklich eine seiner Weinflaschen mit in die Halle genommen hatte. Trelawneys Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf. Nicht die, die er schon teilweise von den anonymen Briefen gekannt hatte. Nein, die Sache mit dem Spiegel. Ein dunkler Spiegel –

"Gute Arbeit, Loons!", fauchte Pansy. "Jetzt sind wir alle wieder wach. Verdammt!"

Loons kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie hatte den Ausbruch nach anfänglichem Schrecken fasziniert verfolgt.

"Ist sie verrückt?", fragte sie jetzt geradezu ehrfürchtig an Hermione gewandt.

"Nein. Sie hat wohl wirklich schlecht geträumt", antwortete Hermione tonlos. "Und du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen gehen!"

"Träum schön von deiner Krone, Potter!", rief Pansy ihnen giftig hinterher, als sie zurück zu den Gryffindors gingen.

Von allen Seiten kamen Fragen und Getuschel.

"Kanntest du das, was sie gesagt hatte?", fragte Hermione leise, während sie sich wieder an ihre Plätze setzten.

"Na ja, – also –", Harry zögerte. "Ich hab da ein paar – äh – Zettelchen gefunden – mit so Sprüchen –"

Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

"Was meinst du? Zettel? Von Trelawney!"

"Äh – sieht ganz so aus. Und anscheinend hat sie die gleiche Show schon mal vor Parvati und Lavender abgezogen", sagte er und erzählte ihr nun doch die ganze Geschichte.

Hermione hörte schweigend zu. Schließlich sagte sie: "Wie 'ne Show kam mir das aber nicht vor. Ich hab immer noch 'ne Gänsehaut! Und an irgendwas hat mich das erinnert. Das mit dem Spiegel, meine ich. Irgendwie kam mir das bekannt vor."

"Harpers Spiegel!", sagte Harry lakonisch.

"Nein! Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht! Aber – ja – vielleicht –"

"Hör mal, ich muss einfach kurz hier raus", sagte Harry und stand auf.

"Aber du gehst nicht nach draußen, oder?"

"Nein. Nur in den Flur oder mal in der ‚Zentrale' vorbeisehen."

"Komm bald zurück!", sagte sie leise.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie.

Dann ging er zur Tür. Madam Hooch ließ ihn hinausgehen, als er sagte, er müsse noch einmal mit Mr Moody sprechen.

oooOOOooo

Im Flur war es düster, bis auf das schwache Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel. Diese chaotische Nacht ging anscheinend doch einmal zu Ende. Der Donner rumpelte nun lauter.

Er blieb kurz am Fenster stehen und sah in das finstere Grau der Wolkenbänke hinauf. Neville fiel ihm dabei ein, und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Nein, er konnte jetzt unmöglich an ihn denken.

Trelawneys Worte waren jedenfalls keine Show gewesen waren. Er war sicher, dass er sie heute zum dritten Mal eine Prophezeiung hatte aussprechen hören. Was konnte sie nur damit gemeint haben, der Dunkle Lord wolle ihn krönen?

Er seufzte. Beim Frühstück würde die ganze Schule darüber reden, das war klar. Und konnte es wirklich sein, dass Professor Trelawney – eine Lehrkraft immerhin – ihm anonyme Briefe zugesteckt hatte? Vielleicht war sie wirklich verrückt geworden?

Er dachte wieder an die Worte über den dunklen Spiegel, die sie mit ihrer – mehr oder weniger – normalen Stimme gesagt hatte. Eine verschwommene Idee begann sich in ihm zu formen.

Schließlich machte er sich auf und ging tatsächlich noch einmal zum Klassenraum zwölf hinüber.

Das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf schien ihn verlassen zu haben. Seine Augen brannten, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich ganz leicht und klar an, ein bisschen so, als habe er keine Verbindung mehr mit dem Rest seines Körpers.

In Nummer zwölf war es auch ruhig. Bill und Moody saßen mit Professor McGonagall zusammen und sahen auf, als Harry eintrat.

"Was gibt's, Harry?", fragte McGonagall alarmiert.

"Nichts, alles in Ordnung. Na ja, Professor Trelawney hatte gerade so 'ne Art Albtraum – Professor Slughorn kümmert sich um sie."

"Füllt sie garantiert mit einem Glas Wein ab", sagte Bill grinsend.

"Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte Harry ehrlich überrascht.

"Hab ihn vorhin mit zwei Flaschen runtergehen sehen", antwortete Bill. "Hielt sie im Arm wie zwei Babys."

"Wie geht es Ron?", fragte Harry dann.

"Ich habe vorhin kurz mit Poppy gesprochen. Er schläft ganz ruhig. Sie sagte, die Tropfen seien ganz hervorragend. Sie will sich deshalb an die Heilerin wenden, die sie verschrieben hat. Und sie war in Sorge wegen Neville – meinte, sie hätte ihm klargemacht, dass sie diese – diese Furunkel-Behandlung unbedingt wiederholen müsse", sagte McGonagall mit einem tiefen Seufzen. "Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt."

"Gibt's denn da irgendwas Neues?", fragte Harry ohne große Hoffnung. "Haben Sie was von den Auroren gehört?"

"Kingsley ist vorhin vorbeigekommen, um zu sagen, dass er es geschafft hat. Anscheinend hat ihn keiner der Dementoren beachtet. Er sagte, die beiden Auroren, die die Verfolgung des Dementors aufgenommen hatten, seien noch nicht wieder zurück."

"Möchte noch jemand einen Kaffee?", fragte Bill vom Fenster her, wo auf einem Tisch ein Kessel über einer Flamme hing. Erst jetzt kam der Kaffeeduft bei Harry an.

"Ja, ich!", sagte Moody.

"Du gehörst eigentlich auch in den Krankenflügel, Alastor", sagte McGonagall mit einem Blick auf sein blasses, schweißfeuchtes Gesicht. "Du hast Fieber, eine Grippe, da muss ich nicht mal Poppy fragen."

"Quatsch", knurrte Moody. "Nichts, was ein Kaffee mit einem ordentlichen Schuss nicht heilen würde."

Durch die offen stehende Tür wurden auf dem Flur Schritte und lautes Schluchzen hörbar.

"Was –", begann McGonagall, aber da kam auch schon der Bauch von Professor Slughorn in seinem prächtigen Hausmantel durch die Tür, gefolgt vom Professor selbst und von Professor Trelawney, die er am Arm führte.

"Guten Abend", grüßte er. "Darf ich Sybill Trelawney zu Ihnen bringen? Ihr geht es gar nicht gut, aber ich denke, Sie sollten hören, was sie zu sagen hat, bevor man sie vielleicht in die Ruhe des Krankenflügels hinüberbringt."

"Was ist denn los, Sybill?", fragte McGonagall mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld in der Stimme. "Potter sagte etwas von einem Albtraum."

Trelawney sackte weinend auf dem Stuhl zusammen, zu dem Slughorn sie geleitet hatte.

"Ich hatte – in letzter Zeit – dauernd – Visionen!", weinte sie und suchte verzweifelt ein Taschentuch.

"Das hoffe ich. Sie sind schließlich eine angestellte Seherin", sagte McGonagall trocken und fing sich einen tadelnden Blick von Slughorn ein.

"Hier, nehmen Sie das, meine Liebe", sagte er und hielt Trelawney ein mit Lochstickerei gesäumtes, fliederfarbenes Taschentuch hin, das er aus der Tasche seines Mantels gezogen hatte.

"Seit Dumbledores Tod höre ich immer wieder eine Stimme, die mir – Dinge sagt – Dinge über – über – Sie wissen schon – nein, eigentlich Dinge, die _er selbst_ sagt. Zu mir. Über – über Harry Potter." Und sie brach erneut in lautes Weinen aus. "Er hat all das Unheil über diese Schule gebracht!"

"Ich bitte Sie, Sybill, jetzt reißen Sie sich aber zusammen!", schnaubte McGonagall. "Wir stehen alle unter großer Anspannung seitdem. Was Sie jetzt brauchen, ist –"

"Oh, sagen Sie mir nicht auch noch, was ich brauche!", fauchte Trelawney unerwartet los. "Sie verstehen mich nicht! Es ist – nicht wie sonst! Ich _will_ das gar nicht sehen! Aber immer, wenn ich in die Karten sehe, ist es da. In der Kugel – dasselbe. Verstehen Sie! Wir müssen Potter loswerden, bevor _er_ kommt und ihn holt! Soll er doch zu ihm gehen!"

"Also, das ist jetzt weit genug gegangen, Sybill", sagte McGonagall entschieden. "Ihre Nerven haben in letzter Zeit gelitten. Sie gehen jetzt hinüber in die Krankenstation – Horace begleitet Sie sicher – und lassen sich etwas Beruhigendes von Poppy geben. Und ich muss Sie entschieden bitten, solche Dinge nicht noch einmal zu äußern."

Harry, der sich von dieser ganzen Szene seltsam unberührt fühlte, sah zu, wie Trelawney schluchzend an Horace Slughorns Arm hinauswankte.

"Also, das ist ja unglaublich!", schnaubte McGonagall, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren. "Das muss der Sherry sein! Tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie das mit anhören mussten, Harry. Ist noch Kaffee da, Bill?"

"Jede Menge", sagte Bill, der immer noch beim Kaffeekessel am Fenster stand.

"He!", rief er dann überrascht. "Da draußen kommt jemand!"

"Was? Irgendeiner von uns oder den Auroren?", fragte McGonagall, während sie aufstand und zum Fenster ging.

"Glaub ich nicht! Sehen Sie mal, wie der schwankt!"

Jetzt standen auch Harry und Moody am Fenster.

Richtig, in der grauen Dämmerung konnten sie eine Gestalt in zerfetztem Umhang erkennen, die in Richtung Eingangstreppe zutaumelte.

"Kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten!", sagte Moody, als er sah, wie sie von einer Seite zur anderen schlingerte, strauchelte, sich wieder fing, langsam und unsicher ihren Weg fortsetzte.

"Was ist denn da wieder passiert? Wer kann das nur sein?", fragte McGonagall besorgt. "Wer ist denn jetzt noch draußen?"

In diesem Moment schoss ein Besen von oben herab und kam bei der taumelnden Gestalt zum Stehen.

"Das ist George!", sagte Harry, als er den roten Haarschopf erkannte.

Sie verfolgten gespannt, wie George abstieg, den Schwankenden stützte und langsam auf die Schule zukam.

"Hoffentlich weiß er, was er da tut!", knurrte Moody. "Das kann doch eine Falle sein!"

"Ich denke mal, er weiß, wer das ist", sagte McGonagall und versuchte angestrengt, mehr zu erkennen. "Jetzt sind sie außer Sicht! Kommt mit in die Eingangshalle. Wir sollten sie trotzdem nicht unüberprüft einlassen."

Sie liefen hinaus in die Eingangshalle, und wenig später wurde an das Portal gehämmert.

"Macht auf! Ich hab hier einen Verletzten!", rief George von draußen.

"Wer ist es denn, George?", fragte Bill. "Kennst du ihn? Bist du sicher, dass –"

"Hab sie zwar nur einmal gesehen bisher, und sie ist auch reichlich angesengt, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher", rief George zurück. "Macht schon auf. Es ist diese Harper!"


	21. Chapter 21: Morsmordre!

**Kapitel 21**

**Morsmordre!**

"Hekate Harper! Das ist unglaublich!", sagte McGonagall leise. "Wo kann sie denn jetzt noch herkommen? Bill, du hattest doch alles abgesucht!"

Bill nickte, ebenso erstaunt wie sie.

"Das dachte ich jedenfalls. Aber sie kann ja auch von wer weiß woher in den Wald appariert sein. Und ich denke immer noch, wirklich gründlich kann man den Wald nicht absuchen."

"Bist du sicher, George?", rief Moody krächzend nach draußen. Unter sichtlicher Anstrengung versuchte er, mit dem magischen Auge etwas durch das schwere Eichenportal zu erkennen.

"Ja, bin ich", kam die Antwort mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld. "Lasst ihr uns jetzt rein?"

"Sie soll sich mal erklären!"

"Ich glaube, sie kann nicht sprechen. Soll sie nicht im Ministerium gewesen sein? Also, da hatte Rufus aber ziemlich schlechte Laune!"

Jetzt konnte sich Harry nicht länger zurückhalten.

"Sei vorsichtig! Das könnte eine Falle sein!"

"Verdammt, George, lass die Witze!", bellte Moody gleichzeitig. "Ist sie bewaffnet?"

"Ich dachte, die Dame ist jetzt hier Professorin!"

Moody richtete sein magisches Auge noch einmal voller Konzentration auf die Tür, und ein Ausdruck der Überraschung glitt über sein Gesicht.

"In Ordnung", sagte er dann hustend. "Keine Waffen. Sie hat nicht mal einen Zauberstab dabei."

"Ganz sicher?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. "Sie ist doch Expertin für Magische Waffen. Das könnte alles Mögliche sein!"

"Ich bin ganz sicher", antwortete er grimmig.

Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür.

In der grauen Dämmerung stand George vor dem Portal und hielt jemanden am Arm fest, den Harry kaum als Professor Harper wieder erkannt hätte.

Kaum war die Tür richtig auf, schüttelte sie Georges Hand ab und setzte ihren taumelnden Gang hinein fort. Harry schrak zurück. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und voller Brandlöcher, ihr Gesicht rußgeschwärzt, das vormals kinnlange weiße Haar war größtenteils weggesengt, der Rest starrte vor Ruß und Schlamm. Das Schlimmste aber waren ihre Augen: Sie waren weit geöffnet, aber so verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war.

"Wo kommen Sie jetzt her? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Moody scharf und hielt sie auf.

Professor Harper war stehen geblieben, aber ihr Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos. Harry schauderte wieder beim Anblick dieser leeren Augen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Stiefel. Dieselben schweren Stiefel, die er neulich im Unterricht betrachtet hatte. Die Sohlen samt den Absätzen hatten sich fast völlig abgelöst und schlappten bei jedem Schritt.

"Ich glaube, mit dem Verhör solltest du lieber warten", sagte George mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Die Zeit, in der wir uns Rücksicht erlauben konnten, ist vorbei", knurrte er. "Harry hat Recht, das könnte eine Falle sein."

Jetzt mischte sich Professor McGonagall, die von Harpers Aussehen sichtlich geschockt war, entrüstet ein.

"Trotz allem darf ich doch wohl um etwas mehr Respekt bitten! Professor Harper ist Mitglied des Lehrkörpers von Hogwarts. Sie ist offensichtlich verletzt und unbewaffnet. Ich denke, sie gehört bis auf Weiteres in den Krankenflügel."

"Unter Bewachung, selbstverständlich", fügte Moody in einem Ton hinzu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Ich werde sie selbst zur Krankenstation begleiten, und Tonks soll dann bei ihr bleiben, bis wir die Dinge geklärt haben. Harry, du gehst und sagst ihr Bescheid. Sie dürfte oben auf einem der Türme sein."

Harry nickte. Er konnte kaum den Blick von der Gestalt wenden, die nun schwankend an Moodys Arm lehnte.

Was hatte sie getan? Was war ihr geschehen? Und wo war das Messer? Hätte Moody es nicht sehen und als Waffe identifizieren müssen, wenn sie es dabei gehabt hätte?

"Halt, Alastor!", sagte McGonagall warnend. "Das können wir Nymphadora jetzt nicht antun, Wache halten da oben in diesem Krankenzimmer! Vielleicht kann Ripley das machen!"

Moody sah tatsächlich ein wenig betreten aus.

"Tschuldige, Minerva. Bin manchmal wirklich ein Klotz. Du hast Recht. Harry, hol mir die Ripley! Die hat sich jetzt sicher ausreichend ausgeruht."

Dann stapfte er in Richtung Krankenflügel davon, wobei er die hilflose Harper recht grob mit sich zog.

"Zwei Professorinnen in einer Viertelstunde!", stellte McGonagall mit einem Seufzen fest.

"Hatte ich da was falsch verstanden – hieß es nicht, dass sie zur Zeit im Ministerium sein sollte?", fragte George etwas verwundert.

"Ja, und dann erkrankt ist. So habe ich es den Schülern mitgeteilt", sagte McGonagall. "Sie ist verschwunden, am Tag von Remus' Tod, aber soweit ich es nachprüfen konnte, ist sie nie im Ministerium angekommen – und es wusste dort auch niemand etwas von einem Termin. Ich wollte das erst mal nicht an die große Glocke hängen, deshalb haben Alastor und ich beschlossen, nur Bill einzuweihen und nach ihr suchen zu lassen. Da waren wir wohl zu halbherzig."

"Gibt's denn da irgendwas Verdächtiges im Zusammenhang mit ihr?"

Professor McGonagall zögerte ein wenig unbehaglich.

"Es gab da – einen etwas seltsamen Vorfall, in den sie verwickelt war – in der Nacht, als Remus ermordet wurde. Und sie hat – aus Versehen oder nicht – etwas mitgenommen, das besser hier geblieben wäre."

"Hm", sagte George. "Sehr diplomatische Worte. Deshalb verstehe ich auch nichts. Was halten Sie jetzt trotz allem von einem weiteren Becher Kaffee?"

"Für mich nicht mehr." McGonagall sah auf ihre Uhr. "In zwei Stunden gibt es ohnehin Frühstück! Ich werde jetzt selbst zum Krankenflügel rübergehen und mit Poppy sprechen. Danach finden Sie mich in meinem Büro."

Als sie an der Treppe stand, rief sie noch zurück:

"Vergessen Sie nicht, vor dem Frühstück findet noch die Besprechung in Raum zwölf statt!"

oooOOOooo

Frühstück! Die Halle sah aus wie jeden Morgen, wieder einmal war der Alltag zurückgekehrt. Gerede überall an den Tischen, der Duft nach Kaffee, Eiern und sogar gebratenem Speck. Die Hauselfen ließen sich offenbar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Harry spürte immer wieder neugierige Blicke auf sich und fragte sich, was nun wieder los war. Immerhin hatte er sich eben sogar noch gekämmt. Glaubte er zumindest.

"Wo is' Neville?", fragte Dean durch einen großen Bissen Toast mit Marmelade hindurch.

"Das frag ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit", sagte Parvati.

"Also, mir hat Romilda letzte Nacht erzählt, sie hätte ihn getreten – in diesem Geheimgang, wisst ihr. Genau ins Gesicht. Und jetzt liegt er in der Krankenstation", sagte Colin Creevey besserwisserisch, während er sich Kürbissaft in einen Becher goss.

"Romilda – hat dir das letzte Nacht erzählt? _Letzte Nacht_?", kicherte Lavender los.

"Blödsinn. Der ist einfach abgehauen, um seine Oma zu beschützen!", rief Seamus herzlos, der sich gerade an seinen Platz setzte und mit offenkundigem Appetit nach der Schüssel mit Ei und Speck griff.

Harry und Hermione tauschten einen Blick. Von Neville gab es nichts Neues, hatte er vorhin von Ripley erfahren. Die Auroren, die den Dementor verfolgt hatten, waren immer noch nicht zurück.

"Und wo steckt Ron?", fragte Lavender auf einmal.

"Der ist auch auf der Krankenstation", sagte Colin. "Hatte einen Kollaps oder so was, nachdem sie aus diesem Gang entkommen waren."

"Stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte Dean. "Der war vorhin noch mit mir auf Wache."

"Und außerdem kommt er da gerade", ergänzte Parvati und sah zur Tür.

Richtig, da kam Ron herein, zusammen mit George. Sie steuerten den Gryffindor-Tisch an, setzten sich aber ans andere Ende. Diesmal musste er sich erstaunlich schnell von seinem Anfall erholt haben. Vielleicht wurden sie auch einfach von Mal zu Mal schwächer.

Vorn am Lehrertisch – an dem heute Morgen Moody auf Professor Trelawneys Platz saß – erhob sich Professor McGonagall und klatschte in die Hände.

"Ruhe, bitte! Hören Sie mir kurz zu, bevor Sie weiter frühstücken. Guten Morgen erst einmal.

Wir hatten eben eine kleine Besprechung über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht. Mr Moody und ich bedanken uns für die vielen freiwilligen Hilfskräfte bei den Wachgängen und die Berichte, die Sie geliefert haben. Sie waren sehr hilfreich.

Über die Erschütterung, die wir alle gespürt haben, möchte ich im Moment keine weiteren Vermutungen anstellen. Glücklicherweise hat es abgesehen von dem eingestürzten Geheimgang keine Schäden in der Schule gegeben. Dennoch weise ich Sie alle nachdrücklich darauf hin, dass wir uns in einer Situation der Bedrohung befinden. Ich möchte, dass Sie heute alle eine kleine Tasche mit dem Allernotwendigsten packen und jederzeit bereit sind, sich bei – bei Alarm in die Schutzräume zu begeben. Beunruhigen Sie sich aber nicht allzu sehr: Die Schildzauber sind nach wie vor in Funktion, wir haben das vor wenigen Stunden überprüft. Außerdem hoffen wir immer noch auf Hilfe und Verstärkung vom Ministerium", sagte sie so knapp wie möglich.

Sie sah in die aufmerksamen, aber kaum verängstigten Gesichter. Bei vielen schien die unklare Lage sogar eher die Abenteuerlust geweckt zu haben.

"Ich denke, wir sollten auf einen Angriff gefasst sein", fuhr sie daher fort. "Ich sage Ihnen das, damit Sie vorsichtig sind und sich darauf einstellen können.

Es kann sein, dass wir noch heute gezwungen sein werden, diese Räume aufzusuchen. Übrigens: Ich habe beschlossen, dass _alle_ Schüler in die Schutzräume gehen werden. Auch die Freiwilligen. Diese Räume sind zwar seit achtzig Jahren nicht mehr in Gebrauch gewesen und deshalb noch nicht ganz wieder auf dem modernsten Standard, aber dort sind Sie jedenfalls sicher", fuhr sie fort, ohne das aufkommende Murren zu beachten. "Und diejenigen, die draußen bleiben, werden die Schule gegen alle Eindringlinge verteidigen. Es ist an der Zeit, Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten – ja, _Voldemort_! Wir wollen den Feind jetzt endlich alle beim Namen nennen!", rief sie entschlossen, als sie das Zusammenzucken sah, das bei der Nennung des Namens durch die Reihen ging.

"Bis dahin aber werden wir weiter unseren Alltag leben, genau wie gestern. Der Unterricht findet so weit wie möglich statt."

"Aber wir wollen dabei sein bei der Verteidigung!", rief Ron angriffslustig. "Wir sind volljährig! Da müssen wir selbst entscheiden dürfen, ob wir lieber kämpfen wollen!"

"Genau!", rief Ernie Macmillan. "Ich bleibe jedenfalls auch hier draußen!"

Eine ganze Reihe anderer ließen sich mit ähnlichen Rufen vernehmen. Millicent Bulstrode und Blaise Zabini verkündeten, dass sie ebenfalls nicht in die Schutzräume gehen würden.

Parvati und Lavender sahen sich an.

"Wir auch nicht", sagte Parvati dann leiser, aber entschlossen. "Das ist unsere Schule. Und wir sind Gryffindors! Wir lassen hier keine Todesser rein!"

Professor McGonagall hörte sich das mit grimmiger Miene an.

"Finde auch, sie sollten das selbst entscheiden, Minerva, das weißt du ja", sagte Moody hinter ihr mit leiser Stimme. "Entschlossene Leute können wir auf jeden Fall brauchen. An die Hilfe von draußen glaube ich nämlich nicht."

"Das sind _Kinder_! Sie haben keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommt!", flüsterte McGonagall empört zurück.

"Das weiß doch letztlich keiner von uns", erwiderte Moody.

"Also gut. Den Volljährigen kann ich den Einsatz nicht verbieten", sagte McGonagall wieder an die Schüler gewandt. "Aber ich rate Ihnen dringend, es trotzdem zu lassen. Ja, Miss Vane, was gibt es denn? Sie sind jedenfalls noch nicht volljährig, also –"

"Nein, darum geht's nicht", rief Romilda Vane von ihrem Platz aus. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie geben Sie denn eigentlich Alarm? Das müssen wir doch wissen! Und auch, wohin wir dann gehen sollen!"

"Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", erwiderte McGonagall säuerlich. "Bevor ich unterbrochen wurde. Sie kommen bitte alle in die Eingangshalle und versammeln sich um Ihre Hauslehrer. Und was den Alarm angeht – also, da treffen Sie einen wunden Punkt. Professor Dumbledore war immer dagegen, ein Alarmsystem einzurichten, mit dem man alle Schüler gleichzeitig erreicht. Im Alltag funktioniert es ja auch ganz gut ohne. Aber jetzt –"

"Vielleicht hab ich da was, das uns helfen kann", meldete sich George zu Wort.

"Ja, Mr Weasley?"

"Moment, ich muss mal nachsehen –"

Er war aufgestanden und wühlte in seinen Jackentaschen und leerte deren Inhalt auf den Tisch vor sich. Bunte Päckchen und Tüten kamen zum Vorschein, Bonbons, die Harry um keinen Preis probiert hätte, ein seltsamer kleiner Würfel, der von selbst über den Tisch purzelte, schließlich ein, zwei Flakons von der Art, die sie schon kannten –

McGonagall sah ergeben zu, und um George herum begannen die Leute zu kichern.

"Ich war _sicher_, dass ich noch ein paar dabei habe –", murmelte George und förderte eine braune Tüte aus einer geräumigen Innentasche seiner Jacke zum Vorschein, die er hastig öffnete. "Richtig, da haben wir sie ja!", sagte er dann und holte triumphierend etwas heraus, das aussah wie ein neonrotes Knallbonbon.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen.

"Das hier ist 'ne alte Sache, aber sie könnte von Nutzen sein. Fred und ich haben sie schon vor Jahren entwickelt und waren sie ein bisschen leid geworden, aber vor einigen Monaten dachten –"

"Mr Weasley! Bitte, zeigen Sie uns jetzt, was Sie da haben oder lassen Sie es sein, aber keine Werbegespräche jetzt!"

"In Ordnung", grinste George und zog an den Enden des Knallbonbons.

Es puffte, und heraus sprang ein kleines Pferd, auf dem, wie die Umsitzenden erkannten, ein Mann in einer merkwürdigen Uniform saß, der jetzt eine winzige goldene Trompete an die Lippen setzte – und während das Pferd mit trommelnden Hufen über ihren Köpfen losgaloppierte, ertönte eine ohrenbetäubende Angriffsfanfare.

Harry und eine Reihe anderer, die aus Muggelfamilien kamen, erkannten das originalgetreue Abbild eines Kavalleristen, der zum Angriff blies, wie sie ihn in zahlreichen Western gesehen hatten. Nach der ersten Runde über die Köpfe klatschten die Schüler begeistert Beifall. McGonagall wollte sich Gehör verschaffen, aber gegen die Fanfare und das Gelächter der Schüler kam sie nicht an. Schließlich richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Quelle des Lärms und brüllte: "_Silencio!_"

Augenblicklich verstummte die Trompete, aber Pferd und Reiter jagten weiter, rücksichtslos durch Peeves hindurch, der dem ganzen Schauspiel sozusagen mit beruflichem Interesse zugesehen hatte.

"Ich sagte ja, wir waren ihn etwas leid geworden", sagte George. "Hatten wir mal in einem von Daddys Muggelgeräten gesehen und fanden ihn klasse."

"Oh ja", stöhnte Ron. "An _den_ Sommer kann ich mich noch gut erinnern!"

"Wie lange dauert dieser – äh, Alarm?", fragte McGonagall knapp.

"Ich glaube, so etwa eine Viertelstunde", antwortete George.

"Du meine Güte!"

Sie wandte sich zu Moody um und konnte gerade noch ein Grinsen auf seinem sonst so bärbeißigen Gesicht erkennen.

"Was hältst du davon?"

"Er ist jedenfalls unüberhörbar."

"Also gut. Miss Vane, wenn Sie diese – diese Fanfare hören, betrachten Sie das bitte als Aufforderung, in die Eingangshalle zu kommen. Und alle anderen auch", sagte Professor McGonagall abschließend. "Und jetzt wünsche ich uns allen einen guten Tag. Ach ja, die Freiwilligen bitte gleich wieder zu Mr Moody in Raum zwölf."

oooOOOooo

Harry überlegte, wie er Ron am besten zu fassen kriegen könnte. Jetzt stürzte er gerade aus der Halle, eindeutig bemüht, ihnen allen so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. Resigniert sah Harry auf das Knäuel der Schüler, die sich vor der Tür drängten. Keine Chance, Ron einzuholen, wenn er das nicht wollte.

"Morgen, Harry."

Unbemerkt war Hermione an seine Seite getreten. Anscheinend hatte sie Ron ebenfalls beobachtet.

"Er will nicht mit uns reden", sagte sie leise. "Es hat keinen Sinn."

Es war seltsam, mit ihr in dieser Menge von redenden Schülern dahinzutreiben – ihm war beinahe so, als gleite er in einer langsamen Strömung dahin. Das musste die Müdigkeit sein. All die vertrauten Gesichter. Große Familie. Sogar die Slytherins. Er war schon so weit weg von ihnen – schwebte über dieser Menge – so viele Kinder –

"Harry!" Hermione sah ihn fragend an und hielt seine Hand fest. "Was hast du?"

"Gar nichts."

"Du sahst gerade so komisch aus."

"Ich bin nur müde."

"Da ist er!", hörte er jemanden tuscheln und sah zwei Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse an ihnen vorbeigehen, die ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

"Der sieht doch gar nicht so aus", hörte Harry die andere noch enttäuscht sagen. "Bist du sicher, sie hat gesagt, er soll gekrönt werden?"

Harry stöhnte. Hermione musste grinsen.

"Trelawneys Rede ist durch die halbe Schule gegangen. Allerdings ziemlich verstümmelt", sagte sie. "Hab's heute Morgen schon in der Dusche gehört. Die denken, du bist irgendein ausländischer Prinz, der hier inkognito zur Schule geht."

"Diese Idioten. Das ist doch echt nicht zu fassen."

"Sei lieber froh, dass die dich nicht für Voldemorts Sohn halten!", sagte Hermione leise.

Sie kamen so ziemlich als die Letzten durch die Tür.

"Oh – sieh mal – also, das ist ja wohl wieder typisch!", rief sie plötzlich empört und zeigte auf einen Hauself weiter vorne im Gang, der einen riesigen Schinken schleppte.

Bekloppt, dachte Harry. Ich werd einfach bekloppt.

"Warum lassen die sie das nur tun? Die könnten ihnen doch mit ein paar kleinen Zaubern so leicht helfen!"

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, als hinter ihnen Hagrids Stimme ertönte.

"Lass das mal, Hermione! Die woll'n das so. Wenn du da rumzauberst, sin' die nur sauer un' denken, wir wär'n nich' zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit!"

"Äh – was machen die denn da überhaupt?", fragte Harry völlig verwirrt, als er nun eine weitere Hauselfe sichtete, die etwas trug, das wie ein Käserad aussah, das mehr als halb so groß war wie sie selbst.

"Also ehrlich, du musst ganz schön müde sein. Die bringen Vorräte in die Schutzräume. Hat Professor McGonagall doch vorhin in der 'Zentrale' noch erklärt."

"Genau", sagte Hagrid, der heute Morgen wieder etwas entspannter aussah, wahrscheinlich, weil er genug zu tun hatte. Er trug selbst einen gewaltigen Korb mit Kürbissen und Kartoffeln auf dem Rücken. "Un' ich helf' ihnen dabei. Macht's gut, ihr beiden."

Letzteres sagte er mit einem Nachdruck, den sie nicht überhören konnten. Er stapfte davon. Hermione ließ Harrys Hand los und wurde rot.

"Nicht! Komm, guck nicht so. Wir bringen das schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry leise. "Und jetzt will ich sehen, wo die das Zeug hinbringen. Vielleicht können wir ja einen Blick in diese Räume werfen."

Sie folgten den Elfen in die Eingangshalle und von dort weiter in den Korridor, in dem auch die 'Zentrale' lag. Gegenüber gab es eine kleine Abstellkammer, in der die Elfen verschwanden. Vor der offenen Tür der 'Zentrale' standen Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Slughorn im Gang und unterhielten sich.

"Albus war sehr zurückhaltend, was diese Schutzräume angeht", sagte Professor McGonagall gerade. "Er hatte mir im letzten Schuljahr, als er die Schule zum ersten Mal zu einem seiner geheimnisvollen Ausflüge verließ, einen Umschlag überreicht, in dem er mich über die Schutzräume informierte. Bis dahin hatte ich nur eben gewusst, dass sie überhaupt existieren."

"Ja, richtig", fiel Slughorn ein. "Da gab es doch diese Geschichte – ich denke, darauf haben Sie vorhin auch angespielt – also, vor achtzig Jahren, das könnte hinkommen – bei diesem Zwischenfall mit den Riesen und dem unglückseligen Professor Cropper –"

"Ganz recht, ganz recht!", mischte sich nun auch Flitwick voller Eifer ein. "Also, das war mir ja fast entfallen! Eine Horde Riesen zog durch die Gegend und leider schwächelten gleichzeitig die Schildzauber, nicht wahr? Direktor Dippet entschloss sich, die Schule kurzerhand in die Schutzräume zu evakuieren, und dann mussten sie wochenlang da drin bleiben, weil Professor Cropper, der der Passwortwahrer war, in eines dieser – dieser Löcher getreten war und –"

"Und unversehens irgendwo im Urwald gelandet war", sagte Slughorn. "Genau, jetzt erinnere ich mich auch wieder. Eine dumme Geschichte! Man kann Dumbledore verstehen, dass er diese Räume nur im äußersten Notfall aktivieren wollte."

Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen wortlos zugehört.

"Ja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wissen wir schrecklich wenig darüber, wie diese Räume funktionieren. Es ist nicht einmal bekannt, wer sie geschaffen hat und wann", sagte sie dann und fuhr entschlossen fort: "Aber in einer Notlage –! Und dies könnte sich durchaus dazu entwickeln, ich denke, da stimmen Sie mir zu. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendein Schüler in die Hand dieser Leute fällt!"

"Ich stimme Ihnen da völlig zu!", sagte Slughorn hastig. "Liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass diese Räume mithilfe eines speziellen Entrückungszaubers funktionieren?"

"Goldrichtig", bestätigte McGonagall. "Da dieser Zauber aber einen vergleichsweise sehr kleinen Bereich betrifft, hat das zur Folge, dass die Räume – nun ja, sozusagen vibrieren. Einige Leute reagieren darauf wohl mit einer Art Seekrankheit. Das ist das _eine_ Problem. Das andere haben Sie ja bereits angesprochen. Gelegentlich scheint es da Löcher zu geben in diesem – lassen Sie es mich der Einfachheit halber Kokon nennen."

"Oh ja", sagte Flitwick. "Wenn Sie das Pech haben, in ein solches Loch zu geraten, können Sie sich an den ungewöhnlichsten Orten wiederfinden."

"Und Sie sprachen von einem Passwortwahrer – darf ich das ähnlich verstehen wie einen Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Slughorn.

McGonagall nickte. "Ja. Nicht so kompliziert wie beim Fideliuszauber, aber vergleichbar. Und um es kurz zu machen, ohne den Passwortwahrer finden Sie aus den Schutzräumen, wenn sie einmal geschlossen wurden, nicht wieder heraus."

Professor Slughorn war sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

"Also, ich denke, es war sehr klug von Ihnen, den Schülern das nicht in allen Einzelheiten mitzuteilen", sagte er.

Harry sah eben wieder eine schmächtige Elfe mit einem Sack voller Kohlköpfe aus Hagrids Gemüsebeeten in der Abstellkammer verschwinden. Hermione neben ihm bezwang sich offenbar nur mit Mühe, nicht helfend herbeizuspringen.

Harry beugte sich weit genug vor, um zu sehen, dass die Abstellkammer von einem flimmernden Nebel erfüllt war. Er konnte eben noch die Konturen von einigen Besen und Putzeimern erkennen, zwischen denen die keuchende Elfe, den Sack hinter sich herziehend, verschwand. Dann hörte er einen ganz fernen Aufschrei.

Auch die drei Professoren sahen zur Abstellkammer hin, und die Unruhe auf Slughorns Gesicht war nun nicht mehr zu übersehen.

"Der Eintritt ist leider nicht sehr angenehm", sagte Professor McGonagall bedauernd. "Man verliert sozusagen den Boden unter den Füßen und hat für einen Moment das Gefühl, auf dem Kopf zu stehen, wenn man hinübertritt. Ich habe es gestern selbst ausprobiert."

"Nun ja", sagte Professor Flitwick mit einer Gelassenheit, die weder Harry noch Slughorn teilten. "Da gibt es doch weit Unangenehmeres, nicht wahr?"

"Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie das so sehen, Filius, denn ich habe Sie als Passwortwahrer vorgesehen. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Kinder begleiten."

"Oh, das wird mir eine Ehre sein", erwiderte Flitwick. "Mir ist schon klar, dass ich mich zum Kämpfer nicht mehr so eigne! Aber sind Sie sicher, dass Sie da den Richtigen als Passwortwahrer ausgewählt haben? Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste!"

"Völlig sicher, Filius. Vom Lehrpersonal werden Sie außerdem in jedem Fall Sybill und Hekate Harper begleiten, die im Augenblick beide im Krankenflügel liegen."

Harry und Hermione konnten nicht anders, sie mussten der Elfe in die Abstellkammer folgen und einen Blick auf das riskieren, was dahinter lag.

Sie tauchten in das seltsame Flimmern ein und konnten augenblicklich ihre Beine und den Boden, auf dem sie standen, nicht mehr sehen. Harry hatte sofort das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und hörte auch Hermione neben sich quieken.

Das Flimmern war wie ein wirbelnder Nebel, der hier und da dünner wurde, aber nirgends völlig aufriss. Einmal glaubte Harry, dahinter ein tiefgrünliches Dämmerlicht sehen zu können, das ihn an eine Unterwasserwelt denken ließ – dann schob sich das Flimmern wieder davor.

"Mr Potter – Miss Granger – würden Sie bitte zurücktreten!", hörten sie die scharfe Stimme McGonagalls, und zumindest Harry war erleichtert, als er sich am Arm gepackt fühlte und mit festem Griff aus dem Nebel herausgezogen wurde.

"Gut, dass ich Sie beide zusammen antreffe. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden. Bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro."

oooOOOooo

In ihrem – alten – Büro angekommen, schloss Professor McGonagall die Tür.

"So, und jetzt möchte ich, dass Sie mir alles über dieses Messer erzählen, mit dem Professor Harper verschwunden war."

"Ist es wieder aufgetaucht?", fragte Harry atemlos.

"Mr Potter – die Fragen stelle diesmal _ich_. Und dieses Mal – sollten Sie mir antworten!"

Harry und Hermione tauschten einen Blick. Sie sah unsicher aus. Als beide schwiegen, seufzte McGonagall.

"Ich mache es Ihnen etwas leichter. Sie, Miss Granger, sagten neulich, Sie hätten einen Griff in Vogelform erkannt."

Hermione nickte zögernd.

"Ich bin sicher, es war ein Adlerkopf", sagte McGonagall grimmig, während sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte, der ganz ungewöhnlich unordentlich mit Büchern und Pergamenten aller Art übersät war. "Ich denke, es handelt sich um das Messer der Rowena Ravenclaw, das vor über zwanzig Jahren gestohlen wurde. Eine Angelegenheit, in die bedauerlicherweise auch die damalige Schülerin Hekate Harper verwickelt war. Sie sehen, ich bin nicht ganz so ahnungslos, wie Sie vielleicht denken.

Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was es mit diesem Messer auf sich hat – diesem Messer, das bei Luna Lovegood eine Verletzung hinterlassen hat, die mich sicher nicht zufällig an eine andere Verletzung erinnert, die ich zum ersten Mal vor einem Jahr an Professor Dumbledores Hand gesehen habe! Dieses Messer, mit dem dieselbe Hekate Harper verschwunden ist, die vor Jahren schon einmal eben dieses Diebstahls verdächtigt wurde – und die nun in einem Zustand zurückgekehrt ist, der, gelinde gesagt, erschreckend ist! Ohne Zauberstab, blind, mit Brandwunden – und ohne das Messer!"

Professor McGonagall hatte lauter und leidenschaftlicher gesprochen, als sie das sonst zu tun pflegte. Es war sehr still, als sie nun schwieg und die beiden streng ansah.

"Sie wollen also weiter schweigen – sind Sie sicher, Mr Potter, dass Professor Dumbledore das wirklich von Ihnen verlangt hat? Also hören Sie mir zu, ich werde Ihnen sagen, woran mich diese Angelegenheit denken lässt. Vor vielen Jahren schon wurde im Orden des Phönix einmal ein bestimmter Verdacht geäußert – ich glaube, es war Remus, der das tat – wonach Voldemort sich eines bestimmten, sehr düsteren Zaubers bedienen könnte, um seine Macht zu verstärken. Eines Zaubers, der scheinbar alltägliche Gegenstände betrifft. Leider hat Professor Dumbledore dazu geschwiegen – so, wie Sie jetzt hier schweigen. Ich selbst habe mich nie mit der schwarzen Magie befasst und möchte das auch weiterhin nicht tun", sagte sie, und Harry konnte den Widerwillen, den dieses Thema bei ihr auslöste, auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. "Sagen Sie mir nur eins – kann ich Hekate Harper trauen? Kann ich es riskieren, sie mit all diesen Schülern in die Schutzräume gehen zu lassen?"

Es war kaum glaublich, aber trotz der strengen Miene war diese Frage eine Bitte. Harry und Hermione fühlten sich schrecklich.

"Ich – ich weiß es auch nicht", flüsterte Harry.

"Also gut." McGonagall schlug mit den Händen auf die Schreibtischplatte. "Ich habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt beide Ihre Sachen packen. Und ich befehle Ihnen, in dem Moment, in dem Alarm gegeben wird, zu den Schutzräumen zu gehen! Sie werden in jedem Fall da hineingehen."

"Aber –", begann Harry lahm.

"Kein Aber, Mr Potter. Wir alle wissen, dass Voldemort Ihnen nach dem Leben trachtet. Sie gehen in den Schutzraum, das ist mein letztes Wort. Und Sie, Miss Granger, sind Schulsprecherin. Ihr Platz ist sowieso dort bei den Schülern. Und nun lassen Sie mich weiter arbeiten."

"Also, das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", platzte Hermione los, kaum dass sie wieder auf dem Gang standen. "Ich bin volljährig, da kann sie mich doch nicht zwingen – sogar die Slytherins dürfen selbst entscheiden – diese Bulstrode hat gesagt, sie macht lieber bei einem Kampf mit als in diesen blöden Raum zu gehen –"

"Du bist aber wirklich Schulsprecherin, da hat sie schon Recht", sagte Harry sanft. "Bitte, fang nicht gerade jetzt damit an, unvernünftig zu sein. Geh in den Schutzraum, wenn es Alarm gibt!"

"Harry – und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Willst du wirklich freiwillig da reingehen?"

"Na, sie hat doch Recht, oder? Solange ich hier rumlaufe, bin ich doch nur eine Gefahr für alle anderen."

Hermione sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch von der Seite an, als sie schweigend in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms gingen.

oooOOOooo

Der Tag nahm schwerfällig, aber im Großen und Ganzen ungestört seinen üblichen Verlauf. Harry war, wie die meisten Schüler der siebten Klasse, einmal dazu eingeteilt, Wache zu halten. Das bestand in Harrys Fall darin, dass er gähnend durch verlassene Korridore ging und auf alles zu achten versuchte, was eventuell ungewöhnlich sein könnte. Er beneidete diejenigen, die wenigstens draußen auf den Türmen umhergehen durften.

Von der Wache abgesehen hatte er tatsächlich noch Unterricht, eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde am Vormittag, die sie damit verbrachten, die Schluffer mit noch intakten Nistlingsbeuteln von den anderen abzusondern, die sich nach dem nächtlichen Katerangriff mit Zähnen und Klauen von ihren Beulen befreit hatten. Es waren zwei scheußliche Stunden, und zusätzlich musste Harry immer wieder an Neville denken. Nachmittags hätte er noch eine Stunde Verwandlung gehabt, aber während dieser Zeit war er von Moody zum Wachegehen eingeteilt worden.

Ron tauchte nicht im Unterricht auf. Harry war entschlossen, heute noch mit ihm zu sprechen, und suchte zwischendurch immer wieder nach ihm, aber ohne Erfolg. Nach dem Mittagessen ging er frustriert und schlecht gelaunt zur Eulerei hinüber.

Sie sollten ohne Bewachung nicht nach draußen gehen, und so nahm er wieder einmal den Tarnumhang zu Hilfe. Trotzdem war er ganz überrascht, dass es ihm gelang, unbemerkt hinauszukommen.

Es tat gut, wieder in der frischen Luft zu stehen, auch wenn die Wolken so tief hingen, dass man glaubte, sie greifen zu können. Es war ziemlich kalt, und er beschloss, nachher auf jeden Fall seinen Winterumhang zu holen. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, einmal wieder auf seinem Besen über das Quidditchfeld oder besser noch über den See zu jagen!

Er konnte eine Gestalt oben auf dem Gryffindor-Turm erkennen. Eine der Wachen. Dementoren waren dagegen nach wie vor nicht zu sehen. Ob das nicht vielleicht doch alles ein großer Bluff war?

Aber er wusste, dass es ernst war. Und er konnte die Anwesenheit der Dementoren – vielleicht irgendwo da oben hinter den Wolken versteckt – spüren, ebenso wie eine stetig wachsende Unruhe. Nein, es gab keinen Aufschub mehr. Und irgendwie war das auch eine Erleichterung.

Er trat in das Dämmerlicht der Eulerei und zuckte zurück, als er ausgerechnet jetzt Ron entdeckte, der dort auf einer umgekehrten Kiste saß und Pigwidgeon auf seiner Hand hielt. Noch bevor er die Tür schloss, zog er den Tarnumhang herunter. Ron sah auf und direkt wieder weg.

Harry kam zögernd weiter in den großen, runden Raum hinein. Sein Herz schlug heftig, er hatte jetzt nicht mit Ron gerechnet – aber vielleicht war das genau die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte. Zumindest konnte der hier nicht einfach abhauen, ohne sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Er lockte Hedwig zu sich herunter. Sie hatte ihn in letzter Zeit nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen und musste erst ein bisschen umschmeichelt werden. Schließlich aber nahm sie gnädig einen Keks aus seinen Fingern entgegen. Er streichelte ihre weißen Federn.

"Du musst aufpassen, Hedwig", flüsterte er. "Keine Ausflüge in der nächsten Zeit! Aber ich glaube, das weißt du selbst, oder?"

Die goldenen Augen sahen ihn nachdenklich an.

"Mach's gut!", sagte er schweren Herzens. Er streckte den Arm aus und ließ die Eule wieder zu ihrem Platz hinauffliegen.

Dann endlich ging er zu Ron hinüber, der nach wie vor so tat, als habe er ihn gar nicht gesehen.

"Hi, Ron."

Keine Reaktion. Pigwidgeon hingegen flatterte kreischend auf und um Harry herum und versuchte sich pickend auf seinem Kopf niederzulassen.

"Kann ich mal mit dir reden?", versuchte Harry es noch einmal.

"Pig! Pigwidgeon! Komm sofort zurück!", schnauzte Ron statt einer Antwort seinen Kauz an. Harry hatte es satt.

"Ron! Mann, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!"

Ron war aufgestanden und griff sich den protestierenden Pigwidgeon aus der Luft. Dann wollte er an Harry vorbei zum Ausgang gehen.

"Hör mir wenigstens zu!", rief Harry und packte ihn am Arm.

"Nimm deine Finger da weg!"

"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass – dass es mir leid tut. Wirklich leid. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das noch sagen soll."

"Musst du gar nicht. Ich glaub dir sowieso nichts, Potter."

"Jetzt hör doch auf damit. Guck dich mal um, wie die Dinge stehen! Sollen wir da jetzt wirklich noch so 'ne Show abziehen?"

"Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

"Ich möchte nur – es kann sein, dass – also, ich hab was zu erledigen. Und ich wollt dich bitten – kümmer' dich um Hermione. Bitte, Mann."

Da endlich sah Ron ihn an, aber sein Blick war genauso hart und kalt wie zuvor.

"Jetzt haust du ab, was? Jetzt, wo's hier losgeht. Sag's doch endlich. Du bist _doch _auf seiner Seite, oder? Du hast uns all die Jahre was vorgemacht. Oder hast du es selbst erst vor kurzem gemerkt? Aber jetzt weißt du's, und jetzt gehst du zu ihm."

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Aber wie es schien, hatte Ron gründlich darüber nachgedacht, und nun sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus, in einem Ton der Verbitterung, der Harry viel mehr zusetzte als jede berechtigte Wut.

"Was die Kimmkorn da geschrieben hat – ich hab das ja auch für Blödsinn gehalten. Aber wenn ich's mir genau überlege, vielleicht bin ich ja auch einfach nur so naiv und blind gewesen die ganze Zeit und hab mich von dir verarschen lassen. Ich mein', wenn du mit Hermione was anfangen konntest und ich's nicht gemerkt hab, warum dann nicht auch –"

"Jetzt halt doch endlich die Klappe! Das ist doch so ein Schwachsinn! Was immer die Kimmkorn geschrieben hat, du kennst die doch! Und du kennst mich, was redest du denn bloß?"

"Kenn ich dich wirklich? Glaub ich nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht – nie gedacht –"

Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen und würgte an seiner Wut und seinem Kummer.

"Ron! Bitte, hör mir doch zu! Voldemort ist mein schlimmster Feind! Ich – ich werde ihn töten, wenn ich ihm begegne!", sagte er leise. "Und – ich werde auch Snape töten!"

"Und was soll mir das beweisen? Dass du fähig bist zu töten? Dass du deine Macht mit niemandem teilen willst?"

Wut und Enttäuschung überwältigten ihn, und jetzt packte er Harry am Kragen.

"All die Jahre über hab ich gedacht, du wärst mein Freund. Ich war so blöd, und du hast dich wahrscheinlich noch kaputtgelacht über meine Dämlichkeit. Aber das ist vorbei. Mach was du willst. Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben. Verstehst du? Nichts."

"Okay. Wenn du's so willst", sagte Harry schließlich. "Kannst du dich denn wenigstens um Hermione kümmern? Denk einfach, dass die auch mein Opfer ist. Auch auf mich reingefallen."

"Hau ab."

Und Harry verließ den von leisen Vogelgeräuschen erfüllten, kühlen Raum mit seinem seltsam trockenen, aber nicht unangenehmen Geruch und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Er verbrachte eine Viertelstunde in einem glücklicherweise leeren Kloraum, wo er so laut fluchen und die Tür mit seinen Fäusten bearbeiten konnte wie er wollte. Aber danach fühlte er sich immer noch nicht besser. Schweren Herzens ging er zu seiner Wache. Nun blieb noch das Gespräch mit Hermione.

oooOOOooo

Harry fand Hermione unglaublicherweise in der Bibliothek. Er hätte dort nicht gesucht, aber schließlich fragte er Moody, und der sagte ihm, sie habe sich für eine Weile abgemeldet und gesagt, sie wolle in die Bibliothek.

Hermione saß an einem Tisch am Fenster und war außer der unruhig hin- und herhuschenden Madam Pince die Einzige im ganzen Raum. Harry ging an der Bibliothekarin vorbei, die ihn misstrauisch beäugte, und setzte sich zu Hermione an den Tisch. Sie sah lächelnd von ihrem Buch zu ihm auf – er sah in dem Stapel Bücher, den sie neben sich liegen hatte, ohne große Überraschung auch die _Nachtwelten_ in ihrem harmlosen Umschlag.

"Bist du sicher, dass du hier den Alarm hörst?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen, nach dem ihm gar nicht zumute war.

"Ich find es hier einfach so entspannend", erwiderte sie. "Und ich wollte auch noch was nachsehen."

Harry zog die vermeintliche _Geschichte der Zauberei_ aus dem Stapel hervor.

"Das sollten wir wohl besser auch irgendwo verstecken. Wer weiß, wenn die Schule – angegriffen wird –", sagte er.

"Ich hab gerade noch drin gelesen", sagte Hermione. "Ich hab angefangen, alle englischsprachigen Teile darin systematisch durchzugehen. Aber du hast Recht. Ich nehme es nachher mit und stecke es in mein Handgepäck. Das Tagebuch hast du doch hoffentlich auch eingepackt? Das sollten wir nämlich auch nicht hier liegen lassen."

Sie sahen sich an. Redeten sie jetzt wirklich ernsthaft von der Möglichkeit, dass ihre Schule angegriffen und vielleicht eingenommen werden könnte? Am besten, man dachte gar nicht so genau darüber nach, fand Harry. Am besten ging man immer den nächsten Schritt weiter.

"Was hast du denn da noch gelesen?", fragte Harry dann, hauptsächlich, um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihr jetzt schweigend gegenüber zu sitzen. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass zum Thema Horcrux-Vernichtung nichts drin steht."

"Man kann nie wissen, was einem vielleicht noch nützlich ist, oder?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug ihrer früheren schnippischen Altklugheit. "Und außerdem ist es schon sehr fesselnd, ein Buch zu lesen, das so verboten ist. Wer weiß, ob ich das je wieder in die Hände kriege!"

"Ich schenk es dir", sagte Harry düster.

"Wusstest du, dass Slytherin aus noch viel älteren Quellen geschöpft hat?", fragte Hermione, die wieder einmal vom wissenschaftlichen Eifer davongetragen wurde.

"Hattest du nicht mal was vom Kommentar gesagt, wo der Typ auf die älteren Quellen verweist?", sagte Harry, bemüht, ihrem Eifer zu folgen, obwohl ihm Quellenforschung im Moment ferner lag als je zuvor.

"Genau. Du hast mir ja zugehört!", sagte sie erfreut. "Also, heute Morgen hab ich die Übersetzung der Einleitung gelesen. Nichts, was uns jetzt betreffen würde. Aber es war interessant. Da gibt's 'ne uralte Legende, von den Sieben Königen der Finsternis, das waren schwarze Magier aus aller Welt, sozusagen die Urväter der schwarzen Magie, auf die alle Grundlagen dieser Kunst zurückgehen sollen. Ihnen wurde jede Menge Geheimwissen zugeschrieben, das sie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben haben, immer an einen aus der Familie."

"Ich hoffe, keiner von denen hieß Potter!", seufzte er. "Sonst kriegen diese Gören hier vielleicht noch mal Recht!"

Von einem Bücherregal neben der Tür warf ihnen Madam Pince argwöhnische Blicke zu, und Harry erwartete jeden Moment, dass sie ihnen das Reden verbot.

"Nee, das sind alte Namen, von denen mir keiner was sagt", antwortete Hermione. "Die stammten aus aller Welt, China, Mesopotamien, Ägypten, keltische Gebiete, Indien."

"Ob die Slytherins auch auf so eine Familie zurückgehen? Also, Voldemort wäre doch sicher nichts lieber als ein Nachkomme von so einem König! Du weißt schon, _Lord_ Voldemort und so!"

"Harry, ich glaub, das ist nur 'ne Legende."

"Sagt er denn was zu den Slytherins – ich meine, das ist doch seine eigene Familie!"

"Wenn, dann sagt er es nicht offen. Er sagt über die Peverells – du weißt schon, die Familie seiner Frau – irgend so einen schwülstigen Kram, dass sie aus ältestem magischem Geblüt entstammen."

"Wenn du mich fragst, ist das nur 'ne Masche, um sich selbst bedeutungsvoller zu machen. Die ganze Sache ein bisschen geheimnisvoll aufzuplustern."

"Das seh' ich auch so", sagte sie, während sie dennoch suchend in dem Buch blätterte. "Und helfen kann es uns jetzt auch nicht. – Hier ist es, genau, er nannte es _plejadischen Adel_ – du weißt schon, Plejaden, das Siebengestirn."

"Ja, erinnert mich dunkel an irgend'ne Stunde bei Sinistra", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Wirkt auf mich wie Wortgeklingel. Ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich immer weniger, dass man aus diesem Buch was wirklich Nützliches erfahren kann. Das ist alles so ein verschwurbeltes Zeug, Andeutungen hier, unübersetzter Kram da – warum konnte der nicht klar und deutlich schreiben, was er sagen wollte?"

"Vielleicht, weil es sich um geheime Wissenschaften handelt?", erwiderte Hermione mit einem müden Grinsen. "Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen will: Was hast du denn gestern noch in deinem Tränkebuch gefunden? Hatte Snape wirklich was darin versteckt?"

"Gar nichts. Blöder Scherz, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn er irgendwas daran verändert hat, ist es mir jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen. Was meinst du, sollten wir den _Sei-mein-Auge_-Zauber mal ausprobieren?", fragte Harry, vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig.

"Äh – ich weiß nicht. Ich find's etwas komisch, dass er nicht auf Latein ist wie die anderen – das wirkt auf mich mehr wie so 'ne Notiz, irgendwie unfertig."

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Was meinst du, warum er das gemacht hat?"

"Vielleicht hatte er sich noch keine passende lateinische Version ausgedacht? Oder – vielleicht hatte er den Zauber ja aus einer anderen Sprache? Und musste ihn erst noch irgendwie übersetzen?"

"Du meinst, es war vielleicht gar keine eigene Erfindung?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich versuch nur, 'ne Erklärung zu finden."

"Wie könnte man ihn lateinisch übersetzen?"

"Äh – '_Esto oculus meus_', so ungefähr, glaube ich. Aber ich könnte mir denken, dass man für diesen Zauber 'ne Menge – na ja, diese Fähigkeiten haben muss, die man für Okklumentik und so braucht."

"Du meinst – Disziplin?", fragte er mit halbem Lächeln.

"So in etwa", grinste sie. "Seine Sinne übertragen – das klingt für mich ganz schön schwierig, egal, wie der Zauberspruch geht."

Harry sah sie schweigend an. Jetzt. Jetzt musste es sein. Aber er brachte es nicht heraus.

"Gibt's was Neues? Von Neville?", fragte sie alarmiert, als sie merkte, dass er an etwas herumdruckste.

"Nein – nein, das ist es nicht. Hermione – ich glaub, wir können nicht so weitermachen", sagte er mit einem Kloß in der Kehle.

Sie wandte den Blick ab.

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Es ist nicht in Ordnung."

"Wir müssen hier erst mal durch. Und dann – Ron – "

Sie nickte.

"Ich kann das auch nicht ertragen", flüsterte sie. "Ich war so lange – so lange verliebt in ihn – oder ich dachte das jedenfalls – und dann, als er endlich ein bisschen – auf mich zukam, da – ich weiß auch nicht. Als hätte ich mich vertan, als hätte ich eigentlich _dich_ gemeint, Harry. So war das. Ich hab mich total geschämt. Aber ich hab Ron so gern. Er ist doch unser bester Freund."

Er hätte sie zu gern an sich gezogen und festgehalten. Aber dann hätte er das hier nicht mehr durchziehen können, das wusste er.

"Er ist total sauer. Hab vorhin versucht mit ihm zu reden. Aber – da ging nichts. Kannst du – ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen? Dass er keinen Blödsinn macht, irgendwelche komischen hirnlosen Heldentaten oder so?"

"Wenn du denkst, der redet noch mit mir, irrst du dich. Ich bin Luft für ihn."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie beide schweigend aus dem Fenster hinaus in das schweflige Grau des Tages.

"Ich hau mich jetzt einfach 'ne Weile hin. Bin furchtbar müde", sagte er dann so lässig wie möglich.

"Du willst _jetzt_ in den Schlafsaal?"

"Klar. Keine Sorge, den Alarm werd ich wohl kaum verpassen", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich lass das Abendessen ausfallen."

"Harry! Geh doch nicht so! Bitte!", sagte sie leise. Sie war aufgestanden.

Er drehte sich um und umarmte sie, und dann küssten sie sich doch. Es war wie draußen beim Gewächshaus, ein Kuss zum Versinken, aber er machte sich los und streichelte ihr Haar. Dabei fing er den äußerst giftigen Blick von Madam Pince auf, die offenbar schon zu einer Tirade ansetzen wollte.

"Ich geh dann jetzt."

Sie blieb am Fenster stehen, während er die Treppen hinunterrannte und sich zwang, an nichts zu denken. Oder an den blödsinnigen kleinen Soldaten mit seiner Trompete. Oder an eine andere Weasley-Erfindung, die Wildfeurigen Wunderknaller, die damals in der Fünften so ein herrliches Chaos gestiftet hatten. Er musste tatsächlich grinsen, als er an die Wunderkerze dachte, die so unermüdlich "KACKE" über den Abendhimmel geschrieben hatte ...

Nur nicht an Hermione denken, die jetzt allein da in dieser Bibliothek saß.

oooOOOooo

Er ging auch tatsächlich noch einmal zum Schlafsaal, der zum Glück verlassen war. Hier überprüfte er, ob sein Koffer mit dem Passwort verschlossen war, dann sperrte er ihn in den Schrank und hoffte, dass, wer immer ihn herausholen mochte, sich die Zähne daran ausbeißen würde. Schließlich nahm er seinen Winterumhang, vergewisserte sich, dass das Medaillon noch in seiner Hosentasche und das gefaltete Blatt aus Snapes Tränkebuch in seiner Hemdtasche war, dann ging er leise hinaus.

Die Zeit war endgültig abgelaufen.

oooOOOooo

Harry ging langsam den Flur entlang. Er hatte sich zwar den Tarnumhang übergeworfen, aber tief in ihm hoffte dieses eine Mal etwas darauf, dennoch entdeckt zu werden. Natürlich begegnete ihm niemand. Nicht einmal einer der Wache gehenden Phönixleute oder Auroren. Der Unterricht – soweit er heute überhaupt stattgefunden hatte – war auch vorbei. Es ging aufs Abendessen zu.

Harry erreichte Professor Harpers Büro ungesehen, öffnete die Tür ungehindert und stand dann in dem stillen, kleinen Raum mit seinem Bücherregal, dem unbequemen Holzstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und – dem Spiegel dahinter, immer noch von Professor Harpers schwarzem Umhang verborgen.

Sekundenlang stand er einfach da und glaubte zu fühlen, wie die Zeit wegtickte, ein dünner, goldener Zeiger, der in winzigen, ruckartigen Bewegungen im Kreis über ein augenloses Gesicht lief und immer weiter lief.

Gab es denn keinen Ausweg? Keinen anderen Weg?

Er fragte sich, wann man sein Fehlen bemerken würde. Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob dies hier ein Weg sein würde. Aber seit er Trelawney von den dunklen Spiegeln hatte reden hören, glaubte er, dass das kein Zufall gewesen sein konnte. Und wenn es nicht klappte, dann würde er Hogwarts eben einfach durch die Tür verlassen. Voldemort brauchte nicht hierher zu kommen. Er, Harry, würde zu ihm gehen. So weit hatte Ron Recht gehabt.

Endlich ging er die paar Schritte bis zum Spiegel. Zögernd zupfte er an einer Saumkante des Umhangs, sah ein Stück der seltsam schwimmenden bronzenen Fläche dahinter aufschimmern.

Wie still es hier war! Dies war nicht mehr Hogwarts, wie es sein sollte.

Er nahm den Umhang vom Haken über dem Spiegel und sah endlich hinein.

Dunkle, schlierige Bronze, die in ganz sachter Bewegung zu sein schien. Gewölbt wie das Innere einer Kugel. Es sah faszinierend aus, und immer meinte er, endlich die Bewegung gesehen zu haben, mit der sich die Schlieren in- und umeinander verschoben, aber nie sah er sie wirklich. Man konnte sich verlieren in dieser Betrachtung ...

Aber dafür stand er nicht hier. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte nach einem tiefen Atemzug, als mache er sich für einen Tauchgang bereit: "_Alohomora!_"

Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal mit "_Dissendium!_"

Nichts. Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, von ganz, ganz fern ein Geräusch zu hören – wie das Rauschen einer Brandung. Aber dann war doch alles still.

Ratlos stand er vor dem Spiegel. Fürs Erste war ihm ganz der Wind aus den Segeln genommen worden.

Ein Knacken ließ ihn herumfahren. Da stand Professor Harper in der Tür und lachte leise. Sie kam herein, und Harry wunderte sich nicht wirklich, als sie die Tür mit einem Zauberstab verschloss.

"_Colloportus!_", sagte sie lässig, wenn auch mit krächzender, fast tonloser Stimme.

"Und ich dachte, Moodys Auge entgeht nichts!", sagte er erbittert.

"Oh, das ist auch so", erwiderte sie. "Ich war völlig unbewaffnet und bin es noch. Wenn Sie den Zauberstab meinen – den habe ich mir auf der Krankenstation ausgeliehen. Bei Miss Ripley, so heißt sie, glaube ich."

Mit Schritten, die trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung nicht verbergen konnten, dass sie blind war, ging sie zu dem Holzstuhl und setzte sich. Harry stand ihr ergeben gegenüber, die Arme hatte er hilflos sinken lassen. Er fühlte sich seltsam gelähmt.

"Ist es nicht ein Risiko, mit einem fremden Zauberstab zu zaubern?"

"Ach, Sie glauben doch nicht etwa diesen romantischen Quatsch? Das ist alles Unsinn. Wenn Sie ausreichend entschlossen sind, Mr Potter, können Sie mit jedem Zauberstab zaubern. Auch ohne dass sein Besitzer Ihr Seelenzwilling ist!", sagte sie mit ironischem Grinsen.

"Und wir dachten, Sie liegen quasi im Sterben."

"Tja. Das war ein Irrtum. Poppy Pomfrey versteht ihr Handwerk. Ein paar heiße Getränke, und ich war wieder fast wie neu. Jedenfalls funktioniert meine Stimme wieder", sagte Harper und verschränkte die Arme.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier sein würde?"

"Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich habe es vermutet – nachdem ich stundenlang der armen Trelawney zugehört hatte. Sie war ja völlig außer sich. Muss schon schrecklich sein, wenn man plötzlich _wirklich_ etwas sieht, mit dem Inneren Auge, meine ich."

Ihr spöttischer Ton reizte Harry.

"Also, was wollen Sie jetzt? Mich zurückhalten? Und warum?"

"Nein, Mr Potter, ich will Sie nicht daran hindern, Ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen! Ich will nur vorher mit Ihnen reden."

"Das trifft sich gut", sagte Harry, mit einem Mal wütend. "Fangen Sie doch mal an! Wo ist das Messer? Was haben Sie damit gemacht? Wo waren Sie?"

Harper lachte wieder leise. Jemand hatte ihr die angesengten Haarsträhnen abgeschnitten, so dass sie nun wie geschoren aussah und viel jünger als vorher. Der Blick dieser von einem milchigen Schleier überzogenen grauen Augen war schwer zu ertragen, auch wenn Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihre Blindheit nicht gespielt war.

"Ich glaube, so funktioniert das nicht, Harry. Lassen Sie mich erst mal loswerden, was mir wichtig erscheint."

"Wichtiger als ein Horcrux von Lord Voldemort?", schnappte Harry.

"Wichtig im Hinblick auf das, was Sie vorhaben", erwiderte sie sanft. "Lassen Sie sich warnen. Sie sind noch nicht bereit dafür. Sie haben doch sicher gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Meister der Legilimentik ist. Leider verstehen Sie sich aber so gar nicht darauf, Ihren Geist zu verschließen. Und das sollten Sie können."

"Und um mir das zu sagen, haben Sie Ihr Krankenbett verlassen? Ihr Vorgänger hat mich schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht, vielen Dank."

"Und das ist mein zweiter Punkt. Hüten Sie sich vor Snape!", sagte sie eindringlich und plötzlich ohne jeden Spott.

Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich.

"Darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen", sagte er, aber er merkte, dass sein schnippischer Ton nicht ganz überzeugend wirkte.

"Schön. Dann wäre das gesagt, und nun können Sie mir Fragen stellen."

Harry lachte spöttisch auf, er konnte nicht anders.

"Also gut. Das Messer. Das Messer der Rowena Ravenclaw, das Sie mit dreizehn Jahren für Voldemort gestohlen haben und dann Jahre später – wie ich vermute – mit ihm zusammen im See von Hogwarts versenkt haben – wo ist das?"

"Es wird keinen Schaden mehr anrichten", sagte sie. "Wenn es das war, was Sie wissen wollten."

"Es ist ein Horcrux!"

"Das ist mir bewusst, Mr Potter", sagte sie ruhig. „Aber jetzt ist es das nicht mehr!"

Harry erstarrte. War das nicht endlich das, was er hatte hören wollen? Warum nur fühlte er sich nicht beruhigt?

"Sie haben es vernichtet! Aber warum – warum erst jetzt, nach all den Jahren?", fragte er drängend. "Sie haben das doch gewusst! Sie hätten doch schon viel früher handeln können! Warum erst jetzt?"

"Oh, Harry Potter! Das könnte eine lange Antwort werden! Und Sie werden sie vielleicht gar nicht verstehen."

"Versuchen Sie's!"

"Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich sehr mit meinen Studien beschäftigt war und mich auch scheute, etwas wieder aufzurühren, das mir ganz gut geborgen erschien, werden Sie sicher nicht zufrieden mit meiner Antwort sein, oder?", fragte sie mit einem Seufzen.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Und sehen Sie, da ist unser Problem, Mr Potter", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihn richtig in Wut versetzte. "Denn das ist durchaus die Wahrheit. Aber Sie und ich, wir leben sozusagen in verschiedenen Welten. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Sehen Sie – ich teile Dumbledores Moralvorstellungen nicht, um es auf die kürzeste Formel zu bringen.

Diese Welt besteht nun mal aus Licht und Dunkel – und beide sind nichts ohne das andere! Ohne Dunkel gäbe es kein Licht. Unser Dasein entsteht nur in der Spannung zwischen diesen beiden Polen. Nehmen Sie einen weg, dann schnurrt das, was Sie Wirklichkeit nennen, in einen Punkt zusammen, zu etwas, in dem Leben wie wir es kennen, nicht mehr möglich ist.

Aber Leute wie Sie oder Dumbledore werden mir da nie zustimmen. Sie sind der Ansicht, das, was sie für gut halten, müsse am Ende unbedingt über das 'Böse' siegen. Sie können nicht einmal verstehen, dass man darüber auch anderer Ansicht sein kann."

"Heißt das, Sie wollen den Mörder Ihrer Mutter nicht bestraft sehen?"

"Macht das meine Mutter wieder lebendig? Oh, ich weiß, diese Frage wird Sie wieder empören – und doch ist sie berechtigt. Das Verlangen nach Rache ist übrigens auch einer der Motoren, die das, was Sie böse nennen, in Gang halten!"

Ich sollte sie entwaffnen, dachte Harry. Solange es noch geht.

Als er sie ansah, begegnete ihm ein wissendes Lächeln.

"Nun beruhigen Sie sich. Ich sagte doch, ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten! Hören Sie mir einfach zu! Sie sind empört, in Ordnung! Ich sagte ja, dass es schwierig sein würde, sich über die Grenzen zwischen uns hinweg verständigen zu wollen.

Die Welt lebt nun einmal nur in der Spannung zwischen Gut und Böse. Lassen Sie mich der Einfachheit halber Ihre wertenden Bezeichnungen verwenden. Diese Aufspaltung ist nicht gut oder schlecht oder überhaupt irgendetwas, über das wir diskutieren sollten! Sie ist der Nährboden unseres Daseins. Sie ist die Determinante unserer – na ja, vergessen Sie's, ich fasse mich kurz!", unterbrach sie sich, wieder mit diesem leisen Lachen. "Ich will damit sagen, dass ich keinen Drang verspüre, mich für den Sieg einer dieser beiden Seiten über die andere einzusetzen. Ein solches Unternehmen käme mir absurd vor, und – verzeihen Sie – sehr naiv. Töten Sie Voldemort! Aber Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Sie damit das Böse ausmerzen, oder?"

"Sie sind – ein Ungeheuer", sagte Harry leise und fassungslos. "Sie _wissen_, dass er böse ist! Sie kennen ihn! Und Sie lassen es zu – lassen ihn weitermachen, obwohl Sie ihn doch sogar täuschen konnten!

"Oh, ich verdanke Voldemort eine Menge! Weit mehr als meinem eigenen Vater, wenn ich es recht bedenke.

Harry, denken Sie doch mal nach. Richtig, Ihre Eltern sind durch ihn gestorben. Aber ist nicht der Tod das Schicksal, das uns alle trifft? Er hat ihre Zeit nur verkürzt. Und _Ihnen _damit eine Bestimmung gegeben! Nein, unterbrechen Sie mich jetzt nicht – ich weiß ja, was Sie sagen wollen! Aber sehen Sie es _einmal_, ein einziges Mal von einer anderen Seite!

Wer wären Sie denn heute, wenn das nicht geschehen wäre? Irgendein kleiner Zauberlehrling, ohne besonderen Ehrgeiz, ohne besondere Gaben; ein hohles, unausstehliches Bürschchen im bequemen Haus Ihres wohlhabenden Vaters – der letztlich auch nichts anderes gewesen ist! Aber _so_ hat Ihr Leben einen Sinn, eine Aufgabe bekommen!

Was immer geschieht, es hält das Pendel in Schwung – und das allein zählt! Es schlägt mal nach hier, mal nach dort aus – aber es bleibt in Bewegung."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie das wirklich so sehen! Warum sollten wir denn dann überhaupt etwas tun? Und was?"

"Nun ja, ich halte das Streben nach Wissen, nach – nennen wir es Erkenntnis, durchaus für einen lohnenden Zweck!"

"Warum haben Sie es dann doch getan – das Horcrux vernichtet? Warum _jetzt_!"

"Sagen wir einfach, ich sah nach Dumbledores Tod das Gleichgewicht ein wenig in Gefahr. Ich streue ein wenig Sand ins Getriebe – aber ich werde mich nie für den Bau einer neuen Maschine einsetzen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich damit sagen will."

"Und deshalb sind Sie jetzt nach Hogwarts gekommen, nach all den Jahren?"

"Nicht nur. Ich war da auf etwas gestoßen – ich wollte mit Snape sprechen, etwas überprüfen. Dass er Dumbledores Mörder war, ahnte ich nicht, als ich mich in Hogwarts bewarb."

"Ja, der wird hier immer noch gut bedeckt gehalten", schnaubte Harry. „Hier, und im Ministerium auch!"

"Nun ja, ein langjähriges Mitglied des Lehrkörpers – noch dazu jemand, dem Dumbledore vertraut hat. Das müssen Sie ihnen nachsehen. Aber noch einmal: Seien Sie gewarnt vor Severus Snape. Wenn ich Recht habe, ist er eine der gefährlichsten Personen in diesem Spiel."

"Spiel –"

"Genau, Harry, ein Spiel! Denn es ist eins! Sie müssen sich nur darüber im Klaren sein, was Sie erreichen und was Sie einsetzen wollen. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind – _meine_ Rolle dabei habe ich gespielt. Ich sehe meine Aufgabe hier als erledigt an. Jetzt möchte ich nur noch etwas zurück, von dem ich annehme, dass es sich inzwischen in Ihrem Besitz befindet."

Und schneller, als Harry überhaupt begreifen konnte, stand sie neben ihm, packte sein Handgelenk und hielt es mit eisernem Griff. Wieder hob er den Zauberstab, und wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie tippte ihn sanft mit dem gestohlenen Zauberstab an, und er fühlte, wie alle Kraft aus seiner Zauberstabhand zu weichen schien.

"Nein, Harry, lassen Sie das doch. Es war Regulus' Tagebuch, habe ich Recht? Das Buch, das diesen Hauself getötet hat? Und Sie haben noch mehr gefunden, vielleicht sogar darin, nicht wahr?"

Die blinden Augen hatten einen unheimlichen Glanz angenommen, wie silbrige Spiegel.

"Geben Sie mir das Medaillon! Sie können ohnehin nichts damit anfangen und bringen sich nur in noch größere Gefahr! Geben Sie es mir, und dann gehen Sie, wenn Sie glauben, dass das Ihre Bestimmung ist!"

Er stand schwer atmend unmittelbar vor dem Spiegel und fühlte eine leise Kühle von ihm ausgehen, wie einen Durchzug, als sei irgendwo eine Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet worden –

"Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach _Accio!_?", fragte er böse.

"Seien Sie nicht dumm, Harry!", sagte sie ernst. "Ich sage Ihnen, Sie sind noch nicht bereit dafür! Und dieser Weg hier ist nichts für Leute, die sich so wenig auf Okklumentik verstehen wie Sie."

"Nur noch eine Frage!", sagte Harry, dem plötzlich etwas eingefallen war, das er eigentlich Hermione vorhin hatte fragen wollen. "Was bedeutet Ihr Name? Hekate?"

"Bei den Griechen war Hekate die Göttin der Zauberei – und noch weit mehr –"

"Dann hatte ich also Recht –"

Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und machte mit einem tiefen Atemzug einen hastigen Schritt vorwärts – in den Spiegel.

"Sie Dummkopf! Vergessen Sie wenigstens nicht, die Tür zu schließen!", rief sie ihm nach, und von ihrer Faust baumelte ein golden glänzender Gegenstand herab. "Und – hüten – Sie – sich – vor – Snape!"

oooOOOooo

Ron ging seit einer Stunde auf der Mauer hin und her. Es war inzwischen eiskalt geworden, er konnte seinen Atem in weißen Schwaden in der Abendluft stehen sehen. Das dichte Gewölk, das sich den ganzen Tag über so bedrohlich am Himmel zusammengezogen hatte, war über dem Horizont aufgerissen, kurz bevor die Sonne unterging. Jetzt standen noch letzte schwärzlich-rote Wolkenbahnen im Westen, während in einem Streifen grünlichen Abendhimmels darüber die ersten Sterne blinkten. Es sah aus wie der Anfang einer eisigen Winternacht.

Ron trug drei Pullover übereinander und fühlte einen seltsamen Trost von den sonst so wenig geliebten Stücken seiner Mutter ausgehen, aber ihm war immer noch kalt.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch zwanzig Minuten, dann würde Tonks ihn hier ablösen, und er konnte endlich einen heißen Kaffee trinken da unten in der 'Zentrale' und bei den Phönixleuten untertauchen. Im Moment wollte er keinen seiner Mitschüler sehen. Es würde gut sein, wenn Bill oder George oder Moody nachher ein Butterbier mit ihm trinken würden. Andererseits – stillsitzen war im Moment auch nichts. Ob mit Bier oder ohne.

Er schlug seine Hände zusammen, um sie zu wärmen. Wie konnte es Anfang September nur so kalt sein?

Er blieb an der Brüstung stehen und sah hinunter auf das Gelände. Sechs Jahre! Sechs Jahre war er hier zu Hause gewesen! Er konnte sich sein Leben ohne diesen Ort und ohne die Freunde, mit denen er hier gelebt hatte, einfach nicht vorstellen. Aber seit er gesehen hatte, wie Harry Hermione küsste, war diese Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen. Sicher, er und Hermione waren irgendwie nie so richtig weitergekommen mit ihrer Beziehung, aber es war doch klar gewesen, dass sie sein Mädchen war, oder? Und was sollte das von ihr – war sie nicht das ganze letzte Jahr zickig und eifersüchtig gewesen wegen ihm, Ron? Hatte er da was total missverstanden? Aber dass Harry und Ginny zusammen waren, _das_ hatte er sich jedenfalls nicht eingebildet. Und er hatte Ginnys verweintes Gesicht am Abend von Bills Hochzeit noch sehr deutlich in Erinnerung. Da war er schon wütend auf Harry gewesen. Und dann jetzt das.

Oh, er kam nicht drüber weg. All die Jahre hatte er ihm vertraut. Da war oft ein Funke von Neid und Eifersucht in ihm gewesen, weil Harry alles einfach zuflog, was er selbst gern gehabt hätte – wenn er da nur an Quidditch dachte ... Aber im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er nicht an ihm gezweifelt, hatte diese ewig drohende Konfrontation mit Voldemort als schicksalhaft hingenommen – als etwas, das Harry sich selbst am allerwenigsten gewünscht hatte.

Aber dann, als er die beiden sah, wie sie sich küssten – irgendwo draußen, obwohl die ganze Schule in Angst vor den Dementoren war und ihre ganze Welt hier sich aufzulösen schien, da fielen die Worte Rita Kimmkorns und so manches anderen wie glühende Funken zurück in sein Herz.

Was, wenn _doch_ etwas dran war, wenn es da doch eine dunkle Kraft in seinem Freund gab, wenn er sie alle betrog? Vielleicht war ja auch etwas mit ihm geschehen, damals, als Dumbledore ermordet wurde oder als er mit ihm unterwegs gewesen war – irgendwas, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte–

Es fiel ihm schwer, so von Harry zu denken – und doch, es fiel ihm genauso schwer, diesen Keim des Zweifels ganz auszureißen, seit der einmal aufgekommen war. Vor allem aber stürzte er sich auf alles, was seine Wut auf Harry nährte.

Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. Noch knapp zehn Minuten. Da sah er Tonks vom Turm her schon auf sich zukommen. Sie hob die Hand zum Gruß, dick eingemummt gegen die Kälte, ihr spitzes Gesicht aber trotzdem schon bläulich verfroren.

Er hatte Tonks gern. Seit Lupins Tod sah sie aus, als würde sie vor die Hunde gehen. Überhaupt, Lupin. Er konnte nicht an ihn denken, ohne dass sich in seiner Kehle etwas verkrampfte. Und Tonks' Worte zu Harry wollten sich einfach nicht verdrängen lassen: Ist dir klar, dass er deinetwegen hier war? Dass er deinetwegen _gestorben_ ist, das war es doch, was sie damit hatte sagen wollen.

"Hi, Ron. Kalt heut Abend, was?"

"Hm. Freu mich schon auf 'n heißen Kaffee. Wie sieht's denn drinnen so aus?"

"Alles ruhig. McG hat die Sache hier wirklich im Griff. Rita Kimmkorn sollte jetzt mal vorbeisehen. Von wegen überfordert und so."

"Ja, die Frau hat's drauf", stimmte Ron zu.

"Sie hat sogar Alastor zur Pomfrey – hey, hörst du das auch?"

Sie stand auf einmal ganz still und lauschte. Dann hörte Ron es. Ein komisches, plätscherndes Geräusch, das er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte.

Sie gingen hastig zur Brüstung, um sich umzusehen. Aber da war nichts zu sehen. Das Geräusch wurde jetzt lauter, unüberhörbar und auf unbestimmte Weise bedrohlich.

"Was kann denn das –"

"Da! Der See!", japste Tonks.

Nun sah Ron es auch. Da war nicht länger die schimmernde Fläche, die den Abendhimmel spiegelte. Stattdessen blickten sie in wild aufgewühltes, strudelndes Wasser hinab. Als würde der ganze See in einem riesigen Kessel kochen. Hier und da sprühten hohe Fontänen in die stille Luft.

"Was ist das?", flüsterte Tonks mit blassen Lippen. "Der Krake kann's doch nicht sein?"

"Nein! Nein, verdammt!" Ron schwang sich auf seinen Besen. "Wir müssen sofort Alarm auslösen! Die kommen durch den See! Oh verdammt, hat denn da keiner dran gedacht! Karkaroff hat das damals auch so gemacht – mit der Mannschaft von Durmstrang!"

Und er schoss so schnell hinab, wie sein Besen es eben schaffte.

Aber Tonks blieb oben auf der Mauer stehen und starrte in das Wasser, unfähig den Blick davon zu lösen. Sekunden später tauchten in den umgewälzten, sich aufwerfenden Wassermassen kleine Flöße auf – fünfzehn, zwanzig Stück? Und auf jedem konnte sie Leute sehen, mindestens zehn Mann pro Floß, schätzte sie.

Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Jetzt waren die Stimmen sogar zu hören. Rufe im Befehlston hallten über den See. Die Flöße trieben ans Ufer, die Leute sprangen herunter aufs Festland. Das Wasser beruhigte sich.

Sie hörte, wie Georges lächerlicher Alarm durch die ganze Schule dröhnte, und ahnte, dass drinnen jetzt das Rennen und Flüchten einsetzte.

Und unten am See fächerten sich die Ankömmlinge auf, setzten dazu an, in drei Reihen hintereinander einen Ring um die Schulgebäude zu ziehen, wie es aussah. Tonks in ihrer atemlosen Panik sah, wie dort unten in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit zahllose winzige Lichtpunkte aufflammten, als die Angreifer Fackeln entzündeten. Das mussten ein paar hundert sein! Als sie näher rückten, konnte sie die schwarzen Kapuzenmäntel der Leute im vordersten Ring erkennen.

Ein paar Hundert! Und sie – sie waren eine Handvoll Leute vom Phönixorden, vier oder fünf Auroren zusätzlich und vielleicht noch fünfundzwanzig Schüler mit ein paar Lehrern! Sie würden einfach überrannt werden! Wenn Moody und McGonagall etwas anderes vorhatten als die Kapitulation, waren sie verloren!

"Nein!", hauchte sie. "Nicht kampflos! _Nicht kampflos!_"

Und sie stürzte sich auf ihrem Besen ebenfalls hinunter in die Tiefe.

Sie kam hart auf dem gefrorenen Gras auf, eben als Moody mit McGonagall aus dem Hauptportal kam.

Hier unten war die Dunkelheit schon fast vollkommen, und der Ring aus Fackeln tragenden schwarzen Gestalten rückte bedrohlich näher.

"Sie haben uns", sagte McGonagall tonlos, als sie neben Tonks stehen blieb. "Wir haben den See vergessen. Ich war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass die Schildzauber auch da wirken."

"Wenn Snape bei ihnen ist, hatten die Schilde ohnehin keine Chance. Egal, wie sehr ihr sie verändert habt", erwiderte Moody bitter.

Durch die Dunkelheit schallten harte Stimmen. Offenbar wurde ein Halt befohlen.

Die Verteidiger standen wie erstarrt vor der Treppe und sahen zu.

Tonks erkannte die Gestalt, die sich nun aus dem vordersten Ring löste. Ihr Gesicht war nicht von einer Maske bedeckt, und außerdem riss sie sich nun mit einer triumphierenden Geste die Kapuze vom Kopf. Der Fackelschein fiel auf Bellatrix Lestranges schwarzes Haar. Tonks glaubte beinahe, ihre leuchtenden, hasserfüllten Augen von hier aus sehen zu können, als sie nun den Zauberstab hob.

"_Morsmordre_!", gellte ihre Stimme wild über das Gelände.

Und Tonks, Ron, Moody, McGonagall und die anderen, die inzwischen ihre Stellungen auf den Türmen und vor den Eingängen bezogen hatten, mussten mit ansehen, wie der grüne Totenkopf riesig und gleißend in den Abendhimmel aufstieg, um dann über dem Astronomieturm innezuhalten.

"Hogwarts für den Dunklen Lord!", schrie Bellatrix und ging ihren Leuten voran in Richtung auf das Hauptportal zu.

"Wir müssen uns ergeben", sagte Moody zähneknirschend.

Sie starrten den Näherkommenden entgegen, unfähig, etwas zu unternehmen.

"Nein", sagte da Tonks neben ihnen, die immer noch ihren Besen in den frostkalten Händen hielt. "_Ich_ ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Und bevor einer der anderen sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie schon auf ihrem Besen und jagte genau auf den ersten Ring der Angreifer zu.

Zwei, drei Meter über Bellatrix brachte sie ihren Besen zum Halten – ein Manöver, das Ron trotz aller widrigen Umstände bewundern musste – und riss ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_, schrie sie. "Das ist für Sirius, du Miststück!"

Fassungslos sahen die anderen zu, wie von ihrem Besen ein grüner Blitz zuckte, der Bellatrix, die ebenso überrascht wie alle anderen nach oben starrte, auf jeden Fall getroffen hätte. Aber da sprang aus dem ersten Ring eine große, wolfsartige Gestalt hervor und riss sie grob zur Seite. Der Blitz schlug zischend in den Boden, wo das Gras mit einer kleinen Rauchfahne schwarz verdorrte.

"Aber nein!", rief der Werwolf. "So eine junge Frau – du willst doch nicht für den Rest deines Lebens nach Azkaban?"

Und mit einem wilden Lachen machte er einen riesigen, kaum glaublichen Sprung, packte Tonks und ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen zurück auf den Boden fallen.

"So ein zartes Stück Fleisch!", rief er, und Ron glaubte zu hören, wie er seine Zähne in ihre Kehle schlug.

Nein, schrie es in ihm. Nein, neiin!

Das Ganze hatte keine zehn Sekunden gedauert, und nur Moody war so schnell, dass er jetzt den Zauberstab auf das wolfsartige Wesen richten konnte, dessen blutige Zähne das böse Licht des Dunklen Mals einzufangen schienen. Tonks lag wie eine zerbrochene Puppe in seinen Armen.

"_Petrificus totalus!_", sagte Moody und traf.

Er stürmte vor und zerrte Tonks aus der Umklammerung, bevor Greyback hilflos zu Boden krachte.

Keuchend war er fast wieder bei ihnen angekommen, als Bellatrix sich aufgerappelt hatte und dem aufkommenden Tumult in der ersten Reihe ihrer Leute mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt gebot.

"Ruhe! Bleibt zurück! Das regeln wir anders. Denkt an die Worte eures Herrn!"

"Wir müssen sie sofort reinbringen!", sagte McGonagall.

"Nein, nein", sagte Tonks da, leise, aber ganz klar und deutlich. "Kümmert euch nicht um mich! Mir kann nichts mehr passieren."

Erst jetzt sah Ron, dass sie kaum blutete. Ihr Umhang und der Pullover darunter waren über ihrer rechten Schulter aufgerissen, und da sah er eine kleine, nicht besonders stark blutende Wunde.

Unglaublicherweise hörte er Tonks leise lachen.

"Ich kann es fühlen. Es – rieselt durch mich hindurch. Ich – werde – wie – _er_ –"

Und ein verzerrtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem weißen, spitzen Gesicht.

"Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet?", fragte sie dann Moody. "Er hat Remus umgebracht!"

"Bring sie rein, Ron!", befahl Moody. "Die Pomfrey soll sehen, was sie tun kann, aber bring sie auf jeden Fall in die Schutzräume!"

Ron nahm den erstaunlich leichten Körper aus seinen Armen entgegen. Ein unbeschreibliches Grausen hatte ihn gepackt, das sich verstärkte, als er in Tonks Augen sah. Darin spiegelte sich das grüne Gleißen, das über ihnen allen stand.

"Ich bring dich zu Madam Pomfrey", sagte er hilflos. "Die kann sicher was für dich tun."

Sie lächelte nur stumm und sah unverändert mit weit offenen Augen nach oben in den Nachthimmel, während er mit ihr die große Eingangstreppe hinaufeilte und in den Strudel des Wahnsinns eintauchte, der hier in der Eingangshalle herrschte.

Draußen waren die Todesser zum Stehen gekommen. Der flackernde Schein ihrer Fackeln huschte unruhig über die Mauern, als Bellatrix auf Moody und Professor McGonagall zukam, die reglos auf dem Rasen vor der Treppe standen.


	22. Chapter 22: Das Siegel des Siebten

**Kapitel 22**

**Das Siegel des Siebten**

Erste rötliche Sonnenstrahlen fielen schräg durch die Fenster in das Laboratorium und krochen langsam über die am Tisch zusammengesunkene Gestalt Snapes. Zwischen einem Destillierkolben und einem Kessel war ihm der Kopf auf den rechten Arm gesunken, seiner Linken war das Glasfläschchen mit den rotgrünen Kapseln beinahe entglitten. Er schlief wie ein Toter, reglos, von Licht und Geräuschen nicht mehr erreicht.

So hörte er nicht das leise Klirren des Spiegels, der in einer Nische neben dem Glasschrank nahezu versteckt hing. Erst als ein langer, dünner Schatten über den Schlafenden fiel, zuckte dieser zusammen und regte sich unruhig.

"Wach auf, Snape", sagte Voldemort kalt und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Bevor sie ihn allerdings erreichte, fuhr Snape auf. Das Glasfläschchen fiel zu Boden, und als er sich danach bücken wollte, fuhr es mit einem Zischen an seinem Gesicht vorbei nach oben, in Voldemorts Hand.

"Du hast den Beginn meines Siegeszuges verschlafen!", sagte er und ließ mit spöttischer Miene das Fläschchen auf ein Regalbord schweben. "Ich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs. Portschlüssel hier und da – unsere Inferi-Truppen werden heute Nacht das Land in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Ich würde dich ja mit einem dieser Trupps losschicken, aber heute habe ich eine andere Aufgabe für dich."

Snape, mit einem Schlag hellwach, versuchte, in Voldemorts Gesicht zu sehen, aber wieder einmal stand er mit dem Rücken gegen das Licht, und Snape blickte auf einen dunklen Schatten, in dem keinerlei Gesichtszüge auszumachen waren.

"Heute Abend wirst du mich nach Hogwarts begleiten", sagte Voldemort. "Aber vorher sollten wir uns endlich einmal ausführlich unterhalten. Sag mir, bist du eigentlich Wurmschwanz hier schon begegnet?"

"Nein, Herr."

"Nun, er ist sehr beschäftigt. Sonst hätte er dir vielleicht von dem traurigen Schicksal berichtet, das dein Haus in Spinner's End ereilt hat."

Snape begegnete seinem lauernden Blick mit einem fragenden Ausdruck.

"Es ist niedergebrannt. Bis auf die Grundmauern. Sehr bedauerlich! Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, sind darin bereits drei Generationen von Snapes groß geworden."

"Ja, Herr, das ist richtig", sagte Snape ausdruckslos.

"Wurmschwanz war – nun, sagen wir, zufällig in der Nähe, als es geschah. Er hat versucht, zu retten, was zu retten war – und hat eine ganze Reihe von Büchern aus deiner beachtlichen Bibliothek mitgebracht."

Snape sagte nichts.

Ganz plötzlich ließ Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf die Tischplatte niedersausen. Er fuhr so dicht an Snapes Gesicht vorbei, dass der Luftzug die Haarsträhnen bewegte, die ihm in die Stirn hingen. Ein aufflammender Lichtblitz begleitete die Bewegung.

"Habe ich nun endlich deine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Snape?", fragte er scharf. "Das ist gut! Denn auch bei dieser – Plünderung hat Wurmschwanz nicht gefunden, was er für mich suchen sollte. Er ist nicht der Intelligenteste, unser Wurmschwanz, nicht wahr? Da hatte er nun Monate Zeit, deine Bücher sehr genau zu inspizieren – aber – nun ja, ich denke, das Lesen gehört nicht zu seinen Stärken."

"Das mag wohl sein", sagte Snape nicht ohne Gehässigkeit. "Er war bei mir im Wesentlichen damit beschäftigt, das Silber zu putzen und den Staub von alten Weinflaschen zu wischen. Und an den Türen zu lauschen, selbstverständlich."

"Und darin ist er nicht unbegabt", sagte Voldemort leise und mit drohendem Unterton. "Du solltest das nicht zu leicht nehmen, mein Freund! Meine Geduld ist nicht unerschöpflich. Sieh mich an, Snape! Es war nicht im Haus. Und ich weiß, du hast es nicht bei dir. Mir fällt noch ein dritter Ort ein, an dem es sein könnte. Und diesen Ort werden wir heute Abend gemeinsam betreten. Du solltest dir genau – _sehr_ genau überlegen, wo du es finden könntest!"

Tiefes Schweigen stand zwischen ihnen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Herr", sagte Snape schließlich ruhig.

"Wirklich nicht, Severus? Dann werde ich dir jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen. Hör mir gut zu!

Es geht um ein Buch, das einem sehr kleinen eingeweihten Kreis unter dem Titel _Das Siegel des Siebten_ bekannt ist. Ein Buch, das von dem Letzten jener großen Magier verfasst wurde, die Slytherin die 'Sieben Könige der Finsternis' genannt hat. Dieser Letzte, Bagoas, lebte vor über zweitausend Jahren in Mesopotamien und sammelte schwarzmagisches Wissen aus aller Welt in einem Buch – dem Buch, dessen berühmteste Hinterlassenschaft bis heute das _Avada Kedavra_ ist!"

"Ich habe natürlich davon gehört. Aber die Geschichte von den Sieben Königen habe ich immer für eben das gehalten – für eine Geschichte, eine Legende."

"So, Snape, hast du das?", fragte Voldemort, und in seiner Stimme mischten sich Drohung und Belustigung auf unheimliche Weise. "Das wundert mich wirklich!

Seit ich noch als Schüler zum ersten Mal von diesem Buch gehört habe, hat mich der Gedanke daran nie wieder losgelassen. Und mein Wille, es zu finden, verstärkte sich, als ich von jenem besonderen Zauber hörte, mit dem Bagoas nicht nur sein Wissen an seine Nachfahren weitergegeben, sondern auf geheimnisvolle Weise auch in ihnen fortgelebt hat. Ein Zauber, der ewiges Leben verspricht!

Wusstest du, dass Salazar Slytherin auf der Spur dieses Buches aus dem Orient nach England zurückgekehrt ist? Er hatte Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass irgendein Nachfahre des Bagoas mit seinem kostbaren Besitz nach Europa gekommen war."

Voldemort begann langsam an den Regalen entlang auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ha, dieser senile Dippet damals und die anderen Lehrer – wie haben sie sich gewundert, als sie erfuhren, dass ihr bester Schüler, statt irgendeine hochdekorierte Karriere anzustreben, als Angestellter bei _Borgin and Burkes_ angefangen hatte! Aber ich wusste, wenn man auf der Suche nach solchen Schätzen ist, gibt es keinen besseren Ort als diesen Laden. Du ahnst nicht, welche Kostbarkeiten durch die Hände dieser Leute gegangen sind! Und wie weit verzweigt ihre Informationen über alte Schätze aller Art sind! Sie führten Buch über alles, wovon sie je gehört hatten, und verwahrten akribisch auch den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Verbleib eines Objektes auf. Ich habe viele Nächte über ihren Büchern verbracht und manchen nützlichen Hinweis gefunden.

Aber es dauerte dennoch lange, bis ich auf etwas stieß, das mir in meiner eigentlichen Suche weiterhalf. Ein Julius Tumble hatte Burke vor Jahren Pergamente zum Kauf angeboten, die angeblich Auszüge aus einem uralten schwarzmagischen Buch waren. Er verlangte einen horrenden Preis dafür und hatte sich wohl sehr geheimniskrämerisch verhalten. Burke hatte die Pergamente eingesehen und dann den Kauf abgelehnt. Der handschriftliche Kommentar, den er dazu in seinen Büchern vermerkte – ich sehe ihn noch vor mir! – lautete: _Schrift aramäisch, Sprache aber unverständlich. Vermutlich Fälschung._

Dieser Narr! Gerade diese Tatsache machte es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich nicht um eine Fälschung handelte! Slytherin selbst sprach von den Verschlüsselungen, in denen die wenigen Überreste von sehr alten magischen Büchern abgefasst waren, die er gesehen hatte.

Ich machte mich also daran, die Spur des Julius Tumble zu verfolgen, und stieß ausgerechnet in einer alten Zeitung auf die Notiz, er habe einen Nachbarn, einen Lennart Johansen, angegriffen und einen unbekannten Fluch über ihn und seine Familie gelegt. Er kam nach Azkaban und ist dort gestorben. Über seine Familie war nichts mehr bekannt.

Dann machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Johansen, aber der war inzwischen auch gestorben; seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder waren durch den Fluch zu Squibs geworden und untergetaucht. Es gelang mir dennoch, sie aufzufinden und von da an ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Dass sie weder das Buch selbst noch irgendwelche Auszüge daraus besaßen, stellte ich schnell fest. Aber in den Erinnerungen der Frau entdeckte ich ein verschwommenes Wissen darüber, dass ihr Mann seinen Nachbarn Tumble des Diebstahls bezichtigt und dass dies wiederum zu dem Angriff Tumbles geführt hatte. Und damit war ich wieder bei Julius Tumble angekommen, bei dem alle Spuren endeten."

Voldemort war während seines Vortrags durch das Labor gegangen, hatte hier und da in Kessel und Flaschen gesehen.

Snape hatte Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass sein Gesicht jetzt jeden noch so dünnen Anschein von Tom Riddle verloren hatte. Da war nur noch der nackte Reptilienkopf mit seinen unmenschlichen, blutunterlaufenen Augen. Sein Gang hatte die Leichtigkeit, das beinahe Tänzelnde der vergangenen Wochen wieder verloren. Und Snape wusste, dass der Entrückungszauber in der letzten Nacht auch die Kräfte Lord Voldemorts nicht unangetastet gelassen hatte.

"Ich habe natürlich auch andere Spuren verfolgt", fuhr die kalte Stimme nun fort. "Zunächst wollte ich es bei Grindelwald versuchen, der ja immerhin die gründlichsten Studien zu Slytherins Leben und Werk betrieben hatte. Aber Dumbledore kam mir zuvor – Grindelwald war bereits tot, und seine Aufzeichnungen waren verschwunden, als ich ihn endlich fand.

Ich lernte das Aramäische in seinen verschiedenen Formen. Ich bin viel gereist und habe in Museen, Bibliotheken, Archiven aller Art geforscht, bei Zauberern ebenso wie bei Muggeln. Hier und da stieß ich auf geheimnisvolle Überreste von Texten – Schnipsel, mehr nicht – die in aramäischer Schrift, aber unverständlicher Sprache abgefasst waren und die jenen ähnlich gewesen sein dürften, die Tumble damals zum Kauf angeboten hatte – die betreffenden Wissenschaftler grübeln wahrscheinlich immer noch darüber und inzwischen sicher auch über ihren Verbleib, denn ich habe sie alle mitgenommen. Aber sie waren zu klein, um damit etwas anzufangen.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich anderer Methoden bedient, mein Leben unsterblich zu machen. Aber was ist ein Horcrux, was sind auch noch so viele Horcruxe im Vergleich zu dieser sicheren und auch sehr viel eleganteren Möglichkeit, ewiges Leben zu erlangen, von der Slytherin da in Andeutungen gesprochen hat!

Ich _muss_ dieses Buch, diesen Zauber des Bagoas haben, Snape – und ich werde ihn bekommen! Ich habe mich lange in Geduld gefasst, um mein kostbares Wild nicht zu verscheuchen, nachdem ich es endlich gestellt hatte. Wusste ich doch, dass ein falscher Schritt ausreichen könnte, es auf immer zu vertreiben samt seinem unschätzbaren Besitz! Aber heute – heute ist der Tag gekommen. Heute wirst _du _mich zu diesem Buch führen, Snape!"

Er war vor Snape stehen geblieben und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie starrten einander an, Auge in Auge. Auf Snapes Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck des Widerwillens, fast schon des Ekels.

"Wieso sollte _ich_ wissen, wo dieses Buch ist?", fragte er.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er wie von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen und hintenüber zu Boden geschleudert.

"Fühl dich nicht zu sicher, Snape!", sagte Voldemort eisig, als Snape sich wieder aufrappelte. "Ich sollte wohl dein Gedächtnis ein wenig auffrischen!

Ich könnte dir von deiner Mutter erzählen, deiner Mutter, die doch angeblich schon vor fast zwanzig Jahren gestorben ist, nicht wahr? Die ich aber vor wenigen Monaten – nur Tage vor ihrem tatsächlichen Tod, übrigens – noch angetroffen habe! Sie konnte da nicht mehr viel Zusammenhängendes sagen, aber – das Wenige war genug."

Snape hatte eine jähe Bewegung gemacht, und sein Gesicht war noch fahler geworden. Voldemort sah es und fuhr in kaltem, höhnischem Ton fort.

"Eileen Snape, geborene Prince – ja, in diesem Muggel-Irrenhaus, in das ihr sie vor so vielen Jahren gesperrt habt und in dem sie dann auch gestorben ist, da habe ich sie gefunden. Nach all den Jahren des Suchens – auf einer Spur, die ich eigentlich schon für erloschen hielt! Und es war nicht einmal diese Suche, die mich zu ihr geführt hat, sondern bloße Neugier!

Es war schon nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig, von der Person, die deine Kindheit geprägt hat, aber – oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie dich mit ihrem Glauben, mit ihrer Besessenheit verfolgt hat! Selbst bei unserer Begegnung aber war sie noch so davon erfüllt, dass sie mir erst mit wilder Stimme von der Macht und Herrlichkeit ihrer Familie gepredigt hat, um mir dann Minuten später zu Füßen zu stürzen und um meine Unterstützung zu flehen – ich sollte dir zu der dir gebührenden Stellung verhelfen, dich dazu bringen, endlich deine wahre Macht zu enthüllen!"

"Sie war nicht mehr bei Sinnen!", sagte Snape, und dieses eine Mal schwang Schmerz in seiner Stimme mit.

"Natürlich nicht. Das war sie nie, mein Freund! Und das weißt du, das hast du gewusst, seit du alt genug warst, sie mit anderen Müttern zu vergleichen! Sie war verrückt – das lag in ihrer Familie! Ihr Vater hat sich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Und auch er hat sie, sein einziges Kind, in diesem Glauben aufgezogen, den sie dann an dich weitergab, den sie dir von der Stunde deiner Geburt an eingeflößt hat. Der Prinz, der der Familie wieder die alte Pracht zurückgeben würde!"

"Wie Ihr ja schon gesagt habt", sagte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "sie war verrückt!"

"Ohne Zweifel war sie besessen", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. "Und anfangs dachte ich auch, es sei nicht mehr. Aber dann machte ich mich doch noch daran, ihre Geschichte nachzuprüfen – und siehe da, es war ein Volltreffer. Septimus Prince, ihr Vater, erwies sich als der Enkel jenes Julius Tumble, dessen Familie sich meinen Nachforschungen so erfolgreich entzogen hatte. Und so entdeckte ich durch einen großen Zufall, was für ein Fisch mir da ins Netz gegangen war.

Ich hatte sie aus reiner Neugier aufgesucht, nachdem ich entdeckt hatte, dass deine Mutter durchaus noch lebendig war. Da wollte ich wissen, warum du denn so hartnäckig darauf bestanden hast, sie sei tot. Ich wusste ja, dass du nicht reinblütig bist, aber ich hätte eher verstanden, wenn du deinen Vater totgeschwiegen hättest!

Oh, diese Schande lastete noch in ihrer letzten Stunde auf deiner Mutter, Snape! Darüber konnte sie nicht hinwegkommen, dass sie das Blut der Familie verunreinigt hatte durch die Ehe mit diesem Snape!"

Er kicherte. "Und doch ist es _sein_ Name, den du trägst, oh mein Prinz! Und wie hat er sie unter der Knute gehalten, all diese Jahre, dieser Tobias Snape! Selbstgerecht, eifernd gegen ihre Überzeugung, eine Hexe zu sein, und immer mehr dem Alkohol verfallen – aber sein Ziel, eine vernünftige, gehorsame Frau aus ihr zu machen, das hat er nie aus den Augen verloren! Und während sie seine Schläge, seine Anfälle ertrug, flüsterte sie dir Tag und Nacht in die Ohren, dass du von edelstem Geblüt seiest, ein Prinz aus uraltem Geschlecht, der eines Tages seine wahre Macht zeigen und all ihr armseliges Leben rächen würde und das armselige Leben ihrer Eltern zuvor. Und was du auch tatest, um ihren Reden zu entkommen – sie erfüllten doch jeden Tag deiner Kindheit, sie empfingen dich, wenn du in den Ferien nach Hause kamst, sie grüßten dich aus jedem ihrer Briefe!

Ja, ich kann mir das Leben vorstellen, das du damals hattest! Von deinem Vater geprügelt, von deiner Mutter abgöttisch geliebt und verehrt wie ein dunkler Erlöser, von deinen Mitschülern verspottet – ja, das warst du, Severus Snape, als du dich immer tiefer in die faszinierenden Werke vergrubst, mit denen deine Mutter dich so eifrig versorgte. Ich habe die Bibliothek deines Großvaters selbst gesehen, und ich muss sagen, sie war bemerkenswert. Und doch fehlte etwas darin!"

Snape hatte diese Tirade reglos über sich ergehen lassen. Auch jetzt machte er keine Anstalten, die plötzliche Stille zu brechen.

Er fühlte den Blick der rot glimmenden, schlangenartigen Augen auf sich.

"Wo ist das Buch?", fragte Voldemort schließlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Herr", antwortete Snape.

"Vielleicht ist das ja die Wahrheit", sagte Voldemort langsam, ohne den Blick von Snape zu wenden. "Eine Weile habe ich überlegt, ob du es vielleicht mit dem _Hortus_-Zauber bei jemandem verborgen haben könntest! Aber wer hätte das sein können? Es gibt da niemanden, der dir in der Weise nahe zu stehen scheint, die dieser Zauber nun einmal mit sich bringt. Kein Diener, kein Freund, keine Frau.

Nein, ich war mir schließlich sicher, damit hattest du es nicht versucht. Ebenso sicher bin ich mir, dass du es nicht bei dir hast. So dumm bist du nicht. Nein. Die Wahrheit ist komplexer.

Dumbledore hat es dir weggenommen, nicht wahr? Er hatte es herausgefunden – er hatte ja genug mit Grindelwald zu tun, dass ihm irgendwelche Notizen in die Hände gefallen sein können! Dumbledore hatte es an sich genommen und dann verborgen! Und das ist auch der wahre Grund dafür, dass du ihn getötet hast, selbst auf das Risiko hin, dir meinen Unmut zuzuziehen! Dass er es dir genommen hat, hat dich mit wahrem Hass auf ihn erfüllt, so dass dir das _Avada Kedavra_ gelingen konnte. Und dann fehlte dir die Zeit, deinen Besitz wieder an dich zu nehmen!"

Snape starrte voll Abscheu in das Gesicht Voldemorts, auf dessen reptilienhaften Zügen noch ansatzweise der Triumph zu erkennen war, der in seiner Stimme klang.

"Nun, mein Prinz – heute Abend wirst du alle Zeit und Unterstützung bekommen, die du brauchst! Wir werden dieses Buch finden. Und dann wirst du es für mich entschlüsseln!"

Er wandte sich zur Tür.

"Und bis dahin wirst du diesen Raum nicht verlassen, mein Freund! Du hast mit dem Inferi-Trank genug zu tun, denke ich! Außerdem brauche ich noch einen großen Kessel vom Trank der Lebenden Toten."

Er verschwand, und Snape blieb zurück, mit verzerrtem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten.

oooOOOooo

Wurmschwanz, in einem früheren, lang zurückliegenden Leben einmal Peter Pettigrew, war beschäftigt. Mit einem feuchten Tuch rieb er den grausam aufgespannten Schlangenleib ab, wie er es jeden Tag tat. Dabei redete er leise mit der Schlange oder summte vor sich hin. Er wusste nicht, warum, und er machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, aber die Schlange tat ihm leid. Mochte Voldemort sagen, was er wollte, er war sicher, dass diese Schlange nur deshalb noch lebte, weil er sich um sie kümmerte. Er fing die Ratten, mit denen er sie fütterte – es war ihm immer noch ein Leichtes, Ratten zu fangen, und in der Festung schienen sie sich täglich zu vermehren – und auf Voldemorts Befehl hin nährte er sie auch mit seinem eigenen Blut.

Seit der aufreibenden Woche, in der er Snape hatte verfolgen müssen, war er kaum mehr aus seinem Schlangenlaboratorium hinaus gekommen, und das war ihm auch ganz recht. Diese Festung war ihm so unheimlich, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, kaum essen und trinken. Dagegen fühlte er etwas wie Frieden, wenn er sich mit der Schlange beschäftigte, die hier ebenso Gefangener war wie er selbst.

Aber er war stets auf der Hut, denn Voldemort erschien immer dann, wenn er ihn am wenigsten erwartete.

Und das tat er jetzt auch wieder. Er stand auf einmal neben ihm, als sei er dort aus dem Boden gewachsen – was er wahrscheinlich auch getan hatte.

Wurmschwanz fiel vor Schreck das Tuch aus der Hand, und in diesem Moment der Unvorsichtigkeit erwischte ihn beinahe der zustoßende Schlangenkopf.

Voldemort gebot ihm mit dem Zauberstab Einhalt, und die Schlange erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Nicht, Nagini! Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Voldemort setzte sich in seinen Sessel und fixierte Wurmschwanz, der ohnehin wie ein Kaninchen zwischen zwei Schlangen da stand.

"Den Trank, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort. "Beweg dich!"

"Ja, Herr, ja, sofort!"

Es war seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass er an zwei Tagen nacheinander nach dem Gift verlangte. Wurmschwanz konnte allerdings sehen, dass sein Herr geschwächt war. Der Anblick des schlangenartigen Gesichts – wie froh war er gewesen, als es Voldemort vor einiger Zeit endlich gelungen war, etwas von seinem alten menschlichen Aussehen wieder zu erlangen! – erfüllte ihn mit unbestimmter Angst. Irritiert sah er auf die Kugel, die Voldemort in den Händen hielt. Was würde das nun wieder werden?

"Wurmschwanz! Ich warte!" Seine Stimme war wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Als der kleine Mann mit zitternden Händen sein Schlangenbesteck hervorholte und sich der immer noch erstarrten Schlange näherte, sagte Voldemort:

"Heute Nacht, wenn ich von Hogwarts zurück bin, kommst du mit mir in die Höhle."

Es klirrte, als Wurmschwanz das Glas aus der Hand fiel. Zitternd beugte er sich über die Scherben.

"Lass das doch, Dummkopf! _Reparo!_"

Die Scherben fügten sich wieder zusammen. Aber Wurmschwanz hatte die Fassung endgültig verloren.

"Oh mein Herr! Bitte – lasst mich hier bleiben! Ich – ich will nicht wieder in diese Höhle!"

"Du bist nicht nur dumm, sondern darüber hinaus ein elender Feigling! Was jammerst du denn, diesmal gibt es keinen _Hortus_-Zauber zu lösen! Im Gegenteil. Ich will dir das Medaillon wieder anvertrauen."

"Oh bitte, ich bin diese Ehre doch gar nicht wert, Herr! Nehmt einen anderen, würdigeren Diener! Ihr sagt doch selbst, ich bin dumm und feige, und das stimmt, ja, das stimmt!"

"Hör mit dem Flennen auf, Wurmschwanz", sagte Voldemort kalt und verächtlich. "Natürlich bist du dumm und feige, und deshalb bist du auch der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe."

"Aber Herr – ich habe solche Angst – und das kann doch jederzeit dazu führen, dass ich Euer Medaillon wieder verliere, oder nicht?", wandte Wurmschwanz mit einem Anflug seiner alten Verschlagenheit ein.

Voldemort lachte.

"Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so dumm, wie du mich glauben machen willst! Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du wirst in Zukunft nicht mehr mit vielen Leuten zusammentreffen, die dich ängstigen könnten. Du hast hier deinen ruhigen, sicheren Platz – du wirst so etwas wie ein lebendiges Stück in meiner Sammlung sein."

"Ich – ich verstehe Euch nicht, Herr", murmelte Wurmschwanz und hielt mit zitternden Fingern das Glas an Naginis Zähne gepresst.

"Wozu auch? Nun sieh dir hier die Kugel an, und sag mir, was du davon hältst."

Wurmschwanz versuchte, über seine Schulter hinweg nach der Kugel in Voldemorts Händen zu schielen.

"Sie – sie ist schön, Herr!", keuchte er, während ihm das Glas von Naginis Zähnen abrutschte.

Und schön war sie. Es war ein annähernd kopfgroßer Ball aus dunklem Metall, auf dem in warmem Gold Sternbilder schimmerten.

"Ja, sie ist schön. Und ein sehr altes Andenken … Ich habe beschlossen, den Trank aus dem Becken in sie einzugießen und dann mit hierher zu bringen."

"D–das ist eine gute Idee."

"Seine Aufgabe in der Höhle konnte er ja leider nicht erfüllen", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. "Wie oft soll ich dir übrigens noch sagen, dass du das Gift mit dem Cruciatus viel schneller gewinnst?"

Wurmschwanz fuhr zusammen.

"Ich k–kann das nicht, Herr!"

"Du solltest dir etwas Mühe geben!"

Wurmschwanz stand vor der Schlange, den Zauberstab erhoben, und kämpfte mit sich. Schließlich sagte er ein schwächliches "_Crucio!_"

Als keine Reaktion von der Schlange kam, lachte Voldemort höhnisch.

"Was für ein Versager du doch bist! Und ich habe heute keine Geduld für so etwas. Ich brauche den Trank und rate dir, ihn schnellstens zu bereiten, wenn du mich nicht wirklich ärgerlich machen willst!"

oooOOOooo

Snape stand noch immer vor seinem Arbeitstisch und kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen.

Da war es also endlich heraus! Er hatte sich wochenlang gefragt, warum Voldemort ihn auf diese ironische Art hofierte und zugleich unterschwellig bedrohte. Er glaubte tatsächlich, seine Hilfe zu brauchen! Und auch diese lächerliche Art, ihn mit "mein Prinz" anzureden, hatte also durchaus einen versteckten Sinn.

Aber wenn er glaubt, was er da sagt, warum lässt er mich dann jetzt hier allein – nimmt mir nicht einmal den Zauberstab weg? Warum sagt er es mir überhaupt, warum _jetzt_? Wie konnte er mich die ganze Zeit über machen lassen?

Die Antwort war ernüchternd einfach: Voldemort hatte wohl gehofft, er werde ihn vielleicht eines Tages zu diesem geheimnisvollen Buch führen, wenn er ihn nur weiter seiner Wege gehen ließ. Und dass er unter ständiger Bewachung stand, hatte Snape ohnehin nie bezweifelt.

Hier in der Festung musste er sich seiner Sache schon sehr sicher sein. Snape überraschte das nicht. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte Voldemort Recht: Es war nicht möglich, sich hier zurechtzufinden, wenn der Hausherr es nicht wollte. Immer noch konnte Snape ohne die Hilfe der Hauselfen nicht von einem Raum zum anderen finden; die Räume selbst und ihre Lage veränderten sich ständig, wenn auch nicht besonders auffällig. Und doch mehrten sich täglich die Anzeichen von Verfall und Zusammenbruch – es wunderte ihn, dass Voldemort das nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

Allmählich gelang es ihm, sich zu beruhigen, und je ruhiger er wurde, desto deutlicher wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Über Hogwarts würde er später nachdenken. Jetzt aber gab es zwei Dinge, die dringlicher waren: Er musste an den Pokal kommen – und er musste herausfinden, wo sich Draco und Narcissa Malfoy befanden. Darüber hinaus konnte er nur noch eines tun: warten.

Die Malfoys –

Snape fragte sich ganz kühl, wie viel Leben noch in Draco sein mochte, nach all der Zeit, die er jetzt ohne Zweifel in irgendeinem Verlies dieser Festung verbracht hatte. Mit der schweren Verletzung noch dazu, die ihm sein eigener Vater zugefügt hatte. Und Lucius' Auftritt an Voldemorts Tafel hatte ja genug über die Art der Verliese ausgesagt.

Während Snape sich daran machte, die Zutaten für den Inferi-Trank zusammenzusuchen, gingen seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Tag in Spinner's End im letzten Jahr.

Er hatte sich nicht so sehr gewundert, dass Narcissa mit ihrer Bitte damals ausgerechnet zu ihm gekommen war – war er doch so etwas wie ein alter Freund der Familie und überdies Dracos Hauslehrer. Mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln erinnerte er sich an die zahllosen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Narcissa ihn wegen Draco behelligt hatte – Draco und seine schwache Gesundheit, Draco und sein schlechter Umgang, Draco war ja so einsam und brauchte dringend Freunde, die ihn ein wenig aufmunterten. Und so weiter.

Snape hatte Draco immer für ein verwöhntes Früchtchen ohne besondere Talente gehalten. Umso mehr hatte er sich gewundert, als er im Sommer des letzten Jahres von seiner Aufnahme bei den Todessern erfahren hatte. Aber dann erkannte er schnell, dass es bei Draco um mehr als bloße Eitelkeit und Selbstüberschätzung ging. Er war glühend von dem Willen durchdrungen, die Familienehre wiederherzustellen, vielleicht von der verqueren Hoffnung geleitet, seinen Vater auf diese Weise von der Schande des Versagens reinwaschen zu können. Und ihm dabei zu beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Sohn war.

Mit anderen Worten: Er war ein perfekter Bauer auf Voldemorts Schachbrett. Snape war sehr an der Aufgabe interessiert, die Voldemort Draco gestellt haben musste – die Aufgabe, die der eigentliche Grund für seine Aufnahme bei den Todessern gewesen sein dürfte.

Da Voldemort ganz sicher nicht an der Wiederherstellung von Lucius' gutem Ruf interessiert war, hielt Snape es für wahrscheinlich, dass die Aufgabe so gestellt war, dass Draco letztendlich an ihr scheitern musste, auf dem Weg dahin aber einiges in Bewegung setzen würde, das für Voldemort von Nutzen war. Und danach hätte er sich seiner wieder entledigen können.

Voldemort wusste natürlich von Snapes vertrautem Umgang mit den Malfoys. Und an dem Punkt wurde es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er Draco benutzte, um eine andere Figur auf seinem Schachbrett zu zwingen, Position zu beziehen: Snape.

So war er den Eid mit Narcissa aus kaltem Kalkül eingegangen. Er war ganz einfach die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, aus der damaligen Situation nicht nur unbeschadet, sondern sogar mit einem gewissen Gewinn wieder herauszukommen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich von Bellatrix einen Strich durch seine sorgfältigen Rechnungen machen zu lassen.

Außerdem hätte ihn sein Wissen darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord Draco eine Aufgabe gestellt hatte, von nun an ohnehin auf Schritt und Tritt an Draco gebunden. Snape war überzeugt, dass ihm von Voldemort so oder so eine Rolle in diesem Spiel zugedacht war.

Und jetzt war Dracos Rolle ausgespielt. Snape war sich sicher, dass er nur deshalb noch lebte, weil sein Tod dank des Unverbrüchlichen Eides auch ihn, Snape, mit sich gerissen hätte. Für Snape aber hatte Voldemort noch eine Aufgabe, und endlich wusste er nun, was er von ihm erwartete.

Snape reinigte den großen Kupferkessel sorgfältig, während er nachdachte.

Ja, seine Zeit lief ab. Er war hier eingesperrt, bis Voldemort ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmen würde. Und von da an –

Es war auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er der Höhle einen Besuch abstatten würde, darüber war sich Snape im Klaren. Oder hatte er das vielleicht sogar schon getan?

Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Weiß ich, wie weit sein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel wirklich geht? Das fragte er sich mit einem eisigen Gefühl im Magen.

Wenn er sich in dieser Festung doch nur allein zurechtfinden könnte!

Es gab da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, aber diese konnte nur der letzte Ausweg sein. Sein Verdacht war nahezu zur Gewissheit geworden, als er mit der Motte durch die Festung geflogen war. Aber der Gedanke war dennoch so ungeheuerlich, dass er immer noch davor zurückschreckte.

Snape ging nach alter Gewohnheit zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen, musste aber feststellen, dass das nicht möglich war. Seufzend kehrte er zum Tisch zurück. Die Tür probierte er nicht einmal aus.

Er machte sich daran, nach dem Kessel nun auch alle übrigen Geräte gründlich zu reinigen.

Ich habe Angst, dachte er, während das heiße Wasser über seine Finger rann. Nach allem habe ich Angst, diesen Weg zu versuchen!

Er lachte in das stille Zimmer hinein, das spöttische, bösartige Lachen, mit dem er früher die unsäglichen Dummheiten seiner Schüler quittiert hatte.

Er führte seine Arbeit zu Ende, ordnete alle Gerätschaften genau so an, wie er sie später brauchen würde, und ging dann noch einmal zum Fenster hinüber. Er legte die Hand an die kühle, graue Wand und holte tief Luft.

"_Estoculme!_", sagte er leise. "_Estoculme!_"

Und dann war er im Gehirn dieser Kreatur, die er bislang nur vermutet hatte, die er aber nun mit allen Sinnen spüren konnte. Und da war unermessliche Qual – Schmerzen, als werde sie gefoltert. Sein Blick wurde ruckartig durch zahllose dunkle Gänge und Höhlen in seltsam fremden Perspektiven und Farben gerissen, und wenn der Schmerz nicht so alles beherrschend gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht hier und da Bekanntes entdecken können, aber so gellten ihre unhörbaren Schreie durch sein Gehirn, um schließlich aus seiner eigenen Kehle zu brechen.

Snape sackte schreiend an der Wand zusammen und wand sich vor Schmerz am Boden. Es fehlte nicht viel, und die Qual der Kreatur hätte seinen Geist mit sich hinweggefegt. Es gelang ihm eben noch, sich zurückfallen zu lassen in seinen eigenen, wundervoll schmerzfreien Körper.

Er blieb minutenlang am Boden liegen und hoffte nur, Voldemort würde ihn nicht gerade jetzt mit einem weiteren Besuch beehren.

Sein Vorhaben war gescheitert. Dies war kein Weg, den ein Mensch gehen konnte. Aber er hatte es zumindest versucht. Zutiefst erschöpft hob er den Zauberstab auf, der ihm aus der Hand gefallen war, und steckte ihn ein.

Dann machte er sich daran, einen weiteren Kessel des Inferi-Tranks zu brauen. Ganz so, wie sein Herr es verlangt hatte.

Er arbeitete an den Kesseln und sah erst wieder auf, als Voldemort nach Stunden wieder im Raum stand.

"Komm mit, Snape", sagte er. "Es geht endlich los!"

oooOOOooo

Ron kam mit Tonks auf den Armen in die Eingangshalle, verzweifelt bemüht, die Panik, die sein Gehirn mit schwarzem Schnee bedecken wollte, auszublenden und irgendwo Madam Pomfrey zu finden. Aber schon beim ersten Blick in das Durcheinander wurde ihm klar, dass da keine Chance bestand.

Schüler rannten immer noch von den Treppen und Fluren her in die Halle, obwohl der Alarm jetzt seit mindestens sieben Minuten gegeben wurde. Ron konnte die Fanfare immer noch irgendwo im Schloss hören, ein absurder Klang über dieser fürchterlichen Situation. Er sah Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick und Madam Hooch in Vertretung von McGonagall, die hektisch die Schüler ihrer Häuser zählten, während sie an ihnen vorbeirannten. Madam Hooch beaufsichtigte mit gewohnt burschikosem Verhalten den Eintritt in die Schutzräume und half zögernden Schülern resolut auf die Sprünge.

"Madam Pomfrey – wo ist Madam Pomfrey?", brüllte Ron.

"Sie hat uns gerade von der Krankenstation rübergebracht und ist dann sofort wieder losgesaust. Keine Ahnung, wohin", sagte Luna. "Sie war total aufgelöst. Diese Aurorin, Ripley, also die hat –"

Sie unterbrach sich und betrachtete Tonks neugierig.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie. Ihre Ruhe inmitten des Chaos war so eigenartig wie ihr lang wallendes, sonnengelbes Kleid, und Ron hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein konnte.

"Ein – ein Werwolf hat sie gebissen. Wenn die Pomfrey nicht da ist, bring ich sie direkt in die Schutzräume", entschied Ron.

"Das wirst du nicht", sagte Tonks leise, und mit katzenartiger Gewandtheit sprang sie aus seinen Armen und lief davon, sich einen Weg durch das Getümmel suchend, offenbar auf dem Weg zur Treppenhaus.

"Tonks! Warte!", schrie Ron. "Du musst da rein, du bist verletzt! Warte doch!"

Er hechtete los.

"Ron!", hörte er Luna noch hinter sich her rufen, dann blieb der Lärm der Eingangshalle hinter ihm zurück, und das schwach erleuchtete Treppenhaus mit den aufgeregt tuschelnden Porträts auf allen Seiten lag vor ihm. Er konnte Tonks irgendwo weiter oben rennen hören.

"Tonks! Warte doch!", schrie er hinauf.

"Ich bleibe hier!", schrie sie zurück. "Ich werde kämpfen!"

Es war unglaublich, dass sie jetzt so rennen konnte, nachdem sie sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor von ihm hatte hineintragen lassen. Aber was wusste er schon von den Reaktionen eines Metamorphmagus auf einen Werwolfbiss! Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass Tonks nicht in die Schutzräume hatte gehen wollen.

"Die werden jeden Moment hier reinkommen!", rief er verzweifelt.

Wieder stand die Szene draußen vor seinen Augen und wollte alles andere aus seinem Kopf wischen: die stumm heranrückenden Reihen der Todesser mit ihren verdammten Fackeln in der Dämmerung. Bellatrix Lestranges Augen! Und dieser wölfische Greyback, wie er Tonks im Sprung aus der Luft packte! Warum hatte Moody ihn nicht getötet?

Keuchend blieb Ron stehen, versuchte, ans Treppengeländer gelehnt, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er hatte Angst. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. Er hatte solche Angst, dass er schwitzte und ihm schlecht war. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, einfach umzukehren und auch in den Schutzraum zu gehen.

Hermione! Sie würde doch wohl nicht irgendwo da draußen auf einem der Türme sein? Sein Herz raste. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Ganz sicher musste sie als Schulsprecherin bei den Schülern bleiben!

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Aber Quatsch, die würde schon selbst wissen, was sie zu tun hatte!

Seine wieder aufkochende Wut auf Hermione bewirkte, dass er den Angstanfall überwand und weiter die Treppe hinaufgehen konnte.

"Warte wenigstens auf mich!", schrie er hinauf. "Ich komme mit!"

Aber da wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Bewegung unten im Treppenhaus abgelenkt. Er sah hinunter und konnte eben noch Professor Harper erkennen, die vorsichtig die letzten Stufen zur Eingangshalle zurücklegte.

Sollte die nicht bei den Leuten von der Krankenstation sein?

Ron hatte von George gehört, dass sie am Morgen wieder aufgetaucht und verletzt war. In seiner Wut auf Harry und alles, was mit ihm zusammenhing, hatte er ganz bewusst nicht weiter nachgefragt. Sollte Harry das doch selbst rausfinden.

Ob die noch mal in ihrem Büro gewesen war?

Einen Moment lang stand er ganz still. Dann wusste er, dass er in ihr Büro gehen und hineinsehen musste. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er sonst etwas geschehen ließe, das nicht wieder gutzumachen war. Dieses Gefühl war so stark, dass er atemlos die Treppe hinunter und immer weiter rannte, bis er in Harpers Büro stand – sie hatte nicht einmal die Tür geschlossen.

Die Todesser hatte er beinahe vergessen.

oooOOOooo

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte noch drei Schritte bis zu Moody und McGonagall vor sich. Sie genoss diesen Auftritt, denn sie wusste, dass sie diesmal endlich unbestritten in der Übermacht sein würden. Sie beachtete nicht einmal, dass Moody den Zauberstab hob und eben zu sprechen ansetzte –

Aber in diesem Moment teilte etwas die Reihen der Todesser hinter ihr und kam mit einem seltsamen Zischen, das mehr Bewegung als Geräusch war, neben ihr zum Stehen. Sie fuhr zurück und sah überrascht, wie zwei Personen neben ihr Gestalt annahmen. Als sie in der einen ihren Herrn erkannte, verneigte sie sich verwirrt. Seine Augen schimmerten rot in der Dunkelheit.

"_Expelliarmus!_", sagte er leise und kalt.

"_Ferula!_", kreischte Bellatrix im gleichen Moment, mit schlagartig zurückgekehrter Aufmerksamkeit.

Augenblicklich wurden Moody und McGonagall, die fassungslos auf die Erscheinung gesehen hatten, die Zauberstäbe entrissen. Sie fielen vor Voldemort ins Gras. Dort krümmten sie sich wie Schlangen, quollen auf und zerplatzten. Gleichzeitig wanden sich Fesseln um die Hände der beiden, bevor sie auch nur eine Bewegung machen konnten.

Voldemort reckte eine Hand in die Höhe und rief: "Und nun los, Todesser! Entwaffnet sie und holt sie von den Türmen und Eingängen! Avery, du führst die zweite Reihe – ins Schloss! Bringt mir jeden Menschen heraus – und seht zu, dass ihr nichts zerstört! Nott, die dritte Reihe nach hier – bildet einen Ring und haltet die Gefangenen darin."

Und dann brach der Sturm hinter ihm los. Moody und McGonagall mussten zusehen, wie die Todesser auf Besen die Türme und Eingänge anflogen, während die nächste Reihe an ihnen vorbei die Schlosstreppe hinaufstürmte.

"Sieh an, Dumbledores Nachfolgerin und der verrückte alte Jäger!", sagte Voldemort und betrachtete die beiden, während rings um sie die Todesser aus der dritten Reihe in tiefem Schweigen Aufstellung nahmen.

"Snape!", sagte Moody voller Verachtung, als er die Gestalt neben Voldemort erkannte. "Hätte man sich denken können!"

Er spuckte Snape vor die Füße.

Professor McGonagall sah ihren ehemaligen Kollegen nur an. Sie hatte schon Mühe gehabt, zu glauben, dass er Dumbledore getötet haben sollte. Aber ihn jetzt hier an der Seite Voldemorts zu sehen, bereit, die Schule zu stürmen –

Snape hielt ihrem Blick kühl stand. Seine unbewegte Miene ließ keinerlei Empfindung erkennen.

Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von lauten Stimmen und Blitzen auf den Türmen abgelenkt. Eine Gestalt stürzte mit einem gellenden Schrei vom Nordturm herab. McGonagall schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

"Ripley", murmelte Moody zwischen den Zähnen. "Wir hätten doch den Befehl zur Kapitulation geben sollen!"

"Das wird gar nicht mehr nötig sein", sagte Voldemort. "Mir scheint übrigens, wir haben da noch etwas vergessen, nicht wahr?", fügte er beiläufig hinzu und sah Moody an. Dann streckte er die Hand aus. "_Accio!_"

Moody schrie überrascht auf, als sein magisches Auge aus der Höhle quoll und wie ein kleiner Ball in Voldemorts Hand schwebte – wo es mit einem zischenden Laut zusammenschrumpfte.

Inzwischen war es eiskalt und völlig dunkel geworden. Das Dunkle Mal hoch über Hogwarts erfüllte die Nacht mit einem bösen, grünlichen Glanz, ohne wirklich Licht zu geben. McGonagall und Moody standen da inmitten des weiten Rings von schwarzen Gestalten und sahen in hilflosem Zorn zu, wie von allen Seiten die Todesser zurückkamen und die wenigen Verteidiger, die Hogwarts noch gehabt hatte, in den Ring hineinstießen.

Bellatrix sorgte dafür, dass sie entwaffnet und gefesselt wurden, soweit das nicht schon geschehen war. Zu ihren Füßen sammelte sich allmählich ein Stapel von Zauberstäben an.

Die weinende Madam Pomfrey wurde herbeigebracht. Als sie McGonagall sah, rief sie: "Ripley ist tot! Sie ist vom Turm gestürzt, ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen!"

Erst dann sah sie, wer bei der Schulleiterin stand, und verstummte voller Entsetzen.

Da wurde Bill herangebracht, der mit verschlossener Miene seinen Bruder George fest am Arm gepackt hielt und mit sich zog, was die beiden Todesser, die sie mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach hielten, zu amüsieren schien. George sah aus, als hielte den Mund nicht ganz freiwillig.

Professor Sinistra und die vier Auroren wurden gefesselt und offenbar nach heftiger Gegenwehr in den Kreis gestoßen; ihre Bewacher hatten Brandspuren und blutige Wunden davongetragen.

Ein ständig stärker werdender Wind war aufgekommen und zerrte an ihren Haaren und Umhängen. Die Gefangenen waren jetzt beinahe dankbar für die Fackeln, die sie umringten, denn von ihnen ging wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme aus. Ihre Blicke hingen ängstlich an den dunklen Fenstern von Hogwarts, hinter denen hier und da Licht aufflammte und wieder verlosch, je weiter sich der Trupp Todesser durch das Schloss hindurcharbeitete. McGonagall, deren Blick immer wieder Snape streifte, bemerkte, dass auch seine Augen häufig zum Schloss gingen.

Er und sein Herr schienen das Ganze hier wie Zuschauer zu verfolgen, wie ein spannendes Quidditch-Match etwa – und doch konnte jeder der Anwesenden die unberechenbare Drohung spüren, die von den beiden reglosen dunklen Gestalten ausging, wie ein Verhängnis, das jederzeit über sie hereinbrechen konnte.

Es war vor allem die Stille, die über dem Platz voller Menschen lastete. Man konnte den Wind hören, hin und wieder ein paar Worte, Pomfreys leises Weinen – aber nichts sonst, das darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass hier gerade Hogwarts von den Todessern eingenommen wurde.

Dann wurde diese Stille jäh durchbrochen. Sie hörten die wilden Schreie schon eine ganze Weile, bevor die Gruppe in Sicht kam.

"Lasst eure Dreckspfoten von mir, ihr Pack!", brüllte Hagrid und schlug um sich.

Offenbar war es ihm gelungen, den drei Todessern die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen zu schlagen, und jetzt wären sie gegen ihn auf verlorenem Posten gewesen, wenn nicht Hilfe gekommen wäre. Ein weiterer Todesser fesselte ihn, und so führten sie Hagrid in den Ring, aber sein Geschrei schallte weiterhin durch die Nacht, bis sie ihn direkt vor Voldemort stießen. Da sah er auf und verstummte.

Einen Moment lang schien jeder auf dem Platz den Atem anzuhalten. Dann, schneller als irgendjemand es dem riesenhaften, schwerfälligen Hagrid zugetraut hätte, kam er auf die Füße und stürmte gefesselt wie er war nach vorn.

"Snape!", brüllte er. "Du verdammter – verräterischer –"

Weiter kam er nicht. Voldemort hatte nur eine winzige Bewegung gemacht, aber Hagrid prallte wie vor eine unsichtbare Mauer und fiel zu Boden.

"Recht hast du, Hagrid!", schrie eine Stimme aus der Gruppe der übrigen Gefangenen. "Weg mit Snape!"

Andere fielen ein. Es war, als hätten Anspannung und Hass hier endlich ein Ventil gefunden.

Nott und Bellatrix ließen sie mit einem höhnischen Lächeln gewähren. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass Snape sich auch in den Reihen der Todesser nicht eben Freunde gemacht hatte.

Snape sah in die Dunkelheit, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.

"Wir bringen die Letzten!", rief eine Todesserin, die mit einer Hand eine Gestalt in einem bodenlangen, hellen Kleid heranführte, das ebenso wie ihr langes, offenes Haar im Wind flatterte. Sie trug keinen Umhang und betrat den von Fackeln umschlossenen Ring ohne Anzeichen von Angst oder Erstaunen. Langsam ging sie zu den anderen und stellte sich neben George Weasley, der immer noch ohnmächtig gegen den Schweigezauber kämpfte.

"Luna!", flüsterte McGonagall entsetzt. "Wieso –"

"An dieses Gesicht erinnere ich mich", brach Voldemort sein Schweigen und sah Luna Lovegood an. "Passt ganz besonders gut auf sie auf!"

"Ja, Herr", sagte Bellatrix grimmig, die Luna ebenfalls nicht vergessen hatte.

"Eine beeindruckende Verteidigung, die ihr da aufgestellt hattet!", spottete Voldemort, als zwei Todesser den unter Schockzauber stehenden Professor Slughorn heranschweben und vor Voldemort zu Boden krachen ließen.

"Der da ist der Letzte. Hat oben am Hauptportal gestanden und sich vor meinen Augen in einen Garderobenständer verwandelt. Als der Schock ihn traf, verwandelte er sich wieder zurück!", rief einer der beiden, die ihn hatten schweben lassen.

"Slughorn war immer schon recht begabt", sagte Voldemort. "Und ein Hort überraschenden Wissens! Ich hoffe, ich habe später genug Zeit, diese Bekanntschaft aufzufrischen."

Dann wandte er sich endlich mit Anzeichen von Ungeduld dem Schloss zu.

"Wo bleibt Avery denn?"

In diesem Moment kam ein einzelner Mann zögernd und mit sichtlichem Unbehagen die Schlosstreppe herunter.

"Das Schloss ist leer!", sagte er. "Keine Schüler! Niemand!"

Hinter ihm erschienen nun auch andere aus Averys Trupp.

"Sie müssen das Schloss geräumt haben, mein Lord", wagte einer von ihnen noch einmal zu sagen, als sie bei Voldemort ankamen. Offenbar war er auf einen Zornesausbruch gefasst. Aber Voldemort blieb ruhig und ignorierte sogar McGonagalls erleichtertes Aufatmen.

"So. Darauf war ich vorbereitet. Avery soll noch einmal alle Räume durchsuchen, damit uns auch kein Versprengter entwischt."

Dann wandte er sich den Gefangenen zu und ließ den Blick seiner glimmenden Augen über sie gleiten.

"Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte er dann mit eisiger Stimme.

Und zum zweiten Mal hielt jeder auf dem Platz den Atem an. Die Stille spannte sich bis ins Unerträgliche.

Dann sagte eine kühle Stimme vom Schlossportal her: "Harry Potter ist fort."

Moody und McGonagall fuhren herum. Vor der hell erleuchteten Eingangshalle zeichnete sich eine Gestalt wie ein Schattenriss ab.

"Hekate!", sagte Voldemort. "Ich hatte dich früher erwartet!"

"Ja, Herr. Ich wurde aufgehalten."

McGonagall stöhnte, als Harper ein paar unsichere Schritte auf die Treppe zu machte.

"Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch nicht weiter entgegenkomme. Aber ich bin – blind."

Über Snapes Gesicht war ein Ausdruck jähen Erschreckens gegangen, als er Harper sah.

"Wir werden zu dir heraufkommen, meine Liebe", sagte Voldemort. "Und diese beiden hier werden uns begleiten. Bellatrix, du kommst auch mit. Du bist mir persönlich verantwortlich für diese beiden Gefangenen!

Nott, ihr wartet hier, bis Avery mit der Durchsuchung fertig ist. Dann bringt ihr die Gefangenen unbeschadet zur Festung. Los jetzt!"

Moody und McGonagall setzten sich zögernd in Bewegung, von Bellatrix mit ihrem Zauberstab in Schach gehalten.

"Wie konnten Sie nur!", rief McGonagall, als sie Harper erreichten.

"Wo ist Potter?", fragte Voldemort an Harper gerichtet.

"Er ist geflohen", antwortete sie mit einem Unterton der Belustigung. "Durch den Spiegel, mein Lord."

McGonagall zuckte zusammen, als Voldemort schrill auflachte.

"Gut! Und ich ahne auch, wo sich der Rest der Schüler befindet!"

Er durchmaß die verlassene Eingangshalle mit zielstrebigen Schritten und blieb vor der Abstellkammer stehen. McGonagall und Moody standen wie angewurzelt da und wagten nicht zu atmen.

"Ich habe diese Schule so gut gekannt, so viele ihrer Geheimnisse aufgedeckt! Ich kenne auch diese Räume – natürlich, denn zu meiner Schulzeit schwirrten noch gelegentlich Gerüchte über die letzte missglückte Entrückung herum. Kommt her!"

Snape, Bellatrix, Moody, McGonagall und Harper kamen ihm nach.

"Ihr habt sie entrückt, ja?", fragte er amüsiert. "Dann seht zu, was ich jetzt mache!"

Er hob den Zauberstab.

"Nein! Bitte, verschonen Sie doch wenigstens die Kinder!", rief Professor McGonagall. Bellatrix zischte sie an, und sie verstummte, aber ihre Augen fixierten Voldemort beschwörend.

"_Diffindo!_", sagte der und bewegte seinen Zauberstab, als sei er ein Messer, mit dem er etwas durchtrennen wolle.

Es gab einen Ruck, der die Fensterscheiben klirren und die Umstehenden taumeln ließ. Von der Abstellkammer schien ein starker Sog auszugehen – und dann war es vorbei.

"Ich habe die Verankerung gelöst", sagte Voldemort leichthin. "Sie werden nun eine lange Zeit schweben!"

In Professor McGonagalls Augen standen Tränen, als sie von Bellatrix zurück in die Eingangshalle getrieben wurden. Fassungslos sah sie in Snapes unbewegte Miene, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Auf Moodys Gesicht war nur ohnmächtiger Zorn zu sehen.

"Sie bleibt hier", sagte Voldemort und wies auf McGonagall. "Bellatrix, ich überlasse es dir und Avery, den Transport der Gefangenen zu überwachen. Seht zu, dass niemand, wirklich niemand hier im Schloss zurückbleibt. Sollte mir noch jemand über den Weg laufen, wenn ihr fort seid, wird jemand dafür büßen müssen. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, mein Herr."

"Gut, dann kümmere dich um deine Aufgabe! Was gibt es denn noch?"

"Mein Herr, was ist mit – ihr?", fragte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Hekate Harper, die eben langsam hinter Snape her in die Eingangshalle ging.

"Das solltest du mir überlassen", antwortete er kalt. "Wir haben hier noch zu tun. Nun geh!"

Bellatrix ging mit verdüsterter Miene, packte Moody hart und wollte ihn hinaus zur Treppe stoßen, als er endlich doch noch die Beherrschung verlor und ihr so vor die Knie trat, dass sie mit einem Aufschrei zusammensackte.

"Rühr mich nicht an, Miststück!", knurrte er und wurde dann wieder von einem Hustenanfall überwältigt.

Für einen Moment stand die kleine Gruppe wie versteinert über die Halle verteilt.

"_Ferula!_", sagte Voldemort ebenso lässig wie vorher das _Diffindo_. Fesseln umschlangen nun auch Moodys Beine, so dass er nur noch kleinste Schritte machen konnte. "Steh auf, Bella! Und bezähme dich ein bisschen – erweise einem alten Kämpfer ein wenig Respekt!"

Und damit schien er das Interesse an seinen Gefangenen vorerst verloren zu haben. Während Bellatrix sich keuchend aufrappelte und Moody hinaus zu den anderen führte, wandte er sich an Harper, die abwartend am Fuß der Treppe stand.

"Und nun zu dir, Hekate. Hast du gefunden, was du suchen solltest?", fragte er begierig.

"Nein, mein Lord. Noch nicht", antwortete Harper. "Ich denke aber, ich habe alles von Belang gründlich abgesucht – mit Ausnahme von Dumbledores Büro. Es war eines seiner Geräte, das mich verletzt hat. Danach – war es mir nicht mehr möglich."

Ein Schatten des Unmuts glitt über sein Schlangengesicht.

"Ich will den Spiegel sehen!", sagte er dann überraschend.

"Ich fürchte, der ist zerstört! Potter muss es getan haben, nachdem er hineingegangen ist."

"Wo ist er?"

"Ich werde Euch hinbringen", sagte Harper.

"Snape, sieh zu, dass sie sicher vorankommt!"

Snape griff mit sichtlichem Widerwillen nach Harpers Arm.

"Also ins Büro beim Raum für Verteidigung, nehme ich an", sagte er säuerlich.

"Ganz richtig", antwortete Harper mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, streifte seine Hand ab und legte stattdessen ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "In Ihr altes Büro!"

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür. Snape öffnete sie.

Von draußen fiel ein Abglanz des Fackelscheins unruhig in den kleinen Raum und füllte ihn mit bewegten Schatten. Trotzdem sahen sie alle sofort, dass jemand vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

Ron schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, obwohl das kaum möglich war. Er stand da auf einem knirschenden Teppich aus unzähligen schimmernden Splittern. Nur ganz langsam wandte er sich zu ihnen um und sagte mit einer Stimme, als spreche er aus einem Traum heraus: "Sie ist da reingegangen, oder?"

"_Lumos!_"

Die eisige Stimme Voldemorts und das plötzlich aufflammende Licht schienen Ron endlich zu wecken. McGonagall sah, wie schlagartig das nackte Entsetzen in sein Gesicht trat. Er wich zurück, den Zauberstab gegen die Eintretenden gestreckt.

"_Expelliarmus!_", sagte Snape ruhig.

Während Rons Zauberstab über den Boden außer Reichweite rollte, kam das Leben zurück in ihn.

"Sie!", keuchte er und sprang vor.

"Viele Freunde scheinst du hier nicht zu haben, Snape", sagte Voldemort, als auch Ron, wie vorhin schon Hagrid, von einer unsichtbaren Wand abzuprallen schien. Er trat hinaus in den Korridor und rief mit einer seltsam durchdringenden Stimme nach Macnair, der nur Sekunden später neben ihm erschien.

"Ihr habt mich gerufen, Herr?"

"Hier ist noch einer! Nimm ihn mit und pass gut auf ihn auf. Ich brauche ihn noch!"

Macnair, der in den vergangenen Jahren als Scharfrichter für Magische Kreaturen beim Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, nahm den benommenen Ron in Empfang und schleifte ihn hinaus.

"Also gut. Der Spiegel ist tatsächlich zerstört", sagte Voldemort.

Er machte mit dem Zauberstab eine sanfte, wellenförmige Bewegung zu dem Rahmen hin, der noch immer mit einigen Splittern darin an der Wand hing, und die anderen sahen, wie er schmolz und in bronzenen Tropfen an der Wand herab rann. Auch die Splitter am Boden schmolzen und vereinten sich zu einer Lache um den Schreibtisch.

"Und jetzt hinauf in den siebten Stock!", befahl Voldemort.

oooOOOooo

Voldemort, Snape, Harper und McGonagall stiegen die Treppen hinauf und immer weiter hinauf, durch die gespenstisch leere Schule bis hin zum siebten Stock, wo Voldemort ohne Zögern auf den Wasserspeier zuging.

"Hier ist es. Ich erinnere mich gut. Soweit ich weiß, hatte er immer ein Passwort für diesen Eingang zu seinem Büro."

Er wandte sich um zu Professor McGonagall und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Wie lautet es zur Zeit?"

Sie schwieg.

"Antworte!"

"Antworten Sie", sagte Snape leise. "Ihr Schweigen nützt niemandem."

"Also?"

"Quaffel", sagte sie schließlich tonlos.

Der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite, die spiralige Wendeltreppe wurde sichtbar, die selbst in dieser Düsternis noch Heiterkeit ausstrahlte, jene besondere, beschwingte Heiterkeit, die an Dumbledore selbst erinnerte. Aber keiner der vier hatte dafür jetzt Sinn.

Sie stiegen hastig hinauf in den kreisrunden Raum, in dem es dämmrig und still war.

"_Lumos!_", sagte Snape, und verschiedene kleine Lampen leuchteten auf. Der sanft erhellte Raum mit seinen kleinen, silbernen Instrumenten hier und da auf storchbeinigen Tischen war so, als hätte Dumbledore ihn eben erst verlassen. Die kleinen Maschinen sirrten und drehten sich immer noch unermüdlich.

Die Porträts hatten geschlafen, aber als das Licht anging, erwachte Phineas Nigellus und musterte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die merkwürdige Versammlung.

"Da sind Sie ja wieder. Unglaublich!", sagte er zu Harper. "Ich hoffe doch, man wird Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen!"

Und sein strafender Blick glitt von ihr zu einem kleinen Haufen von geschmolzenen Schrauben und Drähten, der auf einem Tischchen unter dem Fenster lag. Auch auf dem Boden darum herum lagen überall Metallspäne verteilt.

Dann erst sah er Voldemort, und die Worte, zu denen er schon angesetzt hatte, erstarben ihm auf den Lippen.

"_Sie_ waren das also!", sagte McGonagall empört zu Harper.

Snape blickte mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf die Überreste von Dumbledores Gerät.

Voldemort aber ging, offenbar unwiderstehlich angezogen, auf das goldgerahmte Porträt hinter dem Schreibtisch zu.

"Da bist du nun, alter Freund", sagte er zu der arglos schlafenden Gestalt Dumbledores. "Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich eines Tages hier in diesem Büro stehen würde, ohne auf deine Einladung warten zu müssen. Deine Schule gehört jetzt mir, alter Mann. Deine Schüler habe ich eben ins Nichts geschickt. Harry Potter hat sich schon von selbst auf den Weg zu mir gemacht! Und du – du schläfst!"

"Wie immer Sie über Dumbledore denken mögen, Sie sollten ein wenig Respekt vor einem verstorbenen Schulleiter zeigen!", rief Phineas Nigellus empört.

Blitzschnell wandte sich Voldemort um, und mit einem lauten _Klapp!_ schlug eine Art Fensterladen vor dem Porträt zu.

Voldemort strich mit der Hand über die Vitrine, in der Gryffindors Schwert lag, und sie hörten ein Knirschen, als sich ein haarfeiner Riss durch das Glas zog. Dann fiel die Vitrine in zwei Hälften geschnitten zu Boden und zerschellte in tausend Splitter. Voldemort nahm das Schwert an sich.

"Ich denke, ich werde es bald seinem wahren Erben überreichen", sagte er und wandte sich endlich an Snape. "Jetzt hast du freie Hand! Worauf wartest du noch? Finde mir dein Buch!"

McGonagall sah überrascht zu Snape hin, der sich daranmachte, die Schränke zu öffnen und die Regale durchzusehen. Voldemort trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Von hier oben konnte er die Lichtpunkte der Fackeln sehen, die sich eben zurück zum See hin bewegten.

Harper stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben der goldenen Stange, auf der in besseren Tagen Fawkes gesessen hatte, und schien Snapes Suche mit dem Gehör zu verfolgen.

"Severus, was immer er gegen Sie in der Hand hat – überlegen Sie doch bloß, was Sie da tun! Mit wem Sie sich verbündet haben!", sagte Professor McGonagall plötzlich. "Hogwarts war auch _Ihre_ Schule – Dumbledore war Ihr Freund, er hat Ihnen immer vertraut!"

Snape hielt nicht einmal inne bei der Durchsuchung der Schreibtischschubladen.

"Severus, hören Sie mich an! Sie müssen doch –"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Snape fuhr herum und blitzte sie mit einem bösen Blick an.

"_Silencio!_", zischte er, und McGonagall verstummte abrupt.

"Vielleicht –", ließ sich nach einer langen Weile Harpers kühle Stimme vernehmen, "vielleicht sollten wir das einmal ganz wörtlich nehmen: das _Siegel _des Siebten."

Voldemort wandte sich um.

"Was meinst du damit, Hekate?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir nicht nach einem _Buch_ suchen. Sondern nach einem Siegel. Wie Ihr wisst, habe ich viele Museen auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf dieses Buch durchsucht. Vor einigen Monaten entdeckte ich eine Scherbe mit einer aramäischen Aufschrift, die zwar mehrere Zeilen lang, aber dennoch völlig unverständlich war, genau wie die Dokumente, die Ihr bereits kanntet. Die Aufschrift war eindeutig durch den Abdruck eines Siegels entstanden. Und Bagoas hat in Mesopotamien gelebt – einem Land, in dem eine bestimmte Art von Siegeln eine sehr lange Tradition hatte."

"Das Rollsiegel!", sagte Voldemort. "Natürlich!"

Snape wurde blass, was keinem der anderen entging.

"Du hast also doch versucht, mich zu hintergehen!", sagte Voldemort, aber es schien ihn beinahe zu belustigen. "Such jetzt weiter – und zwar nach einem kleinen, zylinderförmigen Gegenstand, wie du sehr genau weißt!"

Einen Moment lang standen sie alle still. Dann blickten sie plötzlich alle zugleich auf Dumbledores kleine silberne Instrumente.

Und wie gegen seinen eigenen Willen kniete Snape sich neben einen der Tische und streckte die Hand nach dem Gerät darauf aus, das dort munter vor sich hin paffte. Etwas wie eine winzige Dampfmaschine schien mehrere kleine Pendel in Bewegung zu halten. Eines von ihnen sah aus wie eine längliche, silberne Röhrenperle. Er hielt den Mechanismus mit der Hand an und löste die Perle dann von dem fein ziselierten Schaft, auf dem sie gesteckt hatte. Einen Moment lang hielt er sie auf der Hand, dann war Voldemort neben ihm und nahm sie an sich.

"Erstaunlich, Snape! Für jemanden, der angeblich nicht einmal wusste, wovon ich spreche, meine ich", sagte er und betrachtete den Silberzylinder.

Er war nur wenige Zentimeter lang und von einem Netz winziger, fein herausgearbeiteter Schriftzeichen übersät.

"Das ist es also! Das Siegel des Siebten. Klein genug, um es um den Hals zu tragen!"

Er schloss die spinnenartige Hand fest darüber und ging dann mit raschen Schritten zum Schreibtisch. Dort suchte nach einem Bogen Pergament. Als er keinen fand, zauberte er einen aus der Luft herbei und breitete ihn auf dem Tisch aus.

Dann öffnete er die Hand und legte mit sichtlicher Überwindung das Siegel auf den Tisch.

"Komm her, Snape", befahl er knapp. "Beweise mir jetzt lieber deine Bereitschaft zur Mitarbeit. Sonst müsste ich denken, dass du daran nicht länger interessiert bist. Setz es in Gang!"

Snape kam zum Schreibtisch. Seine Miene war völlig ausdruckslos, als er das Siegel mit seinem Zauberstab berührte.

Und während Hekate Harper mit geschlossenen Augen neben der Phönix-Stange lehnte, verfolgten die drei anderen gebannt, wie sich der kleine Silberzylinder in Bewegung setzte, langsam über das Pergament rollte und dabei Reihe um Reihe von altertümlichen Schriftzeichen auf dem Bogen hinterließ.


	23. Chapter 23: Snape Busted

**Kapitel 23**

**Snape Busted**

Draußen an der kalten Luft kam Ron schnell wieder ganz zu Bewusstsein. Macnair zerrte ihn grob die Treppe hinunter zu dem Ring, den die Fackelträger bildeten. Ron fühlte sich kraftlos vor Entsetzen. Wie hatte das alles so schnell so weit kommen können? Hatte er da eben wirklich Voldemort persönlich gegenübergestanden? Und Snape an seiner Seite – mit Harper?

Eine wilde Woge der Angst überrollte ihn.

Dumbledore! Ob der wirklich da oben in seinem Porträt schlief, während seine Schule von Todessern übernommen wurde? Auf einmal fühlte er die Sehnsucht nach ihm wie einen körperlichen Schmerz. Ihm war, als hätte allein seine Anwesenheit immer ausgereicht, sie alle vor dem hier zu schützen.

"Da rein mit dir!", sagte der Henker des Ministeriums kalt und stieß ihn in den Ring. Für einen Moment blendeten ihn die Fackeln, dann erkannte er Bill und stolperte auf ihn zu.

"Komm schon her", sagte Bill, und man konnte die Erleichterung, Ron zu sehen, in seiner Stimme hören. Er zog ihn zu sich und George und ließ seine Hand an Rons Arm, was dieser sehr tröstlich fand.

"Was ist mit George?", fragte Ron leise, als er das grimmige Gesicht seines Bruders sah.

"Ich konnt' ihm gerade noch einen kleinen Schweigezauber verpassen", sagte Bill. "Damit er sich mit seiner großen Klappe nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

George verdrehte die Augen und machte eine eindeutige Geste zu Bill hin. Ron war so glücklich, die beiden bei sich zu haben, dass er trotz allem beinahe gelacht hätte.

Um sie herum standen die Todesser schweigend und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gelangweilt – der Job im Schloss wäre wohl interessanter gewesen, dachte Ron und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Vielleicht zwanzig Gefangene. Von den Lehrern schienen nur Slughorn und Sinistra hier zu sein, dann die vier Auroren, deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte, Madam Pomfrey, Moody, der ganz bleich hinter Bill stand und anscheinend Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Und irgendwas musste mit seinem magischen Auge passiert sein, denn da war nur noch eine leere Augenhöhle. Hagrid stand neben ihm und versuchte, nicht so auszusehen, als stütze er ihn tatsächlich. Ron erschrak, als er es sah.

Ein paar Mitschüler aus der siebten Klasse waren auch da. Ernie, Dean, Seamus. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war auch Pansy Parkinson bei ihnen, wohingegen er Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bulstrode, die doch am Morgen noch so großspurig getönt hatten, dass sie nicht in die Schutzräume gehen würden, vergeblich suchte. Und auch Parvati und Lavender fehlten. Er konnte es keinem übel nehmen. Er wäre selbst am liebsten in den Schutzräumen verschwunden.

Sie standen schweigend beisammen und sahen verstohlen in die Gesichter ihrer Wächter. Und dann entdeckte er Luna. Sie stand ganz für sich am Rand der Gruppe, in diesem absurden Kleid, in dem er sie vorhin noch in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte.

"Luna!", rief er entsetzt. "Ich dachte – ich dachte –"

Natürlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie in die Schutzräume gegangen war! Einen Moment lang durchzuckte ihn der furchtbare Gedanke, dass Voldemort zu früh gekommen war – bevor die Schutzräume geschlossen worden waren –

"Ich w–wollte mit euch k–kommen", sagte Luna mit klappernden Zähnen. Der eisige Wind schlug ihr das Kleid um die Beine. Ron ging zu ihr hinüber.

"Nimm meinen Umhang", sagte er und zog ihn aus. "Ich hab noch 'n paar Pullover drunter."

Die Todesser störten sich nicht daran. Offenbar reichte es ihnen, dass ihre Zauberstäbe in einem säuberlichen Stapel dalagen und sie selbst um mehr als das Doppelte in der Überzahl waren.

Ron zog Luna mit sich zu Bill und George.

Er war sicher, dass er jetzt alle gesehen hatte, aber Tonks war nicht dabei. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das beruhigte oder nicht. Und auch Harry war nicht hier.

"Wo ist –", begann er schließlich und sah in Bills angespanntes Gesicht. Aber er brachte es nicht heraus.

"Harry, meinst du?", ergänzte Bill, der sein Zögern für die Angst vor der Antwort hielt. Nicht für die Überwindung, die es ihn gekostet hatte, diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen. "Die Harper hat vorhin gesagt, er ist weg."

"Weg?"

"Ja. Scheint übrigens so, als hätte die hier für ihn gearbeitet, für Voldemort, meine ich."

"Also doch", sagte Ron bitter. "Sie war eben mit – mit V–Voldemort in ihrem Büro. Snape war auch dabei – er hat mir den Zauberstab abgenommen! Und McGonagall hatten sie dabei. Ich dachte, die Harper liegt halbtot in der Krankenstation –"

"Von da ist sie irgendwann heute Nachmittag abgehauen", mischte sich Luna ein. "Keiner hat was gemerkt, bis Madam Pomfrey zurückkam. Da lag Miss Ripley anscheinend schlafend vor Harpers Krankenzimmer. Und ihr Zauberstab und Harper waren weg. Professor McGonagall wollte gerade nach ihr suchen lassen, aber dann kam der Alarm. Ripley wollte direkt auf ihren Posten, da hab ich ihr meinen Zauberstab geliehen. Wisst ihr – sie war so verzweifelt, weil ihr das passiert war."

Ron, Bill und George hatten stumm zugehört.

Jetzt mischte sich Professor Slughorn ein, der mit einer Miene entrüsteter Ablehnung, die offenbar der gesamten Situation galt, dagestanden hatte.

"Auch Miss Granger vermisse ich. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht in die Schutzräume gegangen ist."

"Professor Flitwick hat bis zum letzten Moment auf sie gewartet, bevor er die Räume schließen musste", sagte Professor Sinistra empört. "Sie sollte die jüngeren Schüler begleiten. Aber sie ist da gar nicht erschienen."

"Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Ron.

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass die Versiegelung der Schutzräume noch gelungen war, war nur flüchtig. Stattdessen fühlte er wieder das Entsetzen, das ihn vorhin vor diesem zertrümmerten Spiegel erfüllt hatte, als er Hermiones Stimme gehört hatte. Hermiones Stimme, von irgendwo in Harpers Büro, wie sie fragend Harrys Namen rief. Natürlich. Und wie sich die Stimme langsam entfernt hatte. Ihn überlief es kalt. Es war – konnte sie _in_ diesen Spiegel gegangen sein? Bevor er zerstört worden war, von wem auch immer?

Und dann war da auch noch Tonks –

Er war froh, dass im Moment niemand nach ihr fragte.

"Die anderen sind alle in die Schutzräume gegangen", murmelte Slughorn. "Dieser Filch hat sogar seine Katze mitgenommen."

Von Hagrid kam ein tiefes Seufzen, und auf einmal musste Ron an Nevilles Kröte denken. Trevor. Der saß sicher noch oben im Schlafsaal in seinem kleinen Terrarium. Ausgerechnet jetzt konnte er nicht mehr abhauen.

Verwirrt sah er etwas Weißes auf seinen Ärmel schweben. Er blickte auf.

"Es schneit", sagte Luna.

Und wirklich, nach einer ersten versprengten Handvoll Flocken wirbelte auf einmal die ganze Luft voll davon. Ron starrte ungläubig in das weiße Treiben. Schnee? Bezwingend stürzten Bilder von Weihnachtsbäumen und Schneeballschlachten auf ihn ein, von Ferienstimmung und diesen behaglichen Stunden vor einem Kaminfeuer in der Dämmerung. Einen Moment lang war ihm geradezu schwindelig von der Unwirklichkeit der Szenerie, in der er sich stattdessen befand.

Konnte das denn hier die Wirklichkeit sein, standen sie tatsächlich schweigend zusammen wie eine Schafherde und warteten darauf, dass die Todesser sie abführten, wohin auch immer?

Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft daran gedacht, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Voldemort tatsächlich Ernst machte und seine Leute nach Hogwarts schickte. Aber in seiner Vorstellung hatten wilde Kämpfe, Schreie, Feuer, hin- und herzuckende Zauber und Flüche dazu gehört. Blut und Tod vielleicht auch, aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Niemals aber hatte er sich ausgemalt, dass es _so_ geschehen könnte, so still, so – demütigend. Dass sie einfach alle zusammengetrieben und abgeführt würden. Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe. Ohne Führung.

Vom Schloss her kam der letzte Suchtrupp zurück. Ohne weitere Gefangene.

"Da ist keiner mehr! Wir haben mehrere _Investigatores_ ausgeschickt. Sie kamen alle allein zurück."

"Also los!", rief Bellatrix Lestrange. "Wir gehen zurück! Fesselt sie zu zweit aneinander!"

Die kleine Schar der Gefangenen musste in Zweierreihe zwischen den Todessern gehen. Einige Fackeln verloschen unter den Flocken.

"Was ist mit den Zauberstäben?", brüllte Nott durch das Schneegestöber.

"Die sollen wir dalassen. Für ihn", antwortete Bellatrix.

Sie gingen schnell durch die Wiese zum See hinunter. Ron schnürte sich die Kehle zu bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf demselben Weg zurückkehren würden, den die Todesser gekommen waren. Durch den See ...

Kurz vor dem Ufer drehte er sich um und sah noch einmal zum Schloss zurück, das dunkel und verlassen in dem weißen Flockengewirbel da stand. Die Umrisse der Gewächshäuser – Hagrids Hütte weit hinten, schon fast am Waldrand – das komische Pavillonhäuschen mit dem Quallenbassin –

Hoch über allem stand mit seinem kalten, harten Glanz noch immer der grüne Totenkopf der Todesser.

Ron fragte sich, ob er Hogwarts jemals wieder sehen würde.

"Komm jetzt", sagte Bill neben ihm und zog ihn an der Fessel, die sie aneinanderkettete, mit sich.

oooOOOooo

In Dumbledores Büro standen Voldemort und Snape um den Schreibtisch und sahen zu, wie das Siegel Bogen um Bogen mit Schriftzeichen überzog. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen.

McGonagall wandte die Augen nicht von den beiden Männern. Ganz allmählich wandelte sich die Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Zügen in Verzweiflung. Da war nichts mehr, was noch einen Trost, eine Hoffnung bot. Die leere Phönix-Stange mit der dunkelroten Aschenschale darunter schien das noch deutlicher zu sagen als der tief schlafende Dumbledore in seinem Goldrahmen.

Und dann endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien, rollte das Siegel aus und blieb liegen.

"Vierzehn Bögen Pergament", konstatierte Voldemort. "Eine Menge Arbeit für dich, Severus. Und sicher interessanter als die Tränke-Brauerei!"

Als Snape aufblickte, glaubte McGonagall einen Ausdruck von Wut und Ohnmacht im Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Kollegen zu sehen. Und da war noch etwas – Widerwillen? – als er die Bögen von Voldemort entgegennahm. Voldemort selbst steckte das Siegel ein.

Der Triumph ließ seine Augen leuchten. Er nahm Gryffindors Schwert wieder auf und warf noch einen Blick in den runden Raum. Lässig hob er die Hand mit dem Zauberstab, und mit einem leisen Klagelaut verstummten und erstarrten all die kleinen silbernen Instrumente auf den Tischchen. Jetzt erst war der Raum wirklich tot.

"Wir sind fertig hier. Fürs Erste", sagte er. "Zeit, in meine Festung zurückzukehren."

Minuten später traten sie vor das Eichenportal auf die Treppe hinaus. Schneeflocken waren in die verlassene, erleuchtete Eingangshalle geweht.

Hier blieb McGonagall plötzlich stehen.

"Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen kommen", sagte sie würdevoll. "Dies ist meine Schule. Ich werde sie nicht verlassen, um mit einer Bande von Mördern mitzukommen."

"Oh, das müssen Sie auch nicht. Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr", sagte Voldemort.

Snape, der schon auf der ersten Treppenstufe stand, wandte sich um und sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu, wie Voldemort den Zauberstab hob und –

Aber da hatte Harper schon mit ihrem Zauberstab eine rasche Figur in die Luft geschrieben. Ein, zwei Bögen entglitten Snapes Stapel, als er zusah, wie Professor McGonagall mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck zu erstarren schien, bis sie wie eine steinerne Statue direkt vor dem Hauptportal stand. Sacht sanken die Schneeflocken auf sie herab.

"Pass auf die Pergamente auf!", sagte Voldemort in scharfem Ton zu Snape, der sich rasch nach den Bögen bückte. "Und Hekate – du solltest nicht noch einmal zaubern, bevor ich dir den Befehl dazu gebe!"

"Verzeiht mir, Herr. Ich dachte, sie würde sich als Statue vor ihrer Schule recht gut machen."

Voldemort warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, dann beschloss er offenbar, die Angelegenheit erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

"Ich bin sicher, dass diese Idioten wieder irgendwen hier drin übersehen haben. Aber ich werde einen Wächter einsetzen, der gewissenhaft Wache halten wird, bis ich Zeit habe, mich Hogwarts gebührend zu widmen."

Und dann öffnete er die Faust und hatte etwas auf der Handfläche liegen, das Snape im ersten Moment nicht erkannte.

"Was ist das?", fragte er.

"Ein Zahn, Snape. Der Zahn eines Basilisken."

Er blies sacht darüber hin. Der Zahn begann sich zu regen, streckte sich, glitt von Voldemorts Hand herunter. Auf dem Boden angekommen war es schon eine kleine Schlange, die sich zielstrebig in die Eingangshalle schlängelte.

Er rief ihr ein paar gezischte Worte nach, die weder Harper noch Snape verstanden. Dann versiegelte er die Tür.

"Jetzt hat Hogwarts endlich wieder einen Hüter, wie er ihm zusteht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm sehr viel Lebendiges entgeht."

Dann ging er voraus. Harper ließ sich wieder von Snape führen, eine Aufgabe, die dieser nicht eben rücksichtsvoll erfüllte. Die Wiesen waren rasch weiß geworden, und hinter ihnen füllten sich ihre Spuren schnell wieder mit Schnee.

Sie kamen an dem Stapel Zauberstäbe vorbei, die verlassen im Schnee lagen. Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab darüber hin, und sie schrumpften und bündelten sich zu einem Päckchen, das nicht größer als eine Streichholzschachtel war. Das steckte er ein. Dann ging er weiter hinunter zum See, wo er am Ufer stehen blieb und einen Moment lang auf das schwarze Wasser hinabblickte. Snape glaubte etwas wie Unentschlossenheit in seiner Haltung zu bemerken.

Schließlich machte er eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

"Dieser See ist ein gutes Versteck, eines der besten von Hogwarts", sagte er. "Nicht wahr, Hekate?"

"Ja, mein Lord", antwortete sie leise.

"Und jetzt hebe die Schirmzauber auf, Severus, damit wir hinauskönnen. Ich will apparieren und nicht noch einmal diesen lächerlichen Weg nehmen!"

oooOOOooo

Im dunklen Innenhof der Festung blieben sie vor einem schlanken Turm stehen, dessen Spitze sie von hier unten nicht erkennen konnten. Snape hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen, aber er wunderte sich längst nicht mehr über die baulichen Besonderheiten der Festung.

Vor dem schmalen Tor stand Bellatrix Lestrange, und neben ihr ein Hauself.

"Ich habe alle Kerzen angezündet, mein Lord", sagte sie beflissen.

"Sind die Gefangenen untergebracht?"

"Ja, Herr, genauso, wie Ihr es angeordnet habt. Der Elf hat uns geführt", fügte sie mit sichtlichem Ärger hinzu.

"Hol Crabbe und Macnair", sagte Voldemort zu dem Elf. "Du wirst hier mit ihnen Wache halten, Bellatrix. Und jetzt lass uns eintreten. Los, Snape, du gehst als Erster."

Sie gab die Tür frei und warf Snape und Harper, die ihm folgten, einen bösen Blick zu. Als Voldemort eingetreten war, schloss sie das Tor von außen wieder.

Der Turm schien nur aus einer Wendeltreppe zu bestehen, die sich eng und steil in unabsehbare Höhe hinaufschraubte und Snape flüchtig an das Gewinde im Innern einer Seeschnecke erinnerte.

Sie stiegen und stiegen, aber diese Treppe schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Die Enge, die seltsam dichte Atmosphäre und ein schwerer Geruch, der tatsächlich etwas Organisches hatte, legten sich beklemmend auf Harper und Snape. Ein paar Kerzen, die hier und da in Haltern an der Wand steckten, waren die einzige Lichtquelle. Snape fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach hinaufapparierten, aber er glaubte die Antwort zu ahnen.

Endlich stand er mit schmerzenden Beinen unvermittelt vor einer Tür.

"Mach sie auf, Snape", sagte Voldemort.

Snape öffnete, und da war nur Dunkelheit. Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und stieß an eine Kante. Zugleich sah er – durch den Fußboden, wie er überrascht feststellte – viele kleine Lichtpunkte. Mit einem plötzlichen Schwindelgefühl griff er nach der Kante, die sich nach glatt geschliffenem, massivem Holz anfühlte.

Dann kam Voldemort durch die Tür, einen Kerzenleuchter in der Hand, den er von der Wand genommen hatte, und Snape sah, wie Harper sich bis zu dem Gegenstand vortastete, an dem er selbst Halt gefunden hatte.

Es war ein großer, dunkler Tisch, der auf einem seltsam gewundenen, verbogenen Bein stand, das unangenehm nach etwas ehemals Lebendigem aussah, einer knorrigen Wurzel, einer Schlange oder dem Bein irgendeiner unglücklichen Kreatur. Es lief in eine Art Kralle aus. Zwei Stühle standen auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten an dem Tisch.

Mehr gab es nicht in diesem Raum. Er war kreisrund, und als Snape sah, wie sich das Kerzenlicht auf den Wänden spiegelte, begriff er plötzlich, dass sie in einer gläsernen Halbkugel standen, dass er durch den Fußboden tief unten die Lichter der Festung und vermutlich des Heerlagers im äußeren Hofring sehen konnte. Durch die Wölbung war nur das Schwarz des Nachthimmels zu sehen.

Kein Schnee hier, über der Goldenen Festung.

"Ein Zimmer, das wie geschaffen ist zum konzentrierten Arbeiten, nicht wahr?", fragte Voldemort, dem Snapes Unbehagen nicht entgangen war. "Und jetzt setz dich, Severus, und fang an. Morgen früh will ich den Text sehen."

"Ich habe den Schlüssel nicht, Herr", sagte Snape leise und legte die Pergamentrollen auf die dunkle Platte des Schreibtisches.

"Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen", erwiderte Voldemort kalt und stellte den Kerzenleuchter dazu. "Du solltest jetzt vernünftig sein und meinen Zorn nicht weiter reizen. Überschätze deine Bedeutung nicht! Jetzt, da ich das Siegel endlich besitze, werde ich auch den Schlüssel zur Entzifferung herausfinden, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ich gebe dir jetzt zum letzten Mal die Möglichkeit, es freiwillig zu tun."

Snape stand immer noch wie unentschlossen vor dem Tisch.

"Setz dich endlich!"

Er gehorchte.

"Ich weiß, dass du den Schlüssel hast. Wir beide wissen das. Wir wissen, wer du bist, nicht wahr, Hekate? Erzähl es ihm!"

Harper stand immer noch vor dem anderen Stuhl und hielt sich an dessen Lehne fest.

"Sie sind der Enkel von Septimus Prince", sagte sie langsam. "Ich habe Spuren seiner Arbeit in Padua gefunden, die ziemlich sicher darauf hinweisen, dass er dieses Buch – dieses Siegel besaß und damit umgehen konnte."

"Und ganz sicher hat er sein Wissen doch an seine Nachfahren weitergegeben, nicht wahr?", fügte Voldemort hinzu.

"Meine Mutter hat mir früher Texte dieser Art gegeben, das ist richtig", sagte Snape. "Sie wollte wohl sehen, wie ich damit zurechtkomme – ob ich so gut bin wie ihr Vater, vermute ich."

"Den Schlüssel, Snape!"

"Er hatte sich diese Texte alle selbst erarbeitet", fuhr Snape fort, ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen. "Er hatte eine Methode zur Entschlüsselung gefunden."

"Nun ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Julius Tumble durch einen dreisten Diebstahl an das Siegel gekommen ist, ist es verständlich, dass er keinen Schlüssel dafür besaß", sagte Harper gelassen.

"Aber Septimus hatte ihn!", sagte Voldemort. "Er hat ihn seiner Tochter gegeben. Eileen Prince war überzeugt, die rechtmäßige Besitzerin dieses Siegels zu sein! Und in diesem Wahn hat sie dich erzogen, Snape."

"Wie ich schon sagte, sie wollte herausfinden, ob ich ein würdiger Nachfolger bin", sagte Snape mit einem Unterton bitteren Spotts. "Meine Mutter war – sie hatte diese Idee, ich könnte – ich könnte etwas von seinem Geist in mir haben – er hatte sich verbrannt – nur zwei Tage nach meiner Geburt –"

"Und?"

"Sie hat mir den Schlüssel nie gegeben."

Voldemort gab ein schlangenhaftes Fauchen von sich.

"Dann wirst du eben arbeiten, bis du die Texte entschlüsselt hast! Ich bin sicher, dass du – mit dem richtigen Anreiz – deinem genialen Großvater nicht nachstehen wirst!"

"Es gibt vermutlich – mehrere Schlüssel für die verschiedenen Texte. Wenn man einen hat, wird es leichter, die übrigen herauszufinden. Aber es braucht trotzdem Zeit", sagte Snape zögernd. "Als Junge habe ich einige kleinere Texte entschlüsselt. Seitdem habe ich nicht mehr damit gearbeitet."

"Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben! Andererseits – vielleicht – tief in deiner Seele bist du ein Feigling, Snape! Du hattest das alles an der Hand – aber du hast nie gewagt, sie wirklich nach der Macht auszustrecken, die du hättest haben können! Stattdessen hast du dir dieses kostbarste aller Güter einfach abnehmen lassen, von einem alten Mann, der die schwarze Magie verabscheute – der stattdessen an Altweiberzauber glaubte!"

Snape schwieg und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

"Also, ich werde dir den nötigen Anreiz geben. Du weißt, welcher dieser Texte mich am meisten interessiert. Finde ihn und entschlüssele ihn! Und wenn ich ihn morgen früh nicht habe, werde ich dich von da an stückweise an die Inferi verfüttern! Ich bin ganz sicher, du wirst es dir überlegen!"

Er beugte sich zu Snape und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Du hast dich für zu schlau gehalten, Severus! Ich sagte dir ja, es ist immer gut, über die Ängste der Menschen Bescheid zu wissen! Was sagtest du, sei deine größte Angst – ein vergessenes Grab?" Er lachte böse. "Wie wäre es, wenn du gar kein Grab bekommst? Nun, ich werde dich jetzt deiner Arbeit überlassen. Und versuche gar nicht erst, auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen! In diesem Raum, in diesem Turm ist Magie aller Art nicht wirksam. Ich habe lange daran gearbeitet, denn ich wusste, eines Tages würde ich ihn brauchen, und zwar wahrscheinlich für dich."

Er ging zur Tür.

"Aber wenn ich mir dich jetzt so ansehe, frage ich mich, ob das überhaupt nötig war, ob ich dich nicht doch überschätzt habe. Ich lasse Hekate hier – sie ist zwar blind, aber ich bin sicher, dass niemand genauer auf dich und diese Texte aufpassen würde!"

Dann ging er hinaus.

oooOOOooo

Die Tür fiel mit einem endgültigen Krachen ins Schloss.

"Da wären wir also! Endlich – unter uns", sagte Harper ironisch, während sie beide den verklingenden Schritten auf der Wendeltreppe nachlauschten. "Zeit für eine gute, ungestörte Unterhaltung."

"Meinen Sie? Ich habe zu tun. Wenn Sie noch irgendetwas für ihn ausspionieren sollen, warten Sie damit bitte, bis ich hier fertig bin."

Harper setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. Der ruhige Schein der Kerzenflamme spiegelte sich in ihren verschleierten Augen. Er musterte die Brandspuren in ihrem Gesicht mit einem langen Blick.

"Dumbledore und seine kleinen Maschinchen", sagte er dann wider Willen interessiert. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass einmal eins so Amok laufen würde! Sagen Sie mir, was Sie damit angestellt haben? Oder lassen Sie es mich gleich so formulieren: Sagen Sie mir, woher Sie diese Verletzungen wirklich haben?"

"Wollen Sie mich heilen?", fragte sie belustigt.

"Warum nicht? Vielleicht kenne ich ja ein Mittel dagegen! Wenn Sie mir sagen, was Ihre Blindheit verursachte?"

Harper griff stattdessen schweigend nach einem der Pergamente und strich mit den Fingern darüber.

"Das muss schrecklich für Sie sein, nicht wahr?", fragte Snape. "Sie endlich in der Hand zu halten – und nicht mehr lesen zu können!"

Sie strich den Bogen sorgfältig glatt.

"Demnach wissen Sie es also", sagte sie dann leise.

"Natürlich. Glauben Sie etwa, ich habe ihm diese rührende Onkel-Nummer abgekauft, damals? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich habe angenommen, dass Lord Voldemort bei Ihnen plötzlich seinen Familiensinn entdeckt haben soll? Nein, ganz sicher nicht!"

"Nein. Nicht Sie. Da haben Sie Recht", sagte sie ruhig.

"Die interessantere Frage ist doch, woher wissen _Sie_ es denn? Und seit wann?"

"Er hatte mich auf die Spur dieses Buches gesetzt, als ich noch kaum mit der Schule fertig war. Dann kam Padua –"

"Wo mein Großvater geforscht hatte, ja."

"Richtig. Dass allerdings _Sie_ mit Septimus Prince verwandt sind – das habe ich erst viele Jahre später herausgefunden – in diesem Jahr erst, um genau zu sein."

"Sie suchten also das _Siegel des Siebten_ für den Dunklen Lord. Dem vermutlichen rechtmäßigen Besitzer vor langer Zeit gestohlen, von meinem geldgierigen Vorfahren Tumble, der sich eigentlich nur bereichern wollte."

"Das amüsiert mich daran übrigens immer wieder. Dass nicht ich es bin, die von einem skrupellosen Dieb abstammt, sondern Sie."

"In der Tat", sagte Snape trocken. "Sehr amüsant. Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie in der Schulzeit mit Ihren Diebereien für ein gewisses Aufsehen gesorgt haben. Aber was brachte Sie denn nun auf die – nun, _persönliche_ Spur?"

"Sehen Sie, meine Mutter hat mir nicht viel von sich erzählt – aber ein paar Dinge doch. Unter anderem, wie er sie mit Jeremiah Harper zusammengebracht hatte. Irgendwann begriff ich, dass das einen Sinn gehabt haben musste für ihn. Dass es Teil seiner Manipulationen war. Was er tatsächlich bezweckte, habe ich aber erst vor ein paar Jahren begriffen."

"Ja, Ihr Vater –! Dass Amy Benson, Voldemorts persönliche Dienerin, sich überhaupt so nahe mit einem anderen Menschen einlassen durfte – das hat mich sofort misstrauisch gemacht. Jeremiah Harper, nur ein Gärtner – und ein Squib."

"Ein Squib aus einer ganz besonderen Familie", sagte Harper kühl. "Ihr Vorfahre hat da wirklich gründliche Arbeit geleistet mit seinem Fluch! Jeremiah war Lennart Johansens Enkel, und noch bei ihm war dieser Fluch voll wirksam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Voldemort von ihm wollte."

"Es mag ja lange gedauert haben, aber schließlich ist seine Rechnung doch aufgegangen, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape. "Sie haben ihn genau dahin geführt, wo er hinwollte. Und jetzt – das Siegel – es gehört Ihnen."

"Sie meinen, Sie würden es mir einfach geben, immer vorausgesetzt, Sie bekommen es jemals wieder in die Hand?", fragte sie spöttisch. "Nachdem Sie deshalb gemordet haben?"

"Oh, dieser Besitz war mir nie eine Freude, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hat meine Familie nicht gerade glücklicher gemacht!"

Harper richtete ihre Augen genau auf sein Gesicht, als könnte sie ihn sehen.

"Warum, Snape? Warum wenden Sie die Macht nicht an, die es Ihnen verleiht?"

"Das ist ein altes Zauberbuch, Hekate", erwiderte er sanft. "Kein Allheilmittel, kein Wunderwerk! Es macht seinen Besitzer nicht einfach so zum König der schwarzen Magie!"

"Und doch ist er seit Jahrzehnten dahinter her, wie hinter nichts anderem!"

"Ja, weil er die Unsterblichkeit sucht und man diesem Buch nachsagt, dass es ein – Rezept dafür enthält!"

Er lachte schnaubend.

"Und – ist das so?", fragte sie.

"Ja, das ist wirklich so", sagte er kalt. "Slytherin hatte da ganz Recht. Aber wie Sie gehört haben, ist es verschlüsselt, und ich habe diesen Text selbst nie gesehen. Ich habe also noch einiges zu tun in dieser Nacht und wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich nun arbeiten ließen!"

"Ich würde Ihnen ja meine Hilfe anbieten, aber –"

"Sie haben doch schon genug getan, Hekate", sagte er mit einem bösen, spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen. "Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass Sie Ihrem Grab viele Schritte näher gekommen sind, als Sie ihn zu dem Siegel führten?"

"Und Sie – wissen Sie nicht, dass Sie hier gerade an Ihrem eigenen Grab schaufeln?", gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück.

"Mein Grab ist längst ausgehoben", sagte er hart. "Und nun lassen Sie mich arbeiten. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Konversation."

Er beugte sich endlich über die eng beschrifteten Pergamentbögen. Allein die Menge der Texte machte es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er den richtigen bis zum Morgen auch nur gefunden haben würde.

Und dann war lange Zeit nichts mehr zu hören als das gelegentliche Rascheln eines Pergaments und immer wieder das Kratzen von Snapes Feder, wenn er sich eine Notiz machte.

Es war kalt in dem gläsernen Raum. Irgendwann begann Snape sich zu fragen, ob die Kerze überhaupt lange genug brennen würde. Harper erhob sich und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

"Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie auf einmal. "Warum geben Sie ihm das Rezept für die Unsterblichkeit?"

"Haben Sie ihn nicht gehört?", fragte er höhnisch. "Glauben Sie, ich möchte als Futter für seine Kreaturen enden?"

"Ach, machen Sie mir doch nichts vor", erwiderte sie verächtlich. "Macht es für Sie wirklich einen solchen Unterschied, _wie_ Sie sterben?"

Snape blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.

"Sagen Sie mir doch noch eines – da wir gerade vom Sterben sprechen!", begann Harper plötzlich, "Sagen Sie mir, wie es war, Regulus Black zu ermorden. Einen harmlosen, eitlen, ziemlich naiven Jungen, jünger als Sie selbst. Wie haben Sie das gemacht? Ihm in einer dunklen Straße aufgelauert? Haben Sie selbst das Messer geführt?"

Snape war zusammengezuckt und kauerte nun mit brütendem Blick über seinem Pergamentbogen. Seine Hand hatte sich fest um die Feder geschlossen. Der Angriff war völlig überraschend gekommen.

"Oder nein – ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich wirklich die Hände schmutzig gemacht haben. Das ist nicht Ihr Stil, nicht wahr? Sie töten mit dem Zauberstab, und Sie bevorzugen wehrlose Opfer – dumme Jungs, alte Männer, Hilflose –"

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas von Ihnen wissen."

"Glauben Sie doch nicht, dass ich auf diesen alten Trick reinfalle, Hekate. Sie versuchen mich zu provozieren, damit ich etwas preisgebe. Ich bitte Sie!"

"Na ja, es funktioniert meistens ganz gut", sagte Harper mit einem Grinsen. "Wissen Sie, ich spüre immer mehr, dass diese Blindheit mich schärfer sehen lässt – mit dem Inneren Auge –"

"Oh bitte!", schnaubte Snape. "Ist das nicht unter Ihrem Niveau? Wollen Sie nicht mit dem Blödsinn aufhören und mich weitermachen lassen? Wenn Sie wirklich etwas wissen wollen, dann versuchen Sie es doch mal mit einer einfachen Frage! Wenn Sie Glück haben, kriegen Sie sogar eine Antwort."

"In Ordnung. Die Gelegenheit ist günstig, niemand kann uns hören, nicht wahr? Also, was haben Sie damals mit Lily Potter besprochen, im November 1980 in der Winkelgasse?"

"Wie bitte!"

Endlich blickte er auf, und für einen Moment zeigte seine Miene ganz unverhüllt seine Gefühle, Überraschung und Erschrecken und noch etwas anderes, das nicht leicht zu deuten war.

"Regulus Black hat Sie beide dort gesehen. Was haben Sie miteinander besprochen? Er hatte Angst, der Dunkle Lord könnte Ihnen dieselbe Aufgabe gestellt haben wie ihm selbst."

Snape lachte bellend auf. "Was haben _Sie_ damit zu schaffen? Und was sollte das heute noch bedeuten?"

"Sagen wir, ich versuche – den menschlichen Faktor an dieser Geschichte herauszufinden", erwiderte sie ernst. "Ich habe Sie selbst dort gesehen, Severus! Und anscheinend ein paar Minuten, _bevor_ Regulus aus dem Buchladen kam, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich damit sagen will!"

Er starrte sie schweigend an. Endlich sagte er: "Da wurde nichts von Bedeutung gesagt. Es war – eine zufällige Begegnung, mehr nicht. Es hat nichts mit all dem hier zu tun."

"Ich setze Ihnen ganz schön zu, was?", fragte Harper boshaft. "Und Sie können mich nicht mal zum Schweigen bringen hier! Ich meine, Sie könnten sich zwar die Ohren zuhalten und vor sich hin-"

"Es reicht!", zischte er. "Seien Sie jetzt endlich still!"

"Was denken Sie – werden wir diesen Raum noch einmal verlassen?", fragte sie nach einem langen Schweigen.

"Oh ja", antwortete Snape bitter. "_Ich_ ganz bestimmt!"

oooOOOooo

Wurmschwanz wäre beinahe ganz in das eiskalte, strudelnde Seewasser gefallen, als er, von Voldemort am Kragen gepackt, neben ihm in den Vorraum jener verhassten Höhle apparierte. Er fing sich im letzten Moment und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, so kalt war das Wasser, das ihnen hier immer noch bis über die Knie reichte.

Die Flut strömte mit Macht herein und klatschte an die Felswände, während sie vor der Wand standen, hinter der sich die große Höhle verbarg. Das einzige Licht kam von Voldemorts Zauberstab.

"Blut, Wurmschwanz! Einfach ein bisschen Blut – darin bist du doch jetzt schon geübt!", sagte Voldemort ungeduldig.

Er hielt die mit Sternbildern besetzte Metallkugel in einer Hand.

"Aber Herr –"

Voldemort machte mit dem Zauberstab eine scharfe, ungeduldige Bewegung zu Pettigrew hin. Dieser schrie auf und hielt sich den Arm.

"Reib es auf die Wand", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Schnell!"

Zitternd streifte Wurmschwanz den zerschnittenen Ärmel seines Umhangs zurück, wo ein tiefer Schnitt auf seinem Unterarm klaffte. Dunkel floss das Blut aus der Wunde. Er hielt seine zitternde Hand dagegen gepresst, dann hob er sie und strich das Blut über die Höhlenwand.

Ein silberner Bogen wurde im Fels sichtbar, dann wurde darin ein Durchgang frei, indem der Fels dort einfach verschwand.

Auch Wurmschwanz begriff sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Mit schwer klopfendem Herz stand er neben seinem Herrn in tiefstem Nachtdunkel. Es war, als würde das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabs davon einfach verschluckt.

Man konnte die Größe dieser Höhle mit irgendeinem Sinn erspüren, und auch, dass es Wasser war, was sich hier in unabsehbarer Weite vor ihnen erstreckte. Aber diese schwere, erstickende Dunkelheit –

Voldemort neben ihm machte eine heftige Bewegung. Wurmschwanz glaubte, dass er einige Schritte in die Höhle hineinging. Dann wurde die lastende Stille von einem Wutschrei zerrissen, wie Wurmschwanz ihn nie zuvor gehört hatte. Das Echo warf ihn von Wand zu Wand, es war, als wolle er nie mehr enden. Wurmschwanz' Fassung war dahin. Er wandte sich um und wollte blindlings den Weg zurückrennen, sich in das eisige Seewasser stürzen und hinausschwimmen – alles, nur nicht hier bleiben –! Aber stattdessen schlug er hart auf den rauhen Felsboden, weil ein Lähmzauber seine Beine getroffen hatte.

"_Lumos!_", kreischte Voldemort, und augenblicklich flammten unter der gewölbten Felsendecke fackelartige Lichter auf.

"Du bleibst!", schrie er dann. "Was ist hier passiert?"

Er machte einige schnelle Schritte hinunter zu dem dunklen, stillen Spiegel des Wassers.

Die Dunkelheit –! Wurmschwanz begriff.

Es war dunkel gewesen, als er diese Höhle das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ja, aber nicht völlig dunkel. In der Mitte des Sees hatten sie ein grünliches Licht zurückgelassen – auf der Insel, an die er nur mit einem Schaudern denken konnte.

"Es ist – verloschen", sagte Voldemort leise. "Hoffe, Wurmschwanz, _hoffe_, dass es nicht fort ist!"

Wurmschwanz wurde ohne sein Zutun stolpernd hinter Voldemort her gestoßen, als dieser mit hastigen Schritten den schmalen Uferstreifen entlangging. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch taub an.

"Bitte, Herr – lasst mich – ich gehe freiwillig mit –"

Aber Voldemort beachtete ihn gar nicht. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf die Mitte des dunklen Wassers gerichtet, wo sich, im Licht der Fackeln nun erkennbar, eine flache kleine Insel abzeichnete.

"Das ist nicht möglich", sagte Voldemort. "Niemand hätte wieder von da fortgekonnt! Nicht – _danach_! Also, wer liegt jetzt dort? Wen werden wir jetzt da finden?"

Ohne Vorwarnung hielt er an, stieß Wurmschwanz hart zurück, als der in ihn hineintaumelte, und griff in die Luft. Da war die Kette in seiner Hand.

Er ließ sie durch seine Hand gleiten. Gespenstisch stieg das kleine Boot aus dem Wasser auf und glitt still auf sie zu.

Als es ans Ufer stieß, zerrte Voldemort es herauf und sah hinein, als könne er dort irgendwelche Spuren der Benutzung erkennen. Aber es war nichts als ein kleines, leeres Boot. Mit einem Fauchen wirbelte er den Zauberstab dagegen, und es zerfiel zu schwarzem Staub, der auf der Oberfläche des Wassers lag und dort in winzigen, sanften Wellen davon glitt.

"Aber Herr –", jammerte Wurmschwanz. "Wie wollt Ihr nun zur Insel übersetzen?"

"Idiot!", zischte Voldemort. "Habe ich je dieses Boot gebraucht, um dahin zu gelangen? Es war allein für ihn bestimmt – für Dumbledore!"

Und dann stand er auch schon auf der Insel.

Wurmschwanz beobachtete mit namenloser Angst die hohe, schwarze Gestalt, wie sie ein paar Schritte zu dem Becken machte, von dem er wusste, dass es dort stand. Er duckte sich schon in Erwartung des nächsten Ausbruchs dicht auf den feuchten, rauhen Felsboden. Seine Finger krallten sich an den Stein, aber vergebens. Er fühlte sich hinweggerissen und schlug mit einem Wimmern auf einem anderen Steinboden auf, der glatt und schwarz war.

"Mit wem hast du darüber geredet?", zischte ihn die tonlose Stimme an.

Voldemort sah auf ihn herab, sein Gesicht war von rasendem Zorn verzerrt, die roten Augen loderten.

"M–mit niemandem, Herr! Oh Herr, seid gnädig – ich habe nie etwas gesagt – ich wusste doch auch gar nichts – nicht, Herr –"

Der Rest seiner Worte ging in einem Schmerzenslaut unter, als er von unsichtbaren Peitschenhieben getroffen wurde. Aber schlimmer, weit schlimmer war der glühende Schmerz, der sich in seinen Kopf bohrte und der aus Voldemorts Augen über ihn zu kommen schien.

Dann war es auf einmal vorbei. Voldemort wandte den Blick ab, und Wurmschwanz lag sekundenlang still auf dem Boden, einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass er für einen Moment kaum mehr als das Brennen der Hiebe spürte.

"Es ist fort!", sagte Voldemort, und alles, was Wurmschwanz in diesem Moment begriff, war, dass er es nicht mehr würde tragen müssen. Das Medaillon war fort, dieses Ding, das ihn für so viele Jahre in einer Weise geknechtet hatte, dass er seine Existenz selbst als Ratte nie hatte vergessen können.

"Der Trank ist geleert, und das Medaillon ist fort", murmelte Voldemort in fassungsloser Wut. "Wie kann das sein? Niemand hätte diesen Trank trinken und noch fliehen können! Nicht einmal Dumbledore! Es war weit mehr als nur Schlangengift – weit mehr als nur ein Trank der lebenden Toten! Es war der mächtigste Zaubertrank, der je gebraut worden ist! _Ich selbst_ habe ihn dazu gemacht! Und jeder, der ihn getrunken hätte, wäre dort niedergesunken und liegen geblieben, bis ich ihn gefunden hätte – wäre MEIN gewesen in einer Weise, in der nicht einmal Amy Benson, nicht einmal du, Wurmschwanz, mein Eigen bist!"

Mit einem Wutschrei ließ er das leere, erloschene Becken zersplittern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Gefäß, das dicht am Fuß des Beckens gelegen hatte. Ein kleiner kristallener Kelch, dessen Rand zerbrochen war, als sei er achtlos weggeworfen worden. Oder, dachte Wurmschwanz bang, als hätte jemand in größtem Schmerz seine Zähne in den Rand verbissen –

Voldemort hob ihn auf, und das Fackellicht brach sich funkelnd in dem geborstenen Kristall. Wie seltsam, dachte Wurmschwanz, beinahe fröhlich sieht das aus, hier am dunkelsten Ort dieser Welt –

"Dumbledore –!", zischte Voldemort. "Er war es, ich weiß es, ich kann es spüren! Und wer sonst hätte auch hierher finden können! Nur er, den ich durch Snape hierher gelockt habe! Niemand sonst hätte dieses Boot gefunden als er, mein alter Lehrer, der sich für so unendlich weise und unbesiegbar hielt!"

Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, bis er schließlich schrie vor Wut. "Niemand hätte diesen Trank trinken können, niemand hätte es auch nur gewagt! Und doch – er ist durch Snapes Hand gestorben, in Hogwarts! Wie kann das sein? Wie konnte er zurückkehren, nachdem er meinen Trank in sich hatte?"

Wurmschwanz hatte die Augen geschlossen und kauerte stumm am Boden. Seinen Herrn hatte eine fürchterliche Niederlage getroffen, so viel begriff er. Dunkel ahnte er, was das Medaillon für ihn bedeutete – und dass es sicherer für ihn selbst war, wenn er jetzt möglichst nicht bemerkt würde. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn er schlotterte am ganzen Leib. Und im tiefsten Innern war er auch überzeugt, dass es egal war, weil sein Leben ohnehin verwirkt war. Niemand würde es überleben, Zeuge einer solchen Niederlage Lord Voldemorts zu sein, da war er sicher.

Voldemort stand immer noch da, den Kelch in der Hand, finster auf das schwarze Wasser starrend.

"Jemand muss ihm geholfen haben", sagte er. "Ich weiß nicht, _wie_, aber ich habe eine Vorstellung davon, _wer_ das gewesen ist. Ich werde es aus Snape herausbekommen, und wenn ich dieses Wissen aus ihm heraus_schneiden_ muss!"

Die Art, wie er den Namen seines alten Schulkameraden aussprach, ließ Wurmschwanz erzittern.

"Aber warum Snape – warum hätte er ihm helfen sollen? Er hat ihn getötet!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

"Ganz richtig. Und ich fange gerade an, noch einmal über seine Gründe dafür nachzudenken", sagte Voldemort, und nie hatte seine Stimme schlangenhafter geklungen. "Der Trank ist verloren. Aber das Medaillon werde ich wiederbekommen."

oooOOOooo

"Sie kommen", sagte Harper mit schläfriger Stimme.

Auch Snape hatte sie gehört. Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe, schnelle, entschlossene Schritte, und eindeutig von mehreren Personen.

Um die gläserne Wölbung lag das fahle Grau des Himmels kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Sonst konnte er nichts sehen.

Als die Tür mit einem Krachen aufgerissen wurde, legte er die Feder aus der Hand und sah den Hereinkommenden entgegen.

Sie waren zu dritt, Voldemort, Avery und Bellatrix, die die Tür wieder schloss und mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck davor stehen blieb.

"Snape!", schrillte Voldemorts zornentbrannte Stimme durch den Raum. "_Du _bist es gewesen! Du hast mich verraten!"

Snape war aufgestanden und hielt seinem Blick mit aller Gelassenheit stand, die er aufbringen konnte. Harper hatte sich nicht gerührt.

"Mein Herr, ich weiß nicht –"

"Schluss! Schluss damit, Snape!", zischte Voldemort außer sich vor Zorn.

Voldemort kam auf ihn zu, alle tänzelnde Munterkeit dieser letzten Wochen war aus seinem Gebaren verschwunden. Sein Gesicht war dunkel vor Wut, aber er zwang sie nieder und sprach schließlich leise, voll kaltem Hass.

"Die Höhle! Du bist dort gewesen mit Dumbledore! Du hast ihm geholfen!"

"Nein, mein Lord! Ich habe die Höhle seit damals, seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr betreten. Ich hätte es gar nicht gekonnt ohne Eure Erlaubnis!", erwiderte Snape ruhig.

"Schweig!", herrschte Voldemort ihn an. "Belehre du mich nicht über meine eigenen Zauber! Ich hatte dir aufgetragen, ihn mit Andeutungen zu dieser Höhle zu lenken – stattdessen hast du ihn nach dort begleitet und –! Du _musst _es gewesen sein. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie du es gemacht hast, aber sei versichert, ich finde es heraus! All deine Künste werden dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen! Bellatrix!"

Sie war sofort an seiner Seite und lächelte Snape mit funkelnden Augen an, in denen so viel hasserfüllter Triumph stand, dass er ihren wilden Herzschlag beinahe hören konnte.

"Fessle ihn!"

Und weil sie in diesem Raum keine Magie verwenden konnte, band sie ihm die Hände mit gewöhnlichen Handschellen auf den Rücken. Er ließ das mit ironischer Miene über sich ergehen.

"Mein Lord – bedenkt, dass ich es war, der Dumbledore getötet hat. Warum hätte ich ihm bei irgendetwas helfen sollen?"

"Das wissen wir beide doch ganz genau, Snape, oder?", flüsterte Voldemort. "Du hast ihn das Medaillon für dich holen lassen! Du hast ihn das Becken leer trinken lassen! Du wusstest – _ahntest _... Und dann hast du ihn getötet! Wo ist es?"

"Ich habe es nicht, Herr. Ich beschwöre Euch, glaubt mir! Ich habe es nie in den Händen gehabt und nicht einmal gewusst, dass es sich in der Höhle befand! Und ich war nie mehr in der –"

"Schweig! Sei endlich still! Es war Dumbledore, der den Trank getrunken hat, da bin ich sicher – und das konnte ihm nur mit deiner Hilfe gelingen. Wurmschwanz, natürlich, der wusste davon. Aber er war es nicht. Ich habe ihn sehr gründlich ausgeforscht."

Nun stand er so dicht vor Snape, dass dieser das Reptiliengesicht mit den wimpernlosen Schlangenaugen und dem lippenlosen Mund überdeutlich sehen konnte, ebenso wie er einen leisen Geruch nach Verwesung wahrnehmen konnte. Voldemorts lange, dünne Gestalt überragte ihn um mehr als Haupteslänge. Langsam hob er eine seiner spinnenartigen Hände und packte Snape vorne am Umhang.

"Es ist vorbei, Snape", sagte er leise.

Snape trat schweigend einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte die Hand ab.

"Bellatrix! Nimm seinen Zauberstab! Und dann fort mit ihm!"

Bellatrix riss Snape den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Ihr Blick war ein einziges Frohlocken.

"Wir sprechen uns noch, mein Freund", sagte Voldemort nun ruhiger. "Aber zuerst wirst du die Kerker meiner Festung kennen lernen. Du wirst dort interessante Gesellschaft vorfinden. Ich habe jetzt erst noch wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als mit dir abzurechnen."

Dann griff er nach den Bögen auf dem Tisch.

"Wie weit bist du hiermit gekommen?"

"Ich denke, ich habe den entsprechenden Zauber eben gefunden, Herr", sagte Snape. "Aber ich konnte ihn noch nicht entschlüsseln."

"Nicht? Nun, dann wird eine Weile im Kerker dir sicher auf die Sprünge helfen! Und bis dahin wird sich Hekate daran versuchen, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn Ihr das wünscht, mein Lord, und wenn Ihr jemanden findet, der mir die aramäischen Zeichen vorliest."

"Das werde ich selbst tun", sagte er. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal an Snape. "Sieh zu, dass dir etwas einfällt, Snape. Du bist immerhin weiter gekommen, als ich vermutet hatte. Ich frage mich – ja, ich frage mich wirklich, ob du vielleicht gewusst hast – aber das kann nicht sein. Es war dein erbärmlicher, kleiner Hass auf den alten Mann, der dich ihn töten ließ. Aber sollte ich je einen anderen Grund entdecken, Snape –"

Snape sah in die rot glimmenden Kreise seiner Augen mit den senkrechten Pupillen und fühlte, wie ein Schauder über seinen Rücken rann. Er sah den Tod in diesen nicht menschlichen Augen. Einen Tod, der schlimmer war als alles, was er sich ausmalen konnte, und in diesem Moment wusste er zum ersten Mal, dass Voldemort Recht gehabt hatte: Er konnte ihn zerbrechen.

"Und denk genau darüber nach, wo das Medaillon sein könnte."

"Ich habe es nicht. Und ich bin nie mehr in der Höhle gewesen, seit der Nacht, in der ich –"

Ein scharfer Schlag traf Snape quer über das Gesicht und hinterließ eine weiße Strieme, die sich rasch mit feinen Bluttröpfchen füllte.

"Du wirst deinem Herrn nicht noch einmal widersprechen, Snape!", zischte Bellatrix und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

"Wirklich, Severus, du solltest wissen, wann du den Mund halten musst! Du kennst doch Bellas böses Temperament. Und was das Medaillon angeht – ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mir bald sagen wirst, wo du es hingebracht hast, nachdem Dumbledore tot und aus dem Weg war."

"Los jetzt", sagte Avery und packte Snape am Arm.

In der Tür erschienen nun auch Macnair, Crabbe und Nott, absurderweise von einem Hauself mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung hereingeleitet.

"Folgt dem Elf", sagte Voldemort. "Er wird euch zu den Verliesen führen. Und dann sperrt ihn ein, zu den anderen Verrätern."

oooOOOooo

Nachdem sie Treppen um Treppen in die Tiefe hinuntergegangen waren, hatte einer von ihnen ein schweres Tor geöffnet. Ein paar Schritte weiter, und Snape stand im Dunkel und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Der Gestank legte sich lähmend auf seine Sinne. Ein harter Stoß traf ihn in den Rücken und riss ihn von den Füßen. Weil er sich mit den Händen nicht abfangen konnte, stürzte er aufs Gesicht. Nasser, glitschiger Stein. Als Macnair ihn grob wieder auf die Füße zerrte, schmeckte er Blut.

"Wie gefällt dir das, zur Abwechslung mal dein eigenes Blut zu schmecken?", keuchte Crabbe und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Das war für Lucius! Du widerlicher kleiner Schleimer!"

"Vorsichtig, Crabbe!", warnte Avery. "Pass auf, was du sagst!"

"Aber Recht hat er doch!", sagte Nott. "Hat seinen eigenen Freund einfach abgeschlachtet! Du bist ein Schwein, Snape, Abschaum! Hab nie verstanden, wie sich irgendwer mit dir abgeben konnte! Du widerst mich an!"

"Und jetzt rein da mit ihm!", giftete Bellatrix.

Snapes Augen hatten sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, und er sah den groben Käfig, der an einer Kette an der Decke des Gewölbes befestigt war und den Bellatrix herangezogen hatte. Sie packten ihn, der von dem Sturz und dem Schlag benommen war, und stießen ihn in den Käfig. Dabei blieb eine Seite seines Umhangs am Riegel hängen und zerriss. Etwas fiel heraus auf den feuchten Steinboden.

"Deinen Zauberkram brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr, Snape! Und das hier auch nicht!", sagte Macnair und warf den zerrissenen Umhang weg.

Das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabs fiel auf den kleinen Gegenstand, der aus der Umhangtasche gefallen war. Er sah aus wie ein flacher, gemaserter Stein, der an einer Seite abgebrochen war. Aber als Macnair mit seinem Stiefel darauf trat, zerbröselte er wie Holz.

Bellatrix schlug die Käfigtür zu und gab dem Käfig einen Stoß, so dass er dahin zurückschwang, wo er zuvor gehangen hatte. Dort schaukelte er eine Weile Schwindel erregend hin und her, und Snape taumelte gegen eine der Gitterwände und versuchte sich mit seinen auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen daran festzuhalten. Dieses Gefängnis war nicht einmal hoch genug, dass er darin aufrecht stehen konnte.

"Gute Unterhaltung!", rief Nott. "Genieße deinen Aufenthalt hier, denn wenn der Dunkle Lord wieder Zeit für dich hat, wird dir das hier wie ein Erholungsurlaub vorkommen."

"Merkt ihr eigentlich nicht, wem ihr da dient?", keuchte Snape, der heftig gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen musste. "Seht ihr nicht, dass seine Macht dem Ende zu geht? Dass er ein Popanz ist, der am lebendigen Leib verfault – und es nicht einmal selbst bemerkt?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da packte Bellatrix mit einem wilden Aufschrei die Kette, an der der Käfig aufgehängt war.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, so über deinen Herrn zu sprechen?", kreischte sie und ließ den Käfig abstürzen.

Er klatschte auf dunklem Wasser auf – der Quelle des Gestanks, wie Snape vermutete – und dann sank er in die Tiefe.

Er kauerte sich zusammen und hielt die Luft an. Seine weit geöffneten Augen sahen die Kreaturen, die in der Dunkelheit bleich um die dünnen Stangen des Käfigs trieben – wie sie allmählich aufmerksam wurden auf den Eindringling – sich um den Käfig zu drängen begannen – tote Hände durch die Gitter streckten und an ihm zerrten – er konnte den Atem nicht länger anhalten – purpurne Blasen trieben vor seinen panischen Augen vorbei – füllten mehr und mehr von seinem Gesichtsfeld – ein reißender Schmerz am linken Arm – dann ein Übelkeit erregender harter Ruck nach oben – da war wieder Luft zum Atmen –

Er spuckte Wasser, füllte dann gierig seine Lungen mit Luft, hörte Bellatrix kreischende Stimme überhaupt nicht, atmete nur so viel er konnte von der stinkenden Luft des Kerkers ein und blieb in der Ecke seines schwankenden Gefängnisses sitzen.

Irgendwann begriff er, dass die Todesser gegangen waren, dass nur noch ein schwacher Lichtschein von irgendwoher in den Kerker drang. Ein Lichtschein, in dem er sah, dass –

"Snape!", krächzte eine Stimme rechts von ihm. "Haben sie Sie endlich erwischt!"

Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme und sah eine abgerissene Gestalt in einem Käfig ganz wie seinem. Sie stand gebeugt an den Gittern und starrte ihn aus tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen heraus an. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und unglaublich schmutzig. Das helle Haar stand in verfilzten Büscheln um den Kopf. Das einstmals kindliche Gesicht war kaum noch wieder zu erkennen.

"Sie sollten sich sehen!", sagte Draco Malfoy mit einem heiseren Geräusch, das, wie Snape Sekunden später begriff, ein Lachen sein sollte. "Der große Beschützer! Voldemorts bester Mann! Sie sehen aus wie eine Wasserleiche."

"Draco!"

"Genau. Ihr Schüler. Ihr Schützling."

"Wo ist deine Mutter?"

"Sehen Sie doch mal genau hin", sagte Draco in ätzendem Ton, aber seine Stimme blieb schwach.

Snape sah in den Käfig, der neben dem seinen aufgehängt war. Da war noch ein Lumpenbündel zu erkennen. Dann sah er Narcissas langes Haar, das durch die Gitterstäbe des Bodens fiel und über dem schwarzen Wasser hing.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er hastig.

"Sie spricht schon lange nicht mehr. Seit sie meinen Vater geholt haben", antwortete Draco, und seine Stimme klang brüchig und ging dann in bellendes Husten über. "Die Verpflegung hier ist nicht so gut, wissen Sie. Und wenn wir Durst haben, müssen wir uns das Wasser selbst mit der Hand schöpfen. Aus dem Graben hier unten."

Snape fühlte, wie das Würgen wieder in seine Kehle steigen wollte. Die Kälte hier drang jetzt langsam durch seine nasse Kleidung. Das Haar klebte ihm triefend im Nacken und im Gesicht. Die Wärme an seinem linken Arm fühlte sich dagegen fremd und irgendwie erschreckend an. Erst, als er danach tasten wollte, bemerkte er, dass eine der Handfesseln unter Wasser aufgesprungen sein musste. Warme, klebrige Feuchtigkeit an seinem Arm. Also hatte ihn doch einer erwischt. Stückweise – wie Voldemort gesagt hatte.

"Was ist mit deinem Arm?", fragte er Draco.

"Er ist um eine Hand kürzer, oder was meinen Sie?", sagte Draco zynisch. "Sie haben doch zugesehen. Es ist ganz gut verheilt. Offenbar will er noch nicht, dass ich sterbe. Was ist mit meinem Vater?"

Snape lehnte sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen an das Gitter zurück.

"Er ist tot", sagte er.

"Dann geht es ihm besser als uns!", sagte Draco nach einer Pause mit zitternder Stimme. "Wie hat er es getan?"

"Nicht er", sagte Snape müde. "Ich war es. Ich habe ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Draco schrie auf.

"Das haben die eben also gemeint! Sie dreckiges Schwein! Ich hasse Sie! Ich bringe Sie um, wenn ich hier jemals rauskomme, das schwöre ich Ihnen!"

Snape ließ ihn schreien und toben.

Er tastete in den Taschen seiner Weste, dann seines Hemdes nach dem vertrauten Umriss. Endlich fanden seine zitternden Finger die kleine Glasflasche. Er entkorkte sie mit Mühe, ließ die Kapseln in seine Handfläche rollen und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Dann ließ er sie langsam eine nach der anderen in die schwarze Tiefe des Grabens fallen.

Er würde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Keine einzige von ihnen.


	24. Chapter 24: Wie in einem dunklen Spiegel

**Kapitel 24**

**Wie in einem dunklen Spiegel –**

Hermione ging langsam zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. Sie würde jetzt nicht heulen. Schon gar nicht unter den wissenden und nicht eben freundlichen Blicken der alten Pince.

Sie setzte sich wieder und starrte auf die verschwimmenden Zeilen des Grindelwald-Buches. Harry hatte ja Recht, und sie selbst wollte auch endlich die Situation mit Ron klären, aber trotzdem –

Ich werde jetzt lesen, dachte sie grimmig. Lesen, bis meine Wache anfängt, genauso, wie ich es vorhatte.

Und unter Aufbietung aller Selbstbeherrschung tat sie das dann auch. Aber irgendwann ließen sich ihre Gedanken nicht länger bezwingen.

Ihr fiel wieder ein, worüber sie eigentlich mit Harry hatte sprechen wollen: Professor Harper. Ob er dasselbe dachte wie sie. Vorhin war sie bereits in der Krankenstation gewesen in der Hoffnung, mit ihr sprechen zu können, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte sie ziemlich ungehalten verscheucht. So hatte sie nur Ripley gesehen, die schlecht gelaunt auf einem Stuhl vor Harpers Krankenzimmer saß.

Schon seltsam, dass Harry nicht von selbst auf dieses Thema gekommen war! Worüber hatten sie überhaupt geredet, bevor er sich verabschiedet hatte? Über dieses dämliche Buch, weil sie wieder einmal von ihrer Leidenschaft für Bücher weggetragen worden war –

Und in der Stille sickerte langsam eine Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein. Er hatte sich verabschiedet – Abschied genommen! Von wegen, ein bisschen hinlegen und ausruhen! Er wollte weggehen!

Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte, jetzt, gerade jetzt aufbrechen zu wollen – Nevilles Schicksal vielleicht oder die Gefahr, die der Schule zu drohen schien – jedenfalls hatte er beschlossen, sich unauffällig und vor allem allein auf den Weg zu machen. Zu _ihm_.

Hermione sprang auf. Wie konnte er das? Wollte er einfach das Schulgelände verlassen und Voldemort aufs Geratewohl suchen gehen?

Dann zuckten blitzartig mehrere Informationen in ihrem Kopf auf und verbanden sich zu einer weiteren Erkenntnis. Trelawneys wirres Gerede in der letzten Nacht – der dunkle Spiegel – Harpers Spiegel –

Da war sie schon im Treppenhaus.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick für irgendetwas rannte sie, bis sie vor Harpers Büro stand. Sie hatte auf einmal entsetzliche Angst, zu spät zu kommen. Eben wollte sie den Zauberstab heben und die Tür öffnen – da wurde sie schon von innen geöffnet. Fassungslos stand sie Professor Harper gegenüber.

"Ich dachte, Sie sind im Krankenflügel!"

"Miss Granger! Kommen Sie herein", sagte Harper, und erst jetzt wurde Hermione klar, dass sie besser geschwiegen hätte. Zumindest hätte Harper dann nicht gewusst, _wer_ da vor ihrer Tür stand – vielleicht. Falls sie wirklich blind war. Ihr Aussehen war allerdings erschreckend genug.

Voller widerstreitender Gefühle betrat sie das Büro. Harper schloss die Tür und blieb in abwartender Haltung davor stehen.

Hermione sah sofort, dass der Umhang nicht länger vor dem Spiegel hing. Sie konnte kaum den Blick von dieser seltsamen Fläche wenden, die eigentlich gar nicht wie eine Fläche aussah, sondern eher wie das Innere einer Kugel. Aber ganz anders als bei dem ersten kurzen Blick, den sie damals zusammen mit Professor McGonagall darauf geworfen hatten, war diese Wölbung nun von langsamer, strudelnder Bewegung erfüllt, schien die bronzene Oberfläche sich in bewegte Schlieren aufgelöst zu haben.

"Harry war hier, oder?", fragte sie leise und sah wie gebannt hinein. "Er ist da durchgegangen."

"Ja", antwortete Professor Harper nur.

Und ehe sie selbst ganz begriff, was sie da tat, folgte Hermione ihm.

Einen Moment lang war sie sicher, dass Professor Harper sie zurückhalten würde, aber das tat sie nicht. So machte sie einen zögernden Schritt in die bronzene Tiefe hinein – fast erwartete sie, die zähe metallisch schimmernde Flüssigkeit (oder was immer es war) würde an ihr kleben bleiben – und schwebte in absoluter Dunkelheit. Von weitem glaubte sie noch Harpers Stimme zu hören, die ihr etwas nachrief. Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten, oder: Halten Sie sich nicht zu lange auf –

Aber sie konnte es nicht genau verstehen, denn andere Worte erfüllten die Dunkelheit wie der Klang einer tiefen Glocke.

Ein dunkler Spiegel – wie in einem dunklen Spiegel – dunklen Spiegel – von Angesicht zu Angesicht –

Während sie reglos im Dunkeln stand, versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, woher sie Trelawneys Worte kannte.

Flüchtig sah sie ihre Mutter vor sich – ihre Mutter, die an ihrem Bett saß und ihr aus einem Buch vorlas.

Ich muss verrückt sein, dachte sie dann. Ich bin durch einen Spiegel gegangen und habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hier bin und was ich jetzt tun soll und denke über irgendeinen Quatsch nach. Ich werde jetzt einfach weitergehen!

"Harry!", rief sie. "Harry, bist du hier?"

Es kam keine Antwort, aber das Dunkel lichtete sich. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber jedenfalls nicht, dass sie auf einmal in diesem dunklen Flur stehen würde, der ihr absurd vertraut vorkam. Da war eine Tür – die Tür zur Bibliothek!

Was sollte das? Wieso stand sie auf einmal wieder vor der Bibliothek, die sie eben erst verlassen hatte?

Garderobenhaken vor der Tür – waren die immer schon da gewesen? – und an einem erkannte sie voller Freude und Erleichterung Harrys Tarnumhang, den er über seinen schwarzen Winterumhang geworfen hatte, der zur Schuluniform gehörte.

Den sollte er hier aber lieber nicht hängen lassen, dachte sie, nahm den Tarnumhang vom Haken und steckte ihn ein. Das feine Material ließ sich so klein falten, dass er ohne Mühe in ihre Umhangtasche passte.

Dann öffnete sie die Tür, und die Bibliothek lag leer im fahlen Licht eines winterlichen Mittags vor ihr. Madam Pince musste irgendwo im Archiv sein. Hermione ging zu ihrem Lieblingstisch am Fenster und setzte sich gähnend.

Das Mittagessen hatte sie wie so oft schnell heruntergeschlungen, weil sie vor Verteidigung noch etwas hatte nachlesen wollen. Richtig, da lag ja auch schon _Zauberstab und Magische Waffe_ aufgeschlagen, wie sie es zweifellos heute Morgen vor Verwandlung hier hatte liegen lassen. _Sinn und Unsinn Magischer Waffen_, hieß das Kapitel.

Sie gähnte wieder und streckte sich. Es war so still und einschläfernd hier, und der Hackfleischauflauf lag ihr schwer im Magen. Wie viele Mittagsstunden hatte sie schon so hier verbracht, ein bisschen schläfrig, aber fest entschlossen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen – nicht über den Büchern einzuschlafen – obwohl die warme, ein wenig staubige, nach Büchern duftende Stille der Bibliothek so sehr dazu einlud –

Ein lautes Klirren vor der Tür ließ sie aus ihrer Schläfrigkeit aufschrecken. Da war etwas hingefallen und zersplittert, und bestimmt würde Madam Pince jeden Moment aus dem Archivraum hervorgeschossen kommen und ein mächtiges Theater veranstalten.

Hoffentlich war das nicht Harry, der irgendwas kaputtgeschmissen hat, dachte sie. Er bringt es noch so weit, dass er Bibliotheksverbot kriegt.

In diesem Augenblick fing eine Bewegung vor dem Fenster, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekommen hatte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich um und sah hinaus.

In dem blassen, silbrigen Licht, das durch das Grau des Himmels drang, konnte sie zwei Gestalten auf Besen ausmachen, die in großem Tempo hier am Fenster vorbeigeflogen waren und nun schon weiter Richtung See sausten.

Harry und Ron – haben die _jetzt_ Quidditch-Training? überlegte Hermione überrascht. Da war doch was gewesen, weshalb Quidditch zur Zeit auf Eis lag –

Na ja. Sie setzte sich wieder, fest entschlossen, endlich mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Genau, die flogen ja überhaupt nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld! Hermione sah noch einmal hinaus, und richtig, da raste schon wieder ein Besen vorbei. Auf ihm hockte Ron, und sie konnte sehen, dass sein Gesicht verzerrt war vor Angst und Wut – oder sogar Hass?

Trotz des hohen Tempos wandte er sich immer wieder um.

Da kam auch schon der andere Besen hinterher. Richtig, das war Harry, der darauf saß. Sie wusste das, obwohl sein Gesicht unerklärlich anders aussah als sonst, es war sonderbar dunkel und voll wilder Entschlossenheit. Seine Augen konnte sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sehen. Aber auf seinem Kopf war etwas wie eine schmale Krone – und waren das etwa Zähne, die darin steckten?

Dann war er vorbei, und sie starrte den beiden verwirrt nach.

Sie verschwanden hinter den Zinnen eines Turms, und Hermione setzte sich grübelnd wieder an ihren Platz.

Und dann gellte draußen ein Schrei über die Schule, gefolgt von einem grellgrünen Blitz. Ihr eigener Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken; wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen starrte sie auf das vor ihr liegende Buch, wo sich ein dünner Staubwirbel erhob und zu drehen begann und dabei immer schneller und dichter wurde. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Da materialisierte sich etwas – etwas, das sie kannte, das sie fürchtete – und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Wischen Sie doch mal den Staub von Ihrem Schreibtisch, Miss Granger", sagte eine kühle Stimme. "So können Sie doch unmöglich arbeiten!"

Professor Harper, dachte Hermione verwirrt, aber sie setzte sich und fegte den Wirbel, der kurz davor gewesen war, eine vertraute Gestalt anzunehmen, kurzerhand von ihren Büchern. Und er löste sich einfach auf.

"Gut so. Und jetzt schlagen Sie Seite zweihundert auf. Da erklärt Armiger, wie Sie Ihrem Zauberstab eine unauffällige Gestalt geben können – sie ist der Ansicht, dass er dann eine Magische Waffe durchaus ersetzen kann. Nun ja. Ich will hier nicht in diese Diskussion einsteigen, das würde zu weit führen – aber ich rate Ihnen, Miss Granger –", und plötzlich konnte Hermione sie auch _sehen_, nicht nur hören, "– ich rate Ihnen dringend, folgen Sie Armigers Anweisungen! In Ihrem Fall können sie sehr nützlich sein!"

"Der Schrei!", brachte Hermione heraus. "Wer von ihnen hat geschrien?"

"Niemand hat geschrien. Lesen Sie jetzt. Und dann beeilen Sie sich!"

Dann war Professor Harper verschwunden, und Hermione starrte auf Seite zweihundert von Wanda Armigers Buch und las mühsam die vor ihren Augen tanzenden Zeilen, die sie darüber aufklärten, wie sie ihren Zauberstab selbst verwandeln konnte. Sie versuchte den Spruch, der dort stand – und dann lag vor ihr auf dem Papier eine zweite Schreibfeder anstelle ihres Zauberstabs.

"Wow", sagte sie in die Stille der Bibliothek hinein und hatte für einen Moment tatsächlich vergessen, was sie Minuten zuvor draußen gesehen hatte.

"Ich schließe jetzt!", rief plötzlich Madam Pince, die mit hochrotem Kopf hereinkam. "Haben Sie nicht gehört, dass es da draußen einen Unfall gegeben hat? Wie können Sie da noch hier sitzen und lesen?"

Verwirrt und irgendwie schuldbewusst stand Hermione auf, griff nach der Schreibfeder, zu der ihr Zauberstab geworden war, und verließ die Bibliothek.

Im Flur war es sehr dunkel, und sie tastete sich mühsam voran, bis sie ein schwaches, rötliches Licht sah, das offenbar unter einer Tür hervorschien.

Ihr Herz schlug schwer und schnell, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb. Da war ein fremder, tiefer Ton, nein, mehr ein Vibrieren, das sie bis in den Magen hinein spüren konnte und das von hinter der Tür kam.

Ich will da nicht rein, dachte sie verzweifelt. Wo bin ich hier? Und wo ist Harry?

Die Tür hatte keine Klinke. Sie griff nach der Schreibfeder.

Halt – ich sollte den Tarnumhang überziehen, dachte sie. Wer weiß, wo ich da rauskomme!

Sie zerrte den Umhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn über. Dann richtete sie die Feder auf die Tür – wobei sie sich ziemlich blöd vorkam – und flüsterte: "_Alohomora!_"

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Stattdessen glitt etwas wie ein schwarzer Schleier von einer großen, ovalen Öffnung und gab den Blick auf einen düsteren, lang gestreckten Raum mit niedriger Decke frei. Sie schlüpfte hindurch, und ein Blick zurück zeigte ihr, was sie erwartet hatte: Sie war aus einem Spiegel herausgetreten, der ganz ähnlich wie der von Professor Harper aussah.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie ein leises, atonales Summen vom anderen Ende des Raumes her. Als sie hinsah, hätte sie beinahe aufgeschrien.

Da hing eine große Schlangenhaut, aufgespannt wie ein Zeltdach und an Ketten befestigt. Ein Mann mit beinahe kahlem Kopf war dabei, diese Haut mit einem Tuch abzuwischen. Dabei summte er unglaublicherweise vor sich hin. Dann sah sie, dass der Kopf der Schlangenhaut immer wieder nach dem Mann zu schnappen versuchte.

Das ist keine Haut, das ist eine lebendige Schlange, dachte sie voll Entsetzen. Und den Mann kenne ich doch –

Er wandte ihr jetzt das Profil zu.

Das ist Wurmschwanz! Peter Pettigrew!

Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Wo war Harry?

oooOOOooo

Harry hatte den Schritt in den Spiegel gemacht und verlor augenblicklich den Boden unter den Füßen. Er schwebte in tiefer Dunkelheit und wusste einige sinnverwirrende Sekunden lang nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Er schloss die Augen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, voller Panik, in irgendeine Tiefe zu stürzen.

Irgendwie war er so sicher gewesen, dass der Weg durch den Spiegel direkt zu Voldemort führen würde, und Professor Harpers Verhalten hatte ihn darin noch bestärkt. Aber nur Schwärze – es war, als wäre er ins Nichts gefallen. War das eine Falle? Hatte die Harper ihn hier reingehen lassen, um ihn für immer aus dem Weg zu haben? Was mochte sie gerade in Hogwarts anrichten? Er musste die anderen vor ihr warnen!

Er musste sofort zurück!

Panisch sah er sich um, aber da war ringsum nichts als Schwärze.

Ich muss versuchen, Boden unter die Füße zu kriegen, dachte er grimmig.

Da berührte seine ausgestreckte Hand mit einem Mal eine Wand. Unendlich erleichtert fühlte er im selben Moment auch Boden unter den Füßen. Und Licht – ein schwaches Licht, das von irgendwo oben kam – ja, da war – ein kleines Fensterchen, und darunter konnte er eine Treppe erkennen.

Er stand ganz still. Etwas an diesem Ort kam ihm absurd vertraut vor.

Dann drehte er langsam den Kopf nach links, und er wusste, was er sehen würde, bevor er es tatsächlich sah.

"Hallo, Harry! Das wird aber auch Zeit!", grüßte ihn der große, weißhaarige Mann aus dem goldgerahmten Porträt. "Leg deinen Umhang ab, deine Mutter wartet schon mit dem Essen!"

"Und wie ich Lily kenne, ist es wieder versalzen", sagte die Frau im roten Kleid neben ihm mit einem Grinsen.

Harry starrte seine Großeltern fassungslos an.

"Was macht ihr –? Wie bin ich hierher –?"

"Du solltest noch die Haustür schließen", sagte Alexander Potter und deutete auf die offene Tür, durch die das helle Tageslicht in den Hausflur fiel. Harry war so perplex, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort ging und die Tür schloss.

"Er stellt sich immer so an wegen der Tür!", sagte seine Großmutter.

Jetzt sah Harry, dass von dem kleinen goldenen Anhänger an ihrer Halskette Blut herabtropfte. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt.

"Ach, lass nur, das ist nichts! Nur ein bisschen Blut, weiter nichts! Für das hässliche Ding hätte er mich bestimmt nicht umbringen müssen! Ich hätt's ihm auch so gegeben!", sagte sie.

"Artemis! Das ist ein –"

"– uraltes Familienerbstück, ja, ja, ich weiß, Alexander! Deshalb trag ich's doch auch. Aber ein Schnatz mit Löwenmähne – ich bitte dich!"

Er küsste sie.

"Wie konnte ich nur eine derart respektlose Person heiraten!", murmelte er.

"Weil sie respektlos genug war, dich zu fragen!", antwortete sie trocken.

"Harry! Harry, bist du hier?", hörte Harry eine Stimme von irgendwoher rufen.

"Da, Lily wartet auf dich. Geh jetzt lieber, sonst lässt sie das Essen auch noch anbrennen!", sagte Artemis Potter.

Harry fühlte sich völlig betäubt. Aber viele Jahre Dursley'scher Disziplin bewirkten, dass er seinen Umhang tatsächlich abnahm und an den Garderobenhaken hängte. Das leichte Gewebe des Tarnumhangs warf er darüber. Dann ging er zu der Tür, die, wie er wusste, ins Wohnzimmer führte, und öffnete sie zögernd,

Diesmal war hier kein Staub zu sehen. Der Raum war zwar dämmrig, aber der Tisch in der Ecke bei der Küchentür war für drei Personen gedeckt, und ihm war, als könne er durch die geschlossene Küchentür gebratenes Hühnchen riechen.

Dann sah er vor dem einen der beiden Fenster die Silhouette einer Frau. Sie lehnte an der Scheibe und sah in regloser Versunkenheit hinaus, in einen hellen Sommertag, wie Harry überrascht erkannte. Von dem satten Sonnenlicht drang nichts in dieses Zimmer. Man sah durch das Fenster wie in eine andere Welt. Eine Wiese mit hüfthohem Gras unter einem hellblauen Sommerhimmel mit ein paar weißen Wölkchen. Harry konnte sogar Schmetterlinge sehen, und wie der Wind die Gräser bog.

Er ging auf das Fenster zu, und begriff, dass das da draußen nicht die wirkliche Welt war. Das war irgendein Land des Wahns. Wenn er das Fenster öffnete und nach draußen kletterte, würde er sich für immer dort verlieren. Das wusste er so genau, als hätte es ihm jemand gesagt.

Die Frau drehte sich um. Einen Moment hatte Harry Angst davor, wie sie wohl aussehen mochte. Doch Lily Potter sah noch sehr jung aus.

Sie ist ja nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich! dachte Harry.

"Harry!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Obwohl das alles nur ein verrückter Traum sein konnte, hatte Harry auf einmal einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, und dann zog sie seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen sanft zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Wie schön, dass du da bist!", sagte sie glücklich. "Wir können gleich essen!"

Ihre Augen –

Sie ließ ihn los, ging zu dem anderen Fenster, durch das man in einen ganz normalen Garten mit einer Bank und einer Schaukel sehen konnte, und öffnete es.

"James! Harry ist da! Komm rein, wir können essen!"

Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Harry um und lächelte ihm zu. Sie sah ihn an, als wolle sie sich seinen Anblick einprägen, und Harry streifte der Gedanke, dass er sie wahrscheinlich auf ganz dieselbe Weise ansah. Dann verschwand sie in der Küche.

Harry warf noch einen Blick durch das Fenster, vor dem sie gestanden hatte. Der Wind strich über das lange, blühende Gras.

Vielleicht bin ich ja tot, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Das würde einiges erklären –

Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür, durch die er hereingekommen war. Jetzt herrschte tiefes Dunkel dahinter. Er ging hin und öffnete sie ganz. Er hörte flüsternde Stimmen, aber niemand war zu sehen. Vor ihm lag eine dunkle Kellertreppe aus schwarzem Stein.

Ich muss da runter, dachte er. Bevor ich zum Mittagessen gehe, muss ich erst noch in den Keller.

Trotzdem ging er nur zögernd die ersten Stufen hinunter, bis die Treppe eine Biegung machte. Dann sah er, dass sie sich immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinunterschraubte. Ein kränkliches Glimmen, das aus den nass schimmernden Mauern und der Treppe selbst zu kommen schien, war die einzige Lichtquelle hier. Es reichte aus, um die schwarzen Spinnweben in den Ecken der Mauer zu sehen und hier und da auch den dunklen Klumpen eines ihrer Bewohner. An manchen Stellen war ein grünlicher Belag auf dem Stein, wie Moos oder eine Flechte.

Und die ganze Zeit über das Gewisper vieler Stimmen.

Harry ging langsam weiter, immer auf der Hut, aber außer Spinnen, Feuchtigkeit und Moder war hier nichts. Es war kühl, und manchmal wurden die Stimmen etwas lauter, so dass er fast glaubte, Worte verstehen zu können.

Irgendwann stand er dann unten am Fuß der Treppe. Vor ihm lag ein schmaler Gang, aus demselben nassen, schwarzen Stein wie die Treppe. Vor seinen Füßen huschte eine Ratte davon. Irgendwo hörte er Wasser tropfen.

Und jetzt?

Er stand da im Halbdunkel und hörte sein Herz schlagen. Er hatte Angst.

Ist das hier jetzt der Weg zu – _ihm_?

Mit einer schweißfeuchten Hand griff er nach seiner Hemdtasche und hörte das Knistern dort. Er nahm das Blatt, das er aus dem Tränkebuch gerissen hatte, heraus und versuchte noch einmal, sich die Worte darauf einzuprägen. In diesem Licht war die winzige Schrift kaum zu entziffern, aber Harry stellte fest, dass die Zeilen ohnehin in sein Hirn eingebrannt zu sein schienen, auch der Zauberspruch selbst, der zwar in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache, aber zumindest in normaler Schrift abgefasst war. Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig, und er steckte das Blatt wieder ein.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass von diesem Gang zu beiden Seiten Türen abgingen. Er näherte sich der ersten Tür und sah, dass ein rundes Fenster in sie eingelassen war, wie ein Guckloch.

Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Stimmengewisper verstummt war. Wer immer geflüstert hatte, schien jetzt darauf zu warten, dass er etwas tat.

Harry sah durch das Fensterchen.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, fühlte er sich in die Wohnung zurückversetzt, die er eben verlassen hatte.

ooOoo

_Da ist das Wohnzimmer, und auf dem von Sonnenlicht überfluteten Teppich hockt sein Vater vor einem großen Picknickkorb, in den er gerade eine Flasche Wein packt. Ein Baby mit einem wilden schwarzen Haarschopf kniet neben ihm und versucht, die eben eingepackten Sachen – Harry kann eine Dose mit Sandwiches und mehrere Äpfel sehen – wieder herauszunehmen._

_"Jetzt hör schon auf, Harry!", lacht sein Vater und nimmt ihm den Apfel wieder weg. "So kommen wir nie mehr raus!"_

_Das Baby gibt auf und versucht stattdessen, den Deckel des Korbes zu schließen. Weil sein Vater einen Moment nicht hinsieht, gelingt es ihm, und der Weidendeckel fällt krachend auf James' Finger._

_"Au! Harry, lass das!"_

_Und er zieht das Baby vom Korb weg und kitzelt es durch._

_Als der kleine Harry quiekend nach Luft japst, ruft James laut die Treppe hinauf: "Bist du endlich fertig, Lily? Komm runter, wir wollen los!"_

_Harrys Blick scheint mit dem Ruf die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss zu fliegen. _

_Da steht Lily in der Badezimmertür; sie trägt ein graues Kleid, das oben am Hals zerrissen ist. In der Hand hält sie einen Kamm und versucht, mit wütenden Strichen ihr völlig verwirrtes Haar auszukämmen. Dann lässt sie den Kamm sinken und lehnt sich an die Tür. Ihr Gesicht ist bleich und tränenüberströmt, und sie ruft hilflos zu James hinunter: "Es tut mir leid, aber es ist unmöglich! Siehst du denn nicht, dass da ein Gewitter aufzieht? Es ist unmöglich! _Unmöglich_!"_

_Erst jetzt sieht Harry, dass sie mit ihrer anderen Hand, die zur Faust geballt ist, etwas Blutiges an sich gepresst hält. _

ooOoo

Harry wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, einen Moment lang wirklich dankbar für den dunklen Gang, in dem er sich befand. Was sollte das? Wo war er hier?

Seine Mutter hatte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes gesagt, aber er hatte sie verstanden.

Schräg gegenüber lag eine weitere Tür, auch sie mit einem runden Guckloch darin. Auf einmal wusste er, woran ihn diese Türen erinnerten. Er hatte so etwas schon in Filmen gesehen, da waren es Gänge von Gefängnissen gewesen, die solche Türen mit Gucklöchern hatten. Oder Irrenhäuser.

Obwohl er Angst vor dem hatte, was er möglicherweise durch das nächste Fenster sehen würde, wusste er genau, dass er hindurchsehen musste.

ooOoo

_Ein Saal, der fast so aussieht wie die Krankenstation in Hogwarts. Ein bisschen trister vielleicht. Es ist dämmrig hier drin, irgendwo brennt ein schwaches Licht. Als Harry an der Bettenreihe entlang streift, sieht er in der Dunkelheit hinter den hohen Fenstern Schnee fallen. Nur das letzte Bett der Reihe ist belegt. _

_Er weiß nicht genau, was er hier drin ist, nur ein frei beweglicher Blick vielleicht. So gleitet er leise zu diesem letzten Bett, neben dem die Lampe brennt. Da liegt ein winziges, dunkelhaariges Baby. Es hat leise vor sich hin gewimmert, aber als es die Bewegung wahrnimmt, beginnt es zu schreien. Es ist nackt und schreit und schreit, wie ein kleines Tier._

_"Sie sollten ihm etwas anziehen, er friert!", sagt Harry zu der stillen Gestalt, die mit einem ausgestreckten Arm neben dem Baby liegt. "Und ich glaube, er hat auch Hunger!"_

_Aber die Gestalt antwortet nicht. Harry beugt sich über sie und fährt zurück. Die Frau starrt mit toten, dunklen, leeren Augen an die Decke. Ihre Brust ist eine blutige Wunde. Harrys Blick wandert wie magisch angezogen zu dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett. Da steht ein Teller, auf dem in einer blutigen Pfütze ein Herz liegt. Es könnte irgendein Fleischklumpen sein, aber er weiß, dass es ein Herz ist._

_Die Tür wird geöffnet, und eine Krankenschwester in einer altmodischen Tracht kommt herein. Sie bewegt sich mit einer selbstgewissen Resolutheit, die Harry auch von Madam Pomfrey kennt, und wirft nur einen Blick auf das Bett. _

_Dann nimmt sie den Teller mit dem Herz und schüttelt den Kopf._

_"Sie hätte sich wirklich etwas mehr bemühen können", murmelt sie und geht wieder, ohne den schreienden Säugling zu beachten._

_Als sie hinausgeht, verstummt das Baby, und für einen Moment kann Harry hören, dass draußen alle Glocken läuten. Neujahrsläuten in London, denkt er, ohne genau zu wissen, woher er das weiß._

_Er würde das Baby gern zudecken, aber er bringt es nicht über sich, die Decke der Toten zu berühren. Ihn graust es, und er will sich davonschleichen. Als sein Blick noch einmal auf das Baby fällt, stellt er fest, dass es ihn mit weit geöffneten dunklen Augen ansieht. Sein Blick folgt ihm durch den Gang und hinaus –_

ooOoo

Harry stand vor der Tür und keuchte, als sei er gerannt. Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper. Er wollte nicht weitergehen. Er wollte zurückrennen, hinauf in die Wohnung seiner Eltern. Und doch – etwas zog ihn unwiderstehlich weiter, zur nächsten Tür.

Langsam setzte er Fuß vor Fuß, sah eine riesige Spinne davonhuschen. Das ließ ihn flüchtig an Ron denken.

Da war sie. Die nächste Tür.

Zögernd näherte er sich dem Fensterchen, atmete tief ein und sah hindurch.

ooOoo

_Zuerst blendet ihn helles Sonnenlicht, das schräg in den Raum fällt. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, und als er sie wieder öffnet, findet er sich an einem vertrauten Tisch wieder. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass er im Tränkeunterricht sitzt._

_Da liegen seine Hausaufgaben, die diesmal vollkommen richtig sind, wie er weiß, denn er hat sie von Hermione korrigieren lassen. Trotzdem hat Snape sie eben mit einem wütenden Knall vor ihn hin auf den Tisch geschlagen._

_"Potter! Habe ich Ihnen nicht schon mehrfach gesagt, Sie sollen endlich diese Augen rausnehmen?", sagt Snape kalt. "Das sind nicht Ihre! Aber Sie müssen sich ja immer mit fremden Federn schmücken, nicht wahr? Bis morgen schreiben Sie mir hundertmal ‚_Warum habe ich überlebt?'"

_Und knallt eine Schreibfeder auf Harrys Hausaufgaben. _

_"Hiermit", sagt er mit einem bösen Blick._

_Harry weiß augenblicklich, dass es die Feder von Professor Umbridge ist, die die Worte wieder blutig in seine Hand ritzen wird. Schwerfällig greift er danach und zögert dann doch. Snape ist vor seinem Tisch stehen geblieben und wartet offenbar darauf, dass er mit dem Schreiben anfängt._

_Als Harry aufblickt, sagt Snape mit eisiger Stimme: "Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" _

_Aber seine Lippen zittern, und unter dem höhnischen Lächeln ist sein Gesicht tränennass._

ooOoo

Nein, stöhnte Harry, als er sich vor der Tür wiederfand. Ich will das nicht sehen. Ich will das nicht wissen! Mir reicht's!

Von weit, weit oben drang ein Klirren an seine Ohren.

Das war meine Mum. Sie hat das Essen fallen gelassen.

Er lauschte hinauf, aber da war nichts mehr zu hören.

Ich muss weiter, dachte er. Ich muss hier irgendwann mal rauskommen. Ich könnte einfach an den Türen vorbeigehen. Wer zwingt mich, hineinzusehen?

Er versuchte es. Aber wie entschlossen er auch geradeaus weiterging, seine Schritte führten ihn unweigerlich zum nächsten kleinen Fenster.

Schließlich sah er ein, dass er nicht hinauskommen würde, wenn er nicht in jeden Raum hineingesehen hatte. So einfach war das.

Da war sie. Die nächste Tür. Die hatte er irgendwo schon einmal gesehen. Ergeben blickte er in das Guckloch vor ihm.

ooOoo

_Er findet sich selbst – schwebender Blick oder was auch immer – auf einem kurz geschorenen, sommergrünen Rasen wieder. Die Luft ist salzig, als sei die See nicht fern. Um ihn herum spielen überall Kinder, die ziemlich hässliche graue Kittel tragen und überhaupt seltsam altmodisch aussehen. Trotzdem ist er sicher, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hat._

_Da ist eine kleine Gruppe von drei Kindern, alle um die sechs, sieben Jahre alt, die seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselt, weil er das Mädchen kennt. Sie spielen mit einem Kaninchen, einem kleinen, flauschigen Etwas, das eine Menge mehr Fröhlichkeit und Verspieltheit ausstrahlt als die Kinder selbst._

_"Oh, Billy, lass mich doch auch mal!", bettelt das Mädchen mit dem braunen Lockenschopf._

_Der Junge, den sie mit Billy angeredet hat, lässt sich kichernd das Kaninchen über den Bauch laufen, fängt das Tierchen dann und vergräbt sein Gesicht in das weiche, graue Fell._

_Harry muss lächeln. Er kann das Fell geradezu unter seinen Fingern fühlen, so flauschig sieht es aus. Dann fällt sein Blick auf einen Jungen, der einige Meter entfernt an einer Schuppenwand lehnt und die Gruppe beobachtet. Er ist vielleicht zehn Jahre alt und ziemlich groß. Und sehr gut aussehend, daran können nicht einmal die Einheitstracht der Kinder und das straff gescheitelte und an den Kopf geklatschte schwarze Haar etwas ändern. Um seinen Mund liegt ein verächtlicher Ausdruck, aber in den dunklen Augen kann Harry auch Verwirrung erkennen und schließlich Ärger._

_Harry fühlt eine eisige Kälte in den Eingeweiden, als der Junge sich von dem Schuppen abstößt und mit gelangweilten Schritten zu ihnen herüber kommt._

_"Tom! Hast du schon Billys neues Kaninchen gesehen?", fragt das Mädchen, das noch immer jede Bewegung des Tieres mit einem verlangenden Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt. "Er hat's im Dorf geschenkt gekriegt."_

_"Ja, hab ich", antwortet Tom gedehnt. _

_Und plötzlich sieht Harry durch seine Augen. _

_Das Bild scheint sich zu verändern, vielleicht, weil die Farben plötzlich unwichtig und fahl werden. Das Grün des Rasens, das starke Gold der Nachmittagssonne, das ist alles verblasst, wie ausgewaschen. Er sieht drei kleine graue Wesen, die ziemlich gleich aussehen und mit irgendeinem vollkommen reizlosen Fellbündel spielen und mächtig Aufhebens deshalb machen. Harry kann nicht verstehen, wieso. Der Anblick des Kaninchenfells, der eben noch beinahe seine Fingerspitzen gekitzelt hat, löst jetzt überhaupt keine Empfindung mehr in ihm aus. _

_Er ist verwirrt, weil er einfach nicht versteht, warum die Kinder mit diesem Fellbündel so ein Theater veranstalten, warum sie kichern und knuddeln und herumschmusen. Das graue Fell sieht stumpf aus und das kleine Tier irgendwie lächerlich, ja sogar ärgerlich in seiner Art, da so herumzurennen._

_"Was findet ihr bloß an dieser kleinen Ratte?", fragt er schließlich im Bewusstsein seiner Überlegenheit. Schließlich ist er der Älteste hier._

_"Das ist doch keine Ratte!"_

_"Kaninchen sind Ungeziefer, Stubbs, hat dir das noch keiner gesagt? Noch nie was davon gehört, dass die beinahe ganz Australien kahl gefressen haben? Na, dann sag ich's dir jetzt! Glaub mir, da jagen sie Kaninchen und spießen alle auf, die sie kriegen können, und die Aufgespießten stellen sie dann zur Abschreckung für die anderen auf ihren Weiden auf!"_

_Die Kinder sehen ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, und endlich kann Harry etwas wie Farbe in dem Bild erkennen, das er vor sich hat. Ihr Entsetzen scheint die Szene dunkel pulsieren zu lassen, ihr eine Art von Wärme zu geben._

_Er ist wieder Herr der Situation._

_"Mann, seid ihr blöde Gören. Spielt bloß weiter, ich hab was Besseres zu tun!"_

_Tom wendet sich zum Gehen, aber Harry fühlt eine Idee wie ein kleines Feuer in seinem Kopf aufflammen. Er wird dieses Kaninchen morgen aufhängen, am Balken im Schlafsaal, ganz nah bei Billys Bett. _

_Die Vorstellung lässt Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen, und er lächelt. Er hat die Macht, Leben zu nehmen, und die Entschlossenheit, es zu tun, wenn es ihm passt. Eigenschaften, die all den anderen fehlen. Und er kann noch viel mehr! Er fühlt sich lebendig und wirklich._

_Die Vorstellung, zu töten und dieses Innehalten, diesen Bruch im Leben der anderen hervorzurufen, ihr Entsetzen, ihre Hilflosigkeit mit anzusehen, das alles gibt seinen Gedanken für den Rest des Nachmittags wilde, aufregende Farben._

_Sie sind wie Signalfeuer in der seltsam flachen, farblosen Welt ohne Reize, in der er sonst konturlos dahintreibt. Eine Welt, von der bei aller Ödnis doch ständig eine geheime Bedrohung auszugehen scheint._

_Nein, denkt Harry verzweifelt. Ich will hier raus! Raus aus diesem Kopf! Bitte!_

ooOoo

Er stand vor der Tür, und es schüttelte ihn. Eine Kreatur von einem anderen Stern –!

Eine dunkle Seele, sagte eine kühle, ruhige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Blind geboren.

"Bitte", flüsterte Harry in den dunklen, leeren Korridor. "Was soll das denn alles? Was bedeutet es? Und wie komm ich hier wieder raus?"

Aber es kam keine Antwort. Also weiter, zur nächsten Tür.

Er sah hinein und schrie auf, und mit diesem Schrei schien er hineinzufliegen, wo er auf einem Stuhl an einem kleinen, mit weißem Tuch bedeckten Tisch landet.

ooOoo

_Ihm gegenüber sitzt der Grund für seinen Aufschrei._

_Professor Dumbledore lächelt ihn an._

_"Harry, wie schön, dass du einem alten Mann beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten willst!"_

_Richtig, da steht ein Teller vor Dumbledore. Darauf liegt eine kleine, aufgeschlitzte Schlange, von der er mit Messer und Gabel Stücke abschneidet und isst._

_"Sie lebt noch!", schreit Harry._

_Die Schlange zuckt und windet sich und stößt mit den Zähnen immer wieder auf Dumbledores Hand zu._

_"Ja, das hatte ich befürchtet", sagt Dumbledore, aber er fährt fort, Gabel um Gabel davon zu essen._

_Harry starrt ihn an und sieht mit namenlosem Entsetzen zu, wie ihm das lange, prachtvolle weiße Haar in Strähnen ausfällt und sich das vertraute, gütige Gesicht mit Geschwüren überzieht, die aufbrechen, bis sich das Fleisch in Fetzen von den Knochen zu schälen beginnt._

_"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!", will er schreien, aber seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Hauch._

_"Ja, ja, ich weiß, mein Junge, kein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr?", sagt Dumbledore, unglaublicherweise immer noch lächelnd. "Ein paar Finger hätte ich ja gegeben – aber das hier ist wirklich ziemlich unbekömmlich. Ich brauche jetzt dringend einen kräftigen Schluck!"_

_"Oh bitte – Sie müssen aufhören – Sie werden sterben!"_

_Aber Dumbledore spießt auch das letzte Stück der Schlange auf und isst es._

_"Obwohl – wenn ich es recht bedenke –", sagt er dann, während er Messer und Gabel sorgfältig zurück auf den Teller legt, "hier kann wohl nur noch eine Radikalkur helfen! Hast du ein Fläschchen Avada Kedavra dabei, Harry?"_

_Harry kreischt._

ooOoo

Er fand sich vor der Tür wieder, zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sitzend, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Ein trockenes Schluchzen schüttelte ihn, mit dem er eine ganze Weile nicht aufhören konnte.

Entsetzen und Kummer waren überwältigend. Eben erst hatte er bemerkt, wie sehr ihm Dumbledore fehlte, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, ihn um Rat und Erklärungen bitten zu können. Und dann musste er erkennen, dass Dumbledore ihm das nicht mehr geben konnte. Dass er allein war.

Allein in diesem furchtbaren Korridor.

Ich kann nicht weiter, dachte er, als er endlich wieder aufsah. Ich kann einfach nicht in noch so ein Fenster hineinsehen.

Hatte ihm nicht ohnehin irgendjemand gesagt, dass dieser Weg nichts für ihn sei – für ihn, der so gar nichts von Okklumentik verstand?

Dieser Jemand hatte Recht gehabt.

Willst du wirklich jetzt aufgeben? dachte er dann. Das hier ist noch nicht mal Voldemort. Es ist dein eigenes Hirn, das dich in den Wahnsinn treiben will! Denk an was Glückliches! Denk an – an Hermione! Du willst sie wieder küssen, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist! An Quidditch – wie du mit Ron zusammenspielst – und Ron ist wieder dein Freund! An Hogwarts vor den Weihnachtsferien!

Er beruhigte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen. Er drängte die aufsteigende Angst um Hermione und Ron zurück und stand auf. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass sich der Geruch hier verändert hatte. Es roch nicht länger nach Moder und Schimmel, sondern nach Verwesung.

Als er weiterging, sah er, dass er sich der vorletzten Tür des Ganges näherte. Es war eine schwere, niedrige Tür aus dunklem Holz, die fugenlos zu schließen schien. Und natürlich war auch in sie ein kleines Fenster eingelassen, mit einem schweren Gitter davor.

ooOoo

_Es ist so düster in dem Raum, dass sich seine Augen erst daran gewöhnen müssen. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist eine Kerze, die auf einem runden, schmutzigen Tisch steht. Um den Tisch herum sitzen – Harry erkennt es mit stockendem Atem – Tante Petunia und Dudley, die mit Draco Malfoy und seiner Mutter eine Partie Karten spielen. _

_Flüchtig versuchen Harrys Augen, Einzelheiten des Raumes zu erfassen. Es scheint ein Kerker zu sein, mit nassem, dunklem Steinboden und einem schwarzen Graben im Hintergrund. Und hängen da – Käfige von der gewölbten Decke?_

_Die vier sitzen jedenfalls vorn im Raum, auf Stühlen, und scheinen die erbärmliche Umgebung gar nicht zu bemerken. Harry kann in ihre Karten sehen, muss aber erkennen, dass sie alle leer sind. _

_Dann fällt ihm auf, dass die vier zwar gut gekleidet sind, aber eingefallene, ausgehungerte Gesichter haben, mit fiebrig glänzenden, tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen._

_"Ich setze einen Fuß", sagt Tante Petunia entschlossen._

_"Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um ein Herz", sagt Narcissa Malfoy mit schwacher Stimme._

_"Ich hab aber solchen Durst!", mault Dudley. "Können wir nicht darum spielen, wer Wasser schöpfen muss?"_

_Die anderen zucken zusammen, und Harry sieht Entsetzen in ihren Augen aufflackern, ohne es zu verstehen. Dann bemerkt er fassungslos die Gier in den Blicken der Malfoys, als sie den fetten Dudley mustern._

_"Das macht jeder selbst, Fettkloß!", sagt Draco scharf. "Und jetzt nenn endlich deinen Einsatz! Du hast doch genug zu setzen!"_

_Tante Petunia wirft ihm einen beinahe hysterischen Blick zu und rückt näher an Dudley heran. Aber ihre Stimme ist nur ärgerlich, als sie nun an Narcissa gewandt sagt: "Und das alles nur, weil wir ihn in diesen Treppenschrank eingeschlossen haben! Dass er aber auch immer gleich so übertreiben muss!"_

_Narcissa antwortet ihr, und jetzt sieht Harry, dass ihr Kopf kahl rasiert ist._

_"Oh, das hier ist gar nicht seine Anordnung! Dieses Urteil kommt von ganz oben!"_

_Und sie legt eine ihrer leeren Karten auf den Tisch und fährt dann im Ton gepflegter Konversation fort: "Wie ich gehört habe, stammen Sie ja selbst aus höheren Kreisen. Sie müssen meinen Aufzug schon entschuldigen, es ist sonst nicht meine Art, Gäste so zu empfangen. Also, ich setze."_

_Und zu Harry Entsetzen legt sie ein blutiges Herz auf den Tisch._

_Draco hebt seinen rechten Arm, an dem die Hand fehlt._

_"Ich habe schon gesetzt!", ruft er und bricht in schrilles Gelächter aus._

ooOoo

Harry flüchtete zurück in seinen Körper, fort aus diesem Verlies. Tante Petunia – Mums Schwester! Sie und Dudley sind ja auch _seine_ Verwandten! Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr an die Dursleys gedacht, sie waren seinem Sinn regelrecht entfallen. Konnte es sein, dass sie tatsächlich in einem Verlies saßen – zusammen mit Draco und seiner Mutter?

Zum ersten Mal, seit er durch diesen Korridor ging, begann er nachzudenken. Irgendwas musste das alles doch zu bedeuten haben. Er war sicher, dass Hermione einen Sinn in diesen Räumen mit ihren – ihren Szenarien entdeckt hätte.

Wie in einem dunklen Spiegel, dachte er bitter, allerdings! Trelawney hatte verdammt Recht, was das angeht. Was hat sie noch weiter gesagt? _Dann aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht_, oder so ähnlich? Na, dafür wird es jetzt aber auch wirklich Zeit.

Entschlossen ging er auf die letzte Tür zu und sah ohne Zögern durch das Fensterchen.

ooOoo

_Und da sitzt er in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts – ausgerechnet! Vor ihm liegen mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher. Das können nur Hermiones sein – und klar, er wartet ja auch auf sie!_

_Aber da kommt plötzlich jemand anders an seinen Tisch. Ein Junge, den er kennt, zu langes, strähniges schwarzes Haar, bleiches Gesicht, Augen, die nicht eisig sind, sondern nur sehr dunkel. Er zieht einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich rittlings darauf, so, dass er Arme und Kopf auf die Lehne stützen kann._

_"Also, Potter, wir sollten mal reinen Tisch machen, findest du nicht?"_

_Harry fährt zusammen und sieht in diese Augen, die er kennt, in denen er aber noch nie diesen Funken von Humor gesehen hat. Einen kleinen, schwarzen Funken, aber immerhin._

_"Hast du etwa Angst, Potter?", fragt sein Gegenüber grinsend. "Du musst natürlich wirklich dazu entschlossen sein – und bereit für die Konsequenzen! Dann ist alles eine Frage des richtigen Zeitpunkts, oder? Und du musst gekonnt täuschen – das ist wie beim Quidditch. Wenn du den Schnatz entdeckt hast, lässt du das den gegnerischen Sucher ja auch nicht merken."_

_"Seit wann verstehst du denn was von Quidditch?", platzt es aus Harry heraus, ehe er es verhindern kann. _

_"Ich wollt's in einer Sprache sagen, die du verstehst, Potter", erwidert sein Gegenüber mit einem Hauch Verachtung in der Stimme. "Es ist nämlich verdammt wichtig, dass du's kapierst. Und jetzt beeil dich lieber, sonst kommst du wieder mal zu spät!"_

_Und weg ist er._

_Harry versucht zu erkennen, wohin er verschwunden ist._

ooOoo

Da stand er auf einmal in tiefer Dunkelheit.

_Tabula Rasa_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Reinen Tisch machen! Das findet der auch noch witzig!

Bitterkeit quoll in ihm auf. Und er war auch nicht schlauer als zuvor.

"Okay, und das war's jetzt wirklich mit den Türen?", fragte er in die Stille des Korridors hinein. "Kann ich jetzt endlich hier raus?"

Da war das Stimmengewisper wieder. Er glaubte, tatsächlich leises Gekicher zu hören. Und er sah, dass er wieder im Kellergang war, am Fuß einer Treppe, die nach oben führte.

Da geht's endlich raus, dachte Harry mit Erleichterung und neuer Anspannung zugleich. Neugierig drehte er sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen, woher er gekommen war.

Der Korridor mit seinen Türen war nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er auf die bronzene Wölbung eines Spiegels, der eben hoch genug war, einen Menschen durchzulassen.

"Was soll das?", fragte er noch einmal verwirrt.

Aus dem Gewisper löste sich eine Stimme, die er kannte, und endlich konnte er Worte verstehen.

"Die Liebe ist eine furchtbare Macht", hörte er Professor Slughorn erstaunlich nüchtern sagen. "Sie macht uns zu Mördern und Verrätern. Bei allen großen Verbrechen spielt sie eine entscheidende Rolle. Sie ist wie ein gigantischer Mahlstrom, der alles mit sich reißt, was ihm zu nahe kommt."

"Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an den Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung, von dem ich dir erzählt habe?", fragte Dumbledore nahezu gleichzeitig. "Der Raum, der immer verschlossen ist? Ich sagte dir, dass er eine Kraft enthält, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur –"

"_Die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_ –", murmelte Harry wie im Traum.

"Richtig", erwiderte Dumbledores Stimme. "Was glaubst du, würdest du sehen, wenn du hineinsehen könntest?"

"Einen – dunklen Spiegel?", fragte Harry in die Stille hinein.

Es kam keine Antwort mehr.

Die Augen seiner Mutter – Dumbledores Lächeln – Narcissa Malfoys blutiges Herz – und das Herz auf jenem blutigen Teller – ja, selbst Snapes schrecklich verbogene Verzweiflung –

Und daneben die flache, tote Welt, die er durch fremde Augen gesehen hatte –

Da muss ich hin, dachte er mit einem Erschauern und wandte sich von dem Spiegel ab. Langsam begann er die Treppe hinaufzusteigen.

oooOOOooo

Es wurde heller. Das Licht drang milchig durch ein Rechteck, das er weiter oben sehen konnte. Noch ein paar Stufen, und dann stand er davor. Eine weitere Tür, aber diese hier war ganz aus einem neblig geschliffenen Glas. Sie hatte eine Klinke, und Harry wusste, dass er sie einfach nur öffnen musste. Schließlich tat er es.

Vor ihm breitete sich eine weite Fläche aus, die aus schwarzen und weißen Feldern bestand und auf den ersten Blick leer schien. Dann sah er überlebensgroße schwarze Figuren, die über dem Rand der Ebene heraufkamen und sich stumm und bedrohlich näher schoben.

Ein Schachbrett –

Ein Turm war in sein Blickfeld gerückt. Aber das diffuse Licht fiel so auf ihn, dass Harry nicht erkennen konnte, welche Farbe er hatte.

Du musst unbedingt die Tür hinter dir schließen! erklang es drängend in seinem Kopf.

Er gab der gläsernen Tür einen Stoß, so dass sie ins Schloss fiel.

Als er sich wieder umsah, erkannte er, dass er in der Wirklichkeit zurück war, in einem großen Saal mit schwarzweißem Mosaikfußboden, in dem auch einzelne rote Tupfen zu sehen waren. Vor den hohen Bogenfenstern, aus denen die gegenüberliegende Wand bestand, zeichnete sich eine große, dünne Gestalt gegen das Licht ab, die er nur wie einen Schattenriss wahrnehmen konnte. Aber die kalte Stimme, die ihn nun ansprach, erkannte er sofort.

"Harry Potter! Endlich!", sagte Lord Voldemort. "Willkommen in der Goldenen Festung!"


	25. Chapter 25: Die Figuren werden aufgestel

**Kapitel 25**

**Die Figuren werden aufgestellt**

Ron ging im Dunkeln, an Bill und George gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen, und dachte ganz kühl, ich werde nie wieder schlafen. Nie wieder. Ich fühle das.

Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nicht stehen bleiben. Immer weiter, immer im Kreis. In einem ziemlich kleinen Kreis. Seine Füße, seine Beine waren bis zu den Knien hinauf nass und taub vor Kälte. Er hörte die unablässigen Schritte der anderen. Und das beständige Platschen von Wasser, bei jedem Schritt.

Pfützen. Das sind nur Pfützen, dachte er. Es hat geregnet, und ich gehe durch die Pfützen.

War das Wasser nicht schon höher als eben noch? Panisch wollte er innehalten, wollte spüren, ob es schon über seinen Fuß hinwegspülte. Aber Bill schob ihn weiter.

"Es steigt", stammelte Ron. "Oder? Das Wasser steigt doch?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme erschreckte ihn selbst.

"Nein, Ron", sagte Bill ruhig. "Das bildest du dir ein. Glaub mir, da war nur ein ganz winziger Riss. Es kommen nur Tropfen durch."

Aber Ron hatte die Augen schon geöffnet. Keuchend starrte er wieder in das grünliche Aquariumlicht, das sie alle umgab.

"Ich – kriege – keine Luft!"

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Bill und legte den Arm um seinen Bruder, was dem unter anderen Umständen furchtbar peinlich gewesen wäre. Jetzt aber half es sogar ein bisschen.

Sie _waren_ in einem Aquarium. Genauer gesagt, in etwas wie einer gläsernen Luftblase inmitten eines ungeheuren Aquariums. In einer Blase mit abgeflachtem Boden.

Hier hinein waren sie aufgetaucht nach diesem unglaublichen, schon halb vergessenen Weg, der auf dem See von Hogwarts seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Die Todesser hatten alle Gefangenen auf einem ihrer Flöße versammelt, dann waren sie abgetaucht und hier wieder angekommen.

Das Wasser – falls es überhaupt Wasser war – umgab sie von allen Seiten. Sie hätten irgendwo unter dem Meer sein können. Wenn nicht – wenn nicht–

Er riss seine Gedanken ganz schnell zurück und starrte auf seine Füße. Auch der Boden war aus Glas, durch das man direkt in die dunkelnden Tiefen sehen konnte, die unter ihnen lagen.

Es war so eng hier, das sie nicht sitzen konnten, geschweige denn liegen. Also gingen sie. Sie gingen seit Stunden, glaubte Ron. Anfangs hatten sie einfach dagestanden und entsetzensstarr hinaus in die düsteren Fluten geblickt. Dann hatte irgendwer gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich leichter sei, wenn sie in Bewegung blieben. Und seitdem gingen sie im Kreis, langsam, schlurfend, manchmal wie in Trance.

Seit Moody nicht mehr weitergekonnt hatte, war der Kreis nicht mehr ganz perfekt, sie mussten an einer Stelle immer ein Stück ausweichen, um nicht auf ihn zu treten. Wenn noch einer schlappmachte, würde es schwierig werden.

"Minerva –", hörten sie Moody krächzen. "Was ist mit ihr? Wo ist sie?"

"Er fragt das immer wieder", sagte Madam Pomfrey unnötigerweise.

Sie hörten es schließlich alle schon seit einer Weile. Sie hatten ihm erklärt, was sie über McGonagalls Verbleib wussten – dass Voldemort sie in Hogwarts mit sich genommen hatte – aber es schien nicht in Moodys vom Fieber umnebelten Kopf zu dringen.

"Ich fürchte, er ist ernsthaft krank", sagte Madam Pomfrey besorgt. "Er reagiert einfach nicht. Und ich habe gar nichts hier, womit ich ihm helfen könnte!"

"Na toll. Jetzt sitzen wir hier in der Falle mit dem besten alten Kämpfer, den wir kriegen konnten, und dann nimmt der seine jährliche Grippe", sagte George, der endlich wieder reden konnte.

"Schluss damit", sagte Bill scharf. "Wir müssen nachdenken. Was das hier alles soll. Wie wir Harry helfen können."

"Harry?", fragte Ron spöttisch. "Frag dich lieber, wie wir uns selbst helfen können!"

Bill warf ihm einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.

"Ich hab schon gemerkt, dass da was nicht stimmt zwischen euch", sagte er schließlich. "Was soll der Quatsch – gerade jetzt?"

"Er hat endlich erkannt, auf wessen Seite er wirklich steht, sonst nichts", sagte Ron giftig.

"Ach ja? Und ich dachte, er hätte was mit Hermione angefangen", warf Luna, die vor ihnen ging, unschuldig ein. "Ich dachte, du bist deshalb so sauer auf ihn."

Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um.

"Na prima, das wurde auch Zeit! Ich dachte schon, die beiden kriegen nie mehr raus, wo sie hingehören", sagte Bill unerwartet. "Also ehrlich, Ron!"

"Was willst du denn damit sagen", fuhr Ron auf. "Hermione – sie und ich – also wir –"

"Komm schon, Ron! Wenn du das denkst, dann hast du dich einfach in was verrannt!", sagte Bill. "Die beiden gehören zusammen. Das hab ich immer schon gedacht."

Ron starrte finster auf Lunas langes Haar, das dicht vor ihm herabwallte.

"Vielleicht solltest du auch mal daran denken, was Ginny dazu sagen wird", sagte er. "Die weiß sicher noch nicht mal was davon!"

"Na, wehtun wird ihr das sicher. Aber sie wird damit klarkommen. Und du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass sie keinen anderen findet, oder?", erwiderte Bill.

"Wird Zeit, dass du mal wie ein Mann denkst, Mann!", sagte George. "Wir haben andere Sorgen als deinen eingebildeten Liebeskummer!"

Ron war kurz davor, ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen. Für Minuten hatte er tatsächlich beinahe vergessen, wo er sich befand.

"Wo ist denn Hermione nun?", fragte Bill. "Vorhin hast du gesagt, du wüsstest was –"

"Sie – sie ist irgendwie in Harpers Büro – äh – verschwunden."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte George.

"Da war so 'n Spiegel. Mit dem – also, damit war irgendwas Unheimliches. Ich glaub, sie ist – da reingegangen. Ja, Mann, ich weiß, wie das klingt. Aber ich hab sie sogar rufen hören – irgendwo da drin."

Nach Harry, dachte er bitter. Nach Harry.

Die anderen schwiegen, versuchten offenbar, sich einen Reim auf diese Information zu machen. Flüchtig sah Ron in die Gesichter von Dean und Seamus, die seltsam weit entfernt schienen. Obwohl sie jetzt seit Jahren Schlafsaalgenossen waren, schienen sie hier gar nicht richtig real zu sein.

Schritte, Schritte. Und das Wasser stieg _doch_! Und er hatte Durst. Und er fragte sich –

Er hatte nicht über Tonks sprechen können. Darüber, dass er versagt hatte. Dass er sie nicht in einen der Schutzräume gebracht hatte. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie. Aber er hatte beschlossen, dass er die allein tragen würde.

"Wir sollten alle nachdenken, was wir tun können", sagte Bill schließlich noch einmal. "Jetzt. Hier."

"Machen wir uns nichts vor", ließ sich Slughorn dumpf vernehmen. "Das hier ist das Ende. Harry Potter ist sicher ein erstaunlicher junger Mann, und dass er den Angriff damals überlebt hat, nur mit einer Narbe – ich sage ja, erstaunlich. Aber das hier – nein, nein, sehen wir den Dingen ins Gesicht."

"Und was genau meinen Sie damit?", fragte Professor Sinistra angriffslustig. Sie ging neben ihm und hinkte leicht.

"Sehen Sie, ich bin sicher, dass er – äh – Voldemort – nun, äh, Dinge unternommen hat, um sich abzusichern, verstehen Sie? Ich meine, man kommt nicht einfach daher und spricht ein _Avada_, und der Dunkle Lord fällt tot um. So einfach ist das alles nicht", antwortete Slughorn, und das Seufzen, mit dem er diese Worte begleitete, war schon mehr ein Stöhnen. "Und ich – ich bin schuld –", hörten sie ihn murmeln.

"Es gibt sicher einen Grund, warum er uns am Leben gelassen hat", sagte Bill nun ruhig. "Er braucht uns für irgendwas. Und ich schlage vor, dass wir uns jetzt alle darauf konzentrieren, herauszufinden, was das sein könnte. Anstatt über Dinge nachzudenken, die wir im Moment nicht ändern können."

"Ja", sagte Hagrid. "So is' es richtig."

Und dabei dachte er an das verzweifelte Jaulen von Fang, kurz bevor ihn der tödliche Strahl aus einem Zauberstab getroffen hatte, direkt vor seiner Hütte.

Er ging hinter Bill, Ron und George. Sie hörten ihn schon die ganze Zeit schnaufen; es war, als schäme er sich, dass er so viel von dem bisschen Platz einnahm, den sie hatten.

"Natürlich hat das einen Grund", ließ sich Luna vernehmen. "Er hat nicht mehr vor, Harry zu töten."

"Was?"

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

"Einerseits ist das ganz klar, denn sonst wären wir auch alle längst tot. Er braucht uns, um Harry zu manipulieren", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme.

"Und andererseits?"

"Andererseits – _weiß_ ich das einfach. Ich träume, versteht ihr –"

Ron unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Seit ich diese Verletzung hatte. Da sehe ich manche Sachen. Und vor allem – _ihn_. Er – braucht Harry."

"Was?"

"Noch eine Seherin! Nicht wieder das Innere Auge, Luna! Dazu ist die Lage zu ernst!"

"Wir sollten sie anhören!", sagte Slughorn scharf. "Meine Liebe – sagen Sie uns, was Sie gesehen haben!"

"Siehst du Hermione? Und Neville! Luna – kannst du sehen, was mit Neville ist?", fragte Ron drängend. "Irgendwas? Ist er –?"

"Nein, er lebt noch", sagte Luna leise. "Von Hermione weiß ich nichts. Aber Neville – den hab ich gesehen. Er – lag in einem Brunnen. Da war etwas – etwas über seinem Gesicht. Und Harry – den hab ich auch gesehen. Der Dunkle Lord – küsst ihn!"

Ron platzte mit einem verzweifelten Auflachen heraus, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

"Küsst ihn?", fragte Slughorn verwirrt.

"Was soll das sein, so was wie ein Dementorenkuss?", sagte George.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich seh' immer wieder dieses Bild. Sie stehen unten an so 'ner Art Thron, dahinter sind riesige Bogenfenster. Und Voldemort küsst Harry auf die Stirn."

Luna sah ihn in ihren Träumen – Voldemort? Ron schauderte. Sie hatten ihn nicht wieder gesehen, und tief in ihm war, wie ein kleiner, glühender Knoten, die Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er hier erscheinen würde.

"Ich denke, Luna hat da eben etwas sehr Richtiges gesagt", brachte Bill sie schließlich von den Träumen wieder zurück zur Gegenwart. "Er hätte uns alle töten können, schon in Hogwarts. Dass er es nicht getan hat, das hat ganz sicher was mit Harry zu tun. Und wenn er ihn einfach töten wollte – töten _könnte_, dann bräuchte er uns gar nicht."

"Sie zweifeln doch wohl nicht ernsthaft daran, dass er uns töten kann, wenn er das will, oder?", sagte Slughorn.

"Jedenfalls scheint er es im Moment nicht zu wollen", antwortete Bill. "Ich vermute auch, dass er uns braucht, um Harrys Widerstand notfalls brechen zu können. Um ihn zu etwas zu bringen, das er anders nicht von ihm bekommen kann. Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, was das sein könnte."

Ein wilder Schrei zerriss ihr eintöniges Dahinschlurfen. Sie fuhren alle zusammen.

"Da, seht doch! Da!", schrie Pansy Parkinson, die ganz außen dicht an der gläsernen Wand ging, und deutete auf etwas, das eben gegen diese Wand trieb.

"Das ist Ripley!", kreischte sie völlig außer sich. "Sie haben sie mitgenommen! Und zu den anderen hier getan!"

Ron fühlte eine eisige Hand über sein Rückgrat streichen. Der Schleier, den er mit Mühe vor seine Augen gelegt hatte, zerriss. Er _sah_ wieder – sah wieder, was sie alle wirklich umgab. Grünliche Fluten, in denen weiße Gestalten trieben, reglos, mit offenen, silbrigen Augen. Manchmal bewegten sie die Hände langsam in den Strömungen, die da draußen herrschen mochten. Inferi! Und so viele! Sie waren wie Fische da draußen, ganze Schwärme von ihnen. Sie waren überall um sie herum!

Und als er jetzt in die Richtung sah, in die Pansy gezeigt hatte, erkannte auch er die Leiche von Esther Ripley, die von der Strömung gegen die Wand ihres Gefängnisses getrieben worden war und nun langsam, sich um sich selbst drehend, wieder davontrudelte.

Pansy kreischte immer noch und wehrte sich heftig gegen Madam Pomfrey, die sie zu beruhigen versuchte. Irgendwann ging ihr Schreien in lautes Weinen über. Ripley war inzwischen außer Sicht.

Die Stille senkte sich wieder über sie, hin und wieder von Moodys fürchterlichem Husten unterbrochen. Ron bildete sich ein, auch das leise Tropfen von Wasser zu hören, das durch einen haarfeinen Riss eben oberhalb ihrer Köpfe sickerte. Jedes Mal, wenn er an dieser Stelle des Aquariums vorbeikam, musste er auf den Riss starren, auf die Tropfen, die langsam dort an der Innenseite herunterrannen. Jedes Mal war er sicher, dass er sich verbreitert hatte.

Er dachte über Harry nach, über Hermione und über Voldemort. Hier, tief unter dem Meer oder wo auch immer sie sein mochten, konnte er sich fragen, ob er wirklich glaubte, dass Harry die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Nachdem er den Inferi ins Gesicht gesehen hatte, konnte er auch den Wahrheiten ins Gesicht sehen, die er in seinem Herz längst erkannt hatte.

Ich bin der Springer, dachte Ron irgendwo in einem Zwischenreich zwischen Wachen und Träumen. Ich darf sie alle überspringen –

Und vielleicht würde er das bei der nächsten Gelegenheit tun.

oooOOOooo

Hermione saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke dieses schrecklichen Raums. Das atonale Summen war schon lange verstummt. Peter Pettigrew oder Wurmschwanz, den sie die längste Zeit unter dem Namen Krätze gekannt hatte, hatte sich auf einem kümmerlichen Lager nicht weit von der aufgespannten Schlange zusammengerollt und seitdem nicht mehr geregt. Sie vermutete, dass er schlief.

Ihr ganzer Körper war erstarrt in der Angst, sich durch irgendeine Bewegung zu verraten. Sie hatte nie zuvor eine solche Angst gehabt wie in den vergangenen Stunden. Immer noch konnte sie den tiefen Ton hören, der mehr ein Vibrieren als tatsächlich ein Klang war, und sie glaubte, dass er von diesem unheimlichen Gebäude selbst kam – was immer es sein mochte. Tapfer kämpfte sie die immer wieder aufwallende Panik herunter. Sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn –

Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Sie musste Harry finden.

Wenn sie Recht gehabt hatten mit ihrer Interpretation von Trelawneys Worten, dann musste der Spiegel sie zu _ihm_ geführt haben – zu Voldemort. Dann musste das hier der Ort sein, an dem sie ihm begegnen würden.

Sie atmete langsam ein und aus und wartete auf das Abebben der Panik, die sie wieder zu überrollen drohte. Flucht, schrie es in ihr. Nur weg von hier!

Dieser Ort – sein Geruch – die Ratten, die sie um Pettigrew herumhuschen sah, die Spinnen, die in allen Ecken saßen –

Und die ganze Zeit über, in der sie sich nicht zu bewegen wagte, wartete etwas in ihr darauf, dass der Staub, der hier überall lag, sich zu drehen begann, dass ein auf den ersten Blick harmlos aussehender Staubwirbel sich plötzlich als eine bösartige Präsenz enthüllen würde –

Eine Weile hatte sie wie fixiert auf die Staubflocken in den Ecken gestarrt, außerstande, den Blick abzuwenden.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich etwas entspannt. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Schlange zu. Ob das wohl Nagini war, Voldemorts Schlange, von der Professor Dumbledore angenommen hatte, dass sie ein weiteres Horcrux war? Zumindest war sie sicher untergebracht …

Hermione fragte sich, ob sie wohl sie selbst und ihre Angst wittern konnte.

Auf jeden Fall muss ich jetzt hier raus, dachte sie entschlossen. Ich will wissen, wo ich hier bin. Und immerhin habe ich meinen Zauberstab und den Tarnumhang.

Der Harry allerdings jetzt wohl fehlen würde, wurde ihr da auf einmal klar. Das entschied die Sache. Sie musste ihn finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Leise stand sie auf und bewegte sich langsam auf die Tür zu. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, die Schlange würde doch noch auf sie aufmerksam werden. Aber sie kam unbemerkt zur Tür – und hinaus.

Schwer atmend stand sie auf einem düsteren, schmutzigen Gang. Das trübe Licht reichte kaum aus, den Weg bis zur nächsten Biegung zu erleuchten. Aber es war zumindest niemand zu sehen. Sie atmete tief ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

Es stank hier, nach Schmutz und so, als ob hinter diesen grauen Wänden irgendetwas verweste. Diesen Gedanken schob sie schnell beiseite.

Hinter der Biegung des Ganges kam sie zu einer Treppe, und da waren endlich auch Fenster. Sie blieb auf der Treppe stehen und sah durch die Fensterseite staunend auf eine ganz und gar unerwartete Umgebung hinaus.

Sie musste sich in einer riesigen Anlage befinden. Da draußen im Abendlicht waren verschachtelte Höfe und Treppen zu sehen, hinter denen sich hohe Gebäudeflügel und Türme erhoben. Alles in einen blassgoldenen Nebel gehüllt, so, als wäre es nicht ganz wirklich. Durch diesen Nebel hindurch konnte sie ganz schwach die Umrisse wuchtiger dunkler Mauern beängstigend hoch aufragen sehen. Das war eine Festung!

Und wenn es hier drin auch noch so sehr nach Verfall aussah – da draußen war davon nichts zu bemerken. Das waren imposante, ja, beängstigende Bauten. Sie machten nur allzu deutlich, dass Voldemort sich auf der Höhe seiner Macht befinden musste.

Was können wir gegen ihn schon ausrichten, dachte sie verzagt. Wenn doch nicht mal Professor Dumbledore ihn besiegen konnte! Und wie soll ich Harry hier jemals finden – immer vorausgesetzt, er ist überhaupt hier!

Weitergehen, ermahnte sie sich. Wenn er hier ist, ist er vermutlich ein Gefangener – wenn er nicht schon –

Nein. Das nicht. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Aber die Tränen, die schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihren Augen zu drängen schienen, ließen ihr Blickfeld verschwimmen.

Wenn ich doch nur nicht allein wäre!

Tränenblind setzte sie ihren Weg fort, immer weiter hinab. Unten in einer Festung musste es Kerker geben. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erstarrte dann mitten in der Bewegung. Da war jemand unten auf der Treppe!

Es war ein Hauself! So leise wie möglich folgte sie ihm. Er eilte in einen Korridor hinein, der mit einem dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegt war. Wie ein Hotelflur, ging es ihr durch den Sinn. In einem ziemlich vernachlässigten Hotel.

Der Hauself klopfte nun hart an eine Tür.

"Ja?", rief eine unwirsche Stimme von drinnen, die Hermione bekannt vorkam, die sie aber in diesem Moment nicht einordnen konnte.

Der Elf öffnete die Tür, und Hermione huschte so nahe heran, wie sie es eben wagte.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte die Frau, die drinnen auf einem prunkvollen Bett mit einem Baldachin lag. Hermione erkannte mit jähem Schrecken Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie war in ein schimmerndes, nougatfarbenes Gewand gekleidet, dessen tiefer Ausschnitt mit Goldstickerei verziert war. Über die Schultern fiel ihr wieder üppig gewordenes schwarzes Haar.

Der Hauself winkte ihr nur, ihm zu folgen.

"Stummes Pack!", murmelte sie unwillig. "Nie weiß man, was los ist!"

Sie griff nach einem zum Kleid passenden, transparenten Umhang und stand auf.

Hermione sah ihr fasziniert entgegen, als sie dem Hauself aus dem Zimmer und durch den Flur folgte. Als sie an ihr vorbeigingen, hielt sie den Atem an und schloss sich den beiden an.

Stumme Hauselfen? fragte sie sich empört. Konnte sie den Weg zu Voldemort denn nicht allein finden? Und sicher war er es doch, der auf diese Weise nach ihr schickte.

"Wohin soll es denn gehen?", fragte auch Bellatrix. "Wieder in die Kerker?"

Der Hauself nickte und hielt ihr dann einen Zettel hin, auf dem anscheinend eine Anweisung geschrieben stand.

"Na schön", sagte sie nach einem Blick auf die Notiz, durch diese Aussicht offenbar mit der Störung ihrer Abendruhe versöhnt.

Auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz kam ihnen ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang entgegen, ebenfalls von einem Hauselfen geleitet, der sich nun aber rasch entfernte.

Hermione hatte auch diesen Todesser schon einmal gesehen. Damals im Ministerium, bei der Jagd auf die Prophezeiung.

"Auch auf dem Weg zum Kerker?", fragte Bellatrix.

"Vermutlich. Aus diesen dämlichen Kerlen kriegt man ja nichts raus."

"Wir sollen ihn wieder zum Herrn bringen. Unseren Prinzen!", sagte sie mit spöttischem Lächeln und zeigte ihm den Zettel, während sie weiter die Treppen hinabliefen.

Und dann endete ihr Weg auf einmal abrupt vor einer Wand. Hier schien es nicht weiterzugehen. Aber der Hauself klopfte in einem schnellen Rhythmus gegen die Mauer.

Die Wand glitt ein Stück zur Seite. Dahinter lag Düsternis, die von rötlichem Licht flackernd erhellt wurde. Zögernd folgte Hermione den anderen durch die Öffnung, unsicher, ob sie jemals wieder hinausfinden würde –

Grob in Stein gehauene Treppen führten weiter hinunter, in regelmäßigen Abständen von Fackeln beleuchtet, die in Haltern an der Wand steckten.

Hermione hallten Bellatrix' Worte durch den Kopf. "Unseren Prinzen" hatte sie gesagt. Konnte sie damit Harry gemeint haben? Es passte jedenfalls zu Trelawneys Worten. Ihr Herz raste. Vielleicht war Harry ja wirklich hier.

Sie hatten die Treppen nun endlich hinter sich gelassen und standen in einem dunklen Gang mit niedriger Decke. Zu beiden Seiten gingen schwere Türen ab.

Bellatrix und der andere waren nicht länger auf die Hilfe des Elfen angewiesen. Zielstrebig gingen sie zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges.

"Lästig, diese Magie-Sperren, was?", fragte der Mann, als er sich mühsam daranmachte, mit den Händen mehrere schwere Balken und Schlösser zu entfernen, die die Tür verschlossen.

"Das muss noch das alte System sein, hier unten", murmelte Bellatrix, die mit den Gedanken offenbar woanders war. Hermione konnte sogar in diesem Licht erkennen, wie ihre Augen glänzten.

Sie freut sich, dachte sie angewidert. Sie ist ganz scharf darauf, den Insassen dieses Kerkers zu quälen!

Plötzlich hoffte sie inständig, dass es nicht Harry war. Es mochte lächerlich sein, aber der Gedanke, Harry in der Gewalt dieser Frau zu wissen, machte ihr in diesem Augenblick fast noch mehr Angst als der Gedanke an Voldemort selbst.

Sie presste sich in eine Nische schräg gegenüber der Kerkertür, die der Todesser jetzt endlich aufgewuchtet hatte.

Zu ihrem fassungslosen Entsetzen gab das, was sie für eine feste Mauer gehalten hatte, mit einem Mal nach, und sie fiel einfach hindurch. Im letzten Moment konnte sie ihren Schrei ersticken, und dann schlug sie auch schon hart auf dem Steinboden auf.

Sekundenlang verharrte sie wie gelähmt, rechnete damit, dass jeden Moment Bellatrix' Gesicht oben in der schmalen Öffnung erscheinen würde, durch die sie gefallen war. Aber anscheinend hatte niemand ihren Sturz gehört oder gesehen. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war still und auf den ersten Blick leer. Als sie sich vorsichtig bewegte und den Tarnumhang wieder fest um sich zog, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass sie sich nichts gebrochen oder verstaucht hatte.

Irgendwie war es hier unten heller. Und kalt – sehr kalt. Sie sah sich um.

Es war ein runder Raum, in den von oben verblassendes Tageslicht einfiel. Sie blickte zur Decke auf. Aber da war keine. Stattdessen sah sie in eine Art Kamin hinauf, an dessen Ende – weit, weit oben – ein kleiner, kreisrunder Ausschnitt des Abendhimmels sichtbar war.

Die Wände dieses Kamins waren ganz mit tiefem Schwarz ausgekleidet, es erschien fast wie eine Polsterung aus Stoff. Oder – Federn? Der Anblick bereitete ihr ein Unbehagen, das sie nicht erklären konnte.

Sie stand auf. Da war etwas hinter ihr, neben der Stelle, an der sie aufgeprallt war. Sie erschrak, als sie erkannte, dass dort ein Körper lag. Er regte sich nicht, hatte ihren Aufschlag offenbar nicht bemerkt und war deshalb wahrscheinlich –

Hermione riskierte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Körper zu und fuhr dann entsetzt zurück. Der Mann war auf jeden Fall tot, und das schon länger. Die Kälte in diesem Raum musste ihn konserviert haben, denn sie konnte das eingeschrumpfte, fahle Gesicht noch erkennen. Auch ihn hatte sie damals im Ministerium gesehen. Der Tote, der dort mit zerschlagenen Knochen lag, war Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione sah jetzt auch die Spuren von eingetrocknetem Blut, die zu ihm führten. Ob er durch die Kaminöffnung oben gefallen war? Und hatte sich dann mit letzter Kraft zur Wand geschleppt, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, zu einer Tür zu finden.

Sie schauderte. Es gab eine Tür, sie konnte sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkennen. Jetzt fiel ihr Blick zum ersten Mal auf die Mitte des Raums. Da war etwas in den Fußboden eingelassen.

Zögernd kam sie näher. Es war ein großes, rundes Becken, und sie beugte sich schließlich darüber.

Dunkles Wasser war darin. Darüber eine feine Eisschicht. Und unter dieser sah sie –

Sie zuckte zurück, schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, und so stand sie da, sekundenlang, keuchend, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Dann kniete sie nieder und berührte die Eisschicht.

Es war Nevilles Gesicht, das sie darunter mit offenen Augen ansah. Schluchzend zerschlug sie das Eis und sah Nevilles Körper in tiefer Stille auf dem Rücken liegen. Das schwarze Wasser schwappte sacht über sein Gesicht, das von hässlichen Beulen entstellt war.

"Neville!", schluchzte sie und berührte seinen Arm.

"Noelle hat mich nicht geküsst, oder?", sagte er, wie aus einem Traum erwachend.

Hermione schrie auf und taumelte zurück. Über ihnen war ein Rascheln zu hören, aber in dem Moment kümmerte sie das nicht.

"Neville! Oh Neville, ich dachte, du bist tot!"

Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte aus dem seltsamen Brunnen.

Triefend fiel er neben ihr auf den Boden.

"Du hast unter dem Wasser gelegen! Da war sogar eine Eisschicht drüber!", rief sie, immer noch weinend.

"Ja. Das hab ich auch gemerkt. War komisch, weil ich gar nicht gefroren hab."

"Aber wie konntest du da denn atmen?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte er hustend.

"Kannst du aufstehen? Warte, ich helf' dir!"

"Danke. Ist gut, wieder im Trockenen zu stehen!"

Mit einem neugierigen Blick studierte er seine weißen, etwas aufgedunsenen Hände. Die Haut war sehr schrumpelig.

"Dir scheint's aber gar nicht so schlecht zu gehen!", stellte Hermione überrascht fest.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Ich versteh's auch nicht. Sie haben mich hierher gebracht und da reingeworfen. Ich konnt' mich nicht bewegen, und ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst. Vor allem, als – als _er_ dann hier war", schloss er flüsternd, und jetzt flackerte die Angst über sein Gesicht.

"Es stimmt also", flüsterte sie ebenso wie er, "das hier ist – _sein_ Ort?"

Neville nickte. "Glaub schon. Er – er hat nichts zu mir gesagt. Hat mich nur angesehen. Aber als er wieder weg war – irgendwann war's wie Schlafen mit offenen Augen. Ich – ich fühl mich richtig ausgeschlafen!", sagte er und schien jetzt doch selbst überrascht.

Ein weiteres raschelndes Geräusch, weit über ihnen, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

"Wir müssen hier raus!", flüsterte er. "Solange die Wächter schlafen!"

"Welche Wächter? Was meinst du?", fragte sie angsterfüllt.

Neville zeigte nach oben. Sie folgte seinem Blick, aber sie konnte nichts außer den schwarzen Wänden dieses merkwürdigen Kamins erkennen.

Dann sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.

"Schnell, komm jetzt! Sie wachen auf!"

"Wer denn?", fragte sie, während sie sich von ihm mitziehen ließ.

"Da oben! Siehst du sie denn nicht? Die Dementoren! Die – die hausen da, da an den Wänden!"

Und endlich erkannte sie, was es mit dieser schwarzen Auspolsterung der Schachtwände auf sich hatte –

Mühsam erstickte sie einen Aufschrei, packte Neville an einem seiner tropfnassen Ärmel und zog ihn unter dem Tarnumhang zu der Tür. Zitternd riss sie die Schreibfeder hervor und flüsterte: "_Alohomora!_"

Die Tür ging tatsächlich auf, und sie huschten hindurch. Hermione nahm sich die Zeit, sie mit einem _Colloportus!_ zu verschließen, bevor sie weiterliefen.

Hinaus in die unheimlichen Gänge, aber vor allem weg, weg von den Dementoren! Dabei glaubte sie nicht daran, dass sie das noch retten konnte. Sie waren hier in den Kerkern eingesperrt, das war ihr klar, denn Bellatrix und der andere waren mit ihrem Gefangenen sicher längst fort.

Hermione geriet ins Rennen, und erst, als Neville zu keuchen begann, hielten sie schließlich an und blieben atemlos in einem Winkel stehen. Sie waren niemandem begegnet, nicht einmal einem dieser allgegenwärtigen Hauselfen.

"Das – das waren Dementoren?", fragte sie in einem Ton, den man nur als kreischendes Flüstern bezeichnen konnte.

"Ja, die haben mich doch nach hier gebracht!"

"Haben sie dir denn gar nichts getan? Ich meine – den Dementoren-Kuss – haben sie irgendwie versucht, dir das Hirn rauszusaugen?"

"Äh – ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ratlos. "Sie waren da. Viele. Und ich hab diese Kälte gefühlt. Aber mehr nicht. Ich glaub, sie haben mich in Ruhe gelassen."

Hermione starrte ihn fasziniert an. Das musste Harry unbedingt irgendwann einmal hören.

"Und was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", fragte sie dann.

"Wieso?"

"Na, all die Beulen! Die musst du doch fühlen! Ich dachte, Madam Pomfrey hätte das Geschwür geöffnet!"

"Hat sie ja auch!"

Neville befingerte sein Gesicht. Hermione war kurz davor, die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren.

"Da müssen noch welche von den Nistlingen drin geblieben sein", sagte sie. "Und die haben sich richtig schön verteilt."

Neville verzog das Gesicht.

Wäre Hermiones Denken nicht von Angst, von schierem Entsetzen und Schlaflosigkeit umnebelt gewesen, hätte sie sicher die Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Phänomenen – Nevilles seltsamer Unbeschadetheit einerseits und seinen Nistlingsbeulen andererseits – hergestellt. So aber stand sie nur da, leicht schwankend unter dem Tarnumhang, der für sie beide einfach zu klein war, und versuchte, über ihre nächsten Schritte nachzudenken. Stattdessen fiel ihr die Nacht ein, in der sie und Harry unter diesem Tarnumhang in die von Mondlicht übergossene Landschaft hinausgelaufen waren –

Die Nacht, in der Harry und sie sich endlich geküsst hatten.

Die Nacht, die mit Lupins Tod geendet hatte –

Sie zwang sich zur Konzentration. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Was _konnten_ sie jetzt tun? Wie konnten sie auch nur aus den Kerkern herausfinden – wenn doch offenbar nur die Hauselfen selbständig hineingelangen konnten? Und wie sollten sie Voldemort jemals entkommen, in seiner eigenen Festung oder was immer das hier auch sein mochte?

Aber eigentlich wusste sie genau, dass sie ihm gar nicht entkommen würden, dass sie im Gegenteil hier waren, um ihm endlich gegenüberzutreten.

Harry war jedenfalls deshalb durch den Spiegel gegangen, so viel war ihr klar. Er musste irgendetwas entdeckt oder erkannt haben, das ihm zeigte, dass die Zeit reif war für diesen Weg. Irgendwo unterhalb ihres Denkens rätselte sie schon die ganze Zeit darüber, was der Auslöser gewesen sein mochte. Er hatte sie belogen mit etwas, das er während ihres letzten Gesprächs gesagt hatte. Irgendetwas –

"Ich will Harry finden", sagte sie schließlich leise.

"Klar", erwiderte Neville. "Und ich will – _ihn_ finden. Und diese Frau! Die meine Eltern – du weißt schon –"

Hermione nickte.

"Sie ist hier. Ich weiß es", sagte Neville finster.

"Ja, ist sie. Ich hab sie eben noch gesehen. Ein Stockwerk höher, sozusagen. Im Moment ganz außer Reichweite, glaub ich", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Nevilles alarmiertes Gesicht sah.

Dann standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, beide in düstere Gedanken versunken.

"Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen, Hermione?", fragte Neville auf einmal. "Und was ist das für eine komische Feder, mit der du eben die Tür geöffnet hast? Eine Magische Waffe?"

"Ja. So ähnlich", sagte sie, und da war ihr, als erwache sie aus einem Traum.

Es war, als sei eine milchige, verzerrende Linse vor ihren Augen weggenommen worden. Die Dinge hatten plötzlich wieder klare Konturen. Sie sah vor sich den schmuddeligen Kerkergang mit dem Rattendreck in den Ecken, die Treppe, die sich ganz hinten abzeichnete. Sie sah den beuligen Neville neben sich.

Mit einem Mal konnte sie auch die Umrisse der Aufgabe erkennen, die sie hier zu erfüllen hatte.

oooOOOooo

Draco Malfoys Stimme war längst verstummt; vermutlich hatte ihn der Auftritt einen großen Teil seiner Kraft gekostet, denn er saß jetzt schon eine ganze Weile reglos und stumm in einer Ecke seines Käfigs.

Snape hatte lange versucht, die Handschellen, von denen eine überraschend aufgesprungen war, als die Lestrange seinen Käfig ins Wasser hatte stürzen lassen, auch von seinem linken Handgelenk zu lösen, aber es blieb vergeblich. Inzwischen waren seine Kleider getrocknet, und es war genug Zeit gewesen, um das lästige Zittern in den Händen loszuwerden. Eigentlich war es beinahe eine Erleichterung, dass die Fronten jetzt zumindest etwas klarer waren. Das machte es jedenfalls leichter, mit gewissen Dingen abzuschließen und den Kopf für das Wesentliche freizubekommen.

Er schloss die Augen und begann nachzudenken.

Also ein Trank war es gewesen, da in der Höhle. So etwas hatte er schon vermutet. Sehr schlaue Idee. Wahrscheinlich mit einem Sperrzauber gesichert, so dass er nur durch Trinken geleert werden konnte. Und das Medaillon – doch sicher dasselbe, das Voldemort damals der Benson vom Hals gerissen hatte – das hatte er vermutlich in diesen Trank gelegt. Wirklich, eine schlaue Falle. Tödlich sicher, wenn der Gegner nur fest genug entschlossen war, an das Ding heranzukommen.

Aber dann hatte Dumbledore ihm doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er Potter mitgenommen – und Voldemort hatte ein weiteres Mal den Fehler gemacht, den Jungen nicht ausreichend in Betracht zu ziehen. Den Jungen und seine Loyalität. Und sein unverschämtes Glück, natürlich.

Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore vorher gewusst hatte, was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hatte. Er hätte es gern geglaubt, aber das Bild von Dumbledore, wie er begriff – begriff, während er trank – dieses Bild, das ihn schaudern ließ, hielt seine Vorstellungskraft hartnäckig gefangen.

Und es blieb natürlich die Frage, was mit dem Medaillon dann geschehen war. Konnte es sein, dass Potter es jetzt hatte? Oder hatte die Harper auch da ihre Finger im Spiel? Ein gewisses Interesse daran durfte man bei ihr voraussetzen. Und schließlich hatte sie, wenn man ihr glaubte, Potter als Letzte gesehen. Er war durch den Spiegel in ihrem Büro gegangen. Und da Voldemort diese Information zufrieden gestellt hatte, war wohl anzunehmen, dass dieser Spiegel ihn auf irgendeine Weise hierher bringen würde. Direkt in die Falle. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Potter wenigstens wusste, was er tat.

Snape versuchte, die Bewegungen unten im Wassergraben – vielleicht einen halben Meter unterhalb des Käfigbodens – zu ignorieren. Der Anblick machte ihn wieder auf den Schmerz in seinem linken Arm aufmerksam, wo ihn einer der Inferi verletzt hatte. Egal jetzt. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die drei Personen, von denen das weitere Geschehen abhing. Voldemort. Harper. Und natürlich – Potter.

Hekate Harper – die brütete jetzt irgendwo in der Festung zusammen mit Voldemort über dem Zaubertext, der im Moment seine, Snapes, Lebensversicherung für die nächsten Stunden, vielleicht einen weiteren Tag darstellte. Er glaubte zu wissen, was Voldemort mit Potter vorhatte, und fragte sich zum ungezählten Mal, ob dem das Glück auch diesmal wieder so hilfreich wie üblich zur Seite gestanden hatte, so dass ihm alles Notwendige in die Finger gefallen war.

Dieses Warten! Nichts mehr tun zu können, als hier in der stinkenden Dunkelheit zu sitzen und zu warten!

Snape lehnte den Kopf an das Käfiggitter. Der Durst begann ihn zu quälen, und er merkte, wie er allmählich das Zeitgefühl verlor.

Irgendwann war der Durst dann überwältigend geworden, und er hatte sich überwunden und hastig eine Handvoll Wasser aus dem Graben geschöpft. Nachdem er es getrunken und das meiste davon unter Dracos höhnischen Kommentaren wieder von sich gegeben hatte, dämmerte er eine Weile vor sich hin, während seine Gedanken sich zunehmend verwirrten und in grelle, unverständliche Träume übergingen.

"Mutter! Mutter – jetzt sag doch was!"

Er schreckte auf, als er Malfoys Stimme immer drängender sprechen hörte.

Es wurde wieder dunkel hinter dem schmalen Luftschacht hoch oben in der Mauer.

"Was ist mit deiner Mutter, Draco?", fragte er schließlich.

"Was geht Sie das an?"

"Wann hat sie zuletzt etwas getrunken? Sie muss trinken!"

"Denken Sie, das weiß ich nicht? Sie nimmt aber nichts!

"Wenn du willst, dass sie die nächsten Tage überlebt, musst du sie zum Trinken bringen, Draco! Flöße es ihr ein!"

"Verdammt! Wenn Sie so oberschlau sind, versuchen Sie es doch mal! Sie haben es doch vorhin selbst wieder ausgekotzt!"

Snape durchsuchte noch einmal seine Taschen. Die Handschelle, die immer noch um sein Handgelenk hing, machte das nicht gerade leichter. Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte.

"Hier, nimm eine davon und zerteile sie. Gib sie ihr, sie soll sie kauen. Nicht mehr als eine halbe!"

"Behalten Sie Ihr Gift, Mann! Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich meiner Mutter was gebe, das von Ihnen kommt!"

"Sei vernünftig, Draco! Das ist kein Gift, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Dosierung! Es wird ihr helfen. Ich werfe es rüber, fang es auf!"

"Ich hab gesagt, behalten Sie's!"

"Draco – nicht!", mischte sich da überraschend Narcissa selbst ein. Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar, aber beide Männer fuhren zusammen.

"Du solltest was trinken, Mutter", sagte Draco heiser.

"Severus, bist du das? Bist du noch hier?"

"Ja. Und ich gebe Draco Recht. Du musst trinken, Narcissa."

"Hat er dich auch eingesperrt? Warum?"

"Das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich werfe Draco jetzt einige Nistlingsbeeren zu, er soll eine zerteilen, und du zerkaust die Hälfte. Danach wird es dir besser gehen, und du kannst etwas trinken."

"Ich mach das –"

"Still, Draco, tu, was er sagt. Er weiß, was er tut."

"Oh ja, daran zweifle ich ja auch gar nicht", sagte Draco zynisch.

"Jetzt tu endlich, was wir dir sagen", sagte Snape kalt. "Benimm dich nicht wie ein bockiges Kind."

"Mutter – er hat – er hat Vater umgebracht! Er hat's selbst zugegeben!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Ich habe es gehört", flüsterte Narcissa. "Hat Lucius – hat er gelitten, Severus?"

"Nein – soweit man so was sagen kann", antwortete Snape leise.

"Und das ist nicht besonders viel, wenn man selbst noch nicht gestorben ist, oder?" Draco stand wieder gebeugt an der Seite des Käfigs, die Snape zugewandt war. Seine Augen waren voller Hass. "Also, dann werfen Sie Ihr Zeug schon rüber, Mann!"

Snape tat es, und im dritten Anlauf gelang es Draco, zwei der kleinen Beeren aufzufangen.

"Nur eine halbe, Draco! Sie sind extrem stark, vor allem im getrockneten Zustand."

"Die fühlen sich nicht gerade trocken an!"

"Ja, weil sie zusammen mit mir in den Graben gefallen sind", erwiderte Snape säuerlich. "Und beim nächsten Mal solltest du besser fangen. Du hast fast meinen gesamten Vorrat ins Wasser fallen lassen."

Draco gab seiner Mutter eine sorgfältig zerteilte Nistlingsbeere.

"Draco, hatte dein Vater jemals einen kleinen Pokal in seinem Geheimversteck in Verwahrung, golden, mit eingraviertem Dachs?"

"Das sag ich Ihnen doch nicht!"

"Es ist wichtig, versuch dich zu erinnern!"

"Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen, Mann? Und wieso sollte das für Sie noch wichtig sein? Sehen Sie sich doch mal an, wo Sie gelandet sind! Ihre Zeiten als Voldemorts Günstling sind ja wohl vorbei! Und die als Schülerschinder sowieso", sagte Draco höhnisch.

"Ich denke, ich komme auf jeden Fall noch einmal für eine Weile hier raus – oder ich müsste mich sehr irren –"

"Schön, dass Sie noch Hoffnung haben!"

"Die hast du auch noch, sonst lägst du längst am Boden und würdest dich weigern zu trinken, so wie sie", sagte Snape kühl. "Nicht mit dem Untergang kokettieren, Draco! Das ist was für kleine Mädchen. Also, hatte dein Vater nun diesen Pokal oder nicht?"

Draco schwieg.

"Ja, Severus. Den hatte er", meldete sich stattdessen Narcissas krächzende Stimme. "Übrigens fühle ich mich wirklich etwas besser."

"Warum hilfst du ihm noch, Mutter?", fuhr Draco auf. "Was weißt du, was der für dunkle Pläne hat? Ob er hier nicht auch zum Ausspionieren ist?"

"Sehr gut, Draco, du lernst also doch noch dazu", sagte Snape spöttisch. "Weißt du, was aus dem Pokal geworden ist?"

"Bellatrix hat ihn vor einigen Wochen abgeholt. Sie – sie hat gesagt, er wolle ihn zurückhaben. Ich konnte sie nicht hindern, ihn mitzunehmen. Natürlich nicht."

Dann war seine Vermutung also wohl richtig.

oooOOOooo

Sie hörten die Schritte und Stimmen erst unmittelbar bevor die schwere Kerkertür aufgewuchtet wurde. Bellatrix Lestrange und Nott kamen herein. Das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe, so schwach es auch war, blendete ihre Augen.

"Achte auf deine Gesundheit, Draco", sagte Snape leise.

"Soll das ein Abschied sein?", fragte Draco höhnisch zurück.

"Ganz recht. Und pass auf deine Mutter auf."

In diesem Moment hatten die beiden Todesser die Winde erreicht, mit der man die Käfige der Gefangenen vom Graben weg auf den festen Boden herüberkurbeln konnte.

"Raus da! Der Herr will dich sehen! Und ich warne dich, du solltest dich jetzt lieber höflich benehmen!", sagte Bellatrix, während Nott Snapes Käfig an der Kette zum Felsboden des Kerkers herüberzog. Snape fiel auf, dass sie ein ziemlich prunkvolles und gewagt ausgeschnittenes Kleid trug – ein seltsamer Anblick hier.

Sie fesselte ihm die Hände wieder zusammen.

"Tja, Severus – so schnell kann es gehen, was? Der Prinz ist schließlich doch noch im Kerker gelandet", spottete sie. "Und so gefällst du mir besser. Entspricht deinem wahren Selbst viel mehr." Sie lachte. "Für mich bist du immer der feige kleine Schisser geblieben, der sich nicht mehr auf seinen Besen getraut hat, nachdem er einmal abgeworfen wurde!"

"Während du nach wie vor alles reitest, was dich nicht schnell genug abwerfen kann, nicht wahr, Bellatrix?", erwiderte er sarkastisch und ließ seinen Blick vielsagend über ihre Aufmachung gleiten.

Er sah den dunklen Hass in ihren Augen auflodern, als sie zuschlug.

"Hüte deine Zunge, Snape!", giftete sie.

"Aber unbedingt, Bella", murmelte er, während er sich mühsam auf den Füßen hielt.

Als er zurückblickte in die Düsternis des Kerkers, sah er Draco, der am Gitter des Käfigs stand und mit brennenden Augen seine Tante betrachtete, die ihn nicht einmal wahrzunehmen schien.

oooOOOooo

Und dann ging es wieder hinauf, hinauf, hinauf. Hinauf bis zu dem Zimmer, das wie eine gläserne Blüte auf dem schlanken Turm ruhte, zu dem Zimmer, in dem Magie nicht angewendet werden konnte.

Es war, als hätte er den Raum eben erst verlassen. Er sah Harper vor der Wand aus Glas stehen, hinter der die Abenddämmerung allmählich in Dunkelheit überging. Auf dem Tisch lagen immer noch die von dem Siegel beschrifteten Pergamente. Und da war Voldemort. Er stand neben dem Schreibtisch und hielt einen der Bögen in der Hand, als Snape hereingeführt wurde.

"Du hattest Zeit, dich auf die Entschlüsselung zu besinnen", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Hier ist eine Feder. Setz dich und schreib mir den entschlüsselten aramäischen Text und die Übersetzung auf."

Snape warf Harper einen Blick zu. Sie stand reglos da und schaffte es, völlig unbeteiligt auszusehen. Mit großem Interesse stellte er fest, dass sich die Haut um die Brandwunden in ihrem Gesicht zu verfärben begann.

"Setz dich", zischte Voldemort, und Snape wurde grob weiter gestoßen und fand sich neben dem Stuhl wieder.

"Du hast eine Stunde. Danach verlierst du die linke Hand, mein Freund. Danach hast du eine weitere Stunde, bis du einen Fuß loswirst. Ich hoffe, du hast das Schema begriffen."

"Ja, Herr", antwortete Snape leise und setzte sich.

"Gut. Denn du wirst mir diesen Text geben, und wenn von dir nichts mehr außer deinem Kopf und deinem rechten Arm übrig bleiben sollte!"

Er wandte sich Harper zu.

"Hekate! Sieh zu, dass er bei der Sache bleibt. Und lass dich nicht verwirren, wenn er sich zu Hetzreden gegen mich aufschwingen sollte", sagte er drohend und mehr an Snape als an Harper gerichtet. "Oh ja, mein Freund, natürlich weiß ich Bescheid! Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich in meiner eigenen Festung hintergehen? Eine Stunde, Snape!"

Dann verließ er den Raum, der umständlich wieder abgesperrt wurde. Sie hörten die Stimmen und Schritte ihrer Bewacher draußen auf der Wendeltreppe.

Snape griff zur Feder. Es war wohl Absicht, dass niemand seine Handfesseln geöffnet hatte. Es würde kein Vergnügen sein, so schreiben zu müssen.

Sie hätte es herauskriegen müssen, dachte er. So schwierig war es nicht. Selbst, wenn er ihr die Zeichen einzeln vorlesen musste – in all der Zeit hätte sie es schaffen müssen.

"Keinen Erfolg gehabt?", fragte er spöttisch.

"Treiben Sie's nicht zu weit, Professor", erwiderte Harper. "Meinen Sie nicht, Sie haben hoch genug gepokert?"

Blieb außerdem die Frage, wieso Voldemort nicht selbst –

Er begann schweigend, den Text nach dem Schlüsselwort, das er bereits am Morgen vermutet hatte, aufzulösen, und stellte mit großer Erleichterung fest, dass sich der krause Buchstabensalat zu einem geordneten, lesbaren Text gruppieren ließ. Und endlich hatte er den klaren Beweis dafür vor sich liegen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Vermutung. Er wusste nun mit Sicherheit, was Voldemort plante.

"Ist Potter schon angekommen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Sie sollten wirklich weitermachen, Severus", sagte Harper ernst.

"Wie Sie meinen. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja, die ursprüngliche Versform angemessen wiederzugeben –", murmelte er.

Hekate Harper konnte nicht anders, sie lachte laut auf.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. Dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf seinen Pergamentbogen.

Die haben das natürlich längst selbst entschlüsselt, dachte er auf einmal mit einem Anflug von Panik. Das hier ist ein Test – oder doch so eine Art Gegenprobe. Oder hat _sie_ es rausbekommen – und diese Tatsache für sich behalten? Konnte es sein, dass sie das gewagt hatte?

Aber wie auch immer, er hatte ohnehin nicht vor, in dieser Sache ein falsches Spiel zu treiben.

Und natürlich hatte er nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Noch einmal musterte er aufmerksam die Brandwunden in Harpers Gesicht. Ja. Die Haut dort schien zu verdorren. Er hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen.

Das änderte einiges –

Wenn er nur etwas über ihre Motivation gewusst hätte!

"Sie sollten sich übrigens nicht noch mal mit – äh – Dumbledores kleinen Geräten befassen. Das könnte dann leicht das Letzte sein, das Sie tun", sagte er leise. "Soweit ich weiß, ist gegen diese Art von Verletzungen nur ein einziges Heilmittel bekannt. Und auch das stoppt nur den Prozess, macht ihn aber nicht rückgängig. Sie finden das Mittel übrigens hier in diesen Aufzeichnungen. Ich kenne es zufällig seit vielen Jahren."

Er blätterte durch die Pergamentbögen, während Harper reglos zugehört hatte.

"Manchmal ist ein solches Risiko eben unumgänglich", sagte sie schließlich ebenso leise wie er. "Und was das Mittel angeht – ich werde es wohl kaum herstellen können."

"Es gab eine ganze Reihe davon. Von diesen kleinen – Instrumenten, meine ich. Nach meiner Schätzung sind jetzt aber nur noch zwei unbeschädigt", sagte Snape leichthin.

"Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass Sie mir das mitteilen."

"Wie Sie schon sagten – manchmal muss man eben ein Risiko eingehen", sagte er und fügte mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns hinzu, "Und das wird umso leichter, je weniger man zu verlieren hat."

"Sie sollten sich jetzt wieder um Ihre Verse kümmern, Severus", sagte sie, und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Unterton von Bedauern mit.

"Üben Sie eigentlich noch immer Ihr altes Hobby aus?", fragte er.

"Gelegentlich. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt."

"Sollten Sie in nächster Zeit einmal ein Museum besichtigen – es gibt da ein Objekt, das Ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdient", sagte Snape, während er über sein Pergament gebeugt dasaß und winzige Buchstaben darauf kritzelte. "Sie erkennen es an der interessanten Tierdarstellung, die darauf eingraviert ist."

"Ich werde die Augen offen halten", sagte sie spöttisch.

"Verdammt", fluchte er. "Ich hatte es tatsächlich vergessen – für einen Moment –"

"Ich werde trotzdem darauf achten. Augen sind nicht alles bei dieser – Tätigkeit."

Dann herrschte eine Weile Schweigen.

Snape fragte sich, wie viel die Wachen, die zweifellos draußen vor der Tür postiert waren, von ihrem Gespräch mithören konnten. Und was sie davon verstehen würden.

"Sie sind fertig damit, oder?", fragte Harper schließlich, als sie das Kratzen der Feder eine Weile nicht mehr gehört hatte.

"Ja."

"Würden Sie es mir vorlesen?"

Er schwieg einen Moment. Sie will überprüfen, ob ich zu derselben Lösung gekommen bin wie sie, dachte er.

"Wenn Sie meinen", sagte er dann. "Also: Der Zauber nennt sich einfach _Übergang_. Der Text lautet ungefähr:

_"Blut vom eignen Blute, nimm auf den Geist_

_der in gebrechlicher Hülle haust!_

_Biete Wohnung ihm voll Ehrfurcht_

_Wissen und Weisheit des Alters empfange dafür._

_Reiche sie weiter, bereichert durch dich selbst_

_von Generation zu Generation."_

"Das klingt eigentlich nach einem ganz sinnvollen Arrangement", sagte Harper schließlich. "Wenn man sich nicht auf Bücher und Bibliotheken verlassen will, heißt das."

"Es ist eine geistige Vergewaltigung", erwiderte Snape kalt.

"Natürlich. In letzter Konsequenz ist es das", sagte sie langsam. Unbewusst strich sie mit der Hand über eine der verletzten Stellen in ihrem Gesicht. "Wissen Sie, Snape, ich bewundere Ihren Mut zur – Leidenschaft", sagte sie dann ganz unerwartet. "Ihr Hass, Ihr Wille zur persönlichen Freiheit, ja, sogar Ihre Ressentiments – Sie rennen gern mit dem Kopf gegen Mauern, oder?"

"Was soll das?"

"Es ist nur so, dass Sie mich überrascht haben. Ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Ich selbst hatte diesen Mut übrigens nie. Den Mut zur Leidenschaft – und noch viel weniger zur Liebe zu irgendetwas – Vergänglichem."

"Glauben Sie mir, die menschliche Komödie verfolgt man besser als Zuschauer", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Gleichzeitig hörten sie die Stimmen draußen vor der Tür.

"Wie es scheint, ist Ihre Stunde um", sagte Harper. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihr Blatt tatsächlich so gut gespielt, wie Sie vorgeben!"

Da wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet, und Voldemort trat ein. Nott und Avery flankierten den Ausgang hinter ihm.

Voldemort kam mit schnellen Schritten zum Schreibtisch, blieb neben Snape stehen und streckte wortlos die Hand aus. Snape gab ihm den Pergamentbogen, an dem er gearbeitet hatte.

Er nahm es und überflog es.

"Sehr schön, mein Freund. Diesmal hast du also nicht versucht, mich zu betrügen. Oder vielleicht hast du auch einfach die Zwecklosigkeit dieser Absicht erkannt?"

Seine Augen glühten auf, als er den Text noch einmal las.

"_Blut vom eignen Blute!_", sagte er mit einem unheimlichen Lächeln. "Ja, ich ahnte schon lange, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde! Leider gibt das deinem Schicksal nun eine endgültige Wendung, mein Freund. Deine letzte Rolle wird weniger umfangreich und bedeutsam ausfallen, als ich es einmal geplant hatte."

"Natürlich muss der Zauberspruch auf Aramäisch gesprochen werden", sagte Snape, als hätte er Voldemorts Worte gar nicht gehört.

"Versuchst du wieder, deinen Herrn zu belehren, Schulmeister?", fragte Voldemort spöttisch. "Falsch, Severus, ganz falsch! Denn heute werde ich _dich_ etwas lehren!"

Er winkte Nott mit einer kleinen Handbewegung herbei.

"Fessle ihm die Hände wieder auf den Rücken und bring ihn nach unten", sagte er und wandte sich dann an Harper. "Hekate, Avery wird dich in dein Zimmer führen. Folgt dem Hauself!"

"Ja, Herr", sagte sie.

Avery kam zögernd näher und nahm mit sichtlichem Widerstreben ihren Arm, um sie zu führen.

Währenddessen hatte Nott Snapes Hände befreit und sie dann auf dem Rücken erneut gefesselt.

"Gar kein Fluchtversuch, Snape?", fragte er höhnisch, als er ihn mit offenkundigem Vergnügen die steile Wendeltreppe hinunter vor sich her stieß. "Beinahe schade!"

Snape hatte längst bemerkt, wie sehr es Voldemort zuwider war, jemanden zu berühren oder sich gar auf ein Handgemenge einzulassen – und dazu hätte es in dem Raum, in dem Magie unmöglich war, ja vielleicht kommen können. So stolperte er also vor Nott her und wartete unten mit ihm zusammen darauf, dass Voldemort ihn wieder in Empfang nahm. Hier, wo er ihn wieder mit dem Zauberstab in Schach halten konnte.

Es war inzwischen ganz dunkel geworden, und hoch über der Goldenen Festung konnte er in den Abgründen zwischen den Wolkenbänken tatsächlich ein paar Sterne im Nachthimmel sehen. Fremde Welten, denen es gleichgültig war, was hier geschah. Die Nachtluft war sehr kalt.

"Genug, Nott, du kannst gehen. Er wird mich begleiten. Ich habe eine ganz besondere Zelle für ihn", sagte Voldemort, als er im Dunkel vor ihnen auftauchte. "Los, Snape."

Und was hätte er tun sollen? Ohne Zauberstab, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt – in einer Festung, in der sich die Räume beständig veränderten, so dass niemand die Orientierung wahren konnte?

Er ging also neben Voldemort her und folgte ihm durch stille Höfe. Im Vorbeigehen hörte er einmal das Wasser des Springbrunnens fallen – selbst das ein eintöniger Laut ohne Leben und Heiterkeit. Er atmete dankbar die frische Luft, solange er es noch konnte, und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ihn nun erwartete. Nicht der Tod, noch nicht, da war er sicher. Aber auf einmal schien ihm das ein geringer Trost zu sein.

Als sie eben die Mauer, die den tropischen Garten umgab, hinter sich lassen wollten, blieb Voldemort auf einmal stehen. Er griff hinauf in die Büschel von Pflanzen, die sich über die Mauer drängen wollten, und pflückte eine Blüte, die in der Dunkelheit schimmerte.

Es war eine Lilie. Er hob sie lässig, als wolle er ihre Schönheit betrachten. Aber über die weiße Blüte hinweg blickten seine Augen mit kaltem Triumph Snape gerade ins Gesicht.

"Was immer du noch vor mir verbirgst, Snape – sei versichert, ich werde es erfahren! Du wirst es gegen die tauben Wände anschreien, bevor ich mit dir fertig bin! Wurmschwanz mag ein unzulänglicher Diener sein, aber er war immer ein guter Beobachter. Ich habe seine Erinnerungen viele Male durchstreift und dabei hier und da Hinweise aufgelesen, deren volle Bedeutung ich möglicherweise nicht sofort erkannt habe", sagte er und musterte Snape voll Spott, in den sich jedoch auch eine Spur Neugier mischte. "Kann es wirklich sein, dass eine so zarte Blume dich gebrochen hat, mein Prinz?"

Und er schloss seine Faust um die Blüte und ließ die weißen Blätter durch seine fahlen, klauenartigen Finger zu Boden fallen. Dort lagen sie, beraubt aller Schönheit und Lebenskraft. Aber Snape schien es, dass sie in Anmut gefallen waren, in einer Anmut, der bloße Grausamkeit nichts anzuhaben vermochte.

"Warum, Snape? Auch du bist ein Meister deiner Kunst, und ich hätte vielleicht noch weitere Aufgaben für dich gehabt – möglicherweise. Warum hast du deine Macht nicht genutzt?"

Snapes Blick ruhte immer noch auf der zerfetzten Blüte, die auf dem dunklen Boden zwischen ihnen lag. Er blieb die Antwort schuldig.

Voldemort machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

"Ich werde es herausfinden", sagte er leichthin und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Es ging wieder hinauf, zuerst über die Außentreppen, dann führte der Weg zurück ins Innere der Festung, wo ihm erneut die Anzeichen des Verfalls auffielen, insbesondere in einem der ehemals prächtig ausgestatteten Korridore, in dem sämtliche Spiegel, die die Wände bedeckten, gesprungen waren. Wenn Voldemort es wahrnahm, so interessierte es ihn jedenfalls nicht weiter.

Schließlich öffnete er eine Tür, und zu Snapes verzweifeltem Erstaunen fand er sich in eben dem Museum wieder, auf das er vor weniger als einer halben Stunde noch Harper hatte aufmerksam machen wollen. Mit langen Schritten ging Voldemort durch die grausige Ausstellung seiner Taten und öffnete dann den kleineren Raum dahinter, in dem sich seine ganz eigene Sammlung von Objekten befand. Die er inzwischen ohne Zweifel durch das Siegel des Siebten bereichert hatte.

Da war der Pokal – so nah! Snape versuchte, die hilflose Verzweiflung, die ihn angesichts des Horcruxes – möglicherweise des letzten, das Voldemort tatsächlich noch in der Hand hatte! – erfasste, nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen.

"Komm schon!", sagte Voldemort kalt. "Von hier gibt es kein Entkommen mehr für dich."

Dann berührte er mit dem Zauberstab die hintere Wand dieses Tresorraums. Eine schmale Tür wurde sichtbar. Als sie sich öffnete, war dahinter nur tiefe Dunkelheit.

"Dein Privatgemach, Snape. Das letzte, das du je brauchen wirst! Bis zu deinem letzten Auftritt morgen bist du hier gut untergebracht."

Er winkte mit der Hand, die grausame Parodie einer Einladung.

Snape machte ein paar zögernde Schritte. Er konnte nichts außer Schwärze erkennen. Aber da waren Geräusche – Stimmen –

Eine namenlose Angst stieg in ihm auf. Etwas ging von dieser geöffneten Tür aus, das ihn im tiefsten Innern packte; weit unterhalb aller Denkfähigkeit griff die Angst nach seinen Instinkten.

"Du hast also doch Angst, Severus", sagte Voldemort leise. "Ich habe es gewusst. Komm! Du kannst noch viel über dich und deine Ängste erfahren!"

Snape fühlte sich vorwärts gestoßen, obwohl sein Hirn, sein ganzer Körper nur nach Flucht schrie. Als er in der Türöffnung stand, verweigerten seine Füße jeden weiteren Schritt. Er wandte sich zu Voldemort um, der ihn mit rot glimmenden Augen beobachtete.

"Bitte!", sagte er tonlos und mit tauben Lippen.

"Geh!", sagte Voldemort.

Snape stürzte über die Schwelle ins Bodenlose.

Voldemort schloss die Tür. Dann verschwand er.

oooOOOooo

In einem Saal viele Stockwerke höher wellte sich der Mosaikboden wie die Oberfläche eines Teiches, als Voldemort aus ihm heraus Gestalt anzunehmen schien.

Es war ein überhoher Saal, dessen Decke sich zu einander überkreuzenden Spitzbögen wölbte. Seine eine Seite bestand ganz aus riesigen Bogenfenstern, hinter denen die Nacht eben langsam einer blassen Dämmerung wich.

Voldemort durchschritt den Saal und blieb vor den Fenstern stehen. Dann blickte er reglos zur gegenüberliegenden Wand hinüber, in der sich schimmernd eine gläserne Tür abzeichnete. Im Dämmerlicht wirkte sie beinahe wie ein großer Spiegel.


	26. Chapter 26: Tabula Rasa

**Kapitel 26**

**Tabula Rasa**

"Willkommen in der Goldenen Festung", sagte die Schattengestalt vor den hohen, von diffusem Licht erfüllten Fensterbögen und schwenkte den Zauberstab in einer weit ausgreifenden, theatralischen Geste.

Harrys Zauberstab schwebte in einem sanften Bogen durch die Luft und landete in Voldemorts anderer Hand.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen worden.

Das war's! dachte er panisch. Ich Idiot! Ich hab alles verdorben!

Gekonnt täuschen, wenn der Schnatz ins Blickfeld kommt – der Gedanke flatterte noch durch Harrys Hirn wie ein flügellahmer Vogel.

"Da ist er endlich: Harry Potter – der Erbe von Slytherin! Und er träumt von Quidditch – ist das alles, was dir einfällt, hier, in meinem Thronsaal? Deine Tage als Sucher liegen hinter dir, denke ich."

Harry war zurückgewichen, ohne den Blick von Voldemorts Gestalt zu nehmen.

"Ich habe dich erwartet", sagte Voldemort und kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Sicher hast du Verständnis dafür, dass ich deinen Zauberstab vorerst in Verwahrung nehmen muss."

Vorerst, dachte Harry panisch und verwirrt. Wovon redet er?

"Denn natürlich ist mir klar, wozu du hergekommen bist."

Voldemort stand nun vor ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck, der wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte. Harry überlief es kalt.

"Ich bin überzeugt, Harry Potter, dass wir alle alten Missverständnisse zwischen uns klären werden. Bis dahin ist dein Zauberstab gut bei mir aufgehoben."

"Niemals", sagte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme krächzte.

Hatte er denn wirklich gedacht, es würde so einfach sein? Einfach hereinmarschieren, seinen Spruch aufsagen und –

Aber jetzt – was sollte er jetzt tun?

"Du bist noch sehr jung, Harry", sagte Voldemort nachsichtig. "Du wirst noch lernen, dass sich die Dinge bisweilen ändern. _Alle_ Dinge."

Noch immer dieses kalte Lächeln auf den unbeschreiblichen Zügen. Wie ein uraltes Reptil sah er aus. Verlebt, verbraucht, unendlich bösartig zugleich.

Eine Parodie auf ein menschliches Gesicht. Nichts mehr, was an den Tom Riddle erinnerte, der er einmal gewesen war.

War von diesem schon eine unterschwellige Bedrohung ausgegangen, so war das, was jetzt hier vor ihm stand, eine Gestalt aus einem Albtraum. Harry fühlte nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder seine Narbe, sie lag wie eine Zeichnung aus Eis auf seiner Stirn.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", stammelte er atemlos.

Wenn doch nur Dumbledore hier gewesen wäre, bei ihm! Wie sollte er diesem Ungeheuer allein entgegentreten?

"Das ist die richtige Frage", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich um.

Sein Umhang – Harry sah jetzt, dass es ein vermutlich sehr kostbares Stück aus goldenem Brokat war – wehte mit langsamen Bewegungen hinter ihm, als er auf die Fensterwand des Saales zuging. Und da war auf einmal ein Thron zu sehen, ein breiter Sessel in Gold und Blutrot mit einer hohen, reich verzierten Lehne. Er stand auf einem Podest, zu dem mehrere Treppenstufen hinaufführten. Die Treppe war, wie das Podest selbst, aus schwarzem Stein.

Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er sah, wie Voldemort hinaufstieg und auf dem Sessel Platz nahm.

"Komm her", sagte er mit seiner leblosen Stimme.

Harrys Füße setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und machten leise Geräusche auf dem Boden, der aus zahllosen geschliffenen Steinchen zusammengesetzt war – Schwarz, Weiß und Rot – und auf den man nicht lange blicken konnte, weil dann die Sicht verschwamm.

Mechanisch griff er nach seiner Brille und wischte darüber. Natürlich änderte das nichts. Er sah zu den riesigen Fenstern auf, in deren Bögen der Tag heraufdämmerte und den dunklen Thron davor mit einem bleichen Glanz umgab.

"Bleib da stehen", sagte Voldemort, und Harry sah, wie sich auf einmal der Boden neben ihm aufstülpte und sich etwas mit schlangenhaften Bewegungen herauswand. Wie betäubt sah er zu, wie da ein Becken aus glattem, nachtschwarzem Stein Gestalt annahm, ein Becken, das er aus dem Tagebuch von Regulus Black zu kennen glaubte.

"Was ich von dir will, Harry, war deine Frage. Nun, lass mich dir erst selbst eine Frage stellen. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, welch großes Erbe du in dir trägst?"

"Sie meinen – meine Mutter –", murmelte Harry.

"Ja, ich meine deine Mutter! Die in direkter Linie von Salazar Slytherin abstammte. Eine Linie, der auch ich selbst entstamme."

"Ja", sagte Harry leise. "Ich weiß."

Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn, dass das auch auf Tante Petunia und Dudley zutraf. Das war ihm mit allen Konsequenzen erst richtig bewusst geworden, als er die beiden in jenem Traum-Raum im Spiegelweg gesehen hatte.

"Und auch das Blut eines anderen großen Magiers fließt in dir. Weißt du auch das?"

Harry nickte. Überrascht sah er, dass Voldemort auf einmal ein Schwert in den Händen hielt.

"Das hier ist Godrics Schwert. Es gehört dir, seinem Erben, der in sich Gryffindor und Slytherin vereint! Ein gelungener Scherz des Schicksals, könnte man sagen."

"Wie kommt Gryffindors Schwert hierher?"

Und wo genau bin ich eigentlich, überlegte er verspätet.

"Ich habe es von Hogwarts mitgebracht", antwortete Voldemort. "Um es dir zu überreichen. Ein – Krönungsgeschenk, sozusagen."

Hogwarts! Er war also dort gewesen! Harry war es, als stürze er durch eine Falltür. Hermione! Ron! All die anderen!

Mit größter Mühe zügelte er seine Gedanken. Sah den schwirrenden Schnatz vor sich –

"Krönungsgeschenk?", wiederholte er, und da war Trelawneys Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf: _Der Dunkle Lord sucht seinen Auserwählten, um ihn zu krönen!_

Nein, dachte er.

"Ja, das ist die Antwort auf deine Frage", fuhr Voldemort indessen fort. "Ich werde dich nicht töten. Im Gegenteil, ich werde dich groß machen – dich krönen, könnte man sagen."

"Krönen? Mich? Was soll das alles?", fragte er schließlich und fühlte zu seiner Überraschung, dass er tatsächlich wütend wurde. "Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass Sie die Prophezeiung auf einmal vergessen haben! Ganz sicher nicht, nachdem Sie jetzt seit sechzehn Jahren versuchen, mich zu töten – nachdem Sie meine Eltern umgebracht haben –"

Voldemort hob gebieterisch die Hand, um Harrys Redefluss zu unterbrechen. Aber ihm war ohnehin der Faden gerissen.

"Aber du _hast_ mich besiegt, Harry", sagte er mit diesem schrecklichen Lächeln. "Ich werde dich nicht töten – du hast gewonnen! Und was deine Eltern angeht – dein Vater ließ mir gar keine Wahl. Deine Mutter – sie hätte ich verschont! Aber sie wollte meine Gnade gar nicht. Das war die letzte der schwerwiegenden falschen Entscheidungen, die sie in ihrem Leben getroffen hat."

"Was für falsche Entscheidungen?", fragte Harry.

Die seltsame, unangenehme Vertrautheit, mit der Voldemort seine Mutter vor ihrem Tod angesprochen hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein.

"Nun, zunächst hat sie das falsche Haus gewählt – denn ich bin sicher, dass Hogwarts' alberner Hut sie für Slytherin vorgeschlagen hätte. Wie auch nicht, angesichts ihrer Vorfahren!", antwortete Voldemort. "Und dann wählte sie den falschen Mann."

"Was meinen Sie denn damit?", brach es empört aus ihm heraus.

Voldemort musterte ihn mit einem spöttischen Zug um die Mundwinkel.

"Ganz deines Vaters Sohn, wie? Und doch, sie gehörte zu einem anderen! Sie hat deinen Vater aus Angst gewählt, Harry! Aus Angst vor dem anderen."

"Sie hat meinen Vater geliebt", sagte Harry fest.

"Mag sein", erwiderte Voldemort nachlässig. "Es wird zu viel Wert auf diese Dinge gelegt. Jedenfalls hätte sie den anderen nehmen müssen – dann wäre vieles anders gekommen. Du und ich hätten uns vielleicht nie als Feinde gegenüberstehen müssen."

Nein, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Ich will es nicht wissen! Ich will das nicht hören.

"Und zu guter Letzt", fuhr Voldemort fort, den das Thema nicht weiter zu interessieren schien, "zu guter Letzt hat sie den Tod gewählt anstatt meine Gnade! Ich hätte eine Erbin Slytherins wenn möglich verschont! Lily Evans hatte überall die Wahl! Aber sie hat sich immer wieder für die falsche Seite entschieden!"

"Sie ist gestorben, um mich zu beschützen!", rief Harry aus. "Und meinen Tod wollten Sie, seit ich auf der Welt bin. _Obwohl_ ich doch angeblich von Slytherin abstamme!"

Voldemort sah ihn mit einem dunklen Blick an. Die Augen, die Harry selbst schon rot hatte glimmen sehen, wirkten jetzt erloschen und unwiderruflich kalt.

"Wie ich schon sagte, die Dinge ändern sich. Ja, ich habe viele Jahre lang versucht, zu verhindern, dass jene Prophezeiung in Erfüllung ging.

Ich habe sie begreiflicherweise so verstanden, dass du mich töten würdest. Trotz deiner kläglichen Schwäche und offensichtlichen Unterlegenheit wollte ich es nicht darauf ankommen lassen – du hattest immerhin mächtige Freunde.

Als ich erfuhr, dass wir dasselbe Blut haben, schien mir das meine Vermutung noch zu unterstützen, dass du, sobald du erwachsen genug sein würdest, meinen Sturz, meinen Tod planen würdest – vielleicht um der Erbe meiner Macht zu sein."

"Und was hat Sie von dieser Annahme abgebracht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Draußen vor den Fenstern kam eben die Sonne blass zwischen den Spitzen zweier schroff aufragender Felsgipfel hervor. Das war alles, was er von der umgebenden Landschaft sehen konnte – wenn es überhaupt real war, nicht einmal dessen war Harry sich sicher. Das Licht, das sich nun hell in den Saal ergoss, machte es unmöglich, Voldemorts Gesicht zu erkennen, als dieser jetzt weitersprach.

"Ich habe begriffen, dass die Prophezeiung anders zu deuten ist. Ich habe Dinge erfahren, die mir zeigen, was das Schicksal eigentlich mit uns vorhat. Dass du – der vermeintliche Gegenspieler – nicht umsonst aus Slytherins Haus entstammst."

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Du und ich, wir sind vom selben Blut!", fuhr die alte Stimme fort. "Wir sind zu Größerem bestimmt als dazu, uns gegenseitig zu töten. Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, Macht zu erben."

Voldemort erhob sich und stand Harry auf einmal gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Schlangenbeckens. Nie war Harry ihm so nahe gewesen. Nun konnte er ihn genau sehen. Da war eine Aura von Kälte, von unüberbrückbarer Fremdheit, die ihn umgab. Nichts, was einem Menschen etwas bedeutete, würde ihn je erreichen, fühlte er mit einem kalten Schauder.

"Du wirst mein Erbe sein", sagte Voldemort leise. "Schon einmal habe ich mich neu erschaffen. Nun werde ich in dir weiterleben. Du wirst mir deinen Körper überlassen, damit mein Geist diese zerfallende Hülle hier verlassen und eine neue, angemessenere Wohnung beziehen kann. Und dafür wist du all mein Wissen, meine Erfahrungen mit mir teilen dürfen."

"Warum _ich_?", stammelte Harry, völlig überrumpelt von dieser Wendung der Dinge.

"Wer wäre denn dafür besser geeignet als der letzte Slytherin?"

"Ich versteh das nicht", sagte Harry leise, verzweifelt bemüht, seine Verwirrung in den Griff zu bekommen. "Wie soll das denn überhaupt gehen?"

"Es gibt da einen uralten Zauber, der eben dies bewerkstelligt", erwiderte Voldemort. "Die größten Magier haben so über viele Jahrhunderte in ihren Nachkommen fortgelebt."

"Sprechen Sie etwa von diesen – diesen Königen der Finsternis?"

"Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass du nicht völlig ahnungslos bist, Harry Potter! Es ist wahrhaftig eine Menge aus dir geworden, seit du als Kind mein kostbares Tagebuch vernichtet hast", sagte Voldemort. "Umso eher wirst du die große Ehre und die Chance für dich selbst erkennen, die in meinem Vorhaben liegt!"

"Ja", sagte Harry langsam. "Die sehe ich wirklich."

Gekonnt täuschen, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf drängend.

Aber war das nur Täuschung? Konnte es sein, dass etwas an diesem dunklen Angebot ihn tatsächlich ansprach?

Zu seiner Überraschung merkte Harry, dass die Vorstellung, das zweifellos überwältigende Wissen Voldemorts zu teilen, nicht ohne Reiz für ihn war.

Ich könnte ihn vielleicht besiegen, wenn er erst mal ein Teil von mir ist, ging es ihm dann durch den Kopf.

Aber würde er das riskieren? Er hat es früher nicht mal ertragen, auch nur in meine Gedanken hineinzuschlüpfen! Das ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch lebe. Also ist das hier eine riesige Lüge! Dieser Zauber wird alles, was mich ausmacht, vernichten.

Vorsichtig sah er auf, in das verfallene Gesicht mit dem lauernden Ausdruck.

Er musste an das letzte Mal denken, als er durch Voldemorts Augen geblickt hatte. Durch die Augen des zehnjährigen Tom Riddle, um genau zu sein.

Ich könnte es jedenfalls nicht ertragen, die Welt durch _seine_ Augen zu sehen, dachte er.

"Heute, Harry Potter", sagte Voldemort und streckte eine seiner bleichen, zerfurchten Hände mit den krallenartigen Nägeln aus, bis sie beinahe seine Brust berührte. "Alle deine Freunde werden Zeugen sein! Sie werden deine, _unsere_ Macht erkennen. Und auch deine Feinde werden da sein. Und jetzt hast du Zeit, über meine Worte nachzudenken."

"Warum – warum sollte ich mich mit Ihnen verbünden?", brach es aus Harry heraus, bevor er sich bremsen konnte.

"Weil du keine Wahl hast – weil die Alternative dein Tod und der deiner Freunde ist, ich dir aber im Gegenzug ein reiches Leben, immense Macht, Erkenntnisse, Wissen biete", erwiderte er kalt. "Du wärst nur dumm, wenn du nicht wenigstens darüber nachdenkst!"

Er wandte sich von dem Becken ab und schien im Weggehen mit dem Boden zu verschmelzen.

oooOOOooo

Harry war allein. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte ihm in den Ohren, und er war noch immer atemlos, als wäre er gerannt.

Seine Hände berührten den schwarzen Stein des Beckens vor ihm und zuckten sogleich zurück. Die Glätte hatte etwas Lebendiges, irgendwie Ekelhaftes.

Er ging einfach weg von dem Becken und dem Thron, weiter hinein in diesen Saal, dessen Größe ihm überhaupt jetzt erst auffiel. Er bildete einen weiten Halbkreis mit der Fensterwand als Längsseite. Die Bögen der Decke wölbten sich so hoch über ihm, dass er sich an einen Dom erinnert fühlte. Die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, war verschwunden. Er stand inmitten einer riesigen Leere.

Was soll ich nur tun? fragte er sich verzweifelt und setzte sich schließlich einfach hin.

Er hatte Angst. Angst, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Angst um sich selbst, aber auch um Hermione und Ron. Er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Voldemort mit Hogwarts gemacht haben mochte. Hatten sie es noch rechtzeitig in die Schutzräume geschafft? Oder waren sie wirklich hier, wie er angedeutet hatte? Was war den Verteidigern passiert?

Er stöhnte. Nicht darüber nachdenken! Nicht jetzt!

Lieber über Voldemorts überraschendes und irgendwie irrsinniges Vorhaben nachdenken. Warum hatte er es eben nicht einfach hinter sich gebracht und diesen Zauber, von dem er da geredet hatte, durchgeführt? Er war doch hilflos genug gewesen. Warum hatte er ihm stattdessen diesen Vortrag gehalten und schließlich sogar noch so etwas wie – Bedenkzeit gegeben?

Er braucht meine Mitwirkung bei dieser Sache.

Das wusste er auf einmal so genau, als hätte es ihm jemand gesagt.

Das funktioniert vielleicht nur, wenn ich freiwillig mitmache oder so. Vielleicht stirbt sonst der Körper, auf den er seinen Geist übertragen will? Oder er wird verrückt, weil der andere Geist die ganze Zeit mit ihm im Kampf liegt?

Und um seine Mitwirkung zu gewährleisten, hatte er Harrys Freunde herbeigebracht. Ja, allmählich gab das alles einen Sinn!

Und er war entwaffnet. Warum hatte er nur nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er es anstellen könnte, dass er seinen Zauberstab behielt? Nie bedacht, dass die Entwaffnung doch sicher das Erste sein würde, das Voldemort tun würde!

Aber die Antwort war nicht schwer. Seit er diesen Zauberspruch in dem alten Tränkebuch entdeckt hatte – diesen verdammten Zauber, den Snape ihm da zugespielt hatte – hatte er an nichts anderes mehr denken können als daran, das möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Bevor seine Entschlossenheit ins Wanken geraten konnte –

Dann der Gang durch den Spiegel – diese Horrorbilder – wann hätte er vernünftig nachdenken sollen?

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Hastig durchwühlte er seine Taschen. Da war das Amulett seiner Mutter – und sonst nichts! Das Medaillon war fort! Professor Harper hatte es also doch noch geschafft, es ihm wegzunehmen.

Und der Tarnumhang – den hatte er selbst weggehängt. An die Garderobe im Haus seiner Eltern!

Er lachte bitter auf. Ja, er war ausgetrickst worden, auf der ganzen Linie. Er hatte nichts mehr in den Händen als das Amulett seiner Mutter, dessen scharfe Kanten in seine Handfläche schnitten.

Andererseits – das Medaillon wäre hier jetzt sicher eine weitere Gefahr gewesen. Wer weiß, was die Harper damit vorhatte. Das Messer hatte sie ja wohl auch zerstört.

Schließlich saß er dann einfach da, ganz allein in dieser unheimlichen, bedrohlichen Stille. Sah den Sonnenstrahlen zu, die über den Boden wanderten und die Muster aus Steinchen immer wieder zu verändern schienen –

Wann hatte er zuletzt geschlafen? Eine ungeheure Müdigkeit überkam ihn.

Ich werde doch wohl nicht jetzt einschlafen? Jetzt – und hier –!

Aber da waren ihm die Augen schon zugefallen.

oooOOOooo

"Mann, hab ich einen Hunger", sagte Neville.

"Pst!"

"Hier ist doch sowieso niemand!", erwiderte Neville. "Wir gehen jetzt schon seit Stunden hier rum, und alles, was wir sehen, sind Ratten und Spinnen."

"Und Treppen und Türen", ergänzte Hermione seufzend und blieb stehen.

Sie hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Diese Keller bildeten ein Labyrinth, da war sie inzwischen sicher. Aber so lange man ging, musste man nicht nachdenken.

In den vergangenen Stunden hatte sie Neville alles berichtet, was geschehen war, nachdem er von den Dementoren weggebracht worden war. Er hatte interessiert zugehört, schien aber nicht verängstigt zu sein. Das wunderte sie und tröstete sie zugleich. Der Neville, mit dem sie hier durch die Gänge irrte, war entschlossen und so sicher, dass sie es schaffen würden – irgendwie cool. Sie selbst fühlte sich alles andere als cool. Immer wenn sie anhielten und darüber nachdachten, welche Richtung sie nun einschlagen sollten, wallten die Verzweiflung und das Gefühl, kostbare Zeit zu verlieren, wie eine graue Woge in ihr auf.

"Ich frag mich, warum die Dementoren uns nicht weiter verfolgt haben", sprach sie jetzt aus, was sie schon eine Weile beschäftigte.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Neville und rieb vorsichtig an den Beulen in seinem Gesicht. Hermione konnte nicht hinsehen. "Vielleicht denken die, dass wir ihnen hier drin sowieso nicht entkommen."

Er wühlte in den Taschen seiner schon lange wieder getrockneten Jacke.

"Hast du noch irgendwas zu essen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Nee." Sie konnte im Moment nicht mal ans Essen denken.

"Ich hätte im _Honigtopf_ was mitgehen lassen sollen", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd. "Hätt's ja später bezahlen können."

"Das wär' doch in diesem Wassertank sowieso kaputtgegangen."

"Ich würd' jetzt auch zermatschte –"

"Shh! Hör mal –"

Er hatte die Stimmen im selben Moment gehört wie sie, und sie kauerten sich rasch an die Wand. Wenn sie saßen, verdeckte der Tarnumhang sie jedenfalls noch eben so.

Die Stimmen kamen näher – zwei Männer, die ein paar knappe Sätze wechselten – dann gingen sie vorbei –

"Das war hinter der Mauer!", flüsterte Hermione. "Sie müssen im Nachbargang sein – der, gegen den wir uns eben entschieden haben!"

Neville nickte.

"Wir müssen hinterher! Das ist unsere einzige Chance, hier wieder rauszufinden."

Sie rannten los, zurück zu der Abzweigung, die sie eben hinter sich gelassen hatten, dann in den parallel verlaufenden Gang hinein und – da sahen sie die Männer ein Stück weiter vor ihnen. Sie huschten so nahe heran, wie sie es irgend wagten.

"Hätt' nicht gedacht, dass er die noch mal da rausholen würde", sagte der eine gerade. "Nachdem Lucius – und der Junge –"

Hermione erkannte seine Stimme. Es war derselbe Mann, dem sie in die Kerker gefolgt war – vor Stunden – oder gestern –

"Irgendwas braut sich da zusammen", sagte der andere vorsichtig. "Hoffentlich können wir danach wieder von hier verschwinden. Diese Festung – also, hier ist es doch ziemlich –"

Der andere murmelte etwas Zustimmendes.

"Diese Keller! Ich hasse das hier. Dass dieser Elf immer wieder andere Eingänge öffnet. Immer muss man sich wieder neu zurechtfinden."

Der Gang gabelte sich in vier verschiedene Richtungen, und die beiden schlugen nach kurzer Beratung einen davon ein, der sich nach wenigen Metern auf eine Treppe öffnete, die an ihnen vorbei nach unten führte.

"Wenigstens verändert sich hier unten nichts. Hast du gemerkt – oben –"

"Ja", unterbrach ihn der andere knapp. "Wir sollten lieber nicht drüber reden."

"Dir ist doch klar, wo wir hier eigentlich sind, oder?", fragte der eine Todesser, und Hermione wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Antwort.

"Wie könnte mir das entgangen sein", erwiderte der andere sarkastisch. "Hab lang genug hier drin gesessen."

_Gesessen_? dachte Hermione. Kann es sein, dass das hier – ja, natürlich! All die Kerker – und die Auroren haben ja auch vermutet, dass Voldemort sich dahin zurückgezogen hat, weil niemand mehr dahin durchkam – wir sind in Azkaban!

Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten, erkannte Hermione den Gang wieder, durch dessen Wand sie nach unten in Nevilles Gefängnis gestürzt war.

"Und Snape? Bleibt der hier unten?", fragte der Todesser, der beim letzten Mal nicht dabei gewesen war.

"Ich hab gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn woanders eingesperrt hat. Klang ziemlich – endgültig."

"Na ja. Ist nicht unsere Sache. Holen wir einfach die Malfoys."

Hermione und Neville, die sich wieder in eine Mauerecke gequetscht hatten – wobei sie darauf achteten, die Mauer möglichst nicht zu berühren – sahen einander mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Die Malfoys!", flüsterte Neville, als hinten im Gang die Tür mit einem Krachen aufgewuchtet wurde.

"Und Snape! Wieso sind die hier gefangen?", flüsterte Hermione zurück.

Sie warteten angespannt darauf, dass die Todesser mit ihren Gefangenen wieder auf den Gang traten. Ein seltsamer, widerwärtiger Geruch kam in einer langsamen Welle durch die geöffnete Kerkertür auf den Gang hinaus.

"Verdammt, wie sollen wir die hier rauf kriegen?", keuchte der eine Todesser, der eine leblose Gestalt auf den Gang hinausschleifte.

"_Mobilcorpus!_", sagte der andere, und die Gestalt schwebte ihnen voran und an Neville und Hermione vorbei.

Sie trug ein unaussprechlich schmutziges Kleid und war anscheinend bewusstlos. Der Kopf mit dem langen, verfilzten Haar war ihr auf die Brust gesunken und schwang grotesk hin und her. Hermione hatte große Mühe, Narcissa Malfoy wieder zu erkennen, Dracos unangenehme, arrogante und unnahbare Mutter.

Und danach kam Draco selbst, er taumelte immerhin auf seinen eigenen Füßen, von dem einen Todesser am Arm gepackt. Aber sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als nehme er nichts mehr wahr.

Fassungslos sahen Neville und Hermione ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler vorbeigehen. Dann bemerkten sie, dass seine rechte Hand fehlte, und Hermione fühlte Schock, Entsetzen und etwas wie Ekel. Mit aller Gewalt drängte sie die Bilder zurück, die auf sie einstürmen wollten.

"Und dann? Wohin mit ihnen, wenn wir erst mal hier raus sind?"

"Schätze, oben wird _er_ uns schon rufen. Oder es wartet wieder einer unserer stummen Freunde auf uns."

"Die werden apparieren!", flüsterte Hermione Neville zu. "Wir müssen unbedingt Draco oder seine Mutter irgendwie berühren, damit sie uns mitnehmen!"

So vorsichtig und so schnell wie möglich folgten sie den Gefangenen und ihren Aufsehern die düsteren Stufen hinauf.

oooOOOooo

Es wurde so kalt. Er musste unbedingt aufstehen und das Fenster schließen – die Bettdecke wieder über sich ziehen – aber er fühlte sich wie gelähmt –

Mit einem Schlag war er wach. Seine Brille war verrutscht, so dass er zuerst nur einen schattenhaften Umriss in düsterem Gold vor sich sah. Hastig setzte er sich auf, rückte die Brille zurecht und war mit einem Ruck, der wie ein Schlag in den Magen war, zurück in einer albtraumhaften Gegenwart.

Das Licht hatte sich verändert – vor den hohen Fenstern stand nun die Dämmerung, und der Saal war in das flackernde Licht zahlreicher Fackeln getaucht, die dicht nebeneinander an den Wänden steckten. Direkt bei Harry brannte außerdem eine große Feuerschale, die den Thron, das schwarze Becken und alles im Umkreis hell erleuchtete.

Auf seinen Unterarmen hatten sich die Kanten der Mosaiksteinchen des Bodens eingeprägt, auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Geschlafen! Wie hatte er nur einschlafen können!

"Aufwachen, Harry Potter", sagte die kalte Stimme.

Voldemort sah auf ihn herab, und auf einmal kippte die Panik wie eine Riesenwelle über Harry. Er keuchte, schluckte, wollte sich gleichzeitig übergeben und aufspringen und wegrennen, egal, was dann passieren mochte – nur weg, weg von diesem Albtraum!

Er hustete krampfhaft und sah nun mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen, dass sich vor dem weiten Halbkreis der Wände die Todesser aufgestellt hatten. Schweigend, reglos standen sie da, in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen und mit Masken vor den Gesichtern, weit genug entfernt, dass er niemanden erkennen konnte, und doch fühlte er, dass alle ihre Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er sah überrascht, dass jeder von ihnen seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf dem Boden niedergelegt hatte.

Sie dürfen hier nicht zaubern! Er hat Angst, dass sie mich treffen könnten! Seinen kostbaren neuen Körper beschädigen könnten!

Er sprang auf die Füße.

"Es ist so weit", sagte Voldemort. "Meine Leute sind hier, natürlich. Du wirst verstehen, dass sie diesen Wechsel mit eigenen Augen miterleben müssen."

Ja, und auch, dass du eine große Show daraus machen willst, dachte Harry und versuchte, sein wild schlagendes Herz wieder in einen erträglichen Rhythmus zu zwingen. Das ist die Entscheidung. Jetzt darf ich nicht versagen!

Das war kein hilfreicher Gedanke. Immer noch schien sein Gesichtsfeld im Tempo seines Herzschlags zu pulsieren, als Voldemort sich jetzt von ihm abwandte und zu seinem Thron ging.

Denk an Quidditch, dachte Harry. Das ist ein Spiel. Ich muss den Schnatz kriegen. Diesmal muss ich ihn auf jeden Fall kriegen.

Mit Mühe wandte er den Blick von den beängstigenden schwarzen Gestalten.

Er sah zu dem Thron hin, auf dem Voldemort jetzt Platz genommen hatte.

Das war doch unmöglich! Da stand – Professor Harper! Unten am Fuß der schwarzen Treppe, so reglos wie die Todesser. Keine Fesseln oder andere Hinweise darauf, dass sie unfreiwillig hier sein könnte! Allerdings lag vor ihr kein Zauberstab auf dem Boden. In der schwarzen Gestalt neben ihr vermutete Harry Bellatrix Lestrange, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, denn sie trug Kapuze und Maske wie alle anderen außer Harper.

Na gut, dachte Harry. Die Harper gehört also wohl doch dazu. Ich denk da jetzt nicht weiter drüber nach.

In kaltem Entsetzen fragte er sich, was er überhaupt noch tun konnte. Ohne Zauberstab – umringt von ein paar hundert Todessern –

Die pompöse Feierlichkeit dieses schweigenden Aufmarsches hier schüchterte ihn ungemein ein. Und das ist auch genau, was er bezweckt, sagte es in seinem Kopf. Er ist sich seiner Unangreifbarkeit so gewiss und will dich das spüren lassen.

Er hat doch auch allen Grund, sich sicher zu sein, oder?

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand, da, wo er selbst den Saal durch eine Tür betreten hatte, apparierten jetzt zwei weitere Todesser, die zwei groteske Gestalten mit sich führten. Als sich die schweigende Reihe der Todesser öffnete, um sie durchzulassen, erkannte Harry den Taumelnden, den der eine am Arm gepackt hielt. Draco Malfoy!

"Bringt sie her, nah genug, dass wir sie im Auge behalten können", sagte Voldemort, und als sie näher kamen, konnte Harry auch sehen, dass die andere Gestalt Dracos Mutter sein musste. Und Draco – ihm fehlte eine Hand! Mit Grausen sah Harry den Armstumpf, der aus seinem zerfetzten Hemdärmel herausragte.

"Zwei Plätze für die Gäste!", sagte Voldemort.

Dann standen da unweit des schwarzen Beckens zwei Sessel, auf die die Malfoys jetzt mehr gestoßen wurden, als dass sie sich selbst setzten.

Harry sah, wie Mrs Malfoy gegen die Lehne sank, anscheinend nicht mehr imstande, ihre Umgebung überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Draco hingegen starrte Harry mit ungläubiger Miene an, als frage er sich, ob er träume. Harry glaubte einen Moment lang, eine Bewegung neben Draco gesehen zu haben – aber da war nichts.

"Sehr schön", sagte Voldemort. "Dann fehlen nur noch die Gäste von Hogwarts."

Er hob den Zauberstab und riss ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben. Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei ging durch den Saal, als etwas wie eine große gläserne Kugel aus dem Fußboden in dem weiten Raum zwischen den Todessern und den Malfoys brach. Für einen Moment schien sie zitternd in der Luft zu schweben, dann verlor sie ihre Form, und klatschend ergoss sich eine Flut von Wasser und Körpern auf den Stein. Bleiche, ineinander verknäuelte Körper, die sich, einmal auf dem Boden angekommen, langsam und wie blind voneinander weg bewegten, dabei aber in einem fest umrissenen Kreis zu bleiben schienen.

Inferi, dachte Harry voller Ekel und Entsetzen. Sie erinnerten ihn an ein Gewimmel aus weißen Maden.

Erst dann erkannte er, was sie bewachten, und das Herz sank ihm endgültig.

In der Mitte dieses Rings aus Inferi stolperten und kauerten eine ganze Reihe seiner Schulkameraden und Lehrer. Das mussten die sein, die Hogwarts ganz zum Schluss noch verteidigt hatten – bedeutete das, dass die anderen es noch in die Schutzräume geschafft hatten? Sie waren weit genug entfernt, dass Harry ihre Mienen nicht genau erkennen konnte, und dafür war er dankbar.

Er konnte Bill sehen, und bei ihm George und – Ron. Voller Angst suchte sein Blick Hermione – aber sie war nicht dabei! Das war ein Trost. Dann war sie vielleicht wirklich in die Schutzräume gegangen. Wenigstens das! Und doch durchzuckte die Sehnsucht nach ihr einen Moment lang sein Herz. Sie noch einmal sehen zu können!

Denk an den Schnatz, meldete sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf eisern. Das ist ein Spiel. Du musst gewinnen!

"Meine Todesser, willkommen! Hört jetzt, wozu ich euch heute herbeigerufen habe!", begann Voldemort in diesem Augenblick zu sprechen, und seine Stimme tönte durch den ganzen riesigen Raum. "Bevor wir unseren Feldzug fortsetzen, möchte ich, dass ihr den großen Wandel miterlebt, dem ich mich heute unterziehen werde."

Es herrschte atemlose Stille. Erst jetzt wurde Harry wirklich bewusst, dass er fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen haben musste, denn durch die Fenster fielen nun wie zum Spott noch ein paar letzte schräge Strahlen dunkelgoldenes Abendlicht.

"Schon einmal habe ich meine körperliche Existenz neu geschaffen, aus Blut, Knochen und Staub", fuhr Voldemort fort. "Dieser Körper aber ist nun verbraucht. Darum werde ich mir heute mithilfe eines uralten, ehrwürdigen Zaubers eine weitere Existenz erschaffen! Der letzte Erbe des großen Salazar Slytherin – Blut von meinem eignen Blut – wird meinen Geist in sich aufnehmen, so dass ich von heute an in seinem Körper fortleben werde."

Die Todesser standen zwar still an ihren Plätzen, aber Harry entging nicht, dass einige von ihnen erstaunte Blicke wechselten.

"Dieser letzte Erbe ist ein junger Mann, den wir seit Jahren gejagt haben. Harry Potter – der heute die krönende Aufgabe seines Lebens antreten wird.!"

Harry konnte das überraschte Aufatmen, das durch die Reihe von Voldemorts Leuten ging, geradezu hören. Jetzt _wurde_ getuschelt, und die befremdeten Blicke blieben nicht länger versteckt. Voldemort selbst aber sah zufrieden in die Runde.

Er genießt das, dachte Harry. Seine Willkür und ihre Verwirrung!

Er brachte es nicht über sich, zu den Gefangenen von Hogwarts hinüberzusehen. Zu seinen Freunden, die sich nun endgültig von ihm verraten fühlen mussten –

"Aber mein Lord!", wagte die Todesserin neben Harper einzuwerfen, und Harry hörte, dass er Recht gehabt hatte: Es war Bellatrix Lestrange. "Potter ist Euer größter Feind! Seit seiner Geburt – die Prophezeiung sagte Euch, dass er die Macht besitzt, Euch zu besiegen –"

"Ganz recht, Bellatrix", unterbrach er sie in drohendem Ton. "Diese Macht besitzt er, und er wird sie heute zeigen! Ja, er wird mich heute besiegen, denn sein Körper wird weiterleben, während der meine sterben wird!"

Nein! dachte Harry und fühlte, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken schien. Das ist die Prophezeiung, der zweite Teil, den er nicht einmal kennt! _Und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_ – oh nein! Und dass er mich als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen wird, hat Dumbledore auch falsch gedeutet! Ich bin verloren! Wir sind alle verloren!

"Wir haben das viele Jahre lang falsch verstanden", fuhr Voldemort mit dunklem Triumph fort. "Auch mir wurde erst vor kurzem klar, dass der letzte Slytherin für eine andere Aufgabe bestimmt ist, als einfach zu sterben – für eine würdigere Aufgabe.

Ihr werdet Zeugen dieses alten Zaubers sein, der meine Macht mit Harry Potters Körper verbinden wird. Ihr alle, meine Todesser – ebenso wie seine Freunde!"

Was kann ich denn nur tun? dachte Harry verzweifelt, als Voldemort auf das zusammenstehende Grüppchen von Hogwartsleuten deutete. Er wird sie einen nach dem anderen sterben lassen, wenn ich nicht mitmache!

"Aber außer seinen Freunden sind auch seine Feinde hier – kleine Feinde, wie die Malfoys dort – oh ja, ich weiß Bescheid darüber – größere Feinde, wie Greyback und meine gute alte Freundin Bellatrix Lestrange –", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich dann abrupt an Harry. "Aber das sind – kleine Fische, nicht wahr, Harry Potter? Nichts gegen den, den du wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen hasst! Und wer könnte das wohl sein –?"

"Snape –", murmelte Harry wie in Trance. "Er ist hier –?"

"Ganz recht. Severus Snape, der deine Eltern verraten hat, der – übrigens entgegen meinem Befehl – Dumbledore ermordet hat! Her mit ihm!"

Er machte eine herrische Bewegung mit der Hand, als wolle er jemanden herbeiwinken, und dann taumelte plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Nichts heraus in die Reihe der Todesser hinein, stolperte, einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, wie blind auf Voldemort zu. Nicht weit vom Schlangenbecken entfernt blieb er schwankend stehen, offenbar außerstande, die Hand von den Augen wegzunehmen. Er wirkte entkräftet und desorientiert.

"Es war dunkel in seiner Zelle", erklärte Voldemort kalt. "Sieh mich an, Snape!"

Stattdessen knickten ihm die Beine ein.

"Auf die Füße, Snape!", zischte Voldemort. "Versuche gar nicht erst, sein Mitleid zu erregen. Es wird dir nicht gelingen!"

Snape versuchte, aufzustehen. Als er endlich die Hand von seinen Augen nahm, konnte Harry sein Gesicht sehen und hatte im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten, darin den Snape wieder zu erkennen, den er kannte. Das war das Gesicht eines Tieres. Totenbleich und verzerrt, die Zähne in stummer Anstrengung verbissen. Das Haar klebte ihm in wirren, nassen Strähnen im Gesicht, und er versuchte nicht einmal, es wegzustreichen. Die schwarzen Augen, hasserfüllt auch jetzt, stierten zwischen den Strähnen hindurch. Als ihr Blick Harry traf, fuhr dieser unwillkürlich zurück.

Da war er also endlich! Zum ersten Mal seit der Nacht des Mordes stand er Snape wieder gegenüber.

In den Monaten seit Dumbledores Tod hatte sich sein Hass viel stärker auf ihn konzentriert als auf Voldemort selbst. Er hatte wütende Träume gehabt, in denen er ihn leiden und auf schmerzvollste Art sterben ließ. Träume, aus denen er schweißgebadet erwacht war, mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, zitternd vor Hass. Snapes Miene, als er den tödlichen Fluch auf Dumbledore geschleudert hatte, hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt – und tief in sein Herz.

Vielleicht war es leichter, ihn zu hassen, den er so viele Jahre gekannt hatte, der ihn schikaniert hatte, den er als boshaft, undurchschaubar, schließlich als verräterisch und mörderisch kennen gelernt hatte.

"Snape, der ebenso dich wie auch mich selbst verraten hat! Unser heimlicher Prinz! Und seht ihn euch jetzt an!", sagte Voldemort voller Spott. "Hast du endlich doch begriffen, wer der Stärkere ist? Du hast hoch gespielt, Severus, und dann doch verloren! Du kanntest nur das eine Ziel, insgeheim immer mehr Macht und Wissen anzusammeln. Hättest du dich denn irgendwann hervorgewagt, um dich wirklich mit mir zu messen? Du, der du doch all die Jahre im Besitz einer der kostbarsten magischen Schriften überhaupt warst! Welche Sicherheiten wolltest du denn noch in der Hand haben, bevor du zugeschlagen hättest?"

Snape kauerte am Boden, und Harry konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er hatte also irgendwelches Geheimwissen – das erklärte einiges! Vermutlich kam auch der _Tabula-Rasa-_Zauber aus dieser Quelle! Und nun sollte er, Harry, die Dreckarbeit für ihn erledigen! Und wie Snape nur zu gut gewusst hatte, konnte er es nicht einmal ablehnen, weil es sich genau mit seinen eigenen Plänen deckte!

Harry kam sich zu allem anderen auch noch auf zynische Weise ausgespielt vor. Der Hass auf Snape quoll in ihm auf wie das Wasser eines vergifteten Brunnens. In diesem Moment wollte er ihn sterben sehen und Voldemort dafür zujubeln, dass er ihn der gerechten Strafe zugeführt hatte.

Als hätte er es gespürt, wandte Voldemort seine glimmenden Augen lauernd Harry zu.

"Ich schenke ihn dir, Harry Potter", sagte er. "Ich überlasse die Bestrafung dieses Verräters dir!"

Harry fühlte ein Aufflammen wilden Triumphes. Snape hatte verloren! Was machte es in diesem Moment, dass es Voldemort selbst war, der ihn Harry sozusagen auf dem silbernen Tablett überreichte?

"Aber zuvor will ich noch eine Antwort, Snape", sagte Voldemort eisig. "Wo ist das Medaillon?"

Snape, der endlich auf die Füße gekommen war und nun schwankend vor ihnen stand, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du Dummkopf", sagte Voldemort leise. "_Crucio_!"

Harry hatte selbst erlebt, was dieser fürchterliche Fluch mit einem Menschen machte. Er sah, wie es Snape wieder hintenüber zu Boden riss, wo er sich vor Schmerzen wand. Die Stille im Saal dauerte an, und Harry versuchte, seine Ohren vor den Schreien zu verschließen, die diese Stille jetzt jeden Moment zerreißen würden. Das geschah aber nicht, und Snape blieb schlotternd liegen, als der Fluch endlich nachließ.

Voldemort betrachtete ihn verächtlich.

"Ich glaube, du weißt es tatsächlich nicht. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch wirklich von Bedeutung wäre. Nun dann, Snape! Steh auf und stirb wenigstens wie ein Mann und nicht wie der kriechende Verräter, der du zeit deines Lebens gewesen bist", sagte er schließlich.

Dann wandte er sich mit einem grausamen Lächeln Harry zu.

"Ich überlasse es dir, dies zu Ende zu führen. Töte ihn!"

"Ich – ich hab keinen Zauberstab", krächzte Harry schließlich.

"Oh, natürlich. Vergib mir meine Unachtsamkeit. Hier ist dein Zauberstab. Verwende ihn gut!"

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab zurück! Jetzt – jetzt war der Moment endlich gekommen!

"Verwende ihn _weise_, Harry Potter!", sagte Voldemort leise warnend und streckte seine Hand zu den Gefangenen aus.

Harry verstand. Er verstand nur zu gut. In hilflosem Zögern sah er zu, wie Snape langsam auf die Knie kam und ein weiteres Mal versuchte, aufzustehen.

Was sollte er nur tun? Konnte er es denn riskieren, mit diesem Zauberspruch zu beginnen, solange Voldemort nicht nur seinen eigenen Zauberstab trug, sondern auch seine Freunde in seiner Gewalt hatte?

Oh, warum hatte er nur nicht vorher darüber nachgedacht, wie er die Sache schließlich tatsächlich ausführen sollte!

Sein Blick fiel auf Snapes Hände, die eine, mit der er sich abzustützen versuchte, und die andere, die er immer wieder schützend vor seine Augen hielt. Was der Anblick seines verhassten Gesichts nicht vermocht hatte, bewirkte die Hilflosigkeit seiner Hände – mit einem Mal hatte Harry eine Reihe völlig ungerufener Bilder vor Augen.

Er versuchte sie zu vertreiben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Junge, dem er mehrfach begegnet war, in Dumbledores Denkarium, in der Szene in Slughorns Unterricht, die er durch den Wahrtraumsaft gesehen hatte, zuletzt in diesem furchtbaren Spiegelgang – dieser Junge war auf einmal viel realer als der Lehrer, der ihn schikaniert hatte, der Verräter, der kaltblütige Mörder – das konnte nicht sein – _durfte_ nicht sein –

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte das die Erinnerungen vertreiben.

"Was zögerst du?", fragte Voldemort, der ihn misstrauisch ansah. "Hast du Angst, einen tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen? Es gibt so viele andere Möglichkeiten! Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich meine!"

Und damit winkte er den Inferi, die er offenbar allein durch seine Geisteskraft so weit in Schach gehalten hatte, dass sie die Gefangenen in ihrer Mitte nur angeknurrt hatten. Auf diesen Wink hin wandten sich jetzt einige von ihnen von den Gefangenen ab und begannen, auf Snape und Harry zuzukriechen.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Eingeweide sich verkrampften. Er empfand einen unaussprechlichen Ekel vor diesen Kreaturen, die ihn so sehr an jene Höhle erinnerten und an Dumbledores entsetzlichen Opfergang, der dort seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

Auch in Snapes Augen trat ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens, als er die bleichen Gestalten auf sich zukommen sah. Harry konnte geradezu sehen, wie er dagegen ankämpfte, nicht einfach davonzulaufen. Und dann –

Voldemort machte eine unwillige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und zischte einen harschen Zauberspruch. Die Inferi stürzten sich auf Snape, so schnell und so plötzlich, wie Harry es nie von ihnen erwartet hätte.

"Nein!", schrie Snape, der stolperte und stürzte. "Nein, _nein!_ Nicht das!"

Am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes nahm Harry wahr, wie unter den Gefangenen Unruhe entstand. Da war George, der irgendetwas rief – dann die Hand gegen den ausgedünnten Ring der Inferi ausstreckte – und hinausstürmte. Ihm folgten Bill und Ron auf dem Fuß. Sie kamen nicht weit, denn George prallte scheinbar mitten in der Luft gegen ein Hindernis und stürzte. Gleichzeitig wurde da am Boden etwas sichtbar, das vorher nicht da gewesen war –

Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er da für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah – war das wirklich Hermione gewesen!

Sein Blick wurde wieder abgelenkt, weil in diesem Moment die Meute der Inferi über Snape herfiel, der sich zusammenkauerte und sie mit den Händen abzuwehren versuchte. Aber sie packten ihn unerbittlich.

Harry sah entsetzensstarr zu. Sie werden ihn bei lebendigem Leib auffressen! dachte er.

Da verbissen sich schon zwei von ihnen in Snapes linkes Bein. Er trat um sich, aber es war vergeblich.

Harry starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen hin. Er sah das Blut, das aus Snapes aufgerissenem Bein strömte, er sah sein verzerrtes Gesicht, die Verzweiflung, mit der er diese Schreckgestalten abzuwehren versuchte.

Ja, er hatte Mitleid! Das konnte nicht die Strafe sein, nicht einmal für Snape! Tat denn keiner etwas? Sahen sie alle einfach nur zu? Harper – was war mit der? Selbst wenn sie nichts sehen konnte, musste sie doch genug von dem mitbekommen, was geschah! Und die hatte doch auch das Medaillon! Warum stand sie nur da und ließ das geschehen?

Snape schrie.

Sein Schreien war schlimmer als alles, was Harry je gehört hatte. Dennoch wusste er später nie mehr, ob er sich wirklich zu dem entschlossen hatte, was er dann tat. Er erinnerte sich nur, dass er auf einmal das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor sich gesehen hatte, ein junges, lachendes Gesicht voller Leben und Liebe.

"_Expecto patronum!_", schrie er und hob seinen Zauberstab. "_Expecto patronum!_"

Silbernes Licht brach machtvoll aus seinem Zauberstab und lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Er hörte Voldemort wütend zischen, aber da war der Patronus schon auf dem Weg zu Snape, der inzwischen unter einem Haufen zappelnder Inferi verschwunden war. Sie wanden sich mit grässlichen Lauten unter dem gleißenden Licht, das von dem Patronus ausging, und versuchten, davonzukriechen.

Der Patronus beugte sich über Snape und stieß ihn an. Mit letzter Kraft klammerte Snape sich an ihm fest, und das silberne Tier preschte mit ihm davon, dicht an Bellatrix und Harper vorbei, auf die Fenster zu – und mit einem krachenden Klirren hindurch, wobei ein Schauer von Scherben in weitem Bogen über dem Boden niederging.

Das alles war eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen. Sie standen in fassungslosem Schrecken da, auch die Gefangenen und die Todesser, von denen drei eben den ausgebrochenen Weasley-Brüdern nachgesetzt hatten, als das Erscheinen des Patronus alles gelähmt hatte.

"_Expelliarmus!_", zischte Voldemort, und dann war Harry den Zauberstab wieder los. Für immer, wie ihm nur allzu bewusst war. Er hatte seine einzige Chance vertan – und das ausgerechnet für Snape!

Das ist das Ende, dachte er. Jetzt wird er mich töten.

Voldemort kam mit glühenden Augen auf ihn zu.

"Du Narr! Was hast du getan?"

Seine lange, dünne Hand griff nach Harry und packte ihn. Er konnte die Wut in seinen Augen funkeln sehen. Aber er sah auch, wie er diese Wut bezwang.

"Du wirst noch viel lernen müssen, Harry Potter!"

"Mein Lord! Seht hier! Das fiel eben zu Boden, direkt vor meine Füße!", rief Harper in diesem Augenblick. "Ich hörte es aufschlagen. Vermutlich hat er es verloren!"

Voldemort ließ Harry los, und beide blickten auf das goldene Ding in Harpers Fingern.

"Das Medaillon Eurer Mutter. Mit dem Ihr _meine_ Mutter zu Eurer Dienerin gemacht habt", sagte Harper ruhig. "Ihre Fürsorge war das, was in Eurem Leben der Liebe am nächsten kam. Aber jetzt – Ihr lebt in einer Nacht ohne Aufblick! Wozu diese Nacht noch ins Unendliche dehnen?"

Während ihre Worte noch wie ein Urteil in der Stille standen, geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Voldemort streckte den Zauberstab nach dem Medaillon aus, um es herbeizuzaubern.

Und aus dem Handgemenge, das da zwischen den Weasleys und den drei Todessern entstanden war, brach jemand aus und jagte in wilden Sprüngen durch das Gewimmel der Inferi auf Harry zu.

Es war Ron. Er hielt etwas in seiner Hand. Es war das Rennen seines Lebens, und das wusste er auch. Das war der Moment, für den er Harrys Freund geworden war, der wie ein Keim schon in ihrer ersten Begegnung damals im Hogwarts-Express gelegen haben musste.

Harry konnte Ron grinsen sehen, als er da auf ihn zurannte. Dann geriet er in die Blutlache, die Snape hinterlassen hatte, kam ins Rutschen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, fiel –

"Hier, fang! Fang, du Blödmann!", schrie Ron mit einem wilden Lachen und schleuderte im Fallen etwas auf Harry zu. "Es ist eine Waffe, verstehst du, eine _Waffe_!"

Das grüne Aufzucken aus Voldemorts Zauberstab verfehlte ihn nur um Zentimeter und schlug zischend in den Boden, dass die Steinchen des Mosaiks nach allen Seiten flogen, während Ron der Länge nach hinknallte.

Harry konnte sehen, was da auf ihn zugeflogen war, aber er begriff es nicht. Es war kein Schnatz, wie er einen verrückten Moment lang gedacht hatte, es war eine Schreibfeder. Noch im Flug jedoch, während sie sich wirbelnd immer wieder überschlug, verwandelte sie sich, und als er sie fing, war es ein Zauberstab. Hermiones Zauberstab, wie er verwirrt erkannte.

Diesmal zögerte er nicht. Er wandte sich in wilder Entschlossenheit Voldemort zu, der mit dem Fluch gegen Ron die entscheidende Sekunde verloren hatte.

"_Expelliarmus!_", kreischte Harry, und Voldemorts Zauberstab flog in weitem Bogen davon. Das Wort war noch nicht verklungen, da brüllte er los, bezwang sich mühsam, setzte in erzwungener Ruhe noch einmal an und sprach dann mit lauter, klarer Stimme gegen Voldemort gewandt den Zauberspruch, den er sich so erbittert eingeprägt hatte, dass er ihn vermutlich noch im Sterben hätte aufsagen können.

Der _Tabula-Rasa_-Zauber bestand aus acht kurzen aramäischen Worten. Eine einzige Zeile in winziger Schrift.

Voldemort sprang mit einem Aufschrei seinem Zauberstab hinterher, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken. In seiner Konzentration bekam er nicht einmal mit, dass Bellatrix Lestrange, die Harper gepackt hatte, diese losließ und stattdessen mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zustürzte. Der Fluch, den sie ihm entgegenschleuderte, hätte ihn ohne Zweifel auch getroffen, wenn nicht plötzlich ein kleiner, fast kahler Mann wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihr gestanden und sie zu Fall gebracht hätte.

Kaum war das geschehen, schrumpfte er auch schon wieder zusammen, und dann jagte eine Ratte in wildem Zickzackkurs über den Mosaikfußboden auf den Thron zu, unter dem sie verschwand.

Seit der Patronus durch das Fenster gebrochen war, waren nur Sekunden vergangen, und die Todesser, in reichlicher Entfernung, standen noch immer wie erstarrt.

Das letzte Wort des Zauberspruchs war verklungen, und Harry hielt atemlos inne. Die Stille, die folgte, war so tief, dass er Zeit genug hatte, sich zu fragen, ob er sich wohl versprochen hatte – bei diesem wichtigsten Auftritt seines Lebens versagt hatte wie ein Schüler bei einer Theateraufführung –

Voldemort starrte ihn an. Mit einer seiner spinnenartigen weißen Hände hatte er seinen Zauberstab eben noch wieder ergreifen können. Jetzt sank die Hand ganz langsam herab. Der Zauberstab entfiel ihr und rollte über den Boden.

Harry konnte den Blick nicht von Voldemorts Gesicht wenden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dies schon einmal erlebt hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe veränderte es sich zu einer Maske der Panik, der nackten Angst. Die glimmenden Augen verloschen zu schwarzen Löchern. Der reptilienartige Mund verlor das Starre, während er sich zu einem Schrei öffnete, der ihn aber nie mehr verließ. Das Gesicht schien vor Harrys Augen zu schmelzen wie eine Maske aus weißem Wachs.

Harry keuchte vor Entsetzen.

Lord Voldemort sank in die Knie.

Dann fiel er vornüber wie eine Puppe. Sein Kopf schlug neben seinem Zauberstab auf. Zugleich ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durch die ganze Festung, etwas, das sich anfühlte wie eine unsichtbare, unhörbare Detonation.

Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war ein seltsam misstönendes, knirschendes Knacken. Es kam von dem Medaillon, das Harper immer noch in der Hand hielt. Der Deckel war aufgesprungen, und ein bisschen feine Asche stäubte heraus, leuchtete für einen Augenblick in einem letzten schräg einfallenden Sonnenstrahl auf und verging dann noch im Fallen zu Nichts.

ooOoo

Da endlich wurde die Stille von gellenden Schreien zerrissen. Bellatrix Lestrange stürzte sich schreiend wie eine Wahnsinnige über den am Boden Liegenden.

"Herr! Oh Herr!", wiederholte sie immer wieder, während sie Voldemort vom Boden zu zerren versuchte und es schließlich schaffte, ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen.

Aber er starrte nur reglos zur Decke. Bellatrix mühte sich hilflos, ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen. Als das vergeblich blieb, wandte sie ihr verzerrtes, verzweifeltes Gesicht Harry zu.

"_Du_!", spuckte sie aus. "Du halbblütiges Stück Dreck! Was hast du getan! Ihm, der Millionen solcher kleinen Schwachköpfe wert war! Hätte er doch nur die Welt von Schmutz wie dir befreien können!" Das Schluchzen zerriss ihre Sätze. "Oh mein Herr! Verlasst mich nicht! Lasst mich nicht allein zurück!"

Ihr lautes Weinen war erstaunlicherweise immer noch das Einzige, das in diesem riesigen Saal zu hören war. Es war, als stehe die Zeit still – als seien alle außer diesen beiden eingefroren.

Sie begann zu schreien, als sei der Schmerz, den sie empfand, nicht mehr zu ertragen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in ihr Haar, und Harry sah voller Entsetzen, wie sie es in Strähnen ausriss. Mit einem Mal sprang sie auf, als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie packte ihren eigenen Kopf mit beiden Händen, und das Letzte, was Harry von der lebendigen Bellatrix Lestrange sah, waren ihre lodernden Augen, die ihn voller Wahnsinn ansahen. Sie riss ihren eigenen Kopf mit einem so heftigen Ruck zur Seite, dass jeder das grausame Knacken hören konnte, mit dem ihr Genick brach. Sie taumelte noch ein paar Schritte, dann brach sie zusammen.

Harrys Magen wollte sich umdrehen.

Das kann gar nicht wahr sein, dachte er verzweifelt. So was geht gar nicht!

Er war so außer sich, dass er die Gefahr um sich herum nicht einmal wahrnahm. Bellatrix' schrecklicher Auftritt hatte die Erstarrung, in der sie alle sich befunden hatten, endlich gesprengt. Viele der Todesser griffen jetzt nach ihren Zauberstäben und stürmten auf sie zu. Zu Harrys Glück waren ihnen die versprengten Inferi im Weg, die nun herrenlos umherkrochen, nur noch ihrem dumpfen Trieb nach lebendigem Fleisch folgend. Die Gefangenen, die sie bewacht hatten, waren inzwischen alle aus ihrem Kreis entkommen und hatten die kleine Gruppe um das Schlangenbecken erreicht. Sie stellten sich um sie herum, bereit, Harry auch unbewaffnet gegen die Todesser abzuschirmen.

Harry aber stand nur da und starrte auf den goldenen Umhang, der das Einzige zu sein schien, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war. War er selbst ebenso zu Nichts zerstäubt wie sein Horcrux?

In diesem Moment schlug etwas Riesiges quer durch den Saal, gefolgt von wilden Schreien und allgemeinem Tumult. Verwirrt sah Harry, dass nicht weit von ihm etwas wie eine gigantische weiße Schlange auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war.

Und sei es, dass sie den Fackeln zu nahe gekommen oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, von den Zaubern der Todesser getroffen worden war – jedenfalls fing sie Feuer, noch während er hinsah.

Er begriff erst viel später, dass dies ihre Rettung gewesen war, denn es stoppte die Todesser, die sie sonst unweigerlich erreicht hätten. Stattdessen wichen sie wieder zurück, schreiend, immer wieder ängstlich nach oben blickend.

Er sah ihre Zauber wie farbige Blitze kreuz und quer durch den Raum zucken. Es berührte ihn nicht.

Was ist mit Voldemort?

Dann endlich sah Harry, was zwischen den steifen, schimmernden Stofffalten des Umhangs am Boden lag.

Es war ein Baby. Nackt und so winzig, als sei es neugeboren. Eigentlich sah es sogar eher aus wie ein Ungeborenes.

"Nein!", stöhnte er. "Nein!"

"Wo ist er? Harry, ist er tot?"

Das war Neville. Er fiel beinahe über Bellatrix' Körper. Sein Gesicht war dunkel vor Wut. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

"Er soll sterben! Sie ist tot, jetzt ist er auch dran!", kreischte er außer sich. "Wo ist er?"

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal, als Neville ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und ihn wild durch die Luft schwenkte.

Dann sah auch Neville, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war. Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Das – das ist ein Trick!", sagte er schließlich und hob den Zauberstab. "_Avada _–"

"Halt", sagte Harry kraftlos. "Neville, nicht!"

"Dann mach du's doch endlich!", brüllte Neville wieder los. "Er ist ein Mörder! Deine Mum! Dein Dad! Und so viele andere!"

Aber er zögerte, obwohl er den Zauberstab auf den kleinen Körper gerichtet hielt.

Harry sah das Baby an, dessen dunkle Augen blicklos zur Decke gerichtet waren.

"Nein", sagte er leise, und dennoch war seine krächzende Stimme weithin zu hören. "Das ist – das ist – ein Baby!"

Jemand war zwischen ihn und Neville getreten. Es war Harper.

"Das ist nur ein Bild, Harry", sagte sie leise. "Ein Bild, in das sich der letzte verbliebene Teil seiner Seele hüllt. Ich kann es auch sehen."

"Aber es ist nicht zufällig – es ist – wahr. Ich – habe ihn schon einmal so gesehen."

"Nein, zufällig ist es sicher nicht", sagte Harper.

Schweigend starrten sie alle auf den winzigen Körper. Noch einmal war es so, als stehe die Zeit still.

"Was soll also mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Harper schließlich.

"Sperrt ihn ein", sagte Harry.

Deckt ihn zu, hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen. Oder hatte er das sogar gesagt?

Harper nahm Nevilles Hand, die den Zauberstab noch immer auf das Baby gerichtet hielt. Harry sah, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten.

Ganz langsam löste sich das Bild des Kindes auf. Ein silbriger Nebel war alles, was übrig blieb. Er glitt in das geöffnete Medaillon in Harpers anderer Hand.

Sie schloss es mit einer endgültigen Bewegung und hielt es Harry hin.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne zu bedenken, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte. Er begriff, es war vorbei, war endlich geschehen. Aber er konnte nichts fühlen außer einer großen Leere und einem vagen Unbehagen, das irgendwie vom Boden unter seinen Füßen aufzusteigen schien.

Neville ließ den Zauberstab fallen und begann haltlos zu weinen.

Harry ließ sich auf den Mosaikboden sinken. Alle Kraft hatte ihn verlassen. Er saß einfach da und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Harry!"

Da war Hermione! Sie kniete neben ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er klammerte sich an sie. Nie wieder loslassen müssen! Sie redete mit ihm, aber er verstand nichts.

Schließlich drangen andere Stimmen zu ihm durch.

"Harry! Hermione! Wir müssen hier raus!"

Das war Bill. Harry fühlte sich an den Schultern gepackt und auf die Füße gerissen.

"Los, kommt schon!", brüllte Bill drängend. "Irgendwas passiert hier! Kommt endlich!"

Harry ließ Hermione nicht los, die mit einem Aufschrei auf ihren Fuß trat. Er war vorhin umgeknickt, als George über sie und Neville gestolpert war.

Stumpf blickte Harry um sich herum. Voldemorts Thronsaal hatte sich in ein Chaos aus Flammen und schreienden, flüchtenden Menschen verwandelt. Er sah brennende Inferi überallhin kriechen und das Feuer immer weiter verbreiten.

Er konnte die Hitze der Flammen fühlen, ohne noch einen Sinn für die Gefahr zu haben, die sie bedeuteten.

Da war ein unheimliches Ächzen, das aus den Wänden zu kommen schien und sogar die Schreie übertönte, die den Saal erfüllten. Und er fühlte, dass etwas mit dem Fußboden nicht stimmte. Er schien ungewöhnlich nachgiebig – und wo waren die Steinchen – das hier sah doch aus wie – wie farbige Schuppen –

Bill riss ihn mit sich. Neben ihm war Ron und stützte Hermione, deren Hand Harry immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

Vertraute Gesichter in diesem Untergang. Harry sah sie wie im Traum.

Da war George – mit einem ganzen Armvoll Zauberstäbe! Er verteilte sie an die anderen, während ein hysterisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht stand.

"Das sind unsre!", rief er immer wieder. "Er hatte sie bei sich!"

Vor den hohen Fenstern drängten sich jetzt Todesser und Hogwartsschüler gleichermaßen, ohne im Augenblick an etwas anderes zu denken als an Flucht.

Harry sah, wie die Wände in sich zusammensanken. Aus der Decke mit dem, was er bisher für steinerne Spitzbögen gehalten hatte, sackte ein weiteres weißes, schlangenartiges Gebilde peitschend auf die Fliehenden hinab. Schreiend rannten sie weiter. Harry sah es klatschend auf den Boden aufschlagen, mit einem krank machenden, schmatzenden Geräusch. Ein entsetzlicher Gestank stieg davon auf.

Diesmal sah er die Saugnäpfe an der Unterseite.

"Das sieht aus wie ein riesiger Krakenarm!", sagte er in überraschtem Ton wie ein Kind, während Bill und Ron ihn und Hermione weiter auf die Fenster zu zerrten.

Unter ihren Füßen knirschten Glassplitter, die weit über den Boden verstreut lagen und, noch während er hinsah, stumpf und grau wurden und sich an den Rändern aufbogen.

"Da raus?", fragte Harry verwirrt und trat an die Kante des Fußbodens, wo große, gläserne Zacken des Fensters noch bis in Brusthöhe aufragten. Hier hatte sein Patronus eben die Scheibe durchbrochen.

"Halt!", brüllte Ron und packte ihn.

Aber Harry hatte genug gesehen. Schwindelnd taumelte er gegen Bill zurück. Jenseits der zersplitterten Scheibe war ein Abgrund. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie hoch sie hier waren, aber er konnte tief unten in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit eben noch die Felsen sehen, den gebogenen Umriss einer Insel, auf der diese Festung offenbar gebaut war und gegen deren steinige Ufer die See in heftigen Wellen anrannte.

"Wo sollen wir denn hin?", fragte Hermione dicht bei ihm.

Er fühlte sie in seinen Armen. Er sah in angstvolle nussbraune Augen, die er liebte. Aber er konnte nicht mehr helfen.

Die Szenen um ihn herum zogen zusammenhanglos wie zersplitterte Bilder an ihm vorbei.

Pansy Parkinson, die den willenlos schlurfenden Draco mit sich zog. Sie kamen keuchend bei ihnen an, dicht gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey und Neville, die Narcissa Malfoy mit sich schleiften. Slughorn ächzte hinter ihnen her, verzweifelt die Funken erstickend, die auf seinen Umhang gefallen waren. Hagrid, der Mad-Eye Moody stützte.

Ein weiterer bleicher Fangarm stürzte von oben herab, eine breite Lücke in der Decke hinterlassend, durch die sie den grauen Abendhimmel sehen konnten. Er schlug in bedrohlicher Nähe auf und begrub zwei Todesser unter sich. Ein dritter disapparierte im letzten Moment, bevor der Arm auch ihn erwischen konnte.

Dann fing auch dieser Fangarm Feuer. Die Hitze bedrängte sie nun in starken Wellen. Luna, die Harper am Arm führte, bewegte sich durch dieses Inferno, als gehe sie das alles gar nichts an.

"Wir müssen apparieren!", rief Harper ihnen zu. "Anders kommt man hier nicht raus!"

"Ich kann nicht", kicherte Harry. "Hab auch gar keinen Zauberstab!"

Die Fensterwand riss auf und regnete in spröden Splittern auf sie nieder, während ein Schwall kalter Seeluft in ihre Gesichter schlug. Gleichzeitig gab der Boden unter ihren Füßen endgültig nach.

Hermione stolperte und war nicht mehr in seinem Arm. Er schrie nach ihr, aber das ging in dem vielstimmigen Aufschrei unter, der durch den Raum gellte. Der Fußboden sackte ein, sie drohten zu stürzen, und ein Flammenmeer brandete von der Mitte des Saales her auf.

"Apparieren, Harry!", schrie Bill ihn an. "Halt dich an mir fest!"


	27. Chapter 27: Zwischenwelt

**Kapitel 27**

**Zwischenwelt**

Harry fühlte, wie er mit davongerissen wurde, und so Übelkeit erregend wie dieses Mal war es zuvor nie gewesen. Würgend knallte er auf steinigem Boden wieder auf die Knie. Später sah er, dass sie beide aufgeschlagen waren. Frische Luft! Er keuchte.

Hermione! Wo war sie?

Neben ihm stand Bill, der sich mit raschen Blicken orientierte. Sie waren auf einem schotterigen, schmalen Pfad aufgekommen, den von beiden Seiten wirr aufgetürmte Felsbrocken begrenzten.

"Komm, hier können wir nicht bleiben!", sagte Bill und wollte Harry mit sich ziehen.

"Halt, warte! Wo – wo ist Hermione? Ich – eben – da oben war sie noch bei mir", stammelte Harry.

Er konnte nicht klar denken. Gerade noch die Schreie, diese Feuerwand mit ihrer Hitze, die ihn zu überrollen drohte. Jetzt hier in der kalten Luft, irgendwo draußen. Immer noch nahm er die Welt um sich herum mehr in einzelnen Bildern wahr, die nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben schienen. Bills Ohrring. Die Schnur, mit der er den sich auflösenden Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Er musste sie aus seinem Hemd gezogen haben, denn das hatte eine Schnürung am Hals, die jetzt offen stand.

Ich werde verrückt, dachte er mit milder Überraschung.

Er wusste nur, er brauchte Hermione bei sich, um auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehen zu können.

"Harry!", drängte Bill. "Wir müssen –"

Seine Worte gingen unter, weil in dem Moment mehrere Personen gleichzeitig um sie herum apparierten.

"Harry! Harry, bist du hier irgendwo?"

Da, das war ihre Stimme! Unsagbar erleichtert sprang er auf die Füße. Er konnte nicht einmal antworten, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie hatte ihn schon entdeckt.

"Oh Harry! Du bist hier! Ich dachte schon –"

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme.

"Wo sind die anderen?", hörten sie Rons Stimme.

"Wir sind jedenfalls auch hier", antwortete George und kam mit Hagrid und Moody auf sie zu.

"Wir müssen wenigstens Deckung suchen", sagte Bill. "Hinter die Felsen da – kommt schon! Hier werden sicher auch Todesser apparieren! Jetzt macht schon!"

Er trieb sie alle vor sich her zu den Felsen am Rand des Pfades. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum waren sie dazwischen verschwunden, apparierten fünf, sechs Leute in schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln auf dem Weg.

"Verdammt – Avery, bist du das?"

"Steh schon auf! Und dann los, runter zu den Flößen! Bevor diese Meute aus dem Heerlager sie erreicht!"

Sie jagten davon, und die Steine unter ihren Füßen spritzten zu den Seiten auf.

"Was meinten die damit?", fragte Ron. "Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

"Wir sind in Azkaban", sagte Hermione an Harrys Schulter.

"Was!"

"Ja, sie hat Recht", sagte Hagrid düster. "Hab's schon oben vom Fenster aus gesehen."

"Die haben von Flößen geredet."

"Klar. Mit denen sind sie doch im Hogwarts-See aufgetaucht", sagte George finster. "Jetzt werden sie damit abhauen."

"Da! Da ist Neville! Und die Pomfrey!"

"Neville! Kommt hier rüber, wir sind hier! Kommt runter vom Weg!", rief Ron.

Madam Pomfrey dirigierte Neville energisch zu den Felsbrocken hinüber. Mit dem anderen Arm stützte sie immer noch Mrs Malfoy.

"Nun komm schon, Junge. Geh da rüber."

Neville stolperte an ihrer Seite zwischen die Felsen zu den anderen, die ihnen entgegensahen. Er weinte immer noch.

"Mann, Neville – ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du – hier bist. Ich meine –" Ron brach ab. Dass du noch lebst, hatte er sagen wollen. Ihm war selbst zum Heulen zumute.

"He, seht mal!", rief George, der auf einem der Felsen kauerte und gebannt nach oben sah. Noch während sie seinen Blicken folgten, loderte es über ihnen auf.

"Das ganze Ding geht in Flammen auf!", sagte George ehrfürchtig. "Was immer es auch war!"

Dann starrten sie alle hinauf, wo über gigantischen Mauern – hoch, aber bei weitem nicht so hoch, wie es eben von oben ausgesehen hatte – Voldemorts Festung in einem Feuermeer zusammenbrach. Die Flammen schlugen hinauf in den rasch dunkelnden Himmel, Funken wirbelten durch die Luft – noch glühende Stücke flogen über ihre Köpfe, einige gingen auf dem Pfad vor ihnen nieder. Das Feuer erhellte die Umgebung bis hier unten.

Sie konnten die Blicke nicht abwenden, obwohl jetzt weitere Todesser apparierten, schreiend, brennende Umhänge von sich werfend. Sie stürmten in Panik den Pfad entlang.

"Ob die anderen es geschafft haben?", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey.

Wie als Antwort sahen sie etwas weiter oben auf dem Weg Luna Lovegood erscheinen. Sie führte immer noch Harper.

"Luna! Luna, hier sind wir!"

Ron sprang wieder auf den Pfad hinaus und winkte. Neben ihm verbrannte ein Kapuzenumhang.

"Hi, Ron!"

Luna lächelte ihm entgegen. Es war irgendwie unglaublich, dass weder ihr langes Haar noch das flatternde Kleid Feuer gefangen hatten.

"Da kommen auch noch Professor Slughorn und Professor Sinistra. Die waren direkt hinter uns", sagte sie und beugte sich über einen der glimmenden Brocken, von denen eben ein ganzer Schauer niederregnete. "Da oben ist ein Tor in den Mauern. Der Weg hier führt direkt in diese Burg oder was das ist. Hier liegt übrigens ein Stück davon."

Sie wollte es mit dem Fuß anstoßen, aber Harper zog sie mit sich.

"Lassen Sie es, Miss Lovegood. Nicht anfassen", sagte sie.

Die anderen sahen immer noch hinauf in das Feuer, dessen Brausen die Luft erfüllte. Noch standen die hohen, schwarzen Mauern unberührt um die Festung, und wo der Feuerschein auf sie fiel, schimmerten sie golden. Es erschien ihnen wie ein Hohn.

"Das soll Azkaban sein?", fragte Ron zweifelnd. "Ich weiß nicht. Habt ihr gesehen, wie sich da vorhin alles – _verändert_ hat? Da oben, meine ich."

Seine Stimme war leise und irgendwie ängstlich, als befürchtete er, er habe das als Einziger festgestellt und litte unter Halluzinationen.

"Ja", sagte George. "Als wär's etwas Lebendiges gewesen, das er verhext hat."

"Genau", sagte Ron erleichtert.

"Das war ein riesiger Tintenfisch", sagte Luna einfach. "Ein Krake."

"Weißt du das auch wieder aus einem Traum oder was?", fragte Ron.

"Lass sie, Ron. Es stimmt", mischte sich überraschend Bill ein, der neben George auf den Felsbrocken gestiegen war und sich jetzt umsah. "Ich hab es in dem Moment gespürt, als wir da auf dem Fußboden in diesem Saal ankamen. Es war ein Tier, irgendwas Riesiges, aus dem Meer. Ich – ich konnte es riechen."

"Ganz recht, mein Freund!", sagte eine heisere Stimme vom Pfad her.

Sie fuhren herum und sahen entsetzt in das wölfische Gesicht des Mannes, der dort unbemerkt appariert war.

Harry erkannte mit einem traumartigen Erschrecken Greyback, der die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurückgeschlagen hatte und sie nun mit gierigen Blicken aus seinen grün funkelnden Augen ansah.

"Ich habe deine Instinkte geschärft, was?", wandte er sich mit einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen an Bill. "Eigentlich bin ich ganz dankbar für das, was ihr da eben angerichtet habt! Wird gut sein, wieder auf eigene Rechnung zu arbeiten! Und nun sieh an, was für Leckerbissen wir hier alles haben!"

"Vergiss es!", bellte Moody in diesem Moment und riss dem neben ihm stehenden Neville den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

"_Stupor!_", schrie er, und ein roter Strahl schoss auf Greyback zu.

Dieser wich aus und sprang mit einem seiner unglaublichen Sprünge auf einen Felsen hinter ihnen. Lachend hob er seinen eigenen Zauberstab, und dann peitschte ein grüner Strahl über die Felsbrocken weg. Moody war schon wieder in einen krampfartigen Hustenanfall verfallen und sah nicht einmal hin.

"Mr Moody! Vorsicht!", rief Luna und trat zu ihm, als wollte sie ihn zur Seite schieben – oder den Strahl mit den Händen abfangen.

Er traf sie in die Schulter.

"Luna!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_", brüllte Bill, und sein Zauber traf.

Sie sahen, wie das Lachen aus dem bösartigen Gesicht wich, als der Werwolf taumelte und dann erstarrt, unfähig, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, nach hinten kippte – und verschwand.

Währenddessen knieten Ron und Hermione bei Luna. Harry und Neville standen hilflos daneben.

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Das war doch kein _Avada_ –?"

"Nein. Sie atmet noch", sagte Madam Pomfrey, die hastig hinzugekommen war.

Luna sah Harry an.

"Harry! Tut mir so leid für dich", sagte sie mit erstaunlich klarer Stimme. "Du musst unbedingt mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

Dann schloss sie die Augen.

"Luna!", schrie Ron auf. "Luna, wach auf! Komm schon!"

Madam Pomfrey hielt immer noch ihr Handgelenk.

"Still!", sagte sie knapp. "Sie lebt! Aber wir sollten sie sofort irgendwohin bringen, wo ich etwas für sie tun kann."

"Aber wie denn?", schrie Ron. "Wir sind hier mitten im – was sollen wir denn nur machen –"

"Da unten haben Schiffe angelegt", sagte Bill. "Wir warten nicht länger hier. Kommt, runter ans Meer."

"Aber –"

"Da sind Leute von uns angekommen, glaube ich. Jedenfalls kämpfen sie mit den Todessern", schnitt Bill Hermione das Wort ab.

Er sah hinunter, über den Pfad hinweg, der sich zwischen den Felsen hindurchschlängelte und steil hinunterführte. Weit unten konnte man in der von der brennenden Festung erhellten Dunkelheit einen schmalen, steinigen Kai erahnen. Zumindest rannten dort die Wellen nicht so wütend auf Felsspitzen auf. Und dort lagen tatsächlich zwei Schiffe.

"Von hier oben könnt ihr's sehen", rief George, der immer noch auf dem Felsbrocken stand. "Die kämpfen tatsächlich! Und da rennen auch noch 'ne Menge anderer Leute rum. Ich glaub – ich glaub, da sind sogar Kinder bei!", schloss er überrascht.

"Jetzt komm da runter. Wir gehen", sagte Bill knapp. "Sieht auch nicht so aus, als würde noch jemand apparieren."

Keiner sprach aus, was sie alle dachten. Sie waren noch nicht vollzählig. Aber da oben war nur noch dieses Flammenmeer –

"Vielleicht sind ja auch ein paar von uns woanders appariert", sagte Bill leise, als er ihre Blicke sah. "Wir müssen jedenfalls jetzt von hier weg! Luna braucht Hilfe, und – sie hier auch."

Er deutete auf Mrs Malfoy, die kraftlos an Madam Pomfrey gelehnt dastand. Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Aber Harry sah, wie sich jetzt ihre Lippen bewegten.

Draco! Sie hat bemerkt, dass er nicht hier ist, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ron hob indessen Luna auf. Hermione nahm Harrys Hand.

Sie traten auf den Pfad hinaus. Über ihren Gesichtern lag dumpfe Betäubung.

"Haben alle einen Zauberstab?", fragte Bill.

"Die meisten", sagte George.

Slughorn klopfte sich immer noch Asche und Brandflocken von seinem ohnehin rettungslos schmutzigen Umhang und fingerte nervös an dem Zauberstab in seinen Händen, den er mit skeptischen Blicken betrachtete.

"Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mit einem anderen als meinem eigenen Zauberstab zu zaubern", murmelte er.

"Seien Sie lieber froh, dass wir die Dinger überhaupt wiederhaben", erwiderte George grob. "Das war ein verdammter Zufall, dass ich die da hab liegen sehen! Er muss sie irgendwie bei sich gehabt haben! Tauschen können wir später."

"Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das unsere sind?", fragte Professor Sinistra, die sich, immer noch leicht hinkend, auf Slughorn stützte. "Zuletzt haben wir sie doch in Hogwarts gesehen, auf einem Stapel vor – vor –"

"Das ist richtig", sagte Harper. "Er hat sie mitgenommen. Verkleinert und eingesteckt. Ich war dabei, als er das getan hat. Wir können also vermutlich davon ausgehen, dass das Ihre Zauberstäbe sind."

"Na also, da hört ihr's", sagte George, der offenbar das Gefühl hatte, seine Entdeckung werde nicht gebührend gewürdigt. Aber Slughorn warf Harper einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

Harry dachte flüchtig daran, dass sein eigener Zauberstab jetzt wahrscheinlich schon verbrannt war, da oben in diesem unheimlichen Saal. Sein Zauberstab – und wohl auch sein Tarnumhang. Er brachte es nicht einmal über sich, Hermione danach zu fragen.

Aber so sehr berührte es ihn auch nicht. Er stellte es nur fest, während er da dicht an Hermione geschmiegt in der Düsternis stand. Auch sie sagte nichts. Im Moment war es genug, dass er ihren Arm um sich spürte.

"Also, los jetzt", sagte Bill schließlich, nachdem er seinen Blick über die stumm beieinander stehenden Leute hatte schweifen lassen. Sie schienen sich ohne Worte darauf geeinigt zu haben, dass er hier das Sagen hatte. "George, Alastor, Hagrid – ihr geht voran. Ich werde den Schluss bilden. Wer keinen Zauberstab hat, geht hier zwischen den anderen! Keiner appariert! Wir wissen nicht, was uns da unten erwartet."

Sie gingen an ihm vorbei, bis nur noch Harper neben ihm zurückblieb.

"Bevor wir gehen, sollten Sie das hier an sich nehmen", sagte sie und hielt Bill das Medaillon entgegen. "Ich denke, das wird vielleicht die neue Aufgabe des Phönixordens sein."

Bill starrte sie an, dann streckte er zögernd die Hand aus und nahm das Medaillon entgegen, in dem sich nun das letzte Stückchen von Voldemorts Existenz befand.

"Nehmen Sie meinen Arm", sagte er, als sie sich abwenden wollte. "Ich führe Sie."

oooOOOooo

Der Pfad bot kaum mehr Platz als für zwei, drei Leute nebeneinander, und sie fühlten sich zwischen den hoch aufragenden Felsen zu beiden Seiten eingeengt. Der Weg war rutschig, voller loser Steine und hatte immer wieder sehr steile Abschnitte.

"Da – vor uns! Da kommen Leute!", rief George plötzlich.

Sie sahen es alle. Das waren keine versprengten Flüchtlinge, die blindlings auf dem Weg apparierten. Sie kamen ihnen im Laufschritt entgegen, in Formation, entschlossen und beängstigend.

"Das sind – Magische Brigaden!", sagte Slughorn plötzlich. "Na endlich! Das Ministerium schickt Hilfe!"

"Die Kavallerie trifft ein! So heißt das doch, Harry, oder?", rief George nach hinten.

Harry bekam es gar nicht mit. Seit sie losgegangen waren, standen in ständigem Wechsel Bilder aus den vergangenen Stunden vor seinen Augen wie stumme Schnappschüsse. Er musste sich mit Mühe davon losreißen, um überhaupt zu sehen, wer da kam.

Der Trupp erreichte sie wenige Sekunden später.

"Halt!", rief der Anführer seine Leute zum Stehen. "Na, was für ein Glück! Sie sind es! Mr Moody! Was ist mit Ihrem Auge geschehen? Und Sie – Sie müssen Hagrid sein. Man hat Sie mir beschrieben. Sie werden schon erwartet."

"Wo kommen Sie her?", fragte Moody heiser. "Wenn wir hier wirklich in Azkaban sind – wie sind Sie durch den Nebel gekommen?"

"Das müssen _Sie_ uns alles erklären – später! Der Nebel hat sich einfach aufgelöst, vorhin. Hatten da jetzt seit Wochen patrouilliert. Kein Durchkommen. Und dann plötzlich – als wär' er nie da gewesen!"

Die Flüchtlinge sahen einander stumm an.

"Sind noch mehr Leute da oben?", fragte der Mann.

"Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Bill, der mit Harper nach vorne gekommen war.

"Na dann – wir sind auf dem Weg – da rein. So weit wir eben kommen", erwiderte der Mann mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Flammenwand über den Felsen. "Haben Sie Verwundete?"

"Ja. Zwei, die dringend Versorgung brauchen", meldete sich Madam Pomfrey.

"Gehen Sie so schnell wie möglich zum Hafen runter. Wir haben Schiffe dort. Schon jede Menge gefangene Todesser an Bord. Und diese anderen armen Hunde", sagte er voller Widerwillen. "Da sind Frauen und Kinder dabei – sagen, sie wären das Heer von – von _ihm_. Sie wissen schon. Na, wir haben 'ne Menge von diesem Heer gehört in den letzten Tagen!"

Ihm ging erst allmählich auf, dass die Leute, denen er gegenüberstand, eigentlich überhaupt nicht begriffen, wovon er sprach.

"Kommen Sie klar?", fragte er Bill, der ihm noch am aufnahmefähigsten erschien. Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick über die übrige Gruppe, dem Harry ziemlich genau entnehmen konnte, wie ihr versprengtes Trüpplein wohl aussehen musste.

Der Mann wandte sich denn auch zu seinen Leuten um, die wartend da gestanden hatten.

"Jones, Wilbur – nehmen Sie sich noch zwei Mann und begleiten Sie die Leute hier runter zu den Schiffen. Die stehen alle unter Schock."

Dann sah er wieder Bill an.

"Nehmen Sie sich am Hafen in Acht. Da tauchen immer noch Todesser auf. Verdammte Brut. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie denen nicht ins Messer rennen."

"Wir passen auf", sagte Bill.

Der andere nickte. Bei seiner nächsten Frage verlor seine Stimme den militärischen Ton.

"Stimmt es, was sie sagen? Er – er – _Voldemort _– ist – vernichtet?", fragte er, scheinbar gegen seinen eigenen Willen.

"Ja", antwortete Bill ruhig. "Das stimmt."

Sie sahen das Aufleuchten in den Augen des Mannes.

"Los, Männer! Es geht weiter!", rief er.

Und während sich der Trupp der Magischen Brigaden wieder in Bewegung setzte und weiter den Weg hinauflief, blieben vier von ihnen bei den Flüchtlingen zurück und nahmen sie sozusagen in die Mitte.

Als sie mit dieser Eskorte weitergingen, wandte sich Hermione, die nicht länger warten konnte, an den Mann, der neben ihnen ging.

"Bitte – sagen Sie – wissen Sie was von Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts – klar! Da ist zur Zeit das halbe Ministerium versammelt, glaube ich. Scrimgeour soll selbst da sein, hab ich gehört. Riesenaufruhr dort!"

Alle hatten zugehört. Nun prasselten die Fragen nur so auf den armen Mann los.

"Sind die anderen in Sicherheit?"

"Hat er Hogwarts nicht zerstört?"

"Haben sie die Schutzräume schon geöffnet?"

"Was ist mit den Dementoren?"

Diese Frage blieb im Raum stehen

"Ich denke, Sie sollten mit den Fragen warten, bis wir an Bord sind", sagte einer der Männer schließlich. "Machen Sie sich jetzt erst mal keine weiteren Sorgen."

"Die Dementoren!", platzte Neville da heraus. "Die Dementoren! Wo sind die denn jetzt?"

"Es wurden seit zwei Tagen keine mehr gesichtet", sagte Jones, ihr neuer Anführer. "Wir hatten eigentlich erwartet, dass sie alle hier sind."

"Sind sie auch", keuchte Neville. "Ich hab sie selbst gesehen."

"Bisher ist jedenfalls noch keiner gesehen worden", erwiderte Jones beruhigend. "Kommen Sie jetzt, je schneller Sie von hier weg kommen, desto besser."

Hermione streckte ihre freie Hand nach Neville aus. Aber er sah es nicht einmal, sondern ging blicklos weiter.

"Da – ich glaub, da liegt noch einer!", rief Hagrid von weiter vorn und deutete auf ein dunkles Bündel, das ganz am Rand des Weges lag, halb versteckt zwischen den Felstrümmern dort.

"Halt! Seien Sie vorsichtig, das könnte ein Todesser sein!", rief Jones, der vorangegangen war und nun Hagrid nacheilte.

"Ist es einer?", fragte George, während Hagrid sich über den leblosen Körper beugte und ihn schließlich vorsichtig herumdrehte.

"Nein. Das heißt – ich weiß nich' – es is' Snape!", rief er völlig überrascht.

"Ist er tot?", fragte Harry, ohne selbst zu wissen, welche Antwort er hören wollte. Er war unwillkürlich stehen geblieben.

"Nee. Aber viel fehlt wohl nich'. 'ne Menge Blut hier", murmelte Hagrid.

"Lass ihn liegen", sagte Ron hart. "Soll er doch hier sterben, wo er selbst hingegangen ist!"

Hermione sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Aber in Ron war eine neue Härte.

"Was guckst du mich so an?", fuhr er sie an. "Es stimmt doch! Er hat Dumbledore ermordet und ist dann zu seinem Dunklen Lord gerannt! Der ist fertig! Und wenn du mich fragst, gut so!"

"Seh' ich genauso", sagte Moody grimmig.

"Nein, hört auf", mischte sich Harry lahm und mit krächzender Stimme ein. Konnte man so müde sein? "Es war Snape – er hat mir diesen Zauber zugespielt – den von eben –"

"Was!"

Ron starrte ihn an, als sei er übergeschnappt.

Harry konnte nur nicken. Auch Hermione sah ihn verwundert an.

"Im Tränkebuch – Buch des Prinzen –", seine Stimme brach. "Kann jetzt nicht darüber reden. Später –"

"Sie sagen, das ist Snape – _Severus Snape_? Der Mörder von Dumbledore?", kam nun endlich Jones zu Wort, der dem Gespräch ungläubig gefolgt war. "Wir haben einen Haftbefehl gegen ihn! Er ist in jedem Fall mitzunehmen!"

"Ich mach' das schon", sagte Hagrid entschlossen. Er hob den reglosen Körper auf. Der Boden um ihn herum war dunkel von Blut. Sie sahen mit Schaudern, wie Snapes Kopf über Hagrids Arm nach hinten fiel. Madam Pomfrey ging mit ihrer Patientin ziemlich demonstrativ weiter.

"Dumbledore hätt' das nich' anders gewollt", sagte Hagrid leise. "Hätt' ihn nich' hier gelassen. Egal, was war."

Dann stapfte er den Weg hinunter, dem Kai entgegen. Harry und Hermione sahen ihm nach, wie er Snape wie ein Kind davontrug. So hatten sie ihn auch schon Dumbledore tragen sehen – und Lupin –

Jones folgte ihm dichtauf; er befürchtete wohl, sie könnten ihm entkommen.

"Der ist hinüber", sagte George.

"George!"

"Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Hermione. Wie er neben seinem Herrn und Meister stand und zusah, wie seine Leute uns alle zusammengetrieben haben. Seine eigenen Kollegen und Schüler. Hagrid hätt' ihn da übrigens auch ganz gern erledigt."

"Und meinen Zauberstab hat er auch auf dem Gewissen", sagte Ron. "Das nur nebenbei."

"Kommt jetzt weiter!", drängte Bill.

Sie schlossen sich ihm nur zögernd an.

"Diesen Zauber hattest du von _Snape_?", fragte Hermione, die es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

"Er hatte ihn in sein Tränkebuch geschrieben. Auf 'ner Seite, auf der es mir auffallen musste. Wo er auch _Sectumsempra_ drauf gekritzelt hatte. Ich hatte die Seite mal umgeknickt. Und er wusste, dass ich _Sectumsempra_ kannte. Und im letzten Schuljahr – bevor ich das Buch versteckt hab, meine ich – da war der Zauber noch nicht drin, der andere, meine ich. Der von – vorhin. Er hat's erst danach reingeschrieben – nachdem –"

Harry brach ab. Nachdem die Worte so hervorgesprudelt waren, hatte er das Gefühl, keine Kraft mehr zu einem einzigen weiteren Satz zu haben.

"Heißt das – er war also doch – auf unserer Seite?", fragte Hermione zögernd.

Harry starrte vor sich hin.

"Irgendwie. Vielleicht. Versteh's auch nicht. Vielleicht hat er auch nur jemanden gebraucht, der für ihn die Dreckarbeit erledigt. Damit er dann selbst an Voldemorts Stelle treten konnte."

"Meinst du wirklich? Warum hast du dann –"

Der Mann, der das Ende ihrer Gruppe bildete, blieb bei ihnen stehen.

"Gibt's ein Problem? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte er Hermione, die immer noch nicht richtig auftreten konnte.

"Nein, nein", murmelte sie. "Ist schon gut. Wir gehen ja schon."

"Dann kommen Sie zügig weiter! Wir müssen so bald wie möglich von hier ablegen. Wir haben mehrere Schwerverletzte und brauchen Heiler!"

Sein Blick streifte Ron, der vor ihnen herging und Luna trug. Sie sah aus, als schliefe sie.

Sie setzten ihren Weg zum Meer fort. Die Dunkelheit war nun voll hereingebrochen.

"Ich konnt' es sowieso nie glauben, dass Snape Dumbledore wirklich verraten hat", sagte Hermione auf und erwiderte kampflustig Rons Blick, den er ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über die Schulter hin zuwarf.

"Er hat ihn ermordet", sagte Harry hart. "Ich war dabei. Sollen die im Ministerium ihn verurteilen. Ich – ich will ihn nie mehr sehen –"

"Du hast die Sache beinahe aufs Spiel gesetzt wegen ihm", sagte sie leise. "Warum? Ich dachte – ich dachte, du würdest ihn – töten!"

Er zuckte die Schultern. Dann brüllte er völlig unerwartet los.

"Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt! Frag mich das nicht! Ich weiß es nicht, _ich weiß es nicht_!"

"Wieso hast du übrigens auf einmal einen neuen Patronus?", fragte Ron, unbeeindruckt von Harrys Gebrüll.

"Was? Was soll der Blödsinn? Der war genau wie immer. Ihr habt ihn doch gesehen!"

"Das war aber kein Hirsch!"

"Klar war das ein Hirsch. Und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe damit!"

"Harry – das war kein Hirsch", sagte auch Hermione. "Das war ein Einhorn."

"Nein", sagte Harry, und es klang wie ein Schrei. "Schluss damit!"

oooOOOooo

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Sie waren nun so nahe beim Hafen, dass sie das eine der beiden Schiffe sehen konnten. Es war nicht besonders groß und sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus einem Ausflugsboot für Besichtigungstouren und einem Frachtschiff. Es war hell beleuchtet, und eine Menge Leute war geschäftig unterwegs.

Als sie zwischen den Felswänden hinaus auf den kleinen Kai traten, war der Szenenwechsel wieder so abrupt, dass sie benommen anhielten. Wenn nicht die Leute von der Magischen Brigade bei ihnen gewesen wären, wären sie vermutlich einfach gaffend stehen geblieben.

Gefesselte Gestalten in Kapuzenumhängen. Mehrere zerlumpte Frauen mit weinenden Säuglingen. Verwahrloste Kinder, die viel zu dicht an der ungesicherten Kaimauer herumlungerten. Ein paar Männer, die ebenfalls gefesselt waren und auf dem Boden saßen, erschöpft, besiegt. Ein Stapel Zauberstäbe und kuriose Waffen. Harry erkannte ein Samuraischwert und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er langsam den Verstand verlor.

Dann kamen zwei Männer auf sie zu.

Jones erstattete ihnen Bericht.

"Hier sind die Leute von Hogwarts. Hoffentlich sind das jetzt alle. Larkins ist mit seinen Männern noch rauf in die Festung gegangen."

"Da wird er nicht mehr viel machen können. Brennt alles, bis auf die Außenmauern. Unglaublich, was der hier aufgebaut hat!", schloss der Mann. "Diese Mauern! Hätten wir nie so hinbekommen! Konnten sie übrigens bestätigen, was die Leute hier schon berichtet haben?"

"Ja", sagte Jones. "Anscheinend ist es richtig. Er – Voldemort ist vernichtet."

Für einen Moment standen sie alle schweigend da und sahen einander an. Es war, als sickere diese Erkenntnis jetzt erst allmählich in ihr Bewusstsein. Irgendjemand schluchzte auf.

Ein Zischen kam aus der Gruppe der gefesselten Todesser.

"Da ist er! Potter!", hörte Harry jemanden sagen.

"Wir kriegen dich doch noch, eines Tages!", schrie einer schrill herüber. "Dann wirst du das büßen, Halbblut!"

"_Silencio!_", schnippte Jones lässig hinüber. "Die kapieren's einfach nicht. Selbst jetzt noch –"

"Sie haben Verletzte?", sagte der andere Mann zu Bill.

"Ja. Zwei. Nein, drei."

"Wir haben Snape!", fiel es Jones wieder ein. "Ist das zu fassen? Lag da einfach am Wegrand. Hier, der Große hat ihn!"

"Snape? Unglaublich! Nach all den Monaten!"

"Er is' schwer verletzt", sagte Hagrid. "Ich glaub, er stirbt."

"Kommen Sie jetzt erst mal an Bord. Wir bringen nur noch die Todesser rauf. Dann legen wir ab."

"Sind das alle?"

"Livingston hat das ganze Schiff voll. Die hier sind der letzte Rest. Natürlich sind zu Anfang eine Menge Leute entkommen, auf den Flößen. Wer konnte auch damit rechnen, dass die diese Karkaroff-Nummer draufhaben", schloss er empört.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit, die ganz kurz noch einmal aufgeflammt war, wieder erlosch. Er konnte einfach nichts mehr aufnehmen. Er wollte nur noch an Bord dieses Schiffes gehen, sich irgendwo in eine Ecke setzen und nichts mehr hören und sehen. Mussten die jetzt hier rumstehen und die Ereignisse des Tages bequatschen?

Er hatte die Augen wohl tatsächlich für einen Moment geschlossen, denn auf einmal fand er sich auf der Landungsbrücke des Schiffes wieder, fest in Hermiones Arm.

"Nicht einschlafen, Harry", sagte sie sanft. "Du hast es gleich geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Schritte."

Er stolperte weiter und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er in die Helligkeit des Schiffsraums hinein trat. Eng war es hier, und der Boden schwankte unangenehm. Sie standen wieder alle herum, blinzelten ins Licht, wussten nicht, wohin. Zwei Frauen kamen ihnen entgegen, beide in der Uniform der Brigaden.

"Sie sind Heilerin?", wandte sich die eine von ihnen an Pomfrey. "Kommen Sie mit, wir brauchen Sie dringend. Und die anderen – bringen Sie sie an Deck, Helen. Wir haben unter Deck praktisch alles voll. Oben haben sie wenigstens frische Luft."

Ein paar schmale, steile Treppen, niedrige Decken. Schwankender Horizont vor den Fenstern. Dann wieder die kalte Nachtluft. Holzdielen unter den Füßen, feucht und rutschig von der Gischt. Am Himmel die ersten Sterne. Und da – da war noch etwas. Harry riss seine müden, unwilligen Augen auf, als er an Hermiones Arm über das Deck schlitterte.

"Siehst du das auch?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

"Ja. Sieht aus – ein bisschen wie – damals nachts."

Hoch oben über ihnen flammten winzige blassgrüne Funken auf und verloschen wieder. Es hätten Sternschnuppen sein können, aber es waren viele, und es wurden immer mehr.

"Komm jetzt. Wir setzen uns da an die Reling."

Sie kauerten sich an die hölzerne Wand und rückten so eng wie möglich aneinander. Harry schloss einfach die Augen.

"Heißer Tee und Decken! Bedienen Sie sich!", rief jemand.

"Ich hole uns Tee", sagte Hermione. "Harry?"

Sie löste sich vorsichtig von ihm und stand auf.

Ich hab eben Lord Voldemort erledigt, und jetzt krieg ich 'nen heißen Tee, dachte Harry und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Da war Hermione schon wieder. Sie drückte ihm einen Becher in die Hand und legte eine schwere, rauhe Decke um ihn.

"Dean, Seamus und Ernie sind auch da. Und Draco und Pansy", sagte sie leise. "Die Auroren – du weißt schon, die in Hogwarts waren – die waren bei der Gefangenengruppe. Mit denen sind einige anscheinend gleich hier an den Hafen appariert."

Harry trank einen Schluck heißen Tee. Überrascht merkte er, dass er weinte. Oder dass jedenfalls Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen.

Er stellte den Becher hin und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

oooOOOooo

Unter Deck stürzte sich Madam Pomfrey mit erstaunlicher Energie in die Arbeit. Der schmale Raum war voll gestopft mit Notlagern, auf denen Verwundete lagen. Einige von ihnen waren unverkennbar schwer verletzt.

"Sie müssen unbedingt was für Luna tun!", sagte Ron heiser. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, und als er Luna auf einem weiteren Notlager abgelegt hatte, wäre er beinahe gestürzt.

"Ich tue, was ich kann, Mr Weasley. Gehen Sie jetzt rauf an Deck und setzen Sie sich zu den anderen. Hier sind Sie im Moment nur im Weg!"

Ron warf noch einen Blick auf Lunas Gesicht, das voller Ruß war, aber sonst ganz entspannt wirkte.

"Sie _schläft_, Mr Weasley. Ich glaube, wir sind alle ziemlich erschöpft. Und jetzt raus hier."

"Ich geh ja schon", murmelte er und stieß beinahe mit Hagrid zusammen, der den Kopf einziehen musste, um nicht an die Decke zu stoßen, und fast die ganze Breite des Raumes einnahm. Er trug immer noch Snape.

Ron wich zurück, als er Snapes Bein sah.

"Was is' mit ihm?", fragte Hagrid schließlich, als Madam Pomfrey ihn keines Blickes würdigte, sondern sich daranmachte, für Narcissa Malfoy ein Lager herzurichten. "Er braucht Hilfe."

Pomfrey warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Ich kümmere mich um ihn, wenn ich Zeit habe! Sie sehen ja selbst, was hier los ist. Kein Platz mehr! Bringen Sie ihn zu den anderen Todessern. Oder meinetwegen auch an Deck. Fliehen wird er ja wohl nicht mehr."

oooOOOooo

Ron drückte sich im Gang an seinen Brüdern und Harper vorbei, die da mit zwei Männern von den Magischen Brigaden zusammenstanden. Nur jetzt nicht mehr mit jemandem reden müssen!

Als er an Deck trat, sah er Harry und Hermione eng umschlungen an der Reling sitzen und fühlte einen heftigen Stich in der Brust. Beinahe wäre er wieder umgekehrt. Aber als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt, sah Hermione auf und direkt in seine Augen.

Und endlich, endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam zu ihnen herüber. Wortlos ließ er sich neben Hermione auf die Planken fallen. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

"Das Schiff hat abgelegt. Wir fahren!", sagte er rauh, wich Hermiones Haar aus, das kitzelnd sein Gesicht streifte, und griff nach Harrys Teebecher.

Hagrid kam an Deck. Er stand einen Moment da und sah sich suchend um, dann ging er in eine windgeschützte Ecke hinüber und legte seine Last dort ab.

"Wieso bringt er Snape denn hier rauf?", fragte Hermione entrüstet.

"Unten ist alles belegt. Die Pomfrey sagt, sie sieht nach ihm, wenn sie Zeit hat", murmelte Ron und trank in tiefen Zügen Harrys Teebecher leer.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, aber sogar sie war zu erschöpft, um ein weiteres Wort an die Sache zu verlieren.

Hinter Hagrid war Neville erschienen, der jetzt ziellos über das Deck wanderte. Er schien nicht einmal zu sehen, wo er hintrat, und fiel fast über Draco und Pansy.

"Neville!", rief Hermione und winkte ihm. "Hier sind wir! Komm rüber!"

Er blickte mit trüben Augen auf und kam dann tatsächlich zu ihnen, mit schlingernden Schritten, als sei er betrunken. Als er Harry sah, verzog sich sein ohnehin ziemlich verzerrtes Gesicht noch mehr.

"Warum haben wir ihn nicht getötet?", rief er. "Harry, sag mir das! Warum hast _du_ ihn nicht getötet?"

"Neville, komm! Beruhig dich. Setz dich, Mann", versuchte Ron ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Wir haben versagt!", schluchzte Neville auf. "Wir hätten sie rächen müssen, all die Toten! Warum hast du mich nicht gelassen? Ich wollte ihn umbringen! Ich wollte nichts so sehr wie ihn töten! Und ich hätt's auch gemacht!"

Harry schluckte. Ja, warum hab ich ihn nicht getötet?

Er hatte sich diese Frage selbst gestellt. Eigentlich tat er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes ...

"Warum? Warum haben wir's nicht gekonnt? Ich versteh das einfach nicht!"

"Ich weiß nicht, Neville", krächzte Harry.

Er hatte auf einmal wieder Kreachers Gesicht im Todeskampf vor Augen. Und auch Snapes Blick, als die Inferi über ihn hergefallen waren.

"Er hat deine Eltern getötet! Und meine hat er foltern lassen! Und wir haben ihm noch nicht mal ein Haar gekrümmt. Ich wollte, dass er blutet! Ich wollte ihn leiden sehen!", brüllte Neville und schlug mit der geballten Faust gegen die Reling, dass es krachte.

"Jetzt dreh nicht durch", sagte Ron. "Setz dich einfach hin."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte – das _Avada Kedavra_ auch gar nicht mehr gewirkt –?", warf Hermione zögernd ein.

"Und wenn, dann könnte Harry jetzt wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban verbringen", sagte Ron trocken.

Ein Standpunkt, den Harry noch gar nicht bedacht hatte und der ihm auf einmal ungeheuer komisch vorkam. Einen Moment lang musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, dass er nicht mit dem Gelächter herausplatzte, das ihn plötzlich in der Kehle kitzelte. Aber Nevilles Anblick ernüchterte ihn schnell wieder. Er konnte seine Qual nur zu gut verstehen.

"Er sollte bezahlen für alles! Und wir haben ihn leben lassen!"

"Er lebt nicht mehr", sagte Harry stumpf.

"Aber richtig tot – richtig tot ist er doch auch nicht, oder?", schrie Neville, und seine Worten gellten über das Deck. "Und wenn, dann war's zu leicht!"

Neville warf sich auf den Boden und heulte wie ein Kind. Nur, dass es nicht komisch war. Harry sträubten sich die Haare. Und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er wusste nichts, was er hätte sagen oder tun können. Hatte Neville nicht Recht?

Hatte nicht sogar Dumbledore gesagt, er werde Voldemort töten müssen, eines Tages?

Ja, das hatte er.

Aber Harry hörte plötzlich wieder die leise Stimme in sich, die er auch in diesem Saal gehört hatte, eben, vorhin, vor tausend Jahren. Dieselbe Stimme, die ihr leises, aber entschiedenes Nein gesagt hatte, als Neville ihm seinen Zauberstab entrissen und zum _Avada Kedavra_ angesetzt hatte. Das war eine Stimme gewesen, die er nicht gekannt hatte, obwohl sie wiederum auch vertraut geklungen hatte – eine Stimme wie aus Träumen.

Und während er zusah, wie Hermiones Hand den weinenden Neville streichelte, weil das alles war, was es im Moment an Trost für ihn geben konnte – während er hier inmitten der Überlebenden saß und über ihnen Voldemorts Entrückungszauber sich in einen Schauer von grünen Funken auflöste wie ein großes Feuerwerk – da erkannte er, dass das seine eigene Stimme gewesen war.

Er hatte sich entschieden. Auch das hatte Dumbledore gesagt – dass er frei sei, seine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Und das hatte er getan.

Er würde nicht töten. Es gab andere Wege, jemanden zu vernichten – auch diese Worte hatte er im Ohr, ohne dass er sich im Moment daran erinnern konnte, wer sie ausgesprochen hatte und wann. Aber er würde nicht töten. Er würde nicht dieselbe Waffe aufheben, die seine Eltern getötet hatte und Dumbledore und wer weiß wie viele andere. Es musste ein Ende damit sein.

Und da war auch noch etwas gewesen, das er aber nicht in Worte fassen konnte. In dem Moment, als er Voldemort da hatte liegen sehen, seiner Kräfte, seiner körperlichen und fast seiner ganzen seelischen Existenz beraubt, als er ihm als ein Baby erschienen war, da hatte sich eine Erkenntnis in ihm geformt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es richtig war, ihn nicht zu töten.

Ich zweifle nicht mehr, dachte er überrascht. Ich habe das Richtige getan. Auch wenn es nicht das war, was sie von mir erwartet haben. Und irgendwann, irgendwann werde ich auch den Mut haben, Hermione zu fragen, ob sie wirklich meinte, ich hätte ihn töten sollen!

Jetzt jedenfalls wollte er einfach nur so nah wie möglich bei ihr sitzen und sich dem beinahe einschläfernden Schwanken des Schiffes überlassen, das langsam auf die See hinaussteuerte.

Er war der Einzige, der einen Blick zurückwarf zu der Insel, die allmählich hinter ihnen in der Nacht verschwand. Noch konnte man das Feuer wüten sehen, aber es schien nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Wir haben überlebt, dachte er erstaunt.

Er wandte sich zu den anderen um. Da saßen sie alle in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, schweigend, mit den betäubten Gesichtern von Leuten, die eben eine Katastrophe überstanden haben.

Das Feuerwerk aus grünen Funken, das hoch oben über ihnen begonnen hatte, lenkte ihre Blicke immer wieder zum Himmel. Bald schienen die Funken immer tiefer zu fallen, bis sie wie ein Regen über dem Meer niedergingen.

oooOOOooo

Als Letzte kamen schließlich auch George und Bill an Deck. Und mit ihnen kam Harper, von Bill noch immer am Arm geführt.

"Ist Snape hier?", fragte sie.

"Jo, hab ihn hier hingelegt", meldete sich Hagrid.

"Verstehe. Seine Behandlung hat wohl zur Zeit keine Priorität. Führen Sie mich zu ihm", sagte sie zu Bill.

Hagrid saß mit ernstem Gesicht neben Snape, der sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte.

"Hier ist er", sagte Bill. "Können Sie was für ihn tun?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin kein Heiler."

Harper ging neben ihm in die Knie. Vorsichtig berührte sie das zerfleischte Bein und zuckte zurück, als sie das Blut fühlte.

"Blutet das etwa immer noch?", fragte sie scharf. "Und die Pomfrey hat trotzdem die Behandlung abgelehnt?"

"Ja. Glaub schon", erwiderte Hagrid und blickte auf die Spur aus dunklen Tropfen, die sie auf dem Weg hierher auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatten.

"Haben Sie einen Zauberstab?"

Bill reichte ihr wortlos seinen.

Sie strich damit über das Bein und sagte einige leise Worte. Harry fragte sich, ob sie denselben Zauber anwandte, mit dem Snape damals Draco gerettet hatte.

"Das muss für jetzt reichen. Haben Sie Decken hier?", fragte Harper, während sie wieder aufstand. "Decken Sie ihn ordentlich zu, wenn Sie wollen, dass er diese Fahrt überlebt."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging mit unsicheren Schritten über das Deck. Ob es Zufall war oder ob sie die Anwesenden auf irgendeine Weise erkennen konnte – jedenfalls blieb sie ganz in der Nähe von Harry, Hermione und Ron an der Reling stehen und wandte sich dem Wind entgegen. Sie war nicht einmal über Neville gestolpert, der immer noch am Boden lag, aber nur noch leise vor sich hinweinte.

Harry wünschte, sie wäre gegangen. Ihre Gegenwart zwang ihn wieder zum Denken, und das wollte er nicht mehr. Es gab so viel, das er noch klären musste. Aber nicht heute. Nicht heute.

Harper ging nicht.

"Warum haben Sie das getan? Uns geholfen?", fragte Harry schließlich elend. Er wollte endlich heraus aus all diesen Wirrnissen und Unklarheiten. "Sie haben das Messer-Horcrux vernichtet – aber dann haben Sie mir gesagt, Ihre Aufgabe wäre damit beendet. Warum –?"

"Ich glaube, ich sagte, meine Aufgabe _in Hogwarts_ sei beendet", erwiderte Harper leise.

Er sah, dass ihre Hände, die sie auf die hölzerne Reling gelegt hatte, zitterten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm wie ein menschliches Wesen erschien.

"Wie auch immer! Sie kamen mir nicht so vor, als hätten Sie vor, bei Lord Voldemorts Vernichtung mitzuhelfen! Immer weichen Sie aus! Ich will aber endlich wissen, woran ich bei Ihnen bin!", rief Harry wütend. "Und warum Sie nicht stärker eingegriffen haben, wenn Sie wirklich vorhatten, gegen ihn anzugehen!"

"Es tut mir leid, Mr Potter", sagte Harper in demselben leisen Ton wie zuvor. "Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wie Ihnen denn nun eigentlich gelungen ist, was da heute geschehen ist. Ich kannte den Zauber nicht, den Sie angewandt haben. Obwohl ich einen Verdacht habe, woher er stammt."

"Das ist doch keine Antwort!"

"Was ich sagen will ist: Ich persönlich sah keine andere Möglichkeit als die Vernichtung der einzelnen Horcruxe. Und da musste ich sehr genau abwägen, was ich wann tun konnte."

"Was heißt das? Was wissen Sie denn eigentlich darüber?"

"Nicht genug. Ich wusste von dem Messer und dem Medaillon. Ich wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich mehr gab. Snape hat mir gegenüber angedeutet – ja, das war gestern erst, glaube ich – dass womöglich nicht mehr als ein oder zwei noch unbeschädigt seien."

Diese Information musste Harry erst einmal verdauen. Woher konnte Snape das gewusst haben?

"Warum haben Sie mir das Medaillon abgenommen und es dann nicht vernichtet?", fragte er dann.

"Ich hatte es vor. Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, was Sie da für einen Zauber im Gepäck hatten, Mr Potter."

"Heißt das, das waren gar nicht _Sie_, die das Medaillon vernichtet hat?", mischte sich Hermione ein.

"Nein. Ich hab das Messer vernichtet. Und Sie sehen ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Es ist mir gelungen, aber – nun ja. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich bei einem weiteren Versuch – draufgehen würde. Deshalb musste ich – sagen wir, einen geeigneten Moment abwarten."

"Wollten Sie seinen Tod?", fragte Harry direkt und ziemlich aggressiv.

"Ich habe erst in dieser Festung wirklich begriffen, was er ist. Erst nachdem ich durch die Vernichtung des Messers blind geworden war", antwortete Harper langsam. "Er hat versucht, das Pendel anzuhalten, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich damit sagen will. Und das nicht mal für ein Ziel – er hatte gar kein Ziel mehr. Vielleicht hatte er nie eins. Er handelte aus nackter Angst vor dem Tod. Mit dieser Angst ist er geboren worden, und sie war vielleicht immer sein stärkster Antrieb."

"Er war ein Mörder! Das haben Sie doch immer schon gewusst!", rief Harry.

"Haben Sie nicht durch seine Augen gesehen? Dann haben Sie gesehen, was das Töten in seiner Welt bewirkte", erwiderte Harper.

"Er – er fühlte sich – _wirklich_", stammelte Harry, der es nicht anders ausdrücken konnte. Woher wusste sie, was er gesehen hatte?

"Gut gesagt, Potter. Die meisten Menschen suchen diese Bestätigung ihrer selbst, ihrer eigenen Wirklichkeit bei anderen Menschen – in Freundschaften, in der Liebe. Das konnte er nicht. Seiner Seele – fehlte sozusagen das Organ dafür. Er ist verstümmelt geboren", sagte Harper. Als sie fortfuhr, klang ihre Stimme so hart und entschieden, wie Harry sie noch nicht gehört hatte. "Er war eine blinde Seele. Man musste dem ein Ende machen."

"Aber – aber –", flüsterte Harry, und die Worte kamen beinahe gegen seinen Willen heraus, "daran ist er – doch nicht wirklich schuld. Oder?"

Harper schwieg eine ganze Weile, als suche sie nach Worten.

"Ich könnte jetzt antworten: Wir haben immer die Wahl", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber ehrlich gesagt, halte ich das nicht für eine aufrichtige Antwort. Es ist nur ein weiterer Versuch, fundamentale Ungerechtigkeiten wegerklären zu wollen. Weil wir die Wahrheit so schwer ertragen: dass eben _nicht_ alle gleich geboren werden. Er kam als dunkle Seele auf die Welt – davon bin ich überzeugt. Und er hatte nie die Wahl, weil er die andere Möglichkeit gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Einen Blinden können Sie nicht wählen lassen zwischen der sichtbaren Welt und der Dunkelheit –"

"Aber er hätte nicht morden müssen –", rief Hermione, die dem Gespräch mit steigender Unruhe gefolgt war.

"Er war ein Monstrum", sagte Harper ruhig. "Er war – ist etwas, das von den Menschen ferngehalten und in einen Käfig gesperrt werden muss. Nicht, weil wir uns zu seinen Richtern aufschwingen wollen. Sondern einfach, um die Welt vor ihm zu schützen."

Harry wusste nichts mehr zu erwidern. Er hoffte, dass er den Anblick dieses Kindes eines Tages vergessen würde, dieses Babys, das noch mehr wie ein Ungeborenes als wie ein Neugeborenes ausgesehen hatte. Er drängte sich dichter an Hermione und schloss die Augen.

"Aber was ist denn da oben eigentlich geschehen?", fragte Hermione unnachgiebig. "Sind die Horcruxe denn nun vernichtet?"

"Ja", sagte Harper einfach. "Sonst wäre nicht geschehen, was ja geschehen ist."

"Aber – wie? Wir wissen doch nicht mal, wo sie alle sind. Wir wissen nicht mal, wie viele es sind – und _was_ sie sind! Wie können Sie also so sicher sein?", ereiferte sich Hermione.

"Fragen Sie Potter."

Harry seufzte tief.

"_Tabula Rasa_", murmelte er.

"_Tabula Rasa_?", fragte Ron. "Für mich klang das völlig anders vorhin."

"So heißt der Zauber. _Tabula Rasa_. Reinen Tisch machen, verstehst du", sagte Harry bitter. "Das war die Überschrift. Wette, die hat er sich selbst ausgedacht. Snape, meine ich. Der Spruch selbst – das war –"

"Das war Aramäisch, oder?", sagte Hermione. "So wie das _Avada Kedavra_."

"Genau. Weiß nicht mal, was dieser Spruch eigentlich bedeutete."

"Was!"

"Soll das heißen, du hast dich auf irgendeinen Spruch verlassen, den du nicht mal verstanden hast, und bist damit gegen Voldemort losgezogen?"

Hermione kreischte es beinahe. "Snape hätte doch sonst was aufschreiben können! Wieso warst du so sicher, dass –"

"Es war – sozusagen genau seine Handschrift", antwortete Harry zynisch. "Da stand nicht nur der Zauberspruch selbst."

"Harry! Hör auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen! Was bewirkte der Zauber? Und woher wusstest du es, wenn du ihn gar nicht verstanden hast?"

Sie starrte ihn mit flammenden Augen an. Harry hätte beinahe gelächelt, wenn er sich nicht so elend gefühlt hätte. Das war ein so typischer Hermione-Blick!

"Der Zauber löst schwarze Magie auf", erwiderte er stattdessen. "Ein Mittel, um so richtig aufzuräumen. Reinen Tisch zu machen, wie gesagt. Hilft gegen Horcruxe und alles Mögliche. Tolles Ding."

"So habe ich es auch verstanden", sagte Harper leise. "_Schwarzes breche, Dunkel weiche, Leben – aus der Fessel sei befreit_ – das war so in etwa das, was ich verstanden habe."

"Das – das gibt's doch nicht", sagte Hermione. "Und das hattest du von _ihm_, von Snape?"

"Wieso hat er's nicht selbst angewandt?", fragte Ron. "Wenn er wirklich so scharf drauf war, seinen Lord abzusägen, heißt das."

"Und Dumbledore – der hat das doch bestimmt auch gekannt! Wieso hat er das nicht schon viel früher gemacht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Mit zitternden Fingern nestelte er in seiner Hemdtasche und bekam schließlich die schon ziemlich zerknüllte Buchseite zu fassen.

"Die konnten das beide nicht!", sagte er, und Hermione sah erschreckt, dass er den Tränen nahe war. "Hier, da steht alles."

Sie nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.

Dicht darüber gebeugt konnte sie im Licht des Zauberstabs gerade noch etwas erkennen.

"Hier unten? Da, wo über die Zeilen geschrieben ist? Über dieses Albtraumrezept?"

"Ja", sagte Harry leise. "Du musst von unten nach oben lesen. Fang bei _Tabula Rasa_ an."

"_Tabula Rasa_, unbedingt aramäisch sprechen!", las Hermione. "Dann kommt eine Zeile Aramäisch. Der Zauberspruch selbst. Na, nett von ihm, dass er's wenigstens in Umschrift notiert hat! Und dann – "

Sie las. Las noch einmal. Endlich ließ sie die Hand mit dem Blatt sinken und sah Harry an.

"Lässt du uns an deinem Wissen teilhaben, Hermione?", fragte Ron spitz.

"Da steht –", begann sie, aber die Stimme versagte ihr. Schließlich las sie stockend weiter. "Dann kommt so etwas – wie eine Erklärung. Oder eine – Warnung.

_"Sprich – nur wenn du reinen Herzens bist, kein Blut an deinen Händen ist!_

_Sprich – nur gegen wahre Nachtgestalt, nur gegen blutigste Gewalt!_

_Dann wende deinen Blick und sei bereit, Hekates Welt auf immer zu verlassen."_

Danach herrschte Stille.

"Hekates Welt?", fragte Ron schließlich leise. "Was hat _sie_ damit zu tun?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Harper hin.

"Nicht sie. Die griechische Göttin Hekate. Die Göttin der Zauberei", sagte Hermione gepresst. "_Hekates Welt_ ist die magische Welt. Unsere Welt."

"Heißt das – heißt das –"

"Das heißt, es ist vorbei", sagte Harry tonlos. "Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern. Ich gehör' nicht mehr zu euch."


	28. 28: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

**Kapitel 28**

**Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**

Harry öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Sie schienen vor Müdigkeit in den Höhlen zu knirschen, und als er sich aufsetzte, glaubte er jeden einzelnen Knochen, jeden Muskel zu spüren.

"Was 'n los?", nuschelte er.

Dann war er mit einem Schlag wach, weil ihm einfiel, wo er war, was geschehen war – und _wer_ er war. Er saß auf einem weiß bezogenen Messingbett, und irgendwas hatte sich gerade verändert. Richtig. Sie standen still.

Neben ihm saß Hermione, die grauenhaft aussah. Ihre sonst so plusterige Haarmähne hing jetzt in müden Strähnen um ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht war so bleich, wie er es nie gesehen hatte, und unter ihren Augen waren dunkle, bläuliche Ringe.

Aber sie lächelte ihn an.

"Wir sind da", sagte sie.

Im schmalen Gang, der zwischen den Betten in seiner Reihe und denen gegenüber war, kamen jetzt die Leute nach vorne und strebten der Treppe zu, die hinunterführte. Sie waren schweigsam und sahen aus, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, wo sie waren und was sie hier eigentlich sollten. Harry verstand das ziemlich gut.

Sie vermieden es, ihn anzusehen. Sogar seine Zimmergenossen Dean und Seamus. Auch das konnte er verstehen.

Ich hab's gemacht, dachte er, und da war ein schreckliches Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit in seinem Magen, wie eine Übelkeit.

Sie waren im dritten Deck des Fahrenden Ritters, der sie irgendwann gegen Morgen an irgendeinem Hafen abgeholt hatte. Er konnte sich nur undeutlich erinnern, wie sie alle von diesem Schiff gekommen und in den Bus für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer gestiegen waren. Nie hatte der gestrandetere Leute aufgenommen als sie!

Die nächtliche Fahrt auf dem Schiff hatte er dösend verbracht, in einem Zustand, in dem er sich nie sicher war, was Wirklichkeit und was Traum war. Einzelne Bilder tauchten aus dem Dunkel in seinem Kopf auf.

Ron, der neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Hermione, die mehrmals aufgestanden und weggegangen war.

Neville, der auf dem Boden lag und – wie Harry auch – in das bizarre grüne Funkeln hinaufsah, das nach und nach den ganzen Himmel überzog. Hermione, wie sie eine Decke über ihn breitete. Sie hatte immer wieder versucht, Harry etwas zu erzählen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Harper, die sich in ziemlich lautem Ton über etwas beschwerte. Anscheinend war Snape tot, so viel glaubte er verstanden zu haben. Bill, Moody, Slughorn und die Auroren, die da an Deck zusammengestanden und palavert hatten.

Und irgendwann hatte das Schiff angelegt, und sie mussten alle im Gänsemarsch hinaus- und in den wartenden Bus hineinsteigen. Danach war Ron verschwunden. Der Moment, für den ihre Freundschaft wieder aufgelebt war, schien vorübergegangen zu sein.

Jetzt war es immer noch früh am Morgen. Der Fahrende Ritter war mit Rücksicht auf die Verletzten nicht ganz so atemberaubend gefahren wie sonst, aber er hatte sie dennoch in Rekordzeit an ihr Ziel gebracht.

"Sonderfahrt nach Hogwarts beendet! Bitte steigen Sie aus. Die Fahrt endet hier", brüllte ein junger Mann, der nicht Stan Shunpike war.

Hogwarts!

Harry stand auf und versuchte, einen Blick durch das Fenster zu erhaschen.

Der Anblick war ernüchternd.

Um den Fahrenden Ritter herum hatte ein ganzer Trupp der Magischen Brigaden Aufstellung genommen. Und der Mann, der in ihrer Mitte stand und in kühler Ruhe zur Tür des Busses hinüberblickte, war –

"Das ist Scrimgeour!", sagte Hermione erstaunt. "Also ist der wirklich hier!"

"Wir haben Todesser an Bord, Miss Granger", sagte Slughorn, der sich eben an ihnen vorbei zur Treppe vorarbeitete. "Zwar nur verletzte, aber ich glaube kaum, dass der Minister jetzt auch nur den kleinsten Fehler riskieren will. Und dann haben wir natürlich auch –"

"Da isses! Un' ganz ohne Schnee!", rief Hagrid.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

"Als er uns weggeführt hat, hat's wie wild geschneit", erklärte Hagrid. "Un' guck's dir jetzt an! Knallblauer Himmel, Sonnenschein!"

"Ein Septembertag, wie er sein sollte", sagte Slughorn. "Von den kahlen Bäumen einmal abgesehen."

Sie alle sahen jetzt hinaus, mit gemischten Gefühlen. Freude, zurück zu sein. Beklommenheit angesichts dessen, was sie nun erwarten mochte.

Unten ging endlich die Tür auf. Langsam stiegen die Leute hintereinander die Treppe hinunter und kamen blinzelnd und benommen hinaus ins helle Tageslicht.

Die Tür zum zweiten Deck war geschlossen. Hier lagen die Verletzten, bewacht von Leuten von den Magischen Brigaden.

Harry schluckte, als er endlich draußen auf dem grellgrünen Rasen stand.

Ja, da war das Schloss. Die Torflügel zwischen den beiden Säulen mit den geflügelten Ebern darauf standen weit offen. Dennoch blieben die Ausgestiegenen alle in einem Knäuel stehen, als wollten sie um keinen Preis die Gruppe verlassen. Die Gruppe, mit der sie Ereignisse verbanden, die sie fürs Erste nicht einmal würden mitteilen können.

Oder geht es nur mir so, fragte sich Harry, als er in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler und Lehrer um sich herum blickte. _Die_ waren schließlich noch alle Zauberer.

Insgeheim war er erleichtert, dass er Hogwarts überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte. Seit der letzten Nacht hatte wie eine emsige kleine Ratte die Angst in ihm genagt, sie könnten in Hogwarts ankommen – und er würde vor irgendeinem alten Gemäuer stehen bleiben, während die anderen lachend zu den festlich gedeckten Tischen der Großen Halle hineingingen.

Aber soweit er feststellen konnte, sah er Hogwarts genauso wie alle anderen.

Dann blickte er in die entschlossenen Gesichter der Männer, die sich um den Bus herum aufgestellt hatten, um die Todesser in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Hoffentlich gibt's jetzt was zu essen", sagte George neben ihm.

"Kannst du vergessen, Junge", knurrte Moody, der sozusagen von den Toten zurückgekehrt schien. "Kenne Scrimgeour! Der wird jetzt erst mal 'ne Rede halten, um uns genau unter die Nase zu reiben, was er so alles in Bewegung gesetzt hat!"

Als hätte er es gehört, kam der Minister zu ihrer Gruppe herüber, mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Die musterten sie stattdessen scharf. Aber als sein Blick Harry erreichte, glitt er ganz schnell weiter.

Der weiß schon Bescheid, dachte Harry.

Hermione drückte seine Hand in der ihren.

"Willkommen zurück", sagte Scrimgeour langsam und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die zerfledderten Ankömmlinge gleiten.

Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, was er über den Anblick dachte, der sich ihm bot.

"Ich glaube, Sie alle werden sehnsüchtig erwartet. Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihnen jetzt nicht der Sinn nach langen Reden steht. Lassen Sie mich dennoch ein paar Worte sagen, die Sie alle interessieren dürften."

Dem stimmte zwar niemand zu, aber davon ließ sich Scrimgeour nicht bremsen.

"Nachdem ich informiert wurde, dass Hogwarts anscheinend verlassen war, bin ich gestern mit einem Expertenteam und dreißig Mann von den Magischen Brigaden hier eingetroffen. Was nicht ganz einfach war, wenn man die Situation bedenkt, in der sich das Land derzeit befindet.

Wir konnten die Versiegelung des Schlosses durchbrechen, Direktor McGonagall aus einer unangenehmen Lage befreien und erste Informationen über das Vorgefallene austauschen. Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Hogwarts völlig unversehrt zu sein scheint.

Abends erhielten wir dann die Nachricht von – nun, von Ihrer bevorstehenden Rückkehr. Und von dem, was in Azkaban geschehen ist. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass da noch eine Menge Klärungsbedarf besteht. Aber selbstverständlich sind wir – äh – wir sind alle – unaussprechlich glücklich. Verwirrt, aber glücklich!"

Er räusperte sich. "Und jetzt sollten Sie erst einmal hereinkommen. Wir haben drei Heiler hergebeten, als wir erfuhren, dass es Verwundete gegeben hat. Die Krankenstation ist bereit."

In diesem Moment drängte sich jemand hinter ihm durch das Tor und rannte auf sie zu.

"Ron! George! Bill!"

"Und wie ich bereits erwähnte, werden Sie erwartet!", schloss Scrimgeour wieder mit diesem ein wenig zu berufsmäßigen Lächeln.

Da lag Molly Weasley bereits in Bills Armen. Als Fleur sie schließlich mit Gewalt von dort wegdrängte, griff Molly sich Ron. Den beiden Weasley-Damen folgten in gemäßigterem Tempo Fred – mit einem breiten, sehr schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht – und schließlich Arthur, der mit einem Taschentuch hantierte.

Damit war der Startschuss gefallen. Minutenlang liefen nun immer neue Wiedersehensszenen um Harry herum ab. Anscheinend waren Angehörige aller Ankömmlinge – und noch viele mehr – in Hogwarts erschienen. Nur auf Harry wartete natürlich niemand. Als er Hermiones Eltern herankommen sah, gab er ihre Hand frei und trat ein wenig zurück. Eine schreckliche Kühle beschlich ihn.

Wo sind die anderen? War er denn der Einzige, der sich das fragte?

Er wandte sich um und sah zu, wie die Verwundeten aus dem Bus getragen wurden. Madam Pomfrey ging mit ernstem Gesicht neben der Trage, auf der Luna immer noch wie in tiefem Schlaf lag. Hinter ihr her schwebten zwei weitere Tragen, und Harry erkannte Draco und seine Mutter auf den weißen Laken, zugedeckt bis zum Hals.

Der kommt nicht zu den Todessern, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber irgendwie konnte er im Augenblick keinen Hass auf Malfoy empfinden. Er bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er nur an den Anblick seines Armstumpfes dachte.

"Neville!" Da war Nevilles Großmutter, leichenblass unter einem ihrer Ehrfurcht gebietenden Hüte. Sie war kurz davor, Neville in die Arme zu schließen. Aber er sah sie kaum an und grüßte nur mit einem widerwilligen Murmeln.

"Neville – was um Merlins Willen ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert!", fragte Mrs Longbottom heftig, vielleicht um ihre Verwirrung zu überspielen. "Hast du wieder irgendeinen –"

"Oh, wo ich Sie gerade sehe, Mr Longbottom –", rief Madam Pomfrey ihm im Vorübergehen zu. Sie ging neben den Tragen mit den vier Schwerverletzten. "Ich erwarte Sie dann später in der Krankenstation! Wir müssen uns unbedingt um Ihr Gesicht kümmern. Vergessen Sie's ja nicht! Sie wollen ja wohl irgendwann mal wieder unter Leute gehen können!"

Es gab tatsächlich ein bisschen Gekicher bei den Umstehenden. Neville selbst nickte nur und sah weiter in irgendwelche Fernen. Als seine Großmutter ihn energisch am Arm nahm und mit sich in Richtung Schloss ziehen wollte, machte er sich los und folgte ihr dann.

Scrimgeour stand indessen ganz vergessen vor diesem Durcheinander, obwohl er offenbar noch nicht ganz am Ende seiner Begrüßungsrede angekommen war. Aber der Flut, die da losgebrochen war, hätte er sich nicht entgegenstellen können, und da er ein kluger Mann war, versuchte er es auch gar nicht erst.

Für den Moment begnügte er sich also damit, die Männer von der Magischen Brigade zu Transport und Überwachung der verwundeten Todesser zu dirigieren, die nun aus dem Fahrenden Ritter geholt wurden. Nur einer von ihnen war so schwer verletzt, dass er nicht selbst gehen konnte.

"Keine schlechte Quote", hörte Harry den Minister zu einem seiner Leute sagen. "Wir haben insgesamt mehr als hundertzwanzig von ihnen festgenommen. Die Frage ist, wo wir sie unterbringen werden. Wie es aussieht, wird es eine Weile dauern, bis Azkaban als Gefängnis wieder zu nutzen ist. Überdies sind gerade wieder Stimmen laut geworden, die sich dafür stark machen, die Nutzung Azkabans als Gefängnis generell zu untersagen. Völliger Unsinn natürlich. Wo sollen wir mit diesen Herrschaften hier sonst hin, nicht wahr? Und dass es sich nicht auszahlt, mit ihnen zu weichherzig zu verfahren, ist ja auch nur allzu deutlich geworden."

Harry sah wieder zum Fahrenden Ritter, der eben seine letzten Fahrgäste ausspuckte. Zwei Auroren, die eine weitere schwebende Trage flankierten. Der dritte von ihnen führte Hekate Harper.

Als Scrimgeour sie sah, kam er zielstrebig auf sie zu.

"Williamson – McIntyre – Podmore – schön, Sie wohlbehalten anzutreffen. Und Ms Harper."

Er machte eine knappe Verbeugung in Harpers Richtung.

"Mainwaring hat mir bereits berichtet, was geschehen ist. Soweit er es selbst wusste", sagte Scrimgeour kühl.

Er wirkte so – so untadelig in seinem sauber gebügelten Umhang, mit dem wohlfrisierten Haar und dem frisch rasierten Gesicht. Harry musste ihn einfach anstarren.

Mainwaring – das war der vierte Auror, der bei ihrer Gruppe gewesen war und noch vom Hafen aus appariert war, um Scrimgeour auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Harry erinnerte sich vage, dass Hermione so etwas gesagt hatte.

"Eine überaus – wilde Geschichte, wie mir scheint."

Ein lautes _Plopp! _hinter ihnen ließ ihn heftig zusammenfahren. Der Fahrende Ritter war verschwunden.

"Nun ja. Wir haben ja genug Zeit, das in allen Einzelheiten zu prüfen. Im Moment bin ich – überaus zufrieden, dass es Ihnen gelungen ist, Snape aufzugreifen. Er wird selbstverständlich sofort dem Ministerium überstellt. Dort werden wir –"

"Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein", unterbrach ihn Harper kalt. "Der Mann liegt im Sterben. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Wenn Sie ihn noch verhören wollen, rate ich Ihnen dringend, ihn in Hogwarts zu lassen und Ihren Heilern den Auftrag zu erteilen, ihn zu behandeln."

Scrimgeour wandte den kühlen Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen Harper zu.

"Hekate! Ich bin erfreut, zu hören, dass Ihnen der Vorgang der Wahrheitsfindung noch am Herzen liegt!" (Hat der wirklich '_der Vorgang der Wahrheitsfindung'_ gesagt, dachte Harry entgeistert.) "Umso mehr, als doch verschiedene Vorfälle – Sie betreffend – dringend der Klärung bedürfen. Ich nehme an, Sie stimmen mir darin zu?"

"Vermutlich haben Sie Recht", erwiderte Harper gelassen. "Und ich stehe Ihnen voll zur Verfügung. Aber wenn Sie Snape jetzt transportieren lassen, wird er sterben – und dann mache ich Ihnen einen Riesenskandal, darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Scrimgeour musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Sie sollten sich vielleicht nicht ganz so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Hekate. Mainwaring teilte mir – unter anderem – mit, dass Sie – durch einen tragischen Unfall erblindet sind."

"So kann man's nennen", sagte Harper. "Sie können's auch als grobe Fahrlässigkeit bezeichnen."

"Er hat mir außerdem gesagt, dass es – übrigens im Kreis Ihrer eigenen Kollegen – Zweifel daran gibt, dass Sie wirklich blind sind", fuhr Scrimgeour fort.

"Ach ja?" Harper lachte. "Aber ich bin tatsächlich blind! Magische Vorgänge bilden die Ausnahme, die kann ich in gewissem Umfang wahrnehmen. Ich vermute, dass die Aussagen, auf die Sie anspielen, sich auf solche Vorgänge beziehen."

"Ohne Namen nennen zu wollen –"

"Hören Sie, Scrimgeour, können wir dieses Geplänkel vielleicht später fortsetzen? Ich laufe Ihnen nicht davon, ich versprech's. Aber jetzt gibt's doch ein paar Dinge, die wichtiger sind. Schicken Sie die Leute mit Snape in den Krankenflügel! Und ich selbst gäb' was für einen Kaffee!"

Scrimgeour betrachtete sie mit einem sauren Blick. Er hatte ohnehin schon die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden auf sich gezogen, und dasselbe galt für die Auroren mit der Trage, auf der Snape reglos lag.

"Also gut, Ms Harper. Später dann. Und Sie – bringen Sie Snape in die Krankenstation. Stellen Sie zwei Mann ausschließlich zu seiner Bewachung ab."

Also ist er doch nicht tot, dachte Harry und versuchte, nicht auf die Trage zu sehen, die nun an ihm vorbeischwebte.

"Scrimgeour – wenn Sie an den verschiedenen Wahrheiten interessiert sind, wenden Sie sich am besten an ihn dort – Bill Weasley", sagte Moody, der ganz in der Nähe stand. "Denke, der hat noch den klarsten Kopf von uns. Wird Ihnen alles sagen können, was Sie wissen wollen."

"Danke, Alastor. Das werde ich tun."

Er trat mit ein paar wohlgesetzten Schritten wieder vor die ganze Gruppe und erhob die Stimme.

"Wir werden jetzt auf weitere Formalitäten verzichten. In der Großen Halle wartet ein ausgiebiges Frühstück auf Sie. Kommen Sie. Sie sind wieder zu Hause."

oooOOOooo

Es hätte ein wunderbares Gefühl sein müssen, durch das Eichenportal hinein ins Schloss zu gehen – an den besten Ort der Welt zurückzukommen und ihn wider Erwarten nicht zerstört vorzufinden. Aber als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, liefen sie beinahe in ein merkwürdiges, großes Gerät hinein, das – wie zumindest Harry und Hermione feststellten – wie eine übergroße Stereoanlage aussah. In weitem Umkreis davon standen mehrere große Ständer mit schüsselartigen Aufsätzen, die in verschiedene Richtungen gedreht waren.

An dem großen schwarzen Kasten mit den vielen Knöpfen und Reglern machte sich ein Mann zu schaffen, der geschäftig aufsah, als sie alle um ihn herumtrudelten. Er trug einen Kopfhörer, den er nun absetzte, und eine Art gigantische Taucherbrille, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Lunas Gespensterbrille hatte und die er leider nicht absetzte. Hinter den runden, dicken Gläsern strahlten dunkelblaue Augen.

"Dorian Welldone – ein Mitarbeiter meines Expertenteams", stellte Scrimgeour ihn im Vorbeigehen vor. "Er arbeitet daran, Ihre verschollenen Mitschüler und Kollegen wieder zu finden."

"Wieso verschollen?", fragte jemand, aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Sie starrten den Mann an, nicht zu mehr als dumpfer Neugier imstande. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das ihm in einem lockigen Pferdeschwanz über den Rücken hing. Sein Gesicht hatte sogar mit der verrückten Brille genau die richtige Mischung aus Verwegenheit und Empfindsamkeit, seine ausgewaschene Jeans saß genau richtig, und nicht einmal Harry wunderte es, dass die Mädchen – und Frauen – um ihn herum eine Spur zu lange hinsahen.

Welldone grüßte sie alle mit einem Lächeln, ohne aber seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Worin auch immer die bestehen mochte.

"Wie kommen Sie voran, Dorian?", fragte Scrimgeour.

"Könnte besser sein. Aber zumindest konnte ich schon eine ganze Menge Räume ausschließen. Sieht leider so aus, als wäre auch hier keine Spur zu finden", erwiderte dieser und wollte gerade die Kopfhörer absetzen, als aus diesen ein so lautes, scheußliches Knistern und Knacken ertönte, dass sie es alle hörten und Welldone sich das Ding mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von den Ohren riss. Harry fühlte etwas wie einen kalten Luftzug im Gesicht, und für einen Moment war seine Sicht merkwürdig verschwommen.

Welldone sah sich suchend um und stöhnte dann genervt auf.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder _der_!"

Auch die Blicke der anderen waren alle an einem Punkt über den ersten Treppenstufen hängen geblieben. Harry stellte mit einem kalten Gefühl im Magen fest, dass sie offenbar alle etwas sahen. Etwas Bekanntes, wenn auch nicht unbedingt Erfreuliches. Nur er sah nichts.

Es war beinahe witzig mit anzusehen, wie alle Blicke nun gleichzeitig einen Bogen beschrieben und schließlich an der Decke der Eingangshalle hängen blieben.

Dann krachte etwas, und zwei der Schüsselständer kippten scheppernd auf den Steinboden.

"Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Welldone. "Können Sie den nicht irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen? Seit gestern hat er mir schon viermal den gesamten Aufbau zunichte gemacht!"

Harry hörte etwas, ganz von fern. Es hätte ein feines Zischen sein können. Aber er vermutete, dass es eine Stimme war. Als er aufblickte, merkte er verlegen und irritiert, dass ihn alle anstarrten, alle außer Welldone, der an seinem Kasten herumfummelte.

"Ja, genau!", stöhnte Welldone. "Junge, ich kenn deinen Vers jetzt! Verpfeif dich endlich!"

"Das ist Peeves. Unser Poltergeist", sagte Hermione entschuldigend. "Der findet so was witzig."

Sie nahm Harrys Hand. "Mach dir nichts draus", sagte sie gequält. "Du kennst ihn ja."

"Was – was hat er denn gesagt?"

"Hast du doch gehört! Vergiss es einfach. Er ist ein Miststück."

Er entzog ihr seine Hand. Die Kälte in seinem Magen breitete sich aus.

"Ich hab's nicht gehört, Hermione", sagte er. "Also, sag's mir!"

Jetzt starrte sie ihn an.

"Was meinst du damit? Er war doch laut genug –"

"Ich hab nichts gehört außer einem Zischeln. Und – sehen kann ich ihn auch nicht."

"Harry!"

Und da war es endlich, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte: das Entsetzen und die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht. Endlich fing sie an zu verstehen. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Er starrte auf Welldones Haarmähne, in die er jetzt seine Brille zurückgeschoben hatte. Die hatte rote Spuren auf seiner edlen Nase hinterlassen.

"Ich kann nichts –"

"So!", zischte es in sein linkes Ohr. "Potty kann nichts mehr hören! Nichts mehr sehen! Armer Potty!"

Harry machte einen Sprung, der ihn beinahe in einen weiteren, noch intakten Schüsselständer geworfen hätte.

"Hau ab, Peeves!", schrie Hermione böse. "Komm, wir gehen."

Sie zog Harry mit sich in Richtung der großen Halle, wohin schon viele der anderen weitergegangen waren. Er ließ sich wehrlos mitziehen.

Ich bin ein Muggel, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf.

"Wie sind Sie eigentlich an der Schlange vorbeigekommen?", durchschnitt plötzlich Harpers Stimme das Chaos in seinem Kopf.

Er sah Scrimgeour stehen bleiben und Harper mit einem triumphierenden Aufblitzen in den Augen fixieren.

"Und sehen Sie, Hekate, das ist genau die Art von Bemerkung, die Ihre Umwelt stutzig machen muss! Woher wissen Sie von der Schlange?"

"Was für eine Schlange? Wovon reden Sie eigentlich?", mischte sich Moody ein.

"Ich wollte damit eigentlich bis zu der Besprechung warten, die ich nach dem Essen angesetzt habe. Aber bitte.

Als wir gestern dieses Portal öffneten, jagte ein Geschöpf an uns vorbei, das uns zunächst wie ein böser Geist erschien – ein böser Geist, den wir aufgescheucht hatten. Es schien nicht menschlich, und es verschwand so schnell im Wald, dass wir es nicht stellen konnten. Als wir dann aber die Eingangshalle endlich betraten, fanden wir dort eine große Schlange vor – eine _gewaltige_ Schlange. Sie war offenbar von einem anderen Tier in rasender Wut zu Tode gebissen worden und lag in ihrem Blut auf dem Boden.

Uns wurde rasch klar, dass uns dieser vermeintlich böse Geist vor einer ungleich größeren Gefahr bewahrt hatte, denn wir stellten fest, dass es sich bei der Schlange um einen Basilisken handelte, um ein glücklicherweise noch nicht ausgewachsenes Exemplar. Nach allem, was mir Mainwaring über die Vorgänge hier vor zwei Tagen berichtet hat, nehme ich an, dass dieses Tier absichtlich ausgesetzt wurde, um das Schloss zu bewachen, bis – bis sein neuer Herr Zeit gefunden hätte, hierher zurückzukommen."

"Und damit haben Sie verdammt Recht", sagte Harper leise.

"Demnach waren Sie dabei?"

"Ja. Und wie ich Ihnen vorhin ja schon mitteilte, kann ich magische Vorgänge in gewissem Umfang wahrnehmen. Nur, damit Sie sich nicht weiter wundern."

Harry fiel mit einem Mal auf, dass Ron totenbleich geworden war.

"Dieses Wesen – das in den Wald verschwunden ist – wie sah das denn aus?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Sah es aus – wie ein Werwolf – oder was?", fragte Ron, blass bis in die Lippen.

"Nun – ich denke –"

"Ja, das könnte man fast so beschreiben", mischte sich Welldone ein, der seine Brille und den Kopfhörer wieder aufgesetzt hatte. "Ich hielt es zunächst für einen Hund – eine Art Windhund oder dergleichen – bis auf diese merkwürdige Färbung des Fells. Es war – nun, es war feuerrot."

"Tonks", murmelte Ron tonlos, und Harry erschrak, auch wenn er nicht verstand, was da geschehen war.

"Sie werden uns nachher erleuchten, Mr – äh Weasley, nicht wahr? Ich erwarte Sie im Anschluss an dieses Frühstück alle zu einer Besprechung", sagte Scrimgeour in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass das keineswegs als unverbindliche Einladung gemeint war.

oooOOOooo

Die Große Halle! Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie wieder sehen würde. Aber da war sie, und hier war er, und ging hinein, als käme er gerade aus dem Schlafsaal und wollte noch schnell eine Scheibe Toast hinunterschlingen, bevor er zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde hasten musste.

Die Tische waren gedeckt, und die Leute setzten sich, zögernd oder unbekümmert, je nach Temperament.

So wenige Leute! Trotz der Eltern waren sie ja nur so kläglich wenige!

Dann saß er da, neben Hermione und Fred, gegenüber von Hermiones Eltern, die Peeves' Auftritt offenbar so wenig mitbekommen hatten wie er selbst, aber nicht verwundert waren deshalb. Er sah Fred neben George sitzen und daneben Molly Weasley, die ihre Hände je um die Hand eines wiedergewonnenen Sohnes geklammert hatte. Bill nahm das mit einem Lächeln hin, den freien Arm um die immer noch schniefende Fleur gelegt. Ron saß ganz am Ende der Tafel neben seinem Vater, der schon die ganze Zeit so aussah, als versuche er erfolglos, etwas zu Großes herunterzuschlucken. Neben Ron war Neville, der nach wie vor mit verschwollenen Augen vor sich hin starrte und alle Gesprächsversuche seiner Großmutter einfach ignorierte. Vielleicht hörte er sie ja auch gar nicht.

Konnte das alles eigentlich wahr sein?

Vielleicht ist das nur ein Traum, und in Wirklichkeit liege ich auf einem Fußboden mit vielen kleinen bunten Steinchen und wache gleich auf und –

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Das war die Wirklichkeit. Er war zurück in Hogwarts, sie alle waren zurück. Und da waren plötzlich herrlich duftende, gefüllte Schüsseln auf den Tischen, und Körbe mit frischem Toast und Kannen mit heißem Kaffee und Tee – und er konnte sie durchaus sehen.

Die Lehrertafel am Kopfende der Halle war leer. Alle Zurückgekehrten hatten sich an die Tische ihrer Häuser gesetzt, und die Eltern und sonstigen Angehörigen waren ihnen gefolgt.

Aber dann ging die Tür noch einmal auf, und herein kam – auf einen Stock gestützt, aber dennoch mit der ihr eigenen Aura energischer Autorität – Professor McGonagall. Die Gespräche verstummten. Während die Rückkehrer – mit der Ausnahme von Harper – nur gewusst hatten, dass McGonagall mit Voldemort im Schloss verschwunden war, hatten Scrimgeour und seine Leute sowie die Angehörigen, die seit gestern Morgen in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren, sie noch als Statue vor der Schule stehen sehen.

Als sie nun mit einiger Mühe durch die Halle zur Lehrertafel ging, begannen erst einige zu klatschen, dann brandete schließlich Beifall in der ganzen Halle auf, der noch eine ganze Weile anhielt, nachdem sie ihren Tisch erreicht und sich zu ihnen allen umgewandt hatte.

"Sie lebt!", keuchte Moody, der schräg gegenüber von Bill saß. "Sie hat's tatsächlich überlebt!"

Er brach in Husten aus, das im brausenden Klatschen unterging, und wischte sich das verbliebene Auge. Obwohl er über der leeren Augenhöhle inzwischen eine Augenklappe trug, wandte Harry den Blick ab.

Tränen, dachte er. Ich glaub, ich kann das nicht mehr länger ertragen. Tränen und kein Ende. Alle heulen sie ständig. Das ist doch irgendwie bekloppt.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wieso er das so bekloppt fand. Er wunderte sich, dass er selbst anscheinend als Einziger nicht den geringsten Drang zu weinen verspürte.

Ich bin tot, daran liegt das, dachte er und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Sie haben das bloß noch nicht gemerkt.

Endlich ließ der Beifall nach, und Professor McGonagall sah sie alle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an.

"Ich bin so glücklich, dass Sie alle wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt sind – fast alle. So glücklich und dankbar!" Nach einer Pause – in der offenbar auch sie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, wie Harry bemerkte – sprach sie schnell weiter, damit die allgemeine Rührung nicht überhand nehmen konnte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass wir alle zahllose Fragen haben, wichtige Fragen, die wir in den nächsten Wochen zu klären haben.

Es scheint unglaublich, dass wir alle, das Schloss und nicht zuletzt das ganze Land aus dieser fürchterlichen Lage befreit worden sind! Ich habe noch längst nicht alles gehört, was dazu geführt hat, und den meisten von Ihnen wird es nicht anders ergehen.

Aber heute soll uns die wichtigste Neuigkeit erst einmal genügen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht die richtige Person, sie Ihnen mitzuteilen, denn ich habe keinerlei Anteil daran gehabt. Aber lassen Sie es mich Ihnen trotzdem sagen: Voldemort ist bezwungen. Wir brauchen uns nicht länger zu fürchten!"

Die Stille in der Halle war so tief, dass Harry nicht zu atmen wagte.

Da waren sie wieder, die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Bezwungen, sagte sie, und die anderen saßen da, erstarrt in Ehrfurcht. Aber er sah Bellatrix Lestranges wahnsinnige Augen, bevor sie –

Und das kleine, faltige Gesicht dieses Babys –

Den feinen Nebel, der in das Medaillon geglitten war.

Sie begannen wieder zu klatschen, und diesmal dauerte es minutenlang. Harrys Blick suchte Harper. Sie saß da neben Slughorn und diesem Auror, Mainwaring, am Slytherin-Tisch. Reglos wie er selbst.

Unter Beobachtung, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Kann man denen nicht verdenken.

Endlich konnte McGonagall fortfahren.

"Es gibt da so vieles, was ich – was viele von uns nicht verstehen. Dinge, die geklärt werden müssen und über die wir noch viel sprechen werden. Aber jetzt möchte ich nur denjenigen danken, die das zustande gebracht haben."

Wenn sie jetzt meinen Namen nennt, gehe ich, dachte Harry.

Aber McGonagall nannte keine Namen. Ihr Blick suchte und fand Harry und umfasste ihn mit einem Lächeln, aber sie sagte nichts weiter dazu. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, als sie fortfuhr.

"Leider ist es uns bisher nicht gelungen, unsere Kollegen und Mitschüler, die in den Schutzräumen Zuflucht gesucht hatten, wieder zu befreien. Voldemort hat diese Schutzräume aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen, und es scheint möglich – dass diese Zuflucht ihnen zur Falle wurde. Aber ich vertraue fest auf das Team von Experten, das Minister Scrimgeour nach Hogwarts gebracht hat – und das übrigens auch mich aus einer Versteinerung befreien konnte – dass wir – unsere Freunde bald wieder bei uns haben werden."

Sie sagte es mit fester Stimme, aber die Tränen in ihren Augen straften die Zuversicht ihrer Worte Lügen.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen allen geruhsame Tage. Erholen Sie sich im Kreis Ihrer Familien, Ihrer Freunde. Alle Angehörigen sind herzlich eingeladen, erst einmal in Hogwarts zu verweilen. Wir haben den Gästetrakt geöffnet.

Und wenn wir die Entrückten zurückgeholt haben, lassen Sie uns wieder mit dem Alltag beginnen. Lassen Sie uns dankbar sein, dass das Böse eine Niederlage erlitten hat."

Und nach diesen Worten nahm sie an der Lehrertafel Platz, während erneut Beifall durch die Halle rauschte.

Mit einem Seufzen griff George nach einer großen Marzipantorte, die zwar nicht ganz passend, aber unwiderstehlich in der Mitte des Tisches prangte.

oooOOOooo

Was immer die Küchenelfen in die Getränke gemischt hatten – bei Harry hatte es gewirkt. Er erwachte erst wieder am nächsten Morgen, als vor den Fenstern des Schlafsaals goldenes Septemberlicht stand. Er fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht, und als er sich da in seinem Bett streckte und wieder in die Decken kuschelte, erschien ihm auf einmal auch der Ausblick in die Zukunft nicht mehr so schlimm.

Irgendwas wird mir schon helfen, dachte er schläfrig und zufrieden und schlief noch einmal ein.

Diese Stimmung hielt an, bis er eine Stunde später am Frühstückstisch saß. Fred, George und Ron saßen auch dort.

Warum hat er mich nicht geweckt, überlegte er, und da war schon wieder ein erstes Flackern dieses kalten Gefühls von Fremdheit.

Die beiden waren in einen Stapel Zeitungen vertieft.

"Ist 'ne Menge passiert in letzter Zeit", sagte George undeutlich durch einen halben Toast.

"Der muss ja ein ganzes Heer gehabt haben", staunte Ron, der auf ein Foto starrte, auf dem eine Menge abenteuerlich ausgerüsteter, aber darum nicht weniger Furcht einflößender Gestalten zu sehen waren, die durch die Straße eines Dorfes stürmten.

"Ja", sagte Fred. "Aber er ist wohl nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sie sinnvoll einzusetzen. Das waren Übergriffe, um Panik auszulösen, so wie das da in diesem Fußballstadion, oder die Sache mit den Inferi in der U-Bahn. Insgesamt –"

"Ach, übrigens Inferi! Dieses Anti-Inferi-Spray sollten wir vom Markt nehmen", unterbrach ihn George. "Das war noch nicht ausgereift."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Also, ich hab's ausprobiert. Hab einem 'ne volle Ladung verpasst. War gut, dass mir überhaupt noch einfiel, dass ich das Zeug in der Tasche hatte. Aber keine Rede von Auseinanderfallen oder Auflösen oder so. Der war gerade mal ein paar Sekunden abgelenkt."

"Hagrid hat mir eben gesagt, dass die Totengräber-Quallen sich in den letzten Tagen gegenseitig gefressen haben", sagte Fred und nahm sich noch einen Teller mit Ei und Speck. "Also ist es mit dem Gift fürs Erste sowieso vorbei."

Während Fred und George ins Fachsimpeln gerieten, sah Harry wieder vor sich, wie George auf einmal aus diesem Inferi-Ring ausgebrochen war. So war das also gewesen! Und dann war er losgerannt und gegen Hermione und Neville unter dem Tarnumhang geknallt, die sich vorsichtig in Richtung Harry vorangearbeitet hatten.

Er sah auf seinen Teller, auf den er eben eine Portion Cornflakes gefüllt hatte, und fühlte eine leise Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnten die beiden nur einfach so beim Frühstück darüber sprechen?

Ich werd' das nie vergessen, dachte er verzweifelt. Es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher.

Dann sah er Hermione auf den Tisch zukommen. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Gibt's was Neues von Welldone? Hat er –", fragte sie sofort.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste als Antwort genügen. Die Entrückten waren ein Thema, über das sie nicht sprechen konnten. Alle dachten daran und verloren still und leise die Hoffnung, dass sie wieder gefunden werden könnten. Aber aussprechen konnte es niemand. Da befasste man sich lieber ganz schnell mit etwas anderem.

Hermiones Blick fiel auf die Zeitungen, und augenblicklich war ihr Interesse gefangen. Sie saß neben ihm, verspachtelte mehrere Scheiben Toast und ackerte sich völlig gebannt durch die Zeitungen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah Harry, dass auch Muggelzeitungen dabei waren.

"He, habt ihr das gelesen?", fragte Ron plötzlich. "Diese komische Entrückung war auch in der Muggelwelt wirksam. Konnte keiner mehr rein oder raus aus dem Land. Die Muggel können sich das immer noch nicht erklären und – 's_pekulieren über den Testeinsatz einer geheimen neuen Waffe'"_, zitierte er.

"Ja. Das haben meine Eltern mir auch erzählt", sagte Hermione, ohne die Nase aus ihrer Zeitung zu nehmen. "Frag mich, was der wohl vorhatte. Das ganze Land zu isolieren und dann seine Todesser überall auf die wichtigen Stellen zu setzen?"

"Denkst du, er hatte wirklich noch einen Plan?", fragte Harry leise. "Die Harper meinte, er hätte gar kein Ziel mehr gehabt. Wollte nur –"

"Habt ihr übrigens mitbekommen, dass Scrimgeour die Harper unter Bewachung stellen wollte?", unterbrach George ihn.

"Wundert mich nicht. Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, welche Rolle die eigentlich gespielt hat", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.

"Er hat sie gestern nach der Besprechung noch über zwei Stunden verhört. Bill war auch dabei. Ich glaub, der hat sich für sie eingesetzt. Wollte nicht drüber reden. Aber jedenfalls ist die Harper noch hier. Hab sie eben mit Moody und McGonagall gesehen."

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, da fühlte er etwas Kaltes an seiner linken Schulter entlangstreifen und dann hörte er eine Stimme in sein Ohr zischen:

"Der Potty ist ein armes Schwein

der lässt ab jetzt das Zaubern sein!"

"Zieh ab, Peeves!", sagte George.

Stattdessen zischte es nun in Harrys anderes Ohr:

"Der Potty ist ein armer Tropf

der hat nur noch 'nen Muggelkopf!"

Dann erhoben sich sämtliche Toastscheiben von den Tellern und begannen um Harrys Kopf herumzuschwirren.

"Jeder hier weiß ganz genau

der Potty ist 'ne arme –"

"Jetzt reicht es, Peeves!", schrie Hermione. "Ohne ihn wär' keiner von uns mehr hier! Hau endlich ab!"

"Schon gut", sagte Harry und schlug die Toastscheiben um sich herum auf den Tisch und den Fußboden. "_Ich_ gehe."

Und während die anderen ihm verwirrt und ein bisschen verlegen nachsahen, verließ Harry so würdevoll wie möglich die Große Halle.

Ich frag mich bloß, woher der das alles weiß, dachte er, trotz seiner Wut überrascht. Aber auch alle anderen schienen Bescheid zu wissen. Die Nachricht von seinem – konnte man das Missgeschick nennen? – schien sich auf geheimnisvolle Weise in Windeseile verbreitet zu haben.

"Harry, warte doch!", rief Hermione, die ihm nachrannte. "Du kennst doch Peeves. Nimm das nicht ernst. Alle hier – alle hier –"

Sie brach ab und nahm stattdessen seine Hand.

"Alle hier glotzen mich an", beendete Harry ihren Satz. "Und sie haben ja auch Recht. Ich gehör' nicht mehr hierher."

"Harry!"

Das klang fast wie der Auftakt zu den nächsten Tränen. Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte nur noch raus.

"Ich geh' ein bisschen spazieren. Willst du mitkommen?", fragte er brüsk.

Sie nickte.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, huschte etwas an ihnen vorbei, und Harry hörte wie aus weiter Ferne den Vers:

"Der Potty ist ein armer Hund

den hext kein Heiler mehr gesund!"

Dann knallte es plötzlich hinter ihm, und eine sehr gut vernehmliche Stimme rief ihm nach: "Mr Potter – Harry Potter, Sir!"

Er wandte sich stöhnend um.

"Nicht jetzt, Dobby! Nicht du auch noch. Mir reicht es gerade!"

Wieso kann ich _den_ eigentlich sehen, fragte er sich mürrisch.

"Aber Mr Potter – Dobby hat etwas Wichtiges zu sagen! Peeves, lass Harry Potter sofort in Ruhe!", brüllte der Hauself mit einem Mal wütend und schüttelte die kleinen Fäustchen gegen Harrys Rücken.

"Potty ist ein armer Wicht

blies sich selber aus das Licht!",

hörte Harry es in seinem Nacken kichern. Dann krachte es, und Dobby neben ihm machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

"Später, Dobby", sagte Harry schnell und schlüpfte mit Hermione hinaus, bevor Dobby erneut loslegen konnte.

oooOOOooo

Sie liefen die breite Treppe hinunter. Hier und da sah man andere Leute über die Wiesen gehen, Angehörige, die immer noch warteten.

Harry und Hermione gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie sich unversehens bei den Gewächshäusern wiederfanden, genau an der Stelle, wo sie vor so langer Zeit, wie es ihnen schien, eine ihrer wenigen Stunden Zweisamkeit verbracht hatten.

Beide hatten die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie sie zurückfinden konnten in die Stimmung ihrer Verliebtheit. Sie sehnten sich danach, einander nahe zu sein und sich in die Geborgenheit fallen lassen zu können, die doch einmal zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte. Aber irgendwie war es, als fehlte ihnen die Kraft, das auszusprechen oder dem anderen mehr als nur die Hand zu geben.

Harry war ganz verzweifelt, weil er sich so leer und ausgehöhlt fühlte. Und was konnte er auch zu ihr sagen? Wer war er denn noch?

Hermione stand still neben ihm.

"Ich frag mich, was aus den Schluffern geworden ist", sagte Harry rauh, nur um das schreckliche Schweigen zu übertönen.

"Harry", sagte Hermione. "Ich – ich liebe dich. Bitte sag doch was zu mir."

"Ich bin ein Muggel", sagte er und fiel kichernd in ihre Arme.

Sie schlang beide Arme um ihn.

"Das war der erste Junge, den ich geküsst habe, auch", flüsterte sie an seiner Wange. "Da war ich fünf."

Und dann gab es erst mal ein paar Minuten lang nichts mehr zu sagen.

Schließlich setzten sie sich wieder auf die Stufe vor dem Nebeneingang, zwischen den beiden Gewächshäusern.

"Ich hab immer noch so vieles nicht kapiert", sagte Hermione. "Trotz dieser endlosen Besprechung gestern."

Harry ging es genauso. Im Anschluss an das Frühstück gestern hatte Scrimgeour darauf bestanden, dass sie sich alle im Klassenraum für Verteidigung versammelten, ohne die Eltern und anderen Angehörigen selbstverständlich. Dann mussten sie berichten und Scrimgeours Auroren – die schon erstaunlich gut informiert zu sein schienen – Rede und Antwort stehen.

Einzig Draco war davon vorerst verschont geblieben. Er lag auf der Krankenstation, mit etwas, das Madam Pomfrey als Schock und Unterernährung bezeichnete. Und Luna war natürlich auch dort, nach wie vor im Tiefschlaf. Aber alle anderen saßen an den Tischen, übermüdet, erschöpft und geschockt, und sahen sich etwas ausgesetzt, das man auch als Verhör hätte bezeichnen können. Die einzige Vergünstigung waren große Kannen mit Kaffee, Tee und was immer sie sonst trinken wollten.

Harry hatte mühsam das Wenige berichtet, das er wusste, und dabei die fürchterlichen Zimmer des Spiegelgangs wohlweislich ausgelassen. Er wollte nicht auch noch für verrückt gehalten werden. Erst da hatte er erfahren, dass Hermione ihm in diesen Spiegel gefolgt war. Auch sie hatte sich sehr kurz gefasst, was diesen Weg anging, und nur erwähnt, dass sie Harrys Tarnumhang von dort mitgenommen hatte.

"Wo hast du meinen Tarnumhang eigentlich gefunden?", fragte Harry jetzt.

"Er hing an einem Garderobenhaken. Im Gang vor der Bibliothek."

"Ich dachte, du –"

"Ja, ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Aber als ich in den Spiegel ging – da kam ich irgendwie in die Bibliothek. Und da hab ich ein paar – komische Sachen gesehen. Dich und Ron – ihr seid auf Besen vor dem Fenster vorbeigeflogen. Ich – ich dachte, ihr wolltet euch gegenseitig umbringen. Du sahst so anders aus. Hattest sogar so 'ne Krone auf, mit – Zähnen drin."

Harry hätte gern gegrinst, aber das Grinsen gefror ihm sozusagen auf dem Gesicht. Es war so nahe dran gewesen – so nahe!

"Ich versteh das jetzt", murmelte sie, dicht an seinem Ohr. "Das Verrückteste war, dass mir irgendwie Harpers Stimme gesagt hat, ich sollte das Buch vor mir auf 'ner bestimmten Seite aufschlagen und nach der Anleitung dort meinen Zauberstab verhexen."

"Das ist wirklich verrückt."

"Das _wirklich_ Verrückte ist, dass der Zauber überhaupt nicht in Armigers Buch drinsteht", sagte Hermione trocken. "Ich hab das gestern noch nachgeschlagen. Ich glaub, diesen Zauber gibt es gar nicht."

Darüber musste Harry nun doch lachen.

"Sag bloß, du warst noch in der Bibliothek? Nach dieser Endlossitzung!"

"Nee. Ich hatte das Buch bei meinen Sachen."

Sie strich unerwartet über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

"Sie ist jetzt viel blasser, weißt du", sagte sie beiläufig. Und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: "Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass wir den Tarnumhang da – da oben liegen gelassen haben. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr."

Harry seufzte. "Wer weiß, ob ich den noch gebrauchen könnte", murmelte er.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er da vor die Bibliothek kam – oder wo immer das nun wirklich war."

Harry seufzte noch einmal. Schließlich begann er zögernd von seinem Gang durch den Spiegel zu erzählen, brachte es aber nicht über sich, von den einzelnen Szenen zu sprechen, die er durch die Türfenster gesehen hatte.

"Dieser Spruch – von Trelawney, meine ich – mir ist endlich eingefallen, woher ich ihn kannte", sagte Hermione auf einmal. "Das war aus der Bibel. Meine Mum hat mir früher oft daraus vorgelesen. Als ich klein war. Sie mochte diesen Text besonders gern. Ich glaub, meine Eltern hatten den bei ihrer Trauung. '_Wir sehen jetzt nur undeutlich, wie in einem dunklen Spiegel – dann aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht._' Das ist ein Text, in dem es um die Macht der Liebe geht."

"Von Angesicht zu Angesicht? Das hat die Trelawney doch auch gesagt, oder?"

Hermione nickte.

"Was mag wohl noch kommen?", fragte sie nachdenklich. "_Von Angesicht zu Angesicht_, meine ich?"

"Findest du nicht, wir haben genug gesehen? Also, mir reicht es für den Rest meines Lebens", erwiderte Harry.

"Ja", sagte sie, und ihr Blick streifte Harry scheu.

Über die Ereignisse in Voldemorts Thronsaal hatten sie nicht gesprochen, nicht sprechen können. Auch gestern hatten sie zu diesem Thema soweit es ging die anderen reden lassen. Hagrid, Slughorn, George, Ron. Und Harper. Bill. Vor allem diese beiden.

Als Harper in knappen Worten berichtete, was mit Voldemort geschehen war und wie, war Neville zusammengeklappt. Einer von Scrimgeours Leuten hatte ihn hinausgeführt. Später, als sie noch einmal nach Luna sehen wollten, hatte auch Neville im Krankensaal gelegen und geschlafen.

Harry erinnerte sich mit einem unangenehmen Frösteln an die Unruhe, die dort geherrscht hatte. Die Heiler hatten mit ernsten Gesichtern in Pomfreys Büro herumgestanden. Im Vorbeigehen hatten sie gehört, wie sie darüber berieten, ob Snapes Bein amputiert werden müsse. Auch Narcissa Malfoys Zustand schien ihnen Sorgen zu machen. Harry hatte ihr ausgemergeltes Gesicht auf dem Kissen des Krankenbettes gesehen und war ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht wieder erkannt hätte. Die Wachen, die am Vortag hier postiert gewesen waren, hatte Scrimgeour schließlich auf den Protest der Heiler hin – die hatten sich beschwert, dass sie ständig im Weg seien und es dort ohnehin nichts zu bewachen gebe – zähneknirschend wieder abgezogen.

"Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr mit gemeint war. Nicht – das Angesicht des – des _Bösen_. Verstehst du?", sagte Hermione jetzt.

"Ich soll mit Dumbledore sprechen!", fiel es Harry da auf einmal ein. "Erinnerst du dich, was Luna gesagt hat?"

Hermione blickte skeptisch drein. "Sie war nicht ganz bei sich. Ich würd' da nicht zu viel drauf geben, Harry."

"Egal. Ich muss sowieso mit ihm sprechen. Irgendwann muss er doch auch mal aufwachen, in diesem Porträt."

"Willst du ihn fragen, ob – ob –"

"Ob das rückgängig gemacht werden kann, meinst du? Dass ich wieder zaubern kann?"

"Na ja. So in etwa."

Harry lachte freudlos.

"Nein. Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht geht. Ist es so schlimm für dich?"

"Nein", sagte sie leise. "Aber für dich. Ich komm' damit klar."

Sie waren aufgestanden und gingen langsam wieder auf das Schloss zu.

"Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was das für mich bedeutet", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nur, dass –"

Er brach ab. Dass ich hier nicht mehr hingehöre, hatte er sagen wollen. Aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

"Harry, da ist noch was. Morgen – kommt Ginny nach Hogwarts. Bill hat mir das gestern noch gesagt."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich. "Das ist okay."

Eine kleine Welle von Zärtlichkeit und Bedauern lief über ihn hinweg, als er sie plötzlich wieder vor Augen hatte. Hermiones verwirrten und nicht ganz glücklichen Blick bekam er gar nicht mit. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und nicht vor, sie in nächster Zeit loszulassen. Egal, wer sie so sehen mochte.

oooOOOooo

Der Tag verging gemächlich. Am Vortag hatte er es dank Scrimgeours Planung nicht mehr geschafft, in die Eulerei zu gehen und nach Hedwig zu sehen. Das tat er nun und war sehr froh, dass sie wohlbehalten da war und ihn auch noch erkannte.

Eine Weile tauchte Harry in der vertrauten und tatsächlich beinahe fröhlichen Gesellschaft der Weasleys unter, wenn er auch merkte, dass Ron Abstand zu halten schien. Auch Hermione kam zu ihnen, nachdem ihre Eltern sich wieder verabschiedet hatten. Sie waren ja Muggel und fühlten sich wahrscheinlich trotz der besonderen Möglichkeiten, die McGonagall extra für diese Gelegenheit eingerichtet hatte, nicht sehr behaglich in Hogwarts.

"Und vor allem müssen sie in ihre Praxis zurück", erklärte Hermione, während sie sich in einen freien Sessel setzte.

Sie ließen sich von den Weasleys berichten, was außerhalb von Hogwarts in den vergangenen Tagen vorgefallen war, und versuchten, möglichst allen Fragen über ihre eigenen Erlebnisse auszuweichen. Schließlich saßen sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und hörten Musik.

Das Gefühl der Entfremdung, das Harry schon so oft beschlichen hatte – genau besehen hatte es ihn nicht mehr verlassen, seit er den _Tabula-Rasa_-Zauber mit all seinen Konsequenzen entdeckt und als seinen Weg erkannt hatte – dieses Gefühl wurde hier in dem Raum, der sein eigentliches Zuhause gewesen war, übermächtig. Und dann auch noch die Musik. Es war unerträglich.

Er stand auf und murmelte etwas von einem Gespräch, zu dem ihn Professor McGonagall gebeten habe. Hermione sah ihn fragend an, und er erwiderte den Blick bittend. Sie schien zu verstehen, denn sie ließ ihn gehen.

oooOOOooo

Es wurde langsam Abend, als er vor McGonagalls Büro stand. Die Zeiten der heimlichen Ausflüge unter dem Tarnumhang sind vorbei, dachte er zynisch.

"Was gibt es denn, Harry?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit besorgtem Blick. Sie hatte bisher darauf verzichtet, ihn zu sich zu bestellen und die ganze Geschichte von ihm zu hören. Sollte er sich lieber erst noch ein Weilchen ausruhen. Und jetzt kam er von selbst an?

"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie mich vielleicht – in Professor Dumbledores altes Büro lassen könnten", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich – ich muss einfach sehen, ob er mit mir sprechen kann!", erklärte Harry mit einem Unterton der Verzweiflung. "Verstehen Sie, es ist wirklich wichtig."

"Ja, das verstehe ich schon, Harry. Aber ich fürchte, er ist immer noch nicht ansprechbar. Ich war selbst heute Mittag noch oben."

"Bitte! Lassen Sie es mich versuchen!"

"Ich werde Sie begleiten", sagte sie entschlossen und ging dann energischen Schrittes voran. "Was für ein Glück, dass ich meinen ersten Zauberstab immer aufbewahrt habe. Es ist schon vierzig Jahre her, dass er einen Riss bekam und unzuverlässig zu werden begann. Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt überhaupt noch einen."

Harry folgte ihr und überlegte, dass sie vermutlich annahm, er wolle Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten. Aber das hatte er gar nicht vor. Er war überzeugt, dass der Verlust seiner magischen Fähigkeiten endgültig war. Er hatte jedoch mindestens eine dringende Frage an Dumbledore.

Er war froh, dass sie niemandem begegneten. Das Schloss war trotz der Gäste immer noch geisterhaft leer. Und selbst die Porträts schienen zu verstummen, wenn er in Sicht kam. Er wunderte sich immer wieder, dass ihm selbst nichts verändert schien; es schien nichts zu fehlen hier, er konnte – von Peeves mal abgesehen – alles so wahrnehmen wie früher. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sich die Gemälde für seine Augen nun nicht mehr bewegen würden. Oder dass die Treppen stillstehen würden.

Aber das stimmt nicht, dachte er. Alles ist wie immer. Nur _ich_ bin nicht mehr in diesem Bild. Sie sind perfekt ohne mich. Sie kommen prima klar ohne den Helden. Ich komme nicht mehr in ihrer Welt vor, aber ihr scheint nichts zu fehlen.

Seine Gedanken wollten sich wieder verwirren, wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen.

Stumpf versuchte er, sich nur auf den Weg in den siebten Stock zu konzentrieren. Auch er hatte keine große Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore in seinem Porträt endlich erwacht war.

McGonagall sagte ein Passwort, woraufhin sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite bewegte und die spiralige Treppe dahinter freigab.

Seltsam beklommen stieg Harry hinter ihr hinauf.

Ich hätte nicht mal mehr die Tür öffnen können, dachte er.

Oben im kreisrunden Büro herrschte tiefes Dämmerlicht.

Professor McGonagall ließ einige der kleinen Lampen aufleuchten. Dann standen sie beide da und blickten sich schweigend um.

Harry war so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Fawkes fehlte natürlich. Und da war ein Brett über dem Porträt dieses Zauberers, der immer die mäkeligen Kommentare losgelassen hatte. Das überraschte ihn. Na ja, der konnte ja immer noch in sein Porträt am Grimmauldplatz umziehen, fiel es Harry ein. Falls das immer noch da hing ...

Und – ja, all die kleinen Geräte, die zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten zur heiteren Geschäftigkeit dieses Raums beigetragen hatten, schwiegen nun. Eines von ihnen schien sogar völlig zerstört zu sein.

Und da war er. Professor Dumbledore im goldgerahmten Porträt hinter seinem ehemaligen Schreibtisch. Er schlief und sah sehr friedlich aus.

Die Stille in diesem Büro hatte etwas Endgültiges. Harry fühlte, wie es in ihm aufkochte. Es war tatsächlich so, dass sich ihm die Haare sträuben wollten. Seine Fäuste ballten sich wie von selbst.

"Hier ist einiges vorgefallen. Als ich das letzte Mal –", setzte McGonagall an.

Harry hatte ihre Worte nicht einmal gehört. Er war zu dem Porträt hinter dem Schreibtisch gegangen und stand nun zitternd davor.

"WACHEN SIE ENDLICH AUF!", brüllte er auf einmal so laut, dass er die Spucketröpfchen auf den Bilderrahmen fliegen sah. Es war ihm egal.

"Aber Mr Potter – ich muss doch –"

"Wachen Sie auf, Professor Dumbledore!", brüllte Harry, nicht ganz so laut wie beim ersten Mal.

Und endlich, endlich hob Dumbledore den Kopf von seinem karierten Sofakissen und sah Harry verschlafen an. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, setzte sie wieder richtig auf und lächelte Harry dann an. Ein Lächeln, bei dem Harry das Gefühl hatte, die Sonne gehe nach langen Monaten der Dunkelheit endlich wieder auf. Nur nicht für ihn.

"Harry! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

"Schön? _Schön_ finden Sie das?", schrie Harry, immer noch ganz außer sich. "Wissen Sie eigentlich, was hier alles abgelaufen ist, als Sie da geschlafen haben?"

"Also, Mr Potter, das reicht jetzt –"

"Ein unglaubliches Benehmen!", zischte es hinter dem Brett hervor.

"Ich habe nicht geschlafen, Harry. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht nur, weißt du. Ich habe versucht, dich zu begleiten. Aber ich konnte dir nicht überallhin folgen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, ohne sich um McGonagall oder Phineas Nigellus zu kümmern. "Es gibt noch eine Menge, von dem du mir berichten musst."

Harry war entwaffnet. Es war ja letztlich auch so egal. Es war ja alles gelaufen.

"Aber jetzt bin ich – wach", sagte Dumbledore mit einem feinen Lächeln. "Und ich bin sehr, sehr froh, dich zu sehen. Und Sie, Minerva! Gerade auf euch habe ich gewartet. Es gibt eine Sache, die ich euch unbedingt zeigen muss. Minerva, würden Sie so freundlich sein, das Denkarium aus dem Schrank dort zu nehmen? An jenem – unglückseligen Abend habe ich noch etwas extrahiert."

Er brach ab und blickte einen Moment grübelnd vor sich hin.

"Extrahiert? Eine Erinnerung? Damals, als –", begann McGonagall.

"Genau. Und jetzt überlege ich, wo ich den Flakon hingetan habe. Es ging alles so schnell damals. Moment. Ich schickte Harry den Tarnumhang holen – richtig, da fiel mir ein, ich sollte diese Sache für alle Fälle noch hier lagern. Dann habe ich noch – jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Harry, siehst du das Paket da oben, in dem Fach unter dem Hut?"

"_Phoebe's Phantastisches Phönixfutter_?", fragte Harry und kam sich wie ein lispelnder Idiot vor.

"Ganz recht. Da drin muss der Flakon sein. Sieh doch bitte mal nach."

Harry öffnete den Pappkarton und wühlte zwischen großen Nüssen und Körnern, bis seine Finger einen kleinen, kantigen Gegenstand umschlossen. Er zog ihn heraus, und es war tatsächlich ein kleiner Glasflakon.

"Gutes Versteck", sagte Harry und wischte Nussmehl von dem Glas, bevor er es Professor McGonagall reichte.

"Das fand ich auch", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden. "So, und jetzt seht euch diese Erinnerung bitte sehr gut an. Es ist meine eigene, und das Gespräch, das sie zeigt, wurde einige Zeit vor jenem Abend geführt, an dem wir zu der Höhle aufbrachen."

"Höhle?", fragte McGonagall.

"Harry wird Ihnen das alles noch erzählen. Von dort kamen wir zurück, als hier die Todesser eingedrungen waren."

Harry sah Professor McGonagall zu, wie sie den Flakon öffnete und seinen Inhalt in das Denkarium goss.

"Ich weiß nicht –", begann er zögernd, "ich weiß nicht, ob ich da überhaupt noch was drin sehen kann."

Die beiden sahen ihn an, und vor dem Mitgefühl, das er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, senkte er den Blick.

"Du kannst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore dann. "Du kannst selbst keine Magie mehr bewirken. Aber natürlich kannst du sie sehen."

"Auch die Muggel können unsere Magie sehen, Harry", sagte McGonagall. "Wenn sie das nicht könnten, wäre eine ganze Abteilung des Ministeriums arbeitslos!"

"Peeves konnte ich nicht sehen!"

"Ein Geist ist nicht direkt – Magie. Und dann ist Peeves auch ein Poltergeist. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass du ihn siehst?"

Darüber musste Harry erst einmal nachdenken. Schließlich stellte er sich neben McGonagall an das Denkarium und sah hinein in die weißen Wirbel, die sich langsam klärten und durchsichtig wurden –

ooOoo

Er stand neben Dumbledore am Waldrand. Es dämmerte eben, ein dünner Abendnebel hing über der Wiese, und es roch nach Frühsommer.

"Severus! Kommen Sie raus! Sie sind doch hier irgendwo", rief Dumbledore über den Waldpfad.

Tatsächlich erschien wenige Sekunden später Snape, der ihnen missmutig entgegenblickte. Er trug ein verschlossenes Glas in einer Hand, in dem eine violette, schillernde Flüssigkeit heftig Blasen warf, als wolle sie sich gegen das Eingeschlossensein wehren. Was immer er gemacht hatte, war offenbar nicht ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen abgelaufen. Seine Kleidung war über und über mit lilafarbenen Tropfen gesprenkelt, und ein feiner Schauer davon musste auch quer über sein Gesicht gesprüht sein. Er sah sehr sauer aus, als ihm auf einmal Dumbledore gegenüberstand.

"Guten Abend, Severus", sagte der freundlich. "Störe ich gerade?"

"Ja. Aber das hier ist sowieso misslungen. Was gibt es denn?", fragte Snape mürrisch und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

Das Ergebnis war nicht unbedingt eine Verbesserung, und Dumbledore verbiss sich ein Lächeln.

"Eigentlich gibt es einen ernsten Anlass", sagte er dann. "Ich glaube, ich habe den Ort gefunden, von dem Sie gesprochen haben. An einer – sagen wir – _überraschenden_ Stelle. Ich werde bei nächster Gelegenheit versuchen, hineinzugelangen."

Snape betrachtete finster die Flecken auf seinem Umhang und sah Dumbledore dann abwartend an.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie vorbereitet sind", sagte Dumbledore. "Wenn Sie Recht haben und dort eine Falle auf mich wartet, ist es sehr gut möglich, dass ich hineintappe. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es Fallen gibt, in die man hineinlaufen muss, um weiterzukommen – bin auch ich nicht unfehlbar, wie Sie wissen."

Aber Snape lächelte nicht.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie das besser nicht tun", sagte er schließlich. "Das letzte Mal sind Sie knapp genug davongekommen."

"Ja. Dank Ihnen", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich und sah unwillkürlich auf seine schwärzlich verfärbte Hand. "Und das ist der eigentliche Grund meines Besuchs. Das letzte Mal hat es mir die Hand gefressen. Was geschehen wäre, wenn Sie nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wären, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen. Aber wie wir beide wissen, neigen diese Objekte dazu, sich denjenigen einzuverleiben, der sie nicht schnell genug zerstören kann."

Sie schwiegen beide, und auch Snape blickte nun mit Widerwillen auf Dumbledores zerstörte Hand.

"Hören Sie, Dumbledore, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher – ob ich das tun kann, was Sie da von mir erwarten", sagte Snape plötzlich.

"Sie haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, und ich würde sagen, dass es jetzt zu spät für einen Rückzieher ist!"

"Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie da ein bisschen viel für selbstverständlich halten? Das ist doch wohl etwas, das ich selbst entscheiden muss!"

"Nein, Severus, das ist eine Sache, die wichtiger ist als wir beide! Und das sollten Sie lieber nicht vergessen!"

"Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen", sagte Snape bockig.

Dumbledore machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry war überrascht, ihn wirklich wütend zu sehen.

"Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit solchen Empfindlichkeiten, Snape! Es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel!"

Mit zornigen Augen standen sie einander gegenüber.

"Ich – kann das nicht!"

"Wenn das Schlimmste eintritt, _müssen_ Sie es tun, Severus! Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er mich lebendig unter seinen Einfluss bekommt."

"Wie können Sie so etwas überhaupt von mir verlangen?", brach es auf einmal aus Snape heraus. "Meinen Sie, weil ich einmal – gemordet habe – kriege ich das sicher auch noch mal hin? Ist es das, was Sie denken?"

"Bis zu diesem Moment wusste ich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sie wirklich Blut an den Händen haben! Aber ja, wenn Sie mich so fragen – ja, ich denke, wenn Sie schon einmal aus welchen Gründen auch immer getötet haben, dann sollten Sie es gewiss in diesem Fall können, in dem Sie schließlich genau wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht!"

Snape wandte sich ab.

"Vermutlich habe ich das verdient", zischte er und setzte nach einem Moment des Schweigens hinzu: "Und vermutlich haben Sie sogar Recht."

"Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass es Besitz von mir ergreift, Severus", sagte Dumbledore nach einer Weile leise. "Wenn ich es nicht mehr kann, müssen _Sie_ es vernichten. Und sei es, indem Sie mich töten!"

Snape blickte in den dunkelnden Wald zurück.

"Ich werde es nicht zulassen", sagte er schließlich.

"Ich danke Ihnen. Ich weiß, was ich Ihnen aufbürde. Und glauben Sie mir, es tut mir leid."

ooOoo

Harry riss den Kopf zurück und fand sich auf dem Boden von Dumbledores Büro wieder.

"Nein!", keuchte er. "Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein! Das kann doch gar nicht stimmen."

Neben ihm stand Professor McGonagall reglos und sah Dumbledore an.

"Sie hätten ihm das nicht zumuten dürfen", sagte sie leise.

"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Minerva. Harry wird Ihnen alles berichten, was er über Voldemorts Horcruxe weiß. Dann werden Sie verstehen."

Harry stand auf. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er eben gehört hatte.

"Sie haben ihn gebeten, Sie zu – töten?", stieß er schließlich hervor. "Also das –"

"Nicht mich, Harry! Das Horcrux. Er sollte das Horcrux vernichten, falls es unrettbar Besitz von mir ergriffen hätte."

"Aber das hatte es doch gar nicht – wie sollte es denn – das Medaillon war doch nicht mal echt!"

"Harry, nicht das Medaillon. Es war der Trank! Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung, als ich feststellte, dass ich an das Medaillon nur gelangen konnte, indem ich die Flüssigkeit trank. Du erinnerst dich, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, auch nur hineinzufassen."

Harry nickte. Wie hätte er das je vergessen können!

"Als ich dann trank – es war entsetzlich! Da endlich begriff ich, worin die Falle bestand! Dass er geplant hatte, mich auf diese Weise hilflos neben dem Becken mit seinem anderen Horcrux darin niederzustrecken, unfähig, mich zu bewegen oder mich noch irgendwie gegen ihn zu wehren. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, während ich diesen Trank leerte – unaussprechlich! Es durfte nicht geschehen!

Ich konnte fühlen, wie die bösartige Präsenz seines Seelenteils mich auszufüllen begann und darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Glücklicherweise war ich nicht allein, und glücklicherweise hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich deine Hilfe – die Hilfe eines noch nicht einmal fertig ausgebildeten Zauberers – haben würde. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, diesen ganzen Trank zu leeren, so dass wir das Medaillon an uns nehmen konnten. Dann hast du mir geholfen, von dort wegzukommen, so dass er nicht einmal ahnte, dass jemand in seine Falle gegangen war. Als er hörte, dass ich in Hogwarts gestorben war, muss er sich sicher gewesen sein, dass seine Horcruxe dort in der Höhle noch unberührt waren.

Und hier in Hogwarts konnte Snape dann leicht erkennen, dass tatsächlich eingetreten war, was wir befürchtet hatten. Dann hat er getan, worum ich ihn gebeten hatte."

Daraufhin herrschte erst einmal Totenstille.

"Sie wollen sagen – dass er – dass Snape – kein Verräter und Mörder ist? Dass er auf _Ihre Anweisung_ gehandelt hat?", fragte McGonagall.

"Aber wieso soll dieser Trank ein Horcrux gewesen sein? Sie haben nie von einem Trank-Horcrux gesprochen!", stieß Harry gleichzeitig hervor.

Irgendwie war er nicht bereit, diese ungeheuerliche Wendung der Dinge einfach hinzunehmen.

"Richtig, Harry, ich hatte Nagini selbst in Verdacht. Aber er hat es schlauer angefangen. Vermutlich brauchte er die Schlange noch. Vielleicht scheute er auch davor zurück, etwas Lebendiges zum Horcrux zu machen. Also hat er aus ihrem Gift ein Trank-Horcrux hergestellt."

Harry setzte sich einfach wieder auf den Boden. Das war alles zu viel. Die Szene aus dem Spiegelgang stand auf einmal wieder vor seinen Augen. Dumbledore, wie er diese Schlange aß – Stück für Stück, bis zum letzten Bissen. Und wie er dann nach einem Fläschchen _Avada Kedavra_ verlangte –

"Ich muss das unbedingt den Kollegen mitteilen. Und Scrimgeour. Albus, Snape liegt schwer verletzt in der Krankenstation, und alle sind überzeugt, dass er Voldemorts erster Mann ist. Wenn er überlebt, wird Scrimgeour ihn vor Gericht stellen, und er wird verurteilt werden!"

"Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich Ihnen das gezeigt habe. Weshalb ich diese Erinnerung überhaupt konserviert habe. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wird, Minerva."

"Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg", sagte McGonagall entschieden.

"Einen Moment noch, bitte.Ich habe da noch eine weitere Sache, die Harry sich unbedingt ansehen sollte. Minerva, wenn Sie mal in dem Geheimfach in der Schale von Fawkes nachsehen würden – wenn ich mich recht erinnere, lautet das Passwort – lassen Sie mich nachdenken – ja, wahrhaftig, es war _Einstellungsgespräch_."

McGonagall griff nach der dunkelroten Steinschale, die unter der Stange von Fawkes stand, und drehte sie in den Händen.

"Im Boden, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore, der ihr zusah, und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

McGonagall berührte den Boden der Schale mit dem Zauberstab und sagte laut und deutlich, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Ironie: "_Einstellungsgespräch._"

Es zischte, und einige dampfende, dunkelrote Tropfen fielen von der Schale auf den Fußboden. Aber tatsächlich sprang ein kleines Fach auf.

"Wirklich, Albus, der Humor Ihrer Passwörter erschließt sich mir immer noch nicht", sagte sie trocken, während sie ein winziges gläsernes Röhrchen aus dem Fach herauszog. "Ist es das?"

"Das ist es, Minerva. Und was das Passwort angeht – in diesem Fall ist das eine simple Inhaltsangabe. Nun, wie Sie sicher ahnen, handelt es sich auch hier um einen Gedankenfaden für das Denkarium. Würden Sie so lieb sein und Harry helfen, damit er sich die Sache ansehen kann? Sie ist – sozusagen ausschließlich für ihn bestimmt."

"Ich werde das für Potter vorbereiten, Albus. Und dann – ich denke, ich sollte diese – diese ungeheuerliche Sache den Kollegen schnellstens mitteilen."

"Ganz recht. Vielleicht ist es sogar am besten, sie das selbst sehen zu lassen. Damit alle Zweifel ausgeräumt sind."

McGonagall nickte und öffnete dann das Röhrchen, das den Gedankenfaden enthielt.

Harry hatte die ganze Szene stumm verfolgt. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er da eben erfahren hatte, und hörte förmlich, wie in seinem Kopf reihenweise die Gedanken einstürzten. Er bezweifelte, dass er noch eine weitere Offenbarung verkraften konnte.

"Harry, ich habe das vor allem für dich aufbewahrt. Ich hatte von Anfang an vor, es dich eines Tages sehen zu lassen. Aber dieser Tag schien mir dann in immer weitere Ferne zu rücken. Nun, sieh es dir an. Ich bin sicher, dass du – nach allem, was jetzt hinter dir liegt – wissen wirst, was du daraus machen kannst", sagte Dumbledore, und Harry stand endlich auf.

Zögernd trat er an das Becken, in dem jetzt wieder eine silbrig schimmernde Substanz wirbelte und wogte. Er wartete, bis die Wirbel sich legten und die gläserne Stille sich einstellte, durch die hindurch man in die Erinnerungen eines anderen hineinfallen konnte. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt noch einmal wollte.

Als er sich umsah, hatte Professor McGonagall das Büro schon verlassen und Dumbledore betrachtete ihn aus seinem Porträt hinaus.

"Du solltest das wirklich sehen, Harry", sagte er schließlich. "Es ist sicher nicht angenehm. Aber es gibt Wahrheiten, denen man gegenübertreten muss. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht, wenn ich das mal so auszudrücken darf."

Davon hab ich genug gehabt, wollte er protestieren. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel davon ich in letzter Zeit gehabt habe!

"Wessen Erinnerung ist das?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Meine eigene."

"Also gut", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzen, beugte sich über das Becken und blickte in gläserne Tiefen –

ooOoo

Er sank in einen düsteren Flur – nicht schon wieder! dachte er verzweifelt. Neben ihm war Dumbledore, und es tröstete ihn, dass er ihn sehen konnte, als habe er ihn mitgenommen auf diesen Ausflug, anstatt dass er durch Dumbledores Augen sehen musste. Aber der Dumbledore, der da neben ihm stand, war offenbar in großer Eile. Und in Sorge, wie Harry an seinem ungewohnt angespannten Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Es muss da oben sein", murmelte er und schlug mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Decke über sich. Eine Falltür klappte heraus und gab eine hölzerne Leiter frei, die vor ihre Füße fiel. Dumbledore verlor keine Sekunde und stieg die Leiter hinauf durch die Luke. Harry folgte ihm zögernd und betrat einen düsteren, staubigen Dachboden, durch dessen einziges, halb blindes Fensterchen eben genug Tageslicht drang, dass man das Gerümpel sehen konnte, das unter den schrägen Wänden gestapelt war.

Dumbledore stürmte mit großen Schritten über die knarrenden Holzdielen.

Altersgeschwärzte Balken verliefen quer unter dem Dach. Und ganz hinten, offenbar so weit weg von dem Fenster wie möglich, lag ein umgestoßener Hocker.

"_Diffindo!_", rief Dumbledore.

Mit drei Schritten war er bei der dunklen Gestalt, die von einem der Balken herabhing. Sie schwang noch langsam hin und her. Als Dumbledore sie erreichte, hatte sich der Knoten der Schlinge schon gelöst und ihr Opfer frei gegeben. Es fiel krachend auf den Boden.

"Hab ich mir's doch gedacht! Severus! Severus, mein Junge!", sagte Dumbledore sanft, als er sich über ihn beugte. "Was ist das für ein Unsinn? Dachtest du wirklich, dass du so davonkommen könntest?"

Während der Mann am Boden keuchend nach Luft rang, fuhr Dumbledore zu niemand bestimmtem fort: "Na ja, wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hättest du es auch beinahe geschafft."

Er packte Snape – einen ziemlich jungen Snape, kaum älter als der, der Harry hinter der letzten Tür des Spiegelgangs begegnet war – und zog ihn recht grob vom Boden auf. Er beobachtete, wie er langsam und widerwillig zu sich kam.

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen?", stieß Snape endlich krächzend hervor und fing an zu husten.

"So geht das nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst. "Du kannst nicht einfach davonlaufen."

"Ich kann nicht weiterleben damit."

"Betrachte es als – Buße", sagte Dumbledore hart.

Und endlich sah Snape ihn an, überrascht und höhnisch.

"Buße? Macht sie das wieder lebendig?"

"Nein. Aber dich vielleicht."

Darauf konnte Snape nichts erwidern. Sein leerer Blick glitt durch den Raum, ohne irgendwo hängen zu bleiben.

"Ich wollte das nicht", flüsterte er schließlich. "Verdammt, wenn sie es mir doch nur gesagt hätte – wenn sie mir doch nur gesagt hätte, wie alt ihr Sohn ist – ich dachte, er wäre schon älter – sie war doch schon zwei Jahre verheiratet – oh verdammt, verdammt! Ich hab das nie gewollt! Ich hab es nicht gewusst! Ich hab doch nicht gewusst, dass diese Prophezeiung auf die beiden zutraf!"

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt und hörte dem wilden Gestammel zu.

"Wenn ich doch nur rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre!", schrie Snape auf einmal. "Ich hätte es verhindert!"

Er griff sich an den Hals, an dem die Schlinge dunkle Male hinterlassen hatte.

"Ich weiß", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Sie sind verraten worden. Nicht nur von dir. Und doch scheint es, dass die Welt dadurch jetzt von ihm befreit ist."

"Was schert das mich", sagte Snape. "Lily ist tot."

Dumbledore sah ihn an, aber es schien, dass Snape alles gesagt hatte, was er zu sagen hatte.

"Also gut", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzen. "Voriges Jahr wolltest du in Hogwarts als Lehrer anfangen. Ich vermute, du hattest einen entsprechenden Befehl –"

Snape nickte langsam.

"– denn offen gestanden fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet du diesen Beruf ergreifen willst", fuhr Dumbledore mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln fort. "Also – heute biete ich dir den Posten an."

"Was?", fragte Snape fassungslos. "Nach allem, was Sie jetzt wissen?"

"Dass du für Voldemort arbeitest, habe ich schon gewusst, bevor du mich letzte Woche gewarnt hast", sagte Dumbledore.

"Wie wollen Sie mir denn je vertrauen? Wie wollen Sie sich darauf verlassen, dass meine Loyalität wirklich Ihnen gilt?", fragte er zynisch.

Dumbledore sah ihn nur ruhig an mit seinen milden blauen Augen, die dennoch so scharf sehen konnten.

"Du kannst seinen Leuten sogar weiterhin Informationen liefern", sagte er schließlich. "Das wird dich auch vor ihrem Misstrauen schützen."

"Und Ihnen soll ich wohl umgekehrt Informationen über ihr Tun und Lassen geben, richtig?", fragte Snape bitter. "Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das passt."

"Ob es dir _passt_?", wiederholte Dumbledore mit scharfer Betonung.

"Ich – will ihn töten", brach es aus Snape heraus.

"Nun, vorerst sieht es so aus, als sei er ziemlich vernichtet."

"Er ist nicht tot", sagte Snape verächtlich.

"Ich neige dazu, dir zuzustimmen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, was da eigentlich gestern geschehen ist zwischen ihm und dem Jungen."

Snape wandte sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von ihm ab.

"Ich werde ihn töten", zischte er. "Eines Tages werde ich ihn töten."

"Aber dazu braucht es mehr als die hitzköpfige Tat eines Verzweifelten, Severus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Nach einem Zögern ergriff Snape sie und stand unsicher auf.

Dann ging er zu dem Gerümpel unter der Dachschräge hinüber. Harry sah, dass dort erst kürzlich etwas über den staubigen Boden geschoben worden sein musste. Snape zog eine alte Truhe unter einem Tisch hervor, öffnete den Deckel und nahm etwas heraus, das so klein war, dass es in seiner Hand verschwand.

"Professor Dumbledore – Sir!", sagte er heiser. "Das hier – das sollten Sie an sich nehmen. Ich glaube, Sie wissen, was das ist."

Auf Snapes Hand lag ein länglicher, silberner Gegenstand, der aussah wie eine große zylinderförmige Perle. Eine feine Kette lief durch die Bohrung.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte, aber Dumbledore blieb abrupt stehen. Es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen Harry ihn wirklich überrascht sah. Er schien zu zögern, ob er den Gegenstand überhaupt berühren sollte.

"Bist du dir da auch sicher, Severus?", fragte er schließlich leise.

"Ja. Verwahren Sie es irgendwo – irgendwo, wo es niemand findet."

"Das werde ich tun", sagte Dumbledore und nahm die Silberperle mitsamt der Kette aus Snapes Hand. "Und jetzt komm mit, fort von hier."

Bevor Snape die Truhe wieder schloss, entnahm er ihr noch einen Zauberstab. Dann schob er sie zurück unter den Tisch und ging an Harry vorbei.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das direkt vor Harrys Füßen lag. Es lag schon die ganze Zeit über dort, und Harry hatte den Blick kaum davon abwenden können, nachdem er es einmal entdeckt hatte.

Snape bückte sich hastig, hob es auf und steckte es mit einer verstohlenen Bewegung ein. Dumbledore betrachtete immer noch die Silberperle und gab vor, nichts gesehen zu haben. Und Harry wünschte, er hätte den Gegenstand, der nun in Snapes Hemdtasche steckte, tatsächlich nie gesehen. Aber das hatte er, und er wusste auch, was das war. Es war die Hälfte einer Amulettfrucht. Das Gegenstück dazu steckte in seiner eigenen Tasche.

ooOoo

Harry hob den Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er da und wartete, bis sich der Boden von Dumbledores Büro wieder fest unter seinen Füßen anfühlte.

"Harry?"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Dumbledore an.

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich ihm vertraut habe?"

Harry nickte schwach.

"Was war das – diese Perle?"

"Ein altes Siegel – ein magischer Gegenstand, der schon eine ganze Weile in seiner Familie weitergegeben worden war. Er enthielt die Aufzeichnung uralter schwarzmagischer Texte. Vielleicht das gefährlichste Buch, das je in unserer Welt geschrieben wurde."

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Harry. "Das _Tabula Rasa _– das hatte er daher. Und Voldemort – hatte er diesen bescheuerten Zauber auch daraus, den, mit dem er mich – deshalb brauchte er Snape – wie ist Voldemort denn bloß an das Ding gekommen?"

"_Tabula Rasa_?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Hat er es so genannt? Sehr passend."

"Sie kennen es also."

"Ja."

"Er hat es mir zugespielt. In seinem alten Tränkebuch. Warum – warum haben _Sie_ mir nie davon erzählt?", stellte Harry endlich die Frage, wegen der er eigentlich in das Büro gekommen war.

"Ich hätte das vielleicht irgendwann noch getan. Wenn ich wirklich keinen anderen Weg mehr gesehen hätte."

Harry sah ihn nur an.

"Danke", sagte er schließlich ganz leise. "Dass Sie mich – schonen wollten."

"Harry – ich möchte dir noch sagen – du weißt sicher, warum ich diesen Zauber nicht selbst anwenden konnte –?"

"Ja. Weil Sie Grindelwald – getötet haben."

Dumbledore nickte.

"Aber – ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen. Ich war immer erleichtert, dass – dass ich mich nicht selbst vor diese Entscheidung gestellt sah. Verstehst du? Ich bin mir nicht sicher – wie ich mich entschieden hätte. Und deshalb habe ich jetzt nicht einmal das Recht, zu sagen, dass ich unendlich stolz auf dich bin. Ich _danke_ dir, Harry."

Harry senkte den Blick.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen", flüsterte er schließlich.

oooOOOooo

Er hastete aus dem Büro, die Wendeltreppe hinunter in die stillen, verlassenen Gänge. Jetzt bloß niemandem begegnen! Er sah von weitem, wie Professor McGonagall mit den Auroren und den Kollegen, die zur Zeit im Schloss waren, die Treppen hinaufkam und Dumbledores Büro zustrebte.

Er rannte die nächste Treppe hinunter.

Meine Mutter! dachte er. Es war nicht nur so, dass Snape sie angeschmachtet hat. Nein, _sie_ hat _ihn_ auch geliebt. Das ist so –!

Weitere Stufen. Seinetwegen hätte diese Treppe noch ein paar Kilometer weiter nach unten führen können.

Das ist das, was mich am meisten geschockt hat von all dem, dachte er ungläubig. Nicht, dass er Dumbledore nicht wirklich ermordet hat. Nicht dieses Horcrux. Nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn praktisch vom Strick geschnitten hat und wirklich guten Grund hatte, nicht an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln. Nein, sondern dieses blöde Amulett. Und was es bedeutet.

Eine ganze Reihe von Einzelheiten, die er in den letzten Wochen erfahren hatte, setzte sich jetzt endlich zu einem passenden Bild zusammen.

Er wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass er sich schließlich doch auf der Treppe wiederfand, die zum Krankenflügel führte. Seine Füße sträubten sich gegen jeden Schritt, aber er begriff, dass er gehen musste. Er überholte Professor Slughorn, der eine Phiole mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit in der Hand hielt. Neben ihm ging Professor Harper die Stufen hinauf.

Schon wieder dieses Krankenzimmer. Wenigstens lag Snape nicht im Krankensaal. Harry stand vor der Tür, die Hand an der Klinke, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam.

"Mr Potter, was wollen Sie?", fragte sie.

"Ich muss zu Snape – äh, Professor Snape."

"Sie können ihn jetzt nicht stören", sagte sie barsch. "Es geht ihm nicht gut."

Harry fühlte, wie er wütend wurde.

"Das hat Sie vorletzte Nacht nicht gekümmert! Als Sie ablehnten –"

"Sie brauchen mich nicht an meine Pflichten zu erinnern, Mr Potter! Jetzt ist er mein Patient. Und Sie verschwinden jetzt von hier!"

"Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde da reingehen und mit ihm sprechen!"

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn bitterböse an, aber er hielt ihrem Blick stand.

"Also gut, Mr Potter", sagte sie schließlich giftig. "Er wird ohnehin nicht reden. Ich mache Sie allerdings darauf aufmerksam, dass Sie das auf eigene Verantwortung tun."

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Wir wissen nicht, ob er die Nacht überleben wird. Es muss das Gift dieser Inferi sein. Ich glaube, so was nennt man ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit", sagte sie.

"Ich muss jedenfalls mit ihm reden. Ihm etwas geben. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Professor Dumbledore –"

Harry brach ab. Er konnte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, dass Dumbledore erwacht und erreichbar war.

Er schob sich durch die Tür und ging einfach in das Krankenzimmer hinein – dasselbe Zimmer, in dem er vor kurzem Lupin hatte sterben sehen.

Es war dämmrig da drin, denn draußen wurde es dunkel, und hier stand nur eine kleine Lampe neben der Tür. Harry blieb stehen und warf einen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt, die auf dem Krankenbett lag.

Als er zögernd näher kam, sah er, dass Snapes weit offene Augen zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet waren. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob er wach war, ob er irgendetwas wahrnahm.

"Professor Snape? Können Sie mich hören?"

Keine Reaktion.

Was will ich hier eigentlich? fragte Harry sich panisch. Aber irgendwie gab es kein Zurück mehr.

"Ich – ich habe etwas, das Ihnen gehört. Ich will es Ihnen zurückgeben."

Die Stille zog sich hin, bis Harry überzeugt war, dass Snape ihn nicht gehört hatte. Er wollte eben wieder zur Tür gehen, als ihn ein Keuchen herumfahren ließ.

"Behalten Sie es", röchelte Snape kaum hörbar. "Ich brauch' – kein Buch mehr."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry begriff, dass Snape von seinem Tränkebuch sprach. Dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen.

"Nein, nicht das Buch!", sagte er dann. "Es ist –"

Aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Schließlich legte er das Amulett neben Snapes Hand auf die Bettdecke. Snape tastete danach und fegte es dabei auf den Boden. Harry hob es wieder auf, und nach einem Moment der Überwindung bog er Snapes verkrampfte Finger auf und legte das Amulett hinein.

"Das gehört Ihnen", murmelte er. "Irgendwie."

Snapes Finger krallten sich um das kleine Objekt. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er wusste, was es war. Seine schwarzen Augen waren immer noch völlig blicklos.

"Es ist –", setzte Harry noch mal an, aber da unterbrach ihn die tonlose, angestrengte Stimme.

"Woher? Hatte es verloren."

"Nein. Es ist – ihres – _ihres_, verstehen Sie. Ich hab es gefunden, in ihren Sachen. Sie hat es verwahrt." Er sprach hastig, denn es waren die unangenehmsten Worte, die er je hatte aussprechen müssen. "Es war nur, weil sie entdeckte, dass sie – na ja, Slytherin-Blut hat. Deshalb hat sie – hat sie sich zurückgezogen. Sie hatte einfach Angst. Aber sie – sie hat es immer aufbewahrt. Sie hat Sie – geliebt."

Snape wandte das Gesicht ab.

"Dumbledore hat Ihr Gespräch mit ihm aufbewahrt, für das Denkarium, verstehen Sie. Das über die Horcruxe", sagte Harry plötzlich. "Alle werden erfahren, warum Sie Dumbledore getötet haben. Dass Sie eigentlich nicht ihn getötet haben, sondern das Horcrux. Es tut mir leid – dass ich Sie missverstanden habe."

Dann verließ er hastig den Raum.

Vor der Tür stand Madam Pomfrey, die offenbar gerade zur Tat hatte schreiten und ihn herausholen wollen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht –"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Von drinnen hörten sie einen Schrei, der bewirkte, dass es Harry kalt über den Rücken lief.

"Was haben Sie gemacht!", fragte Pomfrey entsetzt und riss die Tür auf.

Aber Harry wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören. Er ließ sich an die Wand des Korridors zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Er war am Ende.

Er hörte, wie Madam Pomfrey wieder aus dem Zimmer herauskam und die Tür schloss.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Stirbt er?"

"Nein. Ich glaube, er weint", sagte sie empört. "Hören Sie, Mr Potter, ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Patienten aufregt. Er mag ein Mörder sein. Aber im Augenblick ist er mein Patient, und ich bin für ihn verantwortlich. Tragen Sie Ihre persönlichen Gefechte mit ihm aus, wenn er den Krankenflügel verlassen hat. Und jetzt gehen Sie – he!"

Harry rannte.


	29. Chapter 29: Per aspera ad astra

**Kapitel 29**

**Per aspera ad astra –**

**Auf rauhen Wegen zu den Sternen**

In der vergangenen Nacht hatte es zu regnen begonnen und seitdem nicht wieder aufgehört. Nebelfetzen zogen um die Turmspitzen, trieben in nassen Schwaden über den See und verhüllten die umgebenden Berge. Von den kahlen Zweigen der Bäume tropfte es unablässig. Hogwarts verwandelte sich in eine Schlammwüste, und die Wege wurden zu einem Matsch aus aufgeweichten Blättern. Filch würde eine Menge zu tun haben – vorausgesetzt, man fand die Entrückten jemals wieder. So dachte Harry trübe.

Er saß jetzt seit über einer Stunde an einer halbwegs geschützten Stelle am Seeufer, ganz in der Nähe von Dumbledores Grabmal. Hierhin hatte er sich vor dem Aufmarsch der Presse geflüchtet.

Der Tag war in einem Wirbel von Gerede vergangen. Während er tapfer versuchte, die Bilder in seinem Kopf von sich zu schieben, wollten anscheinend alle anderen nur reden.

Harry hatte Hermione noch am Abend davon erzählt, dass Dumbledore wieder erwacht war und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er war viel zu mitgenommen von den neuen Erkenntnissen, um sich noch wirklich darüber freuen zu können. In dürren Worten berichtete er ihr, was er über Snape erfahren hatte, und erstickte ihre Fragenflut mit einsilbigen Antworten.

Nach dem Frühstück hielt McGonagall dann eine kurze Rede, in der sie ihnen allen mitteilte, dass Snape weder ein Verräter noch der Mörder Dumbledores war. Dank eines Heiltrankes, den Professor Slughorn hergestellt hatte, hatte er die Nacht überlebt, aber weitere Prognosen wollten die Heiler nicht wagen. Für den Transport in ein besser ausgestattetes Hospital ging es ihm zu schlecht. Die anderen Schwerverletzten – alles Angehörige der Magischen Brigaden, die im Kampf mit den Todessern verwundet worden waren – befanden sich bis auf einen, der am Vormittag in ein Hospital im Norden des Landes verlegt wurde, auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Scrimgeour selbst und die Leute, die er zur Bewachung mitgebracht hatte, waren bereits am Nachmittag des Vortages wieder nach London zurückgekehrt. Nur sein überwiegend aus Auroren bestehendes Expertenteam war noch in Hogwarts geblieben. Die Suche nach den Entrückten ging fieberhaft weiter. Überall fielen sie über Welldones Apparate und konnten miterleben, wie seine Miene im Lauf des Tages immer verbissener wurde.

Außerdem befragten die Auroren die Überlebenden im Lauf des Tages dann erneut über jeden Aspekt der Ereignisse, und zwar diesmal jeden von ihnen einzeln.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf, als er danach auch noch zu Professor McGonagall bestellt wurde, die ebenfalls alles noch einmal ganz genau wissen wollte.

In der Zwischenzeit wurden alle verfügbaren Zeitungen gelesen; Posteulen brachten ständig neue Briefe von besorgten oder glücklichen Eltern, oder die Eltern rückten gleich selbst an. Sie brachten Nachrichten vom Geschehen im Land mit, die sofort begierig aufgegriffen wurden und mehr oder weniger entstellt die Runde machten.

Der Notwendigkeit nachgebend hatte Professor McGonagall für den späten Nachmittag eine Pressekonferenz in der Großen Halle zugelassen, und so konnte das staunende Häuflein Hogwartsbewohner beobachten, wie die Vertreter der Presse in ganzen Schwärmen gegen die Tore des Schlosses anstürmten. Harry und Hermione hatten dem Theater von einem Gangfenster aus zugesehen und Ausschau nach Rita Kimmkorn gehalten, als sie beide gleichzeitig auf der Treppe einen langen, feuerroten Schopf unter einem Regenschirm aufleuchten sahen.

Harry schluckte und hoffte, Hermione hätte es nicht bemerkt. Seit dem Morgen hatte er immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, was er zu Ginny sagen wollte, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Aber wenigstens waren diese Überlegungen, so unangenehm sie auch sein mochten, insofern nützlich, als sie seine Gedanken von dem ablenkten, was er am Abend zuvor in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

An der Pressekonferenz selbst wollte Harry auf keinen Fall teilnehmen. Also hatte er sich an einen Ort verdrückt, an dem er sich vor Rita und ihren Kollegen sicher fühlte: zu Hagrid, der ebenfalls mehr als genug von den Fragen hatte. Sie verbrachten einen ziemlich schweigsamen Nachmittag mit Tee und Keksen in der Hütte, in der Fang so deutlich fehlte.

Und Ron, dachte Harry. Ron fehlt hier auch!

Als er schließlich beim besten Willen keinen weiteren Tee mehr herunterbringen konnte, war er einfach ans Seeufer gegangen und hatte zugesehen, wie der düstere Tag in eine düstere Dämmerung überging. Obwohl er eigentlich darüber nachdenken wollte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, hatte er dann stattdessen an Lupin gedacht.

An Lupin und an all die anderen, die ihn verlassen hatten.

An Sirius und Dumbledore – obwohl er mit Dumbledore ja wieder sprechen konnte. Und – an seine Eltern.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie drei einmal eine glückliche Familie gewesen waren, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, war für ihn immer ein Trost gewesen. Aber jetzt erfüllte ihn dumpfe Trauer, wenn er an seine Eltern dachte. Wie glücklich konnten sie gewesen sein, wenn Lily – er konnte sie in seinen Gedanken nicht mal mehr "Mum" nennen – eigentlich einen anderen geliebt hatte? Oder las er da zu viel rein, in dieses Amulett, das sie in einem Bilderrahmen aufbewahrt hatte? Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er Recht hatte. Er fing an zu verstehen, was er in seinem Gang durch den Spiegel gesehen hatte.

Sein Vater, der ihm früher so oft vor Augen gestanden hatte, war wie ausgelöscht, als sei er zusammen mit dem Tarnumhang – seinem letzten Geschenk an seinen Sohn – in Voldemorts Festung in Rauch aufgegangen. Was mochte er gewusst haben von seiner Frau? Diese Frage, die Harry sich schon in anderem Zusammenhang gestellt hatte, hatte nun einen weiteren Aspekt bekommen.

Und doch – er wusste, _wusste_ einfach, dass seine Eltern einander geliebt hatten! Egal, wer oder was da sonst noch gewesen war, er war sich da ganz sicher.

Jetzt begann es wieder richtig zu prasseln, und die aufschlagenden Tropfen spritzten ihn unaufhaltsam nass. Außerdem war es inzwischen nicht mehr nur dämmrig, sondern dunkel.

Kimmkorn und Co. sind inzwischen sicher weg, dachte er. Sitzen wahrscheinlich in allen Kneipen von Hogsmeade beim Abendessen und kritzeln dabei in ihre Blöcke.

Er beschloss, sich wieder ins Schloss zu wagen und Hermione zu suchen, um von ihr etwas über die Presseheinis zu erfahren. Und um bei ihr vielleicht über die Bedrückung hinwegzukommen, die ihn in ihren Klauen hielt.

Also ging er die matschigen Wege entlang zurück und riskierte eben einen Blick in die Eingangshalle, als es hinter ihm heftig knallte. Beinahe wäre er auf seinen glitschigen Schuhen ausgerutscht, als er Dobby sah.

"Harry Potter! Sir!"

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!

"Tschuldige, Dobby, ich hab jetzt grad gar keine Zeit!", sagte Harry, als er sich zu dem Hauself umwandte.

"Aber – Dobby muss Harry Potter was wirklich Wichtiges zeigen! Harry Potter sollte zuhören!"

Das war ein ganz neuer Ton für Dobby. Er sah richtig empört aus. Harry war ehrlich erstaunt. Und dann entdeckte er ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick Ginny! Sie ging aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Treppenhaus, und an ihrer Seite war Ron! Auch das noch.

"Ich muss wirklich weiter, Dobby – bitte, erzähl's mir später!"

Und damit wollte er davonhasten, den beiden Rotköpfen hinterher – oder auch vor ihnen weg, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Aber es wurde ohnehin nichts draus.

"Wenn Harry Potter jetzt nicht mit Dobby kommt, geht Dobby zu Professor McGonagall!", schimpfte der Hauself in einem Ton los, den Harry ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Außerdem stampfte er auch noch mit einem Fuß auf!

"Äh – das wäre vielleicht auch besser so", erwiderte Harry. "Die kann dir sicher eher helfen, denn die kann noch zaubern!"

Dobbys große Fledermausohren wurden dunkelrot.

"Harry Potter darf nicht böse sein mit Dobby! Aber es ist wirklich ganz furchtbar wichtig! Und Dobby will – Dobby möchte – Dobby würde es vorziehen, wenn zuerst Harry Potter sich das mal ansehen könnte –"

"Schon gut", sagte Harry ergeben. "Ich komm ja schon."

Ginny und Ron waren auf der Treppe verschwunden, ohne zu zeigen, ob sie ihn gesehen hatten oder nicht.

Während er Dobby die Treppen hinunter folgte, schimpfte der Hauself die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Harry hörte immer nur die lauteren Spitzen dieses Monologs, meistens von einem erschreckenden Krachen begleitet, weil Dobby zur Selbstbestrafung immer wieder seinen Kopf gegen das Treppengeländer schlug.

"Warum hört nur niemals keiner auf Dobby ... ein freier Hauself ... hätte längst jemand nachsehen müssen ... Dobby ist ein schlechter ... ein böser ... wird sich heute Abend mit dem Bügeleisen verbrennen ..."

Harry seufzte. Wo wollte Dobby jetzt noch hin? Es ging in die Kerker hinunter! Und dann plötzlich erkannte er den Gang, in dem sie sich befanden. In Haltern an den Wänden steckten lange, dünne, schwarze Kerzen, von denen nur jede zweite brannte und mit ihrer hellblauen Flamme ein unheimliches Licht verbreitete. Das war der Gang, durch den er vor Jahren zusammen mit Hermione und Ron zur Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick gegangen war! Was konnte Dobby hier nur wollen?

Er wollte gerade fragen, als der Elf eine schmale Tür zu seiner rechten Seite öffnete und ihn in eine kleine Kammer führte. Im bläulichen Licht eines Kerzenleuchters mit weiteren schwarzen Kerzen konnte Harry mehrere Paare schwerer Eisenringe erkennen, die an den Mauern befestigt waren. Sonst war hier anscheinend Gerümpel untergebracht, ausrangierte Tische und Stühle, spinnwebüberzogene Regale mit alten Büchern und Papieren. Ein stechender, fauliger Geruch lag in der Luft, und ein weiterer Rundblick zeigte Harry die Quelle: Eine Schale mit verschimmeltem Obst stand auf einem der Tische, als habe sie jemand dort als Dekoration hingestellt.

"Hier ist es", sagte Dobby mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Furcht. "Dobby hat es zufällig gefunden, als er Peeves verfolgte."

Peeves? Ja, das sah nach einem Ort aus, an dem der Poltergeist wahrscheinlich Gefallen fand.

"Was ist nun hier?", fragte Harry fröstelnd.

"Da oben", sagte Dobby und zeigte auf eine ganze Batterie von Flaschen, die auf dem obersten Bord eines Regals aufgereiht standen.

Offenbar hatte hier jemand seine Leidenschaft für das Sammeln ausgefallener Flaschen ausgetobt. Jede von ihnen war auf ihre Weise auffällig: Da war eine achteckige Flasche, eine aus geschliffenem Stein, eine, die wie aus einem Kristall geschnitten aussah, eine, die bestimmt einen Meter lang war und aus hauchdünnem Glas bestand, eine als scheußliche Figur geschnitzte Holzflasche – und so weiter.

"Da steht ein Stuhl, Mr Potter, Sir!", rief Dobby eifrig. "Wenn Harry Potter da raufsteigt, kann er sicher sehen, was Dobby meint!"

Harry nahm sich den staubbedeckten wackeligen Stuhl und stellte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick vor das Regal. Ihm war ein wenig unheimlich zumute. Vorsichtig stieg er auf den Stuhl und konnte so die Flaschen näher betrachten.

"Da – da, die Dritte von links ist es!", rief Dobby aufgeregt.

Die meisten Flaschen waren leer. In der achteckigen allerdings lag etwas, das wie eine verwesende Ratte aussah. Als Harrys Blick bei der Dritten von links hängen blieb – einer großen, dickwandigen, nahezu runden Flasche mit ganz kurzem Hals – fiel ihm zuerst das blasse Schimmern auf, das sie erfüllte. Es war grünlich, wie ein schwach beleuchtetes Aquarium. Und wie in einem Aquarium waren auch hier drin winzige Partikelchen in Bewegung. Beklommen sah Harry hin, näher, genauer. Im Flaschenhals steckte oben ein Pfropfen. Kaugummi? Kein Zweifel, das war ein großer Klumpen altes Kaugummi! Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal genau hin. Im Moment war keine Bewegung mehr zu erkennen. Aber da waren doch –

"Nein!", rief Harry und fuhr zurück, wobei er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. "Das kann doch nicht sein! Das ist doch –"

"Sieht Harry Potter auch, was Dobby gesehen hat?", fragte Dobby drängend.

"Ich – ich brauche – eine Lupe oder so was!"

"Hier, bitte sehr! Dobby wusste, dass –"

Harry riss ihm die Lupe aus der Hand und blickte angestrengt hindurch.

Dann ließ er die Lupe mit einem Stöhnen sinken. Er hatte Recht gehabt.

In dem unwirklichen grünlichen Schimmern konnte er winzige Wesen erkennen, einige bewegten sich, die meisten nicht. Weil sie schliefen.

Er – nein, Dobby hatte die Entrückten wieder gefunden!

"Das ist doch – wie kann das denn – sind sie das wirklich?", flüsterte er stammelnd.

Dobby warf den großen Kopf in einem heftigen, nachdrücklichen Nicken vor und zurück.

"Es war Peeves, da ist sich Dobby ganz sicher! Er sammelt die Flaschen und tut – schreckliche Sachen rein, manchmal. Dobby hat ihn hier schon oft gesehen!"

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Er sah noch einmal durch die Lupe. Diesmal konnte er die winzigen Bettenlager erkennen und zwei winzige Gestalten, die langsam umhergingen.

"Das müssen wir sofort Professor McGonagall sagen! Und diesem – diesem Typ mit den Apparaten! Vielleicht hat der ja 'ne Idee –"

Er zögerte, dann nahm er vorsichtig und mit deutlichem Widerwillen die Flasche vom Bord. Schüttelte er die Leute da drin jetzt durcheinander?

Er beschloss, da jetzt nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken.

"Ich nehm' sie gleich mit. Nur für den Fall, dass Peeves zurückkommt!"

Hastig gingen sie den in geisterhaftes Licht getauchten Gang zurück und wollten eben die Treppe hinauf, als von oben wütende Schreie erklangen.

"Verdammter Mistkerl! Lass das bloß nicht fallen!"

Und die Treppe hinunterrennend kam Welldone in Sicht.

"Nein, nein!", quiekte Dobby und sah zur Decke.

Dort hing einer der Schüsselständer von Welldones Ausrüstung scheinbar in der Luft. Ein hässliches Kichern hallte von allen Seiten durch den Keller.

"Na, was für ein Zufall!", sagte Harry trocken zu Welldone. "Sie hab ich gerade gesucht!"

Welldone hatte überrascht innegehalten, als er Harry und den Hauself erblickte.

"Gehen Sie lieber in Deckung!", rief er dann. "Dieser Spinner da oben hat mir schon einen zertrümmert!"

Aber in dem Moment riss das Kichern ab, und mit einem markerschütternden Wutgeheul stürzte sich etwas auf Harry.

"Das ist meine!", brüllte Peeves und war jetzt keineswegs mehr unsichtbar. Er schmiss Harry den kostbaren Schüsselständer vor die Füße und packte die Flasche in Harrys Hand so plötzlich, dass er beinahe Erfolg gehabt hätte. Beinahe. Wenn Welldone nicht eine kleine Waffe gezückt und daraus etwas wie ein schimmerndes Gummiband abgeschossen hätte. Es schlang sich um Peeves und drehte ihn dabei wie einen Kreisel. Sein wildes Geschrei und eine wahre Flut von bösen Flüchen ergossen sich über die verdatterten Zuschauer. Dobby grinste glücklich über das ganze Gesicht, als Peeves von oben bis unten mit dem Band verschnürt zu Boden fiel.

"Gute Arbeit!", sagte Harry mit echter Bewunderung. Und dachte: Ich kann ihn _doch_ sehen! Das Biest wollte mich nur ärgern!

"Ektoplasma-Geschoss. Hätt' ich schon längst machen sollen", sagte Welldone. "Aber eigentlich hab ich 'ne Schwäche für diese Miststücke. Und was gab's nun? Sie sagten, Sie hätten mich gesucht?"

"Ja, ich – oder besser gesagt, Dobby hier hat was gefunden, was Sie sicher sehr interessant finden werden! Hier drin", sagte Harry und hielt die Flasche hoch. "Aber ich will sie direkt zu Professor McGonagall bringen. Können Sie mitkommen?"

"Sie machen's ja ganz schön spannend. Aber klar, ich hab jetzt sowieso nichts zu tun. Bevor ich diesen Kram hier wieder repariert hab", erwiderte Welldone und hob den Schüsselständer auf, wobei Peeves, zusammengeschnürt wie er war, mit aller Kraft gegen sein Kinn anflog.

"Das reicht jetzt, Kleiner!", sagte Welldone lässig und rieb sich den Unterkiefer. "Mach's gut! Das Band löst sich von selbst auf – so etwa nach zwei Tagen!"

Und von Peeves' Wutgeheul begleitet gingen die drei die Treppe hinauf zurück in die Oberwelt. Als sie den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro einschlugen, verschwand Dobby mit einem verstohlenen Knallen.

"Ich glaub, er redet nicht gern mit – na ja, Lehrern und so", erklärte Harry.

oooOOOooo

Im hellen Licht von McGonagalls Büro erschien die ganze Sache noch verrückter als unten in der staubigen Kerkerkammer. Harry stellte die Flasche nur zögernd auf den Tisch. Welldone und McGonagall sahen beide durch die Lupe.

Nach einem kurzen Blick schoss Welldone hinaus.

"– hol' nur schnell meine Apparatur!", hörten sie ihn noch rufen.

Professor McGonagall und Harry sahen sich über die Flasche hinweg an.

"Das ist unglaublich", sagte sie dann entschieden. "Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie – er – wie Voldemort die Schutzräume verzaubert hat. Aus der Verankerung gerissen, sagte er. Und man konnte es _fühlen_, wie sich da etwas losriss."

"Aber – haben Sie nicht auch gesehen, da drin –", sagte Harry hilflos.

"Ja", antwortete sie knapp. "Warten wir auf Welldone. Ein sehr fähiger Mann, wie ich gehört habe."

Und dann standen sie beide da und starrten schweigend auf die in grünlicher Unwirklichkeit schimmernde Flasche zwischen ihnen und warteten darauf, dass Welldone zurückkam. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er außer Atem mit seinem großen Kasten durch die Tür stürmte

Dann drehte er eine Weile an Knöpfen und Schaltern und setzte schließlich seinen Kopfhörer auf. Harry und McGonagall sahen ihn an, als wollten sie ihm von den Lippen lesen, während er reglos lauschte. Endlich nahm er den Kopfhörer ab und hielt ihn der Direktorin entgegen.

"Bitte sehr. Hören Sie selbst."

McGonagall setzte sich das Ding umständlich über ihr zum Knoten aufgestecktes Haar, und dann konnte Harry am fassungslosen Staunen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass Dobby wohl wirklich Recht gehabt hatte.

"Das – das ist Pomona! Ich kann sie ganz deutlich hören!", sagte sie fassungslos.

"Ja. Ich denke, Sie haben Recht", sagte Welldone geschäftsmäßig. "Ihre Leute sitzen da drin fest."

"Aber wie – wie –"

"Sie sagten, er habe die Verankerung gelöst, nicht wahr? Nun, dann muss jemand die – also, in Fachkreisen nennen wir das 'Inter-Dimensionsblase' – also diese Blase muss jemand aufgefangen und in die Flasche hier gesperrt haben."

"Aber – das war doch ein großer Raum! Oder sogar zwei, glaube ich!", platzte Harry heraus. "Wie soll Peeves das denn gemacht haben?"

Welldone lächelte und zeigte dabei eine Menge sehr weißer Zähne.

"Raum wie auch Zeit sind keine Kategorien, die auf solche Zwischen-Räume anwendbar sind. Im Klartext, sie sind nicht im normalen Sinn 'groß' oder 'klein'. Vorausgesetzt, der Betreffende ist in der Lage, von einer Dimension in eine andere zu wechseln – und das trifft auf einen Poltergeist natürlich genauso zu wie auf jeden anderen Geist! – hat er Zugriff auf diese Blasen. Stellen Sie sich das wie eine große Seifenblase vor, Mr Potter, die frei durch die Räume hier segelte. Er hat sie eingefangen. Wir haben hier eine Art Flaschengeist-Phänomen."

Harry und McGonagall hatten ihm gespannt zugehört, sie mit steigender Skepsis, Harry völlig durcheinander.

"Schön und gut, Mr Welldone", sagte Professor McGonagall nun und kräuselte die Lippen. "Aber wie kriegen wir sie da wieder heraus? Und ich hoffe doch, Sie wollten nicht andeuten, dass meine Schüler und Kollegen jetzt – Geister sind?"

"Nein, das ist nicht der Fall", erwiderte Welldone. "Sie sind geschützt in dieser Blase. Dafür war sie schließlich konstruiert, oder? Aber wie Sie sie da wieder herausholen können – also, darüber muss ich erst einmal nachdenken. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich mich sofort an meine Bücher setzen und nach vergleichbaren Fällen suchen! Und 'ne entsprechende Anfrage ins Interfloo setzen."

"_Wo_rein?", fragte McGonagall, einigermaßen konsterniert.

"Interfloo – eine Art Vernetzung nur zwischen Wissenschaftlern, funktioniert über das alte Flohnetzwerk. Ist 'ne ziemlich neue Sache, und sehr hilfreich."

"Sollten wir nicht vielleicht auch – Professor Harper holen? Vielleicht weiß sie –", begann Harry. Aber Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lassen Sie Professor Harper mal. Sie ist vermutlich auf der Krankenstation. Ich möchte sie nicht hinzuziehen, bevor wir sicher sind, dass wir anders nicht weiterkommen. Nein, ich habe da eine andere Idee", sagte sie energisch. "Mr Potter, Mr Welldone – folgen Sie mir."

Sie nahm die Flasche und ging ihnen durch die Flure voran. Harry fragte sich gerade, wohin es jetzt wieder gehen mochte, als sie ausgerechnet vor dem Unterrichtsraum für Geschichte der Zauberei stehen blieb, die Tür öffnete und durch den Raum zum Büro von Professor Binns ging. Da begann Harry etwas zu dämmern.

"Professor Binns! Professor Binns, sind Sie da?", rief sie laut, als sie an die Tür klopfte.

Sekunden später schwebte Binns tatsächlich durch die Tür und musterte seine Besucher überrascht.

"Was gibt es?", fragte er. "Ich bin mitten in einer Arbeit über die Folgen der Einführung ausländischer Hauselfen in Großbritannien auf die Emanzipationsbewegung der Hexen im vierzehnten Jahrhundert – und Sie müssen schon entschuldigen, wenn ich etwas verpasst haben sollte. Ich hatte letzthin den Eindruck, dass die Schüler recht unregelmäßig zum Unterricht erscheinen und fragte mich bereits, ob irgendwelche besonderen Ferien eingeführt worden sind, von denen ich nichts weiß."

Harry verbiss sich mit Mühe das Lachen, das aus ihm herausplatzen wollte.

McGonagall betrachtete Professor Binns mit einer gewissen Fassungslosigkeit, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass er es tatsächlich war.

"Ja, also – wir haben ein Problem, bei dem Sie uns vielleicht helfen könnten", sagte sie dann und stellte die Flasche auf das Lehrerpult. "Um es ganz kurz zu machen – denn die Zeit drängt ein wenig, scheint mir, und wir können die Einzelheiten ja später nachholen – der Großteil der Schüler und Kollegen ist in dieser Flasche gefangen."

"In einer Inter-Dimensionsblase", fügte Welldone erläuternd hinzu.

"Und ich frage mich, ob Sie aufgrund Ihrer – besonderen Fähigkeiten nicht die Möglichkeit haben, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten."

"Hm – also das ist ja – außergewöhnlich!", rief Binns, und es kam geradezu etwas Leben in sein Gesicht. "Haben diese Schutzräume etwas mit der Sache zu tun?"

"Aber ja!" erwiderte McGonagall überrascht. "Sie sind in einer Gefahrensituation hineingegangen und dann – wurde diese Entrückung aus der Verankerung gelöst."

"Sehr interessant. Wirklich! Ich bin fasziniert!"

Binns betrachtete die Flasche eingehend. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass die Aufbewahrung in dieser Flasche geplant war?"

"Nein. Das war wohl Peeves, wie es aussieht."

Binns verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine faule Tomate gebissen.

"So, so, ich verstehe. Äußerst unangenehmer Bursche, dieser Peeves. Und ich sehe – Kaugummi als Verschluss – geradezu seine Signatur, nicht wahr. Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Passwortwahrer da drin, der jetzt nicht mehr viel nützt, weil sie eingesperrt sind."

"Ganz genau. Professor Flitwick wird sicher schon versucht haben, die Leute herauszubringen."

"Nun ja, das kann ihm ja nicht gelingen. Ich sehe kein Problem darin, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Aber ich rate Ihnen, die Flasche zurück an die Stelle zu bringen, wo sich die Schutzräume befanden und sie dann erst zu öffnen."

McGonagall, Welldone und Harry starrten ihn an.

"Und Sie meinen, das ist alles?", fragte McGonagall schließlich. "So einfach soll das gehen?"

"Nun, ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht, nicht wahr? Es sei denn, Peeves kommt Ihnen erneut in die Quere. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat er den Leuten eigentlich sogar einen Gefallen getan. Diese – wie nannten Sie es – Blase hätte sonst wohin entschweben können, wenn er sie nicht eingesperrt hätte."

So hatten sie das noch gar nicht gesehen. Harry war plötzlich ganz aus dem Häuschen, und McGonagall schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sich innerlich schon mit der Vorstellung vertraut gemacht hatte, dass die Entrückten möglicherweise nicht mehr wieder gefunden würden.

"In Ordnung, Cuthbert!", rief Professor McGonagall. "Sprechen Sie mit Filius, ich werde diese Flasche an Ort und Stelle bringen und dann diesen – Kaugummi entfernen!"

"Mit Vergnügen", murmelte Binns und verschwand.

"Also dann los!", rief McGonagall.

Sie eilten in den Korridor bei der Eingangshalle, wo sie vor der Abstellkammer stehen blieben.

"Was ist denn jetzt überhaupt dahinter?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Das, Mr Potter, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht."

"Wenn sich dort zuvor die Schutzräume befanden, dann dürfte dort jetzt ein Dimensionsloch sein", erläuterte Welldone. "Sie haben Glück, dass es offenbar nichts weiter in sich hineingesaugt hat. Normalerweise verhalten sich diese Löcher ganz schön aggressiv. Wenn Sie mir einen Moment Zeit geben, ziehe ich meinen Schutzanzug an und bringe die Flasche selbst hinein und öffne sie."

Und weg war er. Ungefähr drei Minuten später war er wieder zur Stelle, oder zumindest gingen sie davon aus, dass er es war. Er trug einen silbergrauen Anzug, der offenbar außerordentlich schwer war, einen Helm mit durchsichtigem Visier und Stiefel, die Harry an Astronautenstiefel erinnerten. Er wirkte ungeheuer absurd in der Einganshalle von Hogwarts.

Inzwischen waren auch einige Leute vorbeigekommen und neugierig stehen geblieben.

"Okay", erklang es verzerrt aus dem Helm. "Geben Sie mir die Flasche!"

Mit einem Zögern reichte McGonagall ihm die Flasche.

"Passen Sie auf, dass niemand in die Nähe der Abstellkammer kommt."

Und dann bog Welldone mit schwerfälligen Schritten vom Korridor zur Tür der Abstellkammer ab und entschwand ihren Blicken. Die Zuschauer standen mit angehaltenem Atem da und lauschten, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein seltsames Zischen ertönte und wurde abrupt abgeschnitten, als Welldone die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Harry, dass Ginny unter den Zuschauern war. Sie stand ihm fast genau gegenüber an der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle und hatte ihn offenbar angesehen, schien jetzt aber ganz in ein Gespräch mit Bill vertieft, der neben ihr stand.

Nicht jetzt, dachte Harry ganz verzweifelt. Den ganzen Tag hatte er gehofft, sie sprechen zu können – und immer, wenn er sie dann sah, wurde er von etwas anderem aufgehalten. Und wieso war eigentlich Bill noch in Hogwarts?

Dann hörten sie wieder das Zischen, gefolgt vom Klappen der Tür und Welldones schweren Schritten. Als er wieder in Sicht kam, hatte er den Helm bereits abgenommen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarze Haarmähne.

"Alles in Ordnung. Jetzt können wir nur noch warten. Wir hatten Glück, der Sog da drin war ziemlich schwach – da habe ich schon –"

Weiter kam er nicht. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und dann strömten mit wilden Schreien Schüler aller Altersgruppen in den Flur.

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt und sah fassungslos zu, wie sich die Eingangshalle um ihn mit lachenden, weinenden, brüllenden und johlenden Schülern füllte. Das war unglaublich. Das war ein Wunder!

Sein ehrfürchtiges Staunen wurde grob unterbrochen, als etwas wie ein pelziges Geschoss gegen ihn prallte und sich mit einer Menge Krallen an seinem Hemd und seiner Jeans festhielt.

"Krummbein!"

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich über den Anblick des roten Katers einmal so freuen würde! Hermione hatte versucht, ihre Sorge um ihn nicht zu zeigen, weil es ihr angesichts der vermissten Schüler nicht angemessen schien. Aber Harry wusste, dass sie sich mit der Vorstellung quälte, er könnte im Schloss herumgelaufen und diesem Basilisken zum Opfer gefallen sein. Er hielt ihn fest und kraulte das weiche Fell zwischen den Ohren. Krummbein schnurrte.

"Der ist ununterbrochen gehätschelt worden!", erklang da Lavenders Stimme ein wenig abfällig. "'ne ganze Horde Erstklässler hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als dieses Vieh zu streicheln."

"Wenigstens hat sie das 'ne Weile vom Kotzen abgehalten", sagte Colin Creevey, der selbst etwas grün um die Nase aussah.

"War's schlimm da drin?", fragte Harry.

"Ätzend. Und langweilig", sagte Parvati. "Ich brauch jetzt erst mal 'ne Dusche. Und dann was zu essen."

Das nachfolgende Durcheinander war unbeschreiblich. Niemand in Hogwarts schlief in dieser Nacht. Sie stürmten die Schlafsäle und Bäder und dann die Große Halle. Sie hatten Glück, dass die Hauselfen für einen späten Imbiss sorgten, und dann wurde bei Butterbier und belegten Broten geredet, geredet, geredet. In den frühen Morgenstunden rückten bereits die ersten Eltern an, die ihre Kinder sehen oder auch gleich mitnehmen wollten.

Als Harry die ersten verstohlenen Blicke auf sich spürte, verdrückte er sich. Es reichte ihm, dass sie wieder da waren. Da er sowieso nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte, empfand er es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, dass er so wenig Anteil nehmen konnte an dieser Wiedersehensfeier.

Dann lag er lange, lange wach in seinem Bett im leeren Schlafsaal und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Nicht einmal Hermione hatte sein Weggehen richtig zur Kenntnis genommen, so fasziniert hatte sie den Leuten um sich herum zugehört, die von ihrem unwirklichen Exil berichteten.

oooOOOooo

Endlich war die Große Halle wieder voller Leute und Stimmen. Nie waren sie darüber alle so glücklich gewesen wie an diesem Morgen!

Da kam Professor McGonagalls Ankündigung, dass es am Sonntag ein großes Fest geben würde, gerade recht.

Sie saßen gedrängt an den Tischen, als ein wahrer Schwarm von Posteulen mit einem Schauer von Briefen und Zeitungen über sie hereinbrach. Von überall her sprangen ihnen fettgedruckte Überschriften auf Titelseiten entgegen, in denen annähernd gleichlautend von Voldemorts Ende – sie schienen seinen Namen nun alle auszuschreiben, fiel Harry auf – und dem Brand von Azkaban die Rede war. Nur wenige sprachen von der 'Goldenen Festung', und dafür war Harry dankbar. Voldemorts Name für seine Festung löste bei ihm immer noch eine Gänsehaut aus.

Während Harry mit Hermione zusammen in den _Prophet_ sah (und dabei immer wieder vom Duft der glänzenden Haarwolke abgelenkt wurde, die um ihren Kopf stand), bemerkte er, wie überall um ihn herum das Getuschel wieder aufkam. Sein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß, als er zum ersten Mal die Worte '_der Junge, der ihn bezwang_' las und begriff, dass er selbst damit gemeint war und dass dies nun wohl der Name war, der ihm bis zum Ende seines Lebens anhaften würde. Irgendwie war das ja besser als '_der Auserwählte_', aber trotzdem –

Er konnte das einfach nicht mehr weiterlesen. Er kippte sich Marmelade auf einen Toast und war wild entschlossen, alle Blicke und geflüsterten Bemerkungen ringsum zu ignorieren. Es war in diesen Sekunden, dass er beschloss, sich einen neuen Namen zuzulegen und unterzutauchen.

Hermione aber ließ sich nicht ablenken. Als sie mit dem _Prophet _durch war, schnappte sie sich die herrenlose Sonderausgabe der _Hexenwoche_, die noch zusammengeschnürt neben der Saftkanne lag, und las weiter, während sie nebenher Cornflakes löffelte.

Harry beobachtete sie von der Seite. Seit gestern benahm sie sich so komisch, fand er. Wich seinen Blicken aus, antwortete nur knapp und hatte eben verkündet, dass sie den Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen würde.

Harry grinste spöttisch in sich hinein. Während seine Mitschüler ihn mit Fragen verfolgten, wichen die beiden, mit denen er unbedingt reden musste, Ginny und Hermione, ihm ständig aus. Oder die drei, wenn man es genau nahm. Denn Ron – mit dem musste er doch irgendwann auch mal reden.

In diesem Moment schlug Hermione mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Milch in ihrer Cornflakes-Schüssel über den Teller schwappte, und warf die Zeitung hin.

"Das gibt's ja wohl nicht! Diese – diese – oh, ich mach' sie fertig! Ich werd' selbst einen Artikel schreiben! Ich – ich beschwer' mich beim Redakteur – wegen Verleumdung –"

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry, und auch die meisten anderen am Tisch sahen sie überrascht an.

Hermione knallte die Zeitung auf seinen Teller, mitten in den Marmeladentoast.

"Das hier ist los! Lies es!", schnappte sie und schlug noch auf die Seite, so dass augenblicklich ein großer, klebriger, erdbeerroter Fleck mitten in dem beanstandeten Artikel erschien.

Harry sprangen die beiden Wörter unter der Schlagzeile in die Augen. _Rita Kimmkorn_.

Oh nein, dachte er mit einem Sinkgefühl in der Magengrube. Dann las er.

**Brand der "Goldenen Festung" –**

**War es wirklich das Ende?**

Gestern endlich gestattete die Interims-Direktorin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, eine Pressekonferenz in ihrer Schule, bei der die versammelten Pressevertreter ihre Fragen zu den ganz ungeheuerlichen Ereignissen im früheren Gefängnis Azkaban stellen durften, das Voldemort – ja, auch wir wollen ihn jetzt bei seinem Namen nennen – zu der von ihm so genannten 'Goldenen Festung' umgestaltet hatte.

Unter den Anwesenden waren, soweit es ihre Verfassung zuließ, auch die meisten derjenigen, die von Voldemort in die Festung verschleppt worden waren und die dort zu Augenzeugen jener Ereignisse wurden, in deren Verlauf Voldemort endgültig besiegt worden sein soll.

Die Verfasserin dieser Zeilen hatte leider nicht das Glück, mit Harry Potter selbst – dem _Jungen, der ihn bezwang_, wie er jetzt überall genannt wird – zu sprechen. Minerva McGonagall erklärte der Presse, dass Potter "nach allem, was er hinter sich habe" erst einmal "das Recht habe, vor der Öffentlichkeit in Deckung zu gehen". Jedoch waren einige der in die Festung Entführten bereit, sich dazu zu äußern. Bezeichnenderweise bestätigten sie, was bereits vorher bekannt wurde: Harry Potter wurde nicht von Voldemort verschleppt. Er war schon vorher verschwunden und wurde von seinen Freunden erst in der Goldenen Festung wieder gesehen.

Da über die Ereignisse selbst seit gestern auf allen Titelseiten berichtet und spekuliert wird, sei es hier gestattet, sich einmal nur einiger bestimmter, bisher weniger beachteter Aspekte anzunehmen.

Fakt scheint zu sein, dass Voldemort infolge eines Zauberspruchs, den Harry Potter ausgesprochen hat, seines Körpers beraubt wurde. Auch der Zusammenbruch und Brand seiner Festung stehen angeblich in direkter Verbindung mit diesem Zauber.

Fakt ist aber auch, dass keinem der Augenzeugen – und die Verfasserin dieser Zeilen hat sich nicht gescheut, sich die Angelegenheit auch von Seiten überlebender Todesser schildern zu lassen – Fakt also ist auch, dass niemand diesen Zauber, der offenbar fremder Herkunft war, kannte. Voldemort habe unmittelbar zuvor angekündigt, dass er seinen Körper aufzugeben und von nun an in Harry Potter weiterzuleben gedenke.

Nach intensivem Studium der vorhandenen Quellen stießen wir auf Hinweise, wonach es vor Jahrhunderten in bestimmten Kreisen eine schwarzmagische Praktik gegeben habe, die es überragenden Magiern erlaubte, ihren Geist auf den Körper eines jüngeren Blutsverwandten zu übertragen und auf diese Weise in ihm fortzuleben. Dies wurde meist als Legende abgetan, ebenso wie die Geschichte von den Sieben Königen der Finsternis, denen übrigens eben diese Fähigkeit, in ihren Nachkommen fortzuleben, nachgesagt wurde (s. nebenstehenden Artikel im roten Rahmen).

Da dürfen wir uns zunächst mit einem gewissen Frösteln fragen – ist Harry Potter denn ein Blutsverwandter Voldemorts?

Und dann – und dies ist die Quelle wahrhaft unheimlicher und grauenerregender Spekulationen – dann müssen wir uns fragen: Können wir denn sicher sein, dass Voldemort tatsächlich bezwungen ist? Hat Harry Potter nicht vielleicht eben jenen Zauber ausgesprochen, durch den Voldemorts Geist seinen Körper verlassen und auf Potter übergehen sollte? Ist in dem Gerücht über den angeblichen Verlust von Potters magischen Fähigkeiten nicht vielleicht sogar ein besonders kluger Schachzug zu sehen?

Was wissen wir wirklich über die Forscherin und Hogwarts-Professorin Hekate Harper, die das, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben ist, in einem geheimnisvollen Medaillon verschlossen haben soll? Wir dürfen an dieser Stelle vielleicht daran erinnern, dass H. Harper auf noch nicht ganz geklärte Weise aus Hogwarts verschwand (wir berichteten), kurz bevor die Ereignisse sich so dramatisch überstürzten.

Der Verfasserin dieser Zeilen liegt nichts daran, als die Mahnerin im Dunkel in die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt einzugehen, als diejenige, die die schreckliche Wahrheit als Erste geahnt und zögernd zur Debatte gestellt hat – aber wir müssen uns diesen Fragen stellen und nach befriedigenden Antworten suchen, das sind wir den nachfolgenden Generationen schuldig!

Geltungssucht war bedauerlicherweise immer schon eine hervorstechende Charaktereigenschaft des jungen H. Potter, wie die Autorin bereits mehrfach feststellen musste. Er, der vernachlässigte, ohne Liebe bei Muggeln aufgewachsene Junge, brauchte zu seiner Selbstbestätigung stets das Gefühl, seinen Kameraden an Wissen, an Können, an Macht überlegen zu sein. Sollte ihn das nun endgültig in die Fänge des Bösen geführt – _ver_führt haben?

Haben wir in dem _Jungen, der ihn bezwang_ nun vielleicht in Wirklichkeit den neuen, den wiedergeborenen Voldemort in unserer Mitte!

Die Zukunft wird es ans Licht bringen!"

Harry wagte kaum aufzublicken. Ob sie ihn immer noch alle anstarrten?

Hermione sah ihn mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck von der Seite an.

"Und?", drängte sie, als er nichts sagte.

"Tja, das ist eben Rita, oder?", sagte er.

Aber denken konnte er nur eins: Das reicht, das reicht, DAS REICHT!

"Cool von dir, Harry! Wirklich cool!"

Und damit stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle. Neben ihrem Teller blieb ungelesen eine Muggelzeitung zurück.

Harry versuchte halbherzig, die _Hexenwoche_ aus der Marmelade zu befreien. Während er an den Blättern herumwischte, streifte sein Blick ein Wort auf dem obersten Blatt der Muggelzeitung, das ihm etwas sagte. Was hatte er da gerade gelesen? Und wo?

Konzentriert ließ er den Blick noch einmal langsam über die Seite gleiten.

Da war es. Es war der Name 'Little Whinging' gewesen.

Sorgfältig glättete er die Seite, versuchte, sich zu sammeln und las dann den kleingedruckten Artikel.

**Alien-Angriff in Little Whinging? – Unerklärlicher Todesfall gibt Rätsel auf**

Am Montagmorgen ereignete sich im Londoner Stadtteil Little Whinging ein tödlicher Unfall, dessen Umstände von Augenzeugen als sehr merkwürdig beschrieben wurden. In Anbetracht der immer noch ungeklärten Vorfälle, unter denen weite Teile der Insel in den vergangenen Tagen zu leiden hatten, mag ein einzelner Unfall nicht besonders erwähnenswert erscheinen. Es ist jedoch ein seltsames Zusammentreffen, dass die Opfer dieses Unfalls ausgerechnet der Familie angehören, deren Haus in eben derselben Straße, dem Ligusterweg, im Juli durch eine Explosion von noch immer nicht wirklich geklärter Ursache zerstört wurde.

Petunia D. (40) und ihr Sohn Dudley (17) wollten offenbar die Instandsetzungsarbeiten an ihrem Haus begutachten, das in der nächsten Woche wieder bezugsfähig sein sollte. Sie wurden jedoch auf offener Straße beide gleichzeitig Opfer eines unerklärlichen Krampfanfalls. Passanten beschrieben, wie sie sich verzweifelt gegen etwas zu wehren schienen, berichteten aber auch, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe zu sehen war.

"Mir wurde eiskalt vor Angst, als ich ihre Gesichter sah – die sahen so aus, als würden sie irgendwie in einen Staubsauger hineingesaugt, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine", so eine Anwohnerin, die den Unfallhergang durch ihr Küchenfenster beobachtete. "Es schien irgendwie dunkler um sie herum zu sein, und dann konnte ich den Jungen gar nicht mehr sehen. Seine Mutter lag auf der Straße und schrie wie verrückt. Und dann war da plötzlich dieses – Gleißen!"

Als das helle Licht erschien, von dem auch die beiden Passanten berichteten, sei der Anfall auf einmal vorbei gewesen. Beide Opfer hätten leblos am Boden gelegen.

"Ich hab noch ein Kreischen gehört", sagte die Anwohnerin. "Und das war keiner von den beiden! Ich sag Ihnen, das war wieder einer von _denen_! Ein Alien!"

Der rasch herbeigeholte Notarzt konnte nur noch den Tod der Frau feststellen, während ihr Sohn mit einem Schock in eine Klinik eingeliefert werden musste.

Der Arzt berichtete später, er habe noch nie einen Toten gesehen, dessen Gesicht ein solches Grauen gezeigt hätte wie das von Petunia D. Ihr Sohn war auch heute noch nicht vernehmungsfähig und wird voraussichtlich in eine psychiatrische Spezialklinik verlegt werden."

Das endlich wirkte. Harry vergaß das Geflüster und die Zeitungen und die dummen Blicke um sich herum. Tante Petunia tot! Und Dudley auf dem Weg ins Irrenhaus!

Harry wusste nicht, was er bei dieser Nachricht fühlte. Ein gewisses unpersönliches Mitleid, das er mit jedem empfunden hätte, der es mit einem Dementor zu tun bekam?

Er sah die beiden wieder, wie er sie in dem Spiegelgang gesehen hatte, als sie mit den Malfoys um Körperteile Karten gespielt hatten – in einem Kerker, in dem sie langsam verhungerten.

In Wirklichkeit waren sie also einem Dementor begegnet. Konnte es sein, dass Tante Petunia irgendwie einen Patronus gerufen hatte? Ohne Zauberstab, ohne Ausbildung? Harry saß grübelnd da und zeichnete mit seinem Messer Muster in die Marmelade auf seinem Teller.

Lilys Schwester hatte doch sicher auch ein paar Tropfen magisches Blut gehabt, oder etwa nicht? Konnte es sein, dass sie in dem Augenblick, als das Liebste in ihrem Leben in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte, zu dieser Tat fähig gewesen war? Immerhin zauberten auch kleine Zaubererkinder nicht selten in solchen Situationen, auch ohne Zauberstab und magische Ausbildung!

Und Dudley –

Als er sich die Zeitung noch einmal vornahm, stellte er fest, dass sie schon fast eine Woche alt war. Der Angriff hatte stattgefunden, bevor er in den Spiegel gegangen war. Er riss die Seite heraus, faltete sie und steckte sie ein. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Er stand auf und wollte die Halle eben verlassen, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Er fuhr herum.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Ginny.

"Oh – hallo, Ginny", sagte er.

Er fühlte sich so überfallen, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug, und so gingen sie erst mal schweigend nebeneinander her.

"Ron – Ron hat mir 'ne Menge erzählt, gestern", begann sie schließlich.

"Ja –"

"Und Bill auch. Wie es war – dort", sagte sie leise. "Und was du getan hast. Was passiert ist."

"Tja –"

Wollte sie jetzt etwa _davon_ anfangen? Von dem _Junge-der-ihn-bezwang_-Gesülze?

"Hör mal, Ginny. Da gibt's noch mehr, worüber wir reden müssen", sagte er.

"Das ist mir schon klar."

"Ich weiß nicht, was Ron dir alles gesagt hat –"

"Oh, vor allem, dass du dich in Hermione verliebt hast", sagte sie.

Endlich blieb sie stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sah ziemlich blass aus, aber auch sehr energisch. Er hatte Mühe, ihrem Blick standzuhalten.

"Ja. Das stimmt", sagte er schließlich einfach.

In dem Moment konnte er sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigen. Sie sah zur Seite.

"Weißt du was? Ich hab mir immer gedacht, dass du da mal drauf kommen würdest", sagte sie halb bitter, halb mit einem schiefen Grinsen und warf ihr Haar mit der für sie typischen Bewegung über die Schulter zurück. "Und bei ihr auch. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass sie dich liebt. Und dass sie das bloß nicht wahrhaben will."

"Das ist doch verrückt", murmelte Harry. "So was kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, das wussten wir ja selbst nicht."

"Du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Harry!", rief sie, und jetzt sah er endlich Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. "Du bist so – so blind! Du bist so lieb und irgendwie – ja, wirklich toll! Aber du hast keine Ahnung von dem, was mit den Leuten um dich rum so los ist, oder? Du kriegst nichts mit!"

"Ginny, mir tut das wirklich leid", brachte er endlich heraus, denn das war die Wahrheit. "Ich weiß einfach gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

Professor Slughorn kam an ihnen vorbei, in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft. Harry hörte nur das Wort "Nistling". Dann waren sie vorbei.

"Ich glaub fast, es ist besser so", sagte Ginny hart. "Was immer du jetzt vorhast, ich bin sicher, dass du denen, die dich lieben, das Leben verflucht schwer machen wirst."

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Und – oh nein! Da kam auch noch Hermione den Gang entlang! Sie redete ziemlich aufgeregt mit Professor McGonagall, und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie mitten im Wort stockte, als sie sie beide hier stehen sah.

"Tschuldigung, so sollte das nicht klingen. Aber zufällig denk ich genau das", sagte Ginny jetzt. "Ich bin noch ein paar Tage hier. Nach dem Fest fahr' ich wieder zurück nach Frankreich. Komischerweise hat's mir da gefallen."

"Ginny – können wir nicht – ich wünschte, wir könnten alle wieder irgendwie befreundet sein!"

Was für ein Schwachsinn!

"Wir haben gar nicht gestritten, Harry", erwiderte sie kühl, aber er sah, dass sie lächeln musste. "Wir haben nur gerade unsere Beziehung offiziell beendet. Blabla, was für ein Quatsch!"

Ungeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah gleichgültig auf die Schülergrüppchen, die aus der Großen Halle strömten und an ihnen vorbeigingen.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte Harry. Er dachte an die wilden Träume, die er noch vor ein paar Monaten von ihr gehabt hatte. Und nun stand sie hier vor ihm, und er konnte nicht mehr in ihr sehen als eine gute alte Freundin aus Kindertagen –

Er fühlte sich seltsam betrogen, was ja eigentlich ein Witz war, angesichts der Tatsachen –

"Ich wünsch' dir Glück, Harry", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Und ich bin schrecklich froh, dass du noch lebst!"

In diesem Moment bewunderte er sie. Er konnte fühlen, was es sie kostete. Ganz so blind, wie sie dachte, war er nicht. Mit einem Kloß in der Kehle ergriff er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Ginny! Bitte – ich –"

Aber da machte sie sich los und ging weg. Ging einfach den Gang runter und verschwand zwischen den anderen Schülern.

"Verdammter Mist."

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und fuhr herum, als ihm im selben Moment jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Schon wieder!

"Du bist doch Harry Potter?", fragte ihn ein pickliger Viertklässler ohne jedes Anzeichen von Ehrfurcht. "McGonagall will dich sprechen. So in 'ner Stunde, hat sie gesagt. Im Direktionsbüro."

"Okay", knurrte Harry, aber der Junge war schon wieder auf und davon.

Auf zum nächsten Gerede, dachte er wütend. Ich krieg' noch Fransen an den Mund.

oooOOOooo

Harry kam die Wendeltreppe herauf und hörte erst, als er schon oben stand, die Stimmen aus Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro. Professor McGonagall hatte noch Besuch. Er war offenbar zu früh.

"Er sollte sich unbedingt um einen Verteidiger oder Bürgen bemühen", sagte McGonagall gerade. "Man darf Scrimgeour nicht unterschätzen. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob nicht Sie –! Sie hatten doch einen ganz guten Draht zum Minister, oder irre ich mich?"

"Das galt für die Zeit, bevor ich mich hier an Voldemorts Seite gezeigt habe", erwiderte Harpers Stimme mit einem zynischen Unterton. "Als ich noch die geschätzte Spezialistin für Verteidigung aus dem Ausland war. Das Ministerium und vor allem die Aurorenzentrale haben mich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren zwei-, dreimal als Legilimens zurate gezogen. Jetzt steht mir da selbst eine ziemlich grundlegende Überprüfung bevor. Kann ich ihnen auch nicht verdenken."

Harry wollte sich gerade wieder zum Gehen wenden, als McGonagall auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

"Mr Potter! Kommen Sie doch herein."

Da war er wieder, sogar bei ihr, dieser strengen und manchmal ziemlich unnahbaren Lehrerin: dieser Blick, der zum Lächeln wurde, wenn er auf ihm ruhte.

Er mochte das nicht. Zögernd kam er in das Büro. Es kam ihm irgendwie verändert vor, heller – ja, heiterer. Dann erkannte er, woran das lag: Dumbledores kleine Geräte auf ihren Tischchen liefen wieder. Sie surrten und pufften vergnügt vor sich hin.

"Diese Prüfung dürfte Ihren Ruf ja wohl wiederherstellen, denke ich. Aber bei Snape – da geht es um Mord. Er hat vorhin gar nicht bestritten, dass er schuldig ist. Und Scrimgeour ist sicher darauf aus, ein Exempel zu statuieren."

Professor, nein, Direktor McGonagall saß am Schreibtisch, unter dem Porträt ihres Vorgängers, der ihm ebenfalls zulächelte.

Ihr gegenüber saß Harper, die Harry in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war ganz grau und trug noch immer die Brandspuren, die er jetzt auch an ihren Händen bemerkte. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, welchen Schaden die Vernichtung des Horcruxes wohl noch angerichtet haben mochte. Sie saß ganz still und reagierte gar nicht auf sein Hereinkommen.

"Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht", erwiderte sie langsam. "Es ist sein Glück, dass Azkaban erst einmal nicht – benutzbar ist. Und dass die Dementoren verschwunden zu sein scheinen."

"Ja. Unglaubliche Geschichte", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass das der Anstoß für eine längst fällige Neugestaltung unseres Justizsystems sein wird."

Sie wandte sich an Harry.

"Kommen Sie, Mr Potter! Setzen Sie sich zu uns."

Er nahm auf dem Stuhl neben Harper Platz. Jetzt erst wandte auch sie sich ihm zu. Unter ihrem kurz geschorenen Haar lenkten die Blessuren und die verschleierten Augen nun erst recht die Blicke auf sich. Er hätte sie unheimlich gefunden, wenn da noch die Souveränität und innere Distanz zu spüren gewesen wären, die er bisher als Harpers charakteristische Eigenschaften empfunden hatte. Aber das war nicht mehr so. Sie schien sich fröstelnd und kränklich in ihren übergroßen Pullover verkriechen zu wollen.

"Professor Harper hat mir eben unter anderem von Godrics Schwert berichtet. Es ist verloren, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

Harry nickte.

"Ich glaube schon", antwortete er leise, und dann fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Gerät, das auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. Es puffte winzige Dampfwölkchen aus und hatte kleine Pendel, die sich emsig bewegten. An einem von ihnen sah er – aber konnte das überhaupt sein?

Er sah genauer hin. Doch. Das war die Silberperle, die er im Denkarium gesehen hatte! Das Siegel, wie Dumbledore es bezeichnet hatte, das Siegel, das Snape ihm übergeben hatte, damit er es für ihn verwahrte.

McGonagall war seinem Blick gefolgt und sah ihn nun erstaunt an.

"Wissen Sie etwa, was das ist?", fragte sie.

"Es ist ein Siegel, oder? Es enthält irgendwie ein magisches Buch, glaube ich. Ich hab es im Denkarium gesehen."

"Ach so. Ja, Sie haben Recht."

"Wie kommt es hierher? Oder war es immer hier?"

"Ich vermute, es war bis vor kurzem seit vielen Jahren in diesem Raum", sagte Harper. "Und jetzt ist es wieder hier, wo es auch bleiben soll."

"Ich – ich dachte, es gehört – Snape. Professor Snape."

"Sein Vorfahre hatte es meinem Vorfahren gestohlen", sagte Harper mit einer Stimme, die ebenso grau war wie ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe es aus der Goldenen Festung wieder mit hergebracht. Ich fand es – bei Voldemorts Umhang. Um genau zu sein –", sie lachte seltsam, "bin ich beinahe darauf ausgerutscht, als das Feuer ausbrach und wir fliehen wollten. Ich frage mich – ich frage mich immer noch, ob ich es nicht einfach da hätte lassen sollen."

Jetzt war das Thema ohnehin angeschnitten. Eine bessere Gelegenheit für seine Frage würde es vermutlich nicht mehr geben. Harry überwand sich und fragte, was ihn unterschwellig schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

"Was haben Sie eigentlich mit dem Medaillon gemacht?"

"Ich habe es Bill Weasley gegeben", antwortete Harper. "Er schien mir derjenige zu sein, der zu dem Zeitpunkt die meiste Autorität hatte."

"Und damit hatten Sie wohl Recht", sagte McGonagall energisch und unterband damit alle weiteren Fragen Harrys. "Die Verwahrung dieses – Objekts wird nun eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben des Ordens sein."

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen strich sie über die Schreibtischplatte vor sich.

"Um unser Gespräch erst einmal abzuschließen, Hekate – ich respektiere Ihre Entscheidung und muss sagen, ich bin auch erleichtert darüber", wandte sie sich dann wieder an Harper und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, in dem sich Strenge mit Bedauern mischte. "Es wird schwierig sein, die Vorgänge der letzten Wochen den Kollegen zufrieden stellend zu erklären. Sie allen Schülern verständlich zu machen, halte ich für unmöglich und darüber hinaus auch nicht für angemessen."

"Dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Harper. "Ich verlasse die Schule am Montagmorgen, wenn das in Ordnung geht."

"Selbstverständlich. Missverstehen Sie mich nicht. Ich bin Ihnen zutiefst dankbar für das, was Sie getan haben. Mir ist völlig klar, dass ich ohne Ihr Eingreifen ganz sicher nicht mit einer – einer Versteinerung davongekommen wäre. Ich möchte auch ausdrücklich sagen, dass ich persönlich keinen Zweifel an Ihrer Integrität hege. Nicht mehr, nachdem ich alles gehört habe. Aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass –"

"Sie müssen das nicht erklären", sagte Harper, als McGonagall zögerte. "Mir ist die – Uneindeutigkeit meines Verhaltens durchaus bewusst."

"Ich werde Sie hinunterbegleiten, Hekate", sagte Professor McGonagall zu Harrys Überraschung und stand auf.

Während sie mit Harper die Wendeltreppe hinunterging, sah Harry zu Dumbledores Porträt hin.

"Hat Professor McGonagall sie gefeuert?", fragte Harry geradeheraus.

Dumbledore lächelte.

"Also, ein Diplomat wird jedenfalls nie aus dir werden, Harry. Nein, Hekate Harper hat selbst um ihre Entlassung gebeten."

"Wieso?"

"Lass es mich mal so sagen – ich glaube, sie überdenkt gerade ihre Philosophie."

"Sie meinen, sie hat kapiert, dass sie sich nicht weiter überall hindurchschlängeln kann?"

"So hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt. Und ich denke, du wirst ihr damit auch nicht ganz gerecht. Glaubst du wirklich, es gibt irgendeinen von euch, der unverändert aus Voldemorts Festung entkommen ist? Hekate hat ihr Leben mit Büchern und Waffen verbracht. Vielleicht hat sie in den letzten Tagen erkannt, dass das, was uns wirklich bezwingt, im Allgemeinen ohne Waffen an unsere Tür klopft? Und dass uns Waffen _davor_ auch nicht beschützen können."

Harry dachte darüber nach, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass das eine ziemlich kryptische Bemerkung war. Außerdem schwirrten ihm ungefähr hundert andere Dinge durch den Kopf, die er nur zu gern mit Dumbledore besprochen hätte. Aber in diesem Moment kehrte Professor McGonagall zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, der in Harrys Augen immer Dumbledores Schreibtisch sein würde.

"Harry. Keine Sorge, es geht nicht um weitere Fragen und Berichte", sagte sie und sah ihn freundlich an. "Nein, es geht um etwas viel Erfreulicheres. Genau gesagt: um Quidditch."

Harry sah erstaunt auf. Quidditch?

"Sie wundern sich? Ich möchte, dass wir den Festtag, den wir am Sonntag feiern wollen, unter anderem mit einem Freundschaftsspiel begehen. Das wird dann auch der Auftakt zur neuen Quidditch-Saison sein. Und wir starten mit einem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!"

"Aber – aber wir haben – ewig nicht trainiert!", war alles, was Harry im Moment einfiel.

"Das ist mir klar, Mr Potter. Deshalb will ich, dass Sie bis Sonntag eine Menge Training ansetzen. Das wird die Leute auch mal auf andere Gedanken bringen!", sagte sie energisch.

"Aber – Professor McGonagall – ich _kann_ nicht mehr Quidditch spielen!", sagte Harry, und in diesem Moment hasste er sie beinahe dafür, dass sie ihn dazu zwang, das laut auszusprechen.

"Ja, auch das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte sie unerwartet hart. "Gerade deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass Sie die Leute noch trainieren. Sie müssen einen neuen Sucher auswählen. Und einen neuen Jäger auch – Ersatz für Katie Bell. Oh, verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Harry. Es tut mir leid, sehr leid. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie von meinem Mitleid nichts haben und es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wollen. Und deshalb sage ich Ihnen: Springen Sie ins kalte Wasser. Leben Sie weiter, machen Sie etwas aus den Fähigkeiten, die Sie haben –"

"Was denn für Fähigkeiten?", fuhr Harry nun doch wütend auf. "Alles was ich konnte, war doch Zaubern! Jetzt bin ich – gar nichts mehr! Sie wissen doch nicht, wovon Sie reden! Aber _ich_ – ich komme aus der Muggelwelt – ich weiß, wie es da zugeht! Ich hab keine Ausbildung, kein Zuhause, keine Familie, kein Geld – nichts! Ich hab nicht mal 'ne Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll!"

Atemlos hielt er inne und wartete schon auf einen giftigen Kommentar von der Wand hinter ihm. Aber zu seiner Überraschung machte ihn Phineas Nigellus – der übrigens das demütigende Brett vor seinem Gesicht endlich wieder los war – dieses eine Mal nicht auf sein schlechtes Benehmen aufmerksam.

McGonagall hatte seinen Ausbruch ruhig hingenommen. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

"Sie haben Recht, ich kenne die Muggelwelt nicht so gut wie Sie. Aber genau deshalb sage ich Ihnen, fangen Sie an. Einfach mit dem nächsten Schritt. Und übrigens sollten Sie wissen, dass Sie hier in Hogwarts immer willkommen sind, egal mit welchen Fähigkeiten. Sie dürfen hier bleiben, so lange Sie wollen. Gütiger Merlin, Harry, Sie werden _überall_ in der Zaubererwelt immer willkommen sein! Das muss Ihnen doch klar sein!"

"Ja, als _der Junge, der ihn bezwang_!", murrte Harry. "Das kann ich nicht. Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ich will das jetzt endlich vergessen! Ich will endlich mein eigener Herr sein! Und nicht mehr ständig angeglotzt werden oder blöde Zeitungsartikel über mich lesen oder bescheuerte Gerüchte und Sprüche über mich hören!"

Sie sahen einander an, und Harry schämte sich, obwohl er sich doch ganz im Recht fühlte. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Bewohner aller Porträts um ihn herum ihr Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgten. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch hier raus.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen rücksichtslos erscheine. Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie und Ihren Namen, soweit es möglich ist, aus allen Reden und Feierlichkeiten herauszuhalten", sagte sie seufzend. "Selbstverständlich geht Ihnen das alles an die Nerven. Umso mehr sollten Sie versuchen, aktiv zu werden. Ich zwinge Sie ja nicht. Ich biete Ihnen das nur an: Stellen Sie die Mannschaft wieder zusammen, wählen Sie einen guten Nachfolger aus, trainieren Sie die Leute dieses eine Mal noch. Schleichen Sie sich nicht wie ein Verlierer vom Feld, Harry! Das ist es, was ich meine! Sie sind ein Sieger!"

"Obwohl er an seiner Selbstdisziplin und insbesondere seinen Manieren noch eine Menge zu arbeiten hat!", meldete sich Phineas Nigellus nun doch endlich mit einem kleinen Schnauben.

Da musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. Als er aufsah, entdeckte er auch in McGonagalls Gesicht ein Lächeln, das sie vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"In Ordnung", sagte Harry. "Ich mach's."

oooOOOooo

Und so kam es, dass Harry sich am Nachmittag auf dem Quidditchfeld wiederfand – umgeben von erschreckend vielen Leuten, die dem Aufruf von Professor McGonagall gefolgt waren und sich als neue Jäger oder Sucher testen lassen wollten.

"Also, Leute. Ihr habt's gehört, diesmal gibt's ein Spiel zum Saisonauftakt. Ich soll euch bis Sonntag noch trainieren", begann Harry so lässig er konnte. Mach ich doch prima, dachte er, als er in die aufmerksamen Gesichter ringsum sah. Das mussten mindestens fünfzig Leute sein!

"Äh – wie ihr vielleicht gehört habt, spiele ich selbst nicht mehr", fuhr er fort und räusperte sich. "Und deshalb müssen wir jetzt einen neuen Sucher – äh – suchen. Finden."

Vereinzeltes Kichern.

"Also dann. Wer meint, er könnte als Sucher spielen, geht bitte aufs Spielfeld. Ich lasse euch dann in Gruppen probeweise spielen."

Da meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der neben Ginny und Demelza stand.

"Ich hab 'ne Frage. Wär's möglich – könnte vielleicht – könnt' _ich_ das vielleicht mal versuchen? Ich wollte immer schon mal als Sucher spielen. Nur dieses eine Mal!"

Das brachte Harry völlig aus dem Konzept. Ron und er hatten nicht mehr als das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen, seit sie zurück waren. Und jetzt das. Plötzlich hatte er ihn wieder vor Augen, wie er in dieser Blutlache ausrutschte und ihm lachend die Schreibfeder zuwarf, die Schreibfeder, die Hermiones Zauberstab gewesen war. Fang, du Blödmann!

"Aber – aber dann fehlt uns ein Hüter", stotterte er. "Und du – du bist doch ein guter Hüter!"

"Bitte, Harry!", sagte Ron leise, und alles hielt irgendwie den Atem an, als spürten sie, dass hier gerade etwas Entscheidendes vorging. Deshalb kam wohl auch kein Protest zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Bitte.

"Äh –", sagte Harry schließlich. "Mir ist's recht. Wenn keiner was dagegen hat. Und wir einen anderen Hüter finden!"

Ron stand mit roten Ohren da und wartete offensichtlich auf Widerspruch. Aber der kam nicht.

"Dann ist das geklärt. Ron ist am Sonntag Sucher. Wer meldet sich als Hüter? Und Moment, bevor ich's vergesse, wir brauchen ja auch noch einen Jäger."

Mann, bin ich blöd, dachte er. Das hätte ich beinah vergessen!

oooOOOooo

Die beiden nächsten Tage verbrachte er dann fast ausschließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld. Nachdem er sich einmal damit abgefunden hatte, dass er nicht mitfliegen konnte, ging es. Er brüllte die Leute einfach zu sich herunter, um ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Das Brüllen selbst – und zu sehen, wie sie ihm gehorchten – hatte schon etwas sehr Befriedigendes, stellte er fest.

Überhaupt war es gut, wieder etwas zu tun zu haben, auch wenn das Wetter sehr unbeständig war. Ständig flogen ihnen neue Regenschauer um die Ohren, Minuten später rissen die Wolken auf und ließen gleißende Sonnenstrahlen hindurch.

Es war gut, draußen zu sein, weg von dem Gefühlswirrwarr und dem ewigen Gerede, das nach wie vor das ganze Schloss beherrschte. Hier auf dem Spielfeld waren Ginny und Ron nur zwei Mitglieder der Mannschaft, und Hermione war überhaupt verschwunden. Es kränkte ihn, dass sie ihm auswich, auch weil er es nicht verstand. Er vermutete, dass sie ihre Zeit tatsächlich überwiegend in der Bibliothek verbrachte.

Aber am Samstagmorgen – dem Tag vor dem Fest – kam sie atemlos zum Quidditchfeld gerannt.

"Harry! Harry!", schrie sie schon von weitem.

Sein Herz machte einen Hupfer, als er sie heranrennen sah. Er hatte sie ganz schön vermisst.

"Harry, komm mit zum Krankenflügel!", rief sie, als sie vor ihm stand. "Luna ist wieder wach! Und – oh Mann, sie hat _keine_Ahnung, was alles passiert ist!"

Sie begann hilflos zu lachen, und als Harry sah, wie das Sonnenlicht in ihren Augen funkelte, breitete sich prickelnde Wärme in seiner Brust aus.

"Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern – an gar nichts, was nach der Nacht war, als die Harper sie aus dem See gefischt hat! Nach der Nacht, in der –"

Und sie kicherte weiter. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste sie küssen. Beifällige Pfiffe ertönten von über ihnen.

"Kommst du mit?", fragte sie.

"Also – ich kann hier nicht so gut weg jetzt –", fing er an.

"Ach komm schon, die können doch mal ohne dich trainieren, oder?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Ist das wegen Snape, dass du nicht mehr da rauf willst?", fragte sie schließlich leise. "Dem geht's wieder besser, hab ich gehört. Und er ist ja auch nicht im Krankensaal. Also, jetzt gib dir einen Schubs und komm mit! Kannst auch gleich mal Neville begrüßen."

Harry seufzte. Wann hätte man gegen Hermione je eine Chance gehabt, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte?

Minuten später öffneten sie so leise wie möglich die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Als sie den Korridor betraten, fiel ihnen zuerst die Versammlung von Leuten in Madam Pomfreys Büro auf. Überrascht sahen sie Bill blass und nachdenklich dort an der Tür stehen; noch größer war ihre Überraschung, als sie im Hintergrund Snape entdeckten, der sich an die Fensterbank lehnte.

"Ich kann Ihnen den Trank in der Stärke brauen, die Sie vorschlagen. Aber ich kann nicht für die Wirkung garantieren. Wenn ich Sie recht verstehe, war das Ergebnis der Verabreichung von Wolfsbanntrank auch – unerwartet", sagte er gerade.

Seiner Stimme und seiner Haltung war deutlich anzumerken, dass er noch lange nicht geheilt war.

Bill grinste müde.

"Das stimmt allerdings. Es wäre also ein Experiment. Aber wir sollten es trotzdem versuchen. Wenn irgendjemand Tonks da draußen wieder finden und vielleicht sogar nach Hogwarts zurückbringen kann, dann wohl ein Werwolf – ein Wesen wie sie selbst."

"Lass uns da kurz zuhören!", flüsterte Hermione Harry zu, und sie blieben nicht weit von der offenen Tür stehen. Bill hatte sie gesehen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie zu verscheuchen.

"Ich müsste dafür natürlich den Krankenflügel verlassen", bemerkte Snape mit einem Anklang seines gewohnten Sarkasmus.

Die anderen sahen einander etwas betreten an.

"Das wird sich sicher einrichten lassen, oder?", sagte Bill schließlich. "Was Scrimgeour nicht weiß –"

"Wir sollten da sehr vorsichtig sein, vor allem in Ihrem Interesse, Severus", sagte McGonagall ernst. "Er hat angekündigt, am Montag persönlich hier zu erscheinen, um Ihre Überstellung zum Ministerium zu überwachen. Als er hörte, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, wollte er Sie eigentlich sofort abholen."

"Soll Slughorn mich überwachen. Ich stelle Ihnen das Zeug her, danach können Sie mich hier wieder in Gewahrsam nehmen", sagte Snape gleichgültig.

Die anderen schwiegen.

"In Ordnung", sagte McGonagall dann entschieden. "Wenn Sie sicher sind, dass Sie dieser Anstrengung überhaupt schon gewachsen sind –"

"Natürlich", sagte er kalt.

"Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit", sagte McGonagall kühl. "Ich denke, auf die Überwachung werden wir verzichten. Melden Sie sich hier bei Pomfrey, sobald Sie fertig sind."

"Jetzt lass uns von hier verschwinden!", zischte Harry, als er sah, dass Professor McGonagall aufstand und der Tür zustrebte. Er zog Hermione mit sich in Richtung des Krankensaals. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Snape noch einmal begegnen.

"Hast du das mitgekriegt?", fragte Hermione und blieb vor der Tür stehen. "Bill will Tonks suchen! Er weiß doch nicht mal, ob er – ob er wirklich zum Werwolf wird! Und das mit Snape – sie klagen ihn also doch an."

"Er hat Lucius Malfoy umgebracht, nach allem, was man so hört", sagte Harry.

"Irgendeiner von den Todessern hat wohl auch behauptet, Snape hätte damals Regulus Black ermordet, wusstest du das?", sagte Hermione.

Davon hatte Harry noch nichts gehört, aber irgendwie überraschte es ihn nicht.

In diesem Moment überholte Ron sie. Er warf ihnen einen schiefen Blick zu.

"Ron! Weißt du schon, dass Luna wieder aufgewacht ist?", rief Hermione.

"Mmh. Deshalb bin ich doch hier. Du warst eben nicht zu überhören, da draußen", sagte Ron. "Und habt ihr gesehen – der alte Fettkopf ist auch von den Toten zurück. Und mieser gelaunt als je zuvor."

"Wenn du die Aussicht auf lebenslang in Azkaban hättest, wärest du vielleicht –", begann Hermione.

"Hast du vergessen? Azkaban ist hinüber! Das dauert, bis die da wieder jemanden unterbringen können", erwiderte Ron verächtlich. "Ich glaub's ja, dass er Dumbledore nicht richtig umgebracht hat. Aber ausgemacht hat's ihm sicher auch nichts, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Ich würd' dem nie über den Weg trauen."

"Hört doch auf mit dem Thema", sagte Harry gequält. "Wo ist nun Luna?"

"Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", fragte Madam Pomfrey scharf, und sie fuhren herum.

"Wir haben gehört, dass Luna Lovegood wieder aufgewacht ist", sagte Hermione. "Wir wollten sie nur kurz besuchen."

Madam Pomfrey öffnete die Tür zum Krankensaal, vor der sie standen.

"Also dann, hinein. Aber nur kurz. Es gibt noch andere Patienten hier, und die brauchen ihre Ruhe", sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Der Krankensaal hatte sich sehr geleert. Sie sahen am hinteren Ende des Raums einen durch Vorhänge abgeteilten Bereich, in dem, wie sie wussten, Narcissa Malfoy lag. Ansonsten waren nur noch zwei Betten belegt. In dem einen saß Neville, der mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck in ein Buch starrte. An seinem Bett saßen zur Überraschung der Besucher Professor Slughorn und Professor Sprout, die leise miteinander redeten. Als sie jetzt Madam Pomfrey sahen, stand Slughorn auf.

"Dürfen wir erfahren, ob Sie etwas herausgefunden haben?", fragte er höflich.

"Haben wir. Es stimmt. Ich habe vorhin mit den Kollegen über die Proben gesprochen, und auch sie haben keinen Zweifel. Die Nistlingssamen haben ihren euphorisierenden Wirkstoff in Mr Longbottoms Organismus abgegeben. Er war in seinem Blut immer noch nachweisbar."

Neville legte sein Buch gelangweilt auf die Bettdecke.

"Ohne das Zeug hätten Sie die Dementoren niemals so locker überstanden, mein Junge!", sagte Professor Sprout fröhlich. "Wie gut, dass Sie damals diesen Unsinn gemacht haben!"

"Eine außerordentliche Entdeckung, finden Sie nicht auch?", sagte Professor Slughorn. "Sie bestätigt mich in unserem Vorhaben. Wir sollten das Projekt 'Nistling' unbedingt gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen. Unabsehbar, wohin uns die genaue Untersuchung der heilkundlichen Nutzbarkeit des Nistlings noch führen kann!"

"Ganz recht", bestätigte Professor Sprout. "Haben Sie schon einmal bedacht, dass dieser Wirkstoff vielleicht sogar Linderung bei langjährigen Leiden versprechen könnte – bei aufgegebenen Melancholikern etwa oder sonstigen –"

"Sie meinen – vielleicht auch bei Leuten wie meinen Eltern?", fragte Neville da ganz unerwartet. Der gelangweilte Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Die drei anderen sahen einander verblüfft an.

"Nun – das sollte jedenfalls unbedingt bedacht werden, Mr Longbottom", sagte Madam Pomfrey schließlich.

Die jagenden Wolken draußen ließen eben wieder gleißendes Licht durch die Fenster in den Saal fluten. Ein kleines Bündel auf Lunas Nachttisch glänzte silbrig auf in diesem Licht.

Luna selbst saß in einer giftgrünen Jeans und einem dunkelbraunen, überweiten Seidenhemd auf ihrem Bett und bürstete mit energischen Strichen ihr frisch gewaschenes, noch nicht ganz trockenes Haar.

"Oh – das – das –", keuchte Hermione plötzlich und schoss förmlich auf Lunas Nachttisch zu.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte Luna ihre Besucher und lächelte ihnen unbefangen entgegen.

Sie muss die glücklichste Person in Hogwarts sein, ging es Harry auf einmal durch den Kopf.

"Harry!" Hermione kreischte seinen Namen beinahe. "Sieh mal! Oh, das ist ja Wahnsinn!"

"Ja, das war in der Tasche meines Kleides", sagte Luna beiläufig "Tut mir leid, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es dahin gekommen ist. Oder _was_ es ist. Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern, nur dass ich – im See schwimmen war."

Sie strahlte Ron an.

Harry aber nahm mit einem ungläubigen Blick entgegen, was Hermione ihm da hinhielt. Es war der Tarnumhang.

In dem Moment hatte er ganz deutlich das Gefühl, dass sein Vater ihm zuzwinkerte. Er konnte ihn beinahe vor sich sehen.

Das feine Gewebe glitt mit einem leisen Rascheln durch seine Finger. Ganz egal, ob er ihn noch würde verwenden können, wichtig war, dass er ihn zurück hatte!

Eine Viertelstunde später unterbrach die Ankunft von Lunas Vater – den man nach tagelangem Suchen endlich irgendwo in Wales erreicht hatte, wo er undercover zu Recherchezwecken weilte – ihren Besuch.

oooOOOooo

Den Rest des Tages hatte Harry mit weiterem Quidditch-Training und stundenlangen, ziellosen Spaziergängen verbracht. Nachdem sie sich auf der Krankenstation verabschiedet hatten, war Hermione wieder einmal entschwunden. Er beschloss, dass er dann eben allein spazieren gehen und endlich in Ruhe über die Zukunft nachdenken würde. Unter anderem überlegte er gründlich, ob er wohl noch in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz hineinkonnte – immerhin _sein_ Haus, auch wenn er das fast vergessen hatte. Er fand keine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage.

Gegen Abend, als er Hermione weder beim Essen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen hatte, wurde er allmählich richtig sauer. Wieso ging sie ihm denn bloß so aus dem Weg?

Er hatte sie jetzt so ziemlich überall gesucht. Übrig blieben nur noch die – unzugänglichen Räume: Schlafsaal, Toiletten, Bäder ...

Schluss damit, dachte er wütend, als er vor dem Porträtloch ankam. Ich geh jetzt schlafen!

Die Fette Dame sah ihm mit einem herablassenden Lächeln entgegen.

"Passwort?", fragte sie und raspelte mit einer Nagelfeile an den Nägeln ihrer linken Hand herum.

Harry dachte nach.

"Hm – geben Sie sich keine Mühe", sagte sie, als er lange genug grübelnd dagestanden hatte. "Ich hab es sowieso gerade geändert. Deshalb sag ich's Ihnen sozusagen gratis: Wie finden Sie _Molto amoroso_?"

"Tolles Wort", sagte Harry.

"Ich habe eben übrigens von einem Bekannten aus dem siebten Stock gehört, dass Miss Granger dort gesehen wurde. Nur, falls Sie das interessieren sollte."

"Siebter Stock?", fragte Harry elektrisiert.

Augenblicklich war ihm der Raum der Wünsche eingefallen. Ob sie dort war?

"Schönen Dank auch! Ich komm später wieder!"

"Das will ich doch hoffen", sagte die Dame indigniert, aber da war er schon wieder im Treppenhaus.

Während Harry durch das spärlich beleuchtete Treppenhaus nach oben lief, hatte er genug Zeit, sich zu fragen, ob er eigentlich in diesen Raum hineinkonnte, immer mal angenommen, Hermione war überhaupt dort. Allein würde er ihn jedenfalls nicht öffnen können, so viel war klar.

Hier oben war niemand. Der Korridor war ziemlich düster. Atemlos – und das nicht nur wegen der vielen Treppen – ging er hindurch. Ja, da war die Tür, die sonst nicht da war, und sie stand einen Spalt weit auf. Mit klopfendem Herz ging er hinein.

Es war dunkel im Raum der Wünsche. Aber durch die Dunkelheit bewegten sich langsam als große, schimmernde Kugeln die Planeten des Sonnensystems auf ihren annähernd kreisförmigen Bahnen. Vor Harrys Augen zogen eben Erde und Mars vorbei – blaugrün die Erde, von staubigem, irgendwie geheimnisvollem Rot der Mars.

"Schön, oder?", hörte er Hermiones Stimme von irgendwoher aus der Dunkelheit.

"Finde ich auch."

"Ich hätt' nicht gedacht, dass du noch kommst."

"Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du hier bist? Die Fette Dame hat's mir gesagt, sonst hätt' ich dich nie gefunden."

Aus der Dunkelheit ertönte Hermiones leises Lachen.

"Die Fette Dame? Das ist ja wohl ein Witz!"

Und dann stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. Im blassen Lichtschein, der vom eben über sie hinziehenden Jupiter ausging, konnte er sehen, wie ihre Augen glänzten. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung in die Kehle hinauf und zerplatzte in eine Menge kribbelnder Funken, die sich dann langsam durch seinen ganzen Körper verteilten. Er konnte gar nicht atmen.

"Warum warst du so komisch in den letzten Tagen?", fragte er schließlich ein bisschen krächzig.

"Ich hatte Angst", antwortete sie leise. "Ich dachte, du würdest – du könntest wieder – na ja – mit Ginny, du weißt schon – Ich hab euch doch im Gang gesehen – und dann dauernd dieses Training –"

Erst in diesem Moment kapierte Harry, was mit ihr los gewesen war. Sicher war er nicht der Hellste in diesen Dingen, aber zu seiner Entschuldigung musste gesagt werden, dass seine Gefühle so eindeutig Hermione galten, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, sie könnte das anders sehen.

"Oh Mann, Hermione", sagte er hilflos und schluckte immer noch an den kribbelnden Funken in seiner Kehle. "Was soll ich da sagen? Ich war so verliebt in Ginny, letztes Schuljahr. Und dann ist so viel passiert. Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern, wie ich selbst war, vorher, meine ich. Vor Dumbledores Tod. Verstehst du, alles ist so anders geworden! Und dann hab ich _dich_ auf einmal auch ganz anders gesehen."

Saturn glitt majestätisch vorüber, in seine sieben vielfarbig glitzernden Ringe gehüllt. Da waren sogar die Monde, die ihn umkreisten. Harry starrte darauf.

"Aber irgendwie war's auch so, als hätt' ich das immer schon gewusst, mit dir, meine ich. Dass du eigentlich ganz anders bist. So, wie ich dich – fühle – "

Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Reflexartig hob er die Hand, um einen der Monde zu berühren. Stattdessen berührten seine Finger Hermiones Haar. Das war so seltsam, und es ging wie ein Schock durch ihn. Seine Hand legte sich sanft um ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange. Die kleine Bewegung, die sie machte, um ihre Wange in seine Hand zu schmiegen, brach den Bann.

"Titan", murmelte sie dicht an seinem Mund. "Da könnte sogar Leben drauf sein."

"Was?", murmelte er schwerfällig zurück.

"Der Mond gerade. Das war Titan."

Er küsste sie lieber, als jetzt über Astronomie nachzudenken.

"Hast du hier auf mich gewartet?", fragte er schließlich, einerseits, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte, andererseits aber auch, um die Aufmerksamkeit von dem abzulenken, was er da gerade mit ihrer Bluse versuchte – ziemlich ungeschickt übrigens, denn ihm zitterten die Finger.

"Ja."

"Aber woher sollte ich denn wissen –"

"Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an –"

Neptun war schon vorbei, und Pluto tauchte auf, als er es endlich geschafft hatte.

"Ist das okay – ich meine – ist das okay?", fragte er atemlos, mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals.

"Du hast einen Knopf abgerissen – aber sonst – und den find ich ja vielleicht wieder –", lachte sie, aber er fühlte ihren Herzschlag so heftig unter seinen Lippen, dass er wusste, es war okay.

Mehr als das.


	30. Chapter 30: Was wirklich zählt

**Kapitel 30**

Tja, hier kommt also das letzte Kapitel!

Wenn ihr an einer Downloadversion mit Illustrationen interessiert seid: die gibt es jetzt im Download-Bereich von harry-auf-deutsch.de

Außerdem gibt es ab Mitte Juli eine gedruckte und als Taschenbuch gebundene Ausgabe, die unter Selbstkostenpreis abgegeben wird. (klar, darf ja nix dran verdienen!) Wer daran interessiert ist, soll mir bitte eine mail schreiben!

**Was wirklich zählt**

Lautes Krächzen weckte Harry. Als er verwirrt die Augen öffnete, hörte er noch immer die Schreie des Krähenschwarms, der eben über das Schloss hinwegstob. Er tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett, stand auf und ging langsam zum Fenster hinüber. Klarer Himmel, der noch mehr von durchscheinendem Grau war als von dem Hellblau, das er wohl in der nächsten Stunde annehmen würde.

Harry sah zurück ins Zimmer, wo Ron, Dean und Seamus noch fest schliefen. Neville war immer noch auf der Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey hatte irgendwas von "Entzugserscheinungen" gemurmelt und Neville kurzerhand noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung dabehalten.

Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Die kühle Luft, die durch das Fenster drang, weckte ihn allmählich ganz auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie von der Goldenen Festung zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er wieder normal sehen konnte. Nicht länger zerfiel seine Umgebung in zusammenhanglose Einzelbilder, in die sich dann und wann Erinnerungen mischen wollten. Er fühlte sich nicht länger wie jemand, der durch einen Albtraum geht, aus dem er nicht aufwachen kann.

Er hatte schon ein bisschen Angst gehabt, das komische Sehen könnte damit zu tun haben, dass er seine magischen Fähigkeiten verloren hatte. Wer wusste denn, was dieser Verlust in seinem Kopf noch so anrichten konnte? Aber wenn er in die Gesichter der anderen sah, die mit ihm zusammen der Festung entkommen waren und von denen die meisten immer noch mit verständnislosen, etwas benommenen Mienen herumliefen, verstand er, dass es ihnen ebenso ging wie ihm.

Aber heute Morgen, an dem Tag, der sein letzter in Hogwarts sein sollte, war sein Kopf endlich wieder klar, und er fühlte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich, als hätte er gut geschlafen.

Das musste daran liegen, dass er gestern endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Unter anderem. Er lächelte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

Dann sah er hinaus über die Ländereien, über die jetzt bald das erste Sonnenlicht fallen würde, und fühlte Traurigkeit, weil er diesen Ort verlassen würde, der seine eigentliche Heimat gewesen war. Aber da war auch eine neue Sicherheit in ihm, mit der er sich viel stärker fühlte.

Heute war der Sonntag endlich da, der Tag, an dem in der ganzen Zaubererwelt das Ende Voldemorts mit Festen gefeiert werden würde. Heute, und von nun an jedes Jahr an diesem Tag. Er freute sich darauf, Hogwarts noch einmal fröhlich und in Feststimmung zu erleben. Einen besseren letzten Tag konnte man sich doch kaum wünschen.

Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, Harry am Fenster zu sehen, kam in diesem Moment Hedwig herangeflogen. Leise öffnete er das Fenster, um sie einzulassen. Im Morgenlicht segelte sie ins Zimmer und blieb schließlich auf der Vorhangstange seines Bettes sitzen, wo sie die Flügel spreizte und alle Federn sträubte – wie ein Mensch, der sich müde reckt und streckt.

Harry lächelte. Er war so froh, dass Hedwig sich offenbar nicht im Geringsten daran störte, dass er kein Zauberer mehr war. Nachdem er sich ächzend von der Fensterbank geschwungen hatte, stand er auf und wollte nach dem Paket mit Eulenkeksen auf dem Wandbord neben seinem Bett greifen – da fiel ihm das kleine Päckchen auf, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Es war in dunkelrotes Seidenpapier eingeschlagen, auf das, wie er beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte, winzige goldene Phönixe geprägt waren. Außerdem war ein viel zu breites rotgoldenes Schleifenband so ungeschickt darumgewickelt, dass es nur die Arbeit eines Hauselfs sein konnte. Oder vielleicht noch Hagrids, überlegte Harry.

Neugierig nahm er das Päckchen auf und fragte sich, ob Dobby es dahin gelegt hatte – und seit wann es da wohl liegen mochte –

Letzte Nacht war er sehr spät in den Schlafsaal gekommen. Es war halb vier vorbei gewesen, als er durch die stockdunklen Gänge geschlichen war. Ohne Zauberstab oder Tarnumhang (den hatte er noch nicht wieder ausprobiert, er hatte Angst davor), und doch gleichgültig gegen Filch oder sonstige Unannehmlichkeiten. Auch über die Fette Dame machte er sich wenig Gedanken – wenn sie ihn nicht mehr einlassen wollte, würde er den Rest der Nacht eben in irgendeinem Winkel verbringen! Er hoffte nur für Hermione, die in wenigen Minuten nachkommen wollte, dass sie gnädig gestimmt war. Aber als er vor dem Porträtloch angekommen war, öffnete die Dame nur ein Auge und schwang dann zur Seite, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Oben im Schlafsaal spielte Ron im Schlaf ein Quidditchspiel durch und kommentierte es dabei auch gleich selbst, aber die beiden anderen schliefen tief und ruhig. Harry hatte nur eben seine Brille achtlos auf den Nachttisch gelegt – möglicherweise sogar auf das Päckchen hier – und war dann wie betrunken in sein Bett gefallen. Mit dem Gefühl, nie wieder schlafen zu müssen, war er Sekunden später weggekippt.

Ein Picken an seinem Ohr holte ihn recht unsanft aus den Gedanken, in die er sich eben verlieren wollte – Hedwig forderte ihren Keks. Als sie sich damit wieder auf die Vorhangstange zurückzog, nahm Harry sein Päckchen und ging zurück zum Fenster. Dort löste er Band und Verpackung, öffnete schließlich eine Schachtel und starrte dann ungläubig auf – eine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte!

Der Abgebildete, als hätte er ihn mit dem Seidenpapier wachgekitzelt, nieste und schlug die Augen auf.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du wohl dein Bett aufsuchen würdest. Aber jetzt bist du ja da, und glücklicherweise muss ich mich nicht mehr darum kümmern, wenn Schüler die ganze Nacht nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal erscheinen", sagte Dumbledore.

"Pst! Äh – ich meine, die anderen – die schlafen noch –", flüsterte Harry und wurde knallrot.

"Sehr schön. Und nachdem du dein Geschenk jetzt ausgepackt hast, musst du mich erst einmal entschuldigen, ich muss zurück in mein Porträt im Büro, bevor ich dort vermisst werde."

Harry starrte ihn immer noch an. Langsam begann er zu begreifen. Dumbledore sah es mit einem Lächeln.

"Sie können mit mir sprechen, aus dieser Karte raus?"

"Hm – offensichtlich, nicht wahr? Eine Spezialanfertigung dieser auch sonst recht informativen kleinen Dinger – an der übrigens Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn und Professor Snape nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren."

"Und die – gehört jetzt mir? Ich kann sie mitnehmen – egal wohin ich gehe?"

"Ganz genau", bestätigte Dumbledore. "Ich dachte mir, das ist die einfachste Methode, miteinander in Kontakt zu bleiben. Und nun wünsche ich dir einen schönen Festtag!"

Er hob grüßend die Hand und verschwand aus dem Bild. Harry drehte die Karte um, und statt des Textes über Dumbledore, der dort sonst zu stehen pflegte, las er jetzt: "_Für Harry Potter. Unser Dank und unsere besten Wünsche werden ihn immer begleiten._" Und darunter standen in winzigen Buchstaben die Namen sämtlicher Lehrer.

Harry schluckte.

Was für ein wundervolles Geschenk! Und Dumbledore würde ihn besuchen, mit ihm sprechen können!

Sorgfältig legte er die Karte zurück in die Schachtel, wickelte diese wieder ins Geschenkpapier und schlang sogar noch das Band darum. Dann legte er sein Geschenk in seinen Koffer, den er bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal wieder öffnete. Als sein Blick dabei auf Regulus Blacks Tagebuch fiel, beschloss er spontan, dass er das Professor Harper geben würde.

Leise schloss er den Koffer wieder und vergewisserte sich, dass er niemanden geweckt hatte. Aber es war immer noch alles still, sogar Ron schlief jetzt ganz ruhig.

Ein weiterer Blick von der Fensterbank aus zeigte ihm, dass die Sonnenstrahlen inzwischen voll über die Wiesen um Hogwarts fielen. Harry konnte zusehen, wie der feine Nebel rasch verdunstete. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück, und das Wetter blieb heute so.

Unten kam nun ein ganzer Trupp von Leuten in grünen Arbeitsanzügen in Sicht. Sie gingen durch die Wiesen in Richtung See, und neben ihnen schwebten mehrere übergroße Container, die grellbunte Aufschriften trugen. Er versuchte, sie zu entziffern, aber sie waren zu weit entfernt, und das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn. Hinter ihnen gingen zwei Rothaarige, die er auch von hier aus als Fred und George Weasley erkannte.

Harry hatte gehört, dass die beiden für den heutigen Tag einiges geplant hatten, aber im Moment konnte er dafür einfach kein großes Interesse aufbringen. Er fühlte sich träge und ein bisschen schläfrig, und in seinem Kopf summte es. Gähnend lehnte er sich an die Leibung des Fensters und schloss die Augen.

Die Monde des Saturn –

Wie gut, dass ich heut nicht Quidditch spielen muss, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und dann nickte er noch einmal ein.

oooOOOooo

Die Große Halle war bereits festlich in den Farben der verschiedenen Häuser geschmückt und erfüllt von übermütigen Schülern, die heute Morgen ein ziemliches Getöse veranstalteten.

Harry ging zum Gryffindortisch und bemerkte Rons Blick, der ihn ausdruckslos verfolgte. Er war froh, dass alle Plätze um ihn herum schon besetzt waren. Die Quidditchspieler saßen alle zusammen und diskutierten heftig. Offenbar ging es darum, dem neuen Jäger – einem Drittklässler namens Georgios Athenakis – noch alle möglichen Anweisungen und Tricks einzutrichtern. Harry selbst fand eigentlich, dass Georgios seine Sache ziemlich gut machte.

Harry griff sich eine große Schüssel mit Ei, Speck und Pilzen und wollte gerade loslegen, als er Hermione durch die Tür kommen sah. Sie setzte sich nicht neben ihn, sondern auf einen Platz ihm gegenüber und sah ihn erst an, als sie sich einen Becher mit Kürbissaft genommen hatte.

Sie lächelten einander über den Rand des Bechers hinweg an.

An der Lehrertafel stand indessen wieder einmal Professor McGonagall auf, um ein paar Anmerkungen zum Fortgang des Schuljahrs zu machen, das am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgenommen werden sollte.

Professor Trelawney habe bis zum nächsten Schuljahr um Beurlaubung gebeten.

Professor Harper sei ebenfalls beurlaubt.

An ihrer Stelle habe sich Mr Moody bereit erklärt, für den Rest des Schuljahres Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu geben. Er habe da ja noch etwas nachzuholen ...

Harry überlegte, wie der _wirkliche_ Moody den Unterricht wohl gestalten würde. Der falsche hatte seine Sache damals jedenfalls ziemlich gut gemacht, fand er. Es würde interessant sein, das herauszufinden. Dann erst fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er selbst nicht dabei sein würde.

Hermione sah ihn immer noch an, und er hielt sich fest an diesem Blick.

oooOOOooo

Sie verließen die Halle zusammen, Hand in Hand, und so gingen sie auch weiter durch die sonnenüberfluteten Gänge. Sie hatten kein Ziel. Harry wollte einfach noch einmal in Ruhe durch die Schule gehen, und anscheinend verstand Hermione das, denn sie stellte keine Fragen.

Um sie herum schossen mehrere Erstklässler durch den Gang.

"Da – da vorne ist sie!", brüllte einer.

"Fangt sie doch endlich!", schrie ein anderer voller Jagdeifer.

Harry und Hermione entdeckten den Gejagten gleichzeitig. Vor ihnen im Gang bewegte sich mit lang erprobter, aber immer wieder erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit – Trevor. Nevilles Kröte!

Und dann hatte sie einer der beiden Kleinen gefangen und hielt sie triumphierend mit beiden Händen in die Höhe.

"Ich hab sie!"

"Die gehört übrigens Neville Longbottom", sagte Hermione zu ihm. "Bring sie ihm rüber in den Krankenflügel, der freut sich bestimmt total!"

"Wir könnten auch noch mal nach ihm sehen. Hoffentlich lässt die Pomfrey ihn heute endlich raus", fuhr sie an Harry gewandt fort.

"Lass uns das auf später verschieben", sagte Harry.

"Warum, wir können doch auch jetzt –"

Von weiter vorne im Gang sahen sie beide Bill mit einer Kanne in der Hand herankommen. Er zügelte seine langen Schritte, um den stark hinkenden Snape nicht zu überholen, der neben ihm ging.

"Das wird dieser Trank sein. Der Bill zum Werwolf macht, wenn es wirklich das war, wovon die gestern geredet haben", sagte Hermione.

"Verschwinden wir nach draußen. Ich muss sowieso noch zum Quidditchfeld", sagte Harry.

Aber die beiden Männer bogen vom Gang ab und gingen hinunter zum Kerker.

"Was glaubst du wird jetzt aus ihm?", fragte Harry. "Meinst du, sie werden ihn wirklich verurteilen?"

"Bei Mord? Was sollen sie da schon anderes tun? Und er hat ja gestanden." Hermione sah nachdenklich aus. "Aber ich denke, die Harper wird sich darum kümmern", sagte sie schließlich.

"Die Harper? Wieso sollte sie?", fragte Harry.

Hermione warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Hast du sie denn nicht gesehen, da auf dem Schiff? Und hier auf der Krankenstation? Ich meine –"

"Nein", sagte Harry verloren. "Na ja, klar hab ich sie gesehen. Aber was war – "

"Schon gut." Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin jedenfalls sicher, dass sie sich für ihn einsetzen wird."

Sie hatten die Eingangshalle wieder erreicht, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Ankunft einer Band mitzubekommen, die unter den neugierigen Blicken von zahlreichen Schülern ihre Instrumente ins Schloss trug. Hagrid folgte ihnen mit mehreren Holzgestellen bepackt, die offenbar Teile eines Podiums waren.

"He, macht mal Platz!"

"Sind das nicht die Leute, die bei Bills Hochzeit gespielt haben?", fragte Harry überrascht, als er den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann sah, der einen Geigenkasten trug. Eindeutig, das war Etienne, Fleurs attraktiver Bruder!

"Ja. Hab's vorhin gehört. Die wollten eigentlich die _Weird Sisters_, aber die waren schon ausgebucht, weil heute überall gefeiert wird. Da kam Bill auf die Idee, die Franzosen zu fragen", sagte Hermione. "Ich find das toll. Mir hat die Musik gefallen!"

"Von Etienne ganz zu schweigen", sagte Harry grinsend, und einen Moment lang wusste sie offenbar nicht, ob sie ihn in die Rippen boxen oder küssen wollte.

oooOOOooo

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch ein letztes Training angesetzt, bevor das Spiel heute Nachmittag stattfinden sollte. Er hoffte unter anderem, dass es Rons Nerven helfen würde, wenn er heute schon mal gespielt hatte. Urquhart, der Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft, wollte das Feld am Vormittag auch noch mal für seine Leute haben. Zu Harrys Überraschung hatten sie ganz vernünftig und ohne die traditionellen Feindseligkeiten über die Zeiten verhandeln können.

"Musst du los?", fragte Hermione.

"Nee, ist noch zu früh."

"Dann lass uns auch ein bisschen da auf den Wiesen rumgucken! Ich will wissen, was die Leute von Fred und George da aufbauen!"

Draußen auf dem Rasen streunten inzwischen eine Menge Schüler in Grüppchen umher und verfolgten neugierig die verschiedenen Vorbereitungen.

In einiger Entfernung, schon fast bei der Mauer, die Hogwarts umgab, konnten sie Fred und George sehen, die in einem weiträumig abgesperrten Bereich ein ganzes Arsenal von Feuerwerkskörpern aufbauten. Offenbar war das eine sehr komplizierte Angelegenheit, die eine Menge Planung und Überlegung erforderte, denn während George Anweisungen von einem Bogen Pergament ablas, stellte Fred immer wieder etwas um. Zwischendurch verscheuchten sie die Leute, die ihnen allzu aufdringlich nahe rücken wollten.

Inmitten des Rasens bauten Hagrid und Filch eine Bühne auf, umringt von einer auffällig großen Schar von aufgeregten Teenagern.

"Ich wette, die hoffen alle noch auf die _Weird Sisters_", sagte Hermione grinsend.

"Dann werden sie ganz schön enttäuscht sein, meinst du nicht?", fragte Harry, aber eigentlich war seine Aufmerksamkeit viel mehr davon gefesselt, wie sich ihre Hüfte unter dem Pullover anfühlte.

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie. "Ich hab gehört, dass _Taranis et ses Chiens_ auch ziemlich gute Rockmusik spielen, so mit irischem Einschlag."

"Hm", murmelte Harry, aber da schob sie seine Hand energisch zurück.

Sie waren inzwischen bei den großen, bunten Containern angekommen, die Harry schon vom Schlafsaal aus gesehen hatte. Die Arbeiter bauten auf der Wiese, die zum See hin langsam abfiel, ein seltsames Gebilde auf.

"Eine neue Errungenschaft meiner Brüder", sagte Bill, der plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte.

Er war ziemlich blass, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nahm Harry wieder bewusst wahr, wie schwer die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht waren. "Sie haben damit angefangen, ein paar – äh, wie nennen die Muggel das doch – Jahrmarktsattraktionen zu vermieten."

"Jahrmarkt?", fragte Harry total überrascht. Von so was hatte er in der Zaubererwelt noch nie gehört.

"Genau. Haben sie natürlich den Muggeln abgeguckt. Und dann ein paar Dinge erfunden und zusammengebaut, die wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel mit Muggeljahrmärkten zu tun haben."

"Stimmt", sagte Fred selbstzufrieden.

Er kam eben mit einem Arm voll knallroter Feuerwerkskörper an ihnen vorbei. "Wir hatten zwar 'ne Unmenge Probleme, bis die Abteilung für Verbrauchersicherheit im Ministerium ihre Zustimmung gab. Aber jetzt läuft es, und wir sind mit den Dingern für das nächste halbe Jahr ausgebucht."

Einer der Arbeiter hob eben seinen Zauberstab und brüllte etwas. Im selben Moment klappten die merkwürdigen Aufbauten zu einem großen Schiff mit Segeln und allem anderen zusammen, das dann mitten auf der Wiese stand.

"Der Fliegende Holländer", erklärte Fred stolz. "Eins unserer Glanzlichter."

"Na, besonders fliegend sieht das Ding im Moment aber nicht aus!", sagte Hermione skeptisch.

"Und wer sind die da?", fragte Harry, dem erst jetzt die höchst merkwürdige Ansammlung von Gestalten auffiel, die auf dem Dach eines der Container herumlungerten.

Dass er sie erst jetzt entdeckte, war nicht so überraschend, denn im hellen Sonnenlicht hier draußen waren sie beinahe unsichtbar, kaum mehr als blasse Schemen, die ein wenig schimmerten, wenn sie sich bewegten. Als er jetzt genauer hinsah, erkannte Harry, dass sie alle Seemannskleidung trugen.

"Das ist die Besatzung", grinste Fred. "Alles echte Geister. Verdammt schwer lenkbar, sag ich euch, denn ihr könnt ihnen ja nicht mal mit Lohnkürzung oder Rausschmiss drohen, wenn sie Mist bauen. Und leider ist schlechtes Benehmen so was wie 'ne Berufskrankheit bei denen. Wir haben sie ja schließlich eingestellt, damit sie den Leuten den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treiben."

Harry und Hermione sahen ihn verständnislos an.

"Das ist 'ne Geisterbahn, Leute, so was solltet ihr beide doch wirklich kennen!", rief Fred. "Und sie ist bisher ein echter Knüller, wartet's ab bis heute Abend!"

Jetzt wechselten Harry und Hermione einen skeptischen Blick. Eine Geisterbahn – als Vergnügen für Leute, die gerade ein paar Tage in einer Inter-Dimensionsblase hinter sich hatten!

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, was ihr denkt!", sagte Fred im Weggehen. "Aber sie werden es lieben! Ihr werdet's schon sehen! Und für zartere Gemüter haben wir auch noch die Riesenschaukel da drüben!"

"Eigentlich wollten sie so ein gigantisches Ding rund ums Schloss aufbauen – Achterbahn heißt das bei den Muggeln, glaube ich. Aber da hat McGonagall dann doch mal Nein gesagt", sagte Bill grinsend. "So, ich muss rein!"

"Ich bin ja mal gespannt auf heute Abend", sagte Hermione, die seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr auf einem Jahrmarkt gewesen war.

"Ich auch", sagte Harry, und Hermione machte sich noch einmal von ihm los und hielt lachend seine Hände fest.

Aber dann begegneten sich ihre Blicke, und er konnte hinter dem Lachen die ängstliche Frage nach der Zukunft in ihren Augen sehen.

oooOOOooo

Das war kaum zu ertragen! Da flogen sie hoch über ihnen vor dem hellen Blau des Septemberhimmels und warfen sich den Quaffel zu – und er saß hier auf der Tribüne wie ein Invalider und sah ihnen zu. Seine Hände krallten sich immer wieder in das Holz der Bank, auf der er saß. In dieser Stunde hätte er fast alles gegeben, um seine Entscheidung rückgängig machen zu können. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr ihm Quidditch am Herzen lag – das Fliegen, das Suchen, die wilde Aufregung, wenn der Schnatz endlich entdeckt war! Zu wissen, dass er das nie mehr tun würde, das – ja, das reichte fast aus, einem das Herz zu brechen!

Hermione sah ihn zweifelnd von der Seite an. Aber im Moment konnte selbst sie ihn nicht trösten. So saß er da und knirschte mit den Zähnen, ohne es zu bemerken. Das Spiel selbst glitt wie ein Traum an ihm vorüber. Die Schreie der Spieler und der Zuschauer, aufbrandender Jubel auf der einen, Verwünschungen auf der anderen Seite – alles übertönt von Lunas träumerischen Kommentaren – ihre Stimme passte noch am besten zu der Art, wie er dieses Spiel erlebte.

Sie spielten erstaunlich gut, wenn man die lange Trainingspause bedachte. Vor allem Ginny spielte mit höchster Konzentration und einer kühlen Angriffslust, die ihn beeindruckte. Demelza und Georgios wirkten blass neben ihr. Sie hatte allein schon drei Tore erzielt. Das zumindest hatte er mitbekommen. Und die neue Hüterin schien auch nicht schlecht zu sein.

Gelegentlich fiel sein Blick auf die Tribüne des Gegners, wo zwischen all den anderen Slytherins Dracos heller Haarschopf unverkennbar war. Genau wie Harry selbst saß auch er still auf seinem Platz und versuchte dem Spiel zu folgen, obwohl sein Kopf zweifellos voll anderer Bilder war ...

Seit ein paar Tagen kursierten überall Gerüchte über Draco – es hieß, dass er mit seiner Mutter zusammen die letzten Wochen in Voldemorts Kerker verbracht hatte, dass sein eigener Vater ihm die Hand abgehackt hatte und später selbst umgebracht worden war. Von Snape. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten sollte. Aber unmöglich schien es ihm nicht.

Seine Mutter lag immer noch oben auf der Krankenstation. Draco selbst war heute Morgen das erste Mal zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gekommen, schweigsam und mit diesem teilnahmslosen Blick, mit dem er sich seitdem durch die Schule bewegte, immer begleitet von Pansy Parkinson.

Es hieß, dass er Hogwarts verlassen würde, sobald seine Mutter wieder auf den Beinen war. Angeblich war auch er inzwischen von den Auroren verhört worden und musste sich auf eine Untersuchung im Ministerium gefasst machen. Zu Harrys Überraschung wurde er überwiegend in Ruhe gelassen, trotz allem, was man über seine Verwicklung in die Todesser-Aktivitäten und nicht zuletzt in den Mord an Dumbledore wusste. Es schien, als wichen ihm die Leute eher aus.

Als Harry jetzt zu ihm hinüberblickte, wo er so blass und still zwischen all diesen mit grünen Schals und Kappen geschmückten Slytherins saß, die unvermeidliche Pansy an seiner Seite, da konnte er keinerlei Hass mehr auf ihn empfinden. Und wie seltsam es war, dass sie beide jetzt hier als ehemalige Sucher auf den Tribünen saßen und zum Zusehen verdammt waren!

Mit einem Gefühl der Leere wandte er den Blick wieder von Draco ab und dem Spiel zu.

Und er war sich sicher, dass er der Erste war, der den Goldenen Schnatz schließlich sichtete! Das goldene Flirren, das ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Spielfeldes für Sekundenbruchteile im Sonnenlicht aufblitzte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und ihn von der Bank aufspringen. Jetzt – jetzt – das wäre _sein_ Einsatz gewesen!

Da – Ron hatte ihn auch gesehen! Harper, der wegen Dracos Ausfallen wieder als Sucher der Slytherins spielte, hatte aber offensichtlich noch nichts gemerkt! Wenn Ron bloß aufpasste – aber bis jetzt machte er das ganz geschickt. Den Schnatz im Blick flog er schnell, aber nicht hastig in dessen Richtung und erhöhte das Tempo erst, als er deutlich näher daran war als Harper. Und dann endlich sah auch Harper, was los war.

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgten die Zuschauer, wie die beiden Sucher nun dem Zickzackkurs des Goldenen Schnatzes nachjagten. Beide Seiten feuerten ihren Spieler immer lauter an – Harry hörte das alte Kampflied "Weasley ist unser King!" aufklingen und sah, wie Hermione neben ihm begeistert mitbrüllte.

Der Schnatz stürzte sich plötzlich in die Tiefe, gefolgt von beiden Suchern. Rücksichtslos schossen sie zwischen den anderen Spielern hindurch, tiefer, immer tiefer.

"Sie werden aufknallen!", schrie Hermione, die längst von der Bank aufgesprungen war und herumzappelte.

Der Schnatz schlug eine Bahn knapp einen Meter über dem Boden ein. Die Zuschauer brüllten, als Ron und Harper beinahe auf dem Rasen aufschlugen. Ihre Füße pflügten kurz durch den schlammigen Boden und wirbelten jede Menge davon auf. Ron wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, als er sich den größten Schlammspritzer aus den Augen zu wischen versuchte.

Der Schnatz sauste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit über das Spielfeld. Als er eben in einem unerwarteten Bogen wieder hochzog, flog Ron – ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, blieb sein Geheimnis, aber es sah sehr beeindruckend aus – eine schnelle Schraube, drehte sich mehrfach um die Längsachse, während er wie ein Geschoss schräg nach oben raste – und den Schnatz einen Sekundenbruchteil früher packte, als Harper ihn erreichte.

Unglücklicherweise traf ihn in diesem Moment ein Klatscher so hart in den Rücken, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unter dem Geschrei der Zuschauer hinabstürzte, eine Hand krampfhaft um den Besen geklammert. Nur wenig abgebremst krachte er so in den aufgeweichten Boden des Spielfeldes und verursachte eine Schlammfontäne.

Als sich der Schlamm wieder gelegt hatte, arbeitete Ron sich daraus hervor, stand mit etwas wackeligen Schritten auf und streckte die rechte Hand in die Höhe.

"Ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn!", brüllte er. "Yeah, Mann, ich hab ihn!"

Tatsächlich war etwas Goldenes in der Hand der ansonsten schwärzlich übergossenen Gestalt zu erkennen.

Unglaublicher Jubel brach in den Reihen der Gryffindors aus. Und weil es ein Freundschaftsspiel gewesen war und die Fronten zwischen den Häusern ohnehin noch nicht wieder so scharf gezogen waren, ließen sich schließlich sogar die Slytherins zu einem verhaltenen Beifall hinreißen.

Harry und Hermione aber sahen nur Ron an, der da unten schlammbedeckt und jubelnd stand, einmal der strahlende Mittelpunkt.

"Komm, gehen wir runter zu ihm!", sagte Hermione plötzlich, und während noch die übrigen Spieler nach und nach auf dem Spielfeld landeten, kamen sie auch dazu.

Ron ließ sich feiern, aber als er Harry und Hermione sah, machte er sich von den Mitspielern los und stürmte auf sie zu. Aus seinem schlammverkrusteten Gesicht strahlten ihnen nur die Augen entgegen, aber das war auch genug.

"Ich hab's geschafft! Mann, ist das nicht Wahnsinn! Harry, ich hab's geschafft!", brüllte er, und als er vor ihnen stand, packte er Harry plötzlich und umarmte ihn.

"Oh Mann", sagte Ron. "Das war so toll! Ich hab mich echt wie ein Idiot benommen. Und jetzt bist du auch total voll Schlamm!"

Harry lachte, weil er so blöd aussah mit seinem schlammverschmierten Gesicht und weil er Grashalme in den Haaren hatte und es nicht merkte, und dann fing er an zu weinen.

Na klasse, dachte er voll Abscheu. Auch das noch. Jetzt bin ich auch dran.

Ron schlug ihm mit der Hand auf den Rücken, was wohl so etwas wie ein Tätscheln sein sollte.

"Jetzt hör' doch bloß auf damit, Harry!", sagte er mit gefährlich schwankender Stimme. "Ich will jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen, nicht jetzt, verstehst du, nicht in diesem verdammt guten Moment!"

"Ich mach' doch gar nichts", sagte Harry und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Tut mir alles leid, Harry. Dass ich dich geschlagen hab und so. Wirklich. Ich – ich hab es nicht so gemeint, was ich da gesagt hab."

"Mir tut's auch leid", sagte Harry. "Und den Schlag hatte ich verdient."

"Ja, verdammt. Das stimmt. Ich sollte dir noch einen verpassen!"

Aber bevor es dazu kommen konnte, war auf einmal auch Hermione bei ihnen.

Das war der beste Moment von allen. Als Ron auch sie mit in ihre Umarmung hineinzog.

oooOOOooo

Als Harry die letzten Schlammreste von seinem Gesicht geschabt hatte, blieb sein Blick an seinem Spiegelbild hängen. Das war seit vielen Wochen das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst bewusst in einem Spiegel sah. Während ihm die Wassertropfen von Kinn und Nase ins Waschbecken fielen, starrte er hin, gebannt von seinem eigenen, fremd gewordenen Anblick. Schließlich setzte er sogar seine Brille wieder auf, um genauer sehen zu können.

Das Gesicht seines Vaters, und die Augen – die Augen –

Er sollte sie rausnehmen, es wären nicht seine – hatte das nicht Snape in dieser grässlichen Spiegelgangszene gesagt? Echt krank. Und irgendwie schrecklich.

James Pepperleaf, sagte Harry probeweise zu seinem Spiegelbild. Ja, das hat was!

Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam über sein ganzes Gesicht aus. Er trocknete sich ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten, zum Festessen.

Im Treppenhaus entdeckte er Harper, die mit einer Hand am Geländer ziemlich gelassen nach unten ging.

"Vorsicht auf der nächsten Treppe!", sagte Harry, als er sie einholte. "Da gibt's 'ne Stufe, die immer gerade dann verschwindet, wenn man drauftreten will."

"Ich erinnere mich, aber trotzdem vielen Dank!"

Während immer wieder Leute an ihnen vorbei liefen, entschloss sich Harry, neben ihr zu bleiben.

"Sie halten sich ziemlich gut, Mr Potter", sagte Harper mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Aber verdrücken wollen Sie sich trotzdem, hab ich Recht?"

"Verdrücken?", fragte Harry zurück. "Kann man wohl kaum so nennen! Ich gehör' nicht mehr wirklich hierhin, oder? Wollen Sie mich vielleicht aufhalten?"

Harper lachte leise.

"Nein. Auch diesmal nicht. Ich denke, Sie werden schon das Richtige tun. Dafür haben Sie anscheinend ein Talent."

"Mein Cousin – den hat's erwischt", hörte sich Harry zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. "Ein Dementor hat ihn und meine Tante angegriffen. Sie ist tot. Und er – durchgedreht."

"Und jetzt? Wollen Sie ihn finden?"

"Na ja – er ist ein Muggel, verstehen Sie. Er ist schon mal einem Dementor begegnet und ziemlich ausgeflippt. Ich meine, keiner wird kapieren, was er sagt, oder? Die werden ihn ins Irrenhaus sperren."

"Gut möglich", erwiderte Harper. "Auch wenn das eigentlich nicht mehr so heißt."

"Er ist ein ziemliches Ekel", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Und seiner Figur könnte ein bisschen Überwachung auch nicht schaden. Aber – irgendwer sollte doch versuchen, ihn da rauszuholen. Meine Tante – also, er war ihr Liebling – das wär' schrecklich für sie, wenn sie das wüsste."

Was red' ich hier eigentlich, fragte er sich mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung über seine eigene Redseligkeit. Er hatte zwar inzwischen eine ganze Menge darüber nachgedacht, aber bisher nicht einmal mit Hermione über seine Pläne gesprochen.

"Was meinen Sie, werden Sie klar kommen in der Muggelwelt?", fragte Harper nun ganz sachlich, und Harry merkte, wie gut ihm das tat. Die Sache mal von jemandem betrachten zu lassen, dem seine Entscheidung ganz egal sein konnte.

"Glaub schon, ja. Ich bin da aufgewachsen. Ich muss mal sehen. Wo ich anfange und so. Es gibt da ein Haus – das gehörte meinen Eltern. Das müsste jetzt eigentlich mir gehören."

Harper ging ein paar Schritte schweigend neben ihm her.

"Sie sollten die magische Welt nicht vergessen", sagte sie dann. "Sehen Sie mich an: Mein Vater war ein Squib, meine Mutter eine Muggel ohne einen Tropfen magisches Blut – und ich bin – eine Hexe."

Sie lächelte. "Ihre Kinder werden eines Tages nach Hogwarts gehen, Harry, glauben Sie mir!"

"Danke", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle für sie. "Auch für alles andere. Ich hab's nicht immer direkt kapiert."

"Manches kapieren Sie vielleicht auch jetzt noch nicht", erwiderte sie trocken. "Aber mir geht's ehrlich gesagt nicht anders."

Die Halle war schon ziemlich voll und schwirrte von Stimmen und schien in ein Meer von Farben und Licht getaucht. Jeder Tisch prangte in den Farben seines Hauses, und die Wände waren abwechselnd mit langen Stoffbahnen in den vier Farben drapiert.

Harry sah Ron, Ginny und Hermione zusammen am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Hermione hatte ihn entdeckt und winkte ihn heran. Da drängte sich hinter ihm Neville durch die Tür, blass und immer noch ein wenig ausgebeult im Gesicht, aber mit viel wacherem Blick. Er wollte ihn gerade begrüßen, als er hinter Neville Professor Slughorn entdeckte, der in den Gang zurückblickte.

"Professor McGonagall hat sich also erweichen lassen, die Bestimmungen ein wenig zu lockern?", sagte dieser. "Wie schön, dass Sie sich doch noch entschieden haben, ein wenig am Fest teilzunehmen!"

"Ich bin hier, weil es Professor McGonagalls ausdrückliche Anweisung war", erwiderte Snape kühl.

Diesmal war es zu spät, um unauffällig zu verschwinden. Also blieb Harry einfach stehen und sah zu, wie sein alter Feind mit mühsamen Schritten an ihm vorbeiging. Der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, war nicht kalt, sondern nur ernst.

"Severus? Sind Sie das?", fragte Harper. "Warten Sie. Ich werde Sie begleiten."

Sie hielt ihm den Arm hin.

"Wenn Sie mich führen, werde ich Sie stützen!", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Ein säuerliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, aber er nahm ihren Arm. Während sie in Richtung Lehrertisch gingen, zogen Harry und Neville zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber, wo vor allem die siegreichen Quidditchspieler mächtig Lärm machten. Ron saß glücklich mittendrin und war offensichtlich bereit, beim Festessen sämtliche verpassten Mahlzeiten der letzten Zeit auf einmal nachzuholen.

"Keine weitere Rede mehr!", rief Professor McGonagall ihnen zu. "Guten Appetit, und vergessen Sie das Feuerwerk nachher nicht!"

"Sie macht sich", sagte Fred und nahm sich eine Platte mit Koteletts.

"Ja, die tiefsinnige Kürze von _Schwachkopf, Schwabbelspeck, Krimskrams und Quiek_ hat sie zwar noch nicht erreicht – aber du hast Recht, sie macht sich!", gab George zurück, während er gebratene Hähnchenschenkel auf seinen Teller häufte.

oooOOOooo

Und dann war es Abend geworden, und die Schüler drängten sich unter den bunten, bisweilen recht eigenwillig umherfliegenden Lichtern der Marke Irrwisch (von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_), beteiligten sich an verrückten Zauberwettkämpfen (inzwischen waren auch die auf der Flucht vertauschten Zauberstäbe so ziemlich alle wieder bei ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern angekommen), kauften absurde Scherzartikel, die die Schule noch eine Weile in Atem halten würden, an einem Stand (von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_) und zahnschädigende Köstlichkeiten an einem anderen (vom inzwischen einigermaßen wiederhergestellten _Honigtopf _aus Hogsmeade). Sie kreischten im Fliegenden Holländer (der tatsächlich über den See, aber auch um die Turmspitzen herum flog) und kämpften mit ihren überladenen Mägen auf der Riesenschaukel (die ganz sicher nichts für zartere Gemüter war, wenn man nach den Schreien urteilen durfte, die ständig von dort herüberschallten). Sie lauschten der Musik von _Taranis et ses Chiens_, und die Mutigeren unter ihnen tanzten sogar.

Hermione und Harry ließen sich zusammen mit Ron und Neville von der quirlenden Menge über die Wiesen treiben, probierten aber weder den Fliegenden Holländer noch die Riesenschaukel, und auch an den Zauberwettkämpfen nahmen sie nicht teil. Schließlich blieben sie am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen und sahen Ginny zu, deren Tanzen mit jeder vergehenden Minute die Falten der Missbilligung auf Rons Gesicht vertiefte. Neville fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als er von einem sehr hübschen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde.

Es war ein unterhaltsamer Abend, und es war gut, die ausgelassene Stimmung mitzukriegen, in der sich die Schrecknisse der vergangenen Wochen auflösten. Aber Harry – und auch Hermione – konnten sich nicht wirklich da hineinfinden. Insgeheim warteten sie auf das Ende des Festes.

Und endlich kündigte ein erster ohrenbetäubender Knaller den Beginn des Feuerwerks an.

Sie strömten von allen Seiten auf dem Rasen zusammen, um den letzten Höhepunkt des Tages zu genießen, und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht: Die beiden Weasleys hatten alles aufgefahren, was sie hatten, und zündeten ein grandioses Feuerwerk.

Fast eine Stunde lang sahen sie alle zu, wie vielfarbige und immer neue Feuerblumen am Nachthimmel erblühten. Viele von ihnen zerstoben zu Gebilden, die wie riesige Quallen aussahen, deren lange Arme anmutig über ihnen dahinstrichen und alle Bäume und Gebäude, die sie berührten, für Minuten mit funkelnden Bändern überzogen.

Vor Beginn des Feuerwerks hatte George versichert, dass die verschiedenen Flammen völlig ungefährlich seien und niemand beunruhigt sein sollte, wenn sie irgendwo niederfielen. Aber keiner hatte mit einem Schauspiel wie dem gerechnet, das mit der Zündung der letzten Serie von Feuerwerkskörpern begann. Rote und grüne Kugeln schossen in wirbelnden Bahnen hoch über die Zuschauer und verwandelten sich über dem See in unzählige kleine Lichtfunken, die mit einem Prasseln wie ein starker Regenschauer über dem Wasser und den umstehenden Bäumen niedergingen. Sie verloschen nicht, sondern trieben langsam auf dem ruhigen, schwarzen Wasser dahin, bis der See wie ein Teppich aus blassgoldenen Lichtern aussah. Auch in den Bäumen blieben sie als zarte Girlanden hängen.

"Ist das schön!", sagte Hermione leise, und das war auch wie ein kollektiver Seufzer aus der Menge zu hören.

Immer mehr Leute gingen zum See hinunter, viele von ihnen Arm in Arm und fast alle schweigend. Am Seeufer verteilten sie sich und blieben stehen. Auch Harry, Hermione und Ron folgten ihnen.

Als Harry Hermione ein bisschen von den anderen wegziehen wollte in das tiefere Dunkel jenseits des Weges, hielt sie ihn zurück.

"Lass uns da wegbleiben", flüsterte Hermione und warf einen vielsagenden Blick in die Richtung. Harry sah die beiden erst jetzt, die eng umschlungen da standen, wo der Weg sich ins Dunkel verlor.

"Gehen wir in die andere Richtung", sagte Hermione. Und schließlich, weil sie sonst geplatzt wäre: "Hast du gesehen, wer das war?"

"Nein", sagte Harry, dem das auch ziemlich egal war.

Im Moment wurde hier so viel herumgeküsst, dass man geradezu den Überblick verlor. Er zog Hermione an sich, und so blieben sie stehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Bank schräg vor ihnen, auf der beinebaumelnd einige Winzlinge saßen. Einer von ihnen wandte sich um, und zwischen den Falten eines grünsilbernen Slytherin-Schals konnte Harry die Funken sehen, die der Drache auf dem übergroßen T-Shirt darunter ausstieß. Das Mädchen entdeckte ihn im selben Moment und winkte ihm vergnügt mit einem gigantischen Exemplar von Lola's-Lila-Lollies zu, hinter dem ihr Gesicht dann sofort wieder verschwand.

Harry lächelte.

Dem Prasseln des letzten Lichterregens folgte eine tiefe Stille.

Und dann erhob sich aus der Stille eine Stimme, die sie alle schon einmal vernommen hatten, aber so wie sie in jener anderen Nacht voll Klage gewesen war, so war sie jetzt voller Süße und Freude. Das Lied des Phönix erklang aus der Richtung von Dumbledores Grabmal, und keiner, der es hörte, konnte länger bei Traurigkeit oder Verzweiflung verweilen.

"Fawkes!", flüsterte Hermione. "Er ist zurückgekommen!"

Harry, Ron und Hermione standen ganz still beieinander und hörten zu, während die Lichter immer weiter über das Wasser hinaus in die Dunkelheit glitten.

Also gut, dachte Harry. Ich bin vielleicht kein Zauberer mehr. Aber ich habe Freunde hier, und ich kann hierher zurückkehren. Das wird immer mein Zuhause sein!

Und in diesem Moment war er glücklich.

**ENDE**


End file.
